World Duel Carnival
by ZeXal Fanatic
Summary: Basically, this is my rendition on the World Duel Carnival! It's a fun little story full of twists, turns, and best of all, dueling!
1. Let The Games Begin!

Hi, everyone! I'm pretty new to writing Fanfictions, but I love Yugioh ZeXal with a burning passion! I can say that it's one of my favorite seasons of Yugioh, and we're only on episode 24! Anyway, this is my story about the Heartland World Duel Carnival (which it will focus on mainly, but not necessarily exclusively).

First of all, I should give you forewarning about a few things. I will use the newest version of the banlist. Gasp! Yes, the one with Heavy Storm being limited and Mystical Space Typhoon at 3! I'm a madman! But, I will try my very best not to push those cards or even use them at all (unless the people like Shark actually do have them). I will strive to find alternatives to different play styles!

Secondly, while this is ZeXal, I have altered some things. For example, I like the characters all to have a piece of the action; therefore I made Kotori a duelist because I thought that it could be good for the story and character development. This story will have a lot of familiar faces from the show that you may have forgotten about, any maybe even some new ones too.

Third (and probably the last one), I'm kind of a creative person, so if you see a card in the story that you don't instantly identify to be real, I may make them up. Just a bit of a forewarning, or should I say fair warning? I will tell you which ones I've made up and you are all free to use them in your stories as well (just don't forget to get consent and give credit please!)

I almost forgot one last thing! In this fanfic, Yuma will only have Numbers 17 and 39 and will be working his way up the ladder (not like he even uses any other Numbers besides those two, but regardless, it will give me more to write about!)

If you feel something is wrong, if my characters are off, if the setting is weird, or whatever, please do not hesitate to tell me. Constructive criticism is all good for a writer because it helps us grow, develop and better our craft! So without further ado, I would present to you all…World Duel Carnival!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Let The Games Begin!<strong>

* * *

><p>The radiating sun shone down on the good people of Heartland, many of whom were not from the city at all. After all, today was the big day of the World Duel Carnival and duelists from all over the world had come to compete in such an event. It was going to be historic. In fact, most of the competitors were already at the scene of the event, readying themselves for their battles ahead. However, for Yuma Tsukumo, the same couldn't be said.<p>

The dichromatic-haired boy tossed in his bed, snoring loud enough to drown out the sound of the whistling tea kettle coming from the kitchen. Moreover, it was capable of minimizing the sound of the footsteps that approached Yuma's bedroom door. The door opened with a squeak and in came two children, a boy and a girl. The girl giggled at her sleeping friend, her green hair bouncing as she did, while the boy sighed at the side, scratching the spiky, ebony hair that jutted out of his backwards, red cap.

"Yuma," the girl softly said, stretching out the "u" vowel in the boy's name. "It's time to wake up."

"K-Kotori…" Yuma said from his sleep. Instinctively, he reached out his arms, as though he was grabbing for something, grabbing for her.

This motion caused the black-haired boy, Tetsuo, to burst out into a fit of laughter, much different from the intense crimson emanating from Kotori's face. The laughter awoke Yuma, who looked at Kotori standing in front of him and screamed.

"Aaah! What are you guys doing here?" he questioned loudly.

"The…World Duel…Carnival is today," Tetsuo answered between fits of laughter.

"Don't tell me you forgot already," Kotori moaned, fixing the bow in her hair. "It's in half an hour, actually."

"N-no, I didn't forget," Yuma insisted. "I was just getting…some duel rest!"

"Duel rest?" Tetsuo chuckled.

"It's real!" Yuma continued. "In fact…"

"Yuma." The boy's sentence was interrupted as his elderly, purple-haired grandmother walked into the room with a giant smile on her face. "I just want you to know that I'll be rooting for you and that I want you to try your best! And lastly, I want you to eat a good breakfast!"

"Grandma Haru, the tournaments in an hour!" Yuma exclaimed, rushing to get dressed and complete his other morning rituals.

Haru's seemingly permanent smile shifted quickly to a stern look and her tone changed from cheery to serious. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Yuma. If you don't eat it, you won't have the brain power to win."

Yuma gulped, rather audibly. "Ok, Granny Haru! I'll have breakfast! I promise!"

"Good!" Haru smiled again. With that, she walked out of the room and back to the front yard of her house where she went back to doing her sweeping.

Yuma never really enjoyed when his grandmother was in one of those stern moods. It personally always freaked him out, like she had an aura about her.

Yuma looked around his room and grabbed the gift from his parents, the Emperor's Key, and put it on. It was a mysterious thing with even more mysterious secrets, but perhaps the most prominent of them all was the dueling entity named Astral that resided in the key.

Yuma had become friends with Astral over time, although their relationship was still a bit rough around the edges at times.

A couple minutes later, the young teen was already to go. He looked at Kotori and Tetsuo and with a smile said, "World Duel Carnival, here we come! Kattobingu!"

As the three kids rushed out the front door to get to the tournament, Haru spoke softly. "Here you are, Yuma."

"Huh?" Yuma asked, just in time to get impaled in the chest by a rice ball.

"Just in case you get hungry later," she grinned. "Now run along. You don't want to be late."

* * *

><p>The clock struck 12:00 noon when the children reached the large stadium in the middle of the fairgrounds. They quickly slipped inside it and to their luck, the ceremony had yet to begin. The arena was full of bodies and the sounds of trivial chatter and D-Pads clanking with one another filled the place.<p>

Yuma and his friends took a second to note their competition. Plenty of the people looked strong at first glance, but that wasn't important. What was important was the cards they used and how well they could use them.

"Do you see anyone familiar?" Kotori asked.

"Not a one," Tetsuo replied.

"It doesn't matter," Yuma said. "If we duel new people, it'll be more fun because we'll see more cards!"

The latter part of Yuma's sentence was cut off by prerecorded music that blasted through two large stereos planted on opposite sides of the stadium. The lights dimmed, although it was still fairly bright in the building because of the skylight above. All the duelists turned their heads to the podium on the front of the stage as a green-haired man walked over to it and began to speak.

"Hello, duelists! My name is Mr. Heartland," he began. He took a moment to stop talking and take off his orange glasses, blow on them, and rub them on his shirt before putting them back on. "And I would like to welcome you all to the World Duel Carnival!"

A wave of cheers, fueled by agreement and energy, surged through the crowd. Even though the air was roughly made up of 78% nitrogen and 21% oxygen, anyone could tell that excitement took up the remaining 1%.

"I won't waste your time," Mr. Heartland continued, "so I'll cut to the chase. This tournament was designed by yours truly to test the abilities of each and every duelist out there who thinks that they're the best of the best! That is why you're all gathered here today. And I presume that after this tournament, the world will know who the best is!"

Another wave of excitement swept over the contestants.

"Before I let you all begin though, I have some rules I would like to discuss. First off, I'm sure you will all be happy to know that you have no set opponents."

Hushed murmuring filled the crowd as the duelists turned to one another questioning this statement.

"Allow me to elucidate," Mr. Heartland said. "What I mean by that is that you won't be limited to just one duel per day, nor will you be limited to a chosen opponent. To maximize the most out of this tournament, we will let you participate in as many duels as you would like in a day, however, it is mandatory that you engage in at least one daily."

The duelists nodded and cheerful chatter resumed a bit.

"Alright!" Yuma laughed. "I'm gonna duel all of 'em!"

Mr. Heartland coughed a bit and the attention shifted back to him.

"My second and final ruling is that you all be permitted to wear these."

He held up a small circular device with a yin-yang symbol engraved on it.

"It is a duel monitor that is to be stuck on your D-Pad. But listen up, here's the part you don't want to miss."

He paused for a moment and waited before everyone's eyes were on him, as though they were being permanently glued.

"You are allowed one, just one, loss in this tournament. That is what this monitor is for. If you lose once, the left side of the device will turn white. If you lose twice, the right side will turn black. If both sides are glowing at any given time, you will be eliminated from this tournament. If your device is ever removed from your D-Pad, you will be disqualified from this tournament. Is that understood?"

The room was dead silent. Everyone was still processing it all the information they were just fed. Soon, though, the people agreed upon it.

"Very good!" Mr. Heartland announced. "Then once you leave this stadium, I'll be standing outside giving you these devices. Just remember to have fun, play hard, and let the games begin!"

Mr. Heartland walked off after that to his position outside the door and the stadium was loud with excitement, joy and courage once more.

Luckily for Yuma, Kotori and Tetsuo, they were already standing near the exit so they all took a couple steps back to see Mr. Heartland standing near them.

"Here you are," he said, handing Kotori and Tetsuo their machinery as they approached him.

Yuma walked over to Mr. Heartland next and held out his hand.

Mr. Heartland fished through his box of devices and carefully handed Yuma his. "Ah yes. Here you are, my boy."

"Thank…" Yuma trailed off as he looked at Mr. Heartland. The man wore a smile, but it was only superficial, Yuma could tell. There was something more on the inside.

"Move," said another duelist, pushing Yuma aside before he had more of a chance to think about it.

"Sheesh," Yuma sighed, rubbing his arm. He looked at his friends and smiled, wishing them luck before all three went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Man," Yuma groaned. It had been an hour since he left Kotori and Tetsuo and still he hadn't found anyone to duel (a fact that he thought was unfair considering he had already seen 12 duels in progress in that hour). He decided to take a break and sit on a bench, rubbing his feet (despite having shoes on).<p>

The Emperor's Key moved a bit as Astral arose from it. He looked at Yuma and then at the boy's shoes. He pointed to the bottom of Yuma's shoe and asked, "What is that?"

Yuma looked down just as his hand grazed what Astral was pointing at. A loud "squish" noise sounded and Yuma's fingers encountered a wet wad.

"That…would be gum," he sighed.

"Gum?" Astral said, following the boy who had now got up to use the bathroom.

"Never mind," Yuma said.

He found a bathroom after a couple minutes of searching and rubbed the gum down with ice cold water.

"I'm just saying that you would think they'd have hot…" Yuma began before bumping into someone on his way out of the bathroom. He landed on his backside while Astral watched.

"Watch where you're going," said a voice. One that Yuma recognized all too well.

"Professor Ukyo!" Yuma said, excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" the teacher frowned. "I'm here to duel just like you are."

Yuma squinted his eyes a bit to look at his teacher. _There's something different about him _he thought. _He's not usually this cranky, unless he missed his morning tea._

"Watch out, Yuma," Astral warned. "He seems dangerous."

"Relax," Yuma shrugged. He looked back at his teacher before thinking of something. "You said you're here to duel?"

"No, I'm just here to waste my time on the rides," Ukyo sneered, heavy sarcasm filling his words.

"Well then duel me!" Yuma declared. "Judging by your yin-yang loss reader, either you haven't dueled at all today, or you just haven't lost. And if that's the case, then dueling me is a win-win!"

Ukyo thought Yuma's unorthodox method of explanation over for a bit before agreeing.

"Sweet!" Yuma said, putting on his D-Gazer just as Ukyo did.

Both duelists drew 5 cards before looking at each other. "Let's duel!"

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Professor Ukyo – 8000 LP**

"Age before beauty," Ukyo said, drawing a card from his deck.

He set two cards on his D-Pad and immediately a concealed monster followed by a card in the Spell/Trap zone appeared.

"That's all?" Yuma asked, drawing. "Well, let's see that monster stand up to Gagaga Magician!"

Yuma played his monster and a portal appeared. An aged sage rose from it with a saggy hat and a steel chain that wrapped around his body, connecting to the golden belt buckle with 8 indents on it. (1500 ATK)

"Attack that monster with Gagaga Magic!"

The mature magician jumped over to the monster and struck it with his fist, but he soon bounced back when he saw a bomb-headed creature with an orange and white striped shirt that had an "X" on the chest. (2000 DEF)

Yuma flinched as the impact reversed towards him.

"What's the matter?" Ukyo laughed. "Crashbug X too strong for you?"

Yuma frowned as he set a card before his Gagaga Magician. "Your turn."

**Yuma Tsukumo – 7500 LP**

**Professor Ukyo – 8000 LP**

The teacher silently drew a card and played it on his D-Pad.

Another bomb-headed monster appeared, this one tall and lanky with white and blue striped underclothes and a blank shirt with a "Z" on it. (0 ATK)

_If he keeps this up, I'll win for sure _Yuma thought, grinning at the idea.

"I know what you're thinking," Ukyo said, noticing Yuma's composure change.

"Are you a psychic too?" Yuma wondered, eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"No," Ukyo glared. "I'm just clever enough to know that big things come in small packages. Take Crashbug Z here for example because when I play him when I have Crashbug X out on the field, I can automatically summon Crashbug Y from my deck!"

In a flash of light, a third Crashbug monster appeared. This one was portly with handcuffs slung on its shoulder. Red and pink diagonal lines covered its body. (1400 ATK)

"That's still a little weak," Yuma pointed out.

"Yes, that is a commonality that all the Crashbug monsters share," Ukyo admitted. "However they also all share the same level!"

"But that means…"

"I can Xyz Summon!" Ukyo yelled. "I construct the overlay network with my three monsters!"

The three creatures turned into bright glowing spirals that flew in the airs, swirling around until they created one big burst of energy that came crashing down onto the ground, creating a dark portal.

"Appear now, Number 34: Terror-Byte!"

"Number?" Yuma and Astral both gasped.

A large golden cube with dark turquoise markings appeared on the field. Slowly, it started to unfold, producing a long tail protruding from a small body and a horn atop the head. Three gravitating orbs, the souls of the three Crashbugs monsters, floated around it. (2900 DEF)

"I knew something was wrong," Astral said. "Watch out, Yuma. The Numbers have possessed him."

The boy frowned at his teacher. How could this have happened?

"Pay attention, class!" Ukyo laughed. "I'm using Terror-Byte's effect. At the cost of one of my overlay units, I can take control of a low leveled, face-up Attack Position monster you have until my turn's end!"

Yuma stared at his Gagaga Magician as Terror-Byte's tail pierced the Spellcaster and dragged him over to the other side.

"Attack your former master now, Gagaga Magician!"

Gagaga Magician's eyes turned red as he leapt over to Yuma and punched him in the gut, sending the adolescent flying back.

"And remember how I said he'd return to you?" Ukyo asked. "Well, I had a change of plans."

Gagaga Magician disappeared as Ukyo's facedown card sprung up. Virus Cannon.

"At the cost of Gagaga Magician," Astral explained, "you now have to send one of the spells in your deck to the Graveyard."

Yuma sighed, picking up his deck and sending his Thunder Short spell to the Graveyard. Somehow, he didn't feel it would be of much use to him.

"I'm done," Ukyo said, clearly satisfied at his progress.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 6000 LP**

**Professor Ukyo – 8000 LP**

"Then I'm up!" Yuma said, resolute as ever.

He drew a card, Gogogo Golem.

"Since that Terror-Byte can only take Attack Position monsters, it'd be wise to use that in Defense Position," Astral explained.

"Good idea," Yuma said, placing Gogogo Golem facedown and ending his turn.

"Haha," Ukyo laughed, looking at the card he had picked up. "Nice effort, but it won't work!"

He flipped around the card and revealed Stop Defense.

"This card flips your Defense Position monster into face-up Attack Position!"

Yuma's heart raced as his Gogogo Golem stood tall. (1800 ATK)

"And you know what that means," Ukyo said, getting rid of another overlay unit.

Terror-Byte's tail crashed into Gogogo Golem's stone and moved the mass monster over.

"You know what to do!" Ukyo commanded.

Gogogo Golem nodded, swung its fist back and struck Yuma sending the boy crashing down.

"Now I'll set this and end my turn," Ukyo said, as a card appeared behind Terror-Byte and Gogogo Golem moved over to Yuma's field.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 4200 LP**

**Professor Ukyo – 8000 LP**

"Draw!" Yuma yelled, picking up a card.

He looked over his hand consisting of Achacha Archer, Tornado, Blustering Winds, Fallen Cone and the newly drawn Wonder Wand. He touched the screen on his D-Pad that reminded him that he still had Half Unbreak on the field.

"I'll switch my Gogogo Golem to Defense Position and set this," Yuma declared, setting his Achacha Archer facedown next to the rock monster. (1500 DEF)

"Tsk, tsk," Ukyo said. "You should know better than that."

His facedown lifted and Enemy Controlled revealed itself.

"I will switch your Golem into Attack Position!"

Sweat trickled down Yuma's forehead as his Gogogo Golem once again changed modes. (1800 ATK)

"Draw!"

Ukyo picked up a card and sacrificed his last overlay unit to take Gogogo Golem hostage.

_At least he can't attack directly _Yuma thought, overwhelming relieved by this.

"And now I play two handy spells! One's called Infected Mail and the other is called Cracking!"

Yuma's raised eyebrows informed the educator that the boy was in need of clarification.

"You see, with Infected Mail, I can choose one monster like Gogogo Golem and it can attack you directly. However, after that, it is sent to the Graveyard, where Cracking comes in, dealing you 800 points of damage!"

Yuma gasped. "But if all that hits then I'll get damaged for…"

Astral sighed as Yuma started counting the damage on his fingers. "2600 points," the entity finished.

"Uh oh!"

"Attack with Gogogo Blow!" Ukyo declared.

The Golem jumped past the facedown monster and straight for Yuma, striking him down to his knees before disappearing. A swarm of tiny chunks of the former rock monster rained down on Yuma's fallen body.

"That should be all for now."

**Yuma Tsukumo – 1600 LP**

**Professor Ukyo – 8000 LP**

It took a bit of time, but Yuma stood back on his feet, still determined to win the duel.

"I draw!" he said, slowly picking up the top card of his deck.

He looked at it and grinned.

"First, I'll flip summon Achacha Archer!"

A fiery red warrior appeared on Yuma's field with dark armor and a long wooden bow. (1200 ATK)

"And when he's Flip Summoned, you automatically receive 500 points of damage!"

Achacha Archer took a flaming arrow from his quiver and pulled back on his bow, shooting Ukyo with the weapon.

"And now, I'll summon Rai-Rider!"

A crash of lightning struck the field as a motorcyclist rode down from the bolt. His long, red hair flowed from his black helmet and the engine inside his motorbike revved. (1200 ATK)

Ukyo nodded, following where this was going.

"I overlay both of my monsters to create the overlay network to create Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!"

Yuma's monsters spiraled up and swirled like Ukyo's had and came crashing down to the ground, leaving in their place a purple-ish orb with 6 attachments on top. The 6 sickle-like attachments transformed slowly into wings as a horned head poked out, roaring loudly. (2000 ATK)

"Very nice, Mr. Tsukumo," Ukyo surprisingly complimented. "But not good enough to defeat my monster."

"Well, how about if I play this?" Yuma smiled, flipping over his Blustering Winds spell. "Now my monster gains 1000 more ATK!"

Leviathan Dragon screeched as it increased in power. (3000 ATK)

"Attack Terror-Byte with Vice Stream!"

The dragon twisted its head and shot a burst of blue light at the machine. It immediately rusted and soon after imploded.

"Yes! I beat the Numbers!" Yuma proclaimed.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 1600 LP**

**Professor Ukyo – 7500 LP**

"But you haven't defeated me!" Ukyo yelled, drawing a card.

He dug through his grave and picked up the three Crashbug monsters.

"By banishing these three creatures, I can play my ultimate monster!"

Ukyo put the three monsters in his shirt pocket and played a card on his D-Pad. Instantly, a large, pixilated monster appeared. It was predominately green, but had pink lines painted on its body. (3000 DEF)

"That's a pretty good defense," Yuma admitted, "but Leviathan Dragon still has a fair amount of points too!"

"Does it?" Ukyo questioned. "Look closer."

Yuma took a look at the monster on his D-Pad with 0 ATK. "What happened?"

"It's not called Super Crashbug for nothing. He changes the ATK and DEF scores of all Attack Position monsters on the field!"

Yuma gulped, realizing that this would be hard to overcome, but thankfully his teacher's Number monster was destroyed. As long as he didn't have another, Leviathan Dragon would be safe in Defense Position.

"I end my turn."

"Draw," Yuma said, pulling a card. He contemplated using it, but decided against it.

"I'll switch Number 17 to Defense and call it a turn."

Leviathan Dragon curled up in a ball. (0 DEF)

Ukyo picked up a card and laughed.

"What do you know?" he said, turning it around to reveal Stop Defense. "Déjà vu."

Yuma gasped, watching his dragon stand up and get hit by Super Crashbug's ability. (0 ATK)

"And by switching my Crashbug into Attack Position, he can gain the benefits too!"

Super Crashbug stood tall at nine feet and eyed Leviathan Dragon. (0 – 3000 ATK)

"Finish this duel, Super Crashbug! Virus Overload!"

Super Crashbug raised its arm to the Number monster and in a flash, a million pixels approached the dragon.

"Not so fast!" Yuma shouted. "I play Half Unbreak!"

Large bubbles formed from the trap card and one sheathed Leviathan Dragon, protecting him from the full impact.

"With this trap, I only take half of the damage I would have, and my monster is safe from destruction!"

The teacher growled and ended his turn.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 100 LP**

**Professor Ukyo – 7500 LP**

Yuma brushed off the dirt from his apparel and looked at Astral, who looked back and nodded at Yuma, knowing that Yuma would never give up until his life points had fully dropped.

"I can do this," Yuma said, gripping the top card of his deck. "If I'm going to become Duel Champion, I have to do this! Kattobingu!"

He yanked the top card of his deck off and looked at it.

Monster Reborn.

"This just might work," Yuma said hopefully. "I play Monster Reborn!"

A golden ankh appeared and instantly vanished, leaving Gagaga Magician in its place. (1500 – 1000 ATK)

"And now I'll equip Gagaga Magician with Wonder Wand!"

A wand with a crystal ball on the end and an odd face in the middle flew into the hands of the wizard. (1500 ATK)

"But neither will last too long," Yuma explained. "Because by offering Wonder Wand and the monster equipped with it, I can draw an additional two cards!"

Gagaga Magician and his magic stick vanished as Yuma made two draws.

Yuma looked at his hand intently, trying to formulate a plan, however Astral already had one.

"Yuma, play Zubaba Knight in Attack Position."

Yuma looked at Astral, a lack of faith in that plan apparent.

"Trust me," Astral added.

Yuma necessarily didn't want to get eliminated from the tournament this quickly, so he really had no other choice.

"I summon Zubaba Knight in Attack Mode!"

A warrior appeared dressed in opulent gold armor with a red flowing cape. Engraved "Z" markings could be seen on the scimitars he carried in each hand. (1600 – 900 ATK)

"Now what?" Yuma asked, curious as to where Astral's plan was going.

Astral pointed to a spell card and finally, it clicked for Yuma.

"Now I play Flip Flap," he shouted! "And with it, your Super Crashbug goes into Defense Position!"

The monster went back to kneeling on one knee, although his aura continued. (3000 DEF)

"What's the good in that?" Ukyo asked.

"You'll see," Yuma said. "But first, I sacrifice an overlay unit to power up Leviathan Dragon!"

The weakened beast ate one of the orbs floating around it and gained a bit of strength. (500 ATK)

"Now watch! Zubaba Knight, attack Super Crashbug with Zubaba Sword!"

Zubaba Knight threw both scimitars at the monster and immediately it depixilated and disappeared.

"How did that happen?" Ukyo said with his mouth agape.

"When Zubaba Knight attacks a face-up Defense Position monster, it's automatically destroyed," Yuma said. "And with that gone, my monsters return to normal!"

Leviathan Dragon gave a roar as its power revived (2500 ATK) and Zubaba Knight stuck out his chest and he gained more strength. (1600 ATK)

"Now attack, Leviathan Dragon! Vice Stream!"

Another burst of blue was born from the dragon's mouth, this one firing directly at the teacher.

"Aaah!" Ukyo screamed, finally experiencing the discomfort that his student had been the whole duel.

"And I'll set this," Yuma said, ending his turn with a facedown behind Zubaba Knight.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 100 LP**

**Professor Ukyo – 5000 LP**

"My move," Ukyo declared, drawing one card.

_It might not be how I wanted to win _he thought _but at least I will win!_

"I summon Prometheus, King of the Shadows!"

A dark figure appeared with a devilish red cape and hood and gold upper armor, mainly on its shoulders and arms. (1200 ATK)

"And before you say anything, yes he has a special effect."

Ukyo raised Terror-Byte and Super Crashbug and placed them in the same pocket as the other Crashbug family members.

"For each of those monsters that I just pocketed, my monster gains 400 more ATK points!"

Prometheus was covered in a veil of darkness as that increased his stature. (2000 ATK)

Fear took over Yuma, paralyzing him like a deer in headlights.

"Prometheus, attack Zubaba Knight and win this!"

Yuma looked at the oncoming attack, frozen, but still hearing something. A voice.

Astral's.

"Yuma! Use your trap card!"

Yuma looked down and realized that he still had another card. _Oh, right!_

"I activate my trap, Clean Barrier –Clear Force-," he said as the trap card lifting revealing a picture of a pristine crystal.

"Clear Force?" Ukyo parroted.

"That's right," Yuma said proudly. "And when you attack with a monster, I can use this to turn that monsters ATK score back into the base score!"

Ukyo's eyes widened as he saw Prometheus drop back down to 1200 ATK just in time to get sliced in two by Zubaba Knight.

The professor grimaced but set a trap with satisfaction.

_Once his Leviathan Dragon attacks me directly, I'll just use Damage Vaccine Ω MAX to gain those points back._

**Yuma Tsukumo – 100 LP**

**Professor Ukyo – 4600 LP**

"My draw," Yuma proclaimed, picking up the top card of his deck and looking at it.

"Zubaba Knight, attack with Zubaba Sword!"

The knight rushed at the teacher and slashed him, causing the adult to fall to one knee before quickly recovering.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 100 LP**

**Professor Ukyo – 3000 LP**

_All according to plan, _Ukyo grinned.

"Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, end this duel!" Yuma declared.

Ukyo was taken aback. He knew that Yuma was bad at math given his test scores, but how could the boy have told his monster to end the duel? It didn't have nearly enough points to defeat the teacher.

"Take a refresher course," Ukyo taunted. "2500 is less than 3000, not greater."

"True," Yuma said, "but 3500 is greater than 3000!"

He dramatically played a spell from his hand and it appeared on the field for Ukyo to see. Giant Shadow of Egotism.

"Now since my monster is attacking you, it gains 1000 more ATK during this, meaning that this duel is over!"

Leviathan dragon's blue burst turned a bright rainbow as the spell increased its power level to 3500 ATK. The blast knocked Ukyo down on his back as the augmented reality duel ceased with a picture of Yuma's face above a caption reading "Winner!"

Astral extended his hand from behind Yuma and a card rose from Ukyo's chest. It flew over into Astral's hand as he examined it. Number 34: Terror-Byte.

Almost immediately, Astral was overcome with something. A memory.

Somewhere in space, another world existed. Blue and pink hues coated it and it wasn't like Yuma Tsukumo's home planet of Earth. It was Astral's home planet.

Yuma walked over to his professor while Astral was caught in his reveries. "Are you ok?"

"Yuma?" Professor Ukyo's eyes slowly opened as he caught a glimpse of perhaps his worst, but nicest student.

"Hey, Teach," Yuma chuckled. "Fun duel! We should do that again sometime!"

Ukyo's eyes opened fully now. "We dueled?" He looked down at the yin-yang symbol on his D-Pad and saw the white side flashing. "And I lost?"

Yuma chuckled as his teacher hung his head in defeat. "It was close though!"

"I'll have to take your word for it," Ukyo sighed.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the fairgrounds, two people had been watching the duel from the scenic vantage point of the Ferris wheel.<p>

"Quite an impressive victory, don't you think?" said the first one.

"It was alright," replied the second. "Nothing too spectacular, although he does have potential. We'll keep an eye on him and see how he does in this tournament."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter! –

**Fallen Cone (Monster)**

Plant/Level 1/Effect/EARTH

200 ATK/400 DEF

Effect: During your Main Phase: You can discard 1 "Growing Pinecone" from your hand; Special Summon this card from your hand.

**Rai-Rider (Monster)**

Thunder/Level 3/Effect/LIGHT

1200 ATK/1400 DEF

Effect: If this card battles an opponent's monster: That monster cannot declare an attack while it is face-up on the field.

**Giant Shadow of Egotism (Spell)**

Quick-Play

Image: A superhero with a large, heroic shadow facing off against Lava Battleguard.

Effect: When a monster declares an attack: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

Note: The preceding three cards are found in the Photon Shockwave booster pack, set for release in the United States in November.

**Half Unbreak (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A monster being protected by a barricade of bubbles.

Effect: Target 1 monster you control; this turn it cannot be destroyed by battle, and any Battle Damage you would take from battles involving that monster is halved.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in episode 6 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." All credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Flip Flap**

Normal Spell

Image: Madjinn Gunn being crushed by a 10,000 ton weight.

Effect: Target 1 monster on the field; change its battle position.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in episode 9 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." All credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Clean Barrier –Clear Force-**

Normal Trap

Image: A priceless jewel sparkling in the light.

Effect: Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack. During this turn's Battle Phase, the ATK of your opponent's monsters return to their original ATK. The effects of Spells, Traps, and Effect Monsters cannot be activated in response to this card's activation.

Note: This card was first used by Astral in episode 24 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." All credit goes to the writers of that episode.

* * *

><p>Woohoo! My first chapter is done! Please don't hesitate to tell me how I did, if you liked or hated something, or if you want specific person(s) to duel soon. I don't have many duels planned ahead, so I can pretty much write to the will of the people!<p>

Thank you for reading and have a good day,

Signed, ZeXal Fanatic


	2. Extra! Extra! Read all about it!

Thank you, thank you to all my reviewers and readers! I appreciate it so much and I thank you for enjoying what I write. Breaking them down separately, thank you Hana13 for your review and I assure you Shark, Fuya, and Kaito shall come soon! Lightningblade49, Yuma will have those soon (yes, even the Chaos Number 17!), but I'll make him work for it. Carlosraruto, thank you for your review and the list of pros and cons! You have no idea how much this helps me out!

One more question before I forget! Would you readers like the Numbers to be destructible in battle only by Numbers, or by anything? It's so easy to do it either way, and the subject wasn't relevant in the last duel because of Half Unbreak, so I feel I should bring it up now. Just wondering about your input!

Once again, thank you all! And without further ado, I give you Chapter 2!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Extra! Extra! Read all about it!<strong>

* * *

><p>Pink hues filled the sky as the sunset warmed the hearts of the many duelists still that remained in the fairgrounds. A couple birds chirped sporadically and most of the aggressive sounds of dueling had been swiftly replaced by the joy of the fair itself. Duelists young and old decided to take in what the location had to offer whether it was riding the roller coasters, partaking in a game of bingo, or just treating themselves to some cotton candy.<p>

For Yuma, it had been all three before his friends had eventually caught up to him.

"Hi, Yuma!" Kotori said, walking up the boy who was stuffing his face with the blue, sugary substance.

"Hey, guys!" Yuma said, taking another bite out of his cotton candy before moving it towards his friends. "Do you guys want some?"

"We're…good," Tetsuo replied for the both of them. He noticed Yuma's yin-yang mechanism wasn't emitting any light. "Did you win your duel? Or have you just not dueled yet?"

Yuma got visibly upset at this comment, a sight which caused Kotori to giggle. "I have so won!" he said. "In fact, I beat Professor Ukyo today!"

"That's amazing!" Kotori mused. "Tetsuo and I won our duels as well."

"Then maybe we'll all make it to the finals after all," Yuma exclaimed. "That would be so fun!"

"Yep," Tetsuo nodded. He let out of a noisy yawn afterwards. "But first, we should get to the campgrounds in this place."

"That's a good point," Kotori nodded. "I think it was this way."

As it turns out, Kotori wasn't exactly the best with directions, so the gang was forced to ask somebody for assistance in locating the proper place to rest after ten minutes of scouring the area.

"Excuse me," Yuma said, tapping the shoulder of a young girl to his side. "Do you know where the camping site is in this place?"

The girl turned around and the trio was taken aback by her appearance. Her dark hair was clipped on both sides resembling cat ears while her stunning eyes were hidden behind thick-framed glasses. Her clothing highly resembled Kotori's school ensemble. "Yes, I…" the girl stopped talking after seeing Yuma.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Yuma asked. He took a moment to think over the thought. "Yeah! You're Carly, right?"

"C…Cathy," the cat-like girl replied in a soft, hushed voice.

"She's the one who's always following you, Yuma," Astral spoke as he came out of the Emperor's Key.

"What are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Yuma asked, looking at the entity while breathing rapidly from fear. Then he slowed down and looked at him. "Following me?"

"She's in your school," Astral responded. "And she even watched your first duel against Shark."

"Oh yeah!" Yuma said. "That…doesn't ring a bell."

Cathy looked down with a sigh.

"Did you say you knew where the campgrounds were?" Tetsuo asked.

Cathy nodded. "Do you want me to show them to you?"

"That'd be great," Kotori said slowly, suspicious of the new girl.

The three kids followed the cat-like girl through the crowds of pushy, shoving people. It was a wonder to Yuma how this Cathy girl had kept her balance so well because he and his friends were continuously getting taken down by the masses.

"Maybe we should all form a link so we don't get separated again," Yuma thought out loud.

"Ok," Kotori agreed. She extended her right hand to Tetsuo and her left one to Yuma (who was notably quicker at grabbing it than his best friend was).

"Come on," Yuma said to Cathy, extending his own left hand for her to grab.

The cat-girl blushed fiercely as she took Yuma's hand. On the inside, she was thanking herself for remembering to bring those gloves to the tournament, because if she wasn't wearing them, the odds of Yuma wanting to hold her hand for more than 5 seconds would have drastically decreased.

Astral sat on top of Yuma's head, almost saddened that he had no hand to hold.

After a couple more minutes, the four youngsters finally reached their destination. It was pretty devoid of people for the most part, but that was probably because the sun wasn't set to expire for another hour. Small tents containing air mattresses, blankets, flashlights, and pillows were clustered together, none any more special than the next. They weren't exactly flashy or anything, but they were manageable.

Tetsuo found a tent after looking for a good five minutes (he insisted that he could tell which tents and mattresses were best, despite them all being the same), and went to bed almost immediately.

Yuma and Kotori claimed their tents after hearing Tetsuo's snores erupting from his tent like lava from a volcano.

"Hey, Yuma," Kotori nonchalantly started. "I was thinking that maybe we could go on a couple rides together, if you're not busy."

Yuma grinned wide. "Of course, Kotori! That'd be great!"

Kotori turned away to hide her blushing and started walking back to where the rides were. "This is going to be so fun, right Yuma?"

She looked back over her shoulder to see that Yuma was walking towards her. But there was something wrong, something completely wrong.

He wasn't alone.

"I hope you don't mind, Kotori," he smiled innocently. "Cathy looked a little lonely, so I invited her to come along too."

Kotori looked at the setting sun. "Actually, Yuma, I'm getting a little tired. I think I'm going to go to bed too."

Yuma sat there, perplexed as he watched Kotori walk back into her tent and zip it up without even so much as a glance in his direction.

_What did I do? _he thought.

* * *

><p>Daybreak pierced through the tent, blinding Yuma temporarily. He unzipped his tent and walked over to Kotori's.<p>

"Kotori," he whispered. He knocked on the tent as though it was a door, causing the fabric to rustle. "Are you ok, Kotori?"

"She's not in there," Tetsuo informed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I heard her leave it ten minutes ago."

Yuma sighed. Kotori had never stayed mad at him before, so he hoped that she'd forgive him pretty soon. It hurt Yuma not to have her to talk to.

"I'm going to take a walk," Yuma informed his friend.

"You do that," Tetsuo said, as he heard Yuma's footsteps get further and further. Tetsuo went back to doing what he was previously doing as well. Sleeping.

* * *

><p>Yuma walked leisurely past the rides and attractions. He hadn't noticed how many there were the previous day. All the loops, spins, turns, and jumps were enough to give someone a migraine, even if they weren't riding them.<p>

The boy stopped when he saw a Log Flume ride. He had always loved that one. Going up to a huge height and then soaring down while on the water. He was wondering why he hadn't gone on it in a while when a log dropped down on the ride, colliding with the water and drenching the bystanders who were close enough with water.

Unfortunately, Yuma was one of the people that had been that close. He got splashed with the hosed with the water and his clothes became very wet and baggy.

"Just great," he said. "Well at least the sun will dry me off."

Astral reemerged and scrutinized the now soaked Yuma. "Did you fall into the toilet?" he wondered.

Through the ice cold sting of the water, Yuma's heat boiled. "No! I got wet from that ride!"

Astral looked at where Yuma was pointing. "You went on that?"

"Forget it!" Yuma said, clearly exhausted with the conversation already.

"Who are you talking to?" asked a female voice.

Yuma's spine received chills. He was shocked that his big sister even came to such an event! "Akari! What are you doing here?" he asked, staring at his sibling.

Akari pointed to the pen that rested behind on her ear. "I'm here for a scoop. Every journalist knows that the best way to get a good lead is to get right in the middle of the action!" She pointed to her D-Pad to show Yuma what she meant. "And what about you? I thought you were here to duel, not swim."

Yuma took a look at his damp clothes and sighed. "It wasn't my fault! The ride did it!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before, kiddo," Akari laughed. She looked around and moved a strand of her red bangs from her face. "You would think that with all these people here, there would be something interesting to write about."

"What about me?" Yuma asked, partially joking and partially serious.

"I'll...keep that in mind," Akari said. "But if you see anything interesting or noteworthy, tell me about it. I want you to keep your eyes peeled!"

Yuma thought this request over. "Alright," he said. "But it's going to cost you."

Akari already knew where this situation was going. "I'm not going to duel you, Yuma."

"Why not?" he asked. "It's just one duel!"

"Because all the duels are recorded and if I beat you, you'll have one loss."

Yuma thought about this. He knew his sister's deck as well as she knew his. If there was anyone that he had a chance of beating, it was her. "I'll take my chances."

Akari now contemplated the deal.

"Here!" Yuma said, trying to talk his sister into it. "I'll look for scoop-y, cool things for you if you win or lose! It's a win-win!"

Akari sighed. She knew that he wouldn't stop asking unless she gave in. Oh, how she knew all too well. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you, Yuma."

"Alright! Thanks, Sis!"

Akari raised her pink, rhinestone-encrusted D-Pad and placed her orange D-Gazer over her right eyes, as Yuma did the same.

"Duel!" the siblings shouted.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Akari Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

"Brothers first!" Yuma declared, drawing a card from his deck.

He looked at his hand and picked up a card.

"I summon Achacha Archer!"

A burst of fire appeared and the red marksman jumped from it. (1200 ATK)

"And now you…" Yuma began.

"Lose 500 life points," Akari finished.

Yuma frowned. His sister could be so impatient. "Turn end."

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Akari Tsukumo – 7500 LP**

"My draw," she said, quickly drawing a card. She looked over her hand before picking a card.

"I summon Expert Photographer!"

Hundreds of bright lights flashed as a male photographer appeared, snapping pictures left and right. (1500 ATK)

"Attack Achacha Archer!"

The cameraman took numerous photos, blinding Achacha Archer before he walked over and hit the archer over the head with his camera, causing the latter to disappear.

"And you know the effect," Akari continued. "Whenever Expert Photographer destroys a monster, you lose half its ATK points from your life points!"

Yuma flinched as more damage surged through him.

"I'll end with these," Akari said, putting two cards in her Spell/Trap zone.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 7100 LP**

**Akari Tsukumo – 7500 LP**

"My move, Sis," Yuma shouted. He picked up a card and immediately played it.

Gogogo Golem stood tall and ready to attack, extending its rocky fists to Akari's monster. (1800 ATK)

"Attack Expert Photographer with Gogogo Blow!"

The rock monster swung its arm back, much like a baseball pitcher and threw the punch at the picture paparazzi.

"Not so fast," Akari shouted, flipping up a trap. "I use my News Conference!"

Yuma knew the effect too well. Akari was now able to swap her Expert Photographer with another monster in her hand.

He watched as Expert Photographer faded leaving another human-like creature with a notepad in her left hand, a pen in her right, and a journalist hat with the word "Press" written on it. Her blonde curls sprung up and down as she settled down on her posterior. (2000 DEF)

"Looks like Gogogo Golem isn't strong enough to stand up to Beginning Reporter," Akari commented.

"Fine," Yuma said, determined. "I'll set this card and end my turn."

A card in Yuma's back row materialized near Gogogo Golem.

Akari drew her card noiselessly.

"During my Standby Phase, I can use Beginning Reporter's effect," she said, pointing to her monster. "Now her ATK and DEF points swap in exchange for me not Special Summoning this turn."

Beginning Reporter began to shine as her score swapped. (2000 – 0 DEF, 0 – 2000 ATK)

"And now I'll switch her into Attack Position and summon Expert Photographer again!"

Beginning Reporter stood on her feet as she was joined by the cameraman again. (2000 ATK and 1500 ATK respectively)

"Beginning Reporter! Time to uncover a scoop! Attack Gogogo Golem and see what he's made of!"

"I activate my trap, Damage Diet!" Yuma explained. "Now all damage I take during this turn is halved!"

"Not bad, Kiddo," Akari complimented. "However, your Golem still isn't safe."

Her words were true because not a second after she spoke those words, Yuma's monster exploded into pebbles.

"And Expert Photographer is still here!"

The photographer threw his camera at Yuma, causing the boy some minor discomfort.

"I'll stop the sibling rivalry there," Akari said, ending her turn. "And as you may recall, my Beginning Reporter loses her effect."

Beginning Reporter's white veil disappeared. (0 ATK)

**Yuma Tsukumo – 6250 LP**

**Akari Tsukumo – 7500 LP**

"Don't get used to winning, Sis," Yuma shouted. "I'm gonna come back! Kattobingu!"

The boy drew a card from his deck and looked over his hand.

_How should I play this? _he thought.

"Oh, I know! I summon Dododo Warrior!"

A new monster fell from the sky onto Yuma's field. By the looks of it, he had the makings of a Scandinavian Viking. He was adorned in maroon armor with a yellow sleeveless vest. He swung a mighty battleaxe while sporting a shield on the opposite side of his body. (2300 – 1800 ATK)

"But that's Level 6," Akari pointed out. She always forgot about this one.

"True," Yuma said. "But by reducing his attack score by 500, I can summon him without a tribute!"

"Not bad," Akari praised.

"Then you're going to love this," Yuma said, pointing at Beginning Reporter. "Dododo Warrior, attack with Dododo Axe!"

The Viking pulled his arm back and released it a couple seconds later, stabbing Beginning Reporter.

Akari held her own as she was impacted by the blow. "You triggered my trap!"

Another trap lifted and Yuma looked at it. Cancelled Obituary.

"With the effect of this trap, I can revive a monster that was destroyed by battle, but only if I pay have of its DEF score from my life points."

Akari was hit by her trap, but Beginning Reporter came after. (2000 DEF)

Yuma had to admit that he always admired his sister's dedication to keeping her monsters up and running the same way she did for her job. There was some symbolism in that kind of correlation that touched the boy's heart.

"I'll end my turn with this," Yuma said, placing another card in his Spell/Trap zone.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 6250 LP**

**Akari Tsukumo – 4700 LP**

"Draw," said the elder sibling.

She looked at her new hand and thought for a moment.

"I summon Tabloid Tom!"

Another human appeared near the other two. This one had a tattered brown jacket with loafers and a miniature typewriter in his hand. His face was contorted into a sleazy fashion and even though he was just a hologram, he smelled like cheap liquor. (1200 ATK)

"Oh no!" Yuma gasped, looking at the three monsters on his D-Gazer. They were all Level 4. He knew what his sister had in store from experience.

"That's right, Yuma! I'm overlaying all three of my monsters to construct the overlay network!"

The three journalists nodded to one another and swirled together, creating a bright red portal on the ground.

"Here comes Ace Reporter – Scoop!"

A tall man, not unlike the photographer earlier, stood with a determined stare. Instead of pens or pencils, however, he carried knives and the only writing that he carried was a stick that read "Dynamite". Three orbs orbited around his red "Press" hat. He was the embodiment of the dark side of journalism; that there was more to it than met the eye. (2400 ATK)

"That's not good," Yuma said to himself.

"You remember the effect, don't you?" Akari said. "Once the attack hits, it'll only get worse. Show him!"

Scoop jumped up and flipped past Dododo Warrior, facing the Viking's back. He quickly took a knife and stabbed Dododo Warrior, causing the Scandinavian to collapse.

"I've heard you talking about people at your job backstabbing others before, but isn't that taking the term a bit too far?" asked Yuma.

Akari chuckled. "That's pretty good, but jokes won't save you from this." She pointed to Scoop. "Now I remove an overlay unit, since Scoop destroyed one of your monsters."

Scoop took one of the floating orbs and made it disappear by placing it under his hat.

"And I get a new "Reporter" monster from my deck, like Expert Reporter!"

A monster dressed in all green appeared carrying nothing. He looked harmless, although with his hat on, it made seeing his face impossible. A shadow set of eyes peered through the hat, eyeing Yuma. (2000 ATK)

"Of course, I can't attack unless I pay half of his ATK score from my life points," Akari stated. "But that cost seems worth it."

Both of the siblings life points reduced as Expert Reporter struck them both with shocks of lightning, albeit Akari's was fair less harmful.

"And I'll end with this," she said, setting a card behind Expert Reporter.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 3650 LP**

**Akari Tsukumo – 3700 LP**

Yuma looked at his hand. Nothing could immediately save him, so he was going to need something good and quick.

"I draw!" he shouted. He picked up a card and looked at it.

_Not what I wanted, but it'll do._

"I summon Gogogo Guard!"

A stone wall materialized on the field before it was blown into fragments, creating a new rock monster. This one looked much like Gogogo Golem, although smaller, turquoise blue all over and with a rocky shield. (1500 ATK)

"I'll also set this," he said, as another card landed behind the new monster.

_Gogogo Guard,_ Akari thought. _With the power to withstand one attack per turn if it's in Attack Position. _

"Draw!"

Akari looked at her card before commanding Expert Reporter to attack Gogogo Guard. Both duelists flinched as the lightning hit them.

"Gogogo Guard stays right here!" Yuma shouted.

"Does it?" Akari said. "Scoop, attack!"

The Ace Reporter threw a knife at Gogogo Guard's shield, destroying it before sending one at the chest of the monster, causing its immediate destruction.

"And now I get a second Expert Reporter!"

A second mystery man in green appeared next to the first. (2000 ATK)

"And since it's still my Battle Phase, I'll attack you with this one too!"

Yuma and Akari were both struck one more time before Yuma fell to his knees. He couldn't believe it; he had never lasted this long in a duel with his sister.

"Turn end."

**Yuma Tsukumo – 250 LP**

**Akari Tsukumo – 1700 LP**

Yuma struggled to get up. Akari was a lot stronger than he remembered. But so was he, and Yuma wasn't one to back down.

"I will win this duel! Kattobingu!"

He drew a card and looked at it. Ganbara Knight.

_Let's hope this works._

"I summon Ganbara Knight!" Yuma declared.

A large monster crashed down on Yuma's field. He held in both hands a large, aqua colored shield and his gold and burgundy armor sparkled in the light. His helmet had two orange lightning bolt symbols on it, much like the one on Zubaba Knight's. (0 ATK)

"And now for my trap, Copy Knight!"

One of Yuma's trap cards lifted and a silver knight stepped out of it, standing next to Ganbara Knight. (0 ATK)

"Now I get a Trap Monster on my field, and the bonus part is that he's the same level as Ganbara Knight! So I think I'll Xyz Summon!"

The two monsters came together and formed a large, ebony portal on the dueling floor.

"I construct the overlay network with these two units! Become one and bring forth a new future, a peaceful utopia! Arise, Number 39: Utopia!"

A sealed monster descended from the sky. It looked almost like Yuma's Emperor's Key, but with more white. Soon it started to unwind, turning into a giant warrior with white wings and golden colored armor. Two swords jutted from the back of its waist and its gloved black hands clenched into fists. A blazing red "39" was printed on its left shoulder plate. (2500 ATK)

Akari grinned. "So this is the monster your friends have been talking about?"

Yuma nodded. "And you're gonna see why! Utopia, attack with Hope Sword Slash!"

The great warrior took one of his swords from its sheath and swung it madly. His eyes turned a bright red and flashed in the sun. He twirled it up and jumped over to Ace Reporter – Scoop, getting ready to slash the man in two.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Yuma!" Akari said, lifting up the card that resided behind Expert Reporter. "I activate Press Release!"

"So by releasing one of your monsters…" Yuma began.

"Your attack is negated," Akari finished as one of her Expert Reporters vanished.

"And that means this duel is over!" Yuma smiled.

"Beg pardon?" Akari said, but realized what Yuma meant when his second facedown flipped.

"I activate Double or Nothing! On the my monster's attack is negated, I can double its ATK score and have it attack again!"

Akari smiled at her younger brother. He really had improved over time.

"Utopia, attack Scoop one last time with Hope King Slash!"

Utopia grabbed his second sword now and took one in each hand. (5000 ATK) Slowly he threw one sword at Scoop and sent the other one crashing down on the man's head.

"Good job, Yuma," she said silently as her life points dropped to zero and the buzzer sounded, showing a picture of Yuma as the duel's winner.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 250 LP**

**Akari Tsukumo – 0 LP**

Yuma walked over to his sister and extended his hand out. "That was a great duel, Sis!"

Akari humbly took Yuma's hand and shook it. "I couldn't agree more. Good job out there, Yuma."

Yuma's chuckled to himself. "Well, you know, I am going to be Duel Champion one day!"

"Don't get to cocky, Squirt," Akari said, ruffling up Yuma's now-dry hair. "And don't forget our deal. You're going to be my eyes and ears now!"

"Ok, ok," Yuma chuckled.

Out of the corner of his eye, behind Akari, he noticed Kotori walking back to the campgrounds. "Well, gotta go, Sis!" Yuma cried energetically, dashing to get to Kotori.

"See you later?" Akari said, watching her brother running into the crowd. "Brothers…"

* * *

><p>"Kotori!" Yuma screamed over the swarms. "Kotori!"<p>

The girl turned around at the mention of her name, checking to see who it was.

"Kotori, wait!"

"Yuma?" she shouted back.

"Kotori!" he yelled, unaware that he was a couple inches from her face. "Oops," he chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry, Kotori."

"For what?" she asked him.

"Whatever I did wrong last night when you went to sleep instead."

Kotori looked at him suspiciously before laughing. "What are you talking about?"

"Me!" he questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"I just wasn't feeling well," Kotori replied. "You thought I was mad at you this whole time?"

Yuma avoided her gaze. "Of course not," he said, looking down. "That would be dumb."

_What am I going to do with you, Yuma? _Kotori thought with a giggle.

"Well, we should get back to camp now," Yuma said, looking into Kotori's eyes.

"Yes," she replied, already walking ahead. "Yes, we should."

"Wait up, Kotori!" Yuma shouted, running after her. "Kotori!"

Astral floated above the crowds, watching Yuma chase after the green-haired youth. "Observation: Yuma has a lot to learn about women."

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards shown in this chapter! –

**Damage Diet (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A female doll dodging spring punches.

Effect: Any damage you take this turn is halved. You can banish this card in your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn.

**Copy Knight (Trap)**

Continuous Trap

Image: A silver knight holding a sword, standing in the middle of a bright, glowing circle.

Effect: Activate when you Normal Summon a Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster. After activation, Special Summon this card; it is treated as a Normal Monster Card (Warrior-Type/LIGHT/ATK 0/DEF 0) with the same level as the summoned monster. (This card is still treated as a Trap card).

Note: The preceding two cards are part of the Photon Shockwave booster pack set for release in the United States in November.

**Dododo Warrior (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 6/Effect/EARTH

2300 ATK/ 900 DEF

Effect: You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing: This card's ATK becomes 1800. I this card attacks: A card effect(s) that activates in your opponent's Graveyard is negated, until the end of the Damage Step.

Note: This card can be found in Duelist Pack 12: Yuma Tsukumo which is slated for release in Japan in October.

**Gogogo Guard (Monster)**

Rock/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1500 ATK/1800 DEF

Effect: Once per turn, this face-up Attack Position card cannot be destroyed by battle.

**Expert Photographer (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

1500 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of the destroyed monster.

**Beginning Reporter (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

0 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: During your Standby Phase, you may switch the ATK and DEF of this monster. If you use this effect, you cannot Special Summon during this turn.

**Tabloid Tom (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1200 ATK/1500 DEF

Effect: If this card is destroyed by battle, Special Summon 1 "Tabloid" monster from your hand or Graveyard with a level equal to or lower than this card.

**Ace Reporter – Scoop (Monster)**

Warrior/Rank 4/Effect/DARK

2400 ATK/1800 DEF

Effect: 3 Level 4 monsters

If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can detach one overlay unit from this card to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Reporter" monster from your deck.

**Expert Reporter (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

2000 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: If this card attacks, you take damage equal to half this card's ATK.

**News Conference (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A room full of politicians being interviewed by reporters with cameras and lights flashing on the scene.

Image: Activate when your opponent attacks a monster you control. Return the attacked monster to your hand and then Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Reporter" monster from your hand.

**Cancelled Obituary (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A man ripping up the obituary section of the local newspaper.

Effect: Activate when a monster you control is destroyed by battle. Special Summon that monster and pay life points equal to half the summoned monster's DEF.

**Press Release (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A famous woman is in disguise, hiding from the press and media.

Effect: Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Tribute one monster you control to negate the attack.

Note: The preceding cards without notes are a part of my vivid and active imagination (P.S. I warned you I might create things)! If you wish to use them in a story, feel free to do so (please ask/credit though)!

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I realize this chapter was a bit filler (no number hunting or anything), but I do love, love, love the Reporter cards now and I think I might have Akari duel a more. Plus I enjoy the relation between Yuma and his older sister.<p>

In other news, Shark fans rejoice! Guess who's coming to dinner next chapter (not literal dinner…or maybe it will be). Just you wait and see!


	3. Shark Week

As per usual, I would like to start this chapter by thanking my reviewers! I appreciate you all taking the time to comment! There's my succinct shout-out and now onto Shark's debut chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Shark Week!<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuma and Kotori strolled back to their campgrounds silently. Admittedly, both of them had the other one on their minds, but neither exactly wanted to start a conversation for fear that the subject could turn into something involving feelings.<p>

"Yuma…" the boy heard a voice.

"Yes, Kotori?" Yuma responded.

The girl looked at him oddly. "I didn't say anything."

"I did," Astral sighed. _Yuma can be so blind at times._

"What is it?" Yuma inquired.

He looked up to Astral who pointed near the House of Mirrors. "Isn't that Tetsuo?"

Yuma looked in the direction, squinting his eyes and watching Tetsuo, who had a D-Gazer over his eye and a D-Pad connected to his wrist.

"Kotori!" Yuma shouted, running over to Tetsuo and motioning for Kotori to join him. "It's Tetsuo!"

"Yuma?" asked Tetsuo, who turned around. "What are you doing here?"

Yuma placed his D-Gazer on his eye and checked the stats of the duel. Tetsuo was only at 1600 life points, and on top of that disadvantage, he had nothing on the field to protect himself. "What are you…?" Yuma stopped as he saw the duelist opposing Tetsuo.

Ryoga Kamishiro. The same big, bad bully that he had faced in his duel to reclaim Tetsuo's deck. Due to his previously malicious personality, most of the people had given him the moniker "Shark". Despite not being as cruel and sadistic as he once was, he still kept the nickname.

"It's my turn," Shark said, picking up a card and changing the number of cards in his hand to two. He picked one up and placed it on his D-Pad.

"I summon Skull Kraken."

A grey skull-like monster appeared. Red eyes glowered at Tetsuo and its many tentacles squirmed in the rotund boy's face.

"And now I use my final card," Shark said. "Aqua Jet! With this, my monster gains 1000 more ATK!"

Tetsuo quivered as the Kraken's strength rose to 1600.

"Finish this duel with Tentacle Torrent!"

Skull Kraken's tentacles extended, picking up Tetsuo before Shark snapped. Almost immediately, the monster released its hold on Tetsuo and the boy fell to the ground with a thud.

A buzz sounded, alerting all of the people in a 20 foot radius that Shark was declared the victor of the duel.

**Tetsuo Takeda – 0 LP**

**Shark – 4500 LP**

Tetsuo's yin-yang loss tracker turned a creamy white on one side as Yuma and Kotori came to the boy's aid.

Yuma looked up at Shark who was watching them with a bored expression. "Why did you challenge Tetsuo?" he accused.

"Don't misunderstand," Shark replied, looking at Tetsuo who he expected to give an explanation.

"Yuma, it was my fault," Tetsuo confessed, embarrassed at his loss. "I challenged him because I thought I was finally strong enough to defeat him on my own. But I guess I was wrong."

"Don't talk like that, Tetsuo," Kotori ordered. "You're still in the tournament!"

Shark had had enough of the heartfelt moment so he began walking away from the scene.

"Shark! Wait!" Yuma insisted.

"For what?" the pale boy asked, still promenading. "There's nothing for me to gain by staying here."

"I'll give you something," Yuma cried out. "Duel me!"

Now this comment caused Shark to halt. "What for?"

Yuma thought about that for a moment before thinking of an excuse quickly. "Don't you want a rematch? After our last duel, I'd assume that you might."

Shark stood there, recalling what had happened during his duel with Yuma. His embarrassing loss against the pink and black haired boy. Whether he realized it or not, redemption did sound like music to Shark's eyes.

"Fine," Shark groaned. "I'll duel you, but only for my own personal gain."

"As long as we're dueling, I'm happy!" Yuma laughed.

"Whatever." Shark reshuffled his deck in his D-Pad and placed it back in, while adjusting his partially crooked D-Gazer.

Yuma took his D-Pad out, expanded it, and place his deck inside.

"Let's duel!" they chanted together.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Shark – 8000 LP**

"I'll take the first move," Shark said, nonchalantly drawing a card. He picked up a card and placed it in his Spell/Trap zone before summoning a monster.

A wave of water splashed near Shark and a hybrid sea creature appeared. The head, aside from the extravagant spiraled horn where the nose should've been, resembled a shark while the body, tentacles and all, was more of an octopus. (1600 ATK)

"Meet Sharktopus," the blue-haired boy introduced. He nodded to Yuma, signaling that it was the latter's turn.

"My go," Yuma yelled as he spun and drew his card.

_If he likes strong monsters, then he's gonna love this!_

"I summon Gogogo Golem!"

Yuma's familiar stone monster formed, shaking the field as it stood. (1800 ATK)

"Attack that Sharktopus with Gogogo Blow!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Wait, Yuma!" Astral cried, unfortunately too late, as he saw Gogogo Golem pound the shark/octopus combination into the ground.

"He he he," Shark chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Yuma asked. From the limited times he had ever seen or even interacted with Shark, this was the first time he had seen Shark show this type of emotion.

"You triggered Sharktopus, that's what," Shark illuminated. "When you destroy it by battle, it hooks onto your monster."

Yuma gasped as Sharktopus fell from the sky onto Gogogo Golem, latching onto the rock monster with its suctioning tentacles. (0 ATK)

"And not just that," Yuma's rival continued. "Your monster's ATK goes down to 0 and it can't change its Battle Position!"

Yuma eyed his hand, yet didn't see anything worthwhile. "Turn end."

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Shark – 7800 LP**

"My turn," Shark declared. "Draw!"

He picked up a card and immediately threw it on his D-Pad.

"Emerge, Big Jaws!"

A rather mundane-looking shark appeared, although it had lengthy, razor sharp incisors and a jagged, metallic growth sticking up on its back in lieu of a dorsal fin. (1800 ATK)

"This might hurt," Yuma stated aloud.

"You tell me," Shark said, pointing to Gogogo Golem.

At once, the massive shark burrowed under the ground. It was almost unidentifiable except for the metal dorsal fin that was now piercing the barren terrain as it neared Gogogo Golem. When the monster was a few feet away from the boulder monster, it flew up, slicing the golem into bits of rubble.

Yuma flew back as he took the full shock of the clash.

"Of course my monster is banished now that it attacked," Shark shrugged while Big Jaws vanished. "But I planned for that!"

His trap card lifted, and Yuma saw Torpedo Fish and Souleater on it.

"I play Fish Rain! See, since a Fish-type monster was just banished from my field, I'm able to replace it with another monster from my hand. Killer Frilled Fish!"

A long, golden brown shark appeared with a glare on its face. Its dorsal, pectoral and caudal fins were made of the same metal that Big Jaws' was. (1500 DEF)

"Turn end."

**Yuma Tsukumo – 6200 LP**

**Shark – 7800 LP**

"You're pretty good, Shark," Yuma complimented, rubbing his nose with his finger. "But, let's see you stop this!"

Yuma drew a card and picked another one from his hand.

"I summon Zubaba Knight!"

The golden armored fighter stood, aiming its swords at the animal before him. (1600 ATK)

"Alright, Zubaba Knight! Make shark fin soup out of that monster!"

Zubaba Knight took both its swords and threw them at Killer Frilled Shark diagonally, creating an "X" formation, hacking the beast in two.

Yuma grinned and set a card in his Spell/Trap zone. "That's it for me."

"Good," Shark said, picking up another card.

He flipped over a Spell in his hand that was titled Surface.

"With this, I can revive the Killer Frilled Shark that you just did away with," Shark explained before Yuma could ask about it.

The same honey mustard yellow creature of the deep resurfaced. (1500 DEF)

"Now for the fun part," Shark smirked. "I also summon Drill Barnacle!"

A sea foam green barnacle popped up with violet drill-like spikes jutting from all angles. Gelatinous, ecru teeth hung from what appeared to be its mouth. (300 ATK)

"Two level 3 monsters!" Yuma gasped.

"Not anymore!" Shark smiled menacingly. "I overlay both of these creatures for a greater power! Come to me, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!"

The two monsters instantaneously meshed together to create one large one. This new shark (or sharks rather, since there were two connected to an orange apparatus) was far larger than any of the previous aquatic terrors. Both sides had sharp teeth, no eyes, and terrifying launchers built into their sides. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that the latter characteristic was created solely for launching missiles at an opponent. (1900 ATK)

"Oh boy," Yuma muttered, taking a step back instinctively.

"It gets worse," Shark said, taking the Killer Frilled Shark that rested under the new Xyz monster and sending it to the Graveyard as the floating orb around Aero Shark was sucked into the orange apparatus, "because now you take 100 points of damage for the Big Jaws that's removed from play."

Yuma covered himself as the missile launcher did its job. Four large missiles were released from the right launcher and shot directly at the energetic teen, sending flares of smoke and debris into the atmosphere.

"And that's just the effect! Here's the attack! Big Eater!"

The combo shark flew over to the knight and both mouths took rather large bites out of their combatant.

Shark sneered while Yuma scowled. "That'll be all," announced the former.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 5800 LP**

**Shark – 7800 LP**

"Here goes," Yuma said, drawing one card.

_Sweet!_

"I summon Gagaga Magician!"

One of Yuma's favorite monsters appeared with his chains clanking and his gaze unwavering. (1500 ATK)

"And now I'll power him up with the Wonder Wand Spell!"

Gagaga's power rose as he gripped his weapon firmly. (2000 ATK)

"And since you have no facedown cards, it looks like you're wide open!" he cheered joyously.

Gagaga Magician took Yuma's words as a hint. He ran over to the terror of the sea and spun his wand.

"Hold it," Shark intervened.

He reached down into his Graveyard and pulled out his Killer Frilled Shark, placing it in his pocket.

"By removing this card, I can negate your attack and then reduce your monster's strength by 500 points until my next turn!"

Gagaga Magician's attack redirected to Killer Frilled Shark's wandering soul as his power decreased. (1500 ATK)

"Perhaps you should have waited," Astral said to Yuma. "Or maybe you should have used that Monster Reborn in your hand to try and Xyz summon."

Yuma growled. "Leave me alone! This is my duel!"

Shark raised an eyebrow. "Almost done?"

Yuma nodded.

Shark made a draw.

"First off," he said while removing the Drill Barnacle from under Aero Shark, "you take 200 points of damage now that Killer Frilled Shark joined Big Jaws."

This time the left side of the Xyz monster launched the projectiles at Yuma.

"And now that Aero Shark is of no use to me, I'll get rid of him to summon Jawsman!"

Aero Shark sunk into the ground as a monster broke from it. The monster was quite literally an array of jaws, although there were two eyes on its "hand". (2600 ATK)

Shivers ran up not only Yuma's spine but even Astral's.

"That thing is…" Astral began.

"Ugly!" Yuma finished whilst Astral nodded.

"Say what you may," Shark responded, "but Jawsman will get the last laugh now since he's attacking!"

The aforementioned monster moved closer to the magician, building up suspense by walking slowly.

"I hate to burst your bubble," Yuma said as he clicked the button that triggered his trap card, "but I play my Holy Armor –Mirror Mail-!"

"Oh no!" Shark huffed. Panic struck his face for the first time.

"That's right," Yuma laughed, making a victory fist with his right hand. "This handy trap turns Gagaga Magician's ATK score into the same as Jawsman so they're both destroyed!"

Gagaga Magician soon became enveloped in luminous bright armor that contrasted his usual dark apparel. His score rose as did his physical strength. (2600 ATK)

He spun his staff again as Jawsman threw himself on the wizard. Both monsters collided with one another in unison and burst into pixels.

Shark mumbled a couple dirty words under his breath before ending his turn.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 5600 LP**

**Shark – 7800 LP**

Yuma picked up a card from his deck and grinned. "I summon Gogogo Giant!"

A new monster formed in front of Yuma. This one was much like Gogogo Golem, although a bit taller with brown limbs and teal hands and feet. (2000 ATK)

"Now I use its effect! By changing it to Defense Position, I can bring Gogogo Golem back from the Grave!"

The Giant swapped to Defense Position (0 DEF) while Gogogo Golem sat knelt next to it. (1500 DEF)

"Two level 4 monsters," Shark noted. "So it's coming."

"That's right!" Yuma chuckled. "I overlay both of my monsters to summon Number 39: Utopia!"

Both of the stone soldiers crumbled leaving a rocky circle in its place. From under the circle, Utopia rose, shining in its gleaming armor and ogling Shark curiously.

"Now I'll send Utopia to attack you!" Yuma demanded. "Hope King Slash!"

The Number monster took its sword and slashed at Shark, sending the tentacle-haired boy back a couple feet.

"Now I'll end with this!" Yuma said, setting a card behind his new monster.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 5600 LP**

**Shark – 5300 LP**

"Draw!" Shark shouted. He picked up a card before playing Mystical Space Typhoon.

"With the power of this Spell, I can blow away your facedown!"

"No!" Yuma shouted as his facedown, Xyz Weight, shattered into a thousand pixels.

Shark grinned. "I'm glad that's out of the way. With what I had, it would have been a nuisance to deal with."

"Then that means…" Yuma began, trying to piece the puzzle together.

"He's going to Xyz summon again!" Astral exclaimed, shocked at the prowess of Yuma's foe.

"I summon Spiked Sunfish!" Shark proclaimed.

A fish with wings floated down from the sky. It's shiny, jeweled eye stared at Utopia emotionlessly as it opened its mouth, revealing no teeth but rather a large amount of projectile spikes. (1500 ATK)

"And if that wasn't bad enough," Shark continued, "when I summon a low-level Fish monster like that, I can automatically summon Shark Sucker from my hand!"

An elongated, blue remora flipped and flopped onto the field. A silver, oblong-shaped attachment with 10 hot pink circles was present on its head. (200 ATK)

"Now it's time to meet a creature unlike any you've seen before!" Shark shouted, a look of madness flashing in his eyes. "I overlay my two monsters to create the overlay network!"

Both fish spiraled up and down, creating a new ground gateway near Shark.

"Meet the bane of Xyz monsters, the curse of the Number monsters! Appear now, Black Ray Lancer!"

No sooner had Shark uttered the phrase than the monster appeared. The monster was purely jet black (as evidenced by the name) save the infrequent blotches of red that covered its body and the white flaps of its wings. The monster menacingly twirled its spear every which direction before pointing it straight at Utopia. (2100 ATK)

"It's flashy for sure," Yuma complimented, clearly impressed by the beast, "but I don't think it's good enough to beat my monster."

"So naïve," Shark sighed. "Well, I'll be putting an end to that here and now!"

He took the Spiked Sunfish that made its home under Black Ray Lancer and deposited it in the Graveyard.

"With the effect of my Lancer, your Utopia is now unable to use its effect!"

"B-but…" Yuma said, eyes widening.

"That's right," Shark informed. "I've grown since the last time we dueled. Show him, Black Ray Lancer!"

One of the drifting spheres circling the monster was soon absorbed into the creature's spear. Following that, Black Ray Lancer's wings flapped rapidly, blowing Utopia down on one knee.

"Utopia!" Yuma cried out.

"If you thought that was bad, you're going to hate this part." Shark pointed to his Grave. "I just sent Spiked Sunfish there, meaning your Number 39 monster loses 500 ATK!"

"Impossible!" Astral gasped. "He's found a way to counter the Numbers!"

Utopia's golden armor turned a rusty brown shade. (2000 ATK)

"Attack Utopia now with Black Spear!"

Black Ray Lancer whirled its spear several times before taking a quick aim and thrusting the weapon into Utopia's chest, shattering the warrior.

Yuma dropped to his knees. "Utopia…"

"Now do you see why I warned you not to face me?" Shark asked him.

Yuma clenched his fists and looked at Shark. "I understand…but I'm still not going to back down! You found a way past my best monster, and now I'll find a way past yours!"

**Yuma Tsukumo – 5500 LP**

**Shark – 5300 LP**

"Draw!" Yuma shouted as he looked at his newly drawn card.

"Yuma," Astral said calmly. "Are you willing to listen to me?"

Yuma frowned, but sighed. "What is it?"

"Use your Monster Reborn to revive Gagaga Magician."

Yuma reluctantly complied, and Gagaga Magician was soon revived. (1000 DEF)

"Now I set this card," Yuma said, placing a facedown behind Gagaga Magician.

Shark drew a card and looked at it before setting it.

"Now that that's done, I'll attack Gagaga Magician with Black Ray Lancer!"

Gagaga Magician was destroyed by the flying spear that shortly after cut him into two.

"Just like I planned," Yuma exclaimed. Astral rolled his eyes slightly, allowing Yuma to take the credit.

"What are you talking about?" Shark asked.

"I use my Quick-Play Spell, Gagaga Back! Since you destroyed my Gagaga Magician, I can revive it for 600 life points!"

Yuma's life points dropped slightly before Gagaga Magician once again surfaced.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 4900 LP**

**Shark – 5300 LP**

"Draw!" Yuma picked up a card, but frown. Again, it wasn't a monster.

"I'll set this and end my turn."

Shark picked up a card of his own before placing it facedown.

"Black Ray Lancer, attack!"

The speared creature threw its weapon at the magician, but the blow was deflected by a trap.

"Gagaga Shield, go!" Yuma flipped up his trap.

Gagaga Magician soon gained a protective barrier that warded off Black Ray Lancer's battle.

"You see, twice per turn, Gagaga Magician is shielded from harm!"

"Just go," Shark shrugged.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Yuma said, picking up a card.

"Draw something good?" Shark asked, looking at Yuma, who apparently never learned to play with a poker face.

"Uh huh!" Yuma replied placing a monster on his D-Pad. "Achacha Archer!"

The bowman pulled back his tool and fired a shot at Shark who barely flinched.

"And next, I can play Gagaga Magician's effect and change him to level 3!"

Gagaga Magician's golden belt buckle lit up and three flashing lights sparked.

"Now I'll overlay my monsters to create an old friend of yours!"

Both monsters clashed together and brought forth the mighty Leviathan Dragon who squealed deafeningly. It gazed at its former master with an apathetic look. (2000 ATK)

"Time to take that Lancer down! Attack gain!"

Leviathan Dragon ate one of the floating orbs and turned a bright blue momentarily. (2500 ATK)

"Leviathan Dragon, attack with Vice Stream!"

The great beast charged up its oral blast. It cocked its head back defiantly and sent the stream flowing towards the Beast-Warrior.

"I don't think so," Shark said, flipping up his Poseidon Wave trap card. "This cancels your attack!"

_Darn it, _Yuma thought. Of all the times not to have "Double or Nothing!" of course it was now that he didn't.

Yuma looked at his remaining two cards and set one of them behind Leviathan Dragon.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 4900 LP**

**Shark – 4800 LP**

"Draw!" Shark shouted, picking up one card from his deck. He looked at it before placing it in his D-Pad in a lithe motion.

"I activate Shark Surprise! That means that I can remove three fish monsters to draw two new cards!"

Sharktopus, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, and Spiked Sunfish slipped from Shark's Graveyard and he placed them in his pocket and made two draws.

"Perfect!" he shouted. "I play Fish and Swaps! So by discarding a card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can get two of my banished monsters back!"

Shark discarded the Explosive Urchin he had just drawn and took Sharktopus and Big Jaws back from his pocket.

"And now I will play that Sharktopus!"

The combination monster reappeared on the field and showed its teeth while popping the suction cups on its tentacles. (1600 ATK)

"Black Ray Lancer, negate Leviathan Dragon's power!"

The second overlay unit was absorbed into the Xyz monster's chest as it blew Leviathan Dragon down.

"Now, Sharktopus, attack!"

Shark sent his monster on a death mission as Leviathan Dragon crushed the hybrid with swipe of its tail. Afterwards, Sharktopus came back and latched onto the Number monster. (0 ATK)

"Now that that's done, I'll attack your Number monster!"

"No, you won't!" Yuma rebutted. "I activate my Battle Break facedown!"

A trap card illustrating two Rock-Em Sock-Em robots flipped face-up.

Shark bit his lip, knowing that card by heart. It would destroy his Black Ray Lancer and then end the battle phase, but he was prepared.

Black Ray Lancer exploded into pieces and Shark was pushed back.

"I did it!" Yuma shouted. "I told you I could, Astral!"

Astral didn't respond verbally to Yuma. Rather, he pointed to Shark's trap that was now up as well.

"I activate my Hate Crevasse! Since your trap destroyed my monster, I can destroy _yours_ and then deal you damage equal to the original ATK of it!"

Yuma flipped backwards as another one of his Number monsters was once again destroyed.

"Since you already know the last card in my hand, you know that it's your turn," Shark stated.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 2900 LP**

**Shark- 3900 LP**

Yuma panted heavily. This duel was certainly more than he was expecting, that was for sure.

_The only card in my hand is Kagetokage, _Yuma thought to himself. _And the only way to play that is to get a level 4 monster. I have to hope for one right now or else._

The multicolor haired boy closed his eyes and placed his hand on the top of his deck, picking up the top card. "Kattobingu!"

Unfortunately for Yuma, the card that he drew wasn't a level 4 monster. Fortunately, however, it was a monster that was playable.

"I summon Wanwan Dog!"

An opening appeared on the ground and a golden retriever hopped out of it. A red ascot was wrapped around its furry neck and it panted rapidly, whilst its beady eyes locked onto Shark. It barked constantly, but it wasn't anything malicious. (1300 ATK)

"Here we go! Wanwan Dog attack with Bark Bite!"

The golden retriever's head flew back and he sent a piercing howl up at the sky. When its head went back down, demonic eyes replaced the beady ones and silvery fangs filled its jaw, rather than the small teeth it had seconds before. The canine pounced on Shark and attacked.

"And here's the bonus part," Yuma said once his now-normal dog was back on his side of the field. "When he inflicts damage to you, I can send one monster from my hand to the Graveyard with less ATK than him to draw a new card!"

Yuma's Kagetokage was dropped in his discard slot and he drew another card that he set in his back row.

"Turn end."

**Yuma Tsukumo – 2900 LP**

**Shark -2600 LP**

Shark looked at the Big Jaws in his hand and hoped for the best as he drew another card.

A grin crossed his face as he played a Spell card that Yuma recognized as Salvage.

"With this, I can take back two Water monsters with 1500 ATK or less from my Graveyard!" Shark rejoiced.

Shark Sucker and Drill Barnacle returned to Shark.

"And why stop there?" Shark said, summoning Drill Barnacle and then Shark Sucker via its effect. (300 ATK and 200 ATK respectively)

"Another Xyz summon!" Yuma trembled.

"What else?" Shark commented as his monsters swirled together. "I overlay my two monsters to create a new titan of the deep!"

A large tsunami appeared out of thin air, bringing with it the biggest shark that Yuma had seen yet. The body of the entity was regular, like monster of the monsters Shark played with, although the fins and teeth were pure metal. Perhaps the most off-putting feature of the behemoth was the red stains on the teeth that symbolized blood. (2300 ATK)

"Great White Titan – Jaws!"

"Stay strong, Yuma," Astral coolly said. "It isn't that powerful to end the duel."

"You're right," Yuma nodded. "That thing isn't so tough."

"Heh," Shark chuckled to himself. "Is that so? Well, let's see if you still think that once I use its effect!"

One of the two balls of light drifting around it was devoured monstrously by the Xyz monster as Shark discarded his Big Jaws.

"At the cost of a discard, I can draw a new card once per turn. And if that wasn't bad enough, if I discard a Water monster, you'll take damage equal to half its ATK points!"

Yuma stepped back as a bright beam of blue hit him.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 2000 LP**

**Shark – 2600 LP**

"And how convenient that I drew the card I needed to end this duel," Shark finished.

"End the duel!" Yuma shook. It was a bluff; it had to have been. Right?

Shark flipped over the final card in his hand and placed it on the field.

"This is called Aqua Jet and it works by giving my monster 1000 more ATK points, as in just enough to defeat you."

The Spell card turned into a fixture that fastened onto the massive fish, boosting not only its power, but its desire for bloodshed. (3300 ATK)

"Time to finish what I started!" Shark declared. "Attack Wanwan Dog with Deep-Sea Dive Bomb!"

The mechanical dorsal fin resting on the top of the gigantic flipped up and explosives were dropped from it with their fuses already lit. The bombs circled Wanwan Dog, threatening to blow at any given second.

"Yuma, hurry! Your trap!" Astral yelled.

Yuma's eyes widened as he looked down at the trap. His last hope.

"I activate the trap card Bye Bye Damage!"

Shark's eyes bugged out of his head as he recalled the card from his first duel with Yuma.

"Now I'll take 2000 points of damage," Yuma explained right before the bombs gave way and dropped his life points down to 0, "and you'll take double that!"

One of the bombs redirected at Shark and blew up in his face sending the blue-haired duelist down on his back.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 0 LP**

**Shark – 0 LP**

Kotori and Tetsuo ran over to Yuma to check the condition of their best friend. He was a bit banged up, but all in all in one piece. He slowly sat up to see Shark walking toward him slowly. Yuma braced himself for anything that Shark was going to do, but he didn't brace himself for what exactly Shark did.

The previously cruel boy extended his hand for Yuma to shake. "You're better than I expected."

Yuma stared at Shark's hand, unknowing of what the blue-haired boy's angle was. But he looked back into Shark's eyes and saw nothing but real praise.

"Thanks!" Yuma grinned, shaking Shark's hand as well. "That was a lot of fun!"

Shark nodded silently. He looked down at his D-Pad and gasped. "My yin-yang symbol is still dark!"

Yuma looked down at his and saw the same. Despite the draw the duel came in, it looked like neither exactly reached 0 life points at a quicker time than the other, resulting in neither actually losing.

"So we still have two chances," Yuma sighed, clearly relieved.

"Yeah," Shark replied. He began to walk away slowly before stopping. "Tell you what…When I see you in the finals, we'll duel again then."

"Shark!" Yuma shouted. "Does this mean we're friends?"

Shark stopped his stroll briefly and looked back. "That's for you to decide," he said with a small smile appearing on his face.

Yuma watched as Shark walked away from the scene, but not before he decided his status with Shark.

"Friends," Yuma whispered aloud.

Not too far in the distance, the Shark was contemplating the same idea in his head.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Kagetokage (Monster)<strong>

Reptile/Level 4/Effect/DARK

1100 ATK/1500 DEF

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. When you Normal Summon a Level 4 monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster.

**Killer Frilled Shark (Monster)**

Fish/Level 3/Effect/WATER

700 ATK/1500 DEF

Effect: When a face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the attack, and that monster loses 500 ATK, until your next End Phase. The effect of "Killer Frilled Shark" can only be used once per turn.

**Spiked Sunfish (Monster)**

Fish/Level 3/Effect/WATER

1500 ATK/100 DEF

Effect: When this card is sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 500 ATK.

**Shark Sucker (Monster)**

Fish/Level 3/Effect/WATER

200 ATK/DEF 1000

Effect: When a Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster is Normal or Special Summoned to your side of the field: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster.

**Black Ray Lancer (Xyz Monster)**

Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Rank 3/Effect/DARK

2100 ATK/600 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 3 WATER monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up Effect Monster on the field; negate its effects, until the End Phase.

**Fish Rain (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Souleater being banished while Torpedo Fish takes its place on the field.

Effect: When a face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster you control is banished: Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monster from your hand.

**Hate Crevasse (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Zaborg the Thunder Monarch walking through the icy waters of a crevasse.

Effect: When a monster you control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 monster you opponent controls; send that target to the Graveyard and inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to that monster's original ATK.

**Holy Armor –Mirror Mail- (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A white, armored warrior with 5 mirrors surrounding it, creating a barrier and a mirror attached to its chest.

Effect: When a face-up monster you control is targeted for an attack: The ATK of that monster becomes the ATK of the attacking monster.

Note: All of the preceding cards can be found in the Photon Shockwave booster pack that is scheduled to come out in November for the United States.

**Gogogo Giant (Monster)**

Rock/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

2000 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "Gogogo" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon the target in face-up Defense Position. If you use this effect, change this card to Defense Position. If this card attacks: Change it to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase.

Note: This card can be found in the Order of Chaos booster pack which is slated in release for Japan in November.

**Gagaga Back (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: Gagaga Magician rising from a dark circle with 4 floating souls around him.

Effect: During a turn in which a "Gagaga" monster you control was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon as many of your monsters destroyed by battle as possible this turn in face-up Defense Position. Then, take 600 damage for each monster Special Summoned this way. You can only activate 1 "Gagaga Back" per turn.

**Gagaga Shield (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A shield that has a design similar to Gagaga Magician enveloped in an aura of colors.

Effect: After activation: This card becomes an Equip Card and is equipped to a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster you control. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects twice per turn.

Note: The preceding two cards can be found in Duelist Pack 12: Yuma Tsukumo which will be released in October for Japan.

**Xyz Weight (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Gem-Knight Pearl being attacked by its overlay units, Gem-Turtle and Gem-Armadillo.

Effect: Target 1 face-up Xyz monster; it loses 800 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it until the End Phase.

Note: This card was first seen in Episode 16 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" as one of the cards in the Secret Duel Lodge Deck. Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Bye Bye Damage (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A creature being hit by an pink energy attack while sending two light barrages back to the attacker.

Effect: Activate only when an Attack Position monster you control would be destroyed by battle. During this turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and if you took any Battle Damage involving that monster, your opponent takes twice the battle damage you took.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 2 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Battle Break (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A fight with two Rock-Em Sock-Em type robots being broken up with a slashed circle.

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy that monster and end the Battle Phase.

Note: This card was first set by Yuma Tsukumo against Shark in Episode 10 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" and was later seen (artwork-wise) used by Astral in Episode 24 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of those episodes.

**Sharktopus (Monster)**

Fish/Level 4/Effect/WATER

1600 ATK/800 DEF

Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can equip it as an Equip Card to the monster that destroyed it. The equipped monster's ATK becomes 0, and it cannot change its Battle Position.

Note: This card was first used by Shark in his duel against Kaito in Episode 22 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Wanwan Dog (Monster)**

Beast/Level 3/Effect/EARTH

1300 ATK/500 DEF

Effect: If this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's life points: You can discard one monster with less ATK than this card from your hand and draw one card.

**Great White Titan – Jaws (Xyz Monster)**

Fish/Xyz/Rank 3/Effect/WATER

2300 ATK/1500 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 3 Monsters

Once per turn: You can detach one Xyz Material monster from this card to discard one card and draw one card from your deck. If the discarded card was a WATER monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of that monster's ATK.

**Shark Surprise (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Spiked Sunfish and Big Jaws swimming around a sunken treasure chest.

Effect: Banish three Aqua, Sea Serpent, or Fish-Type monsters from your Graveyard to draw 2 cards.

Note: The preceding three cards are creations of mine. Feel free to use them in a story (with consent/credit please)!

Author's note: That's that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize (perhaps a little late) for any mistakes/errors that I may have inadvertently put in here. As a double note/Japanese sound effects lesson, Kagetokage is also known as Shadow Lizard and Wan is a "woof" sound, hence why it's Wanwan _Dog_! Now I shall give you a preview of what happens next!

Preview: Tensions between Cathy and Kotori start to rise, while Yuma finds a new friend. But he's going to learn that this friend will turn into a foe quickly. Does he have what it takes to defeat this new opponent, especially when they already possess a Number monster? Find out next time!


	4. A dish best served with Justice!

Hey all! I am so, so relieved that you all enjoyed the last chapter! Shark will become very prominent, very soon because I know you all like him so much! Well…I shouldn't spoil it just yet, so I'll just let you all see when it unfolds. Now on with the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A dish best served with Justice!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Five more minutes, Mommy," Yuma muttered, as he flipped and flopped inside his makeshift bed.<p>

Kotori shook him harder to no avail. She glanced at Tetsuo and he nodded.

The husky boy squatted down and put his mouth close to Yuma's ear. With a large breath beforehand, he shouted, "Wake up!"

Shocks and chills scurried up and down Yuma's spine as he opened his eyes, now fully alert and attentive. His heartbeat was so loud that his two friends swore they could hear it over their laughter.

Even Astral, who had been watching the situation from the very beginning, managed to form a half-smile at their troublemaking.

"Not funny!" Yuma hollered. "Not at all!"

Kotori chuckled. "Lighten up, Yuma. We were only trying to wake you up."

"And besides," Tetsuo said, "I thought it was hilarious!"

Yuma grumbled a bit more as his friends waited for him to get dressed.

"You just let them do that to me?" Yuma frowned at Astral.

"If they couldn't wake you up the easy way, I wouldn't have been able to," he responded. "So I just went with it."

"Whatever," Yuma muttered, placing his deck into its box and walking outside his abode.

"Ready?" Tetsuo asked both his friends.

"Yep," Yuma and Kotori responded at the exact same time. They stole a glance at one another before looking away nervously.

"May I join?" asked a soft voice. The trio looked back to see Cathy holding her arm nervously and looking away from their judgmental gazes.

Tetsuo and Kotori looked at one another, but before either said a word, "Of course you can!" blurted from Yuma's mouth.

"T-thank you," she said as her cheeks turned a rosy pink.

With that, the four awkwardly walked off into the mysterious fairgrounds.

A couple minutes in, heads were bumping about what activity to do.

"I think we should ride all the roller coasters!" Yuma shouted.

"No! We should go through the funhouse!" Kotori inserted.

"You're both wrong!" Tetsuo yelled. "There's a free corndog sampling booth with over 20 different types and textures!"

Cathy kept to herself, wondering if this type of hot-blooded bickering was the norm for the three kids her age.

"Fine," Yuma huffed reaching an internal compromise that he felt like vocalizing. "Tetsuo and I will go on rides and taste test the corndogs," he pointed to the two girls, "and you two can go by the funhouse and whatever."

"Sounds fair to me," Tetsuo commented with little grumbling.

Not surprisingly, Kotori saw Yuma's gesture as a slap to the face. Not only would she be separated from Yuma, but she'd also have to be near Cathy, a girl who she felt uncomfortable around.

"Fine," she unintelligibly whimpered. She was in the process of thinking of drastic ways to get Yuma back when the boys took off on their paths.

"I guess that just leaves us," Cathy silently whispered.

_Unfortunately, it does _Kotori thought as she and Cathy went on their paths.

* * *

><p>Tetsuo rubbed his protruding stomach and looked at Yuma. "Don't worry. You get used to keeping food down over time."<p>

Yuma, green in the face, nodded slowly. "I sure hope so. It's not exactly fun to puke on a loop de loop. I just hope that lady that was sitting behind us can get that out of her shirt."

Tetsuo laughed to himself and continue his brisk pace.

"Go on ahead," Yuma shouted to his friend as he felt something turning in his stomach. "I think I'm going to stay near the garbage can just in case anything happens."

"Suit yourself," Tetsuo shouted back as he kept walking to get even more gratis samples of food.

Yuma neared a garbage can and stood there for a good ten minutes, feeling his stomach do as many flips, flops, and spins as the roller coaster he had exited fifteen minutes prior. After the coast seemed clear and his insides settled down a bit, he began to walk through the grassy plain.

"What was that stuff that came out of your mouth?" Astral wanted to know. "Was that food because I don't remember you eating anything of that color."

Yuma closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "I wasn't feeling well, ok!"

"So you took the food out of your mouth?" Astral questioned.

Yuma counted to 10 in his head. Sometimes, it was the only way he could regain his composure after talking to Astral.

"Aaah!" screamed a voice from one of the dark lanes near Yuma and Astral's position.

"What was that?" Yuma pondered, following the voice to the scene.

A duel had just ended (as indicated by the cacophonous buzzer noise) and a male duelist was flat on his back.

Yuma's legs propelled him as fast as possible to the view where he saw another boy, near his age standing.

The new boy's light blue hair stood up and pointed in various directions as a matching cape swayed in the gust. His white undershirt and pants contained blue lines running down them and his high gold boots sparkled in the sunlight. A red mask covered most of his face. The whip in his right hand pointed from his fallen opponent to Yuma. "State your name and business."

"Name and business?" Yuma asked as he looked at the boy. "I'm Yuma Tsukumo and I want to know who you are and what you did to this guy!"

"Yuma!" Astral huffed. "Don't you know who this is?"

"Should I?" Yuma asked, squinting his eyes at the duelist in front of him.

"He's the boy from the TV show you leave on at home!" Astral paused to think of the child's name for a moment. "Robin, I believe it is."

Yuma looked up at the TV star. "Are you Robin?"

The teen celeb looked at Yuma. "Yes, I am. And I'm fighting for justice to keep the world safe from people like you!"

"People like me?" Yuma asked. "You don't even know me. I am a good guy!"

Robin lifted his D-Pad. "Care to put that theory to the test?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Yuma grinned, taking out his own D-Pad and D-Gazer and turning them on.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**ESPer Robin – 8000 LP**

"Time to serve up the first meal for the Feast of Justice!" Robin shouted. He picked up a new card and set it in his Spell/Trap zone.

"I'll let you have first dibs on a monster," he said calmly. "It would be rude of a host to choose first."

"Your mistake!" Yuma grinned as he drew a card. "Especially since I'm summoning my Gogogo Guard!"

An opening was produced and the rocky rebel leapt from it. (1500 ATK)

"Since this is a Feast, I think it's time for you to get served," Yuma chortled. "Attack Robin with Gogogo Grip!"

Gogogo Guard took its stone shield and threw it at Robin who jumped up to avoid it. Meanwhile, the monster itself marched over to the actor and gripped his waist before dropping him lightly.

"Very well," Robin sighed, rubbing his new bruise. "You've triggered my Trap card, Wolf in Sheep's Clothing!"

"That sounds like the nursery rhyme my mom used to tell me," Yuma said, slipping into somewhat of a reverie.

Robin huffed. "Well, I assure you that this isn't like the story at all. This is real life and you're about to get a taste of righteous Justice!"

He flipped over a monster card in his hand, revealing an image of three elf-ish monsters with stars on their chests.

"Thanks to my Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, I'm able to summon my Tri-Star Trion!"

One of the monsters in the picture, the elf with the blue shirt containing only one star, appeared near Robin. (100 ATK)

"Is that it?" Yuma asked, a tad boredly.

"No," Astral responded. "In the show, the Trion brothers were never summoned one at a time."

"You think he's going to play another one of those things just because you watched a TV show?" Yuma demanded to know. "What makes you think that?"

"That's not the reason," Astral rebutted. "I know that because I've read that Trap card before."

Yuma's face turned a bright crimson as he looked at his opponent instead of the entity he was forced to partner with.

"Here comes another guest of honor!" Robin continued as the 2 starred, green-clothed elf sprung up next to its brother. (100 ATK)

Yuma clicked his D-Pad and read the effects of the monsters. They were pretty harmless, as long as Robin didn't decide to Tribute Summon anything.

"Turn end," Yuma stated.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**ESPer Robin – 6500 LP**

"Hear that?" Robin asked dramatically, cupping his right ear with his hand.

Yuma looked at Robin questioningly, wondering if the TV personality was all right in the head. "Hear what?"

"The sound of the bell tolling for thee," Robin retorted, vivaciously drawing a new card. "Perfect!"

"Huh?" Yuma speculated.

"I just drew my favorite card," Robin smirked. "And I'll summon him now! A guy after my own heart; meet D.D. ESPer Star Robin!"

The two monsters joined hands before vanishing from sight, leaving in their place a 6 foot tall creature. Yuma took note that, in an absurd and crazy way, the monster had a frightfully strange likeness to Robin himself, although it was all decorated in ebon attire. He cracked his dark whip noisily before unraveling the rest of it. (3000 ATK)

"It's him!" Astral gawked. "The hero under the control of…"

Astral was interrupted as Robin continued talking. "And now I play Space Ration!"

Robin placed the Spell in his back row and an illustration of medicinal rations showed.

"With this effect, I can draw two new cards!"

Robin swiftly hoisted his top two cards, both of which were Traps. He set them and then pointed to D.D. ESPer Star Robin.

"Now comes the best part! D.D. ESPer Star Robin attacks Gogogo Guard with Surprise Punch!"

Star Robin hooked his whip to his belt and turned his right hand into a fist that grew in size. He hopped up and, fist first, smashed down on Gogogo Guard's head.

"I don't think so!" Yuma proclaimed. "Once per turn, when Gogogo Guard is in Attack Position, it's indestructible by battle!"

"But your life points aren't so lucky!" Robin smiled.

Yuma watched as Gogogo Guard's shield shattered into several fragments, some of them hitting him.

"Before I let you have the next go, I'd like to reintroduce you to a couple allies of mine!"

The blue and green Tri-Star Trion dwarves rematerialized side by side. (100 DEF x 2)

**Yuma Tsukumo – 6500 LP**

**ESPer Robin – 6500 LP**

"Watch this, Robin!" Yuma beamed. He drew a card and then chose another from his hand.

Yuma's Viking-like warrior with the battleaxe and shield rose from the card. (1800 ATK)

"And now I'll use a Spell on that Dododo Warrior I just summoned," Yuma kept on. He placed a Spell card that appeared under Dododo Warrior that read Decrease.

Dododo's 6 stars flashed in front of the duelists.

"With the power of Decrease, I can change Dododo Warrior's level from 6 to 4!"

Two stars were immediately cut off as the massive monster was changed to a lower level.

"Now I'll overlay both of these monsters to create the overlay network!"

The monsters twirled and twisted, creating a black abyss that Number 39: Utopia came from. His bloodshot eyes evenly matched those of the Star Robin monster as the rivals stared each other down. (2500 ATK)

"Tough," Robin interjected. "But nothing can stand up to D.D. ESPer Star Robin and his resolve to save those in need!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Yuma said, as he activated the Blustering Winds Spell in his hand, granting Utopia 1000 more points of power. (3500 ATK)

Robin looked confidently at his two facedown cards. "Come at me with everything you've got, Villain! If you dare, that is."

Yuma's blood boiled as his fiery personality ignited. "You asked for it! Utopia attacks your D.D. ESPer Star Robin with Hope King Slash!"

Utopia raised both its swords warningly and then, without hesitation, it sprinted for its target and aimed for Star Robin's torso.

"I warned you, evildoer!" Robin declared. "And now you've triggered my Wings of Unity Trap card!"

Yuma looked at the picture on the card. D.D. ESPer Star Robin was featured on it, (nothing that he didn't see coming already), but there was also another monster in the background. A winged one he didn't recognize.

"What does that do?"

"With Wings of Unity, I can block one attack my opponent makes, because I have a D.D. ESPer Star Robin. Furthermore, I can then summon a new loyal supporter. Arise, my trusty Phoenix Beast Galeruda!"

Flames seared the earth as a monster hovered over the field, circling around the sky. Its carroty orange frame and head were supported by flapping, mahogany wings. (2500 ATK)

Astral's praiseful commentary started up again. "Incredible! Star Robin's reliable ride has appeared!"

"This is no time to get engrossed!" Yuma yelled at Astral. Deep down, however, he was feeling a little star struck himself by seeing the cast of a famous TV show in person.

"You may forget what you just said since I'm using Phoenix Beast Galeruda's effect," Robin nodded. "Since he was Special Summoned, I'm able to draw one new card!"

Robin made a draw and looked at Yuma who ended his turn.

"Before I go," Robin said as his second Trap lifted face-up, "I'm going to play Reinforce Truth to bring out my third Tri-Star Trion!"

A third elf filled Robin's field, this one glowing red with 3 stars diagonally slashing its chest. (100 DEF)

"And now I draw!"

Robin picked up a card and pointed to his three Tri-Star Trion monsters.

"Now that I have three level 1 monsters together…I'm going to overlay them all together!"

The one, two and three star-shirted creatures disappeared in unison and a large, murky hole surfaced. Slowly, a glowing, violet gem arose, with a chandelier-esque structure and a dark lilac skirt that was edged with gold ends surrounding it. The crystal began transforming into the body of a woman while the surrounding parts enclosed this new woman in clothing and flashy décor. She pushed her long, cherry hair back with her pale right hand while firmly grasping a scepter in her left. (500 DEF)

"Meet my mother!" Robin smiled in a delighted fashion. "Number 83: Galaxy Queen!"

"Mother?" Yuma wondered. He looked at Astral, but it was obvious that, while Galaxy Queen was a Number monster, Astral was thinking of something else.

"That's the one I was trying to tell you about earlier!" he shouted. "The one who's controlling Robin and his team!"

Yuma felt like screaming, but it was apparent that after this duel, he would have to give Astral a long lecture about television. "Can you just focus on the Number monster in front of us?" he sighed.

"That's what I am doing," Astral commented. "I was thinking that if we destroy the Number monster, we might have a chance to cease the evil dwelling inside of him."

"Sounds like a plan," Yuma agreed.

_As long as Robin can't protect his Galaxy Queen, we should be fine._

"And now," Robin heroically gestured to Galaxy Queen, "I'll be removing one of my Tri-Star Trion overlay units to activate her effect!"

A floating orb around the woman was quickly sucked up and absorbed through the staff she held.

"So with that out of the way, all of my monsters are indestructible by battle until my next turn!"

Galaxy Queen laughed and sparks flew from her wand, showering Phoenix Beast Galeruda and D.D. ESPer Star Robin in a flurry of light. "Here you are my loyal subjects!"

"I'll take a brief break now," Robin said. "And I believe your Blustering Winds will be taking a much more permanent one."

Yuma drew a card as Utopia's power went back to its base score. (2500 ATK)

"Alright, Yuma," said the boy in third person. "Think."

He looked at his hand, which contained Revenge Attack, Gagaga Magician, Wonder Wand and his new Attack Regulation.

"I know!" Yuma said, picking up Attack Regulation and placing it in face-up.

"What is this villainy?" Robin asked.

"Since you have at least three monsters on your field, you're no longer able to attack!" Yuma grinned.

"I see," Robin slowly said.

"And next I summon Gagaga Magician and equip him with Wonder Wand!"

The well-known Spellcaster clutched his stick as he descended onto the ground. (1500 – 2000 ATK)

"And I'm getting rid of both of them for two extra draws," Yuma spoke as he placed both the monster and Spell in his Graveyard. He drew twice and set one card from his hand.

"Turn end."

"Looks like it's my turn to start ending your reign!" Robin theatrically yelled. He made a draw and played it afterwards.

"I summon Bestial Warrior Puman!"

A black panther materialized with a sword in hand. Its red cape (similar to Zubaba Knight's) moved with the wind and its dark armor with various golden eccentricities clanked softly as it stepped. (1600 ATK)

"Isn't that a bit counterproductive?" Yuma questioned, pointing to his Attack Regulation.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Robin replied, flipping over the Mystical Space Typhoon card in his hand.

A cyclone immediately began, swirling and spinning every which way as it sucked up Attack Regulation and took it away.

Sweat dropped down Yuma's forehead, past his chin, and hit the floor with a tiny "drip."

"Nervous, scoundrel?" Robin laughed. "Well this was just the appetizer of the Banquet of Justice! If you're ready for the main course, it's up now!

"D.D. ESPer Star Robin, attack Number 39: Utopia!"

"Hold on there!" Yuma cried, as he sent the Gogogo Guard laying under Utopia to the Graveyard. "With my monster's effect, I can negate your attack! Block the battle with Moon Barrier!"

One of the flying balls encircling Utopia was absorbed speedily through its chest as it took its sword. Quickly giving the weapon a glossy spin, it unfurled into a large, golden guard that was grand enough to shield the Number monster.

The Numbers-wielder looked at his Phoenix Beast and it nodded. "Attack him now with Phoenix Flame!"

Yuma needed to think quickly. It was true that both monsters had exactly the same ATK scores and that if he used Utopia's other overlay unit, if Puman attacked it, Utopia would have been gone regardless. He looked at Utopia hopelessly, but remained strong.

"Bring it on! I won't stop the attack!"

Phoenix Beast Galeruda flew high above, sending down storms of fire as it moved closer to its prey. When it was near enough to Utopia, it swooped down and clawed its victim, who exploded.

Yuma was perplexed at this event as he watched the phoenix fly back to its master. "What just happened!"

"Clearly someone doesn't know about the secret ability of my monster," Robin informed. "Whenever he attacks, he automatically gains 300 more ATK points to clobber his foes into submission!"

_He's definitely stronger than I assumed, _Yuma thought to himself.

"And don't forget my faithful friend Puman, because he's attacking you with Black Slash!"

The ferocious puma pounced on Yuma, scratching and scraping the young boy.

"Down, Fido!" Yuma shouted.

"He's a panther, you know?" Robin stated with an exasperated demeanor. "And to end my turn, I'll set a card and use Galaxy Queen's effect to make my monsters invincible again!"

"Enjoy, my minions!" Galaxy Queen demanded as she showered the other monsters on Robin's field with more glowing sparkles while a card materialized behind her.

Yuma's scowl persisted. It was hard enough beating Robin's monsters when they weren't immune to battle destruction. Not it was going to be increasingly difficult.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 4600 LP**

**ESPer Robin – 6500 LP**

Yuma eyed the remaining two cards in his hand, both Spell cards.

_If I don't want to lose here, I'm going to need to draw a monster._

He solidly gripped the top card of his deck as a glimmer of hope appeared in his eyes. "I draw! Kattobingu!"

To his relief and excitement, Yuma had pulled a monster card, and on top of that, one he hadn't yet used during the tournament.

"For starters, I'm going to play Monster Reborn!" Yuma shouted, as a golden ankh appeared in front of him.

The ankh shone brightly before fading into darkness, while Gagaga Magician stood with a resolute appearance. (1500 ATK)

"Next, I summon my Gagaga Girl!"

A fresh, new monster sprung up. She bore remarkably high similarities with the Dark Magician Girl, albeit Gagaga Girl looked a bit more youthful. Her clothes well matched Gagaga Magician's, although her attire had pink flourishes here and there. Instead of the clichéd magic wand, she carried a cellular phone in her hand. (1000 ATK)

"And now I can change Gagaga Magician to level 3!"

The aforementioned conjurer's belt lit with 3 purple stars as its level altered to 3.

"Now with that, I can overlay my three monsters to create the overlay network!"

The two Gagaga's grinned and nodded at each other. They both swirled together causing a delicate pink and blue swirled fusion that hit the ground. Immediately Number 17: Leviathan Dragon lifted from the gateway and bellowed. (2000 ATK)

Robin watched the creature move. "So this is the source of your negative power, is it?"

"Negative…" Yuma began.

"I knew it!" Robin cried out. "Well, I will defeat it at all costs!"

"We'll see about that," Yuma said as he pointed to his dragon. "Because I have a surprise for you. Since I used Gagaga Girl with another Gagaga monster for this Xyz Summon, I can turn one of your Special Summoned monster's ATK scores to 0!"

Robin clenched his fists as his Phoenix Beast shrunk from power loss. (0 ATK)

"And on top of that," Yuma advanced, "if I send Gagaga Girl to the Graveyard, Leviathan Dragon gains 500 more ATK!"

Gagaga Girl's floating soul orb traveling around Leviathan Dragon was devoured viscously as the creature's muscle increase. (2500 ATK)

"Leviathan Dragon attacks your Phoenix Beast Galeruda with Vice Stream!"

The Goliath Number monster charged its baby blue blitz before blasting it at the Phoenix Beast. Robin braced himself as his monster took the impact.

"You weren't listening," he said as he motioned to his still standing monster. "Thanks to Galaxy Queen, my monster cannot be destroyed this turn."

A wide smile crossed Yuma's face. "I was hoping that you were going to bring that up."

He played the last card in his hand and the Quick-Play spell Revenge Attack formed on the field.

"Through the power of this Spell, since my Leviathan Dragon failed to destroy your monster, it can attack again with 1000 more ATK!"

"Impossible!" Robin gasped. "The power of evil shouldn't have those types of powerful effects!"

"I am not evil!" Yuma shouted as his monster's ATK turned to 3500. "And if attacking you will prove it, then I'll send Leviathan Dragon to attack you again!"

The new and improved Number 17: Leviathan Dragon charged its power for the biggest blast it had mustered yet. With a boisterous cry, it released the pent-up energy in a large burst that once more blasted the Phoenix.

Yuma panted heavily, admiring the work he had done. "Turn end," he declared proudly.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 4600 LP**

**ESPer Robin – 500 LP**

The light-haired boy picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off before staring at Yuma. "You may be able to knock me down and wear down my spirit, but you will not break the will of a hero! I will defeat you!"

The courageous TV star drew a card from his deck and looked up.

"Since I control Puman, Star Robin and Galeruda, I'm now able to play Ironhammer the Iron Giant from my hand!"

In Robin's last available monster slot, a gigantic armored machine took form. Spikes and cogs signaled the obviously circuitry of the colossus. Grey metal coated its rusty exterior. (3500 DEF)

"Good defense," Yuma complimented, "but still not enough to destroy Leviathan Dragon, who's now the highest monster on the field!"

"Foolish villain," Robin laughed. "Ironhammer isn't here for offense; it's here for its effect! Once per turn, a low-level monster," Robin took a moment and looked at Puman, "can attack you directly!"

Yuma took a step back as Puman bypassed his Number monster and directly attacked him.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 3000 LP**

**Robin – 500 LP**

"My turn," Yuma shouted. He was just about to draw his card when he was interrupted.

"Not so fast!" Robin yelled. "I thought I'd finish this justice buffet with a Trap card that goes by the name of 'Change! Jet Iron!'"

Yuma stared at the pink card with the picture of Puman, Galeruda, Ironhammer and Star Robin on it. But there was another thing on it; a jet-like monster.

Before Yuma could process the information, he saw all of Robin's monsters vanish while the unidentifiable jet from the Trap picture glided down to a few feet above the ground. The triangular head of the jet was a deep maroon while the body shined silver, with a few streaks of orange. (0 ATK)

"You spent 4 monsters for…that?" Yuma asked. There had to be a catch to it. There just had to be.

"Yes," Robin nodded. "Because this D.D. Jet Iron gains the ATK of all the tributed monsters!"

The upper left thruster on D.D. Jet Iron fueled a spark as D.D. ESPer Star Robin's ATK was absorbed (3000 ATK) then its upper right for Puman (4600 ATK), its lower left for Ironhammer (5500 ATK), and finally its lower right for Galeruda. (8000 ATK)

"And now you'll know the true meaning of heroism and justice, evildoer!" Robin announced, throwing a punch in the air. "D.D. Jet Iron attacks Leviathan Dragon with Iron Phoenix attack!"

The jet pointed upward and took off. It soared in the atmosphere for at least half a minute before diving down and heading straight for Leviathan Dragon at full speed. The impact was quick, sudden, instant. Leviathan Dragon was struck and the blow caused a mass explosion, covering the playing field in smoke.

"Another villain taken down by ESPer Star Robin!" Robin said, shaking off the debris from his cape.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 750 LP**

**ESPer Robin – 500 LP**

"What is this?" Robin gawked. "How are you still here?"

Yuma, breathless, pointed to his face-up Trap. Half Unbreak.

"No…destruction…monster…stays," he panted little by little.

Robin's head fell down and he looked at the ground. "Turn end."

Yuma looked at the top card of his deck and he looked down at it.

_It all depends on this. This one card will change everything._

He wordlessly picked up the top card of his deck and looked at it for what seemed like hours.

"Well?" Robin prodded.

Yuma looked at him. "I just thought you might want to take some time…"

"For what? You're the one taking forever."

"To say your prayers!" Yuma smiled. "I activate the Spell card Xyz Exchange!"

Robin looked at it oddly. "Explain yourself, servant of darkness!"

"Gladly," Yuma began. "With this, I can switch the position of one XYZ monster on my side of the field…"

Leviathan Dragon turned a darker blue as it curled up into a defensive ball. (0 DEF)

"And then one of yours is swapped as well!"

Robin gasped as his Galaxy Queen shifted. Slowly, her clothes began to turn from damp and dark to pristine and clean. Her gloomy features turned white and bright and her malicious smirk became a genuine, heartfelt smile. She looked at Robin with a look of understanding and peace. (500 ATK)

Robin looked back, perplexed.

"Sorry to break-up this moment," Yuma said as he switched his monster from sideways to right-side up on his D-Pad, "but if you remember, I can still switch my monster's position since I changed it with a card effect in the first place!"

Leviathan Dragon ascended again and looked at Galaxy Queen with an odd indifference. (3500 ATK)

"I'm sorry, Robin…" Yuma sighed, looking down at the ground momentarily. "Leviathan Dragon…Attack Galaxy Queen with Vice Stream!"

The dragon gained energy in its mouth and whipped its head back. After a few seconds, it turned back to its Number rival and let loose a burst stream that neared Galaxy Queen.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Robin shouted, as he dug through his Graveyard and picked up the D.D. ESPer Star Robin card. He placed it in his pocket and said, "Now your attack becomes direct instead of targeting Galaxy Queen!"

"What?" Yuma asked, unknowing of why he would do something like that.

In the eleventh hour, Leviathan Dragon's attack narrowly missed the female Number monster as it directly impacted Robin.

"Mother," Robin whispered as he fell backwards.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 750 LP**

**ESPer Robin – 0 LP**

Astral extended his hand before Robin could do anything (as he'd seen from the TV show, Robin could be as crafty and slick as MacGyver at times).

Galaxy Queen lifted from the young boy's body and floated into Astral's grasp.

Something stirred inside Astral. He saw something, a strange vision of something. A hand formed, then a foot, and then the rest of Astral himself.

A female voice sounded,"Your name is Astral. I entrust the future of this world…to you."

Astral shook, wanting more of the memory, but receiving none.

"Robin," he heard Yuma say, as he saw his partner walk over to the boy lying on the floor.

The blue-haired duelist who had just lost the duel opened his eyes and looked at Yuma. "Please, call me Fuya," he said.

Yuma nodded and smiled, offering a hand to his opponent. "Need a hand?"

Fuya extended his own hand and took Yuma's, lifting himself off the ground. "Thank you, friend."

"Please, call me Yuma," the pink-haired boy said, paralleling Fuya's previous statement.

"Of course," Fuya smiled.

After that, a woman came running over to Fuya, embracing him in her arms and crying. She squeezed the boy so tightly that at one point, Yuma swore he had seen Fuya pass out from lack out oxygen. Both Yuma and Astral took note of how incredibly similar this lady looked to Galaxy Queen. To the same card that Fuya had called his mother.

"I promise that things will be different from now on, Fuya!" she sobbed. "You can choose to do what you want and I won't make you do anything against your will!"

"Thank you," Fuya said on the verge of tears. "I'd like that a lot, Mom."

_No wonder he had thought of Galaxy Queen that way, _Yuma thought to himself.

With a small wave back to Yuma, Fuya and his mother left the scene. Yuma could hear talk about how Fuya's mother was going to take him on rides and buy him all the junk food he could stomach.

"Heh," Yuma laughed quietly, rubbing his nose with his index finger.

"Heh what?" Astral wondered.

"I don't know," Yuma shrugged. "It just reminds me of my own mother."

Astral thought back to his newest memory. _Mother, _he thought.

"Anyways, we should get going," Yuma said. He didn't wait for Astral to respond before heading back the way he had come. "Remind me to teach you about TV along the way."

Astral thought to himself as he floated behind Yuma. _Observation: Mothers have incredible power to change people for the better. I wonder what happened to mine._

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Gagaga Girl (Monster)<strong>

Spellcaster/Level 4/Effect/DARK

1000 ATK/800 DEF

Effect: You can target 1 face-up "Gagaga Magician" you control: This card's level becomes equal to the level of that target. If you Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster using only this card and "Gagaga" monsters, the Xyz monster gains this effect: When this card is Xyz Summoned: Target 1 face-up Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; the target's ATK becomes 0.

Note: This card can be found in the Order of Chaos booster pack that is slated for release in Japan in November.

**Attack Regulation (Spell)**

Continuous Spell

Image: Four goblins from Goblin Attack Force being escorted through a factory by Councilor Lily.

Effect: While your opponent controls 3 or more monsters, those monsters cannot declare an attack.

**Number 83: Galaxy Queen (Xyz Monster)**

Spellcaster/Xyz/Rank 1/Effect/DARK

500 ATK/500 DEF

Effect: 3 Level 1 monsters

Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Until your opponent's next End Phase, monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, and if they attack a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

Note: The preceding two cards can be found in the Photon Shockwave booster pack which is to be released in the United States in November.

**Decrease (Spell)**

Quick-Play

Image: A ghostly painter with a pallet containing 8 stars with 2 of them colored blue.

Effect: Target 1 face-up monster you control; decrease the target's Level by 2, until the End Phase.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 16 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writer's of that episode.

**Revenge Attack (Spell)**

Quick-Play

Image: The image on this picture is unknown.

Effect: If a monster you control attacks an opponent's monster and the opponent's monster is not destroyed by battle at the end of the Damage Step: Your monster can attack once again, and gains 1000 ATK.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 16 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Tri-Star Trion (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 1/Effect/LIGHT

100 ATK/100 DEF

Effect: During the End Phase of the turn this card was Tributed for a Tribute Summon or Set: You can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.

Note: This card is found in the pack "V Jump Edition 5" which was released in Japan in May 2011.

**D.D. ESPer Star Robin (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 10/Effect/LIGHT

3000 ATK/1500 DEF

Effect: When your opponent's monster attacks, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to allow the attack to become a direct attack.

**Bestial Warrior Puman (Monster)**

Beast-Warrior/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

1600 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: You can Tribute this card to add 1 "D.D. ESPer Star Robin" from your deck or Graveyard to hand.

**Space Ration (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Rations, such as pills and bottles, floating around space.

Effect: Activate only if you control a face-up "D.D. ESPer Star Robin". Draw 2 cards.

Note: The preceding three cards were used by Fuya/Robin in Episode 7 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Phoenix Beast Galeruda (Monster)**

Winged Beast/Level 6/Effect/WIND

2500 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Draw 1 card. If this card attacks an opponent's monster: this card gains 300 ATK during the Damage Step only.

**Ironhammer the Iron Giant (Monster)**

Machine/Level 8/Effect/EARTH

900 ATK/3500 DEF

If you control a face-up "D.D. ESPer Star Robin", "Phoenix Beast Galeruda", and "Bestial Warrior Puman": You can Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Defense Position. Once per turn, you can allow 1 level 4 or lower monster you control to attack your opponent directly.

**D.D. Jet Iron (Monster)**

Machine/Level 10/Effect/LIGHT

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Change! Jet Iron". When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of "Change! Jet Iron", it gains the total ATK of the monsters Tributed to summon it. By Tributing this card, Special Summon 1 "D.D. ESPer Star Robin", "Bestial Warrior Puman", "Phoenix Beast Galeruda", and "Ironhammer the Iron Giant" each from your Graveyard.

**Wings of Unity (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: D.D. ESPer Star Robin standing in foreground while Phoenix Beast Galeruda rises from the background.

Effect: If you control a "D.D. ESPer Robin" when an opponent's monster declares an attack, negate that attack and Special Summon 1 "Phoenix Beast Galeruda" from your Deck.

**Change! Jet Iron (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: "Bestial Warrior Puman", "Phoenix Beast Galeruda", "Ironhammer the Iron Giant", and "D.D. ESPer Star Robin" offering their power to D.D. Jet Iron.

Effect: Tribute 1 each of "D.D. ESPer Star Robin", Bestial Warrior Puman", "Phoenix Beast Galeruda", and "Ironhammer the Iron Giant"; "Special Summon 1 "D.D. Jet Iron" from your Deck, hand, or Graveyard.

Note: The preceding five cards were all used by Fuya/Robin in Episode 8 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Xyz Exchange (Spell)**

Quick-Play

Image: Number 39 Utopia rising to his feet while Black Ray Lancer crouches in a defensive manner.

Effect: Select one face-up Xyz monster on your side of the field and one face-up Xyz monster on your opponent's side of the field. Switch the Battle Positions of the selected monsters.

Note: This is a card of my own making. Other authors please feel free to use it (with consent/credit!)

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Another day, another chapter completed. And as a fun little surprise, next chapter will feature a duel without Yuma! Gasp, I know! It's unheard of! But, I feel that it's going to be a really fun chapter regardless, so stay tuned!<p> 


	5. Cat Fight

I really, really apologize for making all my readers wait this long! I have two really great ideas for some novels that I'm working with now. But the good news is that I will still be writing this one. I love it too much not to! Now finally, onto this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Cat Fight!<strong>

* * *

><p>Around the same time that Yuma added Fuya to his friend roster, the two girls that Yuma and Tetsuo had left earlier were awkwardly walking in tandem. They were in a sea of unfamiliar faces and moving blindly ahead, as they had been the whole time. After another couple minutes, Kotori finally broke the silence barrier with, "So…"<p>

"Um," Cathy began, carefully thinking of what to say to Kotori. Truth be told, she was a bit angry with, but mostly jealous of the green-haired girl. Kotori was always so close to Yuma that it kind of hurt Cathy inside to see the two interacting on such friendly levels most of the time. The cat-like girl kept her private thoughts in the back of her head, however, as she mustered up the courage to ask, "What do you want to do for fun?"

Kotori struggled to keep her less than admirable thoughts in her head as she tried to give as relaxed and impartial as a response as possible. "We could always…" she took a moment not only to think, but to scour the area to find viable options. Her eyes landed on a specific booth. "Face paint?"

Cathy recognized the uncertainty of the suggestion, but she loved the idea and couldn't resist the prospect of seeing Kotori smothered in layers of colors and hues. And frankly, Cathy loved dressing up in feline-type costumes, so the face paint would be fun for her in more than one way! She grinned and agreed to the activity.

The two females stood in the lengthy line that was sure to take a while. Both looked in opposite directions; Cathy choosing to watch her feet kick up the dust and debris on the soil while Kotori opted to stare at the amorphous, wafting cumulus clouds. Neither realized it was their turns until the edgy customer behind them shouted to both of them, using choice terminology to describe both girls.

A thin, but firm wall separated the two female duelists as different artists, who looked like they belonged more as an entertainer at a child's birthday party, proceeded to smear their faces with glitter and watercolors. To pass the time, both Cathy and Kotori sat in their respective client chairs, envisioning how ludicrous the other would look after all was said and done.

At least ten minutes passed before the visual artists beamed at their work before releasing the teenage girls back into the manacles of the Heartland fairgrounds. Cathy stepped out first and watched Kotori walk past, the latter of which had a pallid complexion, but rosy pink cheeks. Cathy gazed at the new kimono that Kotori's watercolorist must have given to her as a gift. Contrariwise, Kotori now scrutinized Cathy's new visage, which was decked out with sable whiskers, a fact that was relatively unnoticeable considering that the rest of Cathy's face, save her eyes which were covered by her glasses, was enveloped in brown (she told the artist that was painting her face that it was symbolic of a tabby cat that she owned).

Both of the synthetic-faced duelists started barking mad with laughter. A bystander in the face painting line could be heard asking if someone should call for help after the girls were still going strong with their mirth after five whole minutes. Following another two, good minutes of laughter (and inquiring and somewhat traumatized stares from the onlookers) both girls rose from the land, wiping the filth and grime from their garbs.

Somehow, during and after that time of merriment, the girls started to connect a little better with each other. They talked a little more, recommended a couple things and even rode one ride together. Most of it was small talk, but the fact that they actually had some commonalities was reassuring to both parties. The girls were talking about some trivial information when Cathy pointed out that the sun was setting rather rapidly.

"Yeah," Kotori nodded. "Maybe we should go back to Yuma…and Tetsuo," she added the second boy's name lately.

Cathy was quick on the draw and noticed this fact, but didn't feel like ruining things at this point, so she didn't say a word.

It was only until halfway back to their cozy tents and the promise of sleep that Cathy noticed that the yin-yang sphere on her D-Pad was beginning to flash and emit a soft, but high-pitched whine. She pointed this feature out to Kotori, who also found hers doing the same action. They wondered what it could have possibly meant before Cathy suggested something rather softly. "Maybe we'll lose our freebie if we don't duel someone soon. Mr. Heartland did say that one duel per day was mandatory."

Kotori gasped, but nodded with agreement. "That's right!" She quickly twisted her head from side to side but there was no enemy in sight. "Oh my gosh! What are we going to do?"

Cathy took a moment to think a thought over before suggesting it. She had never personally seen Kotori duel, so she had no way of gauging the skill level of the green-haired girl. But then again, the same could be said about her. Kotori had never seen her duel either so she figured it was equal ground. "We could always duel."

Kotori had not lost a duel yet since the World Duel Carnival commenced. Then again, she figured that Cathy had yet to lose as well, by the look of the yin-yang symbol. There was no telling who would win in the duel, but even less telling what would happen to the yin-yang circle if she didn't accept. "I guess we have no other option," sighed Kotori, as she fidgeted with the bottom of her kimono.

Cathy instinctively licked her lips, a habit of hers that was hard to break, and nodded. With a twist of her wrist, she produced a silvery-gray D-Pad while removing her glasses in exchange for a D-Gazer that covered his left, emerald eye.

Kotori spun her D-Pad in an elegant fashion as the pink contraption encrusted with painted flowers attached to her wrist. The green D-Gazer she wore matched her hair rather nicely.

"Duel!" the both stated, rather awkwardly. Both of them could already tell that this duel would be interesting…to definitely say the least.

**Kotori Mizuki – 8000 LP**

**Cathy – 8000 LP**

Cathy lifted her arm and stuck her hand out to Kotori, a gesture that to the average duelist implied "You can take the first turn."

"Oh," Kotori said. _She must want me to take the first turn on purpose_. "Actually, you can take it."

"Alright," Cathy shrugged, drawing a card. The cat-girl must have apparently enjoyed whatever she drew because she set it facedown on the field in front of her. A mystery monster appeared in Defense Position as Cathy ended her turn.

Kotori tried not to overanalyze what the monster lurking in the shadows could be as she drew a card from her deck. She looked over her hand and picked up a monster.

"I summon Flower Girl – Geranium!"

A little human girl, around the age of 10 or so by the looks of it appeared. She had on a graceful, cherry gown and the nicest pair of shoes money could buy. A small-sized basket hung from her left arm as she tossed around the red geraniums inside the container with her right hand. (1500 ATK)

Cathy's painted whiskers moved with her face as she raised an eyebrow to this new monster.

"Attack the facedown monster now with Geranium Jolt!"

The innocent little girl picked up a handful of the flower petals and sprinkled them neatly over the mystery monster. Little did Cathy know, however, that the petals were laced with a toxin so strong, it could take out all of the cats within a mile radius. Cathy's monster flipped up, revealing a black cat with piercing, red eyes and a golden necklace and bracelet. It sniffed the air before deeming it putrid and impure before dying soon after.

"Hmph," Cathy huffed. "When A Cat of Ill Omen is flipped up, I can take one Trap from my deck and place it on the top."

Kotori saw Cathy take out her deck and look through the cards. When the grey-haired girl was content, she flipped the card over and showed Kotori, although the latter girl didn't recognize it. Nevertheless, Kotori ended her turn with a facedown card in her Spell/Trap zone.

"My go!" Cathy loudly declared. This was the first time that Kotori really saw Cathy get fired up in such a way. Kotori's tinted white lips formed a smile as she concluded what both had previously thought.

This duel was indeed going to get interesting.

Cathy had already formulated a plan in the time it took Kotori to make this connection. She drew and set another monster as well as the Trap card that she had previously taken from her deck.

_If she only plays it safe like this, then I'm home free_ Kotori thought as she picked up a card.

"I summon Flower Girl – Tulip!"

Another girl materialized on the field, this one a little bit older than the previous one by a year or two. Her dress was purple, much like the tulips that were in her flower basket. A thin layer of makeup coated the minor imperfections of her face. (1600 ATK)

"Geranium attacks your facedown monster again!"

A sense of déjà vu washed over Kotori as her Flower Girl – Geranium poisoned the same concealed monster that Cathy had the turn before. Oddly enough, Cathy chose the same Trap card to add to the top of her deck as last turn too. But the cat-girl liked to have variety, so she decided to play her the facedown card she had set.

"You triggered my Mouse Trap when you destroyed my monster!"

Kotori's spine received chills and shivers as she saw Cathy lick her lips slowly. One of the grey-haired girl's knifelike teeth was exposed.

"With this trap," Cathy added, "I can destroy the monster you control with the highest ATK and then I can choose to summon a monster from my hand with a lower ATK score! But I have to thank you because I could only use this Trap once you destroyed my monster!"

A giant mouse trap fell from the sky and ensnared Flower Girl – Tulip. The young girl screamed loudly and struggled to break free from the restraints, but to no avail. The clamp of the mouse trap fell down and decapitated the young beauty. Kotori winced at the sight.

On the other side of the field, a brown box appeared, not unlike one that a postal serviceman would deliver. There was a slightly rustling in the box before the sound of claws tearing into paper erupted, breaking the package and producing a white cat with black patches of fur. (100 ATK)

Cathy purred a little at her new Stray Cat who looked at her with fond admiration.

Kotori uneasily watched the interaction between the two while her young flower girl turned away in disgust.

"I should tell you," Kotori said, trying to steer the subject away from what she was seeing, "that since it's my End Phase, Flower Girl – Tulip's effect kicks in. So now I can take another Flower Girl monster from my deck and add it to my hand, just so long as it has less ATK than Tulip."

Kotori examined her deck for the right monster and chose one.

**Kotori Mizuki – 8000 LP**

**Cathy – 7900 LP**

Cathy drew her card, Mouse Trap. Then she looked over her hand and set a card in her Spell/Trap zone facedown before activating a Spell.

"I play Inviting the Cat to add one "Cat" monster from my deck to my hand!"

Kotori saw another Stray Cat as it was added to Cathy's hand and then placed on the field. This one, although the same card as the other, had brown, smooth fur. (100 ATK)

"What good is that?" she asked curiously. "Geranium still has more ATK than both of them combined."

Cathy pointed to both of her cats and grinned with a "You'll see" expression.

Kotori drew another card and looked at the Stray Cats.

_No use in keeping those things around any longer, _she thought to herself.

"Geranium, attack!"

The little girl readied her flowers but looked from cat to cat, not knowing which one to infect next.

"What's going asked?" Kotori questioned.

"Isn't it purrfect?" Cathy asked. "Because I have two Stray Cat monsters, you can't attack either one, so long as they're both in Attack Position!"

Kotori frowned. Since she'd already entered her Battle Phase, she couldn't redo anything so she decided to end her turn.

Cathy drew a card from her deck and looked at her hand. Everything was falling very nicely in place for her.

"I summon a third Stray Cat!"

Another alley cat, this one a silvery color, appeared near the other two monsters. (100 ATK)

A silent, but deadly chuckle came from Cathy. "I construct the overlay network with these three monsters!"

All three Stray Cat monsters turned pure black and came together as one to create a portal. Something sprung from it not a moment later. When the creature ceased its flipping and flopping, Kotori saw it for what it really was. Long, Wolverine-like nails lined the burgundy jumpsuit worn by the female (whether it was a cat or a woman was hard to decipher for Kotori).The beast eyed Kotori through its visor while its tails, all two of them, twisted and turned. (1000 ATK)

"This is Twin-Tail Cat Lady," Cathy licked her lips again. "But don't worry about that now. You're going to have plenty of time to get to know her after this!"

Cathy took one of the Stray Cat monsters from under the Xyz Monster and sent it to the Graveyard.

"With this, I can increase my Cat Lady's ATK by 800 points!"

One of the orbs cycling the monster was forcibly sucked into the feline's claws as she hissed at the ninja ferally. (1800 ATK)

Kotori checked her facedown card with her D-Pad but bit her lip. It wouldn't help her anytime soon and things were only getting worse, from the looks of it.

"Twin-Tail Cat Lady!" Cathy shouted, once again yanking Kotori out of her reverie before she was done with it, "attack that overdressed daddy's girl with Claw Cluster!"

The anthropomorphic animal thrust her hands out, causing the claws to extend even further than they had been. The sun glinted on the nails, causing Flower Girl - Geranium temporary blindness. Twin-Tail Cat Lady took the window of opportunity given to her and slashed her foe in a diagonal "X" fashion. Flower Girl - Geranium exploded subsequently after.

The dust being picked up off the ground dissipated just in time for Kotori to hear Cathy ending her turn.

"I probably should have warned you," Kotori stated, pointing to her Graveyard, "that most all the Flower Girl monsters can search monsters from my deck with equal or lower ATK than them during the End Phase in which they're destroyed."

Cathy shrugged, obviously uncaring as Kotori took another monster from her deck. Her monster did have 1800 ATK after all, and anything that Kotori could take with Geranium's effect wouldn't have nearly enough points to defeat it.

**Kotori Mizuki – 7700 LP**

**Cathy – 7900 LP**

Kotori made another draw and then used the monster that she had taken with Geranium's effect.

"I summon Flower Girl – Daisy!"

A 9-year old girl paraded around the field, dancing and singing (off-key, both duelists might have added). She had a pristine, white garb on with golden, sparkling shoes. She looked much like an actual daisy, which she just so happened to have in her basket containing floral arrangements. (1200 ATK)

"What does this one do?" Cathy asked, looking at the new monster on her D-Pad.

"I'll tell you," Kotori smiled. "When she's summoned, I can choose one monster on your side of the field and have its ATK score go back down to the original amount until the end of the turn!"

Cathy's pea green enlarged as Twin-Tail Cat Lady gave another hiss, this one of discontent. (1000 ATK)

"And now I'll send it to attack!"

_Even though she has Mouse Trap facedown, I'll still be able to destroy the Xyz monster to ensure that she won't use the rest of the materials; not to mention that once Daisy is destroyed, I'll get a new monster._

"Hold on!" Cathy lifted her Trap. "I activate Cat-astrophe!"

Kotori was taken aback by this new Trap that pictured Nekogal #2 scrabbling everything in sight.

_That's not Mouse Trap!_

"What happened to your other Trap card?" she demanded to know.

"You've already seen it," Cathy explained. "I don't want to make my plans too obvious."

Kotori tried to swallow her fear as she asked, "So what does that one do anyway?"

"Simply put, when you attack a "Cat" monster I control, I can destroy up to two cards on your side of the field as long as I take damage equal to my Cat's ATK score each time I use the effect."

Kotori watched as Twin-Tail Cat Lady slashed frantically at the young female and then the facedown Trap card, both of which simultaneously burst after. Then the Xyz monster came back and dealt Cathy her 2000 damage as well.

But Cathy was stunned to see Kotori laughing now, rather than quivering in fear. "Is something funny?"

Kotori reached into her Graveyard and pulled out the Trap that Cathy had previously destroyed. "You bet it is! You just destroyed by Renewing the Vows and it could only be activated once it was set and destroyed!"

Cathy frowned and asked Kotori to clarify the effect of the Trap.

"Like the title of the card suggests, the bride and groom want to renew their vows, and they can't do that without having their flower girl come back, right?"

Cathy wanted to debate this point, but she kept listening.

"So," Kotori said, "one of my Flower Girls makes her return!"

Flower Girl –Tulip returned with a frown on her face and her hand full of poisoned petals. (1600 ATK)

"And since it is still my Battle Phase, I'm sending her to attack your Twin-Tail Cat Lady!"

Tulip ran around Twin-Tail Cat Lady in a circle, spreading petals with every step she took. When the petals made a complete circle around the cat woman, the little girl clicked a button on the ring she was wearing on her left hand. Immediately, the flowers sprayed an intoxicating fume that caused Twin-Tail Cat Lady to perish peacefully.

Cathy trembled at the loss of her favorite monster. A vicious glare of malice crossed her face before she started her turn.

Kotori set another card facedown and picked out another monster from her deck, via Daisy's effect.

**Kotori Mizuki – 7600 LP**

**Cathy – 5300 LP**

"Draw!" she yelled. She picked up a card and looked at it.

Kotori was going to ask Cathy a question, but before she could, the girl with the emerald eyes threw a card in her D-Pad.

"I activate the Spell card Nine Lives!"

At once a circle of nine tombstones hovered slightly above Cathy's field. Each one had a name on it, but they were all too far for Kotori to make out.

"Here's how it works," Cathy proceeded, picking up Twin-Tail Cat Lady from her Graveyard. "I banish every other one of my monsters, aside from Twin-Tail, and then I can summon a monster with a Rank or Level lower than the number I banished!"

All three Stray Cats as well as the two Cats of Ill Omen sprung from Cathy's Graveyard as Twin-Tail Cat Lady rematerialized. (1000 ATK)

"What are you going to do with that?" Kotori asked. "It has no overlay units, so you can't use the effect!"

"With Field Spells like Cat World, who needs overlay units?"

Cathy flipped over a Field Spell before placing it in her D-Pad. The field transformed into a serene meadow. Sporadic pillars rose here and there. But what Kotori thought to be the weirdest part was the giant cat shrine in the center of the arena.

"Aside from the lovely new scenery," Cathy smiled, "my "Cat" monsters also get a boost, by doubling their ATK points!"

Just when Kotori thought the Xyz Monster's nails couldn't get any longer, they doubled in size. (2000 ATK)

"Now I'll attack Tulip!"

Tulip Sakura braced herself as she was cut into two pieces. Likewise, Kotori covered her face as more dirt flew up.

"And I'll end with this," Cathy said, setting one of the two cards in her hand behind her monster.

**Kotori Mizuki – 7300 LP**

**Cathy – 5300 LP**

Kotori picked up another Flower Girl – Daisy from her deck, shuffled it and made a normal draw.

She looked at the seven cards cluttering her hand, which consisted of four monsters, two spells, and one trap.

Kotori summoned her Flower Girl – Daisy again (1200 ATK), but before she could reduce Cathy's monsters ATK, Cathy activated her trap card.

"I activate Trap Hole to disperse of your monster before it does any major damage to me!"

Daisy looked down as an opening began to form. She was dragged under, even before she had a chance to scream.

Kotori shook her head and moved on from the gore. She took the trap card in her hand and set it next to her other facedown while taking another Flower Girl monster from her deck and adding it to her collection.

"Turn end."

"Purrfect," Cathy smirked, drawing a card.

Cathy drew a Spell card and placed it in her D-Pad, claiming it was called "Cat-atonia."

"Cat-atonia?" Kotori repeated.

"Purrplexed?" Cathy mewed. "Well, once this card is activated, your facedown cards become immobile for the rest of the turn!"

Kotori's facedown turned a pale shade and froze in place.

"And since that's all said and done, I'm sending Twin-Tail Cat Lady to attack you directly!"

Unlike the previous attacks, this time the cat woman did something different. She leapt over to her enemy and both of her tails grabbed its waist. Kotori was being constricted as the gripping tails acted much like strangling hands. Eventually, the green-haired girl was put down.

Cathy triumphantly ended her turn with a facedown while watching Kotori try to regain her footing.

**Kotori Mizuki – 5300 LP**

**Cathy – 5300 LP**

Kotori gripped the top card of her deck. A thought of Yuma flashed through her mind as she envisioned him drawing the card with her.

"I…draw!"

She picked up her card and gasped, for it was just the one that she so desperately needed.

"I summon Flower Girl – Daffodil!"

A new girl, this one African American in a lemony colored dress, hopped in front of Kotori. Her basket full of daffodils looked just as bright as the sun did that day. She ran a couple fingers through the back of her hair coyly. (1500 ATK)

"And now that I have a Flower Girl on my field, I can use my Spell card Bridal Bouquet!"

A large, floral bouquet appeared, containing various types of flowers and plant life.

"So with this, I can Special Summon another Flower Girl that has the same level as one on the field, like Flower Girl - Iris!"

Suddenly the flowers in the bouquet began to bloom. From it, a teenaged female blossomed. Her elegant, aqua dress swayed to and fro in the sunset zephyr. The single blue streak in her bangs hung down past a jade green eye. (1800 ATK)

Cathy looked at the two monsters on Kotori's field, both of which she noticed were weaker.

"You did all that just for two..." Cathy stopped her sentence short because she knew what Kotori was up to.

"You figured it out, didn't you?" she grinned. "I'm going to Xyz Summon as well!"

Both youthful children disappeared leaving in their place a red portal. Second by second, a voluptuous figure arose from this new doorway. Rather than a young girl, this was a completely and fully developed woman. She was wearing an exquisite wedding dress, ring and veil. All three were colored in variations of pink. Sea foam green eyes could be seen through the veil as the lady monitored the panorama. (2500 ATK)

Cathy clicked on her D-Pad and examined this new monster that went by the name of Rose Bride.

"Want to know her power?" Kotori asked in an uncharacteristically genial manner.

Cathy didn't particular want to, but knowing Kotori…

"Well, I'll show you it anyway," Kotori declared. "By removing one of the Xyz materials from this card, I can destroy one facedown card that you control, in exchange for not attacking this turn!"

Flower Girl – Iris was sent to the Graveyard at the same time as its floating orb was absorbed into Rose Bride's ring. The pink diamond in the ring lit up and a beeping could be heard from it after it was fully charged. The bride-to-be aimed the ring at Cathy's facedown and a bright beam blasted from the jewel-encrusted device. Mouse Trap lifted before it shattered into pieces.

Kotori smiled at her progress. "Turn end."

Cathy smirked at the draw that she'd made.

"I activate the Scratching Post Equip Spell!"

A Spell card with a picture of a scratching post appeared on the field before it became a reality. A 20 foot scratching post stood in front of Twin-Tail Cat Lady.

"Allow me to explain," Cathy nodded. "Due to the effect of this card, every time Twin-Tail Cat Lady attacks a monster you control, my monster gains 500 more ATK! But first, I get to draw a card because I equipped Scratching Post to an Xyz monster."

Cathy made a draw and silently set it next to the face-up Spell card.

"And now Twin-Tail Cat Lady will show you what Scratching Post can do!"

Twin-Tail Cat Lady rubbed her elongated claws on the post, sharpening them to perfection. Then she turned to Kunoichi Chankiri and with an untamed stare, charged at the woman. (2500 ATK)

"Stop right there!" Kotori yelled, flipping up one of her Traps. "I activate my Bridal Shower!"

A loud bell chimed and a grouping of women crowded around Rose Bride, filling the atmosphere with loud chatter.

"What the…" Cathy cried.

"Thanks to the effect of my Bridal Shower, you're not longer allowed to attack one monster with the word Bride in it this turn!"

The group of women banded together and quickly deflected the cat woman's assault.

Cathy's Xyz monster hissed and retreated back to its original position. (2000 ATK)

"I'll set this," she ended while a card appeared behind Twin-Tail Cat Lady.

Kotori drew a card and examined the field clearly.

_She has one set card that I can take out,_ she thought to herself. _But what if it's a bluff? I don't have another Bridal Shower to protect my monster._

Kotori viewed her hand, but none of her cards helped the situation. She was stuck.

After a moment of clear and concise deliberation, she decided to destroy the facedown. A trap lifted, revealing another Cat-astrophe. Kotori breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she had chosen the right path, as she ended her turn.

Cathy made a draw and quickly commanded her monster to destroy Kotori's. Twin-Tail Cat Lady slashed at the weapons' expert (after Scratching Post went into effect) while the wedding woman twisted a part on her ring. Both monsters hit each other at the same time and fell to the ground, shattering upon impact.

Cathy looked at the one card in her hand and decided to save it for later.

"My draw!" Kotori shouted. She picked up a card and immediately threw it on her duel disk.

"I summon Flower Girl – Aster!"

From the darkening sky, a shooting star fell to the ground below. When the wreckage and debris cleared from sight, a new monster was produced. She looked around the age of 14. Her magenta dress had moon symbols printed on it and the similarly colored flowers were star shaped. She licked her ruby lips, obviously trying to look older than she actually was. (1600 ATK)

Cathy scowled at the power level of the new monster.

Aster spun one of her flowers as though it were throwing star and then she hurled the item at the Cathy on command. The grey-haired girl dropped to her knees and had to catch her breath while Kotori ended her turn.

**Kotori Mizuki – 5300 LP**

**Cathy – 3700 LP**

"My turn!" Cathy said, once again getting fired up. She made a draw and set both of the cards in her hand on the field.

"Is that all?" Kotori wondered, drawing a card.

_Thankfully, Flower Girl – Aster inflicts piercing damage _Kotori reflected with a smile. _Now I just have to hope that monster of hers has a low level of defense and I may win this. But first…_

"I summon Flower Girl – Iris!"

Once again, the aqua-colored angel appeared. A tangle of vines and thorns worked themselves into the bouquet that she held tight. (1800 ATK)

"Now I'm sending Aster to attack your facedown monster!" Kotori declared. "And surprise! It has a piercing effect!"

A tabby cat, not unlike the Stray Cat trio from earlier, formed before disintegrating. (300 DEF)

Despite falling down on her backside, Cathy got up and starting chuckling. Kotori failed to see what was so funny so Cathy explained.

"That monster was Imitation Cat, or should I say Stray Cat?" Cathy saw Kotori's lack of understandment so she proceeded. "You see, Imitation Cat counts as Stray Cat when it's on the field or in the Graveyard and since you technically just destroyed my Stray Cat, I can use my Monstrous Cat Transformation Quick-Play!"

Cathy's facedown card lifted.

"Now I get to take one Monster Cat from my deck and Special Summon it onto the field!"

A dark portal appeared, similar to the one Xyz monsters would create before forming. A roar could be heard from the portal, even before the monster appeared from it. Following the two more roars, a shadowy cat appeared with red eyes and saber-like fangs. (0 ATK)

Kotori scratched her head slowly. For someone who was talking up this "Monster Cat" so much, it was really kind of weak.

Cathy read Kotori's reaction like a book and responded to it. "Looks can be deceiving, you know. Take this Monster Cat, for example. When I Special Summon him, all of your level 4 or lower monsters take a hike! And then you lose 800 life points per monster!"

Kotori watched her monsters fall to pieces as she was flung back a bit. She then ended her Battle Phase and set one facedown card to end her turn. She opted to only take one Flower Girl from Iris's effect only.

**Kotori Mizuki – 3700 LP**

**Cathy – 2400 LP**

Cathy picked up a card and grinned. "Time to start wrapping this duel up."

Kotori wondered what she meant, but it didn't take long before she realized. She saw Monster Cat being sacrificed to summon Nekogal #2. The new, whiskered monster had golden wings, a lavender tail, and erratic patches of blue fur. (1900 ATK)

"And it might not sound like it, but her name translates to Cat Lady, meaning she can be considered a Cat monster also!"

Kotori flinched as Nekogal #2 double in stature. (3800 ATK)

"Attack her directly now, my precious cat!"

Nekogal #2 flew over to Kotori and twisted its body a full 360 degrees, turning its tail to knock Kotori out for the count.

"Hold up!" Kotori yelled as she flipped up the card she had set the turn prior. "I activate Hearts and Kisses!"

Virtually augmented hearts popped up in the sky and filled the ambiance with corny romance music. A "muah" kissing sound occurred in intervals during the music.

"Other than displaying a 70s style version of romance, what does this Trap do?" Cathy wondered.

Kotori flipped over the Flower Girl – Daffodil (1500 ATK) in her hand and sent it to the Graveyard.

"Until the End Phase of my next turn, your Nekogal #2 loses the ATK of that Daffodil!"

Nekogal, although still powerful, kept attacking Kotori, sending her flat on her bum. (2300 ATK)

Kotori moaned, rubbing her injury. Cathy was a lot stronger than the girl gave credit and Kotori admitted viewed her as an incredibly strong duelist.

"Me-ouch," Cathy giggled to herself. "That must've hurt."

_Maybe I should just give up, _Kotori thought with a sigh. _That Nekogal is near impossible to take down and I'm almost out of life points. _

Kotori slowly considered the option and even put her hand near her deck to do so. And then she thought about something.

_What would Yuma do?_

She had seen Yuma duel a countless number of times and no matter what odds were against the boy, he had always tried to overcome them. It did _always _work, but he kept trying and trying.

_And that's exactly what I need to do_ Kotori decided.

**Kotori Mizuki – 1400 LP**

**Cathy – 2400 LP**

"I'm ready to win!" Kotori proclaimed as she drew her card. "Kattobingu!"

Cathy's eyes widened at this. Not only was she using Yuma's patented catchphrase, but she also had what seemed like an extremely revitalized sense of energy. Where did it all come from?

Kotori closed her eyes and silently thanked Yuma in her mind. Then she played the card she just drew in his Field Spell zone.

"I use the Field Spell card Sacred Ceremony!"

The grass in the tranquil meadow turned brown, died, and was promptly replaced with an aisle lined with pews. The cat memorial in the center crumbled to pieces and evaporated. In its place now was an altar.

Nekogal #2 apparently didn't enjoy the fresh change of scenery because her eyes went slanted and her claws retracted a bit. (2300 - 400 ATK)

"And with this Field, not only does your kitty cat lose its claws, but my Flower Girls also gain the added bonus of 500 ATK!

"Now moving on," Kotori went further, "I'm going to summon Flower Girl – Lilac!"

Indigo flower stems flooded down from the sky like raindrops and then petals. During the flowery storm a young girl dropped down who blended in expertly with the other falling foliage. Her violet dress had prickly spikes attached to the end and barbs protruding from side to side. Unlike the others, she carried no basket, but rather a single lilac flower with jagged thorns. (1600 – 2100 ATK)

"Time to give it your all!" Kotori chanted. "I'm attacking your Nekogal #2 with Lilac Lashing!"

The lavender colored flower extended and transformed into a whip in the blink of an eye. Its short stem grew until it was at least ten feet long. Flower Girl – Lilac cracked the pointed whip and it hit the hideous feline was destroyed. Cathy held her wrist as the impact struck her as well.

_At least the worst is behind me, _Cathy thought to herself.

"And if you thought Lilac was different than the other Flower Girls, you're right!" Kotori grinned. "Since she inflicted damage to you, I can discard one card…"

Kotori sent Flower Girl – Geranium to the Graveyard.

"And now you're no longer allowed to Set a monster next turn!"

Cathy gasped. Not only was she handless, but she'd have to Summon a monster if she were to get one.

**Kotori Mizuki – 1400 LP**

**Cathy – 700 LP**

Cathy closed her eyes and put her left hand on the top of her deck. _You can do it Cathy; _she could hear Yuma saying in her head. _You can win this duel and finally beat Kotori!_

"I will, Yuma!" Cathy shouted, unaware that her statement was aloud rather than in her head.

"Umm…what?" Kotori asked.

"N-nothing," Cathy blushed, opening her eyes. She quickly made a draw and looked at it carefully, thinking of all the possibilities that she had with it.

Then it came to her what she needed to do.

"I summon Masochistic Kitty!"

A monster appeared that bore an eerily similar resemblance to the Cheshire Cat. It was lined with purple and blue stripes with an uncomfortably long grin. It had a red "X" painted across its chest, probably (as the name suggested) where it would enjoy being hit. (0 ATK)

"Masochistic Kitty?" Kotori parroted.

"That's right," Cathy affirmed, bobbing her head up and down. "And it's not called that just for kicks. There's a reason."

Kotori took what she learned in her Language Arts classes and applied it to the duel. "Masochists usually enjoy pain," she began, "so…"

"So what do you think this monster will deal with?" Cathy finished. "Pain, of course. You see, whenever I attack a monster with Masochistic Kitten, we'll both take the damage! But don't take my word for it…"

Cathy pointed to her kitten, which was slowly advancing toward Kotori's lass. When it reached the violet vixen, the flower girl hurriedly sliced at the cat. In lieu of shattering, the feline expanded, getting larger and larger and larger until it finally popped and exploded. Both duelists were forced off their feet and on the cold earth.

**Kotori Mizuki – 0 LP**

**Cathy – 0 LP**

The black and white D-Pad attachment's buzzing sounds died down. Both of them went back to their regular states, indicating that the duel had been completed, but ended in a draw.

Cathy was quicker to her feet, as cats usually had a habit of bouncing back. She examined Kotori on the other side of the field who was rubbing the back of her head and the nape of her neck. Both girls made eye contact once, only to immediately look in different directions.

Everything was truly back to the way it was again.

They walked back towards the camping area where silently, but together. Still a tad confused and disoriented from their duel, both lasses found themselves tripping over little things on the ground. Pebbles, litter, and even their own feet.

They had reached the camp when the sun had set and the stars were visible once more. Unlike Tetsuo, who was asleep from his self-described "food coma", Yuma was still aware, making lines in the dirt with a little twig. Truthfully, he had been waiting for Kotori to come back so he could sleep easy knowing that she was safe, but the odds of him admitting that to her were very low. He tilted his head up to see both Cathy and Kotori walking towards him and he waved his arm.

Both girls saw this motion through the darkness, but continued walking wordlessly. When they finally reached Yuma, he asked them how their day went. Cathy and Kotori exchanged one obscure look before saying together, "We don't want to talk about it."

Following that statement, both went into their assigned living quarters and tried to find sleep while Yuma sat outside the tent for at least an hour pondering what could have happened.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Flower Girl –Geranium (Monster)<strong>

Plant/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1500 ATK/500 DEF

Effect: If this card attacks your opponent directly, you can draw 1 card. During the End Phase in which this card was destroyed (either by battle or by a card effect) and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 "Flower Girl" monster from your deck to your hand with less ATK than this card.

**Flower Girl – Tulip (Monster)**

Plant/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1600 ATK/600 DEF

Effect: If there is another "Flower Girl – Tulip" on your side of the field, this card gains 800 ATK. During the End Phase in which this card was destroyed (either by battle or a card effect), you can add 1 "Flower Girl" monster from your deck to your hand with less ATK than this card.

**Flower Girl – Daisy (Monster)**

Plant/Level 3/Effect/EARTH

1200 ATK/200 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 monster on your opponent's field. That monster's ATK becomes its original ATK. During the End Phase in which this card was destroyed (either by battle or a card effect), you can add 1 "Flower Girl" monster from your deck to your hand with less ATK than this card.

**Flower Girl – Daffodil (Monster)**

Plant/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1500 ATK/500 DEF

Effect: If your opponent declares a direct attack, you can banish this card and another "Flower Girl – Daffodil" in your Graveyard to negate the attack. During the End Phase in which this card was destroyed (either by battle or a card effect), you can add 1 "Flower Girl" monster from your deck to your hand with less ATK than this card.

**Flower Girl – Iris (Monster)**

Plant/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1800 ATK/800 DEF

Effect: During you Main Phase, you can tribute this card to add 1 Level 4 or lower "Flower Girl" monster from your deck to your hand. During the End Phase in which this card was destroyed (either by battle or a card effect), you can add 1 "Flower Girl" monster from your deck to your hand with less ATK than this card.

**Flower Girl – Aster (Monster)**

Plant/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1600 ATK/600 DEF

Effect: This card inflicts piercing damage. During the End Phase in which this card was destroyed (either by battle or a card effect), you can add 1 "Flower Girl" monster from your deck to your hand with less ATK than this card.

**Flower Girl – Lilac (Monster)**

Plant/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1600 ATK/600 DEF

Effect: When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can discard 1 "Flower Girl" monster from your hand to the Graveyard. If you do, your opponent cannot Set a monster during their next turn. During the End Phase in which this card is destroyed (either by battle or a card effect), you can add 1 "Flower Girl" monster from your deck to your hand with less ATK than this card.

**Rose Bride (Monster)**

Plant/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/EARTH

2500 ATK/1500 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 4 Monsters

During your Main Phase, you can detach 1 Xyz material monster from this card to select 1 face-down card on your opponent's field; destroy the selected card. During the turn this effect is activated, this card cannot attack.

**Imitation Cat (Monster)**

Beast/Level 1/Effect/EARTH

100 ATK/300 DEF

Effect: This card's name is treated as "Stray Cat" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. This card can be searched via the effect of Monster Cat.

**Masochistic Kitty (Monster)**

Beast/Level 1/Effect/EARTH

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: If this card attacks an opponent's monster, both players take damage from that battle. Once per turn (during your opponent's turn only), this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

**Bridal Bouquet (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: The bride of a wedding throwing a multicolored bouquet over her head to a crowd of Ojamas disguised as women.

Effect: Select 1 "Flower Girl" monster on your side of the field. Special Summon 1 "Flower Girl" monster from your hand of the same level. Neither monster can attack during the this turn.

**Sacred Ceremony (Spell)**

Field Spell

Image: A traditional church wedding with various Elemental Heroes sitting in the pews while Burstinatrix and Avian sharing a kiss.

Effect: All "Flower Girl", "Bride", and "Groom", monsters on the field gain 500 ATK. If this card is destroyed, you can add one "Flower Girl", "Bride", or "Groom" monster from your Graveyard to your hand.

**Nine Lives (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: 9 cat arms sticking out of their respective tombstones that are aligned in a circle inside a pet cemetery.

Effect: Select 1 Beast-Type Xyz monster in your Graveyard. Banish all other monsters in your Graveyard and summon the selected monster, so long as the Rank of that monster does not exceed the number of monsters banished by this effect.

**Cat-atonia (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Catnipped Kitty hypnotizing Des Frog into doing its biding.

Effect: If you control a "Cat" monster, during this turn, neither player can activate the effects of facedown cards.

**Scratching Post (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: A large scratching post that is being clawed by Twin-Tail Cat Lady and Monster Cat.

Effect: Equip this card to a "Cat" monster. If the equipped monster is an Xyz monster, draw 1 card. When the equipped monster attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 500 ATK (during damage calculation only).

**Renewing the Vows (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix renewing their vows years after their first wedding.

Effect: When this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Flower Girl" monster from your Graveyard.

**Bridal Shower (Trap)**

Counter Trap

Image: Flower Girls – Geranium, Lilac, Iris, and Daffodil throwing Rose Bride a fancy gala to commemorate her marriage.

Effect: Activate only when your opponent attacks a "Bride" monster you control. Negate that attack and change all monsters, other than the battling ones, to Defense Position.

**Hearts and Kisses (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Maiden in Love luring a victim over in the foreground with pink hearts lining the background.

Effect: Activate when your opponent declares a Direct Attack. Send 1 "Flower Girl" monster from your hand to the Graveyard. Until your next End Phase, the attacking monster loses ATK equal to the ATK of the discarded monster.

**Mouse Trap (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Key Mouse moving closer to a giant mousetrap with cheese in the center.

Effect: Activate when a "Cat" monster you control is destroyed by battle. Destroy the monster on your opponent's field with the highest ATK. You can then Special Summon 1 "Cat" monster from your hand. You take damage equal to the Special Summoned monster's ATK.

**Cat-astrophe (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Nekogal #2 scratching and clawing at various monsters and face-downs.

Effect: Activate only when your opponent attacks a "Cat" monster you control. You can destroy up to 2 cards on your opponent's field. For each card destroyed by this effect, you take damage equal to the attacked monster's ATK.

Note: All of the preceding cards were of my creation. Please feel free to use them in a story (with consent/credit where it's due!)

**Stray Cat (Monster)**

Beast/Level 1/Effect/EARTH

100 ATK/300 DEF

Effect: When this card is in face-up Attack Position, your opponent cannot target other monsters for attacks.

**Monster Cat (Monster)**

Beast/Level 1/Effect/DARK

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Monstrous Cat Transformation". When this card is Special Summoned, destroy all face-up Level 4 or lower monsters your opponent controls and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed by this card's effect. Once per turn, you can add 1 "Stray Cat" from your Deck to your hand.

**Twin-Tail Cat Lady (Monster)**

Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Rank 1/Effect/DARK

1000 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: 3 Level 1 Monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains 800 ATK.

**Inviting the Cat (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A red paw print standing out in front of a blue backdrop.

Effect: Add 1 "Cat" from your deck to your hand.

**Cat World (Spell)**

Field Spell

Image: Three cats roaming a pasture with a massive cat shrine in the heart of it.

Effect: Double the original ATK of all "Cat" monsters on the field.

**Monstrous Cat Transformation (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: Stray Cat hissing loudly while being overshadowed by Monster Cat.

Effect: If a "Stray Cat" you control is destroyed by battle: Special Summon 1 "Monster Cat" from your deck, hand, or Graveyard.

Note: The above 6 cards were first used by Cathy during her duel with Yuma in Episode 9 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Well, there you are! Somehow I feel like this chapter is incomplete in a way, but I can't quite place my finger on it. Anyway, while I contemplate, I'll be working on my next chapter. It's another Yuma duel so prepare yourselves!<p>

P.S. I think it's so weird how Nekogal #2 can be counted as a cat! Not that I (nor Cathy for that matter) are complaining!


	6. Ninja Warrior

**Chapter 6: Ninja Warrior**

* * *

><p>Yuma and Astral were both up earlier than their friends. For some reason, the boy couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen. Astral, on the other hand, never slept, so he was always up. He was surprised to see his partner up so early because he had become so accustomed to Yuma not getting up until mid-afternoon lately.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Astral asked coolly.

"I don't know," Yuma uttered. "It seems like something is different about today."

"How so?" Astral continued.

"It just is!" Yuma whined. He never knew why or how Astral had such a great power to tax his patience.

Astral nodded, but kept talking. "I don't feel anything different."

Yuma had pretty much given up the chitchat with Astral. It usually ended up going around like a boomerang anyway and he hated repetition. The young boy walked out of his tent and faced the day ahead of him.

"Smell that?" Yuma asked. He took a large whiff of the air around him and exhaled slowly. "It's the smell of a duel waiting to happen."

Astral sniffed the air as best he could. "I assumed that smell was from you not using the showers."

Yuma frowned. "It's always jokes with you, isn't it?"

"Jokes?" Astral asked.

"Forget it!" Yuma cried. He walked away from the tents, but just like the moon in the night sky, Astral always followed.

* * *

><p>The tournament competitors apparently didn't smell the same "high duel energy" that Yuma had earlier because the area was deserted for the most part. People here and there strolled along the paths, although Yuma didn't see any carrying a D-Pad so he didn't bother talking to any.<p>

As much as he detested doing it, he decided to ask Astral for help. "I want to find a strong duelist," he asked his partner, "so I was thinking that you could search high and I could search low and if you see anyone strong then you can tell me."

Astral agreed to this and then tilted his head up, looking into the sky. "Am I looking high enough?" he asked curiously.

Yuma slapped his own face with the palm of his hand. "That's not what I meant! I mean that you look one way and I'll look the other! Got it?"

Astral nodded and then looked to his left, though he didn't move while doing so. "It looks pretty empty to me."

If Astral were tangible, Yuma could definitely have physically assaulted him for being so unknowledgeable.

"Just...move that way," Yuma groaned, pointing to the east. "Please?"

Astral shrugged and obeyed. He floated to the east and Yuma moved to the west.

* * *

><p>Yuma continued to the left, aimlessly following the flow. He watched his feet mainly; careful not to step on anything that could have the potential to trip him up.<p>

Thoughts of Kotori flashed through his mind, good ones and bad ones, happy ones and sad ones. All of them came back in one wave of nostalgia and Yuma got swept up in the moment.

So much so that he forgot his initial goal of watching where he was stepping. He fell over a misplaced D-Pad and lost his footing, collapsing to the ground on his face.

"Ouch…" he whimpered to himself. "That hurt!"

Although he was in a bit of pain, he was able to push himself. As he was doing so, he saw something from the dark alley in front of him; a human figure. One with grey eyes, pale skin and curled, blonde hair. Through the darkness of the pathway, Yuma saw a dark-colored shirt and lighter pants.

Yuma squinted at the figure and rubbed his eyes quickly. Almost as soon as the figure came, it disappeared from sight after Yuma's eyes opened back up.

"That was weird," the boy whispered. He looked around the vacant fair. "Who was that?"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Astral had found an interesting duel that he was watching, although it was at its pinnacle. He hovered back to Yuma to inform the boy and soon they were both racing back to the duel.<p>

By the time they had gotten to it, it was all said and done. Yuma watched as one of the duelists, a well-aged man fell to his knees. Yuma saw the other one, a 30-something year old with dark hair and a surly disposition walk over to the elderly male. The younger adult made a fist with his right hand and was taking aim at the octogenarian. Right before the man was about to connect the punch with the elder's face, Yuma intervened. He jumped in the way of the blow, taking the full impact.

Yuma fell to the ground, but was thankful regardless. The punch had connected with his stomach instead of anywhere else. He looked up at the man who glowered at Yuma.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked furiously.

"Me!" Yuma gasped. "You were just about to hit this guy!"

"I was going to give him what he deserved," the man answered. "Just because he's old doesn't mean that I can't teach him a thing or two."

Yuma winced at the sound of the man's knuckles cracking as he prepared another fist. "What did he even do to you?"

"Look, kid," the man said before pausing, "obviously you're way out of your league here so why don't you run along and leave us be?"

Yuma looked from the menacing man to the helpless old one. "I don't think so," he responded.

The man cracked the knuckles in his opposite hand and then raised a fist to Yuma. "Do I need to teach you a lesson too, then?"

Yuma looked at the grey D-Pad that hung from the arm of this man. "Sure," he responded. "But I think it should be a dueling lesson!"

It was more than obvious that the man could have beaten Yuma then and there with brute force, but there was something in his deck that he hadn't gotten the chance to use on the old man. Something that he wanted to showcase to someone. "I accept your challenge," he replied.

"Sweet!" Yuma grinned. "By the way, you can call me Yuma Tsukumo!"

"Yamikawa," the man responded uninterestedly.

After other greetings were exchanged, the two duelists elevated their D-Pads and put them on their arms. Then came the D-Gazers which both wore over their left eyes.

"Let's duel!" they recited.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Yamikawa – 8000 LP**

"Get set!" Yuma exclaimed. He drew his card and examined his new hand. He looked at the four monsters in his hand and played one.

"I summon Zubaba Knight!"

A "Zubaba" call was heard after the armored monster made its arrival as it swung its reflective swords. (1600 ATK)

Yuma looked at the rest of his hand and set his Battle Break trap under Zubaba Knight.

_That should stop him, _Yuma thought with a triumphant smile.

Yamikawa drew his left hand back and yanked at the top card of his deck before simply setting the card.

A facedown Defense monster appeared on his side of the field.

"Playing it safe, are you?" Yuma wondered with a hint of curiosity.

"I'm playing by my own rules," Yamikawa informed him.

"Well now it's my turn to make the rules!" Yuma exclaimed. He made a draw and took another one of his monsters.

"I summon Full Elf!"

Another monster with a cape formed. The navy blue cloak was up so high that it concealed the monster's mouth, causing a bit of gender ambiguity. Blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail hung down to its back and its sword shimmered in the sun's glow. Silver armor clinked and clanked together as it lifted the weapon. (800 ATK)

"Here goes something!" Yuma pointed to Full Elf. "Full Elf attacks your monster!"

The elf leapt over to the opposing side of the field and precisely slashed at the facedown creature. An all red ninja with a double-horned helmet and two short swords appeared. (300 DEF)

Yamikawa clenched his hand and made a fist, explaining that his Crimson Ninja would take Yuma's facedown if it happened to be a trap. Battle Break lifted and the scarlet ninja threw both of its swords at it. Both Crimson Ninja and Battle Break disappeared immediately afterwards.

"That's alright," Yuma said, even though he was counting on Battle Break. "I still have Zubaba Knight who's going to attack you!"

Zubaba Knight obeyed Yuma's command and stabbed Yamikawa's chest with both monogrammed swords. The dark-haired adult looked like he would fall to his knees, however he kept his footing.

Astral noticed this fact. "Watch out, Yuma. He seems very tough."

Yuma scoffed and extended his arm. He flexed it to show his "muscles" to the dueling entity. "So am I! Now relax because I have this duel in the bag!"

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Yamikawa – 6400 LP**

"Is that so?" Yamikawa asked as he drew a card. "We'll see how "in the bag" this duel is after I summon my Armored Ninja Air!"

A monster card materialized on the field and a lime green, male ninja flipped from it. He wore a coolie had made of metal and had several metallic pieces of armor strapped to his limbs. A swore lay on his back as he struck a pose. (1400 ATK)

Yuma was concerned for Full Elf, but not as much as he normally was. After all, Zubaba Knight was more powerful than this new monster, so the young boy naturally had nothing to fear.

"And if you think you have nothing to fear, think again!" Yamikawa announced. He played another card from his hand, this one a Spell.

"Armored Ninjitsu Art: Quick Teleport," Yuma read aloud.

"That's right," the ninja expert grinned. "Now I can summon one Ninja monster from my hand with less ATK than Armored Ninja Air."

Footsteps sounded as an agile man dashed onto the field. It looked exactly like the ninja it stood by, except this one was aqua blue in color. (800 ATK)

"But don't worry about them," Yamikawa persisted. "Neither can attack on the turn I use Quick Teleport."

Yuma breathed a sigh of relief before examining Yamikawa's field. He and Astral both widened their eyes and looked at each other.

"The Numbers…" Astral began.

"Is coming!" Yuma finished with a worried demeanor.

Yamikawa elevated his hand and the two monsters ascended into the daylight heavens. A twisting fissure marked the field as the souls of the monsters descended into the fissure. A monster stood before Yamikawa after a bright, green light faded. Two green orbs floated around a purple martial artist. He carried two silver blades that he slashed the air with. (2200 ATK)

"The Numbers monster is here!" Yuma cried out frantically. "He's got a Numbers monster!"

"Yuma…" Astral began.

"How are we going to beat that with my hand?" Yuma shrieked.

"Yuma…" Astral said louder.

"We're doomed!"

"Yuma!" Astral shouted. "It's not a Numbers monster! It's just a regular Xyz!"

Yuma inspected Yamikawa's ace monster through his D-Gazer and D-Pad and turned bright red with embarrassment. He rolled his eyes at Astral. "Like I didn't know that!"

"You didn't…" Astral sighed. How did he ever get paired with Yuma?

"Are you done talking to yourself?" Yamikawa asked. "If the answer is yes, then Armored Ninja Blade Heart is going to use his effect!"

One of the radiant orbs, the soul of Armored Ninja Air, was sucked up into ninja's left blade. The assailant flipped the weapon once and a shower of green embers was released.

"What is this?" Yuma questioned.

"Simple," Yamikawa responded. "By sacrificing that overlay unit, my Ninja can attack you twice this turn!"

Now Yuma began to panic. It was bad enough that Full Elf was going to be taken down, but now both of his monsters would. Yuma's trance was broken as Yamikawa spoke again.

"Blade Heart, attack Full Elf with Stealth Slash!"

Armored Ninja Blade Heart darted over to Full Elf and cut the creature into multiple pieces with fair and even slices. Then it proceeded to do the same with Zubaba Knight.

Yuma was knocked over by the force of the assaults. He looked at Astral who gave him a "Now do you believe me when I say he's dangerous?" look.

Yamikawa ended his turn quietly with a facedown card.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 6000 LP**

**Yamikawa – 6400 LP**

"Time to bring my A-Game!" Yuma grinned. He picked up a card and gave a joyous laugh.

"Something funny, kid?" Yamikawa asked. "From where I'm standing, I should be the one laughing since I have the best monster."

"Not for long!" Yuma refuted. "I activate the effect of my Fallen Cone!"

Yuma sent a card from his hand to the Graveyard.

"Now I can Special Summon Fallen Cone to my field!"

A cartoonish acorn took center stage on Yuma's field. It wore yellow gloves and boots and had giant, emerald eyes. Leafy hair hung down from its head. (400 DEF)

"And check this out," Yuma said, grabbing the discarded card from his Graveyard. "Since I just discarded my Growing Pinecone due to Fallen Cone's effect, I can revive it!"

Pinecone hair and pants were seemingly glued to Growing Pinecone. It had a casual orange vest on above a yellow undershirt. Its eyes were a deep mauve shade. (200 DEF)

"I thought you said you were aiming for a stronger monster; not two puny, weak ones."

Yuma chuckled and rubbed a finger under his nose. "I was getting to that!"

Growing Pinecone turned into a polychromatic sphere.

"I tribute my Growing Pinecone to summon Dododo Warrior!"

In place of the pinecone being, the enormous corsair rose. It swung its axe at the ninja in an act of dominance. (2300 ATK)

Yamikawa glanced at it briefly before losing interest.

"Watch out, Yuma," Astral cautioned. "He has a facedown card."

"As if," Yuma mocked. "It's obviously a bluff! Dododo Warrior, attack it and prove Astral wrong!"

"Hold it," Yamikawa stopped him. "I activate my Trap card Armored Ninjitsu Art: Freeze Lock!"

A blizzard swept across the arena and froze Dododo Warrior and Fallen Cone solid in place. Armored Ninja Blade Heart was, to Yuma's chagrin, unaffected by the card.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Even though you had the audacity to wage an attack on me, my Trap card instantly stops that thrashing. And as an added perk, none of your monsters are allowed to change their Positions!"

Yuma grimaced as his monsters turned into blocks of ice.

"Turn end," he grimly said.

"About time," Yamikawa shouted. He made a draw, but didn't play anything from his hand. Rather he took the remaining card from under his Xyz monster and sent it to the Graveyard.

"You know the deal," he clarified. "Two attacks for Blade Heart this turn."

Yuma despise Blade Heart's effect, but took safety in the fact that Dododo Warrior was still stronger than it.

That is until Yamikawa turned over the card he had just drawn and placed it in his D-Pad.

"I activate Fuhma Shuriken!"

The steel part of Blade Heart's swords turned to shuriken throwing stars.

"Not only does it give its weapon some added flair, but it also raises its ATK by 700!"

Yuma looked on helplessly as Armored Ninja Blade Heart became stronger than Dododo Warrior. (2200 – 2900 ATK)

"Battle time! Ninja Blade attacks your Dododo Warrior!"

Soaring shuriken were flung at the hefty hero, who tried to defend himself with his massive shield. In the end, however, the warrior was vanquished. The same fate befell Fallen Cone as well.

"That'll be all," Yamikawa announced as he watched Yuma recover from the attacks.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 5400 LP**

**Yamikawa – 6400 LP**

Yuma looked at the two cards left in his hand and then the one that resided on the top of his deck. He was going to have to hope for a miracle.

"I…draw!" After a pause, Yuma snatched the top card from his deck and added it to his mélange. After some careful deliberation, a plan came to him.

"I summon Ganbara Knight!"

The colossal creature fell from the sky with a raucous "thud". It smashed both shield pieces together, creating a full and quite large shield. (0 ATK)

"That's your plan?" Yamikawa laughed. "Giving up?"

Yuma flipped over his Full Body Blow Spell card. "Still think I'm giving up?"

Yamikawa gasped and scowled. He knew all too well that once Yuma gave the powers of his Spell card to Ganbara Knight, the aforementioned warrior couldn't be destroyed by battle, Yuma wouldn't be harmed, and on top of that, Armored Ninja Blade Heart would be destroyed instantly afterwards!

Ganbara Knight's armor turned reflective as it through its shields aside. Power surged through its body, evident by the bright, burning aura surrounding the fighter.

On Yuma's command, Ganbara Knight threw itself at the opposing foe, head butting the ninja in the chest. The second after the collision ceased, Blade Heart exploded into fragments.

Yuma's made a fist with his right hand and threw it up in the air with a shout of ecstasy. "I did it!"

"You should know that once you destroy Fuhma Shuriken, you take 700 points of damage," Yamikawa pointed out.

Yuma recoiled as a couple shuriken stars hit him in the arms.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 4700 LP**

**Yamikawa – 6400 LP**

Yamikawa drew his card and looked at Yuma with a look of defiance. He summoned the monster that he had just drawn and another ninja appeared. It looked exactly the same as Aqua and Air, albeit this one was completely red and a bit taller than the previous two. (1700 ATK)

"Armored Ninja Flame attacks Ganbara Knight!"

Flame jerked its sword from its sheath and pointed it at Ganbara Knight.

"The joke is on you!" Yuma sniggered. "When Ganbara Knight is attacked by a monster, I can change it to Defense Position!"

Yamikawa shook his head and gave a "tsk tsk" sound as he pointed to his Freeze Lock Trap.

"They can't change their Positions, remember?"

Fear crossed Yuma's face as Ganbara Knight was reduced to smoldering ashes by the martial artist.

Yamikawa admired his excellent work as he ended his turn.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 3000 LP**

**Yamikawa – 6400 LP**

One card remained in Yuma's hand, a risky Trap referred to as Damage Direction. But it would only work properly if Yuma drew the right card.

"This is it," he said to himself. "I have to get something good now or it might be over."

He took a deep breath and then uttered out his catchphrase, "Kattobingu!"

He picked up the top card of his deck and to his luck, it was something useful.

"I summon Gogogo Golem!"

Yuma's ever-popular rock wall of a monster took form. (1800 ATK)

After setting Damage Direction behind it, he sent his monster to attack. Gogogo Golem knocked the ninja out with its oversized fist before returning back to Yuma in a victorious manner.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 3000 LP**

**Yamikawa – 6300 LP**

Yamikawa drew his card and immediately placed it on his D-Pad after seeing the image on it.

"I Special Summon Armored Ninja Earth!"

After posing, a silent assassin dressed in all brown emerged. Aside from his color, he looked like the same, generic brand of ninja that Yamikawa had been using the whole duel. (1600 ATK)

_So far, so good _Yuma thought.

But his thinking changed once he saw Yamikawa's second card. The Armored Ninjitsu Art: Undead Return Spell.

"If you're unfamiliar with this," Yamikawa elucidated, "it allows me to revive Armored Ninja Flame and bring him back for a surprise visit!"

A second ninja appeared next to the new one. (1700 ATK)

"And I'm going to take advantage of the effect that I didn't earlier!" Yamikawa pointed to his crimson colored monster. "I can increase Flame's level by 1!"

The four augmented stars that were posted above Armored Ninja Flame disappeared shortly. When they came back, there was a fifth one as well.

Yuma looked from monster to monster, counting the number of stars each had. "So if Flame has 5 and Earth has 5…"

Astral gasped. "The real Numbers is coming!"

A "12" appeared on Yamikawa's hand as a dark, purple aura blanketed him. After the two monsters had sacrificed themselves, something appeared in front of Yamikawa. It looked like a giant ring with four jagged points sticking out of it. One by one, the spikes began to expand. The first one created a torso, the second one made the legs, the third one produced the head with carroty orange hair, and the final one crafted the sword. With a dramatic spin, it aimed its weapon in Yuma's direction as a "12" was imprinted on its chest. (2400 ATK)

"Meet Number 12: Armored Ninja – Crimson Shadow; the lord of darkness!"

Yuma was sweating bullets now. Not only did he lose his lead, but now he was in high danger of losing the duel, a fact which Yamikawa knew all too well.

"I attack Gogogo Golem with Crimson Shadow!"

Yuma looked at his Trap card. It was now or never.

I activate Damage Direction!" he shouted.

The facedown turned over.

"With this card, I can change your attack to make it a direct one!"

Gogogo Golem jumped out of the way of the barrage at the last second and Yuma was struck head on with the almighty force of the weapon. He fell to his feet but continued talking.

"After I take damage, I get to draw 1 card for every increment of 1000 I took!"

Yuma drew two cards at the same time and looked them over as Yamikawa ended his turn with a facedown.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 600 LP**

**Yamikawa – 6300 LP**

Yuma gripped his pendant that was moving frantically around. He thought of his mother and father and then of his dream to become Duel Champion.

_If I want to be the best, I have to fly high and rise up!_

"I can win this!" Yuma shouted. "Kattobingu!"

Yuma added a third card to his hand. Stars filled the boy's eyes when he drew the card he needed.

"I summon Kuribolt!"

Thunder clapped and lightning struck the scene. When it cleared, an electric, buzzing creature appeared. Upon first look, it resembled a black ball. It had no arms, although there was a spiked tail and a lightning bolt shape sticking from its forehead. (300 ATK)

"You brought an overgrown bowling ball to a duel?" Yamikawa chortled. "Pathetic."

"Tell me if you think this is pathetic then!" Yuma exclaimed. He was starting to get all fired up. "I'm using Kuribolt's effect to detach all the overlay units from your Crimson Shadow!"

A glare crossed Yamikawa's face as the static monster zapped Number 12 with an electric shockwave. The overlay units promptly stopped cycling around the Number monster and they flew over to Yuma's field.

"What in the…"

"That's right!" Yuma said. "Your overlay units now turn into Kuribolt tokens that live on my side of the field!"

The two overlay unit orbs quickly transformed into carbon copies of Kuribolt. (300 ATK x 2)

"I still have the better monster," Yamikawa stated with a sense of pride.

"I wonder if you can still say that after I play Voltage Summon!"

A Spell card with Kuribolt on it appeared behind the aforementioned monster.

"With the power of my Voltage Summon, I can trade in these tokens for something greater!"

The faux Kuribolt tokens vacated the premises. In their place came Kagetokage, the shadowy lizard with the piercing red eyes, and Gogogo Giant, the ten foot terror made of granite and limestone.

"And even though both of their ATK scores go down to 0…" Yuma began.

Gogogo Giant and Kagetokage's scores reduced. (0 ATK x 2)

"I don't think that will be a problem because I'm going to overlay them both!"

The two level 4 monsters fused together. When the process was completed, Number 39: Utopia jumped down from the sky and landed gracefully on his feet. He stared down the other Number monster, possibly because he recognized his foe from somewhere. (2500 ATK)

"Oh, it won't be a problem alright," Yamikawa agreed as his trap lifted, "because my Armored Ninjitsu Art: Rust Mist is going to cut the ATK of your monster in half!"

Yuma froze up as he watched a torrent of acid rain fall from the sky. Utopia lifted his arms as a means of protection, but ended up getting hit by the corrosive liquid. His armor rusted and turned a horrid copper color in irregular areas. (1250 ATK)

Yamikawa pointed to his other Continuous Trap. "And remember, your monsters can't switch their Battle Positions!"

_I'm stuck, _Yuma thought cynically. _There's nothing for me to do._

He looked at the last card in his hand, Cross Attack. Needless to say, it was of no use to him.

"Turn end…"

"Time to end this duel, once and for all!" Yamikawa declared as he made a draw. He pointed to his warrior and commanded it to attack Number 39.

"Hold on," Yuma halted him. "By removing the Gogogo Giant from my Utopia, I can stop the attack."

Yuma sent one of the underlain cards to the Graveyard as Utopia shielded himself with a partially corroded shield.

"Stalling?" Yamikawa asked. "No matter. You can only use that effect one more time."

_He's right. I have to think of something quick!_

Yuma looked to Astral, actually asking his dueling partner for advice, but even the transparent dueling master was stuck on this one.

Yuma's mind went back to thinking about the promise he made to his father about never giving up. Yuma was aware that there wasn't much, if anything he could do. But he could always hope.

He placed his fingers on the top card on his deck, closed his eyes, and spun around once. "I…draw!"

He opened his eyes when the card was in his hand and gasped. He had completely forgotten about that card, but now he had more than hope.

Now he had a plan.

"I summon Needle Swordsman!"

A small gust of wind was stirred up and a monster emerged from it. It was no more than three centimeters tall and it wielded a needle as a weapon. His face was white and his hair was black, but he looked completely resolute. (300 ATK)

"They just keep getting weaker and weaker, don't they?" Yamikawa sneered.

"Big things come in small packages," Yuma retorted as he put the Cross Attack Spell card in his D-Pad.

"Cross Attack?" Yamikawa questioned. He knew from experience that that Spell card gave one monster with an equal power level as another the power to attack directly. But what good could that do Yuma? The only monsters he had with matching power levels were his weaklings.

Yuma read Yamikawa's facial expressions like a book. "Since I don't want to confuse you, I'll just give you a demonstration. Needle Swordsman attacks you directly!"

The tiny combatant ran under Yamikawa's Number monster and went straight for its owner. Yamikawa's expression remained unchanged as he was poked lightly with the weak excuse for a weapon.

"Ouch?" he asked. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"The attack might not," Yuma smiled, "but the effect definitely will! When Needle Swordsman attacks directly and the attack lands, all your face-up Spells and Traps return back to your hand!"

Yamikawa uttered a fair amount of expletives under his breath as both of his Trap cards returned back to his hand. A few more were spoken as Utopia's attack rebounded. (1250 – 2500 ATK)

"And now that that's taken care of, I can attack your monster with Utopia! Go, Hope King Slash!"

The previously tarnished Number monster swung his sword around before catching it. He lunged at Number 12: Armored Ninja – Crimson Shadow, who in response charged at him. Both monsters were in a sword on sword clash, but Utopia came out on top in the end. Yamikawa felt the smoke from the impact rise up and fill the air.

"I'm all done for now!" Yuma sighed. He was so relieved that everything had worked out so nicely.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 600 LP**

**Yamikawa – 5900 LP**

Yamikawa made a draw and looked at his hand. He had no monsters, but he still set one facedown card and ended his turn with a "Go."

Yuma picked up a card and then set it behind Utopia. Then he commanded his Xyz monster to directly attack Yamikawa.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," the dark-haired man said, grabbing his Armored Ninja Aqua from his Graveyard. "In exchange for banishing this monster, I can negate your direct attack!"

Aqua appeared momentarily to create a giant water barrier that shielded Yamikawa from Utopia's harmful assail.

Yuma ended his turn by switching his Needle Swordsman and Kuribolt to Defense Position. (600 and 200 DEF respectively)

Yamikawa drew a card and flipped up his Armored Ninjitsu Art: Rust Mist Trap.

"That's kinda useless," Yuma pointed out.

"Hence why I'm getting rid of it," Yamikawa explained. He flipped a Spell card in his hand over. "Thanks to Armored Ninjitsu Art: Gold Conversion, I can send my Rust Mist to the Graveyard and draw two cards in return!"

Rust Mist vanished from play while Yamikawa drew two new cards.

_Perfect, _he thought.

"I summon Armed Ninja!"

A ninja dressed in black robes and a blue helmet appeared. The helmet bore a great likeness to the one Crimson Ninja wore, although this one had golden horns. It carried a sickle-like object with it. (300 ATK)

Yuma thought to make a sarcastic comment on the low power level of Yamikawa's monster, but he didn't much enjoy talking down about monsters. They were like people to him, in a sense.

Yamikawa thought differently. "I activate Fuhma Shuriken!"

The blade on Armed Ninja's sickle became made of throwing stars as its strength was boosted. (1000 ATK)

"Why…" Yuma began before remembering what happened once Fuhma Shuriken went to the Graveyard. "You're going to sacrifice your own monster; your own comrade?"

"That's what they're there for," Yamikawa said bluntly. "They serve their masters and do no more than that."

"You're wrong!" Yuma shouted ardently. "That's not at all what Duel Monsters is about!"

"As much as I'd hate to listen to this lecture, I've got a duel to win."

Yamikawa motioned for his Armed Ninja to attack Number 39: Utopia and the shuriken-wielding warrior begrudgingly complied. He threw his weaponry at the monster that was more than double his size but Utopia struck back, slashing Armed Ninja in two. The defeated monster covered the field in pixels and memories. Before it died, it reluctantly threw one of its stars at the teenager.

"It's a shame you didn't put up more of a fight," Yamikawa sighed. "But them's the breaks."

Yuma coughed as he dropped down on one knee, but he was still conscious, breathing, and in it to win it.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 250 LP**

**Yamikawa – 4400 LP**

Yamikawa shouted loudly, exclaiming that Yuma was a cheater and that he should have been out by now, but the boy pointed to the Trap card that was still lifted on his field.

Damage Diet.

"With this, all the damage that I took from your Spell was just halved. Now do you see why you can't treat your monsters like that?"

Yamikawa barked at Yuma, yelling "Shut up" and "Enough" multiple times.

"Fine," Yuma wheezed as he drew his card. "If you won't listen to me, I'll have to make you understand."

He looked at the card that he had just picked up and he placed it on his D-Pad smoothly after saying, "I summon Wanwan Dog."

The active golden retriever walked around the field, slobbering and leaving trails of saliva every which way. (1300 ATK)

Then Yuma flipped up both his Needle Swordsman and his Kuribolt. (300 ATK x 2)

"Here we go," he huffed. "Needle Swordsman and Kuribolt attack! Static Sword!"

Kuribolt zapped Needle Swordsman's miniscule weapon with a surge of power as the monster threw it at Yamikawa. Even though the initial attack didn't faze the grown man, the electric current from the weapon hurt him.

**Yamikawa – 3800 LP**

"You're up next, Wanwan Dog! Bark Bite!"

The jocular canine turned feral in a moment's notice and he started howling madly. He ran over to Yamikawa and sunk his teeth into the man's arm.

**Yamikawa – 2500 LP**

"And last but not least…my favorite comrade! Number 39: Utopia attacks you directly with Hope King Slash!"

Utopia grabbed both of his swords and threw them into the air above. Then he jumped, grabbed them both, and came back down above Yamikawa. The swords fell on both sides of Yuma's foe, causing him to hit the ground hard. The buzzer sounded and indeed, Yuma came out victorious.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 250 LP**

**Yamikawa – 0 LP**

Yuma removed his D-Gazer as did the elderly man who had been watching the whole duel. He introduced himself as Rokujuro and told Yuma about how Yamikawa had been a student of his back in the day however darkness started to take over him, transforming the young adult into what he previously was.

Astral reached out his hand and the Number monster flew from Yamikawa's body into Astral's palm. The aura of darkness that was veiling the man disappearing the moment the Number monster no longer fed off the man's negativity.

Yamikawa, still unconscious and unknowing as to what happened during his duel with Yuma, was dragged away to the fairground infirmary with the by Rokujuro (with the help of Yuma).

"How are you going to explain the yin-yang symbol to him?" Yuma asked after they were done carrying the breathing body.

Rokujuro chuckled timidly. "I'll just tell him that I bet him like the old days. He never could defeat me back then."

Yuma smiled and left the older man with him memories. "I'm glad that Rokujuro and Yamikawa are ok," Yuma said to Astral.

Astral nodded, but he truthfully wasn't listening to Yuma. He was making a mental observation. _Kindness is something that Yuma never runs out of…Kindness and hope. It is no wonder he is so loved._

* * *

><p>The same two figures that had been watching Yuma from the Ferris wheel on the opening day of the World Duel Carnival resumed their examination.<p>

"He's growing stronger," said the first, "and at such an alarming pace."

"He's still not strong enough," the second replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "I don't think he stands a chance against me."

"Is that so?" the first asked. "Then maybe we should put that theory to the test."

The second shrugged. "Why bother? We've been watching this kid's duels from the first day and all of them required luck to win when the chips were down. The odds of him losing fairly soon are high."

The first kept smiling. "Well, humor me and duel him anyway. We need Numbers and he has gotten quite a lot of them already."

The second glared, but agreed soon enough to this. The sooner all the Numbers were collected, the sooner he could end his job.

"Excellent," the first beamed. He placed his arm on the shoulder of the second, who was significantly shorter. Then he looked into the boy's eyes and said, "Don't fail me, Kaito or else…"

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

**Full Elf (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 2/Effect/WIND

800 ATK/1300 DEF

Effect: Once per turn: You can reveal 1 Monster Card in your hand; increase this card's Level by the Level of the revealed monster's, until the End Phase.

Note: This card can be found in V-Jump Edition 5. It is exclusively available to Japan.

**Growing Pinecone (Monster)**

Plant/Level 1/Effect/EARTH

400 ATK/200 DEF

Effect: When this card is discarded to the Graveyard by the effect of Fallen Cone: You can Special Summon it from your Graveyard.

**Needle Swordsman (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 1/Effect/WIND

300 ATK/600 DEF

Effect: When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: Return all face-up Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls to the hand.

**Cross Attack (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Two unknown warriors, one on the ground lending power to the second one, who is flying over to the enemy.

Effect: Target 2 face-up Attack Position monsters on the field with the same ATK; during this turn, 1 of the targeted monsters can attack your opponent directly, but the other target cannot attack.

Note: The preceding three cards are available in the Photon Shockwave booster pack. This is slated for release in November for the United States.

**Full Body Blow (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: The same purple warrior from Cross Attack battling with Alien Shocktrooper.

Effect: Target 1 face-up monster you control; this turn, the target cannot be destroyed by battle, and neither player takes Battle Damage from battles involving the target. If the target battles a monster this turn: Destroy the monster it battle after damage calculation.

**Armored Ninja Air (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/WIND

1400 ATK/1400 DEF

Effect: When this card is Summoned: You can target 1 face-up "Ninja" monster you control; its Level increases by 1.

**Armored Ninja Flame (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/FIRE

1700 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: When this card is summoned: You can target 1 face-up "Ninja" monster you control; its Level increases by 1.

**Armored Ninja Aqua (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/WATER

800 ATK/1600 DEF

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack, if you have another "Ninja" monster in your Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the attack.

**Armored Ninja Earth (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 5/Effect/EARTH

1600 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: If your opponent control a monster(s) and you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.

**Armored Ninja Blade Heart (Xyz Monster)**

Warrior/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/WIND

2200 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 4 Warrior-Type Monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up "Ninja" monster you control; that monster can attack twice this turn.

**Number 12: Armored Ninja – Crimson Shadow**

Warrior/Xyz/Rank 5/Effect/EARTH

2400 ATK/1700 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 5 monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this turn "Ninja" monsters cannot be destroyed. This effect can be activated during either player's turn.

**Armored Ninjitsu Art: Freeze Lock (Trap)**

Continuous Trap

Image: Armored Ninja Aqua doing a hand jutsu that creates ice shards.

Effect: When your opponent's monster declares an attack: End the Battle Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot change their battle positions. You must control a face-up "Ninja" monster(s) to activate this effect.

**Armored Ninjitsu Art: Rust Mist (Trap)**

Continuous Trap

Image: A ninja creating a storm of corrosive acid in the form of raindrops.

Effect: When your opponent Special Summons one or more monsters: Halve the ATK of those Special Summoned monsters. You must control a face-up "Ninja" monster(s) to active this effect.

**Armored Ninjitsu Art: Gold Conversion (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Tapestries and weaponry floating in a golden, heaven-like sky.

Effect: When you control 1 face-up "Ninjitsu Art" card(s): Destroy all "Ninjitsu Art" card(s) you control and then draw 2 cards.

Note: The preceding cards that have yet to be noted are available in the Order of Chaos booster pack. It is slated for released in Japan come November.

**Armored Ninjitsu Art: Quick Teleport (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Armored Ninja Flame teleporting from one spot to another in a flash.

Effect: Target 1 face-up "Ninja" monster you control; Special Summon 1 "Ninja" monster from your hand whose ATK is less than or equal to ATK the target. During this turn, the target and the monster Special Summoned by this effect cannot declare an attack.

Note: This card was first used by Yamikawa in Episode 15 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Armored Ninjitsu Art: Undead Return (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Lady Ninja Yae returning from the corridors of death and looking around.

Effect: Target 1 "Ninja" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon the target.

Note: This card was first used by Yamikawa in Episode 16 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Kuribolt (Monster)**

Thunder/Level 1/Effect/LIGHT

300 ATK/200 DEF

Effect: You can target 1 Xyz Monster on the field; detach all of its Xyz Materials and Special Summon "Kuribolt Tokens" (Thunder-Type/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 200 each) in Attack Position equal to the number of Xyz Materials that were detached.

**Voltage Summon (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Kuribolt shooting out four bolts of lightning in a virtual world.

Effect: Tribute all "Kuribolt Tokens" you control; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your deck for each "Kuribolt Token" tributed. The ATK and DEF of monsters Special Summoned by this effect become 0.

Note: The above two cards were first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 18 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Damage Direction (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Gagaga Magician quickly evading an attack from Big Jaws.

Effect: Activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. You can change the attack target to another monster you control or you can make the attack a direct one. Draw 1 card of each multiple of 1000 Battle Damage you take from that battle.

Note: This card was of my own creation. Feel free to use it in a story (with consent/credit!)

* * *

><p>Author's note: I'll leave it up to you to interpret who is after Yuma (it's not that hard! I promise!). But I can assure you one thing; the duel will not be a walk in the park for our protagonist. Even before this though, Yuma has one last peril that he must face. Find out all the answers soon!<p> 


	7. Token of Friendship

**Chapter 7: Proof of Friendship!**

* * *

><p>More duelists were out now that the sun had decided to make its debut. Yuma couldn't turn a corner without seeing signs of augmented reality or hearing buzzers declaring winners and losers. He loved the World Duel Carnival, and on top of that, he loved the fact that he hadn't lost yet. Somehow though, he couldn't help but feel that he wouldn't have had the power to win all his matches if it weren't for Astral, especially since it was the dueling expert that supplied the boy with his Numbers in the first place. Yuma tapped his Emperor's Key lightly and Astral floated out of it.<p>

"Yes, Yuma?" he asked cordially.

Yuma looked around and narrowed his eyes at the people walking by, as though he was about to tell Astral a groundbreaking, Earth-shattering secret. When the coast seemed clear, Yuma spoke softly. "Don't tell anybody or anything, but…thanks for your help."

This sentence actually surprised Astral greatly. Not only did Yuma thank the spirit, but he also did it in an authentic fashion.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Astral asked, a little happy to use the word "sarcastic" that Yuma had taught him a week earlier.

"No, really," Yuma defended. "I really appreciate you helping me like that."

Yuma could have sworn he saw Astral's mouth form a smile, even if it was only for a millisecond.

"There's the Astral I know," Yuma smiled.

Astral tried maintaining his poker face to hide the fact that he felt needed. He pointed to a boy that was rapidly approaching Yuma. "Do you know who that is?"

A boy with spiked brown hair with orange streaks ran up to Yuma. He was wearing a zip-up sweatshirt with a scarlet undershirt. Somehow he looked vaguely familiar to Yuma, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

The boy was out of breath and sweating by the time he reached Yuma. He pointed his finger back the way he came and wheezed out slowly. "You're…friends…with…Shark, right?"

That's when Yuma recognized the boy. It had been one of the bullies in Shark's crew during the first time they'd dueled. "Yes," Yuma replied quickly. "Is something wrong?"

"By the water park part of the carnival…he's in trouble…"

Yuma didn't wait to hear any more of what Shark's former crony was saying. He ran with all his speed to directory to see where the water park was located. When he found the coordinates, he picked up speed and sprinted to the place.

* * *

><p>"You're going to pay, Ryoga," threatened a dark-skinned man in a black t-shirt.<p>

Shark's demeanor remained blank and he didn't react to the threat at all.

A man in white responded to the one in black. "Looks like he's not scared, Rikuo. Why don't we show him something to really be afraid of?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Kaio," the one referred to as Rikuo replied.

Both of the thugs cracked their knuckles and made fists with their five digits. The thinner one, Kaio, grabbed a hold of Shark while Rikuo struck the first punch. Shark coughed as he felt his stomach go inward.

"Feel what you've given us, Ryoga?" Rikuo laughed. "All that pain!"

Shark received blow after blow to the stomach by the street toughs.

"We got him good," Kaio chuckled.

"That's right!" Rikuo smirked. "And there's not a thing anyone can do about it!"

As if by magic, Yuma had arrived at the exact moment that Rikuo's sentence concluded.

"Shark!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Rikuo and Kaio looked back at Yuma in perplexity while Shark looked at the boy in amazement and hatred. Shark had always loathed other people going out of their way to save him.

"Who are you?" Kaio asked.

"My name is Yuma Tsukumo and I'm here to help Shark," he answered. "Why are you attacking him?"

"Ryoga's just paying his debt to us," Rikuo stated simply. "Unfortunately for him, he chose to pay the hard way."

Shark held his head down so Yuma couldn't see his expression, but underneath his tough guy façade, Shark was hurting.

"What'd he do that was so horrible that you have to hurt him?"

"We caught him trying to steal these!" Kaio and Rikuo said together.

Both held up black-covered cards and Yuma's eyes thinned so he could see them clearly. He gasped as he saw that both cards they were holding were Numbers.

"Shark…" Yuma began. "Why?"

Shark turned away from the three males, unwilling to give an answer.

Yuma decided to let the question go as he reached into his own deck box. "I have a proposition for you two!"

"We're listening," Kaio spoke for both.

Yuma pulled out his Number 39: Utopia card, but Astral spoke up.

"What are you doing, Yuma? We can't afford to lose any Numbers."

Yuma frowned at Astral. How could the ghost be so clueless as to Yuma's motives?

"What do you think I'm doing?" Yuma asked. "I'm saving a friend."

Then the boy turned to Rikuo and Kaio, holding up his Utopia as he did.

"I'll wager you. If you win, you can take my Numbers monster…but if I win, you leave Shark alone and end this whole feud!"

Both of the immoral men thought over the deal before Rikuo accepted it for both of them.

"With more Numbers in our power, there'll be nothing that can stop us!" he shouted.

"Then it's settled," Yuma shouted. "I'll take you both on at the same time!"

"That works for me," Kaio grinned. He rubbed his hands together in a diabolical fashion.

"But not for me," Shark said. The boy in the purple vest, who had remained silent until this whole time, had now snuck past his captors quick enough to have joined Yuma's side of the field. "It's going to be 2 on 2, that way it's fair."

"Shark…" Yuma said gently.

"I just don't want to take another beating," Shark replied nonchalantly. "Don't think that friendship has anything to do with this."

Despite what Shark said, Yuma could tell that he wasn't telling the whole truth. There was something more about Shark that Yuma knew was hidden to the rest of the world. He couldn't see it, but he could definitely feel it.

"Fine then," Rikuo complained. "When we win, you're going to get a lot worse than beaten up, Ryoga."

"Too bad you won't win," Shark said, very matter-of-factly.

"We'll see," Kaio said. "We'll see."

All four duelists raised their D-Pads, Shark put his purple one on his left wrist, Yuma put his red one on his right wrist, and the two criminals put their standard silver ones on their right wrists.

Through their D-Gazers, the duelists could see their pictures and names appear on the screen, followed by their life point meter. That was a clear indication that the duel was in progress until a victor had been claimed.

**Yuma & Shark – 8000 LP**

**Rikuo & Kaio – 8000 LP**

"I'm taking the first move," Rikuo announced. He made a draw and picked up a separate card in his hand. He placed it on his D-Pad with ease.

"I summon Jurrac Velo!"

A bright flame ignited as a monster jumped from it. It looked like a Velociraptor with a green body. Its head was lava red, which finely contrasted its blue hands and feet. (1700 ATK)

"What a remarkable power level to start with," Yuma said to himself.

"Now isn't the time to get caught up in that," Shark warned. "They are very powerful, so keep on your toes."

"Right," Yuma nodded. Then Yuma took his turn by making a draw and looking at his hand.

Shark watched his tag-team partner, mentally debating if he could win with Yuma on his team.

_This may be my first tag duel, _Yuma thought to himself, _but that doesn't mean that I'm going to make Shark do all the work. I'll definitely hold my own and rise as high as I can!_

"And this is just the monster to do it with," Yuma said as he placed a new monster on his D-Pad. "I summon Suisui Skater!"

The sound of ice skates interacting with the ground resonated throughout the arena. With a dazzlingly executed pirouette, a female ice skater dashed in front of Yuma and offered him protection. (1800 ATK)

"And since your monster is weaker, we know how this is going to turn out!" Yuma grinned cockily. "Suisui Skater attacks…"

Yuma's sentence was cut short by the laughter of Rikuo and Kaio. Yuma watched the two with confusion and puzzlement.

Shark was the one to speak up. Yuma could tell by the blue-haired boy's tone that his patience was being tested a bit. "You're not allowed to attack until everyone's gone once."

A wave of embarrassment swept over Yuma. His cheeks turned bright red as he shook his head with defiance. "I so knew that! I was just testing you guys. Anyway, my turn is done."

"Look at that, Rikuo. We lucked out," Kaio laughed. "Ryoga is teamed up with an amateur!"

"This duel is all ours," Rikuo agreed. "We'll humiliate Ryoga and receive a Number monster! Could it be anymore perfect?"

"We'll get to see them both squirm too," Kaio reminded his partner. "But why should we stand here talking about it? Let's begin!"

Kaio made a draw and played a monster.

"I summon Last Tusk Mammoth!"

Kaio's hair whipped in the wind as an icy cold wind began. A blaring trumpet sound erupted from a trunk that was attached to a wooly mammoth that materialized in the midst of the snowstorm. Yuma stared at the mammoth's ivory white tusks in awe. (800 ATK)

Shark on the other hand had a good inkling of what the two men were planning. "Watch out, Yuma. They're planning something big."

Before Yuma had a chance to respond, Kaio interrupted. The white-coated male set two facedown cards behind his mammoth. "It's your turn, Ryoga; now go!"

"Fine," Shark commented. He made a draw and smiled at his hand.

_Maybe we have a better chance than I thought after all, _he thought.

"I activate the Continuous Spell card Shark Lair!"

Shark sent a card in his hand, Big Jaws, to the Graveyard. Immediately after that, a pool of dorsal fins formed in front of Shark.

"Thanks to this Spell, since I discarded that Big Jaws with 1800 ATK, none of your monsters with less ATK than Big Jaws are allowed to attack!"

Kaio and Rikuo both looked unfazed by Shark's new card. This unnerved Yuma a bit, but as always, Shark remained cool and collected. In fact, the boy started to smile.

"You misunderstand," he told Kaio and Rikuo. "The main point of that wasn't to get you to stop attacking us, although that was a nice bonus."

Rikuo finally spoke up. "Then what is the goal?"

"I'm glad you asked," Shark smirked. He flipped over his Surface card and placed it in his D-Pad.

Big Jaws gave a loud cry as it flopped onto the dry field. (300 DEF)

"Furthermore, I sacrifice Big Jaws to summon Jawsman!"

Shark's multi-mouthed monster materialized. Every single tooth was gleaming and its mouths snarled with the hopes of getting something to feast on. (2600 ATK)

Shark looked from Jurrac Velo to Last Tusk Mammoth while attempting to decide which the lesser evil was. Eventually he commanded his Jawsman to devour Jurrac Velo. Jawsman was clearly all too happy to follow the orders because he hastily consumed the pitiful dinosaur.

Despite being knocked backwards, Rikuo's expression was anything but upset. He even started to snicker with amusement.

"Something funny?" Shark asked. "Or have you finally lost it?"

"The only one who's going to be doing any losing around here is you!" Rikuo yelled, pointing a finger at Shark. He grabbed the Jurrac Velo in his Graveyard and showed it to his opponents. "And this is how!"

Jurrac Velo's transparent spirit was slightly visible behind Rikuo's body.

"Since you were stupid enough to destroy this monster, I can now take another Jurrac monster from my deck and Special Summon it to the field, just so long as its ATK doesn't exceed 1700! Come forth, Jurrac Aeolo!"

A flame-covered dragon egg sprouted up out of a card. Inside the egg sat a blue and gold newborn dinosaur that hiccupped streams of fire. (200 ATK)

Shark chuckled. "That monster reminds me a lot of you; an overgrown baby."

"Make all the jokes you want," Rikuo frowned. "We'll be having the last laugh. I promise you that."

"Yeah, yeah," Shark said. He ended his turn with one of the remaining two cards in his hand.

**Yuma & Shark – 8000 LP**

**Rikuo & Kaio – 7100 LP**

"My turn! I draw!" Rikuo shouted. He picked up a card and pointed to his Jurrac Aeolo. "By tributing that monster, I can Special Summon another Jurrac from my Graveyard."

Jurrac Aeolo vanished from its egg. A moment later, Jurrac Velo burst through the egg, leaving only shell pieces lying on the floor. (1700 ATK)

"What do you think they're planning?" Astral asked Yuma.

"Relax," the boy replied. "Whatever it is, Shark and I are prepared! Right, Shark?"

At the mention of his name, the aqua-loving boy turned his head toward Yuma, but his expression remained still and composed, as if to tell Yuma to do the same.

Thankfully for Shark, Yuma received the message as he watched Rikuo's Field Spell zone pop out of his D-Pad.

"I activate Mausoleum of the Emperor!" the dark-skinned man barked.

A large platform took the place of the street below. For covered the bottom and gave the sinking hole underneath a seeming endless abyss look. Behind all four duelists were tombs in the shape of wooden men and in front stood giant pillars.

"Aside from the wicked ambience," Rikuo smirked, "this also gives everyone the power to summon high level monsters from their hands at the cost of multiples of 1000 depending on the number of tributes that are required!"

When bafflement was apparent on Yuma's face, Kaio sighed and Rikuo frowned.

"Just let me demonstrate," whined the latter.

One of the wooden men lifted from behind Rikuo and dropped in front of him. It turned into a shimmer of sparkles seconds later and was replaced by a new monster. It had spikes of lava running from the peak of its head down to its back and sharp claws. The center of its chest was in the shape of a red, flaming heart. (2100 ATK)

"Arise, Bontan Lavasaurus!"

Suisui Skater stepped back and Yuma emulated his monster.

_Stay calm, _Shark thought, though he didn't verbalize it.

Rikuo laughed at Yuma. "You haven't seen anything yet, kid!"

He placed another Spell card in his D-Pad and Shark and Yuma saw it form on the field. The card had 5 stars on its picture and went by the name of Star Changer.

"And it doesn't take a genius to know what this card does," Kaio snickered.

"That's right," Rikuo concurred. "It allows me to add 1 more Level onto any monster I choose!"

The man pointed to his Jurrac Velo and the raptor hissed as its Level increased. (4 – 5 stars)

"Now that I have two monsters of the same level, it's time to Xyz Summon!"

Jurrac Velo and Bontan Lavasaurus melted into a magma opening in the ground. An underground, dormant volcano must have been underneath their portal because volcanic emissions spewed from the gateway before a monster even appeared. When the chunks of molten rock died down, something gradually ascended. It initially looked like a magma ball with burning spikes at both ends, but it morphed quickly into something far more dangerous. The upper spike became two arms while the lower spike became two feet and the central sphere turned into a hulking, purple body. (2500 ATK)

Given the bright "61" stamped on the left side of its chest, Yuma and Astral knew one thing. They were in trouble.

"Number 61: Volcasaurus, come to me!"

"Numbers…" Yuma panted.

"Just keep calm," Shark pleaded. "That monster is nothing compared to what we have."

"Is that so, Ryoga?" Rikuo asked. Then he picked up the Bontan Lavasaurus from under his Number monster and sent it to the Graveyard. He pointed to Jawsman and grinned.

Shark raised an eyebrow to Rikuo. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Your monster is just destroyed is all!"

Shark's second question was drowned out by the sound of Volcasaurus's roar as an overlay unit was absorbed into the monster's mouth. Soon after, Volcasaurus's lengthy hands turned into virtual cannons. A beam charged up in both cannons and the Number monster fired the left blast at Jawsman. The contact from the clash was great enough to send down on one knee.

Yuma bit his lip to resist crying out for his partner's safety.

"And that's not the best part, Ryoga," Rikuo went on. "Now you take damage equal to the ATK of your Jawsman!"

A twisted look of fear was plastered on Shark's face as the right blast of Number 61: Volcasaurus aimed directly at Shark. It released the detonation and Shark was blown back ten feet. He rolled on the floor writhing in pain.

This time Yuma couldn't control his fright as his friend was knocked down. "Shark!"

It took a while, but Shark finally rose back to his feet. He looked at Rikuo with a smile and said, "I got you."

Shark's facedown Trap card flipped up to reveal Hate Crevasse.

"Since you were foolish enough to destroy my monster, I can destroy one of _you _control and then deal you damage equal to its ATK!"

A gaping crevasse opened up under the Number monster as it begun sinking under.

"Alright, Shark! You got em!" Yuma cheered.

Rikuo's face didn't show fear or dread, however. He simply looked to Kaio who smiled back.

"Nice try, Ryoga," Kaio complimented, "but we're not that dumb! I activate my Trap card Shift!"

The ravine beneath the volcanic fossil transferred over to the extinct pachyderm on Kaio's turf.

"With the effect of my Shift, I can turn your Hate Crevasse's target into my Last Tusk Mammoth!"

With one last blare of its trumpet, Last Tusk Mammoth vanished from sight and Kaio took the damage instead.

"As long as we're all taking damage," Rikuo said as he pointed to Yuma's monster, "I believe you're next in line!"

Volcasaurus's heart-shaped chest opened and a flood of lava poured out. Unfortunately for Suisui Skater, she was in the direct line of fire. She got swept up by the wave and not only drowned in it, but burned to her death.

"Thanks to Suisui Skater, I only take half of the damage!"

Yuma was pushed back a couple inches, but remained intact.

Rikuo frowned but ended his turn solemnly with two facedown cards.

**Yuma & Shark – 5050 LP**

**Rikuo & Kaio – 5300 LP**

Yuma glanced at Shark and then his deck.

_I'm going to prove to him that I can pull my weight around too._

"My turn!" Yuma shouted. "Draw!"

He made a draw and selected a card from his hand.

"I summon Goblindbergh!"

The strident sound of a plane propeller filled the air. A green pilot goblin operating a Wright Brothers-type plane dive bombed from the sky. A large canister was tied to the rear of the plane. (1400 ATK)

"And since I summoned Goblindbergh, I'm able to Special Summon another low-level monster from my hand!"

Chains rattled as Gagaga Magician materialized on the field in front of Yuma. His glowing belt flashed four purple stars as per usual. (1500 ATK)

"And even though Goblindbergh switches to Defense Position now…"

The cherry red sheen of the plane turned into a bright turquoise gleam. (0 DEF)

"It doesn't matter because I'm going to overlay Goblindbergh and Gagaga Magician!"

Gagaga Magician jumped behind Goblindbergh in the pilot's seat and the two flew in the air higher and higher. When they came down to the ground, both jumped into a portal below and formed one being. Number 39: Utopia flew out of the portal, sword in one hand and shield in the other. (2000 DEF)

Yuma took a look at the other four cards in his hand, none of which were ATK modifiers (much to Yuma's dismay). He did, however, have one useful one.

"I activate Xyz Exchange!"

Yuma's recognizable Spell card appeared.

"Now, I'm going to change your Number 61 into Defense Position and Utopia into Attack Position!"

Number 61: Volcasaurus's active stream of lava cooled slowly and it went back to a dormant state of benignity. (1000 DEF) In the same instant, Utopia traded in the shield in his right hand for another sword. (2500 ATK)

Yuma's arrogance increased when he saw Rikuo mope at the Spell.

_Now I'm in control, _Yuma thought boastfully. _Nothing can stop me now!_

Astral watched Yuma's facial expressions. He had been with the boy long enough now to read them accurately and tell what Yuma was thinking of. "Don't get carried away, Yuma. They still have three facedown cards that could be anything."

"Shut up!" Yuma shouted impatiently. He was never a fan of Astral's advice. Then he turned his attention over to the Number monster marking its home on the arena. "Utopia, attack Number 61 with Hope King Slash!"

Utopia's red eyes watched Volcasaurus as he hurled one of his weighty weapons at the dinosaur.

"I'll protect you, Brother!" Kaio hollered. "I activate Compensation Exchange!"

A picture of Gigobyte getting eaten by a plant could be seen through the glare of the sun on Yuma's D-Pad.

"With this card, I can negate your ATK!"

An amethyst barricade sheltered Number 61: Volcasaurus from Utopia's mauling. Then the same plum-colored barrier enveloped Kaio, draining some of his life force by 2500.

"As you can see," he spat, "it has its negative drawback…"

"But we've found a way past that!" Rikuo finished with a grin. He lifted up his Trap card, Flame Egg LV5.

"With the power of this card, since Kaio received effect damage, he may Special Summon one Level 5 monster from his hand. However, he'll take 500 damage if he doesn't."

"Sounds good to me," Yuma said. "More damage to them!"

"Think," Shark sighed. "The 500 damage isn't a definite thing because he might have that monster. It might not be as good for us as you think."

Yuma frowned at Shark for poking holes in his balloon of logic. He did know that Shark was right, though. The blue-haired boy usually was about these types of things.

While Yuma and Shark were exchanging their thoughts, Kaio was already busy summoning his monster. The dinosaur that went by the name of Menchi Icebergdon was clearly based on the dinosaur of a like name, the Mamenchisaurus. Its disproportionately long neck was attached to its turtle shell of a body. On top of the shell was a giant iceberg that the creature lugged around. (2100 DEF)

Yuma grabbed two of the remaining three cards in his hand and set them in his background noisily.

"Turn end!"

**Yuma & Shark – 5050 LP**

**Rikuo & Kaio – 2800 LP**

"I draw!" Kaio declared. He made a draw and pointed to the Mausoleum that Yuma and Shark had forgotten about. "I sacrifice 1000 life points to summon a Level 5 monster!"

One of the wooden statues faded away before another Menchi Icebergdon took its place. It was exactly like the one next to it, from its stretchy neck to its ice-covered skin. (1300 ATK)

"That's not good," Shark muttered to himself.

Yuma eyed Shark. "What's not good? Is there something you know?"

Shark explained. "When Menchi Icebergdon is Normal Summon, it instantly destroys 1 Attack Position monster we control. And there's only one to choose from…"

"Correct, Ryoga!" Kaio laughed. He pointed to Number 39: Utopia and the second Menchi Icebergdon shot the icy growth off its back at the monster.

"I won't let you!" Yuma shouted. He flipped up one of his two facedowns, Xyz Reflect.

"Damn," Rikuo swore. "Not only our our attempts to destroy his Number monster thwarted, but we also lose 800 life points in the process."

The iceberg curbed and missed Utopia in the nick of time. It collided with the Mausoleum pillar to Utopia's left and sent flying shards of ice at Kaio. He flinched as he was hit with the piercing pieces.

Rikuo grinned at Kaio. "Don't worry, Brother. I'll make them pay for hurting you! I activate my Trap card called Stare LV5!"

Rikuo's other facedown card activated.

"Due to this," Kaio informed the boys, "since I control two Level 5 monsters, both Menchi Icebergdons, I can inflict 500 points of damage to you for each one!"

Shark and Yuma were each struck with medium-sized fireballs.

A darker aura than before appeared around Kaio. "And that's not even the worst part yet!"

Both Menchi Icebergdon monsters turned at a 45° angle and their icebergs touched violently. Both of the frozen masses turned into snowflakes that delicately lined the way for a portal. In the next second, a preserved monster appeared in the form of an ice cube, albeit one with cobalt spikes on both ends. Both spikes pushed inward and the cube cracked. After a couple more seconds of the overbearing pressure, the cube broke and a monster crystallized. Most of its body was made of ice cubes, although it had solid cerulean wings jutting from its back. A yellow Number 19 indication was marked on its chest. (2500 DEF)

"Number 19: Freezerdon, be born!"

"His Number monster!" Astral gasped. "Yuma, I must remind you that it's imperative that you win this duel."

"Have some faith, will ya!" Yuma shouted. "Shark and I have a plan!"

Shark looked away to avoid Yuma's gaze. He looked at the only card in his hand, Drill Barnacle, but no plans stood out. He could get them down to 700 life points, but that wasn't enough to secure the deal.

"I end my turn with this facedown," Kaio said as he set a card in his Spell/Trap zone. Unluckily, Shark was too engrossed in his thoughts to pay any heed to it.

**Yuma & Shark – 4050 LP**

**Rikuo & Kaio – 1000 LP**

It was the moment of truth for Shark. Now or never, all or nothing.

_Come on, Ryoga_ he thought to himself. _You have to prove that you're better than them. _He looked at Rikuo and Kaio…and then at Yuma. _Better than all of them!_

"My draw!" Shark announced calmly, despite his internal conflict. He drew the top card and placed it in his D-Pad.

"I activate Bubble Burst!"

A Spell with an image of Elemental Hero Bubbleman in a bubble about to get popped by Destiny Hero – Diamond Dude cluttered the four duelists D-Gazer images.

"With this, I can destroy one face-up Spell or Trap I control to draw 2 extra cards."

The numerous amounts of fins surrounding Shark via his Shark Lair vanished as he made two draws. Neither draw was what he wanted, but he did formulate a plan.

He set one card in his Spell/Trap zone and summoned Drill Barnacle. (300 ATK)

"So weak and insignificant, Ryoga," Kaio chuckled.

"Much like its owner," Rikuo chimed in.

Shark simply pointed at his monster. "Tell me if you think this is insignificant."

He motioned to Kaio and Drill Barnacle's multiple tentacles wrapped around the man in white, constricting his circulation and breathing. It released its grip moments later, but its tentacles grew longer.

"What's the meaning of this?" Rikuo asked, checking to see if Kaio was alright.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shark replied. "You said it was like me, and I'm showing you how. Since it attacked your life points directly, it becomes 1000 ATK points stronger. Just like how I'm stronger now because I don't need you two clowns."

"Traitor!" Rikuo screamed as Drill Barnacle ceased its growth. (1300 ATK)

"I like to think of it as playing for the winning team," shrugged Shark.

**Yuma & Shark – 4050 LP**

**Rikuo & Kaio – 700 LP**

"You won't be playing for that team anymore!" Rikuo shouted as he made a draw, "because Volcasaurus is going to kill your winning streak!"

Volcasaurus screech with delight, as if showing its approval of what was said.

"But before that, I'm going to call on another friend that goes by the name of Punch Flamesaurus!"

An Ankylosaurus-type creature leapt from a wall of flame. Its back was heavily padded with protective shielding and the rest of its skin was leathery. Perhaps the most menacing feature was its tail club, which was literally like a mace was attached to the dinosaur. (1800 ATK)

Rikuo then looked at his Number monster. "Now you see, Ryoga and friend…"

Yuma scowled at Rikuo for his rude behavior, but it didn't seem to faze Rikuo who continued to talk.

"I could send this Jurrac Velo from under my monster to the Graveyard to activate its effect, but where would be the fun in that?"

Yuma and Shark both look quizzically at Rikuo, but it was Kaio who filled the silent void with talk.

"That's Freezerdon's job!" he cheered. "Whenever Rikuo wants to send an overlay unit from his monster to the Graveyard, he can use one of mine instead!"

Kaio demonstrated his monsters power as one of the overlay units hovering around Freezerdon was flung into Volcasaurus's mouth. The volcano-like beast happily wolfed down its meal before charging its cannons and firing a blast at Utopia. Yuma powerlessly observed Utopia's cremation and death before the impact of the second cannon hit the boy directly. He flipped backwards on his face and skidded across the mausoleum floor.

"See what you've gotten yourself into by partnering up with this kid, Ryoga?" Rikuo asked. "You're about as worthless as he is."

Shark's patience snapped. "Shut up and duel or forfeit, but don't talk about him!" Shark pointed to Yuma. "He's more of a friend than you two will ever have in your entire lives, so butt out!"

Rikuo and Kaio were both shocked at this. They'd never seen this type of Shark before, and worse, they didn't like this new Shark one bit.

"Pay for your insolence, Ryoga!" Rikuo yelled. "Number 61: Volcasaurus, destroy his Drill Barnacle!"

Hot lava stirred around in Volcasaurus's mouth as the creature unleashed the molten mist at the helpless sea urchin.

"This is the end for you two!" Shark declared as he flipped over his Trap card. Poseidon Wave activated, followed by Poseidon himself stepping onto the field. "Due to this card…"

Shark's lecture was cut short by Kaio who revealed his facedown card, Trap Jammer.

"I don't know what your Poseidon Wave does, nor do I care," Kaio yawned, "but it won't be using its effect! That's for sure!"

Poseidon reverted back to card form and then exploded into hundreds of augmented pixels.

Shark barely had time to react when he felt the stinging blow of his Barnacle being destroyed and his life points dropping. He too, like Yuma, fell back on the stone floors of the burial grounds.

**Yuma & Shark – 350 LP**

**Rikuo & Kaio – 700 LP**

Both boys were bruised, battered, and beaten, but Yuma still remained hopeful and strong through it all.

"We can still win it, Shark…" he spoke slowly. He clutched his stomach to mitigate the pain.

Shark held his head in his hand and rubbed his hair, checking for any bruises. "How can you be so sure? How are you still so faithful?"

Yuma wobbled and shook to his knees in due time and stared Shark straight in the eyes. "I can think that because we're friends, and as such I'm not going to give up our fight! I believe that we can win this duel if we just work together!"

Shark looked away to hide his smile from Yuma. He had to admit that the pink-haired boy was gutsy.

"Sorry to break-up this family friendly moment," Rikuo laughed, "well actually I'm not…but I still have to attack you with Punch Flamesaurus!"

The flaming relic stuck its tail up high and the spikes discharged and soared straight for Shark. The boy's eyes closed as he braced himself for his loss. He could hear the faint sound of Yuma speaking, but the thunderous sound of his own heartbeat drowned out the words. Seconds passed and then what felt like minutes. Shark finally opened his eyes to check if he was still alive.

And to his surprise, he wasn't only alive, but he was also still in the duel.

But how?

Shark looked to his right and saw that Yuma's Trap card was face-up. Defense Draw.

"With this," Yuma said, "Shark is protected from all damage and I can draw a card too!"

Yuma made a draw as the barrier around Shark evaporated.

"Brats," Kaio hissed.

"No matter," Rikuo explained. "Their field is empty and Ryoga's loser of a partner only has two cards left in his hand."

Even though Yuma was insulted, it was true that he only had two cards left and neither were monsters.

**Yuma & Shark – 350 LP**

**Rikuo & Kaio – 700 LP**

Yuma scanned the two cards in his hand again, but sighed due to neither having ATK points. Clearly he couldn't rely on such cards to win so his next draw would be crucial.

He looked at Astral, who nodded to him. Yuma had come to enjoy such a nod because he knew that it meant that Astral had faith in him and that he knew that Yuma could pull through. Then the boy looked at Shark, who gave him the exact same nod. Yuma smiled and gripped the top card of his deck.

_Alright, _he thought. _They're both counting on me so I have to do my very best here. I can't slack now otherwise I might lose both of them for good._

Yuma felt his hands tug at the top card of his deck as he shouted his mantra, "Kattobingu!" He lifted his head in the direction of the card, but despair washed over his face as he saw Ganbara Knight.

"Of all the monsters…" Yuma whispered to himself.

Then he looked at the other two cards in his hand. His first was Asleep at the Switch, which was completely useless to the situation. His second was…

And then it hit Yuma. He picked up his second card and looked at Shark.

_I sure hope this works!_

"I activate the Spell card Experimental Exchange!"

A Spell card appeared and an image of a doctor being transformed into an ape appeared in front of the boy with the plan.

"Due to this, I an exchange one card in my hand with one card in another player's hand until the End Phase, and I choose Shark!"

Shark smiled indiscreetly as he walked over to Yuma.

"Take it," he grinned. He handed Yuma his Spell card and grabbed Yuma's Asleep at the Switch.

"Thanks," Yuma said as he read the effect of Shark's Spell. His eyes widened as he realized an option that just might work.

"Don't thank me," Shark shrugged. "I had no use for it anyway."

Yuma thanked Shark once again, although mentally this time. Then he looked at his two cards and began to enact his plan.

"I summon Ganbara Knight!"

The shield-wielding, armor-wearing, heavyset warrior fell from the sky onto the mausoleum platform. (0 ATK)

"So that's your plan?" Kaio asked.

"Giving up?" Rikuo questioned.

"Nope," Yuma beamed, "but it might be your plan after I use the Spell card Armored Xyz!"

All four duelists watched as Number 39: Utopia revived from Yuma's Graveyard onto the field. But instead of going in the monster zone, it went back in the Spell/Trap zone.

"W-what's going on?" both of Yuma's enemies asked in unison.

"I can answer that," Shark grinned boastfully. "Thanks to Armored Xyz, Utopia is now equipped onto Ganbara Knight and Ganbara Knight's ATK, DEF and Effect are the same as the equipped monster!"

"Impossible!" Rikuo shouted.

"Possible!" Yuma shouted as he motioned to Ganbara Knight and Utopia. Both monsters armor parts detached from their respective monsters and bonded together. The top of the armor was primarily white and maroon mix while the bottom was gold-trimmed. One of Ganbara Knight's shields remained, but the other was replaced by one of Utopia's swords. The new monster's helmet resembled that of Utopia, but the lightning shaped parts of Ganbara Knight's helmet were sticking out on the west and east sides of the headgear. Utopia's wings, now burgundy colored, overhung from the warrior's back. The red number 39 positioned itself on the top of the helmet in the center of the lightning bolts. (0 – 2500 ATK)

"I'd like to introduce you to Number 39: Utopia Knight!"

Rikuo and Kaio were now the ones who were freaking out. They trembled in place, unbelieving of what they were witnessing.

Utopia Knight scanned the field and its eyes locked onto Punch Flamesaurus.

"Uh oh," Yuma chuckled patronizingly, "it looks like we have a winner! Now let's finish this!"

Shark nodded in agreement and both duelists pointed to Utopia Knight.

"Attack," they commanded together, "with Hope Knight Saber!"

Utopia Knight threw its shield at Punch Flamesaurus and then creature flew back. Utopia Knight charged at the creature while it was still in midair and it held its sword in two hands. With a look of resolve and purpose, the monster flew as fast as its maroon wings would take it to the flaming dinosaur and cut the behemoth open with a heavy swing of its weapon. Punch Flamesaurus howled in pain loud enough to deafen all four duelists as a buzzer sounded; the same buzzer that declared Yuma and Shark the winners.

**Yuma & Shark – 350 LP**

**Rikuo & Kaio – 0 LP**

Rikuo and Kaio's Number monsters lifted from their bodies and flew past Yuma and Shark into Astral's possession.

Almost instantly, the sound of screaming rang through Astral's ears and he saw a planet, his own planet he recognized, being attacked. Red blasts hit the world and more shouts of terror were seen and heard.

Astral held his head and groaned weakly. Yuma noticed this unusual behavior that his ally was exhibiting.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Yuma asked, genuine and curious.

Astral denied his pain. "Nothing at all. I just…" he stopped his sentence short. Yuma wouldn't understand. "No, nothing."

Yuma shrugged this off and went to join Shark as the boy in the purple jacket sauntered over to Rikuo and Kaio.

When the two aforementioned thugs came to their senses, they watched Shark advancing closer and closer.

"Don't hurt us, Ryoga!" Kaio cried out.

"Please!" Rikuo begged. "We didn't mean any harm! Honest!"

Shark stopped moving a foot away from the two duelists. He extended his hand to both of them and Rikuo and Kaio cowered in fear. When they opened their eyes, they saw Shark pointing to a spot behind them.

"Get lost," he demanded evenly. "And don't mess with Yu…" he stopped and looked at Yuma before saying, "don't mess with my friends again."

A series of "Yes, Ryoga", "Thank you, Ryoga", and "Let's get the Hell out of here" phrases were uttered before the two criminals evacuated the area.

Shark frowned at their cowardice, but his expression changed when he felt himself being jabbed in the arm with something. He looked back to see Yuma handing him Armored Xyz.

"I almost forgot to return this to you," the boy explained with a smile. "I wouldn't want you to lose such an amazing card."

Shark walked away without taking the card. "If you like it so much, keep it."

Yuma's eyes sparked like full moon in the night sky. "You mean I can have it for real!"

"Do whatever you want with it," Shark replied. He was about to turn a corner and leave Yuma to himself, but he turned around one last time. "After all…that's what friends would do, right?"

With that, the boy was gone just as quickly as he'd come.

Yuma smiled and placed his token of friendship into his deck box. "Yes, Shark…yes, it is."

Astral watched the friendly encounter between the two teenagers before making an observation.

_I wonder…I wonder if Yuma feels the same way about me._

* * *

><p>"Target acquirable, target acquirable!" a machine repeated over and over.<p>

"I see that!" snarled the blonde boy in charge of the hunk of junk.

From their vantage point on the building above Yuma, the boy and the machine could see everything that had happened during the duel.

The robot expanded and one of the contraptions in its chest clicked. A holographic projection appeared showing pictures of Crimson Shadow, Leviathan Dragon, Freezerdon, Terror-Byte, Utopia, Volcasaurus, and Galaxy Queen appeared.

"7 detected Number monsters, Kaito-sama!" the machine reported.

"I see that, Orbital 7," Kaito said harshly.

_Yuma Tsukumo, _he thought with a grin. _Prepare to be hunted._

"Shall we go now?" Orbital 7 asked.

Kaito didn't verbally answer. Instead, he jumped from the building. Thankfully, Orbital 7 was programmed to think fairly quickly, and the machine leapt off the rooftop as well. Before either reached the ground, Orbital 7 extended its arms and they retracted into its body. Then the missing limbs were replaced by wings which attached safely to Kaito. The boy in the black coat soared down onto the pavement of an alleyway where Orbital 7 transformed back.

* * *

><p>"Do you hear something?" Yuma asked as he continued his stride back to civilization.<p>

Astral looked at Yuma. "Do you mean your voice?"

Yuma sighed. "No! Something else! Like a…whistling noise?"

"Whistling?" Astral asked, but then he heard it to.

Faint at first, but then the noise came closer and closer and closer to them. As the whistling got louder, so did the accompanying footsteps of the person walking toward Yuma and Astral. The man, or rather boy, in question revealed himself as he stepped out of the dark alley where he was prowling.

"It's you…" Yuma gasped.

Astral looked at his partner. "Yuma, do you know this boy?"

"Well, I saw him earlier today…"

Yuma's mind flashed back to seeing this blonde boy in another dark alley after he tripped.

"But I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I didn't think he was real."

The blonde boy replied with a smirk. "I'm as real as can be." He paused for a second and his smirk was replaced by a scowl. "Just like your Numbers."

Yuma and Astral heard the boy talk but couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Astral was the first to respond. "Move, Yuma! He's after the Numbers!"

Yuma's feet moved before his mind, but it was like he was running in place. He looked down as he saw his feet moving, but his body staying in the same spot. He then turned back to stranger who was holding a red rope in his hand.

"Escaping won't work," the boy enlightened. "Nor will this rope be broken, until this duel is over and I have your Number monsters!"

The rope vanished into thin air, but Yuma could still feel its hefty presence weighing his arm down.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Yuma questioned madly.

"My name is Kaito Tenjo…and I want to hunt your Numbers!"

Yuma's brows moved down in fury, but he had no choice but to fight. "If you're looking for a duel, then you've got one!"

He reached back and grabbed his D-Pad. He threw the device up into the air and it landed precisely on his wrist before unfolding into its full form. Then he repeated the process with his D-Gazer.

"Kattobingu!"

Kaito watched Yuma perform his pre-duel ritual, but intended to one-up the boy. "Photon Change!"

In an instant, Kaito's dark colored shirt turned a blinding white color and a D-Gazer style marking appeared under his left eye. What Yuma thought was a boomerang took flight in the air and then made its return back to Kaito's wrist, where it revealed itself to be an already unfolded D-Pad. Before this was all over, Kaito's body momentarily lit up bright like a star.

Astral saw through all the smoke and mirrors though. "Watch yourself, Yuma. The energy that this boy is expelling is extremely high... it even tops the energy levels of all the other duelists that you've faced in this whole tournament!"

Fear filled through Yuma's body before he grabbed his pendant. "No way that I can lose," he said confidently. "Besides, I have you to guide me if I need it. We're not going anywhere!"

"That's what you think," Kaito grinned maliciously. "Now let's begin!"

"Alright," Yuma nodded. Both duelists stared at one another before shouting "Duel!"

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

**Bontan Lavasaurus (Monster) **

Dinosaur/Level 5/Effect/FIRE

2100 ATK/1300 DEF

Effect: When this card is destroyed: Add 1 Level 5 monster from your deck to your hand.

**Menchi Icebergdon (Monster)**

Dinosaur/Level 5/Effect/WATER

1300 ATK/2100 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy it.

**Punch Flamesaurus (Monster)**

Dinosaur/Level 4/Effect/FIRE

1800 ATK/1200 DEF

FLIP: Increase this card's Level by 1.

**Flame Egg LV5 (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A baby phoenix rising from a cracked, molten egg.

Effect: When a player takes effect damage: That player can Special Summon 1 Level 5 monster from their hand. If they do not, they take 500 damage.

**Stare LV5 (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A pair of pinkish eyes glaring at 5 floating stars.

Effect: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each face-up Level 5 monster you control.

Note: These preceding 5 cards were first used by Kaio and Rikuo in Episode 11 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Compensation Exchange (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Gigobyte being eaten up by a plant.

Effect: When a monster you control is targeted for an attack: Negate the ATK and take damage equal to the target's ATK.

**Armored Xyz (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Pink and blue overlay units swirling around a plethora of armor parts.

Effect: Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; equip it to a monster you control. The equipped monsters name, ATK, DEF, and Effect(s) become the same as that monster's. If the equipped monster attacks, after damage calculation: You can send the equipped Xyz Monster to the Graveyard; the monster it was equipped to can attack once again in a row.

Note: These two preceding cards were first used by Kaio and Yuma respectively in Episode 12 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Shark Lair (Spell)**

Continuous Spell

Image: A giant shark guarding a precious treasure from intruders.

Effect: Send 1 Fish-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard; monsters your opponent controls with lower ATK than the sent monster cannot attack.

Note: This card was first used by Shark in Episode 22 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Number 61: Volcasaurus (Xyz Monster)**

Dinosaur/Xyz/Rank 5/Effect/FIRE

2500 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 5 Monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy the target and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK. This card cannot attack your opponent directly during the turn you activate this effect.

**Number 19: Freezerdon (Xyz Monster)**

Dinosaur/Xyz/Rank 5/Effect/WATER

2000 ATK/2500 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 5 Monsters

Once per turn, if you would activate an effect by detaching Xyz Materials, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead.

Note: These two Number monsters can be found in Duelist Pack 12: Yuma Tsukumo, which is now out for sale in Japan.

**Xyz Reflect (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Gachi Gachi Gantetsu overlay units creating a barrier around him while an attack is being sent to him.

Effect: Activate when an Xyz Monster you control would be destroyed by a card effect: Negate the effect and inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

Note: This card was first used by Astral in Episode 24 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Last Tusk Mammoth (Monster)**

Dinosaur/Level 3/Effect/EARTH

800 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: Your opponent takes all battle damage you would from battles involving this card.

Note: This card was first used by Noah Kaiba in Episode 115 of "Yu-Gi-Oh!" Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Suisui Skater (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/WIND

1800 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: All battle damage you take from battles involving this card is halved.

**Bubble Burst (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Elemental Hero Bubbleman in a protective bubble barrier that's about to be popped by a diamond shard from Destiny Hero – Diamond Dude's attack.

Effect: Destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap card you control and draw two cards.

**Experimental Exchange (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: A picture of a normal looking doctor in the background as said doctor transforms into a silverback gorilla after drinking an experimental potion.

Effect: Look at your opponent's hand and add one card from their hand to your hand. Your opponent can then take one card from your hand (except the card you selected) and add it to their hand. Return the selected cards from your hand at the end of the turn. If the selected card(s) are not returned, the player(s) who did not receive their card(s) may:

Draw 1 card

Gain 1000 LP

Note: The preceding three cards are of my creation. Feel free to use them (with consent/credit)!

* * *

><p>Author's note: All in all, I felt that chapter was pretty successful in bonding Yuma and Shark as friends or, at the very least, allies. BUT, next chapter is where all the action is going to be! Kaito is finally here and he's bringing nothing but his best! Does Yuma have what it takes to defeat the Numbers Hunter or will he lose Astral forever? Find out next time!<p> 


	8. A Hunting We Will Go

**Chapter 8: A Hunting We Will Go**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP<strong>

**Kaito Tenjo – 8000 LP**

"Let's not waste time," Kaito said as he made a draw. He inspected his hand of six and set one monster on the field in front of him.

A facedown Defense Position card appeared as the mysterious boy in white ended his turn.

"The silent type, huh?" Yuma asked. "Well I've got the remedy to that!"

He drew his card and placed it on his D-Pad.

"I summon Rai-Rider!"

The low, droning sound of a motorcycle engine filled the air as the rider of the vehicle could be seen from above driving down a lightning bolt. (1200 ATK)

"Attack that monster with Lightning Laser!"

The monster grabbed a firearm from the belt on its waist and fired it at the reversed monster. A flare of electricity moved through the air fluidly as it connected with the facedown monster. A brawny man in toga with sandy blonde hair and majestic angel wings looked up just in time to meet his fate. He vanished moments later, but his some of his wings remained in front of Kaito.

"Tough break, victim," Kaito said, shaking his head. "When you destroy Shining Angel like that, I'm able to call forth another LIGHT monster, so long as its ATK value doesn't exceed 1500."

The forgotten lingering wings swirled around in a circle, creating a beam of light. The beam was so bright that Yuma had to close his eyes and look away. When he turned his head back, the beam was gone, but a monster was there. It had red scales travelling from its nose to its lower back and viciously yellow eyes. Aside from its nose and eyes, the rest of its face was a slate gray color, as was most of its body. A grand portion of all the other parts emitted a light blue color. (900 ATK)

Yuma's eyes were then drawn to Kaito, whose body was glowing just as brightly as his monsters. Eventually Kaito's glow faded and his clothing went back to their plain white appearance.

"What is this?" Yuma asked shakily.

"This is the power of the Photon Change," he pointed to his suit. And then he pointed to his monster and said, "And this is the power of Photon Lizard!"

Yuma was getting an eerie feeling from both Kaito and his monster, but he knew he didn't have the time to lose his cool now. Lives depended on it.

"I set one facedown and end my turn."

Rai-Rider twisted his neck backwards and saw a new card behind him.

Kaito silently picked up his next card. He snatched the Photon Lizard card from his D-Pad and threw it in his Graveyard.

"First of all, if I get rid of Photon Lizard, I'm able to take another low-Level Photon monster from my deck and add it to my hand."

Photon Lizard turned into heap of glimmering stars as its image grew faint and then illusory. Kaito searched his deck, grabbed the card he wanted and quickly flashed it to Yuma, and let the Auto-Shuffle function of his D-Pad do the rest.

"And I wouldn't want to keep you in suspense as to what monster I took, so I'll show you. Come out, Photon Sabre Tiger!"

Kaito's costume once again shone bright like the sun as a new monster appeared. Just like Photon Lizard, it emitted a blue radiance, except its whole body was blue. White lightning bolt designs covered its back as real levin appeared in the sky above it. Its teeth, very obviously, were sabre shaped and rather elongated. (2000 ATK)

"A level 3 monster with 2000 ATK?" Yuma yelled as the image appeared on his D-Gazer.

"Not exactly," Kaito admitted. "Since I don't have two Photon Sabre Tiger monsters, he loses 800 ATK…"

Some of the thunderbolts in the sky ceased their rampage as Kaito's monster lost its hype. (2000 – 1200 ATK)

"But when he's summoned out, I can take another Photon Sabre Tiger from my deck and add it to my hand!"

A second Photon Sabre Tiger slipped from the boy's D-Pad as he added the new beast to his collection.

"And why stop there?" Kaito asked, malice growing stronger in his voice. "I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Photon Lead!"

Kaito flipped around one of the cards in his hand and Yuma could just barely make out an image of Shining Angel and Nova Summoner on it.

"Do I want to know what this does?" Yuma inquired.

"I'd tell you anyway," Kaito said. "With this Spell, I can Special Summon any low-Level LIGHT monster from my hand like…"

Chills pierced Yuma's spine as he put two and two together. _He's going to summon…_

"Another Photon Sabre Tiger!" Kaito laughed.

A second electrified Sabre-Tooth tiger took a stand next to the first. They both shared their pools of electricity and grew stronger because of it. (1200 – 2000 ATK x 2)

Kaito leered at Yuma and commanded his first Photon Sabre Tiger to tear Rai-Rider to shreds. The monster was all too happy to oblige as it sent a shock wave of electricity at the driver. Rai-Rider tried to put his vehicle in reverse, but the electrical current was faster than horsepower of the motorcycle, causing Rai-Rider to be electrocuted and fried to a crisp.

Yuma cried out in pain his face as one of the lug nuts from the motorbike hit him right between his eyes.

"If you think that's painful," Kaito spoke, motioning to his second beast, "then tell me how much this hurts! Photon Sabre Tiger attacks directly with Sabre-Tooth Terror!"

Instead of dipping into its reservoir of voltage, the second Photon Sabre Tiger pounced on Yuma, taking a bite in the boy's left arm with its massive, hulking teeth. Pain was the only thing Yuma felt. This was not like a duel that he had ever experienced before.

Photon Sabre Tiger the second retreated back to Kaito. "Get up," Kaito commanded. "I can't hunt your Numbers if you're on the floor."

Yuma struggled to make it to his feet, but he reached his goal in due time. Then he flipped over his trap card.

"I activate Regretful Complaint!"

"Hmm?" Kaito questioned. He had never heard of that card before.

"I'll explain," Yuma offered. "When you attack me directly, I can take control of the monster on your field with the highest amount of DEF until my next End Phase. Unfortunately, it can't attack or use its effect, but I don't mind that."

The Photon Sabre Tiger that had previously attacked Yuma directly swapped masters. Then Kaito's first creature lost its power bonus. (2000 – 1200 ATK)

"And on top of that," Yuma proceeded, "since your first Photon Sabre Tiger attacked Rai-Rider, it's no longer able to attack for as long as its face-up on the field!"

The chains from Rai-Riders motorcycle ripped their way from Yuma's Graveyard and melded themselves to Photon Sabre Tiger the first.

Kaito didn't seem to care however. He ended his turn.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 5200 LP**

**Kaito Tenjo – 8000 LP**

"My draw"! Yuma shouted. He swiped the top card of his deck and looked his hand over. Then he looked to Astral.

"Any tips?" he asked quietly.

Astral scanned Yuma's cards thoroughly, but hastily. He pointed to Achacha Archer. "I recommend you play that one."

Yuma obeyed his partner, even though he didn't immediately know why he should play the monster. "I summon Achacha Archer!"

Flickers of flame united into a giant wildfire. From out of the hellfire stepped Achacha Archer. The monster pulled back his bow, took a flaming arrow from his quiver, and shot the projectile at Kaito.

Kaito's grin turned into a frown as a modicum of pain struck his chest.

"And just because I can't use your Photon Sabre Tiger to attack doesn't mean I can't use it for an Xyz Summon!"

Photon Sabre Tiger and Achacha Archer began to coalesce until they created a dark, starry portal. Number 17: Leviathan Dragon emerged from the ebony entrance and it screeched unpleasantly. Its wings fanned Yuma softly as it situated itself on the field. (2000 ATK)

"Numbers detected, Number 17 detected!" Orbital 7 shouted to Kaito as it did every time it saw a Number monster (due to the machine's programming).

Kaito grinned. "So this is your Numbers, live and in person."

"If you think that's impressive," Yuma smiled, gripping his pendant for strength, "then just wait until you see its effect!"

Leviathan Dragon chomped on one of the orbs around it, the one containing Photon Sabre Tiger to be exact, and its scales turned a bright blue color. (2000 – 2500 ATK)

"That's right! By sacrificing an overlay unit, Leviathan Dragon gains 500 ATK!" Yuma felt a great sense of pride in explaining the Number monster's effect to Kaito.

"The bigger they are…" Kaito said with a shrug.

Yuma was getting fed up with this blonde boy's apathetic nature, so he decided to evoke Kaito's feelings himself. "Leviathan Dragon attacks your Photon Sabre Tiger with Vice Stream!"

Leviathan Dragon coughed up the overlay unit that it had eaten and transformed the orb into a spectrum of dazzling blue. It released its energy and the burst vaporized Photon Sabre Tiger within seconds.

Kaito covered his face as the electricity from his monster was sent back to him.

"Told you we had nothing to worry about, Astral," Yuma said. "This kid isn't that tough."

"Are you done yet?" Kaito barked after he heard Yuma's jagged words.

Yuma nodded his head in a "yes" manner.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 5200 LP**

**Kaito Tenjo – 6200 LP**

"It's my turn now! I draw!" Kaito proclaimed. He picked up a card from his deck and was overcome with evil laughter. It had been the card that he was waiting for.

Yuma didn't much enjoy Kaito's maniacal outbursts. "Get something good?" he asked as a way to break the evil chuckling.

"You're about to find out."

Kaito placed a card in his D-Pad and a Spell lit up at the same time Kaito's suit did.

"I activate Photon Sublimination!"

Two large and golden hands extended from the Spell card and reached into Kaito's Graveyard. Each hand took out one Photon Sabre Tiger.

"By banishing two Photon monsters of the same name from my Graveyard, I can draw two new cards!"

Both hands, as well as the cards they were holding, dissolved. Kaito made two draws, both cards that he wanted.

"Since I have no monsters on my field, I can Special Summon Photon Slasher!"

A mechanical-looking warrior walked onto the field. It had a blue armor with orange tinges here and there, and it carried a silver sword. Like the previous Photon monsters, it emitted a blue light, this one from its hands, chest, waist, and the tip of its sword. (2100 ATK)

"2100 ATK!" Yuma questioned, looking at the level 4 monster with incredulity. "That's insane!"

"That's not the monster you should concern yourself about," Kaito notified. "Furthermore, I activate the Equip Spell, Photon Spear!"

Photon Slasher's sword was traded in for a nasty-looking spear that had pointed spikes on the end.

"Don't worry about the Spear either. It doesn't give my monster any ATK power boost. However, it does count my monster as 2 Tributes now if I choose to Special Summon a monster."

Yuma was confused. Normally when a monster counted as 2 Tributes for anything, it would be for a Normal Summoning of a monster, not Special. What was going on here?

Kaito didn't need to look at Yuma to know the boy didn't understand where he was going.

"How about I give you a little taste of what I mean? Normally I would need to sacrifice two monsters with at least 2000 ATK to meet the summoning needs of this monster, however thanks to Photon Spear, that's no longer a problem!"

A foul gust whipped around the field and Photon Slasher got caught in the crossroads of it. He, along with his fancy new spear, were swept up and carried to the Graveyard. But Kaito wouldn't let his monster's sacrifice go in vain because a new monster appeared where Photon Slasher was.

Much like the Numbers, this new monster looked sealed. This initial form was a giant, red cross with a glowing jewel in the core of it. It wasn't until Kaito picked up the hulking mass and tossed it aimlessly in the air that the monster's true form was revealed. The cross spun once, twice, thrice in the air and on the third spin it remained there.

Kaito chanted. "Incarnation of light, descend now!"

It seemed that the third spin had caused a chain reaction. Tiny particles gravitated towards the twirling cross. Small particles at first, but then they grew larger and larger until they created the foundation for the creature. First two blue-ish, gray arms formed on from the horizontal segments of the cross. Then the bottom vertical piece turned into a sharp, menacing tail. The top part functioned as the monsters head, and the bejeweled area gave way to the body. Glowing, blue wings were latched on the dragon's back and red pieces, mainly on its tail and near the jewel in its chest, lit up as well. The dragon gave an earsplitting bellow once before Kaito introduced it. (3000 ATK)

"Come forth, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Yuma and Astral both stood paralyzed in shock, fear, and amazement at Kaito's trump card. It was unlike anything they'd ever seen.

Kaito didn't wait for the three to get acquainted. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Number 17 with Photon Stream of Destruction!"

Galaxy Eyes' chest stuck out and its head writhed uncontrollably. It built up a large burst of energy in its mouth and expelled the concoction on the Number monster, causing it to implode and explode at the same time.

Yuma flipped backwards as his Number monster was crushed under the awesome might of the Dragon.

Kaito must have been satisfied enough with his field because he allowed Yuma to make his move without setting anything facedown.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 4700 LP**

**Kaito Tenjo – 6200 LP**

Astral watched as Yuma drew his card furiously. It was Gogogo Golem.

"That's perfect, Yuma," Astral told him. "Kaito's monster can't destroy Gogogo Golem if it's in Defense Position."

"You're right," Yuma nodded. He set Gogogo Golem facedown and ended his turn with a facedown card.

"My turn!" Kaito declared as he picked up a card. Another sly grin crossed Kaito's face as he played another monster on his field. "I summon Reverse Buster!"

A portal appeared and a demonic creature jumped from it. It wore grey pants and a dark red cape. Despite it being a LIGHT monster, there were many parts of it that suggested otherwise, the most noticeable being its intimidating horns, the fact that it only had two claws on its reddened feet, and the large and ominous scythe that it lugged around. (1500 ATK)

"If you couldn't tell," Kaito informed, "his name tells his effect. He destroys all the reversed monsters he comes in contact with. And on top of that, he gains 500 ATK when he does that. And if you're thinking about activate that facedown card when he attacks, I'd think twice because it won't work!"

Reverse Buster leapt into action. With a swing of its scythe, it sliced at hidden Gogogo Golem, causing the rock monster to crumble prematurely. Reverse Buster picked up the pieces of rubbles and added it to its scythe, boosting itself further. (1500 – 2000 ATK)

"That just leaves Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon now, doesn't it?" Kaito grinned. "Attack him with Photon Stream of Destruction!"

Once again, the dragon sucked in air and created a blue maelstrom of energy that impaled Yuma. The boy in the red jacket met with the earth again, as his body was flung to the ground. This time, however, it was even harder for Yuma to recover from the blow since it was head on.

"I'll take my break now," Kaito yawned. He watched as Yuma fought to rise to his feet.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 1700 LP**

**Kaito Tenjo – 6200 LP**

Yuma struggled to make it back on his feet. Pain flowed through his body as though it was in his bloodstream. "Astral?" Yuma asked, as he looked for his dueling partner.

Then he saw it.

Astral's body was fading in and out. It was disappearing more and more every second. "Yuma…Kaito's power levels are causing my life force to diminish. If he wins this duel…"

Yuma closed his eyes and plugged his ears to avoid Astral's words. "Don't say that! You have to believe that we can win!"

Astral looked at Yuma with despair. "I do believe that, Yuma…but look at the odds."

Yuma shrugged off Astral's negativity and looked at his deck.

_Come on, Dad…help me out._

He clutched his pendant in his hand and drew a card. "Kattobingu!"

He looked at the card he just drew and an idea formed. "I certainly hope this works…I summon Gogogo Giant!"

The large boulder of a monster rose from the shattered remains of Gogogo Golem. (2000 ATK)

"And now I can revive Gogogo Golem from my Graveyard by switching my Gogogo Giant to Defense Position!"

Gogogo Giant moved his left hand to the spot beside him and Gogogo Golem instantly reappeared. Then both turned blue as they moved to a defensive state. (0 and 1500 DEF respectively)

Kaito looked at both of the Rock-Type monsters through the built in D-Gazer in his eye.

_Two level 4 monsters…could it be his second Number?_

Kaito's question, though not verbally said, was still answered in the next second. Yuma's two stone statues banded together and their pebbles formed a rocky circle that created a gap in the arena. Number 39: Utopia flew out from the chasm, armor shining and weapon on the ready. (2500 ATK)

"Numbers detected! Number 39 detected!" Orbital 7 shouted for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

"The second Numbers monster…" Kaito said. "Show me what it can do!"

Yuma looked at his hand, but it contained no applicable ATK modifiers. Clearly, his best bet would be to attack Reverse Buster, so that's what he'd sent Utopia to do. But first, he placed a Spell in his D-Pad.

"I activate Thunder Short, so now you take 400 points of damage for each monster you control!"

Several sparks of lightning, not unlike the ones that came earlier from Photon Sabre Tiger, rained down on Kaito.

The blonde boy shielded himself as he suffered minor electrical shocks.

Then the Number knight, at Yuma's command, flew over to Reverse Buster and challenged him to a one on one. The demonic fiend threw his scythe at Utopia, but the golden armored fighter protected himself with his shield. Then, with sword in hand, Utopia cut through Reverse Buster triumphantly.

Kaito footing was loosened, but he refused to fall down or flinch.

Yuma somehow admired Kaito's persistence, but he was afraid of it too. There was something about Kaito that Yuma couldn't place his finger on. Something different.

"I'll set one facedown," an obscure facedown appeared in Yuma's back row next to the first one.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 1700 LP**

**Kaito Tenjo – 4900 LP**

"Useless," Kaito said to himself as he drew his card. Before he even played the card, Kaito's body lit up so Yuma could tell that it was a Photon card that Kaito was going to play. He could also tell that it was trouble.

"I summon Photon Cerberus!"

A three-headed dog ran onto the field. All three heads resembled dogs and were a crimson color, as were the three tails, and the creature's one chest. The rest of it was, like all the other Photon monsters, covered in a vibrant blue hue. (1300 ATK)

_At least it's a weak monster_, Yuma thought to himself. _And on top of that, if that Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon monster attacks Utopia, I have Bye Bye Damage to stop the destruction._

Yuma was stunned when he saw chains being produced on Photon Cerberus's back.

"What's going on?" he wondered.

"It's his effect," Kaito grinned. "Whenever I Normal Summon him, until the End Phase in which he's first played, neither of us are allowed to activate Trap cards!"

Yuma dropped to his knees in disbelief as the chains shot from Photon Cerberus's back, binding both of Yuma's facedown cards temporarily.

"Don't despair, Yuma," Astral warned, though he felt helpless too. "You still have Utopia's effect when Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attacks you."

Yuma realized that Astral was right, that he still had a chance. "Bring your worst, Kaito!" he shouted.

Kaito laughed malevolently. "I promise you…you will regret saying that. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attacks Utopia!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's tail whipped around erratically as it flew over to Utopia.

"I don't think so!" Yuma shouted. "By removing one Xyz Material from Utopia, I can negate your attack!"

Yuma was just about to take the Gogogo Giant from underneath Utopia when he saw both of the monsters vanish from the field in a split second.

He was horrified. "What the heck just happened!"

Kaito lifted the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon card from his field and showed it to Yuma. "You underestimated my monster's power, that's what," he responded. "Whenever my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attacks or is attacked by a monster, I can remove them both until the end of the Battle Phase! But until then…"

He pointed to his Photon Cerberus. The monster's chains made a revival as Yuma was pinned to the ground by them. When he tried to move, the Cerberus ambushed him, taking a bite from the duelist's left arm, much like Photon Sabre Tiger did.

"Ahh!" Yuma cried out.

Kaito emotionlessly viewed Yuma squirm around on the ground.

Kaito grabbed his Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon card. "Now they both come back to the field."

Number 39: Utopia returned to Yuma's field as good as new, albeit without the floating orbs cycling around it. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, however, came back looking a bit different.

Yuma, who had gotten the courage and strength to get back up, looked at Utopia. "Thanks for giving him back! Now it'll be just as easy to stop your attacks!"

Kaito leered at Yuma. "Your Number monster had overlay units attached to it, did it not?"

Yuma nodded, but didn't understand what that had to do with anything.

"Well, he no longer has them because they've been transferred to Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! And unlike your weak monster, mine actually puts the overlay units to good use because he gains 500 ATK for each one!"

Gogogo Giant and Gogogo Golem's spheres were absorbed into the shimmering gem in Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's chest. The dragon roared each time it got stronger, and its wings turned the brightest shade of robin's egg blue. (3000 – 3500 – 4000 ATK)

"Which is just what I needed," Kaito said, flipping over a card that Yuma had never seen. "I activate Galaxy Storm!"

"Galaxy Storm?" Yuma repeated with unfamiliarity.

"That's right. Since your Numbers monster has no overlay units attached to it, it's destroyed!"

Yuma and Astral both watched as a storm of meteorites plummeted from the sky, impaling Number 39: Utopia repeatedly. The monster couldn't take the overbearing weight of the meteoroids and it exploded under the pressure.

"And I finish with this," Kaito said, placing a card in his D-Pad. Behind Photon Cerberus lay a facedown card. Kaito could be bothered to look at Yuma's hurt expression.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 400 LP**

**Kaito Tenjo – 4900 LP**

Yuma looked at the one card in his hand, Gagaga Bolt. It was an incredibly strong card that would destroy Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, but Yuma first had to draw the right card to use it. His deck was full of Gagaga monsters, so it probably wouldn't be hard to draw one, but if he didn't now, there'd be no telling what would happen.

"I can do this," he repeated to himself over and over. He touched the top card of his deck with the tips of his fingers and he drew it. "Kattobingu ore!"

Yuma spun around and picked up the top card of his deck before turning his head to look at it.

To his dismay, it wasn't a Gagaga monster. He felt his heart drop before gaining a feeling of surrender.

_There's nothing I can do now_, Yuma thought.

Other than Bye Bye Damage, he only had Xyz Weight facedown and it was of little to no use considering Kaito had yet to play any Xyz monsters.

Yuma's hands moved over his deck. He figured that if he quit, maybe Astral would be spared from an agonizing death.

"Wait!" Astral shouted to him at the last possible second.

Yuma's hand hovered over the top of his deck as he looked to his partner. "What?"

"Listen carefully, Yuma," he said. "Look at what you just drew and summon it. If you attack Photon Cerberus with it, we may still have a shot at victory."

Yuma looked at the monster in his hand and then understand what Astral meant. Hope wasn't lost and it never would be if he just believed that he could win.

"You're right," Yuma exclaimed. "This monster might be able to get me out of this if I play my cards right!"

Astral nodded and let Yuma do the rest. Yuma silently thanked his dueling partner before continuing with his move.

"I summon Zubaba Buster!"

The ground broke and a revolving spiked ball was the first visible thing that rose from the crack in the earth. Next came a warrior that sported blue and gray medieval armor. The rotation from the second swinging prickled ball at the bottom of the mace stirred the flow of Zubaba Buster's persimmon cape. (1800 ATK)

"And the best part of Zubaba Buster's effect is that once I inflict damage to you, the monster with the lowest ATK on your field is destroyed as well!"

Kaito astonished that Yuma had a monster with such an adequate effect, but he was not afraid. He knew he had no reason to be.

"That's right, Yuma," Astral nodded. "Now if you attack Photon Cerberus, he'd be at 4400 life points and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon would be destroyed. Even if he had a means of bringing it back, using Bye Bye Damage would end this duel in a draw."

Yuma looked at Kaito's one facedown. It was a 50-50 shot for the pink-haired boy. He figured that it was either a bluff or the key for Kaito's victory. But he already had Zubaba Buster in face-up Attack Position; there was no going back now.

He closed his eyes and hoped for the best as he gripped his Emperor's Pendant. He turned his head to Astral, who was fading even further from sight.

_Stay strong, Astral…_Yuma thought. _I promise that I will save us both!_

Yuma's bright eyes opened up as he shouted to his monster, "Zubaba Buster, attack Photon Cerberus with Zubaba Mace!"

Zubaba Buster grabbed its bludgeon and tugged at the bottom of it. He gripped the end with all his might and twirled the stick. The turquoise flail slipped Zubaba Buster's clutch and went straight for the tri-headed mutt.

"You can't evade the inevitable so easily! Trap activate, Photonize!" Kaito recited as his Trap card lifted from the ground.

Yuma watched as the Trap card formed an aura of radiance. Then the card itself merged with Photon Cerberus creating a holily glow around the hound.

"Due to the effect of my Trap card, I can negate your attack. And on top of that, Photon Cerberus now gains the ATK of the monster you attacked with until the end of my next turn!"

Zubaba Buster's onslaught was cut short as an obstruction of brilliant white light filled Kaito's field. Photon Cerberus ate Zubaba Buster's club with avarice as the blue hues originating from its body shone brighter than ever before. (1300 – 3100 ATK)

Kaito made a draw, assuming that Yuma's speechless nature meant the end of the latter's turn.

"I hope you've said your prayers," Kaito said to Yuma, "because after this attack, you won't have…"

"Incoming transmission, Kaito-sama," Orbital 7 interrupted. "Incoming transmission."

"Beam it in," Kaito demanded.

Buzzing, clicking, and processing noises all emitted from Orbital 7 as the machine transferred the call that it was receiving into Kaito's inbuilt D-Gazer.

"What is it?" the blonde boy asked.

"Stop what you're doing immediately and come back here," spoke a stern voice.

"What!" Kaito shouted.

"You heard me, Kaito…don't disobey orders."

"Give me just one…"

"It's Haruto…" the voice was solemn and grave.

At the mention of the name Haruto, Kaito's heart raced fiercely. Blood coursed through his veins and fear paralyzed his tongue's impudence.

"I'm on my way," Kaito responded. The call ended immediately afterwards. Kaito, who knew that he should never doubt the words of his superiors when it came to Haruto, glanced at Yuma. He gave a yank on the invisible Duel Anchor cord that connected the two, and the burden of the red rope was taken away. "Consider yourself spared," Kaito hissed. "But I promise the next time we duel, your Numbers _will _be Hunted."

At the click of his middle finger and thumb, which produced a snapping sound, Orbital 7's body transformed. Its visible mechanical limbs went back in its body, with the exception of the legs, which turned into two tires. Orbital 7's eyes turned into motorcycle handlebars and its hulky frame transformed into a seat. Kaito hopped into the seat, clutched the handlebars and looked back to Yuma one last time before speeding off without another word.

A high-pitched noise buzzed and a "**Duel Cancelled**" signal appeared before Yuma removed the D-Gazer from its position.

"We were…saved," he huffed and puffed.

Astral kept quiet, watching Yuma as the boy fell to his knees in agony.

"We would have lost to him…I would have broken the Kattobingu promise I made to my father and to myself. My goal to be a Duel Champion is…"

Yuma cut off his sentence and pounded the ground with his bare knuckles. He screamed at the pain, but the pain was the least of his worries.

With Kaito around, his real troubles were just beginning.

* * *

><p>Kaito sat near his brother's bedside, living in the past but stuck in the present. His breathing was soft as he remembered a time when he and Haruto used to play and laugh together. Lately it seemed like they never even saw one another, let alone conversed. Kaito turned to his younger brother, who turned back.<p>

"How are you today, Haruto?" he asked cordially.

"I'm doing better, actually," Haruto responded with a smile. He reached out and touched Kaito's hand, holding it for a while. He looked to his elder brother and laughed feebly. "You're warm."

"Am I?" Kaito wondered with a chuckle. "I couldn't tell that when I was dueling today."

Haruto's eyes lit up at the mention of dueling. He and Kaito used to duel nonstop back when times were simpler, before Haruto fell sick. "Did you win anything good?"

"Nothing but the best for your sake," Kaito said while reached into his pocket and revealed various Number monsters.

Haruto's obsequious beaming continued as he fingered through the cards one at a time. "Amazing!"

Just then, the spherical platform elevator on Haruto's floor that led up to Haruto's room and down to another hallway ascended, bringing with it Mr. Heartland. Kaito glared at the green-haired man, demanding to know the meaning of why he was called in.

"About what we said earlier," Mr. Heartland began. He was clearly avoiding Kaito's gaze by the way his eyes scanned the room's furniture selection. "We weren't entirely honest when we said that the emergency was about Haruto."

Kaito's teeth clenched as did his fists. "Don't joke around about something so serious. That's despicable and heartless."

"Be that as it may," Mr. Heartland continued as he deflected Kaito's allegations, "I believe that it was vital to get you back as soon as possible."

"For what?"

Instead of telling Kaito the answer to the question, Mr. Heartland reached into the back pocket of his florid, cherry blossom pants. After digging through the confines of three of his back pockets, he had finally found what he'd been searching for. He snagged a sole card from the receptacle and handed it to Kaito. The blonde boy took note in the fact that his new gift was facedown so he couldn't immediately see it. But once it reached Kaito's hands, he turned it over hastily, staring at the image and reading the effect.

Despite the fact that he despised Mr. Heartland using Haruto as a ploy, he stared at the card as one thought entered his mind.

_This was definitely worth it._

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Monster)**

Dragon/Level 8/Effect/LIGHT

3000 ATK/2500 DEF

Effect: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters you control with 2000 or more ATK. During either player's Battle Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can banish that monster and this card. Return the banished monsters to the field at the end of the Battle Phase. If the monster banished was an Xyz monster: This monster gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material that monster had attached to it when it was banished.

**Photon Sabre Tiger (Monster)**

Beast/Level 3/Effect/LIGHT

2000 ATK/300 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 "Photon Sabre Tiger" from your Deck to your hand. If you do not control another "Photon Sabre Tiger", this card loses 800 ATK.

**Photon Cerberus (Monster)**

Beast/Level 3/Effect/LIGHT

1300 ATK/600 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: This turn, neither player can activate Trap Cards while this is face-up.

**Photon Lead (Spell)**

Quick-Play

Image: Shining Angel summoning resurrecting a Nova Summoner.

Effect: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster (from your hand) in face-up Attack-Position.

**Photonize (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Bountiful Artemis powering up Alien Warrior with a golden suit.

Effect: When your opponent's monster declares an attack: Negate the attack, and 1 face-up LIGHT monster you control gains ATK equal to the attacking monster until your next End Phase.

**Regretful Complaint (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: The purple warrior from other Yuma cards kneeling before a charging horse.

Effect: When you take battle damage by a direct attack: Take control of your opponent's monster with the highest DEF, until your next End Phase. While you control that monster, its effect(s) is negated, and it cannot attack.

Note: The preceding 6 cards are all part of the Photon Shockwave booster pack which is slated for released in the United States in November.

Note 2: Photonize is now called Luminize in the TCG version, but for the sake of sticking to the Photon archetype, it will be referred to as Photonize if it ever appears again.

**Photon Lizard (Monster)**

Dragon/Level 3/Effect/LIGHT

900 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: You can Tribute this card you control: Add 1 Level 4 or lower "Photon" monster from your deck to your hand. The effect of "Photon Lizard" can only be activated once per turn.

**Photon Slasher (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

2100 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. If you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you control other monsters, this card cannot attack.

**Gagaga Bolt (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Gagaga Magician standing on a rocky cliff and commanding lightning and water.

Effect: If you control a face-up "Gagaga" monster: Target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy the target.

**Galaxy Storm (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's sealed formed sending a bright ring of fatal energy.

Effect: Target 1 Xyz Monster that has no Xyz Materials; destroy it.

Note: The above 4 cards can be found in the Order of Chaos booster pack, which is scheduled for release in Japan in November.

**Photon Sublimination (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Two of the same Photon monsters being beamed up into the regions of outer space while two new cards take their place.

Effect: Banish 2 "Photon" monsters with the name from your Graveyard; draw 2 cards.

Note: This card was first used by Kaito Tenjo in Episode 22 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writer's of that episode.

**Reverse Buster (Monster)**

Fiend/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

1500 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card attacks a facedown Defense Position monster, skip damage calculation and destroy that monster. If this card destroys a monster by this effect: This card gains 500 ATK.

**Photon Spear (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: An anti-matter transfusion machine combining a crowned javelin and a thin rapier.

Effect: During battle between the equipped monster and a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this equipped monster is tributed for a Special Summon: it counts as two Tributes.

Note: The above two cards were first used by Kaito Tenjo in Episode 23 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Zubaba Buster (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 3/Effect/EARTH

1800 ATK/600 DEF

Effect: When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, at the end of the Damage Step: You can destroy the monster you opponent controls with the lowest ATK, and this card loses 800 ATK.

Note: This card was first played by Yuma in Episode 27 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" and will appear in the V-Jump Edition 6 pack.

* * *

><p>Author's note: And there you have it, folks. Kaito's debut duel, but certainly not his last. He'll be making another appearance very soon! In the meantime, a friendly face appears looking for a duel. Could this be the pick-me-up that Yuma was looking for, or will he be crushed by their power? Find out next time!<p> 


	9. Crouching Tiger, Hidden Motives

**Chapter 9: Crouching Tiger, Hidden Motives**

* * *

><p>Yuma shook in his tent, tossing and turning in the meager sleeping bag that he was assigned. The boy was having a nightmare, the featured guest in it being none other than Kaito.<p>

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon," Yuma muttered in his sleep.

Kaito commanded the aforementioned monster to attack Zubaba Buster, causing Yuma to lose the duel as evidenced by the cacophonous sound of the buzzer.

"Your Numbers…and your soul is now mine!" Kaito laughed viciously. He extended his hand out and it ripped into Yuma's body.

"Aaah!" Yuma screamed from his tent as he awoke from his bad dream. It was so vivid…so real that it hurt.

Astral, who was up as usual, looked at Yuma. "Is something wrong?"

Yuma shook his head obstinately. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Before Astral asked anything else, both he and Yuma turned to the opening of the boy's tent where an unzipping noise could be heard. Initially Yuma assumed that it was Kotori, as it usually was, but surprise crossed his face as he saw Cathy poke her head through the notch of the tent.

"Eh?" he said, more than a little confused.

Cathy's dazzling eyes looked across the small confines of the tent into Yuma's sleepless eyes. "T-the others and I would like to know if you want to go around the festival for a little while." She paused, as if she was deep in thought. "I mean…if you want to."

Yuma debated the topic in his head for a while. He hadn't exactly been his usual self since the day before when Kaito scared the stuffing out of him. Then again, maybe it would behoove him to spend some time with his friends for a bit. "Alright," he agreed. "Just give me some time to get dressed and I'll be out in five minutes."

"Okay," Cathy nodded sweetly. She removed her head from the tent and zipped it back up…mostly. She left the tiniest gap open because she was curious about Yuma changing. When she saw the boy remove his shirt, however, she was forced to stop watching altogether for fear that she would faint and become red in the face overexposure to such a sight.

After Tetsuo counted 8 and a half minutes on his watch, Yuma came out of his tent with his red jacket sloppily thrown on and his white pants sagging just a bit. "Ready," said the poorly dressed child.

Following a quick couple minutes of criticism for his misshapen apparel choices, (mainly coming from Kotori and somewhat Tetsuo,) Yuma and company ventured out of the campgrounds and into the wild world around them.

* * *

><p>It was Tetsuo's turn with Yuma and he intended to live it up to the fullest. He had already had a cotton candy eating contest with his friend (which Tetsuo unsurprisingly won with ease) and they had gone in the photo booth to snap shots as a friendship commemoration. In his opinion, Tetsuo believed that it was much better than when Kotori tried to get Yuma to ride in the Tunnel of Love (which Yuma declined because of the excess amount of darkness the word tunnel connotes) and Cathy's attempt at getting Yuma to dress up in costumes (to which Yuma replied that Halloween was months away). "What else do you want to do?" Tetsuo asked his pal while helping himself to another serving of his decadent, teal cotton candy.<p>

Yuma failed to reply, his mind obviously off in a different place that wasn't connected to his body. His nightmare was back on his brain and he tried shaking the idea out of his head, but he couldn't. Kaito was truly the most frightening thing that he had ever come into contact with and he didn't want anything else to do with the blonde boy.

"Yuma!" Tetsuo said again, much louder this time around. It must've worked because Yuma turned his head and responded with a simple "What?" "I asked what you wanted to do," Tetsuo repeated.

"I'm not feeling that well," Yuma half-lied. He wasn't necessarily feeling sick or anything, though he was feeling terrible when it came to the Kaito situation. "I think I'm going to go back to the tent and lay down."

Tetsuo looked disheartened, but his voice didn't show any signs of affliction. "Do you want me to walk you back to the campsite?"

Yuma knew his friend was just trying to help, but he really did need the time alone to himself to think about it all. He respectfully declined Tetsuo's offer and headed back the way that he had came.

"Are you really not feeling well?" Astral asked. "Are you going to expel those green, chunky bits from your mouth like you did after riding the rollercoaster?"

"I'm feeling ok," Yuma said, evenly pacing his stride. "I'm just thinking about…"

"Kaito?" Astral finished. Yuma nodded his head and the entity continued. "What about him?"

Yuma found a brown bench to sit on while he shared his beliefs with Astral. "I just can't get the fact that we almost…" he stopped for a moment and thought his sentence over before saying, "I almost lost to Kaito. How am I supposed to keep the promise I made to my father if I can't win against an enemy with that type of power?"

Astral stared, watching the emotions and feelings flow out of Yuma's mouth like a deluge, understandment evident in the way that he looked at Yuma. He thought over what he wanted to say, fine-tuned his response, and then waited a moment before speaking. "It would be unwise of you to underestimate Kaito, certainly. However, I think you've overestimating his power as well. He was definitely one of the strongest duelists that I've ever encountered…but so are you."

Yuma's mouth dropped at such a declaration. Could Astral really be telling the truth? "You really think I'm one of the best?" Yuma smiled.

"No," Astral responded bluntly. The response, even though simply two letters, caused Yuma to fall from his seat on the bench and hit the ground with a shocking sense of incredulity. Astral continued while this was going on. "But, give it time and I believe that you will become the Duel Champion that you promised your father you would strive for. I think that you certainly have the potential the accomplish that dream."

Though perchance overly honest, Yuma was touched by the sentiments of his partner. If a dueling genius like Astral truly though that the spiky-haired boy would be a Duel Champion, maybe there was hope after all.

"Why are you sitting here all alone, Yuma?"

Yuma's thoughts were disrupted by a voice. Judging by the somewhat high pitch to it, it didn't belong to Astral; all the same, Yuma felt a familiarity about it. Something he couldn't quite place his finger on until he looked down and saw a boy standing in front of him. The child was dressed in the traditional junior high uniform that Yuma wore when he attended school, although this new boy had two additional features. Once was his massive pair of forest green glasses that covered his eyes neatly and the other was a blue and pink hat with a star icon in the middle of it that flawlessly covered the top of his matted, brown hair. Yuma recognized this boy to be Tokunosuke Omoteura, one of the many children that were in Professor Ukyo's class with Yuma.

"Tokunosuke," Yuma stared, "what are you doing here?"

Tokunosuke pointed to the yet-to-be-unfurled D-Pad on his wrist. "The same thing as you, I presume. I'm participating in the World Duel Carnival!"

Yuma smiled slightly. At least someone was happy. "How's that been going for you?"

Tokunosuke pointed to the yin-yang insignia on his standard, blue D-Pad, revealing that he hadn't lost any duels within the time the WDC had began.

"That's incredible," Yuma praised. "I'm the sa…" Before Yuma ended his sentence with the word "same", he stopped and thought about Kaito. The malice the Photon user exhibited, the fear that Yuma still held in his heart. "I mean, that's very impressive, Tokunosuke."

The short, brunet boy smiled politely and whistled nonchalantly. "I've never seen your power in action, Yuma. Do you think that maybe we could have a duel?"

Yuma's hands shook weakly. Another memory of Kaito came and went, but the terror from it remained longer. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. I'm not really feeling that well."

Tokunosuke pouted. "Please, Yuma!" Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card called Baby Tiragon. Then he offered it to Yuma, who looked at it as though it was a ambush.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a gift," Tokunosuke grinned. "I want you to have it. I don't have much use for it myself."

Yuma still questioned the card, but he tentatively allowed Tokunosuke to place the black-boarded card in his hand. The red-jacketed boy moved the card from his hand into his red Extra Deck box.

"Now that you have that…" Tokunosuke coughed nervously. "May we have that duel now? You ought to test that Baby Tiragon to make sure that it suits your deck right."

Yuma was still apprehensive about dueling, but he didn't want to be viewed as ungrateful or unappreciative of his new Xyz gift. Aside from that, he needed his mandatory duel for the day, so he figured that he could kill two birds with one stone. "I guess so. It's time to duel then."

The D-Pad that was already on Tokunosuke's arm clicked and whirred, unfolding into 5 separate Monster and Spell/Trap zones as well as a Graveyard slot and a deck area. Then Tokunosuke clicked the top of his bifocals and an augmented reality link was streamed. Yuma did the same, minus the D-Gazer glasses segment.

"Duel!" Tokunosuke shouted. Yuma said it too, but far less enthusiastically.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Tokunosuke Omoteura – 8000 LP**

A dark wave of spiritual energy covered Tokunosuke's small frame as he decided to take the first turn. "I draw!"

He picked up his card and placed it in his hand. Then he grabbed another card, this one apparently a monster card, and set it facedown in Defense Position.

"You can go now, Yuma," he said in a sickly sweet tone of voice.

"Alright then, Tokunosuke," the wannabe Duel Champion nodded. He drew a card from his deck and placed a female monster on his D-Pad.

"I summon Gagaga Girl."

A dark, circular portal with foreign scribbles and scrawl on it appeared and the attractive, blonde conjurer skipped out. The giant pink bow that was ordinarily pinned to her dress was now wrapped snuggly in her golden locks of hair. (1000 ATK)

Yuma was about to attack with his monster when fear overtook him again. What if Tokunosuke's monster had more DEF? Yuma would get hurt, and maybe that would be a chain reaction that could cause him to lose? Or what if Tokunosuke's monster had a lethal secret ability?

"Is something wrong?" Tokunosuke asked politely to Yuma.

The boy shook his head to clear his mind of the negative thoughts. "No, no. I was just thinking of an attack name for Gagaga Girl," Yuma lied, "because she's going to attack you with Gagaga Gyration!"

Gagaga Girl performed a resplendent cheer, throwing her legs and arms up and shaking them around like she was trapped in the middle of an earthquake. Then she spun around in an elegant circle, twirling closer and closer by the second. Tokunosuke was experience mild motion sickness when Gagaga Magician finally struck the facedown monster with the heel of her boots. However, when the foot frenzy hit the facedown monster, the creature flipped up. It clearly wasn't alive given its tattered bandages and rotting flesh, nor was it going anywhere soon. (1800 DEF)

"Uh oh," Tokunosuke sheepishly said. "It looks like your Gagaga doesn't have enough power to defeat my Poison Mummy."

Yuma felt a shock of pain travel through his body as his attack returned back to him.

"And next, Poison Mummy's Flip Effect activates, causing you to lose 500 more life points."

Poison Mummy sunk into the ground only to rematerialize seconds later behind Yuma. It swathed Yuma in its sordid wrappings, asphyxiating the red jacket-toting teen.

Astral watched this happen with an observation of his own. _It seems that Yuma is unfocused. Almost like he's worried about something else._

The mummy stopped cutting Yuma's circulation off the moment the boy dropped to his knees. But Yuma didn't feel any pain from the Mummy's attack. His mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Kaito.

_Can I ever become a Duel Champion if I can't beat Kaito? What if he won?_

Yuma looked to Astral, but the thought of the second question was just too much to bear. He shook his head as if trying to eradicate the thoughts from it.

"Something wrong?" Tokunosuke inquired.

"Nothing," Yuma fibbed. "I end my turn like this."

**Yuma Tsukumo – 6700 LP**

**Tokunosuke – 8000 LP**

"My draw!" Tokunosuke said, drawing the top card of his deck. "I set this facedown and then this as well."

Another facedown monster came into view as well as a card directly below it.

"It's your turn now, Yuma," Tokunosuke's voice filled Yuma's ears.

"Oh right," Yuma remembered. He carelessly took the top card of his deck and added it to the arsenal of cards that lined his hand. He looked over his hand and decided on a game plan.

"I summon my Zubaba Buster."

Yuma's new Medieval fighter took form on the field. The mace in its hand moved in the same fashion as a carnival Merry-Go-Round. (1800 ATK)

"If this is what it takes to get Poison Mummy off the field, then so be it," Yuma said. "I overlay Gagaga Girl and Zubaba Buster to Xyz Summon Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!"

Yuma's two creatures amalgamated into the sealed purple glowing sphere with excess projections jutting out from the top of it. When all was said and done, the scythe-like masses transformed into Leviathan Dragon's wings and the orb morphed into the physical, structural foundation of the blue behemoth. (2000 ATK)

_It's here! _Tokunosuke thought with a sinister grin. The short boy in the hat spoke with clear malevolence in his voice.

"You've stepped right into the Trap card I set, Yuma!"

"A trap?" Yuma repeated as a clueless eyebrow elevating.

"Trap activate! Reverse Mist!"

Dark fog filled the arena, clouding the vision of both duelists, as well as both face-up monsters. A black shadow formed on Tokunosuke's side of the field, which was the only actual thing that Yuma could make out through the clouds of mist. Then he saw blood red strings ejecting from the shadows fingers; strings which attached to every visible part of Leviathan Dragon's body. Soon the dragon's blue scales fell off one at a time, hitting the floor with a nasty crackling noise that reminded Yuma of the fireworks that burst in the air on the opening WDC day. They were soon replaced, though, by blotchy red patterns as the ominous puppet master dragged its victim over to Tokunosuke's side of the field.

"What's going on to my monster?" Yuma blinked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tokunosuke said as his aura of darkness increased. "I'm going to steal your Numbers with Reverse Mist! Even though your monster will return to you if Reverse Mist leaves the field, it doesn't look like that's going to be a problem!"

Fear struck Yuma's heart as he flashed back to Kaito saying nearly the same exact thing. Anxiety once again swelled up in the air and Yuma felt like he was taking a rather large breath of it.

"That's not fair!" Yuma shouted.

"Life is full of flipsides and reversals," Tokunosuke explained. "This is just one of them where you summoned a monster and I reversed it by taking it!"

Perspiration started falling from the tips of Yuma's temples to the bottom of his chin.

_Stay calm, _he thought to himself. _I can make a comeback._

Despite his semi-positive thoughts, the cards in Yuma's hand didn't exactly reinforce his idea of making a comeback. Nevertheless, he picked up a Trap card that lay in his hand.

"I set this Trap card facedown!" he shouted.

A facedown card appeared in a beam in of light.

"So you intend to use Trap cards to stop me?" Tokunosuke asked darkly.

Yuma's eyes widened. "Who told you it was a Trap card! You know that facedowns can be either Spell or Trap!"

Astral sighed as he watched Yuma's pressure and fear build higher and higher. "You told him, Yuma. You announced that you set a Trap."

Try as he might, Yuma couldn't recall doing such a thing. "Are you sure?"

"Moving on!" Tokunosuke butted in. He made a draw and flipped his Poison Mummy to Attack Position. (1000 ATK)

"My removing Zubaba Buster, Leviathan Dragon gains 500 more ATK!" Then he took the Zubaba Buster under Leviathan Dragon and threw it accurately into Yuma's Graveyard as the monster powered itself up. (2000 – 2500 ATK)

Yuma's torso expanded and contracted as he was faced with a hard-to-overcome obstacle. "Damn it," he whispered to himself.

Astral saw Yuma's fear resurge. _He'll never win the duel if he keeps hiding in fear, _thought the entity.

"It only gets worse!" Tokunosuke shouted. "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon attacks you with Vice Stream!"

The scarlet dragon howled with anger and it flew over to Yuma. When it was no more than a couple feet away from the boy, the energy building up in its mouth was released and set in Yuma's vicinity. The blast created a grandiose explosion that shook the ground, knocking Yuma down on his backside.

The pink-haired boy looked at his facedown Trap, debating whether or not to use it. Eventually he decided against it as Tokunosuke continued to talk.

"And there's more! Poison Mummy will attack you too!"

Yuma didn't even get the chance to rebound and get back on his feet before Poison Mummy whipped up a raging sandstorm. The hot winds blinded Yuma long enough for the bandaged cadaver to kick Yuma while he was down (quite literally).

Even though the blustering sandstorms had ceased blowing, there was still another unsettling sound in the air; the echo of Tokunosuke's wicked laughter.

"Can you feel it?" he asked. "The flipside of happiness; it's despair!"

Yuma didn't respond to Tokunosuke's comment, but rather with a Trap of his own. "I activate Fairy Gong!"

A golden gong sprung from the Trap card followed by two tiny pixies that hit the instrument simultaneously.

"Since I took damage via a direct attack, I can Special Summon 1 monster with the word "Fairy" in its name to my side of the field, as long as its level 3 or lower. Come out, Fairy Joe!"

After the reverberation of the gong, a low hum-buzz sound was heard. At first, Tokunosuke thought that there was a hornet circling him (to which he responded by stamping his feet and the ground and swatting the air with his upper limbs), but it was soon revealed to be the sound of wings scraping up against each other. Flying down from the air was a miniature, male sprite dressed in camouflage combat wear. His black helmet was securely strapped on to his head and a silver dog tag hung from his neck. (100 ATK)

"You built up all this anticipation over a weakling like that?" Tokunosuke asked, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"You'll see what he's used for soon!" Yuma grinned, starting to get his fighting spirit back.

Tokunosuke mumbled something unintelligible and set two face-down cards behind his face-up monsters.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 3200 LP**

**Tokunosuke – 8000 LP**

"My turn!" Yuma exclaimed. "Draw!"

He picked up his Fallen Cone monster card from the top of his deck and grinned.

_This is just what I needed!_

"I can now discard my Growing Pinecone to Special Summon Fallen Cone from my hand! And when I do that, Growing Pinecone returns back to my field!"

Two portals appeared side by side, the first one bringing the leafy-haired, yellow-booted acorn known as Fallen Cone and the second one ejecting the orange-vested, purple-eyed Growing Pinecone. (200 and 400 ATK respectively)

"Alright," Yuma smirked. "It's Xyz…"

"Stop!" Tokunosuke shouted at the top of his lungs. The facedown card on the left side of his field popped up. "I activate Clock and Dagger!"

"Cloak and Dagger?" Yuma repeated.

"It's a dangerous Trap card," Astral explained. "Tokunosuke may now call the name of one monster and if you are to summon that monster, it will be banished from the field upon its summoning."

Yuma's eyes opened up as he stared at Tokunosuke who was making his decision.

"What to choose, what to choose?" he looked around. "I know! I'll choose your Number 83: Galaxy Queen!"

"What!" Yuma screamed. Clearly Tokunosuke did his research because Yuma had intended to play that monster to stall until he got something better. "How did you know I had Number 83?"

Tokunosuke pointed to his D-Gazer glasses. "The same way I knew you had your other Numbers. These glasses have a Duel Monitor link that lets me trace the duels of any duelist in a certain radius. Lucky for me because this carnival is just small enough for me to have traced your every move!"

Astral watched with disbelief, noting that Tokunosuke's aura became darker, stronger. _This boy…could the Numbers be possessing him?_

Yuma didn't have time to think of that question, however. He now had to think of an alternate strategy to combat not getting Number 83 out. Then he thought of how this whole duel started.

_Tokunosuke did something…he gave me something. What was it?_

Moments later, the light bulb finally clicked inside Yuma's brain. Baby Tiragon!

"All hope is lost yet!" Yuma declared. "I'm still going to Xyz Summon with my three monsters!"

Unlike most of the previous portals that had formed on Yuma's side due to his Number monsters, the one that was shaping on the field burned a bright red. After it had swirled at least ten times, it fell into the ground, creating a darkened, smoldering ring of light. When the illumination faded, a new monster sat alone in the wreckage. It looked a lot like a Mogwai from the "Gremlins" movie with tangerine-colored, angular ears that contained fur inside of them. Its copper pleading eyes looked like they were ready to spill over with tears and its facial expression was anything but happy. (900 DEF)

"Baby Tiragon!" Yuma called out proudly. He threw his fist up in the air as a sign of accomplishment.

"Perfect…" Tokunosuke said, cupping his hands together and rubbing them in a diabolical fashion.

"What is?" Yuma solicited.

"Since you were forced to play Baby Tiragon like I planned, I can activate my Trap card called Uratra C!"

Shadows covered Tokunosuke's facedown card as it flipped face-up and depicted an image of Baby Tiragon escaping from Shadow Tamer.

Astral noticed the murkiness that surrounded the Continuous Trap card. _There's something unusually different about that card…something dark._

"What does it do?" Yuma asked, still in the blue about Tokunosuke's secret weapon.

"Easy," the boy in the hat replied. "It's an eye for an eye, so to speak. Since you Xyz Summoned a monster from your deck, I can summon one too…"

Yuma scratched his head in confusion. He didn't understand what was so significant about Tokunosuke's Trap card until the shorter boy finished his sentence with a grin of pure evil.

"From your Extra Deck! Number 39: Utopia now belongs to me!"

"You can't!" Yuma argued.

"Oh, but I can and I will!" Tokunosuke fought back.

Just then, both duelists saw as Yuma's red deck box that was attached to his belt lit up. After that, the top flew straight up, and Number 39: Utopia was summoned onto Tokunosuke's side of the field. Its white armor rusted, turning a horrid copper color. The glowing red "39" mark on its shoulder plate then transferred over to Tokunosuke's hand as the ever-growing darkness surrounding the young duelist enlarged. (2500 ATK)

Another memory of Kaito appeared in Yuma's mind. This one was the most real yet. He remembered Kaito telling him that his Numbers would be hunted and then he remembered Astral's fading form. Finally, he recalled the fact that he would have lost and then he his memories ended.

Yuma looked around the field and felt the same despair that he had when he dueled against Kaito. Once again, the tables had turned and he was on the bottom side of it. All the odds were against him and he wondered if he could make the reversals that he was famous for.

Astral, who was always so observant when it came to Yuma's facial expressions and mannerisms, realized that something was wrong again. This time, however, he decided to confront Yuma about it. "Why are you hesitating?"

Yuma looked at him and responded with a simple, "I'm not."

Astral looked at Yuma with a serious look and continued. "Then why have you yet to play another card? You're just looking at the field blankly."

"So what?" Yuma said, turning his face to his shoes.

"You cannot let fear interfere and keep you from your victory, Yuma. You cannot win and become Duel Champion that way."

"What do you know about fear?" Yuma barked. "You've never experienced it in your life so how can you sit here and talk about that?"

Astral was taken aback by Yuma's sudden abrasive tone of voice. "Because…"

Yuma sat in silence, waiting for Astral to finish his sentence, waiting for an answer that would help ease his mind. To his surprise, he received one.

"Because I was scared too," Astral finished.

Yuma looked at his translucent dueling partner. "You were scared?" he asked, unwilling to believe.

"Of Kaito," Astral nodded. "To be honest, I didn't think that we were going to be able to defeat him near the end of the duel and I was scared of what would have happened to me. And more importantly, what would have happened to you."

"Astral…" Yuma whispered.

"That is why I don't want that to happen to you, Yuma. You must fight your fear before you're able to defeat it."

_He's right, _Yuma thought. _I won't be able to defeat Kaito if I don't try! And I won't even do that if I don't get my head in the game and beat Tokunosuke now!_

Yuma rubbed the spot under his nose with his right index finger and looked at Astral. "Thanks for the pep talk." Then he looked at Tokunosuke and announced that he would set a facedown while a card appeared under Baby Tiragon.

"I end my turn!"

Tokunosuke glared at the return of Yuma's energetic nature, but failed to care. To him, he had the duel won. Now he just needed to reduce Yuma's life points to 0. And he knew just the perfect way.

"I Flip Summon my Urautan!"

The monster that Tokunosuke had set earlier flipped up. An animal bone twirled in the air and remained there while an undead-looking orangutan leapt up and grabbed the bone with both of its feet rather than its hands. (800 ATK)

"Due to my Urautan's special ability, I can switch your Baby Tiragon into Attack Position now!"

The deceased ape removed itself from its bone bar and then threw the bony appendage at Baby Tiragon, forcing the kneeling creature into a sense of heighted awareness. (900 ATK)

"Baby Tiragon!" Yuma gasped.

"And before I attack it, I'll get rid of Leviathan Dragon's other Xyz Material to power it up by 500 more ATK!"

Leviathan Dragon ate the second blue orb and shrieked in joy and agony. (2500 – 3000 ATK)

"Say goodbye to Baby Tiragon," Tokunosuke grinned. "Poison Mummy attacks with Bandage Burial!"

The corpse grabbed some of its loose wrappings and covered Baby Tiragon from head to toe in them. However, before any severe damage occurred, Yuma activated his Trap.

"I use Half Unbreak, so during this turn Baby Tiragon cannot be destroyed in battle. Furthermore, I'll take half of the Battle Damage from the battles involving Baby Tiragon!"

Yuma felt a minute pain in his arm as the mummy completed his attack, but due to Baby Tiragon's bubble, the monster was safe and sound.

"Leviathan Dragon's next!"

Leviathan Dragon stretched its neck out and tried to pop the transparent bubble with an energy burst, but it failed to do so. It did, however, manage to damage Yuma greatly.

"And last but not least, your favorite monster will attack you! Hope Sword Slash!"

Utopia yanked both of its shimmering swords out and sliced at Baby Tiragon. But try as all of Tokunosuke's monsters might, none of them could break the impenetrable fortress that was Baby Tiragon's bubble.

"Now I activate Book of Moon to flip my Urautan to facedown Defense Position! Since I did that, I'll use its effect next turn to switch Baby Tiragon back into Attack Position. That is, if you dare to even switch it in Defense Position."

The ape and its bone toy flipped facedown once more as Book of Moon was sent to the Graveyard.

"I'll end with this," Tokunosuke set a facedown card and frowned, saddened by the fact that he hadn't completely done away with Yuma like he had hoped to.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 1300 LP**

**Tokunosuke – 8000 LP**

Yuma looked at the remaining two cards in his hand and thought. One was a level 4 monster, Gagaga Magician. The second one was Monster Reborn. Yuma was starting to formulate a plan.

"Come on deck…One more great draw," he said. "I draw! Kattobingu!"

Yuma clutched the top card of his deck with his index, ring and middle fingers and freely picked it up. To his surprise, it was actually something that he could use.

"I summon Gagaga Magician in Attack Position!"

Yuma's renowned, gray-haired wizard formed in front of the two duelists. Its cloak elegantly flowed in the daylight wind. (1500 ATK)

"Next, I activate Gagaga Bolt!"

The sunshine and white clouds were replaced with claps of thunder and surges of lightning.

"With this card, I can destroy one card on your side of the field! And I seem to recall what you said would happen if I destroyed Reverse Mist!"

A large thunderbolt came down from the sky and immediately headed straight for Reverse Mist.

"I won't let you!" Tokunosuke shouted. He flipped his Trap, revealing Dark Bribe. "With this Trap card, I can negate and destroy your Gagaga Bolt!"

The ominous darkness that covered Reverse Mist swirled around the card, creating a defensive shielding.

"The flipside of the Trap is that you draw a card now," Tokunosuke shrugged.

Yuma looked at the numerous cards in his deck and closed his eyes. Then he grabbed the top card of his deck and gasped as he saw what it was. He showed it to Astral who nodded approvingly, a signal that Yuma had come to realize meant that he should play it.

"I activate the 'Come Back!' Spell Card!"

A giant hand formed on the field and reached around the arena, trying to grip anything in its vicinity.

"With this card's special effect, I can take any monster on your side of the field that's originally mine and retrieve it!"

Both duelists, as well as Astral, watched as a giant hand clutched Number 17. The grasp must have been rough too, because the red scales on Leviathan Dragon all fell off, bringing forth its original blue scales. The hand disappeared once it safely transported the massive, 3000 ATK monster to Yuma's playing field.

"Furthermore, I activate Monster Reborn!"

The last card in Yuma's hand was placed into the red D-Pad before it formed. A maelstrom of gust whirled around Gagaga Magician, Baby Tiragon and Leviathan Dragon as Gagaga Girl struck a cute pose when she reappeared. (1000 ATK)

"What do you intend to do with those Gagaga monsters?" Tokunosuke inquired.

"Watch and learn!" Yuma pointed to them. "First off, Gagaga Magician's Level turns to Level 3 due to its effect!"

One of the four purple stars on Gagaga Magician's golden belt vanished, leaving 3 left.

"What are you planning?" Tokunosuke asked again. "According to my calculations, you don't have any more Level 3 Number monsters left."

"That's true," Yuma confessed, "but that doesn't mean that I'm out of Xyz Monsters!"

Another red portal appeared as Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl came together to form one single being. Before the monster was revealed, the strumming of a Spanish guitar filled the atmosphere. It was instantly followed by a fuzzy, purple creature. The monster wore a beige hat, although its horns still stuck up on both sides from underneath the head covering, standard brown boots, and an orange dress shirt with a corsage attached on it. It strummed the guitar once more, filling the air with another burst of the upbeat, melodious symphony before placing its guitar in its appropriate case that was strapped to the purple creature's back. (1500 ATK)

"Meet String Fiend Itchy Rhythm!" Yuma grinned.

Tokunosuke conceded smirk now turned into a look of dread and terror. He'd never seen Yuma play this monster before!

"Where did you get that?" he demanded to know. "That's not in any of my files, archives, or duel records!"

Yuma grinned and thought of Rokujuro. Since the old man had lost to Yamikawa in a duel and it had been his second loss, he was kicked out of the tournament. But since Yuma saved his life, Rokujuro had been grateful enough to give the youngster bits and pieces of his deck as a token of his gratitude. Yuma remembered seeing String Fiend Itchy Rhythm for the first time and asking Rokujuro when he would possibly need to use it. It looked like he had finally received the answer to his question.

"An old friend thanked me for something," Yuma vaguely said. "But let's not worry about me playing a new monster. Let's worry about what it can do! But first, since I used Gagaga Girl with another Gagaga monster for an Xyz Summon, I can select one Special Summoned monster on your side of the field…"

Yuma pointed to the only viable choice, Number 39: Utopia.

"And now, its ATK plummets to 0!"

The parts of Number 39: Utopia that were left untouched by the corrosion from Uratra C soon rusted just like the rest of the monster. Its swords disintegrated from disuse. (0 ATK)

"Now I'm going to attack Poison Mummy with Leviathan Dragon! Vice Stream!"

Yuma pointed to Poison Mummy and Leviathan Dragon's mouth filled with a lethal weapon, in the form of an aqua blast of hydrogen and oxygen atoms. Leviathan Dragon sent the torrent at Poison Mummy and the cadaver died a second time.

Tokunosuke grabbed his hat and kept a steady hand on it to ensure that it wouldn't fly away as the wind from impact blew fiercely.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 1300 LP**

**Tokunosuke – 6000 LP**

Tokunosuke looked at the remaining cards in his hand. He knew that if he could last until his next turn, then Yuma could lose the duel. Just one more turn.

"And to end this duel, I'll attack Number 39: Utopia with String Fiend Itchy Rhythm! String Sting Symphony!"

With another pluck of its harmonious instrument, String Fiend Itchy Rhythm shot a mélange of musical notes at Utopia. Half notes, quarter notes, treble clefs, bass clefs, and time signatures shot out of the head of the multi-neck guitar as the emblems and symbols created an oblong shape around Utopia's body.

"End this?" Tokunosuke laughed. "It's no wonder Professor Ukyo failed you in Dueling Math. You can't win with only 1500 ATK!"

"No, but I can remove an Xyz Material from Itchy Rhythm to double its ATK score!"

One of the green overlay units flew rapidly into the sound hole of the guitar as Itchy Rhythm plucked its strings and a bright aura containing music notes shrouded it. (1500 – 3000 ATK)

"And guess what?" Yuma grinned. "It doesn't say once per turn on this card, so I think I'm going to use it again!"

The other green Gagaga soul moved into the sound hole and the Xyz monster's glow burned bright enough to blind Tokunosuke. (3000 – 6000 ATK)

Then it continued its attack on Utopia, bringing the oblong shape closer and closer to the weakened Number monster. Eventually the musical symbols bound Utopia so much that he was crushed under the immense burden. A buzzer sounded as Utopia fell apart piece by piece. Its arms fell off, then its legs came apart and finally it collapsed altogether, causing Tokunosuke's loss.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 1300 LP**

**Tokunosuke – 0 LP**

Yuma removed the D-Gazer from over his eye and walked over to Tokunosuke's semi-conscious body. While he was doing so, Astral extended his hand and tried to grab a Number monster from Tokunosuke's chest. To the phantom's surprise, despite the dark aura that had been veiling Tokunosuke the entire time, no Number monsters had actually possessed him.

"Hmph," Astral huffed.

Yuma heard Astral's unhappy sigh, but disregarded it. He took one card off of his still functioning D-Pad and handed it to Tokunosuke.

The shorter boy sat up on the ground and looked quizzically at the Baby Tiragon card he was being handed. "Yuma…"

"It is yours, after all," Yuma smiled politely. "I wouldn't feel right if I kept it."

Tears welled up in Tokunosuke's eyes as he spoke softly. "No one has ever been that kind to me before." He paused for a moment and decided to explain himself. "When I was younger, I was always being pushed around by bullies; one's that used tactics like deception and trickery. They would stop at nothing to win a duel. One day, after I had lost to them, I overheard them talking about this dishonesty and deceit and I decided that I would win if I did the same. It worked, certainly…but the cost was extremely high. I haven't had a friend since then. My old ones abandoned me after I stooped to the bullies' levels."

Tokunosuke's eyes were pouring out rivulets and he was trying to keep up with them by constantly wiping at the liquid tears with the sleeve of his white shirt and blowing his nose in his red tie. When he looked up to see if Yuma was laughing (for he had a sneaking suspicion that that may have been the case with a story like his), he was startled to Yuma's palm in front of his face. He looked at the inner surface of Yuma's hand, unknowing of what to do next.

"I'll be your friend, Tokunosuke," he genuinely beamed.

Tokunosuke's eyes and nose returned from their hiatus and began to leak once more. "You will?" he stuttered through tears and mucus.

"Of course I will. Just because you haven't had any friends since before doesn't mean that it's not the perfect time to turn that around! I'd love to be your friend!"

Tokunosuke looked at Yuma's extended hand and then at the Baby Tiragon card in the other hand. "You can keep the card," he smiled. Then he shook Yuma's outstretched "I'm only in the market for the friendship."

Yuma shook Tokunosuke's hand as well and lifted him from his seat on the ground. "Then look no further. You've found a friend in me!"

Tokunosuke brushed himself off and walked with Yuma back to Tetsuo's location, talking about how happy he now was and how amazing Yuma's reversal was. Yuma listened and made various hand gestures as the two laughed.

Astral saw the two walk off, processing the camaraderie in his head.

_Observation…humans possess a special bond between one another that links them together. I wonder if I have such a bond and who I am to connect with._

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown in This Chapter –

**Baby Tiragon (Xyz Monster)**

Dragon/Xyz/Rank 1/Effect/EARTH

900 ATK/900 DEF

Effect: 3 Level 1 monsters

During your Main Phase 1: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up Level 1 monster you control. While that monster is face-up on the field, it can attack your opponent directly.

Note: This card can be found in the Photon Shockwave booster pack which is slated for release in the United States in November.

**Uratra C (Trap)**

Continuous Trap

Image: Baby Tiragon going through Synchro summon-like rings, being chased by Shadow Tamer.

Effect: When your opponent Xyz Summons "Baby Tiragon": Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your opponent's Extra Deck to your side of the field; equip it with this card. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.) When this card leaves the field, control of that monster is switched to your opponent. When control of that monster switches, destroy this card.

Note: This card was first used by Tokunosuke Omoteura in Episode 5 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Reverse Mist (Trap)**

Continuous Trap

Image: A shadowy puppet master controlling a victim with its red strings.

Effect: When your opponent Special Summons a monster: Gain control of that 1 monster. If your opponent gains control of that monster: Destroy this card. If this card leaves the field: Control of that monster switches to your opponent.

**Urautan (Monster)**

Zombie/Level 4/Effect/DARK

800 ATK/1600 DEF

Effect: FLIP: Target 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls; change it to Attack Position.

Note: The preceding two cards were first used by Tokunosuke Omoteura in Episode 6 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Fairy Joe (Monster)**

Fairy/Level 1/Effect/LIGHT

100 ATK/300 DEF

Effect: If this Attack Position card is destroyed by battle, you take no Battle Damage this turn.

**Fairy Gong (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A blue fairy and a red fairy, the latter of which is about to ring a golden gong with a mallet.

Effect: When you take Battle Damage from a direct attack: Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Fairy" monster from your Deck.

Note: The above two cards were first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 9 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Come Back! (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A hand with a golden bracelet on it beckoning to a long lost friend in the distance.

Effect: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that you own; take control of it. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated by any other card.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 18 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**String Fiend Itchy Rhythm (Xyz Monster)**

Fiend/Xyz/Rank 3/Effect/WIND

1500 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 3 monsters

If this card battles an Xyz monster: You can detach an Xyz Material from this card; this card's ATK doubles.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 27 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

* * *

><p>Important Author's Note (or at least I think so): Hey, hey, hey readers! Chapter 10 coming up next and as such, I'm going to take requests. It may or may not impact the story, but it'll be fun for me to write and it'll offer more background on a character from a different perspective. You're probably confused, so I'll tell you what I mean. If you review, state the name of your favorite duelist somewhere in the review and I will write a delicious Halloween chapter depicting a duel and perspective from the POV of whoever garners the most votes as a way of getting into the holiday spirit! Please review so I can know who to write about and I assure you that the next chapter will be up ASAP!<p> 


	10. Fright Night

Pre-Chapter Author's Note: I feel that this chapter really suits the person that it depicts quite nicely. Sadly it isn't Cathy, but I will have more Cathy-centric moments in here, Carlosraruto! In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's "killer", if I do say so myself!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Fright Night!<strong>

* * *

><p>Shark didn't believe in miracles. Never had, and he probably never would. It wasn't that he thought they were impossible; it's just that he could envision one being performed. Many a night he sat in his bed, just thinking up all the different "miracles" he'd ever heard of. Blind men seeing, deaf men hearing. He had even heard a tale about a woman who had risen from the dead.<p>

"Pure dreck," he'd always say. "Miracles are something that you make, not something that's performed at random."

He walked around the carnival, taking the usual path he did around this time of night and thinking about miracles. The inbuilt clock on his D-Pad reminded him that it was 11:00 p.m. by making two faint ringing noises.

"How can such miracles happen on their own?" he said to no one in particular. "Impossible."

The erratic leaves on the ground crunched under his feet as a bit of fog started to cover his feet. He was used to it by now. After all, he had been visiting the cemetery in the carnival since the tournament had begun (and even a few times before then).

Why such a happy and joyous carnival would contain such a dark and desolate region he never did find out. However, somehow by walking through the area with the authentic tombstones and crosses, he felt some kind a sense of belonging. He knew that everyone would visit with death sooner or later.

"Dad," he said as he moved through the cluster of tombstones around his foggy feet.

It was true that Shark's father wasn't deceased, but according the doctors, he only had a set amount of time to continue living and all of those seconds were spent in an isolated hospital bed with no visitors coming in or out, save for Shark's mother. That's what caused Shark to join the WDC. Mr. Heartland promised the winner would receive one wish of their choosing, and even though it wasn't a guarantee that the cancer that was murdering Shark's father from the inside out would be cured completely, Shark would do everything in his power to try to make it so.

After all, miracles didn't happen on their own, did they?

Shark thought back to when he began bullying. He'd never told anyone, not his Yuma nor any of his other friends, that the cancer had been the main reason he'd started harassing other children. He'd been upset at his father for getting the disease in the first place and he'd channeled that anger in the form of bullying via dueling. Of course now he realized that it wasn't his father's fault for getting ill, but bad habits were hard to break, and bad reputations even harder.

Shark lowered his hand to try and feel where the various tombstones were, but he lost his footing and fell on his face. Luckily a tombstone wasn't in front of him at the time so his forehead, nose and mouth only connected with the soft, grassy ground.

"Need a hand?" a voice said from afar.

Shark pushed himself up, wiping the blades of grass from his face and staring at the only other person wandering the cemetery. "Obviously not," said the boy as he brushed himself off.

"I was only trying to be polite," the voice responded. "What brings you out here anyway?"

"Who wants to know?" Shark asked, just as snarky as when he had answered before.

"Azazel, that's who," replied the man. "And if you couldn't tell, Smart-Aleck, I'm Azazel."

Shark stood unmoving in place. He strained his eyes looking for the man, but the fog was a bit too thick and the man a bit too far away.

"Fine then," Azazel shrugged. "Don't answer me, Ryoga."

Shark grimaced visually. "How did you know my name?"

"Oh, I know a lot of things," he said. "Trivial knowledge, really, but names are my strong suit."

"That doesn't answer my question," Shark barked.

The man walked closer, although Shark couldn't see it. He could only tell by the squishy footsteps that seemed to become more and more audible every second. By the time he could see his opponent, the man stopped. He was wearing a dark cloak which expertly concealed his face. A shadowy, black D-Pad was latched onto his left arm while he kept both hands firmly in his pockets.

"What do you want, Azazel?" Shark questioned.

"So many questions, Ryoga. So little time to answer them all."

"Then I'd get talking," Shark huffed. "The sooner you spill em, the more time both of us have."

Azazel chuckled to himself, clutching his stomach with his thin hands. "Time…" he chuckled. "I seem to have a lot more of that than you could imagine."

"What are you going on about?" the boy asked again.

"You really do ask a lot of questions," Azazel sighed. He pointed to his D-Pad and spoke gently. "How about I make you a wager? If you win, you can have all the answers you want. And I'll even throw in a little something extra."

"And if I lose?" Shark asked, curious about this gamble.

Azazel smiled under his hood. "I'm sure I'll think of something before the duel is over."

Shark tapped his foot and thought the stakes over. After a thoughtful decision, he replied. "I accept your challenge."

Azazel's smile widened. "Excellent."

Shark took his D-Pad and D-Gazer from his belt buckle and placed both on his arm and eye respectively. Azazel, who was coincidentally already wearing both of his duel tools, clicked a button on both and they reactivated. Shark could've sworn that he saw Azazel's dark colored D-Pad disappear from on his arm, but in the next second it was there again. Except something looked different…it was darker, more ill-omened. Shark shrugged off his anxieties and unfolded his D-Pad.

"Duel!"

**Shark – 8000 LP**

**Azazel – 8000 LP**

"Don't mind if I take the first move, do you?" Azazel asked eerily. When Shark responded with a shrug, the cloaked man drew his card and added it to the other five that cluttered his hand. After what seemed like an hour had passed, the man finally took one of the cards in his hand and set it on his D-Pad noiselessly.

"I summon Black Cat."

The clouds in the sky turned a darker shade of gray as a meow was heard. When Shark turned his head from the clouds, he saw nothing more than a jet-black cat on Azazel's side of the field. Nothing looked particularly out of the ordinary with the creature, although it purred a bit louder than a normal cat might. (1500 ATK)

"That shall be all for me," he concluded.

Shark narrowed his eyes at his enemy. Something was wrong here and he intended to figure out what. He made his draw while trying to find the solution to his problem. Luckily for him, the card that he had drawn was a good start.

"I summon Sharktopus!"

A watery downpour flooded the field as the shark-octopus hybrid surfaced from the depths below. The upper part of it roared while the lower half clicked its suction cups in anticipation. (1600 ATK)

A devilish grin formed on Azazel's face, albeit it was impossible for Shark to tell with the man's dark robes covering his facial features.

"Let's see if your kitty has nine lives after my Sharktopus attacks it!"

The bottom section of Sharktopus extended its multitude of tentacles and squeezed the feline aggressively. Then it chewed up the tomcat with its razor sharp teeth. Azazel barely moved as his grimalkin was annihilated.

"Ironic," Shark muttered. "Your cat was just eaten by a fish."

"Funny," Azazel emotionlessly said. "But it looks like I'll be having the last laugh. Are you aware that black cats are bad omens and that they bring misfortune to anyone that crosses their paths?"

Shark slightly nodded his head, a tad curious as to where his opponent was going with the monologue.

"Well," Azazel proceeded, "Black Cat is no exception to the rule because whenever its destroyed in battle, a bit of misfortune comes your way. Since you did destroy it, you get to choose to lose either your next battle phase or your next draw phase."

Shark looked at the remaining cards in his hand. They looked stable enough so he told Azazel that he would skip his draw phase.

"So be it," spoke the hooded gentleman.

Shark looked at the Trap card in his hand but decided to end his turn.

_If anything happens, Sharktopus's effect can take care of it, _he thought.

**Shark – 8000 LP**

**Azazel – 7900 LP**

"My move now," Azazel stated. He drew his card and set it in between two others in his hand. Afterwards, he took the card to the far left in his hand and slapped it on the field.

"I summon Dark Werewolf!"

A strident howl was heard followed by a silhouette of a monster. When the beast came into full view, both duelists could see a wolfman who was wearing tattered, gray shorts and handcuff-like restraints on his wrists. He tilted his hirsute head up to the sky and looked for the moon through his piercing, red eyes. He howled defiantly again before twisting his head pack to Shark's monster. (1800 ATK)

"Now comes my favorite part," Azazel smirked. "Dark Werewolf attacks with Howling Blast!"

The hairy, husky creature got down on all fours and ran over to Sharktopus. When it was in a close enough vicinity, it uttered a deafening howl that was apparently loud enough to destroy the aquatic crossbreed.

Shark chuckled. "Thanks for that. Whenever you destroy Sharktopus in battle, your monsters ATK goes down to 0 and it can't change its battle position either!"

Shark waited for his monster to fall down from the sky and take hold of Azazel's werewolf, however it didn't happen.

"Why isn't it working?" he wondered.

Azazel pointed to his monster. "Aren't you even the least bit curious about what this does?"

"It didn't exactly cross my mind," Shark shrugged.

"Well you just found out," Azazel said. "Whenever he destroys a monster by battle, that monster's effects are negated!"

Shark glowered at his opponent.

"Don't look so sad," Azazel commanded. "This duel is just getting started."

**Shark – 7800 LP**

**Azazel – 7900 LP**

Shark grabbed the top card of his deck and instinctively went to draw it.

"If I recall correctly, you chose to skip your draw phase last turn," Azazel reminded him.

Shark murmured an expletive under his breath when the memory came back to him, but he refused to be tied down by such an inconvenience. He scanned the other five cards in his hand and selected one.

"I activate Moray of Greed."

A jar formed on the field, one that was terrifyingly similar to Pot of Greed, though this one had a moray eel swimming around it in tiny circles.

"With this, I can return the Skull Kraken and Jawsman from my hand back to my deck…"

Shark did so as his deck auto-shuffled the cards.

"And now I get three new cards!"

Shark made one draw after another as he looked at his new three cards merrily.

"Enjoy your cards?" Azazel asked.

"See for yourself," Shark replied. He placed a card from his hand on the field. "I summon Piercing Moray!"

Another moray eel appeared, this one predominately russet in color, save for the giant pink line that went from its head down to the end of its tail. A salient horn stuck up from the center of its forehead. It stared at Azazel with completely devoid eyes. (1500 ATK)

"Interesting enough," Azazel commented, "but it's rather feeble."

Shark flipped over another monster in his hand. "That's where Shark Sucker comes into play."

A watery portal formed near Piercing Moray and Shark Sucker flopped out of it, its tail flailing in the cemetery air. (200 ATK)

"Now due to Piercing Moray's effect, I can Tribute one Fish-Type monster on my side of the field to have Moray gain 600 more ATK points!"

Shark Sucker jumped on top of Piercing Moray and its skin fused with the larger eel's. Piercing Moray not only gained its ATK score, but its skin became the same azure blue as Shark Sucker's was. (1500 – 2100 ATK)

"Now that I have enough points to take you out, Piercing Moray is going to attack Dark Werewolf!"

The horn atop Piercing Moray's head detached and was promptly ejected at the unsuspecting wolfman. It hit the beast effortlessly and caused a minor explosion on Azazel's side of the field.

"I think I'm done now," Shark yawned.

**Shark – 7800 LP**

**Azazel – 7600 LP**

"My turn," Azazel announced. He put three fingers on the top card of his deck and his eyes turned pitch-black. He grinned, sensing the energy in the card he was about to draw. "Draw!"

He made a draw and immediately placed it on his field without bothering to look at what the card was.

"I summon Dark Bat!"

An unearthly screeching was heard from above as a black bat swooped down from the clouds above. It looked relatively normal, although it was far bigger than any bat Shark had ever seen (not as though he'd seen a lot). It flapped its crinkly wings and moved its head around the field, scanning with its echolocation. (1000 ATK)

Shark looked on with intrigue. He had never seen that creature before, and although it wasn't exactly ideal in ATK score, he knew that it must've been good if Azazel was willing to play it in Attack Position.

"Now I'll use the effect of Dark Bat. Once per turn, by offering 500 of my life points, I'm able to play another Dark Bat from my deck!"

The unsettling sound of two pairs of wings flapping would have probably scared most duelists. However Shark, despite being only 14 years old, had seen a lot worse things. He stared at Dark Bat with excitement rather than fear. (1000 ATK)

"And too much is never enough!" Azazel laughed. "So I'll use the effect again!"

"Hold up," Shark intervened. "I thought you said you could only use that effect once per turn!"

"That's right," Azazel nodded. He pointed to his first Dark Bat. "Since he used his effect, I'm going to activate the second one's effect!"

A dark aura drained Azazel of another 500 life points as a third Dark Bat flew near on the field near the other two. (1000 ATK x 2)

"Is there a point to all of this?" Shark wondered.

"You're about to find out," Azazel stated. He placed a card from his hand into the Spell/Trap area of his D-Pad. "I activate Vampiric Transformation!"

All three bats hissed instead of screeched as they slowly faded from vision.

"Of course, it costs me three Dark Bat monster cards…but it's worth it, because I now get to summon out Count Alucard!"

Soon the three vampire bats disappeared completely, but they left their wings on the ground below. The three sets of appendages elevated and swirled around for a little while before a trench in the ground was created. Then the wings came together and created one massive wing. But Shark's eyes weren't drawn to that sight; rather, they focused on what was rising from the trench. What he saw before him was a pointy-toothed vampire with sinisterly black clothing on. Its skin was rather pale and its dark violet hair was spiked in sporadic areas on top of his head. He was missing a set of wings until the one giant pair clipped onto his back. Once that happened, he flew in the air with ease and remained there. (0 ATK)

Shark was hopelessly confused as to why Azazel would go through the trouble of summoning three creatures only to have them sacrificed for a monster with no attack points. And then he got the answer to his question.

Count Alucard had a visible darkness surrounding him. Behind him, Shark could see the deceased spirits of the three Dark Bat monsters floating above the vampire. Count Alucard didn't leave this fact unnoticed either, because he turned around and they immediately lent him their power. (0 – 3000 ATK)

"What's going on over there?" Shark asked.

"It's Count Alucard's effect, of course," Azazel stated. "You see, my Vampiric Transformation didn't require me to have three Dark Bats. I could have had only one if I pleased; but Count Alucard gains 1000 ATK for each Dark Bat in my Graveyard so that wouldn't have defeated Piercing Moray, would it?"

He didn't wait for a reply from Shark before he pointed to Piercing Moray. "You know what to do, Count Alucard. Attack it with Blood Drain!"

Count Alucard nodded at his master and then turned to Piercing Moray. Despite having blank, white eyes, Count Alucard expertly located his target and swooped in to destroy it. Piercing Moray tried to attack Alucard with its horn, but the attack missed. However, Alucard's didn't because he stuck his fangs into Piercing Moray's back and sucked out all the blood from the creature, causing the eel to shrivel up and die.

Shark covered his mouth as Alucard shook his head a little, a motion which sent drops of blood flying every which way. Shark didn't mind the outcome of the battle, however. 900 life points lost were virtually nothing to him.

"I hope you didn't think that was all that you had coming," Azazel calmly said. "Count Alucard still has another effect." He paused for a moment to look at Shark's facial expression, but the boy in the purple jacket remained unfazed. "When I have approximately 3 Dark Bat monsters in my Graveyard, whenever Count Alucard destroys a monster by battle, you lose damage equal to your destroyed monster's ATK score. And it's not just original ATK!"

This did get a rise out of Shark. He felt a sharp piercing in his back and he turned to see Count Alucard feasting on his red blood cells. When Count Alucard removed his fangs from Shark's back, the boy fell to the ground, feeling instantly drained of his energy and power.

Again, Azazel didn't wait for Shark before he continued. He liked duelists that had the will to fight back on their own, not the ones he had to wait for. "I set this facedown."

A card could be seen on Azazel's field below the hovering Count Alucard.

"And during my End Phase, Count Alucard's effect forces me to rid my Graveyard of one Dark Bat."

Azazel reached into his discard slot and placed one of his Dark Bat monsters in the pocket of his cloak as one of the illusory bats around Count Alucard evaporated. (3000 – 2000 ATK)

**Shark – 4800 LP**

**Azazel – 6600 LP**

Shark rose to his feet slowly. He looked more pale than usual due to Count Alucard's sadism. "I…draw." He paused for a moment, taking in his voice. It sounded weaker than he remembered it. Nevertheless, he drew his card and began to formulate a plan. He spoke in the same weak tone when he said, "I activate Surface!"

A carrier ship docked on Shark's side of the field and its passenger, Shark Sucker, wiggled off. (1000 DEF)

"Furthermore, I summon Protective Shark."

A typhoon whipped around Shark's side of the field. On the fourth whirl, a monster swam out from the watery whirlwind. It greatly resembled a regular hammerhead shark, although it had a diamond shield in the middle of its mallet-shaped cranium. (1000 ATK)

"Two level three monsters, I see," Azazel muttered. "How troublesome."

"If you don't like those monsters, allow me to introduce you to a different one. I will create the Overlay network with these two monsters! Come forth now, bane of the Xyz monsters, Black Ray Lancer!"

The jingle of a javelin being spun resonated on the field in front of Shark. Both duelists watched as the crimson spear fell down from the sky and into the capable hands of an ebony monster. This muscled menace threateningly aimed its weapon at Count Alucard doggedly. (2100 ATK)

"Fancy that," Azazel whispered. "But I think I'm still the lucky one."

"How do you figure that?" Shark responded.

Azazel pointed to his Count Alucard monster card. "Since the level of Dark Bat monsters in my Graveyard has shifted, he gains a new effect. When I possess only two Dark Bats, he can't be destroyed in battle!"

Shark picked the Shark Sucker monster up from under his monster and grinned rebelliously. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

One of the purple that moved around Black Ray Lancer was struck as the warrior smashed it open with its lance. Then it threw the lance at Count Alucard.

"What's this?" Azazel wondered.

"In layman's terms, your monsters effects are now all gone. So not only is it now destructible, but it only had its ATK power because of its effect. That means that it's now done to a score of 0!"

Azazel was certainly upset, but he neither reacted physically nor used any inappropriate terminology as Count Alucard's two remaining bats vanished from view. (2000 – 0 ATK)

"Speechless?" Shark questioned. "I'm sure that this will change that."

He pointed to Black Ray Lancer glided over to Count Alucard. The vampire attempted to poison the monster with a bite of its teeth, but Black Ray Lancer ducked and avoided the chomp. Then Black Ray Lancer gave the Count a swift uppercut to the jaw, instantly breaking the muscle and causing the floating blood leech to dematerialize.

The earth underneath Azazel moved according, but the man himself kept his footing and remained solidly on the ground. In fact, from what Shark saw in the dim moonlight, the man's cloak was moving up and down, as though he was laughing.

_What's up with this guy? _Shark pondered. _He seems really off…_

That's when Shark realized that this man's facedown Trap was now visible for all to see. He didn't recognize it so he asked for a bit of clarification.

"This card is called Gravestone Revival and I can only use it when you destroy a level 8 or higher monster I control. When that happens, I can automatically summon Gravewalker from my deck!"

The ground above the tombstone behind Azazel moved, slightly at first, but then violently. A rotten hand emerged from the mound of soil and then another one. Both hands were placed on the left and right sides of the dirt circle that the monster created and then the creature leisurely lifted the rest of its body up from the ground. Shark could clearly tell that it was a zombie because of its blue-green skin, jaundiced eyes and missing fingers. (0 ATK)

Shark double checked his D-Gazer to see if the ATK score on the monster was correct. He didn't think that a monster that took so much effort to summon would be powerless, but it looked that way. Then Azazel spoke up.

"Just like my other deliciously wicked monster, Gravewalker has a nifty special ability."

"I'm dying to know what it is," Shark said sarcastically.

"Funny you should use that word choice," Azazel laughed, "because whenever Gravewalker is summoned, it's automatically destroyed, as is one of your monsters. And then you take damage equal to your monsters ATK score!"

Shark watched as Gravewalker began to expand into a giant balloon-like structure. Its stomach increased its capacity and its lungs compensated by trying to take in more oxygen. When the zombie became too rotund, it exploded, causing limbs and organs to rain down on Black Ray Lancer. A billow of smoke covered Black Ray Lancer as the torrent of body parts let up.

**Shark – 4800 LP**

**Azazel – 4500 LP**

When the smolder discontinued, Black Ray Lancer, as well as Shark's life points, remained well intact.

"Impossible!" Azazel hissed. "That should have destroyed your monster!"

"Correct," Shark said. "But that's where Protective Shark comes into play."

He took Black Ray Lancer's final overlay unit and tossed it in his discard slot.

"I chose to send Shark Sucker away from Black Ray Lancer, correct?" Shark paused to watch Azazel nod. "Well, because I didn't send Protective Shark it was still underneath my Lancer. And the thing about Protective Shark is that it's supposed to stay _on _the Xyz monster rather than be detached because if my monster is ever about to be destroyed, I can send Protective Shark to the Graveyard instead of my Xyz monster!"

Azazel wasn't pleased with that fact, but decided to let it go. He couldn't dwell on the past.

Since neither of his remaining cards were Traps, Shark opted to end his turn.

"My draw!" Azazel barked. He drew once and selected one of the four cards in his hand. "I summon Wicked Witch!"

A dark portal appeared on the moonlit ground as a female monster appeared. The numerous amounts of warts on her face downgraded her level of beauty as did her extremely pale skin and misshapen teeth. She wore a standard, all-black uniform, equipped with a pointed hat and dark robes that weren't unlike Azazel's. (1800 ATK)

"What's the matter?" Shark joked. "She doesn't have a broomstick?"

"Actually," Azazel grinned from under his hood, "I was just getting to that. I activate Emergency Broomstick!"

Shark squinted and saw a Quick-Play Spell that formed behind the ugly sorceress.

"Due to this, one Spellcaster-Type monster, such as my Wicked Witch, gains 500 more ATK. Unfortunately, the affected monster is removed during the End Phase, but I figure that's enough time to make my mark!"

Wicked Witch jumped high into the air and before she landed on the ground, a broomstick magically appeared, saving her from plummeting to her death. She boarded the cleaning utensil effortlessly and flew around Azazel. (1800 – 2300 ATK)

"Here comes my favorite part! Wicked Witch will attack your Black Ray Lancer with Magical Mirage!"

The sorceress chanted an incantation under her breath and took out a magic wand from her pocket. When her sinister spell was recited, she threw the wand on the ground, which caused a gulch to form. While doing so, she took out some magical powder and sprinkled it on Black Ray Lancer, causing the Beast-Warrior monster to believe that he was in battle with a monster. The lancer took one step towards its "enemy" and fell down the gulch to its death. The only thing that remained of it was its lance, which flew up the ravine and back at Shark, dealing him 200 points of damage.

"Like I said," Azazel finished, pointing to his witch, "she's now banished…"

Wicked Witch gave a shocking cackle before flying off into the night sky, never to be seen again.

"But due to her special ability, once she's banished from the field, I can take a monster with half her original ATK and summon it to the field!"

He grabbed his deck from its receptacle and searched through it. Then he picked one monster that went by the name of Pumpkin Jack and he summoned it onto the field. A jack-o-lantern headed monster grew from the grass on the field. It had roots for arms and legs and its pumpkin head was delicately lit with a mini candelabra. (900 ATK)

**Shark – 4600 LP**

**Azazel – 4500 LP**

"I'm not down or out yet," Shark said. "And I'll show you!"

He drew his card and examined his three cards. Then he selected one and placed it on his D-Pad lithely. "I summon Metabo – Shark!"

High tides inundated some of the augmented tombstone as a new shark monster surfaced. It looked a bit more like a whale and a shark had fused together than just a shark. Its top two eyes stared at Pumpkin Jack hungrily while the bottom two eyed Azazel. (1800 ATK)

"I don't know whether to call that thing Shamu or Jaws," Azazel jested.

"Call it what you want," Shark said. "I'm calling it my one-way ticket to victory, because when he's Normal Summon, Metabo – Shark allows me to take two Fish-Type monsters from my Graveyard and return them to my deck!"

Sharktopus and Protective Shark flew from Shark's Graveyard to his deck where his D-Pad auto-shuffled for him.

"And that was just the effect. Here comes the attack!"

Metabo – Shark snapped its jaw forebodingly and swam swiftly over to the fruit-headed creeper.

"Hold the phone," Azazel interjected, flipping one card in his hand over. "I use the effect of my Straw Scarecrow monster card!"

The man carelessly chucked his monster in the Graveyard zone.

"Thanks to this card, since your Metabo –Shark has at least double the ATK of my Pumpkin Jack, your monster loses half of its ATK!"

Shark watched as Metabo – Shark shrunk down to the same size as Pumpkin Jack. (1800 – 900 ATK) Both the predator and the prey attacked one another and a loud bang was heard as both dissipated.

Shark was looking at the other two cards in his hand when he heard Azazel's creepy laughter again. "Let me guess," the octopus-haired boy sighed. "Your Pumpkin Jack has an effect too."

"Precisely," Azazel chuckled. "An effect that lets me summon another Pumpkin Jack when the first one is destroyed!"

Another pumpkin-headed vine grew from the ground. Its leafy limbs scraped against one another noisily. (900 ATK)

"I set this and end my turn," Shark sighed as he placed another card in his D-Pad.

A concealed card materialized in his Spell/Trap zone.

Once again, Azazel placed his hand on the top card of his deck. A black aura enclosed the card right before he drew it.

_Perfect._

He picked it up and, without looking at it, sent Pumpkin Jack to the Graveyard.

"I tribute my Pumpkin Jack to summon Headless Horseman!"

The vine itself wilted up and died, however the pumpkin head sat motionlessly on the field. The galloping sound of hooves filled the air as majestic steed rode onto the field. The stallion was an exquisite shade of slate gray. The rider wore the same color armor with a silvery sword in his right hand. He controlled the horse's reins with his left hand. Quickly, the warrior jumped off his mare and scooped the pumpkin up off the ground. Then he placed the orange fruit on his head, twisting it properly so it could stare at Shark. The fighter's new face turned into a scowl as the bright, yellow light inside it turned to a blood red hue. He mounted his horse again and turned it toward Shark. (2300 ATK)

"Scared yet?" Azazel asked.

"I don't need to be," Shark replied calmly.

This drove Azazel nuts. _How can this kid be so unaffected?_

"Fine then…I have ways of making you feel the fear! Headless Horseman attacks you directly with Frightening Laceration!"

The horseman gave a powerful tug on the equine monster's reins and the horse responded by trotting full speed over to Shark. Shark raised his D-Pad in front of him to brace himself, but the horseman instead decided to move behind the boy for an attack. Before this could register with Shark, he was backstabbed (quite literally), and sent to the cemetery grass below.

"And just to add insult to injury," Azazel continued, "since Headless Horseman attacked you directly, you take 600 damage; 100 for each level he has!"

Flames were emitted from the horseman's glowing head as the sleeves of Shark's vest were singed.

"So tell me…are you feeling afraid now?"

**Shark – 1700 LP**

**Azazel – 4500 LP**

Shark squirmed on the ground forlornly. He wanted to get back up, but his legs wouldn't move. He was paralyzed, but it wasn't from the attacks. It was from something that he had never felt so much of at one time…fear.

_How can I win? _Shark thought to himself. _There's nothing that I have that can stop him._

"Is that what you've become, Ryoga?" a voice asked.

Shark looked behind him. His jaw dropped and his eyes opened as he saw his father standing in front of him. "Dad…?"

Shark's father bobbed his head in a "yes" motion. "Aren't you even going to try to defeat him?"

Shark's eyes moved to his shoes. "Believe it or not, he's a lot more powerful that I thought."

"What does that have to do with anything, Ryoga?" his father asked. "I know that deck inside and out remember. I did make it for you after all."

Shark thought back to the day when his father had given him his very first deck. It had been one of the happiest days of his life and he felt like there was nothing that he couldn't do. He felt like he would be on top forever. The boy smiled as the nostalgia overtook him.

Shark's father clearly noticed the boy's grin because he said, "Now that's the Ryoga that I know and love. So why don't you go out there and give it your all? I know you can beat this guy."

Shark opened his eyes and looked back. His father was gone, just a memory now. But that wasn't necessarily true. He still felt his father now, watching over him and rooting for him.

_I won't let you down, Dad…I promise._

Shark hesitantly got to his feet, breathing rather heavily as he did.

"Still going for more?" Azazel wondered. "I do commend you for it, although I think it's rather foolish."

Shark smiled defiantly. "That's where you're wrong. I have a reason and a purpose for doing this and you're about to see why!"

The boy got a sturdy grip on the top card of his deck. "My draw!" he shouted while picking it up.

To his pleasant surprise, it was just the monster he needed to turn things around.

"First off, I summon my Baby Jaws in Attack Mode!"

A tiny whirlpool became visible on Shark's field. From out of the light-blue stream came a tiny shark infant. It looked like the baby version of Big Jaws, minus the metallic fixtures. It didn't yet have all its teeth, but the ones that it did have were extremely incisive. (300 ATK)

"So this is your way of winning? A baby?" Azazel scoffed condescendingly.

"Look again," Shark pointed.

Just as Shark had hinted, all had not been what it seemed. The baby had grown up into Big Jaws and the metallic menace roared at the horseman. (1800 ATK)

"What happened to your baby?" Azazel hissed.

"They grow up so fast," Shark smirked. "Just like that old saying, I'm able to trade in a Baby Jaws on the field for a Big Jaws in my deck!"

"Big whoop," Azazel shrugged. "Neither Baby nor Big Jaws has enough power to destroy my Headless Horseman!"

Shark merely flipped his Aqua Jet Spell card over as a rebuttal. The jets latched onto Big Jaws' back and powered him up further. (1800 – 2800 ATK)

"I think it does now."

Azazel grimaced at Shark's comeback. _How is it that he could have done all this on his own?_

The man's question remained unanswered as Shark commanded his monster to destroy the Headless Horseman monster. Big Jaws burrowed underground and ripped the grassy knolls above. When it rose from the ground, a gulping sound could be heard as Big Jaws ate the horseman, the horse and the pumpkin head whole without so much as a chew.

The impact from the battle was so potent that it was able to remove the hood from Azazel's face. And that's when Shark saw the "man" for what he really was.

The floating skull that was under the hood stared at Shark angrily. The moonlight refracted of the ivory head as the being's bony, skeleton fingers worked to put the hood back on. After a couple minutes of fiddling with the hood of the cloak, the skeleton known as Azazel recovered his face. Shark, who was still processing the fact that his opponent was a walking, talking skeleton, spoke silently, slowly.

"Who…what are you?"

"I suppose an explanation is in order," Azazel admitted. "I have been calling myself Azazel, and that is my name of course…but I am more commonly referred to by your kind as the Grim Reaper."

Shark shook his head, unwilling to believe. It was too supernatural for him, too cosmic.

"Shake your head all you want," Azazel proceeded. "All of it is the truth. I followed you into the cemetery because I know of your father's condition. I thought that if I could win this duel, you'd be so preoccupied with your loss that you wouldn't notice if something were to happen at the hospital. Of course…I didn't expect you to fight back so vigorously, but that's the price I have to pay I suppose."

Anger boiled Shark's skin like a pot on the stove. "You thought that by defeating me in a duel, you'd be free to kill my father?"

"Admittedly, yes," Azazel confessed. "It seemed apropos at the time to kill two birds with one stone."

"Well I've got news for you, Azazel," Shark shouted. "My father is the most important person in my life and just because you may beat me doesn't mean that I'm going to turn by back on him! We're family and we stick together!"

Azazel sarcastically emulated wiping a tear from underneath his eye. "Touching, really it is…but death is inescapable. If you don't understand that by now, then I'll just have to show you! But first, your Big Jaws is banished since you attacked with it!"

Azazel stood, waiting for Big Jaws to vanish from the field, but not receiving his wish. "What the…"

"Read the Baby Jaws card," Shark frowned. "Just like a family, Baby Jaws supports Big Jaws by negating its effect once it was Special Summoned!"

"No matter," Azazel gesticulated by waving a hand in the air. "I'll defeat you regardless!"

**Shark – 1700 LP**

**Azazel – 4000 LP**

"My draw!" he shouted. Another dark aura surrounded the top card of his deck as he picked it up with his bony, skeletal claws. "And I'll summon Dark Raven!"

A monotonous "caw-caw" noise came from above as an ebony raven flew down and perched itself on Azazel's shoulder. It pecked at its feathers meticulously before turning its head sideways and observing Shark. (500 ATK)

"Finally, I activate my Spell Card called Quoth the Raven!"

A picture of three Dark Raven monsters heading in opposite directions showed on Shark's D-Pad.

"With this Spell, I can summon out two more Dark Raven monster cards from my deck at a price of 1000 each!"

Similar to the Dark Bat monsters, Dark Raven cawed again and two more ravens returned it. Soon there were three floating ravens, just like the Spell card depicted. (500 ATK x 2)

"Next, I'll overlay all three of my level 2 Dark Raven monsters to create the overlay network!"

All three birds turned into dark, cosmic vortexes that connected with one another in mid-air. When they came down to the ground, they formed a dark, black portal with astral designs. Shark heard a "plopping" noise before something came into view. From first glance, it looked like a blob of dark colored gunk with something burning on the inside, but that's when it transformed. The shapeless blob started to shake before arms ripped out from its sides. Furthermore, scrawny legs jutted out from the bottom of the slime. Then came a semi-humanoid, black head with airplane wing-like ears. Its whole chest was a large, gapping mouth with teeth and flame shot from its dark pectorals. (100 ATK)

"Be born and serve me, Number 96: Black Mist!"

Shark moved back mechanically. _The Numbers…_

Azazel laughed giddily. "There's that unrelenting fear that I was looking for! Now let's put it to good use! Number 96: Black Mist now attacks your Big Jaws with Black Mirage Whip!"

The extra mouth in the hub of Black Mist's chest opened up and nasty-looking whip was thrust out. The creature gripped the weapon in its two hands and charged at Big Jaws with the device.

"What are you doing?" Shark asked quickly. He didn't understand why Azazel would demand that such a weak monster engage in battle with something as powerful as Big Jaws.

"I'm using Black Mist's effect, of course," Azazel smirked maniacally. "By removing one overlay unit from Black Mist, Big Jaws loses half its ATK score!"

An overlay unit was devoured by the monster's chest-mouth and Big Jaws coughed as it got weaker. (2800 – 1400 ATK)

"Not to mention that now, Black Mist gains the ATK Big Jaws just lost!"

The weapon in Black Mist's hands grew, as did the monster. (100 – 1500 ATK) Then it sliced open Big Jaws, leaving the monster's entrails lying on the floor until they evanesced.

"Looks like Flipper was just filleted," chortled the skeleton. "Turn end."

**Shark – 1600 LP**

**Azazel – 2000 LP**

Shark was empty-handed and knew he needed something that could save him. He looked at his deck and held his breath for a bit. "I…draw!"

He picked up a card and turned his head.

_At least it's a monster, _he thought.

"I set this monster and end my turn."

A facedown monster appeared in front of the sole card in Shark's Spell/Trap zone.

Azazel realized that was his cue to draw. He picked up a card and chuckled with delight.

"I activate my Trenchant Guillotine Spell card!"

A large guillotine materialized on Azazel's field as soon as the Spell card was inserted into the D-Pad. Shark's monster instantly teleported underneath the guillotine blade that threatened it from above.

"Here's how this'll go down," Azazel spoke sadistically. "I select one monster that you control and one monster that I control." He stopped to point to Shark's captive monster and his Black Mist. "Next, if Black Mist's ATK is equal to or higher than the DEF of your monster, the guillotine destroys your monster. If your monster's DEF is higher than the ATK of Black Mist, my Numbers monster is destroyed. Easy enough, right?"

Shark nodded, but spoke up. "It looks like you're taking a pretty big risk here."

"Ryoga…I'm dead already. I have nothing to lose."

As soon as the skeleton finished his sentence, Shark's monster flipped face-up. Killer Frilled Shark defensively covered itself. (1500 DEF)

"Tsk, tsk," Azazel said, waving his finger with each "tsk". "It looks like your monster didn't quite make the cut, did it?"

The guillotine fell down and chopped Killer Frilled Shark in two hastily.

"Get it?" Azazel laughed, pointed to the guillotine. "Make the _cut_?"

"I got it the first time around," Shark scowled, "and it wasn't funny then. But maybe this will help curb that laughter."

His Trap lifted, revealing Defensive Rebound.

"Since you just destroyed a Defense Position monster I controlled, I'm able to take another monster from my Graveyard and add it back to my hand."

Shark fished through his Graveyard and came across Black Ray Lancer. Technically it wasn't to his hand, but he added the Xyz monster back to his Extra Deck regardless.

"Whatever," Azazel huffed. "Black Mist will attack you with Black Mirage Whip!"

The monster again produced a whip which slashed Shark in his chest. The boy fell down on his back, his eyesight starting to fade in and out.

_Come on, Ryoga, _he thought to himself. _Just remember who you're doing this for._

Shark closed his eyes and a thought of his father popped in his head. He had someone that he was fighting for, and there was no way he was going to let them down.

**Shark – 100 LP**

**Azazel – 2000 LP**

"My turn now!" Shark shouted loudly. There was only one card in his deck that could win the duel for him in one turn and he had to place all his hope in that card. "And I'm going to draw!"

Shark picked up a card and looked at it before smiling. _Thanks, Dad._

"I activate the Spell card, Xyz Return!"

A card showing Shark Sucker and Big Jaws creating Submersible Carrier – Aero Shark appeared on Shark's field.

"With this card, I can perform an Xyz Summon!"

"But you have no materials!" Azazel debated.

"Untrue," Shark grinned. He grabbed his Shark Sucker and Big Jaws from his Graveyard. "I can use monsters in my _Graveyard _as Xyz materials!"

"Impossible!" Azazel gasped.

"Oh?" Shark said. "Allow me to demonstrate!"

The monster cards in Shark's hand were both placed on top of either other as Black Ray Lancer reemerged. A purple aura surrounded it as Black Mist looked on. (2100 ATK)

"And even though Black Ray Lancer gets banished during my End Phase and I'll take damage equal to its ATK, I'm not sure that's going to be that applicable! I'm using Black Ray Lancer's effect!"

Big Jaws was absorbed through Black Ray Lancer's spear and the weapon was thrown at Black Mist. The sentient Number monster hissed loudly and violently writhed as its powers, as well as its ATK score bonus, faded. (1500 ATK – 100 ATK)

"T-this wasn't supposed to happen!" Azazel shook. "I'm not supposed to be defeated!"

Shark ignored Azazel. "This is for my father! I'll make you pay for what you tried to do! Black Ray Lancer, attack Number 96: Black Mist with Black Spear!"

Black Ray Lancer prepared its lance. It clutched the device in its hand and flew over to the Number monster. When it was close enough, it stabbed the misty monster in its open chest violently. Then the lancer sliced at the shadowy creature's arms, legs, and head. After the blob of slime oozed into nothing, Azazel felt the damage caused by the stinging blow. He fell down and toppled over, leaving only bones and the robes in his place.

**Shark – 100 LP**

**Azazel – 0 LP**

Shark hobbled over to what used to be his enemy. He bent down and picked up the robes, but after he gave them a good shake, they turned out to be deserted, save for one thing in them that fell out. Shark reached down and grabbed it.

"Number 96: Black Mist…" he murmured to himself.

Although he didn't have much, if any, use for such a card, he pocketed it regardless. It would be safer in his hands than with someone else who knew nothing about the immense power that the Numbers monsters possessed.

"Was this real?" Shark asked, looking at the sky. "Did I really just duel with Death?" He shook his head, shaking off the notion.

_This is all just a dream and I'll wake up tomorrow the same as usual._

He looked down at the unoccupied cloak once more before heading back the way he came as his D-Pad alerted him that midnight had fallen.

* * *

><p>Shark had no recollection of walking back to his tent but he must have, because when he awoke to a ringing sound, he was messily sprawled in his sleeping bag. The ringing sound persisted and the blue-haired boy looked down by his feet. His D-Gazer was creating the interruptive noise. He snatched the device up with a snarl and spoke into it harshly. "Hello?"<p>

"Ryoga!" screamed a voice. He could tell that it was his mother and from the sounds of it, she'd been crying.

Shark's heart sunk to the bottom of his chest like an anchor. This was the moment; this was the time in which he would lose his father, his inspiration, his idol forever. He wasn't ready for it, but he faced it with acceptance, despite a maddening insanity boiling up inside him. "So it's over?" Shark asked.

"No, Ryoga! No!" his mother started crying again. It was clear that the phone was being taken away from her because her sobbing sounds were becoming less and less raucous.

The person that had retrieved the phone spoke into it with a voice that was impossible to miss. "Guess who's all better?"

Shark froze, disbelieving the voice. Could it really be? Could he really be talking? He spoke so quietly that the man on the receiving end of the telephone had to strain to hear the word. "Dad…?"

"Who else, Champ?" the man jauntily spoke. "The doctor's said that a miracle happened last night, just around midnight. They were pretty skeptical at first, but when they came back this morning, they said that my cancer was all cleared up and that I'm cured!"

"T-that's great, Dad…" Much like his mother, Shark was overcome by streams of flowing tears. They had crept up on him when he wasn't watching and began to flow steadily past his chin. Shark had never experienced a greater joy or relief in his short 14 years.

"Tell me about it! Now we can do all the things that we couldn't before! And let me tell you, I have a duel with your name on it, son!"

Shark's heart was elated. The sobs continued and Shark tried his hardest to stop them, but failed. He was just too overcome with emotions. He knew that his throat would be completely closed within seconds and his words would come as unintelligible.

"C-can I call you back l-later?"

"Of course, Ryoga. We'll have all the time in the world to talk and reconnect now. Would you like that, son?"

"I-I'd like that, Dad." Shark said as he hung up the phone and let the tears fall down his cheeks.

_I'd like that a lot._

Shark didn't believe in miracles…but he was starting to come around to the idea.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

**Protective Shark (Monster)**

Fish/Level 3/Effect/WATER

1000 ATK/200 DEF

Effect: This card gains the following effect if it is attached to an Xyz monster: When the card that is attached to would be destroyed (by battle or a card effect), you can detach this card instead.

**Baby Jaws (Monster)**

Fish/Level 1/Effect/WATER

300 ATK/300 DEF

Effect: You can tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Big Jaws" from your deck in Attack Position. The Special Summoned monsters effect(s) is negated.

**Xyz Return (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Two floating Xyz Materials heading towards Submersible Carrier - Aero Shark at an accelerated velocity.

Effect: Select one Xyz monster in your Extra Deck. Overlay two monsters from your Graveyard and summon the selected Xyz monster. During the End Phase in which this card was activated, remove the Xyz monster summoned by this effect and take damage equal to its original ATK.

**Defensive Rebound (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Various Destiny Hero monsters facing one another in a basketball game in which Destiny Hero –Dreadmaster made a slam dunk.

Effect: Activate during the turn in which a Defense Position monster was destroyed by a card effect. Select one monster in your Graveyard with equal or less DEF than the destroyed monster and add that monster to your hand.

**Black Cat (Monster)**

Beast/Level 3/Effect/DARK

1500 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle, your opponent selects and activates one of the following effects:

Skip your next Draw Phase.

Skip your next Battle Phase.

**Dark Werewolf (Monster)**

Beast-Warrior/Level 4/Effect/DARK

1800 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: Negate the effect(s) of a monster this card destroys in battle.

**Dark Bat (Monster)**

Winged-Beast/Level 3/Effect/DARK

1000 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: When this card is summoned, you may pay 500 life points to summon another "Dark Bat" from your deck. The Special Summoned monster cannot attack during this turn.

**Count Alucard (Monster)**

Fiend/Level 8/Effect/DARK

? ATK/? DEF

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Vampiric Transformation." This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each "Dark Bat" in your Graveyard. During each of your End Phases, remove one "Dark Bat" in your Graveyard. This card also gains the following effects based on the amount of "Dark Bats" in your Graveyard:

3: If this card destroys an opponent's monster in battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK or DEF of the destroyed monster. (whichever is higher)

2: This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

1: This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

**Gravewalker (Monster)**

Zombie/Level 1/Effect/DARK

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned from your deck by the effect of Gravestone Revival, select one monster your opponent controls. Destroy this card and the selected monster and inflict damage to your opponent equal to their destroyed monster's ATK.

**Wicked Witch (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 4/Effect/DARK

1800 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: During the End Phase in which this card is banished, you can Special Summon one monster from your deck with half of this card's original ATK.

**Pumpkin Jack (Monster)**

Plant/Level 3/Effect/DARK

900 ATK/900 DEF

Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon another Pumpkin Jack from your deck.

**Straw Scarecrow (Monster)**

Machine/Level 1/Effect/DARK

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: When a monster you control is attacked by a monster with at least double its ATK, send this card from your hand to the Graveyard. The attacking monster's attack is halved until the End Phase.

**Headless Horseman (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 6/Effect/DARK

2300 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card inflicts damage to your opponent by a direct attack, inflict 100 damage for each of this card's Levels.

**Dark Raven (Monster)**

Winged-Beast/Level 2/Effect/DARK

500 ATK/500 DEF

Effect: When this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can Special Summon another "Dark Raven" from your deck.

**Vampiric Transformation (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Three "Dark Bat" monsters flying around a full moon.

Effect: Tribute any number of "Dark Bats" from your side of the field to Special Summon 1 Count Alucard from your hand, deck, or Graveyard.

**Emergency Broomstick (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: Wicked Witch flying away into dark night on a battered, old broomstick.

Effect: Select 1 Spellcaster-Type monster you control and increase its ATK by 500. During the End Phase, banish the selected monster.

**Quoth the Raven (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Three "Dark Raven" monsters flying north, east and west directions.

Effect: Special Summon up to 2 "Dark Ravens" from your deck. Take 1000 damage for each monster summoned this way.

**Trenchant Guillotine (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A guillotine slicing through a facedown Ojama Yellow card while Gagaga Magician watches.

Effect: Select one facedown Defense Position monster you opponent controls and the monster with the lowest ATK you control. Flip up your opponent's selected monster. If that monster has equal or less DEF than your monster has ATK, destroy it. If that monster has more DEF than you monster has ATK, destroy your selected monster.

**Gravestone Revival (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A large cemetery filled with floating tombstones and the undead souls of gliding ghosts.

Effect: Activate when a Level 8 or higher monster you control is destroyed (by battle or a card effect). Special Summon 1 "Gravewalker" from your deck.

Note: All of these cards were of my wildly vivid and sinister imagination. I highly encourage everyone who wants to use them to do so to their heart's content (although I'd love it if you'd give a shout-out to the creator, aka me)!

**Number 96: Black Mist (Xyz Monster)**

Fiend/Xyz/Rank 2/Effect/DARK

100 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: 3 Level 2 monsters

When an attack is declared that has this card battle a monster your opponent controls: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; halve the ATK of that monster your opponent controls, and have this card gain the same amount of ATK.

Note: This card is slated to make its debut in the Order of Chaos booster pack, which is scheduled for release in Japan in November.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter because honestly, it's my favorite so far (even if I am being a little biased because it has cards I made depicting my favorite holiday)! I think it's good to get insight on such a mysterious character as Shark and give him some real personality (even if it's nothing at all that's related to the show). As to why I gave Shark Number 96, I have no clue…But I'm sure that I'll think of some use for it in the near future! Until then, Happy Halloween!<p> 


	11. Going for the Goal'd

Pre-Chapter Author's Note: First, I want to apologize to you all who've been anxiously awaiting this next chapter! I don't know why it took me so long, but if I had to select a couple culprits, I choose writer's block, in my bedroom, with a knife, (or laziness.) But I digress! Now that I have the next couple of chapters framed (duel-wise anyway), it should be a lot easier to get them up to snuff quicker. Consider this chapter my metaphorical apology cookie in that it doesn't solve all the problems…but it does satisfy you at this point in time until you get more!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Going for the Goal'd<strong>

"Why did you drag us all here again?" Yuma complained for what had to be the hundredth time. Tetsuo, Cathy and Tokunosuke all looked at Kotori too, with the same amount of exasperated frustration that was apparent in Yuma's vocal inflection.

Kotori giggled nervously, but gestured around to the various animals that were clustered among the circus tent. "Don't you want to know about this place, especially if we have to stay here for a while?"

"We're not staying in the circus tent!" Tetsuo sighed.

Yuma nodded. "And besides, the tour guide is boring me to death!"

"And here we see the Loxodonta Africana, otherwise known as the elephant," the tour guide droned on in the same monotonous voice as he had the entire day. "Now the impressive thing about this magnificent pachyderm is that they're actually not all afraid of mice!" A wry sound escaped the man's lips in the form of a laugh as he continued moving Yuma and company along.

"Umm," Cathy spoke up, "will we get to see any cats?"

"I believe there's a Tsavo lions around here somewhere," the director recalled.

Cathy's eyes widened when as she remembered hearing about the name. "Aren't those man-eating?"

"They sure are! Want to see them?"

"No!" Cathy, as well as her friends around her shouted. "Can we go to a different area?"

"Certainly," the man mumbled. He exited the circus pavilion with the children at foot and scoured the area for another "fun" area.

"Let's make sure that we go somewhere entertaining next time," Yuma whispered to Tetsuo. The latter chuckled to himself and nodded his head.

Astral floated near Yuma. "What was the problem with the lions?"

"Duh," Yuma said. "They were man-eating."

"But they are not humans. How are they 'man' eaters?"

"No!" Yuma cried out. "I mean they eat humans!"

"Why?" Astral pondered. "Do you humans taste good?"

Yuma moaned and groaned loudly. "Honestly, I don't know what's worse," he whined to himself. "Being stuck with this tour guide for another two hours or having to teach a concept as simple as eating to an invisible ghost!"

* * *

><p>After another complete hour of visiting the various attractions that the carnival had to offer, including the fun house, bingo parlor, and petting zoo, the tour guide escorted the group to a large, oblong-shaped stadium. It looked a lot more like an ancient Roman coliseum in Yuma's perspective. He looked around to see vacant bleachers and partially dried out patches of grass.<p>

"I can already bet what they do here," Yuma groaned. "Nothing exciting."

He received a few snickers from the other male members of the group, but Kotori frowned.

"Would it kill you to have some culture, Yuma? This place is amazingly historical!"

Yuma was tempted to answer the question sarcastically, but dropped the notion. He knew that Kotori could slap pretty hard and he wasn't in the market for any facial pain.

"Here," the tour guide schlepped on, "our employees take place in various activities such as…Duck!"

All the kids, minus Yuma instinctively crouched down at the man's loud demand. However, Yuma looked around for a white-feathered creature. "Where do you guys see a duck?" he asked.

Astral looked to Yuma's right and pointed. "I believe he's talking about that."

Yuma turned his head to the right just in time for a hefty projectile to nearly smash his face in. The abrupt and powerful impact was enough to cause Yuma to fly back on the grassy soccer field. He rubbed his face for relief and checked if he still had all 32 of his pearly whites before flying off the handle. "Who did that and what for!"

The projectile, which was revealed to be a ball made up of cards, had rolled back to its owner's foot and he expertly kicked the sphere up in the air and caught it between both hands without looking away from Yuma. This new boy sported a blue jersey and brown spiked hair, as well as pristine running shoes. "I'm Kakeru Kunitachi, and it looks like I've found my next opponent to duel!"

"To duel?" Yuma asked. "You mean you're not a soccer player?"

Kakeru's smile disappeared at that comment.

"Did I say something wrong?" Yuma asked instinctively. "Because I do that a lot sometimes."

Murmurs of agreement arose from Yuma's friends, causing the boy to stamp the ground and throw his hands up in the air playfully, claiming that he was "being modest."

Kakeru brushed off the question. "Do you accept the challenge or not?"

Yuma grinned as he yanked his D-Gazer out from his pocket. "Bring it on!" He threw the device high in the air and caught it before placing it over his right eye. Then he brought out his D-Pad at the same time that Kakeru did. "By the way, I'm Yuma Tsukumo and I'm going to become Duel Champion!"

Kakeru laughed. "That's my goal too. So this duel shall be a test of who truly deserves the title! Get ready, because the game's on!"

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Kakeru – 8000 LP**

"I'll take the first move," said the uniformed boy. He made a draw and set a facedown monster in front of him followed shortly after by a facedown card in his Spell/Trap zone. "That's should do just fine."

"Alright, I draw!" Yuma said, grinning as he picked up his card. "And I'm _kicking _things off with Gogogo Guard! See what I did there?" Yuma chuckled, enjoying his soccer-related pun.

Kakeru rolled his eyes and focused his attention to Yuma's side of the stadium where the energetic boy's rocky guardian stood tall and firm. The stone statue moved its shield from its right to left hand, creating an offensive pose when the weapon swapped hands. (1500 ATK)

"I'm sure you'll get a _kick_ out of this! Gogogo Guard attacks your facedown monster!"

The buckler-wielding warrior threw his circular protection down on the ground and then stepped on it with his left foot. The right foot then began to run, accelerating faster and faster. Much like a snowboard or a fresh pair of roller skates, the shield moved along the grass lithely until Gogogo Guard was close enough that it was able to tackle the facedown monster. But to Gogogo Guard's surprise, the creature didn't leave the field. Much like Kakeru, the new monster wore a blue jersey with an emblem on the top left of it. Its mechanical looking arms hung from its sides while its goggled head turned towards the golem. (2000 DEF)

"Looks like Gogogo Guard got the _boot_," Kakeru snickered, "because Defender Libero has more DEF points than your Golem has ATK."

Libero outstretched its lengthy arms, swiftly knocking Gogogo Guard over on its side.

"And what's even worse for you," Kakeru concluded, "is that you've triggered my Destruction Punch Trap card!"

The green gloves covering Defender Libero's hands were quickly replaced with red boxing gloves. While Gogogo Guard was still lying on the ground, Libero gave the stone sculpture two hard uppercuts and three low jabs, causing the monster to explode into ruins.

"What the heck just happened?" Yuma shouted.

"Destruction Punch," Astral noted calmly. "It has the ability to destroy an attacking monster that has less ATK than Defender Libero's DEF score."

Yuma stamped his feet on the ground angrily. "Why wouldn't you warn me about a card like that?"

Astral raised an eyebrow. "I'm a dueling genius, not a mind reader. I can't tell what he has facedown."

"You're something alright…" Yuma murmured under his breath. He scanned the rest of his hand carefully before picking up a card and setting it facedown. "I end my turn."

**Yuma Tsukumo – 7500 LP**

**Kakeru – 8000 LP**

"The ball's in my court now!" Kakeru shouted as he drew a card. "And speaking of courts and fields, I think I'll change this one! I activate the Dream Pitch Field Spell card!"

A zone at the end of Kakeru's monster card area popped open and the spiky-haired athlete slapped a card in the spot. Almost instantaneously, the field lit up and transformed as did everyone in the radius of the duel, save for Kakeru. The augmented reality coming from duel changed Yuma's clothing to all who had a D-Gazer from his usual red jacket and white pants appearance to a red jersey with a horse insignia and ecru colored shorts. Giant goal nets sat a couple feet behind both duelists. Kotori and Cathy's outfits changed as well, transforming their usual apparel into frilly, pink and white cheerleading uniforms. Kotori held golden pom-poms in her hands while Cathy's were more of an olive hue. An announcer's commentary booth formed as did seats behind it and Tetsuo and Tokunosuke firmly planted themselves on them. The tour guide, (who had, unbeknownst to any of the children, ran away after Kakeru's ball had collided with Yuma's face), wasn't anywhere to be seen. Lining the seats of the now-crowded stadium were hundreds upon hundreds of screaming fans, cheering for Kakeru.

"What is this?' all of the children marveled in unison.

"This is the power of Dream Pitch!" Kakeru proclaimed. "Ordinarily it would flip facedown monsters face-up once it's activated, but since that's not relevant, I'll just use it for other purposes. The first of which is Defender Libero!"

He pointed to his defending monster and Yuma watched as the creature's Level increased from 4 to 5.

"What gives?" he asked.

"Since Dream Pitch is on the field, Defender Libero gains an extra level," Kakeru clarified. "And that's not the only monster that siphons off of Dream Pitch! Meet Striker Top!"

A card appeared on the field and a Level 5 monster rose from it. It had the same jersey as Defender Libero, implying that they were on the same team, with yellow bits and pieces of fabric lining its arms, legs, and helmet. Its dark taupe shin guards glistened in the hot sun. (2000 ATK)

"That's a Level 5 monster!" Yuma shouted. "How could you have summoned that without tributing a monster first?"

Tetsuo sighed into his microphone. "That's why he related it to Dream Pitch, Yuma."

Tokunosuke nodded. "He's right. Whenever Dream Pitch is on the field, Striker Top can be Normal Summoned like that automatically."

Sweat began to form and Yuma couldn't tell if it was because of the unusually scorching weather or from trepidation.

"And next I'll switch Defender Libero into Attack Position!"

The protective player changed stances, opting to rise to its feet. (100 ATK)

Yuma scratched his head questioningly. _Kakeru seems to be pretty skilled as a duelist, so why would he place something that weak in Attack Position?_

Even before Yuma had finished his thought, it was answered. Kakeru flipped over a card in his hand and placed it on the field. Yuma watched as an Equip Spell named Shield Attack flashed on his D-Pad's monitor.

"Shield Attack?" he tilted his head.

"With the power of Shield Attack," Tetsuo said from his spectator spot, "one of Kakeru's monsters now swaps stats. In other words, its ATK becomes its DEF and vice versa."

"But then…" Yuma spoke before adding two and two together.

"Then I'm going to use it to beef up the skill of my Defender Libero!"

A soccer ball formed on Defender Libero's side of the field and the monster kicked it 19 times in a row without letting the sphere touch the ground. Yuma noticed that with each kick, the monster gained 100 ATK points. (100 – 2000 ATK)

"Not good!" Yuma freaked out. "Now I have no monsters and I'm up against two monsters, both with 2000 ATK!"

Kotori turned her head to the left to avoid watching Yuma get the stuffing knocked out of him while Cathy chose to cover her eyes with her dainty hands.

Defender Libero was first. The powerhouse monster grabbed the ball it acquired via Shield Attack and started running with the ball at its feet. When the monster got a good shot at Yuma, it kicked the soccer ball straight at the boy, who panicked and shielded his body with his arms.

"I activate Damage Diet!" Astral shouted, so engrossed in the duel that he'd forgotten that he wasn't the one partaking in the event.

"That's my line!" Yuma shouted sternly to the entity. But then the boy remembered his facedown card. "I activate Damage Diet and cut all the damage I take this turn in half!"

A poorly constructed, but still manageable sphere formed around Yuma and protected him from most of the blow from Defender Libero. However, the boy still flew into the open goal that was positioned behind him, causing the net to rip slightly.

"Resourceful," Kakeru commended, "but Striker Top still has a free kick to give you, and with no goalie, you can bet it's gonna hurt!"

Another soccer ball materialized and the centre forward player retrieved the checkered ball and began running with the ball close to his feet. He swung his right leg back zealously and launched the airborne sphere directly at Yuma. The pink-haired boy toppled over and broke the barrier the net provided as the scoreboard above him exclaimed "Gooooal!"

"Yuma!" Kotori screamed as she watched the bruised and battered boy move back to his feet in due time.

"That's what I call taking one for the team," Kakeru grinned as he watched Yuma's wobbly knees shake with every movement. "I'll set this and end my turn there."

A facedown card formed behind Striker Top as the scoreboard informed the viewers that Yuma's turn was starting.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 5500 LP**

**Kakeru – 8000 LP**

Yuma wiped the trailing saliva from his mouth and picked a dirt clod off his jersey. "I'd gladly take 100 more of those attacks for the comrades on my team!"

"What are you babbling about?" Kakeru said.

Yuma right hand clenched into a fist and he held it close to his chest as he continued his speech. "My monsters form the ultimate team and since I believe in them, they can never let me down! Whether I win or lose, my team is there for me and I respect them for it!"

"Nonsense!" Kakeru snapped. "You can't trust your teammates to always be there when you need them. You've got tons of cards in that deck of yours. It would be impossible to assume that you're going to get every one that you would need in order to defeat me. That's why you have to rely on your own strength and skill, not someone else's."

"Kakeru…" Yuma whispered to himself. Then the boy looked to Astral.

_Could he really be right? Should I fight this duel on my own?_

He looked down at his deck as if the cards would give him the answer. After a couple more moments of reflective silence, Yuma gripped his top card. "I draw!"

He momentarily added the card to his assortment before positioning it on his D-Pad sinuously.

"I summon Gogogo Golem!"

Yuma's all-too-familiar golem jumped up from a dark portal, punching the air with alacrity. Due to the augmented reality that was being produced from the duel, the golem received a snug, red jersey. (1800 ATK)

_Perfect_, thought Yuma to himself. _Now that I have Gogogo Golem out on the field, I can use my Giant Shadow of Egotism Spell card to increase its ATK by 1000 points!_

Right when the boy was about to make his thoughts become a reality, Kakeru cut in. "I activate my Trap card Penalty Game!"

Yuma scratched at his scalp confusedly, a clear indication that he hadn't a snowball's chance in Hell of guessing what the card could do.

Kakeru sighed briefly before expounded. "Since you have approximately four cards in your hand, I'm able to activate one of two effects. The first would prevent you from entering your Draw Phase on your next turn, but that's not what I'm after."

"Then what are you after?" Yuma questioned.

"The second effect of Penalty Game," shouted Tetsuo from the sidelines (to no one in particular), "prevents Yuma from activating any Spells or Traps during this turn!"

"What!" the boy shrieked at the top of his lungs. He threw his fists in the air and hopped up and down in a frenzy.

"Those are the rules," Kakeru said, "and you have to follow them unless you want a yellow card."

Yuma's nostrils flared as he tried to find an escape route of out the ever-expanding trench he'd dug.

"Yuma," Astral began, "I think that…"

"Shut up!" the boy jeered. "I have to learn to rely on my own skills!"

Kakeru grinned, but Astral's generally inexpressive remained. He simply turned away from Yuma, saddened. He wasn't accustomed to Yuma having a bad temperament. "Alright then," he whispered to himself.

"What to do now?" Yuma inspected his hand and saw one Trap in particular. "Just because I can't activate Spells or Traps doesn't mean I can't set them," he said while resting the card in the back row of his D-Pad.

"My ball!" Kakeru declared. He made a draw and took another card from his hand.

"I summon Captain Wing!"

A whistle sounded from near the soccer bench behind Kakeru and a new player stepped onto the grassland. Sporting the same uniform as the other monsters on Kakeru's side of the field, Captain Wing waved showily to the audience members. (1100 ATK)

"And even though it might look weak now, that's going to change once I activate the Killer Pass Spell!"

Captain Wing's body shone a bright blue before splitting into two separate forms.

"What's happening to him?" Yuma gawked.

"Obvious," Kakeru pointed out. "Since Gogogo Golem has more DEF than Captain Wing has ATK, Wing's ATK score now doubles during this turn!"

Both Captain Wings nodded at each other in agreement and cracked their knuckles while turning back to Gogogo Golem. (1100 – 2200 ATK)

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Kakeru retorted. "Allow me to show you! Captain Wing attacks Gogogo Golem with Crushing Kick!"

A black and white ball skipped from left foot to right foot as Kakeru's star player honed in closer and closer to the helpless golem creature.

"I don't mean to steal the ball from you," Yuma grinned, "but I'm gonna activate a Trap card! Clean Barrier –Clear Force-!"

Yuma's Trap card with the sparkling jewel on it lifted up as he grinned from behind it.

"With this beauty, I can reverse all your monster's ATK scores back to their original ones! And since Captain Wing is still attacking, Gogogo Golem will be the victor now!"

Captain Wing's stunt double faded from vision as did the Shield Attack-given aura around Defender Libero. (1100 and 100 ATK respectively) At nearly the same time that this happened, Gogogo Golem twisted its arm around and gave his assailant a powerful smack to the jaw. Captain Wing held his broken jaw before exploding.

Kakeru hissed at the loss of one of his favorite monsters, but he didn't let his pain show. "Striker Top still has his 2000 ATK points, all of which he'll use on your Gogogo Golem!"

Striker Top impaled the golem in chest as the ball went straight through the creature. Unfortunately, Yuma didn't expect the ball to head towards him, so he was taken aback (to say the least) as the ball struck his chest. The newly refurbished soccer net that now lay behind him after his last accident broke as well as the boy fell to the ground below.

"Your turn, Defender Libero!"

Another soccer ball gained momentum and speed as Yuma was hit once more, albeit this time with a significantly softer blow.

"My players are taking their time-out now," Kakeru said. "And I'll relieve them of their duty right after I set this facedown."

From behind Striker Top, Yuma could see the back side of an augmented card.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 5200 LP**

**Kakeru – 7300 LP**

"It's my turn now!" Yuma declared as he drew a monster card. "And I'll start it with Gogogo Giant!"

Another one of Yuma's stone soldiers leapt from a portal created by the D-Pad technology. It lifted its arms in the air freely while a maroon soccer jersey flew over its head and connected with the rest of its body. (2000 ATK)

"Next, I'll use its effect to revive Gogogo Guard in Defense Position!"

The defensive statue stood closely to Gogogo Giant as it extended its shield in a protective fashion to save its companion, the latter of which switched to Defense Position as well via its effect. (1800 and 0 DEF respectively)

"And since I have two monsters of the same level, I'm going to overlay them for a Rank 4 monster, like Number 39: Utopia!"

Swirling motions erupted in front of Yuma's body as both of his monsters combined with one another to create the boy's ace monster. Number 39: Utopia stood tall and domineering as it eyed both of the soccer superstars. The white blotches in its armor turned a blood red shade as the sun's rays bounced off it, temporarily blinding several members of the audience, Tetsuo, and Yuma himself. (2500 ATK)

Kakeru looked at the new monster with a grin. It was obvious that Yuma would fall into his Trap. It was only a matter of time.

"That's not good," Kakeru said, clearly feigning terror, albeit Yuma couldn't tell.

Astral wanted to warn Yuma not to attack and wanted to warn him of the consequences, but he kept his mouth shut. Maybe he did have to stop coaching Yuma so much so the boy could learn for himself.

"You got that right!" Yuma grinned. "Number 39: Utopia, attack Striker Top with Saber Air Slash!"

Utopia gripped both of his swords and aimed it Striker Top, spinning them rapidly while doing so. Before the athlete could react, a storm of wind spun at it, causing the monster to fly up several hundreds of feet into the atmosphere.

"And before that collides," Yuma said, clandestinely slipping a card into his D-Pad, "I activate Giant Shadow of Egotism to give Utopia 1000 more ATK!"

When Utopia put the weapon back in its sheath (2500 – 3500 ATK), Striker Top fell from its frightening height and a cracking sound was heard from its backbone before it vanished from existence.

"Alright!" Yuma grinned. "That ought to take a huge chunk out of your life points!"

But to his surprise, as Yuma looked to the scoreboard above, he found that Kakeru's life points remained the same. He pointed to the device and slowly spoke. "I think your scoreboard is busted." When he turned to Kakeru after he said the final word, he saw that the boy's facedown Trap was now visible for all to see.

"I don't," Kakeru responded. "It's my Offside Trap you're witnessing!"

"Oh my!" Tokunosuke gasped from his booth. "This isn't good!"

Tetsuo nodded in agreement. "With the effect of Offside Trap, not only is Striker Top instantly revived from the Graveyard, but Yuma's turn is also immediately terminated."

"Yuma…" Cathy and Kotori said together as the boy's jaw practically dropped down to his feet in amazement. Striker Top reemerged on the field while Yuma attempted to regain his composure. (2000 ATK) The sparkling glow around Utopia caused by Yuma's earlier played Quick-Play Spell dispersed. (3500 – 2500 ATK)

"At least I still have the strongest monster," Yuma breathed in relief.

"We'll see," Kakeru stated. "My draw!"

The boy grasped the top card of his deck and slid it off so the backside was facing him. When he turned it around and saw the picture, his eyes widened.

_I still have this in here! Why didn't I get rid of it?_

Kakeru's hand began to shake, albeit he didn't realize it until Yuma finally brought it up by saying something as childish as, "Is your hand sick?"

Kakeru closed his eyes and spoke to Yuma kindly. "What is your reason for becoming Duel Champion?"

"Huh?" Yuma asked, a bit surprised at the abruptness of such a question. "My reason?"

Kakeru nodded.

"I made a promise to my dad that I would never give up, that I'd give it everything I've got in order to rise to the top! That's what my motto is about and that's what I live by!"

Astral nodded proudly in the background, although he realized that neither Kakeru nor Yuma could see him (for the latter was turned to Kakeru instead of Astral).

"Say," Yuma wondered, "what's your reason?"

A smile crossed Kakeru's reminiscent face as he recalled his reason for dueling. He took a deep breath as he began his trip down memory lane. "It was a couple years ago when I was on a soccer team. I use to have dreams and aspirations to be as good as…my brothers."

Yuma heard an uneasy pause when Kakeru spoke of his brothers, but he kept quiet while the former soccer star continued his monologue.

"Needless to say, you can probably tell by my dueling actions that I wasn't the most participatory person when it came to working with others. The ball was always mine and no one else's when I played. It came back to bite me in the butt, though.

"During the Championship tournament, our victory was all but solidified. But I made the mistake of hogging the ball all to myself. Normally, that was what usually happened and no one made much of an effort to stop it because we'd won the majority of our games that way. But their team showed so much teamwork and solidarity that my selfishness caused us to lose the title. It goes without saying that not only the team, but my brothers…my brothers who are world renowned soccer stars, were unhappy with my work.

"That's when I decided to start dueling. I figured that if I could win duels all on my own and rise to become the best Duel Champion, I could put my brothers in my shadow for a change. Then I would be the greatest and all the pressure would be alleviated."

Yuma shook his head. "I don't think that's ever possible to do anything on your own. Even if it's something like dueling, you'll always have your cards there by your side. It's like…" he paused briefly to think of an adequate analogy. "They're your team and you're their coach! They'll play for you and stick by you no matter what."

Then he looked at Astral and remembered his negative outburst toward the being. Astral looked back and then Yuma grinned and rolled his hand into a fist.

"And you have to do the same. I realize that now."

He stuck his hand out to Astral and even though the spirit couldn't physically touch it, he made a high five motion, knowing that Yuma would always be with him and vice versa, even if all the Numbers were collected.

Kakeru took what Yuma said to heart, but decided to drop the subject. After all, he had a duel to win.

"I activate the Spell card, Team Play!"

A Spell card formed behind Defender Libero with the picture of two soccer players standing in front of their goals.

"And since I have two monsters of the same Level and Type, I can revive another monster in my Graveyard, such as my Captain Wing!"

The energetic, blue-jersey sporting all-star leapt back on the field, but gained another Level. (4 – 5 Levels)

"Ooh!" Tokunosuke whooped. "Due to the effect of Team Play…"

"Captain Wing gains 1 more Level once it's resurrected!" Tetsuo shouted, stealing Tokunosuke's thunder, much to the chagrin of the latter.

"Wait," Yuma said, counting on his fingers slowly. "If he has three monsters…each with 5 Levels, then…"

"He's going to Xyz Summon!" Astral concluded, finally speaking up.

Kakeru did as the astral entity had guessed. He raised his arms and recited a little chant. As he did so, all three of his monsters swirled into the air and back down on the ground as a red portal coalesced. When the flashy lights dimmed and the cheering of the virtual crowd hushed, a new monster stood tall. Clothed in the same cerulean sport shirt as the monsters used to summon it, the monster stomped on the ground in spiked cleats. It adjusted itself helmet so that it could see Yuma clearly. The number 10 on the back of its jersey explained the second part of the monster's name, which Yuma read as "Fantasista Dieci" on his D-Gazer. (2600 ATK)

"He might have the best monster, but he doesn't have Utopia's effect! Right, Astral?"

Astral remained quiet, knowing what was about to happen to the Number monster.

"You'd better stop talking to yourself and get your head in the game," Kakeru recommended, "because Fantasista Dieci is going to attack your Utopia! Ole Ole, Driver Shoot!"

Instead of kicking a soccer ball like the previous monsters, this new Xyz monster made a mad dash for Utopia. When it reached the halfway mark on the soccer field, it jumped high in the air and began to descend with its foot elongated and aimed at the Number monster's chest.

"Foul ball!" Yuma grinned as he threw the Gogogo Guard overlay unit into his Graveyard.

"That's baseball!" Kakeru said, rather steamed. "And why did you just send an overlay unit to the Graveyard?"

"Because by doing so, I'm not able to stop your attack! Show him, Utopia! Moon Barrier!"

Utopia's red painted wings pushed outward and spiraled around the monster. In no more than a few seconds, Utopia was completely veiled in a dazzling array of gold and burgundy, saving him from harm's way.

Kakeru grinned and even from the opposite side of the field, Yuma could see the motion. "You're smiling because I blocked the attack?"

"Not quite," Kakeru said, twisting his fingers together in a slightly menacing fashion. "I'm smiling because I can now use Fantasista Dieci's special effect, which allows me to attack Utopia again for the cost of one overlay unit!"

Yuma's eyes popped out as Astral's unspoken premonition came true. An overlay unit flew into the kneecap of the Xyz monster as the competitor went at Utopia another time. Just like before, Yuma removed an overlay unit to negate the attack.

"Well," Kakeru beamed, "it looks like I still have two overlay units left while you don't have any!"

Yuma tried to maintain a tough exposure, although it was more than a little difficult for him when he was sweating and shaking.

"One last time, Fantasista Dieci! Attack with Ole Ole, Driver Shoot!"

The monster did as it was told. Defender Libero's floating soul flew into the monster's knee. Fantasista got a good running start and jumped into the air, even surpassing some of the low, sporadic clouds. When it came down, Utopia exploded quickly upon impact.

"I ought to tell you that since Utopia had no overlay units when it was attacked, he was instantly destroyed, sparing me from any damage," Yuma coughed as the wave of smoke from the assault cleared.

"Fine then," Kakeru whined. "It's your go."

_Alright team, _Yuma thought to himself. _I need a good player so I hope you work with me._

"I draw!" Astral said, before Yuma even finished his thoughts.

The pink-haired boy was about to make an outburst when he remembered something. His team wasn't only his monsters…it was Astral to.

_Maybe it's time that I start treating him like a teammate, _Yuma concluded in his mind.

"Draw!" Yuma said, following Astral's lead.

The boy added a third card to his hand and Astral told him to set it. Yuma complied, placing a monster card facedown on the field in front of him.

"I'll end like that," Yuma nodded.

"My turn!" Kakeru shouted. He picked up one card and immediately threw it in his D-Pad with joy. "I activate Mega Kick!"

"Mega Kick?" Yuma questioned.

"Mega Kick!" Tetsuo gasped. "That card allows Kakeru to check Yuma's facedown monster and if it has less than 1500 DEF, it's automatically destroyed for the price of 1000 life points!"

"And on top of that," Tokunosuke added, "Kakeru can put another Mega Kick on top of his deck after the effect resolves!"

An illusory Captain Wing appeared on the field as well as a soccer ball. With a powerful kick of the sphere, Captain Wing shot the projectile straight for Yuma's monster. The creature flipped up and revealed a camouflaged espionage specialist dressed in dark green apparel, although this costume was briefly replaced by a red soccer uniform. (1200 DEF)

"Looks like it doesn't make the cut," Kakeru laughed as the ball impaled Yuma's screaming monster. "And furthermore, I'll pay 1000 life points to place my second Mega Kick on the top of my deck."

Kakeru's D-Pad auto-shuffled his deck and placed the aforementioned Spell in its respective place.

"Well, when my Tototo Treader is destroyed by a card effect, I'm able to draw one card!"

Yuma made a draw as Kakeru continued.

"Well last but definitely not least, Fantasista Dieci gets the honor of attacking you directly! Ole Ole, Driver Shoot!"

This time the Xyz monster flew straight at Yuma's unsuspecting form. It hovered in the air momentarily, pinpointing the most impeccable spot in which to strike Yuma. Once its analysis was completed, it came crashing down, thrusting its augmented spiked boots into Yuma stomach. The boy felt an intense wave of nausea wash over him as the monster retreated back to Kakeru.

"Turn end," the athletic boy announced.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 2600 LP**

**Kakeru – 6300 LP**

"I believe I don't need to remind you that we must win, Yuma," Astral urged.

"I know, I know," the boy sighed. He looked at the three cards in his hand. "And we need to do it quick."

Yuma took a glance at the three cards in his hand and began devising a plan. However, it was rather incomplete unless drew the one monster he needed at that moment.

"Come on, deck…Kattobingu!"

With a quick 360-degree spin, Yuma grasped the top card of his deck and pulled it out of his D-Pad aggressively. However, to his dismay, the card wasn't what he was expecting in the least.

Unbeknownst to Kakeru, Astral coached Yuma, telling him to play two of the four cards and hope for the best. With little hope in sight, Yuma had no choice but to follow the orders. He set another monster facedown on the field, despite knowing that Mega Kick was atop Kakeru's deck, followed by a card behind it in his Spell/Trap zone.

"My move!" Kakeru declared, picking up Mega Kick and placing it in his D-Pad. 1000 more of his life points depleted as Captain Wing's wavy form reappeared and another soccer ball was pushed into Yuma's facedown monster. Fairy Joe materialized in a crimson soccer jersey instead of its typical army wear, and exploded promptly afterwards. (300 DEF)

Kakeru moved his eyes to Yuma's facedown, which he surmised was a Trap card.

"Since I have no doubt in my mind that that facedown card is a bluff, I won't snag another Mega Kick from my deck. Instead, I'll send Fantasista Dieci to attack you directly!"

Much like before, the oversized athlete built a steady flow of momentum and velocity as it accelerated across the jade green blades of grass. Instead of jumping and landing on Yuma, it opted to do a fancy handspring followed by a roundhouse kick. With a twist and a twirl, the Fantasista Dieci connected its sweeping foot with Yuma's gut. Kakeru watched on, a little saddened by the fact that Yuma had lost. To tell the truth, Kakeru actually thought that the bouncy boy had a good chance of winning against him.

"I guess not," Kakeru accepted with a shrug. But then he saw that his statement was inaccurate.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 100 LP**

**Kakeru – 5300 LP**

"B-but how?" Kakeru asked. "I saw Fantasista attack you directly, and on top of that, you took the full blow!"

"Almost," Yuma breathed rapidly as he rubbed his stomach to soothe the pain. "I would have taken the full 2600 if it hadn't been for my Trap!"

Kakeru gasped. He was so sure that Yuma's facedown hadn't been anything useful that he didn't plan for something that could save the pink-haired youth.

"That's right," Yuma nodded. "Due to the effect of Tiny Resistance, when you attacked, all I had to do was select a monster in my Graveyard with 1000 or less ATK and your monster loses that much ATK this turn. And lucky for me…"

He reached into his Graveyard and pulled out Fairy Joe.

"You supplied me with just the right one!"

Kakeru was speechless, shocked in complete awe.

_So this is it…this is the power of teamwork?_

Yuma and Astral decided to give Kakeru the answer to his unspoken question. Astral touched the top card of Yuma's deck at the same time as his partner.

"It all comes down to this," Astral said, his voice heavy with a sense of foreboding.

"We can get what we need," Yuma grinned, "because I believe in our teamwork! We just need to believe that our team responds back."

Astral nodded and both duelists looked at Kakeru.

"Get ready!" they shouted together, "because we draw!"

The wind from Yuma's draw whipped the pink part of his hair back and forth as he tilted his curved head to look what he had drawn. When he saw, he nearly jumped for joy. Even Astral formed a smile, knowing that he didn't need to coach Yuma through this play.

"I summon Kuribolt!" Yuma shouted excitedly.

Buzzing noises filled the air as a crack of thunder came down from the beautiful blue sky. It physically manifested itself in the form of the black ball shaped monster with glowing surges of electricity lining its skin. (300 ATK)

"And what this little guy does it take your final overlay unit from Fantasista Dieci!"

The Captain Wing unit flew from Kakeru's side and turned into a second Kuribolt-esque monster. Both nodded towards each other with looks of resolute satisfaction. (300 ATK)

"Next, I'm activating the Spell card, Minimum Guts"!

Kakeru asked for clarification, which Yuma was all too happy to give.

"You see, whenever I use this Spell, I have to offer two Level one monsters from my side of the field…"

Kuribolt and its doppelganger of a token vanished from sight.

"And then your Fantasista loses all of its ATK points!"

"No way!" Kakeru shouted.

"Way!" Yuma smirked. Both duelists watched the Xyz monster as its powerful aura faded and the 10 on its back disappeared. (2600 – 0 ATK)

"Big deal," Kakeru said, trying to make the situation seem less deplorable. "You've already used up your Normal Summon for this turn."

"That's right," Yuma chuckled. "I've used up my _Normal _Summon. But I can still Special Summon! Arise, Gogogo Gargantua!"

A giant stone wall circled around Yuma, trapping the boy in a protective layer. However, the ground began to shake as the stones and bricks that made up the wall fell out of their respective places and toppled to the ground. From the fallen remains of rubble, a rocky monster materialized on the field. Its body, limbs and head was made of tiny pebbles that intertwined together. It was faceless, which made Kakeru uncomfortable, but it was also weaponless, which made it a little more bearable to Kakeru. (0 ATK)

The brown-haired kid scratched one of the protruding spikes of his hair. "Am I missing something or is his ATK really 0?"

"It is," Yuma said. "But not for long. Gogogo Gargantua attacks Fantasista Dieci with Gogogo Grasp!"

"Are you crazy?" Kakeru wondered with wide eyes. "Both have no ATK!"

"I wouldn't say that," Yuma smirked while digging in his Graveyard. From out of it, he grabbed his Gogogo Golem, Gogogo Guard, and Gogogo Giant. "That is until I use his effect."

Yuma placed the three Gogogo monsters from his Graveyard into the pocket of his khaki shorts.

"In exchange for not Special Summoning another monster this turn, Gogogo Gargantua gains 900 ATK for each Gogogo monster that I banish from my Graveyard!"

Kakeru didn't need to do the math to understand what was going on here. With three Gogogo monsters, the tiny Gogogo Gargantua transformed. All of the tiny pebbles were exchanged for massive boulders. Gogogo Gargantua's stature tripled in three seconds flat. (? – 2700 ATK) The now muscular stone man gripped Fantasista Dieci in its giant palms and squished the monster until it was nothing more than (quite ironically) a ball. Then Gogogo Gargantua threw the balled form of Kakeru's ace monster on the ground and kicked the sphere over to Kakeru himself, who flew back into the soccer net behind with a "thud".

**Yuma Tsukumo – 100 LP**

**Kakeru – 2600 LP**

Kakeru struggled to regain his footing, but he picked himself up off the ground surely enough. "I'll admit that you had a good strategy there," he praised, "but it'll take more than that to beat me!"

Yuma pointed up to the image of Kakeru's life points on the scoreboard. "You might want to check again."

Kakeru looked up and saw just what Yuma was talking about.

Instead of staying constant at 2600, his life points continued to deplete quicker and quicker with every second.

"What's going on? How are you doing that!"

"My Minimum Guts has the added effect of dealing damage to you equal to the original ATK of your monster! So since Fantasista Dieci originally had 2600 ATK and you only have that many life points then…"

Yuma's following words were drowned out by the sound of the buzzer above and the uproar of the crowded arena. The scoreboard had announced Yuma was victorious while Tetsuo, Tokunosuke, Cathy, and Kotori ran over to him to lift him up in the air.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 100 LP**

**Kakeru – 0 LP**

In the midst of their merriment and applaud, Kakeru walked over to Yuma and his friends. "Looks like you beat me fair and square."

"That's the only way to play," Yuma nodded with a smile. "But it wasn't easy. I had a little help."

He turned to the cards in his deck and then to Astral and the two smiled at one another.

Kakeru grinned. "I guess. I just need to improve my teamwork like you do. Obviously your team must have as much faith in you as you do in them."

Yuma looked at his deck. "I sure hope so," he chuckled.

"I know so," Kakeru said. "Just stick with them and there won't be a team you can't take down."

Yuma looked at Kakeru's cards in his gray D-Pad. "I think it's the same with you. If you keep playing and treating your team right, they'll listen to you. That's the true meaning of being a good coach and an even better duelist!"

"Thanks," Kakeru laughed, "but dueling's not for me anymore. I think I realized my teamwork problems can't be fixed with dueling. I have to go back on the field and give it everything I've got! But don't worry…I'll come back for my rematch one day. After all, someone's going to have to take that Duel Champion title from you!"

Yuma extended his hand and Kakeru shook it. "I'll be waiting for the moment you try and take it away!"

_Observation_, Astral thought. _Yuma appears to do well on his own..._ The ghost paused to recollect for a moment before adding, _but I'll still need to help him for now._

With a smile and a wave, Kakeru's yin-yang symbol fully lit up and he left the fairgrounds. He walked out into the street and kicked his soccer ball across the sidewalk. Horns blared over the sounds of the dueling competitors and revving of engines drowned out the words of other pedestrians. However, Kakeru could clearly hear the thoughts in his head. And one thought, perhaps the most dominant of them all, repeated over and over like a television rerun.

"Yuma Tsukumo…Maybe you will become a Duel Champion after all."

Not too far away from Kakeru, Astral had the same thought running through his mind.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown This Chapter –

**Captain Wing (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1100 ATK/1100 DEF

Effect: If there is a face-up "Dream Pitch" on the field, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.

**Striker Top (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 5/Effect/EARTH

2000 ATK/100 DEF

Effect: If there is a face-up "Dream Pitch" on the field, you can Normal Summon this card without a Tribute.

**Defender Libero (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

100 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: If there is a face-up "Dream Pitch" on the field, this card's Level is 5.

**Fantasista Dieci (Xyz Monster)**

Warrior/Xyz/Rank 5/Effect/EARTH

2600 ATK/2500 DEF

Effect: 3 Level 5 monsters

If this card attacked, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card. This card can then attack the face-up monster your opponent controls with the highest ATK.

**Dream Pitch (Spell)**

Field Spell

Image: A soccer stadium filled with cheering fans, cheerleaders, a scoreboard and players.

Effect: When you activate this card: Flip all face-down Defense Position monsters to face-up Defense Position. Flip Effects do not activate at this time.

**Killer Pass (Spell)**

Norma Spell

Image: A shadowy soccer player passing the soccer ball to another teammate.

Effect: Target 1 monster you control. If the target's ATK is lower than the DEF of a monster it battles, the target's ATK doubles until the End Phase. When this happens, the opponent monster's ATK effects are negated.

**Team Play (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Two darkened soccer players defending the goalie in the background.

Effect: If you have 2 monsters of the same Level and Type: Select 1 monster in your Graveyard with the same Type as those monsters; Special Summon that target. The target has its Level increased by 1.

**Offside Trap (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A referee blowing a whistle and gesticulating for a time-out.

Effect: If you have no other cards in your Spell & Trap Zone, you can activate this card when a monster you control is destroyed by battle: Special Summon that monster from your Graveyard, and all Battle Damage becomes 0 this turn. Then, immediately end the turn.

Note: All of the above cards were used by Kakeru Kunitachi in Episode 27 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Minimum Guts (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Two monsters, one with a red aura and one with a blue aura, presumably flying toward an unknown monster.

Effect: Tribute 2 Level 1 monsters you control to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target's ATK becomes 0. If that monster is destroyed, your opponent takes damage equal to that monster's original ATK.

**Tiny Resistance (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Fairy Joe about to be crushed by Dark Ruler Ha Des' terrifying hand.

Effect: When your opponent's monster declares an attack: Target 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your Graveyard with 1000 or less ATK; during this Battle Phase, the attacking monster loses ATK equal to the target's ATK.

Note: These two preceding cards were first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 28 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Shield Attack (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: An uptight man whacking an insubordinate on the head for doing something incorrectly.

Effect: Switch the original ATK and DEF of the equipped monster.

Note: This card was first used by Judai Yuki/Jaden Yuki in Episode 88 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Tototo Treader (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 3/Effect/EARTH

1200 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: If this card is destroyed by a card effect, draw one card.

**Gogogo Gargantua (Monster)**

Rock/Level 6/Effect/EARTH

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand during your Main Phase. During the turn that this card was Special Summoned, you cannot Special Summon another monster. If this card attacks, you can banish any number of "Gogogo" monsters from your Graveyard. Until the End Phase, this card gains 900 ATK for each banished monster.

**Mega Kick (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Captain Wing roughly kicking a soccer ball at Ojama Yellow.

Effect: Pay 1000 life points and target 1 face-down Defense Position monster on your opponent's side of the field. Flip it up and if that monster has 1500 or less DEF, destroy it. If not, flip it face-down again. Afterwards, you may place one Mega Kick in your deck on the top of your deck.

Note: The preceding three cards are of my creation. Feel free to use them for whatever you want (with consent/credit)!

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Once again, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but hey hey hey! Since I have a three-day-weekend, I will be able to devote more of my time to the story! And good news for all you Cathy fans. She's going to have a duel next chapter with an old foe. Tune in and find out what happens!<p> 


	12. The Catastrophic Duel

**Chapter 12: The Catastrophic Duel!**

* * *

><p>Truth be told, Cathy had actually wanted to see the Tsavo man-eating lions. It wasn't that she wanted to get close and touch them or to try and goad them by doing illogical antics, but they were technically cats.<p>

"Where did he say they were?" Cathy said, retracing her steps to where the tour guide took them first. "We went to the stadium, the fun house, the bingo parlor, the petting zoo, the amusement center, the bumper cars…"

After about fifty more locations on the list, (all of which Cathy went to), she recalled that they were located in the tent. She slowly crept up to the entrance of the pavilion and extended her head in, scouting the area out. No one was inside it, so she assumed that it was safe enough to enter. It wasn't like there were restraints barring the place or anything.

Cathy ambled in the tent quietly, tiptoeing through the various trampolines, hula hoops, wires, and whips. She squeaked loudly as one of the whips cracked under her feet, but put a hand over her mouth intuitively to hush the sound.

She whipped her head back and forth, scanning for anyone that may have heard her, but once again, the coast seemed more than clear.

A noise caused Cathy to turn around quickly, and she was face to face with a yawning Tsavo lion. Another shrill shriek exited her lips as the lion tilted its head to her curiously. The animal was behind caged bars, looking desperate for a escape. Its pleading eyes were almost begging Cathy to let it out of its metallic prison.

The bad thing about that was that Cathy understood. She could feel the pain of the animal, trapped and caged. She could even relate it to her feelings about Yuma. How she kept them locked up so tightly, so secure, but still they longed to be free and loose and out in the open.

She felt so emotionally stirred by the creature that she didn't even realize that she was reaching out closer and closer to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice laughed from above, "unless you want all your fingers bit off, that is."

Cathy's fingers, as well as the rest of her body, froze solid. She knew that voice from somewhere, from sometime. But when and where?

It wasn't until she turned around, looked up, and saw the boy talking to her that it all came together for Cathy.

Terrance Airedale.

The boy jumped from one of the high wires above and landed skillfully on one of the many trampolines, bouncing off the device and onto the ground below. He brushed his sandy blonde with his immaculate fingernails and aimed his green eyes on Cathy. "Long time no see, Catherine."

"It's Cathy now," the cat girl replied testily. "And what are you doing here, Terrance?"

"It's Terry now!" the boy responded angrily. "And I've been waiting for you."

"For me?" Cathy responded. "What for?"

Terry pointed to the D-Pad on his left arm. "For revenge for what you did last time to me!"

"What I did?" Cathy asked. "What are you talking…"

And then Cathy remembered her last duel with Terry. It had been when both were in grade school together. The academy they went to was a type of pre-Junior High Duel Academy for them and it was on the day of the finals. All of the students had to participate in a duel with another random student, and the winner of that duel advanced on to the better of the middle schools. The loser would end up in a lower-rate one. Many parents argued that it was an unfair system of winners and losers, but none wanted to stop the process because the cost of tuition for the good middle school was so high that they were willing to bet their child's acceptance to such a prestigious academy in the hands of a duel.

Cathy's number had just been pulled in a raffle followed immediately by Terry's. All eyes were on them, mostly because all the other children were required to view all the duels. The duel had been a constant battle, back and forth, back and forth. Neither would give an inch. In the end, however, Cathy was declared the winner and she was able to advance further, meaning that Terry would attend the lower-class school. It was no doubt that Terry was an incredible duelist, but after losing to Cathy, he had put his deck away.

Until now it seemed.

"Do you know what that's like?" he barked at her heatedly. "Not only losing out on the chance for the better schooling but on top of that losing to a girl? It really brings down your reputation!"

Cathy frowned at the girl comment. "Look, Terrance…"

"Terry!" the infuriated boy screamed.

"Terry," she corrected. "I can't help if I win or lose. It's just in the cards and it's about believing in them."

"I'm sure it is," Terry snapped sarcastically. "Then you wouldn't mind humoring me, would you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cathy wondered.

"I mean that I want you to duel me so I can reclaim my pride! I shouldn't have lost to you and you know it!"

Cathy shook her head. "Terry, I don't want to duel you. It seems like you haven't learned your lesson or grown up since we last dueled."

"I thought you might say that," Terry sighed with a snap of his fingers.

At the sound of the fingers clicking together, one burly boy blocked the exit to the left of Cathy while another one blocked the exit to the right.

"No one's getting in or out of here until the duel is over," Terry grinned. "So I don't think you have much of a choice but to duel me."

Cathy looked at the boy's blocking the entrances and exits. It probably wouldn't be hard to get past them, but she figured that she might as well teach Terry a lesson or two about dueling.

"I'll accept your challenge then," she said, getting the D-Pad that hung from her waist. Then she took the D-Gazer from her pocket and put it over her eye.

"Not like you had a choice in the matter!" Terry chuckled, putting his black D-Gazer on. He fixed his ebony shirt and looked back up. When Cathy had her D-Gazer and D-Pad attached, they both stared at each other and shouted, "Duel!"

**Cathy: 8000 LP**

**Terry: 8000 LP**

"I'd say ladies first," Terry laughed as he drew his card, "but there aren't any to be found here!"

Cathy hissed lightly, scrutinizing her rival's movements and actions. She remembered him to be a good duelist, but she did beat him once.

_Now if only it can happen again, _Cathy thought, entranced in her memories.

However, Terry derailed the train of thought with his declaration. "I summon Chain Dog!"

A mixture of barking and panting filled the air as a puddle of saliva formed in front of Terry. The animal guilty of the expanding puddle of liquid was a cute, but dopey-looking spotted dog. A locked, bronze chain was coiled around its body and the dog was chewing on the only key that unbound the shackles. (1600 ATK)

Cathy clawed the air once the monster came into full form and glared at Terry. "You're still using these…things?"

Terry bent down and petted the Rottweiler resting near his feet. "These 'things' are my friends," Terry scoffed. "And I'll have you know that I was this close to beating you last time," Terry squeezed his fingers together until they were nearly touching, "so don't get cocky!"

"Ok, ok," Cathy admitted, "you were close. But face it; I knew your deck inside and out. There wasn't a card that threw me by surprise, so it wasn't as hard as you keep claiming."

Terry frowned and looked back to his hand with a grin.

_Little does she know that this dog did learn some new tricks! I'm going to declaw Cathy if it's the last thing I do!_

"I'll end with this facedown!" Terry announced. A set card formed behind the slobbering mutt. "And that'll be all."

"My move!" Cathy said, licking her lips instinctively while drawing a card. She looked at her hand hesitantly.

_Chain Dog has 1600 ATK, _she thought cautiously. _I only have one monster with more than that, but do I really want to use it?_

Terry saw the hesitation and decided it would be as good a time as any to cause Cathy to lose her focus. "Wow, Cathy. I knew you were a crazy cat girl, but I didn't know you were a chicken too! Why don't you try and go for my Chain Dog? Bawk, bawk!"

Cathy looked at her strong monster and then back to Terry, who was still mocking her fervently.

"Fine then," Cathy sighed, giving into the pressure and insults. However, right before she was about to play her monster, she had a better idea. She picked up a different creature and summoned it. "I play Lock Cat!"

In a flash of light, the antithesis of Chain Dog appeared in front of Cathy. A white cat with infrequent pink blotches meowed rambunctiously as its tail moved from side to side like a pendulum. Much like Chain Dog, a sturdy, golden lock was fastened around its neck. (1200 ATK)

Terry laughed with delight. "I guess you haven't dueled much since our last battle, huh Cathy? Otherwise you would have realized that Chain Dog has more ATK than your weak little Lock Cat!"

"Oh, I guess I didn't think about that," Cathy replied. "Well, then I guess it's a good thing that I'm going to activate the Cat World Field Spell in my hand!"

The scene around the two duelists and Terry's two cronies changed from a large circus tent to a peaceful pasture full of homeless cats walking about.

"And due to this field, Lock Cat's ATK score is doubled!"

Lock Cat's size enlarged so much that the binding around its neck shattered and fell to the ground with a "clank" noise. (1200 – 2400 ATK)

"Impressive," Terry dispassionately commented.

"Just wait until you see the attack," Cathy smiled with a wink. "Lock Cat, attack Chain Dog with Kitty Cat Clawing!"

The domestic animal raised its paws and elongated claws, that looked much like the talons an eagle would possess, showed. The feline crouched down low to the ground before pouncing at its enemy.

"Don't think so!" Terry objected as his Trap card rose. "I activate the Destructive Howl Trap card!"

Cathy's eyes widened. Even though it had been a while since she'd seen Terry's deck in action, she remembered this Trap card very well. And why wouldn't she? After all, it had not only the power to destroy one Field Spell on the field but also replace it with another from Terry's deck.

"That's right, Cathy! I had this facedown just for this certain occasion!" Terry jumped up and down, enjoying his sweet revenge. "Since you were naïve enough to attack my Chain Dog, I can activate one Field Spell from my deck, like my Dog Pound!"

Cat World and the serene meadow that it created was replaced by a much more depressing sight. Dark lights hung overhead and cramped, silver cages lined the walls of the area. Each cage harbored a tiny, miserable-looking dog or pup. Desperate whines and barks erupted from the various metallic holding pens.

"And on top of your monster losing its ATK bonus…"

Lock Cat, who was still in mid pounce, reverted back to its original state.

"My Dog Pound also gives any "Dog" monster that's being attacked 1000 more ATK points for the turn. But I'm sure you remembered that already, don't you?"

Chain Dog's fetters snapped off as the seemingly innocent dog turned into a voracious killer, hell-bent on disposing of Lock Cat. (1600 – 2600 ATK) The still attacking cat tried to injure Chain Dog by scratching it, but the canine responded by biting Lock Cat's neck, causing the creature to explode after an ear-shattering hiss.

"Of course," Terry remembered, "you get to draw a card now because there was a Field Spell on the field at the time that Dog Pound was activated. But I don't think it'll save you from my revenge!"

Cathy looked at her deck and drew her card silently.

"I set this and end my turn." She slipped a facedown card in her D-Pad's back row as Chain Dog regressed back to its normal self. (2600 – 1600 ATK)

**Cathy: 6600 LP**

**Terry: 8000 LP**

"I draw!" Terry beamed, snatching the top card of his deck and adding it to his hand. "And I'm going to summon Mecha-Dog Marron!"

Clinking and clanking filled the air. Oddly enough it didn't come from the myriad of cages that housed the dogs, but from a new monster. It looked like a beige, mechanical dog with a tag around its collar. It barked robotically before sitting down politely. (1000 ATK)

Cathy wouldn't have caught onto Terry's plan if it hadn't been for her D-Gazer. "Two Level 4 monsters!"

"I take it you remember my favorite monster. Well, he's wanted to get himself reacquainted with you for years now! And who am I to deny him the privilege? I overlay my Mecha-Dog Marron and my Chain Dog to Xyz Summon my Dog King – Terrier!"

Both canines that Terry previously owned were gone. In their place was an alarmingly large dog, standing on all fours. It looked more like a wolf than a dog, and its fur was nothing but black in hue. Its ears perked up and its nose was to the ground. It barked once before snarling and baring its fangs at Cathy. (2200 ATK)

"Easy, Fido…" Cathy gulped.

"Tsk, tsk, Cathy," Terry said. "You should know that begging isn't an option with my Terrier. You took away our win last time and now he's going to get it back! Now my Dog King, sic her!"

The feral animal tilted its head to the burnt out light bulb above and howled a bloodcurdling cry. The other trapped dogs howled back in support of the bigger beast. It was as though the dogs in the cages lent their strength to Dog King – Terrier because the beast had a look in its eye that Cathy had never seen before. It was pure resoluteness to complete what it had set out to do.

Unfortunately for Cathy, it set out to destroy her.

Before she registered this though, the dog-wolf hybrid ran up to her and leapt atop her. The nails on its lower feet dug into Cathy's legs while the upper nails took care of her arms. After a minute of the torture, the dog retreated back to its master with a satisfied happiness.

"You might want to stay down," Terry sneered, "because that's where you're going when this duel is over! Oh and before I forget, I'm using the effect of my Dog King – Terrier!"

A brown colored overlay unit flew into the terrier's mouth. The creature responded to his by preparing a combative stance.

"And just in case you need a refresher course on the effect of my Dog King – Terrier, it allows me to destroy one facedown Spell or Trap that you have once it directly attacks you!"

The crouching mutt opened its mouth and a sonar-like blast erupted. Much like Terry's 'Destructive Howl' Trap card, the dog's ultra-destructive howling flipped Cathy's facedown Monstrous Cat Transformation to a face-up position before destroying it.

"Cathy," Terry continued, "you should know not to bluff with me. It's never a good idea. Regardless, I'll end my turn here."

**Cathy: 4400 LP**

**Terry: 8000 LP**

Cathy sat on the ground, holding her injured body parts. Terry was starting to get pretty annoying, but unfortunately for her, he could put his money where his mouth was.

_Then I'll just have to do the same, _Cathy said. _Yuma wouldn't give up and I won't either!_

"Wow," Terry grinned as he watched Cathy rise to her feet. "You must really want to get knocked down again next turn!"

"I don't plan on it," Cathy said, breathing heavily. "And I believe it's my turn! Draw!"

Cathy made a draw and examined the contents of her hand. When she looked over to one card, she smirked.

_I almost forgot that I added you to my deck…Looks like it might help after all._

"I summon Wind-Up Kitten!"

Cathy gained a mechanical monster of her own in the form of a kitten. A wind-up spring was placed on the creature's backside as the machine whizzed back and worth. It was a sleek orange tint with apparent clockwork pieces and mechanisms for its frame. (800 ATK)

"That's new," Terry noted, "but weak all the same. I mean, 800 ATK doesn't even compare to 2200!"

"You're right," Cathy confessed, "however that fact is only relevant if I'm going to attack to get rid of your monster!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Terry gulped.

"It means that I can use the effect of my Wind-Up Kitten in order to send your Dog King back to your hand…or in this case, back to your Extra Deck!"

"No!" Terry whined. He watched as Wind-Up Kitten made various sputtering noises and danced around the field wildly. When the process was completed, the monster's mechanical head popped open and a giant spring fell from it. The spring was large enough to trap Terry's Terrier and when the dog tried to move to break free, it bounced so high up that it was lost forever.

Cathy stuck her tongue out triumphantly, glad that she could finally fight back.

"And now Wind-Up Kitten will attack you directly with Clockwork Clutter!"

The tiny contraption waddled over to Terry and spun around violently in a circle. The rotation was so fast that various bits and pieces of the toy cat unhinged themselves and hit Terry's eyes, cheeks and stomach. Cathy could have sworn that she saw one even hit Terry's groin. Nevertheless, the boy fell to one knee.

"This ought to do it," Cathy said, slipping another card in her Spell/Trap area.

**Cathy: 4400 LP**

**Terry: 7200 LP**

"You may have done some minimal damage," Terry snarled, "but don't think that means you'll be winning this duel!"

He picked up a card from his deck and immediately threw it on his D-Pad in a careless manner.

"I summon Magidog!"

A portal with cryptic symbols on it formed on the field and an anthropomorphic dog stepped out from it. The heterochromatic canine wielded a long, gray staff with a lime green orb in the middle of its head. The long, red sleeves of its mini-shirt covered its shaggy arms. (1700 ATK)

"And now I'll attack your kitty cat with my Magidog! Canine chomp!"

The staff-wielding pooch clamped its teeth together twice and then got down on all fours, abandoning its weapon behind. It quickly ran toward the helpless automated kitten.

"Wait one moment," Cathy intercepted, "because I activate the Trap card, Cat Scratch Fever!"

"Damn," Terry swore. He knew from experience that the Trap card would turn the ATK score of his Magidog to the same as Cathy's Wind-Up Kitten. It was a desperate move to make, but worth it in Cathy's opinion.

Magidog's size shrunk a little as he continued his wild dash toward his enemy. (1700 – 800 ATK) When it reached Wind-Up Kitten, the dog took a big bite on the monster and swallowed it hastily. The dog didn't however plan for a wicked case of heartburn, which literally burnt his heart and caused the canine's death.

"I guess I'll end with this," Terry growled, throwing a facedown card down on the field.

"Purrfect," Cathy giggled. She made a draw and summoned a monster happily that she called "Overfed Cat." A bright light appeared and a monster emerged in it. It was until the light faded that Terry saw that the monster was a giant, extremely-portly feline with a swordfish in its hand. (2000 ATK)

"Not good…" Terry whined. "But at least you can only attack once with that thing! I remember that you have to banish two monsters from your Graveyard every time that you attack with it and you only have the Wind-Up Kitten and Lock Cat!"

"Be that as it may…" Cathy began.

"And it is," Terry interrupted.

"I can still attack regardless! Overfed Cat, attack with Swordfish Fillet Slash!"

As soon as Cathy removed her two monsters from play, the humungous pussycat began making its way over to Terry (slowly, one might add). The moment it reached him, it grabbed its swordfish and, with a big swing, struck the dog boy across the chest. Terry flipped backwards and nearly landed on his pet Rottweiler.

"Bad choice," he coughed as the Overfed Cat returned to its master. "Since you attacked me directly, I'm able to activate the effect of my Wounded Dog Trap card!"

A picture of Chain Dog getting one of its legs stuck in a bear trap was revealed.

"Due to the effect of this card, I'm able to add a "Dog" monster from my hand with equal or lower ATK than the damage I took."

Terry stealthily snatched a card from his deck and added it to the reservoir of cards in his hand.

"I'll end there," Cathy said, noting Terry's odd secretiveness.

**Cathy: 4400 LP**

**Terry: 5200 LP**

"My turn!" Terry shouted, drawing another card. He grinned as he saw the card he had just picked up.

Cathy didn't like that smile in the least. It reminded her of her last duel with Terry when he had the exact same facial expression when he was about to win. It meant he drew something good. It meant that he'd activate it.

It meant that he might even win this time.

Cathy shook her head to clear her mind of negative thoughts. She had to focus on the present, not the past or the future.

"You have no idea how insane you look, do you?" Terry laughed as he watched Cathy's vigorous headshaking. Cathy glared at the dog-boy, to which he laughed even harder. "Not like it matters though. You're going to drive yourself insane wondering over and over how I managed to defeat you after this duel is done. And what do you know? Thanks to your attack last turn, you gave me just the right monster to help me accomplish my victory! Come out, Mad Dog of Darkness!"

A red-eyed dog appeared. It was clear to anyone that saw the beast that it had been genetically altered for the better (albeit some may have argued for the worse). It was extremely muscular and its paws were scarily bulky. Its nails were purple instead of a standard black and its ears had horns at the tips of them. A dog collar with the letter "M" on it loosely hung from the canine's neck. (1900 ATK)

"That dog has something in common with you," Cathy smirked. "It's all bark and no bite. It's not powerful enough to take down my Overfed Cat!"

Terry grinned. "I seem to recall you having an Equip Spell called Scratching Post, right?"

Cathy thought back to her duels with Kotori and Terry when she used the Spell. "What about it?"

"Well I've got its opposite right here!" He flipped around a Spell and stuck it in his D-Pad. "Activate, Chew Toy!"

A red rubbery ball materialized with soft, but prickled spikes jutting out from various areas. Mad Dog of Darkness scooped up the plaything with its mouth and the ball gave a feeble "squeak." (1900 – 2400 ATK)

"So as you can see, not only does my Mad Dog get even stronger but…well, you're about to see the second part of Chew Toy's effect! Attack her Overfed Cat now Mad Dog!"

Mad Dog of Darkness spat the chew toy out and stepped on it. Immediately, the playful spikes turned into large, lethal weapons. With a potent swing of its tail, Mad Dog of Darkness launched the spikes into Overfed Cat's tremendous stomach, causing it to burst. Cathy covered herself as she was sprayed with augmented cat hairs.

"And here's my favorite part!" Terry grinned maliciously. "By destroying my Chew Toy and reducing my Mad Dog's ATK score down to 0, I can inflict damage equal to your destroyed monster's ATK!"

Mad Dog of Darkness whimpered as its chew toy hovered over to Cathy, (2400 – 0 ATK) and then speared her with its multitude of spiked points. She felt a sharp pain in her chest as her knees gave out.

"Come on, Cathy," Terry said. "This won't be much fun if you spend all your time resting on the ground!"

**Cathy: 2000 LP**

**Terry: 5200 LP**

Cathy gasped for breath while on the ground. She scanned the area to see if she was still okay and conscious. She saw Terry's smug face, the weakened Mad Dog, the millions of caged animals from the still active Dog Pound field and…

She shook her head as she looked to her left. It couldn't be…could it?

Yuma was standing 10 feet away from her, nearing closer and closer with each second. Cathy could feel the temperature of her face skyrocket as she began to shake nervously. Yuma's footsteps paralleled the sound of her heartbeats as she struggled to maintain her composure.

What was he doing here? How did he get in past Terry's thuggish friends?

So many more questions entered Cathy's mind, but she never found any answers to them. She was too busy watching Yuma's slow-moving frame inch closer and closer. When he was only a mere six inches away from her, he bent down and extended his hand.

Cathy, still confused and disorientated, hesitantly reached for the appendage and got a good grip on it. Yuma used his strength to yank Cathy up off the ground. She brushed off her black dress lightly before turning back to her crush. "Y-Y-Yuma…"

"Win," he commanded her. "Win for the both of us because I believe in you Cat-Chan!"

He leaned in close to Cathy, inching ever so slowly to her lips. The cat enthusiastic closed her eyes in response and waited for Yuma's lips.

But they never came.

Instead, Terry's increasingly impatient and obnoxious voice rung through Cathy's ears. "Hello! Are you going to make your move or what! I don't have all day for my revenge tactics!"

Cathy's eyes opened and she found herself where she was before her reverie. Alone…with Terry…in her duel.

But somehow, things didn't seem so bad. Not after seeing Yuma, anyway.

She nodded, a symbol that meant that her head was back in the game. She took a deep breath and touched the top card of her deck. Although he wasn't really there, she could feel Yuma's warm hand atop hers, guiding her and pushing her on to victory.

"I can do this! Cattobingu! Draw!"

Cathy eccentrically twirled around in a Yuma-esque fashion while drawing the top card at the same time as her illusory Yuma. Her eyes widened as she looked at her latest draw.

"Let's hope this works!" she prayed. "I activate the Spell Card, Raining Cats and Dogs!"

"I don't recall this one," Terry moped, "so fess up!"

"I didn't think you'd be so purrplexed, Terry," Cathy said, licking her lips. "Then again, I never got a chance to use this one on you last duel."

"Just tell me the effect!" Terry barked madly.

"Alright," Cathy shrugged. "With this Spell, I'm able to destroy one Field Spell on the field!"

Terry grimaced as his Dog Pound and the animals forcibly locked inside the cages dispersed.

"And on top of that," Cathy smirked, grabbing one card from her Graveyard and turning it around for Terry to see, "I can bring back one Field Spell of mine!"

Cathy's Field Spell slot opened and she repositioned Cat World back inside of it. The field returned back to a meadow and the giant cat idol in the middle of the arena proudly stood.

"And furthermore, I activate the Spell card, Monster Reborn!"

A golden ankh formed on Cathy's field, but quickly disappeared in order for her to bring out Overfed Cat.

"And don't forget the effect of my Cat World!"

Overfed Cat's body expanded even larger to the point where Terry assumed that it was going to burst. (2000 - 4000 ATK)

"The last thing that overgrown hairball needs is to get bigger," Terry complained under his breath. "Besides that, you don't have two monsters in your Graveyard, so you can't attack anyways!"

"I heard that hairball crack," Cathy hissed, "and so did Overfed Cat, who is going to attack your Mad Dog with Swordfish Fillet Slash! And as for the needing monsters, Overfed Cat has an additional effect which allows me to also attack for the price of 1000 life points. I just chose not to use it earlier because I needed to preserve my points."

Terry scowled and hopelessly watched as the massive monster of a cat destroyed the powerless pooch. The enlarged swordfish stabbed the dog in the center of its chest, causing the orange mutt to howl ferociously in pain.

Terry flew back incredibly far and landed on his stomach while his face hit the grass under him.

"I guess dogs don't land on their feet," Cathy snickered to herself.

"You think you're so funny," Terry coughed, wiping the grass stains from his shirt. "Well, if you want something to laugh at, I've got something!"

He pointed to his Mad Dog who, although still powerless, remained on the field, defending itself (1400 DEF).

"How is that possible?" Cathy gasped. "You just took 4000 points of damage and you're dog is still standing?"

"Check the scoreboard again," Terry grinned.

**Cathy: 1000 LP**

**Terry: 2600 LP**

"But…" Cathy began before she saw a Trap on Terry's field named Dog Whistle. "Hey! You never set that before!"

"Correct," Terry said, wiping himself off, "but you really don't think that I would make my dog powerless on purpose and then leave it out to die, do you?"

Cathy kind of assumed that, but she didn't tell Terry.

"Anyways, due to the effect of Dog Whistle, for this turn I can select one monster on your side of the field and give it a piercing effect. However, in exchange, one monster on my side of the field changes its position and then cannot be destroyed in battle this turn! And get this! I could only activate it from my hand if a monster with 0 ATK is being attacked! Clever, right?"

Cathy sighed. _So much for that plan._

"I end my turn with this facedown," she finished. A card appeared in her Spell/Trap zone under Overfed Cat.

Terry silently drew his card and looked at it with wide eyes.

_This is it!_ he thought with joy. _The card the "he" gave me! I can defeat her with it!_

Terry grabbed one of the three cards in his hand and played it. "First I use Earthquake to switch every monster on the field to Defense Position!"

The field started to aggressively shake. Overfed Cat lost its balance and landed a defensive pose. (100 DEF) Mad Dog of Darkness stayed where it was.

"Next, I'm using the Spell card Bark or Bite!" Terry announced, playing the second card in his hand.

"Wait so," Cathy began, allowing the memories to flow over her once more, "I remember this card has two effects."

Terry nodded. "But I can only use one. I could have made all your monster's ATK scores decrease by 1000 during the Battle Phase, but since I played Earthquake, that's not going to do me any good. So I'll use the Bite effect which…"

"Gives all _your_ monster's the 1000 ATK this turn!" Cathy gasped, finishing the sentence.

"And bingo was his name-o," Terry smirked. "Meaning that once I'll win this duel in this turn!"

Cathy looked down at her Mouse Trap facedown with a smile. _That's what he thinks. I'm going to spring it on him when he least expects it!_

"I'm ready for anything!" Cathy replied.

"I'm glad you think so," Terry said, "because I'm dying to know how you're going to get out of this one! Arise now! Photon Cerberus!"

This was a card that Cathy had never seen Terry play before, which was especially weird considering she knew his deck inside and out. Cathy watched as a three-headed dog emitting a light baby blue color raced onto the field. (1300 ATK)

"I've never seen that card before," Cathy said, raising an eyebrow. "In fact, come to think of it, I've never even heard of that card. Where'd you get it?"

"Let's just say a friend of a friend offered it to me in exchange for something," Terry chuckled sadistically.

"What could you possibly have to trade that someone would actually want?"

"It's not so much what I have now," Terry admitted with a sly grin. He pointed his index finger straight at Cathy's body. "It's what I'm going to have once this duel is over!"

Chills ran up and down Cathy's spine when she realized what he was talking about.

Whoever it was that gave him the card was after her. But why?

"What are you talking about?" Cathy gulped nervously.

"Let's just say that if you lose, there's more at stake than you may realize. But enough about that," Terry smiled, "on to my Photon Cerberus's special ability!"

The same chains that Photon Cerberus exhibited during Kaito's duel with Yuma sprung from the dog's back and wrapped around Cathy's facedown Mouse Trap.

"I sincerely hope you weren't planning on using that card, because Photon Cerberus negates all Trap cards during the turn that it's Normal Summoned!"

Cathy's mouth dropped as she took a step back. Mouse Trap was her trump card, her ace in the hole.

"Speechless?" Terry chortled. "That's a first." He continued talking despite the fact that Cathy was glaring daggers at him. "I switch Mad Dog of Darkness to Attack Mode and enter my Battle Phase!"

Mad Dog stood on all fours, albeit weakly and slowly. (0 ATK)

"And now the effect of my Bark or Bite Spell kicks in, causing both of my monster's power levels to elevate by 1000!"

Mad Dog of Darkness howled as some of its power came back (0 – 1000 ATK) and Photon Cerberus's three heads barked with feral delight. (1300 – 2300 ATK)

"Mad Dog, you're up first! Sic 'em!"

The genetically enhanced canine ran over to Overfed Cat and bit its stomach, once again causing the balloon-like kitty to burst open and disappear.

"And for my final trick of the night, Photon Cerberus will attack you directly!"

More manacles emerged from Photon Cerberus's crimson armored back. The silvery bindings swung around the air in a circle motion until a hoary chained lasso formed. The series of shackles was ejected from the monster's back and thrown high into the sky. They came down and wrapped around Cathy's body, squeezing most of the remaining bits of oxygen from her form.

**Cathy: 400 LP**

**Terry: 2600 LP**

Terry looked at Cathy through his ebony D-Gazer, staring incredulously at her standing body. "You cheated! There's no way you can still be standing after that attack! I stopped your Trap card!"

Cathy's frame shook a bit as she flipped over the monster in her hand. "But you didn't stop the effect of my Cat Swapper card!"

She sent the monster to her Graveyard.

"And as you may remember from our previous duel, due to Cat Swapper, I can choose to inflict damage to my life points equal to your Cerberus's DEF points rather than its ATK score!"

Terry visibly grimaced at Cathy's determination. However, both were handless and if he knew Cathy as well as the thought he did, her facedown wouldn't help her out. The duel was practically his!

"You may have avoided losing this turn, Terry said, finishing up his round, "but next turn, it's over for you. One way or another."

Terry's Mad Dog of Darkness and Photon Cerberus reverted back to their diluted conditions. (0 and 1300 ATK respectively)

Cathy's labored breathing worsened, causing her a dizzy spell. She watched as the room began to swirl, but she kept her footing. An image of Yuma appeared in her head.

_I have to win this, _she thought. _I have someone to fight for, and I'm not going to let him down!_

However, despite her powerful and determined thoughts, she didn't have much confidence in what he deck could give her. After all, she was handless and Mouse Trap couldn't be used without a 'Cat' monster.

On the other hand, Terry's monsters were back to their weakened states, so it was anyone's game.

Cathy closed her eyes and imagined Yuma near her. But this time his hands weren't just on her hands. He was holding her body tightly, squeezing and caressing it, as though he was teaching her how to golf for the first time. She looked back behind her and for just a split second, she swore she could really see Yuma.

But it didn't matter to Cathy whether she could see or hear or feel him. She knew he would always be there for her in her heart and nothing was going to stop that.

"What do you say, Cathy?" she heard him say. "How about we finish this duel…together?"

Cathy nodded and blushed a bright pink. "There's nothing I want more."

Both of them touched the top card in unison and picked it up. "Cattobingu!" Cathy and Yuma chanted.

They drew the card and Cathy turned her head to the right to see it. It wasn't a monster, but…

Cathy closed her eyes and looked down, silently thanking Yuma for everything. Then she opened her eyes and looked at Terry. "It looks like this duel is going to end just like the last one, Terrance!"

"It's Terry!" the dog-boy growled. "And what you are talking about?"

"I'm talking about this!" she smiled as she inserted a Spell card into her D-Pad. "I activate the power of the Equip Spell, Zombifi-Cat-ion!"

A picture of an undead Twin-Tail Cat Lady formed in front of Cathy.

Terry's eyes were like saucers when he viewed the new card. "T-that's the same card…"

"That I beat you with last time," Cathy nodded. "Then I'm sure you remember how it works!"

Terry remembered all too well. "You get to take a monster on my side of the field and take control of it. At the end of the turn…" his mouth went dry at the realization of what would happen so Cathy finished for him.

"At the end of the turn, if there is one, I'll take damage equal to your monster's ATK score."

Photon Cerberus's blue aura turned a dark black as it slowly advanced over to Cathy. When it reached her, it faced toward its new enemy. Terry.

"And last but not least, the monster taken by Zombifi-Cat-ion is treated as a "Cat" monster; meaning that it now gains the benefits of my Cat World!"

Straight away the three-headed dog transformed into something like and unlike its original form. The blue parts on its body remained black and the three mechanical looking dog heads were replaced by the heads of cats. The red armor turned into patches of fur and the hulky legs turned into fuzzy limbs with paws at the ends. Instead of a bark or a howl, the creature gave three loud meows, one for each head. (1300 – 2600 ATK)

"H-have mercy!" Terry begged in a whiny manner. "I was only fulfilling orders! It wasn't my idea!"

"You forced me in a duel and would have done who-knows-what if you won, and you want me to spare you?" Cathy hissed.

Hearing it out loud, Terry could hear how terrible of a plan it sounded, but that didn't stop him from uttering a feeble "Please?"

"You're a real scaredy cat, Terry," Cathy sighed. "That's probably why you're so aggressive and that's one of the reason that you didn't win again today. You were so blinded by your need for revenge that you couldn't see that I never wanted this to happen. You can't win if you don't have fun and believe in yourself."

"Cathy…" Terry uttered softly. "I'm sorry."

"Me too, Terry. Sorry that you didn't learn your lesson until right now. But I really do hope that you'll be able to use it later in life."

Without anymore words, Cathy silently commanded her Photon Cerberus to attack Terry's powerless Mad Dog of Darkness. The latter monster was tied up in the chains and strangled until it ran out of air and passed away. The resulting blast knocked Terry down on his backside as a buzzer sounded, signaling Cathy's victory.

**Cathy: 400 LP**

**Terry: 0 LP**

Cathy removed the D-Gazer from over her eye and held her hand over her chest in exhaustion.

Terry started to lift himself from the ground at the same time that his goons started to close in on Cathy. The tired girl had nowhere to run and, to tell the truth, lacked the energy to make an escape in the first place. Both boys cracked their knuckles in a masculine fashion and moved closer and closer to Cathy.

"Stop!" Terry commanded when both adolescents were a couple feet away from the helpless girl.

"But Terry…" one began.

The dog-boy held up a finger and the goon immediately stopped talking. "She won fair and square. I can't do a thing about that but let her go. Those were the rules."

"Last chance, Terry," the other one said. "We have her right where we want her."

Terry's eyes became feral and greatly resembled those of the Rottweiler that was alert and ready beside him. "Those are my orders. Don't disobey them."

Both boys knew not to defy Terry when he had that specific tone of voice. It never ended well for anyone.

Terry then turned to Cathy, accepting of his defeat. "You're free to go. You've won yourself that right."

Cathy looked at him oddly, as though he was speaking another language. She had so many questions that she wanted to ask him, like where that Photon card came from. She opened her mouth to speak when she heard a voice from behind Terry's two large thugs.

"Hey, Cathy! Are you in here? Hello?"

She recognized that voice anywhere. It was the same one that coached her and pushed her on through her duel. "Y-Yuma!" she cried, waving her hands frantically.

Terry and his friends watched as Cathy half-ran, half-walked over to Yuma.

"Let's go, boys," Terry motioned as he walked toward the opposite exit.

Cathy reached Yuma around the same time that Terry and his gang left the pavilion.

"Hey, Cathy! What are you doing here? I've been looking all over for you!"

"Y-you have?" the cat girl asked, honestly surprised at the statement.

"Of course! We all thought you had to go to the bathroom, but after we waited outside those for thirty minutes, we decided against it, so we've been looking for you ever since. I'm just glad I found you!"

Cathy could once again feel her body temperature on the rise as Yuma's words came out. She focused on them intently. _He said _I _found you, _she thought to herself joyously. "W-well here I am," Cathy smiled. "And I'm okay."

"Glad to hear," Yuma said. Cathy was paralyzed as she watched Yuma leaning in.

Just like in her daydream.

She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, waiting patiently for Yuma's lips.

But they never came.

Instead she received a friendly hug, one that ensured that Yuma was happy to see her safe and sound. But she gladly returned it anyway. Hugs were nice and she would take what she could get.

But she was certain that soon enough, it would be more.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" he asked.<p>

"A-about that," Terry responded, "she kind of…got away."

A fist slammed down on the hard mahogany table. The echo filled the room with an awkward silence afterwards until it was broken.

"You know that I don't tolerate failure."

"I had the duel won, but somehow she just came back. Give me another chance and I'll beat her for sure! I promise!"

"Life is full of second chances and mistakes. That's the problem. It's not perfect the first time around. Anything that's imperfect and fails me has no purpose in my organization."

"P-please give me another chance! I'll do anything!" Terry begged.

The male looked at Terry, adjusting the sleeves on his jacket. "What makes me so sure that you won't fail again, Terrance?"

Terry resisted the urge to correct his superior on his moniker while he looked pleadingly. "I made a mistake, but honestly I won't mess up again! You can count on it!"

Terry's employer sat in his chair, contemplating the decision. Terry broke the concentration and thought of the male sitting before him with a quiet question.

"What is it that you want with her anyways?"

He saw a scowl cross his boss's face before he cordially added, "If I may ask, sir?"

The guy with the sleeved shirt reached into his desk and pulled out a square picture containing four squares on it. In each square was a picture of one of Yuma's friends. The upper two squares belonged to Kotori and Tetsuo while the lower two belonged to Tokunosuke and Cathy. The chap picked up a red marker and put an "X" mark on Cathy's picture and wrote the word "failed" in opulent cursive.

"If we can get them, we can get him."

He pointed to the large photo behind him with Yuma Tsukumo's name and picture posted on it. The caption directly above it read, "Primary Target."

"Hey, I saw that kid today!" Terry gasped. "He came and got Cathy."

This intrigued Terry's employer greatly. Maybe there we would a better lead on Yuma if Terry stayed. Maybe it would be possible to even trap Yuma by using Terry.

"Maybe there's use for you after all," the employer said, running a finger through his blonde hair.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

**Overfed Cat (Monster)**

Beast/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

2000 ATK/100 DEF

Effect: This card can only attack if you activate one of the following effects:

Banish two monster from your Graveyard

Pay 1000 Life Points

**Cat Swapper (Monster)**

Beast/Level 1/Effect/EARTH

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard when your opponent declares a direct attack. If you do, the Battle Damage you take becomes equal to the attacking monster's DEF.

**Dog King – Terrier (Xyz Monster)**

Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/EARTH

2200 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 4 Beast-Type monsters

If this card attacks your opponent directly and inflicts Battle Damage: You can detach one Xyz Material from this card to destroy one Spell/Trap on your opponent's side of the field.

**Raining Cats and Dogs (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Wind-Up Kittens and Wind-Up Dogs falling from the sky steadily.

Effect: You can destroy one face-up Field Spell card on the field and add one Field Spell from your Graveyard to your hand.

**Zombifi-Cat-Ion (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: An undead Twin-Tail Cat Lady rising from the Graveyard of a duel disk.

Effect: You can select one monster on your opponent's side of the field: Take control of that monster. That monster is treated as a "Cat" monster. During each End Phase, the controller of the equipped monster takes damage equal to the original ATK of the equipped monster.

**Dog Pound (Spell)**

Field Spell

Image: A myriad of caged dogs, pups, pooches, and mutts lining a dark room.

Effect: When your opponent attacks monster you control with "Dog" in its name, the attacked monster gains 1000 ATK, during the damage step only.

**Chew Toy (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: Dog King – Terrier taking a bite out of a maroon, rubbery, spiked chew toy.

Effect: The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. If the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can send this card to the Graveyard and reduce the ATK of the previously equipped monster to 0 to inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of their destroyed monster.

**Bark or Bite (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Chain Dog's innocent side on the left half of the card and the vicious side on the right half.

Effect: Activate one of the following effects:

During the Battle Phase of this turn, increase the ATK of all your monsters by 1000 ATK

During the Battle Phase of this turn, decrease the ATK of all your opponent's monsters by 1000 ATK

**Cat Scratch Fever (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Twin-Tail Cat Lady scratching and clawing at Gogogo Golem.

Effect: When a face-up monster you control is targeted for an attack: The ATK of the attacking monster becomes equal to the ATK of the attacked monster.

**Destructive Howl (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Plague Wolf and Dark Werewolf howling at the moon.

Effect: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Select and activate one "Dog" Field Spell from your Deck. If your opponent had an active Field Spell when this card was activated, they can draw one card.

**Wounded Dog (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Mecha-Dog Marron howling in pain while being attacked by Mechanical Hound.

Effect: Activate only when you receive damage from a direct attack. You can add one "Dog" monster from your deck to your hand with equal or less ATK than the damage you took.

**Dog Whistle (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Gagaga Magician blowing a whistle and stopping Chain Dog's assault.

Effect: Activate only when a monster you controlled is attacked. Switch that monster to Defense Position and during this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle. The attacking monster gains a piercing effect during this turn. You may activate this card from your hand when an attacked monster you control has 0 ATK.

Note: All of the preceding cards are of my vivid, if not somewhat lurid, imagination. Please feel free to use them when you want (with consent/credit!)

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Another day, another dollar…err, chapter. I'll leave it up to you readers to determine who it is that hired Terry in the first place, but he will be returning for a greater purpose later on. If he ever wins though remains a mystery (even to me)! Anyways, next chapter, Yuma will face his greatest challenge yet with the Numbers on the line! Will he have what it takes or is this the end of his journey, the Numbers, and even Astral? Find out next time!<p> 


	13. Taking Out the Trash

Pre-chapter Author's Note Time: Wow, I haven't had one of these in a while. And by a while I mean since two chapters ago…cough, cough. Anyways, just as a response to some of the reviewers, thank you Chibiscuit for liking the cards! I'm glad to see that I'm doing _something _good, and that's a good way of telling what! To Carlosraruto, Yuma did receive the Duel Lodge deck from Rokujuro, thankfully! Blame me for not explaining it further, aside from the little blurb about it in the 9th chapter, but I want to tell you that he does now. And to Hana13, I'm still uncertain as to where Takashi would fit into the story as of now, but I hear that it's rumored that he's going to be dueling pretty soon so if he shows and new cards, then he's a shoe-in! Now, with the formalities out of the way, it's time to start the new chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Taking out the Trash!<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuma placed his hands into his pockets and shivered again. He didn't know if it was possible to get frostbite in the summer sun, but he was sure it was happening to him.<p>

"I told you that you should bring your jacket outside today," Kotori scolded. She fidgeted with the zipper of her fuchsia sweater and breathed into the air. She looked at the water vapor created by the breath in the morning air and watched it evaporate.

"Yeah, yeah," Yuma murmured through chattering teeth. "I'll listen t-to you next t-time."

Kotori smiled, happy that she had won their mini-argument. "What are you looking for again?"

Yuma looked down, careful not to step on any of the cracks in the concrete. "We're not really looking for anything in particular," he shrugged.

"But then why did you ask me to walk with you today?" she contemplated.

"No reason," Yuma spoke quickly while still looking down and apparently finding a sudden interest in his shoelaces.

"Oh really?" Kotori continued. "Then why didn't you ask Tetsuo to spend today with you? Or…Cathy?"

Yuma heard the hesitation in Kotori's voice when Cathy's name came into the conversation. "Why'd you say it like that?" he asked, still looking every which way but into Kotori's eyes.

Kotori did what Yuma had been doing and avoided the question. "Do you want my scarf?" she asked kindly.

Yuma looked at Kotori's neck and saw the lavender scarf that was covered in flowers and sparkles. "I'll…pass. Do you know what people would think if I walked around in that?"

"They'd think that I gave it to you, obviously," she snapped. "And besides, I think it'd look really cute on you!"

Yuma's eyes rolled back in his head and he sighed. "I'm going to be a Duel Champion one day! I can't worry about cuteness!"

"Come on!" Kotori said, unhooking the toasty handkerchief from her neck and forcing it into Yuma's face.

"No way!" he refused.

Astral, who had been quietly observing what he had thought of as the spat between the two, spoke up. "Observation: It seems that when humans share feelings for one another, they refuse their gifts if they are perceived as girly."

"Where did you get that idea?" Yuma cried out. "And what are you talking about feelings?"

"Do you not like her as more than just a human companion?" Astral speculated.

"Well…I…uh…" Yuma stuttered.

"So you do feel compassion for her?" Astral surmised.

"It's not important," Yuma growled at Astral. Then he looked at Kotori and said, "And I'm not wearing that scarf!"

"Hmph," Kotori huffed. "It's going to be your loss if you end up getting hypothermia then, Yuma."

"I'll take my chances," he shrugged, accidentally stepping on one of the cracks the asphalt had to offer.

Silence ensued during their promenade, until Kotori's previous question resurfaced. "Tell me again why you asked me to walk with you."

Yuma sighed, knowing that there was no easy way around the answer to the question. "Well, Kotori," he started. "It's just that…"

His speech was cut short when he didn't see where he was walking. The next thing he knew, he hit an object head on and fell backwards, toppling onto the ground. His deck box opened and his cards dispersed in a disarrayed pile around him. Kotori rushed over to his side and stuck her arm out. Yuma gripped the back of his head with his left hand and took Kotori's right hand with his right hand. But when he saw his cards scattered on the street, he released his grip on Kotori's hand and bounded over to his disheveled deck.

Kotori frowned at the sight of Yuma picking up the cards instead of thanking her for her assistance. The boy could be so insensitive and unknowledgeable about girls.

Yuma snatched at his cards and began retrieving them. He added Gagaga Magician, Zubaba Knight, Gogogo Golem, Rai Rider, Goblindbergh, Wanwan Dog, Fairy Joe, and all of his other monsters back into his deck box as well as his Extra Deck.

Most of his Extra Deck, anyway.

When he was counting the amount of Number monsters in his Extra Deck, he couldn't find Number 19: Freezerdon.

"Oh no," he panted. "Oh no, oh no!"

Astral raised an invisible eyebrow. "What's wrong, Yuma?"

"Number 19 is gone!"

"What?" Astral gasped.

"I can't find it anywhere!" Yuma worried.

"Is that it?" Kotori asked, pointing to the card.

Yuma and Astral turned their heads to the right just in time to see the card being ingested by a portly, white machine. Beady black eyes turned to Yuma as the card entered the robot's unhappy mouth. "Trash, trash!" it identified.

Yuma ran over to the android and pounded its fists on its head. "Give it back, give it back!"

"Trash," it repeated.

"Yuma, we need to get that Number back," Astral warned. "The results may be disastrous if we do not."

"I know!" Yuma screamed, trying to pry open the Litterbot's orifice.

The robot turned its ebony eyes to Yuma and spoke without moving its mouth. "Duel. Duel."

"Did that just say…" Kotori asked.

"Duel?" Astral finished.

Yuma grinned. "That's something that I can do!" he smirked. He grabbed the D-Pad in his belt buckle and threw it up into the sky above. When it descended, he raised his wrist and the appliance gracefully fell onto his wrist, latching itself to his limb. Then he flipped his D-Gazer over and hooked it behind his ear. With the press of a button, the computerized voice stating that the AR Vision Link was established sounded.

Obomi raised her pink D-Pad in the air and both duelists said "Duel!"

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Obomi – 8000 LP**

"I got first!" Yuma shouted, dibbing the first turn for himself. He picked up a card and looked his hand over.

_Alright, _he thought with a grin. _This hunk of junk won't know what's coming!_

"I summon Puripriest!"

A child-like, male human walked out with of its card with squeaking loafers. It held a bible near its chest defensively while adorned in red clothing. A red biretta with a cross symbol covered his dark, black hair. Its red eyes bore into the opposing robot's soul. (800 ATK)

"Trash, trash, trash!" Obomi declared as its motion sensors detected the new monster. "Trash identified!"

Yuma balled his hand into a fist and shouted defiantly. "My deck is trash!" he whined ardently. "My comrades always come through in the end; just like Puripriest!"

Yuma pointed to his monster and the boy opened his biblical tome to a page in its center and started reciting the words. (800 – 0 ATK)

"Processing, processing," Obomi scanned. "Puripriest is using its effect to allow the user to gain 800 life points by reducing its own ATK to 0 for the turn."

"That's right," Yuma smirked. "I told you they weren't useless!"

Obomi remained silent, planning and preparing for her next move.

"Uhh, it's your turn," Yuma nervously reminded the machine. Puripriest returned back to normal strength after Yuma finished his sentence. (0 – 800 ATK)

**Yuma Tsukumo - 8800 LP**

**Obomi - 8000 LP**

"Yes," Obomi responded. "Draw!"

The Litterbot put a metal claw on its top card and aggressively tugged at the piece of colored paper.

"Thinking, thinking," it repeated. "Plan acquired. I am summoning Onborobo Cleanaga in Attack Position."

A droning sucking noise filled the air while a monster materialized. The whole thing looked like a wet/dry vacuum from its body resembled to its flat, noise-making head was connected to that body by a long, snake-like tube. The switch labeled "Suck/Blow" on its back was on the former position. (1200 ATK)

"Ooh," Yuma chuckled. "A vacuum cleaner. That's scary!"

Obomi ignored the boy's mocking and continued. "Onborobo attacks Puripriest."

The buzzing cleaning device wheeled itself over to Puripriest, sucking up the periodic pebbles on the ground while doing so. The chap's clothes fluttered more and more as the vacuum moved in closer. When the two were only a foot and a half away from one another, the vacuum's neck stretched far enough to wear the creature's head loomed over the boy and sucked him up into the machine. When the vacuum was finished with its meal, it rolled back over to Obomi while Yuma, Astral, and Kotori stared in shock and disgust.

"I set one card and end my turn," Obomi finished. One facedown card appeared behind her bloodthirsty vacuum of doom.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8400 LP**

**Obomi – 8000 LP**

"That's fine," Yuma told himself. "I'm still ahead of the game so I don't have much to worry about!"

He drew his card and looked at his hand curiously. "What do you think I should do?" he asked Astral, showing the translucent spirit his cards.

Astral mustered a small, half-smile. He always enjoyed when Yuma asked for his advice, even though he probably would have given it regardless. It still made him feel needed, regardless.

"How about you summon Gagaga Magician in Attack Position? Of all the monsters you have, it is the only one that can defeat Obomi's monster."

"Good idea!" Yuma smiled as he took his monster. "I summon Gagaga Magician in Attack Mode!"

Yuma's well-known mage formed in front of him. The elder brushed the hoary hair from his emerald eyes and fastened his golden, glowing belt. (1500 ATK)

"Alright, attacking time! Gagaga Magician attacks your Cleanaga with Gagaga Magic!"

The ancient sorcerer jumped in the air and levitated there for a bit. Then he extended his fist out in the direction of the vicious vacuum and he hovered over to the motorized monster.

"Trap card activated," Obomi announced before the attack connected. "Mirror Force."

Yuma gasped as he tried to recall the card. He had heard of that rare Mirror Force card before and desperately wanted to add one to his deck, but he didn't want to ruin his father's creation. But he couldn't for the life of him remember what the card did.

"Mirror Force," Astral said, almost as though he read Yuma's mind, "now destroys all your face-up Attack Position monsters."

"Meaning Gagaga Magician…" Yuma frowned.

A reflective mirror-like dome surrounded Obomi and protected her from the magician's impact. Then the refraction from the mirror bounced Gagaga Magician back before the monster shattered into pixilated shards.

"Bad idea," Yuma frowned, looking at Astral whose advice wound him up in that situation.

"Don't look at me," the entity defended. "You asked me for advice and I gave it."

"You gave me the wrong advice!" Yuma whined, literally pulling out some strands of his ebony hair.

"Focus on the duel, Yuma," Kotori reminded him. "You can and have to win this!"

"Right," Yuma sighed. He looked at his hand again for some sort of escape route, but didn't find any. Still he figured that he might as well prepare for later. "I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

A concealed card formed before Yuma.

"My move," Obomi metallically proclaimed. "Draw."

The machine picked up a card from its deck and placed that card in her pink D-Pad.

"I summon Onborobo Persokong."

A gorilla appeared on the field, but it looked nothing like the ones that Yuma had ever seen before. The pectorals on its chest were made of personal computers and the rest of its body was made of rusted or near rusted metal. The only normal feature of it was the two gray feet with sharp nails attached to the ends. Its teeth were pointed spikes that threatened to tear any enemy up. (1000 ATK)

"I shall overlay both of my monsters to create the overlay network. Come forth, Wind-Up Zenmaister!"

Yuma flinched as, for the first time, the robot's vocal tone changed. He watched as both dreck-made monsters fused together and built a red winding portal. From out of the entrance came a clockwork-style monster. It had four legs, but no feet; a triangular body, but no waist, and tightly bolted arms and shoulders hung from the clearly well-oiled machine. Hues of purple, green, white, blue, and red smothered the mechanism as it careened its purple neck and head in Yuma's direction. (1900 – 2500 ATK)

"That's not fair!" Yuma asserted, pointing to the ATK score increase. "How did you do that without a Spell or Trap?"

"Question verified. Explanation processing." After a couple seconds of what sounded like a printer going off inside Obomi's circuitry, the machine responded. "Wind-Up Zenmaister gains 300 ATK for each overlay unit attached to it. Therefore, it has a 600 point increase upon summoning."

Yuma cringed as Obomi's answer entered his mind. _This might be harder than I thought._

"Battle Phase engaged. Wind-Up Zenmaister attacks directly!"

Yuma forlornly watched as Wind-Up Zenmaister's body clinked and clanked, signaling that its inner gears were moving rapidly. It turned its body to Yuma and thrust its red fingered hands at Yuma. When it lifted the dichromatic-haired boy off the ground, it gave him a potent squeeze, effectively cutting off his oxygen circulation for ten seconds. Then it lowered Yuma and tidily placed him back where it found him.

Yuma was struggling to breathe again when Astral noted something.

"That's rather interesting…"

"Mind…sharing?" Yuma said in short breaths.

"Look at the eyes," he said, pointing to Obomi.

Yuma squinted, attempting to see what all the hype was about. Then he saw what Astral meant.

Obomi's normally black-ball type eyes were flashing red and white rhythmically. It was as though someone had pulled a fire alarm, sat back, and admired their work. They seemed to say something to Yuma, seemed to mean something deeper than just random flashes.

"I set one card. Turn end," Obomi ended, breaking Yuma's uncharacteristically high level of concentration as his eyes now shifted to the facedown behind Obomi's Xyz monster.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 5900 LP**

**Obomi: 8000 LP**

"Then it looks like I'm up!" Yuma shouted. "I draw!"

He added another card to his hand and decided to take his own advice for the turn. He figured it would be far less disastrous than the alternative. But alas, he was still pretty helpless on his own so he reluctantly had to resort to Astral once more.

"Do you trust me?" Astral asked curiously.

"I guess I don't have a choice," Yuma muttered.

Astral took Yuma's response knowing that that was probably the best he was going to get. "Good." He pointed to a card in Yuma's hand and told the boy to play it.

Yuma nodded begrudgingly. "I summon Ganbara Knight!"

The double-shielded warrior appeared in a flash of light. The lightning bolt symbols on its helmet stood up vertically while it smashed its two shields together to create one grandiose one. (0 ATK)

"Threat level scan…no threat detected," Obomi relayed.

"That's where you're wrong," Yuma smirked, obeying another one of Astral's orders, "because I activate the Spell Card called Monster Slots!"

A fiendish, wheeled goblin with flowing pink hair formed on the field. It opened its mouth and a projection of a slot machine formed with three perpetually rotating slots.

"Here's how it works," Yuma informed his automatic enemy. "I select one monster on my field…"

The first of the three spinning slots stopped and a picture of Ganbara Knight appeared.

"Second, I banish one monster in my Graveyard with the same Level as Ganbara Knight…"

Yuma reached in his Graveyard and pulled out Gagaga Magician while the slot stopped on its picture.

"And finally, I can draw the top card of my deck and if it happens to be a Level 4 monster, I can instantly Special Summon it!"

"Probability of drawing a Level 4 monster is less than ten percent," Obomi confirmed.

Yuma grinned wide. "Then it's a good thing that I believe in my deck and it never lets me down!"

Astral nodded as Yuma placed his hand on the top card of his deck.

"Here goes! Kattobingu!"

Yuma did a 360 degree spin and wrenched the top card of his deck off. His smile enlarged as he saw his card. He flipped it over and revealed the card to Obomi just as the last slot of the machine stopped moving.

"Looks like I beat the odds, huh?" he chuckled. "Arise, Kagetokage!"

A dark portal swirled around Yuma's Ganbara Knight and a dark lizard crawled out of it. It was a completely black silhouette with light only emitting from its piercing, red eyes. (1100 ATK)

"Now I'm going to overlay both of my monsters to create Number 39: Utopia!"

The gecko and the fighter turned into beams of purple and brown light respectively and flew into the sky. When they crashed back down to Earth, an astral-style portal formed in their place and Yuma's ace monster flew out of it. Its golden wings shone in the hot daylight as its crimson eyes followed the overlay units gravitating around it. (2500 ATK)

"Now I'm gonna attack Wind-Up Zenmaister with Utopia! Go, Hope Sword Slash!"

"Yuma, stop! What are you doing?" Astral gasped.

"Both monsters are equal," Obomi processed aloud. "If they battle, both will be destroyed."

"Watch and learn!"

The Number monster gripped his sword's hilt tightly and swung forcefully at the mechanical menace. The clockwork-style monster responded by cracking its knuckles and taking a fair swing at Utopia. However, in the end, Utopia was victorious and Obomi's monster exploded into thousands of fragments.

"Does not compute, does not compute," Obomi acknowledged.

"Let me explain," Yuma said, pointing to his now face-up Trap card. "Thanks to the effect of my Overlay Buster Trap, during this Battle Phase, my Utopia gains 500 more ATK. And on top of that, if it destroys an Xyz monster you control that had overlay units attached to it, you lose 500 for each of those!"

Two blasts, one yellow and one blue, descended from the sky and struck Obomi. The robot, obviously unfeeling, failed to flinch or react to the assault.

"Fine," Yuma sighed, internally noting his progress. "I'll end my turn."

**Yuma Tsukumo – 5900 LP**

**Obomi – 6500 LP**

"My turn. Draw."

Obomi emotionlessly drew the top card of her deck. She placed a card in her D-Pad and a lengthy, metallic nail clicked a button on the device to activate it.

"I play Eco Magic ~Stop Littering!~" Obomi declared.

A colorful card appeared on the field as Astral explained the effect.

"Due to that Spell, Obomi can now banish two Onborobo monsters in order to add one from her deck to her hand."

"Why would she go through all that trouble?" Yuma asked no one in particular.

Obomi removed two monsters, both of which were named Onborobo Yakangaroo, and another card flew from her deck and into her hand.

Astral pointed to Obomi's next card. "Maybe that has to do with it?"

Yuma turned his head and saw Obomi's second card, Eco Magic ~Re-Useable!~

"The effect of my Eco Magic ~Re-Useable!~ allows me to return two banished Onborobo monsters to the field," Obomi elucidated.

Two red portals skipped around Obomi's turf and two copies of the same monster hopped out of them. Both resembled tea kettles, in a cosmic way, but had striking similarities to kangaroos as well. The hatch on the front of the monster's stomachs symbolized the pouches that a real kangaroo would carry its joeys in. (800 ATK)

"Two level three monsters?" Yuma gasped in fear. "Does that mean she's going to Xyz Summon?"

"Not necessarily," Astral explained. "Perhaps she is going to use those weaker monsters to destroy Utopia somehow."

Even though both options sounded equally bad, Yuma would've preferred his choice instead of Astral's.

"I summon Onborobo Cyclacooda."

A tube-necked creature materialized near the two kangaroo-esque automatons. If it were comparable to any animal, Yuma figured that a camel would be a nice fit because of the two gym bags that functioned as camel humps. Its entire upper frame was being supported by two weak, wobbling bicycle wheels. (800 ATK)

"Three Level 3 monsters now?" Yuma bleated detestably. "So it's a triple Xyz Summon?"

Astral put the palm of his incorporeal hand on his face and shook his head back and forth. "Cyclacooda is a Level 4 monster whereas the Yakangaroo monsters are both Level 3."

Yuma looked through his D-Gazer and a picture of the three monster's Levels confirmed Astral's comment. "Like I didn't know that," he whispered, looking from left to right.

"You did not," Obomi said, entering her two cents into the machine known as Yuma's patience.

Red crossed Yuma's face. "Are you going to make your move or what?"

"Yes. I now activate the Spell Card, Wish Upon a Star!"

Again the robot's voice carried an infliction, something that Yuma again took note of. "Wish Upon a Star?" he parroted.

"Correct," Obomi affirmed. "Since Cyclacooda has the same amount of ATK power as both Yakangroos, each Yakangaroo increases 1 more Level to match Cyclacooda!"

Yuma put a hand up to his temples and felt perspiration beginning to form as the Yakangaroo monsters each gained one more Level. (3 – 4 stars x 2)

"Now I shall overlay all three of my monsters to once more create the overlay network. Come forth from your slumber, Recycle Rerhinobot!"

Astral took notice that before Obomi's sentence was completed, her eyes stopped flashing red and white and turned completely red. He could tell that the civility and what little humanity within the robot was now lost. It was nothing more than a cold and calculating machine now. While he was tending to his thoughts, a red portal formed from the three monsters that Obomi previously owned. When the showy sparkling and twinkling of the portal faded, a new contraption faced Yuma. Slate gray metal lined its body, albeit red bumps and bruises covered its shoulders and thighs. Quite clearly it was built to look like a rhinoceros because its ivory white horn seemed to reach the sky as the monster raised its head up. (2700 ATK)

"Battle Phase initiated," Obomi said in an even more dispassionate and dark voice, causing Yuma more fear of it than the murderous Xyz monster in front of him. "Recycle Rerhinobot will attack your Utopia with Environmental Impact Maelstrom!"

Various things unhinged themselves, most of which Yuma prayed were augmented, including benches, chairs, and garbage cans. They spun in the air rapidly like a tornado and Obomi must have said something to make it stop because the next second Yuma saw all three of the items being thrown at Utopia.

"Hold up!" Yuma interjected. "By detaching one overlay unit from Utopia, I can negate your effect!"

He reached down and picked up his Kagetokage when he heard Obomi's voice, still devoid of emotion.

"Negative," it said, as the Trap card in front of it lifted. "I activate Overlay Banish."

Because Yuma actually had that card in his own deck, he was (unfortunately) quite familiar with what it did. Utopia's effect was now negated because it was activated during the Battle Phase. Therefore, the warrior couldn't use its shield to protect itself and it was soon struck by all three of Obomi's flying death traps. The garbage can knocked the monster over to the ground, the chair hit the fighter's head causing its helmet to fly off and the bench struck in the middle of Utopia's chest, causing it to crack many ways and then shatter completely, effectively killing off the Number monster.

"Reversed card set," Obomi concluded. "Turn end."

Recycle Rerhinobot turned its head and saw the last card in Obomi's hand behind it.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 5700 LP**

**Obomi – 6500 LP**

"Time for a counterattack!" Yuma declared. "My move! Draw!"

He picked up a card and looked his hand of four cards over.

"I don't have anything that can beat that Recycle Rerhinobot in terms of ATK points," Yuma thought out loud, "but maybe I do have another trick up my sleeve! I summon Zubaba Knight!"

Sounds of swords slashing the air entered the arena as Yuma's saber-wielding warrior appeared in front of him;. Both of its scimitars sliced at the sky and formed an "X" that momentarily floated in the sky. (1600 ATK)

"And next, I'm going to activate the Flip Flap Spell Card which switches your Recycle Rerhinobot into Defense Position!"

Yuma grinned at his foolproof plan, closing his eyes and admiring what the scene was about to look like. He envisioned Recycle Rerhinobot crouching down in a defensive stance and looking helplessly unprotected. Unfortunately, the sight when he opened his eyes was anything but what he'd hoped for. Recycle Rerhinobot was in its same position, unmoving and unwavering. Yuma didn't have to look far to see what Obomi had done.

"Counter Trap initiated," the hollow voice spoke, "Dark Bribe. You now draw one card in exchange for the destruction of your Flip Flap."

Yuma muttered a swear word under his breath, (an action that Kotori would later make it her duty to punish), and drew another card.

"This doesn't help!" Yuma complained. "I end my…"

"Wait, Yuma!" Astral stopped him. He pointed to Yuma's new card. "Why aren't you setting that card?"

Yuma looked at it and then realized what he had just drawn. "Oh! I drew this?" He looked at Astral and then realized that he sounded ignorant. "I mean…I didn't set it because I thought I could win without it, but I'll humor you and set it."

Astral mumbled something about Yuma's level of expertise and watched the formation of Yuma's facedown.

"Now I end my turn!"

"My turn," Obomi said. "Draw."

The robot quickly made a draw and placed the card in the fourth Monster Zone on her D-Pad.

"I summon Shreddder."

A blocky, square monster walked up next to Recycle Rerhinobot. Its emaciated limbs held up its bulky, glowing green frame. Sharp razor noises were being produced from the monster, prompting Yuma looked at the creature's jaws. However, he couldn't find the motors that were located atop the shredder's cranium. (1600 ATK)

_Shreddder and Zubaba Knight have the same amount of ATK points_ Yuma noticed with a smile.

"Now I will change the power level of my Shreddder," Obomi said, successfully breaking Yuma's less-than-professional poker face, "by detaching two of Recycle Rerhinobot's overlay units and giving Shreddder 500 ATK points for each one."

Two of the underlain Onborobo monsters cascaded into Obomi's Graveyard and Recycle Rerhinobot whipped its head in Shreddder's direction. Crackles and sparks of lightning surged through the horn as the rhinoceros stamped its feet rapidly, causing more and more friction. When it had enough stored electricity, it shot the beam at Shreddder, increasing the latter monster's power by 1000 points. (1600 – 2600 ATK)

"Battle Phase engaged. Shreddder attacks Zubaba Knight."

Step by step, Shreddder inched closer to Zubaba Knight. Rotators hissed frenetically with each step of the android. The monster dipped its head, showing Yuma and the frightened Zubaba Knight the revolving metal spikes that signaled demise was near.

"Take the pedal off the metal, Shreddder!" Yuma intercepted, "Cause I'm activating Bye Bye Damage!"

Yuma's Trap card with the picture of the harlequin taking damage flipped face-up.

"And with this Trap, Zubaba Knight isn't destroyed by battle during this turn and you take double the damage that I do from his battles!"

A multicolored spectrum of lights shone on Zubaba Knight, forming a rainbow barrier than protected him from Shreddder. Reflective shards of the barrier flew into the sky and rained down over the Litterbot. Obomi didn't so much as flinch, let alone speak.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 4700 LP**

**Obomi – 4500 LP**

"I take it that your silence means that it my turn!" Yuma smirked, drawing a card.

After viewing his hand, Yuma thought to destroy one monster at the least.

"I activate Blustering Winds to power up Zubaba Knight by 1000 more ATK!"

Zubaba Knight's scimitars swirled around in his hands and both turned into miniature tornados of mass destruction. (1600 – 2600 ATK)

"And now that he's strong enough, I'll destroy Shreddder! Zubaba Tornado Slash!"

The tiny cyclones inside Zubaba Knight's palms twisted fiercely as the monster released the wind bursts. Shreddder dodged one in time to slice Zubaba Knight into pieces. However, the second whirlwind came back and picked up Shreddder, disassembling its various bits and pieces and scattering them in different areas.

"What did that accomplish?" Astral wondered, genuinely curious, although his tone implied that he was a bit frustrated at not comprehending Yuma's dueling strategy.

"Honestly, sometimes I'm surprised that you call yourself a dueling genius," Yuma sighed. "I got rid of one of her monsters!"

Astral ignored the dueling genius comment and continued. "But why? The only monster in left in your hand, Chacchaka Archer, is a Level 6, meaning that you would need to tribute one of your monsters just to summon it."

Yuma's eyes darted back to his hand and he saw Astral was again correct. "W-well you see…" he began.

"You didn't realize it, did you?" Astral asked flatly.

"No," Yuma admitted in a hushed whisper. Then he started making a big scene, throwing his hands on top of his head and jumping up and down frantically. "What am I gonna do?"

Astral gave a small moan and sigh and looked directly into Yuma's eyes. "Just stay calm and trust me on this!"

Yuma stopped his hissy fit long enough to hear what Astral had to say.

"You've still got a Trap card in your hand that might help things out," said the entity who pointed to the aforementioned card. "Your best bet right now is to just set that and hope for the best."

Yuma looked from the Trap card to Astral and nodded. He set his Trap card wordlessly and ended his turn.

Not like he had much of a choice in the matter.

Obomi drew her card and looked at it, processing a plan of what to do next.

"This is your last turn," she deduced. "The last monster I summon is Onborobo Cleanaga, the monster that started my very first turn."

Yuma was struck by déjà vu when he saw the vacuum-type monster revive. This time the Suck/Blow switch was turned to the latter position and a feisty puffing echo escaped the head of the cleaning appliance. (1200 ATK)

"Furthermore, I will use Recycle Rerhinobot's ability to transfer my third overlay unit over to Onborobo Cleanaga."

Thunder charged in the rhino's horn again and the bolt enveloped the vacuum, giving it more than enough power to defeat Yuma as it very well pleased. (1200 – 1700 ATK)

"Battle Phase initiated. Onborobo Cleanaga attacks you directly."

The blowing vacuum rolled its squeaky wheels over to Yuma, propelling air at him so roughly that it caused him to lose his footing and fall backwards.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 3000 LP**

**Obomi – 4500 LP**

"Next, Recycle Rerhinobot will attack you directly with Environmental Impact Maelstrom."

Another hurricane of fixtures flew toward Yuma, this one consisting of plant pots and foodstuffs.

"Yuma!" Kotori screamed, closing her eyes to spare herself the brutality.

"Now, Yuma!" Astral advised, motioning to the reversed card.

"Right!" Yuma agreed. "I activate the Trap Card, Clever Schemes! So by sending Chacchaka Archer from my hand to the Graveyard, I can reduce the Battle Damage that I take by the ATK score of my Archer!"

Yuma sent his card to the Graveyard and a purple gateway opened in the ground before him. From it rose the illusory form of a man wearing ceremonial blue and gray robes. A turban-esque hat hung from his head and atop it was a lengthy, white feather. The sounds of the clicking crossbows occupying both of his hands pierced the air like a firework exploding on a holiday. (1200 ATK)

Obviously Recycled Rerhinobot was strong enough to destroy the illusion by stomping on it with its oversized foot, but the impact was successfully cushioned. Yuma, who never fully recovered from the fall he took from the Onborobo monster, remained face down on the ground, moaning in pain.

"End Phase. Recycle Rerhinobot's effect activates."

"Effect?" Yuma mustered the strength to ask.

"Since Recycle Rerhinobot has no overlay units," Astral informed, "Obomi's weakest monster is now destroyed and in addition to that, both duelists will take damage equal to its original ATK score."

Yuma looked up as the wild vacuum cleaner stopped moving altogether and fell to the ground with a "thud". It soon disappeared and left nothing in its place save for two wheels. The one on the left flew at Obomi's rough exterior while the other one smacked Yuma square in the face. The boy whined and clutched his nose, hoping for the pain to reduce.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 300 LP**

**Obomi – 3300 LP**

"I'm still in the game," Yuma gasped. He played over the turn in his head to figure out he had been spared when he realized that, once again, it was the work of Astral's advice with the Clever Schemes ploy.

The entity, who it seemed like could read Yuma's mind, gave a small smirk. "Who was it that you said wasn't a dueling genius again?"

Yuma's face got red as he turned to the ground. "I guess you made one good call."

This caused Astral's smirk to enlarge tenfold. He was always happy when Yuma recognized his good deeds, and even more jovial when he got Yuma to admit them out loud.

Obomi interrupted the tender moment with a phrase so frightening that Yuma and Astral stopped conversing altogether.

"Numbers almost collected. Countdown initiating."

Both the human and duel spirit stood, frozen in place like they were made of ice.

"D-did she just say…"

"Numbers?" Astral finished concernedly.

_So it had an ulterior motive this whole time, _Astral realized. _There was a reason that it stole the first Number in the first place. It didn't do it accidentally! But just what…or who, is controlling it?_

"Numbers almost collected," Obomi repeated. "Countdown initiating."

Then the chunky robot's body transformed. Its hulky exterior bounced up and down thrice and then extended into the sky. A long, thin railing held the top half of the body (which had now become quite lean and lithe) up, and the bottom half, which remained the same, rooted itself into the ground. Its arms extended as well and they became ten feet long on each side. The pink D-Pad attached to its left arm nearly fell off during the metamorphosis. But perhaps the most frightening feature of all was the fixture in the center of its chest that one of the extensive fingers on the right hand pointed to. Scrawled in bright red numbers was a countdown that was ticking away every minute, every second, every millisecond. The numbers on the clock read 3:00:00 and counting, indicating that Yuma had only three minutes to finish the duel. He didn't want to know what would happen at the end of the countdown.

Yuma shook his head, picked himself up off the ground with a quick back handspring, and placed two fingers on the top card of his deck.

"There's no way I'm going to let that clock reach zero!" he shouted to the sky. "Kattobingu!"

With an extravagant twirl, Yuma's two fingers gave a good tug at what the boy hoped was salvation. He turned his head to the right and looked at the rectangular paper that he had just picked up.

Wonder Wand.

Yuma had no more than two minutes and twenty two seconds and he spent a good portion of them freaking out over what he'd just drawn.

"Of all the things, my deck gives me Wonder Wand?" he groaned loudly. "What can I do with this?"

Astral was at a loss for words too, until he saw Yuma's other hand had one more card in it. "What is that?" he pointed.

Yuma sighed and showed him the other card. "Just Monster Reborn."

Although Astral didn't say anything for a couple seconds after Yuma had told him the card, the boy could hear the spirit's patience running thin. "…Use that to resurrect Puripriest and then use Wonder Wand on it to draw two new cards!"

A light bulb seemed to appear above Yuma's head because he had a plan. "Wait, Astral! I have an idea!"

He placed Monster Reborn in his D-Pad and the bible-thumping junior was resurrected. (800 ATK)

"And next I'll activate Wonder Wand!"

Puripriest's brown tome was replaced by the eerie-faced wand with the green orb at the end of the scepter. (800 – 1300 ATK)

"And now I'll use the second effect of my Wonder Wand to send it and Puripriest to the Graveyard in order to draw two new cards!"

Both the child and the rod evaporated and Yuma closed his eyes and picked up the top two cards of his deck. He gasped when he saw what they were.

"I think you can take a break now," he smiled to Astral. "I've got it from here on out."

Astral nodded and looked at Yuma. "I believe in you."

A sweet smile and a meager, but meaningful "Thank you" escaped Yuma's lips. Then the boy looked at Obomi.

"Alright, Obomi! Get ready for this! I summon Gagaga Girl!"

The younger Dark Magician Girl appeared, flipping her hair behind her ears and fixing the bangs in front of her eyes. She raised her cell phone in the air to get better reception and the minute skull chains hanging from the device clacked together. (1000 ATK)

"And furthermore, since I just summoned a Gagaga monster, I can Special Summon Gagaga Guru from my hand!"

Darkness and light coalesced to create a trench in the ground. Leaping sounds and grunting noises came from the crevasse as a man climbed out of the gulch and did a somersault onto the ground. When he stood up straight, Obomi, Kotori, and Astral found themselves looking at a bald man in brown, monk robes. The man sat down in a criss-cross fashion and placed his hands on top of his thighs. It was only in this meditative state that the man started to levitate and that sigils and seals surrounded his floating body. (1000 ATK)

"Processing, processing," Obomi's empty voice announced. "Threat level: Yellow. Minimum threat detected."

Yuma grinned. "I think there's gonna be a lot more colors coming up because now that I have two Gagaga monsters that are both Level 3, I can overlay them both together!"

Gagaga Girl raised her phone in the air and a purple signal was emitted. The violet waves covered both Gagaga monsters and they came together fluidly. However, Obomi was surprised to see that instead of a stellar, starry portal like the one that formed when Utopia was summoned, a red, gyratory portal. Just like in his duel with Tokunosuke, Yuma hummed along to the sound of the Spanish guitar plucking. After the melodious serenade ceased, the culprit behind the musical masterpiece revealed himself to be the same amethyst, fuzzy fiend with the remarkable green eyes and the persimmon jumpsuit. It clapped its hands together twice and tipped its hat down as a sign of respect. (1500 ATK)

"Come forth now, String Devil Muzumuzu Rhythm!"

"Threat level: Orange," Obomi said. "Medium threat detected."

Yuma read the countdown clock that said 1:00:00 and knew that he had to explain quickly. "Because I used Gagaga Girl with another Gagaga monster," he spoke rapidly, "for the Xyz Summon of a monster, your Recycle Rerhinobot is instantly rendered powerless!"

Recycle Rerhinobot snorted as its power faded. (2700 – 0 ATK)

"Alright!" Yuma breathed, as the clocked reached 45 seconds. "Now I'm going to send Muzumuzu Rhythm to attack Recycle Rerhinobot!"

The guitarist picked at the strings and frets of his instrument, sending a multitudinous blast of musical notes at the defenseless mechanical rhinoceros. When the riff in his song came up, he tossed his guitar pick aside and finger plucked the notes, causing larger sharps and flats to erupt from the instrument.

"And because I'm attacking an Xyz monster you control, I can remove one of the overlay units from my Muzumuzu Rhythm in order to double its ATK score!"

The sharp and flat symbols doubled in size as they flew over to the automated animal. (1500 – 3000 ATK)

"Threat level: Red. Intense threat detected."

"You have no idea," Yuma smiled, "because I still have Gagaga Guru's effect! Since I used him with another Gagaga monster too for an Xyz Summon, when the summoned monster battles, it gains 100 ATK for each Rank it has. And since my String Devil is a Rank 3 monster, it gains 300 more ATK!"

String Devil Muzumuzu Rhythm neared the end of its song and strummed out the final chords of the tune as its power increased for the last time. (3000 – 3300 ATK)

"T-threat l-level…Off the charts," Obomi said finally.

The notes of the song swirled around the rhino, encasing it in a musical melody dome. Then, as the final chord was played, the dome closed in on the monster. Recycle Rerhinobot tried breaking lose, but, in the end, was crumpled and squished by the immense force of the restrictive ring. The countdown clock on its chest read 0:01:00 when the buzzer declared Yuma the winner and the countdown number stopped altogether.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 300 LP**

**Obomi – 0 LP**

Yuma jogged over to Obomi's cold, metal body (which now reverted back to its normally short state), and reached inside the monster's mouth. Thankfully, he found that Number 19: Freezerdon was still safe and sound and he placed it back into his deck box. Kotori came running up afterward, followed by Astral who floated to the pink-haired youth.

"You did it, Yuma!" Kotori cheered happily.

"Well," Yuma admitted, looking to Astral for thanks, "I did have some help. And it wasn't easy too." And then Yuma began to showboat a little for Kotori. "But, you know, I always come through in the end!"

"Sure you do," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, come on!" he muttered. "You know I do!"

"Do you, or does Astral?" she teased playfully.

"Oh, who asked you anyway?" Yuma frowned.

"I'm only kidding, Yuma," Kotori smirked with a wink.

Yuma held his head angrily. "Why are girls so confusing?"

"You still do not understand about women?" Astral wondered. "Perhaps a talk with your sister would remedy the situation?"

"And have the talk about the birds and the bees again?" Yuma said, shuddering at the memory of the last time he tried talking to Akari about a serious situation. "Forget it."

Kotori broke the interaction between the two when she felt a bit awkward. "Well, I'm just glad you won, Yuma." She moved in closer and wrapped her arms around the boy.

Yuma, who wasn't expecting the hug, widened his eyes, but returned the affectionate grasp seconds later. After a good ten seconds of the hug, he broke it and looked into Kotori's eyes.

"Kotori…" he began nervously. "There's something that I want to tell you. About your earlier question..."

"Yes?" she said, looking into the amaranth pools of beauty known as Yuma's eyes.

The boy began to speak when he saw something coming from behind the green-haired girl. "Run!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Instinctively he grabbed Kotori's left hand and lead her to the right quickly, just narrowly avoiding getting struck by a speeding projectile.

"What's going on?" Kotori asked, breathless and blushing as Yuma guided her through the streets.

"I don't know, but I'm not in the mood to find out either!" he yelled.

He looked back behind his shoulder and saw another missile homing in on them. "Left!" he commanded.

Kotori gripped Yuma's sweaty hand tighter and made a sharp turn left. She felt the wind from the rocket push at her hair and her legs picked up speed. Soon she was travelling faster than Yuma, who was becoming rather tired.

"This way!" she commanded, pointing to an alley to the right of them. This time, Yuma followed her rules and they ran into the dimly-lit passageway. Unfortunately for them, however, they were faced with a brick wall halfway down the path. Both children heard the raucous vibrating of what sounded like an aircraft of some sort. Both children looked around the alley for an escape route, but found that none were accessible. The only way out, a fire escape ladder above them, was too high for either to reach, even if Kotori stood on Yuma's shoulders.

"We're surrounded," she panted through tears.

Yuma wheezed and stood in front of Kotori. Both of them could hear the aircraft reverberation nearing with every passing second, and they seen witnessed an obscure silhouette at the opening of the lane. The person atop the hovercraft hopped off of it and clicked a button, causing the vehicle to fall to the ground. With another click of a button, the immobile machine turned into some sort of a gun, one which was aimed solely at Yuma. As the individual approached both kids, the sporadic spots of sunlight that brightened the pavement fell on several features of the being. From those patches of luminosity, Yuma and Kotori distinguished traces of pink and orange hair, amber eyes, and white outfit with pink trimmings.

"Yuma Tsukumo…" spoke the person. "It's time to take my revenge!"

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

**Chacchaka Archer (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 6/Effect/WIND

1200 ATK/1800 DEF

Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 Spell/Trap card; destroy it.

Note: This card can be found in the V-Jump Edition 6 pack. It is currently only available in Japan.

**Wish Upon a Star (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A small child wishing upon a glowing star while stranded on a planet that only has a winding tree with star symbols as leaves.

Effect: Target 1 face-up monster you control; all face-up monsters with the same ATK or DEF have their Levels changed to that of the target, until the End Phase.

Note: This card can be found in the Order of Chaos booster pack. It is currently available only in Japan, but is slated for release in the United States in February, 2012.

**Puripriest (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 2/Effect/LIGHT

800 ATK/800 DEF

Effect: Once per turn: You can make this card's ATK 0 until the End Phase to apply one of these effects:

Target 1 face-up monster you control; that target gains 800 ATK until the End Phase

Gain 800 Life Points

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 28 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writer's of that episode.

**Onborobo Cleanaga (Monster)**

Machine/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1200 ATK/800 DEF

Effect: You can send this card you control to the Graveyard: Return 1 "Onborobo" monster from your Graveyard to your hand.

**Onborobo Persokong (Monster)**

Machine/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1000 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: You can send this card you control to the Graveyard: 1 "Onborobo" monster you control gains 800 ATK until the End Phase.

**Onborobo Yakangaroo (Monster)**

Machine/Level 3/Effect/EARTH

800 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: If you would take Battle Damage, you can send this face-up card you control to the Graveyard instead.

**Onborobo Cyclacooda (Monster)**

Machine/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

800 ATK/1600 DEF

Effect: You can send this card you control to the Graveyard to target 1 "Eco Magic" card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.

**Recycle Rerhinobot (Xyz Monster)**

Machine/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/EARTH

2700 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: 3 Level 4 monsters

You can detach 1 of this card's Xyz Materials to have 1 monster you control gain 500 ATK, except this card. During your End Phase, if you have no Xyz Materials, destroy the face-up monster you control with the lowest ATK, and inflict damage to all players equal to the original ATK of that monster.

**Eco Magic ~Stop Littering!~ (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Pink stars are circles being produced by a bronze machine.

Effect: Banish 2 "Onborobo" monsters from your deck; add 1 "Onborobo" monster from your deck to your hand.

**Eco Magic ~Re-Useable!~ (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Jars and bottles floating in deep space while a red-orange alien orbits around them.

Effect: Target 2 banished "Onborobo" monsters: Special Summon them to the field.

Note: All of these previous cards without notifications attached to them were used by Obomi in Episode 21 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Clever Schemes (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Cave dwellers being attack from above by flying boulders.

Effect: When your opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; reduce the Battle Damage you would take from this attack by the ATK of the sent monster.

Note: This card was first seen in Yuma Tsukumo's hand in Episode 17 and played by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 18 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Overlay Banish (Trap)**

Counter Trap

Image: An open tome bringing yellow, red, and blue overlay units into the text.

Effect: During your Battle Phase, when an Xyz Material(s) is detached to activate an effect: Negate the effect.

Note: This card was first used by Number 96: Black Mist while controlling Yuma and possessing Astral in Episode 20 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Overlay Buster (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: An unknown duelist protecting himself from a blast caused by pink and blue overlay units and a shiny, golden monster.

Effect: Target 1 face-up monster you control; until the end of the Battle Phase, that target gains 500 ATK. If that target destroys an opponent's Xyz monster by battle, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Xyz Material that was attached to that monster.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 29 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Gagaga Guru (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 3/Effect/DARK

1000 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: When you Normal Summon a "Gagaga" monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can select one "Gagaga" monster you control; this card becomes the same Level as that target. If you use this effect, you lose 300 x each of those Levels. If you Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster using only this card and "Gagaga" monsters, the Xyz Monster gains this effect:

If this monster battles an opponent's monster, it gains 100 ATK x its Rank, until the end of the Battle Phase.

Note: This card is of my plot device-y imagination. Feel free to use it whenever or in whatever you want (with consent/credit please!)

* * *

><p>Author's note: A rival appears claiming that Yuma has done wrong. But what is it that could have happened for Yuma not to remember it? Just who is this person and what did Yuma allegedly do? Find out next time.<p>

P.S. I don't mean to confuse you readers but I changed the name of String Fiend Itchy Rhythm from Chapter 9 to String Devil Muzumuzu Rhythm to stick with the archetype the show has built. From now on, it will be referred to as it was in this chapter, just to be clear!


	14. On the Wrong Track

**Chapter 14: On the Wrong Track**

* * *

><p>"Revenge?" Yuma said, trying to swallow the fear in his throat. "For what?"<p>

"For what you did," said the person, who was obviously female given their voice. "All those long hours of waiting…"

The mystery girl took another step and it was in this lightning that it was clear who she was. Her red and orange hair stuck out on both side ends like a sword blade and her expression was undeniably angry.

"Wait a minute," Kotori paused, squinting her eyes to see better. "Anna?"

Anna's eyes opened a bit more as she looked at Kotori.

"Anna?" Yuma asked, raising his eyebrows. "Who's that?"

Anna growled furiously and grabbed her cannon. She positioned it at Yuma and said, "What do you mean Anna who?"

Yuma had to be quick on his feet, a skill that he clearly had never fully honed. "D-did I say Anna who? I meant, Anna!"

Anna lowered his weapon, but didn't remove it from her grasp. "Since you remember me, you must remember what you did, don't you?"

The fear in Yuma's throat blocked his speech and prevented words from exiting his mouth.

Anna cracked the knuckles of her right hand and began to speak. "Do you know the how long I waited for you each day? Do you know how much time I spent lingering around the school in hopes that you would notice me?"

Kotori put a hand up to her mouth, somehow understanding what Anna was saying.

"To think that I glued your seat before you sat down, replaced your boy swimming trunks with girl ones, and took your lunch just so you could notice me. But that didn't happen. I guess my actions went unheard or unseen by you."

Suddenly, Anna's right hand extended and collided with a nearby garbage can. The force of the impact was so great that it left a dent in the metal.

Yuma gulped audibly as Anna took another step closer. "W-wait!" he began. "Hold on!"

Kotori stepped in. "Why is it that you want your revenge?"

Anna stopped moving and looked away from Yuma to the garbage can that she had just assaulted. "W-well, the thing is that I…"

Kotori took note of Anna's peculiar behavior in response to the question as well as the way that Anna had told her story. She had a pretty good inkling of why this girl was after Yuma.

"You're gonna have to speak up!" Yuma shouted from afar. "I didn't hear the reason."

"I said," Anna yelled raising her voice before going back to the same whispering noise, "I l-like you…"

_Anna…_Kotori thought to herself.

"What?" Yuma asked again.

"When I moved out of town a couple years ago," she continued with her story, "I will never forget that day. The day before I moved, I waited patiently for you to come after school. The wind blew in my hair and moved the tears in my eyes.

"But you didn't care. You didn't even show up!"

This time it was Anna's left hand that impaled the helpless trash can. The weapon, which she hadn't put down once, was again brought to Yuma's face.

"H-hold on! There are other ways to settle your problems!" he pleaded.

"I'm listening," Anna said while gazing through the scope of her firearm.

"H-how about a duel?" Yuma wagered.

"A duel, huh?" Anna smirked. At last, she placed the weapon on the ground and then entered a numerical sequence into it. The cannon abruptly began to transform into a beautiful, magenta D-Pad with spikes covering it. "After watching you duel, I decided to learn how to play myself. So that I could finally show you how I feel about you."

Anna placed the magenta device on her wrist and clicked a trigger, causing the D-Pad to start.

"If I should win, Yuma Tsukumo, you will be mine!"

"H-hold on!" Kotori stated.

Yuma was in the process of putting his D-Pad on his wrist when he looked over to Kotori. "Is something wrong?"

"I think that if anyone should duel against Anna, it should be me," she publicized.

"You?" Anna snarled. "My revenge has nothing to do with you."

_But then again, _Anna thought, _I do remember her always being close to him in class. Maybe if I can win against her, Yuma will be mine and she'll back off._

"Very well," Anna smiled, "I will accept your challenge! It's Kotori, right?"

The green-haired girl nodded.

"Well, you know the stakes," Anna continued. "Should you lose, Yuma is my property!"

Kotori furrowed her brows in upset. "Don't worry. I don't plan on you winning this!"

"Such a fiery spirit for a girl," Anna chuckled. "Well, we'll just see if we can't dampen that."

Kotori placed her frilly, pink D-Pad on her arm and took her deck out of its box. She looked at her cards and held them to her chest.

_Please allow me to save Yuma _she thought to herself.

When she placed the cards inside the D-Pad and the disk auto-shuffled the deck for her she looked at Anna, who looked back.

"Duel!"

**Kotori Mizuki – 8000 LP**

**Anna Kozuki – 8000 LP**

"I get the first move!" Anna asserted. "Draw!"

She picked up a card and looked at her hand of six. When she had come up with a game plan, she decided to enact it.

"I set this monster and end my turn."

A facedown card appeared in front of Anna facing sideways horizontally.

"Then it looks like I'm up," Kotori said, drawing a card of her own. "And I'm going to start with Flower Girl – Aster!"

A portal formed in front of Kotori with a half moon symbol on the left side of it. On the unlit right side came the young teenager in the magenta ensemble with the scintillating celestial star designs. Her flowers of the same shape were hung limply in a straw picnic basket. (1600 ATK)

"And before I attack you, I should warn you that Flower Girl – Aster has a piercing effect! Show her Aster with Celestial Collection Cluster!"

The little girl reached in her holder and took the resplendent plants out before tossing them in the air. In mid flight, the flowers transformed into an array of falling stars that plummeted onto the facedown monster unwaveringly. The whistle of a steam engine filled the air as the facedown monster was revealed to be a lavender locomotive with red eyes and white fangs. Steam covered the engine-like monster as it emitted the mist again. When the thick vapor let up though, the monster was gone from sight. (1000 DEF)

"Due to Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive's effect," Anna divulged, "I'm able to draw one card once it's flipped up."

She made one draw as one of Flower Girl – Aster's shooting stars hit the ground around her, causing smoke and debris to temporarily blind her vision. When the dust settled, Anna's stern faced glared at Kotori.

"Wow," Yuma whispered to Astral. "She must be _steamed_."

"I don't get it," Astral responded back.

"Forget it!" Yuma cried, opting to watch the rest of the duel instead of wasting away his time trying to teach an invisible duel spirit about puns.

**Kotori – 8000 LP**

**Anna – 7400 LP**

"It's my move! Draw!"

Anna placed a new card in her hand and smiled wickedly.

"I set five cards facedown and end my turn!"

A whopping five reversed cards cluttered Anna's back row, preventing her from setting any other Spells or Traps, even if she wanted to.

Kotori analyzed Anna's expressions, watched her movements, trying to gauge what the livid tomboy was planning.

"It's your turn!" Anna reminded her with a harsh raise of her voice.

Then the pink-haired girl looked in Yuma's direction and gave a coy smile, her cheeks filling with light pink color.

Kotori's analytical facial expression turned into one of upset and she brought her head back in the game.

"Draw!" she announced.

After she made a draw, her Field Spell slot opened.

"I activate the Field Spell card, Sacred Ceremony!"

Church bells rang in the atmosphere as the alleyway pavement turned into an aisleway. The buildings to the left and right of the duelists transformed into pews, all of which were being occupied by various duel monsters. An altar sat in the middle of the dueling field, covered in a white, satin veil.

"And not only does this hallowed ground represent something old and something new…"

She pointed to her Flower Girl – Aster and the recent change in scenery around them respectively.

"It also lets Aster, as well as my other Flower Girl monsters, _borrow _500 more ATK!"

Flower Girl – Aster reached into her basket and grabbed a handful of makeup. She smeared her lips with claret lipstick, primped her eyelashes with a special brush, and applied a light amount of blush to her cheeks. (1600 – 2100 ATK)

"Well, I hate to make you _blue_," Anna smirked, "but I'm activating Twister Spell Card!"

Blustering squalls of wind stirred up, blowing the satin sheet off of the altar.

"At the price of a measly 500 life points, I'm able to select and destroy one face-up Spell or Trap card on the field! And I choose your Sacred Ceremony!"

From the face-up Twister card, spiraling whirlwinds of gust spun around. The violent storms were potent enough to uproot the pews, remove the altar from the ground, and take down the marriage bells that hung from the top of the chapel.

Flower Girl – Aster's excessive amount of cosmetics vanished from her face and her naturally youthful, 14-year old appearance was restored. (2100 – 1600 ATK)

_At least I can block off some of her other tactics if I use this, _Kotori thought as she lifted a card in her hand.

"I summon Flower Girl – Lilac!"

A small squall whirled around the field bringing with it purple petals. In the midst of the storm, a young girl appeared, carrying with her one sole, thorny purple flower. She put the petals up to her nose and inhaled a big whiff of the sweet scent. (1600 ATK)

"And the sweet thing about Lilac is that when she inflicts Battle Damage, by sending a Flower Girl from my hand to the Graveyard, I can prevent you from setting a monster next turn! Show her, Lilac! Lovely Lilac Lashing!"

The youngster gave a tight tug at the neck and the base of the flower. Instantly the vine grew fivefold and it became a minacious, violet knout. With a crack of its new whip, Flower Girl – Lilac threw its arm in Anna's direction, aiming to strike the tomboy.

"Sorry to stop your flower power," Anna intercepted, "but I'm going to activate the effect of my Snow Plow Engine Hustle Russel now!"

With a Yuma-style backflip, Anna turned the second to last card in her hand around and showed it to Kotori before throwing it onto her D-Pad. An avalanche of snow dropped down from the otherwise clear sky in front of Anna. Following it was the vociferous sound of a siren followed by the honking of a horn. When Kotori looked on past the snow, she found a pink plow truck with flashing golden lights. It scooped up the lump of snow and raised its bronze snow plow shovel, directing the snow in Kotori's direction. (2500 ATK)

"Of course," Anna confessed, "I can only use this if I get rid of the rest of my facedowns."

All four of Anna's remaining cards in her back row lifted revealing Blind Spot Strike, Attack Regulation, and two copies of Dark Coffin. Both of the Spells were destroyed, but Anna pointed to the duplicate Traps that were still floating face-up.

"Since I just destroyed Dark Coffin when it was a facedown card, you're now faced with a fork in the road. You can either destroy one of your monsters or discard one card from your hand…" She paused for a minute before proceeding with a large grin. "Of course, since there are two Dark Coffin cards, you'll have to make that same choice twice!"

Kotori grunted and looked at the four cards in her hand. Then she looked at her field and sighed.

"I'll discard two cards," she said, slipping two cards into her discard slot.

"Oh, and one more thing," Anna remembered. "You take damage equal to the number of facedown cards I just destroyed multiplied by 200!"

The big snowball that the truck still harbored was flung at Kotori, chilling her to the bone.

"Aren't you glad I didn't take that scarf now?" Yuma asked happily.

Kotori shot him a dirty glance and he instantly stopped talking.

"Almost done?" Anna questioned, tapping her foot on the concrete.

Kotori looked at the final two cards she was holding and shook her head. "I'm done."

**Kotori – 7200 LP**

**Anna – 6900 LP**

"You got that right," Anna declared. She made a draw and motioned to her monster. "Snow Plow is going to attack your Flower Girl – Lilac! Flurry Frenzy!"

A snowstorm materialized around the oversized truck, creating a ring of snowflakes piled high. The vehicle drove around in a circle, collecting as much of the pallid pieces of snow it could get, and stopped in front of Flower Girl – Lilac. Before the little girl could react, she was covered past her head in the freezing snow. Lilac was gone when the snow evaporated. Kotori covered her face as more cold air hit her body.

"That's all for me."

"But not for me," Kotori added. "Due to Flower Girl – Lilac's effect, I can add one Flower Girl monster from my deck to my hand that has less than 1600 ATK!"

A copy of a Flower Girl slipped out from the middle of Kotori's deck and she positioned it near her other two cards.

**Kotori – 6300 LP**

**Anna – 6900 LP**

"Looks like I'm up!" Kotori said. "Draw!"

After making a draw, she looked at her hand and then at the card she had added to it the previous turn via Lilac's effect.

_This just might work._

"I summon Flower Girl – Geranium!"

The magenta beauty with the crimson red geraniums in her multicolored basket skipped gaily onto the field. (1500 ATK)

"And since both of my Flower Girl monsters are Level 4, I'm going to construct the overlay network to Xyz Summon my Rose Bride!"

Two swirling vortexes appeared underneath both of the human monsters, dragging them into their immense gravitational pull. When both had vanished, Kotori's ace Xyz monster emerged, flipping her red, highlighted hair back. She fixed the bottom of her pink garb attached to her bodacious body, and then tilted her head to the blaring bane on Anna's field. (2500 ATK)

"Hmm?" Anna wondered, comparing the stats of both monsters. "They're equal in power level."

"That's true," Kotori nodded. "But I have more cards in my hand than you do, so the odds of you drawing something useful are significantly decreased! Go Rose Bride! Attack with Hymeneal Hysteria!"

Rose Bride scanned around the arena looking for her Groom. However, after several minutes of patiently waiting, she threw a hissy fit when she realized that he wasn't coming to her rescue. She grabbed the cerise-pink ring that her fiancée had given to her and threw it violently at Snow Plow Engine Hustle Russel. The force at which the metal ring was thrown caused the plow to explode upon impact with the wedding symbol, but not before the rest of its deposit of snow enveloped Rose Bride.

"And I'll end with this," Kotori said, slipping a card into her D-Pad.

A facedown card appeared in her Spell/Trap zone.

"My turn!" Anna announced. "I draw!"

She picked up the top card of her deck and turned her head at an angle to examine it.

"Perfect!" she giggled, a trait that shocked both Kotori and Yuma. She blushed after the sound escaped her mouth, embarrassed by the girly squeal. "Anyway…because I control no cards, I'm going to Special Summon Roaring Express Train Rocket Arrow!

The screeching of brakes echoed in the arena as a speedy blue train came to a halt in front of Kotori. Atop the expeditious locomotive sat a sleek, silver jet with long, extending wings. The nose of the aircraft radiated a cherry red hue as did the missiles jutting out on both sides. The low purr of the rocket's fuel engines died down as the steam engine came to a stop. (5000 ATK)

Kotori unconsciously gulped and her knees began to wobble.

"Relax, scaredy cat," Anna chuckled. "My Rocket Arrow isn't allowed to attack you during the turn in which it's first summoned."

Kotori's breath, which she had been holding since the new monster appeared, was released, and the water vapor in the nippy air made another visible cloud of white in front of her face.

"Oh no," Anna said, her head swaying back and forth rapidly. "Don't make the mistake of thinking that you're safe just because of that drawback; especially since I'm activating Monster Reborn!"

The glistening ankh emerged in front of Anna. When she had grabbed the card she desired from her discard slot, the ankh disappeared and the blinking light of the snow plow flashed off and on periodically once again. (2500 ATK)

Kotori's D-Gazer beamed a message to her, which caused her to shake even more when she read the worse "Two Level 10 monsters detected."

"Heh," Anna chuckled. "I suppose that device tipped you off about my plan. But it can't stop it!" She raised her hand further into the air, seemingly attempting to reach the heavens above. "Level 10 Rocket Arrow, Hustle Russel, I overlay you! With these monsters, I construct the overlay network! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Super Dreadnought Cannon Express…" Anna took a moment to regain her breath before finishing exhaustedly with "Gustaph Max!"

Both monsters were absorbed into one collective scarlet portal and a force field of celestial stars bounced back. After the stellar light show desisted, three separate railroad tracks formed, each bringing the nasty sound of rusty wheels coming to a screeching stop. Bright ginger sparks flew erratically as the culprit of the flickers came into view. At first it looked like nothing more than an ordinary train, but clearly a second glance proved that wrong. A large, cubic-type shape weighed down the locomotive. It greatly resembled a puke green Rubix cube, especially when it twisted into place and aimed the frightening, inbuilt cannon at Kotori's face. (3000 ATK)

"3-3000 ATK!" Yuma gasped from the background.

Anna smiled and looked at Yuma. "Impressed?" she asked. "Then you're going to love its special ability."

She turned to Kotori with a grimace on her face as she removed one of the cards lying under the Xyz monster.

"Because by offering this card, I can automatically deal you not one, but two-thousand points of damage!"

Kotori shrieked loudly and braced herself as one of the amber overlay units flew into the cannon's firing zone. After a couple seconds of what sounded like clockwork inside the machine turning and gears shifting, a light could be seen at the back of the cannon. Dim at first, but then it started to burn brighter and brighter until it was at the brim of the cannon. Within seconds, the blast was released, completely enveloping Kotori in its iridescent barrage.

"Kotori!" Yuma screamed over the sound of the firearm.

To his elation, Kotori remained, for the most part, unscathed and still standing. Yuma let his breath go and released a bit of the tension he was withholding.

"Now what am I forgetting?" Anna said, tapping her chin with her index finger. "Oh yeah! That I can still attack you directly!"

Her eyes turned to Kotori's facedown. She placed the last card in her hand into the D-Pad.

"But first, I'm going to activate the Xyz Burst Spell!"

"That's a new one on me," Kotori admitted. "What does it do?"

"Simple," Anna said, feigning a yawn. "Since I have a monster that's at least Rank 6, I'm able to destroy all your facedown cards!"

Thunderbolts and lightning strikes came out of the card and struck Kotori's facedown. It disintegrated without flipping up.

"Perfect!" Anna cheered.

"Yeah," Kotori said. She lifted her head, revealing a huge grin. "For me!"

Anna laughed heartily. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you're the one staring down the barrel of a 3000 ATK point monster."

Kotori reached into her Graveyard and pulled out the card that Xyz Burst had previously destroyed. "And forgive _me _if I'm wrong, but you just destroyed Renewing the Vows. In fact…it's a lot like your Dark Coffin Trap."

"How so?" Anna inquired.

"Because I can only use it once it's destroyed on the field! And when that happens, I get to bring back another Flower Girl from my Graveyard to dance the dance again!"

Rose petals blew onto Kotori's field at the same time that Flower Girl – Lilac squatted down. (600 DEF)

"Whatever," Anna shrugged. "She won't stop me from attacking you! Cannon Crusher!"

The dormant cannon reloaded another shell of ammunition and charged up. When it let loose, the pure force of the blast caused the frail child to perish upon impact.

Anna raised her empty hands. "That's it for me."

Another Flower Girl slipped out of Kotori's deck, via the effect of Lilac, and she looked at Anna. "Then it's my turn!"

**Kotori – 4300 LP**

**Anna – 6900 LP**

"Draw!"

With a quick flick of the wrist, Kotori added another card to her hand. Then she grabbed the card she'd gained in the turn prior and set it neatly on her D-Pad in Attack Position.

"I summon Flower Girl – Orchid!"

A new monster appeared in a flash of light. No more than the age of 10, she was dressed in a pretty purple dress, topped off with an adorable white bonnet. She greatly resembled a doll that a person might purchase for their baby daughter. (1500 ATK)

"What do you plan to do with that?" Anna smirked. "Throw a tea party?"

"Nope. I plan to attack you!"

"Are you insane?" Anna retorted. "My monster has double the power of your Barbie!"

"That's the great thing about Orchid here," Kotori said with pride. "Whenever I attack with her, I can remove a Trap Card in my Graveyard…"

Renewing the Vows reappeared momentarily before Kotori stuffed it in her pocket.

"And have the attack become a direct one! Go, Orchid!"

The small margin of space between the bottom of the train and the actual pavement was just enough for the small girl to crawl through. Once she was with Anna on the other side, she took a handful of flower petals and shoved them in the tomboy's mouth. Anna was coughing and hacking, trying to get the taste of soil and grass out of her mouth when Orchid returned to Kotori.

"And additionally," Kotori chimed in, "I can remove one Spell Card from my Graveyard to switch Orchid to Defense Position after she attacked!"

Kotori pocketed Sacred Ceremony as the child put her basket in front of her to offer herself a feeble defense. (500 DEF)

With a hasty glance to the three cards in her hand, Kotori set one of them and ended her turn. A facedown appeared before a sound buzzed, signaling the turn of a new duelist.

**Kotori – 4300 LP**

**Anna – 5400 LP**

"Here goes!" Anna said.

She picked up a card, but it wasn't of much use to her. Regardless, she set it facedown behind her Xyz monster. Then she cracked her knuckles and pointed to the Flower Girl, saying only "You know what to do."

Immediately the little girl was eviscerated much like her fellow flowery friends. The heat from the blast caused Kotori's sweat glands to begin pumping.

She placed her hand on her deck, about to search for another Flower Girl monster when Anna stopped her.

"I hope you didn't forget this giant cannon staring you down," she said with a tsk. "I'm detaching the second overlay unit to deal you 2000 more points of damage!"

The second floating orb was pulled into barrel. With a cacophonous blast of the weapon, Kotori was on the ground, lying face down on the cold stone.

"Now you're free to go," Anna huffed.

Kotori's wobbly hands slowly freed another Flower Girl monster from her deck along with her regular draw as she attempted to stand up.

**Kotori – 2300 LP**

**Anna – 5400 LP**

"I actually admire that," Anna said, watching Kotori's struggle. "You're still fighting to defeat me, even though the odds are against you. But face it…Yuma's going to end up with me and that's that."

Yuma shuddered at the prospect of what Anna was uttering. "K-Kotori! You've got to get up and keep fighting! Remember…Kattobingu!"

Kotori, who was half standing, half kneeling on her knee, looked back at Yuma. She remembered who she was fighting for. It wasn't just herself, but it was Yuma too, and she would do anything to protect him.

"You're right," she said, giving a small thumbs-up to Yuma. "I'm not quitting here, and I'm not backing down!"

Kotori looked at the card she drew along with the Flower Girl she added to her hand.

_He's right, _she thought with a smile. _This duel is far from over!_

"First off, I'm going to summon Flower Girl – Daisy!"

Kotori's little diva in the glimmering golden shoes toted daisies in her basket, although she was throwing them around in a very carefree manner. (1200 ATK)

"And next I'm activating Bridal Bouquet in order to Special Summon another Flower Girl of the same Level from my hand. Dance, Flower Girl – Rhododendron!"

Cheerful laughter filled the alley as the dainty feet of a youngster dashed around energetically. Hiding shyly behind Flower Girl – Daisy was a girl, probably no older than six years old, in a dazzling magenta dress. Instead of a basket lining her arm, she held one small container in her two hands that held four pretty flowers. (1100 ATK)

"So you have two Level three monsters," Anna noted. "What's the best thing that you could possibly summon with those?"

"You might regret asking that question," Kotori grinned. "I overlay both my Rhododendron and my Daisy to construct the overlay network!"

Both females jumped into one big hole before the standard, red Xyz appeared in front of Kotori. However, what came out of the portal was anything other than ordinary in a deck like Kotori's. Instead of another female monster, this time the person stepping out was a rugged, debonair man. He straightened the bright red corsage attached to his purple tuxedo and flashed a brilliantly white smile. He touched one of the spikes on his ebony hair with one hand and checked the time on his affluent Rolex. (2100 ATK)

"Meet Violet Groom!" Kotori announced passionately.

"He's cute, I'll give him that," Anna muttered under her breath. "But he doesn't have nearly enough ATK to stand up to my Gustaph Max!"

"I was just getting to that part," Kotori grinned. "You see, even though Rhododendron is one of the weakest Flower Girl monsters, she packs one of the biggest punches!"

The magnificent, magenta girl's spiritual form perched herself on Violet Groom's shoulders, as if she was receiving a piggyback ride.

"And what I mean by big punches is that if she's ever overlain with another Flower Girl monster, I can reduce the ATK of one monster on your side of the field by 500 ATK!"

Some of the pieces of the upper cube began to erode as the cannon gained a modicum of rust. (3000 – 2500 ATK)

"But on top of that," Kotori finished, "if that monster that she's overlain with is a Flower Girl _and _it's used in the summoning of a Bride or Groom monster, your monster loses an additional 500 ATK!"

Anna's jaw dropped as she watched her monster's begin to crumble into pieces. (2500 – 2000 ATK)

"And now I think I've answered your previous question about the best thing that two Level 3 Flower Girls can do," Kotori grinned. "But if you still don't believe me, Violet Groom will show you! Viola Vortex!"

The attractive man took the corsage off of his tuxedo and threw it into the air. Instantly the trinket exploded, creating a violent torrent of lavender vegetation. Thorns and petals, among other things, rained down on the weakened machine. Once again, the sounds of clockwork and gears filled the air, although this time it wasn't as fluid and smooth as before. When the bombardment ended, Anna's Xyz monster was last seen flying into the vortex in the sky that was created by the assault.

Kotori grabbed Flower Girls Daisy and Rhododendron from underneath Violet Groom not a moment after, and deposited it in her Graveyard.

"Not to add insult to injury…kind of, but if Violet Groom destroys a monster you control by battle, I can detach both of its overlay units to inflict damage to you equal to your monster's original ATK!"

Anna's eyes widened as she was now on the receiving end of a large amount of damage. She covered her face as the sky vortex reopened. Although she had braced herself, she was still hurt by the discarded auto parts.

"I'll end my turn now," Kotori said, breathing faster than before.

**Kotori – 2300 LP**

**Anna – 2300 LP**

"You think that you've won Yuma because you made a counterattack?" Anna hissed. "Well, you haven't and I'm going to prove it!"

With lightning quick speed, she snatched a card off the top of her deck before pointing to her facedown Trap.

"I activate my Xyz Reborn Trap!"

Somewhat of an ankh appeared, although this one had pink wings and melted gold covering it.

"And just in case you're in need of an explanation, this Trap allows me to not only revive an Xyz monster from my Graveyard, but I can also attach this card to it!"

Even though Kotori's breathing was already rapid, somehow it increased in speed. She pitifully looked on as Super Dreadnought Cannon Express Gustaph Max reemerged with a single pink orb orbiting around it. (3000 ATK)

"And I'm going to reuse its effect by detaching Xyz Reborn from it!"

The flamingo pink ball flew into the nozzle of the gigantic machine while it tilted its cannon down to Kotori's body. Yuma desperately saw Kotori's body fly backwards as another blast walloped her.

**Kotori – 300 LP**

**Anna – 2300 LP**

"Kotori!" Yuma shouted.

Anna's eyebrows moved down as her delighted smile turned to a scowl. She looked at Yuma and began shouting, "What is it with you? You're supposed to be worrying about me, not her!"

Yuma looked equally as furious, and his voice made his anger evident. "How can you say that when I don't even know who you are? Kotori has always been there for me and you expect me to abandon her?"

"Yuma…" Anna began.

"It doesn't matter who wins this duel," Yuma stated, "because you can't change how I really feel about Kotori!"

Anna grimaced. "Then I'll defeat her with brute strength!" She pointed to Kotori's fallen body and commanded her monster. "Attack her now!"

"Kotori!" Yuma urged. "Do something!"

Kotori's voice was so soft and faint that neither Yuma nor Anna almost heard her say that she was activating her facedown card.

"I use Bachelor Party," Kotori sputtered out. "Due to this, one Groom monster that I control is banished until the end of the turn. Furthermore, once Violet Groom is resummoned onto the field, I get to draw another card."

Gustaph Max's cannon blast was loaded and ready for firing, but Violet Groom was no longer in sight.

"Once it's resummoned onto the field?" Anna scoffed. "Well since the battle conditions changed, I'm able to call a replay and attack you directly instead, so that's not going to happen! Go Gustaph Max!"

Yuma's heart nearly pounded out of his chest. _What was she thinking by doing that?_

The explosion inside the cannon was discharged and fired at Kotori's helpless frame. The impact from the blast caused the pavement to crack and smoke to arise from the charred ashes.

"That takes care of that," Anna hmphed. "Well Yuma, it looks like…"

"It looks like I'm still in the game," Kotori spoke, motioning to her active D-Pad that still read 300 LP.

"That's not possible!" Anna declared. "You let me attack you directly when you used Bachelor Party!"

"That's right," Kotori laughed weakly. "I did let you attack me directly, just so I could remove these from play."

She reached into her Graveyard and showed Anna two copies of the same monster.

Flower Girl – Daffodil.

"By banishing both of these monsters, I made that direct attack null and void!"

"But…you never placed those in your Graveyard! And you haven't played Card Destruction or even Foolish Burial! How could you have sent those to your Graveyard?"

"I didn't use a card to do it…you did!"

"When did I…" Anna started, before it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Dark Coffin. Two of them.

"I set this facedown and end my turn," Anna said grimly as the anger flushed over her. Her head was bowed to mask her expression as another card formed behind her Xyz monster.

Violet Groom reappeared on Kotori's field, as good as new, while Kotori picked up another card. (2100 ATK)

The green-haired girl looked over her shoulder one last time and saw Yuma's encouraging face staring back at her. Her mouth formed a smile as she was reminded of her inspiration, of her crush, of her love.

"I'm going to win this here and now," Kotori resolutely proclaimed. "Kattobingu!"

Kotori closed her eyes and took a small breath as she added another card to her hand. When she was ready to accept the outcome of the duel, win or lose, she looked to see what card she had picked up.

She looked up at Anna while simultaneously playing a card in her D-Pad.

"Look familiar?" she asked as the familiar Monster Reborn ankh materialized on her side of the field.

Anna didn't respond verbally, although she clenched her fists a couple times and gritted her teeth.

A gentle zephyr whirled by as Rose Bride reemerged. (2500 ATK) The Bride shared an ardent kiss with the Groom before they both turned back to the problem at hand, also known as Super Dreadnought Cannon Express Gustaph Max.

"Next, I activate the Spell, Wedded Bliss!"

Bells rang in the background as the Bride and Groom were showered with grains of rice. They locked hands with each other as their strength, and love, increased. (2900 and 2500 respectively)

"As you can see," Kotori pointed out, "due to Wedded Bliss, my Bride and Groom monsters gain 400 more ATK."

"Big deal," Anna said. "Neither of them has enough strength to defeat my monster, nor do either have overlay units to use against me."

"Yes," Kotori said, "they don't have overlay units or the power to defeat you alone…but together, they can do anything!"

"What are you…?" Anna began, but then she saw the last card in Kotori's hand being activated.

"I play my Gift of the Martyr Spell! And thanks to this card, I can tribute my Violet Groom with 2500 ATK to give all his power to his beloved Bride!"

With a quick kiss, Violet Groom disappeared, leaving with him only the corsage that he had lost earlier. Rose Bride bent down and picked up the bauble, fixing it onto her gown. As she attached it, she felt the strength of her fiancé's love burning bright. (2900 – 5400 ATK)

"N-no way…" Anna said, backing up. _A-am I actually…scared?_

"I guess death will never do them part," Kotori smiled. "But it will turn your cannon into parts and pieces before it meets its death! Let's go Rose Bride! Attack with Lover's Lashing!"

With one last touch of the ruby rose that her fiancé left her, Rose Bride picked it up and threw it at the humungous engine. In midflight, Kotori and Anna saw the illusory form of Violet Groom flying toward the cannon in order to protect his bride. He extended a fist out to the Xyz monster and surprisingly broke through the front of it. Within a couple seconds, the back of it also had a gaping hole in it as Violet Groom escaped through. With a snap and a crack, the cubic bricks on the machine started to cascade down, falling like raindrops on a cold autumn day. They broke instantly as they hit the ground, and soon enough the rest of the cannon followed suit. It gave way and collapsed, broken and unable to be reused. The cannon's nozzle landed atop Anna's facedown and revealed it to Kotori. Her mouth widened as she realized that she narrowly escaped a loss because she saw Anna's facedown was another Xyz Reborn. When the Xyz monster had broken down completely, a buzzer noise resonated through the air, notifying the winner to be Kotori.

**Kotori – 300 LP**

**Anna – 0 LP**

Yuma rushed over to Kotori's side and buried her face into his shoulders as his arms wrapped around her. "You won!"

Kotori's face was burning hotter than Hades as she returned Yuma's affectionate grasp. "Well, you _were _there to inspire me."

The saccharine moment was torn asunder prematurely as the sound of Anna's rocket launcher clicked back into place. Yuma once again stepped in front of Kotori, unwilling to let anything else happen to her.

"Relax, Yuma," Anna demanded. She pointed to her rocket launcher, while was now in its harmless hovercraft mode.

"So that's it?" Yuma asked. "You're just going to leave?"

Anna shrugged. "Why not? I lost and she won. There's nothing more here for me anyway."

Yuma and Kotori were wordless as Anna boarded her aircraft.

"But hey," she said as she reached into her pocket and fished out a piece of paper, "take this."

With a lithe toss of the parchment, she clicked a button on her board and it started to lift. By the time the paper was in Yuma's hand, Anna was nearly out of the alleyway. Yuma unfolded the tiny thing and read the nine numbers that were neatly written on it.

"What is it?" he asked.

Anna smiled before she left. "My phone number. I'll see you around, Yuma Tsukumo."

And just like that, the bright-haired girl was off on her merry way once more, aside from when she hit the brick walls surrounding them twice by her bad steering. Kotori frowned at Yuma who kept looking from Anna to the paper.

"You're not trying to memorize that number, are you?" she accused.

"What!" he asked. "I can't even pass one of Professor Ukyo's tests! How am I going to remember a nine digit number?"

"You remember your own phone number," she stated accurately. She walked off half upset, but she knew that Yuma would still follow her. It was part of her game that she knew how to play called "How to get Yuma's attention." And she was an expert at the game.

"Come on, Kotori! Don't be like that!" Yuma whined, running after her.

Astral watched Kotori and Yuma noiselessly, only observing things inside his mind. _Observation: It would appear that love may be too complicated for Yuma. Or perhaps, he is just naturally inadequate at it._

With that, the entity floated, following his companion out of the dark alley and into the light of the city streets.

* * *

><p>Not long after the three had left the alley, Astral floated closer to Yuma. "What do you think?"<p>

"About what?" asked the human.

"The Litterbot earlier," Astral clarified. "Do you think that she was programmed for certain purposes?"

"What are you going on about?" Yuma shrugged nonchalantly. "All of those machines can duel. They probably collect enough cards from people to where they even have their own decks."

Astral's face still had a concerned look however. "Are you positive, though? I think that it tried to take the Numbers on purpose…"

"Look," Yuma sighed, "if you're that concerned about it, we can go back there and ask it."

Astral nodded. "That would be nice."

Yuma sighed again and looked at Kotori. "We might need to take a little shortcut."

* * *

><p>"B-but it was just there!" Yuma gasped. "Your duel didn't last that long! How could the robot be gone?"<p>

"I don't know," Kotori responded back. "But let's just think rationally here. It was tipped over and turned off. Maybe a maintenance person came to take it in for fixing. Or even simpler than that, someone could have just turned it back up and put it upright again."

"I guess that could have happen," Yuma agreed, giving into the rationality and practicality of those scenarios. "See, Astral? It was just taken in for repairs. No big deal here."

The entity didn't say a word to argue with Yuma, although he didn't believe that explanation. There was something bigger than that going on and he was going to find out what.

He had to.

* * *

><p>A silver wrench struggled to twist another bolt. The blonde boy wiped the sweat from his forehead and gave another tug on the wrench. A light appeared on the Obomi's face.<p>

"Next time, I'm just going to implement the same technology that you have in your circuitry, Orbital 7," Kaito huffed. "I don't understand why they needed this robot to try and recover the Numbers when I could have done a much better job."

"Playing back the scene," Orbital 7 said. He clicked a few buttons on his mechanical arm and a large video projection appeared in front of the two.

Mr. Heartland was standing in front of Kaito, presenting him with Obomi. "This specialized robot," he said, "was the best thing that our state of the art money could buy. It's programmed to win no matter what. Only the most skilled duelists can defeat it."

"Are you sure?" Kaito asked, glaring at the automaton. "It doesn't look like it could hold its own as an ATM machine, let alone a duelist."

"Make as many jokes as you'd like, Kaito," Mr. Heartland scolded, "but this machine can do it all."

With a flip of a switch, Mr. Heartland activated Obomi and Orbital 7's clip ended there.

"So much for his genius theory," Kaito grumbled. He twisted another loose lug nut on the Litterbot and clapped his hands together. "I'm starting to wonder why it is that I need them anyway."

"Kaito-sama!" Orbital 7 gasped. "You need them for Haruto! They're helping him recover from his ailment."

Kaito lowered his head and closed his eyes. Images of Haruto formed in his mind. They were old images of how things used to be; happiness, joy, life, hope.

Things that were now taken away in exchange for his occupation as a Numbers Hunter.

Kaito's blood began to boil as he remembered that elusive thing called joy, that foreign thing called happiness. He no longer felt those emotions. It was only anguish and despair.

Through his rage, he grabbed his deck and placed it in his pocket before standing up.

"Kaito-sama, shouldn't we stay here and finish on the repairs for this robot?" Orbital 7 inquired.

Kaito bent down and opened a compartment and yanked the battery out of Obomi's back. "Consider that robot obsolete. Now let's go Orbital 7. We're going to pay someone a visit."

"Right behind you!" Orbital 7 saluted. With another punch of a button, Orbital 7's frame turned into the same pair of wings that it had on the first day Kaito had met Yuma. Kaito snuggly positioned Orbital 7's new form onto his back and pressed a button on the wall. Instantly, the part of the floor that he was standing on elevated, lifting him all the way onto the roof of the building.

_We'll just see if that robot can do a better job than me, _Kaito thought to himself before he jumped off the highest building in the fairgrounds.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

**Snow Plow Engine Hustle Russel (Monster)**

Machine/Level 10/Effect/EARTH

2500 ATK/3000 DEF

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can destroy all cards in your Spell & Trap Zone; Special Summon this card from your hand, then inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card destroyed.

**Roaring Express Train Rocket Arrow (Monster)**

Machine/Level 10/Effect/EARTH

5000 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by controlling no cards. This card cannot declare an attack the turn it is Special Summoned. While this card is face-up on the field, you cannot Set cards. During each of your Standby Phases, send 5 cards from your hand to the Graveyard or destroy this card.

Note: These above two cards were first used by Anna Kozuki in Episode 29 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writer's of that episode.

**Super Dreadnought Cannon Express Gustaph Max (Xyz Monster)**

Machine/Xyz/Rank 10/Effect/EARTH

3000 ATK/3000 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 10 monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; inflict 2000 damage to your opponent.

Note: This card can be found in the V-Jump Edition 6 pack. It is exclusively available in Japan.

**Xyz Burst (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Thunder End Dragon roaring as lightning flies in the red sky above it.

Effect: If you control a Rank 6 or higher Xyz monster: Destroy all Set cards your opponent controls.

**Xyz Reborn (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A winged ankh covered in elegant gold and being orbited by a blue overlay unit.

Effect: Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and attach this card to that target as its Xyz Material.

Note: The preceding two cards can be found in the Order of Chaos booster pack. It is currently available in Japan and slated for release in the United States in February 2012.

**Flower Girl – Orchid (Monster)**

Plant/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1500 ATK/500 DEF

Effect: During your Main Phase, you can banish one Trap from your Graveyard. If you do, this card can attack directly this turn. If you activate this effect, after this card attacks directly, you can banish one Spell from your Graveyard to switch it to Defense Position. During the End Phase in which this card was destroyed (either by battle or a card effect), you can add 1 "Flower Girl" monster from your deck to your hand with less ATK than this card.

**Flower Girl – Rhododendron (Monster)**

Plant/Level 3/Effect/EARTH

1100 ATK/100 DEF

Effect: If you Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster using only this card and "Flower Girl" monsters, target 1 monster you opponent controls and reduce its ATK by 500. If the summoned Xyz Monster was a "Bride" or "Groom" monster, that target loses 1000 ATK instead. During the End Phase in which this card was destroyed (either by battle or by a card effect), you can add 1 "Flower Girl" monster from your deck to your hand with less ATK than this card.

**Violet Groom (Xyz Monster)**

Plant/Xyz/Rank 3/Effect/EARTH

2100 ATK/1100 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 3 monsters

If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card to inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK.

**Wedded Bliss (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Violet Groom and Rose Bride holding hands during a wedding reception.

Effect: All "Flower Girl," "Bride," and "Groom" monsters you control gain 400 ATK.

**Bachelor Party (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Elemental Heroes Sparkman, Bubbleman, and Avian throwing a party and leaving Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in a corner.

Effect: Select and banish 1 "Groom" monster you control until the End Phase. When that monster is returned to the field, draw one card.

Note: The preceding five cards are of my creation. Please feel free to use them in a story, fanfic, whatever (with consent/credit please!)

* * *

><p>Author's Note: As a bit of a breakaway from Yuma, the next chapter will also contain a duel that doesn't involve him because I want to showcase the strengths and skills of other people. I hope you all don't mind this, but I think you'll enjoy what I have in show next. Until then, take care!<p> 


	15. Better Luck Next Time

**Chapter 15: Better Luck Next Time**

* * *

><p>The smell of freshly brewed coffee flew into Akari's nostrils as she inhaled. Her fingers were shaking rather rapidly, although not only from her cup of coffee.<p>

She was currently trying to find a noteworthy scoop to report on, but ever since the World Duel Carnival began, she'd been so preoccupied participating that she'd forgotten about her actual job as a journalist.

She took another sip of coffee before looking down at her blank notepad.

"Where am I going to get a good scoop?" she sighed sadly.

The waitress named Darlene (according to her nametag) walked over to Akari. "More coffee, Hun?"

"That'd be great," Akari smiled kindly.

The waitress smiled back, taking the white mug from Akari's hand and going back to an unseen room behind the counter of the restaurant.

Akari sat back on her bar stool, making sure to keep her balance on the rotating seat while doing so. She looked up at the ceiling, counting the number of holes that were made by little children throwing their pens and pencils at it.

Darlene walked back out holding a steaming cup of java. She placed it neatly on the counter before Akari and grabbed the pencil from behind her hair. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No thanks, Darlene," Akari cordially answered.

"If you need anything, just you holler," the server demanded nicely.

As the woman known as Darlene moved from Akari's view, the redhead looked up at the television that was hanging in the corner of the restaurant.

On the television stood a woman, most likely in her mid-twenties, with chestnut brown hair and a perky attitude. She fiddled with the ponytail in her hair while mutedly talking to someone. The sequins on her green halter top shone in the afternoon sunlight.

"Darlene?" Akari asked hesitantly. "Darlene?"

The waitress walked back out and smiled perkily at Akari. "Yes?"

"Could you turn up the TV for a second? I want to hear this."

Darlene looked back over her shoulder at the muted screen. After taking in the reporter on the television, she walked to the backroom again and came back out, this time with a black remote with about a million buttons on it.

With the click of one of those buttons, the sound on the television increased. Although it wasn't as loud as Akari had hoped, which made the situation worse because the other customers in the restaurant continued their conversations with relatively uproarious chatter, she could faintly make out the words coming from the woman.

"And what do you think about this?" asked the reporter woman to the man next to her. "What are you going to do about this theft?"

The man standing next to the newscaster, a policeman by the looks of it, stood tall and proud. His sunglasses blocked his grey eyes and his hat covered his messy, blonde hair, as he moved the bronze badge on his blue uniform.

"Well, as the chief of Heartland's police squadron, I am personally doing everything in my power to apprehend the thief and return the stolen property."

"And if you don't mind me asking," the reporter smiled with a flirtatious twist of her locks of hair, "what was the property again? I'm sure all of our viewers are curious as well."

"Well," the chief policeman reported, "it was a newly discovered card. It was display in the Heartland Museum for the masses to see, but a couple days ago it was stolen by a man."

"A man?" the reporter questioned. "Do we know what _he _looks like?"

"Actually, we have received a couple artist's renditions. It's not a confirmation of what he _does _look like, but if you think you've seen this man, please inform us immediately."

The policeman reached into his pocket and brought out a crumpled up piece of parchment. After unfolding the paper, she pointed to the crude drawing of a man.

Akari narrowed her eyes, trying to swallow the lump in her throat, because apparently coffee didn't help much when it came to getting rid of those lumps.

_It can't be…can it? _she thought.

Without any hesitation, Akari got up from her bar stool and ran to the door.

Darlene, who had been nothing but nice to Akari up until then, panicked. "Where are you going! You haven't paid yet!"

"Put it on my tab!" Akari shouted back as she ran out of the door. She snatched her motorcycle keys from her pants pocket and stuck them in the ignition switch. After boarding her bike and reversing out of her parking spot, she drove off away from the motorcycle and pack to the World Duel Carnival fairgrounds.

Watching helplessly from the inside of the restaurant, Darlene sighed as Akari drove off into a crowded lane of traffic. "But you don't have a tab…"

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying, why advertise rare cards if you only have the basic starter decks," Yuma sighed, walking away from a card store with Kotori.<p>

"I thought you were only going to use your dad's deck, not some other cards, Yuma," Kotori reminded the absent-minded boy.

"Well yeah, but having some sweet new cards wouldn't hurt my game either!"

Kotori rolled her eyes, but smiled at Yuma's childlike spirit.

Astral's voice came from above Yuma. "Speaking of new cards, we should be looking for more people using the Numbers if I am to recover my memories."

"You, you," Yuma huffed. "Come on, Astral! This tournament is about Kattobingu, not the Numbers."

"You cannot multitask and do both?" Astral wondered.

"I can _so _multitask! In fact, my middle name is Multitask!"

Astral looked confused. "But I thought your middle name was…"

Kotori interrupted the spirit who she could see with a, "Isn't that your sister's motorcycle?"

Yuma looked to his left just in time to see the speeding vehicle coming at him. The boy screamed in a high-pitched voice before feeling Kotori shake him. When he opened his eyes, he saw the motorbike a couple feet away from him, turned to its side.

The green-haired girl chuckled heartily. "You screamed like a little girl!"

Yuma blushed red. "I did not! I wasn't scared either!"

"You so were!" Kotori said, still laughing.

Akari removed her motorcycle helmet and got off the bike, looking at Yuma.

"What's the big idea trying to kill me?" he asked his sister.

However, Akari's face was anything but playful. She had a stern look on her face that reminded Yuma of all those times in the past that she'd spent preventing him from dueling.

"Listen, Yuma," she said. Her voice was as somber as her expression. "I might need your help to track down somebody. Yours too, Kotori."

Kotori's laughter started to die down as she looked at Akari. "What's the problem?"

"Police are saying that this guy stole a special card from the Museum so I was thinking about going after him. I don't want you two in harm's way, so I'm going alone, but if you see this man…"

Akari took out her phone and clicked the "enter" button a few times. She scrolled down an extensive list of pictures and double clicked a specific one, showing Yuma and Kotori the man's appearance.

"Alert me immediately. Understood?"

"I guess," Yuma shrugged.

"Thanks," Akari said, mustering a smile.

After getting back on her motorcycle, she gave Yuma and Kotori a thumbs-up before speeding back the way she'd come.

_I will find you…_she thought.

* * *

><p>Electric crimson welkins filled at the atmosphere as Akari continued her constant surveillance. She'd been driving the same streets for hours, but when she was truly determined and committed to doing something, she could go on for days.<p>

She was currently waiting behind two small cars at a red light as her motor purred. Exhaust fumes sputtered out of the tailpipe as her fingers clutched the handles of the motorized vehicle.

Oncoming traffic at the intersection moved vertically back and forth speedily. Cars, trucks, motorcycles, buses, and the like emitted their ozone-polluting emissions as the people inside drove without cares in the world.

Akari felt a little offended that she couldn't do the same thing. Oh how she wished to drive along the streets and highways without thinking, without knowing where she would go next. She missed the freedom that she had when she hadn't taken her job as a journalist.

Her fingers tensed on the vehicle when she remembered her real mission.

_Work first, play later, _she reminded herself. She often found herself repeating those words to herself.

"Work first," she breathed into her helmet. "I have to find him…I have to catch him."

As though by some mystical force, when Akari peered through the visor on her helmet, she saw him sauntering. She saw her target.

The unfortunate thing, however, was the fast that he was across the street. Past the traffic.

Akari had to make a tough decision.

_I can either wait for the light to turn green and hope that he isn't gone when I get over there, or I can risk my life to get over there and catch_ _him now._

Eventually desperation won the internal conflict.

Akari turned her motorcycle to the right into a narrow space between one of the vehicles in the lane and a parked car to her right. She crept up to the entrance of the intersection and gulped as she scanned to her left and right. Cars were coming from both directions, but they were relatively far away.

"Now or never."

With her adrenaline rising, Akari put her foot on the gas pedal, zooming forward with a swift burst of acceleration. She avoided getting into a collision by a hair's breadth as the driver to her right instinctively slammed their foot on the brake pedal.

On the other side of the street, the man whom Akari had been trying to apprehend stood still, watching the commotion. His eyes followed the motorcycle as it made a sharp, 180 degree turn into a vacant parking spot. Akari yanked the helmet off her head and tucked it in her underarm before turning the vehicle off. She looked at the man and he looked back at her as though they were having a staring contest. It was Akari who lost the competition as her eyes darted up and down, scrutinizing the man.

"You haven't changed a bit, Charlie," she frowned unhappily.

The man named Charlie smiled joyously, tipping his hat in a gentlemanly fashion and looking at her. "Akari! How have you been? The years have been kind to you!"

"I wish I could say the same, Charlie," she frowned. "You're still up to no good?"

"Such an accusation!" Charlie sulked, looking rather offended. "What do you think I did?"

"You know what you did, Charlie!" Akari blurted out. "I saw the news report. You stole that card from the Heartland City Museum illegally!"

"Steal is such an ugly word," Charlie said. "I prefer borrow."

"Choose whatever euphemism that you want," Akari said, wiggling her finger around, "it's still wrong. You have to give it back before the police find you!"

"No, no, you don't understand, "Charlie stammered, trying to defend himself. "It's not what you think."

"Oh, it isn't?" Akari asked. "Then what is your reason?"

Charlie began to open his mouth, but then he closed it, taking time to think over his answer.

"Well, Charlie?"

"Forget I said anything," he muttered. "I just need that card."

"So you _did _steal it," Akari noted.

"I had good reason, beautiful," Charlie pouted.

Despite not wanting to, Akari blushed at Charlie's compliment.

"There's the Akari I know," Charlie smirked.

She looked away at the music store she'd parked next to, suddenly finding interest in the acoustic guitar on display.

"I'll tell you what," Charlie said, making a gambling wager. "You still duel, don't you?"

Akari looked down at the deck box hanging from her bejeweled belt. "Sure I do, but what's that got to…?"

"I'll duel you," Charlie offered. "If you win, I'll give this card back and we can end it there. However, if I win…"

He took a moment to think of something that he would like in return.

"I've got it! If I win, how about you share some dinner with me?"

Akari's spine tingled, but whether it was out of fear or excitement she couldn't tell. It didn't look like Charlie would just hand the card over to her, so this was probably her best bet. Still, there was something that puzzled her.

She'd dueled with Charlie before, when they both had a thing for one another. He wasn't a horrible duelist, but he wasn't anything special either. The fact that he'd now risk a card that he'd stolen in a duel made Akari a little more than uneasy.

Akari bit her lip, knowing that she'd have to retrieve that card one way or another, but she couldn't see any other way. "I accept."

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Charlie said, expressing his amusement. "But what say we take this duel somewhere a little less public? Dueling on the sidewalk might not be the best area."

Akari agreed and the two walked a couple blocks down in silence. Rather, Akari was in silence while Charlie was asking an innumerable amount of questions, most of which she'd felt uncomfortable answering. When they'd reached what seemed like the now abandoned Heartland Central Park, they stood a good ten paces away from one another.

"Remember our little wager now," Charlie smirked as he fitted his standard D-Pad on his arm.

"I remember," Akari said, placing her own D-Pad on her arm. "One second…"

"Of course," Charlie beamed.

Akari took out her cellular phone and entered some digits. Dial tones sounded thrice before Yuma picked up his video phone.

"I've found him," she informed the boy as she watched Yuma fixing the highlighted part of his hair.

"Awesome!" he smiled. He looked at the D-Pad on Akari's arm and gasped. "You're dueling against him!"

Akari nodded. "I'll give you a call once I've won, ok?"

Yuma bobbed his head up and down in a "yes" manner before Akari hung up.

"Where were we?"

"The best part," Charlie answered. He put his deck into his D-Pad and Akari did the same.

"Duel!" they both shouted.

**Akari Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Charlie McCoy – 8000 LP**

"Ladies first," Charlie offered suavely, blowing a little kiss in Akari's direction.

She felt herself blush from the memories of her past, but she shook her head. _I have to concentrate here. I can't let him get the best of me._

"Ok then," she said. "I draw!"

She picked up the top card of her deck and scanned the six cards that were in her starting hand. Soon enough, she had her plan and she grabbed one of the cards.

"I summon Tabloid Tom in Attack Position!"

The man in the frayed clothing carried his portable typewriter proudly. He swayed back and forth, mostly because of the alcohol he had consumed earlier. (1200 ATK)

_Perfect, _Akari thought to herself. _Now if Charlie destroys my Tabloid Tom by battle, I'll get to play another Tabloid monster from my hand._

"I'm finished with that," she commented.

"Wonderful," Charlie cheered. "My turn! Draw!"

Charlie made one draw and took the card, placing it on his D-Pad.

"I summon Majestic Jester!"

A giant, azure, six-sided die bounced onto the field. From above a rotund harlequin fell on top of it. He was wearing baggy purple pants, a tight, yellow shirt, loose fitting suspenders, a red cape, a striped vest, a mauve hat, and on top of that, facial makeup. He held two dice, one in each hand. (0 ATK)

"Majestic Jester?" Akari repeated.

"Correct," Charlie confirmed. "And here comes the majestic part! Majestic Jester is going to attack Tabloid Tom with Desperate Mime attack!"

Majestic Jester opened his wide mouth and a large, blue stream of energy escaped it. Tabloid Tom rushed into the blast, expecting to win.

"What gives, Charlie?" Akari asked.

A dice materialized from augmented grains of light and fell into Charlie's left hand. "This is what gives! Whenever Majestic Jester battles a monster that you control, I roll this die and if the result is 6, then your monster is automatically destroyed. However, if it's anything else, Majestic Jester is the one that bites the dust."

Akari smiled a bit. She had known from past experiences that Charlie's luck was never anything extraordinary, so having the odds stacked so high against him was more than a little reassuring to Akari.

"Here goes!" Charlie smirked. He held out his hand and grains of light formed in the augmented duel reality before materializing into another six-sided die. He brought the cube up to his lips before kissing it quickly and throwing it. Both Akari and Charlie watched as the prism skip and skid to and fro. 1's, 4's and 5's constantly came into view, but when the die stopped its travel, the result was in fact a 6.

Charlie laughed with grand delight. "Life is a carnival! And what better way to celebrate than to destroy your Tabloid Tom!"

Majestic Jester spun around on its oversized die and the square unhinged itself, flying toward Tabloid Tom and striking him down. An explosion erupted in front of Akari and she covered her face to prevent any damage, whether augmented or not.

"I'll give you another shot now, after I set this card," Charlie said, grinning wide as he did.

A facedown card materialized behind his jolly jester.

"Good!" Akari said while giving a firm squeeze on the top card of her deck.

_Perfect, _she grinned. _Maybe I can use this to my advantage!_

"I summon Expert Reporter!"

Dark shadows swarmed Akari's field as a humanoid looking man rose from one of them. He wore an all green suit as well as a hat, but his face was concealed. He fished a fountain pen out of his pocket and placed it on the wide brim of his fedora. (2000 ATK)

"And he's about to give your clown something to frown about after he attacks," she grinned.

"Please, Akari," Charlie pouted. "I know that monster by heart and I know that the only effect that it has involves you taking 1000 damage just for attacking with it. And even if you did attack, it isn't a guarantee that you'd defeat Majestic Jester."

"Who said I was attacking already?" Akari asked, slipping a card into her D-Pad. "First I'm going to use Camera Flash!"

A large group of photographers appeared on both sides of Expert Reporter, flashing bright pictures and snapshots of Majestic Jester. The numerous light flickers caused Majestic Jester to stagger around, confused and disorientated.

"W-what happened?" Charlie asked, perplexed beyond belief.

"It's the effect of Camera Flash," Akari answered. "Due to it, I was able to negate the effect of one monster on your side of the field until the End Phase. And the best part about it is that normally I would take damage equal to your monster's ATK score for doing that, but since Majestic Jester has no ATK, I'm safe from harm! You on the other hand…"

Akari pointed to the dazed Majestic Jester and Expert Reporter nodded. It grabbed the pen resting atop its fedora and clicked on the end of it. However, instead of the tip of the pen appearing like one would expect, a sword blade, much like that of a scimitar, formed. Glinting in the sunset sun, the blade sliced into the harlequin like it was a piñata. A piece of the blade chipped and hit Akari, dealing her half of the damage Charlie took.

"Sorry, Charlie," Akari laughed, "but it looks like your birthday clown isn't available for anymore parties."

Charlie felt the hot wind from the impact whip his dark sideburns around. "Feisty," he purred suggestively. "Just the way I remember you."

Akari felt as though her face was being held next to a furnace because of the intense heat that bubbled up. "I-I set this card and turn my end…I meant to say end my turn!"

Akari thumped her forehead lightly while a facedown monster appeared behind Expert Reporter.

**Akari – 7000 LP**

**Charlie – 6000 LP**

"Watch this, Akari," Charlie demanded.

He picked up a card and laughed heartily for a while.

"What's so funny?" Akari questioned, raising an inquisitive and genuinely curious eyebrow.

"Life," Charlie responded calmly. "Life is a carnival. And you've just given me the ticket that I needed to ride the Victory rollercoaster!"

"What are you talking about, Charlie?" Akari asked, somewhat frightened by what Charlie was talking about. She had never heard such things come from his mouth before and she didn't know whether to classify them as philosophically noteworthy or insanely smug.

"Allow me to show you just what I mean!" Charlie shouted.

He flipped over the card he had previously drawn before placing it in his D-Pad. The ankh symbolizing Monster Reborn appeared before it brought back its only viable candidate, Majestic Jester. (0 ATK)

"I get that that Jester has a pretty good effect, Charlie," Akari commented, "but it doesn't have any ATK points. There's no way you can win like that."

"You're right," Charlie said, placing his second Spell into his device. "That's why I'm going to use Release Change!"

A turquoise-covered card with a picture of Dice Jar and Morphing Jar #2 appeared.

"And through the effect of this card, I can release one monster I control, like my Majestic Jester…"

The jaunty joker's face displayed sorrow as it vanished from the field.

"In order to Special Summon a monster from my hand with the same Level as it! Come out, Dice Slot Seven!"

Two giant hands lay on the ground, as did a cross-like symbol with red markings on it. In a matter of seconds, both the hands and the cross floated up. The hands attached themselves to the blue aura that was now surrounding the red sigils. Two wings, made up of the same blue aura, dangled from the monster's back. (100 ATK)

"When I said 0 ATK wasn't powerful, that doesn't necessarily mean that 100 ATK is," Akari spoke, biting her lip.

"You know what they say about big things," said Charlie, who didn't take any offense to Akari's statement. "And it's especially true because I'm playing Inferno Reckless Summon to bring out two more!"

A third Spell card came from Charlie's hand and onto the field, this one a Quick-Play.

"To make a long story short, because I Special Summoned a monster with less than 1500 ATK, I can Summon 2 more from my deck!"

Two more aura-covered roods appeared next to the floating one. (100 ATK x 2)

"But since I'm a gentleman, I wouldn't want you to be lonely." Charlie flashed a dazzlingly bright smile to Akari before proceeding. "That's why you're also allowed to play any copies of Expert Reporter that you have in your hand or deck."

"I hope you don't regret that," Akari remarked, grabbing two cards from her deck.

Two other Expert Reporters, each more creepy and ominous than the last, ambled onto the field leisurely. (2000 ATK x 2)

"Not at all," Charlie smiled. "But that's because that Spell helped me out more than it did with you."

"How so?"

"I'll show you," Charlie said again, playing a fourth Spell inside the Spell/Trap compartment of his disk.

Akari's D-Gazer flashed the name of the card which read "Dream Dice."

"Just in case you're wondering, I'll break it down for you," Charlie offered. Another white die materialized from light particles and fell into Charlie's palm. "I roll this here dice. If the result happens to be 6, then all of your monsters ATK scores become 0. If it's anything else, my three monsters get their measly points reduced to 0."

_Again with the gambling on luck? _Akari thought to herself. _How can he be so confident in himself?_

Charlie made a fist with the dice in his hand, only offering a small opening at the top of the fist. He blew on the dice through the opening to ensure the best luck before casting the small cube. It spun around in a circle, whirling its six numbers around rapidly like a roulette wheel. After the spinning began to reduce its speed, the numbers scrawled on it became more visible. Especially the 6 that was face-up when the die stopped moving altogether.

"H-how?" Akari stuttered.

"I'm reminded of a quote by George Lucas that Kazuma used to tell me," Charlie said, recalling a fond memory of his glory days. "Good luck has its storms. And if that's the case, then I hope you took the liberty of bringing some warmer clothes, because Hurricane Charlie is on its way!"

All three Expert Reporter monster's pens disintegrated into dust particles that drifted away in the warm, pink sunset draft. (0 ATK x 3)

"On the bright side," Akari encouraged herself, "even if he destroys all three of my Expert Reporter's, I'll only lose 300 life points."

"If only it were that easily, love," Charlie smirked, opting to disregard the angry glance he received from using the word "love". "You see, I'm going to activate all three of my Dice Slot Seven's effects."

Once again, granules of radiance filled the atmosphere around Charlie, but this time it was different. There were more particles than before, and when they dissipated, not one, not two, but three dice were wedged between Charlie's fingers.

"The thing is," he continued, "each Dice Slot permits me to roll a dice and, depending on the amount I roll, the respective Dice Slot will gain Levels equal to the rolled number."

"I…see," Akari said, trying to follow the logic.

"I'll demonstrate," Charlie proposed.

He cupped his hands together and shook the three dice violently up and down. When he was satisfied, he released the dice from his clutches and watched them roll around. They all bounced quite a bit until the first one stopped short, landing on a 6. The first Dice Slot Seven gained six more levels, putting it at a total of seven.

The second dice spun around, much like when Dream Dice had activated. Akari's head, which was rotating back and forth in cadence with the die, ceased moving when that second prism also ended up with the number 6 face-up. The second Dice Slot Seven emulated what happened with the first.

Akari watched desperately as the third dice skipped along the middle of the battlefield, making a clicking sound with each turn and rotation. She saw a 3 come up and prepared to breathe a sigh of relief, until it turned one more time, flaunting the number 6. The third Dice Slot Seven followed suit and changed to Level seven.

"Three level seven monsters?" Akari said hesitantly.

She tried to remember Charlie's old deck from the memorable past, the past that held the fond recollections and remembrances that Akari used to hold dear.

The past when they had been more than just friends.

With a rattle and shake of her cranium, Akari reminded herself to focus on remembering what, if any, Xyz monsters that Charlie had. However, none came into her mind.

That is, none until she remembered the reason why she was chasing him in the first place; the stolen Xyz.

"This might be a little bit more than just 300 damage," she gulped to herself in a hushed voice.

"The storm of luck is getting closer! I overlay all three of my monsters to construct the overlay network!" Charlie shouted abruptly.

The three identical monsters flew up into the sky in streams of yellow before meeting with the darkened vortex that had opened up on the ground below. Afterward, a thin object with a red ball attached to the end of it formed with three floating overlay units encompassing it. Soon the lean frame expanded, revealing a full-blown roulette wheel, which spun around in circles. When the wheel stopped spinning, it enlarged and a body grew from it. Lime green and navy vertical stripes diagonally lined the monster's shirt, as did the roulette wheel, which now acted as a sleeve. In its pinked gloved left hand stood a dark cane with a blood red "07" printed on the handle. In the other covered hand was a poker chip, which the Number monster flipped twice and caught masterfully. It clicked its brown shoes together twice before leaning on the walking stick. The two clanging bells atop its faceless head touched and made a soft "ding". (700 ATK)

"Lucky Stripe," spoke the surprisingly sentient Number monster.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Charlie laughed wildly. "Number 7: Lucky Stripe!"

_Number? _Akari thought nervously. _Isn't that the same type of monster that Yuma uses?_

Charlie finished his laughter and smiled at his former flame. "I hate to make matters worse for you, Akari, but I'm going to use Lucky Stripe's special ability!"

One Lucky Stripe's three gravitating spheres was drawn into the red, numbered piece of the monster's ebony cane as two objects appeared in Charlie's two hands.

"More dice?" Akari frowned.

"If it's any consolation," Charlie smirked, "I've been thinking of you each time I've rolled them so far. It's helping, don't you think?"

Akari didn't know whether to be flattered or enraged that there was a possibility that Charlie's astonishing good fortune may have been stemming from thoughts of her. She kept quiet while Charlie kept talking.

"Just in case you're wondering, when I give up one of those overlay units, I can roll two dice…"

"What for?" Akari asked, giving into curiousity.

"Watch and learn."

Without looking, Charlie threw the white dice high into the sky. Four seconds later they returned to earth, bringing with them two 6's.

"Lucky you…" muttered the redhead.

"More than you know," Charlie agreed, "because my Lucky Stripe's ATK score is now multiplied by the highest die result that I just rolled until the end of _your _turn! And six times seven is…"

Akari's eyes widened as the Number monster spun its cane around as though it was a martial artist with a Bo staff. (700 – 4200 ATK)

"4200…ATK," she murmured in a low tone of voice.

Then she looked at her monsters and saw the significant difference in power levels. 4200 damage worth of difference.

"Forgive me for this, love," Charlie sighed with a sorrowful voice. "I command Lucky Stripe to attack Expert Reporter with Super Lucky Nova!"

The striped stranger raised its staff up to the pinkened clouds and twirled it rapidly again. In an instant, something mystical occurred. The force of the spinning cane was enough to actually bring some of the clouds down from their resting place in the sky. Those clouds that were affected by this phenomenon were absorbed into the cane, causing it to turn a marvelous shade of magenta. Without warning, Lucky Stripe changed the path of his weapon, pulling it down and aiming it at one of the three Expert Reporter monsters. The pink faded from the cane as four fireballs shot from the stick, heading toward the man in green at an alarmingly rapid rate.

"What am I going to…Wait!" Akari thought aloud. "I activate my Trap Card, Press Release!"

Expert Reporter bowed his head before fading from view.

"Huh?" Charlie wondered.

Akari wiped some of the tiny beads of sweat from her forehead. "Thankfully, by releasing one monster that I control, I was able to stop the battle completely. So much for your lucky streak!"

Another roar of laughter escaped Charlie's mouth. "On the contrary, Akari, you've given yourself one more turn by using Press Release. If you didn't have that card, this would have turned out different."

"You're talking nonsense, Charlie," Akari noted. "How is it that you planned to beat me?"

"By using this!"

Charlie's facedown Trap Card lifted up and Akari read the name of it to herself.

"Desperado Battle?" she questioned. "That sounds oddly familiar."

"It should," Charlie smiled. "This is how I won one of my duels against Kazuma."

Akari gulped. She had and respected her father because he was, in her opinion, a professional in the art of dueling. And if Charlie had won against her father, what did that mean for Akari?

"By harnessing the power of Desperado Battle," Charlie further explained, "since my Lucky Stripe already attacked during this turn, I'm able to attack again with it!"

Number 7: Lucky Stripe flipped its coin triumphantly before a change took place. (4200 – 3200 ATK)

"Of course, this risky maneuver costs it 1000 ATK for the remainder of the turn, but that's the least of the problems at hand! Super Lucky Nova!"

More fireballs were released from Charlie's monster's cane, these ones connecting with the second Expert Reporter. Akari let out a scream as she felt some of the heat singe loose strands of her hair.

Charlie decided to keep his comical joke about Akari's hotheadedness to himself, but still chuckled a little.

"Is something funny?" hissed the journalist.

"Not a thing," Charlie whistled. "For my next trick, I'll set the last card in my hand and call it a turn."

With one last facedown, Charlie's turn was over, as was the negative effect on Lucky Stripe's ATK. (3200 – 4200 ATK)

**Akari – 3800 LP**

**Charlie – 6000 LP**

Akari clutched her left arm with her free hand, trying to equalize her breathing.

"I know I have to have something in my deck that can stand up to that monster," she huffed. "I just need to draw it…and fast."

"It's not nice to keep a gentleman waiting, Akari," Charlie teased playfully.

"Oh, hush," she snapped. "I draw!"

With a dainty pirouette, Akari made her draw.

"Here goes nothing," she gulped. "I summon Tabloid Tina!"

A radiant pool of light splashed onto the field, carrying with it a woman. She was truly the antithesis of Tabloid Tom. Whereas he was unkempt and drunk, this woman seemed clean as a whistle and as alert as a bloodhound. She held a fountain pen, not unlike the one that the last Expert Reporter still had resting on his hand, as well as a wooden clipboard, just in case she had to take notes or write down anything important. She wore a smile, although it was uncertain if she was truly happy with her line of work. (1200 ATK)

"And the great thing about Tina is that when she's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Tabloid monster from my hand or Graveyard with 4 stars or less!"

Tabloid Tom returned to the field, standing dangerously close to Tina. (1200 ATK)

"Three Level 4 monsters," Charlie noticed. "Going for Scoop like usual?"

Akari smirked. "I'm flattered that you remember my deck so well. But my strategies aren't so cut and dry. I overlay all three of my monsters to construct the overlay network!"

Both of the tabloid writers as well as the secretive journalist came together, forming a rotating, red portal. Following the Xyz entrance was an immaculate-looking man holding a camera up to his eye. He revolved the focus shutter on the device and clicked a red button, snapping a picture of Number 7. When 10 more pictures were taken, the man took the string attached to the camera and put his head through it. The camera hung from the nape of his neck like a necklace while he scrolled through its memory chip and admired his photographs. (2400 ATK)

"Ace Photographer – Flash, show yourself!"

"Flash, huh? I don't recall you using this one," Charlie mentioned.

"It's new," Akari beamed. "I received it the same day that I started by journalism job.

"Anyways," she said, decided not to get caught up in the trivial small talk, "I'm going to use Flash's effect to detach one overlay unit…"

One of the three golden balls cycling the Xyz monster was absorbed through the camera lens.

"And in exchange for that, I can banish one monster in my Graveyard and decrease the ATK score of one of your monster's by the banished monster's ATK!"

One of the now three Expert Reporter monsters cards in Akari's Graveyard flew out of the discard slot and into her pocket, but not before its illusory form stabbed the Number monster in its striped chest with its fountain pen blade. Lucky Stripe staggered a little and clutched his cane for support. (4200 – 2200 ATK)

"And why stop there?" Akari said, removing another overlay unit, "because I can use Ace Photographer's effect up to twice per turn!"

Another Expert Reporter monster was removed from Akari's Graveyard as the Number monster lost its balance and fell over. The lucky poker chip in its right hand hit the ground and rolled over to Akari's feet. (2200 – 200 ATK)

"Feelin' lucky, punk?" she smirked, picking up the coin.

"Unbelievably," Charlie smiled." I'm dueling with you, after all."

Akari felt her quiescent blushing return back to her pallid skin.

_Don't let him get to you, Akari. Don't let him._

In her confusion, Akari commanded her Xyz monster to attack the Number monster without contemplating the facedown card that Charlie still possessed.

"Seems like you've let your guard down," he stated superiorly, "which is perfect for me, because I can now activate Damage Direction!"

The same Trap Card that Yuma had used against Yamikawa spun face-up.

"By using this card, I'm able to take your attack and make it a direct one!"

Akari's eyes widened as Charlie's Lucky Stripe narrowly avoided taking the hit. Instead, the cameraman shot a high powered laser beam from the camera lens into Charlie's chest. The poncho-wearing man fell to one knee as the blast pierced him.

"What a thrill!" he chuckled jauntily.

Akari narrowed her eyes, as though trying to understand Charlie better by doing so. However, when she realized that her endeavor wouldn't get her any closer to understanding the enigmatic man, decided to scan her hand. When she was halfway done with the scan, her eyes came across a card.

Mystical Space Typhoon.

She thwacked her forehead, realizing that she should have played the card much sooner.

_What stopped me? _Akari tried to recall.

Then she remembered Charlie's comment about his ecstasy in dueling her again.

"Oh yeah," she muttered.

"Almost done?" Charlie asked politely and patiently.

"After I set these three cards I will be," Akari said.

Mystical Space Typhoon, as well as the other two remaining cards in Akari's hand, slid into her D-Pad and appeared side by side.

**Akari – 3800 LP**

**Charlie – 3600 LP**

"Before I take my turn," Charlie reminded Akari, "just in case you're unaware, I get to draw two more cards because of Damage Direction; one card for each multiple of 1000 damage that I took."

Charlie made his two additional draws as well as his one regular one.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" he chanted. "Life is a carnival!"

"What is?" Akari asked.

Charlie blew another kiss to her before speaking proudly. "This duel is at its end!"

Akari felt her heart beat increase its speed. "What are you talking about?"

Charlie flipped over one of his three new cards, revealing a powerful Quick-Play Spell that went by the name of Trap Booster.

"By discarding one card, during this turn, I can automatically activate one Trap from my hand without waiting a turn!"

Charlie discarded a Monster Card from his hand and smirked.

"But before I activate that Trap card, I'm going to use the effect of my Number 7: Lucky Stripe!"

The weakened Number monster lifted its right hand and clicked its fingers. Two dice fell into Charlie's palm as another overlay unit was taken away.

"As you may recall, I toss these two dice here and Lucky Stripe's ATK becomes 700 times the highest die result."

"I remember," Akari said with a frown.

"Then watch and be amazed, because for my next trick, I will roll a pair of 6's!" Charlie predicted.

With a lithe toss of the cubes, Charlie's premonition came to life. Akari saw two number 6's on both dice when they stopped moving.

"Lucky me!" Charlie cheered.

Number 7 extended its arm out and its gambling chip, which Akari still had in her possession, returned to it. The monster flipped it once before its power level returned to its maximum capacity. (200 – 4200 ATK)

"I don't understand where your Trap Booster comes in here, Charlie," Akari confessed.

"Right now!" Charlie announced. "From my hand I activate the Dice Manipulation Trap!"

"Dice…Manipulation?"

"Right you are," he commended. "And by activating it, I can change the outcome of one dice roll to any other number that I desire during this turn. However, I have to pay 500 life points for the difference between the actual outcome and what I'm changing it to. And by the by, I'm changing my first roll from Lucky Stripe from 6 to 1!"

"So," Akari said slowly, while mentally doing the math, "you're actually paying 2500 life points to change your result to the lowest number possible? But why?"

Charlie's dice moved in front of him from 6 to 1 and he snapped his fingers together.

Suddenly a large projection appeared in front of both duelists D-Gazers. The result, a 1 and a 6, was displayed on a large screen reading 1 + 6 = 7.

"That's weird," Akari gulped. "My D-Gazer's never done that before."

"It also hasn't had the pleasure of facing Number 7," Charlie smirked as he lifted his hand to the air. Akari could have sworn that when Charlie raised his hands, there was something red written on the back of his hand.

It almost looked like a number.

The older man interrupted Akari's concentration by saying, "Here's the best part…for me. Whenever Lucky Stripe's effect gives me 7 as the combined result, I can use one of three effects. I'll keep the other two a secret, but I'm going to use the first one to send every card on the field, minus Lucky Stripe, to the Graveyard!"

A wicked maelstrom formed not only above, but also below, the battlefield. Lightning struck from the top vortex while the bottom one turned into a swirling whirlpool of sucking disaster.

And that was when all hell broke loose.

Electrical discharges from the sky zapped the field around Akari, quite literally paralyzing her in fear and shock. She felt her pink socks dampening as the water at her feet started to rise, sucking her three facedown cards into the moisture-filled abyss. Mystical Space Typhoon, Cancelled Obituary, and a third obscured card named Vengeful Victim were momentarily shown before they were dragged down into the nether regions below.

"No hard feelings about this, Akari," Charlie whined, "but how about we share a couple of laughs about this tonight? Say, at dinner?"

Akari, who was still paralyzed from the lightning shock, tried reaching down into her Graveyard, but to no avail.

_If I can just declare Vengeful Victim's effect, I can win this._

"I'll take your stunned silence as a 'Yes Charlie'," the poncho-toting male laughed. "Now to seal the deal. Lucky Stripe, attack with Super Lucky Nova!"

Akari's adrenaline pumped through her veins faster than her AB positive blood. Through sheer will power alone, she was able to move her fingers, albeit very slowly, into her discard slot.

"W-wait," she stuttered.

Her cold fingers struggled to dig into Graveyard slot, trying to find the card.

At the same time, Number 7: Lucky Stripe was twirling its cane circularly, causing more of the vaporous clouds above to be absorbed. The cane's color began to turn pink.

"Got…to…reach…it," Akari huffed, as she felt her fingers fall upon the card she was looking for.

Lucky Stripe, satisfied with the amount of energy it had stored up, turned the weapon to Akari's body. Fire started to blaze around the numbered section of the cane as smoke wafted up.

"I activate Vengeful…" Akari spat out, removing the card from her Graveyard.

Without warning, five fireballs shot out of the walking stick, warming the air in the space between Akari and Charlie. Explosions detonated around Akari's body from four of the five balls of flame. Akari felt like she was being cooked alive when the fifth fireball flew right at het.

"So, I was thinking around 8 'o clock sharp for dinner," Charlie smirked as he clapped his successful hands together.

"I was…thinking never," Akari panted, still standing with her life points intact.

**Akari – 3800 LP**

**Charlie – 1100 LP**

"How are…?" Charlie gasped.

Akari flipped around her Vengeful Victim Trap Card so Charlie could see it.

"During the turn in which a monster you control destroyed this facedown card, I'm able to destroy that monster and inflict damage to you equal to half of its current ATK!"

A demon, which was printed on the Trap Card's picture, stepped out from the vertical piece of augmented paper. It carried a loaded shotgun, which it cocked and aimed at Charlie in the same second. With the pull of the trigger, a speeding bullet shot out of the head of the barrel, heading toward Lucky Stripe. Like the flurry of fireballs before, an explosion arose.

"About that dinner, I bet there's a restaurant somewhere downtown that's waiting for you and your table for one," Akari clowned.

"Feisty, feisty," Charlie said twice, still standing as he did so. "But not accurate."

"You're still standing…" Akari gasped. "And your life points are…"

"Untouched," Charlie finished, waving a Monster card around in his hand. "You see, thanks to the effect of my Mr. Dice Guy Monster, during the turn he was sent to my Graveyard, if a monster I control is ever targeted by an effect, I can banish Mr. Dice Guy to roll a die."

Charlie balanced one white die on his nose before catching it when it fell.

"If the result happens to be a 6, my monster stays, meaning the attack would continue. If not, your Trap goes on as scheduled."

Akari was visibly upset.

_To think that he'd risk everything on a roll of a die!_

"Feelin' lucky?" Charlie smirked, using a line that Akari previously had. "Well, do ya?"

With one last toss of the dice, both duelists watched as the outcome of the duel was on the line. The white cube skipped, danced, bounced, and rolled across the battleground before it tapped Akari's foot ever so lightly.

"Pray tell," Charlie said, "what's the result?"

Akari took a deep breath and closed her eyes, repeating _Please don't be a 6_ over and over in her head. She finally opened her eyes and looked down, picking up the die and reading the number that it had landed on.

It was a 6.

Fear replaced oxygen in the air Akari breathed as her breath became labored and wheezy. Her gun-toting fiend was blasted by a barrage of fireballs, courtesy of Lucky Stripe, before the same fate befell Akari. She tasted the charcoal-like smoke as it wafted into her nostrils and her open mouth. Her knees wobbled before giving out completely, and she fell to the ground weakly. Her cards came out of her D-Pad, flying into various disarrays onto the floor.

**Akari – 0 LP**

**Charlie – 1100 LP**

"A deal's a deal," Charlie chortled, walking toward Akari delightedly.

She removed her D-Gazer and looked up at his hulking figure. "I guess you're right."

Charlie extended his hand to Akari, helping her up from her position on the ground. Then he bent down and began to pick up her cards from off the ground.

Akari, realizing that she was now trapped into a date with Charlie, acted quickly. She grabbed the phone from her pocket and had just enough time to text a poorly written message to Yuma and send it before Charlie handed her a stack of cards.

"Shall we go now?" he asked debonairly.

"Can't…wait," Akari groaned in agony.

* * *

><p>Yuma felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he passed the funhouse in the carnival. He grabbed the device and saw a flashing message reading "New Text Message Received." He clicked on his screen twice, confirming that he wanted to read the message. He read it aloud for Kotori and Astral, who were still accompanying him, to hear.<p>

"'Yuma, plz go 2 HCP w/ yo D-Pad.'

"It's from Akari," Yuma concluded.

"What does that mean?" Astral asked Yuma.

"Heck if I know," the boy responded.

"Allow me," Kotori offered, taking the device from Yuma. "Girls can understand each other."

Yuma chuckled. "Like you'll be able to…"

"Got it!" Kotori smiled. "She's saying 'Yuma, please go to Heartland Central Park with your D-Pad.'"

"She wants you to duel?" Astral asked. "Why would that be?"

Yuma thought back to Akari saying she would call him _when _she won. "Because…she lost her duel! Guys, we've got to get to Heartland Central Park and fast! Akari's in danger!"

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

**Dice Slot Seven (Monster)**

Fairy/Level 1/Effect/LIGHT

100 ATK/100 DEF

Effect: Once per turn: You can roll a die. Until the End Phase, increase this card's Level by the value rolled.

**Dream Dice (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A black and purple dice trapped in a psychedelic, colorful world with eyes watching it.

Effect: Roll a six-sided die once. If the result is 6, the ATK of all your opponent's face-up monsters becomes 0. If not, the ATK of all your face-up monsters becomes 0.

Note: The above two cards were first used by Charlie McCoy in Episode 31 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Majestic Jester (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 1/Effect/LIGHT

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battle an opponent's monster: Roll a six-sided die once; if the result is 6, destroy the monster this card is battling (without damage calculation), otherwise destroy this card.

**Release Change (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Dice Jar being tributed in order for Morphing Jar #2 to be summoned.

Effect: Target 1 monster you control and Tribute that target; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the same Level as the target.

Note: The preceding two cards were first used by Charlie McCoy in Episode 32 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Desperado Battle (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A weaker boxer wearing red gloves preparing himself to fight a better build man with blue gloves.

Effect: Activate only during your Battle Phase. Select 1 monster you control that has attacked this turn. It loses 1000 ATK until the End Phase, and can attack once again this turn.

Note: This card was first used by Cronos/Crowler in Episode 167 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Trap Booster (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: A bear trap being propelled through the air with the help of two rockets.

Effect: Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand.

Note: This card was first used by Zane Truesdale/Ryo Marufuji in Episode 57 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Number 7:** **Lucky Stripe (Xyz Monster)**

Fairy/Xyz/Rank 7/Effect/LIGHT

700 ATK/700 DEF

Effect: 3 Level 7 monsters

You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; roll a dice twice, and have this card's ATK become 700 x the higher result until your opponent's next End Phase. If the sum of the results is 7, choose and activate 1 of these effects:

Send all other cards on the field to the Graveyard

Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or either player's Graveyard

Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.

Note: This card can be in the V-Jump Edition 6 pack. It is currently only available in Japan.

**Tabloid Tina (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1200 ATK/1500 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "Tabloid" monster from your hand or Graveyard with a Level equal to or lower than this card; Special Summon that target.

**Mr. Dice Guy (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 1/Effect/LIGHT

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: During the turn this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can banish this card from your Graveyard when a monster you control would be destroyed by a card effect. Afterwards, roll a six-sided die once. If the result is 6, negate that card effect; otherwise, that card effect activates as normal.

**Ace Photographer – Flash (Xyz Monster)**

Warrior/ Rank 4/Xyz/Effect/LIGHT

2400 ATK/1800 DEF

Effect: 3 Level 4 monsters

Up to twice per turn: You can detach one Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. Banish 1 monster from your Graveyard and reduce that target's ATK by the ATK of the banished monster.

**Camera Flash (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A giant mob of paparazzi with cameras, flashing pictures at a famous movie star.

Effect: Target 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field; until the End Phase, that monster's effect(s) is negated. You take damage equal to the original ATK of the targeted monster.

**Dice Manipulation (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Dark Ruler Ha Des's hand reaching down from a portal above and touching a blackened, demonic dice.

Effect: Once during this turn: Pay any number of Life Points in multiples of 500. Reduce or increase the number result of 1 die roll by 1 for each 500 Life Points you paid.

**Vengeful Victim (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A once revered celebrity that fell victim to the lies printed in the tabloids carrying a knife while getting revenge on the writer's of the magazine.

Effect: If this facedown card was destroyed by the effect of an opponent's monster: This turn, you can target that monster and destroy it. Then, inflict damage to your opponent's equal to half that target's ATK.

Note: The preceding six cards were first used in this chapter of the story. Feel free to use them in your story (with credit/consent given where its due!)

* * *

><p>Author's Note: It's Yuma to the rescue after Akari fails to defeat her old flame. Does Yuma have what it takes to defeat Charlie, or will her bad luck be transferred to him? Find out next time!<p> 


	16. As Luck Would Have It

Pre-Chapter Author's Note: Chapter 16 already! It seems like just yesterday that Yuma dueled against Professor Ukyo! What a long way we've come. Anyway, just a friendly heads-up for Ice Dorago to be on the lookout because _yes, _Tron and family will make their debut shortly! In other news…did anyone see Episode 34? If I must say, that was pure epicness to the maximum power! Truly one of the best duels yet! Now that I'm off my Shark-fan soapbox, let the chapter begin!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: As Luck Would Have It!<strong>

"So, what are you in the mood for?" Charlie asked Akari under the moonlit sky.

A couple ideas came to mind for her, but she doubted that they find _those _in any restaurant.

"Well…" Akari said slowly, taking careful consideration to consciously space out her words. After all, the slower she talked, the more time Yuma would have to break up their date before it happened. "What do you feel like?"

"I'm sure that whatever we have will be divine because I'll be dining with a goddess like you," he flattered.

Akari felt her mind flashback to the past when they were more again. Back to that fateful night when Charlie kissed her, but never returned.

"Look, Charlie…" she began before she saw the man getting closer and closer to her lips. As much as she wanted to protest and more away from him, her body stood paralyzed and unmoving. She was helpless to his charm and she feared that it would be that way always.

"Shh," Charlie said, placing his index finger on her lips. "Don't use those lips for talking. I have a better idea."

Akari's heart pounded, but it seemed like her energy and adrenaline was used up during the duel because her body remained immobile as Charlie moved in closer. He puckered his lips and closed her eyes. Akari unconsciously and unknowingly followed suit.

Nothing came, though. The intimate interaction was broken by a shout from afar followed by the word "STOP!"

Akari's normal body movements returned as she careened her neck behind her just in time to see Yuma and Kotori jogging toward her. She smiled upon seeing them, but her internal thoughts didn't reflect that smile.

_I didn't want that kiss to happen…did I?_

"What's this?" Charlie speculated as he watched the two kids running over to him.

"Are you ok, Akari?" Kotori asked in a sisterly fashion.

"I'm fine," the journalist reported.

"More than fine," Charlie interjected with a slight purr in his voice.

Yuma turned his attention over to Charlie, taking in all the details of the man from his brown poncho to the way he stood with a paradoxical combination of relaxation and alacrity. Charlie, who had not yet removed his D-Gazer, looked at Yuma through the device.

"Who might you be?" he inquired.

The boy poked his chest with his index finger and introduced himself. "My name is Yuma Tsukumo!"

"Tsukumo?" Charlie looked to Akari with a smile. "I didn't know you already had a boyfriend," he teased.

"You know good and well he's my brother, Charlie," she scolded.

"Ah! Wonderful!" Charlie beamed. "So you're Kazuma's son?"

"You know my dad?" Yuma asked in disbelief.

"Of course! Your father and I go way back. In fact, he's somewhat of my idol!"

Yuma smiled, making friends with Charlie. "Mine too! He even invented my lucky phrase: Kattobingu!"

"Kattobingu?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Yuma nodded. "It's when you're so high up that nothing can bring you down! I live by it and it's never let me down!"

"Kattobingu, huh?" Charlie chuckled. "It's kind of catchy!"

"Uhh, Yuma," Akari said, curbing the idle chitchat before the two got any more buddy-buddy. "Have you forgotten why you're here?"

"Uhh…" Truthfully, he had, but he knew there'd be hell to pay by answering wrong. "Of course not!"

"Hmm?" Charlie said without opening his mouth.

"Well, I kind of wanted to duel with you. Even if Akari lost, I think I have just as much of a chance to win that card back as she did."

Charlie's smile faded a little as he pulled up the sleeve of his white shirt. The flashing black markings on his watch displayed 6:45 P.M.

"I suppose I have a little bit of time to spare," Charlie shrugged. "I doubt it'll take me an hour for this duel, so I won't be late for dinner."

When he said the last three words of his sentence, he flashed a shining smile in Akari's direction.

Her heartbeat enhanced its beating once more as she watched Charlie press the auto-shuffle function on his D-Pad.

Yuma, on the other hand, was already prepared. With his deck in his D-Pad, he'd already auto-shuffled and drew his cards.

"Looks like you're pretty quick," Charlie nodded. "That's a good skill to have when you face me."

Yuma wondered what that meant, but was too psyched that he dueling to take any advanced notice of it.

"Alright," Yuma smiled. "I hope you've brought your best game because I'm not going easy on you!"

"You read my mind," Charlie said.

"Duel!" both males shouted in unison.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Charlie McCoy – 8000 LP**

"I think I'll take the first…" Yuma began before Charlie interrupted.

"Hey, don't you think we should make it fair for who goes first?"

"Huh?" Yuma asked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"How about we each roll a die?" Charlie offered. "The person who gets the highest result gets to decide who goes first and who goes second."

"Alright!" Yuma said. He looked at Astral and Kotori with a smirk. "But I should warn you that I'm pretty lucky!"

"Wonderful!" Charlie exclaimed. "Then this should be exciting!"

He reached down into the receptacle that was sewn into his pants and pulled out two plain dice. He tossed one over to Yuma.

"Roll whenever you're ready."

"I'm always ready!" the excited boy called out.

He threw his white cube and watched it with anticipation as it rolled onto the field. It stopped, but it was rather hard to see from afar in the moonlight. Thankfully the D-Gazers that Charlie and Yuma wore informed them that Yuma's result was a 5.

"Hey, that is pretty lucky!" Charlie complimented. "But now it's my turn."

"You sure?" Yuma asked politely. "I mean, you'd have to be pretty lucky to beat my 5."

"Positive," Charlie responded.

He threw the dice up in the air before catching it. The moment the prism landed in the palm of his hand, he tossed it on the ground. Although neither he nor Yuma could really see what numbers the dice was revealing, they could both see what the D-Gazers showed them.

Charlie's end result did happen to be a 6.

"No way!" Yuma cried, holding his head. "He rolled a 6?"

Astral watched wordlessly, examining Charlie's good fortune and fate.

"Haha, life is a carnival!" Charlie rejoiced. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to make the first move!"

After he'd drawn his card, Charlie took a Spell Card and threw it into his D-Pad.

"I activate Dark World Dealings!"

"That sounds kind of familiar," Yuma said while scratching the colored section of his hair.

"Dark World Dealings," Astral reminded him, "allows both users to draw one card. Then both duelists have to discard one card from their hands."

"Oh, right," Yuma nodded.

Both he and Charlie made one draw. Then Charlie picked up a Monster card and sent it to the Graveyard while Yuma, who was struggling to decide between all six cards in his hand, sent a Trap to the Graveyard. Admittedly, Yuma had meant to send his Needle Swordsman to the Graveyard, but his hand slipped and he didn't feel like confessing that he'd made a mistake in front of an opponent he didn't know.

"And I think I'll end with this," Charlie announced.

An obscured monster formed horizontally in front of him.

"Now come at me with all you've got!" he commanded.

"You asked for it!" Yuma shouted, getting into his usual high-energy state. "I draw!"

Yuma jumped for joy and started cheering as he picked up his card, prompting Charlie to raise an eyebrow and rub the nape of his neck nervously.

"Draw something good, kid?"

"Of course," Yuma smiled. "My deck is full of my comrades so it's always good! But this is super good. Meet Dododo Warrior!"

The Viking-style monster walked out of its vertical card. It dropped its shield behind it, opting to carry its menacing axe in both hands. It gave a practice cleave of the weapon before turning its gaze to the facedown monster. (2300 – 1800 ATK)

"And if you're wondering how I got out a Level 6 monster so quickly, it's because he can be Normal Summoned without the use of a Tribute by sacrificing 500 of his ATK points.

"But enough about that! Dododo Warrior's going to attack your facedown monster with Dododo Axe!"

The bulky warrior crouched down before leaping over to Charlie's side of the field like a primal animal. He clutched his heavy weapon as the mass of the axe forced him down onto the monster. An orange jar with purple and crimson diamond shapes on the edges appeared. A sinister face belonging to whatever was on the inside of the jar screamed as the axe cut through it. All that was left when Dododo's onslaught was finished were two golden dice.

"What're those for?" Yuma wondered, pointing to the two glowing cubes.

"They're from my Dice Jar's effect, of course!" Charlie smirked.

"But that shouldn't happen!" Yuma declared. "Dododo Warrior prevents effects from activating in the Graveyard when he attacks a monster!"

"That I know all too well," Charlie said, fondly remembering his many duels with Kazuma. "However, my Dice Jar's effect occurred when it was flipped on the _field_; an effect which gives each of us a die."

One of the medium-sized dice rolled over to Yuma's sneakered feet. The other one flew into Charlie's hand.

"Now here's how it works," the man explained. "We each roll these here dice one time. The person with the highest die roll result is safe from harm. However, the person who gets the lower number takes damage equal to the highest result x 500. Understand so far?"

Yuma nodded slowly. "So you're saying that if I rolled a three and you roll a four, I'd take 20,000 damage?"

"One zero too many," Charlie chuckled, "but you get the concept. Now, do you want to roll first?"

Yuma picked up the die at his feet and clutched it in his right hand. "Alright. Lucky 6 time! Kattobingu!"

Yuma threw his golden block and closed his eyes. He listened to it hit the ground once, twice, there times. It stopped on the fourth click and when he opened his eyes he saw the result clearly on his D-Gazer.

It read "1".

"A 1!" Yuma said, crying out in despair (literally). Even in the darkness, Astral could see tears forming in Yuma's eyes.

"My my," Charlie winced. Suddenly it was like a light bulb went off in the man's head. "Did I fail to mention what would happen if I rolled a six?"

Yuma, through the tears he was trying so desperately not to have fall out of his eyes, bobbed his head up and down.

"My fault," Charlie laughed jollily, thumping his head lightly much like Akari had done. "If I happened to roll a 6 via Dice Jar's effect, you won't take 3000 damage. You'll take 6000 instead."

"6-6000!" Yuma repeated in disbelief. Clearly Charlie wasn't playing around.

Astral's statistician-like mind calculated the probability in an instant. "The odds of two 6's in a row like that are 1 in 36. It would take a miracle for him to roll another 6."

Without speaking, Charlie threw his die up in the air and caught it, a ritual that he found helped him get the best results (not as though he needed any assistance with that). After catching the cube, he tossed it on the ground. Like Yuma's it skipped along for quite some time before no sound could be heard from it. The D-Gazers did their magic, revealing that Charlie had surpassed the odds. Another 6 flashed twice before the machines covering their eyes.

"Yuma!" Kotori screamed. She turned away to avoid watching what happened next.

A sound came from above the 13-year old. Faint at first, but with each passing second, it became much more audible. When he looked up, he saw a giant die plummeting from the sky and coming toward him. He yelled something, but whatever he'd said was unheard by everyone viewing and taking place in the duel as the die struck his thin body.

Charlie whistled tunefully as he took in the grave sight. However, his chirping was silenced when Yuma's life point meter appeared in the D-Gazer.

**Yuma – 5000 LP**

**Charlie – 8000 LP**

"But it was supposed to be 6000!" the adult moped.

Yuma reached into his Graveyard and pulled out the only card occupying it.

Damage Diet.

"Not thanks to this," he huffed. "By removing it from my Graveyard, I was able to halve all the effect damage that I took this round!"

"But it's your first turn!" Charlie argued. "When did you get that in there?"

"During _your _first turn," Yuma illuminated.

Charlie thought back to his Dark World Dealings Spell.

_Maybe it's best if I don't underestimate Yuma. He's pretty cunning…just like Kazuma._

"Almost done?" Charlie prodded.

Two facedown cards formed behind Dododo Warrior.

"Now I am."

"Then it's my turn!" Charlie publicized while making a draw. "Yikes!"

"What is it?" Yuma asked concernedly.

"This hand is terrible!" the elder male moaned. "I think I'll draw a new hand."

"But that's against the rules!" Yuma raged.

"Not if I use the Reload Spell it's not!" Charlie disagreed.

A Quick-Play Spell formed on Charlie's field as he elucidated.

"Due to Reload, I can exchange the four cards in my hand for four new ones."

Charlie placed his entire hand on top of his deck in his D-Pad. After clicking the auto-shuffle function a couple times, he drew four replacement cards.

"Much better!" he beamed. "Just the monsters I needed!"

"I don't like the sounds of that," Yuma worried. He turned to Astral. "Do you think it's the Numbers?"

"There's a high probability for it," the entity replied. "Regardless, you must keep on your toes if we are to defeat him."

"Right," Yuma agreed.

"You might want to finish up your conversation with whoever you're talking to," Charlie snickered, "because you won't want to miss this next move. I activate Triple Ace!"

Three cards flew onto the field, but not the standard cards that Yuma was used to. These were playing cards, one with a different insignia printed on it. The first was a heart, the second a spade, and the third a diamond.

"I thought we were playing duel monsters, not Blackjack!" Yuma joked.

"They're one and the same," Charlie commented. "Both are dominated by luck and you never know the outcome."

Charlie turned his gaze to Akari and smiled stylishly.

"Isn't that right, Akari?"

Akari stuck her tongue out to Charlie (although if Yuma and Kotori hadn't been watching her, she might have done something far worse).

"Getting back to our little game," Charlie said, returning his attention to his Spell, "due to the effect of Triple Ace, I'm able to bring out a three monsters from my hand as long as they are, a: All Level 1 and b: They share the same name. So I'm going to bring out three copies of my Dice Slot Seven!"

The three white cards with the differing markings turned into duel monsters cards as three copies of the crucifix-style monster appeared. They each shouted the word "Dice" as they linked hands. (100 ATK x 3)

"This isn't good," Akari said to Kotori. "This is the same thing that Charlie did to me right before…"

Kotori didn't need Akari to finish her thoughts. She could fill in the blanks for herself. She just hoped that Yuma could and that he had a plan to drag himself out of the pitfall.

"And for my next feat, I'm going to activate the effects of all three of my Dice Slot Seven monsters!"

Three dice fell into Charlie's hand instantly.

"Each time I roll one of these dice, the Level of one of my Dice Slots will increase by the rolled amount. But why don't we have some fun with this? I'll roll all at the same time!"

Charlie threw all his dice up into the air, but instead of catching them, he backed up. All three dice fell down in the spot where he was previously standing and immediately stopped moving. All three dice had landed on 6.

"5 sixes in a row!" Yuma screamed as all three of Charlie's monsters became Level 7.

"That's highly improbable!" Astral declared.

Then he saw something glowing on Charlie's hand.

"I overlay all three of my Level 7 monsters to create the overlay network! Come forth, Number 7: Lucky Stripe!"

"Did he say…," Yuma gasped.

The Dice Slots crashed down in an oblong formation on the ground below as darkness split the ground in two. Yuma stood in shock and awe as the stolen card appeared in full form, sporting its striped uniform and flailing its jazz hands around as though the duel field was the stage of a Broadway musical. It tossed its cane from hand to hand while remaining in place. (700 ATK)

A relieved breath escaped Yuma's lips. "For a monster with such restrictive summoning conditions, that's a lot weaker than I thought it would be."

"Don't relax, Yuma," Astral advised. "I'm feeling something that I haven't felt before. I can't explain it, but this Number is…"

Charlie stole Yuma's attention as he interrupted the incorporeal dueling prodigy. "Looks can definitely be deceiving! Allow me to demonstrate!"

One of the three floating overlay units flew into the black cane. In exchange, two dice formed in Charlie's hand.

"More dice?" Yuma sighed.

"Haha," Charlie chortled. "Your sister said the exact same thing.

"Anyways, by offering one overlay unit, I'm able to roll these two dice and that's when the fun begins!"

"Fun for whom?" Yuma was afraid to ask.

"You'll see."

Charlie threw his two dice and they collided with each other. Yuma saw each number appear at least once, but none of that mattered. What did matter was the two 6's that came up when the dice made a full stop.

"Perfect, perfect!" Charlie said clapping his hands together. "Because 6 was the highest amount that I rolled, my Lucky Stripe's ATK score now multiplies by 6!"

"What?" Yuma said, choking on the lump of fear caught in his throat. "You mean your monster is now at…"

Astral amusedly watched Yuma attempt to do the math on his fingers before giving him the correct answer. "4200 ATK."

"4-4200!" Yuma stared.

Sure enough, Lucky Stripe's ATK score rose to the value that Astral had foretold. (700 – 4200 ATK)

"And just in case you're wondering, this lasts until your End Phase," Charlie clarified, "which is just enough time for me to attack your Dododo Warrior! Super Lucky Nova!"

Lucky Stripe momentarily dropped both its cane and gambling chip before rubbing its hands together. The movement was so quick that the friction between its palms was enough to actually start mini sparks of fire. The monster bent down and infused the cane with the fire before four flaming spheres of flame were shot at the Scandinavian fighter.

Yuma prepared to brace himself, but Astral had another idea in mind.

"I activate Half Unbreak!" he shouted, forgetting that had truly had no control over if the card was played or not.

"This is my…" Yuma began before understanding what to do. "I activate Half Unbreak!"

One of Yuma's facedowns lifted and an array of bubbles barricaded Dododo Warrior.

"Ah yes," Charlie recalled. "Now your Dododo Warrior is safe from harm's way and on top of that, all your battle damage is halved. You're just like Kazuma, alright."

Some of the bubbles started to burst as the fireballs overpowered them, although the one bubble containing Dododo Warrior remained strong and ample.

"As you can probably tell," Charlie said, waving his empty hands around for all to see, "my turn's complete."

**Yuma -3800 LP**

**Charlie – 8000 LP**

Yuma looked at his hand consisting of Needle Swordsman, Double or Nothing! and Decrease. Not only was he defenseless, but he didn't have much of a strategy to boot.

He turned to Astral and saw that the blue ghost was fading in and out of visibility. He flashed his hand to Astral but the entity couldn't make heads or tails of it either.

"Then I guess I have to hope that this is going to help," Yuma gulped.

He placed his hands on top of the first card on his deck and gave it an unsure tug. He turned his head to the side and smiled.

"I'm still in it to win it!" Yuma smirked. "And so is Goblindbergh!"

The echo of plane propellers came from above as Yuma's green goblin of a pilot landed its plan safely on the ground. With a yank of a lever, the wheels of the bright plane immediately stopped. (1400 ATK)

"And now I play the Spell Card known as Decrease to reduce Dododo Warrior's Level by 2!"

Dododo Warrior's massive frame shrunk a tad as it went from 6 stars to 4.

"And now that I have two monsters of the same Level, I'm able to overlay them both in order to bring out my best monster! Number 39: Utopia!"

Dododo Warrior tried positioning himself into Goblindbergh's plane, but seeing as though there wasn't enough room, he grabbed on to one of the wheels of the aircraft and held on for dear life. Charlie watched as both of the monsters flew up into the sky, never to be seen again. In their place stood Utopia, tall and proud. The golden bits of his armor became reflective in the moonlight as the warrior struck a heroic pose. (2500 ATK)

"Eh?" Charlie wondered. "I never remember Kazuma using _that _card before."

"Actually, you're right," Yuma admitted. "I recently received this card from…"

He looked at Astral's vanishing form.

"A really good friend."

"Whatever floats your boat, I suppose," Charlie smiled with a shrug. "More power to ya!"

"Well I don't want to keep you waiting," Yuma said, "so I'm going to show you what it can do. Number 39: Utopia, attack Number 7 with Hope Sword Slash!"

Utopia brandished its sword, which was a lovely heavenly white color thanks to the moonlight, and charged at Lucky Stripe. Lucky Stripe, noticing that Utopia's power level was weaker, took the bait and moved over to Utopia, swinging its cane around madly as it did.

"I don't know if you remember me saying," Charlie worried, "but Lucky Stripe still has its 4200 ATK."

"Oh, I remember," Yuma nodded, removing the Dododo Warrior from underneath Utopia. "That's why I'm using Utopia's effect to stop the battle from happening!"

In a split second, Utopia's white sword was exchanged for a shimmering ivory shield. The shield, appropriately dubbed Moon Barrier, fed off the light from the moon. As it absorbed the light, the barrier became larger and larger until it completely sheltered Utopia from Lucky Stripe's assault.

"I take it there's a method to the madness?" Charlie asked uncertainly.

"Nope," Yuma replied. "Two of 'em!"

His facedown flipped over, revealing a Trap Card named Resilience.

"For starters, due to this Trap, since there was just a battle negated, you'll lose damage equal to the difference between our two monster's ATK scores!"

Charlie felt a stinging sensation as he received 1700 points of damage.

"And secondly, because an attack was negated, I'm able to play my Double or Nothing!"

A giant slot machine appeared behind Utopia. The warrior turned around and pulled the lever on the side of the machine. Utopia, as well as Charlie, watched as the slot machine stopped on three cherry symbols in a row.

"Looks like I hit the jackpot!" Yuma exclaimed. "And thanks to this Spell, not only is Utopia's ATK doubled during this Battle Phase, but he's allowed to attack you again!"

A plethora of gold coins rained down on Utopia as his ATK score doubled. (2500 – 5000 ATK) Once again he reached for his luminous white blade. He threw it up in the air in the same second that he grabbed it before jumping up in the air to follow. With a slash of the blade, Utopia flew at the defenseless Lucky Stripe who stood there. A blast of smoke and fire created an inferno as Utopia returned back with Yuma. (5000 – 2500 ATK)

"Nice one, kid," Charlie complimented while maintaining his footing, "but I don't think it did the trick."

He pointed to the space in front of him, showing Yuma that the Number monster was still standing, overlay units and all.

"B-but how is that possible? Utopia should have destroyed Lucky Stripe with that last attack."

"Oh and it would have too," Charlie agreed, reaching into his Graveyard and pulling out a Monster, "had it not been for this Shield Warrior."

He placed the aforementioned monster in his pants pocket.

"I suppose you're not the only one that can exploit Dark World Dealing's discarding effect."

Yuma was speechless. Charlie was always one step ahead of him and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I'll take your enamored silence as both flattering and that you're turn is over," Charlie spoke.

At the same time Lucky Stripe's ATK score reverted back to its base amount. (4200 – 700 ATK)

**Yuma – 3800 LP**

**Charlie – 5500 LP**

"My move now! Draw!"

Charlie picked up a card from his deck and eyed it curiously.

_This will definitely be useful later._

He set the card in his back row before removing another overlay unit from his Lucky Stripe. Two more dice appeared in Charlie's hand and after throwing them, once more he rolled two 6's.

"Déjà vu," he laughed joyously.

Lucky Stripe's two ball-like bells on its head clanked together as its power returned back to its maximum limit. (700 – 4200 ATK)

"Now I'm going to attack Utopia with Super Lucky Nova!"

More fireballs were thrown at Utopia, but Yuma removed the second underlain card from Utopia to prevent his certain destruction.

"_Lucky _you that you have such a card," Charlie smiled. "But what will you do now? Your Utopia has run out of overlay units and you've only one card in your hand."

_That's a good question _Yuma thought looking at his the Needle Swordsman in his hand and at the diluted Utopia on the field.

"Ok," Yuma said, taking a deep breath. "I can do th…"

Yuma's concentration was ruined by Akari's screaming voice in the background of the duel.

"Yuma! You had better win! Do you know that if you don't, I'll have to have dinner with him?"

Yuma covered his ears to drown out the sound of Akari's incessant moaning and groaning. When the torrent of verbal threats seemed to cease, Yuma looked at his sister with pleading eyes.

"Akari, you have to believe in me. I'm in a tough spot right here and there might not be a way out, but you have to have faith like I do."

He looked at his deck and closed his eyes.

"My comrades never let me down and I'm not going to abandon them in their hour of need either!"

"Yuma…" Akari said. She looked at her brother and then nodded, wordlessly understanding what he'd said.

"Alright," Yuma breathed, looking to Charlie. "Get ready for this! Kattobingu ore!"

With a forceful grab at his card, Yuma looked at the Spell that had just been added to his hand. He smiled, internally thanking his deck for another lucky draw.

"Looks like you're not the only fortunate one around here," Yuma announced to Charlie. "I summon Needle Swordsman!"

Blades of grass swayed as a tiny monster navigated his way through them. The warrior was no more than 3 centimeters tall, wielding what upon first glance resembled a sword. However further examination revealed it to be a needle, not unlike one used to sew clothing. Its neatly-parted, ebony hair was held back in place by a white hair tie. (300 ATK)

"You plan to defeat me with someone that looks like they came from a sewing circle?" Charlie questioned.

"With this card I do," Yuma smirked, flipping over the last card in his hand.

Charlie gasped as he saw it. "Blow with All One's Might?"

"Judging by your expression, I can that my dad did the same thing with this card that I'm going to do with it, as in win!

"Just in case you've forgotten how it works, I'll give you a refresher course. I select one monster on my field, which would be Needle Swordsman, and if he attacks this turn, the monster that he attacks is automatically destroyed at the end of the damage step! And what's even better is that I won't take damage from battles involving Needle Swordsman and he won't die either! Show him Needle Swordsman with Slash Hurricane!"

Needle Swordsman nodded at Yuma and turned to Lucky Stripe. With lightning quick movements, the miniature militant rushed over to Lucky Stripe. The Number monster tried to hit the tiny terror with its cane but Needle Swordsman was too small to be struck. The swordsman stuck its needle through the glowing red "07" on the top of the cane, causing the Number monster to explode once and for all. Charlie felt blades of grass hit his face as his hat fell off his head.

"No!" Charlie snarled loudly.

"Yes!" Yuma shouted, overjoyed that one of his plans actually succeeded. "Now it's Utopia's turn for an attack! Hope Swords Slash!"

With a grand heave of his pristine weapon, Utopia cut into Charlie's life points directly. The attack caused the hatless man to topple backward and onto his back.

"That's it for me," Yuma said, taking a deep breath and letting it go.

**Yuma – 3800 LP**

**Charlie – 3000 LP**

"You idiot!"

Yuma turned in Charlie's direction where the foul assertion came from. From what he'd seen, Charlie had been a relatively laidback type of person so a comment that sudden and unexpected had the boy doing a double take. "Huh?"

"Do you know what you just did, you brat?" Charlie spoke in the same aggressive tone of voice. But that was the most disturbing part of all.

It wasn't Charlie's voice. It didn't sound anything like it.

Astral, who was known to be more observant that Yuma, pointed to the glowing mark that was increasingly reddening on the back of Charlie's hand.

"I believe he's possessed by the Number. But that's odd."

"What is?" Yuma asked, trying to make sense of the whole thing.

"It didn't seem like Charlie was possessed earlier. In fact, it didn't seem like he was possessed at all until you destroyed his…"

"Number," Yuma finished worriedly. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"Numbers all have different possession effects on you humans. But one thing's for sure…it won't be anything good."

"Enough talk!" spoke the voice from Charlie's body. "I'm here to win!"

Charlie's hollow shell of a body picked up the top card of his deck before flipping over the Trap that'd been set during the previous turn.

"I activate Xyz Reborn in order to resurrect my Number 7: Lucky Stripe!"

Once again, the luck-based Number monster returned to the field. (700 ATK)

"And furthermore, I'm able to attached Xyz Reborn onto it too!"

A pink floating orb moved by its lonesome around Lucky Stripe.

"But not for long because I'm going to offer it in order to enact my Lucky Stripe's special ability!"

Xyz Reborn was absorbed through the now broken cane that Lucky Stripe still clutched on to. Two dice appeared in Charlie's hands as he, or rather whatever was controlling him, tossed them up and down.

"Any last words before I get my double 6's?" he asked.

"Charlie, please stop this!" Akari tried to reason. "You're not…"

"Quiet, harlot!" responded Charlie's possessed soul.

"What did you just say?" Akari seethed enraged.

"I said shut up!" Charlie repeated.

Akari fumed with rage, but did as she was told regardless. She would find a way to get Charlie back for that comment one way or another.

"Now onto the dice rolls!"

The gambler threw both of the dice carelessly onto the field. Yuma looked at Needle Swordsman as his heartbeat increased.

_If even one of those dice lands on a 6, I'm done for!_

One of the two dice stopped clicking and the D-Gazers showed a 2.

Charlie made no attempt to hold back a stream of expletives until the second die stopped rolling.

Yuma was ready to face his fate. He watched as the D-Gazer came up, displaying a picture of a 5 instead of a 6.

Yuma's anxiety started to let up, however it was premature.

"I hope you don't think that you're safe just because the highest roll was a 5!" said Charlie.

"What do you mean?" Yuma asked. "Even if you attack my Needle Swordsman, I'll still have enough points to continue."

"Who said I was attacking Needle Swordsman?" Charlie asked right before something happened on the D-Gazers.

Akari recognized this because the same thing had happened to her as well.

The D-Gazers all read 2 + 5 = 7.

"Geez," Yuma whined, "I may have failed math in the first grade…and the second…and the third, but I know that 2 and 5 equals to 7! Why's it doing that?"

The man in the poncho pointed to his Lucky Stripe monster. "That would be yours truly. It happens whenever I roll a 7 with Lucky Stripe's effect!"

"That doesn't sound good," Yuma gulped.

"Then I guess this'll sound like nails on a chalkboard to you," Charlie laughed. "Since the sum total of both my dice rolls was 7, I'm able to do away with every other card on the field!"

"What!" Yuma asked.

He received his answer unfortunately. Utopia and Needle Swordsman were each struck down by lightning and decimated on the spot. Nothing remained of them, save for their smoking ashes.

"And don't forget that Lucky Stripe's ATK is now 700 x the 5 I rolled!"

(3500 ATK)

"Lucky Stripe, go! Super Lucky Nova Attack!"

The "07" perched atop the cane that Lucky Stripe held proudly began to turn every shade of red that one could imagine. Raspberry, magenta, mahogany, auburn, and cardinal among other hues flashed momentarily before a multihued red rainbow shot from the staff. The blast spun around Yuma's frame, swirling around faster and faster, dizzying the child inside. With the click of his fingers, Charlie stopped the swirling, but at Yuma's expense. The red walls came in and asphyxiated Yuma, causing him to fall down to his knees.

"And before you lose, I'm going to set this."

A facedown card appeared behind the resurrected Lucky Stripe.

**Yuma – 300 LP**

**Charlie – 3000 LP**

_Perfect, _thought Charlie. _I know for a fact that there's only one card that Kazuma had in that deck that could stop me now. And even if Yuma draws it, he'll have to risk it being destroyed since it's a Continuous Spell. That's when I'll play my Dicyclone and win this duel!_

"Are you going to make your move or take a nap?" Charlie complained.

Weak moans came from Yuma's mouth as he tried to pick himself back up. It took a few attempts, but he was on his feet again in due time. He clutched his stomach as his body moved up and down in rhythm with his hefty breathing.

"Are you kidding?" he asked with a partial smile. "I'm just getting warmed up!"

He placed his hand on his deck and tried to steady his breathing, to no avail. His nerves were getting the best of him.

"Come on, Dad," he spoke to himself in a low voice. "I know you've got something in here to help me out."

"Let's just hope he gets it," Kotori said silently to Akari.

The redhead nodded and looked hopefully towards her brother.

"My move!" Yuma declared. "Kattobingu!"

With a hopeful heart, Yuma made a draw swiftly.

"Looks like you didn't get what you wanted," the possessed risk taker smirked, evaluating Yuma's expression accurately.

"Yeah," Yuma agreed.

Akari felt her heart drop faster than the Titanic. _So this is how it ends, huh?_

"But…," Yuma continued, "that doesn't mean that I don't have another chance! I summon Needle Assailant!"

A calm breeze, much like the one that blew when Needle Swordsman took the field, stirred abruptly. A miniscule portal opened from above and another tiny warrior fell out. This one was dressed much like a ninja in dark robes. A slate gray mask covered most of its face aside from the two piercing eyes that blazed brightly like the sun. Its weapon of choice was a dagger, although no bigger than the size of Needle Swordsman's namesake weapon. (300 ATK)

"That's the best you can do?" Charlie laughed maliciously. "Sure, it can attack me directly, but why would you even bother wasting your attack with such a weakling?"

"Because once it _does _attack you directly, I get to draw another card since my life points are lower than yours!"

"Are you sure that you should attack, Yuma?" Astral pondered. "He does have a facedown on his side of the field and it might be something that can cause a counterstrike."

"I've got to try something, or else we'll lose," Yuma responded, shaking his head to ward off his worries and qualms. "Show him now Needle Assailant!"

The ninja-like assassin ran through the tickets of grass which concealed his frame expertly. Both duelists could hear the blades of grass rustling here and there, but pinpointing the exact location of the monster was impossible. That is, until it jumped out and threw its serrated dagger at Charlie. The man barely flinched, let alone felt anything other than anger.

"Maybe this'll make you feel something," Yuma said, looking at the top card of his deck. "Or at least I hope so…"

With one last draw, the boy picked up just the card that he wanted.

_Thanks, Dad. Wherever you are, thank you._

**Yuma – 300 LP**

**Charlie – 2700 LP**

"And finally, I'm going into my Main Phase 2 and using my Continuous Spell, Vicious Virus!"

A picture depicting Swarm of Scarabs and Swarm of Locusts covering Berserk Gorilla remained on Yuma's field as he explained.

"Thanks to this Continuous Spell, once during each of my turns, when a monster's ATK score is either increased or decreased, you take damage equal to the amount that it changes by! Meaning that when your Lucky Stripe goes down from 3500 ATK to 700, you'll take...One sec…"

Yuma looked to his calculator (in the literal sense), aka Astral.

"2800 damage," Astral finished. "Meaning you'll lose the duel!"

"That's my line!" Yuma cried.

"I'm not going to lose anything!" Charlie exclaimed. "But you're about to lose that Virus card of yours because I'm activating Dicyclone!"

A typhoon swirled around the center of the battlefield, moving the cards around a bit but not interfering with the duel. When the blustering winds began to discontinue, only a six-sided die was left in their place. Charlie walked over and grabbed the cube before playing with it in his hands for a bit.

"Here's how this works, chump," he snickered while ignoring Yuma's mumbles and ranting. "I roll this die and if I get the right number, you lose your Vicious Virus Spell, as well as the duel! However, if I don't get what I want, you'll win."

"S-so the entire duel depends on the roll of a die?" Astral gasped incredulously.

"Oh, come on!" Yuma freaked out. "With all the luck he's been getting, how am I supposed to win?"

"You're not," Charlie laughed. "Now say your prayers!"

No more words were said, but the silence was filled up nicely by the tapping of the tossed die. The prism did every trick in the book from spinning to bouncing. As time went on, fewer clicks were heard from the cube, a signal that the end was near for one of the duelists. Less and less noise emitted from the die as it stopped moving once and for all.

A large screen came up on the D-Gazers of all 4 of the people there, revealing the number of the result, and by association, the loser of the duel.

Charlie had rolled a 6.

"Another 6?" Yuma sobbed. "It's over! We lost!"

"Yuma…" Astral said.

"This is it! Goodbye, Astral!"

"Yuma…" Astral spoke louder.

"I only regret not dueling more!" the boy cried.

"Yuma!" This time it wasn't only Astral yelling, but Akari and Kotori as well.

"Huh?" he replied as though he were casually asked a questioned.

"Look," Astral said, pointing to Charlie's life point meter.

**Yuma – 300 LP**

**Charlie – 1700 LP**

"B-but…he rolled a 6? How is that possible?" Yuma wondered.

"6 isn't good, moron," the Number possessing Charlie hissed. "Neither is 1. Both of them deal 1000 damage to me. Everything other number would have destroyed that Virus."

"So that means…" Yuma said, placing the pieces in their correct positions, "we win! I end my turn!"

And sure enough, once Yuma's turned was completed, Lucky Stripe's ATK dropped down to its original score. (4200 – 700 ATK) This caused a blast from Yuma's face-up Spell to strike Charlie, causing the man to fall to his knees. The Number monster screamed as did Charlie possessed body before he fell to the ground, unconscious but still breathing.

**Yuma – 300 LP**

**Charlie – 0 LP**

Astral extended his hand out and a card flew out of Charlie's unconscious body, albeit nobody but the entity himself could see it happen. He clutched the card as it effortlessly flew into his hand and he looked at it.

"Number 7: Lucky Stripe…" he whispered to himself.

He turned his gaze to Yuma, who was cheering and jumping up and down in relief. Kotori and Akari were surrounded by him, congratulating and thanking him respectively. He rubbed the bottom of his nose modestly and took their gratitude.

Astral smiled at this human exchange, although he fully didn't comprehend it. However, one thing was for sure as he watched Yuma's excited emotions fly around like a group of migrating sparrows.

_I have little use for this card…I'm already very lucky as it is._

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening was rather uneventful for Yuma, Astral and Kotori. Akari, who had decided to flee the scene before Charlie came to and remembered their dinner arrangements, had already taken off on her motorbike into the night. She did however have the courtesy to call an ambulance for the man, a finance that would later show up on <em>his<em> credit card.

Yuma and Kotori were alone, aside from Astral who was too busy in his rapt thoughts to may any heed to the teenagers. Their footsteps were the only sound that filled the air as the moonlight illuminated their path. The gravel under their sneakers rolled back and forth soothingly as Kotori spoke up.

"How'd you manage to win that duel anyway?" Kotori asked for what seemed like the tenth time as they strolled back to their sleeping accommodations.

The question didn't bother Yuma though, because he loved retelling the story more and more each time.

"I just got lucky, I guess," he smirked. "And besides, my dad was looking out for me."

Kotori nodded; satisfied with the answer as she had been the previous times she'd inquired.

Both had been so preoccupied with their separate events that day that they'd forgotten it was alright night time. Their feet stopped when they'd reached their tents. Snores blared from the some of the other resting participants as well as the sounds of people telling ghost stories.

"Kotori," Yuma said while opening his tent. He looked back at the girl with emotional eyes; eyes that told more than his words did.

"Yes?" Kotori said, looking in Yuma's direction while fidgeting with the zipper on her tent.

Yuma's heart raced and his palms became sweaty. His zipper started dripping with perspiration as the lump in his throat returned. Unspoken words remained on the tip of his tongue, longing to break free of their oppressive cage. However, like always, they remained locked up like prisoners of war in the battlefield called love.

"Thanks for walking with me today," he finally spoke.

Kotori didn't expect those words, but she took them as good praise regardless. "You're welcome! It was my pleasure actually!"

More silence filled the air, but neither wanted to break it. There was something oddly comforting about the words that weren't said, something cosmic in a way.

"Well, good night," Yuma eventually said, rather lamely in fact.

"Good night," Kotori returned with a smile.

Both entered their tents and zipped them up. They sat lying on their air mattresses, staring up at the roof of the tent while thinking about one another until sleep found them and they drifted off.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

**Blow with All One's Might (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: The unnamed purple warrior in multiple Yuma cards battling against Alien Shocktrooper.

Effect: Target 1 face-up monster you control; this turn, the target cannot be destroyed by battle, and neither player takes Battle Damage from battles involving the target. If the target battles a monster this turn: Destroy the monster it battle after damage calculation.

**Dicyclone (Spell)**

Quick-Play

Image: A dice being struck by lightning in the eye of a typhoon.

Effect: Roll a die. If the result is 2, 3, or 4, destroy 1 Spell or Trap on the field. If the result is 5, destroys 2 Spells or Traps on the field. If the result is 1 or 6, you take 1000 damage.

**Resilience (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A baby angel wielding a heavenly scepter stuck in a deadlocked battle against a baby devil wielding a pitchfork.

Effect: When a battle between face-up Attack Position monsters is negated: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between those monsters' ATKs.

Note: The preceding three cards can be found in the Order of Chaos booster pack. It is currently slated for release in the United States in February 2012.

Side note: Blow with All One's Might was previously referred to as Full Body Blow in Chapter 6. If it is used again, it will be referred to as it was this chapter for this is the actual name.

**Triple Ace (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A card with the ace of hearts, a card with the ace of spades, and a card with the ace of diamonds lying on a roulette table.

Effect: Special Summon 3 Level 1 monsters with the same name from your hand.

Note: This card was first used by Charlie McCoy in Episode 31 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writer's of that episode.

**Needle Assailant (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 1/Effect/WIND

300 ATK/600 DEF

Effect: This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, if your life points are lower than your opponent's: Draw 1 card.

**Vicious Virus (Spell)**

Continuous Spell

Image: Swarm of Scarabs and Swarm of Locusts surrounding a helpless Berserk Gorilla.

Effect: Once during each of your turns, if your life points are lower than your opponent's, if a monsters' ATK is increase or decreased: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that increased or decreased value.

Note: These cards were first used in this chapter of the story. Feel free to use them to your heart's content (with consent/credit though!)

* * *

><p>Author's note: To be honest, I really don't have anything in mind for the next chapter, so I'm actually open to suggestions. If there's something you'd like to read, feel free to put it in a review and it could happen next chapter! Until then, take card and enjoy!<p> 


	17. The Ultimate Showdown

**Chapter 17: The Ultimate Showdown**

* * *

><p>"He's been progressing wonderfully!" Mr. Heartland cheered into a video monitor. He was currently conversing with his superior and boss. "Kaito has been garnering win after win! He's already obtained 7 new Numbers since we've began this tournament!"<p>

"This is indeed good," spoke the man from the other side of the monitor. That man sat on his throne and tapped the seat with his fingers. "Good, but not great. We need more Numbers to connect to the Astral World."

"Yes, I know, Dr. Faker," Mr. Heartland nodded. "That's why I've given Kaito…_it_."

The man, Dr. Faker, ran a gloved hand through his spiky hair as a devious smile came across his face. "Excellent! With that card, he'll be guaranteed to win a lot more Numbers!"

"Agreed, Dr. Faker!" Mr. Heartland chuckled. "I just feel sorry for the poor souls that have to go face to face against that monster."

"Don't be," Dr. Faker responded. "It's all for the greater good! The Numbers _have _to be hunted."

Mr. Heartland nodded again.

"And besides, Kaito is our greatest accomplishment. There's no one that can stand up against Kaito in a duel! The Numbers will be ours and the Astral World will be destroyed!"

Dr. Faker gave a baleful laugh and savored his thoughts of the destruction of the Astral World while he clicked a button. The video uplink stopped playing, a sign that Dr. Faker had no more momentary interest in Mr. Heartland.

Mr. Heartland looked at the blank monitor, expecting another call from Dr. Faker, but none came. After a couple more minutes of waiting, he exited the room and went down the hall to another door.

He knocked on it twice before barging in.

"Oh, Haruto," he said in a singsong voice. He pointed to a pile of junk sitting unmoving on the hallway floor. "Dr. Faker's got a task for you!"

* * *

><p>"Photon Stream of Destruction!" Kaito shouted.<p>

Kaito's opponent trembled helplessly as he was assaulted by a blast from Kaito's favorite monster. The impact from the assault was great enough to throw the challenger back ten feet, leaving him unconscious.

"Now give me your Numbers!" Kaito shouted, extending his hand.

A weird blue glow covered the limb, causing it to enlarge and sparkle a radiant blue. Then the enlarged hand moved in the direction of Kaito's foe and dug itself into the man's chest, right above his heart.

The man's eyes widened momentarily as Kaito dug around, looking for the Number. After the boy had found what he was looking for, he grabbed the Number monster and retracted his blue hand. The victims eyes closed again, but something else happened.

The man, who couldn't have been more than thirty years of age, began to grow white hairs where they were black five minutes prior. His silky smooth skin was transformed into an array of different wrinkles and crow's feet. His lips shriveled a bit from the intense dryness that they experienced. From an onlooker's point of view, it looked like Kaito's illuminated hand had increased the man's again process a hundredfold. The man lay there, immobile and breathless.

Kaito turned his gaze from his victim to the glowing, spherical orb that now sat in his hand. He gave a firm squeeze on the object and the circle popped. In its placed was the black-boarded Number monster that the now elderly man had used.

"Excellent, Kaito-sama!" Orbital 7 said from behind a trash can. Truth be told, he was always scared when Kaito dueled because sometimes the blonde boy had a habit of taking things to the extreme. "Another Number hunted!"

"It's still not enough, Orbital," Kaito frowned. "We need more Numbers."

"How about we find that Yuma Tsukumo kid?" Orbital 7 suggested. "If memory serves, he had more than one Number that we can poach!"

"Yuma Tsukumo…" Kaito spoke somberly. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Kaito was soaring around the fairgrounds with Orbital 7 on his back. His watch beeped, alerting him that it was 10:00 a.m.<p>

"Orbital 7, scan the perimeter," Kaito commanded.

"R-right away, Kaito-sama!" the robot agreed.

One of Orbital 7's wings began to make a beeping sound. The monotonous "beep, beep, beep" every three seconds was annoying for Kaito, however it was vital in his search.

"Scanning, scanning," Orbital 7 repeated. "Yuma Tsukumo isn't anywhere outside."

"He's not outside?" Kaito asked curiously. "But then…wait! Orbital 7, parachute mode!"

"What!" the robot asked.

"You heard me!" Kaito snapped. "Parachute mode!"

Orbital 7 did as he was told. The wings that were latched onto Kaito's back detached themselves and the boy began to free fall. Abruptly Orbital 7 clicked another button on his chest while both and Kaito were falling and his body extended. His chest turned into a half oval shape and his limbs began strings. Kaito grabbed onto the strings while Orbital 7's oval shaped body wafted in the wind like a parachute, saving them from falling too fast. Seconds later, when they were a few feet above the ground, Kaito let go of the robot and fell onto the ground, landing on his feet. Orbital 7 landed moments later, not so fortunate. His chunky chest hit the gravel pavement of the unmarked, secluded road roughly, but he was still fully functional.

"K-Kaito-sama, why did you ask for that?" Orbital 7 wondered.

"That's why," Kaito said, pointing to a boy twenty feet in front of him.

Orbital 7 adjusted his eyes to a more focused setting and saw the tentacle-haired boy that Kaito was pointing to. Orbital 7 pointed to the boy in the purple jacket.

"He looks very familiar."

"Of course," Kaito explained. "He was the one that was dueling with Yuma Tsukumo in the tag duel against those two criminals."

"I don't understand what that's got to do with you, Kaito-sama," Orbital ignorantly spoke.

Kaito frowned, enraged that his own companion couldn't get a plan so simple. "I'm saying that if he dueled with Yuma Tsukumo against those two guys with Numbers, they probably split up the Numbers 50-50. That means that he's harboring a Number right now."

"Oh!" Orbital 7 nodded as the light bulb clicked in his mind. "So he's got what you're hunting for! Brilliant, Kaito-sama! Getting his and Yuma Tsukumo's Numbers!"

Orbital 7's appraisal went unheard because Kaito had already snuck out of their hiding spot before the robot was finished talking. The Numbers Hunter whistled indiscreetly, causing Shark to turn his head around.

Shark looked at Kaito, but paid him no mind. He turned his gaze back to his deck flipped through the cards.

"Hey," Kaito said to get Shark's attention. Thankfully for Kaito, it worked.

"What?" Shark asked harshly.

"Do you know Yuma Tsukumo?"

Shark looked to his right, as though contemplating the answer to the question. He wasn't sure that he should answer truthfully to a person who looked so sketchy.

"What's it to you?" Shark replied.

"My name is Kaito Tenjo, and I'm looking for him. He and I have a little bit of…history together, and I wanted to see him again."

Shark placed his deck back in his pocket and looked at Kaito hesitantly. "I'm not buying that story."

Kaito glared, but continued to talk. "Alright, I'll cut to the chase. I know you have Numbers on you and I'm here to hunt for them!"

Shark narrowed his eyes and his mind put the pieces together. "That's why you want Yuma, isn't it? You're really just after his Numbers."

"Well, look who figure out the plan," Kaito said condescendingly. "But it's too late. You and I are going to have a duel!"

Kaito took his deck out and flashed it in front of Shark.

"So how about we duel? If you win, I'll leave quietly. If I win, you give me something I want…"

"I'll pass," Shark said, turning away and beginning to walk.

"I wasn't asking," Kaito glared.

He extended his hand in Shark's direction and a red rope appeared in his palm. He threw the rope at Shark's arm and it connected with Shark's limb.

"What is this?" he barked as he tried to break free of the red rope.

"It's called a Duel Anchor," Kaito elucidated as the rope vanished before their eyes, "and it's not going away until you give me what I want when I win!"

"So I'm stuck here?" Shark asked, getting more enraged at this newcomer.

"That's correct," Kaito replied. "Now that you're trapped here…let me hunt for your soul!"

"Soul?" Shark asked. "What do you mean my soul?"

Kaito twisted his limp wrist around and it made a cracking noise. "It's the consequence of losing to me, Numbers User! If you don't win this, you won't only lose your Number, but also your soul!"

"That's impossible!" Shark hissed. "You can't take someone's soul!"

Kaito raised his hand and the same blue glow that appeared before he took his previous victim's soul shone brightly. "Is it impossible? If you don't want to find out, I suggest you duel me."

"I don't have much of a choice in the matter," Shark huffed. "Fine, I accept your challenge!"

He took his D-Pad off his belt and snapped it on his arm, followed immediately by his deck and D-Gazer.

"Duel Mode! Photon Change!" Kaito shouted.

The dark coat that he was wearing started to glow as his whole body lit up. The drab black colors turned to a holy white sheen as Kaito D-Pad came down from the air and onto his arm. He touched his left eye with his index and middle fingers and a green, built in D-Gazer, formed.

"By the way," Kaito said, "I never got your name."

"It's Ryoga," Shark said to the stranger hesitantly. "Ryoga Kamishiro. And I recommend you remember it, because you're going to want to recall who beat you!"

Kaito scoffed. "Not likely…But now that the formalities are out of the way…"

"Let's duel!" they both shouted.

**Shark – 8000 LP**

**Kaito Tenjo – 8000 LP**

"I'm taking the first move," Shark decided as he picked up the top card of his deck.

"Be my guest," Kaito said flatly.

"I will," Shark replied. "I'm summoning out Baby Jaws!"

The sound of fins roughly slapping the surface world penetrated Kaito's ears as Shark's pre-evolution form of Big Jaws emerged. It snapped its teeth in threateningly, daring Kaito to try and attack, despite its low level of power. (300 ATK)

Kaito remained wordless as Shark continued with his turn.

"And due to the effect of my Baby Jaws, I'm able to Tribute it in order to bring out a Big Jaws from my deck!"

A whirlpool swirled underneath the newborn finned fish and it jumped into the rotating vortex. Seconds later, Big Jaws materialized out of the eddy. Its large head hung down deliberately in order to show Kaito the dentate razor attached to its back. (1800 ATK)

"Keep on your toes, Kaito-sama!" Orbital 7 warned. "He looks like he could be trouble."

"I don't need you to tell me that," the blonde boy responded. Then he looked at Shark. "Almost done?"

The purple-haired boy set one card and one facedown appeared in his Spell/Trap zone.

"Now I am."

"Then it's my turn. Prepare yourself!" Kaito exclaimed.

An ominous white glow was exuded from the boy's coat as he drew a card. It was evident why his apparel flashed after he activated his first card.

"I use the Photon Lead Spell Card!"

"Photon Lead?" Shark repeated. Due to his extended time in the Local, Regional, and Nation tournaments, Shark had gained a fairly extensive knowledge of near every card in Duel Monsters existence. However, he'd never heard of this one.

"Correct," Kaito said. "It's a handy Spell that allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or below LIGHT attribute monster from my hand to the field! Come out, Daybreaker!"

A "whoosh" noise was heard as a red cape flapped in the breeze. Following the flowing garment came a knight covered from head to toe in pristine, ivory armor. It carried a long sword with four sharp spikes attached to the hilt for self-defense. (1700 ATK)

_It's not bad, _Shark thought with a grin, _but it doesn't hold a candle to my Big Jaws._

"And just in case you're wondering why I bothered to summon a monster that couldn't defeat yours," Kaito began, almost as though he was reading Shark's mind, "it's because of Daybreaker's special ability."

The white knight held up its sword and a mysterious white aura surrounded the monster's body. The green orb in the center of its chest shone brightly, momentarily blinding Shark.

"Due to Daybreaker's effect, once it was Special Summoned, he's able to recruit up to another Daybreaker from my hand!"

Standing right next to the first Daybreaker was a second one that was likewise ready for battle. (1700 ATK)

"And then the second Daybreaker causes a domino effect! Therefore, I'm able to summon a third Daybreaker!"

Just as Kaito had said, his third and final copy of Daybreaker appeared in a flash of white light. (1700 ATK)

"So now you've got three monsters that can't beat Big Jaws instead of one," Shark snickered.

"Correction," Kaito offered. "I have three Level 4 monsters that can't beat Big Jaws on their own."

_Then it's coming? _Shark thought. _The Number?_

"But before I do anything hasty," Kaito smirked, "I'm going to activate the Photon Booster Spell from my hand!"

"Photon Booster?" Shark frowned. He'd never heard of that one either.

"It's a special little card that I can use when I control a LIGHT attribute monster. When I use it, not only does that monster's ATK score go up to 2000, but so do the ATK scores of all monsters on the field that share that LIGHT monster's name! And since I happen to have 3 Daybreakers…"

A holy radiance beamed down from above, enveloping the three Daybreakers in a cloud of light. When the cloud dissipated, the Daybreaker touched their swords together in a Three Musketeers fashion while their power amplified. (1700 – 2000 ATK x 3)

"3 monsters with 2000 ATK each!" Shark asked in shock.

Kaito nodded. "And all three of which will attack you! But first, I summon Photon Lizard!"

The last card in Kaito's hand was thrown onto his D-Pad roughly, but with amazing accuracy while the boy's jacket once again blazed brightly. The same red scaled creature from Kaito's duel with Yuma crawled onto the field, thrashing its tail around frantically. Excitement was evident in its bloodthirsty jaundiced eyes. (900 ATK)

"Battle time!" Kaito declared. "Daybreaker number 1 attacks your Big Jaws!"

The warrior in white charged at the helpless fish and brandished its sword, threatening to fillet the shark without mercy.

"You're going to have to take a rain check on that attack," Shark said as he clicked a switch on his D-Pad, "because I'm activating Poseidon Wave!"

Poseidon himself emerged from the Trap Card and pointed his mighty trident at Daybreaker. Instantly a wave of water came crashing down on the warrior, soaking him and barricading Big Jaws from the attack.

"And furthermore, since Big Jaws is a Fish-Type monster, my Poseidon Wave inflicts 800 points of damage to you!" Shark smiled.

Kaito didn't so much as flinch when Poseidon jammed his trident into his clothed body.

"I suppose you saved yourself from a bit of suffering," Kaito smirked, "but Daybreaker number two is going to fill you in on what you just missed out on!"

The second Daybreaker dashed over to Big Jaws and sliced the fish up into tiny bits of sushi. Shark covered his face as the impact of the attack created a bit of a gust.

"And don't forget the third Daybreaker and Photon Lizard because I'm attacking you directly with both of them too!"

Photon Lizard jumped atop Daybreaker's shoulders, gaining a good vantage point in which to strike Shark. The third Daybreaker ran over to the purple-haired boy and struck him down with his merciless blade. Following that display of bloodlust came Photon Lizard who jumped from Daybreaker's broad shoulders and crashed down on top of Shark's fragile gut. The boy let out a cough and a groan as the lizard slowly stomped on the rest of his body before it returned to Kaito.

"Now, I'm going to my Main Phase 2," Kaito explained hastily, not waiting for Shark to pick himself back up and get to his feet. "And first of all, I'm going to release my Photon Lizard in order to activate its effect."

The crimson creature wriggled around for a few seconds before transforming into thousands of light particles. Afterwards a card slipped out from Kaito's D-Pad and he picked it up, revealing to Shark a second copy of Photon Lizard.

"Don't worry," he said while pointing to his three Daybreaker monsters. "It will all become clear in a few seconds."

Shark wanted to ask another question, but before he'd found to strength to get his mouth moving, Kaito had answered it for him.

"I'm going to overlay my three Daybreakers!" he shouted. "I form the overlay network with these three monsters! Xyz Summon! Number 10: Illumiknight!"

The three Daybreaker monsters floated into a pool of darkness, but came back out seconds later. Rather, they came back out as floating overlay unit orbs that surrounded a spiderlike sealed form. What looked like 4 claw-like growths formed, connected only by a glowing green orb in the center. One of the growths twisted to the left, while the one parallel to it shifted to the right. The sound of hooves hitting the ground echoed as a trusty stallion formed. Then the other two growths moved and cosmically aligned with one another. The end result happened to be a knight in white armor, not unlike the kind the Daybreaker trio wore. In fact, the new knight possessed the same green jewel found in the heart of its protective covering. Perhaps the only real difference that this new monster had in comparison to Daybreaker, aside from the obvious addition of the steed, was a more lavish and notched blade. (2400 ATK)

"It's here," Shark coughed to himself as he picked himself up off the ground. His hands had turned cold from his stay on the chilly pavement.

"It's more than just here," Kaito announced. "It's also using its effect!"

One of the Daybreaker units flew Illumiknight's long sword. The blade's color became illuminatingly white.

"And at the cost of the card in my hand…"

Kaito sent his only card, Photon Lizard, to the Graveyard.

"I am now able to draw an extra card!"

Kaito instantly replaced his loss with a new card. He thought about playing it but he ruled against it moments later.

"If you've still got the will to continue this duel, Numbers user, it's your move."

**Shark – 4900 LP**

**Kaito – 7200 LP**

Shark moved his arms a bit more and then his feet. Soon enough, although battered and bruised, he was on his feet.

"You're quite persistent," Kaito said. Then he grinned widely. "Your soul will be _fun _hunting!"

A nasty chill ran up Shark's spine when Kaito articulated the word "fun". There was something about the way that it'd been said that made the boy uneasy.

"I…draw!" Shark hesitated as he drew his card.

Kaito watched as Shark viewed the five cards in his hand and looked for a way out. Unfortunately for the blonde boy, when he saw a smile cross Shark's face, he knew that Shark had probably found one.

"I summon Spiked Sunfish!"

Shark's bony ocean sunfish with the needled teeth appeared. Its two fins, which greatly resembled wings, fluttered around. (1500 ATK)

"And next," Shark said while tossing another card in his D-Pad back row, "I use my Surface to return Big Jaws back to my field!"

A naval ship appeared carrying only one passenger, Big Jaws. The ship disappeared and the monster was left alone in Defense Position. (300 DEF)

_Could he be going for it? _Kaito wondered, already preparing a strategy to defeat whatever Number Shark could have.

"Now I'm going to overlay my two monsters to construct the overlay network to summon the denizen of the deep! Xyz Summon!"

To Kaito's surprise and chagrin, the portal that appeared when the two monsters became one gave of a bright red color as opposed to the stellar, cosmic portal that appeared when the Numbers did. From out of the red portal came Shark's metal-mouthed behemoth with trails of blood leaking from its mouth. Its teeth clamped down as a warning to the Number monster. (2300 ATK)

"Great White Titan – Jaws!"

Kaito grimaced. "What's wrong? Are you afraid to use your Numbers against a real hunter?"

Shark refused to answer. Instead one of the cerulean spheres around Great White Titan flew into its hungry mouth. The fish gladly devoured the snack before turning to its real prey. Kaito.

"And thanks to Jaws' effect, I can discard a card of my own…"

Shark sent his Jawsman to the Graveyard and touched the top card of his deck.

"And then draw a card!"

He took the card in his hands and snatched it off the top of his deck.

In the same moment, a light blue spectrum of light escaped Shark's Graveyard and surrounded Kaito. The swirling blue barrier became smaller and smaller, sealing Kaito inside before Jawsman came from above. The monster body slammed on the fortress causing it to break and sending serrated shards of azure flying at Kaito's body. He quickly covered himself but not before losing a modicum of his footing.

"What was that?" he snarled.

"I'm glad you asked," Shark said, with just a hint of a devious smile plastered on his face. "It was an added bonus of Great White Titan. Since I discarded a WATER attribute monster from my hand, I was able to inflict to you equal to halve of that monster's ATK score! And lucky for me that Jawsman's original ATK is 2600!"

"That's not bad," Orbital 7 noted, earning him a vengeful glare from his master. He quickly changed his tone. "O-of course Kaito-sama's monster is still much better! And he always has a plan!"

"It's better, huh?" Shark asked. He pointed to the Number monster and said, "Look again."

Sure enough Kaito's monster had become weaker than Shark's predator of the sea. (2400 – 1900 ATK)

"What happened to it?" Kaito spat in anger.

Shark reached into his Graveyard and pulled out the Spiked Sunfish that his Xyz had gotten rid of.

"You see," he explained, "whenever Spiked Sunfish goes to the Graveyard, I can target 1 monster on your side of the field and then that target will lose 500 ATK. I guess you didn't see that when you were spying on me, did you?"

Kaito's frown turned into a lour as he saw Shark's small smile widen. Orbital 7 still looked impressed but he didn't dare vocalize it.

"I take it by your facial expression that you didn't like that," Shark deduced. "So I suppose you're going to hate this even more. I attack Number 10 with Great White Titan – Jaws! Deep-Sea Dive Bomb!"

The monster opened its mouth as its stomach started to audibly rumble. Moving its way up from the stomach to the creature's mouth was a large assortment of missiles and rockets, long and small, short and tall. With an unruly belch, the monster let loose the torrent of volatiles on the horse riding knight. The Number monster gave an aggressive tug on the horse's reins, but the stallion didn't move quickly enough, causing both horse and rider to disappear in an explosion.

Shark was sure he'd heard Kaito say a foul word, however the noise from the battle drowned the sound out. Nevertheless, Shark was now on top of his game and he wasn't backing down.

"I set this card and end my turn!"

A facedown card formed in the Spell/Trap zone behind Shark's Xyz Monster.

**Shark – 4900 LP**

**Kaito – 5500 LP**

_This is perfect, _Shark thought to himself slyly. _Due to my facedown card, Splash Capture, if this guy tries to pull off any Xyz Summons with his Numbers, I'll take them as my own!_

"My turn!" Kaito shouted. He drew a card from his deck, putting the number of cards in his hand to two instead of one.

A scheming smirk crossed his face as he placed the card into his D-Pad. "I activate Photon Sublimination!"

Kaito reached into his Graveyard and took out both copies of Photon Lizard.

"Photon Sublimination?" Shark asked as the blonde boy did that.

"Because of Photon Sublimination, I can remove two Photon monsters of the same name from my Graveyard and then draw two cards!"

Kaito placed the two copies into his left pocket before making two more draws.

_Just what I needed!_

"I activate the Spell Card, Photon Sanctuary!"

A bright Spell flashed on the field. Shark instinctively covered his eyes so his corneas and retinas didn't break down.

"That's perfect!" Orbital 7 praised. "Because of Photon Sanctuary, Kaito-sama is now granted two Photon Tokens in Defense Position. And even though they can't attack, I'm sure he has a plan."

Two identical, glowing orbs appeared side by side. Like all of the other Photon monsters, a piercing blue sparkled from them. (0 DEF x 2)

"What's the point?" Shark wondered aloud, to which Kaito smiled in response.

A heavenly ray of light coated one of the orbs before the same thing happened to the other. The blue hues in both orbs turned a splendid shade of turquoise before both spheres were gone from sight. Kaito's jacket turned the lightest and brightest color imaginable.

Shark's eyes widened as something took their place. "What just happened?" he asked, looking at the large, crimson cross now standing before him. His eye was particularly drawn to the jewel inside the heart of the crucifix, a jewel that greatly resembled the ones that Daybreaker and Illumiknight possessed.

Suddenly breaking Shark's thoughts, Kaito picked up the object effortlessly. He gave it a demanding tug as he tossed the item into the sky.

"I Tribute both of my tokens! Incarnation of light," Kaito recited, "descend Now!"

After a prescribed amount of twists and twirls in the air, the cross stopped completely. Then a bright blue beam, the same shade as the two Photon Tokens, illumined the dormant jewel. A cyan colored aura encircled the jewel as granules of light orbited around it. Millions of the particles came to the upper left side of the jewel and swirled around until they had created an arm. The same procedure occurred on the opposite side of the cross, and both arms attached to the red symbol. In the lower section, the blue arrays turned into sturdy legs for the creature to balance on. The bottom piece of the tail extended, creating an elongated tail while the top piece angled itself into the form of a head. With one last sparkle of the jewel, the monster, which now revealed itself to be a dragon, was granted a pair of dazzlingly electric blue wings. (3000 ATK)

"Isn't Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon lovely?" Kaito grinned devilishly.

Shark found that his mouth was too dry to form a coherent sentence as fear coursed through his veins. He had never seen that monster before, and if he won the duel, he'd never want to see it again.

"Speechless?" asked the Photon wielder. "Well then maybe I can _make _you scream! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attack! Photon Stream of Destruction!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roared loudly before opening its mouth. Like clockwork, a large ball of energy started to mold. When the energy ball was completed, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon turned its head up to the sky and released the blast. The sight from the spectacle looked a lot like a meteorite going the wrong way, but the Photon Dragon's madness had a method about it. In mid air, the blast detonated, much like a firework display. Each and every one of the acidic pellets of energy that rained down from explosion landed on Shark's Xyz Monster. The fish gave a low whine of pain before it exploded into pixels. Following that, the debris from the blast came toward Shark, knocking him backward and causing him to topple on his back.

"Get up! I'm not done with you!" Kaito commanded evilly. "I can't hunt your Numbers while you're lazing around. Although, if you wish to give up now…"

"Not a chance," came a reply from the opposite side of the field.

"Hmm?" Kaito wondered, looking at Shark's struggling body.

"I'm not…giving up," the boy in the purple vest glared. "And if you think for a second that you're going to win this duel, then you're dead wrong."

"Such a heavy accusation from someone lying on the ground," Kaito said emotionlessly.

Shark scowled and tried picking himself up. The pain from the augmented reality was apparently more than he was used to because he felt like there were pins and needles jabbing him mercilessly. Nevertheless, he managed to lift his beaten body up off the ground to prove to Kaito that he meant business.

"What was that?" Shark spat.

Kaito paid no mind to Shark. Instead he set his the last card in his hand facedown behind his almighty dragon.

"Turn end."

**Shark – 4200 LP**

**Kaito – 5500 LP**

Shark's breathing picked up speed as his heart started to race. His vision was becoming blurred and his hands shaky. It was by far the most intense feeling of pain that he'd ever experienced during a duel.

_Can I really win this? _Shark thought with a tinge of doubt. _I don't have the cards that I want, and what's worse is that Galaxy-Eyes staring me down._

A flashback passed in Shark's mind as he stood there in his rapt reverie. A flashback of when he and Yuma dueled against Kaio and Rikuo.

_**"We can still win it, Shark…" Yuma spoke slowly. He clutched his stomach to mitigate the pain.**_

_**Shark held his head in his hand and rubbed his hair, checking for any bruises. "How can you be so sure? How are you still so faithful?"**_

_**Yuma wobbled and shook to his knees in due time and stared Shark straight in the eyes. "I can think that because we're friends, and as such I'm not going to give up our fight! I believe that we can win this duel if we just work together!"**_

_Friends, _Shark thought, replaying the word over and over in his mind for what seemed like a hundred times in succession. _And Yuma didn't give up on me…so if this hunter wants to get to him, I'm not going to give up on Yuma!_

"It's my turn now!" Shark shouted resolutely. Something had clearly stirred up inside the boy and it likely wasn't about to be contained.

Shark made his draw before gasping at what he'd drawn. It was just the combo that he needed.

Kaito glared at Shark, scrutinizing every aspect and expression the latter had to offer.

"I'm glad you have that glare on your face," Shark chuckled, "because it's going to stay there for a while! I activate the Water of Life Spell!"

A giant chalice formed in front of Shark. There was a poured liquid inside the cup, later revealed to be water when the chalice overflowed and brought the liquid crashing down to the surly bonds of Earth.

"What's this?" Kaito questioned angrily.

Orbital 7, who had been examining the duel with engrossed attention, processed the card through his inbuilt Duel Monster database. Seconds later, he relayed the card's information to Kaito.

"Water of Life makes it so the user is able to Special Summon any monster from their Graveyard to the field. However, the Special Summoned monster must be placed in Attack Position."

Without a word from Kaito's opponent, Great White Titan – Jaws returned to the field, aggravated and ravenous as ever. (2300 ATK)

"And next," Shark said, digging through his discard slot, "I can banish Big Jaws, Baby Jaws, and Spiked Sunfish from play in order to activate the Shark Surprise card!"

Shark placed all three of his aforementioned monsters in his pocket.

"And by doing that, I'm able to draw 2 new cards!"

Shark made two new draws and examined his hand which now contained three cards, all of which he desperately needed.

"This duel is coming to a close!" Shark announced. "I summon Lost Blue Breaker!"

Thin blue tentacles squirmed on the field before their owner appeared. A two-headed sea serpent formed on the field while both of its heads turned their attention to Kaito. Its white underbelly roared from hunger. (1400 ATK)

"And since I summoned that, I can now Special Summon Shark Sucker straight from my hand!" Shark added.

The boy's familiar blue remora with the pink balls attached to its back emerged as a tsunami crashed down on the battlefield. It shrieked as it flopped out of the saltwater. (200 ATK)

"Is it coming?" Kaito asked no one in particular. He and Orbital 7 eyed Shark's every move.

"Now I'm going to overlay Shark Sucker and Lost Blue Breaker!" Shark chanted. "I construct the overlay network with these two monsters to Xyz Summon Black Ray Lancer!"

Shark's ocean dwellers melded into one as they flew into a rotating, red portal. When the smoke and mirrors cleared, Shark's trump card stood tall, waving its colored lance around for all to see. Its wings were particularly shimmery in the sun's rays. (2100 ATK)

"Fine," Kaito said with a scowl in Shark's direction, "if you're not going to use the Numbers, I'm going to extract them from your soul once I win! I'll put them to good use!"

"_Once _you win," Shark repeated with a smirk. "That's wishful thinking, but it's not going to come true!"

"And what makes you so sure about that?" Kaito questioned harshly.

Shark flipped over the final card in his hand, revealing the Spell Card known as Xyz Gift.

"This makes me so sure," he replied.

The Spell card flew into Shark's D-Pad with precision as a tornado was created around Black Ray Lancer. It lifted the Xyz monster up and took away the two floating orbs surrounding it before leaving Black Ray Lancer high and dry.

"By detaching two overlay units from a monster," Orbital 7 spoke mechanically, "the user is allowed to draw 2 cards if they wield at least 2 Xyz Monsters."

"So even without the Numbers, you've found a way to use the most out of your deck, huh?" Kaito asked as Shark made two draws.

The purple-vested boy placed one of his newly drawn cards into his blue disk, opting not to answer Kaito's question.

A mighty storm began to brew around both duelists, moving their hair to the sides. Shark spoke louder, trying to be heard over the raging typhoon.

"Thanks to Fish and Kicks, since I have three banished monsters, as in the one's I just got rid of, I can target one card on the field…"

Shark pointed to Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

"And banish it!"

Terror and panic crossed Kaito's face when he realized that his victim had come up with such a strategic maneuver. Then the panic turned to despair as Kaito's ace monster vanished from the field with a defiant roar.

"You…" Kaito shook furiously, "You are going to pay for that! I promise that to you!"

"I wonder if you can keep that promise," Shark yawned insolently while activating the last card in his hand, "because I'm using my Aqua Jet Spell!"

Instantly Great White Titan – Jaws was decked out with two aquatic torpedoes that attached to its back. The machines whirred and hummed as they began adjusting to fit the oversized shark. (2300 – 3300 ATK)

"Kaito-sama, this is bad!" Orbital 7 worried. "What are you going to do?"

"Win," Kaito responded to his robotic accompanier.

"But…" Orbital 7 began before finishing his sentence short. In his years of experience, he found that it was better not to enrage the person that you work for because there was a high probability of ending up as scrap metal.

"Win?" Shark asked. "Well, we'll see. Black Ray Lancer, attack with Black Spear!"

The winged creature flew up into the sky and covered itself in the clouds. While there, it rotated its lance around and around, accelerating its speed with each passing second. The movement caused some of the surrounding clouds to infuse with the spear that was thrown at Kaito seconds later, causing the blonde to fall to one knee.

"I think Jaws is still hungry," Shark smirked, "so it's feeding time! Attack him now!"

The torpedo-enhanced super shark seemed to smile, barring all its long, serrated teeth for Kaito to see. Then, with the help of its mechanical jets, Jaws flew over to Kaito quickly. When it reached the Numbers Hunter, it took a great bite out of the right sleeve of his coat. Despite the duel being nothing more than augmented reality however, Kaito actually felt as though the bite nearly touched him.

Shark looked through his D-Gazer, reading Kaito's life point meter.

"So close," he said to himself, "but not close enough. I end my turn."

**Shark – 4200 LP**

**Kaito – 100 LP**

Kaito took a deep breath and mustered through the pain, getting off his knees and back on his feet. He placed a hand on the top card of his deck before a sinister scowl appeared on his face.

"Oh, how could I forget? Before I go, someone wanted to get reacquainted with you!"

Photon particles once again filled the atmosphere with a sense of dread as the red crest appeared once more. After the same extensive procedure of the formation of the arms, legs, head, and tail, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon was back on Kaito's field, as good as new. (3000 ATK)

"That's impossible!" Shark argued. "I banished that with Fish and Kicks!"

"No," Kaito responded coldly, "you didn't. I only gave you the illusion that you had banished it. That's why I don't have my Trap anymore."

Shark looked behind Kaito's hulking dragon to realize that the Numbers Hunter was indeed telling the truth. His facedown card had vanished from sight.

"It was only thanks to my Interdimensional Matter Transporter that I was able to banish my monster before you banished it yourself."

"Fine," Shark said with an air of uncaring. And after all, what did he have to worry about? His Great White Titan – Jaws had more power than Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. He had this duel in the bag.

"Now if I recall correctly," Kaito stated, "it's my turn. Draw!"

Kaito drew his card and immediately set it facedown in his Spell/Trap zone. Then he commanded his dragon to do battle with Black Ray Lancer. Galaxy-Eyes, who was all too happy to oblige, created another shower of acidic, photon rain that corroded Black Ray Lancer's armor and caused the monster to depixilate. Shark had braced himself beforehand so he maintained his ground.

**Shark – 3300 LP**

**Kaito – 100 LP**

"My turn!" shouted an extremely confident Shark while picking up the top card of his deck.

_Plate Salvage _he thought looking at his new card. _This card has the power to stop all Field Spell Cards. Since this guy won't be around that long, I won't need it._

"It's battle time! Great White Titan – Jaws, end this duel! Feeding Frenzy Foray!"

The rocket-propelled denizen soared over to Kaito's helpless dragon, threatening to connect with the giant, reptilian creature. However, before Jaws had the chance, Shark saw both the victim and the assailant vanish before his very eyes.

"What?" Shark declared. "What was that?"

"Fool," Kaito scoffed, "you didn't think my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon was just for show, did you? He's got a special ability of his own!"

Orbital 7 nodded and added some more insight. "Correct. Kaito-sama is allowed to banish both monsters from play until the end of the Battle Phase when his dragon is attacked like that."

Shark grimaced with anger, but ended his Battle Phase.

Just like Orbital 7 had stated no more than thirty seconds beforehand, Shark's Xyz Monster returned back to the field, unfortunately for Shark, with its base ATK score. (2300 ATK)

Likewise, Kaito's glorious dragon revisited him as well. (3000 ATK)

"I end my turn with this," Shark said, setting his Plate Salvage facedown beside his unused Splash Capture.

"Do you feel the fear building inside you?" Kaito smirked. "It won't be long now until that fear is realized…when I finish you with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

"Just make your move," Shark attempted to say as coolly and calmly as possible. It didn't work as well as he'd planned because his voice cracked on the last word.

Kaito did as he was told and picked up a card from his deck. Wild laughter erupted when he'd seen what he'd drawn.

"This is as far as you go!" Kaito alerted Shark."I summon Photon Crusher!"

A circle of blinding light materialized on the ground in front of Kaito as a robotic monster jumped out. The android had rather humanoid features, from the clunky green armor to the double-sided bludgeon it carried. Light blue shone on its arms and near its pelvis as its mechanical red eyes targeted and locked on to Shark's frame. (2000 ATK)

Shark began shaking his head in an attempt to ward off the negative, cynical thoughts his brain was feeding him.

"If you're trying to rack your brain for a way out of this," Kaito dispassionately informed Shark, "you're as out of luck as your monster. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Great White Titan! Photon Stream of Destruction!"

The obedient dragon followed its orders and charged its blue blast in its mouth. Instead of making the torrential acid downpour like the previous two times however, it opted to just release the blast from where it stood at Shark's monster. The dragon proved effective because Shark's monster exploded upon impact and sent Shark back a foot and a half.

"And the torment doesn't end there!" Kaito announced. "Photon Crusher attacks you as well!"

The weapon-wielding humanoid stepped forward one foot at a time, swinging its weapon back and forth as it did. Shark tried to move back to evade the blow from the club, but his limbs were paralyzed in shock. Photon Crusher took that advantage and struck Shark mercilessly three times with its club.

"And just in case you want to take one last turn before I finish you off," Kaito said, "my Photon Crusher's ability forces it to go into Defense Position."

Photon Crusher's blue hues turned a darker tint as it knelt down on one knee and used its mighty weapon as makeshift shielding. (0 DEF)

**Shark – 600 LP**

**Kaito – 100 LP**

"What's the matter?" Kaito asked with a malevolent smile. "It's your turn."

Shark squirmed on the floor in agony. Even if it was just AR vision that was present in the duel, Kaito's attacks truly hurt more than he'd expected them to. Shark mumbled something unintelligible in the dirt.

"What was that?" Kaito asked Shark.

Shark gained enough strength to lift his face off the ground before repeating himself. "I said…I'm not going…to lose this duel."

Kaito looked at the facedown card in his back row and then back at Shark. "I don't plan on losing either."

"That's where you're wrong," Shark accused.

"How can you say that?" Kaito snarled, clearly getting angrier and angrier with each word Shark said.

"Because…" Shark responded with a pause. He took a moment to think about his father, to remember his dad's smile and dueling spirit. Then his brain switched over to Yuma, his first true friend. He put his hand over his heart and silently thanked the two of them for helping him out through his various perils.

Then he turned back to Kaito and finished his response. "Because I have people that I'm dueling for!"

Kaito's empty hands clenched together, turning into unstable fists. Something in the boy's eyes showed more lively signs. His eyebrows furrowed, indicating that Shark had struck a nerve with his statement.

"How dare you…how dare you say that! Going around and accusing people of fighting for themselves? Accusing people of such avarice and selflessness!"

Shark was taken aback by the sudden ardent tone in Kaito's speech. He watched quietly as the boy continued his dialogue.

"You're not the only one who fights for someone that you love! I'm there too! Do you think that I'd voluntarily choose this job? Do you think I want to make people miserable and soulless?"

Shark's hands began shaking, though he wasn't sure why.

"I'm just like you, in a way," Kaito concluded. "Fighting for someone…the only difference is that I can't let that person down, no matter what. The consequences are too dire. That's why I need to win this duel…and your soul!"

Shark, more amazed than shocked by Kaito's passion, slowly lifted himself from the ground. Dirt turned his jacket an ugly shade of brown, but he didn't seem to notice, let alone care.

He knew that trying to reason with Kaito wouldn't do any good to him. The Numbers Hunter was determined to win the duel at any cost.

Shark looked at the top card of his deck, hoping for a game changer. He placed his hand on his deck.

_It's either me or him, and it all comes down to this draw._

Without warning, Shark gave a violent yank on his card. He, as well as Kaito and Orbital 7, eyed the rectangular piece of paper, wondering and waiting.

"I'm sorry," Shark said, looking into Kaito's eyes, "but I have to win this. I summon Piercing Moray!"

A tidal wave brought forth Shark's horned moray eel. The brown sea creature oozed a trail of slime as the water evaporated around it. (1500 ATK)

"And when Piercing Moray attacks a Defense Position monster, the difference in its ATK and your monster's DEF comes straight out of your life points!" Shark said loudly.

Kaito's heart stopped as he looked at his Photon Crusher's weak amount of DEF.

"Do something, Kaito-sama!" Orbital 7 cried.

"He can't," Shark disagreed. "It's over! Piercing Moray, attack Photon Crusher!"

The moray eel's horn popped off its head and floated in midair, positioning itself to hit Photon Crusher. When it was in the right spot, the horn glided across the playing field, heading for Kaito's defending automaton.

"It can't end this way!" Kaito shouted as he pressed a button on his D-Pad." Trap activate! Photon Shock!"

Kaito's concealed card flipped face-up for Shark to see.

"Due to Photon Shock, you take as much Battle Damage from this attack as I do! Meaning that…" Kaito said.

"This duel…" Orbital 7 gasped.

"Is a draw!" Shark shouted.

Piercing Moray's horn pierced through Photon Crusher's feeble frame and hit Kaito's chest. However, Photon Crusher's bludgeon was flung out of its hands as soon as it was destroyed. The flying weapon traveled over to Shark and gave him a hefty blow to the gut. Both duelists were sent backwards as they hit the pavement roughly.

**Shark – 0 LP**

**Kaito – 0 LP**

Kaito rebounded much quicker than Shark did. While the latter was still picking himself up off the ground, Kaito had gotten up and snapped his fingers.

Orbital 7 knew what that meant. Instantly, the machine transformed into the same styled motorcycle that Kaito had driven away on after his duel with Yuma.

Kaito gripped Orbital 7's eyes, which now functioned as handlebars, and he rested his foot on the pedal. He turned the ignition on and took one last glance over his shoulder at Shark.

Shark placed his D-Gazer back in his pocket and put his D-Pad on his waistline before staring Kaito down as well.

"Remember me, Numbers User," Kaito demanded. "Remember the name Kaito Tenjo because I'll be back for your Numbers real soon."

Shark watched as Kaito turned his head toward the path in front of him while he pushed his foot on the gas pedal. Orbital 7 sped off into the distance with Kaito's focused face set dead ahead. Neither boy nor machine looked back at Shark before they turned a corner.

Shark stood there, watching them go, watching time pass by, helpless to do anything against it.

_If only I'd won, _he thought.

He took his deck out of his D-Pad and looked at it. Then he reached into his Extra Deck and pulled out one card from it.

"Number 96: Black Mist…" he spoke under his breath.

He stared at the card's artwork and the effect before he heard a voice.

"_That's quite a shame that you didn't win. I could have changed that_."

Shark looked around rapidly, trying to see who it was that was trying to talk to him. The streets around him were devoid of any life other than him, however.

"Who said that?" Shark asked cautiously.

"_Me_," responded the voice from below Shark.

It wasn't until the boy looked down that he saw the real source of the voice. It was the card…

It was Number 96: Black Mist.

"No way," Shark shook his head. "This card isn't talking to me."

"_Oh, but I am, Ryoga_," it said hypnotically. "_And it's true. I could have helped you to defeat that Numbers Hunter_."

"But…" Shark gulped, "how?"

"_There are certain powers that I have, Ryoga. Powers beyond comprehension_," the monster in the card asked. "_Are you interested in those powers_?"

Shark took a moment to think about his choice. He had already had a run-in with a Number once, and as he recalled, it didn't end pretty. However, he was still more than a little steamed that Kaito had not only ended the duel in a draw when the win was clearly Shark's, but that he also had the audacity to ride off with a threat. Eventually, his rage won over his reason.

"I'm listening," he said to the card.

"_Excellent_," Black Mist responded. "_Excellent_."

* * *

><p>Not too far away from the area where Shark's duel took place stood a skyscraper. The building itself was actually an apartment, however the whole thing was owned by one family alone and it stood a good fifteen stories high. What one family could possibly do with a structure that big was beyond most people's comprehensions, but the four members inside the home made due.<p>

Currently two of them were in the living room. One of them, notably younger than the other one, licked a finger and turned put it on the top right corner of a novel. He turned the page as his lovely green eyes continued to read the words on the page. He put the book down on the crystalline table in front of him as a butler came out with his piping hot bowl of soup.

"Thank you!" the boy said kindly to the house servant.

"You're quite welcome," the butler responded. "Can I get you anything else?"

The boy thought it over, but decided against any whims. "No thank you."

"Very good, sir," the butler nodded, exiting the room to tend to the other parts in the edifice.

The boy picked up one of the spoons lying on a folded, white napkin atop the table and placed it in his soup. He blew on the tomato potage thrice to make sure he didn't burn his tongue before ingesting it.

"Mmm," he said, wiping his lips with the pink handkerchief that was tucked in his regal, red shirt. "This is good!"

He turned to his brother concernedly and asked, "Are you sure you don't want any, IV?"

The boy's brother, IV as he'd been called, stood near the window, watching Shark intently. He'd seen the whole duel from his opulent vantage point, and was even slightly impressed by Shark's come-from-behind victory.

"I'm sure, III," the elder brother replied, fixing the golden-blond part of his hair. His purple eyes never left their view of Shark.

The boy's green eyes had a pout to them when he heard his brother. He scratched his bright red hair, but didn't go against his brother's word. He put another spoonful of soup in his mouth and shrugged.

_Ryoga…_IV thought to himself. _It's been so long since we've seen each other…How about we get reacquainted?_

IV turned his back to the window and his front toward the door. His flowing, white cloak generated a fair amount of noise with each step that he took. He walked toward the sliding glass entrance before III turned his head to him.

"Where are you going, IV?" he asked curiously.

"To pay an old "friend" a visit," he smirked malicious, making sure to use air-quotes around the word friend.

"Can I come along?" III asked happily.

"What about your soup?" IV said, trying to make up an excuse. He loved III; however the younger boy sometimes had a bad habit of getting in the way.

"I don't need to eat if you don't!" III responded, leaving his soup and getting up from the white, leather couch where he sat.

"I suppose you can go with me," IV responded with somewhat of a sigh.

"Marvelous!" III beamed. "Let me just get something."

He ran over to the fragile, glass key bowl and looked at the various objects lining it.

"Keys, dice, gum, rubber bands," he said, noting each thing he saw while fishing through the large bowl. "Here it is!"

III found what it was that he was looking for. He took the black-boarded card and slipped it into his Extra Deck box, before running over to IV.

"What was that about?" the elder brother questioned.

"Tron's orders," III responded.

IV didn't need to hear anymore to know what III meant. Tron's orders were Tron's orders. There was no disobeying them at any costs.

The two got into the elevator and IV pushed the button reading "Ground Floor". The platform lowered, going down the numerous amounts of floors while IV took his deck out and looked through the cards.

_It's time for a rematch._

* * *

><p>The revving of Kaito's motorcycle could be heard throughout the streets as the other drivers watched him speed past. His foot never left Orbital 7's gas pedal, whether the light was green or red in the streets.<p>

Kaito looked down at Orbital 7's dashboard and clicked the big, red button marked "Autopilot". After punching in a couple of sequences and codes, Kaito plotted his directional course for the World Duel Carnival fairgrounds and sat back.

Orbital 7 moved through the streets, swerving and dodging vans, pedestrians, and whatever else the roads of Heartland threw his way.

Meanwhile, Kaito was looking at the cards in his deck, moving through them with a shocking level of speed and accuracy. He stopped when his hands touched his new card that Mr. Heartland had presented him.

Neo-Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon. The card he hadn't got a chance to use against Shark.

He picked up the card and looked at it once before placing it at the top of his D-Pad with the rest of his deck.

"Yuma Tsukumo…prepare to be hunted!"

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown in This Chapter –

**Photon Crusher (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

2000 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: If this card attacks: Change it to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.

**Splash Capture (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A glowing, pink Xyz Monster being taken captive by two blue, horned fish.

Effect: When your opponent Xyz Summons an Xyz Monster: Banish 2 Fish-Type monsters in your Graveyard; gain control of that monster.

Note: These two cards can be found in the Order of Chaos booster pack. It is currently slated for release in the United States in February, 2012.

**Photon Sanctuary (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Two floating, shining orbs being surrounded by a white mist.

Effect: You cannot Summon a monster, except a LIGHT monster, the turn you activate this card. Special Summon 2 "Photon Tokens" (LIGHT/Thunder-Type/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in face-up Defense Position. These tokens cannot attack or be used as Synchro Material Monsters.

Note: This card can be found in Premium Pack 14. It is currently scheduled for release in Japan this month (December), 2011.

**Photon Shock (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A blue crystal barrier protecting a golden, silhouetted monster while pink rays are being refracted by the barrier.

Effect: When a "Photon" monster you control battles and you would take Battle Damage: Your opponent also takes the same amount of Battle Damage that you take from this Battle.

Note: This card was first used by Kaito in Episode 24 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writer's of that episode.

**Plate Salvage (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: A red moon drying up the waters of an ocean field, causing the area to become dry.

Effect: For 2 turns after this card's activation, negate the effects of Field Spell cards.

Note: This card was first used by Ryoga Kamishiro in Episode 34 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writer's of that episode.

**Water of Life (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A goblet of water falling on the ground and reviving a dead goblin.

Effect: Select and Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard in face-up Attack Position.

Note: This card was first used by Leon von Schroder/Leonhart von Schroider in Episode 197 of "Yu-Gi-Oh!". Creative credit goes to the writer's of that episode.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well, the end of this chapter was extremely loaded with the outer framings of plot! Now to let it unfurl and play out! But just beforehand…To balance out all these things big occurrences, there'll be a filler chapter, just to see what Tetsuo does in his free time of the WDC. He challenges someone who also uses Machine monsters. But will Tetsuo's machines come out on top or will they be left to rest? Find out next time.<p> 


	18. I, Robot

Pre-Chapter Author's Note: Happy Holidays, everyone! I trust and hope that you're all having a great time with whichever (if any) holiday that you choose to observe and that you're days are filled with joy and delight! And speaking of those two things, the next chapter of the story is comin' up! But first, I feel the need to apologize for the wait for the chapter! School was pretty busy right before the break, but now that I'm off for a bit, I'll have more time to get this story rolling again! The next chapter should be up soon next week! Check it out then, but for now, here's this one!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: I, Robot<strong>

* * *

><p>The clock tower in the distance rang twelve times in a row, following an unspoken, but melodious pattern. It was also an indication to all that were within earshot that noon had befallen the sunlit day.<p>

Tetsuo stomped on the dirt ground, looking around for an opponent. For some reason, he had felt a sudden surge in his confidence recently and he felt as though he could take on anyone.

"Evil beware!" he chuckled to himself. "Tetsuo's here to stop you!"

He took out his deck of cards from its sleek, metallic box and moved through them. He still remembered getting all of those cards from his mother as a birthday gift when he was just seven years old. He wasn't exactly the best reader at the time, but he could play each and every card with an amazing expertise.

"Aye-Iron," he said while flipping the cards over. "Tinplate Goldfish, UFO Turtle."

He smiled, remembering more of his childhood. His mind flashed to the first time he'd met Yuma.

"_**Come on, Kotori!" an excited Yuma declared from behind Tetsuo's seat in school. "I'm going to be Duel Champion on day! You'll see!"**_

_**Tetsuo was surprised by Yuma's confident assertion. He turned back and looked at the seven-year old with the dichromatic hair. "Oh yeah…How many duels have you won?"**_

"_**Huh?" Yuma said, turning his attention from Kotori to Tetsuo. "Well…I haven't won once yet, but you'll see! I'm going to rise to the skies and make it as far as I can! Kattobingu!"**_

"_**Yeah right!" Tetsuo laughed defiantly. "How about you duel me and we'll find out?"**_

_**Yuma looked behind Tetsuo at the teacher, who was watching both of the children with fascination and wonder. "Can I, professor?" Yuma asked innocently.**_

"_**I don't see why not," the teacher responded with a smile.**_

"_**Then you've got yourself a duel!" Yuma shouted in Tetsuo's face.**_

_**It was only five minutes later that the duel had already concluded with Yuma lying face down on the ground and Tetsuo looming over him, his life points still fully intact.**_

"_**What was that?" the larger boy laughed. "**_**You're **_**going to be Duel Champion?"**_

_**Yuma weakly pushed his small frame off the ground and looked at Tetsuo. There was something like a fire in the boy's eyes. "I definitely will be! I'll keep on fighting and I won't give up no matter what!"**_

"Yuma," Tetsuo thought with a smile. "I wonder what he and Kotori are doing right now."

It was then that Tetsuo, who was still daydreaming and staring off into space, unconsciously walked right into a lamp post. He fell down instantly and nearly scraped his elbow on the cement sidewalk.

"Ouch…" he said, rubbing his forehead where a bruise was beginning to form. "Who put that lamp post right there."

Then he noticed something taped onto the lamp post. It had no words or numbers. Rather, it was just a directional arrow that pointed to the left.

"Huh?" Tetsuo wondered, looking to where the arrow was pointing.

He received an answer to his obviously rhetorical question when he saw that another arrow, this one pointing right, was taped on the brick wall of a building.

Tetsuo looked to his left and to his right to see if anyone was around, plotting something. When the coast seemed clear enough, he rebounded back on his feet and hesitantly followed the sign to the left. After that he walked to the right, following the second sign.

Cars honked and street lights changed hues as Tetsuo found the third arrow taped on a stop sign that stood before an intersection. He walked to the left, pursuing the path and whatever it would lead to, and took another left when he saw the fourth arrow.

When he was looking for the fifth, he took a minute to take in his surroundings. He noticed that there were two dandelion colored helmets sitting atop a steel beam as well as brown fences blocking off certain areas with "Restricted" signs sloppily scrawled on them. He looked up and saw some dangerously high rafters that hung by what seemed like thin strings. Subconsciously he found himself kicking a cylindrical screw around on the ground.

"I need 5 more shiner bricks and 2 more rowlocks with some mortar joints," a man dressed in an orange jumpsuit and a hardhat spoke into his walkie-talkie from ten feet to the right of Tetsuo.

"Copy that," the voice on the other end of the two-way radio.

"Excuse me," Tetsuo said, to the man that was close to him. "Where am I?"

The man scratched his matted brown hair that was hiding underneath his hat. "Jeez, kid. Why are you in here? The Heartland Construction Site is for adults only."

He pulled out a cellular phone from the right pocket of his pants and flipped the screen open.

"What's your phone number, kid? I'll tell your mom to come and pick you up."

While looking at the man and contemplating whether or not t answer his question, Tetsuo spied something out of the corner of his eye.

The next arrow that told him to go right.

"My phone number?" Tetsuo replied, putting ample amounts of space between each word. Quick on his feet, he thought up a distraction. "It's…oh, man! That guy's going to fall off that girder!"

He pointed behind the construction worker and the dimwitted man turned around, looking for a struggling co-worker. While he was doing so, Tetsuo took the opportunity to run as fast as his stumpy, little legs could take him to the right, dodging the weary eye of the threatening construction worker. And luckily for Tetsuo, the man wasn't as diligent as he let on, because he went back to work as thought Tetsuo had never interrupted him.

Tetsuo looked to where the new arrow had guided him and saw something that he wasn't expecting. There were three flights of stairs with an arrow pointing upward, this one with a final direction reading "Go up to the top to receive the answer to your questions".

Tetsuo sighed, grumbling about having to walk up the staircase, but he'd reached the top before he knew it. But more shocking than the tri-flight of stairs was what was taking place on the thin girder where the stairs led.

A duel was just being completed as one player's life points dropped down to 0 and the buzzer blared. Tetsuo, who hadn't had his D-Gazer on, didn't see the monster that finished the opponent off, but he did see a small boy in an orange undershirt and cranberry vest (who he assumed was the winner) cheering and laughing.

"I told you that I was a powerful opponent!" the boy shouted at his fallen foe.

The enemy, a boy in his late teens with green hair, stood up and scoffed, picking up his cards and walking over in Tetsuo's direction. When he came to the staircase that Tetsuo was standing on, he looked at the rotund boy and shook his head.

"Don't bother dueling against him," he warned while pointing to the fully lit-up yin-yang symbol latched onto his D-Pad. "It's not worth the tournament loss."

Tetsuo watched the boy walk down the stairs nervously. He was thinking of turning around and going back the way he came when the boy that won addressed him.

"You! You're my next opponent!"

Tetsuo bit his lip, trying to avoid the boy's comment. However, he gave in and turned around. Trying to sound a little more macho than he was at the moment, he shakily asked, "Are you talkin' to me?"

"Bloody Hell, who else?" the boy asked with a smirk.

Tetsuo turned around fully and took a baby step over to the boy.

"That's right," the boy said. "Don't be afraid of the great Shobee Yuatsu!"

"What?" Tetsuo frowned, still trying to maintain his façade. "I'm not afraid of anyone!"

Shobee eyed the D-Pad hanging from Tetsuo's belt and pointed to it and the D-Gazer right next to it. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind putting your money where your mouth is!"

The short boy that called himself Shobee pressed a button on his D-Pad and the deck that he left in it from his previous duel auto-shuffled itself.

"What do you say?" he asked while his cards were still tossing and turning.

Tetsuo looked at his D-Pad and then at the yin-yang sign that was partially glowing. He remembered the advice of the teenager he'd just met a few minutes prior and debated the wager.

_What would Yuma do? _Tetsuo oddly found himself wondering.

He chuckled, not even needing to answer the question he'd given himself. He knew the answer to it. But more importantly, he knew that he'd have to put this arrogant boy in his place.

"Alright," Tetsuo nodded, "you've got yourself a duel!"

The boy grabbed his standard gray D-Pad off his waist and clamped it on his arm securely. Then he positioned his D-Gazer over his eye and took the deck of cards he possessed out of his pocket. After placing the cards in his D-Pad and clicking his own auto-shuffle, he drew five cards, as did his opponent.

"Ok!" they shouted in unison! "Let's duel!"

**Tetsuo Takeda – 8000 LP**

**Shobee Yuatsu – 8000 LP**

"I'll show you what my deck of machines can do!" Tetsuo exclaimed. "I draw!"

The boy made one draw and immediately placed his new card onto his silvery D-Pad.

"I summon Aye-Iron!"

The precise click of a spring popped into both duelists' ears as their eyes were drawn to a portal that had formed in front of Tetsuo. Following the circular gateway was a cute, childlike toy with the noisy spring jutting from its back. It held one golden cymbal in each hand, which it clapped together thrice while doing a backflip and landing on its pink colored feet. The toy was clearly an example of anthropomorphism for it wore a yellow shirt underneath a pair of blue suspenders. Although it greatly resembled a kangaroo, Tetsuo was quick to tell anyone who had that idea that it was, in fact, the nocturnal lemur known as an aye-aye. (1600 ATK)

"Foul!" Shobee cried out, pointing to the mechanical animal. "That can't be a Machine-Type!"

"Oh, but it is," Tetsuo said, grabbing one of the cards in his hand and placing it in his D-Pad. "And if you don't believe me, then maybe you'll believe this Equip Spell called Spring Punch!"

Instantly Aye-Iron's two cymbals were replaced by red boxing gloves. The monster gave a few practice jabs at the air.

"And Spring Punch can _only _be equipped onto a Machine-Type monster," Tetsuo informed his opponent. "When it is, if that monster's ATK goes up, you'll take damage equal to half of its ATK score after the change!"

"So," Shobee said hesitantly, "you're planning on using a Spell card to boost your Aye-Iron's power up?"

"Nope," Tetsuo smirked. "I'm planning on using its special effect which lets me add 400 ATK to Aye-Iron each turn!"

Shobee looked on with fright as Aye-Iron punched the boxing gloves together with its paws. (1600 – 2000 ATK)

"This means that Spring Punch now activates!"

Shobee gulped as Aye-Iron turned around and faced Tetsuo. Then the mechanical monster did several backflips, each one moving him closer to his small opponent. After several more flips (Tetsuo had lost count after fifteen), the automated lemur gave Shobee a quick blow to the chops. The smaller boy fell down to his knees, but his fighting spirit remained intact.

"Is that all you've got?" he spat on the steel rafter while picking himself up hastily.

"After this it is," Tetsuo said, slipping a facedown card into his D-Pad and ending his turn. An obscured, vertical card formed behind the feisty, agile aye-aye.

**Tetsuo – 8000 LP**

**Shobee – 7000 LP**

"Now I'm taking a turn, so watch out!" the overconfident chap declared. "Draw!"

He added a sixth card to his arsenal and quickly selected one of them.

"I summon Grading Construction Heavy Machinery: Road Roller!"

The deafening sound of a steamroller entered the battle arena as, not surprisingly, a steamroller did appear. Its wheel was covered by a goldenrod retaining device while the bottom was preceded by a row of spikes. Exhaust fumes poured out in bucket loads from the upper pipes of located on the back of the machine. (600 ATK)

"Grading Construction Hea…" Tetsuo tried repeating. However, that was as far as he'd got because he bit his tongue in the process of trying to pronounce such a lengthy title.

Shobee laughed and pointed at Tetsuo. "Heavy Machinery: Road Roller," he finished.

"Right," Tetsuo said slowly, tending to his sore tongue. "For something so large and noisy, I was thinking that maybe it'd have…I don't know, more ATK points?"

"It will," Shobee assured, "because I'm activating the Shield & Sword Spell Card!"

Tetsuo watched as his Aye-Iron helplessly lost its strength. (2000 – 1800 ATK) Then he saw how the opposite had happened with Shobee's monster. (600 – 2100 ATK)

"What the heck?" Tetsuo gasped, clearly never hearing of the passé card before.

"Shield & Sword is a handy dandy little Spell card that swaps the ATK and DEF scores of all monsters on the field until the End Phase! And what's better is that since your Aye-Iron's strength _decreased_, I don't lose a thing!"

Tetsuo sighed, but knew he was pretty safe due to his facedown card, Widespread Ruin. It would destroy Shobee's monster as soon as it attacked. It was only a matter of time before it was sprung.

"And just so you don't spring that," Shobee chuckled, pointing to Tetsuo's facedown card, "I'm activating Nobleman of Extermination!"

Immediately following Shobee's Spell card was a large army of armored, armed warriors. They all wielded two-handed silver blades efficiently.

"Thanks to the awesome power of this primo card, I'm able to send my militia of men charging at your facedown card. And if it happens to be a Trap, then the other copies of that card are instantly removed from both of our decks!"

With a commanding snap of his fingers, Shobee sent his soldiers over to Tetsuo's war zone. They slashed at his facedown mercilessly, revealing it to be Widespread Ruin. Shobee announced that he didn't have any copies of it in his deck. Tetsuo however had to remove his second, backup copy of the card and place it in his pocket.

"No more monkeying around! I attack your little lemur with Road Roller!"

The deafening sound of the gears within the steamroller twisting and turning emitted again. The machine moved slowly toward the defenseless aye-aye and flattened it like a breakfast pancake. Then the steamroller instantly turned blue, signaling a defense state, before it flipped facedown.

"How did you do that?" Tetsuo asked, brushing his clothes off and standing upright.

"I didn't," Shobee admitted, "but my powerful monster's effect did. Once it attacks, it automatically goes to facedown Defense Position! And that's that for now."

**Tetsuo – 7700 LP**

**Shobee – 7000 LP**

"It's my turn now!" Tetsuo shouted. "Draw!"

As soon as he'd added his newest card into his hand, Tetsuo smiled wide.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Shobee spoke nervously.

"Because I just drew this little guy," answered Tetsuo. "I summon Tinplate Goldfish!"

An aquatic-looking portal opened up before a monster swam out of it. It was nothing more than a mechanical goldfish, albeit the name was a bite of a misnomer because its predominant colors were a light red-orange and blue. It had cute, yet dopey, looking eyes. (800 ATK)

"What do you intend to do with a monster that is so feeble?" Shobee inquired.

"I'm glad you asked," Tetsuo smirked as his goldfish lit up a bright white. "I'm going to use my Tinplate Goldfish's effect which allows me to automatically Special Summon another Level 4 monster from my hand! Come on out, UFO Turtle!"

An unidentified flying object in the shape of a metallic hat with yellow circles drilled into the sides came down from above Tetsuo. It hovered above the ground momentarily before the turtle hiding inside the UFO body came out of its shell. Its green limbs touched the ground as its wrinkly head popped out. (1400 ATK)

Shobee shrieked rather loudly and covered his scalp with his two hands while screaming something quickly that came off as "Aliens are real! Aliens are real!"

"Uhh…" Tetsuo gulped, not knowing where to go from there. "Moving on…I activate the Spell card Iron Draw!"

Tetsuo raised his hand. A perfect, mechanized fit fell down onto it, covered Tetsuo's fingers in cold metal. He touched the top of his deck while elaborating.

"Due to Iron Draw, I'm able to pick up two more cards since I'm in control of exactly 2 Machine-Type monsters!"

With the help of the metallic extensions, Tetsuo added two more cards into his hand, giving him a total of three.

"One of which I'm going to use now! Iron Call, activate!"

A yellow megaphone arrived as soon as Tetsuo's card was played and it emitted a siren-like sound. Immediately reappearing when the sound ceased was Aye-Iron, doing its routine backflips. (1600 ATK)

"Impressive," Shobee noted, counting Tetsuo's monsters. "You've summoned three monsters in one turn. However, none of the three can pierce through my Road Roller's DEF score! Not even Aye-Iron if it boosted itself up!"

"Not alone," Tetsuo corrected him, "but if I overlay them together, it just might work! I construct the overlay network with my three monsters!"

Tetsuo's three animalistic machines turned into multihued beams of red, brown, and blue before flying up and connecting into one rainbow blitz beam. The colorful ray hit the ground while a red portal began to open up below.

"Xyz Summon!"

After the ray was completely submerged in the gateway, a crimson mini-explosion occurred, sending light particles flying to and fro. Then came a monster from out of the crevasse that was made in the ground from the summoning. To say that the monster was huge was an understatement because the monster stood a good ten feet tall. It greatly resembled a human being with curly blond hair and the same dopey eyes as Tinplate Goldfish, despite being a machine, and it wielded a sharp sword. Its clothing were faintly regal and pompous, a feature that Shobee noticed when the monster reached up to its neck to adjust the serviette that was tucked into its garment. (2200 ATK)

"Tinplate Archduke, be born!"

Shobee took a second to look at the surprisingly low power of the monster. "You needed three monsters for that thing?" he questioned sardonically. "There's almost no power in that monster!"

"That's where you would be wrong," Tetsuo beamed proudly, "because I'm using the effect of my Tinplate Archduke!"

The goofy, royal toy swung its sword around aimlessly, slashing at the oxygen particles floating around. Suddenly, one of the overlay units floated in the bedlamite's path, and the tin toy sliced it open. Instantly the monster's wobbly eyes bounced up and down before focusing intently on Shobee's facedown monster. With a quick, lithe swing of its sword in a spherical direction, a dusty gale swept up the bolts and lug nuts on the ground. The construction materials flew at Shobee's facedown steamroller, causing it to flip face-up. (600 ATK)

"What did you do?" he gasped in abject disbelief.

"Simple," Tetsuo said, holding up the Tinplate Goldfish that soon went into his Graveyard. "By removing one of the overlay units from my monster, I'm able to change your monster's position!"

"Bloody Hell," Shobee muttered under his breath.

Another swear word from the boy was censored by the sound of his steamroller getting dismantled as Tetsuo's giant plaything pulverized it into the floor. Shobee was sent back a couple of inches, but the only thing damaged was his ego.

Tetsuo looked at the other two cards in his hand, Rush Recklessly and Clockwork Explosive.

"I set one card and end my turn."

Rush Recklessly appeared facedown on Tetsuo's side of the field.

**Tetsuo – 7700 LP**

**Shobee – 5400 LP**

Shobee drew a card without a word and threw it in his D-Pad.

A facedown card of his own formed on the field as he informed Tetsuo that his turn was complete.

_This is even easier than I thought! _Tetsuo thought with a smirk before picking up a card.

"My turn!"

Unfortunately for him, however, it wasn't a monster. Fortunately though, he had one already that was backing Shobee into a corner.

"Tinplate Archduke! I command you to attack Shobee directly!"

The regal monster nodded in agreement and grabbed the napkin out of its suit. It wiped its blade a bit until it was pristinely spotless and then it hurled the weapon at Shobee.

"And before I complete the attack, I'm using Rush Recklessly to increase my Archduke's power by 700!"

Despite being disconnected from the Archduke itself, the sword's jagged edge grew sharper. (2200 – 2900 ATK)

Tetsuo looked on to marvel in his achievement but was baffled as he saw a hand come out from the ground and grip the sword, stopping it right before it reached Shobee.

"Since when do hands magically come out of the ground in Duel Monsters?" Tetsuo asked in a more than perplexed tone of voice.

"Since Ground Capture was invented they do," Shobee said, pointing to his face-up Trap card. "And since Ground Capture was played, I'll take halve of the damage that I would have!"

Tetsuo frowned as he saw the sword crushed into bits before his eyes. However, he took some solace in the fact that some of the serrated shrapnel scratched Shobee.

"Finally, I'll set this and end my turn," Tetsuo announced as his Clockwork Explosive formed behind his ace monster.

_Thanks to Clockwork Explosive, when I activate my Automated Clockwork Machine next turn, I'll inflict 1600 damage to him right off the bat!_

**Tetsuo – 7700 LP**

**Shobee – 3950 LP**

Shobee touched the top card of his deck before he remembered something.

"Did I mention the fact that Ground Capture allows me to draw an extra card because I took more than 1000 damage?"

Tetsuo shook his head in a "no" movement.

"Oh, hehe," Shobee nervously chuckled. "Silly me…Well then, I guess that means that I draw two cards instead of one."

The forgetful construction enthusiast picked up a card for his Ground Capture and then one for his regular draw.

"Oh, this is too perfect!" he laughed loudly.

"What's with the hysterics, Chuckles?" Tetsuo finally questioned.

"Why tell you when I can show you?" Shobee said, continuing his fit of laughter.

"I activate the Spell card, Brick Layout!"

A beautiful marble layer of stone transformed the steels girders below the two boys. On top of the layout were a band of construction workers with cement and jackhammers.

"And just like those construction workers giving the stage some added foundation, I can discard one EARTH monster in my hand to revive another EARTH monster from my Graveyard!"

Shobee inserted one card into his discard slot as he took another out of it.

"Revive now, Grading Construction Heavy Machinery: Road Roller!"

Once again, Shobee's cacophonous construction card reemerged. (2100 DEF)

"And next I'll activate Scrap and Build!"

The same builders that sat on the impeccable granite floor created by Brick Layout got back up and started pounding on the ground with their tools.

"What the heck are they doing?" Tetsuo wondered aloud, watching the men destroy their perfectly constructed flooring.

"A construction worker's job is never done," Shobee remarked with rapt attention as he watched the men demolish the marble in record speed. "And by playing Scrap and Build, I just gave my construction workers a new task, one that allows me to revive a Level 3 or below Machine-Type monster from my Graveyard!"

Tetsuo was about to interrupt Shobee's monologue when he remembered that Brick Layout allowed Shobee one discard.

"Oh right," he muttered.

"Show yourself, Excavation Construction Heavy Machinery: Strong Shovel!"

From the rubble created by the laborious workforce began to shake while the pebbles bounced out of the way. In their place came a new monster, this one a semi-normal, red power shovel with steel spikes coating its retractable dipper. (1800 ATK)

"Oh, come on," Tetsuo sighed. "Don't any of your monsters have normal names? Or at least shorter ones?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Shobee shrugged. "And speaking of fun, it's just beginning because my Strong Shovel's Level increases by 1 since it was Special Summoned from the Graveyard!"

Shobee's maroon menace whirred hurriedly as its level went from 3 to 4.

"Furthermore, I summon Drilling Construction Heavy Machinery: Drill Jumbo!"

A rumbling noise came from under Tetsuo's feet, followed by what seemed to be a miniature seismic shock. Then, only a few feet in front of Tin Archduke, came a bright blue power tool. Swirling drills dented the girders effortlessly as the monster wheeled to a halt aside its mechanical brethren. (1800 ATK)

"More construction toys?" Tetsuo frowned.

"They're not toys! They're the real deal! Bloody Hell!" Shobee said, half-muttering and half-shouting. "And what's even better is Drill Jumbo's special ability!"

Before Tetsuo's eyes, all three of Shobee's monsters gained an extra level, putting each one at Level 5.

"Level 5?" Tetsuo asked, shocked.

"I told you they weren't playing around," Shobee said, blowing a raspberry at Tetsuo. "Whenever I summon out Drill Jumbo, he gives all Machine-Type monsters I control one extra level!

"Meaning that I can now overlay all three of my monsters together to form a greater power! I construct the overlay network with these three monsters!"

All three construction contraptions compressed into tiny, brown orbs that shot up into the sky like rockets. When they were high enough to leave the atmosphere, they collided with one another, creating a giant brown ball that crashed landed on the wobbly girder like a falling star. When the theatrical production of an Xyz summoning was completed, there sat a threateningly monstrous mechanism. From the little geography and history knowledge given to Tetsuo, he identified the monster as a bucket-wheel excavator. Long, bridge-like conveyer belts hung from the superstructure with rotating bucket wheels fixed onto the ends. Tetsuo could barely hear his own frightened thoughts over the dissonant roar of the motor. (3200 ATK)

"Xyz Summon, the mightiest of all monsters! Steel arm of power and strength! Arrive, Heavy Machinery King Doboku Zaku!"

Tetsuo gulped, but kept his cool. _I've still got my Tinplate Archduke's effect, at least._

"Now it's time to show you why the Heavy Machinery monsters are the best!" Shobee yelled, holding up a finger and pointing to his ace monster. "I activate the effect of my Heavy Machinery King!"

Tetsuo gasped helplessly as he saw the top three cards of his deck unhinge themselves from his duel disk and fly into the Graveyard. Afterwards, a projection screen flew up with three pictures, one for each of Tetsuo's cards. A second Tinplate Goldfish, Oilman, and Clockwork Catapult appeared on the holographic image.

"Perfect!" Shobee announced through a video filter in the augmented reality technology.

"How do you figure?" Tetsuo questioned, still unknowing of Shobee's power.

"Since I just got rid of two of your monsters at the cost of one overlay unit, I'm able to destroy two of your cards!"

The short boy pointed to Tetsuo's facedown and Tinplate Archduke simultaneously. The obscured Clockwork Explosive facedown shattered into pieces, but before the same could happen to Tetsuo's trump card, he interjected.

"Hold on there! I'm able to remove another one of my Archduke's overlay units on _either _player's turn to swap a monster's Battle Position, so I get rid of another to change your Heavy Machinery King to Defense Position!"

Tetsuo's royal monster was decimated in the next second, but thankfully for him, Shobee's excavator turned a dark blue color, an indication that it was, for the moment, docile. (2000 DEF)

Tetsuo wiped the sweat off his forehead and gave a sigh of relief. "Looks like you're not going to be attacking me directly after all."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that," Shobee said with a grin. "I activate the Flip Flap Spell card!"

Tetsuo knew from the innumerable times that he'd dueled Yuma (and won), what Flip Flap could do. But more importantly, he knew that he was in trouble.

"Due to Flip Flap, I can change Doboku Zaku back into Attack Position!" Shobee laughed, placing the last card in his hand on his D-Pad.

Sure enough, just like the boy said, Doboku Zaku was back on its wheels in no time flat. (3200 ATK)

"And what better way to get acquainted with each other than to slam you for 3200 damage! Doboku Zaku, attack with Excavation Annihilation!"

Both of the bucket wheels began spinning. The process was rather slow and tedious in the beginning, but within five seconds, the rotating wheels were moving fast enough to slice through anything. And unfortunately for Tetsuo, he was in the line of fire when one of the wheels hit him in the chest. Immediately he felt a searing pain pierce his heart as he was knocked down, face first, on the cold, steel girder.

Shobee inhaled deeply and chuckled. "Ahh, smell that? Power is in the air and I'm getting a big whiff of it right now!"

**Tetsuo – 4500 LP**

**Shobee – 3950 LP**

"Very funny," Tetsuo attempted to say. However his words came out garbled by the bitter metal that his mouth rested on.

Shobee cupped a hand to his ear. "I can't hear you! What was that?"

Tetsuo weakly picked himself up. "My turn! I draw!"

He made a draw and looked at the two cards in his hand.

_Aha, _he thought cleverly. _I just drew my Clockwork Shield! With this, I get rid of 1 Clockwork Counter on my field to stop one attack of his. And with this Automated Clockwork Machine in my hand, it's a guaranteed combo!_

"Alright!" Tetsuo said, getting excited. "I set this facedown card…"

Clockwork Shield appeared reversely in front of the husky boy.

"And next, I activate my Automated Clockwork Machine!"

A small clock tower appeared on Tetsuo's side of the field with a number in the center that read "0".

"When Clockwork Machine is activated, it automatically accumulates two Clockwork Counters!" Tetsuo explained quickly.

The number inscribed on the tower changed sluggishly from "0" to "1" before stopping at "2".

"And furthermore, during each of my Standby Phases, that card will gain 1 more Clockwork Counter! With that I end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Shobee shouted, gripped the top card of his deck. "Draw!"

He picked up the card he was holding onto with unwavering strength and looked at it.

"Before I use this card, I'm going to use the effect of my Heavy Machine King Doboku Zaku!"

Another brown overlay unit was absorbed into one of the unmoving bucket wheels of the monster as another three of Tetsuo's cards flew off his deck. The boy thought he was home free when he saw his second Iron Call and his Mirror Force sent to his Graveyard; but as luck would have it, the third card that appeared on the monitor was a second UFO Turtle.

"Haha!" Shobee cackled.

He stared at both of the cards in Tetsuo's back row and looked from side to side.

"Decisions, decisions," he muttered, "but I'll be save and destroy your facedown card!"

"No!" Tetsuo gasped as Clockwork Shield went up in flames.

"Oh, yes!" Shobee disagreed before playing the card in his hand. "I activate 7 Completed!"

A giant slot machine with perpetually flipping screens materialized behind Shobee's gargantuan mechanism before its owner elucidated.

"By equipping this onto my Doboku Zaku, he gains 700 more ATK permanently!"

Shobee snapped his fingers and instantly the three screens on the slot machine stopped together. All three had the same result of "7" plastered on them. As though it was some sort of wicked sign, Heavy Machinery King Doboku Zaku turned completely black. Even though it was a miniscule change, Tetsuo could have sworn that he'd even seen the monster increase in stature. (3200 – 3900 ATK)

"Where was I again? Oh, right! I was just showing you the true strength of my machine's power!"

Once again, the jagged, revolving sphere cut into Tetsuo's body through the augmented technology. However, this time two of them were digging into Tetsuo's skin, slicing anything they could get their notched blades into. Tetsuo's feet started to slip as he felt his balance shifting. He looked behind him to see the edge of the girder getting closer and closer. Fortunately for Tetsuo, he repositioned his weight at just the right time so that the blades knocked him to the left instead of straight backwards. He was still on the beam as he tried picking himself back up.

**Tetsuo – 600 LP**

**Shobee – 3950 LP**

"Bloody Hell," Shobee sighed. "You're not unconscious, are you?"

Although he felt too weak to talk, Tetsuo began to push himself up as a response to Shobee's question. He was close to getting back on feet when he fell down to his knees again.

_How am I supposed to win against a monster like this? It's got too much power for me to take down and all I have is my Automated Clockwork Machine. If I even try setting something, odds are that his Xyz Monster is going to get rid of it before I play it!_

Tetsuo sighed, raising his D-Pad to the sky to cover his eyes from the sun. While doing so, something small and glowing that was attached to his D-Pad caught his eye.

It was the yin-yang symbol that they'd received during the first day of the World Duel Carnival. He remembered losing to Shark on that day, but he hadn't lost since.

"No," Tetsuo said aloud, shaking his head. "I can't give up now. I haven't given up on any one of my duels so far and I'm not going to start now! If I lose this, it's game over for me, so it's time to stop all this self-doubt and start dueling like Yuma would!"

Shobee watched as Tetsuo slowly, but surely, made a recovery back to his feet. "Ready to lose, are ya?"

"Not a chance," Tetsuo smirked. His mind flashed back for a split second before an even bigger smirk crossed his face. "I'll keep on fighting and I won't give up…no matter what! Draw!"

Tetsuo took a deep breath and drew his card. A couple moments later he found the courage to see what it was. When he turned his head to the side, a goofy grin crossed his face.

"Looks like I have some use for Big Ben after all!"

"Huh?" Shobee asked.

"First of all," Tetsuo answered, "since it's my Standby Phase, my Automated Clockwork Machine gains another Clockwork Counter!"

The rusty, red "2" turned into a "3".

"And next, I'm going to use the Spell card, Clockwork Treasure!"

A heavenly light covered Tetsuo's Automated Clockwork Machine as a couple of feathers that looked like they came from angel wings fell down from above.

"And Clockwork Treasure activates when there's a card on the field with Clockwork Counters on it! And because there is, I can get rid of it…"

Another flash of radiant light blinded Shobee temporarily. When the little chap was able to see once more, Tetsuo's clock tower was nowhere to be found.

"And in exchange for that," Tetsuo finished, "I'm able to draw 1 card for each Clockwork Counter that card had on it! And if I'm not mistaken, it had acquired three!"

For someone of Shobee's small stature, Tetsuo was surprised to see how large the boy's eyes could get as he made his three draws.

"Alright!" Tetsuo shouted, joy erupting from him like volcanic lava from Mount Vesuvius. "I activate Monster Reborn!"

A portal opened atop the rafter and Tin Archduke reappeared in front of Tetsuo, staring down Shobee's monster. (2200 ATK)

"It was a nice try," Shobee admired, "but there's nothing you can play to stand up to my Heavy Machinery King! He's just too powerful!"

"Trust me," Tetsuo replied, "power isn't everything. And I'll show you!

"Since all of the monsters in my Graveyard are Machine-Types, I'm allowed to automatically summon out my Clockwork Shikigami!"

A white cloak drifted down from the sky. Before it hit the ground, it covered up a monster that was previously invisible until that time. When both duelists could see the monster for what it was, they noted its mechanical limbs, humanlike legs, animal-style head, and the two wind-up keys that acted as shoulder blades. It moved part of its tattered cloak so that it legs couldn't be seen so easily by a clearly entranced Shobee. (100 ATK)

The shorter boy snapped out of his reverie long enough to notice the significant difference in the power of his Xyz monster and that of Tetsuo's 100 ATK creature. He shook his head and sighed. "Bloody Hell…giving up already?"

"Are you kidding?" Tetsuo laughed jauntily. "I'm just getting warmed up! I activate Clockwork Shikigami's effect!"

Tetsuo pointed to his veiled vixen and the monster clapped its hands together. Although the motion was so light that there wasn't a sound to be heard from it, an echoing beam was sent at Heavy Machinery King Doboku Zaku.

"What's going on?" Shobee demanded an answer. "What are you doing to my monster?"

"Bringing it, and your ego, down a peg!" Tetsuo smirked. "You keep talking about how you don't like weak monsters. Well guess what? Once per turn, Clockwork Shikigami can drop the ATK score of one monster you control all the way down to zero, zilch, the big goose egg!"

Another swear word was intercepted as the horn from inside Doboku Zaku blasted vociferously. The sound of the horn began to die down, as did the noise from the engines, when the monster became completely powerless. (3900 – 0 ATK)

"And finally, I'll use the last card in my hand that goes by the name of Break! Draw! which I can now equip onto Clockwork Shikigami!"

Clockwork Shikigami's veil turned a golden sun color for a couple seconds before reverting to its usual pallid appearance.

"Alright, Shobee! Prepare yourself!" Tetsuo warned. "I attack your Heavy Machinery King Doboku Zaku with Clockwork Shikigami! Go, Clockwork Pendulum!"

The paper thin spirit gripped one of its wind-up keys and twisted it around before doing the same with the second one. Soon after, the monster began to sway back and forth, back and forth with the monotonous rhythm of a grandfather clock's pendulum. Clockwork Shikigami's well choreographed movements were distracting enough to stop Shobee's Xyz monster long enough for the wind-up keys to cease turning and Clockwork Shikigami to launch an attack. The sneaky spirit vanished from Tetsuo's side of the field, only to be found sitting atop Shobee's Doboku Zaku monster. The female phantom did no more than tap Shobee's ace monster, resulting in one sole bolt unhinging from the monster. That in turn created a domino effect which turned into a shower of scattering nuts and bolts from every angle imaginable as the structure of the monster began to dispel. It had been at least a good, long minute before all of the screws were unhitched and the unsupported foundation gave way, leaving only rubble and scraps of junk behind.

**Tetsuo – 600 LP**

**Shobee – 3850 LP**

"M-my machine!" Shobee cried, never taking his eyes away from the horror show.

"It's defeated," Tetsuo beamed, "and by a monster with 100 ATK at that! Which reminds me that the effect of Break! Draw! now activates for me!"

Tetsuo made a draw.

"I'm able to do that because my Clockwork Shikigami destroyed a monster you controlled by battle!"

Tetsuo turned his head to see what he'd drawn. He gasped loudly and looked to Shobee with a passionate sense of determination.

"This duel is over!"

"Impossible!" Shobee snarled. "My monster had more power than I have life points right now, which is definitely more than your Tinplate Archduke! How do you plan on winning?"

"With the card I just drew!" Tetsuo retorted resolutely. "I attack with my Tinplate Archduke and then I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell Card known as Limiter Removal!"

In mid-charge, Tinplate Archduke's frame doubled in size, as did its shimmering weapon. (4400 ATK)

"Now with this card's effect my Tinplate Archduke, as well as Clockwork Shikigami, both have their ATK scores doubled! And with Tinplate Archduke's now 4400 ATK versus your 3850 life points, we know how this is going to play out!"

Tinplate Archduke continued running at Shobee, never stopping to take a break. He grabbed the sword that rested on his waist and took it out. It momentarily glinted in the sunlight before the toy soldier gave a hasty heave of it. The weapon was lowered down on Shobee's tiny body, cleaving him, although no signs of real damage showed. The augmented reality ended as soon as Shobee fell to the cold metal of the girder in despair.

**Tetsuo – 600 LP**

**Shobee – 0 LP**

Shobee wiped a couple unshed tears from his eye, trying to remain strong. "Looks like your machines were more powerful," he admitted as he saw Tetsuo walking over to him.

"No," Tetsuo disagreed, shaking his head modestly and informing the boy. "Power had nothing to do with the outcome of the duel. It was because I believed that even if my deck didn't give me the best monsters, I could still come out on top. Dueling isn't about being the best or having the most power, but having the most fun while playing!"

The bigger boy extended his hand to Shobee, who was on the ground. The smaller boy looked at it and smiled at Tetsuo, taking his hand and picking himself up.

"I guess you're right," he smiled thankfully. "Power is nice, but not as good as the feeling that I get from just playing the game."

"That's more like it," Tetsuo laughed heartily.

He looked at Shobee's deck for a moment. "Just for curiosity's sake…what was your next draw?" he wondered.

"It was…" Shobee said, picking up the card. "Oh, come on! _My _Limiter Removal!"

Tetsuo couldn't help but laugh at the luck that he'd gotten from his duel. "Looks like the duel might have turned out differently after all."

Shobee stamped his feet heatedly on the metal beam. "How about a rematch between friends? Come on! What do you say?"

Tetsuo smirked and hit the auto-shuffle button on his D-Pad.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because we're friends now!"

Shobee drew his opening hand and smiled.

"Don't worry…I don't!"

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Aye-Iron (Monster)<strong>

Machine/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1600 ATK/1800 DEF

Effect: Once per turn: You can have this card gain 400 ATK. This card cannot attack the turn you use this effect.

**Tinplate Goldfish (Monster)**

Machine/Level 4/Effect/WATER

800 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster (from your hand).

**Clockwork Shikigami (Monster)**

Machine/Level 8/Effect/DARK

100 ATK/100 DEF

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) if the only monsters in your Graveyard are Machine-Type. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target's ATK becomes 0 until the End Phase.

**Tinplate Archduke (Xyz Monster)**

Machine/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/EARTH

2200 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: 3 Level 4 Monsters

During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster your opponent controls; change its battle position. (Flip effects are not activated at this time).

**Iron Call (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A loud siren sounding out to call for an automaton that's trapped in a hole.

Effect: If you control a face-up Machine-Type monster: Target 1 Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon the target. That monster is destroyed during the End Phase.

Note: These preceding 5 cards can be found in the "Duel Terminal – Ouroboros, Wicked Dragon of Destruction!" It is currently slated for release in Japan in January, 2012.

**Grading Construction Heavy Machinery: Road Roller (Monster)**

Machine/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

600 ATK/2100 DEF

Effect: If this card attacks, flip it into face-down Defense Position after damage calculation.

**Excavation Construction Heavy Machinery: Strong Shovel (Monster)**

Machine/Level 3/Effect/EARTH

1800 ATK/100 DEF

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard: Increase its Level by 1.

**Drilling Construction Heavy Machinery: Drill Jumbo (Monster)**

Machine/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1800 ATK/100 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can increase the Level of all Machine-Type monsters you currently control by 1. When this card attacks a Defense Position monster: It inflicts piercing Battle Damage. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step.

Note: These above three cards can be found in the Galactic Overlord booster pack. It is currently slated for release in Japan in February, 2012.

**Heavy Machinery King Doboku Zaku (Xyz Monster)**

Machine/Xyz/Rank 5/Effect/EARTH

3200 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: 3 Level 5 Monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; send the top 3 cards of your opponent's deck to the Graveyard. If Monster Cards were sent to the Graveyard by this effect, you can destroy cards your opponent controls up to the number of sent Monster Cards.

Note: This card can be found in the V Jump Edition 6 back, and is currently only available in Japan.

**Spring Punch (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: A red, gloved fist coming out of a jack-in-the-box.

Effect: Equip only to a Machine-Type monster. When the equipped monster gains ATK, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the equipped monster's ATK. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn this effect is used.

**Iron Draw (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A mechanical hand reaching out to two stars of light.

Effect: If you control 2 face-up Machine-Type monsters: Draw 2 cards.

**Clockwork Catapult (Spell)**

Continuous Spell

Image: A large catapult surrounded by bright yellow.

Effect: During each of your Standby Phases, place 1 Clockwork Counter on this card. During your Main Phase: You can remove 1 Clockwork Counter from this card to target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains 500 ATK until the End Phase.

**Automated Clockwork Machine (Spell)**

Continuous Spell

Image: A small clock tower with a red "0" in the centerpiece.

Effect: When you activate this card: Place 2 Clockwork Counters on it. During each of your Standby Phases, place 1 Clockwork Counter on this card. During your Main Phase: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; place any number of Clockwork Counters that were on this card on another card you can place a Clockwork Counter on.

**Clockwork Explosive (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: The image on this card is unclear.

Effect: During your turn, when a card you control gains a Clockwork Counter(s): Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each Clockwork Counter on your side of the field.

Note: All of the above cards without notes were first used by Tetsuo in Episode 20 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Scrap and Build (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A shining lantern being lowered into a junkyard during nighttime.

Effect: Target 1 Level 3 or lower Machine-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, but it cannot attack this turn.

Note: This card was used by Shobee Yuatsu in Episode 28 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Ground Capture (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A giant, glowing hand coming out of the ground and blocking an orb of light from coming closer.

Effect: Activate when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Halve the Battle Damage you would take from that attack. If you take 1000 or more Battle Damage from this attack, draw 1 card.

Note: This card was first used by Akiza Izinski/Aki Izayoi in Episode 61 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D'S". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Brick Layout (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: The Goblin Pothole Squad crew working on building a large mansion for Princess Pikeru.

Effect: Discard 1 EARTH monster to the Graveyard. Select 1 EARTH monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it.

**Clockwork Treasure (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Clockwork Shikigami sticking its thin arms inside Slot Machine and grabbing its gold coins.

Effect: Target 1 card on your side of the field with Clockwork Counters placed on it; Destroy that target and draw 1 card for each Clockwork Counter that card had on it.

**Clockwork Shield (Trap)**

Continuous Trap

Image: Clockwork Shikigami creating a red and blue swirling barrier and protecting an unknown duelist from an attack.

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack, if you control a card with Clockwork Counters on it: You can remove 1 Clockwork Counter on your side of the field to negate the attack.

Note: The preceding three cards were first used in this chapter. Please don't hesitate to use them in a story you create (with consent/credit where it's due!)

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Next time, III and IV start their search for Shark. When they get hot on their trail, an unsuspecting fan interrupts their excursion and challenges IV to a duel. Duel Champion IV reluctantly accepts and a duel begins. Who is this mystery fan and will they come out on top? And what of IV's hunt for Shark? Find out next time!<p>

P.S. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and a Killer Kwanza to all and to all a good night!


	19. Number One Fan

**Chapter 19: Number One Fan**

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should have taken the stairs instead of the elevator," III stated as he and his brother, IV, were walking through the treks of Heartland's fairgrounds.<p>

"It's the past and we can't change it," IV responded, rather harshly.

"I guess that's true," III nodded in agreement.

The two continued moving along the dusty trails. III followed IV's footsteps, but didn't look up. Rather, he was eyeing the card that he'd taken right before he left their apartment as though there were something wrong with it.

"III," IV began slowly.

The boy finally glanced up at his brother who had stopped walking. "Yes, big brother?"

IV looked at the card in his brother's hand curiously. "Between you and me…what were Tron's orders? Why do you have to bring that card with you?"

III bit his lip, debating whether or not IV should be notified about the true modus operandi that Tron had in mind. After all, Tron would have told IV the real plan himself if he really wanted the middle sibling to be a part of it.

"It's so," III began, slowly putting large margins of space in between his words to create time to think of an excuse, "I can show people it, at a distance of course. If they react to it being a Number monster, then they obviously know about the Number cards, and I can surmise that they have one. Tron says it's supposed to make the Number hunting game go a lot smoother and quicker."

"Tron…," IV muttered, shaking his head. "That smug, overbearing, little…"

"Big brother!" III said with his mouth agape. "You shouldn't talk about Tron that way!"

"How I feel is none of your business, III," IV defended himself. "And it's easy for you to like Tron, because he actually trusts you to carry out the plans."

III looked down at his feet, wishing that he could take back his lie. But even if he did, it would only be replaced by a new one.

"I'm sure that I could hunt these Numbers on my own if I wanted to," IV scoffed. "I could even get my fan base to help me with it, if I wanted to."

"That's enough, IV," III whispered quietly. "We're in this together to bring Dr. Faker down because we're all against him. We have a common enemy so there's no need for you to run off solo and fight the battle by yourself when you have family here to help you."

IV frowned, but didn't disagree. He only turned his head around and resumed his sauntering, with III close behind.

Minutes passed as the two ambled on. They stopped many times to watch various duels take place, however nary a duelist possessed a Number monster.

"How about we take a break, big brother?" III asked kindly while taking a seat on a nearby bench. "We've been walking around here for an hour."

"You can, if you wish," IV said, ironically out of breath. "I'm going to keep moving."

III pouted as he saw his brother continue walking, but he didn't care to join him. Or perhaps, he didn't _dare _to join him.

When IV was moody, the results were often disastrous. Thankfully for III, his big brother took it out in his duels rather than physically on his family.

IV turned around one last time to see his brother still seated on the bench.

"III," he said, and he waited for his red-headed brother to give him his complete and undivided attention. "If you see _him_…don't duel him…I want to give my biggest fan the honor of a rematch myself."

III nodded in understandment and watched as IV walked away into a crowd of people, blending in effortlessly.

The boy on the bench reached into his pocket and pulled out his black-bordered card.

"I'm sorry, big brother," he said to himself while looking at the monster on the rectangular piece of paper. "But if I see him, I have to follow Tron's orders."

* * *

><p>The man with the scar on the right side of his face pushed through the crowds in hopes of finding his next victim. However, all that he had come into contact with was pebbles, rocks, and the occasional sticky, pink cotton candy balls (two of which also contained the eater's saliva).<p>

A scowl seemed permanently plastered on IV's face as he weaved around the people and into an alleyway. There were no people around the narrow corridor, although there was a literal light at the end of the tunnel. IV walked slowly, following the path until it ended and a small building appeared.

"The Heartland Library?" IV said, reading the sign aloud.

He looked in the windows of the edifice, knowing that he probably wouldn't find a duel in such a place, but still curious about it. He brought his nose up to the reflective glass and peered inside, finding that his assumption was incorrect because there was indeed a duel in progress.

IV tapped his right eye once and suddenly a purple D-Gazer appeared under his corneas. He read the life point meters of both duelists. The first one, a kid with frantic, orange highlights in her hair and a cranberry blazer around her body, remained at 1800 life points while the other child, an intelligent looking boy with a blue bowl cut and a white shirt with a red tie sat at 100. However, by the looks of it, both fields were devoid of monsters and the blue-haired boy was handless.

"Come on now," the girl laughed rudely. "Do you really think you can win this, egghead?"

"Of course I can," the boy nodded. "It is my turn after all."

He placed his hand on his D-Pad and picked up the top card of his deck.

"It's here!" he shouted joyously.

"What's here?" the girl asked, a hint of nervousness evident in the undertones of her voice.

"I drew my Monster Reborn, which I will now play to take control of the Chiron the Mage monster card in your Graveyard! And since he has 1800 ATK, the same as your life points, I'll attack directly with it! To summarize, you've lost this duel!"

The girl gasped as a portal appeared in front of her enemy, bringing with it a centaur man with long, flowing, golden locks, silver plate armor, and a long rod with a sparkling, red orb at the end. The monster incanted a series of words and immediately the red in the sphere turned a deep violet and a magical blast flowed from it, striking the girl and winning the boy the duel.

IV watched as he saw a sign on his D-Gazer that said "Takashi: Winner!"

"Alright, alright," the girl said, holding her head down. "You did pretty well, I have to admit. You're not as bad as I thought, egghead."

The boy named Takashi ignored the insult at the end of her comment, only responding to the praise. "Why thank you. You weren't a bad opponent either! To summarize, I wouldn't mind having a rematch some day!"

"Before you duel her again," IV said, walking through the library doors and over to the proud boy, "would you mind dueling me first?"

Takashi turned around and everyone in the library covered their ears as he screamed, much like a teenage girl who had just had her first kiss.

About four librarians working there, not to mention some of the other reading citizens, turned to Takashi and gave him a large "Shhh!" sound.

"Y-y-you're…IV-san!" he stammered, at a loss for other words.

"That's right," IV smiled nicely. He took a list out from his pocket that said "Fan Service" on it. "And if I'm not mistaken, you're…"

"T-Takashi Todoroki!" the boy instantly said, beating IV to the words. "C-class representative of Heartland Highschool and 4.0 GPA student!"

"And by the looks of it, a very splendid duelist!" IV complimented.

If his pupils hadn't been lining Takashi's eyes, giant stars would have been.

"Y-you really think I was great?" he asked.

IV took out a deck of cards and looked at Takashi. "Really truly. Would you like to test your skill?"

"You mean duel against my idol?" the boy asked elatedly. "For real? For really real?"

"Of course!" IV said with a large smile on his face. "Although, this isn't exactly the best location for a duel, don't you think?"

Takashi looked around at the books and computers. "Oh, that's right."

"Well," IV said sweetly, "how about you follow me? I've got a very good dueling area that doesn't get used too often."

He began walking out the door with Takashi quickly following him.

* * *

><p>"Here we are," IV said, leading Takashi into the Heartland Junkyard.<p>

"A junkyard?" the boy pondered. "That's a very…interesting location for a duel."

"Think about it," IV patiently responded. "It's almost symbolic of how duels are played. Cards go to the Graveyard, but they're not really gone for long. Somebody can come along and take them back, just like you did with that Monster Reborn trick earlier, and just like anyone can do with the things in this place!"

Takashi thought it over for a couple of seconds before deciding that it was one of the smartest, most sensible things that he'd ever heard.

"You're absolutely right, IV-san!" he nodded.

IV nodded too, accepting the praise before speaking. "Now, let's get started, shall we? I'm eager to see just what you deck has in store."

"Then you've come to the right place!" Takashi stated happily. "My deck is filled with amazing cards! To summarize, I hope you've got your best cards ready!"

"Of course, of course!" IV said.

He looked at both of the deck boxes on his waist and looked at the one on his left.

_It's only fair to save that one for my biggest fan…_

He took the one on his right and placed it in his D-Pad. There was a high probability that Takashi would recognize most of the cards in the deck given that it was the one that he took with him to the innumerable amounts of tournaments, but he'd deal with it.

"All ready?" the scarred man as Takashi.

"Always ready!" Takashi smiled, throwing his D-Pad up in the air with his D-Gazer. He clumsily, but successfully, caught the D-Pad on his arm and attached it on before reaching out and grabbing the gray D-Gazer and placing it over his eye.

IV on the other hand, grabbed a red, half-moon item and tossed it in the air fiercely. It spun around in the air for a bit before coming down on IV's wrist and encircling the limb. Instantly, pieces of red and gold started to coat IV's arm until about ten sporadic pieces came together to form one complete D-Pad.

After that, the back of his right hand glowed a bright purple as an emblem appeared on it. While that symbol was on his hand, he touched his right eye and the same purple D-Gazer tattoo formed on his face.

"Ready when you are," he grinned.

"Then let's duel!" Takashi shouted zealously.

**Takashi Todoroki – 8000 LP**

**IV – 8000 LP**

"It would be dishonorable of me not to give my number one fan the first turn," IV kindly said, gesturing to Takashi.

"Thank you! Don't mind if I do!" Takashi exclaimed excitedly. "Draw!"

After drawing his card, his highly-intellectual mind began to formulate an infinite amount of strategies and plans.

"Excellent! I set this monster facedown as well as a reversed card and complete my turn!"

A reversed monster appeared in front of the excited, blue-haired child followed immediately after by a card of the same nature behind it.

"Mysterious!" IV remarked happily. "I can tell that this will be a fun duel! Draw!"

IV picked up a card of his own and summoned it instantly.

"I play my Gravekeeper's Descendant!"

A muscular man cloaked in all black stepped out of a portal. In contrast to his dark clothing, he had lovely blonde hair and an extravagant, golden scepter. He lifted a ringed finger to the sky, although Takashi couldn't figure out what it meant. (1500 ATK)

"Now I'm going to send my Gravekeeper's Descendant into battle and have it attack your facedown monster!"

The scepter-wielding male made a mad dash for Takashi's concealed monster and struck it with his golden lance. However, a fiendish being with a bomb for a head appeared face-up. It released both of the bombs it was holding and a thick veil of smoke obstructed the Gravekeeper monster's vision. (2000 DEF)

"You just attacked my Crashbug X," Takashi informatively announced, "who has 2000 DEF. And since your Gravekeeper's Descendant only has 1500 ATK, you'll receive damage. To summarize, you lose a grand total of 500 life points from your own attack!"

Some of the smoke wafted over to IV, coming in contact with his eyes. He scowled and rubbed his eyes as the burning ashes began to sting his corneas, but he remained hospitably amiable as ever.

"My, my," he smiled, "what a good play! I certainly wasn't expecting such a tough opponent!"

Takashi's smile grew wide as he absorbed the praise his opponent was so graciously dishing out.

"Thank you very much! I've constructed the deck to be the absolute best it can be and as you will soon find out, there are a lot of amazing strategies and plays!"

"I'm sure there are," IV nodded. "In fact, I'm going to end my turn now so you can show me some."

**Takashi – 8000 LP**

**IV – 7500 LP**

_No facedown cards? _Takashi wondered to himself. _That's odd…but it won't do me any good to stand here and ponder._

"Time to show you what I can do! My move!"

Takashi made a draw and quickly placed it on his D-Pad next to his Crashbug X card.

"I summon Crashbug Z!"

A second creature with a bomb head formed on the field. A monogrammed shirt reading "Z" covered its chest while striped white and blue pajama bottoms ensnared its legs. The monster itself looked rather malnourished and ashen. (0 ATK)

"Oh?" IV wondered. "What could this be?"

"I'd be more than happy to explain it to you!" Takashi smiled. "Because I already controlled Crashbug X whilst I summoned Crashbug Z, I'm able to summon another monster from my deck. To summarize, I can complete the Crashbug triad by playing Crashbug Y right now!"

A third monster materialized that looked somewhat like a Hershey's Kiss chocolate. It had diagonal red and pink stripes, which were only interrupted once by a vertical green line. It fiddled idly with the handcuffs it carried while sharing a brief family nod with the other two Crashbugs. (1400 ATK)

"And furthermore, I'll switch my Crashbug X into Attack Position!"

The defending monster that sported childlike body and navy blue shorts stood up on its loafers. (0 ATK)

"Three Level 3 monsters?" IV pointed out. "Could you be going for what I think you are?"

"Wishful thinking indeed," Takashi replied, "but not exactly what I had in mind. I activate my facedown Trap, Inverse Universe!"

The whole field underneath all four of the monsters on the field radiated a blinding white as Takashi's voice became IV's guide.

"By activating this card, the ATK points and the DEF points of all effect monsters on the field are now swapped! Therefore, I now have three monsters on my side of the field, each with at least 1500 ATK, while your one monster's ATK drops to 1200!"

Sure enough, Crashbug X (0 – 2000 ATK), Crashbug Y (1400 – 1600 ATK), and Crashbug Z (0 – 1500 ATK) all rejoiced as what little amounts of muscle they had began to manifest. Gravekeeper's Descendant, on the other hand, found that his scepter was obsolete because transformed into dust in a matter of seconds. (1500 – 1200 ATK)

"Simply amazing!" IV commended. "That was a marvelous tactic that you pulled off there!"

"R-really?" Takashi asked self-consciously. "Well, thanks! If you enjoyed that, then I have a feeling that you're going to find this invigorating as well! I'm going to attack your Descendant with my Crashbug Z!"

The weakest of the Crashbug trio hobbled over to Takashi's side of the field and grabbed a fistful of the scepter dust. Then it threw the particles into the Gravekeeper's eye, removing any hope of vision from the tomb-watcher. While IV's monster was incapacitated, Crashbug Z took the chance to strike by giving the man a swift punch in the jugular. The strike was so powerful that it immediately asphyxiated the Gravekeeper, causing him to perish upon impact.

IV felt a bit of wind blow the bottom of his cloak a smidge before turning his attention back to the other two Crashbug monsters staring him down.

"I will now send my Crashbug X and my Crashbug Y to attack you directly! Double Crashbug Barrage!"

Crashbug X lifted his hand up to the sky and instantly a lit bomb materialized and fell into the creature's palm. Crashbug X threw the explosive over to his partner in crime, who wrapped it up nicely like a Christmas present with his set of handcuffs. Giving the handcuffs a quick spin, Crashbug Y tossed the manacled explosive at IV. Both Crashbug monsters watched as their combined efforts blew up in IV's face, quite literally.

The Duel Champion covered his face as more smoke encircled him. He began to cough until the smoke faded from existence.

"Incredible!" he said, looking at his life point meter. "You've already taken away over half of my life points on the third turn of the duel! You are truly an exceptional duelist!"

Takashi was speechless at IV's generosity and kindness. In fact, he became so flustered that he ended his turn without setting the Trap Card that he'd meant to.

"T-thank, IV-san!" he said, bowing his head as though IV were royalty.

**Takashi – 8000 LP**

**IV – 3600 LP**

"Now," IV said, drawing a card, "allow me to show you a little bit of fan service!"

He looked at the six cards in his hand and picked one up.

"I activate the effect of my Gravekeeper's Commandant!"

He sent the aforementioned Monster Card to the Graveyard and a card popped out of his D-Pad.

"And by discarding it to the Graveyard, I'm allowed to take a Necrovalley Field Spell from my deck.

"And what stop there? I'll give you the full experience of my fan service! Necrovalley, activate!"

The Field Spell zone of IV's D-Pad opened up and he carefully fit the card inside it. Instantly the field transformed into something like a desolate canyon. There was no sign of life to be found, aside from the two duelists, and the large, rocky walls of the canyon blocked most of the sunlight from flowing in.

"Necrovalley…Necrovalley," Takashi said, tapping his head and trying to recall the effect of the card. "I recall that this card grants all Gravekeeper monsters an additional 500 points of ATK and DEF, however I don't quite remember the secondary effect."

"Additionally," IV adding, filling in the blanks, "no cards in the Graveyard are allowed to be removed from play and except for their own effects, the cards in the Graveyard aren't allowed to be affected."

"That was it, all right!" Takashi said, nodding.

"Get ready," IV warned, "because I'm going to activate Gravekeeper's Stele!"

A giant, stone tablet with ancient hieroglyphics written on it formed on IV's side of the field, blocking the Duel Champion from Takashi's sight momentarily.

"Due to the effect of my Spell Card, I'm able to take two Gravekeeper's monsters from my Graveyard and add them straight to my hand!"

"But wait," Takashi shouted, trying to be heard over the granite tablet, "you're targeting monsters in your Graveyard. Won't Necrovalley stop that effect?"

"That's very smart thinking, Mr. Todoroki," IV smiled, "however my card has a special ability which prevents Necrovalley from negating its effect!"

Takashi watched as the stone tablet in front of him started to crumble and erode before turning into small dust granules. The only things were left in the rubble afterwards were the two Gravekeeper monsters that IV walked over and added to his hand.

"And how about I play the one that I haven't summoned yet?" IV asked politely. "Come out, Gravekeeper's Commandant!"

A portal appeared carrying with it a new monster. It again turned out to be another brawny man in black, although this one carried a thin spear for a weapon. The elegant, teal scarf around his neck moved in the hot, canyon air as he stared at Takashi through his dark, jackal-like mask. (1600 ATK)

"And I hope you didn't forget about the special ability of my Necrovalley!"

The jackal-headed man gave a bit of a primitive howl as his power surged. (1600 – 2100 ATK)

"Hope you don't mind a little challenge," IV smirked. "Commandant attacks your Crashbug Z!"

The weaker Crashbug was taken off-guard as the vascular man sliced it in two with a quick slash of its lance.

Some of the augmented pixels flew into Takashi's face, but he kept his composure.

"And now I'll end with these, and let you have dazzling turn!"

Two facedowns card formed behind IV's Gravekeeper and blended in with the rough trench ground.

**Takashi – 7400 LP**

**IV – 3600 LP**

"Ok!" Takashi declared as the single strand of unkempt hair on his bowl cut head bounced up and down. "Time to show IV-san what I can do! Draw!"

Takashi picked up the top card of his deck, which turned out to be Monster Reborn, and his analytical brain had already begun to process at least five different plays which he could enact.

_I can't use this Monster Reborn with his Necrovalley still on the field…Aha! Then I'll just get his Necrovalley _off _the field!_

Takashi took one of the five cards in his hand and placed it into the Spell zone on his D-Pad.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and it has the power to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field. To summarize, your Necrovalley is gone!"

A fierce typhoon emerged from the Spell and began to make its way around the gorge quickly.

"I'm afraid I'll have to interject," IV frowned. "I activate the Counter Trap, Judgment of Anubis!"

The man with the D-Gazer tattoo imprinted under his eye discard a card from his hand.

"By sending one card in my hand to the Graveyard, I'm automatically able to stop the effect of a Spell card you control that would destroy a Spell card that Icontrol!"

The strong winds died down and became nothing more than another gentle ravine breeze.

"And on top of that, I can destroy one monster you control and deal you damage equal to its current ATK score! And I think I'll choose Crashbug X!"

IV's Trap Card shone a luminous tinge before a bolt of lightning shot from it. The blast directed itself at the small Crashbug monster, causing a foul scream of pain from the creature as it exploded.

Following that display of cruelty, Takashi let out a scream of his own as his life points took a 2000 point plunge.

Although Takashi couldn't see it, IV's facial expression was beginning to become more malicious. He had a sneaky grin as he watched his opponent struggle to get back up.

"Are you alright?" IV asked, feigning concern.

"I believe so," Takashi said, brushing off his school uniform. He straightened out his crumpled tie and took a deep breath.

"I'm relieved," IV beamed. "I wouldn't want anything bad to befall my fans."

"I don't think you need to worry about me," Takashi proudly stated. "It'll take more than Duel Monsters to bring me down!"

_We'll see about that…_ IV thought to himself.

"Continuing on," Takashi said, reformulating a different scheme, "I'm going to activate Reload!"

He placed the card on the field, leaving him with three cards in his hand.

"Now I can trade in my current hand for a new one. In other words, I can send these three cards back to my deck in order to draw three new cards!"

Takashi stacked his Monster Reborn on top of his Nobleman of Crossout and Deck Devastation Virus and placed them on top of his deck. After hitting the button for the auto-shuffle thrice, he drew his three new cards.

_What luck! _Takashi thought to himself while scanning his new hand.

"First I'm going to set one facedown card!"

Just as he said, a sole facedown card appeared in Takashi's back row behind his last remaining Crashbug.

"And then I'm going to activate the Spell Card, Star Changer!"

A shooting star appeared above Takashi's head and plummeted down, impaling Gravekeeper's Commandant.

"What's this?" IV asked curiously.

"It's the special ability of my Star Changer Spell!" Takashi laughed joyously. "It automatically reduces the Level of your monster by 1!"

An augmented scoreboard appeared in front of IV's monster with four stars. When Takashi was finished explaining, one of the stars vanished, leaving only three.

"Interesting," IV said. "But I'm sure a brilliant boy like you probably has a plan in mind!"

"You bet I do!" Takashi smiled. "I'm going to activate the effect of the Puppet Plant card in my hand!"

He discarded the monster that he was talking about and an illusory form of the monster appeared behind him. The card greatly reminded IV of the evil plant in the musical Little Shop of Horrors, although this one had bottles of pesticides and fertilizer in its various tentacle-like roots. The only beautiful thing about the monster was the set of lovely pink orchids, most of which were being devoured by the Venus flytrap sections of the creeper.

"And by sending Puppet Plant to the Graveyard, I'm instantly allowed to take control of one Spellcaster-Type monster until my End Phase!"

IV gasped as he watched the eyes of his Gravekeeper's jackal mask turn a deep crimson. All of the loyalty to IV that the man in the disguise previously possessed was expulsed from him as he joined Takashi's side of the field.

"And if my math is correct," Takashi said, speedily performing the mathematical operations in his mind, "the combined ATK of both of these monsters is now 3700. And since you're only at 3600, that means that…"

The eager blue-haired boy squealed with anticipation and pleasure.

"Well, why tell you what it means?" he asked. "I can show you! Crashbug Y, attack IV-san directly!"

"What a remarkable idea," IV spoke slowly, "but I'm afraid that I have to stop it. Trap activate, Rite of Spirit!"

"Rite of Spirit?" Takashi queried while IV's facedown was revealed.

"Correct. And it has the ability to revive one Gravekeeper monster in my Graveyard! And just like Gravekeeper's Stele, Necrovalley has no say in this card's effect!"

"But you used Gravekeeper's Stele to return the both of the Gravekeeper's that were in your Graveyard!" Takashi argued.

"That's true," IV agreed, "but I just discarded a monster for my Counter Trap! And you're about to meet him! Appear now, Gravekeeper's Visionary!"

A stone throne digitalized on the field and a monster walked over to it. After taking a seat, he rested his golden cane on his lap and looked at Gravekeeper's Commandant with a look of disapproval through his grey, jackal mask. The prophet sat adorned in silver and gold armor on its upper body and an unsoiled white robe with affluent gold trimming. (2000 ATK)

"And don't forget Necrovalley," IV reminded.

(2000 – 2500 ATK)

Takashi gulped and shouted quickly. "Crashbug Y, stop your attack!"

The rushing virus-type monster stopped dead in its tracks and jumped back over to Takashi's side of the field.

"Since I can't destroy your Gravekeeper's Visionary this turn, I might as well end my Battle Phase," Takashi spoke.

IV nodded in unspoken concord.

"Well then, there's no reason why two perfectly good monsters shouldn't be put to good use! I overlay both of my Level 3 monsters to construct the overlay network!"

Both of the monsters transformed into orbs and whirled together into a single organism. When they fell down on the trench ground, a red gateway opened up and a monster flew out of it. It looked a lot like an amorphous and pixilated amoeba, although it was clothed and slightly humanoid. It was a bright green in color wearing a shirt that had a skull and crossbones on it. It lifted a blocky, pixilated hand and sneezed into it before wiping its nose. (1500 ATK)

"Meet a monster who I find very appropriately named!" Takashi chanted. "Super Virusman!"

"An Xyz monster," IV said to himself.

Then he refocused his eyes on Takashi and began his phony admiration.

"Such a smart plan! Certainly a monster like that must have a pretty special ability."

_What a waste of my time_, IV truly thought. _He doesn't even have a Number. Time to finish him off then._

"I guess you're just going to have to find that out, IV-san," Takashi smiled genuinely.

"So be it!" the man with the multicolored, spiked hair nodded.

**Takashi – 5400 LP**

**IV – 3600 LP**

"My turn!" IV shouted. "I draw!"

The man made a draw and instantly threw it into his disk.

"Spell, activate! Royal Tribute!"

"Royal Tribute…" Takashi muttered. "Wait! That card causes both players to not only show their hands, but also discard all of the Monster Cards that's in them. But why would you do that when I don't have a hand?"

"I believe it will all be clear to you in just a moment," IV answered.

He flipped his hand over and revealed to Takashi that he was holding Gravekeeper's Descendant and a monster called Takashi had never seen called Gravekeeper's Protector, both of which were immediately thrown into IV's discard slot.

"And now the secondary effect of my Gravekeeper's Visionary activates!"

The monster grabbed the resting scepter and pointed it up into the sunset sky.

"For each Gravekeeper monster that's resting in my Graveyard," IV continued, "he gains 200 more ATK. And since I just sent those two…"

Two bolts of lightning were shot down from the sky at diagonal angles, although both hit the scepter at the same time. An electrical aura flowed around the winged jackal as he floated in the air. (2500 – 2900 ATK)

"Now to show you…some _real _fan service!" IV yelled, a small hint of malevolence evident in his tone. "Visionary attacks your Super Virusman!"

The scepter-wielding warrior began to twirl his golden staff around, creating a tornado of wind. Then it pointed the weapon downward and the momentum from the breezy gust was enough to propel the monster off the ground. Visionary flew over to Takashi's monster and prepared to strike it with his rod.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to intercept your attack!" the blue-haired teen exclaimed. "I activate my facedown card! Power Frame!"

IV's attack was abruptly halted as an argent tesseract appeared in front of Takashi's digitalized monster.

"What is…?" IV said, trailing off. Truth be told, he was beginning to lose his patience because of Takashi's persistence.

"It's called Power Frame," Takashi reiterated, "and I could only use it when a monster I control is being attacked by a monster with a higher ATK score!"

He pointed first to his weaker Super Virusman and then to the more powerful Gravekeeper's Visionary as he explained.

"And after activation, Power Frame is equipped onto my Super Virusman. And on top of that, Virusman gains ATK equal to the difference in our battling monsters' ATK's! To summarize, our monsters now have an equal ATK power!"

The blocky computer virus sneezed as it gained more power. (1500 – 2900 ATK)

"And moreover, my Super Virusman has an effect of his own!"

One of the purple overlay units floating around the monster flew into the virus's mouth as it sucked on the orb like a jawbreaker.

IV remained quiet, opting to hear Takashi clarify the effect. Thankfully for the man, Takashi was all too happy to do so.

"When Super Virusman's ATK increases by a card effect, I can remove one overlay unit from him in order to deal you damage equal to the amount he just gained! And since he went from 1500 ATK all the way to 2900, you'll receive 1400 points of damage!"

The Duel Champion gasped as the ill virus pulled its head back. With one thundering sneeze, it covered IV from head to toe in augmented mucus.

"Damnit," IV muttered under his breath. He had just enough strength to kindly compliment Takashi and tell him that it was now his turn.

**Takashi – 5400 LP**

**IV – 2200 LP**

"Let's see if this works," Takashi cautiously said, taking a grab at the top card of his deck.

He looked at it for a moment before laughing with delight.

"This isn't the way that I'd normally use this card; however it seems like it works well all the same! I activate my Immortal Homeostasis Equip Spell!"

A face-up Spell with a picture of Maha Vailo remained face-up on the know-it-all's field.

"Now by equipping this card onto my Super Virusman, who's still equipped with my Power Frame, he can't be destroyed in battle with other monsters! Of course, since Super Virusman's ATK isn't its original 1500, I'll take 300 points of damage during each of my Standby Phases, but judging on how this is going to turn out, I believe that's more than a fair tradeoff!

"And without further ado, I'm sending my Super Virusman to attack your Gravekeeper with his Vehement Violent Virus attack!"

The digitalized creature fell down and became one with the ground. Slowly it began to creep over to Gravekeeper's Visionary, who was unaware of the strike. When it was underneath the unknowing futurist, Super Virusman jumped up and wrapped itself around the monster, squeezing it until an explosion occurred. Feeling victorious, Super Virusman bounded back to Takashi.

However, the smoke cleared and the scene was exactly the same before the attack. Gravekeeper's Visionary stood tall and mighty, reigning supreme over all of his dead and undead subjects.

"B-but my Virusman was supposed to destroy your Visionary…" Takashi stammered.

"Oh, it would have," IV concurred, "if not for the effect of the Gravekeeper's Protector I have in my Graveyard!"

He pointed above Gravekeeper's Visionary and a faint, illusory image of a frail, white-haired man with a diamond-shaped wooden shield dressed in the traditional styling of all black. His shield evaporated, as did he, as soon as Gravekeeper's Visionary dismissed him seconds later.

"Since my Gravekeeper's Protector was sent to the Graveyard by a discarding effect, once and only once while it's in my Grave can I use its ability to prevent the destruction of one Gravekeeper monster I control!"

Takashi remained without words, however he wasn't extremely nervous. After all, he did have his Immortal Homeostasis to back him up.

"I end my turn," the boy said ever so slowly.

"Good," IV sharply hissed.

He drew his card aggressively and quickly and looked at it.

"I end my turn."

Takashi made a draw of his own quietly before feeling somewhat of a sharp pain in his chest.

"Ahh!" he whined, dropping down to one knee. "What just happened?"

"Your Immortal Homeostasis has a price, if you recall," IV reminded him.

"Oh, right," the class representative spoke.

He looked at the card in his hand and gasped with a smile.

"I activate my Spell Card, Hammer Shot!"

A gigantic, orange mallet formed in front of Takashi before it lifted itself into the darkened sky.

"And due to the effect of my Spell," Takashi went on to explain, "I can destroy the monster on the field with the highest amount of ATK! Of course, both of our monsters have equal strengths so it's a tie. However in the effect of that happening, I'm allowed to choose which is destroyed! To summarize, your Gravekeeper's Visionary is the one that is going to be destroyed!"

The giant gavel fell down from its atmospheric resting place on top of the jackal man's head. A large bang was heard as IV was clouded from view by the resulting smoke and wreckage.

_This is amazing! _Takashi thought to himself. _I have him in check right now. Just one more attack and its checkmate for the Duel Champion of Asia!_

The boy was getting so excited that he almost failed to notice that something was amiss with his fantasy. In fact, the situation probably would have gone unrecognized had it not been for a bit of creepy sounding laughter coming from the other side of the field.

Takashi turned his head to the side as his eyes widened from the sight.

Both IV and his monster were still standing, fully faultless, yet highly aggravated.

"T-that can't be," Takashi said, shaking his head. "My Hammer Shot should have destroyed your Gravekeeper's Visionary! You don't have another Gravekeeper's Protector in your Graveyard!"

"Who needs one when I've got the special ability of my Gravekeeper's Visionary?" IV laughed sinisterly.

"But his effect only affects ATK points. How did that help you?"

"Fool!" IV harshly declared, noticing that Takashi was a bit surprised and taken aback by the harshness of the word. "Did you really believe that that inferior effect was the only trick that my Gravekeeper can do? You're insulting me and you're insulting him if you do think so!"

"I-IV-san," Takashi stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

_What's going on here? _Takashi wondered as his mind raced to and fro.

IV continued. "By discarding one Gravekeeper's monster to my Graveyard…"

He held up a second copy of Gravekeeper's Visionary before sending it away.

"I can save my monster from destruction!

"And furthermore," IV proceeded, "since there's another Gravekeeper's monster in my Graveyard, Visionary gains 200 more ATK!"

The jackal howled into the starry, sunset sky as his might surpassed that of Super Virusman. (2900 – 3100 ATK)

Takashi dropped to his knees. He was all out of cards, all out of strategies, and all out of hope.

**Takashi – 5100 LP**

**IV – 2200 LP**

"Giving up so soon?" IV snarled. "Pitiful…At least let _me _put you out of your misery and despair, my dear fan!"

He drew his card and smirked largely.

"I activate the Spell Card, Bubble Burst!"

An enormously spherical bubble covered the canyon-like field in a thin, watery veil. Despite it being nothing more than simple augmented technology, Takashi could have sworn that he felt himself suffocating in the bubble. Or perhaps it was the weird effect that IV gave off…one that almost messed with your mind.

"With this, I can destroy one face-up Spell I control in order to draw two extra cards!"

Necrovalley burst into pixels, returning the two duelists to their original dueling location. However, it was still devoid of any other signs of life.

IV drew his two cards and looked at Takashi with a horribly twisted grin.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint my fan by not giving him the full experience of a duel," IV laughed evilly. "Since Necrovalley isn't on the field anymore, I can activate Monster Reborn!"

The famous glowing ankh formed in front of IV as he lifted his fingers to the sky.

"Show yourself now," he chanted loudly, "Gravekeeper's Visionary the second!"

Right next to the first Gravekeeper's Visionary materialized a second one. The only difference in their features were the color of their masks, the first one being black and the second one a light gray.

"Of course, now that my cemetery has one less Gravekeeper and my field one less Necrovalley, both of my monsters have a price to pay…"

(3100 – 2400 ATK)

"But their suffering won't be in vain!"

IV reached down and grabbed his Extra Deck box from his hip. He took one card out of it and frowned.

_I wanted to save this for my _biggest _fan_, he thought with disappointment, _but I wouldn't to deprive my admirer of receiving the biggest amount of pain in his life!_

The D-Gazer tattoo underneath IV's eye lit up brilliantly before he made a fist with his hand. A mysterious purple crest appeared on the back of his palm and burned as bright as his D-Gazer. A dark aura surrounded IV, although Takashi couldn't see that part happen.

"I overlay my two Level 8 Gravekeeper's Visionary monsters in order to form the Xyz network! Xyz Summon!"

Both monsters morphed into dark purple balls of energy and spiraled together into the darkened sky. Takashi could barely see them come down to the ground as a black portal with star insignias opened up on the floor. From out of the hellish entrance came a metalline, beating heart. Small cracks were evident in the deformed heart and a dim light shone from them before only darkness was visible. Soon after the beating ceased, the cause of the palpitations was revealed. The heart opened itself up, showing the fallen Takashi thousands of cogs. They all began to rotate, and the heart began to expand. It spread itself out into lengthy segments which then subdivided into a top and a bottom section. The top section transformed into a set of arms, an upper body, and a head fitted with ominous, green eyes. The lower section became the knees and feet of the creature, who was sitting in a very criss-cross manner. It wasn't until Takashi saw something moving above the creature that he identified two bodiless hands holding something odd…something that looked akin to puppet strings. The hands gave a sharp tug on the paper thin strings, and the whole massive mechanism that the heart evolved from moved. One of the last features that Takashi remembered seeing before his vision began to blur was a red and gold headband worn by the creature with a number inscribed on it. He couldn't see very well, but IV's voice informed him of what his eyes were missing out on. (1500 ATK)

"Reveal yourself, Number 15! The messenger from Hell, the puppet who controls the strings of fate! Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer!"

"N-numbers…" Takashi spoke weakly.

"I'd like to introduce you to the last monster that you'll see again!" IV laughed malevolently. "The same one who's about to destroy your monster and the rest of your life points!"

Despite his mouth being too dry to form cohesive words, or even letters, Takashi still mustered up the strength to point to his Immortal Homeostasis Spell Card.

"Oh, don't think I forgot about that," IV said, overflowing with wicked grins and joy. "Allow me to show you the true extent of Gimmick Puppet's power!"

IV removed one of his two copies of Gravekeeper's Visionary from underneath his frighteningly powerful monster and pointed to Super Virusman quickly.

"Now you will feel the sting of my fan service because by removing one of my monster's overlay units, I can destroy all Xyz monsters on your side of the field!"

The empty cavity in the center of Giant Killer's chest opened up and six ethereal cords squirmed out like squid tentacles. The thin twines all shot at Takashi's Super Virusman at the same time. One vine twisted the amoeba-man's right arm, one twisted the left arm, one clenched the right leg, one clenched the left leg, one wrapped around the monster's frail waist, and the final one went around the monster's neck, choking it violently and mercilessly. After the puppet got bored of the strangling, the coils around Super Virusman became tighter like a vice as the monster was lifted off the ground. The helpless Virusman soared over to Number 15, still trying to struggle, to no avail. When Super Virusman was nearing the puppet, the inner cogs were traded in for buzz saws that clinked and clanked inside the inner mechanism. Little by little, Super Virusman slowly got sucked into the open space in IV's monster's chest, as its body became mangled. A foul scream emitted from the man's augmented mouth as what, to Takashi, looked like red blood spilled from where Super Virusman was previously standing on IV's side.

"S-super V-virusman…" Takashi whined lowly. He couldn't feel his feet or his arms, so he had virtually no strength to pick himself up, let alone show a hint of emotion.

"And that's not all!" IV shouted, ignoring Takashi's low moans. "You'll also receive damage equal to your monster's ATK when it was destroyed!"

Takashi screamed horribly loud, obvious in pain as evidenced by his wriggling on the floor as his Power Frame and Immortal Homeostasis exploded into many shattered pixels.

**Takashi – 2200 LP**

**IV – 2200 LP**

"Oh, you haven't begun to experience pain yet," IV laughed evilly. "But don't worry…I'll help you!"

He played the last card in his hand and a Spell card appeared on the field in an eerily slow fashion.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Necromancer's Regret!"

A tombstone appeared in front of Takashi's face that read "Super Virusman".

"In case you're in the dark about necromancy," IV educated him temporarily, "it's a magical form of communication with the dead in which people can talk to or even bring back spirits. And that's just what I plan to do!"

IV's hand crest lit up again as he pointed over to the tombstone. With a snarled command, he ordered his Number monster to do his bidding.

Following IV's orders, Gimmick Puppet – Giant Killer pounded down on the ground with one colossal fist, causing a split in the terrain. A large crack in the ground formed and once again, the strings from the Number monster's chest flew out and went down into the trench. When it had found what it wanted, the strings retracted, bringing with them a visitor. Super Virusman stood back up, helpless and scared, but defending his master. (1500 ATK)

A baffled expression formed on Takashi's face so IV elaborated.

"Due to the effect of my powerful Spell, I'm able to resurrect a monster from the Graveyard that was sent there due to a card effect this turn! And with your Xyz back out on the field again…!"

The second overlay unit flew into the Number monster's headband and for the last time, the glowing, flowing wires detached themselves from the monster's chest, once more asphyxiating the poor Xyz monster. The death was quicker that time around for the coils merely choked him until his green complex turned completely pallid and he ran out of oxygen.

However, despite the change in tempo, Takashi screamed even louder as his monster detonated in front of him. He was already in a world of pain and IV was clearly adding more insult than injury.

**Takashi – 700 LP**

**IV – 2200 LP**

IV watched with a delighted leer as Takashi's eyelids closed and his body began to squirm a little less.

"Tsk, tsk," he said sadly. "You can't avoid the pain that way. Especially when my monster still has his attack left!"

IV raised his illuminated hand to the heavens and pointed to his proclaimed "Messenger of Hell".

"I hope you've enjoyed your fan service!" he laughed sadistically. "I know I sure did! But not as much as I'm going to enjoy this!"

He lowered his raised finger from his Xyz monster to Takashi's seemingly lifeless body.

"Number 15: Gimmick Puppet – Giant Killer! Attack him directly now with Final Dance!"

The monster obeyed his master and reached inside its chest, its fingers moved to the right as it dug through the cogs and screws. When it had obtained what it was looking for, it rapidly withdrew its hand, which was now carrying a long, maroon whip. It swung the weapon around in the air a couple times, as though it were a lasso, before gripping it steadily on one hand.

IV's couldn't hear the sounds of the whipping over Takashi's screaming as the monster began to hit the child with the whip ruthlessly and relentlessly. Over and over, the whip hit the boy, the monster's arm retracted the lash and the process began anew.

When IV had had enough, he put his monster back in his Extra Deck box and the buzzer signaling a duelist's win and another duelist's defeat rang.

**Takashi – 0 LP**

**IV – 2200 LP**

IV walked over to his admirer slowly, savoring in his mind every power play that he'd enacted during the fight, every white lie he'd told Takashi about his expertise in dueling.

"Get up," IV commanded Takashi.

However, Takashi couldn't even open his eyes, let alone get up.

IV looked around, still finding it odd that there was no one in sight watching them. He wasn't complaining about that fact, though.

In fact, it made it that much easier because no one could hear as Takashi began screaming again.

* * *

><p>"He wasn't very far away from here," III said, walking through the same cemetery that Shark had defeated Azazel in. Ironically, only moments after IV had left, Shark had actually come and gone. If III wasn't watching a duel taking place at that time, he probably would have apprehended the boy long before, however he had a rather bad habit of getting distracted easily.<p>

The boy shuddered as his feet brushed against a tombstone. Even though they were all for show, they could still give somebody the heebie-jeebies.

"I wonder what a kid like that would even do in a place like this," he wondered aloud.

His thought pattern was disrupted as he spotted a body not too far ahead of him exiting the cemetery.

III remembered what his oldest brother, V, always told him about the element of surprise. After all, it was virtually useless to sneak up on an enemy yelling and screaming for that would just caused them to run faster.

III lithely hopped over the tombstones, coming down on the soft grass daintily like a ballet dancer each time. His feet scurried along the grassland so precisely quick that he had almost neared the duelist when he failed to look down.

The red-haired boy, who'd been as nimble as a sprite until that fateful moment, looked over his shoulder to see the tombstone that he'd just fallen over. And no matter how much he wanted to deny it, his crash was anything but silent.

Shark turned around and looked at the boy with an odd sort of surprise. He remained wordless, however. He wasn't really the type of person that talked first.

"Umm…" III said blushing while trying to untangle a shoelace from underneath the tombstone. "You're name is Ryoga, right?"

Shark's eyes narrowed a little at the question. "Do I know you?"

"Well, no," III admitted, finally rescuing his foot from the hungry tombstone, "but you do know my brother. In fact, you're somewhat of his…fan."

"Fan?" Shark asked hesitantly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

III wondered if he should divulge any more information to the tentacle-haired child. After all, he did have a Duel Anchor that he could have pulled out at any time. But he supposed that it wouldn't hurt if he clued Shark in a little. After all, they did require him for their plan to operate correctly.

"Do you remember the National Circuit?" III questioned suddenly. "Do you remember how that ended for you?"

Shark balled his hands up and made two volatile fists. When he spoke, it was almost as though he was spitting anger instead of saliva.

"How could I forget that moment?" he growled. "How could I forget having everything taken away from me by a truly evil person?"

"Hey!" III complained. "Watch what you say about my brother!"

"Brother?" Shark said slowly, beginning to understand what the boy wanted. He took an instinctive step back.

"You don't have to be afraid," III said, turning his head to the side and smiling. "He's not here."

"No," Shark said.

And all of a sudden, the boy started laughing. Except the laugh wasn't of joy or happiness. It wasn't of any emotion really. It was just dispassionate air coming out of Shark's mouth.

The sound had clearly thrown III off, who hadn't expected it at all.

"I don't get the joke…" he innocently confessed.

"I wish he _was _here," Shark answered hastily with a crack of his knuckles. "Then I'd be able to…pay him back for all that he's done to me."

"Sorry," III pouted, "but he's not. But if you're looking for a duel, I'm available."

He pretended to look down at a calendar and then looked back up and Shark.

"Oh, look! So are you!"

The boy extended his arm and a Duel Anchor, much like the one that Kaito had projected at him before, latched around Shark's thin wrists, binding him in his place.

_Forgive me, IV_, III silently prayed.

"Twice in the same day?" he muttered to himself. "Seriously?"

"Be thrilled!" III excitedly exclaimed. "People want to duel you!"

"Oh joy…" Shark said, devoid of emotion again.

He grabbed the D-Pad hanging on his waistline and the D-Gazer that went with it and put them both on at the same time. Then his eyes widened as he saw III's pre-duel ritual.

"Duel Mode Change!" III shouted.

A green marking formed on the child's left hand as he touched the space under his left eye with a couple of fingers. Instantly, one of his green eyes turned a pretty pink shade. The space under his eye turned orange as an inbuilt D-Gazer formed.

Then III threw something in the air that looked crescent shaped. However, when it came back down to his arm and latched on it, it expanded itself and revealed that it was a white-feathered D-Pad. Green layers coated the outer frame of the device while III stuck a deck of cards inside the machine.

"Ready?" he asked politely.

"As I'll ever be," Shark replied morosely.

"Then let's duel!" III shouted as both duelists picked up their five cards and the game began.

* * *

><p><strong>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter – **

**Number 15: Gimmick Puppet – Giant Killer (Xyz Monster)**

Machine/Xyz/Rank 8/Effect/DARK

1500 ATK/2500 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 8 monsters

You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy all Xyz monsters your opponent controls, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined ATK of those monsters.

Note: This card was first used by IV in Episode 33 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Note 2: This card's text states that it cannot be destroyed by battle except by another Number monster, however since none of the other Numbers in this story have that ability, I felt it would be right to omit that part.

**Immortal Homeostasis (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: Maha Vailo covered in a dark aura while holding two pink orbs.

Effect: The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle. During your Standby Phase, if the equipped monster's ATK is different from its original ATK, inflict 300 damage to that monster's controller.

Note: This card was first used by Professor Frank/The Professor in Episode 18 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Gravekeeper's Protector (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 1/Effect/DARK

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: If this card is discarded to the Graveyard it gains the following effect: Once, while in the Graveyard, if exactly 1 monster you control would be destroyed, it is not destroyed.

**Super Virusman (Xyz Monster)**

Thunder/Xyz/Rank 3/Effect/WIND

1500 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 3 monsters

Once per turn, if this card's ATK increases: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to inflict damage to your opponent equal to the increase in ATK.

**Necromancer's Regret (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: Necro Linker, Necro Defender, and Necro Gardna chanting and dancing around a tombstone that reads "Necroface".

Effect: When a monster is destroyed during this turn by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon that monsters to its owner's side of the field in the same Battle Position.

Note: The preceding three cards were first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Next time, it's III vs. Shark with both duelists carrying a Number monster. While III doesn't hesitate to give Shark everything that's he's got in his arsenal, Shark is still reluctant to play Black Mist. Will he give into temptation if it means winning the duel or will he be taken down by III and his terrifying deck? Find out next time!<p> 


	20. Sink or Swim

Pre-Chapter Author's Note: Happy New Years, everyone! Well, almost! As a way of celebrating and making your holidays a bit better, I'm unveiling the hot-of-the-press, brand new chapter of the story right now! I hope you all have a wonderful New Years Day, and allow me to be one of the first people to wish you a happy 2012! (Gee, you would have thought we'd have robots by now…)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Sink or Swim<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shark – 8000 LP<strong>

**III – 8000 LP**

"I hope you don't mind me taking the first turn," III spoke as he picked up a sixth card and placed it in his collection.

Shark was silent, opting to listen rather than talk.

"Hmm…" said III slowly, trying to find the best card combination to play. "Oh I know!"

After finishing his thought, a facedown monster appeared on III's side of the field.

"I'm going to set a facedown monster and that will be all for me," he ended.

"Good," Shark said, finally speaking up.

The serious child drew a card of his own and looked at his hand.

_If I play these two, I can use Black Ray Lancer this turn_ he thought, looking at a good combination.

"_Ryoga…" _came a voice from inside Shark's pocket.

Shark was tentative about responding to the voice before it came again, louder this time.

"_Ryoga!"_

Shark reached into his pocket and took out Number 96: Black Mist.

"What is it?" he whispered quietly to the card.

III watched with confusion as he saw Shark talking to his card.

"_There's a combo that you can play to get me onto the field right now…"_

Shark looked in his hand, instantly spotting the combo. Truth be told, he had thought of it before for no more than a second, but he wasn't ready to face any consequences with the Numbers at the time.

"_Why don't you use those cards, Ryoga, so I can be free?"_

"Maybe later," Shark frowned, getting ready to slide the card back into his pocket.

"_You'll be sorry for not doing it…" _the card warned him. "_I promise you will."_

Shark thought the decision over again, but once again chose not to. He slipped the black-bordered card back in his pocket and looked at III.

"Is everything alright over there?" the polite boy wondered.

"Fine," Shark instantly replied. "Anyway, I'm going to summon out my Uminotaurus!"

A watery circle digitalized in the middle of Shark's field as a new monster leapt out of it. The creature had a jellyfish head with two orange, horn-like stingers jutting straight out as well as a lobster tail. The red and gold armor revealed a kingly status for the monster. It carried in both hands a sickle, albeit the regular blade was replaced by an oyster. (1700 ATK)

"And what's even better about him is that he allows me to inflict piercing damage to you each time a Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monster attacks a Defense Position monster you control!"

Shark pointed his left index finger at III's facedown monster as the red-haired child gasped.

"Starting now! Uminotaurus attacks your facedown monster!"

The oyster part of Uminotaurus's scythe opened up, revealing a pristine and gleaming pearl. The sea creature spun around in a circle five times and during one of the spins, the pearl flew out of the sickle. When it was floating in the sky, the air around it caused the sphere to expand until it was nearly as big as Uminotaurus. The large ball dropped down on III's monster, however the pearl ended up shattering and breaking when the monster flipped face-up. Shark watched as a green and blue stone statue pushed the pearl back on the ground, causing the fragile jewel to break into microscopic shards. (2000 DEF)

III winced. "Looks like that pearl is in a jam, especially since it attacked my Stone Statue of the Aztecs."

He pointed to his rocky fortress with pride and accomplishment.

"Big deal," Shark shrugged. "So I take 300 points of damage."

"Try 600," III corrected. "Due to my Stone Statue of the Aztecs, if you attack him and take damage, that damage is automatically doubled!"

Shark felt a sharp pain shoot up his right arm, but he fought through it.

"I set two facedowns and end my turn," he said, while two reversed cards appeared behind his Uminotaurus.

**Shark – 7400 LP**

**III – 8000**

"My turn then!" the boy in the red said. "I draw!"

With another card in his hand, III took three cards and placed it on his D-Pad leisurely.

"I set all three of these facedown and end my turn like that!"

Behind the multicolored, granite guardian were three facedown cards, ready to spring at III's disposal.

Shark gave a weird look to the three cards, but didn't show an ounce of fear. Rather, he drew his own card and played one of his own.

"I Tribute my Uminotaurus in order to summon by Jawsman!"

Ten hungry mouths formed on Shark's field as his monster took form. They all chomped their teeth in anticipation while turning to the main course, Stone Statue of the Aztecs. (2600 ATK)

"And just because my last monster wasn't powerful enough to cut through your glorified pebble doesn't mean that this one isn't! Attack with Carnivorous Chomp!"

Jawsman charged at the defenseless boulder, readying itself and preparing to feast.

"That was a nice try, certainly," III smiled, "however I'm going to stop it with this! Trap go, Totem Pole!"

A large, North American-style pole with three carved faces appeared in front of the Stone Statue. The bottom face, a red birdlike face with a dirty gold beak ejected itself from the triad and creating a barrier that separated Jawsman from Stone Statue of the Aztecs.

"Due to the effect of my Totem Pole," III elaborated, "I'm able to block three attacks before it's destroyed."

He held up one index finger to take count.

"That was number one. I still have two more!"

"I'll be waiting for them patiently then," Shark announced with a devious grin. "Trap activate, Explosive Urchin!"

One of Shark's facedowns lifted, revealing a picture of two underwater explosions.

"And I can only use this card when you activate a Trap! Now here's my favorite part…"

Shark waited until he saw III staring him down before he explained with a smirk.

"Since you have a face-up Trap, during each of my Standby Phases, if you continue to have that Trap face-up, you'll take 1000 points of damage!"

III gasped, realizing what he had just done.

"That's right," Shark laughed. "And because I'm the one who dictates when I attack or not, you'll be taking the damage! And with that, I end my turn!"

III took a deep breath and drew his card.

"I set this and end my turn."

A fourth card materialized in the boy's back row as control shifted back to Shark.

"My turn already?" he asked, drawing a card. "Well you know what the means!"

He pointed to his Explosive Urchin and an array of bombs fell from the picture onto the field. They rolled over to III's feet and the teen barely had time to react as they detonated underneath him. Part of his outfit ripped as he toppled backwards.

Shark looked at the rest of his hand, but already felt confident that his Explosive Urchin would be a better way of dealing damage to III.

"I end my turn."

"Well before I go," III said while picking himself up off the grass, "I activate the Gravelstorm Trap card!"

A large sandstorm started to whip up in the middle of the battlefield as III explained the effect of the card.

"Due to this Trap, I can return one Spell or Trap on my side of the field to my hand and then do the same with one Spell or Trap on your side!"

Shark gasped. "If you had an effect like that waiting facedown, why didn't you return my Explosive Urchin? Or even better yet, your Totem Pole?"

"Because I had another idea in mind," III replied. "I'm returning your facedown card and one of mine!"

Shark's facedown immediately bounced back into his hand, but III's stayed on the field for a bit. In fact, it even flipped face-up.

"When Treasure Map would be returned back to my hand, I can activate it instead!"

A giant, dusty piece of parchment with multiple holes and a red X in the middle appeared next to III's face. III turned to his side and touched the X with one finger and automatically two cards fell out of his deck and into his hand.

"How did you get two new cards?" Shark gasped, visibly enraged by that.

"It's the special ability of my Treasure Map!" III smiled, while discarding a card from his hand. "Thanks to it, I can pick up two cards if I discard one."

Treasure Map faded from vision as III looked at Ryoga with a grin.

"And as I recall, you said that your turn is over, right?"

Shark begrudgingly nodded.

**Shark – 7400 LP**

**III – 7000 LP**

"Fantastic!" the boy said with a grin of his own as he drew another card and brought the total amount of cards in his hand to five. Then he took one of the five cards and placed it on his D-Pad.

"I summon my OOParts Mayan Machine!"

A giant stone monster broke the ground underneath III's feet as it slithered out of the earth. When it had stopped moving around, Shark saw that the monster resembled a shoddy type of premature architecture. Two stone pillars sat on the right and left sides of the faceless monster as the beast roared, showing its sharp, granite teeth. (1500 ATK)

"OOParts?" Shark repeated in a confused tone. "I've never heard of those before."

"Out-of-place artifacts if you want to get technical. They're special," III nodded. "They were a gift from…"

When III thought of Dr. Faker, his blood started to boil and he clenched his fists. He counted to five in his head before his rage cooled down a little bit.

"From a previous benefactor," he finished. "I'm not in touch with them anymore, but I kept them as a parting gift.

"Anyway, I'm now going to activate a Spell from my hand called Aztec Sun Stone!"

A large, bronze coin made out of rock fell into III's hand as he gave it a little flip. He caught the trinket in his hand and pointed to his Stone Statue of the Aztecs.

"Not to bore you," III pouted, "but just in case you're curious, all of the cards in my deck tell a story and I'd like to share some of them with you."

He flipped his coin a second time before continuing with his sophisticated and elegant lecture.

"Take my Aztec Sun Stone for example. Did you know that these symbols on it actually represent the sun god, Tonatiuh? And that these lines depict the twenty days of the Aztec calendar?"

"Are you almost done with this speech?" Shark asked impatiently.

"It's like casting pearls before swine," III sighed to himself, while flipping the coin one last time. "On with the effect, I suppose. Due to my Aztec Sun Stone, one Aztec monster I control can change its Level to anything I desire, as long as it's in the perimeters of 1 and 8. And because my Level 3 Mayan Machine looks pretty lonely, I'll change Stone Statue of the Aztecs to Level 3 as well!"

A Level tracker appeared Stone Statue of the Aztecs in Shark's colored D-Gazer as one of the four stars vanished.

"And because I now control two monsters that are both Level 3, I'm going to overlay them both for an Xyz Summon!"

Both of the stone monuments dissolved into rubble as the remnants of their bodies combined into one single entity. A red portal sucked up the unused pieces of the rocks and a grand, beautiful jewel, much like the one that came from Shark's Uminotaurus, formed. However unlike Shark's monster, what came from this new crystal was far less desirable in terms of attractiveness. A pretty, gold sheen covered a deformed creature when it first appeared, but as it started to lose its luster, one could see what the creature truly was. A purple, winged alien floated above the ground, holding its arms out as though it were on a crucifix. The monster was extremely thin, to the point where its violet ribs were showing. Two empty holes where its eyes should have been lifelessly gazed at Shark. (2100 ATK)

"Welcome yourself, OOParts Crystal Alien!"

_Crystal Alien? _Shark wondered to himself. _But Jawsman still has more power than it._

"Here it comes!" III shouted, raising a fist to the clouds. "I activate the effect of my OOParts Crystal Alien!"

One of two overlay units floating around the extraterrestrial flew into its empty eye sockets as the golden aura returned to its epidermis.

"Now during this turn, not only is my Crystal Alien safe from battle destruction, but you will also take the damage from its battles instead of me! Show him, Crystal Alien! Reflect Flash!"

The purple being flew higher into the sky until it had the best aerial view of Shark's monster. When it was in the best spot it possible, it performed a dive bomb, heading straight down at Jawsman. Shark's monster, being ever-aware and vigilant, saw the air strike coming from a mile away and rapidly turned around, grabbing the monster in both arms and choke holding it until it exploded. However, to Jawsman's surprise, what he'd strangled was instead a holographic illusion created by the true Crystal Alien. The granules of light from the illusion moved from under Jawsman's feet and over to Shark, coating him in the bright light. He screamed loudly and fell to one knee as the particles began to drain his life force.

"When you get your strength back, it's your turn," III stated.

**Shark – 6900 LP**

**III – 7000 LP**

Shark quickly stood up, not wanting to be made a fool by III. He spoke with confidence and courage, despite somewhat lacking the aspects.

"I draw!" Shark shouted while picking up the top card of his deck. "And before I play anything, let's not forget about my Explosive Urchin!"

More bombs surrounded III, exploding in his face and covering him with a dark layer of smoke and ash. The boy coughed, trying to expel the taste and smell from his body.

"And since it looks like the only way to get rid of your Alien is to take it down, I'm going to summon Hammer Shark!"

A tsunami formed in front of Shark as a new monster appeared before him. This one was clearly based on the Hammerhead Shark because it greatly resembled one. Although relatively mundane in nature, the creators of the card obviously took the pun too far, as evidenced by the literal hammer that the shark had for a face. (1700 ATK)

"I think you might want to double check your math," III remarked. "Your Hammer Shark doesn't have enough send my Alien running, let alone to the Graveyard."

"That's not what I summoned Hammer Shark for," Shark sneered proudly. "I summoned it so I could use its effect right now!"

Another wave, this one a fair amount smaller than Hammer Shark's, crashed down in Shark's Monster slot zone another sea creature appeared. It too resembled a Hammerhead Shark with an accurate head, although it did contain a diamond in the center. The monster gave a weak roar as it flopped around, gasping for air. (1000 ATK)

"Impossible!" III said, beginning to shake a little.

"Not with Hammer Shark's ability," Shark refuted. "By reducing its Level by 1, I can automatically summon a Level 3 or lower WATER monster, like my Protective Shark, from my hand!"

One of the stars on the Level reader underneath Hammer Shark's name disappeared in the same way that III's Stone Statue's did.

III's orange D-Gazer flashed briefly, informing him that Shark's field contained two monsters of the same Level.

_Two Level 3 monsters? But IV said he didn't have any Numbers…what could he be going for?_

"I overlay my Protective Shark and my Hammer Shark together to create the overlay network!" Shark chanted. "Xyz Summon! The bane of the Xyz Monsters! Black Ray Lancer!"

After Shark's two monsters disappeared, only to reappear moments later as turquoise, gravitating orbs, the boy's ace monster materialized. Black Ray Lancer stood tall, wielding its lance in one hand while leaving the other hand down by his side. His wings flapped in the hot air while making a scratchy sound. (2100 ATK)

"My, you're quite the peculiar duelist," III laughed. "You summon a monster with less ATK points than my Crystal Alien, and then to compensate for that, you summon a monster with the same ATK score?"

"I'm sure you'll see the reason that I did that pretty soon," Shark promised.

"But until then, I'm going to send Jawsman in for a snack! Attack OOParts Crystal Alien with Bone Masher!"

The ravenous titan ran over to Crystal Alien, moving its head up and down to locate the area of the extraterrestrial with the most meat.

"We haven't forgotten about my Totem Pole yet, have we?" III asked as the second head of the carving, a rich robin's egg blue with black markings, ejected itself and veiled Crystal Alien in a sea-foam green barrier.

"Of course not," Shark grinned. "You only have one more negation left. And you'll have to decide now if you want to save it or use it up because I'm sending Black Ray Lancer to attack your Crystal Alien!"

"You're what?" III huffed, wondering what to do as Black Ray Lancer readied its spear.

"You heard me," Shark retorted. "Black Ray Lancer attacks your Crystal Alien! Black Spear!"

Black Ray Lancer twisted his javelin around and the weapon turned a vivid indigo. The warrior gripped the weapon and aimed it with almost no time to spare as the lance flew out of its hands and toward the alien.

"Alright, fine!" III said, pointing to his Totem Pole. "I'm going to use the last negation here to stop Black Ray Lancer!"

The last dome, colored a flashy gold hue and enhanced with long eagle wings, ascended off the ground and received the blow from Black Ray Lancer's attack. The head began to crack and it was only a few more seconds before it exploded completely.

"At least I don't have to deal with Explosive Urchin anymore," III smiled, exhaling the breath he'd been holding in since Black Ray Lancer's assault commenced.

"But you will have to worry about these," Shark said, slipping two cards into his D-Pad.

A couple of facedowns appeared, one on either side of Explosive Urchin as Shark's turn ceased.

**Shark – 6900 LP**

**III – 6000 LP**

"Looks like I'm up again then!" III declared. "Draw!"

The redhead picked up the top card of his deck and looked at his hand. Clearly he wasn't used to a dueling strategy quite like Shark's because it took a good two minutes before III even played a card.

"I activate the Equip Spell known as Moai Reverse!"

A permanent Spell card appeared with pictures of Easter Island heads on it.

"And just in case you're curious about its back story…"

"I'm not," Shark interrupted.

III just chuckled to himself. "You act as if that's going to stop me from telling you. By the way, are you familiar with the monster card Moai Interceptor Cannons?"

Shark tapped his head with a finger, trying to remember the card. "You mean that thing that allows it to flip into facedown Defense Position once per turn?"

"That's the one!" III bobbed his head. "Well, the Moai were the carvings that you see on the pictures, as in the things that Easter Island is famous for. Many historians say that their faces were more than they appeared, that they contained hidden, untold stories.

"Relating that to Duel Monsters, this Equip Spell acts a lot like those Easter Island Moai heads, as well as the Interceptor Cannons themselves because once the equipped monster attacks a monster on your side of the field, your monster hides itself by going into facedown Defense Position!"

Shark gasped, looking at both Jawsman and Black Ray Lancer, two extremely viable and helpless targets.

"Decisions, decisions," III sighed, looking from monster to monster constantly. Finally he pointed to Jawsman.

"I think I've made my mind up," he smirked as he sent his monster to attack the multi-mouthed monster. "Crystal Alien attacks your Jawsman and switches it into facedown Defense with Moai Reverse!"

The bony space alien floated over to Jawsman, this time avoiding the grasp of the famished monster by slipping underneath it. When the alien popped up behind Jawsman's back, it gave a quick jab to the monster's back, causing Jawsman to howl in pain through all of its mouths before flipping facedown. From there, Crystal Alien shot a beam out of its crystalline chest and a flurry of diamond shards came down on Jawsman like a December snowstorm, causing the monster with the 1600 DEF shield to implode.

"I'll end there," declared the giddy boy with the green insignia.

"Then it's my turn," Shark shouted, drawing a card.

He looked at his hand, planning out another play slowly.

"_Ryoga…" _came the voice again, louder this time.

Shark reached into his pocket and picked up the Number monster.

"What is it now?" Shark asked.

"_You know what I want, Ryoga,_" it said nonchalantly. "_Play me so you may win this battle."_

Shark looked at his field, feeling a satisfied sense of accomplishment.

"I don't need your help right now," he disagreed.

"_It's now or never, Ryoga,_" the monster said, finalizing its deal. "_Take your pick_."

Shark gulped, wondering what to do. On one hand, he was pretty happy with the field, but on the other hand, he did want to win, especially against someone who was related to IV.

Shark looked at his hand and sighed, knowing what he needed to do.

"Alright!" he shouted while placing a card in his D-Pad. "I activate the Spell Card, Bubble Burst!"

The same card that IV had played on Takashi no more than an hour before appeared on Shark's side of the field.

"With this card, I can destroy one face-up Spell or Trap on my side of the field to draw two new cards. And since Explosive Urchin would have gone to the Graveyard during my End Phase anyway, what better card to send?"

Shark's dormant Trap smashed into smithereens as two new cards were added to his hand.

"Draw anything good?" III genuinely and curiously inquired.

"See for yourself!" Shark smiled. "I summon Revival Jellyfish in Attack Position!"

An oval-shaped body of water appeared next to Black Ray Lancer as a monster floated out. The creature was a red and blue jellyfish with golden tentacle stingers. Blue surges of electricity flowed through its body and crackling noises were audible. (1500 ATK)

"And next I'm going to activate one of my facedowns!" Shark announced. "Super Water Pressure!"

A gigantic waterfall appeared behind Revival Jellyfish as the water from it fell down on the creature. Revival Jellyfish tried to fight against the powerful current of the water, but failed and was destroyed in the process.

"You used your Normal Summon to destroy your own monster?" III questioned, full of shock and surprise.

"You could say that," Shark said. "But now a couple things happen. The first is my Super Water Pressure which allows me to draw a card in exchange for the destruction of Revival Jellyfish."

Shark added another card to his hand and then took a card out of his Graveyard.

"And then the second part is that since it was destroyed by a card effect, Revival Jellyfish can do what its name implies and come back to life!"

Revival Jellyfish squirmed back onto the field, although its electrical field had vanished. (1200 ATK)

"Of course when he's summoned like that, he loses 1 Level and 300 ATK points…"

Revival Jellyfish's Level dropped from 3 to 2 in an instant.

"But I can manage," Shark continued.

He looked at the other four cards in his hand, spotting an effective strategy to enact his grand plan.

"I use the Spell Card, Level Plummet!"

A picture of Sangan falling from space and back down to Earth formed on the Spell Card in front of Shark.

"Oh I remember this one!" III excited said. "Now every other monster you play during this turn has its Level automatically decreased by one, right?"

Shark nodded and played another Spell from his hand.

"Meaning that my second Revival Jellyfish will be Level 2 as well once I activate the Ice Mirror Spell!"

Another Revival Jellyfish, this one a solid green tint, materialized next to the first. Although it had more ATK, they were about the same in all measurements. (1500 ATK) One level was reduced from the creature as soon as it was summoned, changing it to 2.

"So Ice Mirror lets you Special Summon a second copy of a monster from your deck, does it?" III asked.

"Only if that monster is Level 3 or below," Shark added. "And speaking of playing Level 3's and below, since I just Special Summoned an Aqua-Type monster, I can Special Summon the Shark Sucker in my hand to the field too!"

The remora carrying the pink orbs on its back digitalized while wagging its tail back and forth like a canine. (1000 DEF) Suddenly a star was yanked from its Level reader in the D-Gazers, turning it into the third Level 2 monster on Shark's side of the field.

"What's this?" III asked. "Preparing for an Xyz Summon?"

Shark looked unsure of if he was or not himself. He grabbed Number 96 from his pocket one last time and looked at the card, gulping a bit. Like the monster said, it was now or never. And Shark had already made his choice.

_I wonder why he keeps staring at that card, _III thought to himself. _It must be pretty good. However, without the Numbers, he doesn't stand a chance during this duel. That is, of course, unless he takes control of…_

"I overlay all three of my Level 2 monsters," Shark shouted, breaking III's train of thought, "in order to form the overlay network!"

The two Jellyfish and the remora were sucked into a swirling whirlpool in the middle of Shark's field. Black Ray Lancer merely avoided the pitfall, deciding to hover over it with its wings. However, to III's surprise, the Xyz portal that appeared wasn't red. It was the same galaxy-esque gateway that appeared when…when there was a Number coming.

"W-what are you?" III said, swallowing the lump of fear in his throat.

"Xyz Summon!" Shark shouted louder as more malice grew in his voice.

Something came out of the portal with a sloshing noise. As III adjusted his D-Gazer, he saw that the creature was nothing more than an oversized, globule of black. There was something inside it that was illuminating it, however. III thought that it might have been the creature's heartbeat until Shark yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Show your true form and win me this duel! Hell Spawn of Darkness and Harbinger of Death! Number 96: Black Mist!"

III took one second to blink and when he opened his eyes, the monster had already transformed into its true form. Long, black, humanlike arms and legs protruded from the monster's now chiseled body. A black head lifted to the sky, but the roar that III expected from it came out of the monster's chest, where its mouth was located. The light inside its chest turned out to be a blazing flame that surrounded the creature like an aura of darkness. Its fingers quickly turned into tentacles, two of which wriggled and wrapped around Shark, suffocating him a bit. (100 ATK)

"W-what is this?" he coughed. "We had a deal!"

Black Mist turned to Shark and laughed evilly. "_Come now, Ryoga. Did you really expect me to hold up my end of the bargain without asking for your body in return?_"

Shark's eyes widened, realizing that he'd been tricked. He tried to move his arms, but the grasps of Black Mist's tentacles were too tight. And to make matters even worse for the boy, more tentacles began sprouting out and twisting around his limbs. He was no longer in control of his body.

"_Now you duel for me!_" Black Mist laughed. "_And I say it's our Battle Phase!_"

III watched in horror and in shock at the Number monster. His body began to tremble when the creature commanded itself to attack OOParts Crystal Alien.

Black Mist's many tentacles from its unused hand flew at OOParts Crystal Alien, wrapping around the space alien in the same way that it had done with Shark.

"Impossible!" III shouted. "Crystal Alien has 2000 more ATK than Black Mist does!"

"_Does it now_?" the Number monster asked as one of the Revival Jellyfish overlay units flew into its mouth. "_Check again, mortal!_"

III's D-Gazer instantly beamed him new information, stating that Crystal Alien's ATK was now a mere 1050 and Black Mist's was 1150. No more than a millisecond after III received his new intelligence, Crystal Alien exploded and Moai Reverse disintegrated.

"T-this is insanity!" III shouted, his body shaking vigorously.

"_Nonsense," _the Number laughed wryly. "_By dispatching one of my overlay units, I'm able to cut your monster's ATK in halve when it battles me! And then those points get transferred over to me! It's duel synergy 101!_"

_W-what's going on here? _III wondered, his heart pounding with terror and madness.

"_And,_" Black Mist continued, "_don't forget that Black Ray Lancer can attack you directly too! Black Spear!"_

Black Ray Lancer aimed its weapon at III's body and shot its lance at the boy with a newfound aggression.

"H-hold on a minute!" III barked as his facedown lifted. "I activate my Trap Card, Antikythera Gear!"

Fearing that he'd be too late and the attack would land, III decided to skip his history lecture and go straight to explaining the card's effect.

"Whenever I'm attacked directly and you control two or more monsters, I'm able to take control of one of the ones that didn't wage the attack! And furthermore, not only does it go into Defense Position, but you'll have to attack it! In other words, Black Mist is now mine!"

"_You fool!_" Black Mist shouted spitefully. "_As if I'd allow you to control me! Since you went through all the trouble to activate a Trap during the Battle Phase, I can at least give you the pleasure of having it negated!_ _Trap activate, Deep Sea King's Judgment!_"

The same augmented image of Poseidon that appeared each time that Shark had used his Poseidon Wave Trap appeared now. The bearded man raised his trident and threw it at III's Trap, destroying it before Black Mist changed its position.

Then, Black Ray Lancer's javelin was thrown into III's chest. Despite it being all augmented reality, at least III hoped so, he could feel the blast actually strike his chest. He fell to the ground in pain.

"_Now Ryoga, set the final card in your hand._"

Shark disobeyed Black Mist, opting to keep it in his hand and avoid the creature's gaze.

"_I gave you an order!_" the Number hissed, constricting Shark even more with its tentacles.

Eventually Shark gave in to the monster's demand and he had to set the card facedown before his oxygen supply returned back.

**Shark – 6900 LP**

**III – 3800 LP**

III clutched his chest, fighting through the pain more to fulfill Tron's order than to complete the duel.

"It's…my turn now," he wheezed as he picked up another card. A big smile crossed his face as he played the card in his D-Pad.

"I activate my Tribute to the Doomed Spell!"

He sent a Monster card from his hand to the Graveyard and then pointed to Black Mist.

"Now that I've made the mandatory discard, you can say goodbye, Black Mist!"

"_Haven't you learned by now that I'm not that easy to dispose of?_" Black Mist grimaced. "_Trap Activate! Overlay Shuffle!"_

The card that Shark had set the turn before flipped face-up as Black Mist explained.

"_Because both Black Ray Lancer and I have the same amount of overlay units attached, I can attach Black Ray Lancer's units onto myself and give him mine! It's an eye for an eye!_"

Black Ray Lancer's purple units were given to Black Mist as the latter's dark black units began to orbit around Black Ray Lancer.

"But why does that matter?" III asked.

"Because," Shark finally spoke, albeit slowly and with a large amount of pain in his voice, "I overlaid Protective Shark onto Black Ray Lancer. And now that it's on Black Mist, if Black Mist would be destroyed, Protective Shark can be detached to prevent that."

III's Spell Card exploded as one of Black Mist's overlay units vanished from sight. The boy frowned as he began to run out of options.

"I activate OOParts Technology!"

He reached into his Graveyard and took out OOParts Mayan Machine.

"By banishing this monster from my Graveyard, I can draw two new cards…"

III placed his Mayan Machine in his shirt pocket and drew two cards.

"Just as long as I discard one," he finished while discarding one card from his hand. Then he picked two up.

"I set a monster and one facedown and complete my turn."

"_Pathetic!_" Black Mist deduced. "_My move!_ _Draw, Ryoga!_"

Shark scowled, but knew his place. He picked up the top card of his deck.

"_Excellent!_" Black Mist laughed. "_I activate Xyz Gift!_"

Shark placed the card in his D-Pad.

"_Now by detaching both of Black Ray Lancer's overlay units, I can draw two new cards!_"

The Revival Jellyfish and Shark Sucker attached to Black Ray Lancer flew into the Graveyard as Shark drew the two cards for Black Mist.

"_I'll set one of these cards facedown_," Black Mist ordered as a card appeared in his Spell/Trap zone, _"and then I'll send myself to attack your facedown monster!_"

Black Mist opened the chest in its mouth and a noxious gas flew out towards III's monster. The smoggy cloud covered the creature, but when it cleared, III's monster still stood. Much like the stones on both sides of his Mayan Machine's face, a giant pillar stood in front of III and protected him. (2000 DEF)

Black Mist recoiled, however Shark was the one who took the hit from the damage.

"Looks like Ashoka Replica is a bit too powerful, huh?" III breathed heavily with a smile. "And don't try your little effect on it, because Ashoka Replica has no ATK points!"

"_I don't care_!" Black Mist shouted. "_I can still destroy your crumby column with Black Ray Lancer_!"

The winged creature flew over to Ashoka Replica and grabbed it in both hands before flying up into the air. When it was a good one-hundred feet off the ground, it threw the pillar down and the stony statue broke into fragments.

"When Ashoka Replica is destroyed," III explained while watching the wind sweep up the dusty pieces of his pillar, "I take 2000 points of damage."

"_Ha!_" Black Mist laughed. "_That has to be the stupidest move I've ever seen anyone enact!_"

The entity waited for III to take damage, but it never happened. Rather, he turned his head around when he saw Shark squirming in his manacled grasp. The tentacle-haired boy's life points instead took the hit.

"_You're a cheater!_" the Number whined. "_There's no way that Ryoga could have taken the damage in lieu of you!"_

"I don't think so," III said, pointing to his now-lifted Spell Card. "Since I activated Spell of Pain, the 2000 damage gets transferred over to you!"

Black Mist hissed, but commanded Ryoga to end his turn, to latter of which complied.

**Shark – 4050 LP**

**III – 3800 LP**

"My turn then," III said with a heavy breath.

_And it looks like it all comes down to this..._

III looked at the three cards in his hand, already knowing what he would do, but he needed the fourth and final card to complete his plan.

"I…draw!"

He picked up the top card of his deck and turned it around. A gasp escaped his mouth when he realized that it was just what he was looking for.

"It's here!" III screamed with excitement. "It's here!"

"_What are you talking about, mortal?_" Black Mist wondered.

"Let me show you!" III smirked. "I first activate the Spell Card, Akashic Record!"

A picture of a dinosaur skulls as well as the rest of its bodiless bones appeared next to III.

"By using this card, I can draw two cards. But if either of those cards have been used before in this Duel, they're immediately banished."

III got a good grip on his top two cards and drew them quickly. He turned them around so Shark and Black Mist could see that neither of them, a Spell and a Monster, had indeed been played.

"Looks like I get to keep them," III smiled, "which is just what I needed!"

He played the Spell instantly and a picture of dinosaur in a top hat, suit and cane appeared.

"With my Living Fossil Equip Spell, I can revive a monster in my Graveyard and equip it! Come forth, OOParts Golden Shuttle!"

The sound of jet turbines came from above as a fancy, goldenrod plane descended from the sky. Triangular wings extended on both sides of the shuttle as it reached the ground. (1300 – 300 ATK)

"Of course, since I used Living Fossil, I'm not able to use Golden Shuttle's effect and its ATK decreases by 1000. However, I wasn't planning on either of those things being a factor!"

Another card appeared on his D-Pad as a new monster formed. Actually, it was more of a disembodied head than a monster itself. Jaundiced eyes stared at Black Mist as its slate grey exterior absorbed the sunlight of the afternoon. (800 ATK)

"I summon out my OOParts Colossal Head!" III shouted, pointing to his new monster.

"_Two Level 4 monsters?_" Black Mist pointed out. "_Could he be trying to summon a Numbers of his own?_"

"Not yet," III admitted, "but after I activate this, I will! Orichalcum Chain!"

Three gold bullion chains flew out of III's Continuous Spell, shocking Black Mist, who demanded an explanation.

"Certainly," III smiled happily. He raised a finger up, as though the whole matter was nothing more than elementary. "By using Orichalcum Chain, when I go for my Xyz Summon in a couple seconds, I require one less material for my Xyz Monster to be summoned. Then Orichalcum Chain is equipped onto my Xyz Monster, and if my Chain is ever destroyed, you'll take control of that monster."

_I don't plan on him getting that far though, _III thought with a devious smirk.

"Let's see how this goes," III shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. "I overlay my OOParts Colossal Head and Golden Shuttle together with my Orichalcum Chain to create the Xyz network! Xyz Summon!"

All three cards flew up into the air and combined together, creating a twisting rainbow of colors. Three spectrums of light, one bronze, one gold, and one copper coalesced into one dark portal as the trio of color hit the ground. From the ground up came a giant, shadowy shark tooth, once which bore a striking similarity to the one around Shark's neck. On both sides of the tooth were two wings like triangles that soon began to unfurl. Each one not only turned into one arm, but also a leg of a creature as it the body itself grew more. A head came from the top portion of the unmoving, yet expanding, midsection as a tail sprouted from the bottom half. The monster's red exterior fit well with its blue skin tone. Shark couldn't take his eyes off of the glowing "32" imprinted on the Number monster's chest. (2800 ATK)

"Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon – Sea Drake, show yourself!"

"N-no," Shark said weakly to III.

"_Idiot!_" Black Mist laughed ominously. "_Did you really think that such a tactic would work on me? Did you really believe that you could defeat me with something as foolish as a Number monster?_"

The final facedown card on Shark's side of the field lifted, and the card that the boy didn't get a chance to use on Kaito was shown.

"_I activate Splash Capture! By removing the Protective Shark and the Shark Sucker in my Graveyard, I'm able to take control of your Number monster when you Xyz Summon!"_

"No!" III gasped, watching his monster vanish from in front of him, only to be revived over on Shark's side. "This can't be!"

"_Oh, but it is!_" Black Mist sinisterly sneered. "_Next turn, this duel is over…and I won't be merciful!_"

III gulped and looked at the remaining two cards in his hand.

"I set one card and end my turn."

A facedown appeared on III's monsterless field, next to Orichalcum Chain.

"_It's over!_" Black Mist surmised. "_Draw!"_

The Number forced Shark to pick up another card and he looked at his hand. The only two cards he was holding were Fish Rain and the Skull Kraken that he'd picked up seconds before.

_I can't use that Kraken, _thought Black Mist to himself. _If that Orichalcum Chain breaks, Shark Drake switches owners. And since I'm the one controlling it, he'd get his Number back…But that doesn't matter now. He's wide open!_

"_Alright!_" Black Mist shouted. "_I'm going to attack you directly with your own monster! Number 32, attack your former master with Depth Bite!_"

Shark Drake's mouth started to radiate while bright blue foam appeared inside it. The creature roared monstrously as its four wings carried it up and over to III. The foam dripped onto the boy's red hair as he looked up and saw Shark Drake floating above him. The child emitted a scream as Shark Drake dropped down like malfunctioning airplane and crashed into him painfully. III dropped fell flat on his face as Shark Drake revisited Black Mist.

**Shark – 4050 LP**

**III – 1000 LP**

"_And now to finish you off!_ _I'm going to send myself to…"_

He stopped when he noticed that III's facedown had been lifted up.

"I don't think so," the boy said, picking his body up slowly and breathing heavily. "I use my Flashbang Trap card! And because you attacked me directly just now, I can end not only the Battle Phase, but your turn completely!"

Black Mist frowned, but didn't gasp. He didn't wish to show III any emotion other than power and hatred.

"_Just take your turn so I can destroy you next,_" Black Mist glared.

"F-fine," III spoke.

He looked down at the pile of cards on his deck with hope, knowing that there had to be a strategy to defeat the Number monster. Even though it wouldn't be easy, there had to be a way.

Hadn't there?

"Looks like it's do or die to," III muttered to himself. He picked his head up and stared Black Mist straight in the face. "I…draw!"

III picked up the top card of his deck and nearly burst into tears when he saw what he'd drawn. It was, what he hoped would be, his ticket out of the nightmare.

"I activate OOParts Detonator!"

A picture of an antique bomb without a fuse formed on III's side of the field as the boy grabbed OOParts Crystal Alien in his Graveyard.

"By removing an OOParts monster from play in my Graveyard, I'm allowed to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field!"

Black Mist looked at III oddly, wondering what the child was talking about.

"_I have no Spells or Traps on my side of the field," the monster pointed out. "In fact, the only thing that you can even target with that card is…"_

Black Mist's eyes became wide as his eyes targeted on the only viable card.

"That's right," III grinned, acknowledging Black Mist's fear. "I'm destroying my own Orichalcum Chain, which will return my Shark Drake back into my possession!"

III's own Spell card burst into pieces as a golden ring encircled Shark Drake's neck. The monster roared before its eyes turned a deep crimson. Black Mist backed away as Shark Drake flew over to III, returning to its original master.

_At least I can still use my own effect next turn, _Black Mist thought. _Even if he does destroy Black Ray Lancer._

"And with Shark Drake back in my control, I think I'll end this duel!" III shouted. Then he defiantly pointed to Black Mist himself and clenched his fist. "And I'm going to do it by taking you down myself!"

"_Go ahead and try, fool,_" the Number egged on. Black Mist grinned, already prepared to have Shark activate his effect and get rid of the last overlay unit if III tried anything.

"Heh," III chuckled. "You act as if I didn't calculate all of this in the beginning. Well, I have news for you! I knew everything you were going to do up until this point!"

"_Impossible!_" Black Mist argued. "_There's no way you could have known, just like there's no way that you can defeat me!_"

"Is that so?" III said, playing the final card in his hand. "Then let's put that to the test! I activate the Spell card, Space Cyclone!"

An enormous typhoon began to whirl around the duelists, whipping their hair around (or tentacles, in Black Mist's case). The raging wings were so strong that they grabbed the only floating overlay unit from Black Mist's body and took it away with them as they dispersed.

"_W-what is this nonsense! This is impossible!_"

"I don't think so," III disagreed with a smile. "Thanks to Space Cyclone, I can detach one overlay unit from any Xyz monster on the field!"

Even Black Mist's cursing didn't stop III from finishing what he'd started in the first place.

"Alright, Shark Drake; let's finish this together! Attack Black Mist with Depth Bite!"

Shark Drake's foaming mouth snarled as the monster flew over to Black Mist. The helpless Number monster tried to escape by releasing Shark and trying to run. However, despite losing his control on Shark, he still didn't have enough time to flee and was crushed by the awesome power of the opposing Number monster.

**Shark – 2400 LP**

**III – 1000 LP**

Shark regained his breath, taking in all that had just happened. But more importantly than that, he was still astonished that he was still in the duel, fully standing and unharmed.

"I-I'm not done yet," he gasped, incredulous.

"I wouldn't say that," III responded, "because once Shark Drake destroys a monster by battle, he can revive it from the Graveyard!"

Black Mist returned back to the field, albeit this time in its dormant, blobby form. (100 – 0 ATK)

"And when I do that, it not only loses 1000 ATK, but I can attack it again! In other words…"

"I lose," Shark understood.

III nodded as his Shark Drake, who had never left Shark's side of the field after the first battle, took a large bite out of Black Mist's sealed form. III's Number monster chewed Black Mist until it was nothing more than loose gunk between its teeth and then it spat the acidic residue onto Shark. The boy screamed as he was burned by his own Number monster's remains. Shark fell to the ground as the standardized buzzer sounded.

**Shark – 0 LP**

**III – 1000 LP**

III walked over to Shark, who was still trying to rise back up off the ground. The boy in the opulent, crimson apparel bent down and grabbed Number 96: Black Mist from off of Shark's D-Pad.

_What was it that Tron wanted me to do? _III pondered, thinking back to his orders and his mission.

"_**I want you to let a Number take control of him," said a voice from a chair a half an hour before III had left with IV.**_

"_**Any Number?" III had asked. They were already in control of a good amount of them, so he felt the need to inquire.**_

"_**Of course!" III could tell that Tron was smiling when he said it, even though he couldn't see his sibling. Nevertheless, Tron continued. "It's detrimental that we just infect him right now. No need to get caught up in the trivial aspects of how or where."**_

"_**I understand, Tron," he nodded with a smile.**_

"_**Good," the voice said back before III was dismissed from the room.**_

"Number 96: Black Mist…" III read. "Well, it looks like he's doing a pretty good job of letting the darkness spread all by himself."

The redhead put the card back on Shark's D-Pad and began to walk away, leaving no trace that he had ever been there.

"Wait a minute!" Shark shouted from his seat on the ground.

III stopped walking briefly as he turned in Shark's direction and answered with an amiable, "Yes?"

"That's it? That's all I get?"

"What more could you want?" III asked.

Shark scowled, looking down at the ground. He hated to ask for favors from people, but he felt the need now. "Could you at least tell me…where I can find IV?"

III turned around all the way now, a large smile on his face.

"You're a very peculiar duelist, Ryoga," he spoke softly. "But you shouldn't be underestimated. Someone of your skill will definitely make it to the World Duel Carnival finals…That is where you may find my brother."

III lifted up his hand and the green insignia printed on it started to blaze a bright lime color.

"Wait!" Shark shouted, unfortunately a little too late.

III parted with only a couple more words left. "IV will be waiting for his rematch, Ryoga…and so will I."

The light became so bright that Shark had to turn away from III and his illumine hand, an action that he soon regretted because when he turned back, the boy was nowhere to be found.

Shark looked down at his D-Pad, noticing two obvious features that were wrong with the picture instantly.

One was his yin-yang symbol, which was now partially glowing and flashing different colors.

The second mistake was that he was still in control of Black Mist…only, he wondered if now, it was in control of him.

Shark picked up the Number monster and sighed, wondering what he would do with it from here. He then remembered that Yuma was a collector of Number monsters.

"Maybe it will do him more good than it will with me," he said, while picking himself up off the ground. "I wonder where he is now."

Shark placed the monster back in his pocket and looked to the sky as he was plagued with visions of his recent loss. He felt his fists clench a bit as the anger inside him manifested.

Although impossible for the human eye to trace, and probably even for scientific technology, the red in Shark's heart became a bit darker as he began to walk away from the fake graveyard.

At the same time that Shark was leaving the cemetery to advance with his expedition, IV was leaving his vantage point in the shadowy background of the area, where he'd seen the whole duel take place.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

**Hammer Shark (Monster)**

Fish/Level 4/Effect/WATER

1700 ATK/1500 DEF

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can decrease this card's Level by 1, and Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower WATER monster (from your hand)

Note: This card can be found in the Galactic Overlord booster pack. It is currently slated for release in Japan in February, 2012.

**Uminotaurus (Monster)**

Aqua/Level 4/Effect/WATER

1700 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: When this card is face-up on the field, if a Fish, Sea-Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict Piercing Damage to your opponent.

Note: This card can be found in the Jump Festa 2012 – Special Card Pack. It is currently only available in Japan.

**Living Fossil (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: A dinosaur adorned in fancy dress clothing holding a cane and standing in front of the Field Spell, Dark City.

Effect: Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard, and equip it with this card. It loses 1000 ATK and its effects are negated. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

Note: This card was first used by Bastion/Daichi Misawa in Episode 21 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Akashic Record (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: An extinct dinosaur's skull bones as well as various other bones from that creature.

Effect: Draw 2 cards and reveal them. If either of those cards have been played during the Duel, they are removed from play.

Note: This card was first used by Jesse/Johan Anderson while under the control of Yubel in Episode 150 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Totem Pole (Trap)**

Continuous Trap

Image: A totem pole with three carvings resembling the Egyptian Gods sitting in the middle of a tranquil meadow.

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can negate it. When this effect is used 3 times, destroy this card.

Note: This card was first used by Yusei Fudo in Episode 7 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**OOParts Mayan Machine (Monster)**

Machine/Level 3/Effect/EARTH

1500 ATK/700 DEF

Effect: This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Machine-Type monster.

**OOParts Colossal Head (Monster)**

Rock/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

800 ATK/1600 DEF

Effect: You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control; change that target to face-up Defense Position.

**OOParts Golden Shuttle (Monster)**

Machine/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

1300 ATK/1400 DEF

Effect: Once per turn: You can increase this card's Level by 1 until the End Phase.

**OOParts Crystal Alien (Xyz Monster)**

Rock/Xyz/Rank 3/Effect/LIGHT

2100 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 3 monsters

Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this turn, this monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would take from battles involving this card.

**Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon – Shark Drake (Xyz Monster)**

Sea-Serpent/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/WATER

2800 ATK/2100 DEF

Effect: 3 Level 4 monsters

Once per turn, when this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon the destroyed monster to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Attack Position, reduce its ATK by 1000, and attack it again with this card.

**OOParts Technology (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Four glowing green orbs sitting atop an altar while being watched by an innumerable amount of rock guardians.

Effect: Banish 1 "OOParts" monster from your Graveyard; draw 2 cards, then send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.

**Orichalcum Chain (Spell)**

Continuous Spell

Image: Five spiked, golden chains shooting up from a purple chasm.

Effect: This 1st time you would Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster after this card's activation, you can use 1 less Xyz Material Monster than required, then target the Xyz Monster with this card when it is summoned. When this face-up card is destroyed, your opponent gains control of the target (if any). When the target leaves the field, destroy this card.

**Antikythera Gear (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A picture of an Antikythera Mechanism in front of many others.

Effect: When an opponent's monster attacks you directly, if your opponent controls 2 or more face-up monsters: Target 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls, except the attacking one; take control of that target and change it to Defense Position.

**Super Water Pressure (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A fish getting caught in the powerful pull of a waterfall's water flow.

Effect: Target 1 monster you control; destroy it and send it to the Graveyard, then draw 1 card.

**Deep Sea King's Judgment (Trap)**

Counter Trap

Image: Poseidon raising his golden trident to stop an enemy attack from being waged.

Effect: During the Battle Phase, when your opponent activates a Trap Card: Negate the activation of the Trap Card, and destroy it.

Note: The previous ten cards were first used by either Shark or III in Episode 34 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Ashoka Replica (Monster)**

Rock/Level 3/Effect/EARTH

0 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: When this card is destroyed, inflict 2000 damage to its controller.

**Revival Jellyfish (Monster)**

Aqua/Level 3/Effect/WATER

1500 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: This card's Level cannot go below one. When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. If you do, this card loses 300 ATK and its Level is reduced by 1.

**Aztec Sun Stone (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: The actual Aztec Sun Stone being held tightly by Stone Statue of the Aztecs.

Effect: Target 1 "Aztec" monster on your side of the field and declare one Level between 1-8. The targeted monster's Level becomes equal to the declared Level.

**Moai Reverse (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: Moai Interceptor Cannons attacking a facedown Gagaga Magician.

Effect: When the equipped monster attacks a monster, target one monster on your opponent's side of the field. Until the End Phase, switch that target into facedown Defense Position.

**OOParts Detonator (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: An antique bomb made out of paper and leaves.

Effect: Banish 1 "OOParts" monster from your Graveyard and target 1 Spell or Trap card on the field; destroy the target.

**Level Plummet (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Sangan falling from outer space and back into Earth's atmosphere.

Effect: After this card's activation, until the End Phase, any summoned monster's Level is reduced by 1.

**Overlay Shuffle (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Black Ray Lancer's purple overlay units being transferred over to String Devil Muzumuzu Rhythm while the latter monster's green overlay units are being transferred to Black Ray Lancer.

Effect: Select two Xyz Monsters on the field with the same amount of Xyz Materials attached to them. Detach each Xyz material from both monsters, then attach the Xyz Materials from both monsters onto the other one.

Note: The above seven cards were first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: My goodness! That's gotta be the longest duel that I've ever written. Was the outcome of the duel too obvious to see beforehand or did it surprise you? Even though Shark did lose, I hope you guys enjoyed it because hey, good guys can't always be invincible and I do have to keep you all on your toes! Anyway…Next time, Terry comes back with a newfound vengeance as well as a new deck for his second chance at redemption. While on a hunt for Yuma's friends, one of them actually finds him! And so a duel ensues! Who is it and how will the duel play out? Find out next time!<p> 


	21. Opposites Attract

**Chapter 21: Opposites Attract**

* * *

><p>"Damn," Terry swore as the red dart he'd thrown seconds before missed the bull's eye target.<p>

Terry sighed, leaning back in the wooden chair he'd been given and looking around the small, metallic room. All that he'd been given in the room (which was his sleeping quarters) originally were the four blank walls and the door that it came with and the small, wooden chair that his benefactor had given him as a "housewarming" gift.

The other things lining the room, like the dartboard, the poster of his favorite band, the dresser that wasn't so full of clothing, and the desk that looked like it belonged in an Elementary School classroom, were brought by Terry from his house (save for the classroom-like desk which was actually stolen from Heartland Elementary School).

He looked at his deck, flipping through the various dog cards with a smile. The somewhat elongated canine teeth in his mouth dropped down as his open-mouthed smile increased with each pass of a card.

When he'd reached Photon Cerberus, he stopped to look it over. His smile was no longer visible as he remembered losing to Cathy via that very same monster. The same exact monster that his so-called benefactor presented him with.

"What a hack," Terry snarled to himself. "He gives me something like this and then I lose when I use it."

The boy put his deck down on his narrow desk while picking up a green dart with his other hand. He positioned the tiny arrow just right and pulled his arm back after he calculated the different factors involved in aiming the object.

He was about to release his grasp on the dart when the knob of his door opened and his employer walked in. Instead of the straight and perfect bull's eye that Terry would have accomplished, the dart that Terry accidentally let go of hit the wall and ricocheted off of it, heading straight for the male who opened the door.

"Watch out!" Terry shouted, closing his eyes to avoid seeing the dart hit the man. He knew that he'd only have a limited amount of time to say his prayers afterwards.

"Stop fooling around," the mysterious person commanded.

Terry opened his eyes to see that his employer had caught the dart in one fist when the weapon was just inches away from the male's face. The gentleman holding the dart just gave it a quick squeeze and the small, plastic object snapped in two.

"I-I understand," Terry nodded before something drew his eye.

His employer was carrying a sack over his shoulder that looked rather heavy. A crude label reading "cards" was written on the piece of tape that Terry could see.

"What's in the bag?" he asked hesitantly.

For the first time that Terry remembered since his employment with the man, the boss displayed a smile.

"I'm glad you asked, Terrance."

Terry let the use of his full first name slide as his curiousity expanded.

"Allow me to explain," the man said, opening the sack and grabbing a handful of cards. "These are for you…"

He threw the cards in his hand on the table before dumping the rest of the thousands of cards at Terry's feet.

"You mean, they're all mine?" Terry asked, a little bit avariciously.

"That's right. But in exchange, this is for me."

Terry's boss reached down and grabbed Terry's Dog deck before placing it inside the empty sack.

"Hey!" Terry cried out. "What are you doing?"

Terry's employer walked over to the door with the sack still slung over his shoulder and opened the door before looking over his left shoulder.

"Why don't you take a look at your new…prizes?"

Terry gave a questioning look but bent down and picked up some of the cards.

"Feral Imp? Mystical Elf? Silver Fang? Battle Ox?"

He dug through the pile, but still saw nothing but mediocre cards. Normal monsters, basic Spells, and outdated Traps covered the ground as he scoured through the worthless wonders.

"What gives? These cards are all outdated and useless."

"That's why I chose to give them to you, Terrance," his boss laughed rudely. "They have something in common with you, now don't they?

"You're outdated too, if I remember correctly. It was only due to my generosity and hospitality that you received another chance under my employment after you humiliating loss to Cathy. And useless, Terrance…I could go on for days, prattling about your uselessness. But I digress…"

He took a deep breath before looking at the cards on the ground.

"Your task is to create a functioning deck out of these passé cards, _and _you still need to capture one of Yuma Tsukumo's friends."

"But how am I supposed to do that with these Vanilla monsters and these unsupportable Spells and Traps?"

"Figure it out, Terrance," the man said. "A third-rate duelist like you should be able to figure something out that's as simple as creating a third-rate deck. It's not rocket science I'm asking for…"

And with that, the man walked out of the room, carrying with him Terry's regular deck of cards.

Terry looked through the pile of cards, suddenly wishing that it was a matter of rocket science. Hundreds of the cards were duplicates, triplicates, quadruplicates, and even quintuplicate copies of the same card.

After Terry picked up what seemed like his seventh Happy Lover, he found a card that caught his eye.

"Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought it'd be…"

* * *

><p>Around an hour and a half later, Terry found himself wandering the streets of Heartland while constantly making quick glances to his list of targets on his high-tech cell phone.<p>

"Tetsuo Takeda," he read, looking at the list. He clicked a button and Tetsuo's deck list came up.

"Clockwork Shikigami, Aye-Iron, Tinplate Goldfish, UFO Turtle, Tinplate Archduke…"

Terry continued to read Tetsuo's profile, finding an increased amount of confidence in his ability to defeat Tetsuo as time went by.

"It shouldn't be too hard to defeat this kid," Terry smirked.

He clicked a button on his found labeled "Usual Hangouts" and noted that Tetsuo seemed to spend most of his time at concession stands or near the House of Mirrors.

After visiting twelve concession stands, none of which contained Tetsuo (although surprisingly every vender recognized his face instantly), Terry walked over to the House of Mirrors.

Sure enough, Tetsuo was there just like the app on his phone said. However, the boy wasn't alone.

Tetsuo was already engaged in a duel and it looked like it had just started. Tetsuo's field was bare as was his opponent's and each person had five cards in their hand.

Feeling a nagging impatience to just get his job done, Terry sighed and walked away from the scene.

"That's fine," he whined. "I still have two viable targets. I don't have to sit here and wait for Tetsuo to finish his duel."

He scrolled down on his phone and read the next name off the list.

"Tokunosuke Omoteura," he translated. Just like with Tetsuo, he hit a button on his phone and a deck list popped up.

"Urautan, Dark Bribe, Baby Tiragon, Uratra C, Reverse Mist…"

He clicked the hangout rectangle on his device, and unfortunately noted that Tokunosuke didn't have a set hideout.

"It could take forever to find this kid," Terry sighed.

He debated going on a wild goose chase, but decided against it, figuring that his employer wanted someone sooner rather than later.

"Then that leaves…" Terry spoke slowly.

He looked down at his cell phone and blushed as he saw Kotori's picture.

"Kotori Mizuki," he spoke, without having to look at her name on the screen.

Of all the people that were with Terry when he attended Heartland Elementary, Kotori had been the one that set his heart ablaze the most. She was always sweet to everyone around her and she never lost a duel that he'd seen. He meant to tell her his true feelings before he transferred school, but he couldn't get past his fears.

"I wonder…" he said, looking down at his phone and tapping a button which unlocked Kotori's deck.

He read every card and smiled.

"So she does still use those, huh? I wonder if she…"

Terry was interrupted as he bumped into something, which caused him and it to fall down to the ground.

"Hey man, watch where you're…" Terry began before opening his eyes fully and seeing her lying there on the ground, green hair sloppily covering one eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kotori gasped, looking at Terry. "Did I hurt…Terry Airedale? Is that you?"

"Kotori Mizuki?" Terry asked as though he didn't know it was her in the first place. "Oh my goodness! What are you doing here?"

Kotori returned Terry's smile with a friendly one of her own. "I'm competing in the World Duel Carnival, of course! What about you?"

"What a coincidence! I'm doing the same!" Terry laughed, scratching his blonde hair with one hand.

"Wow," Kotori giggled. "It's a small world! How's your new school?"

Terry shrugged. "It's a hit and miss type ordeal. I don't really think it's right for me."

"That's too bad," Kotori pouted, picking herself up and brushing the dirt off of her skirt. "Say, I'd love to catch up sometime! How about we meet up again soon?"

"Sure," Terry said with hearts in his eyes before realizing that he had a perfect shot for his boss's plan to unfurl. "Say, how about we have a duel right now? What do you say?"

Kotori frowned, genuinely sad. "I would love to, but I've got to go to the beach. I'm meeting Yuma Tsukumo."

Terry's smile turned sour when he heard the final two words. "Oh…You and Yuma, huh?"

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before continuing slowly.

"So…are you two going out now?" he asked bluntly.

Kotori blushed, alarmed by the abruptness of such a question. "M-me and Yuma? N-no, no we're…not."

_But I wish we were, _Kotori thought with a sigh.

"Oh, that's good," Terry responded, before realizing the fault in his statement. "I mean…that's good that you're…uhh, that's good that you're meeting him. You two must be talking about something important and stuff, huh?"

Kotori shrugged. "I don't know, actually. He didn't say why he wanted to meet me at sunset. He said it was some kind of secret."

"Well, you've still got some time right?" Terry asked, ignoring Kotori's statement. "It's only early sunset right now. You can still make it to your date with Yuma if we hurry the duel up."

"Terry, really," Kotori shook her head, "I would love to, but I can't right now."

"Oh, okay," Terry grimaced.

He took a step back before he fell down on the ground.

"Terry!" Kotori cried out, running over to him and leaning down to check on the boy. "Are you alright?"

"I should be…" Terry began before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of cloth. "That is… I should be asking you that same question!"

He put the cloth up to Kotori's face over her mouth and nose while she inhaled it in during a moment of surprise. Terry watched as Kotori's eyes began to roll into the back of her head before they closed and her body collapsed on the ground.

"Perfect," he spoke aloud before standing up and slinging Kotori's unconscious body over his arm.

* * *

><p>"W-where am I?" Kotori asked as she awoke.<p>

"Sorry about the chloroform napkin, but you said you wanted to go to the beach, so that's where I brought you," Terry responded from a fair distance away. "Well, sort of…"

Kotori fully opened her eyes as her consciousness began returning. She saw Terry with a smooth, ebony D-Pad on his right arm and an array of beat-up cards inside of it. Then she looked down and saw her own D-Pad attached to her left arm with her deck secured inside its slot.

"Isn't it lovely?" Terry asked, pointing behind Kotori.

The girl took a look back and saw the beach underneath her…literally. She was perched atop a thousand foot cliff that overlooked the beach. She was twenty feet away from the edge of the click, but she still felt unsafe.

"Listen, Terry," Kotori gulped, trying to rabidly yank the D-Pad off of her arm, "this isn't funny. Just let me go."

She continued to pull at the D-Pad, but nothing happened. She remained cemented in place.

"Why can't I move?" she wheezed nervously.

Terry moved his left arm a bit and a red rope appeared momentarily.

"It's called a Duel Anchor, and you're not allowed to move while it's in motion. It's a prototype gift from my benefactor!"

"Benefactor?" repeated Kotori.

She shook her head to remove that idea and get back to the main one at hand.

"Let me go! You can't do this!"

"I'm afraid that I can, my sweet Kotori," Terry pouted. "Until this we duel and its completed, the Duel Anchor can't be broken. Them's the rules."

Kotori glared at Terry before she looked down at the people on the beach.

"Yuma!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping to get Yuma's attention, if he was there. Or anyone's attention for that matter. "Yuma!"

"They can't hear you," Terry said, shaking his head. "We're too high up for them to hear you."

Kotori saved her breath and turned back to Terry.

"What do you say, Kotori? Humor me in one simple duel and I'll let you go free. I'll even use a deck full of weak cards."

Kotori tried to move again, but the Duel Anchor weighed her down.

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" she gulped, to which Terry nodded.

"Fine then…"

Kotori looked at her deck and closed her eyes.

_Yuma, please help me during this duel…_

"Are you almost ready over there?" Terry asked, eyeing Kotori suspiciously.

The girl nodded.

"Then let's duel!"

**Kotori Mizuki – 8000 LP**

**Terry Airedale – 8000 LP**

"You can go first, my sweet Kotori," Terry smiled, bowing his head in a gentlemanly fashion.

"I was going to anyway, Terrance," frowned Kotori as she picked up her sixth card. A small smile crossed her face as she saw that her use of Terry's full name upset the blonde a bit.

Then she refocused her attention onto her hand, trying to formulate the best plan imaginable. She picked up one of the cards after careful deliberation and gracefully threw it on his D-Pad.

"I summon Flower Girl – Tulip in Attack Position!"

A petite, but rather independent girl no more than the age of eleven appeared in front of Kotori. The child had lovely violet tulips sewn onto her dress that she touched with her French-tipped fingernails. She reached into her flower basket to momentarily pull out a mirror and check the amount of mascara underneath her eyes. (1600 ATK)

"Still playing with the Flower Girl series, are we?" Terry asked in his best suave voice. "Very cool, very cool."

Kotori's frown still wouldn't cease, however. Instead of directly answering Terry, she instead just set a facedown card behind her monster.

"I'll end like this."

"If you say so," Terry shrugged as he picked up a card of his own.

No more than two seconds later, three facedown cards formed in front of Terry, one in his monster slot and the other two in his Spell/Trap zone.

"I'll make it easy on you by ending my turn with these three facedowns," Terry smiled. "Pretty nice of me not to attack you, huh?"

"You know," Kotori said slowly, "I'm starting to wonder if you even have something in your hand that could have defeated my Flower Girl in the first place."

"I-I so did," Terry stuttered, getting fed up with playing nice for Kotori. "Just make your move already!"

"Be careful what you wish for, Terry," Kotori said, finally breaking her frown with a smile as she eyed what she'd previously picked up from her deck. "It might just come true!"

A purple portal opened up on the ground next to Flower Girl – Tulip, bringing with it another copy of that same monster. The second Tulip's dress was a tad brighter in color and the mascara on this one was traded in for an overwhelming amount of ruby lipstick. (1600 ATK)

"You summoned two copies of the same monster?" Terry wondered curiously. "That seems pretty odd."

"Not at all," Kotori remarked. "That's the only way that their effects go off! And because I have two Flower Girl – Tulip monsters, they both gain an additional 800 ATK!"

Terry gasped as the doppelgangers linked their hands together, transferring their respective, indigo auras. Their baskets turned from a plain beige hue to a heavenly white as they moved back to their original positions. (1600 – 2400 ATK x 2)

"And unless I'm not mistaken, there's a very low possibility that you're hiding a monster there with more DEF than my Tulips have ATK. But just to be safe, let's test that theory! I'm sending my Flower Girl – Tulip to attack your facedown monster with Tulip Twister!"

One of the Tulips, the second one with the lightly lavender dress, jumped up in the air three times. The first jump gave her very little airtime, while the second one nearly quadrupled the first result. The third try launched her a good twenty feet into the air where she began to spin around, causing the tulip petals to fall off of her dress. The discarded petals twirled around in Tulip's gravitational force, creating a typhoon that employed flowers in lieu of water. The violent storm was just about to suck up Terry's facedown monster before the boy intervened.

"Sorry Kotori, but I'm going to activate my facedown card to destroy your attacking monster! Sakuretsu Armor!"

A thick layering of armor coated Terry as he jumped in the way of his defenseless monster. The typhoon struck his armor relentlessly, but the boy wouldn't budge. When the eleven year-old girl was tuckered out, she fell back down to the ground just in time for Terry to run over to Kotori's side of the field and ambush her. The second Flower Girl – Tulip screamed as Terry pushed her face down on the ground, gripped her arms in his hands and, while crushing her back with his iron foot, yanked on her limbs until they became dislocated. The small girl exploded quickly afterwards as Kotori and the remaining Tulip winced in pain.

"Terry…that was just brutal," Kotori whispered.

Terry pointed to Kotori's manacles and shrugged. "As you can see, I've done far worse things than that."

Then he pointed to Kotori's second Tulip as his armor began to evaporate.

"By the way, I don't believe that your destroyed Flower Girl is the only one who suffers from that blow!"

Indeed the male teenager was accurate in his statement because the living Flower Girl – Tulip's ATK score dropped the second it was abandoned. (2400 – 1600 ATK)

"I guess I can manage," Kotori sighed. "Flower Girl – Tulip, it's your turn to take out his monster!"

The same process repeated itself as another florid tornado spun out of Kotori's control and into Terry's territory. Only this time, the boy didn't bother to stop the assault because it was stopped by his facedown monster as it flipped up.

"What the…" said Kotori as she saw Terry's monster in all its entirety.

The creature looked a lot like a bulky, flamingo pink robot with mechanical hands and arms. Pink wings lifted the monster a few inches above the ground as the magnet around its next repelled Tulip's attack. Yellow circles scanned the area out of a dark visor as the new creature with a magnet around its neck took in its surroundings. However, what really threw off Kotori was the Superman-like "S" marked on the midsection of the robot's chest. (1800 DEF)

"Now you know why I wanted to get rid of one of those Tulips so badly," Terry smirked. "If there's just one, then there's no way that it can stand a chance against my Gamma the Magnet Warrior!"

A small inkling of pain hit Kotori as her attack backfired.

"Be that as it may," she wheezed, exhaling her anger and fear of what Terry could have been planning, "I'm ending my turn now. And thanks to Flower Girl – Tulip's…"

"I know how they work," Terry harshly interrupted. "And I'd think twice about using that effect if I were you, because I'm going to activate the Search Exploder Continuous Trap!"

Terry's other facedown lifted as he began a speech that reminded Kotori a lot of the various medicine commercials on television.

"Are you tired of letting your opponent's take monsters from their deck with Sangan's effect? Has Witch of the Black Forest got you down? Then maybe it's time to ask your duel doctor for a prescription of Search Exploder!

"Yes folks, Search Exploder! A possible side effect is, but is not limited to, your opponent losing 1000 life points each time they take a Monster Card from their deck and add it to their hand via a card effect!"

Kotori gulped loudly as she tried processing it through.

"So you're saying that if I use my Flower Girls effects to take a monster from my deck and add it to my hand, I'll lose 1000 life points in the process?"

"That's correct," nodded Terry. "You can have your monster and lose life points, or you can choose to forego your monster's effect completely and save some points. It's your call."

Kotori bit her lip, internally struggling to come up with a solution. She sighed, understanding the only one available.

"I won't use my Flower Girl – Tulip's effect. I'll end my turn now."

"That's more like it," Terry smirked. "You're so cute when you submit!"

Chills shot up Kotori's spine like a rocket as she furiously shouted at Terry to make his turn while simultaneously calling him rather inappropriate names.

**Kotori – 7800 LP**

**Terry – 8000 LP**

"As you wish," Terry smiled, deflecting the verbal insult. "My move!"

With a swift movement of his right hand, Terry picked up his next card.

"Oh, would you look at that?" he said, flipping the card around for Kotori to see. "I'm going to summon out Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

Another monster made famous by the original King of Games formed on the field next to its magnetic brother. This one was a sleek, but dated armor color who's body, head, and hands (aside from its magnet-shaped fingers) were nothing more than circular stones. The magnets from both of the stony monsters brought the two creatures closer to one another, but failed to connect them completely. (1700 ATK)

"Another Vanilla monster?" Kotori wondered aloud. "I wonder what his aim is…"

"I'd focus more on the ATK scores rather than my strategy," Terry recommended. "Especially since Beta not only has more ATK than your Tulip, but since I'm also switching Gamma into Attack Position!"

The predominately pink automaton floated down to the ground, opting to stand on its metalline two feet. (1500 ATK)

_This might hurt_, Kotori gulped as she braced herself while Beta flew over to her Tulip. The monster outstretched both of its stout arms and the magnets emitted an unseen polarity at Kotori's monster. Nothing happened at first, but suddenly Kotori's monster started to scream in maddening pain. Kotori tried to locate the source of Tulip's pain, however it was evident as Beta's invisible magnetism became seeable. Out of nowhere, Flower Girl – Tulip was torn in two parts, splitting her body and instantly killing her.

Kotori watched with a horrified disgust as the unmoving cadaver dropped to the ground before evaporating into light particles. She quickly prayed that the same fate wouldn't befall her before Terry's voice reigned supreme again.

"Gamma the Magnet Warrior, I command you to attack Kotori directly! Magnetic Mash!"

Gamma stood in place and extended both of its fists at Kotori. While remaining stationary, the inner parts of the robot whirred as the gears turned and its fists lengthened far enough to punch Kotori's stomach with a grand amount of force. The girl dropped to one of her knees.

"Feeling weak?" Terry asked while picking up another card in his hand and placing it in his D-Pad's back row. The augmented image of a reversed card appeared while Kotori began to regain her footing.

"Not a chance," she coughed, motioning to her Graveyard. "In fact, I'm going to use my Flower Girl – Tulip's effect to take another Flower Girl from my deck and add it to my hand!"

"What are you, blind?" Terry snarled, pointing to his face-up Trap. "If you do that, Search Exploder will inflict 1000 damage to you!"

Kotori shrieked momentarily while a card slipped out of her D-Pad and into her hand as a pink aura enveloped her body. Adding insult to injury, she fell back down on the ground before she even had a chance to fully recover from Gamma's punches.

"Then what does that tell you about my strategy?" Kotori asked weakly with a hint of a smile on her face.

**Kotori – 5200 LP**

**Terry – 8000 LP**

She drew another card wordlessly and investigated her ever-thinning amount of options. Creating what she hoped would be a plausible escape route, Kotori decided to enact her strategy.

"First of all, I'm going to activate my Call of the Haunted Trap to bring back my Flower Girl – Tulip!"

The aforementioned monster made its third appearance, good as new but glaring at Terry with a fiery vengeance burning inside of its heart. (1600 ATK)

"And furthermore, I'm also summoning out the Flower Girl – Honeysuckle from my hand to the field!"

The monster that Kotori had taken the turn prior via Tulip's special ability flew down from the sky and landed stylishly on the cold ground. Unlike all of the other Flower Girls, this one had wings attached to her dress (although they were truly nothing more than a symbol of the peeling flower that she represented) and a sparkling earring in her right ear. She stumbled in her high heels as she tried to balance her landing better. (1500 ATK)

Terry's stomach rumbled. "Man, all this talk about honey and food is really starting to make me hungry. I think I might get a burger after I hand you over to my boss."

"Sorry," Kotori glowered, "but I don't think they serve that type of high price cuisine in the juvenile hall where you're about to go!"

"Ha ha," Terry laughed, somewhat sarcastically and somewhat for real. "That's funny and all, but I don't plan on being caught by the police, mainly because I don't plan on you winning the duel and being able to tell them."

"I hope you haven't set those plans into stone," Kotori said, "because they're about to be changed! I'm using my Flower Girl – Honeysuckle's special ability to transfer a specific card from my deck to my hand!"

Another card fell into Kotori's hand and she turned it around for Terry to see that it was a Spell rather than a Monster card.

"And since I didn't take a monster with my Flower Girl's effect, I won't take the damage from your Search Exploder Trap!"

"Not too bad," Terry said, staring at the two Level 4 monsters on Kotori's side of the field. "However, you don't fool me! You're obviously planning to Xyz Summon and go for your Rose Bride with those two monsters. And once you do that, you're just going to try and destroy my Search Exploder before it ends up devastating you completely.

"But guess what? You didn't count on me being one step ahead of you with every move that you make! I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Dissonance!"

Another continuous Trap lifted up, revealing a picture of two red-faced women arguing and shouting.

"And this Trap is a lot like its counterpart, Discord, in that neither you nor I can Xyz Summon for three whole turns now! With that being said, it looks like I've sealed off another one of your plans!"

"Almost," Kotori corrected, causing a perplexed look from Terry. "You almost sealed off my plans, had it not been for the fact that I never intended to summon Rose Bride in the first place!"

"You…didn't?" Terry lethargically inquired. "Then if that wasn't your real aim, what is?"

"This is!" Kotori shouted, placing the card that she had taken with Honeysuckle's effect into her D-Pad. "I activate the Ritual Spell card, Rite of the Flower Girls!"

Floral bracts rained down from the sky regularly, dancing around Kotori's green hair and the two female children on her side of the field as she explained through the spectacle.

"Although it isn't necessary that I sacrifice Flower Girl monsters specifically for my Ritual Summon, since I'm going to do so, my monster will gain a special effect!"

Terry grimaced as he watched both Flower Girls, winged and human, fade away and descend into Kotori's cemetery slot. Then the girl with the green hair further elaborated.

"By sacrificing my Level 4 Flower Girl – Honeysuckle and my other Level 4 Flower Girl – Tulip, I'm able to Ritual Summon a Level 8 monster!"

An oblong shaped created by the jade petals from the downpour began to illuminate, forming a portal from another dimension as seen by the unearthly designs inside the gateway.

"Thorns of justice intertwine with a long, flowing stem of beauty! Petals dance and glide as a new flower blossoms from within! Reveal yourself to the world and grace us with your presence. Ritual Summon! Bridesmaid – Chrysanthemum!"

Slowly a monster began to arise from the portal. The first thing that could be seen was a platinum tiara which the wearer sported with a boastful arrogance. The next feature was the woman's beautifully youthful face, which looked as cosmetically enhanced as much as it was surgically altered. Lovely garnet lips puckered as the woman stood with a hand on her hips underneath her ornamental lavender gown. She remained defenseless, save for the unusually constrictive hair tie that kept the bun of her lilac hair in place. (2600 ATK)

"What the heck?" Terry said, mouth agape while doing so. "I thought you deck was only Flower Girl monsters, not these Bridesmaids!"

"It is," Kotori sighed. "There are just more categorizations than you see here. My regular Effect Monsters are Flower Girls, my Xyz Monsters are Brides and Grooms, my Rituals are Bridesmaids, and heck, there are even some Best Man Fusions Monsters!"

"Sounds confusing," the boy with limited intelligence retorted.

"Well then, allow me to take your mind off that topic and onto this one!" Kotori shouted while pointing to her Bridesmaid.

"Remember when I said that sacrificing my Flower Girls for the Ritual Summoning would behoove me?"

Terry nodded hesitantly.

"Well you're about to see how because for the remainder of the turn, I can select one of the Ritual Material monsters in my Graveyard…"

Kotori reached into her discard slot and came out wielding Flower Girl – Tulip like the card was a semi-automatic weapon.

"And next, all of Tulip's ATK points are relocated to my Bridesmaid – Chrysanthemum!"

The woman's bodacious body became even more slender and appealing as she aged backwards to a young-looking 21. (2600 – 4200 ATK)

"Ho boy…" Terry shook.

"If you think that's frightening, then you haven't seen anything yet! Chrysanthemum, go! Attack his Beta the Magnet Warrior with Petal Pirouette!"

Like a spry and nimble ballerina, the Bridesmaid monster outstretched her leg and began to twirl around in a perfect circle. While doing so, leftover, scattered petals left by Tulip and Honeysuckle ensnared the spinning woman, twisting in cadence with her. Abruptly the spinning stopped and the leaves all fell on the ground, leaving no trace of Chrysanthemum. Terry was about to ask where she was, but he nearly jumped out of his shoes when he saw that the woman was behind his Beta the Magnet Warrior, pushing the monster down and hitting it twice with her Stiletto heel like the magnet was an insect.

Terry fell backwards as the explosion created by the rampant woman took the wind out of his lungs.

"And moreover," Kotori spoke, too impatient to wait for Terry to recover, "I can use Chrysanthemum's effect to take a Flower Girl monster from my _Graveyard _and add it to my hand, so long as it doesn't surpass the ATK score of Beta!"

Flower Girl – Honeysuckle returned back to Kotori asked she smiled.

"Looks like I can still get past both of your Traps, doesn't it? I end my turn!"

It was only after Kotori ended her statement that Bridesmaid – Chrysanthemum reverted back to her elder form. (4200 – 2600 ATK)

**Kotori – 5200 LP**

**Terry – 5500 LP**

"If you think, even for a second, that some old, wrinkly hag with sissy flowers on her dress is going to take me down, you've got another thing coming!" Terry barked at the top of his lungs. "And I'm going to show you with this!"

He added another card to his hand before playing a different one.

"I use my Silent Doom Spell!"

A large fist materialized in front of Terry. The fingers opened and its grip loosened while a monster dropped from the disembodied mitt. Beta the Magnet Warrior sat with its arms crossed, trying its hardest to protect itself while Gamma watched with pity and sympathy. (1600 DEF)

"How did Beta return?" Kotori gasped.

"What?" Terry questioned. "Did you think my Silent Doom was just for show? It has an effect, you know; one which allows me to revive one Normal Monster and place it in Defense Position. And lucky for me, I had one that fit the bill nicely!"

"It doesn't matter," Kotori shrugged, trying her best to look and sound nonchalant and blasé. "Thanks to your own Dissonance Trap, you can't use either of those monsters as Xyz Material for two more turns!"

"Xyz Materials?" Terry asked as he began to cackle unattractively. "Who said that I was going to use these two monsters for an Xyz Summon?"

"But…" Kotori gulped, looking from Beta to Gamma nearly ten times in a row.

"I'm going to do exactly what you did!" Terry smirked. "I'm going to swerve around my Dissonance Trap and use my monsters from something greater than anything an Xyz Monster can produce!"

He flipped over another card and Kotori vaguely recognized the monster on it. _Alpha the…something or other._

"Watch out," Terry warned, "because here comes trouble! I unite the Magnet Warriors Gamma and Beta on my side of the field as well as Alpha the Magnet Warrior in my hand…"

The two monsters on the field gravitated closer to one another as a third monster bridged the gap in between them. This one had the head of a magnet as well as the shoulder blades while it carried with it a lime green shield and sword. Its lanky limbs expanded, connecting to the magnet warrior on either side of it and combining them all into one.

"To create the fearsome, the mighty, the all-powerful…"

All three monsters flew up into the air and a high-pitched noise pierced Kotori's ears. She screamed, trying to fight the sound as she desperately watched the exhibition in the sky unfold. All three of Terry's monsters began to tremble and when all of a sudden they all fell apart into nearly thirty separate pieces. Then, an electromagnetic rectangle boxed in the various bits and pieces before a sparkling, golden surge of electricity flowed through the square zone. The static that stuck to the pieces were enough to create a clinging charge which melded each piece to one another. Before Kotori knew it, all thirty pieces were now connected to generate one soul entity that flew down from above.

It was plainly evident where the three separate Magnet Warriors came into play within the structure of the solitary machine. Gamma's shimmering and rosy wings and feet were carefully screwed onto the frame of the monster. Most of the body of the creature, which consisted of its arms, legs, and the sword it proudly brandished belonged to Alpha. The head of the single thing as well as a few sporadic ovals of amber were the property of the infused Beta. A sharp horn stuck up atop its helmed head like the spiked piece of a Mohawk. (3500 ATK)

"Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"

Fear began to plant its seeds inside Kotori's mind and doubt proceeded to water those same seeds. Kotori's lips began to chap as her mouth became unbearably dry.

"Feel the sheer terror? The dread? The despair?" Terry mocked. "Well, let me amplify those feelings! Valkyrion the Magna Warrior attacks Chrysanthemum with Magnet Polarity Pulsation Slash!"

Clouds covered the lovely sunset, creating twisted shadows and darkness. Thunder started clapping loudly as a bolt of lightning shot down from three of the shapeless billows above. The strike hit Valkyrion's raised blade, giving it a positively electrical charge. The magnetic monster lowered its weapon and aimed it at Chrysanthemum, who stood there unmoving out of shock. The lightning charge that rested inside the sword relocated to the tip of the weapon and when Valkyrion gripped the blade's hilt tightly, the bolt shot and electrocuted Chrysanthemum immediately, causing a midsized explosion.

"As you can see," Terry shouted over the explosion, "since I have no more cards in my hand, my turn is over."

**Kotori – 4300 LP**

**Terry – 5500 LP**

Kotori clutched her stomach as she weakly rebounded back to her feet. Her toes all stung as she did so, but she defiantly muddled through the pain.

She looked down at the four cards in her hand which consisted of (from left to right) Flower Girl – Honeysuckle, Bridal Bouquet, Flower Girl – Rhododendron, and a Trap card named Together Forever.

_Nothing in my hand can help me, _Kotori thought. _Even if I could use Bridal Bouquet for an Xyz Summon, Honeysuckle is Level 4 and Rhododendron is Level 3 and Wedding Reception won't do any good without a certain card…I guess it all comes down to this draw._

"Here goes something," Kotori gulped. "Draw!"

She picked up a card and frowned.

_Magic Planter? Why do I even have this card in…?_

And then Kotori realized, looking back to her field where the useless Call of the Haunted still remained. Since her Flower Girl – Tulip was tributed for the Ritual Summon instead of properly being destroyed, the Trap had never successfully gone to the Graveyard.

And that meant that…

"I can use my Magic Planter Spell to send one Continuous Trap to my Graveyard!"

She pointed to Call of the Haunted as it turned into granules of light and floated into the sunlit sunset.

"And after that, I can draw two extra cards!"

"Remember that if either of those is a monster, you'll lose 1000 life points!" Terry exclaimed giddily.

Kotori closed her eyes, trying to hope against hope that neither of them would be Monsters. She picked up the top two and looked at them, turning both of them over for Terry to see.

The first one was her Wall of Thorns Trap, but the second one was another Ritual Monster.

Search Exploder activated, creating a thick layer of unbeatable smoke which cut of most of Kotori's breathing and burned her milky eyes until the noxious fumes ceased.

"That brings me that much closer to winning," Terry smirked arrogantly. "Unless, of course, you would like to give up now."

"Not with what I have in mind," Kotori replied. "You're the only one who's about to be defeated!"

She picked her body up off the ground, but couldn't fully stand. She was stuck on one knee from the vicious twinges of pain.

_I guess I can manage like this, _she thought.

"Alright, Terry," she huffed heavily. "I think it's time to take you down a peg or two! And I'm going to do it by summoning Flower Girl – Honeysuckle again!"

The angelic female child floated down from above, covered in a heavenly radiance. She bent down near Kotori, looking for a possible way to help her master. (1500 ATK)

"And you remember her effect," said the fallen girl with green hair. "I can take a Ritual Spell from my deck and add it straight to my hand."

A second copy of Rite of the Flower Girls stuck out of Kotori's deck and she took it while the rest of the cards auto-shuffled.

"And now to activate it by sacrificing my Level 4 Honeysuckle with the Level 3 Rhododendron in my hand in order to Ritual Summon a woman like no other!"

The winged Flower Girl flew up into the sky with the illusory form of the youngest Flower Girl as they drifted further from Earth and closer to heaven. When they were out of sight, Kotori's and Terry's eyes were drawn to a powerfully bright flash of light in the sky. The shape resembled a golden orb that plummeted down to the ground like a shooting star, landing in the middle of the battlefield. But what the thing was wasn't even close to a star.

The broken ground underneath the thing (which was soon revealed to be a woman) repaired itself as the soil and grass revived. The adult walked over to Kotori and put a hand on the girl's cheek, instantly revitalizing the teenager and rejuvenating her spirits. The woman turned around, dragging her raspberry colored dress along the soft grass as she extended her veiled arms in front of Kotori. By doing so, she created a maroon barrier that shielded her and Kotori, to an extent. (2400 ATK)

"What is _that_?" Terry hissed, practically spitting the word 'that' on the ground like it was cold medicine.

"_She _is called Bridesmaid – Passiflora," Kotori responded. "And she's got quite an interesting effect…But first, the effect of my Rite of the Flower Girls activates, giving Passiflora an extra 1500 ATK from Honeysuckle!"

The woman's colorful shield expanded, encompassing all of Kotori's body now. (2400 – 3900 ATK)

"And the funny thing about Passiflora flowers, or passion flowers, is that they actually have healing qualities. But Passiflora is the exact opposite because on the turn she's summoned, if I skip my Battle Phase, I can inflict damage to you equal to her current ATK!"

Had Terry been born with the ability to fly, his eyes would currently be deemed as either flying saucers or some other form of UFOs.

"That's right!" Kotori grinned. "Passiflora, show your stuff with Fervent Fever!"

In an instant, Passiflora's pretty red shielding dissipated and her hands began to glow a deep blood red. Drops of blood then started to drip from her fingers as she squeezed her hand into a fist, causing blood to fly in about six different directions, one of which was on Terry. He thought that the red goo was benign until it started moving around like sentient slime and constricting his arms and legs and setting a small fire to his clothes. When the boy cried uncle, Passiflora turned to her usually good-natured self and returned to her job of defending Kotori.

"And after I set these two cards, that'll be that," Kotori said, setting her Together Forever Trap behind Passiflora as well as her Wall of Thorns.

Passiflora sighed as her power decreased. (3900 – 2400 ATK)

**Kotori – 3300 LP**

**Terry – 1600 LP**

Terry's shirt emitted a bit of smoke as he tried dousing the fire with spit. When all else failed, he resorted to taking off the constricting fabric and stomping on it. However, the shirt was, for the most part, impossible to be worn again for the fabric had mostly been decimated. The dog-loving child sighed, but tried to play the angle as best he could.

"Like what you see?" he asked Kotori debonairly.

"If you mean me in the lead now, then yes," Kotori snappily responded, quick as the wind.

"Ha ha," Terry responded grimly. "Well if you think that's funny, then this is going to be hilarious!"

"Before you do anything, I'm activating my Together Forever Trap!"

One of Kotori's facedowns flipped up and shone a bright pink. Suddenly Bridesmaid – Passiflora glowed the same hue.

"Due to my Trap, since Passiflora lost her ATK bonus last turn, she can gain the ATK points she lost for as long as she's equipped with this!"

Passiflora gave a battle cry as her pink aura turned to a fiery red. (2400 – 3900 ATK)

"No matter," Terry sneered.

He picked up his card and began laughing madly.

"I guess it was hilarious…for me!" he cried. "And you're about to see why once I disassemble my Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"

"Disassemble?" Kotori repeated.

"That's right," Terry said as Valkyrion flew up into the air and detached itself. "I can break up Valkyrion to form the bits and pieces he's made from! Alpha, Beta, and Gamma come back to me!"

Sure enough the three original Magnet Warriors form on the field. Alpha carried his shield in front of him while his sword was facing the ground, Beta threw its magnetic hands up to the sky as if asking for a godly protection, and Gamma covered his chunky chest with his robotic limbs. (1400 ATK, 1700 ATK, and 1500 ATK respectively)

"But why would you take apart a powerful monster like Valkyrion in order to play three weaker monsters, in attack mode at that?" Kotori wondered, finding no logical pattern of thought to the strategy.

"This is why!" Terry grinned as he flipped around the card he'd just drawn and placing it into his D-Pad.

A picture of Alpha, Beta and Gamma standing together, connected by Beta's magnet hands appeared.

"I activate the Magnetic Attraction Spell, which can only be played if Alpha, Beta, and Gamma are on the field at the same time! By doing so, I'm able to draw 3 cards, one for each of my Magnet Warriors!"

Terry looked down at his deck and picked up the top three cards leisurely.

"Oh, what do you know?" Terry smirked. "It's one of the cards that I was looking for!"

"Do I want to know?" Kotori gulped as more fear grew inside.

Terry deflected the question and played the card anyway.

"I activate the Brave Attack Spell!"

A space-time ripple appeared on the field, causing everything to shake and blur. Kotori questioned her vision as she believed that she'd seen Alpha and Beta explode, but when the wave finished, it was true. Beta and Alpha were gone.

Then her attention was turned to Gamma, who had suddenly become glowing and three times bigger.

"What in the world?"

"It's the effect of my Brave Attack," Terry shrugged. "Beta and Alpha had to perish in order to use it, but those losses are acceptable. Especially since Gamma gains their combined ATK totals!"

(1500 – 4600 ATK)

"700 damage," Kotori muttered under her breath. "That's not so bad…"

"You misunderstand," Terry disagreed. "This duel is over after I activate my Quick-Play Spell Shrink!"

Out of the blue, Bridesmaid – Passiflora's barrier began to lose its lustrous qualities before disappearing altogether. The woman gasped as she was unable to fulfill her duty. (3900 – 1200 ATK)

"1200 ATK?" Kotori shouted confusedly. "How is that possible when Shrink's effect cuts my monster's ATK in half? It should be 1950!"

"That _would _be the case," Terry agreed, "if Shrink cut current ATK instead of original!"

Kotori's heart raced a little faster before she remembered that she had an ace in the hole. She looked at her facedown Shrink card, her security blanket.

_Alright, Terry _she thought confidently, trying to shake off the fear. _Do your worst!_

"Here comes the end!" Terry shouted, pointing the final card in his hand at Passiflora. "Gamma attacks your Bridesmaid monster with Overcharge Shockwave!"

Gamma the Magnet Warrior took flight with its oversized wings and hovered above the sunset sky like a giant blimp. When it was directly above Passiflora, the pink android retracted its wings and fell downward at a heightened acceleration.

"Hold on a minute!" Kotori screamed, flipping her Trap card face-up. "I activate Wall of Thorns!"

A large, rectangular hedge of green spikes formed around Passiflora, effectively forming a blockade that protected her from the still-plummeting Gamma's assault.

"Due to the effect of this card, since you were gullible enough to try and attack my Bridesmaid, I can activate this Trap which destroys your Gamma before it destroys Passiflora!"

The vines growing around the Bridesmaid curved upward and attempted to grab hold of Gamma's arms to stop the assault. However, when the thorny roots attempted to do so, Gamma swatted them away, as well as the rest of the growth that shrouded Passiflora.

"What's happening?" Kotori questioned in shock.

"Did you really think that I wasn't prepared for that the whole time?" Terry sighed. "You should know better by now, Kotori."

He flipped around the last card in his hand and the card known as My Body as a Shield materialized on his field.

"Thanks for leaving me with 1600 life points," Terry grinned, "because this Quick-Play Spell cost 1500 to use! And by doing so, I can negate the effect of your Wall of Thorns and destroy it!"

Passiflora broke out of the vines as they attempted to suffocate her in their own overbearing grasp.

"And by doing so, the attack continues as it normally would! So that means that the same result I've been talking about from the beginning is going to happen here!"

Kotori couldn't believe her eyes as her Trap exploded into megapixels right before Gamma came crashing down atop Passiflora. The woman gave one quick and immediate scream before the sound of bones breaking filled the air. An explosion occurred underneath the overgrown Magnet Warrior as Kotori received the impact of not only the attack, but that very same explosion.

The green-haired girl shrieked and toppled backwards, reaching the edge of the cliff and nearly falling off it. A loud buzzer sounded for all who wore a D-Gazer which signaled a win for Terry.

**Kotori – 0 LP**

**Terry – 100 LP**

"Not bad for a bunch of outdated cards," Terry smirked, taking his D-Gazer off and placing it in his pocket. He walked over to the edge of the cliff where Kotori helplessly squirmed.

"Such a shame, Kotori," Terry sighed. "Of all the people in Heartland Elementary, I would have guessed that you'd be the best. I suppose even I make mistakes in my thinking."

With a horrible laugh, Terry reached into his pocket and grabbed a lengthy strand of rope. While Kotori was still incapacitated, he tied the string around her arms and legs like she was nothing more than a piece of cattle.

Then he reached into his shirt pocket and placed a note on the ground. After all, the whole plan would be useless unless the note was received by the right person.

Terry walked closer to the edge and looked down at the beach below. He could faintly see the image of Yuma's bright hair highlights as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone.

Being careful to click the right sequence of numbers, Terry put the cellular device up to his ear.

"Yeah it's me," he spoke, trying to be solemn although elation from his win was evident in his voice. "Yes, I've got her…Yes, the note is here….I'm coming back now. I just have to plant the last seed in our plan…Ok, sir. I won't let you down… Alright, bye."

Terry snapped his flip phone shut and looked back at Kotori. Her eyes were wide open now and she began to scream before Terry stuffed the remnant of his smoldered shirt in her mouth.

"Be quiet or you'll ruin everything," he hissed.

He bent down near Kotori's face and she began to scream through her gag as her eyes watered. Her breathing increased and her nostrils flared like crazy.

However, Terry didn't lay a finger on her. He only took the cards out of her deck and her Extra Deck.

He flipped through each one slowly, reading each card and looking at their effects.

"Garbage," he finally spoke after ten minutes of silence. "All of them garbage. And this is what happens to garbage."

He took the deck of cards and squeezed them in his right hand. Then with a dominant thrust of his arm, he threw the cards into the sunset breeze and they fluttered through the wind off the cliff and into the sea.

The water in Kotori's eyes spilled over as she watched her cards, her pride and joy, the gift she was given drift away from her and out of her life. She kept her head down as she began to cry through her mouth gag. Tears stained her face as Terry walked over to her.

"Trust me," Terry smiled, trying to feign kindness, "the worst is yet to come."

* * *

><p>Gentle waves crashed ashore as the sand began wet. Yuma's bare feet felt the splash of the water as he retracted them. He put both of his big toes in the hot sand before scooping up a handful of the grainy substance and watching it fall as he opened his fist.<p>

"I don't get it," Yuma sighed, looking around the sandy beach for anyone with green hair. "Kotori should be here by now. It's not like her to be late to anything."

The sunrays made it harder to scour around the beach for Kotori, but anyone with predominately green hair shouldn't have been that hard to spot in the first place. He grabbed another scoopful of the sand and poured it over his swimming trunks.

The Emperor's Key around his neck jiggled slightly as Astral emerged from it. He looked at Yuma and instantly judged the boy's glum expression in a different way.

"You look cheerless, Yuma," he stated. "Did you lose a duel without me knowing?"

"No, I didn't lose a duel!" Yuma shouted, prompting several stares from the other beach dwellers. He made a mental note to lower his voice, but when he began speaking again, it was still in the same pitch and volume.

"Kotori's not here…I'm just kind of…you know…"

"I think I understand," Astral nodded. "It is that emotion that you humans like to call love, is it not?"

Yuma nearly choked on the lump of fear inside his throat. "L-love! Don't be ridiculous! I'm just concerned for her, is all!"

"Would you share the same amount of concern if Tetsuo was late to the beach?" Astral wondered.

"Well, uhh…" Yuma said, clearly thinking over the scenario before realizing that he was only reinforcing Astral's point. "I mean, yes I'd be concerned!"

"Why did you hesitate?" Astral inquired.

"Ahh, just forget it!" Yuma frowned. "It's nothing…I guess."

Astral stopped speaking, but it didn't stop him from wondering and thinking as the waves began to collide with the beach sand again.

Yuma too was deep in thought, until he heard something that he didn't expect to. It was almost as though something had hit the water. Not something hefty, but a slight trickling sound that was enough to divert someone's attention.

His reverie broke as his eyes moved toward the water where he found the culprit of the mysterious noise.

A card had landed in the water.

Yuma looked back, thinking that the situation was rather odd seeing as though there was no one behind him throwing them in there. But as he looked up, he was struck with the answer that was as plain as day.

A whirlwind of cards, seemingly stemming from the top of the cliff that overlooked the beach, came down from above the boy. They all followed an unseen type of beeline, moving in rhythm with one another as they floated down into the water. There they became soggy and, for the most part, completely unusable.

Yuma watched as some of the ink from the rectangular pieces of paper infected the ocean water. He got up and jumped up, trying to collect as many of the cards as he could so they wouldn't contaminate the water.

Unfortunately, he failed to reach most of the cards in time because when he grabbed each one their pictures and print had been smudged off. However, the last one that fell surprisingly ended up in hands, though in the process, Yuma himself fell into the water.

He coughed up some of the stream's liquid as he look at the sole card he'd rescued. That's when he knew the reason why Kotori wasn't there. That's when he knew there was something wrong.

He immediately jumped up out of the river and looked to the cliff. He gazed at the card in his hands before wordlessly running up to reach the top of the cliff.

All of the way there, the Rose Bride card never left the binding safety of Yuma's grasp.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

**Brave Attack (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: An equation reading Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts + Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Buster Blader = A charging Battleguard monster with an extended sword.

Effect: Select 1 Attack Position monster you control. Destroy all other Attack Position monsters you control and the selected monster gains ATK equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monster(s), until the End Phase. If it attacks this turn, destroy it at the end of the Damage Step.

Note: This card was first used by Yugi Muto/Mutou in Episode 146 of "Yu-Gi-Oh!" Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Flower Girl – Honeysuckle (Monster)**

Plant/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1500 ATK/500 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can select and add 1 "Flower Girl" Ritual Spell Card from your deck to your hand. During the End Phase in which this card was destroyed (either by battle or by a card effect) and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 "Flower Girl" from your deck to your hand with less ATK than this card.

**Bridesmaid – Chrysanthemum (Ritual Monster)**

Plant/Ritual/Level 8/Effect/EARTH

2600 ATK/1600 DEF

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Special Summoned by Ritual Summoning with any "Flower Girl" Ritual Spell Card. When this card destroys a monster by battle, you can add 1 "Flower Girl" monster from your Graveyard to your hand with less ATK than the destroyed monster.

**Bridesmaid – Passiflora (Ritual Monster)**

Plant/Ritual/Level 7/Effect/EARTH

2400 ATK/1400 DEF

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Special Summoned by Ritual Summoning with any "Flower Girl" Ritual Spell Card. During the turn in which this card is successfully Ritual Summoned, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's ATK. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated.

**Rite of the Flower Girls (Spell)**

Ritual Spell

Image: Flower Girl – Aster and Flower Girl – Rhododendron kneeling down before Bridesmaid – Passiflora.

Effect: This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Bridesmaid" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If you use only "Flower Girl" monsters as Ritual Material, after you Ritual Summon the Ritual Monster: You can target 1 of the Ritual Material monsters in your Graveyard; The Ritual Summoned monster gains ATK equal to that target until the End Phase.

**Together Forever (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Violet Groom and Rose Bride holding hands on one side of the card as newlyweds and still holding hands on the opposite side of the card as angels.

Effect: Target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. If the target loses ATK during the previous turn, you can have that face-up monster gain the same amount of ATK for as long as this card is equipped. The effect of this card can only be activated once while equipped.

**Search Exploder (Trap)**

Continuous Trap

Image: Trap Reactor Y FI and Spell Reactor RE hovering over a deck and monitoring the next card drawn while Summon Reactor SK watches in the background.

Effect: If your opponent adds a monster(s) from their deck to their hand outside of the Draw Phase, inflict 1000 damage to them.

**Dissonance (Trap)**

Continuous Trap

Image: Two large women screaming at one another until they're red in the face.

Effect: Neither player can Xyz Summon. Send this card to the Graveyard during your 3rd End Phase after activation.

Note: These previous 7 cards were first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Kotori's in danger and only Yuma can save her. He runs to her rescue, but finds that he's nothing more than a pawn in the grand scheme of things. But the real question is who is the grandmaster and what are they planning? Can Yuma save Kotori when he might not be able to save himself? Find out next time!<p> 


	22. Have an Ice Day

Pre-Chapter Author's Note: Before beginning this chapter, I would like to give a special thank you to "The Agent of Mystery", who corrected my mistake with Shrink. I had completely forgotten about that little blemish in the ATK modification effect, and I'm glad that someone caught that for me to improve on! Additionally, I would like to thank all of the reviewers for the last chapter because it was one of my highly reviewed chapters so far! Support like that reminds me that this story isn't all for naught! Anyways, stepping off my author's soapbox, I give you Chapter 22!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Have an Ice Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuma paused to take a breather when he'd reached the tip of the cliff. The treacherous trek up wasn't exactly the easiest task to accomplish, however adrenaline was a prime factor in the reason that Yuma was able to reach his destination so swiftly.<p>

He looked around the empty arena, seeing no sign of Kotori anywhere, nor any of her cards or D-pad. He deposited Rose Bride in his Extra Deck as he searched the area for any clues that could provide evidence as to Kotori's whereabouts.

Yuma walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down, hoping against hope that Kotori hadn't been…

He didn't even dare to complete his thought process.

"Yuma," called a voice, prompting him to look over his shoulder and see Astral floating near the center of the precipice. "I believe that I have found something interesting over here."

"What is it?" Yuma asked, speed walking over to Astral's location.

The spirit tried lifting up a piece of paper, but his hands went through it. Instead, he simply motioned to it and mentioned that it was addressed with Yuma's name on it.

"My name?" Yuma asked as he picked up the parchment and looked at it. It was certainly mundane enough not to be anything sinister in disguise, although the boy still held the document with uncertainty.

"Do you believe that the answer to where Kotori is lies within that?" Astral wondered, pointing at the white lines.

Yuma knew that there was only one was of knowing for certain, although that didn't necessarily mean that he wanted to act it out. Unfortunately in the end, fear and desperation got the best of him and he opened up the paper.

"Dear, Yuma," he spoke, reading every word of the menacing message, "if you're looking for Kotori, then look no further because I have her. She's got her hands a little…tied at the moment, but she can still take some visitors. If you're interested in saving her, meet me at the circus tent in the fairgrounds. P.S. Bring your duel disk and deck…you're going to need them if you wish to save your 'girlfriend'. Sincerely yours…your 'secret admirer.'"

"Whoever this is, they want you to bring your D-Pad and cards?" Astral asked. "Does that mean that you will have to duel for Kotori's safety?"

"I don't know," Yuma sighed, taking his deck of cards out of his pocket and looking at the letter on final time. "But I have a feeling that I'm going to find out when I reach the cirque pavilion."

And with that, Yuma placed the note and his deck back in both of his pockets and raced to the circus with Astral soaring close behind him all the way.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Yuma found himself lost among the crowds of people and the many attractions that the circus had to offer. He had only been to the circus area once during his stay in the fairgrounds when he was taken there by the tour guide. Unluckily though, that was the day that he decided to goof around and not pay attention to where anything was actually located.<p>

"Do you remember where the circus area was?" Yuma asked, running and pushing his way through the masses of citizens.

Astral shook his head in a "no" fashion. "I was learning about the inner mechanism of your key at the time."

"The inner…" Yuma began before falling down to the ground with an "oof" sound.

The man that he had just bumped in to sighed, brushing the loose strands of pink hair that fell onto his cranberry blazer.

"You might want to be more careful next time," the man warned. "You bump into the wrong people in this place and it could be trouble."

"I'm sorry," Yuma apologized rapidly. "I'm in a bit of a rush to try and save a friend of mine."

"Save?" asked the man, scratching his red hair. "From what?"

"I'm not sure!" Yuma responded glumly. He said a few more words, although they came out as a quick and incomprehensible blunder.

Suddenly, a woman came from behind the man. Her thick, but fashionably white coat trailed behind her as she flipped a strand of purple hair from her forehead. Her amber eyes looked to the man behind her as she spoke without a hint of joy on her face.

"I'll take it from here, Gauche," she decided.

"Aww," the man named Gauche pouted. "I was doing a good job on my own, Droite!"

"I'm sure you were," spoke the woman, sarcasm evident in her tone.

Then she averted her attention back to Yuma and spoke calmly.

"Now just tell us what happened," said Droite, dropping the sarcasm in exchange for her joyless tenor.

Yuma groaned loudly, realizing that he didn't have time to play 20 questions with the adults.

"Can you just tell me where the circus pavilion is?" he quickly inquired.

"Just a couple blocks down that way," Droite answered, pointing to the west like a compass.

"Thanks!" Yuma halfheartedly shouted as he started running in the direction the purple-haired woman had guided him in.

Droite and Gauche both watched Yuma run away until he was too far in the distance to be seen.

"Boy, I'll tell you," Gauche started, "that kid was weird. I mean, did you see him talking to himself right before he bumped into me? And did you notice the way that…"

The man's sentence trailed off as he saw Droite walking ahead, leaving him behind.

"Hey, wait up!" he shouted to her back. "Droite, come on!"

However, the woman kept walking. Only this time, she actually had a smile on her face from the amusement of her partner.

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later, Yuma had reached the entrance to the circus. He instantly took in a giant clown head on top of the doorway. He shuddered as he noted that the jester only had one eye, sporadically missing teeth, and yet maintained a grin so wide that it spread from Heartland clear to Timbuktu.<p>

"This is the place," gulped Yuma, peering through the doorway to judge if there were any perceivable threats. However, the inside of the tent was darker than nighttime. No visible light leaked through the sealed, impenetrable marquee.

Astral looked in too, but failed to feel the same fear that Yuma garnered.

"Are you going to enter the place?" he prodded, walking through the entrance and into the dark abyss.

The boy looked at Astral, wanting to say no badly. However, he knew that Kotori was in there as well as the answers to his questions, both of which he desperately wanted.

"C-coming," he spoke softly.

With a few dubious footsteps, Yuma found himself inside the great tent. He stumbled a bit as he tripped over unseen items on the floor.

"Kotori?" he half-shouted and half-whispered. "Are you in here?"

Suddenly, a light flickered on, covering Yuma in a radiant, circular spotlight.

Following that light, a second one came on nearly thirty feet away from him. The recipient of this limelight was none other than Terry Airedale, the perpetrator who had led Yuma to the location.

"Welcome, welcome," he spoke, snapping his fingers as more lights started to come on and illuminate the circus stage. "You're just in time for the show!"

Yuma looked around, noticing the various trinkets and props lying around the arena. Hula-hoops, whips, trampolines, and juggling balls were periodically placed in various locations.

"Excuse the mess," Terry snickered. "I would have cleaned up better if I knew company was going to come over."

"That's not funny," Yuma responded, gaining some of his courage back. "Now where's Kotori?"

"Tsk, tsk," Terry frowned. "That's no way to talk to the ringleader. The back-up troupe should speak only when they're spoken to."

"I'm only going to ask you one more time," Yuma glared, clenching his fists. "Where is she?"

"All will be revealed once the show begins," Terry answered, dodging Yuma's question. "Now, first of all, did you bring what you were supposed to?"

Yuma reached down, grabbing his D-Pad, D-Gazer, and his deck.

"Excellent!" Terry smiled. "Now do me a favor and put them on."

"Then will you tell me where she is?" Yuma asked.

"Put them on," Terry repeated.

Yuma begrudgingly followed Ringmaster Terry's orders, placing his D-Gazer over his deck, and his D-Pad with the cards on his left wrist.

"Very good, very good!" Terry cheered. "Now then, you and I are going to have ourselves a duel."

"Come on," Yuma groaned. "I followed your orders. Could you at least answer my question?"

"I told you that all will be revealed before this duel is over," Terry replied. "Now trust me…Oh, I almost forgot one last thing."

He put his right hand out to Yuma, and a crimson Duel Anchor shot from his sleeve. It wrapped around the boy's arm, constricting his circulation but still making it possible for Yuma to move his limb.

"That ought to ensure that you don't try and skip out on the full show," Terry nodded. "My boss wouldn't approve of that."

"Boss?" Yuma question inquisitively.

Terry shrugged off Yuma's question once more. "All ready to begin the show?"

Yuma clicked his auto-shuffle function and took a few cleansing breaths.

"As ready as I'll ever be…"

"Then let's duel!" Terry shouted.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Terry Airedale – 8000 LP**

"I will definitely save you, Kotori!" Yuma shouted at the top of his lungs to the roof above. "I draw!"

The boy drew another card and looked his hand over.

_So this is what the human emotion called love causes people to do _Astral noted, scrutinizing the passion in his partner's performance. _Love seems very fascinating. I must know more…_

"I know what to do!" Yuma realized, his game face still displayed on his face while he picked up one of the cards in his hand.

"I summon Goblindbergh!"

From the tiptop of the circus tent roof came a familiar persimmon plane with the equally well-known goblin aviator with his horns sticking out of his headgear. Within seconds, the plane made a safe landing on the ground, bringing with it a steel vessel attached by a loose string at the tail of the double-decker aircraft. (1400 ATK)

"And since I summon Goblindbergh," Yuma continued, still greatly perturbed, "I'm able to Special Summon another monster from my hand, as long as its Level doesn't exceed four. So I'm bringing out my Overlay Eater!"

The metalline vessel broke down and the pieces fell outward, revealing that a monster had been inside the container. The creature's body was a mixture of salmon pink and black while sea foam green spikes on its back stuck up like hairs. The monster, which Terry assumed was a gecko, momentarily changed the black part of its body to brown in order to blend in with the floor and revealed itself to be a gecko. (800 DEF)

"And since Goblindbergh did summon another monster, he goes into Defense Position now," Astral said to Yuma, the latter of which had almost forgotten.

Goblindbergh's tangerine plane adopted an azure tone as the goblin within dozed off for a bit. (0 DEF)

"Goblins? Chameleons?" Terry laughed gaily. "Good thing I chose this tent to have this duel because it really does feel like a circus!"

"I assure you, there's no clowning around here," Yuma frowned, picking up a third card. "And that's especially true because I'm going to activate the Continuous Spell card, Double Defender!"

A picture of Dummy Golem and Guardian Statue formed as Yuma's new card came into view. He pointed to both of his resting monsters as he began to explain.

"Since I have two monsters that are both in Defense Position, once per turn, I can negate one of your attacks! So come at me because I'm ending my turn!"

_Yuma seems to be dueling a lot more strategically now _Astral thought. _To think that he's played his cards like this during his first turn to get two monsters and prevent one attack. Human love…I wish to know more about it._

"If that's the best you've got, then this duel is gonna turn out the same way it did with Kotori!" Terry grinned. He began laughing a little when he saw Yuma's reaction, obviously knowing that his words struck a nerve.

Terry picked up his card and looked at his own hand, devising a strategy to get around Double Defender.

"Got it!" he spoke rapidly. "For starters, I'm going to summon Snow Dragon!"

A sudden whirlwind of snow obscured Terry from Yuma's view while simultaneously bringing with it a new monster. This creature was, as its name indicated, a dragon, albeit a baby one. Its body resembled a bright blue egg shell while its baby horns stuck up a very short distance. Small, cobalt wings kept it afloat as the creature scrutinized Yuma's monsters with its beady red eyes. (1400 ATK)

"Isn't he just the cutest?" Terry asked, grinning at his monster.

"Just tell me his effect and make it quick," Yuma snapped in his rush to save Kotori. "I don't have time for an idle chitchat."

"Fine, fine," Terry shrugged. "But you don't get to know the effect yet. That time will come soon, though."

He placed a card into his D-Pad Spell Zone behind Snow Dragon and a giant dragon's foot formed.

"But in the meantime, I'm going to activate my Stamping Destruction Spell, which allows me to destroy one Spell or Trap you control because I control a Dragon-type monster!"

The oversized foot jumped up in the air by itself and fell down on top of Double Defender, shattering the card into pixel frames.

"And furthermore, you lose 500 more damage thanks to my Stamping Destruction!"

Yuma yelled in pain as the foot kicked him backwards. He fell onto the ground, doubled over in agony.

"You're going to have to do a lot more than that to keep me down," Yuma spoke, crawling back onto his feet.

"You want me to do a lot more?" Terry asked. "Alright then. Turn your attention upward and to the right a bit for me, would you?"

Yuma gave Terry a quick glance as though the blond boy was psychotic, but he followed his orders. He careened his head upward and angled it toward the right to see what Terry was referring to.

And then he wished that he'd never looked in the first place.

As a spotlight shone on the sight, Yuma could see the image clearly. Dangling from a thin, but metallically-reinforced tightrope was Kotori, who was still gagged and bound. She looked at Yuma, screaming for him, but because her hands and legs were tied onto the tightrope, she couldn't remove her choker to fully enunciate. Yuma's ears couldn't hear Kotori, however. They were only attracted to one sound…

Something above him was breaking. The rope was snapping.

"What's going on, Terry?" Yuma asked, furious.

"Isn't it obvious?" the other boy responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "This whole duel is about more than just your life…it's about Kotori's too."

Yuma didn't follow, which Terry could evidently see, so the boy continued.

"You see, every time that you take damage, that tightrope gets a little bit closer to breaking. When your life points hit the big goose egg in the end, it snaps completely and Kotori's fate will be in God's hands then. Nothing we can do to control it."

Yuma's mouth widened as he tried running over to Terry. However, with a quick tug of his anchor, Terry weighed Yuma down, making the latter boy hit the ground with a "thud".

"Nuh uh," Terry stated, shaking his head argumentatively. "We'll have none of that until this duel is completed. Now then, let's get on with the show."

Yuma barely had time to pick himself up before he saw that Terry had already played another Spell Card, this one Continuous.

"This Spell is a personal favorite of mine," he beamed, "called White Blizzard. Now whenever I destroy one of your monsters by battle, you'll lose 600 life points! However, if you manage to destroy White Blizzard one of my cards bites the dust…Not like I plan on you destroying my cards in the first place.

"However, I do plan on destroying yours! Snow Dragon, attack Goblindbergh now! Ice Breath!"

The baby dragon flapped its tiny wings and flew over to the plane. All of a sudden, the dragon crushed both wings of the plane with its two merciless hands before devouring the goblin pilot greedily.

"And don't forget what I just said about White Blizzard," Terry reminded Yuma.

A flurry of snowflakes flew from the card and encircled Yuma, chilling him to the bone as freezing the boy's feet a little.

Through the icy winds and the cold snow, Yuma could hear more of the cables above his head snap and bend.

_I've got to think of something fast to ice this clown before Kotori…_

He didn't finish this thought, however. He refused to finish it for fear that it might come true.

"Well, while you figure out how you're going to get out of this mess, I'm going to set a facedown card and end my turn."

A facedown card appeared behind Snow Dragon as the number of cards in Terry's hand shifted from three to two.

**Yuma – 6900 LP**

**Terry – 8000 LP**

Yuma looked up, praying that the rope didn't snap prematurely.

_Hang on there, Kotori…I will definitely save you._

"Time to get serious!" Yuma shouted at Terry. "It's my move now! Draw!"

He picked up the top card of his deck, which happened to be Gogogo Golem. Then he placed it on his D-Pad and the stony rock rose from a dark portal. Its red eyes were particularly menacing as they glared at Terry. (1800 ATK)

"If you really think the Great Wall of China there is going to stop me, then you must be crazy," Terry laughed, snorting like a pig while doing so.

"Well then, call me a madman," Yuma frowned, no hint of happiness in his voice. "Because I'm going to…"

"Yuma, wait," Astral interjected. "Wouldn't it be wise to watch what you do? After all, your opponent has a facedown card that could prove to be a counterstrike."

"Astral, I can't worry about those things right now," Yuma argued, shaking his head back and forth. "Kotori is in danger and I have to focus on depleting Terry's life points. If it's truly a counterattack, then I should at least spring it now so I don't have to later!"

Astral frowned, but nodded in understand.

_Observation, _he thought to himself. _It would appear that when humans are in love and want to save one another, they disregard their own safety to help the other person. I wonder if Yuma would…_

"Alright!" Yuma hollered. "Time to put some defrost on that Snow Dragon! Gogogo Golem attacks with Gogogo Blow!"

Gogogo Golem's fist turned a luminous turquoise as he yanked his arm back and readied himself for a clout.

"Hold on a minute there!" Terry intercepted. "I activate the Trap card, Freezing Boundary!"

Terry's facedown card flipped up, depicting an image of Terrorking Salmon being blasted by a freeze ray.

"Sorry to ice your operations, but thanks to this powerful Trap card, Gogogo Golem's attack is negated, his ATK turns to 0, and he can't change his battle position or use his effect anymore!"

Yuma gasped as Gogogo Golem's green limestone areas turned an electric blue shade, as did the rest of the creature's body. It tried to move its fist, but in the blink of an eye, the golem was frozen solid. (1800 – 0 ATK)

"Gogogo Golem!" Yuma shouted, distressed.

"Don't be angry," Terry pouted. "He looks much better like that. Kinda reminds me of a Popsicle."

Yuma groaned, sick of Terry's sardonic sense of humor.

"I'll set this card facedown and end my turn like that."

A concealed card appeared behind the frozen statue as Yuma tried forming a more plausible strategy.

"Time to start wrapping this up," Terry smirked. "I draw!"

The boy made one draw before pointing to his Snow Dragon.

"You know what to do! Take down that Gogogo Golem with Ice Breath!"

Snow Dragon gave an icy roar as a giant snowball formed in its mouth. As the ball piled up and increased in size, the dragon's red eyes became like laser scopes, locking onto Gogogo Golem. When the dragon turned its head to face the center of the rocky sculpture and positioned the chilly sphere, it released the blast at the ice-covered statue.

"Your Snow Dragon's going to have to chill out!" Yuma declared. "I'm activating my Guts Guard Trap!"

The picture of Yuma's now face-up Trap card flashed for a few seconds before dying down, allowing its user to elucidate.

"Due to this Trap, I can redirect your Snow Dragon's attack onto my Overlay Eater!"

"That's fine by me," Terry shrugged. "I can settle with destroying any monster you control, and so can my White Blizzard."

"Then you might be a little disappointed," Yuma responded.

Snow Dragon's giant snowball curved away from Gogogo Golem in the middle of its sequence. Instead, the red and brown chameleon was taken aback as the orb of snow impaled it and turned the red patterns in its skin blue. Despite all this, however, Overlay Eater remained on the field with icy blue frost still attached to its scales.

"Aww, what?" Terry frowned. "How'd your gecko survive the big freeze?"

"Because of the secondary effect of my Guts Guard," Yuma answered. "During this turn, Overlay Eater can't be destroyed by battle!"

"Fine, fine," Terry grumbled to himself. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

A facedown underneath Snow Dragon materialized as control of the duel shifted back to Yuma.

"Then I'm going to take my turn," Yuma announced. "Draw!"

He drew a card and turned his head to the side of see that it was Kagetokage. The card was good, but it needed a Level 4 monster in order to be summoned, something which Yuma didn't possess. He did, however, possess…

"Full Elf! I summon you in Attack Position!"

A purple cape was the first visible article of clothing on Yuma's sprite. Following the garment was a set of shining armor, a tight green vest with red straps, and a blonde ponytail. The nymph, whose face was partly concealed by the upper section of its cape, gave a triumphant battle cry before striking a pose. (800 ATK)

"And furthermore, I'm going to activate my Spell Card, Drop Exchange!"

The penultimate card in Yuma's hand was thrown keenly into his D-Pad as he raised his Kagetokage card in the air.

"Now by sending my Level 2 Full Elf and the Level 2 Overlay Eater on my side of the field to the Graveyard…"

The two monsters that Yuma had previously made reference to vanished as soon as he'd said their names.

"I can Special Summon a monster from my hand with a Level equal to their combined Level! And since two plus two is four, I can Special Summon my Kagetokage from my hand!"

When Yuma's two weaker monsters vanished completely, his shadowy lizard appeared. Its black skin made it remarkably noticeable on the grimy circus floor. If that wasn't a complete dead giveaway, however, its blazing, red eyes would have been. (1100 ATK)

"Is that how it's going to be?" Terry asked, looking at the two Level 4 monsters through his D-Gazer.

"Nope," Yuma said. "This is how it's going to be! I overlay my Gogogo Golem with my Kagetokage to create Number 39: Utopia!"

Kagetokage turned into a dark purple orb while Gogogo Golem turned a lighter shade of brown, breaking its icy prison. Then both dots connected with one another, creating a portal to the underworld on Yuma's side of the field. From out of the otherworldly entrance flew Number 39: Utopia with its impeccably golden wings carrying it around the tent. It gripped its sword in both hands as it descended down in front of Yuma. (2500 ATK)

"And now it's time for you to get a taste of your own medicine," Yuma shouted. "Utopia, attack his Snow Dragon now! Hope Sword Slash!"

The armored fighter tightened his grip on his blade and jumped up in the air, throwing up his sword while doing so. When the weapon fell back in his solid grasp, he came down, nearing the blue baby's forehead.

"I don't think so!" Terry replied. "By attacking, you've triggered my Rose Blizzard facedown!"

Numerous rose petals, all turned blue by a cold frost, surrounded Snow Dragon, giving him ample protection from Utopia's merciless assault.

Then the bed of roses shifted, covering Utopia from head to foot and turning the white segments of his armor a vibrant blue. The warrior's breath was visible as he took a few deep inhalations before kneeling in front of Yuma. (2000 DEF)

"Utopia!" he shouted. "What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Terry replied. "But Rose Blizzard did. When you attacked Snow Dragon, not only was your attack negated, but Utopia was also switched into Defense Position!"

Yuma balled his hand up, making a fist with his empty hands. He was running out of time and options, especially since he was handless and Utopia was the only monster present on his field.

"I…end my turn," he stated, a sense of helplessness evident in his voice.

Astral watched silently, calculating the situation and trying to help Yuma in any way possible. Unfortunately, he was just as stuck as Yuma when it came to forming an escape plan.

"Then it's my move!" Terry concluded, drawing another card and playing it on his D-Pad.

A young woman appeared with brilliant ice blue clothing. She held a scepter in two hands that was in the form of a snowflake. A helmet covered in frost sheltered her unusually silver hair. She adjusted her leggings as well as the knotted scarf around her neck before aiming her staff at Utopia. (1600 ATK)

_Ok, _Yuma thought calmly. _Neither of those monsters can defeat Utopia. I might still have a chance at this. Unless…_

"If you didn't catch on already, then my boss gave you too much credit when he said that you were a smart duelist," Terry scoffed. "Since I have two Level 4 monsters, I'm going to overlay both my Snow Dragon and Cold Enchanter together to create the overlay network!"

Two spheres of a vivid sapphire tint came together to form a red trench in the ground. The crevasse in the earth brought with it a new monster, one that was at least ten feet tall. Jagged shards of ice covered its body like spikes as it gave a loud roar. The eyes in its face were nothing more than holes of black and its paws looked frostbitten and pallid. The monster was clearly not human, as evidenced by its snow white fur and tiny tail. At first glance, Yuma thought the monster to be a polar bear, although none that he'd ever seen at the Heartland Zoo. (2400 ATK)

"Show yourself now, Antarctic Ice Beast!"

"All that hype for a monster with only 2400 ATK?" Yuma asked, baffled. "Utopia can easily beat that."

"I guess you must have forgotten then that Utopia _can't _defeat my monster!" Terry disputed. "Rose Blizzard changed him into Defense Position!"

A trickle of sweat cascaded down Yuma's forehead as he realized the accuracy of Terry's statement.

"Nothing can save you now! Antarctic Ice Beast, attack Utopia now! Frozen Fury!"

The monster lifted one foot in the air and maintained its balance while on the other one. Then it began spinning around swiftly like a dancer, causing some of the particles of frost on Utopia's armor to spread around the warrior like a plague. Soon, the golden pieces of Utopia's apparel turned the same frightening color as the previous white ones.

"You're attack isn't going through this time," Yuma shouted, defending his monster by removing the Kagetokage from underneath it, "because I can negate your attack by removing one of the Xyz Materials from Utopia!"

Before the chilly, sub-zero virus spread and infected the fighter completely, Utopia covered its sterile parts with some of his shield.

Yuma breathed out, seeing that his monster was still alive.

"Ah yes," Terry nodded. "My employer warned me that you might chicken out and use that effect. And that is exactly why I packed a card like Antarctic Ice Beast in my deck!"

One of the blue overlay units surrounding the creature flew into its hands. The behemoth crushed the sphere, generating multiple shard pieces.

"I can only remove one of my monster's overlay units when an attack of mine is negated. Now for the remainder of the turn, the monster who's attack is negated gains 500 more ATK and can attack once more! Show him, Antarctic Beast!"

The gargantuan goliath opened its hands, revealing the ice fragments which were shot at Utopia with haste and precision. (2400 – 2900 ATK)

However, the creature once again met opposition when Utopia exchanged the last orb around its body for its protective shielding. The multi-layered barrier of gold spared Yuma's ace monster from a grizzly defeat.

"Lucky for you I can only use the effect of my Xyz Monster once per turn," Terry mumbled angrily. "But I'm fully aware of the effect of yours, Yuma. Once I attack it again, it'll be destroyed automatically because it has no overlay units!"

The boy with the pink hair frowned, once again admitting to himself that Terry had done his homework and studied up on his deck. However, he still wouldn't give up because he wasn't just fighting for himself.

"Yeah, yeah," Yuma said, touching the top card of his deck. "But until then, it's my turn! Draw!"

Yuma and Astral looked over to the side at what he'd picked up, and Yuma let out a loud groan of misery when he saw what the card was.

_Of all the cards, I get my Double or Nothing! Spell now, _after _Utopia's units are all gone?_

He sighed desperately and moved Utopia into Attack Position. (2500 ATK)

"Well, I can still do some damage," he sighed. "Ok, Utopia…"

"Hold on a minute, Yuma," Astral demanded. "I think you're forgetting something."

"Forgetting something?" Yuma repeated. "Like what?"

Astral pointed to the card Yuma had just picked up.

"No I'm not," the child sighed. "Utopia has no more overlay units, remember?"

"That is true," Astral nodded. "However, the same can't be said for your opponent's monster."

"What do you mean?" Yuma asked, looking at the Antarctic Ice Beast on Terry's side of the field with the sole orb orbiting around the creature's waist.

"Think about it," Astral said, a faint smile evident on his face. He knew that it normally took Yuma longer than others to process the simplest of information, however he knew that his human companion would understand his cryptic message sooner or later.

Fortunately for Astral, Yuma was playing at the top of his game and, in a very rare change of events, sooner came before later this time around.

"I get it!" Yuma nodded. "Before I attack, I'm going to activate the effect of the Overlay Eater monster in my Graveyard!"

Yuma reached into his discard slot and removed the chameleon monster from it.

"Say what?" Terry asked, completely oblivious to the effect of Yuma's monster.

"That's right," Yuma smirked, a hint of his regular dueling attitude shining through. "By removing the Overlay Eater in my Graveyard, I can target one overlay unit on your side of the field and transfer it over to an Xyz Monster that I control!"

Terry gasped as he watched the circular, blue object on his side of the field become a shining, yellow object that hovered around Utopia mechanically, as though it was the ring around Saturn.

"Alright, Utopia!" Yuma shouted, raising his fist to the sky. "Now, let's go into battle! Attack Terry's monster with your Hope Sword Slash!"

Once again, the creature swung its blade around, hoping to cut into something. Nevertheless, Yuma had another idea in mind.

"Next, I'm going to remove the overlay unit that I just gained in order to stop my own monster's attack!"

"Are you nuts?" Terry shouted, saliva flying to and fro while doing so.

Utopia's sword was replaced by its shield as it stopped its own attack abruptly.

"Not quite," Yuma responded, "but this next move might drive you nuts!"

The only card in Yuma's hand flew into his D-Pad as a giant slot machine digitalized in front of him. Utopia pulled the lever on the side of the machine and all three slots stopped on the same cherry symbol.

"Looks like I struck it big," Yuma smiled. "Or should I say Utopia did, because now he can attack your monster again!"

"You wasted my overlay unit just to repeat an attack that would have landed anyway?" Terry glared.

"That's not all," Yuma added. "In addition to being able to attack again, Utopia's ATK score is also doubled!"

(2500 – 5000 ATK)

"Oh sh…" Terry began before he saw Utopia's blade slice into his monster. The roar of Antarctic Ice Beast censored out the rest of Terry's expletive as the resulting explosion from the attack caused Terry to fly backwards and land on his posterior roughly.

"Ouch," he whined, rubbing his sore spot.

"And that ought to do it for me!" Yuma spoke, giving himself a congratulatory pat on the back before turning to Astral. "And uhh…thanks to you to. Good advice."

Astral nodded, keeping his inner happiness inside instead of spewing it everywhere.

**Yuma – 6900 LP**

**Terry – 5400 LP**

"You think you're good just because you got one lucky shot?" Terry grimaced, drawing his card. "Well, I'm here to tell you that you're not! And I'm going to prove it with Blizzard Dragon!"

A giant ice sculpture was produced as Terry played a card in his Monster slot. Suddenly the sculpture began to shake and tremble before the creature inside it was released from its binding. This new being was a long necked dragon with papery, colorless wings. The majority of the creature was a bluish-purple color although silver sections were portioned in different areas. Its winding tail was in the shape of an arrowhead at the very end. (1800 ATK)

"And you should know what's going to happen when I attack your Utopia!"

Terry pointed to Yuma's trump card and Blizzard Dragon nodded in understandment. It flew up into the air and sneezed, emitting a chilling snowstorm of white. Utopia, who had already taken more than enough of a beating, couldn't defend himself and exploded upon impact with the very first snowflake.

"That's it for me," Terry concluded.

_At least I was able to avoid taking any damage from his White Blizzard _Yuma thought to himself while looking up at Kotori's dangling body. _But now I need to draw something that can stop his Blizzard Dragon before I take any more damage._

"Come on," Yuma gulped, closing his eyes and touching the top card of his deck. "Give me something that will help Kotori!"

Without looking, Yuma picked up the card that his fingers were on and prayed to himself.

A frown crossed his face as he saw what it was.

"Not what you were looking for?" Terry asked smugly.

"It can be," Yuma responded oddly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"See for yourself," Yuma retorted. "I summon Card Car D!"

Before anything was seen, the revving of an engine could be heard from afar. The culprit came into view seconds later. A speeding blue racecar with lightning bolts on the hood came to a screeching halt as the unseen driver inside slammed on the breaks. Also on the hood was a giant, red "D", which Terry assumed was a reference to the card's moniker. (800 ATK)

"Unless that thing can boost itself by at least a thousand more ATK, it's useless to you," surmised Terry. "What could you possibly do with something of such a low power score?"

"Just remember," Yuma said, looking at Terry, "you asked for it; not I."

Yuma's stock car driver put his foot atop the gas pedal again as the card sped off in the distance. Yuma picked up the card from his D-Pad and threw it into his Graveyard pile.

"You did all that just to send a monster away?" Terry inquired.

"But wait, there's more," Yuma smirked. "By doing so, I can now draw two new cards!"

Yuma inhaled deeply before making two draws.

"I end my turn," he frowned.

"Perfect," Terry grinned. "Draw!"

He picked up his card and immediately began laughing.

"Oh, would you look at that? I summon out a second Blizzard Dragon!"

Nearly identical to the first, was another copy of Blizzard Dragon, albeit this one was red where the other was blue. (1800 ATK)

"Now…" Terry said, thinking over a game plan. "I could attack you directly with both of my Blizzard Dragons, but I have a better idea in mind!"

Yuma was about to ask when he saw both Blizzard Dragons turn into two swirling orbs, just as Cold Enchanter and Snow Dragon did before Terry's first Xyz Monster came out. After a red gateway opened up in the middle of his battlefield, Terry pointed to his new monster when the orbs vanished.

This creature was something that Yuma definitely didn't expect to see. A giant penguin with a red Santa hat materialized in front of Terry. It smiled at Yuma with its adorable face while clapping its black and white flippers together cheerily. However, this cuteness was somewhat diminished by the bandolier filled with multiple bullets diagonally strapped to the animal's chest as well as the camouflage bandana tied around its forehead. Its only weapon resembled a mundane-looking whip; however at the press of a button, it became electrified. (2500 ATK)

"He traded in two monsters with more ATK than that monster just like that?" Yuma asked Astral.

The entity nodded. "It would appear so…but why?"

"Just in case you're wondering why," Terry responded, even though he could neither see nor hear Astral, "I got rid of both Blizzard Dragons because of the killer effect of my Antarctic Ice Penguin!"

He pointed to his monster with a devilish grin.

"And what better way to showcase that special ability than with an attack? Antarctic Ice Penguin attacks you directly with Hailstorm Barrage!"

The flightless birdie threw its whip into the air and the bright yellow electricity turned a luminous blue. As the whip lengthened, an outbreak of hail rained down on Yuma, pelting him with golf ball-sized pellets. He shouted incomprehensibly before flying back on his face.

"I wouldn't be lying down if I were you," Terry said, "because your torment isn't over yet!"

Both of the overlay units surrounding the Penguin vanished, one in its bandana and the other in its bandolier. Then it reached underneath its rump and pulled out a toy gun. Grabbing three of the bullets in its bandolier and sticking them in the cartridge of its firearm, the bird cocked its weapon.

Yuma lifted his pain-ridden as though questioning what Terry was talking about.

"Oh, did I not tell you about my monster's effect?" he asked. "Well, just in case you're wondering, it's a one time only thing. Whenever my monster actually lands a direct attack on you, I can remove both of its Xyz Materials in order to have it attack a second time!"

Yuma's eyes widened as they were drawn upward toward a screaming Kotori.

"I'd be more concerned about you!" shouted Terry as his grin increased. "Demonstrate it, Antarctic Ice Penguin! Hailstorm Barrage!"

Once more did the animal's lash rain down on Yuma, bombarding him with a shower of pain and despair. Pitiless pieces of hail haphazardly hit the teen over and over as he was sent back five more feet.

Terry watched Yuma wriggle back and forth while watching in delight.

"And so concludes another one of my turns!" he smiled rudely. "And as such…"

He pointed upward, watching more of the wires holding up Kotori's tightrope snap. She began screaming as her body dropped down a great distance, although still remained attached to the cables. However, both she and Terry could hear more of the wires snapping, and not just because Yuma's life points had depleted. Now it was because the ropes had snapped so much that it was causing the remaining ones to snap as well.

"Well, judging by that sound, I'd suggest you hurry up," Terry urged Yuma. "But that's just my opinion."

**Yuma Tsukumo – 1900 LP**

**Terry – 5400 LP**

"K-Kotori…" Yuma muttered in the ground as he tried to lift himself.

Astral floated near him, looking at the two Spell cards in the boy's hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concernedly.

"Is…Kotori alright?" Yuma asked, disregarding his own soreness.

Astral looked up, seeing the green-haired girl's life literally hanging in the balance.

"She is for now, but you must hurry and formulate a plan," he warned. "And you must do it quickly."

"I know," Yuma cried, tears beginning to well in his eyes. "But with these two cards, I can't do anything! It's hopeless!"

"No," Astral frowned, looking into Yuma's eyes and shaking his head. "Nothing is ever hopeless if you believe that you can change the future."

Yuma looked at Astral with a baffled look, trying to contemplate what his friend meant by that.

_Nothing is ever hopeless if you believe that you can change the future?_

Yuma looked above him at Kotori's lifeless body and then clenched his fists, bending the two Spells in his hand.

_I'm going to save you, Kotori…I promise! I will change the future!_

"Get ready, Terry!" Yuma shouted. "I'm still in this to win it and I'm going to show you!"

Yuma performed a perfect 360 degree spin around and yanked the top card of his deck off of the hefty pile of cards.

Emotionlessly, Yuma set a card in his D-Pad's back row and an obscured augmented image formed in his Spell/Trap zone.

"That'll be all for me," he frowned.

"Might as well have just given up to save me some time!" Terry laughed as he drew his card. "Antarctic Ice Penguin, end this duel!"

One last time, the giant animal threw its whip into the air and a shower of hail poured on Yuma. However, unlike last time, the boy was prepared this time around.

"I activate my facedown card, Defense Draw!" he shouted to which Astral nodded.

"This card negates all battle damage done by Antarctic Ice Penguin, in addition to allowing its user to draw an extra card!" the incorporeal spirit finished.

A glowing barrier surrounded Yuma as he exhaled his breath and drew another card.

"Such a pity that you might not get to use it!" Terry grimaced, going into his Main Phase 2.

A card appeared on his side of the field with a picture of Sasuke Samurai slashing up multiple cards.

"Due to Hand Destruction, we're both obligated to discard two cards in order to draw two new ones!"

The only two cards in Terry's hand, Driving Snow and Ice Master, were sent to the Graveyard as he made two new draws. Yuma, on the other hand, looked at the three cards in his hand and sighed, knowing that he was going to be hurt no matter what move he made. Eventually, he decided to send his Gagaga Bolt and his Kuribolt to the Graveyard, after which he made his two draws.

"Fun how this works," Terry smirked, playing one of the cards that he'd previously drawn into his D-Pad.

A picture of Thunder-End Dragon crushing four stars in its overwhelming hand became visible.

"Just in case you're curious, this is Rank Buster," Terry explained. "A handy Spell which can be used when I have an Xyz Monster on the field. And since that one condition is met, I'm able to deal you 1600 damage, 400 for each Rank my monster has!"

Yuma gasped as two white bolts of lightning shot at him and sent a piercing jolt of pain through his bones.

"Ahh!" he screamed as he dropped down.

"Speaking of dropping…" Terry smirked, looking from Yuma's body to Kotori's.

More of the cables snapped above and Terry estimated that it would be no more than a minute before Kotori fell completely to her doom.

He grinned, looking at the last card in his hand.

_Ah, my Invincible Hero Trap with the power to prevent one monster on my side of the field from destruction by battle. Just in case he has something left…_

"I'll end my turn with this!" Terry shouted, throwing the Invincible Hero Trap face-down on his side of the field.

**Yuma – 300 LP**

**Terry – 5400 LP**

"Yuma…" Astral spoke slowly, looking at his hand that was fading in and out with each passing second.

The boy had just enough strength to look at Astral's vanishing form.

_Great…_he thought to himself. _Now I have to save Astral and Kotori. But how can I do that when I can't even save myself?_

He looked at the three cards in his hand, none of which were monsters and sighed.

_What chance do I have to win now?_

"Yuma," Astral quietly said, trying to remain level-headed. "Just remember…you can change the future…"

"If I just…believe," Yuma spoke, looking at his deck.

With another deep breath, Yuma placed both of his hands and knees on the ground and pushed himself up off the ground. Weakly, he lifted his knees and stood on his feet.

More cables snapping above him served as a provoking call to action for Yuma. Kotori's muffled screaming punctured Yuma's heart like a javelin piercing a bull's eye.

"Come on, come on…"

He grabbed the top card of his deck and put two fingers on it.

"Help me save Kotori! I draw!"

With a dominant tug at the paper object, he picked up a card from his deck.

"It's here! This is just the monster that I needed!"

He turned the creature around to show Terry before placing it on his D-Pad. Teal hands and feet were attached to this monster's burgundy-colored rock body. Only one eye, a jaundiced one, was visible as the monster examined Terry's penguin and assessed its threat level. (2000 ATK)

"Welcome, Gogogo Giant! And why stop there?"

Suddenly Gogogo Giant kneeled down on one knee and crossed its arms together over its chest. Immediately after that happened, Gogogo Golem rose from the dead and enacted the same motion. (0 DEF and 1500 DEF respectively)

"Because once Gogogo Giant is summoned, he can extend his welcome to any Gogogo monster in my Graveyard!"

"Big deal," Terry shrugged. "My boss specifically told me that you don't have any other Rank 4 monsters, aside from the Utopia you already played!"

"That's true," Yuma nodded, "but I'd like to call a surprise witness to the stand! And to do so, I overlay my Gogogo Giant and my Gogogo Golem to construct the overlay network!"

Both granite guardians crumbled into limestone orbs of brown as they squished together, creating one single beam of dark light. That light flew down into a red portal that expanded and gyrated in front of Yuma.

The boy lifted his hand into the air as a monster appeared before him. Monster wasn't the proper term, technically, because what digitalized in front of Yuma was a full grown women with a beautiful hourglass frame. The satin veil attached to her head covered the upper portion of her face as she moved her gloved hand through her extravagant red hair. The woman pushed the wedding ring further down her ring finger as her florid dress protected her from the tent's dirt and grime. (2500 ATK)

"I'd like to introduce you to someone who's very special…" Yuma beamed. "Come forth right now, Rose Bride!"

Yuma held his hand on his heart and silently thanked Kotori before turning to Terry.

"Oh, what are you going to do with that?" Terry mocked. "Start your Spring cleaning regimen?"

"You'd be surprised, Terry," Yuma responded. "Just like you'll probably be once I say…Rose Bride, attack Antarctic Ice Penguin!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Terry asked. "Both of them have the same amount of ATK!"

"You might want to recheck that math after I use my Giant Shadow of Egotism Spell to raise Rose Bride's ATK by 1000 more points!"

After Yuma slipped in another card in his D-Pad, leaving him with two remaining cards in his hand, Rose Bride's slim shadow increased, as did the size of the ring that produced the blast that she had attacked with. (2500 – 3500 ATK)

"Well, I can play counters to!" Terry remarked. "Take my Invincible Hero for example!"

His facedown elevated, displaying a picture of a superhero.

"Due to this, my Antarctic Penguin can't be destroyed in battle during this turn!"

"But that doesn't nullify the damage that you're going to take!" Yuma shouted defiantly.

True enough, Terry felt a sharp pain hit him as Rose Bride's jeweled blast truly struck a nerve of his.

**Yuma – 300 LP**

**Terry – 4400 LP**

"Big deal," Terry said, reaching for the top card of his deck. "Your Rose Bride's about to be history since your Giant Shadow of Egotism only lasts for the remainder of the Battle Phase!"

"That's right," Yuma agreed. "It only lasts for this one Battle Phase…but I haven't ended by Battle Phase yet!"

"W-what?" Terry wondered, getting a little nervous and a lot confused.

"I'm sure it'll all be clear to you once I used this Spell!" Yuma shouted. "Revenge Attack!"

The second to last card in Yuma's hand fell into his back row with ease as he explained.

"All thanks to you and your Invincible Hero, because my Rose Bride wasn't capable of destroying your monster during this turn, my Xyz Monster gains 1000 more ATK and has the ability to attack your monster again!"

The pink gemstone in Rose Bride's ring sparkled as a ray of light was emitted from the jewel. Suddenly, an array of laser lights flew from the trinket as the stone inside grew too big from the outer framing. (3500 – 4500 ATK)

Terry quickly ran through the mental math in his head as though it were a 400 meter dash.

"So what?" he shrugged. "Not only will Antarctic Ice Penguin still be alive, but so will I. Even if you do 2000 damage, I'll still have 2400 life points left to clobber you with!"

Sweat dropped down Yuma's forehead.

_He's right…I can't defeat him this turn if I can only dish out 2000 damage!_

"Yuma," Astral nodded, pointing to the last card in Yuma's hand. "I presume you had that card in mind when you devised your strategy?"

Yuma looked at the final card that was in his hand and remembered his original plan.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget this?" he smiled ecstatically.

Then he turned to Astral, the real being who had remembered it in the first place.

"Do you…want to do the honors?" he asked, still smiling.

For once, Astral smiled. Granted, it wasn't that wide, but it was something that caused Yuma's smile to increase.

"I would be honored to," Astral smiled, pointing to the card as Yuma placed it into his D-Pad.

"I…" Astral began before looking at Yuma while maintaining his smile. "We activate Bi-Tension!"

A glowing Quick-Play Spell came into view as Terry began to shake uncontrollably.

"Due to the effect of this Spell card, we're able to double the ATK score of our Rose Bride because it's attacking for a second time during this Battle Phase!" Yuma and Astral shouted in unison.

(4500 – 9000 ATK)

"I-Impossible!" Terry shouted. "I'm not supposed to lose!"

"That's what you still don't understand after all this, Terry," Yuma explained while Rose Bride's gemstone exploded, sending pink shards into the chest of Terry's penguin. "The future isn't set in stone. You can't know if you'll win or not. You have to trust in your deck and believe that you have the power…the power to change the future!"

"The power to…change the future?" Terry asked right before his penguin completely exploded. The noise from the battle drowned out the boy's words. Rather, what Yuma heard from Terry's mouth were foul screams and agonizing shouts of ache.

**Yuma – 300 LP**

**Terry – 0 LP**

Yuma's labored breathing became more centralized as his nerves began to revert back to their usual nature. He reached down on his D-Pad and grabbed the Rose Bride card.

_Thank you, Kotori…_

And that's when he realized the reason that he was in this creepy cirque in the first place.

"Kotori!" he shouted looking upward, just in time to see the rest of the wires keeping the girl aloft snap off.

The gag finally slipped out of the girl's mouth as she fell down rapidly.

"Yuma!" she shouted.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Terry's employer sat in his room, watching the whole duel from the hidden cameras set up around the tent. He tapped his fingers on his desk unhappily as he witnessed the overall verdict of the battle.<p>

He fixed the sleeves of his baggy shirt before his hand started to illuminate. A radiant glow covered his limbs as he turned off his supernatural charm.

The male opened one of the compartments of his deck and sighed, reaching in and grabbing a deck. He hated dirtying his own fingers, but he wasn't afraid to do so when it was necessary.

He flipped through the cards in his deck, contemplating whether or not to add different ones. However, he had only a limited amount of time before Yuma would probably exit the tent.

He got up from his chair and outstretched his arms and legs, listening to his joints pop like kernels in a microwave. He walked over to the door that led from his room directly into the tent before sighing and grabbing his D-Pad from the dresser adjacent to the door.

"I guess what they say is true," he said to himself while fastening the device onto his arm. "If you want something done right, you really have to do it yourself."

And with that, the man opened the door and stepped outside before closing the wooden access with a "bang".

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown in This Chapter –

**Double Defender (Spell)**

Continuous Spell

Image: Dummy Golem and Guardian Statue protected by two orbs of energy, one brown and one red.

Effect: Once per turn, if you control 2 or more face-up Defense Position monsters, when your opponent declares an attack: You can negate that attack.

Note: This card can be found in the Order of Chaos Booster Pack. It is currently slated for release in the United States in late January, 2012.

**Snow Dragon (Monster)**

Dragon/Level 4/Effect/WATER

1400 ATK/900 DEF

Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle or a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, place 1 Ice Counter on all face-up monsters on the field.

Note: This card can be found in the Jump Festa 2012 – Special Card Pack, which is only available in Japan.

**Invincible Hero (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: An egotistical superhero standing in front of Skyscraper while laughing at the numerous cadavers around him.

Effect: Select 1 monster you control. It cannot be destroyed by battle, until the End Phase.

Note: This card was first used by Jaden/Judai Yuki in Episode 40 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**White Blizzard (Spell)**

Continuous Spell

Image: A snow illusion of two white dragons spiraling around one another.

Effect: Each time a monster your opponent controls is destroyed by battle, inflict 600 damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed select and destroy 1 card you control.

Note: This card was first used by Alexis Rhodes/Asuka Tenjouin in Episode 94 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Freezing Boundary (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Terrorking Salmon being blasted by a freezing ice ray, which effectively cut its neck off.

Effect: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack. Its ATK becomes 0, it(s) effects is negated, and it cannot change its battle position.

Note: This card was first used by Alexis Rhodes/Asuka Tenjouin in Chapter 47 of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Manga." Creative credit goes to the writers of that chapter.

**Rose Blizzard (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A wilting rose losing its petals to an unforeseen blizzard on the horizon.

Effect: Activate when a monster you control is selected as an attack target. Switch the attacking monster to Defense Position and negate the attack.

Note: This card was first used by Akiza Izinski/Aki Izayoi in Episode 61 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Guts Guard (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Card Blocker protecting White Magician Pikeru with a green shield barrier.

Effect: When an opponent's monster targets a monster you control for an attack: Target 1 monster you control, except the attack target. Change the attack target to the targeted monster. The targeted monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 16 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Drop Exchange (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Two Penguin Soldier monsters being sacrificed to summon Nightmare Penguin.

Effect: Send 2 or more monsters you control to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 monster from your hand whose Level equals the total Levels of the monsters sent to the Graveyard.

Note: This card was first used by Astral in Episode 24 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Overlay Eater (Monster)**

Reptile/Level 2/Effect/LIGHT

300 ATK/800 DEF

Effect: You can banish this card in your Graveyard to target 1 Xyz Material attached to an opponent's monster; attach it to an Xyz Monster you control.

Note: This card was first shown by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 37 and used in Episode 38 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Card Car D (Monster)**

Machine/Level 2/Effect/EARTH

800 ATK/400 DEF

Effect: During the turn this card is Normal Summoned: You can Tribute it; draw 2 cards. You cannot Special Summon during the turn you activated this effect.

**Bi-Tension (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: The same purple warrior from Cross Attack, Regretful Complaint, and Blow with All One's Might covered in a bright blue aura with the symbols "X 2" written above it.

Effect: During a Battle Phase in which a monster you control declares a second attack: That monster's ATK is doubled, during the Damage Step only.

Note: The two previous cards were first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 38 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Antarctic Ice Beast (Xyz Monster)**

Beast/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/WATER

2400 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 4 Monsters

Once per turn: If this card's attack is negated by an opponent's card effect: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to have it gain 500 ATK and attack again.

**Antarctic Ice Penguin (Xyz Monster)**

Aqua/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/WATER

2500 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 4 Monsters

If this card attacks your opponent directly, at the end of the damage step: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card to have this card attack your opponent again.

**Rank Buster (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: Thunder-End Dragon crushing four stars in its hands with ease.

Effect: Target1 face-up Xyz Monster on your side of the field; inflict 400 damage x that target's Rank to your opponent.

Note: These preceding three cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: With Kotori's fate hanging in the balance as she falls, can Yuma save her? And after watching his lackey fails to defeat the primary target, Terry's employer reveals himself. The person in question then challenges Yuma to a duel for all the marbles, the latter of which is still exhausted from his duel. With Yuma's Numbers on the line as well as those of his opponent, does he have what it takes to defeat the anonymous assassin, or will he succumb to his fatigue and fall short of victory? Find out next time!<p>

P.S. Happy Friday the 13th (even though it's not necessarily meant to be a happy day!)


	23. The Beginning or the End?

**Chapter 23: The Beginning or the End?**

* * *

><p>"Kotori!" Yuma shouted looking upward, just in time to see the wires keeping the girl aloft snap off.<p>

The gag finally slipped out of the girl's mouth as she fell down rapidly.

"Yuma!" she shouted.

Luckily Yuma's body usually tended to compensate for his somewhat belated brain. Adrenaline kicked into his bloodstream as his head shot up, observing the exact location where Kotori's body was going to fall to the ground within seconds. Quickly dashing to that area, he leapt off his feet, skidding on the floor right when Kotori fell on his back.

"Ahh!" he cried out, squirming in pain as his back cracked under Kotori's fairly light, but abrupt weight. His eyes started to water as he tried moving Kotori off of him.

Kotori, who was closing her eyes and praying that her fate would be quick and as painless as possible, then opened her eyes to see that Yuma was lying underneath her, protecting her from a grizzly fate. Although she was still tied up in the rope and immobile with her hands and feet, she rolled off of Yuma's back, freeing the boy's spine and allowing oxygen to pass again.

"Are you ok?" she asked with a great deal of concern. She looked at his back, trying to gauge if there were any lacerations or bruises.

"I should be asking you the same question," Yuma chuckled, twisting his back and turning to Kotori. His spine popped, giving him a bit of pain before relief. "Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?"

"Aside from being tied up, I think I'm ok," Kotori responded.

Yuma's eyes were focused on the rope that was wrapped around Kotori's body as he slowly crawled over.

"Let me just get you out of these binds and we can go," Yuma claimed, fiddling with the firm knotting of the coils.

"Alright," Kotori agreed. She blushed as Yuma's hands neared her waist so she felt the need to fill the awkward silence with words. "Thanks for saving me, Yuma. I appreciate it."

"Of course," Yuma responded with a smile. "I'd do anything for you, Kotori."

"Really?" she asked nervously as her mind wandered to other thoughts. "You would?"

"Of course," beamed Yuma, now thinking of thoughts akin to Kotori's. He gulped loudly before looking at Kotori as his fingers finished unhinging the final knot in Kotori's cords.

"Well, we should be going right about now, shouldn't we?" Kotori asked, looking at Yuma.

"Yeah," the boy nodded. "B-but before we do, Kotori…I have to ask you something now or I might never get my chance to."

"What is it, Yuma?" Kotori wondered, getting a little frightened and anxious herself.

"W-well," Yuma began stuttering at the same time that his blood started to boil from embarrassment, "I was thinking that maybe we could…"

The sound of two hands clapping in the distance ended Yuma's sentence as he and Kotori turned their attention to the doorway of the pavilion.

"Very impressive win," said the man standing inside the entryway just before he took another step in. "That ought to teach me to hire better lackeys than that."

The man turned his head over in Terry's direction, but to his surprise, and to the surprise of Yuma and Kotori, the dog-loving fanatic had already disappeared from the scene. An opened backdoor to the tent was opened and the three assumed that was how his escape was plausible.

"Coward," spoke Terry's employer under his breath. "Not like the person that I work for."

Yuma narrowed his eyes at this new man.

"Who are you?" he asked hesitantly. "And what is it that you want?"

The man chuckled, moving his long-sleeved hand over to his hood and pulling it down.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself," the man spoke, revealing unkempt blonde hair. "My name is Jin and I've been sent by Kaito-sama himself hunt for your Numbers!"

"N-Numbers?" Yuma gasped before comprehending the other part of his sentence. "Kaito!"

"That's right," the man named Jin nodded. He smacked his lips (which oddly had red lipstick on them) together and they made a slight popping noise.

Then he lifted up his sleeve, revealing that his arm was glowing bright, as was his right hand.

"You're familiar with the Photon Hand, aren't you?" Jin asked nonchalantly. "If I win the duel, I get your soul."

"D-duel?" Yuma asked, still exhausted from his previous one. "Who said that we were going to duel?"

"I did," Jin proclaimed. "Or rather, Kaito-sama did. He's the reason that I'm wasting my time here with you. If I win against you, I will be giving him your Numbers!"

Yuma instinctively backed up and Kotori did the same as Jin's smile increased. The blonde man took a couple more steps inside the tent until his feet were all the way inside.

"And what if I decline your offer?" Yuma asked.

"I was hoping that you might ask that," Jin smiled sinisterly.

His eyes flashed brightly while his pupils and irises disappeared. All that remained in those two slits were beams of bright blue light that were aimed at Kotori. And suddenly, the green-haired girl's eyes did the same as she was under Jin's supernatural control. He moved her body and made her walk and talk before prematurely releasing his grasp on her.

"Any more questions?" he asked. "Or are you going to accept my terms?"

Yuma gulped, looking at Kotori who had no recollection of what Jin had done a few moments prior. Then he turned to Astral as though looking for the answer to Jin's question there.

"What should we do?" he questioned the entity.

"If you want to save Kotori, then I would suggest that you duel him," nodded Astral. "I will be there every step of the way if you need my help."

"Right," Yuma agreed, bobbing his head up and down.

He turned to Jin and threw up his D-Pad.

"Alright, Jin! My name is Yuma Tsukumo and I will accept your challenge!"

The D-Pad attached itself to Yuma's wrist and he placed his D-Gazer over his left eye.

"Wonderful," Jin smirked, raising his other sleeve and revealing an already active D-Pad. "Then let's begin this battle now!"

"Fine by me!" Yuma shouted. "I don't intend to lose!"

"Then that makes two of us," Jin chuckled.

"Good luck, Yuma," Kotori shouted from near Yuma.

Jin's radiant hand lost its glowing hue as he shouted to the sky.

"This duel is for you, oh great Kaito-sama! I shall honor your wishes by eliminating Yuma Tsukumo and taking his Numbers as my own offering to you!"

Jin turned to Yuma as a twisted looked molded itself onto his face.

"Now…let me hunt for your Numbers and your soul!"

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Jin – 8000 LP**

"The first move is mine," Jin declared. "Watch me, Kaito-sama! Draw!"

A sixth card was added to Jin's repertoire as he decided to finally make a move. He picked one of the six up and placed it in the middle zone of his monster row.

"I summon Green Shaman!"

A strident drumbeat sounded as a new monster formed. This masked creature wore natural-looking green robes that flowed down to his knees. The tiki mask that swathed his face bore three healthy leaves at the top, giving it a palm tree appearance. In fact, the only visible portion of the man's face was the dark gray beard attached to its chin. After one last tap of its emerald drum, the masked man outstretched its arms, trying to form a human shield. (0 ATK)

Astral inspected the monster with curiosity. He tilted his head to the side as he tried to piece together Jin's strategy in order to inform Yuma.

"And next, I'm going to activate Double Summon," continued Jin.

A Spell card appeared in front of the light-haired adult while he enlightened his two opponents, both the visible and invisible one.

"Due to the effect of this potent Spell, I can summon yet another monster from my hand to the field in addition to my first one! Join us now, Red Shaman!"

Another monster, or rather another human, materialized in front of Jin and next to the first Shaman. There were only a few noticeable differences between this new one and the previous one, those differences being that this new one had wings, red feathers attached to its vizard instead of leaves, and was, as its name indicated, completely red whereas the other Shaman was green. (0 ATK)

_Yet another monster with 0 ATK, _Astral descried. _He has two of them now, so I wonder if he could be planning to summon…_

Jin picked up yet another card in his hand and set it face down in the back row of his D-Pad. A concealed, vertical augmented illusion gained visibility behind Red Shaman.

"I will set this card facedown and end my turn," Jin concluded.

"Then it's time for me to start to take you down!" Yuma spoke. He had tried shouting, but he must have been more fatigued than he imagined because his voice wouldn't go any higher.

"Getting tired already, are you?" Jin smirked condescendingly. "At least give Kaito-sama something to enjoy watching!"

"You want to see something enjoyable?" Yuma glared, his voice still remaining low. "Then let me show you enjoyable!"

He picked up one of the cards in his hand and threw it onto his D-Pad accurately.

"Gagaga Magician! I call on you to help me!"

Rusted chains clattered and jangled as Yuma's star Spellcaster leapt onto the field. He brushed his silvery hair out of the way of his right eye as his attention was focused onto the opposing Spellcaster monsters. (1500 ATK)

"That will do you no use," laughed Jin brusquely. "After all, I can see the future and I already know how this duel will end!"

He pointed a lanky, sharp-nailed finger to Yuma.

"With your loss at the hands of my Numbers!"

"Numbers!" asked an astonished Yuma as his mouth dropped further down.

"Yuma," Astral frowned, turning his attention from the Kaito fanatic to his partner, "this man seems to have some Numbers…It's imperative that we win this duel now."

"I know," Yuma nodded, turning his attention to Gagaga Magician. "And I know just how to make that happen!"

He balled his hand up into a fist before opening it and pushing it in Jin's direction with his palm in the line of Green Shaman.

"This ought to inflict a good amount of damage for starters," Yuma grinned, trying to regain his usual dueling spirit. "Gagaga Magician, attack Green Shaman now! Gagaga Magic!"

A violet aura covered the conjurer as he floated off the ground and over to the unguarded Green Shaman.

"I told you how this duel would end, and yet you still try," Jin sighed. "Then maybe I'll have to make you see your foreseen fate!"

His facedown card lifted upward, exposing a picture of Exxod, Master of the Guard ascending in the sky.

"I activate my Trap now! Dance of the Master of the Guard!"

From the Trap came a circular portal, not unlike the one that Gagaga Magician came from earlier, that flew over to the Spellcaster, binding the aged sage from moving, let alone attacking, much to Yuma's dismay.

"Gagaga Magician!" Yuma shouted faintly as his arms started to grow limp. "What did you do to him?"

"It's not what _I _did," Jin replied. "What _I _did was warn you about your fate. It was _you _that still had the gall to defy destiny and attack with Gagaga Magician.

"Anyhow, let's move on to my Trap card. Since you attacked, I can choose one card in your hand and target it. Then, if it's a Monster, not only is your attack negated, but that targeted monster is sent to the Graveyard and I can draw one card!"

Yuma gulped, looking at the two monsters in his hand. The odds were still in his favor, at least.

"I bet you're thinking that you're safe, aren't you?" Jin questioned suddenly. "That the odds of me getting one of your two monsters aren't that good for me, right?"

Yuma's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could this man really see the future?

"T-two monsters?" he asked. "Who said I have two monsters in my hand?"

"No one had to tell me," Jin shrugged. "I can see it as clear as day, as though it were my own hand. That one right there is what I'm going to target."

Jin pointed to the farthermost card in Yuma's hand as he gasped. It was, indeed, one of the two monsters that he'd been holding. Yuma grimaced as he sent the card to the Graveyard and Jin drew a compensatory extra card.

Yuma's breathing increased in rhythm with his worrying. Astral could see this occurring and decided to help his human equal out.

"Do you think you could set that card in your hand?" he asked, trying to refocus Yuma's attention away from his worries and back to the duel.

Yuma looked at the card that Astral was pointing at and remembered that he was holding it.

_Bye Bye Damage! I almost forgot about this!_

"Alright," he said, his focus retuning again. "I'm going to set a facedown card and end my turn!"

Bye Bye Damage appeared behind Gagaga Magician as Jin's second turn began.

"It's my turn! Draw!"

He made one draw before placing that card into his D-Pad seconds later.

"I activate the Spell card, Shaman Call!"

A large pit of fire appeared in between Green Shaman and Red Shaman as the two tribal priests began to dance around the flame and bang their drums together.

"What's going on with those two?" Yuma questioned, unaware that it had been aloud.

"It's their tribal call of communication," Jin answered. "Because I have these two Shamans with 0 ATK on my field, I can bring forth their final tribe member! Orange Shaman, show yourself!"

The existing drumbeats increased in sound as a third Shaman monster appeared. Unlike the other two, this one was female and adorned in a tribal dress that showed off her stomach and legs. She bore a great resemblance to Red Shaman from her wings to her orange, flamed hair and it was no surprise to Yuma that she seemed to soar closer to him than Green Shaman. (0 ATK)

"Three Level 4 monsters…" Yuma gulped, remembering back to when Jin admitted that he was a Numbers Holder.

"Then you know what's coming next!" the man shouted, raising his hand to the tent's roof.

A glowing symbol appeared in the middle of the back of his hand. Yuma squinted to try and decipher what the insignia was, but gasped as he realized its significance.

The emblem embedded on Jin's hand was a bright and glowing "16".

"I overlay my Level Four Green Shaman, Red Shaman, and Orange Shaman to construct the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

All three of the clannish creatures swirled together in a combination of orange, red and green. However, the creature that came from the three was nothing like what its Xyz Materials were. A mauve, three-dimensional prism with three yellow orbs circling it digitalized. The left and right sides of the prisms began to expand before they transformed into a pair of wings. The front portion, which faced Yuma, became the creature's mechanical, silver mug while the reverse side formed a tail. The upper portion of the creature was best described as the monster's back while the final, lower end of it became the waist, which not only had four spikes jutting from it, but the turquoise "16" that represented its name. (2300 ATK)

"Witness the destructive power of a monster like none you've ever seen! Number 16: Ruler of Color – Shock Ruler!"

"It's…" Yuma spoke feebly, trying to get rid of the lump of pain still left in his throat.

"Number 16!" Astral gasped, now becoming somewhat fearful himself.

Yuma shivered a bit as a chill ran down his spine before remembering his facedown card.

_At least I've still got Bye Bye Damage. Gagaga Magician will be safe from harm and he'll take more damage than I will!_

"Thinking about using that Trap card?" Jin asked, although he already knew the answer to that question.

"And what if I am?" Yuma glowered, furrowing his brow a bit.

"Then I'm going to have to stop you!" he shouted, removing the Green Shaman from underneath his monster. "Once per turn, by removing one of my monster's overlay units, I can prevent the activation of a Spell, Trap, or Monster effect until the end of your next turn! And it doesn't take a fortuneteller to predict that I'm going to select Trap cards!"

One of the spikes on Number 16's waist detached itself as it was ejected to Yuma's facedown card. The barb impaled Yuma's facedown, unwilling to budge.

"It can't be!" the boy shouted in despair, his throat sending streams of pain through his body because of its overexertion.

"Oh, but it is," Jin beamed maliciously. "And that's not all!"

He pointed his gangly finger at Gagaga Magician, a gesture which Number 16 understood immediately. The two horns that were perched atop the creature's cranium launched themselves, shooting in a perfectly diagonal "X" formation and slicing Gagaga Magician in segments.

"Ahh!" Yuma shouted as he fell backwards onto the cold ground. His elbow bumped into a hula-hoop as he slid.

"Yuma!" shouted Kotori, turning her head away from the gruesome scene.

"And furthermore," Jin continued, playing another card from his hand, "I activate the Continuous Spell card, Dance of Mourning from my hand!"

Yuma took note of a stationary card on Jin's side of the field as he held his throbbing temples in his right hand. Thankfully for him that instead of having to read the card's effect, Jin told him what it was. Unthankfully for him that it was extremely hindering because of that said effect.

"Just in case you were contemplating using that Monster Reborn Spell in your hand," smirked Jin, feeling rather cocky and overly confident, "Dance of Mourning prevents any and all Special Summons that involve the Graveyard!"

"Damn it," Yuma swore as he looked at the useless Monster Reborn card that was in his hand, just as Jin had predicted.

"I'm all done with my turn now," finished Jin, rubbing his hands together self-assuredly.

**Yuma – 7200 LP**

**Jin – 8000 LP**

"Fortuneteller or not," Yuma coughed, trying to pick himself back up onto his feet, "you're still going down! I won't allow myself to be defeated!"

"You're still trying, after all this?" Jin inquired.

"Of course I am. Because I know that I have the power to create my own future!"

"Impossible," Jin refuted. "Our destinies are already set in stone and there's no changing what has to be. And what has to be in this duel is my victory! I know you're harboring Numbers and the sooner that I collect them, the sooner that I can appease Kaito-sama!"

A deadly combination of fear and anger took control of Yuma as though the emotions were in control of a vehicle.

"That's not gonna happen!" he shouted while picking up a fourth card.

Astral floated closer to Yuma, peering over the child's shoulder to see what they had going for them.

"Any suggestions?" Yuma asked, hoping for all the help that he could get at the moment.

"As a matter of fact…" Astral began, pointing to two specific cards.

Yuma nodded, picking up both of the cards and playing them.

A facedown monster automatically formed followed instantly by a facedown card beside Bye Bye Damage.

Then the horn that was wedged inside Bye Bye Damage momentarily vanished as Yuma's turn concluded.

"It's my turn now!" Jin shouted. "Draw!"

As soon as the man added a new card to his hand, one of Yuma's facedown cards lifted face-up.

"Hold on to that thought," he spoke semi-loudly, "because I'm going to activate the Command of the Sword Trap!"

From out of Yuma's card formed a massive, unblemished blade that hovered above Jin's hand.

"And here's how it works. First of all you reveal the card that you just drew…"

The sword fell down from the sky, piercing Jin's newly drawn card and showing a display on Yuma's D-Gazer that verified that it was a Spell card.

"Awesome!" he cheered.

"How so?" Jin wondered.

"Because that's the second effect of Command of the Sword!" he added. "Since the card was a Spell, I could choose to send it to the Graveyard automatically…but instead, I'm going to use the other effect of my Trap which destroys one Spell or Trap you control!"

Yuma pointed a finger at the only viable target that Jin controlled.

"And guess which one?"

The man gasped as his Dance of Mourning Spell was stabbed numerous times by the gleaming rapier before exploding.

"You little…brat," Jin glared. "You're going to pay for that!"

Through a combination of his psychic abilities and his Shock Ruler's effect the previous turn, Jin could tell that Yuma's facedown was of no use to him at the moment, so he didn't feel the need to waste his overlay units for nothing. However, that did not necessarily signal the end of the Hunter's Main Phase.

"I activate my Big Bang Shot Equip and hook it onto my Shock Ruler!"

A burning aura of red encased Shock Ruler as its bland skin turned into a flamingo pink shade as Jin played the card he'd just picked up. (2300 – 2700 ATK)

Yuma breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at his facedown Growing Pinecone. After all, Shock Ruler was powerful enough to beat it beforehand, so that Big Bang Shot didn't really matter.

Or so he thought.

"Shock Ruler, attack his facedown monster and trample it! Color Larceny Beam!"

All of the pink energy around Shock Ruler was transferred onto the creature's mouth as the orifice opened widely. Then the pink swam inside the creature's jaws became an overwhelming blast that was released onto Yuma's side of the field. Growing Pinecone flipped face-up before it was decimated by the incredible awe of Jin's monster. (200 DEF)

"And I hope you didn't think that Big Bang Shot was only for show," grinned Jin, "because it also gives my monster a piercing effect! And since your monster only had 200 DEF, that's 2500 down the drain for you!"

Yuma could barely react before he was knocked fifteen feet back on his face. His battered body collided with one of the gigantic poles that lead up to the tightrope as his nerves and bloodstream sent nothing but pain across his teenage frame.

"Now if you still think you can stand up against your predetermined fate, then try," Jin goaded. "But if you've finally accepted what has to be, then surrender now and I can make your misery a little bit less painful."

He laughed wryly as threw his hands up as his fit of laughter continued.

"Damn," Yuma swore, pounding the ground with his fist. His body was dealing with so much pain that he could barely feel the impact of that blow. "What if he's right about that? What if this really is my fate?"

Astral, who began to fade in and out, hovered over Yuma, watching his partner forlornly.

"Is this really how ends?" Yuma continued, his hands shaking roughly.

"Yuma!" shouted Kotori, bringing him out of his thoughts and back into reality. He turned his head to the side to see his green-haired crush on the sidelines, shouting at him. "Get up and win, Yuma! I know you can do it and I believe in you! In fact, I…lo…"

Kotori found herself unable to speak the words that were on her mind, just as she always did. No matter how much it hurt her not to speak them, she felt them inside and that was, for the moment enough for her. She fought back the tears beginning to well in her eyes as she continued.

"Please get up and win…for me!"

"Kotori…" Yuma said, still trembling and watching her with wide eyes.

"Are you two almost done?" Jin asked, growing impatient. "Kaito-sama is getting bored with your lovey dovey talk."

Yuma pushed himself up, practically forcing himself back on to his feet. He bit his lip to try and assuage the pain, although it didn't necessarily aid him.

"Kotori's right," he whispered. "I've got to keep trying…even if it is hopeless. Because nothing is set in stone. There's always some way to create your own destiny!"

**Yuma – 4700 LP**

**Jin – 8000 LP**

"Alright, Jin! It's time to show you my true future! I draw!"

Yuma picked up another card and gasped.

_There you are _he smiled triumphantly.

"Ok," he said, placing his Monster Reborn into his D-Pad. "Using the power of Monster Reborn, I'm going to take my Gagaga Magician back from my Graveyard!"

Once again, the mature magician took center field on Yuma's D-Pad, swinging his chains around in one hand. (1500 ATK)

"And then, I'm going to summon out my Gagaga Girl!"

The sexy, younger version of the Dark Magician Girl appeared. She held her cell phone up to her ear while plugging her other ear with a manicured nail. She spoke into the cellular device with typical valley girl speak in a rather seductive tone of voice. (1000 ATK)

"Next, I can change Gagaga Magician's Level from four to three to match Gagaga Girl's!"

Gagaga Magician's belt lost one of its purple stars, leaving it with a grand total of three.

"And now that that's done and over with, I can overlay both of my Level 3 Gagaga monsters together to form the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

Two purple-colored orbs mixed together to create a double helix-type structure in the air before coming down to the ground and making a red portal. Once the two lavender spheres had vanished, one monster took their place. Much like the beginning of the duel, the sound of drums filled the air, although these ones were snare drums and not tambourine-like ones that the Shaman monsters wielded. Two eighth note symbols, one of each of the two drums strapped to a monster's back, were visible as the creature wearing them appeared. Aside from the pointed ears and the set of horns on top of its sombrero-like hat, the boyish creature looked rather mundane. (1700 ATK)

"Play on and live on with your music! I summon you, Drum Devil Tenten Tempo!"

"I hope you haven't given up on me," groaned Jin. "Kaito-sama won't think as much if my opponent ends up destroying themselves."

Yuma smirked. "I'm not the thing that's about to get destroyed!"

An illusory form of Gagaga Girl appeared behind Tenten Tempo as Yuma explained about it.

"Due to the effect of my Gagaga Girl, since I used her for an Xyz Summon with only Gagaga monsters, she can make that ATK of one monster on your side of the field that was Special Summoned equal to 0!"

"Impossible!" Jin shouted, as he saw his Shock Ruler screech in agony. (2700 – 0 ATK)

"And furthermore, I activate the special ability of my Tenten Tempo!" Yuma shouted, as his monster began tapping its snare drums rapidly. "And by doing so, Tenten Tempo can detach all of the overlay units attached to your Shock Ruler…"

Two portals with cryptic symbols on them formed as both of the jaundiced orbs moving around Shock Ruler flew into the gateways.

"And then, Tenten Tempo gains 500 more ATK for each of those!"

Both of the black eighth notes became green as they flashed quickly. (1700 – 2700 ATK)

_This can't be…_Jin thought, astounded. _I didn't foresee this happening! This wasn't part of his predetermined future!_

"Alright, Tenten Tempo!" shouted Yuma. "Let's get to it! Attack Number 16: Shock Ruler with Tempo Tantrum!"

Tenten Tempo became visibly upset and red in the face suddenly before aggressively smashing its drumsticks into the face of its drums. The impact of the instrument assault combined with the sound barriers to create a huge wave of noise that swept Jin off his feet and knocked him on his backside.

Yuma looked at the last Trap card in his hand and debated setting it, but decided against it.

"It's your move now."

**Yuma – 4700 LP**

**Jin – 5300 LP**

"You!" Jin shouted, pointing angrily at Yuma's face. "I swear on my life that you are going to get everything that's coming to you in the very, very near future! Starting now!"

The man drew a card, already knowing what his strategy would be.

"Because I control no monsters at all, and you have at least 1 Xyz Monster on your side of the field, I'm allowed to Special Summon my Rainbow Shaman from my hand!"

Yet another Shaman appeared before Jin, this one muscular and tall. Totted by a thin, leather strap that was slung across the creature's chest was a thin and russet-colored bazooka cannon. All seven colors of the rainbow were apparent in the seven multi-colored feathers that were attached to its expanded mask. (0 ATK)

_Alright_ Yuma thought with a nod. _He can't play another Rainbow Shaman from his hand if he has one because now he's got monsters. And he can't Tribute that monster to play another because a Level 7 monster costs 2 Tributes! I think I might have actually backed him up into a corner!_

"You're correct and incorrect at the same time," Jin remarked, not having to read Yuma's mind to tell what he was thinking. After all, his facial expressions were worth a thousand words. "I can't summon another Rainbow Shaman from my hand because I don't have one. However, I have this!"

He placed the penultimate card in his hand into his D-Pad and instantly another copy of Rainbow Shaman appeared beside the second one. However, this copy looked extremely contrived and plantlike. (0 ATK)

"B-but…you said you couldn't play another," Yuma protested. "How did you get a second?"

"Such is the magic of the Xyz Plant Spell that I just played," replied Jin. "It instantly gives me another monster with the same Level as Rainbow Shaman!"

"S-so now he has two Level 7 monsters," Yuma realized.

_Could that mean…_Astral thought with rapt attention.

Jin lifted a finger to the sky and it was clear the "16" on his hand was no longer present. Nevertheless, once the man moved his hand just slightly, Yuma saw a different problem that he had to face.

Implanted in the center of Jin's forehead was an "11" that burned an intense aureate color.

"Now my two Shamans, lend your power to a greater being! Watch in astonishment as I bring forth a creature like no other! Xyz Summon!"

A giant eyeball like structure formed when the two Shamans had disappeared. Following this eye came millions of tiny, pink strands of biological tissues that shot straight down from the eye, giving an arrowhead-type appearance. Suddenly the eye opened, and one oversized pupil moved around, scanning the area closely. After the creature had been created, the final piece of it fell from above. A wide, rounded ring circled around the creature's body, displaying the number "11" that corresponded with its name. (2600 ATK)

"Welcome now and grace us with your almighty strength! I call upon you, Number 11: Big Eye!"

Yuma stood, unable to verbalize his thoughts from the shock and horrified astonishment.

_A second Numbers?_

Jin laughed maniacally as he saw Yuma's aghast expression. He extended his arms out, as though trying to embrace the giant eyeball in front of him.

"Isn't it wonderful?" he asked, somewhat rhetorically and somewhat seriously. "Isn't Number 11 magnificent? Kaito-sama sure thinks that it is!"

Yuma's blood started to turn cold at another mention of Kaito-sama, another reminder of his failure. But there was still on thing that he didn't understand.

"Why would you play that monster?" he questioned. "Tenten Tempo has 100 more ATK than it, and I have a facedown."

"Your facedown is nothing helpful to you," Jin accused suddenly. "Otherwise you would have used it already. And as for why I would use my time and energy to summon my second Numbers…well, see for yourself. Big Eye, utilize your Temptation Glance!"

He removed the artificial Xyz Material, Xyz Plant, from underneath his trump card before something strange happened. The constantly shifting eyeball instantly centered its concentration on Tenten Tempo, the latter of which began to start sweating from the standoff. And that's when Yuma couldn't believe his eyes.

A perceptible beam of force shot from the creature's red iris. The powerful blast hit Tenten Tempo, but instead of the music maestro exploding or dematerializing, Tenten Tempo became shrouded by a black, inexplicable aura of energy. Then the devil's eyes turned red and its drums transformed into a completely jet black scheme of their own. The creature walked over to Jin's side of the field, pointing a drumstick menacingly at Yuma's throat.

"T-tenten Tempo!" he shouted, unaware of what had just occurred.

"Hehe," Jin chuckled. "This is the power of my Big Eye! Once per turn, I'm able to take control of one of your monsters and use it as my own!"

Yuma's eyes widened as he turned to Astral.

"Is this…it?" he asked, trembling from fear and exhaustion. "He has two monsters, one with 2600 ATK and one with 2700 ATK. If he attacks with both of them…"

"I know," Astral admitted, still fading in and out of existence fairly quick. "It seems that we couldn't stand up against him."

"Now then," Jin shouted, breaking up Yuma and Astral's moment, "it's time to attack. I send Drum Devil Tenten Tempo over to strike you directly!"

Tenten Tempo released its grip on its drumstick, sending the wooden tool flying at Yuma. Thankfully, the boy turned to the side quickly enough to where the weapon missed his throat. Unfortunately, the result was the drumming rod ramming into Yuma's kidney, an action which sent him toppling backwards.

Astral, who was reaching the point where he was almost invisible, floated over to Yuma.

"Thank you, Yuma," he spoke silently, but loud enough for the boy to hear him.

"F-for what?" Yuma asked, clutching his sides in an attempt to mitigate his hurt.

"For what you've taught me and what you've given me since we met," he continued. "If this is truly the end, then I am happy that I got to spend my time on this planet with someone like you."

The entity closed his eyes, still floating near Yuma. He was afraid of what was coming, but he was more accepting of it now.

_Yuma Tsukumo…thank you for everything._

"Astral…" Yuma spoke.

"Now," Jin yelled, drawing stares from both Astral and Yuma, "I'm going to end my turn with a facedown card."

"E-end your turn?" Yuma asked, clearly baffled by this. "But why would you do something like that?"

"Trust me," Jin frowned, "if I could have destroyed you, I would have. However, Big Eye's effect prevents it from attacking on the turn that I take control of one of your monsters. Just consider yourself lucky that you have one more turn to feel the agony mount before I completely annihilate you!"

**Yuma – 2000 LP**

**Jin – 5300 LP**

Yuma looked at the only card in his hand, a Trap that was of no use to him if he didn't survive an attack against one of Jin's monsters.

Then he turned his attention to Astral, who he had to squint to see.

"What can we do with this card?" he asked, hoping against hope that Astral had a solution that could bring them victory.

"I…I don't know," the incorporeal being confessed. "I'm not sure that there's any way to beat him at all."

"But Astral," Yuma said, his eyes turning red from the stinging tears that were building up, "if we lose this…"

"I understand what will happen, Yuma," stated Astral. "But perhaps this really is my fate. Maybe I wasn't meant to stay alive past this duel. Perhaps we should just submit now and give him the Numbers."

Yuma clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, while placing two fingers on the top card of his deck.

"If you truly believe that I'm going to give up on you and just let you die, then you must be kidding me! Astral, don't you get it?"

Yuma's voice was elevating even louder now, turning into shouts. Despite it putting a massive strain on his dog-tired throat, he continued his speech.

"Don't you get it by now that I'm not going to give up on you, no matter what the situation is? Even if I lose this, I won't stop trying to save you because we're friends and I swear to you that I don't give up on my friends!"

He turned from his proclaimed friend to Jin and yanked the top card off of his deck.

"No matter what, I won't give up on this battle and I won't give up on you, Astral! My turn! Draw!"

The child turned his head around to see what he'd just drawn.

_This just might work _he thought with a gasp and wide eyes.

"I hope you weren't planning to use a monster," Jin smirked sinisterly, "because I activate my Continuous Trap card, Dance of Freezing!"

Jin's facedown rose, revealing a picture of Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier navigating through snowflakes.

"Due to this Trap, neither of us can summon monsters from our hands for two whole turns!"

"Heh," Yuma chuckled, rubbing his nose with his finger. "You might want to get your fortunetelling powers checked out by a doctor."

"What are you blabbering about?" Jin questioned.

"It looks like you can't really see my hand, can you?" asked Yuma with a smile on his face. "After all, if you could, you would know that I don't have any monsters in my hand! In fact, I'm going to set the two cards that I am holding!"

Two facedown cards, one on either side of Bye Bye Damage materialized as Yuma's turn concluded.

_Hang in there, Astral _he thought while trying to regulate his breathing.

"It doesn't matter now whether I can see what you have or not," Jin declared with a huff. "You're going to lose regardless! My turn! Draw!"

He picked up another card, Reaper of the Cards.

_Well, I can't use this because of my Trap card _he thought. _But it's not like that matters now! My Numbers will overpower him!_

"Finish this now, Big Eye! Death Glare!"

The monster's one black pupil altered to a bright scarlet sheen as a beam of energy became stored within its cornea. Within a couple seconds, the blast was released onto the ground below before it slowly headed to Yuma. The ray of energy was powerful enough to tear up the ground that it struck as it inched closer and closer to the pink-haired boy with each passing second.

"I activate my Trap!" Yuma shouted, right before he got struck with the blast. "Xyz Weight!"

His body flew across the room, but still remained intact, as did a portion of his remaining life points.

**Yuma – 200 LP**

**Jin – 5300 LP**

"How are you still alive?" Jin snarled harshly.

"Due to Xyz Weight," Yuma answered weakly. "For each overlay unit your Big Eye attached to it, it loses 800 ATK for the turn."

(2600 – 1800 ATK)

"Stall all you want, but you can't do it anymore," mocked Jin. "Tenten Tempo still has his attack and his score is above average!"

"I'm not done yet, though," Yuma added, "because I also have my other facedown card, Fairy Gong!"

A giant gong, much like the ones seen during wrestling matches, appeared in front of Yuma as did two small sprites, one red and one blue.

"Due to this card, since I took damage from a direct attack just now, I can Special Summon one monster from my deck that's Level 3 or below with the word "Fairy" in its name. And I choose my Level 2 Xyz Fairy!"

Fluttering wings brought molecules of starlight as a new monster appeared. This one, a female, had wore a pink skirt and a pink t-shirt, the latter of which has the letters "X, Y, and Z" across the center. Her red ponytailed hair was on flaming, though it was only part of her natural appearance. A bag of various goodies hung loosely from the fashionably tight belt on her waist. (1000 ATK)

"Clever," Jin commended momentarily. "You seemed to get past my Dance of Freezing Trap. However, you seem to have miscalculated because once Tenten Tempo attacks, you'll still lose this duel by taking 1700 points of damage!"

Jin pointed his index finger at Xyz Fairy and Tenten Tempo was all too happy to oblige by attacking it. The monster beat on its percussion instruments with its hands and a barrage of sound came over to Xyz Fairy. The helpless pixie screamed piercingly as she tried to cover herself with her frail arms. An explosion occurred as the smoke cloaked Yuma and his field.

"That takes care of that," Jin concluded. "Now to take your Numbers!"

"Yuma!" Kotori shouted, tears running down her face. She outstretched her arm, trying to reach him, even though she knew it was impossible.

The smoke cleared and the first thing that both Jin and Kotori saw was Yuma coughing up some of the augmented fumes with Xyz Fairy still alive, as well as his life points.

"T-that's impossible!" Jin shouted. "This wasn't supposed to happen! Your last facedown Trap shouldn't have been able to protect you!"

"It didn't," Yuma admitted, pointing a finger to the object on his right.

Jin's eyes wandered over to where Yuma's finger guided him and he saw a new monster. A warrior, clad in all red armor stood in front of Xyz Fairy, absorbing Tenten Tempo's blow with his metalline coating. The red-eyed combatant reached behind it, grabbing the sword on its back and tapping it lightly on his armor. Suddenly, the energy from the blast was absorbed into the blade, causing the weapon to grow two times in size. (1700 ATK)

"What is that monster?" Jin hissed. "And how did you get it?"

"This is my Tasuke Knight!" Yuma beamed, pointing to his fighter. "And I got it because I have no cards in my hand!"

He flashed his empty hands to Jin as proof of his statement.

"As such, I was able to resurrect him from my Graveyard and end the Battle Phase immediately!"

"You liar!" indicted Jin. "You never sent that card to your Graveyard!"

"You're right about that," Yuma nodded. "I didn't send it there…You did by your first Trap card!"

"_**T-two monsters?" he asked. "Who said I have two monsters in my hand?"**_

"_**No one had to tell me," Jin shrugged. "I can see it as clear as day, as though it were my own hand. That one right there is what I'm going to target."**_

_**Jin pointed to the farthermost card in Yuma's hand as he gasped. It was, indeed, one of the two monsters that he'd been holding.**_

"And because you already attacked me this turn with Big Eye, you can't take my Xyz Fairy away from me with its effect!" Yuma added quickly.

Astral watched Yuma in amazement.

_To think that he remembered having such a card and playing it to his advantage like that…Yuma is fighting for me to live…_

Number 11: Big Eyes regular gray color returned to its skin as its power returned back to normal. (1800 – 2600 ATK)

"I've had it with your stalling," Jin snapped. "Next time, you will be obliterated. Mark my words."

The severity in Jin's voice alarmed Yuma. This was no longer a game and Yuma knew that he'd have to make a final, end all move if he wanted to win the battle.

_My opponent still has 5300 life points, _he thought, finally facing the reality of the situation. _And I have 700. There's only one card in my deck that can stand up to his Big Eye…Utopia. However, thanks to his Dance of Freezing, even if I get another Level 4 monster, I can't play it. I can't use Utopia! What hope do I have?_

The tears that Yuma had been trying so hard to combat started to fall down past his cheeks. His body trembled from the despair as his will to continue began to diminish.

"Yuma," Astral spoke softly.

Yuma turned his head and gasped, seeing that Astral had practically disappeared as did the entity's voice. Nevertheless, the ghost continued to talk calmly.

"You said that you wanted to save me, didn't you? Well, I want to do the same thing for you…But you have to continue fighting. Even if the situation seems hopeless right now, I know that if there's anyone alive, it's you that has the power to change the future. We might still be able to win this, but you have to try. Do you think you could do that?"

More of Yuma's tears cascaded down his face as he wiped his mucous-filled nose on his short sleeve.

"I want to, Astral, but…"

"Please, Yuma," Astral begged. "This might be the only chance for a reversal."

Yuma wiped his nose again, but agreed. He knew that it was more than just his own soul that was up for grabs here…his friend's soul was also in harm's way.

"Alright," he said, swallowing his fears, regrets, and doubts. "This is it! I…draw!"

Yuma added another card to his hand and looked at it oddly. Astral, on the other hand, knew exactly what to do with it.

"Yuma, this is impeccable! Use this new card on your Xyz Fairy!"

"Are you sure?" he asked, trying to make sense of Astral's strategy.

"Trust me," the being said. "I believe that it will make sense to you once you do."

Yuma looked at the card one last time before nodding his head up and down.

"Alright then! I'm going to use the Spell card, Increase!"

Yuma turned over the last card in his hand, revealing a Quick-Play Spell.

"This card is the antithesis of Decrease," he explained. "Whereas Decreases drops the Level of one of my monsters by 2, increase gives one of my monsters 2 more Levels! And I choose my Level 2 Xyz Fairy!"

The flares atop the pixie's head exploded, causing a large, bonfire-like blaze as its Level went from 2 to 4 in a heartbeat.

"And now I can overlay my two Level 4 monsters together to create my ultimate monster! Xyz Summon, the king of change! The wave of a new future! Number 39: Utopia, come forth!"

Due to the assistance of a bright, yellow orb formerly known as Xyz Fairy and a dirt brown orb formerly known as Tasuke Knight, Yuma's best and favorite monster, Number 39: Utopia, formed in a flash of light. The warrior tossed its blade from hand to hand, looking from Tenten Tempo to Number 11: Big Eye constantly. (2500 ATK)

"And furthermore, the effect of my Xyz Fairy now goes off! Now ordinarily, I'd be able to draw one card since I Xyz Summoned a monster using it, but since the monster I did Xyz Summon isn't a Rank 2 monster, I can draw two cards instead!"

Jin watched as Yuma took a deep breath and picked up two new cards.

"Let me remind you of the effect of my Dance of Freezing," he glared. "You can no longer summon anything from your hand for the remainder of this turn!"

Yuma slowly turned away from Jin and took his first look at his two new cards. He was hoping for at least one card that would modify Utopia's ATK score, but as he saw the two cards he was holding, he knew that he was out of time and out of luck.

Or was he?

As unpromising as the situation seemed to be, one of the cards in his hand provided hope, provided a solution. But it was risky beyond risky.

Yuma gulped, picking up the card.

_Should I really play this?_

He looked at Kotori, who gave him a feeble smile that revealed her tentativeness and doubt. Then he turned to Astral, who only have him a nod. There was truly nothing more either of them could do unless they hoped.

"Ok then," Yuma spoke, mustering up the courage to face the situation head on. "I'm going to use my Spell card, Last Hope!"

He discarded the other card in his hand and gulped audibly.

"Here's how this Spell works. First of all, I discard every card that I'm holding and then I draw a new hand for each card that I discarded. And finally, at the end of the turn, I'll take 1000 damage for each card discarded by this effect."

"So you're betting the final outcome of this duel on one card?" Jin smirked evilly. "You realize what will happen if this card fails to significantly impact the duel, don't you?"

"I know, I know," Yuma glared, reaching down and touching the tip of his top card.

"Just checking," laughed Jin, watching Yuma with undivided attention.

From the short distance away, Kotori was doing the same

_Good luck, Yuma. I believe in you._

"I can do it! Here goes nothing! Kattobingu, ore!"

With a quick pirouette-style twirl, Yuma made his draw and turned his head to see the card.

"T-thunder Short," he murmured, dropping the card to the ground. "How am I supposed to win using this?"

Kotori's smile vanished and Astral looked as though he were going to cry as they watched Yuma drop to the ground after his card.

"That's it," he stated quietly. "It's over. Astral…I'm so sorry. I tried so hard to fight to protect you and I failed you. I failed a friend…"

"Yuma," Astral said, as a single tear dropped down his face. "Yuma…my friend…"

_My friend…_he repeated over in his head. _My friend…_

Astral suddenly gasped as Yuma's Emperor's Key started to wiggle back and forth violently. And suddenly, the pendant shot beam of blue, astral light at the incorporeal being, covering him in a bright shade of blue that flowed from his chest to his limbs.

"A-Astral!" Yuma shouted, looking at his companion's transformation.

"Astral…" Kotori gasped as the spirit became temporarily visible for all to see.

"What madness is this?" Jin exclaimed, fear now taking control of him. "What is that?"

Astral ignored Jin and looked at Yuma with a smile on his face.

"Follow my lead," he commanded, to which Yuma was all too happy to do.

"Right!" nodded the human boy.

"I play Thunder Short!" Astral shouted, as Yuma placed the card into his D-Pad. "By doing so, you now take 800 damage, 400 for each monster on your side of the field!"

Tenten Tempo and Big Eye became electrically charged as their combined electromagnetic wavelengths sent shock waves through Jin's body. The man screamed in response, but stayed on his feet.

**Yuma – 200 LP**

**Jin – 4500 LP**

"Victory is now in our grasp!" Astral told Yuma as he motioned to the Emperor's Key with his blue hand. "Let a new hope shine through; the kind of hope that cannot be extinguished by fear or doubt!"

Yuma opened his hand as Astral's bright hand conjured up a light from the Emperor's Key. Out of nowhere, a new card materialized in his hand right then and there. The boy gasped as he saw the brand new monster that Astral had given him.

"Let that new hope take form and bring us victory! Yuma! I give you, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!"

"C-chaos Numbers," Yuma stared incredulously. "Can it be?"

"Yes," Astral nodded. "Now, you can use it."

"No," Yuma said, shaking his head. "_We _can use it!"

Astral's smile widened a bit as he took the Chaos Number card in his ghostly hand.

"Number 39: Utopia, evolve!" they shouted together. "Chaos Xyz Change! Come forth right now, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!"

What happened next one had to see to believe. Number 39: Utopia's wings reverted back in his body, as did his arms and legs. His sword and shield went back to their original places and he stood very still. In an instant, he compressed and transformed back to his originally sealed form. Then an enormous portal appeared under him, swirling with stellar designs and ebony edgings. Number 39: Utopia dropped in the black hole only to come out seconds later. When it did, its gold trimmings still remained, but where as his old armor was white, this one was pitch black. The sealed form opened in the same general way, although the wings were more similar to a bat's instead of an angel's now. They hung down to the ground leisurely. Utopia Ray carried with it no shield, but rather a titanic, two-handed sword that hung from its back, despite having its two short swords still handy. Three floating orbs, those of the original Number 39 and its two overlay units, travelled around the monster's waist in a uniform way. (2500 ATK)

"That's not possible!" Jin shouted at the top of his lungs! "What is this?"

"It's the power of hope!" Yuma shouted. "As long as I have this, my burning spirit will never be doused!"

"Now for its effect!" Astral shouted, pointing to his Chaos Number. "By detaching all three overlay units from Chaos Number 39, he gains 500 ATK for each one!"

"Right!" Yuma shouted. "We remove all three overlay units to give Utopia 1500 more ATK! Overlay Charge!"

Chaos Number 39's arms popped out of its body as it moved them both behind its back. It grabbed the hilt of the sword and thrust the weapon up into the air. The overlay units were immediately magnetized to the weapon and were absorbed swiftly. Chaos Number 39 let go of the weapon and the sword floated over its head. Then from the shaft of the saber, came a bright light that showered upon the Chaos Number turning his black armor to the previous white glow, although with sporadic black patches still lining certain areas. (2500 – 4000 ATK)

"And furthermore," shouted Astral and Yuma, "Number 11: Big Eye loses 1000 ATK for each overlay unit! Overlay Drain!"

Chaos Number 39's sword dropped into the ground and a giant trench opened up in the ground. Following that, Big Eye dropped into the ground's crevasse and remained immobilized. (2600 – 0 ATK)

"B-big Eye!" Jin cried, now shaking from fear and dread.

_Nevertheless_ he thought _he must have forgotten about his own Spell card. Once his turn is over, he'll lose 1000 life points and the duel! And since he has no cards left in his hand and a useless Trap card, this duel is already going to end in my favor!_

"I mind not be a mind reader or a fortuneteller like you are," Yuma admitted, "but I can tell that you don't think you're going to lose, right?"

Jin bit his lip, avoiding the question completely.

"Well, I'm not sure that that prediction is going to come true! I activate the ability of the monster that I sent to the Graveyard by Last Hope's effect!"

A dark portal opened up beside the Chaos Number monster and Yuma's red and black chameleon, Overlay Eater, popped its jocular head out of the gateway. Extending its overly lengthy tongue, it slurped up Big Eye's last remaining overlay unit and transferred it to Utopia Ray.

"And with one more overlay unit, that's another 500 ATK! Overlay Charge!"

Utopia Ray's last overlay unit was absorbed through its red, jeweled chest and this time, Tenten Tempo lost some of its ATK. (4000 – 4500 ATK and 2700 – 1700 ATK respectively)

"And now it's time to end this nightmare, once and for all!" Yuma shouted.

He turned toward Astral and smiled. Astral gave a thumbs-up and they both looked at Jin.

"Go, Chaos Number: Utopia Ray! Attack Big Eye now! Hope Sword Chaos Slash!"

The two swords that lay stationary on Utopia Ray's waistline were pulled at. The monster's right hand yanked at the left sword which the left hand tugged at the right blade. The creature swung both of those swords diagonally together, which formed an "X" before attaching both of the swords onto the biggest one on its back. The shadowy warrior grabbed the tri-blade before painfully bringing it down on Big Eye. The weaker Number was sliced into two pieces before it exploded completely, sending Jin backwards and knocking him unconscious.

The winning buzzer sounded for all who wore D-Gazer which indicated that a winner had been marked and the long and treacherous battle was over.

**Yuma – 200 LP**

**Jin – 0 LP**

Yuma's breathing became slower and unhurried as he deactivated his D-Pad and removed the D-Gazer over his eye.

"That was amazing, Yuma!" Kotori cheered as she ran over to him. "And thank you too, Astral!"

"Thanks, Kotori," Yuma smiled, looking at his newfound Chaos Number monster. "And thank you, Astral."

The spiritual being nodded before turning to Jin. He extended his arm out and lifted it slightly as both of Jin's played Numbers, 11 and 16, floated into his grasp.

Scattered memories filled his head, ones that seemed vaguely familiar while being completely foreign at the same time. Ones that confused Astral too much yet sparked a great amount of curiosity.

He looked at both of the Numbers closely again, before putting them down and watching Yuma and Kotori's interaction.

"What should we do with him?" Kotori asked, pointing to Jin's unmoving, but still alive body.

"I'll call Akari and have her send a few people in to take care of him," Yuma decided. "He won't be telling any more fortunes where he's going."

"I'm so glad that you won," Kotori cheered again, giving Yuma a quick hug. He returned it slowly before releasing his grip at the same moment when she realized.

"A-anyway," Yuma spoke nervously, blushing furiously, "it's getting late. We should get going, right?"

"Right," Kotori nodded, leading the way out of the tent and into the star-covered night.

"Don't go so fast!" Yuma begged, trying to keep up. "I was just in two rough duels, you know!"

"I know," Kotori giggled, picking up her speed to get a rise out of Yuma.

He caught up with thirty seconds later and they walked away with Astral close behind.

"Well," he spoke, taking a deep breath and wiping any leftover sweat from his forehead, "I'm just glad that that's all over. That's the end of that."

Kotori nodded in agreement and moved a little closer to Yuma as their feet moved in rhythm together.

"You and me both," she smiled happily, looking up at the white, full moon. "You and me both."

Astral stopped floating and closed his eyes after he heard what Yuma said.

"_**That's the end of that."**_

Astral thought that particular sentence over a few times, hearing the words go together, but not understanding how they could possibly be used in the same sentence.

Images of Kaito flashed in his mind as he remembered the blonde boy's evil grin, his malicious personality, and the fear that he instilled inside his opponents.

_No, Yuma _thought Astral with a shocking certainty. _This isn't the end…it is only the beginning._

He opened his eyes, realizing that Yuma and Kotori were practically out of sight. He flew over quickly to catch up with them as the night sky illuminated his path.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown in This Chapter –

**Number 11: Big Eye (Xyz Monster)**

Spellcaster/Xyz/Rank 7/Effect/DARK

2600 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 7 Monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster your opponent controls; take control of that target. This card cannot attack the turn you activated this effect.

**Number 16: Shock Ruler (Xyz Monster)**

Fairy/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/LIGHT

2300 ATK/1600 DEF

Effect: 3 Level 4 Monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to declare a type of card (Magic, Trap, or Monster Card); until your opponent's next End Phase, neither player can activate cards of the declared type.

Note: These previous two cards can be found in the Valuable Book Promotional Cards: Series 14 pack. They are currently only available in Japan.

**Tasuke Knight (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

1700 ATK/100 DEF

Effect: When a monster declares an attack, if this card is in your Graveyard and you have no cards in your hand: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard and end the Battle Phase. Each player can only use the effect of "Tasuke Knight" once per Duel.

**Command of the Sword (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A regal king opening a treasure chest and wielding a powerful dagger that he found inside it.

Effect: During your opponent's Draw Phase, when your opponent performs a normal draw: Your opponent must reveal their normal draw, and if it is a Spell or Trap card, apply 1 of these effects.

Discard the revealed card.

Target 1 Spell or Trap your opponent controls; destroy that target.

Note: These previous two cards can be found in the Galactic Overload booster pack. It is currently slated for release in Japan in February, 2012.

**Green Shaman (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 4/Effect/DARK

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: When your opponent activates a Spell Card: You can Special Summon 1 "Shaman" monster from your hand.

**Red Shaman (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 4/Effect/DARK

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: When your opponent activates a Trap Card: You can Special Summon 1 "Shaman" monster from your hand.

**Orange Shaman (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 4/Effect/DARK

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: When your opponent Normal or Special Summons and Effect Monster: You can Special Summon 1 "Shaman" monster from your hand.

**Shaman Call (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Three masked shamans dancing around a glowing inferno.

Effect: If you control 2 or more Spellcaster-Type monsters with 0 ATK: Special Summon 1 "Shaman" monster from your Deck, except "Doom Shaman" or "Mist Valley Shaman".

**Dance of the Master of the Guard (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Exxod, the Master of the Guard flying in a multihued sky.

Effect: When your opponent's monster declares an attack: Target 1 card in your opponent's hand; check it. If that card is a Monster Card, negate the attack and send that target to the Graveyard, then draw 1 card.

Note: These previous five cards were first used by Jin in Episode 17 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Rainbow Shaman (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 7/Effect/LIGHT

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: If you opponent controls a face-up Xyz Monster(s) and you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.

**Xyz Plant (Spell)**

Continuous Spell

Image: A single growing flower on a barren, fruitless wasteland that has two overlay units orbiting around.

Effect: Target 1 face-up monster you control; this card is treated as a Monster Card (Plant-Type/EARTH/ATK 0/DEF 0) with the same Level as the target, and is Special Summoned to your Monster Card Zone. (This card is still treated as a Spell Card.)

**Dance of Mourning (Spell)**

Continuous Spell

Image: Shizuka the Heavenly Dancer suspended in time as bright lasers are shot around her.

Effect: Both players cannot Special Summon monsters from their Graveyards.

**Dance of Freezing (Trap)**

Continuous Trap

Image: Dance Priestess of the Ice Barrier waltzing through a flurry of snowflakes.

Effect: Both players cannot Normal Summon, Set, or Special Summon monster from the hand. Destroy this card during your opponent's 2nd End Phase after activation.

Note: These four previous cards were first used by Jin in Episode 18 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Drum Devil Tenten Tempo (Xyz Monster)**

Fiend/Xyz/Rank 3/Effect/EARTH

1700 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 3 Monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 Xyz Monster your opponent controls; detach all Xyz Materials attached to that target, and this card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material detached from that target.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 29 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Xyz Fairy (Monster)**

Fairy/Level 2/Effect/LIGHT

1000 ATK/500 DEF

Effect: When this card is used for an Xyz Summon: Draw 1 card. If the monster that is Xyz Summoned is not Rank 2, draw 2 cards instead.

**Increase (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: The image on this card is the mirror reflection of the image on Decrease.

Effect: Target 1 face-up monster you control; increase that target's Level by 2, until the End Phase.

**Last Hope (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A shining golden warrior that resembles Number 39: Utopia standing in front of an unknown duelist who's about to draw two cards from his deck.

Effect: Send your hand to the Graveyard, then draw the same number of cards you discarded. During your End Phase, take 1000 damage for each card discarded by this effect.

Note: The above three cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: While strolling along in the World Duel Carnival, Yuma see that Tokunosuke gets caught breaking the rules. Tokunosuke has to stand up against a strong force of opposition from one of the tournament committee members responsible for maintaining the piece of the tournament. Dire consequences will befall him if he cannot pass, and so a duel ensues that dictates the future of both Tokunosuke and Yuma. Find out what happens next time!<p> 


	24. You Gotta Fight For Your Right

**Chapter 24: You Gotta Fight For Your Right**

* * *

><p>Kaito reached into his deck box, pulling out twelve Numbers and showing them to everybody in the room.<p>

Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker were exhilarated to see such progress from Kaito, such haste and readiness. Droite and Gauche, the woman and man that Yuma had run into the day before, stood in the corner looking at the Numbers, not as impressed as the other two men.

"That's not so impressive," Gauche muttered under his breath, earning him a blow to his arm via Droite's elbow. "What? I'm just saying…"

"Wonderful, Kaito!" Mr. Heartland cheered, clapping his middle-aged hands together in praise. "Isn't it Dr. Faker?"

The grandmaster of the operations moved his head up and down in agreement.

"Of course, Mr. Heartland." He turned to Kaito, looking at the Numbers. "And I see that you're collecting these things very quickly, Kaito. That's very good for Haruto, you know. I think he's even getting better as we speak."

Of course, Dr. Faker was lying about that statement, given the fact that he almost never sawHaruto himself. He was generally more consumed with what the special boy could do.

"Good," Kaito said, trying to end the conversation as fast as he could.

_And the sooner I collect _all _the Numbers, the sooner I can end this nightmare. Then Haruto and I can go back to the way we were…the way it was that long time ago. I remember…_

"I said is there anyone giving you trouble, Kaito?" Dr. Faker asked again, repeating himself. "You've won all your duels and collected as many Numbers as possible, haven't you?"

Kaito processed the question for a second, quickly thinking about his tie with the boy named Ryoga Kamishiro. But that was only a passing thought. His real internal struggle was the same one that he had been having since the day he received Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

Yuma Tsukumo.

The boy that he had been so close to defeating. The boy that he would have cashed in on in terms of Numbers. He knew that Yuma had at least two of them, so if he could just find him…

"Haven't you, Kaito?" asked Dr. Faker for the third time.

"Yes," he responded distantly, as though it was someone else's voice.

Dr. Faker smiled, clapping his hands together delightedly.

"Then we have nothing to worry about! As long as you keep searching for those Numbers, we'll reach our goal in no time! And of course, Haruto will be what he once was."

"Right," Kaito said, as the monitor turned to black and the transmission ended and Dr. Faker's image disappeared. He walked away from Mr. Heartland and Droite. "Right…"

They had all been so concerned with Kaito's silent and aloof spectacle that none of them, not even Droite, had seen Gauche exit the room.

* * *

><p>Kotori tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, having the same nightmare that she often times had. It was the one that she was always afraid would become a reality.<p>

"Yuma, wait!" she shouted in her sleep as she watched the boy walk away from her. Not once did he turn back to see her or stop walking. He just kept sauntering into the distance until he was gone forever.

Kotori dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face, knowing that she would be unable to stop him from leaving. The tears hit the ground, causing everything to move around like a ripple in time.

"Yuma…" she breathed, tears still staining her eyes.

It wasn't until her tent began to rustle that Kotori actually. Her eyes shot open and she sat up hastily, breathing hard. She moved her left hand to her face, feeling the burning sensation that her cheeks gave off. Then she felt it.

The tears from her eyes hadn't been confined to just her dreams. She had believed her nightmare to be so real that the tears really did flow down her face as she awoke.

A couple seconds later, she remembered why she had gotten up in the first place. Something had moved her tent. She could partially see through the shoddy tent, realizing that the sun had already risen. No shadow was cast anywhere near her tent, so whoever it was that had rocked it in the first place had obviously left. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what they could have wanted.

Slowly, she unzipped the front of her tent, half-expecting someone or something to pop out at her. But as she opened the tent's entrance fully, there was no one in sight. However, that didn't mean that the area was completely empty, especially since there was something on the ground in front of her tent.

An envelope and a box sat there, motionless and ordinary. The envelope had been written on in very poor, but still faintly legible, chicken scratch writing.

"To Kotori", it read.

She bent down and grabbed both items, debating which one to open first. She delicately shook the box up and down, hearing something inside it sloshing. Inquisitiveness overtook her as she settled on opening the box first. She unlatched the hook that fastened each side to each other and she looked at what the container held.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw a brand new deck of cards waiting for her. Although not the same ones that she was used to playing with, she thought it was a great enough surprise and honor just to receive a new deck after Terry had disposed over her other one.

Then she looked at the note reading "To Kotori". It wasn't signed by anyone, so she ripped open the envelope flap slowly. There was no note in it, no writing. In fact, only one thing fell out of the paper wrapping was a single card that fell facedown.

Kotori reached down and picked it up, turning it over so she could see what it was.

Sometimes she worried about her nightmare quite often, about Yuma leaving, and what she would do without him. But it was things like this that assisted her, that eased her sanity and made her think that her nightmare was no more than that…just a nightmare, that it would never become a reality.

She smiled, not knowing the answer to her thoughts and not wanting to know as she added her Rose Bride card to her new deck.

* * *

><p>Yuma ran away from Kotori's tent, not wanting her to figure out who had left her the items in question. Thankfully, she had been rather lethargic in opening the tent, so he was given ample time to make a getaway.<p>

He rushed down a street with a D-Gazer on his arm, moving to where his adventures would take him next.

Astral floated out of the pendant that swung around Yuma's neck as he continued his stride.

"I'm sorry," he spoke, "but I don't understand. Is it not a good thing to tell other humans that you got them a surprise gift?"

"Normally, it'd be ok," panted Yuma as he kept on racing around the city, "but I don't want Kotori to know that I did it. I mean, if I were standing there when she got those things, it would make it seem less…romantic?"

Astral noticed that his sentence turned into more of a question at the end of it before accounting for another thing.

"I thought you weren't good with women," he spoke truthfully, not realizing the straightforwardness of his statement. "Especially since Kotori is always telling you that."

"So I read one of Akari's magazines about those things," he shrugged. "Big deal! And besides…"

Yuma's sentence was cut short as he tripped over something on the ground and toppled over on his face. Astral recalled seeing something similar to that happen on a cartoon television show before, and if Yuma's life had been a cartoon, he was certain that the boy would have a ring of stars floating above his head at this moment.

"W-what the heck did I just trip on?" he exclaimed, rubbing his head and looking back. His eyes enlarged slightly as he received the answer.

Astral looked at what Yuma was looking at, pointing at the object, or rather the person.

"Isn't that Tokunosuke?" he asked Yuma.

The boy with the pink highlights in his hair flipped backwards into a perfectly executed back handspring before ambling over to his short friend in the blue hat.

"Tokunosuke? What are you doing here?"

Tokunosuke's eyes lit up as he saw Yuma.

"Yuma-kun! You're here!"

He jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around Yuma's waist (mainly because that's where they were in proportion to Yuma).

If Yuma's eyes weren't deemed large before, they certainly would have been Guinness Book wide now.

"Tokunosuke! What are you doing!"

"You have to help me, Yuma!" he shouted, still clinging on to Yuma for dear life. "There's someone out to get me!"

Yuma tried prying Tokunosuke off of him while speaking in his most calm voice. Unfortunately the combination turned out horribly and Yuma came off as extremely enraged.

"Who's after you and what do they want?"

Hearing Yuma's tone of voice, Tokunosuke unhinged himself from the boy and pointed to his left.

"I don't know! Some guy with fire-like hair and a buttoned blazer is trying to get me!"

"Why would he be trying to get you?" asked Yuma, still not fully comprehending the situation.

Tokunosuke turned his head to the side a bit, avoiding Yuma's watchful pupils.

"Well, he thinks that I've been…cheating during my duels and everything."

"That's silly," chuckled Yuma. "You haven't been, have you?"

Tokunosuke remained quiet, still looking more at the ground than up at Yuma's face, which concerned the latter child.

"Have you?" he repeated for clarity.

Tokunosuke opened his mouth to speak, but his words were drowned out by the sound of an angered adult.

"You!" came a voice in the distance as Tokunosuke's heart started to beat loudly. "I've found you!"

Tokunosuke screamed and ran behind Yuma, trying to act as though the man had never seen him before. However, the man walked up to Yuma.

"Move, kid," he demanded, trying to grab Tokunosuke's shirt collar and pick him up. However, Yuma stayed cemented to the ground, stationary.

"What is it that you want with Tokunosuke?" he asked.

"I've gotten several reports of your friend there cheating," responded the man, while reaching into his pocket and taking out an identification pass. "My name is Gauche and I work for the World Duel Carnival maintenance committee. It's my job to make sure that the harmony and serenity of this tournament is everlasting."

Then he pointed to Tokunosuke's cowering form.

"And it's also my duty to punish all of those who don't comply with the rules!"

"Tokunosuke is innocent!" Yuma defended adamantly.

"And just how the hell do you know that?" Gauche asserted dominantly. "I have not one, not two, but at least five different sources that say otherwise! And who are you anyway?"

"My name is Yuma Tsukumo, and if I feel that my friend is in trouble, I'm going to defend him until the very end!"

"Rather noble, kid," acknowledged Gauche, "but I'm still going to make that no good kid pay the price!"

"How do you propose to do that?" wondered Yuma, a little bit enamored by this man's claims and promises.

"We are in the World _Duel _Carnival," Gauche spoke up. "What better way to test a person's cheating spirit than through a duel?"

Yuma's eyes lit up as he looked at Tokunosuke.

"Now you have to duel him!" he exclaimed, getting excited and extremely distracted by the prospect of Gauche's proposal.

"Y-Yuma! What are you saying?"

"Look Tokunosuke," Yuma said, "we both know that you haven't been cheating during your duels and if dueling against this guy is the only way to prove that you haven't, then you should duel him! After all, since you've been playing fair, and you only have one loss so far, you should be able to take this guy, no sweat!"

Tokunosuke gulped, feeling the peer pressure from Yuma and the tension from Gauche mounting inside him. He sighed, grabbing the D-Pad off of his waist.

"There's no other way then," he realized. Even though he had been cheating here and there during his battles, Tokunosuke still had faith in his deck. After all, cheating was only half the battle; dueling properly with a good deck was the other half. "If you want to duel, then let's duel!"

"Excellent!" Gauche grinned wide. "Now then…show me what your spirit can do!"

Tokunosuke threw his grayish blue D-Pad up into the air and it unfurled as five different zones revealed themselves. The mechanism then fell back down and latched onto Tokunosuke's wrist.

"Duel Disk, set!" he shouted.

Gauche swung his right arm out and shouted "Duel Disk, set!" Instantly, virtual flames surrounded his arm, appearing to burn him. Nevertheless, when they departed, they left a parting gift in the form of a flame-shaped D-Pad with five zones of its own.

"D-Gazer set!" Tokunosuke said, clicking a button on his thick-rimmed glasses.

Gauche touched the spot underneath his left eye and his eye color altered from blue to amber. Likewise, a pink tattoo became visible under that newly colored iris.

"D-Gazer set!" Gauche yelled.

"Target: Lock on!" they shouted together as Gauche's D-Gazer lit up under his eyes and Tokunosuke's glasses glinted in the light.

"AR Vision Link Established," stated their ultra-modern D-Gazers.

Tokunosuke and Gauche looked at each other, the first one with fear and the second with anticipation.

"Duel!" they shouted together.

**Tokunosuke – 8000 LP**

**Gauche – 8000 LP**

"Make your move!" Gauche demanded angrily.

"Y-yes, sir!" cried Tokunosuke worriedly. "I draw!"

The boy picked up the top card of his deck and strategized quickly. After all, he was deathly afraid of what Gauche might do to him if he wasn't hasty with his moves.

"I set a facedown monster and two reverse cards to end my turn!"

Following his rapidly strung together sentence, a concealed monster appeared in front of Tokunosuke, as well as two more cards behind it.

"Pathetic," Gauche frowned. "I will crush your spineless monsters and your life points this turn!"

He drew his card and looked at the six cards in his opening hand.

_He might be confident, _Tokunosuke thought to himself, _but his words are unlikely to come true. After all, since I have my Dark Bribe facedown, he won't be able to play any Spells or Traps that I don't approve of. And furthermore, if he plans to Special Summon any monsters, my Reverse Mist will do the honor of taking that and giving it to me instead! And even if he gets past that, he'll have to make it through the Urautan that I have facedown with 1600 DEF. My strategy is foolproof and flawless!_

"Prepare to lose it all, cheater!" Gauche shouted. "I summon Blade Bouncer!"

The ground trembled vigorously before a large break in the earth was made in front of Gauche's feet. The culprit of this disaster was an anthropomorphic black panther that wore ironclad restraints on its waist, pectorals, and wrists. Attached to those wrist restraints were two elongated, pink blades, most likely where the creature's name came from. It titled its ebony head up to the sun and roared a fierce battle cry before turning to Tokunosuke. (1800 ATK)

Sweat and apprehension began to feed away at Tokunosuke's psyche, but he remained strong. Although none of his facedown cards could stand up to Gauche's monster, it was only one monster, after all. Tokunosuke began to take solace in the fact that Gauche only had one creature and that it probably wouldn't be that much of a disturbance strategy to him.

"Go, Blade Bouncer! Teach this kid the meaning of justice! Straight Slash!"

The panther got down on all fours, locking his eyes on Tokunosuke's hidden monster and smelling the ground for the scent of the creature. When Blade Bouncer was on the right track, he stood back on his dominant two feet and ran over to Tokunosuke's monster. With a diagonal pull of his right arm, one of the pink blades slashed into Tokunosuke's monster, revealing a zombie-like orangutan. Blade Bouncer used its second blade to slice the primate's stomach open, causing the creature to burst into a million tiny pixels.

"U-Urautan was destroyed," Tokunosuke whined softly. "But that's all for your turn, at least. I can try and defend next turn."

"Next turn?" Gauche laughed. "Crooks and swindlers like you don't get second chances here! I activate the effect of my Blade Bouncer!"

An orange aura flowed around Blade Bouncer, covering him from head to toe.

"Since Blade Bouncer attacked you, I can pay the cost of his effect by discarding one card in my hand…"

Gauche sent one of his five cards to the Graveyard and continued.

"By doing so, Blade Bouncer can attack you again!"

"Again!" Tokunosuke and Yuma shouted in shock.

"Go now, Blade Bouncer! Straight Slash!"

The Black Panther once again rushed over to Tokunosuke's side of the field. However, instead of attacking a monster, the animal went straight for the duelist him, knocking Tokunosuke down on his back with one foul punch.

"Ahh!" the boy with the big-framed glasses shouted as he collided with the land underneath his feet.

**Tokunosuke – 6200 LP**

**Gauche – 8000 LP**

"So those Trap cards can't stop Blade Bouncer, huh?" Gauche smirked in delight. "That's perfect because I can use Blade Bouncer's effect as many times in a turn as I want!"

He sent another card to his Graveyard and pointed to Tokunosuke. Blade Bouncer comprehended the unspoken message and dashed over to Tokunosuke again, striking the boy mercilessly while he was still down.

The swindling child screamed as he was knocked further back.

**Tokunosuke – 4400 LP**

**Gauche – 8000 LP**

"Blade Bouncer ain't done yet!" Gauche shouted while discarding another card from his hand. "Straight Slash!"

Blade Bouncer, who had never left Tokunosuke's side of the field after his previous attack, gave the small male another punch to the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Tokunosuke squirmed in pain, praying that his torment would be over soon.

"Tokunosuke!" Yuma shouted, watching the spectacle with wide eyes.

**Tokunosuke – 2600 LP**

**Gauche – 8000 LP**

"Again, Blade Bouncer! I don't think he's learned his lesson yet!"

As soon as Gauche discarded another card, Blade Bouncer stomped one of its heavy feet atop Tokunosuke's chest, injuring him even further. Despite his pleas for mercy, his cries for help, and his begs for forgiveness, Gauche continued.

"Blade Bouncer, show him no mercy! Straight Slash!"

Blade Bouncer savagely picked Tokunosuke up in the air, at least ten feet off of the ground, before dropping him fecklessly. A howl of pain escaped Tokunosuke's lips as tears rolled down his face.

**Tokunosuke – 800 LP**

**Gauche – 8000 LP**

Gauche waved his last card up in the air for Tokunosuke to see. Then, making sure that Tokunosuke's eyes were still focusing on him, he sent it to the Graveyard and pointed to his Blade Bouncer.

"Your spirit wasn't bright enough to shine through these tough times!" Gauche frowned. "But such is the price you pay for cheating! Blade Bouncer, finish this trickster off. Straight Slash!"

"Stop this!" Yuma shouted from the sidelines at Gauche. "You can't do this to him!"

"My business doesn't concern you," stated Gauche bluntly. "I'm here to keep the tournament flowing and I do _not _tolerate cheaters! And neither does Blade Bouncer! End this!"

One last time, Blade Bouncer roared its head to the sky as its pink blades burned with rosy color. The Black Panther bore its teeth for Tokunosuke to see as some of the augmented slobber fell from its mouth. With one menacing chomp of its pearly whites, the beast bit into Tokunosuke's chest, while the child writhed and yelped before becoming rather silent altogether.

**Tokunosuke – 0 LP**

**Gauche – 8000 LP**

"Tokunosuke!" Yuma shouted, running over to his injured ally.

Tokunosuke's eyes moved toward Yuma, his words weakly moving from his mouth.

"Yuma-kun…I did cheat during those duels. I'm sorry if I let you down."

"Tokunosuke…" Yuma spoke, his eyes wide and pleading.

Gauche walked over to Tokunosuke, grimacing at the sight of the fallen child.

"Bastard," he swore, reaching down and grabbing Tokunosuke's deck. "I'll make sure you never duel in Heartland City again. Now you'll have to pay the price for losing!"

He put the cards in his jacket and turned away, walking from the pitiful picture.

"You…" Yuma spoke lowly, gritting his teeth and standing up near Tokunosuke. He pointed his finger at Gauche and shouted. "That was shameful and low to pick on Tokunosuke like that!"

"Look, kid," Gauche said, turning around on a dime, "I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm just doing my job and enforcing the laws of this tournament. If you've got a problem with that, take it up somewhere."

He turned around again, walking off into the distance.

"How about I take it up with you?" Yuma shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'll duel you for Tokunosuke's deck back and his right to participate!"

Gauche stopped once more, fully turning around this time to hear about Yuma's proposal.

"A duel, you say? I see the stakes if I lose, but what happens if your spirit isn't strong enough to fight against mine?"

Yuma looked down at his Emperor's Key and then at his deck.

"Then, give me the same punishment as Tokunosuke and take my deck and every card in it."

"You've seen my one turn kill and still you want a duel?" laughed Gauche loudly. "Very well...if you wish to put your deck up for grabs in such a wager, then I shall accept!"

"Yuma-kun…don't do it," Tokunosuke begged, now sitting up but still weakened from his loss.

"I agree," Astral said hesitantly. "His Blade Bouncer monster finished off Tokunosuke in one turn. If you can't draw anything that can stand up against that…"

"Be quiet!" Yuma shouted, pointing to Astral. "This is my friend that he's talking about and I'm not going to back down now! If he wants a duel, then I'm going to give him one! I'm not scared of him!"

"I'm sure that will change," promised Gauche, cracking his knuckles.

Yuma placed his D-Gazer over his eye and his D-Pad on his wrist before placing his deck inside the machine and clicking the auto-shuffle function.

Gauche, who was still set to duel, merely clicked his auto-shuffle button twice.

"Don't worry, Tokunosuke," Yuma smiled as he drew his opening hand. "I'll get your deck back!"

"Enough talk!" Gauche shouted, drawing five cards of his own. "Let the duel begin!"

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Gauche – 8000 LP**

"Get ready," Yuma announced, "because I'm all set to go! My turn! Draw!"

"Be careful, Yuma," advised Astral. "That Blade Bouncer monster has an extremely potent effect."

"I understand," Yuma remembered faintly. "Alright…"

He scanned his hand, thinking of a way to counteract Gauche in case the man did have Blade Bouncer. However, none of his monsters really did the trick. Nevertheless, he was going to try his best.

"I set a monster facedown and then a facedown card."

Two cards, both facedown, materialized in front of Yuma, one in his Monster Zone and the other in his Spell/Trap Zone.

He nodded to Gauche moments later, and the older duelist recognized the gesture as a sign that it was now his turn.

"Time to test how well your spirit fares against my deck!" Gauche laughed. "It's my turn! Draw!"

Gauche drew his card and turned his head to the side to see what it was. Then he had another burst of laughter.

"Oh, would you look at that?" he smirked, turning around the card he'd just drawn so Yuma could clearly see it. "I summon you, Blade Bouncer!"

The sharp-toothed Black Panther with blades latched onto its wrists took center stage on Gauche's side of the battlegrounds. It roared as licked its lips hungrily, its eyes never leaving Yuma's midsized frame. (1800 ATK)

"Easy, boy…" the teenager in the red vest spoke fretfully.

"You do realize that panthers and cougars are cats, don't you?" asked Gauche, beginning to frown at Yuma's ignorance.

"Of course I do!" Yuma shouted back before whispering under his breath. "Now I do anyway…"

Gauche pointed a gloved finger at Yuma's facedown monster and shouted.

"Pounce on the prey, Blade Bouncer! Take it down with no remorse! Straight Slash!"

Blade Bouncer's shimmering magenta blade edges glinted in the beautiful morning sunlight as the animal charged at Yuma's facedown monster. It snarled when it was in front of the facedown card, slashing it in a horizontal formation. Yuma's tiny Needle Swordsman with 600 DEF flipped up before giving a miniscule scream and blowing up.

"Such a shame that you aren't going to last any longer," Gauche surmised as he sent a card from his hand to the Graveyard. "Especially since Blade Bouncer is going to attack you directly this time!"

Blade Bouncer lifted its arms up to the sun and howled a war cry before turning to Yuma with bloodlust in its eyes.

"Take a bite, Blade Bouncer! Straight Slash!"

"Yuma!" Tokunosuke weakly shouted, watching the same fate that he had endured as it befell his comrade.

Gauche's monster ran up to Yuma, who was taken off guard by the assault, despite knowing and remembering the monster's special ability. The jungle cat dropped its head and smashed it into Yuma's stomach while its arms wrapped around Yuma's abdomen. The onset sent Yuma toppling backward as Blade Bouncer effectively released his tackle hold on the boy.

**Yuma – 6200 LP**

**Gauche – 8000 LP**

"And just because I know you had so much fun with that before," Gauche chortled, preparing to slide another card into his discard slot, "I'm going to…"

He stopped his motion and gasped as he saw something unexpected happen. Blade Bouncer became enveloped in a red aura as it held its head in confusion. It gave a feral screech before its eyes went completely blank. The monster then walked over to Yuma's side of the field and stood in front of the weakened teenager.

"Impossible!" Gauche shouted, his eyes large with distress. "No one has ever disarmed my Blade Bouncer first turn kill combo! How did you do that?"

Yuma pointed to his Trap with a positive smile.

"I guess there's a first time for everything, huh? And speaking of which, I'll explain my Trap to you since it appears that it's your first time seeing it.

"It goes by the name of Regretful Complaint and whenever I'm attacked directly by a monster, I can take control of the monster on your side of the field with the highest DEF. However, that monster returns to you when my End Phase comes around and while under my control it can't use its effect or attack."

Gauche smiled slightly. "It appears that your spirit might not be so easy for me to extinguish. That means that this duel is going to be fun for me! It's your turn now!"

"Alright!" Yuma declared.

He looked in his hand at the remaining four cards that he was holding. None of them were Level 4 so performing an Xyz Summon with Gauche's Blade Bouncer wouldn't be possible unless he drew one now.

"I can do it!" he shouted to the skies. "I'm going to rise to new heights and win back Tokunosuke's deck!"

With that statement, Yuma picked up another card. While he originally frowned because it wasn't a Level 4 either, he began to think of another use for it.

"I activate the magic of Release Lease!"

A new Spell formed on Yuma's field as Blade Bouncer dematerialized into granules of luminescence.

"Now by Tributing Blade Bouncer, I'm able to take any Level 3 monster that I want from my deck and add it to my hand!"

Yuma's deck automatically popped out the card that he was looking for and he raised it into the air.

"And why stop there?" he asked rhetorically. "I summon the monster that I just took from my deck. Zubaba Buster!"

A tangerine-colored cape fell down from the sky, momentarily shrouding Yuma from Gauche's sight. However, after the cloak had hit the ground, the medieval monster jumped in front of Yuma, swinging its doubled-balled mace around as though it were a Bo staff or a baton. Thick, navy blue armor coated the creature's body parts as it bent down to pick up its cape and tie it around its neck. (1800 ATK)

"Now to give you a taste of your own medicine," Yuma grunted, pointing to Gauche. "Zubaba Buster, attack directly! Zubaba Mace!"

The feudal fighter swung its mace in accord with Yuma's words as it ran over to Gauche as fast as its weighted legs could move. The man barely had time to react by lifting his arms and covering his face when he was struck by one of Zubaba Buster's spiked balls followed immediately after by the second one.

"Ahh!" Gauche moaned rather noisily as he fell onto one knee. His eyebrows furrowed in anger, but there was something about Yuma that was different than most of the duelists that he'd faced during the World Duel Carnival; something more to him. Something internal that he couldn't see, but he could feel.

"Alright!" Yuma cheered, jumping up in the air after a successful strike against the opposing target. "I'll conclude my turn by setting this card facedown!"

One card formed in Yuma's back row, keeping Zubaba Buster company on the empty field.

**Yuma – 6200 LP**

**Gauche – 6200 LP**

"I applaud your fiery spirit!" Gauche commended proudly. "That may have been the first time that I've taken damage since this tournament commenced, but I can also assure you that it will be the last time too!"

He made a draw of his own, scanning the five cards in his hand before playing one with a great deal of confidence and certainty.

"I summon my Hammer-Rush Bouncer in Attack Position!"

The ground broke in front of Gauche as a monster came out of the ravine with a swift backflip. Landing amazingly on its feet, was a new monster that Yuma had never seen. Constricting red pants and a thin, matching crimson V-neck shirt revealed a chiseled physique on this new monster. Unlike the previous animalistic panther, this new monster more took after a hyena with striking red eyes. A long, gray mullet of hair hung down to the middle of the monster's back. Yuma was questioning where the monster received his name before his eyes landed upon the hyena's two hands, which were actually hammers rather than paws. (2300 ATK)

Yuma's D-Gazer scanned the monster and he instantly recognized something wrong with Gauche's game play.

"Your monster is Level 6," publicized Yuma. "According to the rules, you have to Tribute one monster just to summon that!"

"And according to my effect, I don't," mocked Gauche, somewhat playfully. "You see, when my opponent controls a monster and a Spell or Trap card…"

He pointed to Zubaba Buster as well as the concealed card behind it.

"I can instantly summon Hammer-Rush Bouncer from my hand!"

_Impressive_ Astral thought, marveling at Gauche's strategy and execution.

_That is pretty scary _Yuma thought to himself with a smile _however he hasn't seen my facedown Trap yet. Once he attacks Zubaba Buster, I'll spring Holy Armor – Mirror Mail- on him, which will make our monsters have the same amount of ATK. And then next turn, I can shoot for some big damage!_

Yuma's rare moment of strategic prowess was prematurely terminated as Gauche's voice drowned out his thoughts.

"Go, Hammer-Rush Bouncer and attack his Zubaba Buster now! Destroy Knuckle!"

The hyena tapped his two hammers together in anticipation, a motion which created a deafening sound for Yuma as he put his fingers in his ears. Then Hammer-Rush Bouncer rushed over to Zubaba Buster, extending both of its arms to its sides as widely as it could.

"Hold that thought!" Yuma shouted, beginning to click a button his D-Pad. "Because I'm going to…"

"Ah ah ah!" Gauche yelled, shaking his head vigorously back and forth. "I don't think so!"

Yuma's eyebrow rose slightly before he looked at his Mirror Mail Trap. A surge of electricity flowed through the facedown, preventing it from lifting. It seemed paralyzed in place.

"What the…?" he began. "Why can't I activate my Trap card?"

"Because I don't have any," Gauche answered quizzically. "You see, when Hammer-Rush attacks you, and I don't have any Traps or Spells on my side of the field, you're not allowed to play any of your Spells or Traps until the battle is over. Them's the rules!"

Hammer-Rush Bouncer, whose two hammer-like paws were on either side of Zubaba Buster, brought them together quickly, which crushed Zubaba Buster's head in the process and caused an explosion that sent Yuma to his knees.

"Get up and show me your scorching spirit!" Gauche commanded. "I end my turn with this!"

The image of a facedown card took life in Yuma's D-Gazer.

**Yuma – 5700 LP**

**Gauche – 6200 LP**

Yuma leisurely brushed off the dirt and grime from his left side of his pants and boosted himself back onto his feet.

"I'll show you what I can really do!" chanted Yuma excitedly, losing himself in the moment. "Draw!"

He added another card to his hand, Gagaga Magician, before he placed it on his D-Pad eagerly. The matured human in the dark robes raised a wrinkled hand as a ball of black energy floated above his limbs. With his other hand, he straightened the top of his crooked cap. (1500 ATK)

"And furthermore, I can change Gagaga Magician's Level from anywhere between 1 and 8 once per turn! Gagaga Magician's Level now increases all the way to Level 8!"

All of the dazzling, lilac-tinted stars on the sage's belt lit up as his level doubled in the duelists' D-Gazers.

"But what for?" Gauche asked, curiously. He was really getting into the battle just as Yuma was, something which Astral saw oddly comical.

"So I can use this!" hollered Yuma while throwing a card into his D-Pad recklessly. "It's my Bound Wand Equip Spell!"

A long, magical staff materialized in Gagaga Magician's grasp. It greatly resembled Wonder Wand, especially since it had the same ominous face in the center of the rod. However, instead of a green orb attached to the end of it, a sparkling red ruby roosted where the orb should have been.

"And due to Bound Wand, Gagaga Magician gains 100 more ATK for each of his Levels! And since I just changed Gagaga Magician to a Level 8 monster…"

The wand filled Gagaga Magician with a visible surge of energy as the Spellcaster raised the ruby side to the sun. (1500 – 2300 ATK)

"Now Gagaga Magician, I send you to attack Hammer-Rush Bouncer! Bound Magic Strike!"

"Yuma, wait!" Astral warned, but it was too late. He knew that the boy was too fired up to even take into account Gauche's Trap, something which unfortunately cost him dearly.

"Heh, I thank you for triggering my facedown card," said Gauche with a prideful smirk. "Reverse card open! Martyr's Flag!"

Gauche discarded another card from his hand as a blazing inferno blanketed Hammer-Rush Bouncer. The monster's gray skin momentarily turned a burning burgundy.

"Due to this powerful Trap," explained the jittery man, "by discarding that card, my Hammer-Rush Bouncer's strength is doubled for the remainder of the turn!"

(2300 – 4600 ATK)

Yuma's eyes widened as did those of his Gagaga Magician. The sage's wand merely tapped Hammer-Rush Bouncer, not leaving so much as a scratch on the mutated hyena. The overgrown animal then lifted one of its hammered hands and dropped it on Gagaga Magician, smashing him into gory pixels.

"Gagaga!" Yuma shouted, closing his eyes to forget the injustice that he'd witnessed.

"Yuma, remember the additional effect of Bound Wand?" Astral asked, trying to get the boy focused on the primary objective.

Yuma thought the question over, as though he was being asked about an inquiry pertaining to nuclear physics. It was almost as though a light bulb appeared over his head as he recalled what Astral was referring to.

"Oh yeah!" he shouted, reaching into his Graveyard and pulling out Gagaga Magician. "Gauche, due to the effect of my Bound Wand Spell, since you destroyed my Gagaga Magician with your powerhouse monster, I can revive him!"

Gagaga Magician returned to the field once more, except this time he was crouched down in a defensive stance rather than on the ready for an attack. (1000 DEF)

Astral pointed to another card in Yuma's hand, a signal for the boy to set it which he complied to. A facedown card appeared next to the obscured Holy Armor –Mirror Mail-.

"I end my turn like this," he declared.

**Yuma – 3400 LP**

**Gauche – 6200 LP**

"Then it's my turn!" Gauche bellowed, picking up a card while doing so. "Draw!"

He grabbed a Spell from his hand and situated into his D-Pad at just the right angle.

"I use The Warrior Returning Alive card to take a Warrior-Type monster back from my Graveyard and add it to my hand."

Gauche's Blade Bouncer flew out of his discard slot and back into his hand without him having to reach for it.

"And I don't think I'm finished just yet. Blade Bouncer, come back to us!"

The Black Panther made a stunning revival as soon as Gauche threw the card onto his disk. Fury and vengeance were evident in its corneas as it scrapped its two blades together for Yuma to see. (1800 ATK)

"Your fortitude was truly admirable, but I can't allow it to go any further!" sneered Gauche. "Blade Bouncer, battle! Attack Gagaga Magician now! Straight Slash!"

The mammal ran on two legs toward Gagaga Magician, brandishing its blades as it dashed onward. With a snarling growl, it extended its fist out at Gagaga Magician in an attempt to jab the monster's internal organs. However, this was stopped by a sudden diamond-shaped shield that imprisoned Gagaga Magician. Blade Bouncer cried out as his attack was deflected by the covering.

"What is this?" Gauche barked madly.

"It's the special ability of the Trap card Gagaga Shield that I activated before the attack was successful," elucidated Yuma. "Once I played it, it became equipped to Gagaga Magician, and now my monster can't be destroyed up to twice per turn. That means that you'll have to get rid of your last two cards for Blade Bouncer's effect just to destroy Gagaga Magician!"

_So he had a plan all along _Gauche thought with a genuine smile. _However, that feeble defense won't stop me!_

He sent another card from his hand to the Graveyard, leaving him with only one card left.

"Blade Bouncer, try again! Straight Slash!"

The catamount gave another strong wallop at Gagaga Magician, but the sage still remained. Unfortunately though, the same could not be said when speaking about Gagaga Shield. It vanished as soon as Blade Bouncer's strike was done, leaving the hoary-haired magician wide open.

Gauche looked at the final card in his hand, internally contesting whether or not to discard it.

_Better safe than sorry _he thought, deciding to keep it.

"You've done well, Blade Bouncer."

Then he pointed to his other monster and the creature with hammers for hands looked at him.

"Now it's your turn, Hammer-Rush! Take down Gagaga Magician once and for all! Destroy Knuckle!"

The fearsome hyena gave a maniacal laugh before running over to Gagaga Magician with breakneck speed. Swinging one of its enormous, mallet-like hands at the sage, Gagaga Magician closed his eyes and silently accepted defeat, dematerializing when he was hit in the back by the hammer hand.

"Come now," Gauche pouted, looking sadly at Yuma, "where'd your spirit go? Where's that passion that brings a duel to its highest point?"

He nodded his head as he spoke, signaling that it was Yuma's turn to dazzle him.

Yuma looked at the final card in his hand. It was a very risky Spell and it needed a monster, but if he got the right components, it could work.

"It's right here, Gauche!" he shouted, looking at his deck. "Kattobingu!"

With a dominant tug at the card, he made his draw and gasped loudly.

_This just might work…_

"I summon Suisui Skater in Attack Position!"

Ice formed in front of Yuma as his lovely, female figure skater glided along the winter wonderland. After perfectly landing a triple salchow, she landed on the tip of one blade with an expert's precision. (1800 ATK)

"And next, I use the Spell Card, Monster Slots!"

From behind Suisui Skater came the giant slot machine that was operated by the pink-haired goblin with piercings above both its eyes. It opened its mouth wide, projecting an image of three spinning slots. The first one suddenly stopped and a picture of Suisui Skater appeared.

"Here's how it works," Yuma explained. "First I target one monster I control, as in Suisui Skater. Then I banish one monster from my Graveyard with a Level equal to the targeted monster on my field…"

Yuma reached into his cemetery slot and placed his Gagaga Magician into his front pocket quickly as the second slot stopped on Gagaga Magician's picture.

"And then I can draw one more card and if that card is also a Level 4 monster, I'm automatically able to summon it to my side of the field!"

"So you're betting the outcome of this duel on luck, are you?" Gauche questioned with a fair amount of rhetoric in his statement. "Well then, show me what you can do!"

Yuma looked at the top card of his hand and gulped, instinctively closing his eyes.

_I sure hope that I can, Gauche…_

"Here comes a Level 4 monster! I just know it! Kattobingu!"

With his confident assumption out of the way, Yuma promptly grabbed the top card of his deck and gasped, turning it around for Gauche to see.

"It looks like I drew my Gagaga Gardna!"

The third and final slot came to a halt, revealing a picture of the monster that Yuma called Gagaga Gardna while sporadic light particles around the field came together to build the monster. A leather-jacketed human stood a good six feet, holding a defender that greatly resembled Yuma's previously played Gagaga Shield. The monster had the appearance of a biker from its goggled shades to its ebony boots to its argent helmet. Electric pink hair ran down its back with no end in sight from Gauche's point of view. (1500 ATK)

"Now with these two monsters, I'm going to construct the overlay network to create my favorite monster of all! Xyz Summon!"

The biker and the skater danced around each other before they both became one. Their combined colors of mint green and clay brown mixed together like colors on a palette. Despite their original colors, they transformed into two golden orbs that floated around Yuma's ace monster with the aureate and white armor plate mail. The warrior brought his crossed arms down from over his chest to his sides in a lithe movement. (2500 ATK)

"Allow me to introduce you to Number 39: Utopia!" chanted Yuma, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Numbers…!" Gauche mouthed out, taken aback by the fact that such a duelist like this could possess something as powerful as a Number monster. "It can't be!"

"I think it is!" Yuma smiled, pointing his finger at Blade Bouncer. "And moreover, I'm going to send Utopia to attack your kitty cat now! Declaw that blade-loving bouncer with Hope Sword Slash!"

Utopia threw its weapon up in the air and it spun a couple times flashily, enticing the few people, other than Tokunosuke, that decided to witness the duel. Without looking, Utopia caught the sword in both hands before jumping in the air and falling down with sword in hand. The motion was powerful enough to slice Blade Bouncer into two and send Gauche back a tad.

"Ugh…" he coughed, clutching his arm.

"Oh yeah!" laughed Yuma, feeling a sense of joy in his work. "That ought to do! Turn end!"

**Yuma – 3400 LP**

**Gauche – 5500 LP**

"Your fervor is commendable, amazing at that," Gauche smiled before his facial expression turned rather sour, "but now that you've played the Numbers, I have no choice but to win and take it from you!"

He made a draw and looked at the card.

_I can't get rid of Hammer-Rush Bouncer to play this now, but if I get the right card next turn, I can do something._

"I switch my Hammer-Rush Bouncer into Defense Position and then I'm going to end my turn!"

Hammer-Rush Bouncer gave Gauche a dubious look, but obeyed to the order. Placing both hammers in front of its face, the hyena crouched down and sat on its bottom, much like an obedient dog would do. (2000 DEF)

"That's it?" asked Yuma, scratching his head. "I was kind of expecting a bit more."

"It's coming," Gauche said in a rather blasé tone of voice. "Like the old saying goes…good things happen to those who wait."

"Well, I'm not going to wait any longer to take down your Hammer-Rush Bouncer!" Yuma announced. "Draw!"

He picked up another card and smiled. He didn't know what it was, but luck seemed to be aiding him during the duel.

"I summon Zubaba Knight!"

The superhero monster with the red cape leapt onto the field from his card. His two scimitars were hidden in his boots until he retrieved them and aimed them at Hammer-Rush Bouncer. His gold armor nearly blinded Gauche as it reflected the sunlight in his eyes. (1600 ATK)

"I know I might not be able to see very well," he admitted, "but what does your Zubaba Knight think he's doing, pointing those daggers at my Hammer-Rush Bouncer like that?"

Yuma chuckled, rubbing the spot under his nose with his fingers.

"I guess I should clue you in on Zubaba Knight's special ability…When he attacks a face-up Defense Position monster that you control, he automatically destroys the target, no questions asked! Show him! Zubaba Sword!"

"What did you say?" Gauche inquired, distressed.

The caped crusader cupped his hands over his eyes in an attempt to pinpoint the perfect location at which to destroy Hammer-Rush Bouncer. When his eyes fell upon the center of the monster's chest, which just so happened to be vacant, he threw his two serrated blades at the aforementioned area. Hammer-Rush Bouncer tried to avoid the attack, but the velocity of swords outclassed the hyena, causing it to explode when the swords struck it.

"Hammer-Rush!" Gauche shouted, reaching out for his fallen creature. When all hope was lost, the man clenched his fingers together, forming a balled fist of rage.

"Now go, Number 39! Attack with Hope Sword Slash!"

The combatant moved its solid gold wings, levitating off the ground with each push of them. Then he gave one big flap of energy from his wings, propelling him forward far enough to where he was able to lightly, but effectively, slash Gauche across the torso. The man stood in place, still angered at losing his Hammer-Rush Bouncer so easily.

**Yuma – 3400 LP**

**Gauche – 3000 LP**

"Hey!" shouted Yuma, trying to break Gauche's unfocused reverie. "It's your turn! Aren't you gonna go?"

Gauche looked at the top card of his deck, fingers still tensed. He put his gloved hand on the card and lifted his head, red eyes staring into Yuma's, almost as though he was trying to gaze into the boy's soul.

"I'm going to go, alright," he spoke, his voice shifting vastly as he spoke. "And I'm going to show you _my _spirit! Draw!"

Gauche picked up another card, grinning because it was the exact one that he was hoping to pull.

"I don't like that look," Yuma spoke hesitantly, observing Gauche's facial facets.

"There's going to be a lot of things about this turn that I doubt you'll like," laughed Gauche. "For starters, I'm going to activate Monster Reincarnation!"

A turquoise ankh, albeit not as defined or regular as Monster Reborn's, appeared in front of Gauche as he discarded a card from his hand.

"By sending Phantom Bouncer to the Graveyard, I'm able to take one monster back from my Grave and add it back to my hand!"

Hammer-Rush Bouncer slipped out of his cemetery slit and he picked it up and turned it around.

"And since you still have the necessary conditions that my monster requires, I can Special Summon my Hammer-Rush Bouncer again from my hand!"

Hammer-Rush Bouncer roared as it made a surprise revival on Gauche's side of the field. It threw its fists down on the ground, impaling the earth and making a small seismic shock. (2300 ATK)

"Incredible," marveled Astral out loud.

Yuma turned to the ghost with a quizzical look. "What is?"

"This man has such an affinity for his monsters that he goes out of his way to revive them again and again, even if they're sent to the Graveyard. It reminds me of…"

Thoughts of Yuma entered the spirit's head as he found himself trapped in a daydream.

Yuma thought back to Gauche's Warrior Returning Alive and Monster Reincarnation, trying to understand Astral's deeper meaning.

"Furthermore, I activate my Monster Reborn!" Gauche exclaimed. "Due to its power, I can resurrect the Phantom Bouncer that I just discarded for Monster Reincarnation's effect!"

A dark portal appeared and a new monster pounced out of it. This ashen gray creature bore similarity to, if any animal, a cougar. It looked rather mechanical, especially given the bolts on its shoulders, kneecaps, and the long line of them running down the animal's back. The beast beat its muscled chest once before punching the air in front of it toughly. (2400 ATK)

"T-two Level 6 Monsters!" Yuma noticed instantly, looking from Hammer-Rush to Phantom quickly.

"Heh…It's time to unveil my true spirit!" affirmed Gauche, throwing one hand up to the sky above. "I overlay my Level 6 Phantom Bouncer and Hammer-Rush Bouncer! I build the overlay network with these two monsters!"

Gauche's two Bouncer monsters amalgamated forces and became one spiraled beam that shot down into a red, swirling portal. Yuma breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing that the portal was red, however his breath was taken away once he saw the monster that came from it. Mechanical, stylish red armor attached itself to this canine-looking animal. It gave a cybernetic howl as it ran around Gauche's field like an overexcited child would do when Christmas day had come. Yuma's eyes however weren't drawn to these mundane features, but rather most of the beast's body as well as the lining of its arms. They emitted a bright blue light, which reminded him of perchance his greatest rival. (2700 ATK)

"2700 ATK?" Yuma gasped, looking at Utopia with worry.

"That's right," Gauche smiled, his pearly white teeth contorting into a twisted form. "Photon Streak Bouncer is the true epitome, the most quintessential embodiment of my soul!"

Yuma was so concerned about how he was going to take down Gauche's new beast that he almost missed the name of the creature.

"Wait a minute…Photon!" he shouted aloud, looking to Astral. "Aren't those the type of monsters that Kaito uses?"

"It would appear so," Astral said, looking at the monster up and down.

"What did you just say?" Gauche asked loudly, looking straight at Yuma. "You know Kaito? Kaito Tenjo?"

Yuma turned to Gauche, puzzlement and apprehension glued to his expression.

"Yeah, I know Kaito," he admitted, wondering later if it was the right thing to do or not. "We dueled not too long ago."

"You lie!" snarled Gauche almost instantly. Saliva flew from his mouth. "No one that's stood up to Kaito has lasted during this tournament! He told us so himself!"

"Us?" Yuma asked aloud, prompting sweat to drop down Gauche's face upon realizing his faux pas.

"Forget I said anything," Gauche remarked.

_Still though, he knows about Kaito…I'll have to do something about that._

"Anyway, I send my Photon Streak Bouncer to attack your Number monster! Streak Strike!"

Photon Streak Bouncer ran toward Utopia, opening its mouth and letting loose a piercing howl. The screech was loud enough to break the sound barrier as a wave of blue-lit energy escaped its mouth, travelling rapidly at Utopia.

"I guess Kaito didn't warn you about my monster's special ability then!" Yuma surmised, grabbing at the Suisui Skater underneath the monster. "Whenever an attack is declared, I can use Utopia's effect to stop it right then and there!"

"Heh," Gauche laughed victoriously. "I was hoping that you'd actually try and use a monster effect on me!"

"You were?" Yuma asked, dropping his hand from the Suisui Skater slowly.

"Of course," Gauche replied while his Photon Streak Bouncer was still in mid-stride. One of the light overlay units orbiting the hound flew into its eyes and its blue body illuminated once more. "And since you did, I'm able to remove one of the overlay units from underneath my Photon Streak Bouncer in order to negate your monster's effect!"

Yuma gasped as Utopia's shield vanished from play before the warrior could even make a grab for it.

"And on top of that, you lose 1000 life points! Streak Break!"

Photon Streak Bouncer ran so quickly that just for one second, no more than the blink of an eye, it had vanished. Before Yuma could realize it, the monster materialized behind him, giving him an aggressive shove with one of his elbows before jumping over the boy and pile driving Utopia until the Number monster burst into pixels.

"Ahh!" Yuma shouted as his body went retrograde.

"Stand up," ordered Gauche, sneering at Yuma's fallen body. "It's no fun if you sleep during the duel."

**Yuma – 2200 LP**

**Gauche – 3000 LP**

"Of course, you could always choose to give your Number to me instead, if you want to just laze around," he shrugged. "I would definitely put it to good use."

"That's a riot," chuckled Yuma sardonically while moving to his feet. "Don't make me laugh. As if I would give you my Number! It's more than just a card, you know! It serves as a bond between me and Astral!"

"Astral?" Gauche spoke softly to himself. "Could he mean…?"

_Is it possible that this boy is somehow connected to The Original? Is that how he managed to survive his duel against Kaito and keep his Number? Could that even be possible?_

"Of course I'm not going to surrender," Yuma said, a hint of a smile coming back to his face. "After all, I'm just getting warmed up! My turn! Draw!"

Yuma picked up a card and looked at it intently, as though staring would give him the solution on what to do with it. Unfortunately, it didn't work as such. But luckily for Yuma, Astral told him what to do.

"I switch Zubaba Knight into Defense Position and then I set a facedown card to end my turn!"

Zubaba Knight squatted down on one knee as though it were going to propose to a woman. (900 DEF)

Following that gesture came a facedown card that sat beside Yuma's other one.

"Is that all your spirit has to offer?" Gauche frowned. "I guess it's time to wrap up this duel!"

Yuma watched as the man prepared to draw his card.

_Come on, _thought the boy. _This will only work if he doesn't get what he needs. Come on, come on…_

Perspiration began to build in Yuma's pores as he gazed at Gauche drawing his card. The man stood there, staring at the image on the paper, reading the effect as though it was his first time drawing the card, let alone hearing about it.

"I set this card facedown," he spoke, as a card formed behind Photon Streak Bouncer. "And then I send my monster to attack your Zubaba Knight! Streak Break!"

The antagonistic animal raced toward Zubaba Knight with alacrity, preparing to ambush the concerned chevalier.

"Yes!" Yuma shouted to the sky, flipping up one of his facedowns. "Now it's you that fell for my Trap! I activate Holy Armor –Mirror Mail-!"

Zubaba Knight's drab gold and red armor scheme was traded in for an elegant cuirass in the shade of ivory and silver.

"Huh?" Gauche wondered, staring at Zubaba Knight's new set-up. "What's the deal with the upgrade?"

"That's the effect of Holy Armor –Mirror Mail-!" Yuma assured. "Due to this effect, Zubaba Knight's ATK score becomes the same as your attacking Photon Streak Bouncer!"

The armor released an aura of energy that shrouded Zubaba Knight, causing him to become a great deal more vascular. (1600 – 2700 ATK)

"That strategy would have been less piss-poor if you planned it out!" derided Gauche, pointing to Zubaba Knight. "If you had a card like that, you should have at least left your monster in Attack Position so it could do something!"

"You might want to check again!" Yuma smirked, pointing to his Zubaba Knight, who actually was in a fighting stance now.

"But how did you switch him?" asked Gauche. "You changed him to Defense Position last turn! That ain't allowed in the rules to switch him during my turn!"

"It's a little addendum to the rule called Recklessness!" corrected Yuma.

Gauche looked to see that Yuma's second facedown had too been elevated.

"And due to this, Zubaba Knight goes back into Attack Position! And since you can't stop what's already been started…"

Photon Streak Bouncer continued to run at Zubaba Knight, although this time the fighter was prepared. Zubaba Knight threw his sword fifty feet up into the air, watching it fly while Photon Streak Bouncer leapt over and took a bite out of the warrior, causing him to explode. However, at that moment, Zubaba Knight's sword was affected by gravity, causing it to fall down and slice the head clean off of Photon Streak Bouncer.

"Well what did that accomplish?" Gauche frowned.

"Actually," Yuma smiled, "it accomplished triggering the second effect of my Recklessness! And because Photon Streak Bouncer was destroyed as a result of that battle, you take damage equal to your monster's ATK score!"

Gauche shouted loudly as the illusory form of his Photon Streak Bouncer returned in front of him. The creature violently pushed the man down on the ground, an action which actually sent Gauche back a good five feet due to the immense strength of the creature.

"T-turn end…" he muttered, trying to rebound back to his feet.

**Yuma – 2200 LP**

**Gauche – 300 LP**

Yuma looked at Gauche, then at Astral, and lastly at his deck.

_If I want to stop him and save Astral, I'm going to need a monster here and now. It doesn't have to be strong…just 300 ATK._

"Help me out here," he said to his deck while closing his eyes and taking the card in his hand. "Kattobingu, ore!"

He quickly made a draw and looked at it, eyes wide when he saw what it was. Then he turned it around for Gauche, who was nearly on his legs again, to see.

"It's here!" he shouted animatedly, enthusiasm overpowering every other emotion in his body. "I summon Kuribolt!"

The sound of static and electricity filled the air as Yuma's adorable black dot monster appeared. The creature with the lightning bolt insignia imprinted on its forehead bounced up and down and gave Yuma a happy look. With wide eyes, the monster turned to Gauche, preparing itself to deliver the final blow. (300 ATK)

"This is my spirit, this is my soul!" Yuma shouted to Gauche, looking at him through his tired eyes. "It's time to show you what I can do!"

He pointed to Gauche and smiled, directing his Kuribolt.

"Attack him directly now and finish the duel with Kuribolt Volt!"

Static electricity charged within the monster, surging around its body and giving off several tiny, but potent-looking, blue sparks of thunder. When the creature had stored up enough energy, it relocated all of its electrical energy to its lightning bolt emblem. With a charming "Kuri" noise, the creature released all of its voltage at Gauche.

The man clicked a button on his D-Pad and his final facedown lifted.

"Trap activate! Bouncer Bomb!"

A flash of light appeared in front of Kuribolt's attack and instantly Photon Streak Bouncer was revived. The creature roared at Kuribolt, whose lightning bolt kept on its path. (2700 ATK)

"What!" Yuma shouted in disbelief, unprepared for Gauche's monster to come back.

"Due to this Trap, I can bring back one Bouncer monster from my Graveyard when you declare an attack!"

"Yuma!" Astral shouted. "Call off the battle!"

"K-Kuribolt, stop your attack!" Yuma commanded. However, the lightning bolt just kept heading for Photon Streak Bouncer.

"It can't," explained Gauche. "Due to Bouncer Bomb, your monster must continue to attack mine!"

Yuma's eyes widened, realizing what would happen if the attack did continue.

The lightning was close to reaching Streak Bouncer before the doglike creature grabbed the bolt in its hands effortlessly. It flexed the discharged electrical energy in its hands like putty before sending the blast back at Kuribolt. The armless monster attempted to hop away, but its feet got tangled up in each other, causing it to fall on the ground before being burnt to a crisp by its own attack.

Yuma screamed loudly as he flew across the battlefield. As he crashed into the ground, his life points took their leave.

**Yuma – 0 LP**

_I…I lost? _he thought to himself, feeling his grip on reality, his grasp on consciousness fading away quickly.

"Astral…" he spoke aloud, before blacking out. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Yuma's eyes opened as he scanned all of the items in room that he could see. Clipboards, a couple statistic charts, a bathroom, a fairly small television, his deck…<p>

He stopped instantly, turning his head back to his cards, beginning to recount what had happened before he got to this place.

"I was…I was dueling Gauche, and then he used that Trap…and I lost. But my deck and…"

He looked around, rapidly turning his head from side to side; however he couldn't find the one thing he was searching for in the enclosed space.

"Astral?" he said in a small, worried voice that was full of doubt. Then he began raising his voice to the extent of shouting. "Astral? Astral!"

"I have ears, Yuma!" came a voice from a chair next to the bed that he was sitting in.

Yuma turned his head to see Tokunosuke sitting in the seat, removing his two index fingers from his ears.

"T-Tokunosuke," Yuma said quickly, stuttering while doing so. "Where am I? Where's Astral?"

"Heartland Hospital," replied the boy. "As for the second question, I can't see Astral to begin with, so…"

"Oh, right," Yuma interrupted sullenly. "So Gauche must have taken Astral after I lost and before I came to."

"What are you talking about lost, Yuma?" questioned Tokunosuke with confusion plastered upon his face. "You didn't lose the duel…Well, I mean you did, but so did Gauche."

"H-he did?" gasped Yuma, looking wide-eyed at Tokunosuke.

"That's right!" the kid in the hat said. He lifted an oversized computer up off his lap, struggling to do so for a good two minutes, and handed the device to Yuma. On the screen was a picture of the Trap card Bouncer Bomb.

"You see," Tokunosuke said, pointing to the card's effect, "I was wondering what had happened myself, so I took the liberty of researching that card's effect. It turns out that if you take damage from the battle that you couldn't stop, so does he! That means that you two tied in a draw."

"A draw?" Yuma asked, moving his hand down his chest. A smile formed as he felt something cold enter his clasp.

The Emperor's Key was still around his neck, as though he had never even been in the tussle.

"So, Astral is still safe," he spoke to himself, not as a question but as a relieved and definitive statement.

_But I wonder what he's doing inside the key…_

"How did I get here anyway?" Yuma asked Tokunosuke.

"Isn't it obvious?" he laughed, flexing his puny arms so Yuma could see his self-proclaimed "muscles". "I carried you all the way here!"

Yuma looked at Tokunosuke with extreme disbelief. He waited quietly for Tokunosuke to admit the real answer, his doubting eyes never shifting position.

"Ok ok, fine," confessed Tokunosuke. "I called an ambulance and had them pick you up. And aren't you happy I did? Who knows what could have happened."

"I guess I am pretty happy," Yuma spoke, still clutching his pendant to remember where that happiness came from.

"Well, hehe," Tokunosuke spoke slowly, his eyes darting back and forth. "You know, Yuma…the flipside of happy is sad and the doctors wanted to know where to send your bill so I kinda…gave them your address."

If Yuma hadn't been on intravenous therapy and there hadn't been a tube in his right arm, he would have jumped out of his hospital bed and shown Tokunosuke some real sadness. It was around five minutes after Yuma had finally cooled down that he had one final question for Tokunosuke.

"How'd you get out of there anyway?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tokunosuke, baffled by the broadness of the question.

"Gauche was after you," Yuma articulated. "He was practically hell-bent on throwing you out of there, but yet you're here with me."

"That's what I don't get either," Tokunosuke shrugged. "He just looked at my duel disk, gave a funny-looking grin, and vanished into thin air."

Tokunosuke pulled out his bright blue D-Pad from his backpack, deck and all, and looked at the device, shrugging.

"I don't mind," he said with a devious smile on his face. "I find it's best not to look a gift horse in the mouth!"

Yuma smiled weakly before noticing something odd about Tokunosuke's D-Pad.

"Is your model of that disk usually supposed to glow like that?" he inquired, pointing to a bright radiance coming from the mechanism.

"Huh?" Tokunosuke wondered, looking at his D-Pad. "That's…"

He adjusted his glasses and cried out loudly when he realized what he was looking at. That was the true reason that Gauche let him go so easily.

"My yin-yang symbol is completely lit!" he shouted, now prompting Yuma to cover his ears. "I can't make it to the finals now! Noooooooooo!"

Even though the word "no" was only two letters, Yuma found it odd that Tokunosuke was able to make it sound like there were eleven.

He smiled feebly, trying to console the depressed child for the rest of his day.

* * *

><p>The woman with the purple hair walked over to him, handing him the ice pack that he had asked to retrieve a couple minutes prior.<p>

"Thanks, Droite," the man said, holding the cold bag of ice cubes to the north-eastern section of his skull. "I tell ya, that kid's spirit really did a number on me!"

Droite frowned, shaking her head and brushing a fallen piece of hair out of her eyes.

"What did I tell you about unnecessary dueling, Gauche? We might be the proctors of this tournament, however we aren't supposed to engage in battles. It only matters that we keep the tranquility of the tournament safe and collect the Numbers for Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker."

"But that's just it, Droite!" Gauche shouted, defending himself and his impulsive actions. "Remember that kid that we bumped into just yesterday? The one looking for directions to the circus tent?"

Droite remained quiet, although Gauche knew her long enough to tell that the look in her eyes meant that she was following what he was saying.

"That kid, Droite…he has Numbers!"

"Numbers?" she asked, rather appalled by the revelation. Then she lowered her voice, trying to prompt her partner to do the same. "Gauche, are you absolutely sure?"

He pointed to the bruise on his head.

"Does this look like I'm unsure to you, Droite? I'm tellin' ya, this kid had Numbers on him. He called it something wacky…Number 39 or something. Utopia."

"Number 39…" Droite repeated to no one in particular.

"And what's more, he dueled Kaito!"

"That's impossible!" Droite disagreed. "Kaito told us all today that no one that has dueled him has made it out of the fairgrounds alive!"

"Believe it, Droite, because he recognized my Photon monster and immediately identified it with Kaito."

Droite looked around the room, as though they were being watched. She had a sixth sense about these things, but as her eyes patrolled the area, no one was in sight.

"What's this kid's name?" she asked, turning around and grabbing a laptop from the office desk where they were both seated.

"Yuma Tsukumo," Gauche answer quickly. "And Droite…I think that he might be connected to The Original."

Droite's quick typing fingers stopped altogether upon hearing that piece of Gauche's food for thought.

"That's a heavy accusation," she explained. "You can't go about saying things like that to Mr. Heartland. We could be endangering lives."

"No, Droite," he frowned. "I don't think it. I know it. There's something about his spirit…something that's unlike anyone's that I've ever encountered. There's something more to him."

"We'll keep an eye on him then," she said, typing in the boy's name. Instantly a mass of information concerning Yuma covered the screen and she put the laptop on the middle of the table so they both could read it.

Before he read anything, Gauche looked at Droite, his face tremendously solemn and composed.

"Whatever you do, Droite…don't tell Dr. Faker, Mr. Heartland…and especially Kaito. We might be working for them, but I'll be damned if I let them take what's rightfully mine! My victory against The Original will be all but solidified the next time we meet!"

Droite looked at Gauche, understanding his passion and zeal. She warmed up a bit, smiling and nodded. After a promise not to tell anyone of their underground secret, they continued reading Yuma's file.

Outside the door, Mr. Heartland had heard their entire conversation, being drawn to it by Gauche's naturally raised voice. He walked down the hall, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cell phone before he had reached his control room. He turned the knob to open the door before clicking the speed dial button on his phone.

It would be just the first of the many, many phone calls that he would make that day.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

**Gagaga Gardna (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1500 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Attack Position. When this card is targeted for an attack: You can discard 1 card; this card cannot be destroyed by that battle.

**Bound Wand (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: A magician's staff with a ruby at the tip of it and a sinister face in the middle.

Effect: Equip only to a Spellcaster-Type monster. It gains 100 ATK x its Level. If the equipped monster is destroyed by your opponent, and this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster from your Graveyard.

**Recklessness (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A marathon runner in the lead of a race while various duel monsters are close behind him.

Effect: If a Defense Position monster you control is targeted for an attack; change it to face-up Attack Position. When that attacking monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK.

**Photon Streak Bouncer (Xyz Monster)**

Warrior/Xyz/Rank 6/Effect/LIGHT

2700 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 6 Monsters

Once per turn, when a monster you opponent controls activates its effect: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate that effect, and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

Note: These preceding four cards can be found in the Galactic Overload booster pack. They are currently slated for release in Japan in February, 2012.

**Martyr's Flag (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A martyr man in the foreground holding a flag and dying to protect Masked Knight LV7 in the background.

Effect: Activate only during your opponent's Battle Phase. Tribute 1 monster or send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to double the ATK of all Warrior-Type monsters you control until the End Phase.

Note: This card was first seen in Episode 18 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" in the hand of Gill Randsborg/Jill deLauncebeaux. Creative credit goes to the writers of this episode.

**Release Lease (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Shapesnatch hypnotizing an unknown duelist into taking a concealed card.

Effect: Tribute 1 monster you control to add 1 Level 3 monster from your deck to your hand.

Note: This card was first seen in Episode 6 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" in Yuma Tsukumo's hand. Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Blade Bouncer (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1800 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: If this card attacked: You can discard 1 card; this card can attack once again.

**Hammer-Rush Bouncer (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 6/Effect/EARTH

2300 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: If your opponent controls a monster and a Spell/Trap card, and you control no cards, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If you control no Spell/Trap cards when this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap cards until the end of the Damage Step.

Note: These two cards were first used by Gauche in Episode 37 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Phantom Bouncer (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 6/Effect/DARK

2400 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: When this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard: Add 2 "Bouncer" cards from your deck to your hand.

Note: This card was first used by Gauche in Episode 38 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Bouncer Bomb (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Photon Streak Bouncer howling with a visible bomb inside its bright blue chest.

Effect: Activate this only during your opponent's Battle Phase. When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target 1 "Bouncer" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. The attacking monster must attack. If your opponent takes Battle Damage from this battle, you also take the same amount of damage. During the End Phase, if the Special Summoned monster is still on the field, destroy it.

Note: This card first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: With Yuma hospitalized from his duel with Gauche, he can't help but wonder what his friends are doing at that moment. Well, reports of dueling Obots running amuck in the fairgrounds are being put out here and there, scaring various duelists with their superior strength and knocking them out of the tournament. Who is the one that's programming them to do this? And why is Cathy caught in the crossfire when one of the Obots comes to duel her with a frightening deck, a terrifying strategy, and even a Number? Find out next time!<p> 


	25. All Cats Go To Heaven

Pre-Chapter Author's Note: Before we get underway with another chapter of this story, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed me so far for reading this far into it. I know that these stories might not be the most exciting, but I'm glad to see that I've still got your attention and support! And to Hana13, the finals will be underway rather soon! I can't exactly specify which chapter yet, but if I had to estimate, I would say at the soonest, six chapters. I know it seems like a lot, but I've got a good deal of things that I want to work in beforehand! It'll be there before you know it, too! Trust me! Anyway…on to the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: All Cats Go To Heaven<strong>

* * *

><p>Cathy walked by the building with a look of disgust. Her spine chilled as did her blood as she saw the sign on the building. She didn't dare enter the edifice and she couldn't imagine why anyone in their right mind would in the first place.<p>

Nevertheless, she walked past that building, the Heartland Dog Pound. She didn't want to do so, but it was vital that she did so to reach her secret aficionado.

She reached into her the pocket of her lovely black dress and pulled out the note that her secret admirer had handwritten her and left by her tent that morning.

'Dear, Cat-Chan…meet me at the Heartland Central Park near the local dog pound so I can discuss my true feelings about you. It's crucial that you come at 10:00 am and no later because I don't think I can spend another second without you here. Yours truly; Yuma Tsukumo.'

Cathy's feet continued walking on autopilot, but her brain was taking a short break.

Her mind moved to the pink spikes that made up the front part of Yuma's hair. Then she drifted to the cranberry jacket that the boy wore with such confidence, such pride. And that fun little undershirt that he always had on underneath the jacket, the one with the green "D" on it. Every time she imagined Yuma, she always thought of those upper features of his. She'd always wanted to think lower than just his stomach, but her mind prevented her each time.

She didn't know exactly why she was so nervous about envisioning the other assets of Yuma, but she assumed that it had to do with her dwindling self confidence. It's true that after she met Yuma (and his friends to an extent), she had become more sure of herself and a lot happier, however there was always something in her way. Something that prevented her from getting Yuma.

Kotori flashed in her brain. She imagined the green-haired girl, always near Yuma like they were conjoined at the hip. She was always flirting with him and they were always arguing like they were a couple.

She sighed realizing her status in comparison with Kotori's.

"Maybe I should be more like her," Cathy wondered, her feet still moving.

Unfortunately, that moving was precisely the problem. Cathy broke out of her daydream in a heartbeat as she heard the honk of a car horn from her right side.

"Get out of the road kid!" yelled the driver who was heading straight for her. "Hurry!"

Cathy looked to the side, watching the speeding car come closer and closer to her like a deer in headlights. Her mind made no attempt to contact her feet. She merely stood there staring at the car, waiting for the impact.

It didn't come however.

She didn't see when it happened, but when she had regained consciousness and snapped back into reality, she saw the car a few feet in front of her, stopped only by a medium-sized android that had its arms outstretched to prevent the car from hitting her.

Cathy looked at the robot, trying to gauge what kind of model it was. Clearly it was a Litterbot, given its two beady eyes and drawn-on frown. However, that was when the similarities stopped.

Unlike most of the other Litterbot machines, this one looked more like a toy robot. It was adorned in predominately white armor with diagonal blue stripes covering it from head to toe. The only things that broke this color pattern were its red hands and feet, and the golden helmet on its head that slightly resembled that of a baseball catcher.

It stood tall at five feet and eight inches, slightly looming over Cathy's frame. It turned its head back, staring blankly at Cathy. Instead of black eyes, this robot seemed to have red ones.

"Are you okay?" it asked flatly.

It took Cathy a moment or two to register the question, as though she didn't know exactly what the contraption was saying. Instead of verbally responding, she merely nodded her head up and down in incredulity.

The driver of the now smashed car crawled out of their seat and opened the door, practically falling out of the vehicle and onto the ground.

"Are you insane?" hissed the man at the robot. "You could have killed me! What the hell were you thinking, metal head?"

"You could have killed this little girl," the android replied confidently, but still emotionlessly.

"She shouldn't have been walking in the street anyway! She was jaywalking!" the man barked back. Then he turned to Cathy. "And you…you're lucky I'm in a good mood today, or I'd report you to the cops for doing what you did."

_That's his _good _mood? _Cathy wondered to herself.

The man began to grumble again before he took out his cell phone and dialed a number on it.

"Hello?" he asked. "Helene? Ok, good…Helene, is my car insured if I was involved in a robot attack? I'm not! Well, you know what…"

Cathy listened to the man and the screaming woman on the other end of the phone cursing at each other for a couple seconds before slipping away from the scene with the robot following quickly behind her.

Oddly enough, when she had successfully crossed the street seconds later, she had reached the park. Cathy turned around, being lured in by the footsteps of the android behind her.

"I really appreciate you saving me and all," she gulped, raising an eyebrow at the tall robot, "but don't you have somewhere to go? I don't mean that in a mean way, but I'm meeting someone here."

"I know," responded the robot.

"Well…wait, what do you mean you know?" asked Cathy slowly.

"I was the one who told you to meet me here," replied the robot as though it was the norm.

"N-no," Cathy disagreed. "That can't be right."

"You received a letter, did you not?" inquired the robot. "A note that was written by "Yuma Tsukumo"?"

The android used air quotes around Yuma's name as though it was a sacred thing.

"Yes…" Cathy responded, beginning to understand what was occurring. "You mean…you tricked me into coming to the park by pretending to be Yuma?"

"That is correct," replied the robot.

Cathy frowned. She felt a little dense for believing it in the first place, not because of what the note actually said, but because of the fact that she didn't realize the note was fake when it had a semicolon in it (especially when Yuma flunked out of his grammar class the previous year).

"But why would you do something like that?" she asked sadly. "You do something noble like save me from a car, but then you'd toy with my emotions like that?"

"I do not create the rules," replied the machine. "I only comply with them."

"Then who does create the rules?" Cathy asked.

The android lifted his hand and pressed a button on his wrist. Suddenly, its chest opened up and Cathy noticed a duel disk perched atop a tiny pedestal inside of the opening. The robot reached into its chest cavity, grabbed the device, attached it to its arm, and looked at Cathy.

"Would you like to find out?" it asked.

Truthfully she didn't really care about finding out or not. But if this thing thought that it was going to manipulate her emotions and toy with her about something as serious to Cathy as Yuma…it was in for another thing.

"You wanna duel? Then let's duel!"

The robot's eyes flashed momentarily as Cathy reached for her D-Pad and D-Gazer which she kept on the belt under her dress. When she readied her materials, she let her D-Pad extend on her wrist. Then she replaced her glasses with her opulent, pink D-Gazer.

"Do you have a name?" she asked while shuffling her deck manually.

"My master calls me GObot," replied the machine.

_My master? _she thought. _Hmm…_

"Well then, GObot," hissed Cathy, "when my feline friends beat you, tell your master that I didn't care for his ploy to get me here."

"Order noted," GObot responded. "I should warn you however, Cathy…"

The cat girl shuddered, getting an odd feeling that something was wrong, especially since she had never told GObot her name in the first place.

"I do not plan to lose."

"Then that makes two of us," said Cathy as she picked up five cards. GObot did the same.

**Cathy – 8000 LP**

**GObot – 8000 LP**

"Allow me to make the first move!" Cathy smiled. "My turn! Draw!"

Cathy spun around, drawing a card. Her black, Gothic Lolita dress lifted a tad as she took the top card of her deck in her hand and thought over her move.

_Purrfect _she grinned looking at a crafty two card combination.

"I set one facedown monster followed by a reverse card in my back row!"

Two facedown cards, one a couple inches in front of Cathy and the other a couple feet, formed instantaneously.

"Computing the threat level of unknown cards," GObot spoke, trying to analyze a plan. His red eyes scanned the scene, trying to make a conjecture as to what Cathy's concealed cards might have been. "No threat detected. My turn! Draw!"

A card automatically slipped out of the monster's D-Pad and into its hand as it narrowed its options down via its high-tech, strategic processing chip.

"I have devised my plan! Giant Rat, summon yourself!"

Cathy watched as a monster appeared. However, there wasn't much special about it because it was just as its name suggested. The animal was an oversized rodent, although it was holding a human skull. (1400 ATK)

Cathy hissed playfully before licking her gloved finger and sniggering.

"Nya…you do know that cats aren't big fans of mice, don't you? That is, unless they're on a plate and served with Tabasco!"

"Joke ignored," GObot said, lifting his shoulders in a shrug. "I engage my Battle Phase and send Giant Rat to attack your facedown monster now!"

The overgrown ball of fur took the skull in both its hands and lowered it to the ground. Then, like a human would a bowling ball, it rolled the dried head over to Cathy's monster. A brown tabby cat confined to a small, 2x4 cardboard box hissed as the skull toppled over it, flattening the cat before it shattered into bits.

Cathy glared at Giant Rat, but didn't lose her concentration. As quick as the wind, she clicked a button on her D-Pad and her facedown card lifted.

"You might have destroyed Stray Cat, but since I have my Monstrous Cat Transformation I can summon another fearsome feline from my deck! Nya! Show yourself now, Monster Cat!"

A card slipped out of the deck that sat inside Cathy's D-Pad and she picked it up. With daring speed, she placed the card in her Monster Zone and her violet, silhouetted cat appeared. It scratched the air with a swoop of its paw and hissed, pinpointing its red eyes and locking them on to Giant Rat's. (0 ATK)

"0 ATK?" GObot noticed, a bit surprised by the disadvantage on the monster's strength. "I presume it has an effect?"

"That's right," Cathy smirked, throwing her hand up into the air. "And you're about to see what it is because when I summon Monster Cat through my Monstrous Cat Transformation card, all of your Level 4 or lower monsters get destroyed! Time to exterminate your pest! Monster Cat, do your stuff!"

The big, portly feline meowed in delight, crouching down on all four feet and rushing at Giant Rat. The rodent barely had time to react before it was cut into multiple pieces and consumed by the famished Monster Cat.

"And furthermore," Cathy explained, "thanks to the effect of my Monster Cat, you lose 800 life points!"

A spark of electricity flowed through GObot, but he didn't flinch. In fact, despite being as near to a human as any machine that Cathy had ever seen, it appeared that GObot still didn't know what pain was.

"Very well," said the robot without changing its tone or pitch. "Ending turn as is."

**Cathy – 8000 LP**

**GObot – 7200 LP**

"Then it's time for me to show you what cats can do!" she smiled, placing her long-nailed gloves atop her next card. "Draw!"

With a supple movement of her fingers, Cathy picked up another card and looked at the five cards in her hand, trying to create a manageable strategy.

_Let's see if he can catch what I'm going to throw at him, _she giggled, putting two fingers on one card.

"I activate my Spell Card now! A Rally of Cats!"

A permanent Spell card emerged on the field, staying in place as GObot analyzed its effect.

"Processing," he spoke. "Effect analyzed. A Rally of Cats allows the user to Special Summon any Level 3 or Lower "Cat" monster once a first "Cat" monster is Normal Summoned."

Cathy licked her lips once more and put a hand on her hip with a smile on her face.

"Which is exactly what I plan to do! But first I'm going to use the special ability of my Monster Cat!"

She pointed to the darkened furball and its eyes flashed momentarily, revealing a picture of Stray Cat.

"So now, because of my Monster Cat, I can take a Stray Cat straight from my deck and add it to my hand!"

A card slipped out of Cathy's D-Pad before she played it.

A portal appeared next to Monster Cat as another square box materialized. A timid, white cat elevated its coy head, revealing a look of fear as it took in its surroundings. (100 ATK)

"And thanks to my Rally of Cats Spell, I can Special Summon another Stray Cat straight from my hand!"

Yet another Stray Cat appeared, this one with pure ebon fur and circular, green eyes. It yawned widely, revealing a couple of sharp teeth and the pink roof of its mouth. (100 ATK)

"Analyzing," GObot said monotonously. "Three Level 1 Monsters detected on the field. Opponent might be planning an Xyz Summon."

"You're right about that," laughed Cathy, pointing a pink nail at her three monsters. "I overlay my two Stray Cat monsters with my Monster Cat to create a ferocious feline like no other!"

All three monsters came together as one while a red portal sucked their orbs up. One of Cathy's favorite Xyz Monsters jumped out of the portal, sporting her tight Spandex suit and ruby red lipstick. The woman snarled, glaring at GObot through her eyeshade while twisting her two tails back and forth. She scratched at the ground in anticipation. (1000 ATK)

"Leap and pounce! Twin-Tail Cat Lady, I summon you!"

If GObot was capable of laughter, let alone any emotion, he would probably be laughing at this moment.

"A monster that requires three overlay units with only 1000 ATK?" questioned the android. "That monster is not worth a time in the Extra Deck."

Twin-Tail Cat Lady hissed loudly, as did her master.

"Don't insult my Cats," demanded Cathy, rather enraged as she said so. "And for your information, she's going to get stronger two ways! The first is through her effect, which allows me to sacrifice one overlay unit once per turn in order to give her 800 more ATK!"

One of the three hovering overlay units flew into the cat woman's nails as they just about doubled in size and length. (1000 – 1800 ATK)

"And that was just the first way," smirked Cathy, wiggling a finger back and forth. "Way two is a lot more powerful!"

She threw a Spell into her D-Pad and a gust of wind surrounded Twin-Tail Cat Lady, making it impossible for GObot to see the female. However, when the winds died down it was clearly evident that something was different about the Xyz Monster. For one, her burgundy suit had now turned a sleek platinum sheen. The second feature was the long staff that she held in her hand which had a miniature tornado at its tip. (1800 – 3000 ATK)

"In case you're wondering about the new setup, it's called Catnip Turbine! Sure, Twin-Tail Cat Lady is no longer allowed to attack your monsters, however I think it is simply purrfect because it gives her 1200 more points of power!"

GObot watched emotionlessly but still terrified nonetheless. After all, 3000 ATK in one single turn wasn't very reassuring for him.

"But thankfully," continued Cathy, "I don't see any monsters on your side of the field so I guess it's safe to say that Twin-Tail Cat Lady can attack you directly! Claw Cluster!"

Putting her claws over her chest, Twin-Tail Cat Lady crouched down before jumping a great distance into the sky. While in midair, she raised her claws and threw them down, positioning them directly over GObot's frame. When gravity finally played its role, Twin-Tail Cat Lady came down, remarkably on her feet like cats were said to do, and landed behind GObot. The robot was shocked in more ways than one as Twin-Tail Cat Lady pierced his color coating by clawing at his back.

GObot flew forward and landed on the ground with his arms out as the cat woman leapt back over to Cathy, once again landing solidly. She woman hissed victoriously and licked herself clean.

Cathy looked at her other two cards before turning to GObot, who was already back on his robotic feet.

"That's going to be the end of my turn," she smiled with a quick wink.

**Cathy - 8000 LP**

**GObot – 4200 LP**

"First I will draw," GObot announced, picking up another card from his hand before raising it, "and then I will set this monster facedown."

An obscured monster appeared in front of GObot and acted as his safety net from Twin-Tail Cat Lady's barrages.

"And if my memory chip serves me properly, as it should," noted GObot, "your Xyz Monster is now unable to engage my monster in battle. I end my turn."

Truthfully, Cathy had forgotten about her handicap after her attack. However, now that she was reminded of it, she was aware that she'd have to do something about it.

"That's fine by me," she said, looking at her hand, "because it's my turn! Draw!"

She turned her head as she picked up another card and smiled.

_Overfed Cat, _she grinned. _Just what I was looking for!_

"First of all, I summon Overfed Cat!" she shouted.

Overfed Cat appeared on the field, carrying its handy, dandy swordfish in both hands. GObot noticed the striking similarity that the feline had in comparison to Monster Cat, although Overfed Cat was persimmon instead of lavender. The massive mammal took a large bite out of its weapon and purred joyously as it turned back to GObot. (2000 ATK)

"And next, I'm going to activate Twin-Tail Cat Lady's special ability, which gives her 800 more ATK if I remove the other Stray Cat from underneath her!"

Once again, Cathy's Xyz Monster smirked as her elongated nails extended further and further. (3000 – 3800 ATK)

"And it's true what you said, GObot," confessed the girl, "about Twin-Tail Cat Lady not being able to attack your monsters. But that's why I have Overfed Cat! If I pay 1000 Life Points…"

Overfed Cat spun around quickly once, slapping Cathy lightly with its swordfish.

"Then I can attack and rid you of that monster! Overfed Cat, battle now! Swordfish Skewer!"

Overfed Cat mewed and slowly approached GObot's concealed creature, slicing the animal in two. A familiar face formed before it was subjected to Overfed Cat's torment. Short hairs fell on the ground as GObot elucidated.

"Twin-Tail Cat Lady is still unable to attack because your Overfed Cat just destroyed my Giant Rat. Giant Rat has the ability to summon any EARTH monster from my deck with 1500 ATK or less."

GObot removed his deck from his deck, scanning over the cards and processing the best tactic.

"Card selected," he stated. "I summon Pack Rat."

A new monster appeared in front of GObot. A light brown rodent with a heavy wooden box on its back strained to elevate its next to look at Cathy's monsters. The cat-loving girl observed that this monster was noticeably smaller than GObot's previous one, although compared to _Giant _Rat, it wasn't implausible. (700 ATK)

Cathy sighed, looking at the two cards she had left but seeing no way past GObot's plan.

"I guess I'll end there," she sulked.

**Cathy – 7000 LP**

**GObot – 4200 LP**

"My move," GObot said, moving a flexibly robotic arm over to his deck and picking up the top card.

He added the card to his collection before taking another on the far right of his hand and grabbing it.

"I activate my Spell, Golden Cheese!"

A hint of emotion, even though it was only for the slightest second, was apparent in GObot's voice. However, it faded away while a cartoony, holed chunk of cheddar cheese replaced Pack Rat's crate. The rodent immediately threw off the cheese and ate the delectable delight in one big gulp. Afterwards, it started to shake and it hiccupped twice. For each one, another Pack Rat formed on the field, albeit missing their initial boxes. (700 ATK x 2)

"Now I need an explanation," Cathy groaned, holding her head and trying to understand how one monster could turn into three in an instant.

"Due to the effect of my Golden Cheese, I can summon all of the Pack Rat monsters in my deck because my Pack Rat is a Level 1 monster."

_Maybe I should invest in that card, _Cathy wondered, thinking of her Stray Cat monsters. Then another thought hit her…

"Wait a minute…Three Level 1 monsters?" she gasped.

"Affirmative," GObot responded. "All three of which I shall now overlay together to create the overlay network!"

All three Pack Rats jumped into the air at once, melding together to create one large beam of brown light that came down onto the ground. However, Cathy was shocked when she saw that the portal on the ground was nothing like her red overlay portal. In fact, this one was a lot darker with some starry designs. Worse still, the monster that came out was unlike any that she had ever seen before…

A golden sphere that looked like it was perfectly sealed up and closed baffled Cathy before it began to expand. The ball enlarged before its outer form fell down, as though it were a book being opened. Bars of gold coated the new creature's form as it began to unravel completely. Attached to each side of the bars on the creature's back were two spikes, one of the left and one on the right. A thin tail wiggled around as the monster completely stopped transforming. It stood on thin, toy-like legs while moving its stubby, mechanical arms out as far as they could reach. Despite the rest of GObot's deck, which seemed to be related to rodents in some way of shape, this monster bore more semblance to an armadillo. A circular laminate atop its head glowed as a "56" appeared. (500 ATK)

"Introducing Number 56: Goldrat!" GObot spoke loudly.

"Number?" Cathy wondered, remembering those types of monsters from somewhere.

But where?

"Correct," GObot nodded, moving his robotic head up and down while something inside his head clinked and clanked as though it was improperly screwed in.

Cathy bit her lip softly with one of her sharp teeth, subconsciously making sure not to hurt herself in the process.

"It's weak now," she gulped, "but I assume that you have something to boost its strength?"

"Response complete," stated GObot as he played another card from his hand, this one staying on his D-Pad for longer than Cathy had expected. "I use the Attack Shuffle Continuous Spell!"

Cathy squinted her eyes, noticing a picture of a casino dealer shuffling multiples decks of playing cards at once.

"Let me guess," she surmised. "It has something to do with gambling?"

"Negative," GObot replied. "For as long as this card remains, once each turn, when I return a monster to my deck from my hand, one monster on my side of the field permanently gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK score."

"And just how often do you plan to return monsters?" Cathy wondered.

"At least three," answered GObot while pointing to his Number monster. "Effect analysis of my Goldrat confirms that if I dispatch of one overlay unit, I can draw one card and then shuffle a card from my hand into my deck!"

"Me-ouch," the cat lover frowned. She was just hoping that GObot didn't have any high ATK monsters.

"Demonstration sequence enacted," the robot announced. "I remove one overlay unit from Number 56: Goldrat to draw one extra card."

One of the shiny orbs floating around Goldrat flew into the golden bars on its back, illuminating the creature until GObot made his draw.

"And now I'll send back Mutant Rat from my hand to my deck."

GObot turned around a card in his hand, revealing a Level 6 monster with 2400 ATK before placing it into his deck and hitting the auto-shuffle function.

Then a dark aura overpowered the light one flowing through the armadillo. Goldrat's aureate body transformed into a jet black hue and its claws extended. Its thin tail fattened greatly as a roar came from the feral animal. (500 – 2900 ATK)

Cathy gulped and adjusted her D-Gazer to make sure that she was had read Goldrat's ATK score properly. Unfortunately for her, she had.

"And furthermore," GObot said as a card slid out from his deck and into his hand, "due to Mutant Rat, whenever its sent to the deck from my hand, I can return it back to my hand!"

Cathy's eyes widened, realizing GObot's Goldrat cycle. Moreover, she realized how helpless she was against the sequence.

GObot pointed to Overfed Cat and looked at his enhanced Goldrat.

"I send Number 56 to attack your Overfed Cat now! Gold Rush Rampage!"

Three of the previously golden bars ejected themselves from Goldrat's back, taking flight in the air and hovering above Overfed Cat. The feline barely had time to look up and see the bars, let alone react, before it was crushed under the affluent weight of the slabs.

Cathy covered her face as a hot wind from the battle brushed her hair back a little bit. When she reopened her eyes, she saw that she had one monster less.

"Now setting two facedowns," GObot finished.

Behind his powerful Number monster appeared two cards side by side, unknown to Cathy.

**Cathy – 6100 LP**

**GObot – 4200 LP**

"Then it's my turn!" Cathy declared as she picked up the top card of her deck and cocked her head to the side to get a better view.

_Gold Coins for Cats? _Cathy frowned. _Sure this is a good card, but it's only for my Beast-Type monsters. Since Twin-Tail Cat Lady is a Beast-Warrior, that's of no use to me._

She put her newly drawn Trap with her other two cards and then looked at her Twin-Tail Cat Lady.

_Ok…Because of my Catnip Turbine, I can't attack Goldrat right now, but maybe I have a card that can counteract that._

She looked at the other two cards in her hand and saw one that looked rather useful.

"I activate Emergency Provisions! With this, I can get rid of my Catnip Turbine and A Rally of Cats to gain 2000 more life points!"

Both of Cathy's Spells vanished into granules of light as the same radiance showered her. A ring of tulips sprouted up by her feet as her life points increased.

At the same time, Twin-Tail Cat Lady lost a bit of her glory. (3800 – 2600 ATK)

"Which is just what I need because now I…" Cathy began, reaching for the last card underneath her Xyz Monster.

"Negative," GObot replied, pressing a button on his D-Pad. "Trap card, activate. Asleep at the Switch."

Cathy gasped, knowing that card due to the numerous times that Yuma had played it in his school duels. She had made a vital mistake in gaining life points because it was only going to destroy her monster.

"Due to this, your Twin-Tail Cat Lady is destroyed," finished GObot.

From a portal in the sky, a giant green jar fell on top of Twin-Tail Cat Lady. Cathy, as well as any duelist who knew the simple mechanics of the game, recognized the container as the Pot of Greed. Said pot remained atop the femme fatale, asphyxiating her with every passing second. When the woman's body went limp, she fell to the ground, deceased. The only thing that remained was the Pot of Greed, which dissolved into particles only seconds later.

Cathy gulped, looking at the last two cards in her hand, both of which were Traps that she couldn't use.

"I…end my turn," she said, hesitance as clear as day in her voice.

**Cathy – 8100 LP**

**GObot – 4200 LP**

"My draw," GObot said, picking up the top card of his deck with his mechanical hands.

He placed the card with his others and then pointed to his Goldrat.

"Combination initiating. Dispatching an overlay unit to draw a card…"

Another card fell into GObot's clutches.

"And sending Mutant Rat with 2400 ATK to my deck."

GObot's aforementioned monster was sent back to his deck only to be returned back to his hand seconds later.

"Now Attack Shuffle reacts to that occurrence."

Goldrat's black aura moved from its once solidly golden back to the rest of its body, shrouding what little beauty the creature once possessed in a coat of darkness. (2900 – 5300 ATK)

"Furthermore, I summon Giant Rat the third."

Another rotund rodent holding a human skull scampered onto the battleground. (1400 ATK)

"Target is defenseless," GObot noticed. "I attack directly with Goldrat! Gold Rush Rampage!"

This time, the black bars that shot from the armadillo's backside did not floating in the air. The impact was direct and immediate as they released themselves from the animal and scattered near Cathy's feet. The moment she looked down to try and maneuver around them, they encased her in a black barrier of darkness as a venomous fog surrounded her, making it near impossible for her to see or breath. Nevertheless, the assault only lasted for ten seconds and Cathy was more than prepared at any given time to hold her breath for longer.

However, the impact had taken more out of her than she'd previously thought. Once the bars dissipated, she found her knees instantly weaker. She struggled to keep her footing as she looked at GObot through blurred vision.

Cathy thought she was going crazy until she remembered that GObot had one more monster…that was coming straight at her.

Giant Rat, who was dashing on all four of his limbs, moved over to Cathy at a rapid speed. The skull that he held securely in his mouth continually loosened its binding as the rodent ran until it fell out and onto Cathy's foot. Despite the lightweight appearance of the bony cranium, it was actually rather hefty, enough so to make Cathy believe that a couple of her toes were damaged. Or perhaps it was only Goldrat's poison that was affecting her mind.

"Card set," GObot stated, placing a facedown card behind Giant Rat. "Turn end."

**Cathy – 1400 LP**

**GObot – 4200 LP**

Bruised and battered, Cathy felt as though she couldn't go on. The poison that was still in effect was causing her vision to worsen. In addition, she couldn't stop shaking and her heart raced like it was in the Indianapolis 500.

_I've got to keep going _she internally shouted to herself. _I've got to make it to the finals and reach the top...for Yuma. So he'll notice me…I have to!_

Cathy clutched her left arm with her right hand and picked herself back up, an action which surprised GObot, despite the latter not having emotions or feelings.

"So you have continued to throw yourself in the line of fire?" he asked nonchalantly.

"If that's what it takes to defeat you, then yes," she replied with a frown. "And I believe it's my turn!"

She looked at the top card of her deck and gulped.

_I have to get a monster here or else…_

She shook her head, fighting away her worries. Warm thoughts of Yuma's kindness crossed her mind as she finally took action.

She placed her two fingers atop her next card and closed her eyes, slowly taking the card from underneath her deck holder.

"I'm going to bring it to 'em! Cattobingu!"

Cathy made her draw and looked at the card closely, trying to analyze what to do with it. It wasn't a monster but it was…

"Inviting the Cat, activate now!"

A giant paw print appeared on Cathy's side of the field as she proceeded to explain.

"Due to this, I'm able to take any "Cat" monster from my deck and add it to my hand instantly."

She reached for her deck but her heart raced faster as GObot's voice reached her ears.

"Reverse card open! Dark Bribe!"

A field of electricity coated Cathy's Trap, immobilizing it and causing it the stand still.

"Due to this, you are no longer allowed to perform your Spell's effect. However, in exchange for this you are free to draw one card."

And just like that, she was back to luck. Inviting the Cat exploded, leaving Cathy with one last draw. Her hands shook as she touched her card, but she stabilized them later.

_I have nothing to be afraid of…_she told herself, although she didn't necessarily believe the words one-hundred percent.

Wordlessly, she picked up her card and stared at it for a while, then at her other two cards. They were her only hope, so she'd have to trust her instincts.

"I set two cards facedown and summon Stray Catgirl!"

Following the two augmented images in Cathy's Spell/Trap zone was a new monster. This one was a young female with purple hair wearing a yellow raincoat that had two cat-like ear flaps on the top. She tied the laces of her squeaky, orange boots with her two gloved hands. Afterwards, she held her only form of protection, a maroon umbrella, out in front of her. (600 ATK)

"I'll…end my turn as such," Cathy gulped.

"Finishing turn sequence beginning," GObot announced. "End of duel sequence commenced. My turn! Draw!"

With one more draw, GObot pointed to his Goldrat, who got rid of its third and last overlay unit to draw a card, send Mutant Rat back to his deck, and retrieve the same Level 6 monster. (5300 – 7700 ATK)

"And next, I will use the magic of Star Blast and deplete 1000 of my life points. By doing so, Mutant Rat is now transformed into a Level 4 monster and I can Normal Summon it now!"

A red bolt of lightning hit GObot as he paid for the cost of his Star Blast. However, it was worth the payment because a dark portal appeared in front of him, bringing forth a new creature. It looked a lot like Giant Rat, if the latter monster had been dunked in radioactive ooze. The creature had large red eyes and sharp, menacing teeth and claws. Its bluish-purple fur stood on end as its thin tail moved to and fro excitedly. Saliva dripped down its chin as it looked at Stray Catgirl. (2400 ATK)

Cathy sighed, looking at Mutant Rat with disgust and sorrow.

"What does Star Blast have to do with Rats anyway?"

"Response…What is the word 'star' backwards?" GObot asked.

"Touché," nodded Cathy, quickly deciphering GObot's riddle.

"The time for distractions is over," the android commanded. "I send Mutant Rat to attack your Stray Catgirl and end the duel!"

The feral animal snarled in excitement and rushed over to Stray Catgirl, who closed her eyes and put her sun shade in front of her. She only prayed that it would be enough protection to fend off the rodent.

"Not a chance!" Cathy shouted, revealing one of her two facedown cards. "I activate my Cat-astrophe!"

A violent wall of wind separated Mutant Rat from Stray Catgirl before the attack could be successfully landed. The youngling breathed a sigh of relief as she put her parasol down.

"And due to this powerful Trap, I can destroy up to two cards on your side of the field since you attacked my 'Cat' monster!"

GObot's frown would have transformed into a grin if he was a human.

_According to plan, _he noted. _Once she targets my Goldrat, I will be able to play my Xyz Reflect, dealing 800 points of damage to her! And then Mutant Rat's attack will continue. Everything is according to plan._

"And the cards I'm choosing are Mutant Rat..."

Cathy pointed to Mutant Rat first and then at what GObot thought was Number 56: Goldrat. He was about to click the button on his D-Pad when Cathy clarified.

"And the card behind Goldrat! Attack Shuffle! I seem to recall you saying that its effect is only activate as long as it remains on the field!"

"No!" GObot shouted as his Mutant Rat exploded, as well as his Attack Shuffle.

That was only the beginning, however. In addition, the black energy surrounding Goldrat dispelled, reverting the creature back into its frail, weak, and most importantly to Cathy, golden state. (7700 – 500 ATK)

"Of course," she winced as she received a tinge of pain in her body, "it cost me 1200 life points, 600 for each time because that's the ATK of my Stray Catgirl, but I think I did the right thing."

**Cathy – 200 LP**

"Negative," GObot replied, pointing to his Giant Rat. "You have still lost this duel! Giant Rat attacks your Stray Catgirl!"

The fat rat grabbed the skull in its hand and tossed it precisely at Stray Catgirl. However, it merely bounced off of the feline's umbrella as the monster remained. To GObot's surprise, Stray Catgirl wasn't the only thing that still stood.

**Cathy – 100 LP**

**GObot – 3200 LP**

"Impossible!" GObot shouted, finally gaining some feeling to his voice. "How did this happen? Everything was calculated so precisely!"

"I guess you didn't factor in my Gold Coins for Cats Trap Card!" smiled Cathy, pointing to the augmented image she was referring to. "During the Damage Step of that battle, my Stray Catgirl gained half the ATK of your Giant Rat, making her strength go up to 1300! And moreover, Stray Catgirl cannot be destroyed by battle when she's in Attack Position, so I still have her!"

GObot's body turned red, symbolizing his anger at Cathy's planning and accuracy. Nevertheless, he simply ended with a facedown card.

_Even if she has disturbed my strategy, I still have my Xyz Reflect_ thought the automaton. _And even so, I now have Bye Bye Damage facedown. If she even attacks my Goldrat with her Stray Catgirl, she'll lose the duel!_

"I hope you aren't planning you victory speech just yet," Cathy coughed, picking herself up and staring at GObot, "because I don't intend for you to make one!"

"Make your move," the robot demanded.

"As you wish," Cathy said, looking at her cards. "Draw!"

Her eyes widened when she saw what she'd picked up.

_I just might have a chance at winning after all!_

"I activate my Spell Card, Home for Strays!"

While playing her card in her D-Pad with one hand, Cathy reached into her Graveyard, producing the three Stray Cats that she had sent there before.

"By activating Home for Strays, I can banish all Stray Cats in my Graveyard and draw one card for each one that I banished!"

She placed the three Stray Cat monsters in her dress pocket and looked at her deck.

"Cattobingu, ore!" she shouted as she made her three draws.

Elation and ecstasy crossed her face as she devised a skillful plan. She picked up one of the three new cards and placed it on her D-Pad.

"I summon Cat Girl!"

A gust of wind whirled around in front of Cathy, bringing forth another feline. This one was masked, wearing an orange and brown getup. Patches of fur covered her wrists, shoulders, and skirt as she danced around joyously. Three golden bells that hung securely on a belt on her waist chimed together as she moved about. She ended her ballet with a twirl as she faced GObot and his two rat monsters. (1200 ATK)

"And next, I'm going to overlay both of my monsters to build the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

Cathy's two felines transformed into two brown orbs, both of which fell into a swirling red portal on the ground in front of her as she reached into her Extra Deck to grab a monster. As she placed the card on her D-Pad, an image formed on the field. A floating, black wand appeared followed by a slightly seductive woman that came after it. The purple-haired beauty was dressed in red heels and a large red hat that resembled a sombrero. Her tight, black outfit displayed outlines of her wonderful physique. She leapt up high, landing not on her feet, but on her posterior as she rode on her thin wand around Cathy's field. GObot watched in amazement, his gaze never leaving the spectacle. When she was done with her joy ride, she hopped off the staff, landing accurately on her high heels and maintaining her balance while reaching up and gripping the wand in both hands. (2000 ATK)

"Come on out, Cat Girl Magician!"

"Cat Girl Magician…" GObot repeated wondrously. "However, it still doesn't have enough power to defeat me completely."

"That's right and wrong," smiled Cathy. "I'm going to use the effect of my Cat Girl Magician now!"

One of the honey-colored overlay units flew into the orbed end of the woman's scepter as her power was cut in half. (2000 – 1000 ATK)

"By halving the power of my Cat Girl Magician until the End Phase, she's able to attack you directly!"

GObot frowned as usual but didn't fret.

_Even if she's avoided by Bye Bye Damage, if she tries to use an Equip Spell to target and power up her monster, I can even use Xyz Reflect then to win this duel!_

"And now, I'm going to power up my Cat Girl Magician!" shouted Cathy, flipping around a Spell Card and waving it in the air.

GObot prepared to activate his Trap again, however he stopped when he realized what was going on. Instead of appearing in Cathy's back row, her D-Pad's Field Spell Zone opened up, and Cat World was played.

Instantly the field morphed into that serene meadow that had Cathy had been accustomed to for quite some time now. Wandering cats pounced here and there, stomping around the grass as though it was the only home that they had.

"And due to this field Spell, all of my Cat monsters have their _original _ATK doubled, which means that even though Cat Girl Magician's ATK is now 1000, it goes all the way up to 4000!"

GObot's scanners and detectors began to beep, buzz, and screech all at once as he saw what happened.

Cat Girl Magician grabbed her wand and spun it in a circular motion above her head, showering herself with sparkles and twinkles of starry light as her outfit gained thousands of glittery stars. The heels on her boots transformed from their simple, mundane red heels to silvery, sharp nails. Her catlike eyes flashed color, changing from amber to electric pink in no time at all. (1000 – 4000 ATK)

"And let's not forget that she still has the power to attack you directly!" Cathy reminded GObot with a smirk. "I've turned to duel around! Now the only thing to do is end it! Cat Girl Magician...attack with Cat's Eye Magic!"

Cat Girl Magician mounted her wand, which served as a broomstick, and soared higher up in the air. She performed a couple ostentatious tricks before flying over to GObot's side of the field. Swiftly bypassing the swatting clutches of Giant Rat and Goldrat, Cat Girl Magician navigated her wand until she was directly in front of GObot. When she was, she jumped off the stick and, while still in midair, grabbed it from under her and grasped it tightly. Her body heat infused with the rod, causing it to turn a bright red before a beam was shot from the top of it which was hot enough to not only shock GObot, but fry all of the circuitry within the robot. A loud buzzer was heard above Cathy as the augmented scoreboard declared her the victor of the intense battle.

**Cathy – 100 LP**

**GObot – 0 LP**

Cathy feebly advanced toward GObot who had been not only knocked unconscious, but had been turned offline when he lost the battle. As Cathy made her way over to the android, she noticed the various dints and dings on the machine's body and limbs. Then she noticed its cards were still in its duel disk.

She bent down and grabbed two cards, both of the facedowns in GObot's Spell/Trap zone, turning them over for a better view.

"Xyz Reflect?" she said, looking at the card. "Bye Bye Damage? And he had Asleep at the Switch earlier, didn't he?"

She felt that something wasn't right. There was something very peculiar about those Trap cards, and she knew exactly what it was.

They were all included in Yuma's deck.

'_My master'_ _he said_ Cathy thought to herself.

"No, no. That's just a coincidence though," she assured herself uncertainly. "Isn't it?"

She dropped the two Trap cards in exchange for the monster that was lying on GObot's monster zone.

"Number 56: Goldrat," she said, looking at the card hesitantly. Her eyes moved from the Number monster to GObot's comatose cadaver.

"I guess it would be best to hold on to this for now," she assumed, placing the card in her pocket. "Maybe Yuma could find some use for it if I give it to him. That's one thing that Kotori can't do, at least."

She blushed shyly, fantasizing about Yuma and the various "ways" that he might thank her for retrieving a card just for him. She looked back at GObot once more, deeming him unconscious, before turning back around and practically skipping through the streets to find Yuma.

However, if Cathy had turned back again, just once more, she would have seen GObot's red eyes flash multiple times. The toy-looking robot sat up, placing its wrist in front of its face. He hit the six buttons very rapidly before something came up. A visual projection of a person.

"According to plan," GObot stated. "Everything is going according to plan."

"Excellent, GObot," said the person on the other end of the phone. GObot watched as the person picked up the remote that was sitting beside them and grip it in their hand. "Now there's just one more thing to do."

"What is it?" GObot asked, always ready to help.

The person on the other end of the line clicked the red button on his remote and instantly the transmission ended. It wasn't because GObot's phone was broken or because there was a bad connection between the two.

It was because the red button was a self-destruct function which caused GObot to explode the moment that it had been pushed.

The individual placed the remote back down on the table beside them before putting their hands together and rubbing them therapeutically.

"Sorry, GObot," laughed the person, "but I don't like to leave traces of my work. No hard feelings."

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown in This Chapter –

**Number 56: Goldrat (Xyz Monster)**

Beast/Xyz/Rank 1/Effect/LIGHT

500 ATK/600 DEF

Effect: 3 Level 1 Monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; draw 1 card, then shuffle 1 card from your hand into the Deck.

Note: This card can be found in the Weekly Jump Magazine Promotional. It is currently only available in Japan.

**A Rally of Cats (Spell)**

Continuous Spell

Image: Four tabby cats meeting together and gathering around a bright light.

Effect: When a "Cat" monster is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Cat" monster from your hand.

Note: This card was first used by Cathy in Episode 9 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Stray Catgirl (Monster)**

Beast/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

600 ATK/1500 DEF

Effect: This face-up Attack Position monster cannot be destroyed by battle.

**Cat Girl (Monster)**

Beast/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1200 ATK/1600 DEF

Effect: Once during each of your opponent's turns, when an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can negate that attack.

**Cat Girl Magician (Xyz Monster)**

Spellcaster/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/LIGHT

2000 ATK/1800 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 4 Monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; until the End Phase, this card's ATK is halved but it can attack your opponent directly.

**Catnip Turbine (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: Catnipped Kitty screeching while flying around in a swirling turbine.

Effect: Equip only to a "Cat" monster. The equipped monster gains 1200 ATK and cannot attack monsters your opponent controls.

**Gold Coins for Cats (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Neko Mane King clutching a bar of gold while other tablets float above it.

Effect: When an opponent's monster targets a face-up Beast-Type monster you control for an attack: That attack targets gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the attacking monster until the end of the Damage Step only.

Note: These five preceding cards were first used by Cathy in Episode 39 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Pack Rat (Monster)**

Beast/Level 1/Effect/EARTH

700 ATK/500 DEF

Effect: You can banish this card from your Graveyard. You can change the positions of all monsters you control.

**Golden Cheese (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A golden bar in the shape of a cheese sitting in the middle of a room.

Effect: Select 1 Level 1 monster on your field. Special Summon as many monsters with the same name from your hand and deck.

Note: These two preceding cards are creations of SkyArcadia. All creative credit goes to that author.

**Mutant Rat (Monster)**

Beast/Level 6/Effect/DARK

2400 ATK/1500 DEF

Effect: When this card is sent from your hand to your Deck by a card effect: Return this card to your hand.

**Attack Shuffle (Spell)**

Continuous Spell

Image: A casino dealer shuffling two decks together while Slot Machine is in the background.

Effect: Once per turn, when a monster is sent from your hand to your Deck: Target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster sent to your deck. This ATK remains for as long as this card is face-up on the field.

**Home for Strays (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Stray Cat leaving its small, cardboard box and moving toward a young girl standing in front of a mansion.

Effect: Banish all "Stray" Cat" monsters in your Graveyard. Draw 1 card for each banished monster.

Effect: The above three cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: On his rampage to stop and take down IV, Shark becomes more malicious, letting the darkness in his heart consume him. One of the tournament proctors catches wind of the danger that is Shark and comes to stop him. With his participation in the tournament in jeopardy, Shark must duel against this mysterious duelist in a duel which decides his fate! Just who is this challenger and will they defeat the hell-bent boy? Find out next time!<p> 


	26. The Butterfly Effect

**Chapter 26: The Butterfly Effect**

* * *

><p>Droite sighed, scrolling down her list. Name of name passed her by, most of them with red slashes through them as a reminder of the duelists that had already been taken care of by either her or Gauche.<p>

Being one of the only two maintenance committee members for the World Duel Carnival must have been stressful for her because the bags under her eyes seemed to be growing daily. She scratched her head lightly, only to sigh louder when she saw loose locks of purple fall to the ground slowly.

"Why did I sign up for this again?" she asked herself while moving through her list of names looking for ones without slashes through them.

Droite rubbed her eyes and got up from her chair to walk over to the light switch and illuminate the room. The brightness helped only a modicum for her eyes, but any help was more welcome than none at all. She stretched for a couple seconds, cracking a few bones in her arms and lower back before waltzing back to her chair and replanting herself in the wooden seat.

"Where was I?" she questioned to herself once more before finding her place again. Her middle finger hit the middle of her keyboard's mouse and the screen resumed its movement downward.

"Kazuma Motosu, Tetsu Tamatsu, Tokunosuke Omoteura," Droite said to herself, reading off the names and many more. "I can't believe the World Duel Carnival has this many disobeyers."

She kept moving down the list until she came across the first name that didn't have a slash through it. Somehow it seemed oddly familiar.

"Ryoga Kamishiro," she said, grabbing the glass of water sitting next to the computer and taking a sip of it. Her fingernails received a chill as a droplet of water rolled down the cup and onto her freshly painted nails. "I wonder…"

Droite double-clicked on the prominent name on her screen and a biography came up. Her eyes moved from left to right as she read every last word on the page.

"Ryoga Kamishiro, previous competitor in the National Duel Circuit, disqualified for cheating…Hmph. No surprise that he'd stoop to foul play and disorderly conduct in this tournament too."

Droite put the glass of water to her lips and finished off the remaining liquid before rising from the chair again. This time though she walked over to the pedestal directly behind her and crouched down to press a button near the bottom of the wooden pillar.

As she clicked the red circle, the pedestal began to split into two parts mechanically. Both pieces drifted further and further away from one another before there was a three foot wide gap in the platform.

After stopping her hunched posture, she reached down into the opening created by the two wooden parts. Instead of coming up empty-handed, she fished through the multiple things that were hiding inside the secret opening and retrieved a D-Pad as well as a deck of cards. Then she grabbed a GPS tracker (one that was created solely for the World Duel Carnival because it allowed the committee staff to track any duelist's yin-yang symbol and their location) and typed in the code inscribed on Shark's tracker.

"Days like these," she sighed once more before pressing a button on the top of the pedestal which caused it to reconnect and revert to its usual position as a whole podium. Then she walked over to the door and opened it up before taking one more glance behind her shoulder and exiting the area.

* * *

><p>"N-no more!" shouted a spiky haired duelist. Sweat dripped down his face as his body trembled in fear. "I give! Please, have mercy!"<p>

"I should warn you that pleading won't work with me," snarled the opponent. "And mercy…I don't know the word anymore."

The boy pointed at his opponent and commanded his monster to finish the job that he'd started.

"Now go, Black Ray Lancer! Attack him directly with Black Spear!"

The Xyz Monster followed the orders of its purple-haired master and flew up into the air, twirling its staff around like it was in a marching band. Without warning, the winged creature stopped spinning its javelin and simply thrusted its arm with enough strength to not only release the weapon from its grasp and send it flying at an accelerated velocity, but with enough strength to also knock the opponent back a great distance.

A buzzer was heard from above, indicating that the winner of the duel had been none other than Shark.

The boy with the big, blue eyes walked over to his opponent who was just recovering from the final blow. Shark stopped only a couple inches away from his opponent and he bent down, looking the man in the eyes. He subconsciously must have moved his arms because before he knew it, his right hand was around his foe's shirt collar.

"I won the duel, coward," he barked. "Now hold up your end of the bargain and tell me all that you know about IV. Where is he?"

"I-I…don't know!" stuttered the man quickly, holding his hand over his heart. "I didn't really think that you would take it this far! I was just fooling when I said that I knew about IV!"

"Joking?" Shark asked, his voice growing cold and distant. "You think that this is funny? That it's some kind of twisted humor?"

"I'm really sorry! Honest!" confessed the spike-haired male. "What are you going to do to me?"

Shark thought the idea over, not removing his grasp from the man's collar. The silence that filled the arena was haunting before a voice finally came through. Oddly enough for both duelists though, it wasn't Shark's. In fact, it wasn't even male.

"He won't be doing anything."

The noise came from behind Shark, causing both duelists to avert their attention in that direction. In somewhat of a surprised stupor from the voice, Shark momentarily freed his grip on the man, an action that he later regretted because it allowed his opponent to flee the scene like the coward that he was.

"Can I help you?" Shark frowned, looking up and down at the voluptuous woman in front of him.

"Ryoga Kamishiro?" asked the woman with one hand on her hip and the other touching her face.

"Who wants to know?"

"My name is Droite. And the World Duel Carnival staff members," answered the woman. "That's who."

Shark was silent for a while, unnerving the woman. She was the one that finally filled the wordless void after a minute and a half.

"I suppose you're wondering what the World Duel Carnival has to do with you," she assumed. "Well, we've been receiving anonymous information saying that you've been engaging in reckless duels and endangering the safety of the other participants lately. Would you care to comment on that?"

Shark remained quiet, although his hands started to ball up. Thoughts of IV clouded his mind and began to block off whatever it was this woman was saying. He was finally called back to reality moments later when the woman said something unsavory.

"In fact, you're going to be disqualified from participating in the tournament. If you're hurting other duelists then there's a problem."

"You're disqualifying me?" Shark gasped, his eyes widening.

"So you were listening after all," Droite scoffed, flipping her lovely hair a bit. "And besides, you brought this upon yourself."

Shark was now fully conscious and completely aware of the woman's words.

_If I get kicked out of the tournament, I'll never get what I desire…I've got to think of something._

Shark's eyes were drawn to something hanging from Droite's stylish black belt. And suddenly he had an idea that seemed all too plausible.

"That's a D-Pad, isn't it?" he asked, pointing to the device.

Droite stood still, debating whether or not to answer the question. However after a couple seconds she confirmed what Shark had said to be true.

"Then how about it?" he questioned, looking at her. "What do you say you give me a sporting chance to stay in this tournament?"

Droite frowned, but realized that she was bound by her word to uphold tournament fairness. And after all, what was fairer than giving each person a reasonable enough chance to win?

_And what if…_Droite thought, scrutinizing Shark to see if something was off, _what if he has a Number? I have to duel for Mr. Heartland in order to…_

"I accept your wager," Droite said, reaching down and grabbing the item from her waistline before equipping it onto her arm dramatically. The device elevated slightly and widened on both sides, showcasing the appearance of a butterfly wing.

Shark looked over at his motorbike that sat behind Droite, noticing one major problem instantly. Inside the deck box attached to the side of the vehicle was one special card.

Number 96: Black Mist sat in the holder motionless.

_I can't go back behind her and get it…_Shark thought forlornly with a heavy sigh. _And what if she's really a Numbers Hunter in disguise? I guess I'm going to have to try and win this duel without Black Mist._

"Good to see you're on board," Shark said with less emotion than intended. He reached down and attached his own D-Pad onto his arm before placing his D-Gazer over his eye.

"D-Pad, set! D-Gazer, lock on!"

Instead of grabbing a D-Gazer (she didn't even have one to begin with), Droite tapped the space under her left eye and a sky blue tattoo formed around the body part. This transformation also changed her eye color from a tawny hue to a jade green.

Both players drew their opening hands before looking at each other.

"Duel!" they shouted.

**Shark – 8000 LP**

**Droite – 8000 LP**

"I'm taking the first move," Droite said, already picking up the sixth card from her deck and adding it to her opening collection. Shark made no attempt to refute her command.

_Excellent, _thought the violet-haired dame as she eyed a couple specific cards and calculating her plan of action.

"I set one card facedown, and then I summon Moonlit Papillon!" she shouted, lifting two cards from her hand and placing one after the other.

Instantly a facedown card formed on Droite's side of the field right before a monster floated out of a blue ripple in the sky. Shark assumed it was a butterfly due to its multiple, shimmering blue forewings and hindwings. The creature had no discernible antennae or proboscis; however it did have an eye. Oddly enough though, it was in the middle of the creature's thorax, pink and ominous. (1200 ATK)

"That's the end of my turn."

Shark looked at the five cards in his hand then stared at the top card of his deck for a moment, calculating a strategy of his own.

"It's my turn," he said flatly, gripping the top card of his deck with his index finger, middle finger, and thumb. "Draw!"

_I don't know what kind of strategy she's using, but if she's going to play a weak monster to start with like that, I might as well do her the honor of destroying it!_

After his right arm snatched the rectangular cardboard from his deck, he immediately looked at it for no more than a second before playing it.

"I summon Sharktopus in Attack Position!"

Augmented tidal waves splashed onto the field, bringing with them the duelist's half-shark, half-octopus hybrid. Black ink stained the animal's suction cups as it raised its elongated horn of a nose to the sky. (1600 ATK)

_That's it..._thought Droite. _Fall into my lure._

Shark looked at Droite's facedown card then at her Moonlit Papillon before glancing back at one card in particular in his hand.

_Maybe I should save this for later, _he thought while staring at Mystical Space Typhoon. _After all, if she's aiming to increase her monster's ATK score, she'll have to deal with Sharktopus's effect._

"Alright then," Shark smirked, pointing to Moonlit Papillon and then bringing his extended finger in to create a fist with the rest of his digits. "I'm going to send my Sharktopus to attack your Moonlit Papillion! Tsunami Strike Barrage!"

Sharktopus shrieked loudly before jumping into the air and angling itself at a forty-five degree turn to where its suction cups were facing Moonlit Papillon. With some tight clenching, Sharktopus released its ebony ooze at the bright butterfly. Droite however didn't show any emotion as the gunk moved closer and closer to her monster. She only touched a trigger on her D-Pad which flipped over her facedown card.

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Berserk Scales!"

Moonlit Papillon's blue coating turned into a ruby red color as though its skin was boiling from heat. A flaming aura soon shrouded the insect and evaporated Sharktopus's feeble attempt at an attack. (1200 – 2200 ATK)

"Due to Berserk Scales, my Moonlit Papillion gains 1000 ATK for the remainder of the turn. Of course, it can't attack you directly during the turn that I activated this effect, but I don't that will be a problem, now will it?"

Shark watched as Moonlit Papillion's pink eye morphed into the same crimson color as the rest of its body. Then the iris around the pupil started to modify its color, shifting from red to purple to gold and finally to a sort of rainbow hue. After the cornea reached that final color alteration, it shot a large multicolored spectrum of light, quickly frying Sharktopus and turning it into nothing more than shark fin soup mixed with calamari.

Shark covered himself from the impact, only feeling a gust of wind as it hit his hair and knocked his tentacle-like curls to and fro.

"It looks like I'm getting the last laugh because you completely disregarded my Sharktopus's special ability," he chuckled, reaching into his Graveyard and pulling out the monster. "When Sharktopus is destroyed while in battle with one of your monsters, it can latch onto your monster and drop its ATK score all the way to 0!"

The denizen of the deep crossbreed squirmed over to Moonlit Papillon, constricting it with its reddish-orange manacles and turning the creature back to its original blue shade (although mainly due to the lack of oxygen flowing through the butterfly's body). (2200 – 0 ATK)

Droite's stone cold expression was unwavering as she spoke.

"It doesn't matter to me any. After all, due to Berserk Scales, my Moonlit Papillon would have lost 2000 ATK during the End Phase anyway. As far as I'm concerned, I've still got the advantage."

"We'll see about that," grinned Shark, "because I still haven't told you about the additional effect of Sharktopus, the one in which your Moonlit Papillon isn't allowed to switch its Battle Position. That means that you're stuck with that monster with no ATK!"

"You'd like to believe that, wouldn't you?" Droite asked rhetorically, picking up a card from her deck. "But remember that it's my turn!"

**Shark – 7400 LP**

**Droite – 8000 LP**

Droite added the card she'd most recently picked up to her hand and then grabbed another card on the opposite side of her five card compilation.

"I summon Rose Papillon."

Her voice carried on as one hundred rose petals showered her, falling in her hair and littering her apparel. Following the shower rain of roses descended another little butterfly. This one's wings, both hind and fore, were made up of the same petals that were covering Droite. Its antennae wiggled around rapidly, dragging along the ground lazily. It lifted its dandelion-shaped head momently to examine Shark. (1400 ATK)

_She's only got Rose Papillon for attacking, _Shark nodded, trying to piece together Droite's approach to dealing with Sharktopus. _And on top of that, Moonlit Papillon and Rose Papillon are both different Levels, so she can't perform an Xyz Summon with either of them without the use of a Spell from her hand._

Droite looked back and forth, from her Moonlit Papillon to her Rose Papillon.

"I don't require either of these monsters anymore, especially since you've weakened by Moonlit Papillon. Therefore, I am going to tribute both of my monsters to Special Summon Princess of Butterflies from my hand!"

Both butterflies elevated themselves high up into the sky, albeit Moonlit Papillon moved at a noticeably slower rate due to the mutant octopus tentacles that were binding it. When Shark raised his head and covered his eyes with one hand, he still couldn't view either Papillon. However, that didn't matter because he did see something else. A new monster.

From the amorphous white clouds descended a beautiful woman that greatly resembled a butterfly. Glittery wings shimmered in the sunlight, emitting sparkly piles of stardust as she floated downward. Her long, golden bangs, which functioned for the most part as antennae, moved in the hot breeze, hitting her face lightly. The loose, elegant cherry blossoms that were attached to her rosy garb fell off as she touched the ground softly. She bent down to pick up one of the flowers as well as adjust her striped stockings. (2900 ATK)

"But that's impossible," Shark shouted, his lips quivering in both shock and fear. "How did you get her out? You just Normal Summoned!"

"A Papillon monster," Droite added calmly. "And that's just what I required because Princess of Roses can be Special Summoned from my hand in exchange for offering two Papillon monsters!"

Shark instinctively took a step back, watching as Princess of Butterflies' feelers moved around the field, sensing and tracking his movements and the vibrations that they created. Without words, the monster instantly lifted its head, glaring at Shark and preparing itself physically.

"It looks like she's all ready," Droite noticed, pointing to Shark quickly. "Let's not keep her waiting! Princess of Butterflies, attack him directly with Butterfly Bombardment!"

Before Droite's statement had even finished, the insect flew up into the sky and spun around, enveloping herself in a shield of stardust. The brilliant coating glistened brightly, causing Shark's retinas to momentarily fail. At that same moment when Shark's vision was a thing of the past, Princess of Butterflies soared down as swiftly as a torpedo, tackling Shark and sending him to the ground with a minor scream of pain.

Droite watched the interaction continue for a couple more seconds before calling her monster back to her and lifting a card in her hand.

"If you still wish to continue, it's your turn after I set this facedown."

Just like the woman had said, a concealed card appeared immediately behind Princess of Butterflies.

**Shark – 4500 LP**

**Droite – 8000 LP**

_She's strong_ the boy thought, picking himself up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. _But I'm not going to fall for anymore of her tricks. It's time for retaliation and I know just how to do it!_

"It's my turn!" Shark yelled. "Draw!"

As he made his draw, the aquatic duelist was already preparing a plan of attack. He looked at the card that he'd just added to his hand and grinned with delight.

"It's time to take down that Princess of Butterflies," he declared confidently. "And I'm starting by taking down the rear!"

He placed a card into his D-Pad and a vicious cyclone began to swirl around his face, drawing Droite's attention.

"Due to my Mystical Space Typhoon," Shark announced, "I can get rid of that facedown card you're hiding behind your Princess!"

The cyclone raged ahead of Shark, who watched his plan unfold before his eyes. The tornado spun around and around, yanking Droite's facedown into its gravitational pull and lifting it up in the air. Suddenly the twister disappeared, leaving Droite's card to fall to the hard, cold earth below where it shattered the moment that it came back down into Earth's orbit.

However, to Shark's surprise and chagrin, Droite was anything but upset. In fact, she now wore the tiniest of smiles on her face with an eerie sense of pride and confidence.

"That typhoon must've been pretty loud because it sounds like I missed the joke," sneered Shark. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that this duel is going exactly as I calculated it," Droite replied. "You see, the facedown card that you just forcibly destroyed is known as Spell Calling and once that card is destroyed by a card effect that you control, it allows me to take any Quick-Play Spell that I want and set it on the field."

One card popped out of the deck in Droite's D-Pad and she freed it from her large array of cards.

"I'm obligated to show you what it is beforehand however, and I can't activate it this turn," she concluded, flipping around the card for Shark to see that it was a second copy of Berserk Scales.

She set the Spell facedown behind his Princess of Butterflies before concluding her thought.

"However, now that you know what it is, you also know that you only have one turn to dispose of it before it disposes of you."

Shark shuddered as chills shot up and down his spine. He looked at his remaining cards, trying to maintain his composure and equanimity.

"I have a better idea," Shark smiled deviously. "I'll take out that Butterfly of yours instead!"

"And just how do you expect to do that?" Droite frowned, dubious of Shark's skill.

"With this!" he shouted, throwing a card in the Monster Zone of his D-Pad. "I summon Hammer Shark!"

The navy blue shark with the head made of metal swam over to Shark's aid, roaring and showing its incisive teeth to Princess of Butterflies. The orange eyes on both sides of its winged shapes connecting to the hammer blinked curiously. (1700 ATK)

"And furthermore, by activating the effect of my Hammer Shark, I can reduce its Level by 1 to Special Summon another low-Level WATER monster from my hand! Appear, Blue Ray Lancer!"

A swirling whirlpool of sea foam green water twisted around in the nearest available space on Hammer Shark's left side as a new monster glided it of it with its triangular shaped pectoral fins extended. It bore a tad bit of semblance to Black Ray Lancer with its lengthy wings, although it had no weapon or muscles. In fact, it looked exactly like a mundane manta ray, although true to its name, it was completely azure. Its gilled underbelly lifted up and down slightly as it slowly suffocated on the earthly oxygen. (1400 ATK)

_There are two Level 3 monsters on his field, _Droite assessed. _That means that he's probably planning to Xyz Summon a monster. However, I don't know of any Rank 3 monsters with over 2900 ATK on their own. Princess of Butterflies has nothing to be afraid of. Unless he's going to show me his Number…_

"Get ready," shouted the boy, raising his fist to the sky, "because I'm overlaying both my Hammer Shark and my Blue Ray Lancer! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Black Ray Lancer!"

Both monsters swirled together in a red portal that broke the ground open. Then a spiral of purple energy shot from the busted soil to the tips of the sky, blocking Shark from Droite's gaze. However when the purple light show faded away, Black Ray Lancer stood with its spear in both hands, watching Princess of Butterflies motionlessly. The red lines on its skin appeared to be a deeper scarlet color than usual. (2100 ATK)

"Black Ray Lancer," Droite said slowly, trying to remember where she had encountered this monster before. It seemed vaguely familiar to her.

"Don't blink or you'll miss the best part," Shark laughed emotionlessly. "Once per turn, by offering one of my overlay units, Black Ray Lancer can negate the effect of one monster on the field until the End Phase. And I bet you can guess which one I'm choosing!"

Shark removed one of the two cards underneath Black Ray Lancer and the winged creature spun its spear around twice. It threw the javelin-esque item at Princess of Butterflies, but instead of impaling the insect-woman, it landed in front of her. Before she could even react, the spear morphed into a circular ring and a slightly visible force-field rose from it, effectively sealing Princess of Butterflies off from the rest of society like a butterfly net.

"How ignorant," Droite taunted, scowling at Black Ray Lancer. "The only effect that Princess of Butterflies possesses is the one that allows her to be Special Summoned."

"You misunderstand," chuckled Shark, reaching into his Graveyard and pulling out Blue Ray Lancer. "You see, while _Black_ Ray Lancer has a good effect on his own, that wasn't my main focus. _Blue _Ray Lancer was!"

"What are you…" began Droite.

"It's simple," Shark preempted. "I had Blue Ray Lancer attached to my Black Ray Lancer. By detaching that Blue Ray from my Black Ray, I activated its effect. That of course allows me to reduce the ATK of target of Black Ray Lancer's effect by 2100!"

"You mean that Blue Ray Lancer's effect would have only activated if it was attached to Black Ray Lancer? That's why you went out of your way to summon a monster that was weaker than my Princess?"

Shark nodded, content with his work and progress.

Princess of Butterflies, on the other hand, shrieked as the force-field around her began to drain some of her powers. The glistening sheen on her wings started to dim and the blossoms that were hooked onto her gown commenced wilting. (2900 – 800 ATK)

"And of course, I haven't reached the attack yet!" Shark said vociferously. "Black Ray Lancer, attack Princess of Butterflies now! Black Spear!"

Black Ray Lancer lifted its hand and the force-field surrounding Princess of Butterflies disappeared just as quickly as it had come. Then the magenta spear retracted, reverting back to its original lance-like shape. As though by magic, the spear then elevated into the air and came back into Black Ray Lancer's mighty grasp. With one last swing of the weapon and a quick, 360 degree spin, Black Ray Lancer shot the lance at Princess of Butterflies, driving it through her heart and out of her back. The agonized insect exploded only seconds later.

Droite grunted softly, covering her face with most of her arm. Luckily she had braced for impact before Black Ray Lancer's assault had began, but it didn't feel any better knowing that one of her favorite monsters was that easily eviscerated.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown card," Shark concluded, setting a card behind his Black Ray Lancer and waiting as it materialized.

**Shark – 4500 LP**

**Droite – 6700 LP**

"Get ready to pay for that kid," frowned Droite as she drew her card. "It's my move!"

As she added a third card to her hand, she reduced the amount back down to two by playing a new monster on her disk.

"I summon Phantom Butterfly Assassin Swallowtail!"

The ground in front of Droite began to bear icicles and frost as drops of stardust fell onto the frozen tundra. Above the wintery wonderland flew a rather large butterfly with tangerine wings and a violet, beelike stinger. Although completely bald with ominous red eyes, Shark could tell that the creature was actually female. She gripped two lances, not unlike the one that Black Ray Lancer wielded, in both of her hands. (1800 ATK)

"And you know what happens now!" she shouted. "I attack Black Ray Lancer with my Butterfly Assassin and then I activate Berserk Scales to power my monster up by 1000 more ATK! Limit Scale Stream!"

Phantom Butterfly Assassin Swallowtail's tawny wings expanded as they were set ablaze the same way that Moonlit Papillon's were. The lances in the insect's hand enlarged as well, becoming a bit more lustrous as they did. (1800 – 2800 ATK)

Black Ray Lancer lifted its spear above its head to protect it from the aerial assault above. Swallowtail, who had ascended directly above Black Ray Lancer, descended down, attempting to cut the monster in twain with one foul swoop of its first lance. However Black Ray Lancer blocked itself from harm's way. Unfortunately it didn't calculate a second attack and Swallowtail's other javelin was thrust into Black Ray Lancer's chest, ending its life as it hit the earth below with a "thud".

"Ahh!" Shark shouted as he toppled backwards onto the ground. His face hit the earth with an unloving blow and the rest of his body followed suit.

Droite was unwilling to wait. After all, she was one of the only committee maintenance members for the tournament and she didn't have time to waste dealing with one troublemaker.

"I set one facedown card and end my turn. And by doing so my Berserk Scales drains my Phantom Butterfly Assassin's strength by 2000 points."

One reversed card formed behind Droite's monster whose wings now reverted back to their usual ocher hue, albeit smaller than they were before. (2800 – 800 ATK)

**Shark – 3800 LP**

**Droite – 6700 LP**

Shark struggled to pick himself back up as he lifted his head to see Droite's cold expression, her uncaring eyes watching him like he was an animal in the zoo.

_I can't let her win, _Shark managed to think through all the pain. _I can't give her the satisfaction of seeing me squirm anymore._

"I recommend getting out of the driver's seat soon," Shark smirked, picking his body up off the ground, "because I'm the one who's about to be in control of this duel! My turn! Draw!"

Shark added another card to his hand and then looked over the three cards in his hand. Then he tapped the screen of his D-Pad to remind him of his facedown card.

_That's right! _he thought with a gasp of realization. _I still have that facedown and I can use it this turn!_

"It's feeding time! I summon Big Jaws in Attack Position!"

From a liquid gateway to another world came Shark's favorite finned friend, snarling at Droite's butterfly. Saliva rolled down the shark's cheek slowly as a rumbling noise became more and more audible near the stomach area of the fish. (1800 ATK)

Droite watched silently, taking quick glances to her facedown card at sporadic intervals.

"Go Big Jaws! Attack Butterfly Assassin Swallowtail now! Big Mouth!"

The famished fish roared once more before burrowing underground to hone in on its prey. The only visible part of the animal was its large dorsal fin which was a dead giveaway as to where the creature was at any given moment. Second later, when the fin was five feet away from the butterfly, Big Jaws came out of the ground and jumped at the insect.

"I guess you haven't realized it yet," Droite smiled slightly, clicking a switch on her D-Pad. "I'm in control of this duel! Trap Card activate! Scales of Subordination!"

A wall of the same stardust covered scales that most of Droite's monsters had now separated Big Jaws from Swallowtail. The shark roared defiantly, trying desperately to reach its afternoon lunch, but to no avail. Eventually the fish wore itself out and, exhausted from its moving, switched into a more defensive position. (300 DEF)

"What's going on?" shouted Shark, visibly and emotionally enraged.

"I told you already, I'm in control. And due to Scales of Subordination, since your Big Jaws attacked, I can switch it to Defense Position and equip this Trap to him."

She pointed to Big Jaws to drive home the point before adding a bit more information.

"And in addition to that, each turn I can change Big Jaws' battle position. In short, he can't make a move without me doing it for him."

"Heh," laughed Shark before turning somber once more. "Nice try lady, but my monsters aren't play toys that you can control."

"What are you talking about?" asked Droite.

"Well you see Big Jaws is now banished since it did just attack! Therefore, your Scales of Subordination Trap is just as nonexistent now!"

Droite gasped quietly as Big Jaws vanished into watery granules before her very eyes. The same thing occurred to her Trap card as well.

"But don't worry," Shark smirked, "because I've got another friend for you! I activate my Trap Card, Fish Rain!"

An interdimensional portal formed above Shark's head as he explained.

"Due to this Trap, since Big Jaws was just banished from the field, I'm able to replace him with another Fish-Type monster from my hand, like my Killer Frilled Shark!"

Another augmented wave of water crashed down onto the ground, bringing with it Killer Frilled Shark. The ornery frilled shark changed from beige to a blue color as it curled up into a defensive pose. (1500 DEF)

Then he picked up the last card in his hand and set it in his Spell/Trap zone underneath his new shark.

"I end my turn with that," concluded the dark-haired teenager.

_I better think of something fast, _Shark thought to himself, _otherwise…_

"It's my turn!" Droite declared. "Draw!"

She made her draw and picked one of the two cards in her hand to play. She lifted it up and placed it in the empty zone next to Butterfly Assassin Swallowtail.

"I summon Phantom Butterfly Assassin Morpho!"

More shards of ice began to grow on the ground below Droite's monster as a second Butterfly Assassin flew out of a dark portal. Lovely lavender wings outstretched from a jade green body as the new butterfly took shape. Dark feelers bounced up and down on the bug-woman's head as her hands reached up to stabilize them. (1200 ATK)

_Both of those Level 4 monsters don't have enough strength to take down my monster _Shark noticed. _But then why would she…wait a minute…both of those monsters are Level 4!_

"That's correct," Droite said, reading Shark's facial expressions accurately. "Therefore I'm going to overlay both my Butterfly Assassin Morpho and Swallowtail to build the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

Both winged creatures fluttered through the sky, flapping their wings together as fast as they possibly could and showering the field with a great deal of sparkles. Their twinkles of light intertwined with the churning ruby portal that emerged on the ground as they were sucked into the vortex compulsorily. Shark blinked twice to make sure that he was seeing the new monster that appeared correctly. Unfortunately for him, he was.

Two golden overlay units moved around a black object that resembled a thin shark tooth before the object expanded. Wings developed on either side of the object, which Shark indentified as a body veiled in black. The discals and postdiscals of the wings exuded a majestic magenta light as the body attached to them swirled around once. Then next visible parts of the body were the black arms and legs which were near a foot and a half in length each. However, none of that drew Shark's attention. What really captivated the boy were the bright blue particles of light that illuminated its upper arms and neck. The female creature gave a small battle cry before turning her red eyes to Shark. (2100 ATK)

"Appear now, Photon Butterfly Assassin!"

"Photon Butterfly Assassin," parroted Shark uneasily. He tried to rack his brain to remember where he had heard of such monsters. "Where have I heard that before?"

"You haven't," Droite replied coldly. "There a special breed of monsters which are exclusive to certain people."

"That's a lie," Shark responded just as cold. "There was some kid using those just the other day."

After a couple more seconds of brain racking, he snapped his fingers as an invisible light bulb popped up above his head.

"He called himself Kaito."

"K-Kaito!" Droite gasped. "Kaito Tenjo?"

"What does it matter?" asked Shark curiously. "Do you know him?"

However, Droite didn't hear a word of what Shark was saying. She was too preoccupied with her own shocked thoughts to let his words inside.

_How does this kid know Kaito? It would be impossible for him to have beaten Kaito, let alone stood his ground against him? There's no way that he could be telling the truth…but if he's not, how does he know about Kaito? Could this boy be one of the ones…? No he can't be…can he?_

"At this time I activate Photon Butterfly Assassin's effect," Droite shouted in an attempt to change the subject and remove all of her questions from her head. After all, distractions like those wouldn't help her win the duel.

One of the overlay units floating around Photon Butterfly Assassin flew into a crystal set in the middle of her head as a heavenly light coated her body.

"By detaching one overlay unit from this monster, I can target one Defense Position monster you control and switch it into Attack Position!"

A downpour of stardust rained down from Photon Butterfly Assassin's hindwings and forewings and the scales attached themselves to Killer Frilled Shark. The sea creature hissed and wriggled before its eyes glowed bright red and it moved into an offensive state.

"And furthermore, the monster affected by this effect loses 600 ATK!" finished Droite.

Killer Frilled Shark kept roaring, although it became quieter and quieter as its strength evaporated. (700 – 100 ATK)

"Killer Frilled Shark!" its owner shouted, moving his hand over to his monster in a feeble attempt to help the fish.

"That won't work," Droite scoffed. "Photon Butterfly Assassin attack Killer Frilled Shark now! Butterfly Distortion!"

Photon Butterfly Assassin closed her eyes and a rainbow aura blanketed her skin, building up a powerful energy. When the woman finally opened her eyes, they weren't red anymore but the same rainbow color as her aura. Then she stretched out her arms and seven other mirages of Photon Butterfly Assassin materialized, one for each color in the rainbow. As she pointed to Killer Frilled Shark, all seven copies dive-bombed at the vulnerable, exothermic creature.

Shark winced in pain as he received the shock from the assault as well too. After the clones had ceased their rampant destruction of his monster the real Photon Butterfly Assassin swooped down from her vantage point and twirled around, smacking Shark roughly with her fuchsia wings. The boy fell backwards onto the ground, picking up a few bruises and scratches along the way.

"I end my turn like this," she said dispassionately.

**Shark – 1800 LP**

**Droite – 6700 LP**

Shark's empty hands shook violently as he tried to raise himself off the ground. His legs were trembling as well and his heart was racing. He was breathing out of his mouth as though his nostrils didn't work.

"Damnit," cursed Shark, pounding the ground with his knuckles. "Why can't I win?"

He looked to his bike at the deck cartridge hanging from the side to see the sole card lying inside of it.

Number 96: Black Mist.

_Do I really need that card to win? Is this all I can do on my own?_

He sighed, thinking discouraging thoughts to himself as Droite watched angrily.

"I don't have all day to duel with rule breakers like you," she reminded him. "I advise that you surrender now so we can both get back to our daily lives."

Then something happened that Droite wasn't at all expecting. In fact, Shark didn't expect it either when he started to laugh. Quietly at first, but then the noise began to escalate louder and louder.

"What's so funny?" Droite said, now producing a small smile of her own. "Have you finally accepted the outcome of this duel?"

"Just the opposite," laughed Shark. "Do you really think that I'm going to give up here and now? That I'm going to relinquish what may be my one and only chance at getting revenge on…him? That I'd just throw it all away before I even know what my next card is?"

Droite opened her mouth to answer but then closed it. She truly didn't have a direct response to Shark's question so the boy continued.

"That's what's so funny. The fact that you think I'm going to give up here!"

He had now picked himself up enough to where he was on his knees.

"Well that's where you're wrong! If you think that I'm going to give up because things aren't going my way, then you're wrong! I'm not a coward anymore and I'm not the same type of person I was!

"If I'm down, I'm not going to allow myself to stay down for long! I'm going to pick myself back up and face my problems head on, win or lose!"

"While that's noble," Droite smirked, not out of anger or spite but out of respect, "I feel the need to remind you that you only have one card facedown on your field. And not only that, but you have no cards in your hand."

"I only need one," Shark responded as he placed his fingers on the top card of his deck. "It's my turn! Draw!"

Shark closed his eyes and let his fingers do the work by picking up his top card.

He gasped when he saw what the card was.

_I haven't used this since my duel with Azazel _he thought. _I just hope it gives me the same amount of luck that it did during that duel._

"Time to take down that Photon!" shouted Shark. "I activate my Xyz Return Spell!"

A rotating red vortex, like the ones that were created when a duelist performed a non-Number Xyz Summon, swirled around Shark's field. The Graveyard slot of Shark's D-Pad turned a light cyan color as two rays of light shot from it into the vortex below.

"What's going on?" Droite shouted confusedly.

"Xyz Return allows me to Xyz Summon using monsters from the Graveyard!" Shark shouted back, now smiling. "Therefore I'm now allowed to use Killer Frilled Shark and Blue Ray Lancer to Xyz Summon my Great White Titan – Jaws!"

The metallic-animalistic hybrid of a monster appeared with its teeth bared. Photon Butterfly Assassin's eyes widened as she saw all 3000 of the creature's teeth. (2300 ATK)

"The monster summoned Xyz Return is banished during my End Phase however," Shark confessed, "and I'll take damage equal to its ATK."

"So you're planning to end it all during this turn?" scoffed Droite condescendingly. "With one monster and a facedown?"

Shark shrugged and pointed to Photon Butterfly Assassin. Great White Titan – Jaws threw up its head before retching up a tsunami of water from its mouth which it used to swim over to the Photon monster. When it was close enough, Shark's denizen of the deep ate Droite's ace monster in one bite, only bothering to chew for a few nanoseconds before swallowing it.

"Only 200 points of damage," Droite said after all was said and done. "That's not nearly enough to destroy me."

"You're right," Shark smiled. "I end my turn."

"Good to see that you've finally come to grips with your fate," Droite said, beginning to deactivate her D-Pad when she saw Great White Titan – Jaws explode into tiny droplets of water. However, something stopped her from doing so.

**Shark – 4100 LP**

**Droite – 6500 LP**

"I-Impossible!" yelled Droite at Shark. "First you've engaged in reckless dueling and now you're defying the rules?"

"My Kick Back Life Trap would disagree with you," grinned Shark as he pointed to his now face-up Trap card. "I was able to use it when I was about to take effect damage, which I would have due to my own Xyz Return. By doing so, I gained the 2300 instead of losing it!"

"You're not to be underestimated," Droite frowned. "I know that now. But I don't think that will matter once I eliminate you with this!"

Droite made a draw and looked at the two cards in her hand for a while before finally playing both.

"I set one card facedown and then I'll activate Monster Reborn!"

A facedown card appeared directly in front of Droite followed by the familiar sky blue ankh. When the relic covered Droite's field with a halo of light, it vanished. In its place was Princess of Butterflies, who hovered slightly above ground level. (2900 ATK)

Shark scowled and braced himself for the attack. Thankfully he had done so with time to spare because when Princess of Butterflies flew over and kicked him straight in the face, he only fell to one knee.

"You're very persistent," Droite acknowledged, neither happily nor angrily. "It's almost a shame that I can't allow you to win this duel."

**Shark – 1200 LP**

**Droite – 6500 LP**

Shark, now holding his cheek, tried to take through the swollen body part. It worked, although his words became a mumbled slur.

"Allow me?" he asked. "I don't think you have a choice in the matter. I'm winning this duel no matter what! I need to get my revenge!"

_Revenge _Droite repeated in her head. _If he really does have a Number, could that be what's amplifying its power?_

"My turn! Draw!"

Shark rebounded to his feet in pain, but managed to not only do so, but draw his card as well.

"Let's see where this goes," he wondered, placing his final card in his D-Pad. "I activate Shark Surprise!"

He reached into his Graveyard and pulled out Sharktopus, Hammer Shark, and Blue Ray Lancer.

"Now by removing all three of these monsters from play, I can draw two extra cards from my deck!"

He placed the three cards he was holding into his pocket before gripping the top two cards of his deck and gulping. Moments later his fears dispelled as he picked both of the cards up.

_I…I can't win with these_ he gasped, his eyes getting red from tears building up.

"Hmph," Droite muttered. "I guess you weren't really a threat after all. However, I still have to complete my mission, so get up and fight."

"I…" Shark said, looking at his deck. His hand was hovering dangerously close above the cards, a sign which every duelist knew meant that they were going to surrender. "I…"

A memory flashed through Shark's mind as his hand inched closer and closer to his deck of cards.

_**"We can still win it, Shark…" Yuma spoke slowly. He clutched his stomach to mitigate the pain.**_

_**Shark held his head in his hand and rubbed his hair, checking for any bruises. "How can you be so sure? How are you still so faithful?"**_

_**Yuma wobbled and shook to his knees in due time and stared Shark straight in the eyes. "I can think that because we're friends, and as such I'm not going to give up our fight! I believe that we can win this duel if we just work together!"**_

Then another memory came back to him. It was a memory that he always found himself thinking about at the weirdest times. He remembered the first day that he'd met Yuma and their first duel.

"_**Shark!" Yuma had said with a smile on his face and his fist rose up.**_

_**The boy with the tentacle-shaped hair and the purple vest stopped walking long enough to turn and look back at Yuma.**_

"_**Next time…let's bring it to 'em together!" Yuma shouted, his face now morphing into a wide grin.**_

One more remembrance hit Shark's mind as his hand now stopped, only centimeters above his cards. He recalled being in that emergency room in the hospital with his sister. He remembered his vow to her that day of how he would help her at all costs.

_I can't quit now, _he thought. _Too many people are depending on me and I've come too far to just let them down. I have to keep going!_

"I…" Shark said, coming back to reality and remembering where he was. He looked back down at his two cards and sighed. "I set a monster followed by a facedown card and end my turn."

Just as the boy had said, his monster and facedown card materialized in front of him at that moment.

"Let's end this," Droite said calmly, picking up another card.

Then she hit a button on her D-Pad and her facedown card lifted for Shark to see.

"I activate the Xyz Reborn Trap which allows me to revive Photon Butterfly Assassin and attach this card to her!"

With one pink overlay unit circling around her, Photon Butterfly Assassin rematerialized on the field, shimmering and dancing gaily like a pixie. (2100 ATK)

"But it won't be there for long because I'm going to detach it to switch your monster into Attack Position and reduce its power by 600!"

Shark scowled as his facedown monster lifted, revealing a sea creature covered from head to toe in empty bronze oyster shells. Its lobster-like claws clutched two oysters, on in each hand that it threw around like they were Frisbees or discuses. Energetic seaweed tentacles squirmed on the creature's back. (1600 – 1000 ATK)

"Oyster Meister, huh?" Droite asked without so much as a second thought. "Regardless, you've lost this duel. I send my Princess of Butterflies to attack it and win me this duel! Butterfly Bombardment!"

Princess of Butterflies extended her wings and her shiny scales turned a furious red. She released the poisonous crystals above Oyster Meister and prepared to explode them the moment they touched Oyster Meister.

"Not so fast!" Shark shouted, reaching into his Graveyard. "I activate the effect of my Killer Frilled Shark now, which allows me to negate your attack and reduce your Princess of Butterflies' strength by 500 points!"

An illusory image of Killer Frilled Shark hovered above Oyster Meister. It received each and every one of Princess of Butterflies' sparkly scales and screeched as it exploded into augmented guts. Then Princess of Butterflies screamed in pain as a few of the organs splattered on her outfit. (2900 – 2400 ATK)

"You've saved yourself one turn," grimaced Droite pointing to Oyster Meister, "but your monster won't be spared so mercilessly. I send my Photon Butterfly Assassin to attack Oyster Meister now with Butterfly Distortion!"

Photon Butterfly Assassin created her seven alternate images and they all surrounded Oyster Meister, asphyxiating it. However, Shark had other plans in mind.

"I activate my Trap, Poseidon Wave!"

A giant statue of Poseidon himself arose from Shark's Trap. The God of the sea raised his trident and motioned to Photon Butterfly Assassin, sending a wave of water crashing down on the insect and nearly drowning it.

"Not only does it halt your assault, but you take an additional 800 points of damage!" explained Shark with a grin.

Droite gasped as the same wave of water moved over to her feet, building higher and higher until it reached her mouth and she found herself momentarily unable to breathe.

Shark began to laugh while watching Droite's struggle. Somehow he found the prospect of her drowning and demise oddly comical. He clutched his heart for a moment because something didn't feel right inside it, but he kept laughing despite the weird sensation.

The water began to evaporate slowly, giving Droite the ability to once again converse.

"If you thought that was funny, then I've got something really comical," she said, still scowling.

She lifted the only card in her hand as high as she could in the air before turning it around for Shark to see.

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Assassin's Revenge, which allows me to re-attack you with a Butterfly Assassin monster this turn if that monster's attack was previously negated! I guess Photon Butterfly Assassin is going to destroy Oyster Meister after all!"

Droite's ace monster flew over to Oyster Meister, scowling all the way there. Oyster Meister tried knocking the woman down from her flight path with his two oyster shells. Unfortunately the woman avoided both confrontations slickly and ended up behind Oyster Meister. Before Shark's mollusk could figure out what was occurring, it was stabbed in the back twice, brutally and fatally ending its life.

"Ahh!" screamed the child as he was knocked back onto the ground. His stream of consciousness was lessening more and more with each passing second, as was his patience.

"Next turn is your last turn," Droite announced, already scheming of how she would end the duel.

**Shark – 100 LP**

**Droite – 5700 LP**

Shark lifted his head in searing pain as he tried to fight back with a snarky comment. However he didn't energy possess the energy for that. Instead he lay on the ground, twitching and hurt.

_It's bad enough that I don't have any cards in my hand _Shark scowled, thinking about his situation. _I also don't have a strategy either. She's in complete control of this duel and I can't do anything about it._

"Why don't you muddle through your pain so I can maintain my schedule?" asked Droite. "I have other things to do other than watch your pain and agony. Although I don't mind doing that either."

Shark mumbled something, but his words melded with the ground. His voice was drowned out by the soil prompting Droite to raise an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"I said stop talking!" shouted Shark hoarsely, picking himself up off the ground momentarily. "I don't care if I win or lose this duel! I desire my revenge…"

Flashes of his IV popped in his mind as he began to speak louder, his right hand balled into a fist.

"And if you think for a second that I'm going to abandon my goal just because there's a chance of me being defeated, then dream on! I'm not going to give up if I've still got a chance to clobber you!"

"While that's touching, that doesn't make the fact that you have 100 life points and no cards left any less real," Droite jeered.

Shark was now back on his feet, although teetering back and forth. His body threatened to fall with each second, but for now it had somewhat stabilized. A grimace that looked rather permanent complimented Shark's furrowed brows and cold eyes nicely.

"If you insist on pushing me this far…then I suppose it's only fair to give you the full extent of my power!" he shouted, staring down the top card of his deck. "Draw!"

With an aggressively powerful movement of his fingers, Shark practically tore his card up drawing it.

"Just what I needed!" he laughed.

Droite's eyes opened up a bit more as she heard a weird malice growing in Shark's tone. She watched, uneasily, as Shark grabbed his Black Ray Lancer and revealed it to Droite.

"By banishing this monster from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon the monster I just drew! Come out, Green Ray Lancer!"

After placing Black Ray Lancer in the same pocket where he was harboring some of his other cards, Shark placed his new monster on his D-Pad. Unlike most of his other monsters, this one flew down from the sky on a gust of wind. Its triangle-shaped wings, emaciated tail, and outward facial appearance resembled that of a cownose stingray. Feral noises and hissing sounds came from its mouth, although Droite couldn't exactly pinpoint that location. (1400 DEF)

"And because I Special Summoned Green Ray Lancer using this effect, I can now draw one more card!"

He didn't bother to look at his deck before muscle memory kicked in. His hands subconsciously did the work, picking up the top card of his deck for him.

"Well?" Droite asked, after what seemed like moments of Shark looking at his newly drawn card.

"Well it's just like you said," admitted the boy with the shark-tooth necklace. "This is my last turn."

Droite chuckled and flipped a strand of purple hair out of her eye. With one hand on her hip, she lifted the other and sighed.

"For what it's worth, you weren't as bad as I thought. Of course…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Shark. "I said this was my last turn…I didn't say that you won."

"W-what?" gulped Droite, now growing suspicious.

_What could he possibly have in his hand that could defeat me? After all, it's only one card._

"It's been nice knowing you!" laughed Shark as his Green Ray Lancer swirled into a breeze of wind before vanishing completely. "I'm getting rid of my monster to Advance Summon Sea Lancer #2!"

A bronze trident fell from the sky only to be caught by a monster that had now taken form on the field. The creature was a color combination of teal and turquoise with diagonal chartreuse lines coating its body. Oversized gills opened up on its neck as it took a deep breath and moved its webbed hands to get a better seize on its weapon. Octopus-like hair, not unlike Shark's, flowed down to the monster's back and instead of feet, a mermaid-like tail fidgeted back and forth. The unforgiving azure eyes attached to the creature's seaweed covered face didn't shift, let alone close for blinks. (2300 ATK)

Shark clenched his fists as his rage built. Then he reached into his pocket and retrieved two of the cards sitting in the receptacle.

"Guess who is back?" he smirked as both Black Ray Lancer and Great White Titan – Jaws reformed on the field, albeit this time behind Sea Lancer #2.

"What's going on here?" Droite wondered, looking at the three monsters that Shark acquired.

"Easily put, when Sea Lancer #2 is summoned to the field, I can equip any and all banished Xyz Monsters onto him! And what's more is that if there's a Black Ray Lancer equipped to him, he gains 2100 more ATK!"

The blue tattoo underneath Droite's left eye flashed before displaying a new reading for Sea Lancer #2's power. (2300 – 4400 ATK)

_Be that as it may, it still doesn't have enough strength to permanently wipe me out, _Droite reminded herself in an attempt reduce her amount of fear.

"I wouldn't count your blessings," Shark grinned without happiness, looking straight into Droite's eyes. "Watch and see! Sea Lancer #2, attack Princess of Butterflies!"

The bronze trident was released from the merman's grasp and sent flying at the insect woman. She shrieked, trying to avoid the lance by flying higher, however the trick didn't work because the trident followed her no matter where she went. Eventually the butterfly woman became too exhausted to move and thus met her grizzly fate head on.

**Shark – 100 LP**

**Droite – 3700 LP**

Droite's feet moved backwards but her position remained. She brought her arm down past her face and stood in place.

_I'll admit that I didn't factor that reversal in _she thought to herself, _but he seems to have overestimated his ability. I still have my best monster not to mention an array of support cards for it that I may draw next turn._

"Do me a favor," Shark said, snapping Droite out of her thoughts, "and don't beg for mercy after this. It's so cliché."

"After…what?" Droite inquired, putting ample amounts of space between each word.

"I activate the effect of my Sea Lancer #2!" shouted Shark as his Great White Titan – Jaws exploded into water droplets that showered Sea Lancer #2 in a consecrated manner. "By destroying one of the cards equipped to it once I take down one of your monsters, I can attack you once more! And let's not forget that since I still have Black Ray Lancer equipped onto my monster, it retains that 2100 ATK!"

"I-impossible!" shouted Droite as she watched the trident mystically return to Sea Lancer's hands. Then she watched as the tailed fish swam over to Photon Butterfly Assassin and sliced it into two equal parts, then four, then eight, and finally sixteen.

"And here comes the sting!" chortled Shark, watching as Droite screamed while the nerves in her body received the shock of woe that Shark was referencing.

**Shark – 100 LP**

**Droite – 1400 LP**

"And it doesn't stop there!" he continued. "By destroying my Black Ray Lancer, I can attack you yet again! And even without the increased power bonus, we know how this duel is going to turn out!"

Sea Lancer #2 who had never left Droite's field after destroying Photon Butterfly Assassin gripped its trident steadily and turned to Droite, the latter of which tried to cover her face from any further impact. Unfortunately, Sea Lancer caught wind of this and instead of following through with its usual plan of smacking Droite in her cheeks with his javelin, the sea serpent took the hilt of the item and jabbed it roughly into Droite's stomach, causing her to collapse, nearly unconscious to the world.

**Shark – 100 LP**

**Droite – 0 LP**

The buzzer sounded above Shark as a signal that he'd been declared the reversal winner of the duel, however that didn't matter to him. His bloodlust and hatred were growing more and more potent by the second.

"While you're over there, attack her again Sea Lancer!" commanded Shark with evident malevolence in his voice.

The sea creature gave its master an uneasy look but complied. It once again attacked Droite, over and over until Shark had become bored of his foul play minutes later. He removed his D-Gazer from over his eye and deactivated his D-Pad while looking back at his insensible enemy.

"Not worth my time," he muttered, walking over to his bike and getting into the seat. He took a key out of his pocket and jammed it roughly in the ignition switch, missing and scratching the inside of the vehicle twice before finally getting it right. He could barely see straight from the anger, rage, and fatigue that he now experienced.

His right foot hovered over the gas pedal as he slumped back in his seat and turned his head. The silver deck box that was attached to his bike still held his Number card inside it.

_Number 96…_

He reached back and fished through the box, moving his midsized hands back and forth within the small holder before grabbing the card and looking at it again.

"Number 96," he repeated, this time out loud.

With one more glance at Droite, who was now starting to at least move her body parts, Shark opened the pocket protector that came with his violet vest.

_This time, I'll be ready, _he thought while placing his Number monster inside the pocket and closing it shut again. _This time it'll be different…_

His foot dropped down on the gas pedal and exhaust fumes were exuded from the rear of his motorbike. He grabbed his helmet from one of the handles of his bike before securing it on his head and pushing down the visor.

Droite's eyes opened just slightly as they watched the one wheeled motorcycle take off down the street at a speed that was most likely faster than the limit.

The bike turned the corner sharply, but the rider didn't seem to care. He was only thinking of one thing as a purple number "96" appeared on his palm.

"This time…" he muttered as he sped through the city. The wind carried his words through the air as his bike's pace increased. The black fumes emitted from the motor clouded the boy's motorbike as he zoomed past a red traffic light and into the distance.

* * *

><p>A figure sat on a makeshift throne in the middle of a darkly lit room with multiple monitors, screens, and displays staring him in the face. He tapped his fingers anxiously on his throne, giggling to himself and watching an image of Shark on seven of his ten screens. For anyone that was counting, the other three screens contained cartoons.<p>

One of the monitors had captured the entire duel between Shark and Droite and the male seated upon the ceremonial chair clapped his hands in delight, motioning for the redheaded child behind him to approach him.

"Is there something that you require, Tron?" asked the young male with the red hair.

The youthful boy sitting on the throne that called Tron turned his head.

"Did you see that, III?" he asked, giddiness unmistakable in his tone of voice. "Ryoga is becoming better and better with each passing day! Soon we'll have him right where we want him!"

"Forgive me for asking, Tron," III spoke quietly, "but is it good that he didn't use his Number? How can the gears of our plan begin shifting if he doesn't allow the darkness inside?"

"Ah, III," smiled Tron through a dark, medieval mask. "Don't you see? He's allowed so much darkness into his heart right now from his hatred of IV that he doesn't require a Number monster anymore to possess him. In fact, I think that he's just about ready for us."

III nodded, although didn't completely follow his brother's logic. Still, he found that it was best for everyone not to question Tron's motives and plans.

"Is there anything that I can do to help, Tron?" inquired III, feeling a little helpless just sitting and waiting.

"Actually," Tron smirked, moving his head so he could see III clearly. The braided, blonde ponytail attached the boy's head bounced up and down as his gaze shifted. "Come to think of it, there is something that you can do for me…"

* * *

><p>NewAnime Card Shown In This Chapter –

**Photon Butterfly Assassin (Xyz Monster)**

Warrior/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/LIGHT

2100 ATK/1800 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 4 monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; change 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls into face-up Attack Position, and decrease its ATK by 600.

**Berserk Scales (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: A bright explosion of red butterfly scaled wings surrounding a figure with a blue aura.

Effect: Target 1 face-up monster you control; that target gains 1000 ATK but cannot attack your opponent directly this turn. During the End Phase, that target loses 2000 ATK.

**Scales of Subordination (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Golden butterflies flying around a gloomy pool of water with a dismembered hand sticking out of it.

Effect: When your opponent declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; change that target to Defense Position, and equip this card to that monster. Once per turn, during your Main Phase or either player's Battle Phase: You can change the equipped monster's battle position.

Note: These there cards can be found in the Galactic Overlord booster pack. It is currently slated for release in Japan in February, 2012.

**Rose Papillon (Monster)**

Insect/Level 3/Effect/WIND

1400 ATK/800 DEF

Effect: While another Insect-Type monster is face-up on the field, this card can attack your opponent directly.

**Princess of Butterflies (Monster)**

Insect/Level 8/Effect/WIND

2900 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by Tributing 2 "Papillon" monsters.

Note: These cards were first used by Jesse Anderson/Johan Andersen in Chapter 47 of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX" Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of that chapter.

**Kick Back Life (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A duelist protected from a meteorite shower by a moon-shaped barrier.

Effect: When you would take effect damage during your turn: Gain an equal amount of Life Points, instead.

Note: This card was first seen in use by Shark in Episode 22 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Phantom Butterfly Assassin Morpho (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/DARK

1200 ATK/1600 DEF

Effect: Once per turn, when a monster changes its battle position: That monster loses 1000 ATK.

**Phantom Butterfly Assassin Swallowtail (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/DARK

1800 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: When your opponent takes Battle Damage from another monster's attack: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses ATK equal to that Battle Damage.

**Moonlit Papillon (Monster)**

Insect/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

1200 ATK/1600 DEF

Effect: If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Butterfly Assassin" monster from your deck.

Note: These three cards were first used by Droite in Episodes 37 and 38 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of those episodes.

**Blue Ray Lancer (Monster)**

Fish/Level 3/Effect/WATER

1400 ATK/900 DEF

Effect: This card gains the following effect if it is attached to "Black Ray Lancer": When this card is detached through Black Ray Lancer's effect, the target of Black Ray Lancer's effect loses 2100 ATK.

**Green Ray Lancer (Monster)**

Fish/Level 3/Effect/WIND

900 ATK/1400 DEF

Effect: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Black Ray Lancer" from your Graveyard. If this card is Special Summoned this way, draw 1 card.

**Sea Lancer #2 (Monster)**

Beast-Warrior/Level 6/Effect/WATER

2300 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: When this card is Summoned: You can target any number of Xyz Monsters that are banished and equip them to this card. This card gains 2100 ATK while equipped with "Black Ray Lancer". When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can send one card equipped to this card; this card can attack again in a row.

**Assassin's Revenge (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: One Photon Butterfly Assassin dive-bombing at Command Knight while another Photon Butterfly Assassin is behind Command Knight, ready to stab it.

Effect: During the turn in which a "Butterfly Assassin" monster you control has its attack negated: That monster can attack again.

Note: The previous four cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: After getting a call on a newsworthy scoop, Akari travels through the city in order to find the source of this scandal. On the way she encounters Kotori and the two find the suspect that Akari's search has led them to. But the perpetrator won't come clean without a fair fight and so begins a duel! Who will win and who will lose? Find out next time!<p> 


	27. Worth a Thousand Words

Author's Note: I'm super to everyone reading for the extremely long, unexpected hiatus. There were a whole bunch of things that I didn't see coming, but they're pretty much gone now, so expect more chapters coming soon! And don't expect anymore (unscheduled) hiatuses anytime soon! Thank you for your time and patience, and enjoy this special chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Worth a Thousand Words<strong>

"Isn't that the name of the kid that you hired for a couple months?" Akari said to the video monitor in front of her desk while scribbling down some information that had popped into her brain a couple seconds prior.

"That's right," replied a gruff voice on the other side of the video chat link. "Shuta Hayami."

"But what is it that you want me to do, editor-in-chief?" Akari asked, finishing her thought as her pen dragged along the paper and made a scratching noise.

"Well, ordinarily I wouldn't be concerned about him or anyone of his quality really," the editor-in-chief responded somberly with a sigh and a shrug. "That's not to say that his pictures aren't anything special, they're just not groundbreaking. It takes more than a candid shot of a cat stuck in a tree or a snapshot of a corrupt fruit vender to turn heads nowadays.

"But I digress," he said, reaching for a cup of coffee that sat next to him and taking a sip. "What's really interesting about him is what he's been doing recently, Akari. Lately, wherever there's an interesting scoop, he's already there to photograph it! If this continues, I don't need to tell you what it'll do to our business."

"Right, right" Akari said, now focusing on tied her hair into its usual ponytail. "But what do you expect me to do? I can't stop him from being in the right place at the right time, you know."

"I'm full aware of this," the editor-in-chief surly muttered, noticing Akari's sarcastic tone. "However, we have reason to believe that he might be working for someone people that are causing these scoops to occur. Like…"

"A conspiracy?" Akari finished. "You think that he's working for a group of people that make these scoops happen so he can photograph them and enhance their business ratings?"

The chief smiled before taking another sip of his coffee. He added a small sugar cube to the concoction before taking a third sip.

"I knew there was a good reason I hired you," he smirked before becoming solemn once more. "Now, I want you to find this Shuta Hayami character and try and uncover our suspicions. Ask him some questions to see if he's doing anything that could be illegal or unprofessional."

"Easy enough," nodded Akari as she cracked her knuckles. "Do you have any idea where this Shuta character could be right now?"

"We have reason to believe that he's someone within the Heartland fairgrounds. He's registered for the World Duel Carnival, so there's a high probability that he's someone within the perimeter."

"I take it you don't have a locator for him," sighed Akari as she stood up from her squeaky computer chair. She reached down and grabbed her deck of cards that sat next to the monitor before snagging her D-Pad as well.

She walked over to the door before she was stopped momentarily.

"Oh, and Akari…" the chief spoke quietly, as though he was afraid that someone was eavesdropping on their conversation. "I want you to be careful. From what I've heard, he might be a dangerous duelist."

"Dangerous?" Akari questioned. "How so?"

"Just keep on your toes," came the same solemn voice.

Akari was still curious, but dropped the conversation with only a nod in her boss's direction. With that, she grabbed her coat, opened the door and was gone.

Static filled the monitor as a giant "Transmission Ended" sign covered the screen.

* * *

><p>"He <em>might <em>be somewhere in the fairgrounds," Akari said to herself, imitating her boss's voice in a mocking tone. Her posterior moved back and forth on her seat as the motor of her vehicle sputtered while waiting for the light to turn green. "That could be anywhere."

She looked up at the light, which was still red, before reaching into the pocket of her spandex jeans. She retrieved her red D-Gazer before turning it on and dialing a number.

"Calling…Yuma Tsukumo…" came the automated voice after the digits were clicked.

Akari tapped her manicured fingernails on the throttle of her motorcycle impatiently while listening to the steady dial tone. The constant ringing was almost enough to drive somebody insane.

"Pick up, pick up…" she said to no one in particular before the dial tone was replaced by Yuma's silly automated message.

She frowned, clicking another button on her D-Gazer. Suddenly, a phonebook opened on the device, revealing different names and numbers of people.

"I wonder if…"

The last part of her sentence was cut short, as well as some of her heartbeat, as the raucous horn of the car behind her blared in her ears. She was about to turn around and give the driver what for before realizing that the light had already turned green. Embarrassedly, her hands returned to their clutches as she sped down the lane to catch up with the car in front of her.

A couple minutes later came another red light that proved to be apropos. She grabbed her D-Gazer again and scoured her phonebook for some reliable names. Her eyes moved down the list before she stopped short and looked at one of the names in particular. Her fingers hit the automated touchpad as the number automatically dialed itself.

"Calling…Kotori Mizuki…" announced the voice.

After a couple dial tones, Akari was happy to finally hear a voice that wasn't her own or her boss's.

"Akari?" asked Kotori through her videophone. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it is," Akari responded gleefully. "Kotori, I was wondering if I could enlist you in a search."

"A search?" Kotori repeated, watching as Akari nodded her head "yes". "Of course, Akari!"

"That's great!" Akari cheered in relief. She looked in the background of Kotori's D-Gazer, noticing the giant fountain behind her. "Say, are you at the Heartland Plaza?"

Kotori looked behind her, wondering how Akari guessed correctly before laying her eyes on the fountain. "Mhmm! That's exactly where I am!"

"Perfect," Akari smiled. "I'll be there in about five minutes to pick you up!"

Kotori nodded with a smile of her own as she and Akari hung up their phones at the same time.

Five minutes later, Kotori was sitting on the backseat of Akari's motorcycle, gripping on to the elder teenager and hoping her new motorcycle helmet didn't give her bad hat hair as the bike zoomed down alleys and streets without sign of halting.

"I really appreciate you helping me with this, Kotori," Akari shouted as the wind carried her words.

"It's my pleasure!" confessed Kotori. "I wasn't really doing anything anyhow."

The sound of the engine died down as the two girls approached another stoplight, although they couldn't see it in front of the large truck that was a couple feet before them.

"If you don't mind me asking, Akari," Kotori's voice said a little timidly, "what am I trying to help you find again?"

"Not what, but who," replied Akari.

"Who?" Kotori repeated, both as a clarifier and as a question.

"His name was…" Akari took a second to think. Although she'd seen the boy around the office once or twice when she had to go in, she couldn't really remember his name. "Harami…Hayami...what was it?"

"Hayami?" Kotori asked, with a look of curiosity and misunderstanding. "Was it…was it Shuta Hayami?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, I think that was the name! Why? Do you know him?"

Kotori could barely hear Akari's sentence because her mind was a mile away the moment that she'd said his name. It seemed like so long ago that she had taken that picture. She'd almost forgotten him, his face, those lovely purple eyes…

"Hold on!" shouted Akari once the light turned green, bringing Kotori back into reality. She quickly grabbed hold of Akari's hips, narrowly avoiding before flung out of her seat.

"So what do you know about that Hayami kid?" yelled Akari, trying to make her voice more powerful than the motor.

"He's a photographer," shouted Kotori, unfortunately pointing out the obvious. "He took a picture of me when we were younger!"

"Has he ever done anything illegal?" asked Akari loudly. "Or anything mean-spirited that you've seen?"

"Hayami-senpai!" shouted Kotori in disbelief. "He's not the type of person who would do such a thing! He wouldn't even hurt a fly!"

"Well…wait a second. That's it! He's a photographer, right?"

"Yeah," Kotori shouted, barely being heard over the revving engines.

"Then I think I have my next lead!" Akari smiled, turning a corner sharply and redirecting her course with Kotori holding onto her for dear life.

* * *

><p>Kotori was nearly paralyzed in fear due to Akari's poor driving abilities, but she eventually shook it off as she took in her surroundings.<p>

Average-looking mirrors lined the area as far as Kotori's shifting eyes could see. It wasn't until she saw a small boy step in front of one that she realized they weren't regular mirrors.

The boy, who couldn't have been more than sixty pounds, suddenly appeared to be about two-hundred and sixty once he stepped in front of the mirror. Kotori realized that they were near the same funhouse section of the fairgrounds that Yuma had dueled Shark on the first day. But why?

Kotori's blood and body froze as the sound of his voice entered the perimeter. She knew it all too well. It was the same voice from way back when.

"Say cheese!"

_Click._

Seconds later, the sound of a picture developing came from the west as someone grabbed the photograph out of a camera and handed it to someone.

"Look how happy you look," came the voice again, the owner of it obviously smiling as evidenced by the tone. "I want you to keep this and remember the joy that you can create!"

"Thank you!" said a little boy who gratefully took the picture, bowed his head, and ran off.

The photographer turned to his right just in time to see the green of Kotori's hair.

"Mizuki-kun?" gasped the boy in surprise and delight. "Is that you?"

_So it really is him _Kotori thought, looking up at Shuta Hayami who was running to her.

"Hi, upperclassman Hayami!" Kotori waved, greeting the boy with the same amount of enthusiasm. She ran over to him and they met each other halfway.

"How's my little starlet doing?" Shuta smiled, tilting his head to the side to view Kotori at an angle. He put his thumb and index fingers for both of his hands together, creating a square that he held up to Kotori's face as though it were a real camera.

"I'm great, Hayami-senpai!" Kotori giggled, blushing bright red at the prospect of being famous. "You look exactly the same. You haven't changed a bit!"

"I could say the same to you," Shuta laughed. "You looked no less beautiful than the day I photographed you!"

If Kotori's blush wasn't profuse enough earlier, it certainly was now. She bent her head down to avoid Shuta's gaze.

"What brings you here?" he asked her, continuing his friendly interrogation.

"She's here with me," Akari said, finally speaking up and walking over to Shuta.

Shuta squinted his eyes at Akari, even though she was only a couple feet away from him before clicking his fingers together.

"I got it! Akari Tsukumo, right? You used to work for the Heartland Daily Journal?"

"I still do, Shuta," Akari said. "But I heard that you parted ways with our company a while back."

"That's life, I guess," Shuta chuckled nervously. "But it's alright, because I've still got my pictures."

"About those…" Akari said, switching topics, "how are you getting them so fast? A big time photographer like you must have some kind of secret, right?"

"I guess I'm just lucky," Shuta replied with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "I mean, when life gets you lemons…"

"Yeah, yeah," Akari said quickly. "Say, you're in the World Duel Carnival I hear, right?"

"That's correct," Shuta smiled.

He reached down to his waist and grabbed his D-Pad, revealing to Akari and Kotori the yin-yang symbol fixed onto his disk.

"Well, so am I," Akari said. "What do you say we duel?"

"That sounds like quite a decent proposal!" Shuta smiled. "If you win, I can tell you my secret, but if I win…well, you haven't told me what happens then."

Akari raised an eyebrow. She hadn't really expected to lose the duel in all honesty.

"How about I give you my best card?"

To Akari and Kotori, it looked as though Shuta was thoughtfully contemplating whether or not to accept the wager. However, in the boy's head there was a different debate going on.

"_Accept the challenge, Shuta," _commanded a powerful voice.

_But what if…_Shuta thought.

"_No buts…what if she has a Number monster? Don't you want the best photographs possible?"_

Shuta frowned for a bit before snapping back into reality and removing his grimace by smiling wide.

"Alright, I accept!"

He lifted his D-Pad and threw it into the air before it came down perfectly on his arm and extended into its five zones. He pressed a button atop the device while Akari was getting out her D-Pad and instantly the same _Click _noise came.

"What was that for?" Akari inquired, untrusting of Shuta's hidden motives.

"I was simply admiring your D-Pad," he said with a grin as a picture slid out of his D-Pad. He looked at it with a smirk because it showed Akari's D-Pad malfunctioning. "The chief-in-editor didn't give me one as nice as that."

Akari remained silent as she slid her Deck into her D-Pad and cut the device on. However, the moment she did, she and Kotori screamed as sparks flew from the disk and onto the ground. They resembled the sunset color the sky had turned.

"What just happened?" she asked loudly, her heart racing.

Shuta looked down at his photo which foresaw that exact occurrence before looking back at Akari.

"I don't know!" he said, feigning fear. "What could have happened to your duel disk? Has your yin-yang symbol been all the way lit up?"

"That's impossible," Akari said. "I only lost to my goofy brother since the tournament…"

And that's when it hit her. Although Charlie wasn't a participant in the World Duel Carnival, he had still beaten her when she had her yin-yang symbol on her D-Pad. Therefore, it counted her loss accordingly.

She swore inside her head and kicked the ground before looking at Shuta.

_I've got to do something…wait a minute!_

She turned to her right and looked at Kotori.

"You can duel him can't you, Kotori?" she wondered, looking at the younger girl's D-Pad. "You've only lost one duel since the tournament began!"

"M-me?" Kotori stuttered, blatantly surprised.

"Of course! I've seen you use those Flower Girls before on Yuma! You kick some serious butt with them, so I think you have just as good a chance as any to beat this kid! What do you say?"

Kotori gulped and looked past Akari to where Shuta was standing. His eyes met hers and she instantly looked away and back at Akari.

"I-I don't know…I mean, I don't even have the Flower Girl cards anymore."

"Well, do you have a deck?" Akari asked, trying to get to the point.

"Well, yes but…"

"Please, Kotori!" Akari begged, starting to pout a little.

The girl with the green hair sighed, and reached down to grab her D-Pad.

"Alright, Akari…for you," she said, trying to smile.

Akari gave Kotori a big squeeze and a congratulatory thumbs-up before moving off to the sidelines.

"Good luck, Kotori!" she cheered, bringing her palms together in a praying motion.

"Thanks…" Kotori said, her voice trailing off as her mind did as well.

_Let's hope this deck does some good…_

"Ready, Mizuki-kun?" Shuta beamed, clicking the auto-shuffle function on his D-Pad. "Let's see how much you've grown and improved since I saw you duel last!"

Kotori placed her D-Pad on her arm and nodded, picking up five cards before placing her D-Gazer over her left eye. Shuta drew his five cards and looked into Kotori's pupils.

"Let's duel!" they both shouted.

**Kotori Mizuki – 8000 LP**

**Shuta Hayami – 8000 LP**

"Would you like to take the first turn, Mizuki-kun?" asked Shuta with a genuine smile.

"How courteous," smiled Kotori as she placed her hand on the top card of her deck. "I'll take that offer! My turn! Draw!"

Kotori picked up the top card of her deck and then looked at the six cards in her hand, carefully inspecting each one of them and reading their effects silently in her head.

"Boy, that must be some plan you're devising with that hand, huh?" chuckled Shuta.

"Forgive me for making you wait, Hayami-senpai!" apologized Kotori, her face becoming profusely red as she immediately looked from Shuta's smiling face to her cards. Hurriedly, she lifted one of them and placed it on her D-Pad quickly.

"I summon Sunlight Unicorn!"

The graceful dashing echo of clip-clopping hooves filled the air as a majestic stallion raced in front of Kotori. Had it not been for the aqua blue horn attached to the center of the animal's head, Shuta might have mistaken the creature for a mere. Mystical blue flames blazed around the creature's four hooves, replaced its tail, and flickered where a horse's mane would usually be located. The mythical beast neighed and flared its nostrils before stamping the ground anxiously with its hooves. (1800 ATK)

"A unicorn?" asked Shuta with a look of confusion. "I don't recall you using those back in middle school."

"They're new," replied Kotori. "In fact, I just received them as a present today because my old deck was…"

Her mind flashed back to that horrid moment where Terry had thrown her deck off the cliff before taking a deep breath and finishing her thought. A newfound tightness entered her tone as she spoke.

"I just don't have it anymore."

"That's too bad to hear that," Shuta frowned before lifting the D-Pad on his arm and clicking a button on the top of it three times.

A _click click click _was heard as Kotori was blinded by a bright light for a couple seconds. When she opened her eyes, she saw three slips of papery film exit from Shuta's device.

"What was that, Hayami-senpai?" she curiously inquired.

"Oh, nothing," smirked Shuta as he grabbed each picture and looked at them for a couple seconds. "I was simply capturing the beauty of your new monster. It's not every day that I encounter such scintillating unicorns!"

Akari squinted her eyes at Shuta, scrutinizing his movement and behavior. She was still more than a little skeptical that this boy was as passive and mild as he looked.

_What are you hiding? _She wondered to herself, watching Shuta's every move.

"That's true," smiled Kotori. "And what's more is that it has an effect!"

Shuta's grin became more devious and less positive the moment Kotori had brought up her monster's effect. He looked at his pictures in anticipation.

"Once per turn," she continued, "I'm able to pick up the top card of my deck and if it's an Equip Spell, I can add it directly to my hand! However, if it's anything else, it's immediately sent to the bottom of my deck."

Sunlight Unicorn whinnied fervently and its blue horn momently illumined, spraying Kotori with some of the sparkling light it produced.

"Here goes," she said with a look of hope. "I draw!"

Shuta looked down at one of his pictures which depicted a specific Spell card before returning his gaze to Kotori.

"I guess it wasn't what I was looking for," she pouted, looking at the card. "I just drew…"

"Unicorn Beacon?" Shuta finished before immediately closing his mouth, knowing that he'd said too much. His heart raced as he looked from Kotori to Akari suspiciously.

"Y-yes, it is," Kotori responded, raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know that?" Akari inquired, narrowing her eyes even further and putting a hand on her hip.

"It's the only other Unicorn card I know of," Shuta said, although whether his statement was accurate or not was unknown by the two females. Nevertheless, Kotori let the comment slide as she placed her Unicorn Beacon Spell at the bottom of her deck, an action which another of Shuta's pictures had already predicted.

Then she looked at the other five cards in her hand, grinning at one.

_Yuma must have paid a lot of yen for this deck if it has this card in it _she thought with a smirk, looking at the Mirror Force Trap in her hand. _With this, I can block any attacks that Shuta might be planning against my Sunlight Unicorn._

"Okie dokie," Kotori said, picking up the Trap. "I set one card facedown and end my turn!"

Behind the fiery unicorn materialized a reversed card, although what the card was was already known by both duelists.

"Good play, Mizuki-kun!" Shuta complimented, placing two fingers on the top card of his deck. "I hope I can keep up with you during this duel! I draw!"

The card in Shuta's D-Pad released itself and he hastily snatched it from the machine.

_This is just too easy _thought Shuta with a rather cacophonous laugh.

"Is something funny?" Kotori asked, still maintaining her smile.

Shuta came back to reality just in time to look at Kotori and return her smile with one of his own. He responded quickly with "It's just funny how I got to see you again today. I'm really glad, is all."

"I'm glad too!" Kotori agreed, bouncing her head up and down like a bobblehead.

Shuta's gaze shifted back to the cards in his hand as his plan came into fruition.

"This might look familiar, Akari," he smirked, lifting a card from his hand. "I summon Expert Photographer!"

Kotori had to look behind her to avoid the numerous amounts of camera flashes that followed Shuta's card. A human male with scruffy chestnut hair appeared with a large camera in both hands. His right index finger would likely be sore later because he was tapping a button on his camera with it, capturing about a thousand different images. (1500 ATK)

Akari frowned, turning her head to the side to avoid looking at Shuta and the same monster card that she had in her deck. Her ponytail elevated slightly before falling back down and hitting her back as her she moved her noggin.

"And furthermore," proceeded Shuta, "I activate the Telephoto Lens Equip Spell!"

The man gasped and dropped his camera, running over to a huge, silver telescope. He looked through the eyepiece, gaining knowledge and strength from his various observations of Sunlight Unicorn. (1500 – 3100 ATK)

Kotori gasped as her D-Gazer buzzed and informed her in the sudden change of power that Shuta's monster experienced.

"So that telescope's not just for show?" she asked, deflating the hopes that she'd built up.

"Afraid not," Shuta commented. "Due to Telephoto Lens, Expert Photographer gains 400 ATK for each and every card in my hand!"

_That's pretty frightening, _Kotori thought to herself before remembering her facedown card with a relieved sigh.

"What to do? What to do?" Shuta asked himself, although he already knew the answer. "I'd rather not put my Expert Photographer in harm's way, so I'm going to dispel of your facedown card with this. Spell activate! Night Shot!"

Kotori and Akari gasped as the arena around them turned spherical and black. Kotori could barely make out Shuta standing in the distance, although it was a lot easier to hear his voice explain.

"Due to this powerful Spell, I'm able to not target one facedown Spell or Trap card that you control and instantly destroy it. And just in case you were thinking of activating it, Night Shot disables you from doing so!"

"Oh no!" Kotori shouted out as the darkness around Shuta began to dissipate and make its way to her side of the field. Then the giant, shadowy circle ensnared her facedown card, compressing it further and further until it finally became nothing more than particles of light that fell to the ground before vanishing.

"I admit," Shuta continued as though the situation had never happened, "it did cost my Expert Photographer a couple of his ATK points…"

(3100 – 2700 ATK)

"But that's still enough to give him the status of top dog! And speaking of animals, I'm going to send Expert Photographer to attack your Sunlight Unicorn!

The cameraman steadied his telescope while looking through the eyepiece at just the right angle. The vision from the lens depicted the middle of Sunlight Unicorn's chest and when Expert Photographer clicked a button on the bottom of the spyglass, a precise, red beam of light was shot from the lens that pierced into the exact location where Sunlight Unicorn's heart was. The steadfast steed fell to the ground in pain before exploding into pixels.

Kotori grunted slightly as her feet wavered and wobbled, however she just barely retained her footing. At least, she did before Shuta finished his train of thought.

"And moreover, whenever Expert Photographer is graced with the delight of destroying a monster that you control, my dear Mizuki-kun, you take additional damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK!"

Kotori's eyes widened as the telescope lens was now transferred over to her. She tried to use her D-Pad to block her body; however that proved fruitless when she the telescopic blast passed straight through the disk and hit her head on. The unexpected assault resulted in Kotori falling flat on her behind, however only slightly bruised.

"Ouch," she whined quietly, rubbing her bottom. Then her eyebrows lifted and her eyes began to scrutinize Shuta in the same way that Akari's eyes had been since the duel commenced.

_That's not like Shuta to just knock someone down like that without mercy. Did something happen to him when he left middle school? Is he not the same Shuta that I knew?_

"I said it's your turn, Mizuki-kun," Shuta must have said for at least the second time.

**Kotori – 6200 LP**

**Shuta – 8000 LP**

"Are you okay, Kotori?" Akari inquired with a sisterly concern for the younger girl.

"I'm fine, I think," she replied, picking herself back. "In fact, I'm better than ever because it's my turn and I'm going to take down that Expert Photographer!"

Akari smiled, finding humor in the fact that Kotori's mini-speech reminded her so much of Yuma. She was neither surprised nor shocked by this thought, however. Yuma and Kotori were around each other enough that they were bound to pick up a few characteristics and traits from one another.

Kotori wordlessly yanked the top card of her deck out of its protective slot and sighed when she saw what it was.

_Horn of the Unicorn? _She thought sullenly. _That would have been nice for me to draw it during my last turn with Sunlight Unicorn's special ability. Nevertheless..._

She looked at the rest of the cards in her hand, trying to devise a strategy to combat against Expert Photographer.

"I guess I have no choice but to set this and end my turn," Kotori said while setting a facedown monster in Defense Position.

_Click._

The noise came again from Shuta's camera-duel disk hybrid, shocking Kotori momentarily. She watched as another piece of filmy parchment was freed from the device and placed it Shuta's immaculate hands.

_Is that so? _The photographer thought to himself with a grin. _If she's got a monster with that little defense, I might as well put those points to good use for myself._

"It's my turn, right Mizuki-kun?" asked Shuta, not waiting for Kotori's response. "I draw!"

The blue-haired boy chuckled when he saw what he'd just drawn. It was the exact card that he was looking for.

"It's not good for me that your monster is in Defense Position," Shuta frowned, pouting a little bit. "Call it a negative, if you will. However, with this card, I can change all that to a positive in just the blink of an eye!"

He lifted the card he'd recently drawn and turned it around for Kotori and Akari to see.

"I activate the Negative ⇔ Positive Swap!"

"Swap?" Kotori repeated, clearly unknowledgeable about the card.

Akari, on the other hand, had her mouth agape the moment Shuta turned his card around. She knew all too well of the power the Spell wielded.

"Negative ⇔ Positive Swap is a powerful Spell," she elucidated, "which allows the user to change a facedown Defense Position monster on the field to Attack Position and then switch its ATK and DEF scores!"

"But the only monster that fits that description…" Kotori started, looking around the field until her eyes found the only monster.

"Is your facedown Moonlight Unicorn!" Shuta laughed, pointing to Kotori's monster.

"What?" Kotori and Akari shouted in disbelief as the same mysterious darkness that destroyed Mirror Force crept up on Kotori's monster, causing the card itself to lift face-up.

Another neigh was heard as a new unicorn digitalized when the card was elevated. This one greatly resembled the antithesis of Sunlight Unicorn, in that its fur was complete charcoal mixed with dark chocolaty hues. Instead of blue flames, this horned horse had flames of pure ebony. The spiraling spike attached to the creature's head had the same black color that traveled across most of its body, albeit there were spiraled swirls of bubblegum pink on the horn. (1800 – 1000 ATK)

"That was the second time you guessed what my card was," Kotori gasped, now growing nervous and scared. "H-how…"

However, she couldn't formulate any coherent sentence to ask Shuta. Thankfully though, she had Akari by her side and the journalist was well-trained in the art of interrogation and questioning.

"Alright, Hayami," Akari frowned, "fess up. How did you know what Kotori's cards were beforehand? Do you have mirrors or cameras around this place? Are you cheating in this duel?"

Shuta dropped his nice guy act and smirked at Akari. The glance wasn't one of happiness, though.

"You're a lot smarter than the editor-in-chief gives you credit for…I respect that," he said.

"Don't change the subject," Akari said a little louder. "You said you didn't know about any other Unicorn card and now you're an expert on them! Now tell me how you're doing those cheap parlor tricks!"

"Cheap parlor tricks?" scoffed Shuta, waving around the backside of his pictures. "You insult me. So I know what she'll play and get before she plays it. Does that make me some kind of cheap con man?"

The wiggling of the pictures drew in Akari's attention long enough for her to bring the objects into question.

"Show me those pictures."

"W-what was that?" asked Shuta, suddenly becoming more aware of the situation that he'd gotten himself into.

"I said show me the pictures," she repeated sternly.

The boy grunted, but didn't fight with the redheaded girl. He slowly gave her the pictures so she could see the evidence firsthand.

"T-this is Kotori drawing Unicorn Beacon," she gasped, moving that picture to the back so she could see the other ones. "And this is a picture of her playing Mirror Force…which you knew she had so you disabled it! You are cheating!"

"What you call cheating I call capturing an image," Shuta replied. "It's all for the sake of photography. So what if I take a picture of something that happens before it happens? It's all about news and scoops and with this camera, I've got the best of both!"

"That camera….can tell the future?" Akari asked hesitantly.

"Not tell," Shuta smirked, looking straight into Akari's eyes. "Create. I can make anything happen with just the push of this button…"

He pointed to the top of his camera where his finger hovered only centimeters away from the power to take another picture.

"Don't do anything rash," Akari gulped, taking a step back and looking at Shuta. She raised her hands in the air as a sign that she had nothing up her sleeves planned in the way of stopping him.

"Don't worry," Shuta said, his finger still dancing above the button, threateningly and tauntingly. "I won't push this button so long as you don't interrupt us again. This duel is between Kotori and me so I would kindly appreciate it if you'd mind you own business."

"You little…" Akari began before unclenching her fist and looking down at her sneakers. When she had had enough of looking at her tangled laces, she careened her head back up and nodded.

"Fine…we can do this your way. I won't interrupt your duel again. But if you harm so much as one hair on Kotori's head…"

"Relax," Shuta said, motioning Akari to go away and leave the duelists to their battle. Yuma's sister begrudgingly followed her order.

"Now then, Kotori," smiled Shuta with that same devious smile that she had come to known within their minimal dueling time, "I hope you didn't think I was done with that Spell alone. After all, I've still got Scandal Sniper!"

Quick-moving alloy wheels came to a screeching halt as a scarlet motorcycle skidded on the scene in front of Shuta. The fresh, black skid marks on the ground seemed to be radiating excess heat from the vehicle. Kotori immediately froze when the motorcyclist lifted something in both hands that resembled an automatic weapon, which she immediately associated with the monster's name. She breathed easy though when she realized that the item was no more than a garden variety Kodak camera. (700 ATK)

"And since that's another card that I used from my hand, Expert Photographer gets a little weaker again."

The telescope began to shrink in size as Expert Photographer tried adjusting the eyepiece of the device to suit his needs. (2700 – 2300 ATK)

"However, that's still enough power to dispose of your Moonlight Unicorn once and for all! Attack that glorified horse with Final Flash!"

Expert Photographer finally raised his head from the telescope and bent down to grab his camera. When he had the Kodak, he took one single picture of Moonlight Unicorn that depicted the creature's death. Only a second after that moment occurred, Moonlight Unicorn looked up into the sky only to be struck by a falling meteorite. The mythical beast didn't move quickly enough and it was crushed under the colossal weight of the asteroid. Expert Photographer looked at its picture and turned it around for Kotori and Akari to see that it depicted the exact moment when Moonlight Unicorn was crushed, even though it was taken before the incident.

"I guess I'm not the only one who can see the future," laughed Shuta before pointing to Kotori. "Like right now. I predict that you're about to take some more damage thanks to Expert Photographer's effect. Lucky for you it's only half of 1000, but you still aren't out of the woods yet!"

A red aura surrounded Kotori, feeding away at her life force and draining her energy. Her body began to twitch and tremble as she started to lose her balance.

"That's a good look for you," smirked Shuta while motioning to his Scandal Sniper His voice was full of a humored malice when he spoke again. "Now pose for the picture, Mizuki-kun! Say cheese!"

Scandal Sniper clutched its camera in the same way a soldier would clutch a gun. Then it hit an autopilot switch on the dashboard of its motorcycle and the wheels began to move once again. The bike was moving at full speed as the rider neared Kotori, snapping an infinite amount of pictures and blinding her eyes. Before she knew it, she was lying face down on the ground. Akari, who had seen the whole ordeal, winced when she saw the aggressive blow to the stomach that Kotori received from Scandal Sniper's Kodak.

Shuta laughed and dug into the pockets of his pants. His right hand returned with a small, mundane camera. He held the appliance up to his eye before he clicked the red button on the top of the device. Seconds later, a picture appeared on the screen of the camera displaying Kotori on the ground squirming in agony.

"Awww," frowned Shuta before regaining his wry smile, "you didn't smile. Nevertheless, I'm going to keep it as a momento of the lasting effect I had on you!"

Akari clenched her fists, but remained silent. She had never exactly like Shuta in the short time that she had worked with him, but now she truly had a reason for disliking the blue-haired boy.

"And maybe this will make you grin," he continued. "Since Scandal Sniper inflicted damage to you, I can not only raise its Level by 2, but I can switch it to Defense Position as well!"

The motorcyclist who had returned to Shuta's side of the field hopped off his bike and hid behind the vehicle, pretending to perform a few maintenance repairs. (2000 DEF)

"And now for a _photo _finish," he shrugged, picking up one of the final two cards in his hand. "I set this and end my turn."

A facedown card appeared behind Scandal Sniper as Expert Photographers telescope started to fade away, as did the aura of energy around him. (2300 – 1900 ATK)

**Kotori – 3700 LP**

**Shuta – 8000 LP**

Kotori, still on the ground, reached down and grabbed her left arm with her right hand. It was throbbing and stinging and she was trying her best to muddle through the pain. The soil that her face rested on absorbed the liquid from the tears that strolled down her face. Then her whole body became numb as the reality of the world around her seemed to crumble at her feet.

"What's wrong, Mizuki-kun?" came Shuta's menacing voice through the air waves around the duelists. He broke into two fits of laughter before barely finishing his sentence with, "I thought this was a duel, not naptime!"

_What's wrong with my body? _Kotori asked herself as she tried to move her legs, to no avail. _Can this really be Hayami-senpai? Could this be the same boy that I knew that long time ago? Could it be?_

She closed her eyes, trying to recall that Shuta Hayami, the one that she knew. She had to force herself to keep her eyes shut, despite the shouting from Shuta and the probable amount of distress she was causing Akari from the latter's worrying. Eventually though, Kotori received what she had been scouring for in her mind. It was here; the memory of her yesteryear.

"_**Is right here fine?" asked Kotori as she ambled near the edge of same cliff where she had dueled against Terry.**_

"_**Perfect!" smiled Shuta, lifting his camera with both of his hands and looking through the tiny eyepiece of the device. "Now just place your hands on your hips and say cheese and it'll be absolutely impeccable!"**_

"_**You're the boss!" Kotori giggled, placing her hands on her hips like she was commanded. When she lifted her head back up, she gave a wide smile in Shuta's direction, followed immediately after by a sweet, melodic "Cheese!"**_

**Click.**

"_**Excellent, Mizuki-kun!" Shuta praised, dashing over to the girl with green hair and showing her the now developed picture. "Look how stunning and breathtaking you look! This is truly one of your best ones yet!"**_

"_**Give yourself some credit to!" Kotori commanded playfully. "They are, after all, your pictures that you took! And if you're happy with them, then so am I!"**_

_**Shuta smiled just as wide as Kotori had and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the favor before...**_

Kotori's eyes snapped open. She would have recounted more of her past but the tears were now overflowing down her face. A tiny puddle had formed in the ground to the side of her head.

"D-did I do that?" Her voice came as a whisper.

She looked down at her arm, which was still throbbing, but now moveable. She elevated her limb, contorting her face in a twisted look of pain, before wiping the fluid from her eyes. Then she lifted her other arm and found the strength inside to push herself back up to her feet, although struggling two or three times before finally succeeding.

"What's this?" sneered Shuta, his gaze never leaving Kotori's body. "You've mustered up enough strength to get knocked down again?"

Kotori furrowed her eyebrow, her hands clenching instinctively. There was somewhat of a newfound fire in her eyes, the likes of which Akari, or Shuta for that matter, had never seen before.

"I don't find that amusing," she announced. "I got up because I'm going to save you, Shuta! I'm going to get the real you back and it'll be like those days before. And if I have to get knocked down one hundred more times to save you, then I will!"

She maintained a good grip on the top card of her deck before looking back at Shuta.

"This is for the real you, Hayami-senpai!" she shouted. "I draw!"

She gracefully tugged at the card, freeing it from the oppressive control of her D-Pad's deck holder before looking at it. She gasped when she read the effect of the card before grinning.

"Alright," she said, taking a deep breath, "let's see if you saw this one coming! I activate the Spell Card, Twilight Savings Time!"

A galactic ripple in the sky formed above Kotori's head in the form of a swirling vortex. Her green haired moved upward as the astral portal attempted to suck everything up with its powerful force. It didn't succeed in taking Kotori away, however it did receive two spiraling beams of blue and pink from her Graveyard.

"What's going on?" shouted Shuta, narrowing his eyes to focus on the black abyss inside the vortex.

"You might recall that I have two Unicorn monsters in my Graveyard, correct?" asked Kotori. "And that those two monster's names are Sunlight Unicorn and Moonlight Unicorn? Well, by banishing them both from play, I'm able to call upon a new steed from my deck!"

The sunset sky transformed into a starlit night filled with visible comets and planets. Suddenly, something fell from the sky at an alarming rate. Shuta jumped back just in time to avoid getting hit by the debris that arose from the collision between the monster and the earth below. The creature was clearly another Unicorn, but this one was completely unlike the previous two. Completely patterned around every inch of the horned horse's body were starry insignias that seemed to trail from its tail to its horn and underneath those white symbols stood a glossy coat of black fur. Its hooves were complete white while its horn was a slate gray color. Instead of exhaling air when it neighed, the unicorn shot fire from its nostrils and mouth in anger. (2500 ATK)

"Day and night collide to create the greatest force ever known!" chanted Kotori. "Illuminate the path to justice and darken the evils of the world from sight! Dash onward and protect me here and now! I call upon you, Twilight Unicorn!"

"Twilight Unicorn…" Shuta repeated hesitantly before sneering and chuckling monotonously. "Nevertheless, I was prepared for just this exact moment! Trap activate, Still Frame!"

Kotori watched helplessly as a barrier of light sprouted up from the ground, enveloping Twilight Unicorn in the barricade of luminescence. The horned creature tried breaking out of the wall of light surrounding it, but its horn couldn't even make a dent on the invisible blockade.

"What's happening?" gasped Kotori, glancing at her monster with a look of shock and sorrow.

"Such is the power of Still Frame," Shuta laughed, gesticulating to Twilight Unicorn. "By capturing its essence within that barrier-like frame, I can imprison it in a metaphorical photo. Putting it in the terms of the game, since you Special Summoned a monster, it can neither attack nor use its effect for the remainder of the turn!"

Kotori looked on as her Twilight Unicorn continued to hurt itself by ramming into the barrier of light to try and escape, but to no avail each and every time. She turned away from the creature, unable to continue watching its self-sacrifice. Instead, she opted to look at the remaining four cards in her hand.

"Since I Special Summoned my Twilight Unicorn," she spoke at last," I'm still allowed to set a facedown monster, like this one."

Next to the glowing fortification of brightness materialized a concealed monster.

"And then I'll end my turn by equipping Twilight Unicorn with my Horn of the Unicorn!"

Twilight Unicorn's midsized horn disappeared and was replaced by a glowing one. Sparkles of magical healing dust fell off the spiraled growth as Twilight Unicorn was granted just the right amount of power it needed to break down the barrier around it and dash in front of Kotori in a guardian fashion. Unfortunately, it whinnied in despair because it was no longer able to attack Shuta until the following turn. (2500 – 3200 ATK)

"To think such a feeble attempt at building a defense is going to stop me," mocked Shuta. "Pathetic. My turn! Draw!"

Shuta added another card before pointing to Expert Photographer, whose telescope began to enlarge once more. (1900 – 2300 ATK)

"Nevertheless, that won't matter for much longer because I'm activating the Twister from my hand!"

The well-known cyclone stirred around the field, sucking away 500 of Shuta's life points before unlatching the horn from Twilight Unicorn's head and returning it back to its usual lackluster appearance. (3200 – 2500 ATK)

Kotori covered her face to avoid pixilated explosion before reaching into her Graveyard.

"I guess the joke's on you now," she smirked, "because once Horn of the Unicorn is sent from my field to the Graveyard, it's automatically put back at the top of my deck!"

She took her Equip Spell and placed it atop the other cards crammed into her D-Pad.

"That won't matter much longer. Now for my last card," Shuta said as his Expert Photographer's ATK score became its usual 1500 once more. "I summon Panic Paparazzi!"

The abrasive echo of wings scraping together buzzed in Kotori's ears. Her eyes moved quickly enough to detect a new monster that flew around the heads of Shuta's other two monsters. This one had giant binoculars for eyes that also doubled a camera. Every time the mechanical mosquito-like creature blinked, the camera flashed and took another picture. (1000 ATK)

"And by Tributing my Panic Paparazzi, I can increase the Level of my Expert Photographer by 2!"

The all-seeing mosquito flashed one last snapshot before it vanished into a shower of light particles that got stuck in Expert Photographer's hair and on his outfit.

"So now what?" asked Kotori looking at Shuta's two monsters. "You're stuck with…"

Her voice trailed off as she came to the exact realization that Shuta had known since the beginning of the duel.

"Allow me to show you the true mastermind behind my foresight abilities!" Shuta shouted as a turquoise marking appeared on his cheek.

He reached into his Extra Deck and retrieved a monster before taking the two that he had on his side of the field and stacking one on top of the other.

"I overlay my two monsters to build the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

The two monsters jumped into the air, bringing their possessions with them as they ascended. A dark portal in the sky swirled around, forcibly yanking both humans inside permanently. Seconds later, the portal exploded, leaving only one trace of its existence behind in the form of a new monster.

What appeared next greatly resembled an enormous old fashioned camera that floated in the air ominously with nothing more than two golden overlay units gravitating around it. Suddenly the machine began to rumble and tremble. It seemed to break apart, although it was just the opposite. The bottom of the camera expanded enough to create a tripod that supported the hulking creature. Conversely, the top portion of the camera popped up and revealed a large optical viewfinder. Its focusing ring rotated round and round like a roulette table before abruptly stopping. The closed lens of the creature finally opened as it stopped moving altogether. It was almost as though one giant eye was staring deep into Kotori's soul. (2800 ATK)

"Feast your eyes on a most unusual camera, a gateway into your soul! Develop the pictures that will lead me to victory! Xyz Summon!"

It wasn't until this point that Akari, who was still watching Shuta like a hawk, realized what the glowing mark on the boy's face was. She gasped as the two numbers became clearer to her.

"Number 25: Fullmetal Photoglide – Focus Force!"

"A Number!" Kotori shouted in both astonishment and shock.

"Where did you get that from?" Akari questioned hastily. "I know for a fact that that wasn't in the standard issue decks that the editor-in-chief gave us!"

Shuta shrugged with a sly grin, lifting his shoulders up and deflecting Akari's question. She swore to herself silently, but decided not to ask any more questions and tempt Shuta's fingers to click the camera on his D-Pad.

"Let's not get caught up in there where," he said, closing his eyes and lifting his arms. "Let's get caught up in what it can do! I send my Focus Force to attack your Twilight Unicorn with Finishing Move – Killer Shot!"

The open lens on Shuta's Number monster turned from its usual black shade to a howlite blue as it started to build up its repressed energy. The black tripod on which the Number monster stood began to turn red as a strange aura coated the whole creature. Shuta snapped his fingers raucously, simulating the sound of a picture being taken by a modern day camera. Number 25 understood what the sound was and its focusing ring rotated around like it had when the monster first appeared. After five seconds of turning, it halted which resulted in the pent up energy being released and shot in the form of a multihued beam of light that shot at Kotori's mystical animal.

"I don't think so," smiled Kotori, pointing to her Twilight Unicorn. "Once you attack Twilight Unicorn, its effect activates!"

Kotori reached for the top card of her deck while her voice trailed on.

"Now I can pick up the top card of my deck and it's a card with the word "Unicorn" in its name, my Twilight Unicorn gains 1000 more ATK until the end of the Damage Step and I get to keep the card. If not, the attack continues as normal and my card goes to the Graveyard instead. But since you already destroyed my Horn of the Unicorn, I think we know how this is going to turn out!"

"I think _I _know how it will," laughed Shuta. "But it might come as a surprise to you! I activate my Focus Force's effect!"

One of the shimmering overlay units floating diagonally around Focus Force was violently sucked into the lens, causing a bright and blinding luminescence.

"By removing one overlay unit from my Focus Force, I can negate the effect of your high-leveled monster! Continue your attack and destroy it, Focus Force! Soul Develop!"

Kotori's hand went limb and numb as it dropped down from her deck. Her mind went somewhere else.

_**Shuta smiled just as wide as Kotori had and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the favor before…**_

"_**Hayami-senpai?" Kotori asked, swallowing the nervousness in her throat. Her hands became rather sweaty as she broke away from the boy and looked into his eyes.**_

"_**Yes, Mizuki-kun?" asked Shuta, genuinely happy and curious. "Is there something that I can do for you?"**_

_**Kotori's heartbeat increased as she looked at Shuta, taking in every aspect of him. She watched his short, cut blue hair sway lightly in the breeze. Her gaze met his purple irises as she brushed a strand of green hair behind her right ear. With her other hand, she fiddled with the persimmon bow in her hair.**_

"_**Nothing," she smiled, closing her eyes. The gentle zephyr cooled down her pink cheeks as her heartbeat decreased. She felt the feeling coming back to her. Her nerves had finally commenced settling down. "It's nothing."**_

_**Shuta smiled at her soundlessly before looking down at his camera at the photo of Kotori. It truly was one of his best works yet. He looked from his photo of Kotori to the real girl herself before giving a fond sigh.**_

"_**Thank you for the joy you've created, Mizuki-kun," he said nonchalantly, although no less giddy.**_

_**The pink returned to Kotori's face again as she…**_

Kotori felt the bitter soil of the ground attack the nerves in her skin. Chills moved up and down her body as she opened her eyes. Her memory was nothing more than a figment of her imagination.

"Now, Mizuki-kun, give up if you don't wish to endure anymore of your destiny!" Shuta mocked. "It's already been determined that I'm going to win this, so why don't you just accept it and give me any Numbers that you have?"

"Hayami-senpai…"

"What was that?" asked Shuta, cupping a hand over his ear. "I don't believe I heard you."

"Did you ever give up on me?" Kotori asked, raising her head. Her face was smeared with dirt and clods of mud that she didn't bother to wipe off. "Did you ever quit when I needed you the most all those years ago?"

Shuta scoffed, glaring at Kotori.

"That was the past. Get over it already! It's not like you can change it, just like you can't your future and the way that this duel will turn out!"

Kotori turned her body over so that her eyes were facing the sky. Then she twisted her arms around and had to force her entire body to lift her body up. The struggle took a great amount of time and energy, but Akari could breathe a sigh of relief upon seeing Kotori succeed in her quest.

_You're right that I can't change the past, Hayami-senpai _thought Kotori with a small frown. _I can't go back to that day and tell you my true feelings. I can't make you understand what I was thinking or make you think the same way. But there's one thing I can do for you, and that's save you!_

**Kotori – 3400 LP**

**Shuta – 7500 LP**

"The past is gone," she sighed, "but that doesn't mean the future has to be equally as bleak. I'm going to change it myself and save you, starting now! Draw!"

Kotori performed a dramatic spin and made her draw, which was, of course, Horn of the Unicorn.

"Maybe I should…" Kotori began before her eyes darted over to Shuta's side of the field the moment she heard that threatening _click click click_.

Shuta reached down and grabbed the three pictures that he had taken before looking at each one with a threatening smile.

"Looks like I was right all along! There's no way that you're going to win this duel and these pictures show it all!"

He looked at the first once which showed Kotori Flip Summoning her facedown monster, the second one which showed that the monster's effect would backfire on her, and the third one depicted Shuta's overwhelming victory with his Number monster.

_It's all going according to plan, _he smirked.

"Alright!" Kotori gulped, crossing her fingers and hoping her plan would work. "I flip up my Starlight Unicorn!"

A blinding white light emitted from the monster as it flipped up. The unicorn stomped its feet on the ground as its radiance finally began to die down. Sparkling, starry crystals glimmered on its horn as a white flame blazed where its tail should have been. The mythical beast's black eyes lifted to the sky as it momentarily stood on its back two hooves, jabbing the air with the front two as though it was a pugilist. (1000 ATK)

"And once this monster is flipped up, like most all of the other Unicorn monsters, I can activate his effect by picking up the top card of my deck," proceeded Kotori with a bit more confidence. "And furthermore, if the top card I pull is a Level 4 or below "Unicorn" monster, I can instantly Special Summon it to my side of the field! If not, it goes to the bottom of my deck instead."

"Heh," chuckled Shuta, looking at his first picture. He then lifted the second into the air before throwing it at Akari, who reflexively caught the photograph. "Go for it, Mizuki."

Akari scrunched her face as she looked at the picture of Kotori failing to get a viable target.

_Come on, Kotori, _Akari thought, silently praying that Shuta's picture wouldn't become a reality. _You can overcome his predictions! I know it!_

"Here goes," Kotori said, her voice cracking once at the ending syllable. "I…draw!"

Kotori lifted the top card of her deck and turned it around. Her eyes started to burn as tear began to well up inside of them.

"My Battle Instinct Trap," she stated, reaching down and placing the card in the bottom of her D-Pad's stack.

_What should I do now? _She sighed, looking at the four cards in her hand. _I have no more monsters and my other cards can't save me!_

Akari clenched her fists and finally gave in. She wasn't sure if Shuta would keep his threat or not, but she couldn't bear to see Kotori like this.

"Kotori-chan!" she shouted, turning her purple eyes to Kotori. "Don't give up now! You can still turn this around!"

"But he can create the future," said Kotori sullenly. "Even with this new deck, I can't compete with a power like that. He knows what I'm going to do before I do it!"

"Then don't do it," Akari replied.

"That's enough!" yelled Shuta. "Are you going to end your turn?"

_Then don't do it? _thought Kotori to herself, contemplating the significance of Akari's statement. _What could she mean by that?_

Kotori looked at the Horn of the Unicorn card in her hand. It was clear that Shuta knew she had it, and he was probably expecting her to use it as well. But maybe…

"I've made up my mind," Kotori answered. "I'm going to set a facedown card and end my turn!"

Behind the sparkling steed sat a reversed card, waiting to be sprung at any given moment.

"W-what do you mean you're ending your turn?" Shuta stuttered, clearly confused at the fact that Kotori would leave her weakened monster alone like a sitting duck. "Aren't you going to power that monster up with your Horn of the Unicorn?"

"I could do that," she responded, "but that wouldn't get me anywhere. After all, it would just go back to the top of my deck and I wouldn't be able to get anything else except for it. Therefore, I'm not going to do what you think anymore! I'm on my own path!"

"You…well, forget it! If you don't want to play my game, I'll just end it now! And I'll do so right now by drawing my second Night Shot Spell and destroying what little hope you're hiding in that facedown card!"

Shuta grabbed onto his top card before thrusting his right arm and yanking the card off dominantly. His eyes widened when he saw what he had drawn. But it wasn't the same. It wasn't the same way they had widened before.

"Damn it," he cursed, looking at the card in his hand. "Well, it's not Night Shot, but it's still a monster! I summon Scoop Shooter in Attack Position!"

A portal opened up on the ground and a monster leapt out of it. Its body was resembled that of a well-built man, although it was a weird grayish-purple shade. It wore matching brown loafers and fingerless gloves with blue shorts and mahogany suspenders. Oddly enough, despite the great majority of the creature being humanoid, it had a camera for a head. The wide, eyelike lens on the ocular head blinked once, capturing the essence of Starlight Unicorn's soul in one tiny picture. (1400 ATK)

Shuta clicked one of the pop-up messages on his D-Pad that showed the statistics for Kotori's Starlight Unicorn.

_1800 DEF,_ he noted. _If I attack with my Scoop Shooter, it'll instantly destroy her monster because of its effect and I won't do as much damage. Therefore, my choice is clear!_

"I send Number 25 to attack your Starlight Unicorn now with Photo Finish Strike!"

The camera arose from its seat on the tripod before a mysterious green band of energy connected the bottom of it to the tripod's legs. The aura string grew in size as a timer ticked away inside the camera. When a buzzer from within blared, the green energy moved to the lens of the camera, which soon released the blast at Kotori's crystalline mare.

"I guess you camera must be busted," commented Kotori, pressing a button on her D-Pad," otherwise you would have seen this. Trap activate! Unicorn Reflection Wall!"

_This is for you, Hayami-senpai._

A barrier of purple light separated Photoglide's attack from Starlight Unicorn temporarily as Kotori explained.

"This card can only be activated during the Battle Phase in which I control "Unicorn" monster! Now during this Battle Phase, you'll take just as much damage as I do!"

"What did you say?" shouted Shuta incredulously.

The beam of energy from Photoglide's lens caused the barrier to implode before it shattered into glass shards. Then the assault continued its intended travel to Starlight Unicorn, incinerating the mythical beast with one quick blast.

"Aaah!" Kotori shrieked as she stumbled backwards and toppled over.

**Kotori – 1600 LP**

**Shuta – 5700 LP**

_She won't lose if I attack her with Scoop Shooter,_ Shuta thought to himself. _And what's more is that I'll take 1400 damage as well due to her Unicorn Reflection Wall. That means that I have to…_

"Alright!" shouted Shuta, clenching his fist before throwing it behind his back. "With that I…"

"_What do you think you're doing?" _asked a voice within Shuta's head. _"We haven't damaged her enough!"_

Shuta shuddered at the voice, but he knew it all too well. It was the same one that he had been hearing since that fateful day in which he'd found his trump card in the meadow.

"I was going to end my turn," Shuta replied, prompting stares and odd glances from Kotori and Akari. "It's obvious that since her Unicorn Reflection Wall is still in effect, I'll take just as much damage as her if Scoop Shooter goes for a direct attack."

"_Why should you care?" _accused the voice. "_She would only have 200 life points remaining, and you would still have 4300. Do you want to have the world's best pictures or not, Shuta?"_

Shuta looked down at his feet, contemplating the answer. His fingers trembled as he shook his head in anger and pointed to Kotori.

"Alright, Scoop Shooter! Attack her directly!"

"What is her doing?" Akari questioned with her mouth agape.

Scoop Shooter lifted one hand to the air, absorbing the sunset light as its purple body starting to turn goldenrod. Then it lowered its hand down and motioned to Kotori. Its purple hue started to return as all of its pent up energy was released from its hand. The barrage flew at Kotori, who had no time to react before it knocked her back further. However, an intangible wall of purple had absorbed a modicum of the impact and returned it back to Shuta who fell to one knee.

"Ugh…" he muttered, weakly trying to bring himself back on his two feet. "I end my turn."

**Kotori – 200 LP**

**Shuta – 4300 LP**

"H-Hayami-senpai," freely escaped Kotori's lips as though it had been trapped for years. Her legs trembled as she managed to slowly recover from her fallen state. However, it was only subconsciously that she was picking herself up. Inside her mind, she was recalling the good days.

_**The pink returned to Kotori's face again as she…**_

"_**H-Hayami…" she began before she was interrupted by something.**_

_**In front of her face were Shuta's hands. But what was more unexpected was the thing inside of them. A single card.**_

"_**I know it's probably not much," Shuta admitted with a coy smile, "but I want you to have this card."**_

_**Kotori stood dumbfounded at the fact that she had actually met a boy this nice. She stared at the card as though there was something wrong with it, contemplating whether or not to touch it.**_

"_**After all," added Shuta thoughtfully, "you provided me with such joy and happiness. It's only fair that I do the same."**_

"_**H-Hayami…I…"**_

_**But, once again, Kotori couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. She just gawked at the card, avoiding Shuta's glance with all her willpower.**_

_**Without warning, he placed the card in Kotori's hands and bent down. With a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, he turned and walked away.**_

_**Kotori wanted with all her heart to yell at him, to stop him and make him stay, but her lips couldn't formulate anything. She just watched as her moved further and further into the distance. Then he was gone.**_

_**But he wasn't really gone. Not as long as Kotori had the card that he'd given her.**_

_**She looked down at the rectangular piece of paper. She looked long and hard at the picture, and then she read the effect of the monster, and finally the card's name…**_

"Are you going to take your turn or what?" Shuta barked, growing impatient at Kotori's lackadaisical movements.

"As a matter of fact," she said with a hand on her D-Pad, "I was just getting to that. It's my turn! Draw!"

With one powerful thrust of her right arm, Kotori made her draw and gasped when she saw what it was.

_Maybe this can help…_

"Alright," she said, taking a deep breath and holding a hand up over her heart. "It's time to see what I can do! I activate my Unicorn Beacon!"

A perpetually rotating beacon of light swirled around Kotori's field as sparks of lightning shot from the ring of radiance.

"Impossible!" declared Shuta, pointing a finger to the spinning ring. "My pictures showed your Unicorn Beacon going to the bottom of your deck when you used Sunlight Unicorn's effect!"

"Then I guess there's still some things that they can't foresee," grinned Kotori. "Like me having an extra copy of Unicorn Beacon all along! And with it, I can banish one card in my hand…"

She held up her Beast Fangs Equip before positioning it inside of her pocket.

"And by doing so, I'm able to retrieve one low-Level monster that's currently banished and summon it back to the field in Attack Position! Come back to me, Moonlight Unicorn!"

The golden rings gyrating around Kotori's field became smaller and smaller as a dark, galactic portal appeared in its center. Then the sound of galloping hooves filled the arena as Moonlight Unicorn came dashing back to Kotori. Its pink horn glinted faintly in the darkening sunset colors. (1800 ATK)

"What good can that do you?" Shuta asked.

"Plenty," responded Kotori, "because when Moonlight Unicorn is Special Summoned to the field, its effect activates! Therefore, I can pick up one card and if it happens to be a Trap card, I can send it to the Graveyard to revive one Level 4 or below "Unicorn" from my Graveyard. However, if it's anything other than a Trap, it goes back to the bottom of my deck."

"And what are your odds of getting a Trap card?" inquired Shuta.

"I'd say they're pretty fair," replied Kotori truthfully as she reached for the top card of her deck.

_Click. Click._

"Not anymore!" laughed Shuta as two pictures developed inside of his D-Pad before slipping out and into his hands. He looked at both of them. The first one showed Kotori not getting a Trap card while the second one displayed her losing on Shuta's very next turn. "After all, this exact picture shows that you're going to draw a second Sunlight Unicorn!"

Kotori smirked before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"What's so damn funny?" shouted Shuta, scowling in anger.

"Your prediction," laughed Kotori through gasping breaths. "I only…have one Sunlight…Unicorn in my entire deck!"

Shuta's eyes widened, now laced with fear as his hands shook. He looked back down at his pictures for reassurance before looking back at Kotori with an enraged look of ferocity.

"Y-you lie!" he shouted. "What my pictures show is the future! It's impossible to change it, no matter what you do!"

"I guess we'll see then, won't we?"

Kotori looked at the top card of her deck and gave a loud, audible gulp. She was indeed certain that her deck contained no more copies of Sunlight Unicorn; however that didn't necessarily assure that she would pick up a Trap card.

"Well, what's the holdup?" Shuta spat.

Kotori shook her head and touched the top card of her deck, closing her eyes.

_Please give me what I need to save Hayami-Senpai…_

"I…draw!"

Kotori opened her eyes in time to see what type of she had picked up. Following that movement was a large smile as she turned the card around for Shuta to see.

"Yes!" cheered Akari, noticing that the card was, in fact, a Trap.

"That's not possible!" insisted Shuta, looking at his picture.

"I beg to differ," announced Kotori before reaching for her discard slot. "Now by sending the One Trick Pony card that I just drew to the Graveyard, I can revive my Starlight Unicorn!"

As soon as Kotori sent her Trap card away, a milky white portal appeared on the ground. A loud whinny was heard before Starlight Unicorn leapt from the vortex and onto the field beside Moonlight Unicorn. (1000 ATK)

"And now with these two monsters, I'm going to build the overlay network!" shouted Kotori as both of her monsters turned into spirals of light, one golden and one purple. "Xyz Summon!"

A lovely scarlet swirl digitalized in front of Kotori, gravitationally sucking in the two overlay units. A big burst of light burned Shuta's eyes as he narrowed his vision. It was then that he stopped moving altogether when he realized what the monster was. His mind went to the same place that Kotori's had earlier.

"_**I know it's probably not much," Shuta admitted with a coy smile, "but I want you to have this card."**_

_**Kotori stood dumbfounded at the fact that she had actually met a boy this nice. She stared at the card as though there was something wrong with it, contemplating whether or not to touch it.**_

"_**After all," added the photographer thoughtfully, "you provided me with such joy and happiness. It's only fair that I do the same."**_

"_**H-Hayami…I…"**_

_**But, once again, Kotori couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. She just gawked at the card, avoiding Shuta's glance with all her willpower.**_

_**Without warning, he placed the card in Kotori's hands and bent down. With a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, he turned and walked away.**_

"_**Rose Bride," Shuta said to himself at the exact same time that Kotori read the name aloud.**_

_**The blue-haired boy continued his stroll down the street, never once looking back. He didn't need to. After all, he knew that when the time came, Kotori would know just what to do with the card.**_

"_**When the time comes," Shuta muttered, still smiling. He looked down at his picture of Kotori one last time before looking up into the sunset sky. The clouds moved slowly overhead, turned pink with the light of the falling star of radiance. "When the time comes, Mizuki-kun, I know you'll use it right."**_

Standing in front of Shuta was the one card that Yuma had managed to rescue before it reached the gruesome, watery fate that her Flower Girl deck had. A slender, sexy woman stood tall in front of Shuta, adjusting her immaculate wedding dress. With a lithe movement of her painted nails, she flipped her rosy hair so that her sparkling green eyes could view their former owner. (2500 ATK)

"Rose Bride!" Kotori and Shuta both shouted in unison.

Without warning, Shuta held his head with both hands as he stumbled around. It looked as though he was about to trip and fall retrograde, however he maintained his footing. And that wasn't all that shocked Akari and Kotori.

He looked up at Kotori and for the first time in a while she saw what her memories had shown her. The regular Shuta, the real Shuta.

"M-Mizuki-kun?" he asked, looking at Kotori oddly before looking down and noticing his D-Pad latched onto his arm. "What's going on here?"

"Hayami-senpai!" yelled Kotori, overcome with joy and elation. "You're back to normal! But how did…"

She stopped and careened her neck upward, as though it was her first encounter with her own monster. It clicked in her brain instantly as she put the pieces of her memory back into their proper place.

_Rose Bride! The card that Shuta personally gave me! That must have triggered a memory for him and snapped him back to…_

"Aaah!" Shuta screamed, twisting his head as though it were about to pop off. His fists smashed into his skull as he tried ridding the menacing voice that had been plaguing him ever since he'd found his Number card.

"Hayami-senpai!" Kotori gawked, unable to turn away from the surreal occurrence.

"Mizuki-kun! Win the duel!" Shuta replied quickly.

"What?" gasped Kotori with incredulity. "You want me to win?"

"It's the only way to free me from the Number…" Shuta breathed rapidly before all traces of humanity were erased from him. He screamed once more, louder this time, as a visible dark aura traveled around every inch of his body.

Kotori moved back a couple inches, analyzing what she'd just witnessed. She subconsciously clenched his fists, realizing that once again that the Shuta had drifted away from her. But this time would be different. She couldn't afford to lose him again…

_But should I really win? _She asked herself. _What if…_

"Kotori," Akari said, sparking an interest in the green-haired girl who turned to her. Akari needed no more words; she only nodded to Kotori in a manner that resembled her saying "You know what to do."

"Akari," Kotori spoke low. She bobbed her head up and down, knowing that Akari's statement had a great deal of truth.

When her head stopped moving, her eyes rested on Shuta. His aqua hair looked a great deal darker as the sun began to completely vanish. His lovely eyes turned sour and slightly crimson as his old personality and appearance were nearly things of the past.

"This is going to hurt me more than it will hurt you, Hayami," Kotori gulped, picking up one of the cards in her hand. "I equip my Rose Bride with Horn of the Unicorn!"

Atop the beautiful tiara that was attached to the bride's cranium sat a majestic, healing horn. It showered the woman with motes rejuvenating light which caused a fiery aura large enough to match that of Shuta. (2500 – 3200 ATK)

"And now it's time to start wrapping this up. I send my Rose Bride to attack your Scoop Shooter!"

The newlywed twisted her jewel-encrusted ring a half of an inch to the left before the entire hoop of metal turned bright green. Once the metallic areas had reverted back to their original silvery sheen, the crystal in the center adopted the new emerald hue and combined it with the old magenta one. Once the mixture was a perfect balance of both colors the ring automatically shot a large blast of energy at Scoop Shooter, quickly incinerating the monster in an inferno of powerful hellfire.

Shuta yelped and hollered as he moved back a few feet, nearly losing his balance.

**Kotori – 200 LP**

**Shuta – 2500 LP**

"If that's all you can do," he grimaced, wiping his mouth with the back of his right hand, "you're never going to win. In fact…"

He lifted his second picture up, barely visible due to the rapidity of the sun's movement.

"In fact, you should give up right now because next turn this duel is going to be finished!"

"I guess I'm going to save Shuta after all," Kotori smiled before pointing an accusatory finger at her foe, "because you really can't see into the future!"

"What are you babbling about?" hissed the malevolent voice occupying Shuta's vessel of a body.

"You keep talking about next turn, but what you don't realize is that there is no next turn! Not while this is in my Graveyard!"

The teenage girl reached into her Graveyard zone, reemerging with a newfound trinket in her hand. She flipped over the card so that Shuta and Akari could see that it was the One Trick Pony Trap card that she'd sent away earlier in her turn.

"W-what about it?" stuttered Shuta, becoming more hesitant.

"Here's the thing about it," Kotori said, placing the card in her pocket. "One Trick Pony can only be activated if it's sent to the Graveyard during my turn from my hand or my deck instead of on the field. Therefore, by banishing it, sending the remaining cards in my hand to the Graveyard, and cutting my life points in half, I can select a monster I control."

She pointed to her Rose Bride before continuing at a steady pace.

"By doing so, if the selected monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle during this turn, it's able to double its ATK and attack once more during this turn! And since Rose Bride vanquished your Scoop Shooter…"

Shuta's eyes popped open as wide as they could possibly go as he watched Kotori send the last of her hand to the Graveyard. Then, from behind Rose Bride, came the illusory holograms of several Unicorn monsters, many of which Shuta had never before seen. They all sprinkled bits of stardust onto Rose Bride as her size grew. (3200 – 6400 ATK)

_Hayami-Senpai…_thought Kotori. _You're safe now…_

"Rose Bride! Attack that Focus Force now with Rose Petal Punisher!"

The large woman gave a loud, Amazonian-style battle cry before her mundane, white dress turned into a red blotch of petals. Sharp points connected to the ends of each teeny, tiny petal flew off her dress as she spun around in circles. The tornado of roses that came from the twirling whirled around the field, whipping up dirt and debris from the ground. All of the components within the hurricane melded together as the barrage moved toward the camera, picking it up with ease. Upon Rose Bride's signal, the storm abruptly stopped, leaving the camera in midair for a millisecond before it fell to the ground and crashed. Tiny gears and springs fell out of the old-fashioned picture-taker before it exploded completely and left no trace that it had ever existed.

**Kotori – 100 LP**

**Shuta – 0 LP**

The buzzer pierced Kotori's eardrums as it signaled her hard-fought victory. However, she didn't care about that as her wobbly legs rushed her over to Shuta's side. She crouched down, brushing strands of azure hair from the boy's face as she scrutinized him. As she bent her head down, a sigh of relief came from her mouth when she heard Shuta's breathing.

Then her face turned completely red as something else entered her ears.

"M-Mizuki-kun?" came a perplexed voice that flew into her eardrums in the same way that the familiar symphony of ice cream truck music penetrated the ears of famished customers in the summertime. "Where am I?"

"H-H-Hayami…" was all her voice could pronounce before tears rolled down her face. Without so much as a second thought, she wrapped her arms around the fallen boy's chest and buried her face in his orange vest. It was really him.

Shuta was shocked by this sudden outburst; however he returned the gesture and hugged her back. He supposed he could get the answers to his questions later.

There they sat, two friends torn apart by time before, but now time couldn't separate them. Nothing could.

Akari watched with a tender smile, understanding Kotori's feelings. After all, she'd gone through quite a similar process when she was younger (without the Number possession drama).

She walked over to them and stood, waiting for Kotori's tears to cease a little bit. When they did a couple minutes later, she bent down near Shuta's D-Pad and grabbed the card that was still on top of one of the monster zones.

"Focus Force…" she whispered before tapping Kotori's shoulder.

Although she didn't want to leave the sanctity of Shuta's pectorals, Kotori raised her head and looked back, finding herself staring at the Number card suspiciously.

"What do you think we should do with this?" asked Akari, obviously clueless with what to do with Numbers.

Kotori was also a tad confused about how to handle the situation, but she came up with a plan seconds later.

"I wouldn't want to impede on your work," she admitted, slowly taking the card from Akari. She placed the card inside of her pocket before yanking her hand out and scratching her head. "I'll deliver this to Yuma for you. He probably knows what to do with these things."

Akari shrugged and nodded.

"You're probably right," she agreed. Her eyes darted from Shuta to Kotori a couple times before she gave a tiny smirk. "Do you still need a ride back, Kotori?"

Kotori stole a quick glance back to Shuta before a wide grin crossed over her face.

"I think I'm alright," she said slowly. "Thank you for all your help today, Akari."

"That's my line," laughed the redheaded girl before putting her motorcycle helmet on and propping herself up on the seat of her vehicle. With one last look at Kotori, who she was fairly certain was safe, she released the kickstand of her motorcycle and sped off the scene, heading back to her house.

Shuta whispered something in the darkness and Kotori asked him to repeat it once more.

"Rose Bride, I said," Shuta replied with a chuckle and smirk. "When the time comes, you'll use it right. That's what I said to myself the day that I gave you that card. It's good to know…very good to know that I wasn't right about that."

Kotori smiled, unable to say the words that were on her mind once again. But maybe it was better this way. Maybe this was the way it had to be. Maybe…

The two of them sat there in the darkness, silent afterwards. The sun had set and the moon was now rising to take its place. However, even in the light of the moon, it was impossible for Shuta to see the two glowing, blue digits on the side of Kotori's face, and even harder to see the color of her pockets change.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

**Number 25: Fullmetal Photoglide – Focus Force**

Machine/Xyz/Rank 6/Effect/LIGHT

2800 ATK/2400 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 6 monsters

Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its effects are negated until the end of the turn.

**Scoop Shooter (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

1400 ATK/1600 DEF

At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks an opponent's monster with DEF higher than this card's ATK: Destroy that monster without applying damage calculation.

**Night Shot (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A digitalized image of the back of three floating cards while an unseen camera tries to take a picture of one of the cards.

Effect: Target 1 set Spell/Trap your opponent controls; destroy that target. Your opponent cannot activate that target in response to this card's activation.

Note: These three cards can be found in the Galactic Overlord booster pack. It is currently slated for release in the United States in May, 2012.

**Negative **⇔ Positive Swap (Spell)

Normal Spell

Image: A roll of film being developed in both the negative and positive.

Effect: Target 1 face-down monster your opponent controls; change the target to face-up Attack Position, and switch its ATK and DEF.

Telephoto Lens (Spell)

Equip Spell

Image: Three cards giving off a green energy that's powering a large telescope.

Effect: The equipped monster gains 400 ATK for each card in your hand.

Note: These first two cards were first used by Shuta Hayami in Episode 35 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Scandal Sniper (Monster)

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/DARK

700 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Increase its Level by 2 (max. 12) and change it to Defense Position.

**Panic Paparazzi (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 2/Effect/EARTH

1000 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: You can tribute this card to target 1 face-up monster you control; increase the target's Level by 2.

Note: These above two cards were first used by Shuta Hayami in Episode 36 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Moonlight Unicorn (Monster)**

Beast/Level 4/Effect/DARK

1800 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned to your side of the field: You can reveal the top card of your Deck. If it is a Trap card, send it to the Graveyard and Special Summon 1 "Unicorn" monster from your Graveyard. If it is not, place it on the bottom of your Deck.

**Starlight Unicorn (Monster)**

Beast/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

1000 ATK/1800 DEF

Effect: When this card is flipped face-up: You can reveal the top card of your Deck. If it is a Level 4 or below "Unicorn" monster, Special Summon it to your side of the field. If it is not, place it on the bottom of your Deck.

**Twilight Unicorn (Monster)**

Beast/Level 6/Effect/DARK

2500 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Special Summoned by using Twilight Savings Time. Once per turn, when this card is selected as an attack target: You can reveal the top card of your Deck. If it is a "Unicorn" card, add it to your hand, and increase this card's ATK by 1000. If it is not, place it on the bottom of your Deck.

**Twilight Savings Time (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A starlight sky being illuminated by a moon that's shining down on a dark path that leads into a forest.

Effect: Banish 1 "Sunlight Unicorn" and 1 "Moonlight Unicorn" from your Graveyard. Summon 1 "Twilight Unicorn" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard to your side of the field.

**Unicorn Reflection Wall (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A brown unicorn with a golden and red spiraling horn creating a purple barrier of light to defend against an attack from Red-Eyes B. Dragon.

Effect: Activate only during the Battle Phase. If you control a "Unicorn monster when this card is activated, during this turn, your opponent also takes the same amount of Battle Damage that you take.

**One Trick Pony (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Sunlight Unicorn performing in an exciting trick inside a circus tent.

Effect: If this card is sent to the Graveyard during your turn (except from the field), you can activate the following effect. You banish this card from your Graveyard to target 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control; if that target destroyed an opponent's monster by battle during this turn, by sending all cards from your hand to the Graveyard and paying half your life points, the targeted monster can attack again, and if it does, its ATK is doubled during the Damage Step only.

**Still Frame (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A blank picture slipping out of an old-fashioned camera while a human hand reaches down to grab it.

Effect: Target 1 monster that was Special Summoned during this turn; that target cannot attack or use its effect until the next turn.

Note: The rest of the above cards that haven't been noted first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The sun may have set on the fairgrounds, but that doesn't mean that the action is over, especially for Tetsuo who finds a special flyer advertising a mini-tournament within the WDC sponsored by none other than IV! The winner of the tournament gets the chance to face IV on the following day, so Tetsuo decides that he should enter. However, he will find that the skill level of the contestants is much greater than he assumed when he comes face to face with one of the hardest foes he's ever taken on! Does he have what it takes to reach a duel with IV or will he be taken out of two tournaments at once? Find out next time!<p>

* * *

><p>Additional Note: I'm extremely sorry that it's been nearly a month without an update! Pre-college things are beginning to pile up and swamp me with tasks and duties. However, I vow to keep this story alive, which is a lot easier because of the fact that I have now mapped out the direction in which the next five chapters shall go! The finals are coming up soon and I'll do my best to get there in a timely manner from now on! Until next time, have a good day and make sure to watch Shark vs. Yuma today!<p> 


	28. Fight Club

**Chapter 28: Fight Club**

* * *

><p>Tetsuo looked down to see that his tight, orange shirt was replaced with a yellow undershirt. He also noted that his suspenders had changed from a black tint to a navy blue hue.<p>

"What's going on?" he wondered, gulping and trying to remember undergoing this physical transformation. "What happened to me?"

He tried moving his numb feet to see if they would move. Fortunately, they did move, although there appeared to be something wrong with them. They scratched against the ground roughly, causing markings in the dirt below him.

"What in the…?" Tetsuo questioned as he careened his head down to see that his feet had now changed a magenta color. In addition to that oddity, they weren't human anymore. Metal straws replaced his toes as a glossy sheen reflected off the sunlight of the day.

It wasn't until that moment that Tetsuo had taken in his surroundings fully. He looked up from his feet to see that he was standing behind silvery, iron bars. He looked up to see a roof only four feet above his head.

Then he looked back to see that his new accommodations came with an unsafe-looking tire swing hanging from a thin piece of rope that was connected to the ceiling, a floor lined with imitation grass to emulate a feeling of the wild, and a large pile of leaves. Whether the third item was primarily there for bodily functions, a makeshift bed, or both remained unknown to the boy with the new pink feet.

"Mommy, look," Tetsuo heard a small child's voice say from outside his iron prison.

Tetsuo's enormous ears, now colored orange and shaped like a spade from a deck of playing cards, sensed the vibration in the kid's words. He turned his chocolaty head to see a small girl, no more than seven years of age, pointing a human finger at him. The mother of the child smiled at her daughter, rubbing the girl's back through her protective, pink raincoat.

"What is it, Mommy?" the little girl inquired, her finger still aiming in Tetsuo's direction. He tried to recall if his arms ever got tired at that age because it seemed like the girl had been holding hers up for an eternity.

"It says it right here, sweetheart," the mother replied, bending down and reading the plaque outside of Tetsuo's new habitat. She brushed a strand of her red bangs from her eyes before placing her finger on the marble tablet and moving her digit along as she read.

"Well would you look at that?" she said as she read. "It says here that these are called aye-ayes and that they're native to Madagascar. I guess they took this little guy and transported him all the way here in Japan, huh?"

"It's cute, Mommy!" replied the little girl with a nod. "Can we have one?"

The mother closed her eyes and gave a nervous giggle.

"I'm not sure we have room for that, sweetie."

"Aww," sighed the little girl, her hand still up in the air, her accusatory finger unmoving.

_An aye-aye? _Tetsuo thought.

Then another idea came into his mind, something a lot less reassuring and comforting.

_Blue suspenders? Yellow undershirt? Where have I seen this before? Wait a minute…_

Tetsuo expanded his range of vision even further, not confining it solely to his cage and the little girl and her mother. He began to turn his head slowly, looking around to see what else inhabited the animal pens.

To his left was something that resembled an ordinary tortoise. However, upon further examination of the creature, Tetsuo saw that something was unordinary before it even stuck out its green head. The shell on the creature's back resembled that of a spacecraft, with porthole-styled circles flashing gold lights here and there.

_Isn't that…_he thought, gulping as the saliva traveled down his extended neck.

The climate of the habitat to his right was far more diverse than his own. Instead of a jungle theme, this cage contained something close to an aquarium. Something swam in the water, making ripples on the surface. Suddenly, water went every which way as the fish swimming in the murky depths surfaced and leapt before going back into the unobserved safety of its liquid. Before the blue-tailed aquatic enigma submerged, Tetsuo saw hundreds of intricate red scales on the fish.

_Wait a minute…what's going on here? UFO Turtle to my left and Tinplate Goldfish to my right? And…_

He looked down one last time before thinking about what the woman said. 'They're called aye-ayes', she'd said.

_I'm…Aye-Iron! But how did this happen? _He speculated. _And what is this place? A captivity for Duel Monsters? A zoo of some sorts? This isn't right though. Duel Monsters shouldn't be subjected to this. They're not minions, they're allies!_

When his thoughts were collected and stored away, he noticed that he was no longer being monitored by the little girl or her mother. His subconscious had picked up something one of them said about the aye-aye exhibit being boring after the animal wouldn't perform a trick.

There was another person who had now taken the place of the little girl. A young boy who was about the age of thirteen stood in front of Tetsuo with an orange shirt and a hat of a similar color. Two other boys stood next to him, but this one stood out to Tetsuo more than the others. However, there was a reason this one was the most engaging for Tetsuo.

It was himself, or at least his former body. He stood face to face, staring at what he once was.

"Well?" asked his human doppelganger. "Is the big bad Duel Monster gonna perform a trick for us or what?"

Tetsuo attempted to speak but a feral ape-like noise slipped out of his mouth. He quickly pressed his thin lips together, terrified of any other sounds that he was now capable of making.

"Come on!" shouted the human. "Do something! Obeying is all your Duel Monsters are good for anyway!"

Tetsuo would have furrowed his eyebrows if he wasn't contemplating whether he had them or not. What was going on? Why was his human body now mocking him? He would never say such malicious things to Duel Monsters, the game he loved so much.

"Obey," commanded the boy in the orange shirt as he scowled at the animal before him. "Obey me!"

* * *

><p>Tetsuo sat up in his sleeping bag, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest. He looked down to see that the pillow that was provided to him was completely drenched in sweat, as were the insides of his bag. He looked around to his left and right to see what surrounded him, although the only things he saw in either direction were the inside folds of his tent.<p>

_That was some bizarre dream _he thought as he lifted his arm in the air. Thankfully it was still relatively bright outside, despite the fact that the sun had set. In the luminous moonlight he noticed that both of his hands, in addition to the rest of his body, were completely human.

He found that deep breathing decreased his sweating and calmed his mind rather quickly as turned his pillow around before placing his head atop it.

"I wonder if that meant anything," he said to the sky as he reflected on his dream. "I can't imagine…"

He stopped speaking the moment he heard a loud rustling noise. His tent shook slightly as somebody on the outside bumped into it and fell on the ground. Another person's footsteps inched closer to his tent as they heavily stomped on the ground to reach their fallen friend.

"Hurry up, Daichi!" urged the one with the heavy stomping. "We're going to be late for our chance to enter the underground tournament!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" replied the one who Tetsuo correctly assumed was Daichi. "As if I'd really want to be late for my only chance to duel against the great IV-san!"

_IV-san? _Tetsuo marveled in surprise. _What do they mean by that?_

He got up and crawled over to the entrance of his tent, which he quickly unzipped. He scrambled to pop his head out of the opening in time to question the two boys, but he had missed the timing for they were both gone.

That didn't stop him from noticing something that was on the ground however. Lying where the boy named Daichi must have tripped was a strip of paper that the light from the moon shone on. Curiosity eventually overwhelmed Tetsuo as he inched out of his tent and walked over to the misplaced object.

**Admit one for the Underground Duel Tournament! **read the ticket in bolded lettering.** This is a chance of a lifetime for one lucky winner to obtain a duel against the great Duel Champion of Asia, IV! The tournament will take place in the Heartland City Abandoned Underground Duel Center! Registration ends at 9:45 p.m., tournament begins at 10:00 p.m. Tickets must be shown at the entrance for a chance to register!**

"Underground Duel Center?" Tetsuo repeated, trying to recall where the location was. "I remember my mom telling me when they shut it down. She said not to go near the…"

It was almost as though a light bulb flashed above Tetsuo's head because he instantly knew what route to take to reach the destination.

"But am I in time?" he asked, reaching a wide arm into his tent and grabbing his D-Gazer. He clicked one of the black buttons on the side of the device before a holographic projection depicting the time appeared in a three-dimensional illusion. The clock read 9:29 before flashing twice and reading 9:30.

Tetsuo's eyes widened, knowing that he would need to hurry if he wished to participate in such an event. Even though he felt remorseful for robbing another person of their chance to duel against IV, by the time the boy known as Daichi realized that his ticket was missing, he would have missed the registration deadline anyhow.

With one last feeling of guilt, Tetsuo climbed back into his tent and put on a dry shirt. Then he grabbed his skateboard from the far side of his sleeping quarters and hopped on the wheeled transportation device. With one powerful kick of his left foot, the wheels of his skateboard rotated faster and faster, making tracks in the dried soil that informed everyone that whoever made the markings was clearly on a mission. He sped past a crowd of people as fast as his wheels turned, never once deterring from his goal or his path.

* * *

><p>"Am I too late to register?" huffed Tetsuo with his skateboard under his right arm as he ran up to the registration counter nearly thirteen minutes later.<p>

"Actually," replied a perky blonde woman from behind the counter, "you're just in the time! It looks like you're the last participant for this tournament! May I see your ticket please?"

Tetsuo reached into his pocket and retrieved Daichi's pass to the competition. The woman took the item from him, scanned it quickly, and handed it back to him.

"Thank you for your registration, Daichi," she smiled, obviously unaware of her faux pas. "I hope you do your best and have fun while you're out there!"

"Thank you," Tetsuo said, ignoring the name confusion. He bowed to the woman as a sign of respect, prompting her to smile and wave to him as he walked away. "Could you change my name to Tetsuo Takeda, though? It's uhh…what I go by at school."

"Why, certainly! The brackets will be up in a little while," she called out to him as he continued his amble. "They'll determine who your first opponent is! Good luck again, Daichi…oops, I mean Tetsuo!"

And with that, the woman grabbed a wooden sign from behind her desk and placed it in front of her window. In big capital letters, "CLOSED" was visible to all the late competitors who had arrived too little, too late.

While waiting for the preliminary brackets to appear on one of the giant flat-screen televisions in front of him, Tetsuo reached into his pocket and retrieved his deck. He turned the cards over so that their images were facing him and he began moving through them to see if he could make any last minute adjustments.

_Clockwork Shikigami, Iron Draw, Clockwork Explosive..._

He stopped when he reached the card behind Clockwork Explosive. Ordinarily he wouldn't take more than five seconds looking at Aye-Iron, but the memories of his dreams flashed back in his head.

_Minions…obey…Obey!_

"Tetsuo Takeda?" asked one person, snapping Tetsuo back into his mind frame. "I wonder if he'll be an easy opponent."

Tetsuo looked up to see that the brackets had already been filled out and posted on the screen. He also realized that someone named Takumi Fukuoka was slated to best his first opponent, on the assumption that he lasted longer than one round.

"Right here!" he said, rising from his seat.

"You're Tetsuo?" asked the one named Takumi. The man looked about twenty years of age with scruffy brown hair. His cranberry jacket and cargo shorts reflected his lax demeanor.

"That's right," the boy nodded, the green curl that was sticking out of the opening of his hat bouncing as he did.

"Wonderful timing!" Takumi smiled. "How about our duel then?"

"Ready when you are," Tetsuo said, grabbing his silvery D-Pad from his hip and throwing it up in the air. Then he placed his D-Gazer of the same hue over his left eye before the automated voice reassured the two duelists that the AR Vision was properly established.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Tetsuo raised his fist in the air.

"Attack him directly and win this duel now, Tinplate Archduke! Strike of the Archdukes attack!"

With a finalizing swing of its sword, Tinplate Archduke annihilated the rest of Takumi's life points. The young adult shouted a bit before hitting the ground. The buzzer then sounded, proclaiming the results of the long-fought battle.

"I gotta admit," Takumi said with a genuine, but sad smile, "you're a better duelist than I initially gave you credit for. It's good to know that I was wrong about that."

Tetsuo smiled as his cheeks became red because of the compliment.

"T-thank you," he said, bowing his head so that his opponent couldn't see the profuse cherry color that his cheeks now produced.

"Good luck in the semi-finals too," Takumi said. "I know that you'd be able to hold your own against IV if you have to face him!"

With that, Takumi walked away from the scene and from Tetsuo, the latter who still held their head down.

_Could I really hold my own against IV? _He questioned in his head before a buzzer sounded above his head. Then he turned his head to the side as someone with an amplified voice began to speak.

"And with the end of that duel," shouted an announcer into a megaphone (something which made everyone near him at that moment plug their ears and risk losing valuable information), "we now progress on to the semi-finals of this tournament!"

The giant screen monitor in front of Tetsuo turned on quickly as four names were posted on the screen. He didn't recognize any of the other ones besides his own.

"So I'm up against someone named Haruki Hisashi?" Tetsuo asked himself before becoming quite still and scared as a hand gripped his shoulder.

"So I presume you're this Tetsuo Takeda?" asked someone from behind the heavyset boy.

Tetsuo turned around to see a younger boy with bright ruby hair. The locks flowed down the child's back, stopping near the bottom of his spine. With a turn of his head, his beautiful hair flipped around decadently. He looked about ten years in age, but it apparently didn't stop him from beating his opening opponent.

"That's right," nodded Tetsuo. He looked down at the D-Pad on his arm, which he hadn't bothered to put away after his previous duel.

"Well then," Haruki said, releasing his grasp on Tetsuo's shoulder blade, "how about we get down to business? My mom's already complaining that it's past my bedtime so I'd like to finish this quick!"

"Then you've got yourself a duel!" Tetsuo smirked.

Any spectator who had watched the duel from start to the very last turn had seen an impressive clash of offense and defense among both of the young duelists. However, with the ball presently in Tetsuo's court, it was clear who the winner of the duel would be.

"Alright, UFO Turtle!" Tetsuo chanted. "Attack Haruki directly and end this duel!"

The boy cried out as the turtle pulled its green head and legs back into its hovercraft-shaped shell. Then the animal glided over to Haruki's side of the field, connection with the grade schooler and knocking him over before the buzzer once against sounded.

"Rats!" sniffed the child as tears strolled down his face. "I was so close!"

Tetsuo gave a sympathetic look at the boy and was about to praise him before the child's mother ran over to him, comforting and consoling him. She took his hand and headed toward the exit of the property before turning to Tetsuo and glaring daggers at him.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself, young man," she hissed angrily. "Come along, Haruki."

With a squeeze of her child's hand, both evacuated the area as soon as they could.

"But I…" Tetsuo began before heaving a sigh. It was no use to try and explain. He sighed again before realizing that his tongue had become rather dry, as was his throat.

_I guess those duels must have taken more out of me than I thought…_

He looked around the room, spotting a water fountain to the side. Tetsuo came staggering over to the reservoir of hydration, taking a long sip of the cool, refreshing spring water.

"Ah," he moaned in relief as the cold liquid hit the back of his throat in the same way a country undergoing a drought would feel relief about a rain shower.

"I've been watching your duels," said a voice from behind Tetsuo.

The immediateness of the sound not only caused him to choke on the water that was traveling down his throat, but also hit his head on the fountain as he rapidly tried turning it around to see whoever it was that was talking to him.

He whirled around to see a youthful looking girl that couldn't have been more than fifteen years of age. She had beautiful, light blue hair complete with a rosy bow. Her yellow dress nearly blinded the boy as he blinked twice. She stared at Tetsuo with beautiful blue eyes and a pink handbag strapped around her left shoulder. Inside of her purse, Tetsuo could see a deck of cards arranged neatly and tied together with a rubber band. Then he put two and two together.

"So you're…" he began.

"The one who're going to face in a couple minutes for the finals," she completed. "My name is Misato Hayashi."

She extended her hand to the boy. It took him a couple seconds to register her gesture, but then he shook her palm slowly.

"I'm Tetsuo Takeda," replied the capped child. "It's nice to meet you."

"And the same to you," Misato smiled before reaching into her purse and taking out her deck. "It's just too bad…"

"What is?" asked Tetsuo.

"Too bad that I have to destroy you to get my duel with IV," she said quickly, suddenly turning somber and solemn.

"W-what?" Tetsuo asked, a bit appalled by how quickly the girl changed her cordial tone and attitude.

"After all," she said, getting up and turning around, "we both can't face IV. And wouldn't we want the superior duelist being the one to get the chance at defeating him?"

Tetsuo frowned, unable to think of anything to say to her before she had walked away.

"I wonder what her problem is…" he huffed.

He crouched down to take another drink from the water fountain, his mind still on Misato, when the announcer's blaring voice resounded.

"Attention duelists, spectators, and IV-fanatics alike! It is now time for our very last duel between both finalists to see which one will take home the ticket for the duel against IV tomorrow!"

The giant television flashed three pictures of Misato, two depicting her previous dueling victories and the third displaying her posing for a camera.

"First up, we have the girl that's been taking the competition by storm! Give a warm welcome to Miss Misato Hayashi!"

Misato came out from behind the announcer as a ray of spotlight hit her. The nighttime air brushed against her cheek, chilling it and yet exhilarating her.

"And over here," shouted the MC, "the iron giant, the last registered participant for the tournament! Put your hands together for Tetsuo Takeda!"

Before he knew it, a blinding light pierced Tetsuo's eyes. He heard applause around him, but couldn't see a thing. It wasn't until somebody behind him gave him a push forward that he noticed the area around him had suddenly changed.

Standing before them was something close to a duel machine that Tetsuo assumed must have come out from a zone in the ground when his eyes were incapable of sight. It reminded Tetsuo of the dueling machines that he'd heard about years and years ago that were used in a similar style tournament called Duelist Kingdom. The only visible difference that he could discern from the pictures he'd seen was that this machine had a coil dangling from it, which presumably attached to the duel disk.

_But for what? _He wondered.

His question remained unanswered as a man to his left ran over and grabbed the coil on his side of the machine. Without warning, the man plugged the cord into Tetsuo's D-Pad, connecting the device to the dueling machine. A woman performed the same menial task with Misato.

Both duelists immediately felt a great burden on their arms as the machines weighed them down. However, they were still able to move with relative ease so they wrote the feeling off.

"Are both duelists ready?" the announced queried.

"Whenever he is," Misato replied.

"Always ready!" Tetsuo responded.

Both duelists hit the auto-shuffler on their D-Pads thrice before picking up their five cards each. Then they looked at each other with a look of passionate determination.

"Then it's time to duel!" declared the announcer before turning of his microphone and watching the fight unfurl.

**Tetsuo Takeda – 8000 LP**

**Misato Hayashi – 8000 LP**

"Ladies first," declared the girl in the bright yellow apparel as she picked up a card. "Draw!"

Her eyes darted back and forth, analyzing each and every card, not daring to take a moment to give Tetsuo even a hint of a glance.

"I set a monster in facedown Defense Position and end my turn."

Instead of showing Tetsuo her game plan, which he had hoped would happen, Misato vertically threw a card on one of the monsters slots of her D-Pad, instantly bringing forth a concealed card in front of her thin body.

"That's all you got?" chuckled Tetsuo as he placed his hand on the top card of his deck. "Don't go easy on me!"

_I wouldn't dream of it, _Misato thought to herself. _Not with what I have planned._

"Draw!" Tetsuo shouted, picking up a card of his own.

He turned his head over to the side to see what his new card was.

_It's him...Aye-Iron…_

It must have been at least a minute that Tetsuo had been inside his mind before Misato finally asked a question.

"What're you nervous or something? You've been standing there for a whole sixty seconds just staring at that card you drew."

Tetsuo looked up at Misato before remembering that he was in a duel.

"Oh, r-right…I summon Aye-Iron in Attack Position!"

A spherical portal of golden light appeared on the ground as Tetsuo's favorite aye-aye jumped out of it. The wind-up toy clapped its cymbals together, making a rather boisterous noise three times. (1600 ATK)

"Here goes nothing…I send my buddy Aye-Iron to attack your facedown monster! Go, Cymbal Cruncher!"

The toy animal outstretched both of its mechanical arms as far as they could go before rapidly bringing them together and crashing the cymbals on one another. The resulting sound from the collision pierced the sound waves enough to create a sonic boom which traveled at a heightened velocity at Misato's facedown monster.

Tetsuo raised an eyebrow as he saw the girl's monster for what it was. It resembled tiny bug-like creature with giant goggles and jet black skin. Arrow shaped eyebrows sat above the creature's eyes as it opened its mechanical mandible to shriek in agony before dissolving into particles of darkness.

"What was that thing anyway?" asked Tetsuo curiously.

"_Thing_?" Misato hissed, making Tetsuo take a step back at her sudden shift in vocal intonation. She took a deep breath before sneering and responding. "It was Steelswarm Scout, if you must know."

"Steelswarms?" Tetsuo questioned to no one in particular. "If that's the case then I'll set one card facedown to end my turn!"

Behind Aye-Iron came a reversed card that sat waiting.

"If that's all you're going to do then I seriously suggest you quit while you're ahead," Misato scoffed with a hand on her hip.

"Not a chance!" Tetsuo laughed, gripping the bill of his hat and twisting the cap over so that his long strand of green hair jutted upward.

"Suit yourself," shrugged the girl. "I was just trying to be helpful by sparing you a humiliating defeat in front of all these people."

She motioned around Tetsuo, prompting the boy to look. What had only been one person originally watching their fight was now had now become a fifteen person audience, at least.

"Whoa…" Tetsuo gulped, beginning to perspire just a tad.

"Anyway, it's my go now!" Misato remembered, spinning her head around and turning to her deck as the pink bow in her hair bounced upward. "Draw!"

After adding a card to her hand, she grinned and shifted all of her six cards to her right hand. Then with her left hand, she dug into her Graveyard and retrieved an item.

A dark, spherical portal opened up on the ground as a screeching noise was heard. Tetsuo raised an eyebrow as he witnessed Misato's Steelswarm Scout scurry on back to her side of the field like an invincible cockroach.

"What in the…?" he began.

"Oh, did I not mention?" grinned the teenage girl with a superior smile. "Every turn, if I don't control any Spells or Traps, I can resurrect Steelswarm Scout from my Graveyard just like that!"

"No way!" Tetsuo gasped, his eyes widening at this new revelation.

"Way!" Misato rebutted, making a fist with her free hand. "Of course, I'm not able to Special Summon any other monsters this turn now that I activated that ability…"

Black flames enveloped the Steelswarm monster as a mounting inferno rose in front of Misato, obstructing her from Tetsuo's gaze.

"However, I can still Tribute Summon monsters! Therefore, I offer my Steelswarm Scout in order to summon one of my greatest creatures! Arise, Steelswarm Girastag!"

The ebony embers died down as Steelswarm Scout dissolved into motes of darkness. Following this came a demonic looking creature made of pure black. The hulking mass of monster stood nearly six feet tall a tail that was half the size. Scales ran up its legs and arms leading up to darkened limbs. With a movement of its orange palm on the creature's left hand, Girastag tapped the devilish horns on its head. Its right hand, however, was a different story. Instead, a miniature cannon replaced the area where its limb should have been. The creature looked up to the sky before giving something close to a satanic war cry. (2600 ATK)

Tetsuo's argent D-Gazer flashed repeated while informing Tetsuo of something that seemed more than a little suspicious.

"W-wait a second," he stuttered, looking at Misato's monster. "That monster is Level 7! How did you get it on the field with only one Tribute?"

"Through my monster's effect, of course," Misato responded. "It's true that I can no longer Special Summon during the remainder of my turn. Thankfully, I can Tribute Summon even easier than usual, because my Steelswarm Girastag's primary effect allows it to be Tribute Summoned by using only one Steelswarm monster!"

"Hmph…I see," Tetsuo nodded, bobbing his head up and down twice. He looked down at his facedown on the second bob, trying to contain a smirk.

"And now it's time for the secondary effect of my Girastag!" Misato continued, bringing Tetsuo back to the duel.

She lifted her finger up and brought it down quickly, pointing immediately at Tetsuo's facedown Widespread Ruin.

"Ooh!" shouted one of the teenagers in the audience, bouncing up and down as his spiked, brown hair adjusted accordingly. "That's the same effect she used against me in the first round!"

"Me too!" claimed a second victim. "Now Misato is able to get rid of one of the cards on that kid's side of the field!"

"And that's not all!" interrupted Misato with a wide grin. "I also receive a 1000 life point increase when it does hit the Graveyard! Ready…"

Girastag raised its literal handgun of a right arm as a white beam of energy charged within the barrel of the weapon. Visible floating particles of light danced around each other as the strength of the blast increased.

"Aim…"

The demon lowered its weapon and directed it straight at Tetsuo's facedown. Needless to say, it didn't assist Tetsuo's perspiration dilemma.

"Fire!" shouted Misato.

On her command Steelswarm Girastag released a pent-up blast of power. The white stream of light zigzagged past Tetsuo's aye-aye's head, focusing on its sole target. The burst of power then consumed Tetsuo's facedown, momentarily elevating it so that Misato and the ever-expanding audience could see what it was.

Hushed murmurs moved through the crowd like a blazing wave of wildfire.

"It was a good attempt though," one young girl nodded to another.

Misato's keen ears overheard their conversation as she began to giggle a bit to herself, once again without emotion.

"Good won't be enough to defeat my deck!" she said, her smile instantaneously vanishing. "And I'm about to show you the reason why! Steelswarm Girastag, unwind that Aye-Iron now!"

With an alarming sense of speed and alacrity, Misato's heavy-hitter nodded and whipped its head around, focusing all of its attention on Aye-Iron. With another loud battle cry, the devil raced toward the wind-up toy. The mechanical animal raised its cymbals up to cover its face and body as a paltry defense. Unfortunately, with a swipe of its cannoned hand, Steelswarm Girastag swatted the brass instruments to the ground with a "clang". Then with its normal hand, it gripped Aye-Iron's mocha-colored neck, choking the monster until it asphyxiated and perished.

"Aye-Iron!" Tetsuo shouted before the resulting impact pushed him backward. Luckily though, he retained his footing and balance.

"Whoa, that's amazing!" declared one of the viewers in the audience.

"Tell me about it," replied another. "Did you see the way that girl took that monster down?"

Although there were earlier drops of sweat that had cascaded down Tetsuo's face like a waterfall, new beads of sweat appeared, these ones from embarrassment rather than fear.

_Cut me a little slack…_he whined in his head. _I mean it's not easy to take on that…_

"Are you going to make your move?" Misato wondered, clearly growing impatient as evidenced by her tapping her nails on the center of her D-Pad.

"I was just getting to that!" Tetsuo smirked, placing a hand on his deck of cards.

**Tetsuo – 7000 LP**

**Misato – 9000 LP**

"It's my move! Draw!"

He gave the card he was holding a firm, but gentle yank before turning it around so he could see it. Then he looked at the rest of his hand and noticed that the chance to play a card had now been opened.

"Here I go!" he shouted to the moonlit sky. "I summon my Biofalcon!"

The sound of a hawk screeching entered the air, although it sounded more robotic and mechanical than a usual one to slew the duelists. Chrome wings, legs, and talons shimmered faintly in the darkness as Tetsuo's favorite bird of prey swooped down menacingly. In the darkness it's most visible feature were the two red eyes that focused on Steelswarm Girastag and Misato at the same time. Rather than flapping its metalline wings to stay afloat, a giant wind turbine attached to the monster's back aided it in its off-air movement. (1700 ATK)

"And moreover, I'm also going to activate the Iron Call Spell!"

In front of Biofalcon came the two-sided megaphone that emitted a pink wave of high-pitched frequency that flew into Tetsuo's Graveyard. All of the other duelists, aside from the card's owner, plugged their ears as the sound continued.

"What's the point of this anyway?" Misato hissed loudly, trying to hear her own voice over the sound of the device. "Are you trying to give us all hearing loss by age thirty?"

"I could think of a couple better ways to do that," chuckled Tetsuo as the pink sound waves retrieved Aye-Iron before the sound vanished completely. "And the point of that was to gain the ability to revive my Aye-Iron from the Graveyard!"

The megaphone disappeared altogether, leaving only the lemur with the golden key infused in its back. (1600 ATK)

"Now I'm going to overlay both my Aye-Iron and my Biofalcon together!" screamed Tetsuo as he moved his fist above his head. "With these two Level 4 monsters, I create the overlay network!"

A beam of gold and a beam of orange swirled around together, creating somewhat of a peach ray of light that was forcibly dragged down into the red vortex that was now rotating on the ground.

"Xyz Summon! Come forth now…"

After the vortex ingested its necessary components, it exploded into motes of rainbow light before a new machine appeared. Dressed in an opulent, regal-looking blue dress, was a giant woman with wide hips and bolted down arms. She was near the size of Tetsuo's Tinplate Archduke, although quite a few inches shorter. Ruby red lipstick smudged her lips as her red locks of hair flowed down in the front and back. In lieu of a bronze-hilted sword, the woman carried with her an enlarged, silver kunai knife in one hand and a sharp shuriken star in the other. (2000 ATK)

"Tinplate Archduchess!"

Tetsuo beamed proudly as the audience now gave him praises of admiration and excitement. However, they fell short quickly once the people realized the meager attack power of Tetsuo's monster in comparison to Misato's.

"What gives?" asked Tetsuo's foe. "You used two good defenses of monsters that could have shielded you to summon something that's weaker than mine?"

"Bigger isn't always better," Tetsuo philosophically pointed out. "Allow me to demonstrate now with Tinplate Archduchess's special ability!"

The machine-woman opened her mouth as one of the two overlay units that diagonally circled here was promptly devoured. Then she raised one of her arms (the one with the kunai knife) and gave a quick, unexpected thrust downward. She released her grip on the knife, causing the weapon to fly at Steelswarm Girastag and stab the monster's tail while dually sticking into the ground. Misato's devil-like beast roared angrily, trying to free its tail to no avail. (2600 – 0 ATK)

"0 ATK?" she screamed in disbelief, shaking as she watched her monster's futile effort.

"That's right," smiled Tetsuo, proudly balling his right hand into a triumphant fist. "Once, during either player's turn, I'm able to swap the ATK and DEF scores of all monsters on the field until the End Phase!"

Misato frowned, but couldn't help but feel something akin to interest in Tetsuo.

_So he was able to figure out the weakness of my Steelswarms? Not bad…_

Then Misato's eyebrow rose as she noticed Tinplate Archduchess's ATK score.

"I know what you're going to say," Tetsuo preemptively spoke. "Her ATK score is the same right?"

He didn't wait for Misato's nod of her head to continue.

"That's the beauty of Tinplate Archduchess! Even if she changes the ATK of all her loyal subjects, she isn't subjected to the change herself because her score is 2000 for her ATK and DEF!"

Misato gasped, once again realizing the reality of the situation at hand. She took a step back from her monster and braced herself early. She knew what was coming.

"Tinplate Archduchess, you know what to do! Attack Steelswarm Girastag now with Duchess Destruction Devastation!"

With the hand that wielded the shuriken shooting star, Tinplate Archduchess tossed the item up into the air twice, watching the spikes as it spun in the sky. When it came down in her hand on the second toss, without warning she threw the weapon. Girastag, who had since given up on its endeavor the rescue itself, accepted defeat. The shuriken star sliced through the creature's stomach, tearing it in twain before it exploded, shrouding Misato and the people near her with a dark cloud of smoke.

"Alright!" Tetsuo cheered, jumping up and down a couple times before refocusing his attention. "With that I'll end my turn!"

**Tetsuo – 7000 LP**

**Misato – 7000 LP**

"Hmph," cried Misato as she picked herself up from the cold earth and brushing off the clods of dirt from her lovely, bright shirt. "I'll admit that you got the better of me there, but I'm starting to see how you operate! Now I can finish you easier!"

She picked up a card from her deck and laughed, as if her mind was dominated solely by the idea of how fortunate her deck's sense of timing was.

"This will do just that!" she announced, waving a card around and speaking through gasping breaths of laughter. "But first…"

The dark portal that Tetsuo had become accustomed to since the beginning of the duel reappeared, as did Misato's Steelswarm Scout. The goggled fiend crawled out of the gateway on all fours but soon stood up on its hind-legs, scratching behind its ears with its forelegs. (0 DEF)

"I'm getting kind of tired of this already," confessed Tetsuo with a heavy sigh.

"Then I'll mix it up a bit!" Misato smirked, lifting the card that she'd waved moments earlier. "I sacrifice my Steelswarm Scout in order to Tribute Summon my Steelswarm Moth!"

Sparks of electricity flew from the sky and zapped Steelswarm Scout. The insect hissed before melting into a puddle of liquid flesh before transforming into something large and ominous. Perky lavender wings hung from a creature's neck and backside as though it were an accessory rather than a body part. Dark skin that went from the devil's feet to its upper body where it split into a vest of ebony was lit by crackles of static. This creature too had a tail, although this one resembled an electric eel more than anything. (2400 ATK)

"Another Tribute Summon?" inquired Tetsuo.

"And it's just as fatal as Steelswarm Girastag was," sneered Misato. "Once my Steelswarm Moth is Tribute Summoned using a Steelswarm monster, I can select up to two cards you control…"

She pointed to Tinplate Archduchess.

"And, for the measly cost of 1000 of my life points, return them back to your hand! Or in this case, back to your Extra Deck!"

Tetsuo gasped, as did the automated archduchess on his side of the field. Then he quickly remembered a crucial factor.

"Just before you do that," he interjected, removing the Aye-Iron that was lying underneath Tinplate Archduchess's black-bordered card, "I can activate the quick effect of my Tinplate Archduchess to swap the score of your monster!"

Although weaponless at that time, Tinplate Archduchess muttered an incantation as a pink stream of magical energy escaped her scarlet lips. The stream of power soon filled the arena, covering everything and turning them the same hued color.

Steelswarm Moth's electricity began to fade (2400 – 0 ATK), but not before it shot one last blast from its right palm. The high voltage beam zoomed across the field, striking Tinplate Archduchess in her stomach, causing her to fall. However, she dissolved into yellow granules of incandescence before she fully collided with the soiled earth.

"That's fine by me," Misato declared. "I end my turn by setting two cards facedown!"

Behind Steelswarm Moth sat two new cards, both unknown to anyone except Misato. As her turn concluded, her Moth flew up into the air, breaking away from the fading pink wall of magic. It spread its wings as it soared in the clear sky, its powers over electricity returning as it did. (0 – 2400 ATK)

**Tetsuo – 7000 LP**

**Misato – 6000 LP**

_I've only got one turn to try and destroy that Moth before she Tribute Summons another monster, _Tetsuo thought to himself. _If that's her plan…but then why did she play those facedown cards? Steelswarm Scout needs a clear back row if it's going to be resummoned._

"Well?" Misato said.

"Right," Tetsuo said, his eyes widening a bit because he was truthfully a little taken aback by the sound of someone else's voice other than the one inside his cranium.

He looked down at his deck and moved the bill of his head back and forth before looking up with a smirk.

"Here goes something! It's my turn! Draw!"

After drawing his card, Tetsuo looked at the rest of his hand and strategized for fear that haste would cause him to lose out on his one chance to meet his idol.

"I've got it!" he thought aloud, prompting stares from those around him. "I'm going to activate the Automated Clockwork Machine Continuous Spell from my hand!"

The turquoise clock with the red numbers inscribed in the center of the face appeared. Ticking noises were audible as the red "0" turned twice, quickly producing a red "2" in its place.

"Now that I have that I also have two Clockwork Counters!"

"Clockwork Counters?" Misato questioned. "Should I be concerned about those?"

"I would be," Tetsuo replied, lifting another card in his hand, "because they're beneficial to my Tinplate Duke!"

A giant crevasse opened in the ground as a monster wielding a sword emerged from the trench. The man was dressed in all red apparel and even had an ascot wrapped around its neck as a meager means of warmth. It wasn't too evident, but the man was an android (a fact which nearly remained unbeknownst to the onlookers of the duel had it not been for the clanking noise that came with each step that it took. (1800 ATK)

"And now it's time for the Continuous ability of my Tinplate Duke!" Tetsuo announced. "That means that it gains 500 ATK for each Clockwork Counter that's on my side of the field! And thanks to my Automated Clockwork Machine, that's an extra 1k in attack points!"

A holy shower of rainbow colors sprinkled on Tinplate Duke's shiny armor, causing luminous sparkles of glitter to infuse with the armor and create a solid, iron defense. (1800 – 2800 ATK)

"2800 ATK?" Misato gawked, staring at Tetsuo's monster in disbelieving shock.

"That's right! And you're about to experience it all!"

He pointed to Steelswarm Moth and shouted with a declarative voice, with no fear or hesitation present.

"Go, Tinplate Duke! Attack with Tin Tremor!"

The duke made of tin raised its weapon and smashed it roughly on the ground. The strength that came as a result of the strike was powerful enough to shake the earth, causing tremors and aftershocks left and right. Unfortunately for Tetsuo, Steelswarm Moth jumped into the air at the exact moment when the shaking began, narrowly evading death's grasp.

"What gives?" Tetsuo frowned, looking at the surviving monster. "That thing shouldn't have been able to escape that attack!"

"It's going to do a lot more than that," Misato smirked, pointing to one of the facedowns on her side of the field, which had since flipped face-up. "The moment you attack, I countered it with my Infestation Tool!"

A card slipped out of Misato's deck as she grabbed it and sent it to her Graveyard. Her deck then auto-shuffled itself as she elaborated.

"You see, by sending one Steelswarm monster from my deck to my Graveyard, one monster I control gains 800 ATK until the end of my turn! And what better candidate to give the bonus to than my Steelswarm Moth so he can fend off your assault!"

Magenta fire shrouded the youthful girl's Trap card, causing the paper to melt into the AR vision before those same flames rose higher and higher until they reached Steelswarm Moth, who was a good fifty feet in the air. (2400 – 3200 ATK)

The lavender-shaded wings morphed into the same color as the flames, as did the creature's lurid tinge of voltage electricity. When it completed one full, circular rotation of flight in the sky, Misato's Moth dive-bombed down from its position, catching Tinplate Duke off-guard. The warrior had no time to reach as Steelswarm Moth's wings scraped against its chest plated armor, breaking the covering and exposing its vulnerable spots before sending a jolt of lightning flying at this bare spot and frying Tinplate Duke's inner circuitry.

Tetsuo held his hands up to his face, assuaging the blow he received from the head-to-head between both monsters. He coughed twice, trying to exhale the resulting smoke and smolder from the explosion. His wiped his red eyes rapidly as he noticed the two cards sitting in his hand.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn like that," he wheezed as his remaining two cards appeared in front of his feet.

Steelswarm Moth descended from its hierarchical mentality, once again walking (or technically floating) among the ground of the commoners. (3200 – 2400 ATK)

**Tetsuo – 6600 LP**

**Misato – 6000 LP**

"It's my move!" Misato said, picking up the top card of her deck before grinning wide.

Tetsuo's brows furrowed. He didn't like the way that she was scrutinizing the card she'd picked up.

"Allow me to show you the card that I just drew," she beamed, as though she had read Tetsuo's thoughts. "I summon Steelswarm Sting!"

Tawny wings scraped against one another creating a high-pitched frequency that came in the form of buzzing while the monster that emitted this noise appeared before Tetsuo. The card was clearly designed to be a bee, evidenced by the antennae atop its skull, the charcoal-tinted thorax and mandibles, and most obviously the large stinger attached to its posterior. (1850 ATK)

"Look at that," Misato smirked. "Two against none! But don't worry, I can unbalance the scales even more than that! Trap card activate, Infestation Ripples!"

A dark pool of crimson blood swirled on the field like a whirlpool. One single drop fell from the sky, causing the vortex of red to ripple and create minute waves. Then something began to rise from the liquid, shocking Tetsuo.

Long legs stepped out from the portal, despite the creature that possessed them having wings. Its bald cranium shone a midnight black that contrasted nicely with its orange butterfly wings. Foot long nails scraped against the ground as the insectoid creature bent down to drag its cuticles across the earth, making cryptic symbols. (1700 ATK)

"As you can see," continued Misato, "my Infestation Ripples has the power to resurrect one low-level Steelswarm monster from my Graveyard! Therefore, I chose the Steelswarm Caller that I sent away last turn from my Infestation Tool!"

Gasps and cheers alike erupted almost instantly as Misato's fearsome triumvirate materialized together.

"That's amazing!" shouted one small boy.

"I want those monsters!" agreed another girl.

"It's game over for that kid," whispered a sixteen year old boy to his friend, who almost instantaneously began nodding.

Misato began to laugh in twisted delight, rubbing her hands together in pleasure and anticipation.

"With nearly 6000 points of power, there's no way you're going to survive this turn!" Misato declared. "Not once I play my Axe of Despair anyway!"

From the sky fell a giant, brown axe. Despite its handle made of wood, veins pulsated and throbbed as the weapon descended into Steelswarm Moth's grasp. When the winged Steelswarm turned the hatchet at a forty-five degree angle, a reflection of Tetsuo was refracted. This made the portly boy uncomfortable because it looked as though it was a premonition of his future.

"And I'm sure you're familiar with this card! It gives my Steelswarm Moth 1000 more points of power!"

A red aura, now visible around the frame of the axe, transferred from the weaponry to Steelswarm Moth, coating it in a shroud of energy the same color. (2400 – 3400 ATK)

"Now then, my duel with IV tomorrow awaits! Let's begin the finale!"

She pointed to Steelswarm Moth and then to Tetsuo.

"See that mean boy over there?" she queried, feigning hurt and pain. "He attacked me earlier and it hurt, so I want you to return the favor!"

The moth glared directly at Tetsuo and nodded, complying with its master's wishes. It flew up twenty five feet into the air before aiming the axe at Tetsuo. With a dominant heave of its right arm, it threw the blade which spun round and round rapidly before it connected with Tetsuo's gut. The black-haired boy fell down immediately, his face hitting the ground and a modicum of dirt unwillingly entered his mouth.

**Tetsuo – 3200 LP**

**Misato – 5500 LP**

"And don't forget that I still have my Steelswarms Sting and Caller that have a combined power of 3550 ATK!" Misato reminded Tetsuo. "Any last words before I snatch that title?"

"I've got a couple," Tetsuo grimaced, clutching his stomach, "but they're hardly appropriate for some of the members of the audience."

Misato glared at him, but broke this ferocious stare as her eye lifted and her gaze was averted to the right facedown card on Tetsuo's side of the field which was now facing upward.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the card.

"It's called Tinplate Turnaround," Tetsuo answered, grabbing his deck from the machine and picking up three cards. "It activates when I take damage and it allows me to send three Machine-Type monsters from my deck to the Graveyard, one for each interval of 1000 Battle Damage that I received from that assault!"

Tetsuo took the three cards that he'd searched for and threw them into his discard slot one by one.

"You could send your whole deck to the Graveyard," Misato laughed. "It still wouldn't save you because the same outcome is going to occur no matter what you do! Needle, Caller! Attack him directly at once!"

Steelswarm Sharp hissed, pointing its stinger at Tetsuo before giving an internal push and squeezing the organ and sending it flying at the capped kid. Then Steelswarm Caller gave a tumultuous screech, causing a black air wave to be ejected from its mouth. It meshed with the gliding stinger, causing an increased rate of travel.

The audience members waited for the buzzer to announce Misato's curb-stomp of a win as the attack hit Tetsuo, causing a billow of fog to blanket him. However, they were all surprised to see Tetsuo not only standing, but with the same amount of life points as before the dual assault.

A shield of electricity cloaked Tetsuo, barricading him safely. In front of the barrier sat a gray tortoise with spikes jutting from the top of its emerald shell. The animal's plastron contained two letters, an "S" on the left and an "N" on the right.

"What is this!" Misato groaned animatedly, looking at the one card that Tetsuo was still holding. "How could you protect yourself without using that last card that you've been holding onto?"

"You didn't think I'd play Tinplate Turnaround for nothing, did you?" Tetsuo beamed, having a sense of pride in holding on until the bitter end. "On the turn that Electromagnetic Turtle is sent to the Graveyard, I can choose to end that turn's Battle Phase at any given moment. Therefore, I chose to halt both of your attacks right before they hit me!"

Rounds of applause and accolade surged through the mass of persons as Tetsuo modestly, but plentifully basked in the fickle limelight.

"But I've gotta thank you for that," smirked Tetsuo. "I couldn't have saved myself without your monster!"

Misato clenched her fists, upset and yet intrigued by the lad.

_Again he thwarted my plan and saved himself…Tetsuo Takeda, huh?_

"Alright then, Takeda," she said, starting to gain some fervor in her voice. "I'm going to set this card facedown…"

One facedown appeared behind Steelswarm Moth, lying motionless beside Axe of Despair.

"And since I can't attack with my weaker two Steelswarm monsters, I guess I'll just have to do something else with them! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!"

Two spheres of indigo churned together as though they were circles of butter being rotated. Both fell on the ground as a red gateway absorbed their separate energies.

"Xyz Summon! Scourge of darkness and foreteller of despair! Live on and fight! Steelswarm Roach!"

Following the laser light show created by the discharged portal came a humanoid creature. Saffron patches of armor stuck to the insect's shoulders, thighs, legs, tail, arms, and head as it struck a heroic pose. The abomination withdrew a rapier from the sheath attached to its leg while touching the tip of the weapon with its fingers to ensure that it was powerful enough to do the job required. Although it had a pair of golden wings, the Xyz Monster remained stationary in its spot on the ground. (1900 ATK)

"Turn end!" Misato proclaimed.

**Tetsuo – 3200 LP**

**Misato – 5500 LP**

_Now she only has two monsters, _Tetsuo thought, attempting to work out a strategy mentally. _That Moth already used its effect, but I don't know what she could be planning with that Roach Regardless, I can't give up here! I've made it too far to quit now!_

"I guess this card may make it or break it for me," Tetsuo gulped, reaching down to grab the card as his hands violently shook. "It's my move! I…draw!"

Tetsuo liberated his card from its silvery prison and turned his head to the side, looking at the back of it. He was afraid to turn it around, but he knew that he'd never get his chance against IV if he didn't fight his hardest.

_Let's see what this is…_

Hesitantly he moved his card to the left before he saw its picture and text. Then came a wide smile as his heart filled with relieve and joy.

"First things first," Tetsuo remembered, pointing to his Automated Clockwork Machine. "Once during each of my Standby Phases my Continuous Spell there gains one more Clockwork Counter!"

The red number in center of the miniature tower turned slowly to the left, replacing the "2" with a "3."

"And with another Clockwork Counter in my possession, I'm able to activate my other facedown. Go, Clockwork Explosive!"

Three bombs, one for each Clockwork Counter, now sat on Tetsuo's side of the field, quickly ticking as he elucidated.

"You see, now that one of my cards just garnered another Clockwork Counter, I can use this Trap to deal you damage equal to 800 times the number of Counters on my side of the field! And I count three!"

The three bombs bypassed Misato's monsters and rolled straight toward her as she gasped, lithely moving retrograde. However, that didn't lessen the impact caused by the explosives as they detonated in her face, sending her flying backward and tumbling on the ground manically as though she were on fire while her life points took a sharp decline to the tune of 2400.

"And now that I have no more use for my Clockwork Counters," Tetsuo went on, "I'm going to also use my Clockwork Treasure!"

Tetsuo's Automated Clockwork Machine began to illuminate vibrantly before bursting into particles of the same radiance.

"By activating this, I destroyed a card on my side of the field that had Clockwork Counters placed on it! Then, I'm able to draw a number of cards equal to the number of Clockwork Counters the destroyed card had! And if I'm not mistaken, my Clockwork Machine gained its third counter during my Standby Phase!"

Tetsuo reached down and picked up three new cards from his deck after sending both Spell cards on his field into his discard slot. His eyes widened as he saw just what he'd drawn.

_This is exactly what I needed!_

"I hope you weren't planning on keeping that Steelswarm Moth around much longer," grinned Tetsuo, raising one of the new cards that he'd received from his deck. "Because since I control only Machine-Type monsters in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a monster from my hand that's going to defeat it! Go, Clockwork Shikigami!"

A light breeze brought forth a tattered piece of white cloth that fell to the ground. Suddenly the garb began to levitate, revealing a pair of long, pasty legs, arms and finally a female, wolf-like head. (100 ATK)

Misato sneered, quickly snagging one of the dormant cards underneath Steelswarm Roach.

"It was only a matter of time that someone like you would try to out power me," she said, frowning as she sent her Steelswarm Caller into the Graveyard. "It was certainly predictable, hence why I played my Steelswarm Roach!"

"What are you going on about?" Tetsuo wondered, trying to cut straight to the chase.

"What I'm going on about is my Steelswarm Roach's special ability! Once you Special Summon a monster that's Level 5 or higher, I can instantly destroy it by detaching one overlay unit!"

One of Misato's lavender-colored overlay units moved to the blade of the sword before being absorbed. Then the cockroach threw the rapier at Clockwork Shikigami's heart, impaling the vital organ before it stopped altogether. Clockwork Shikigami didn't even have time to scream before it vanished just as quickly as it had arrived.

"Looks like you're back to square one," Misato smiled deviously, hand on her hips again.

_She's right, _thought Tetsuo, unconsciously biting his lip. _But I can't give up now! Yuma wouldn't do it, even if he was about to lose, so neither will I!_

"Well if I can't summon out high level monsters, I'll just have to switch my game up!" Tetsuo said, twisting his cap to the side and grinning. "Get ready for this one, Misato! I activate the Spell Card known as Monster Reborn!"

The familiar cyan ankh soared down from the sky, covering one empty zone of Tetsuo's field in a heavenly shower warmth and luminosity. Once it vanished, a small portal opened up on the ground and a mysterious figure floated out.

Appearing to be cloaked in an all chrome robe with a mechanical staff was something close to a wizard. A droopy hat covered most of the sage's face, although it was clear from the parts that were visible that he was robotic rather than human. Pointed elf-like shoes protruded from under the purple cloak as the automaton mumbled something unintelligible. To those around it, it sounded close to binary code. Dark mauve energy rotated around the magician in a steady stream as he lifted his head. (0 ATK)

"Due to Monster Reborn's effect, I was able to revive the Tinplate Necromancer that was resting in my Graveyard!" Tetsuo beamed.

"That was never in your Graveyard!" Misato argued, prompting agreement from other audience members.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Tetsuo refuted. "After all, Electromagnetic Turtle wasn't the only monster that I sent to the Graveyard through the effect of my Tinplate Turnaround!"

Misato closed her mouth quickly and stopped talking upon remembering Tetsuo's Trap card. She tried to shrug and play it off, although it was clear that she was embarrassed to have made a big spectacle about something so blatant.

"Anyways, when Tinplate Necromancer is Special Summon from the Graveyard like that, I'm able to use his effect which lets me summon yet another Tinplate Necromancer from my Graveyard!"

The third and final card that Tetsuo sent to his Graveyard through Tinplate Turnaround appeared now, standing beside its clone. The only noticeable difference between the two necromancers were their clothing colors, one being purple and the other being sea foam green. (0 ATK)

"And next I activate my Iron Draw Spell which allows me to draw two more cards since I control two Machine-Type monsters!"

Tetsuo placed the last of the cards he'd drawn from Clockwork Treasure's effect into the Spell/Trap zone of his D-Pad before his arm momentarily turned metalline. He touched the top two cards of his deck before drawing them. Soon after, the cold steel that sat atop his hand disappeared and his flesh was once more seeable.

Tetsuo's heartbeat increased as he looked at the two cards, trying to formulate the best plan. Then he had an idea.

"That's right!" he thought aloud.

"What's right?" wondered Misato and a couple viewers.

"My Tinplate Archduchess was never destroyed! You sent it back to my Extra Deck instead! That means that I can overlay my two Tinplate Necromancers in order to reuse it!"

Both monsters combined into one single entity of violet before splashing down into a pool of red. Once the cardinal-colored spiral dissipated, Tinplate Archduchess returned, twirling both her knife and throwing star in both hands. (2000 ATK)

"And before I use her effect, I'm going to Normal Summon my Tinplate Goldfish!" Tetsuo yelled.

A tiny wave of water brought with it mechanical goldfish coated in primary colors. Its googly eyes swayed back and forth lazily as though they weren't glued onto the machine properly. (800 ATK)

"And for my last trick," Tetsuo said, his voice emulating that of a magical birthday party entertainer, "I'm going to use my Goldfish's special skill which allows me to play one Level 4 monster straight from my hand! Come out now, Clockwork Savior!"

A dimensional ripple cut the sky in two as a new monster dropped from the multi-space opening. It hit the ground with a "thud" and "clank" noise at the same time before standing up slowly. Oddly enough, the name of the card was clearly a misnomer because instead of something holy and pure, the actual creature resembled a rusted version of Yogi Bear. (1400 ATK)

"So you've brought together a bunch of weak monster," Misato commented. "What good will those do against my two monsters and facedown card?"

"We'll just have to find out now, won't we?" smiled Tetsuo, getting almost as fired up as Yuma would. "By the way, I hope you didn't forget the effect of my Tinplate Archduchess!"

This time Tetsuo's giant woman threw up her shuriken star in the air and the many spiked ends of the weapon scattered as the whole thing burst like fireworks. The spikes sprayed down from the sky like an acidic downpour, transfixing each monster on the field, one by one.

Steelswarm Moth screeched as its wings were clipped a bit, however its red aura from the Axe still aided it. (3400 – 0 – 1000 ATK) Steelswarm Roach hissed and swung its sword blindly, fighting off an enemy that wasn't there. (1900 – 0 ATK) The spikes bounced off Tinplate Goldfish who actually became stronger for overcoming the adversity. (800 – 2000 ATK) Clockwork Savior lifted its paws to shield itself, but it didn't prevent a large dent from being placed in its backside. (1400 – 1000 ATK) Tinplate Archduchess herself sat motionless in the eye of the storm, watching the events transpire before her eyes.

"What was the point of that?" asked a young girl to someone that looked to be her older brother.

"See that Takeda kid there?" replied the boy, pointing at Tetsuo. "He's trying to end this duel with one final strike. If all these attacks go through to that girl, he'll win the ticket and the duel against IV. If not…"

Tetsuo heard what the boy said and thought over the idea in his head.

_He's right…If I can get all these attacks through to her, I can win! However, she's still got that facedown card and…_

"What's the matter?" Misato said, unknowingly interrupting Tetsuo's scheming. "You're not afraid of one little old facedown card, are you?"

"Well, I…" Tetsuo stuttered.

"Come on and get me if you can!" she shouted, making a fist with her hand and raising it up to her face. "You'll never be able to defeat IV if you're in your head the whole time! You have to take action!"

Tetsuo's eyes widened as the words danced around in his head. Despite the crude and callous manner in which they were spoken, they seemed to have a resonating and harsh reality.

"You're right," Tetsuo concurred. "I won't get anything done if I don't try. That's a good lesson that I should have learned from a friend a long time ago…"

For a moment he remembered one of his most fond memories; the day that he'd met Yuma.

Then Tetsuo raised a bulky arm before swiftly lowering it and motioning to Steelswarm Roach with his index finger.

"Tinplate Goldfish, I send you to attack that Steelswarm Roach!"

The aquatic house pet bobbed its head down, mentally creating a portal of water on the soil which it swam down. Another portal appeared unexpectedly behind Steelswarm Roach as the fish escaped the confine. Misato's ace monster turned on a dime and tried choking the carp with its bare hands. Unfortunately, even though the monster got a hold of Tinplate Goldfish, the automated animal slipped away, slapping its tiny tail across Steelswarm Roach's unprotected chest with a great deal of force and vigor. The roach gave a cacophonous cry before clutching its chest and dying.

**Tetsuo – 3200 LP**

**Misato – 1100 LP**

"And then I'll attack your Steelswarm Roach with my Tinplate Archduchess! Duchess Destruction Devastation!"

Tinplate Archduchess fondled its precious kunai knife before placing one index finger in the circular end of the jagged instrument. Misato watched as the woman twirled the item thrice with her index finger before releasing her grasp on it. The dagger moved so fast that it was practically invisible to the human eye. The only sign that showed that it had hit a target was the cloud of smoke that surrounded Misato's side of the field after the attack had struck.

"Alright!" Tetsuo cheered, jumping up and down. "And now…"

He stopped as he saw that Misato's life points remained at 1100. However, he didn't understand how it was possible given the fact that Steelswarm Moth had indeed left the field.

"W-what just happened?" Tetsuo sputtered, unable to grasp the simple answer that was right in front of his face.

"Infestation Wave happened," Misato retorted, pointing to the Trap card on her side of the field. "Right before your monster's attack hit, I activated this card which allowed me to return Steelswarm Moth by to my hand."

She turned around the card so Tetsuo could see the validity of her statement.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Tetsuo asked. "Don't you know that I now gain a replay, which means that I can attack you directly instead!"

"That would be the case if Infestation Wave only had one effect," Misato disagreed. "The one that I told you about was just the cost for the activation of the card. The real effect destroys one card on your side of the field!"

"What did you just say?" gasped Tetsuo.

Sure enough, Misato's statement became a reality once a purple coil of energy shot from the Trap card. The ray of colored light illuminated the nighttime stage and all the monsters while it travelled from one side of the showground to the other. Tinplate Archduchess fell to one knee as the wave smacked her chest. Then she dissolved into golden atoms altogether as the beam passed through her chest and out her back, completely making its way through the solid tin.

"And I'm sure I don't need to tell you that even though Tinplate Archduchess is gone," Misato clarified, "her effect still remains until your turn is up."

Tetsuo scowled, looking at his Clockwork Savior. Although it originally had 1400 ATK, its points had been lowered by 400 during the swap, meaning that it alone couldn't defeat Misato. Nevertheless, he wouldn't give up hope.

"Clockwork Savior," he commanded, "attack directly!"

The bear bent down, crouching on all four legs. Then it sniffed the ground, finding Misato's sweet scent near to it. Becoming strangely attracted to the smell, Clockwork Savior ran over the girl, pouncing on her and smothering her with its hundreds of pounds of rusty, copper weight. Eventually the bear became bored and scurried back to Tetsuo's side of the field, leaving a discombobulated Misato unaccompanied.

"That's all I can do," he confessed, ending his turn prematurely, turning both of his vacant hands into fists.

When his turn had finalized, the spells on Tinplate Goldfish and Clockwork Savior lifted and their dented exteriors reverted back to the ways they had previously been. (2000 – 800 ATK and 1000 – 1400 ATK respectively)

**Tetsuo – 3200 LP**

**Misato – 100 LP**

"That was a nice strategy, I'll admit that," Misato praised, "however not finishing me off completely will be your undoing! My move! Draw!"

Misato picked up another card which caused the size of her hand to go from two cards to three.

_Ok, _thought Tetsuo as Misato looked at her cards silently. _She's got three cards in her hand and none on the field. I know that one of those cards she's holding is Steelswarm Moth and that she has too little life points to pay for the effect. But if that's the case, what are the other two?_

"There's no point in harboring a card that you already know about," Misato figured, "so I'm going to use my Allure of Darkness!"

The top cards of her deck glowed with a dark aura as she touched them. Darkness surrounded her fingertips and traveled down her hand as she picked up two new cards.

"By activating this card, I can draw two extra cards just as long as I banish one Dark-Attribute monster from my hand!"

She turned around Steelswarm Moth before placing it neatly in her shirt's pocket. Then she looked at the two cards in her hand and frowned.

"Not what you were hoping for?" asked Tetsuo.

"I can make it work with this," replied Misato as she played another Spell. "It's called Dark World Dealings and once it's played we each get to draw a card…"

Tetsuo and Misato both made one draw.

"But then we have to choose one card in our hand and discard it."

Tetsuo sent the Clockwork Catapult he'd picked up seconds before the Graveyard while Misato took a monster from her hand known as Steelswarm Genome and sent it to the Graveyard.

"Next I activate my Burial from a Different Dimension!" Misato continued, not slowing down a bit.

A giant coffin embroidered with opulent gold markings and red rubies appeared. The lid of the casket unlatched and a card flew from it into Misato's Graveyard.

"Since I had banished my Steelswarm Moth for the effect of my Allure of Darkness, my Burial returned it to my Graveyard!"

Tetsuo scratched his head, still not understanding Misato's plan.

"So far all you've done this turn, besides draw cards, is send your monsters away," he noted. "Why are you getting rid of your allies?"

"Allies?" Misato repeated inquisitively.

"Your monsters aren't just cards," Tetsuo responded. "They're there for you when you need them and they respond to your feelings and wishes! Sending them to the Graveyard and banishing them is no way to thank them for what they've given you!"

Misato scoffed, but didn't make any attempt to deflect Tetsuo's commentary.

_Could he actually be right? _She wondered. _No, he can't be…even if I'm sending my monsters away, they're not just going to abandon me!_

"It's time to show you the error in your thinking," Misato announced as she played the last card in her hand.

Tetsuo, as well as many of the people watching the duel, joined together for a collective gasp.

"Since I've accumulated exactly 7 Dark-Attribute monsters," Misato explained, "I can use my Spell Card called The Beginning of the End! And once it's played, all I have to do is remove 5 of those said Dark-Attribute monsters…"

She immediately reached into her Graveyard and threw five cards up in the air. The zephyr of the warm night blew away the cards, revealing them to be Steelswarms Moth, Girastag, Scout, Caller, and Sting.

"And by doing so, I'm able to replenish my hand by drawing three all-new cards!" Misato said excitedly.

"Misato…" Tetsuo said, shaking his head as he watched the girl make her three draws.

Misato looked at her new hand before smirking. The cards couldn't have been more perfect.

"Since you control a face-up monster, or in this case two, I can automatically Special Summon the Steelswarm Cell that's in my hand!"

A giant ball materialized in front of Misato. Rectangular symbols lined the outside of the sphere as a head poked through one of the orifices of the object. Milky white eyes in the middle of a heart-shaped head stared blankly at Tetsuo. Saliva dripped down the creature's open, circular-shaped mouth as six legs jutted from the sphere and balanced the insectoid. (0 DEF)

"And next I activate _my _copy of Monster Reborn to bring back to Steelswarm Genome that's in my Graveyard!" Misato broadcast to the public.

Shadows waltzed around Misato's field, moving in an unknown, but fluid rhythm. The dance ceased once the shadows were hit by the moonlight, revealing the real culprit of the arts. Although it was both handless and legless, the levitating creature moved gracefully. Brown leeches attached themselves to the host's blue body, slowly draining its life force. Creamy blank eyes looked for help amongst the legion of people, but found no such thing. (1000 ATK)

"T-two monsters already?" Tetsuo said, shaking as he saw that Misato still had one more card in her hand.

"Three," she corrected quickly. "When Steelswarm Genome is used for a Tribute Summon, he alone counts as two different tributes. That means that I can summon this by only using those two monsters! Come forth my mighty beast and destroy everything in your path!"

Magenta lightning shot down from the sky, zapping both of the weak Steelswarm monsters and causing their death. However, the sacrifice wasn't in vain because a new creature, a giant creature had taken their place. An enormous, dark demon with elongated claws roared at the sky. Dark wings tinted with sporadic drops of gold extended, revealing a wingspan of at least thirty feet. Serrated parts of the monster's body shone gold while its predominately black parts absorbed the illumination from the moonlight. The thing that perhaps caused Tetsuo the greatest deal of stress however was the crab claw of an attachment atop the monster's skull. The claw clamped down on the air, threatening to do the same to Tetsuo in no time flat. (3200 ATK)

"I summon you now, Steelswarm Hercules!"

Tetsuo froze in place, testing his neck muscles by staring at the ten foot tall menace. Though his mind formed many words, his paralyzed mouth was unable to speak any of them.

"Tetsuo Takeda…it was an honor dueling with you," she said in an unexpectedly nice tone of voice. "You've been the only one in this tournament to push me to the brink, but I'm afraid that it still wasn't enough."

Purple lightning sparked around Hercules, coating him with voltage energy.

"By offering half of my life points," she proceeded, "I can destroy every other card on the field thanks to Hercules' ability!"

One of the bolts of lightning backfired, hitting Misato as she paid the cost for Hercules' superpower. Then the rest of the shockwaves of lilac shot from the monster's hand, instantly incinerating Tinplate Goldfish and Clockwork Savior in a blazing inferno.

Tetsuo covered his eyes in shock and looked down at his hand, only to remember that he was all out of cards, all out of options, and all out of time.

_That's it, _he thought as he watched Misato command her monster to attack. _This is game over for me…_

Tetsuo's ears, deafened by the cheering and hollers of the crowd, didn't hear a word that Misato had said. They couldn't even hear the lightning being produced by the gargantuan monster. He could only look on and see his fate. Lightning shot from Steelswarm Hercules' hand, travelling towards Tetsuo with each passing second.

Tetsuo closed his eyes now. Despite knowing the outcome of the duel, he couldn't bear seeing his defeat. The reality was entirely too much.

"_**I've got you now!" Yuma declared, his squeaky, high-pitched, seven-year-old voice practically shouting. "For once I'm going to defeat you Tetsuo!"**_

"_**Just try it, squirt," mocked the younger boy, his long, black hair messily concealing the grin on his face.**_

"_**You asked for it!" Yuma laughed, pointing at Tetsuo. "I send my monster to attack you directly!"**_

"_**Not so fast, Yuma!" Tetsuo interjected. "I activate the effect of my Clockwork Savior!"**_

"_**Wait a minute," Yuma said slowly, clearly taking his sweet time to think. "How can you do that? Clockwork Savoir is in your Graveyard."**_

"_**That's why I can use it," grinned Tetsuo. "Man, you sure do have a lot to learn about this game, don't you?"**_

Tetsuo's eyes widened as his flashback brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes to see the lightning a little less than a foot away from his face.

Misato watched as the bolt collided with Tetsuo which resulted in an eruption of think carbon fumes, making Tetsuo invisible from Misato's gaze.

"Game set and match," she whispered to herself as she reached up to adjust the pink bow in her hair. Her hands fell from her head and back down instantly, becoming like limp noodles as she saw something that she didn't quite accept.

Standing before Tetsuo were the illusory forms of both Clockwork Shikigami and Clockwork Savior. Additionally, Tetsuo's life points were also intact, although heavily reduced.

**Tetsuo – 100 LP**

**Misato – 50 LP**

"That's impossible!" Misato barked. "How could you survive that blast?"

"The card you destroyed earlier wasn't called Clockwork _Savior _for nothing, you know," Tetsuo smirked. "It's got quite a unique effect. You see, if and only if my life points would reach 0, Clockwork Savior gets banished from my Graveyard. Then I also banish another Clockwork Monster with 500 or less ATK my life points instead become equal to the ATK of that banished monster!"

He picked up the Clockwork Shikigami card from his D-Pad and waved it around.

"Lucky for me you put my friend Clockwork Shikigami in the Graveyard, right?" he asked rhetorically before pocketing his two Clockwork monsters.

Misato looked at her empty hands in the same way that Tetsuo had. They were signs of a duelist who had nothing else to do, no more tricks to play.

"Just…go…" she said, spacing out the words in an attempt to maintain her calm.

Tetsuo took a deep breath through his nose and looked at his deck cautiously. Just like Misato he was all out of options and plans. However, unlike Misato he wasn't in control of a supercharged monster.

_Everything is riding on this draw…_Tetsuo gulped, looking at the top card of his deck. _If I can't get what I need now, I won't get that duel with IV. But with that Steelswarm Hercules on her side of the field, it definitely won't be easy. I still have to believe though…believe that my allies are behind me one-hundred percent!_

"It's my turn! I…draw!"

With one swipe of his hand, he drew the top card of his deck before spinning it around.

"And to think that I was about to take this out…" Tetsuo gasped, looking at the card.

"What are you talking about?" Misato asked, frowning at Tetsuo's persistence.

"Normally I use Machine-Type monsters that resemble animals," Tetsuo stated, "however I made an exception for this one because of its effect and it's good to see that I didn't make the wrong choice…"

He slapped the card he'd drawn in the middle zone of his monster slot.

"Get ready to come out now! I summon out my Drillago to the field!"

The noise that came from Tetsuo's monster reminded Misato of her dentist's office. The sound of activate, spiraling drills whizzed around the arena as a creature made up of ten separate drills walked onto the field. Pieces of lustrous gold armor held the collaboration of tools together as it whirred perpetually. (1600 ATK)

"It's about time that you gave up," Misato said, heaving a thankful sigh of relief.

"Give up?" Tetsuo laughed. "I guess you don't know about the special ability of Drillago, huh?"

"W-what special ability?" Misato solicited.

"Since your field contains only a monster card, and one with more than 1600 ATK, Drillago is able to attack you directly!"

Misato's eyes widened as her mouth dropped wide open.

"You're joking right?" she stuttered.

"'Fraid not!" Tetsuo replied with a smirk. "Show her now, Drillago! Spiral Thrust!"

The drill monster stood on the tips of one of its drill-shaped feet before twirling around and around in a pirouette. This motion caused a tornado of wind to be yanked from the atmosphere and transferred to the drill creature. This wind moved around it like a hurricane as it jumped into the air before dive-bombing at Misato. Steelswarm Hercules tried to grab the annoyance, but Drillago avoided the creature's grasp in the eleventh hour. The wind from the machine removed the pink ribbon from Misato's hair, causing the item to fly into the air. When it fell back down, it hit the ground carelessly as the owner of the decoration fell backwards onto the ground as well.

**Tetsuo – 100 LP**

**Misato – 0 LP**

"Fantastic!" screamed the announcer, forgetting that his microphone was still off. "The duel has concluded with one winner that will advance on to face IV tomorrow! Ladies and gentlemen, that winner is Tetsuo Takeda!"

Applause and cheering erupted from the spectators, not so much as from the outcome of the duel, but from the skill that both duelists exhibited. Tetsuo ignored the accolade as he unhooked his D-Pad from the machine and walked over to Misato.

She was looking down at the ground when he stopped a couple feet away from her fallen body. As she looked up, Tetsuo noticed tears in her eyes. He extended his arm to her the same way that she had done in their exchange before the duel started.

Misato looked at his hand as if she was untrusting. However, she took the boy's limb and he helped her up off the ground. She brushed her florid dress before sniffling a bit.

"Y-you were really g-good out there," she admitted, trying her hardest not to allow her tears to fall over.

"Thank you," Tetsuo nodded. "So were you. I just wish both of us could face IV. He would definitely get a run for his money if you were up against him."

Misato managed to find a smile within her sullenness. A single tear dripped down her face as she looked at the cards in her deck.

"Thank you, Tetsuo," she said. "My monsters…I mean my allies and I will be practicing super hard for the next chance we get to face IV! And we'll train even harder to beat you!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Tetsuo smirked, looking at his own deck. He closed his eyes and imagined each and every card that he owned in his deck.

_Thank you, my friends…_

"That reminds me of something," Misato said, wiping her eyes quickly.

She retrieved her deck from her D-Pad and shuffled through the cards at a breakneck pace. She looked at each one only briefly until she had stopped at the one that she was looking for. She pulled it out of the pile of cards before placing the rest of her deck in her pocket.

"_When _you beat IV tomorrow," she said, handing Tetsuo the card that she'd scoured her deck for, "would you put this in your deck for me? That way it's like I'm helping you take him down. Then we can both get our dreams accomplished, right?"

Tetsuo tenderly took the card from Misato's hand before looking at it. He didn't see much use in the card in his own deck, however he wasn't a person that would easily break a promise. He instantly placed the card in his own deck and shuffled it manually.

"I promise that I'll beat IV tomorrow, Misato," Tetsuo smiled. "I mean…that _we'll_ beat IV tomorrow!"

"Tetsuo…"

Misato smiled widely, but was now unable to contain her tears. The slid down her face one by one, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. She clutched the closest thing to her (which happened to be Tetsuo), and cried into his shoulder.

"Misato…" Tetsuo began before he saw a woman out of the corner of his eye. She was the same one that had registered Tetsuo in the tournament in the first place.

"Hi there!" she smiled, as chipper as ever despite the sight of the little girl crying on Tetsuo's shoulder. She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Tetsuo.

He took it, noticing that it was a slightly bent admit one ticket for a free duel against IV. What really set it apart from a regular ticket though was the fact that it seemed to be made of pure gold (or at least so impressive of an imitation for it that Tetsuo couldn't tell the difference.)

"Just don't lose it," laughed the woman as she smiled and waved at Tetsuo before returning back to her post at the entrance of the underground arena.

He looked back at the frustrated and crying Misato before looking at his ticket. His brow furrowed as he determinedly balled his hand up into a fist.

_IV…you better watch out tomorrow because I'm going to bring everything I have in my arsenal to defeat you! I'm definitely going to take that winning streak of yours away, not just for me but for Misato as well! I promise you that!_

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown in This Chapter –

**Electromagnetic Turtle (Monster)**

Machine/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

0 ATK/1800 DEF

Effect: You can choose the Battle Phase of a turn in which this goes to the Graveyard. You choose the timing in which to you the effect.

Note: This card was first used by Yugi Muto/Mutou in Episode 131 of "Yu-Gi-Oh!" Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Tinplate Duke (Monster)**

Machine/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1800 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: This card gains 500 ATK for each Clockwork Counter on the field.

**Tinplate Necromancer (Monster)**

Machine/Level 4/Effect/DARK

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Tinplate Necromancer" from your Graveyard. That monster's effect is negated while it is face-up on the field.

**Clockwork Savior (Monster)**

Machine/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

1400 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: Banish this card from your Graveyard when your life points become 0: Target and banish 1 "Clockwork" monster from your Graveyard with 500 or less ATK. Your life points become equal to the ATK of that target. Each player can only use the effect of "Clockwork Savior" once per duel.

**Tinplate Archduchess (Xyz Monster)**

Machine/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/EARTH

2000 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 4 monsters

Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; switch the original ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on the field until the end of this turn.

**Tinplate Turnaround (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Tinplate Archduke standing on the opposite side of a revolving stage while Tinplate Archduchess stands on the other side.

Effect: Activate only when you take Battle Damage. Send 1 monster from your deck to the Graveyard for each multiple of 1000 Battle Damage you take from that battle.

Note: These five cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry for another long wait, but with Spring Break next week, I can assure you that another chapter will be up shortly! In fact, I've already started the next couple of chapters as an added motivation! Stay tuned for the next one which is looking to be one of my favorite ones that I've ever written! Here's a preview…<p>

Yuma is released from the hospital early, but wakes up to find that his sister has already transported his belongings back to their house. When Yuma shows up to grab his items and return back to the World Duel Carnival, he finds someone unexpected waiting for him. Yuma can't believe his eyes when he sees who it is! However, all is not what it seems when he's challenged to a duel, and it's even worse when Astral turns up missing! Who is Yuma's mysterious rival and what will happen in the duel that will change Yuma's life forever? Find out next time!


	29. Bring it to 'em!

Pre-Chapter Author's Note: Happy belated Easter to all who recognized the holiday! I hope your day was "eggcellent." And to all who had Spring Break, I hope that too went well! To Lightningblade49, neither Yuma nor Astral have lent one of their Number cards to Tetsuo, but that's not to say that he may or may not get one in the future. And now on with the show! This is my favorite chapter that I've written so far, so I hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Bring it to 'em!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Have you got in yet, Orbital 7?" Kaito questioned, his demanding voice making the robot nervous, as usual. He clicked his fingers on top of the mechanical clock as the red numbering flashed twelve times, symbolizing midnight.<p>

"J-just about, Lord Kaito," the machine replied. Its elongated mechanical fingers tapped hysterically on the keyboard of a glowing computer monitor that held a myriad of information concerning the World Duel Carnival participants.

"Hurry," Kaito ordered. "If one wishes to hunt an unknown enemy, one must first find out what makes that enemy tick."

"That's understood," Orbital 7 concurred. "But then, Lord Kaito, why do you want me to gather this information concerning his duels? We already have his location and you've dueled against him He was certainly nothing special."

"Don't misunderstand," Kaito said. "His dueling is amateur trash; however he was talking to someone during his duels, someone who wasn't there. I want to know why."

Orbital 7 remained silent, tapping his fingers on the keys and filling the dark room with that same noise. After a couple more minutes of Kaito's mental contemplation, Orbital 7's robotic voice rang out.

"Lord Kaito! Lord Kaito!" he cried. "I've detected something that seems to be worthwhile!"

"Let me see," Kaito demanded, pushing the machine aside and sitting down at the computer chair. He leaned forward, resting his head on his two hands as he read the information on the screen. He didn't miss a word as he absorbed each tidbit of knowledge through sleepless, bloodshot eyes.

"W-was it helpful?" Orbital 7 wondered, picking his chunky body up from the ground. His twiddled his fingers rapidly as he awaited Kaito's answer, desperately searching for approval. After all, it was necessary Orbital 7 to keep Kaito in good spirits because he'd heard the stories of what happened when Orbitals 1-6 didn't appease the blonde boy.

"Yes," Kaito answered, prompting Orbital 7 to breathe a sigh of relief. "Good work."

Orbital 7's eyes lit up after receiving such a compliment from Kaito, who was usual so caught up in his work that he became rather hostile.

"Thank you, thank you, Lord Kaito!" he repeated, bowing his head as a sign of honor. "Thank you!"

"However, Orbital 7," Kaito said, "there is one more thing that I need you to do for me."

"As you wish, Lord Kaito. What is it that you would like?"

"It's simple, really," Kaito smirked as he rose from his chair. He took two steps to the wooden door near his right before looking over his shoulder. He said, "We're going to pay someone a little visit."

* * *

><p>Birds chirped, singing their sweet melodies in cadence, never missing a beat. The sound of a particularly loving mockingbird awoke Yuma, causing him to lift his sleepy head. He yawned loud enough that he would have woken the patient that occupied the other bed in the hospital room, had such a person been in the room with him. He rubbed his tired eyes twice, adjusting to the bright fluorescent lighting of the area.<p>

"I don't suppose anyone's going to cut those down anytime soon," he said to himself, shielding his eyes from the luminosity by placing a hand in front of his eyes.

He looked around the room, as though there would have been a significant difference from the time that he'd entered the hospital the day prior. There was none. Everything was in its place, just as it was when he'd been rushed into the room.

He shrugged it off, lowering his arm down from lofty bed, dragging his fingers carelessly along the nightstand where Tokunosuke had left his belongings. He continuously moved his fingers for a good two minutes before finding something suspicious.

There was nothing on the nightstand. This was dually confirmed when Yuma rolled over to see that the bedside table had become completely devoid of items.

"That's weird," Yuma said, frowning at the spot distastefully. "I could have sworn that my stuff was there before."

His head was immediately drawn to a whistling noise that came from outside his door. He saw that the sound was soon accompanied by a youthful looking woman who wore her hair in a lustrous, brown waved bob hairstyle. She clicked her manicured, red nails along a clipboard, tapping along to the beat of her whistling. She turned her head to peer into Yuma's room (as it was her job to check on all of the patients and cater to their needs).

"Hello there," she smiled, her teeth nearly shining as radiantly as the morning sunlight that filtered through Yuma's sleeping quarters. Her perky nature matched that of Yuma's usual behavior.

"Hi," Yuma responded hesitantly. He looked around his room again, but found nothing new. However, something was missing. He couldn't explain it.

"Is there anything I could do for you, deary?" asked the chipper nurse. Without warning she walked over to Yuma's bedside and fluffed one of the lumpy pillows underneath his head. It didn't help much.

"Actually there is," Yuma spoke up. He pointed to the empty space on the nightstand, trying to recall what belongings were now absent. "I don't suppose you know what happened to some stuff of mine that was here before?"

The woman pried a red nail from her clipboard, now tapping it on her chin as she pondered the question. It was clear that although this woman was nice and happy, she obviously didn't have the world's best memory.

"What all did have before?" she asked, her voice taking on a slight nasally tone.

"It was," Yuma thought, his mind flashing back to what had happened after his duel with Gauche, "a red D-Pad, my D-Gazer that went along with it, and a deck box full of Duel Monsters cards."

"Duel Monsters?" repeated the woman, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you see it or not?" Yuma asked, trying to be polite despite quickly growing impatient.

"As a matter of fact, I do think I recall seeing that stuff," the woman affirmed. "Somebody walked out of the hospital with those things in their hand."

Yuma's eyes widened suddenly. He threw his hands up in distress.

"Did you see who it was? What color hair did they have? Were they six foot two? Did they look hungry!"

The nurse stepped back quickly before giving Yuma a puzzled look as more and more questions rained down on her, each more convoluted that the last.

"I don't remember if they had a dog with them," the nurse replied, answering Yuma's final question before he went silent. "Although I think they had red hair. It was a girl too. And she came in with an elderly looking woman who helped her carry some of the things."

"Akari?" Yuma whispered to himself. "And Granny Haru? Could it be? But why would they take my things?"

"What was that?" inquired the caretaker.

"N-nothing," Yuma said. "Hey, umm…do you think I could leave this hospital right now?"

"Sorry, sweetie," said the woman, bending down and pinching Yuma's check maternally, "but you have to have an adult or a legal guardian to come in and take you home. You're too young to walk out of here on your own."

"Is that so?" Yuma pouted to no one in particular.

Then he had an idea.

"Say," he wheezed, coughing a little bit, "my throat is a little dry. Do you think I could trouble you for a cup of water?"

"It's no trouble at all!" retorted the nurse, her carefree personality shining once more. "Now you just wait here and I'll be back with that water in no time flat!"

She strutted out of the room, clipboard under her arm, and disappeared out of sight the moment she walked to the right.

Yuma recognized a chance if he ever had one. He messily threw off the bedspread that was cloaking him and stood up on the bed, tracking dirt on the clean linens with his unwashed socks.

He jumped from the mattress, not only landing on the floor, but perfectly in his shoes. With no time to tie his laces, he gave one final look around the room.

Something was still off about it, but he accepted the fact that he might have never figured it out.

With a mad bolt to the door, Yuma escaped his room. Rushing down the narrow, winding corridors of the edifice, Yuma finally found his way to the entrance of the hospital. He opened the glass doors before sprinting to his home.

The nurse walked back into his room, dropping the cup when she noticed the empty bed. The water splashed on the floor, wetting the tile.

* * *

><p>Yuma came to the front door of his house, practically saturated in his own sweat. He took large, full breaths, revitalizing his tired lungs before shakily clutching the door's handle. He opened the entrance to his house, immediately finding himself in the living room.<p>

Akari sat on the red leathered couch, sipping coffee from a white mug. Her eyes were transfixed on the television in front of her as she paid careful attention to the development in a news coverage.

"What's the big idea?" Yuma shouted, running into the room and positioning himself in front of the television. He put both of his arms out as wide as he could reach to ensure that his sister wouldn't see a pixel before he received his answer.

"What're you talking about?" frowned Akari, taking another sip of her coffee and moving her head around to look at her program.

"You know what I mean!" Yuma whined. "Why did you take my stuff out of the hospital without my permission?"

"Ask Grandma that," Akari responded. "It was her idea. Now would you mind not blocking this?"

"Fine," Yuma replied, relinquishing his position. "By the way, where is Granny Haru?"

"In the kitchen," Akari replied calmly. She took a final swig of her drink, quenching her thirst before raising her cup and giving Yuma a coy smile. "And while you're in there, would you mind refilling this for me?"

Yuma sighed, but obliged, taking the still-warm cup from his sister. His feet scraped across the wooden floor as he shuffled to the kitchen.

"Oh, Yuma," Haru said, smiling at her grandson, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, Grandma," the teen answered, walking over to the coffee maker. There was still a modicum of the brown liquid inside the pot so he poured the rest in Akari's cup, nearly burning himself for failure to realize the true temperature of the coffee.

"Ouch!" he shouted, waving his hand around in the hopes that it would cool rapidly.

Haru snatched the mug from Yuma hastily before it dropped and smashed into porcelain shards. She set it on a coaster lying on the kitchen table before turning to her grandson who had begun to speak.

"Why did you move my dueling equipment, Granny Haru?"

"Oh, that!" Haru exclaimed, suddenly remembering something close to a revelation. "I had Akari help me take it here!"

"I know, Grandma," Yuma nodded. "But why?"

"Why don't I take this to your sister?" Haru asked, taking the glass cup in two hands and hobbling over to the living room. "Your duel stuff is in your room, Yuma. As is…well, you'll see."

With that, the senior citizen vanished behind the folding screen that separated the living room from the kitchen, leaving Yuma puzzled and confused.

"My…room?"

Yuma's fingers burned as he climbed up the rope leading into the attic, which conveniently doubled as his bedroom. Once he reached the apex of his venture, he pulled himself into his room, lying on the floor.

He stared at the ceiling the same way his father had stared at the starlit night on their last excursion together.

"_**Tell me, Yuma," Kazuma wondered as he tried looking through the roof of his tent at the starlit night atop the mountain, "what's your goal? What's your dream?"**_

"_**M-my dream?" Yuma said, his squeaky seven-year old voice becoming rather curious.**_

"_**You've got to have one, right?" smiled Kazuma. "An ambitious, courageous boy like you must have one!"**_

"_**Well…" Yuma began before turning red in the face. "I-it's nothing."**_

_**Kazuma turned on his side in the tent, looking at his son with a goofy smile on his face.**_

"_**You can tell me, Yuma," he grinned.**_

"_**Well," Yuma began anew, stuttering a little as he spoke, "m-my dream is to become Duel Champion of the world some day!"**_

"Dad…" he said aloud, rolling over on his stomach before rising from the dirty floor.

Sure enough, like this grandmother had told him, in the far corner of the room sat his dueling belongings. Yuma walked over to the items, counting to make sure that each one was there.

"D-Pad, D-Gazer, and my Deck," he counted. "That's everything."

He collected his two high-tech devices and placed the deck of cards inside his D-Pad before turning around with all items in hand. However, he nearly dropped each one as he noticed someone that was now standing in front of him.

Had he turned around the moment he'd entered his room, Yuma would have recognized that the figure had been there from the start. However, now he saw the person for who they truly were.

"Certainly you wish to use those things, don't you?" asked the man as he looked at Yuma.

The middle-aged male lifted a hat off of his head revealing a remarkably similar patch of multicolored hair to that of Yuma's, even the exact same colors.

"You…" Yuma gasped as his eyes opened wide. He couldn't believe his eyes. "You…"

"That's right," acknowledged the man with a grin. "It's me…son!"

"Dad," Yuma said, barely audible from his lack of breath. For once, he was genuinely at a loss for words.

"The one and only!" said Kazuma. He scratched his beard subconsciously before winking at his son and giving a thumbs-up.

"B-but how did you….when did you get back?"

"Your mother and I both came back around eight last night. We were going to surprise you and Akari both, but we were told that you were in the hospital."

He chuckled, remembering a comedic incident.

"Boy, you should have seen the look on your sister's face!"

Yuma's brain began to reformulate coherent sentences, albeit slower than usual.

"Where's Mom?"

"She went out shopping for a bit," Kazuma answered. "You know how bad she is at keeping secrets. I wanted you to be surprised!"

"W-well, I am," Yuma responded. "That's for sure."

"I trust that you've been well, son!" Kazuma chuckled. "Haven't gotten into too much trouble, have you?"

"Me?" Yuma refuted, thinking about the Number monsters, his frenemy relationship with Shark, and his soul-crushing near defeat to Kaito. "What kind of trouble could I get into?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" Kazuma chortled. "Because I know firsthand!"

Yuma's face became red as he thought of something.

"Why did you decide to hide in here? You could just as easily have been in the kitchen or the living room. Heck, even the bathroom would have shocked me!"

"Because, Yuma, your dueling gear was in here."

Yuma nodded, but gave a look of misunderstanding.

"You told me all those years ago that you wanted to become Duel Champion, didn't you?" Kazuma asked.

"Well, yeah," Yuma confirmed. "But…"

Then he started to understand.

"That's right, Yuma!" Kazuma smirked. "I wanted to track your progress by dueling you, here and now!"

"Y-you mean you want to duel against me?" Yuma repeated. He wasn't nervous about dueling against his father, he had done it hundreds of times before. But there was something that seemed different…

"That's exactly what I mean!" Kazuma verified. "I used to tell you that the best way to get to know a person was through dueling. Therefore, once we fight, I'll be able to reconnect with your soul and understand you better!"

"Understand me…"

"Think of it as me making up for all my expeditions," Kazuma said. "I'm going to repay you with a dueling treat for both of us! Now, Yuma! Do you accept my offer?"

Yuma looked down at his hands, both of which contained his dueling appliances. He looked at his deck once before smiling.

"Dad…you've got yourself a duel!" he shouted.

"Wonderful!" Kazuma declared, grabbing the rope that lead into the living room. "But why don't we go outside first? I wouldn't want anything in here being broken."

Yuma bobbed his head in agreement and the two left the attic, opened the living room door, and found themselves in the front yard.

"Now, Yuma," Kazuma laughed as he pulled out his standardized, silvery D-Pad and D-Gazer, "don't go easy on me just because I'm your old man. I might be a little rusty at the game, but I'm going to give you everything that I've got to test your skills!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less!" Yuma smirked, placing his D-Pad on his arm before positioning his D-Gazer over one eye.

"AR Vision Link Established," stated the machine to both duelists. They each reacted quickly, drawing their opening five cards.

"Do your best, Yuma," Kazuma smiled. "And just remember…Kattobingu!"

"Thanks, Dad!" beamed Yuma. He looked at his cards before looking at his father. Both nodded at the same time before shouting "Duel!"

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Kazuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

"How about it son?" asked Kazuma, raising the front part of his tan pith helmet. "Would you like to take the first turn?"

A sly grin crossed over Yuma's face as he looked down at the cards in his hand.

"Alright then, Dad!" he agreed, placing two fingers above his top card. "I'm not gonna hold back on you either!"

"That's right!" Kazuma smiled, making a proud fist with his empty left hand. "Never give up, no matter what!"

"Right!" Yuma nodded with a flash of his pearly white teeth. "My turn! Draw!"

As he picked up his card, he looked from his left to his write at his new collection. It wasn't exactly the best starting hand that he'd worked with, but it wasn't horrible either.

"Hmm…you've been awful quiet today. What do you think I should do Astral?" Yuma asked, elevating his cards and tilting them to his side for his ghostly guru to examine.

Yuma waited as silence filled his side of the field. He cocked his head to the side to see the empty space beside him.

"Astral?" he asked hesitantly, becoming rather uncertain and concerned. "Astral?"

"Who are you talking to, Yuma?" Kazuma asked, questioning the dueling strategies of his son and trying to recall if Yuma had ever talked to himself during duels before.

"I-it's nothing," Yuma said quickly, refocusing his gaze on his father.

_That's weird…_he thought. _Astral's always been by my side in a duel. Maybe he's just taking a nap or something. Yeah, that's probably it…right?_

Yuma shook his head, erasing the fear, worry, and anguish from his mind. After his mental cleansing, he grabbed two cards from his hand and threw them into the back row of his D-Pad.

"I set these two cards facedown, and then I'll end my turn!"

Two reversed cards, both in Yuma's Spell/Trap zone, digitalized at the same time.

"No monsters?" Kazuma remarked inquiringly, drawing a card from his deck. "Is that the new craze with you kids nowadays?"

Yuma's straight face broke as his father began laughing at his own joke. Then Yuma joined along, enjoying the sound of his father's bellied fits of chuckles. He never realized how much he missed the sound. It was the same sound that used to comfort him those many years ago when he was just a mere child.

"Now then," Kazuma wheezed, attempting to control his laughter long enough to get one word in edgewise, "I'm going to summon out my Achacha Archer!"

"Achacha Archer!" Yuma repeated, shocked at what his ears had picked up.

Sure enough, a ring of blazing fire materialized on Kazuma's side of the field. The flames shot up into the sky, creating an intense wall of heat between both father and son. When the temperature returned back to its usual level, the fiery marksman stood in front of Yuma. He quickly pulled a flaming arrow out of his quiver and fastened it onto the bowstring before pulling back on the thread. (1200 ATK)

"When Achacha Archer is successfully Normal Summoned, you take 500 points of damage!" Kazuma declared ecstatically.

Achacha Archer released his arrow as soon as Kazuma's ceased talking. A burning tingle of pain spread across Yuma's chest as he clutched the subcutaneous skin above his heart.

_That's right, _he remembered. _I originally received this deck from dad before he went on his archeological expedition. Therefore, it'd make sense that he has the deck too. But that means that I'll be prepared!_

"Get ready now, Yuma!" Kazuma demanded, gesticulating towards his child. "I'm sending Achacha Archer to now attack you directly!"

This time when Achacha Archer reached behind his back to grab its weapon from the quiver, it snagged three arrows instead of one. All three flaming projectiles were loaded into the bow before being shot with a high level of accuracy. Yuma's eyes widened as each arrow crossed in a diagonal direction, making somewhat of an asterisk in the air before they all collided with the thirteen year-old. Yuma fell to one knee, but smirked as his life points decreased.

"You ought to work on that poker face, Yuma," Kazuma chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the nape of his neck with his right hand. "You're not supposed to smile like that when you receive damage."

"I'm smiling because I have this facedown!" he replied, pressing a button on his D-Pad which triggered one of his two facedown cards to ascend. "I activate Regretful Complaint!"

To counterbalance the red aura that surged around Achacha Archer's body, the Regretful Complaint Trap shot a beam of blue energy that hit Achacha Archer in his chest. The bowman confusedly held his head before swapping to Yuma's side of the field.

"I was able to play this once I received that direct blow from Achacha Archer," Yuma explained. "Ordinarily when I receive a direct attack and use Regretful Complaint, it allows me to take the monster with the highest amount of DEF on your side of the field and bring it under my control! However, since you were only in control of one monster, I was able to immediately take your Achacha Archer until the end of my next turn!"

"That's it!" Kazuma clapped, becoming as hyped-up and energetic as his son. "That's the strategic way to fight! You've certainly improved since we last dueled, Yuma."

Despite the compliment, Yuma's smile slowly faded as he remembered that last time that he came face to face with his father in a duel.

"_**I overlay my Ganbara Knight and Gogogo Golem!" Kazuma shouted as his monsters swirled atop the rocky cliff. "Now it's time to perform my ultimate play!"**_

_**Gogogo Golem's brown orb mixed in with Ganbara Knight's jaundiced orb creating a bright orange color. Yuma watched, amazed with rapt attention. He had never seen his father perform an Xyz Summon before.**_

"_**I Xyz Summon…" Kazuma began as he opened his empty Extra Deck box. "Err…," he said nervously before giving a hearty laugh at himself, "I guess I forgot to add Xyz monsters in this deck."**_

_**Yuma himself began laughing also, amused at his father's forgetfulness. Tears began rolling down his face as his sides began to hurt from the immense giggling.**_

"_**You're so silly, Daddy," he chortled. "I can't believe you didn't add any Xyz monsters!"**_

"_**I must've forgotten," Kazuma admitted, resuming his laughter, as did Yuma.**_

_Dad…_Yuma thought.

"Well then," Kazuma said, looking at his hand, "if my monster's been taken, I might as well fortify my defenses! I'm going to set this card facedown and end my turn!"

Kazuma took the middle card in his hand and slid it into the center of his back row gently. Then he looked up at his son and gave a quick nod of his head.

**Yuma – 6300 LP**

**Kazuma – 8000 LP**

"Now that I have Achacha Archer, there's nothing preventing me from attacking directly!" Yuma announced. "It's my turn! Draw!"

After spinning around dramatically and adding another card to his repertoire, Yuma picked up one of his other cards and held it high in the sky. He turned it around to his father and showed him what it was.

"I now release that Achacha Archer that I gained last turn in order to Tribute Summon my Chacchaka Archer!"

A gust of wind blew around Yuma, brushing his hair to the side as the zephyrs coalesced into one single unit. When the breezes dispersed, a barefoot man stood in front of Yuma, aiming two loaded crossbows at Kazuma. A blue turban covered the top portion of his head as a lengthy, clear feather that hung from it swayed to and fro. A traditional azure kimono covered his body snuggly. (1200 ATK)

"Oh?" Kazuma said, grabbing the metaphorical pieces of the puzzle and connecting them together. "So you took control of my Achacha Archer not for an Xyz Summon, but for a sacrifice?"

"That's right!" Yuma beamed proudly. "After all, if I Xyz Summoned a monster, you could have easily used that facedown card to destroy it! In fact, since I know the cards in that deck, I'd wager that you probably have Battle Break facedown! Am I right? Am I right?"

Kazuma gave a sheepish smile as his son continued eagerly.

"Well that's why I summoned Chacchaka Archer, who's allowed to get rid of one Spell or Trap on the field once per turn! So now…"

"Trap activate!" shouted Kazuma. "Secret Cyclone!"

A giant satellite dish appeared at Kazuma's feet. As he spoke, the antennae in the middle of the dish started to glow a spring green tint.

"Whenever a monster I control switches sides and then that monster is Tributed, I'm able to use Secret Cyclone! Once I do, I can target one Spell or Trap you control and destroy it!"

Yuma gasped as he watched his Chacchaka Archer freeze in confusion. Then both the boy and the marksman looked up and noticed that what was originally a tiny green dot on the antennae was currently a full on tornado.

"Fire away!" commanded Kazuma as his Trap card obeyed. A fierce cyclone shot from the circular dish, winding past Chacchaka Archer and heading straight for Yuma's facedown card. A Trap card lifted momentarily before it exploded into pixels. Moments later, the storm died down as Kazuma's Trap faded in the wind.

"Trying to save Fiery Fervor facedown so you could power up Chacchaka Archer in case I attacked it, huh?" chuckled Kazuma, scratching the hair underneath his helmet.

"Maybe," Yuma mumbled under his breath before shaking his head vigorously. "It's not like I need it or anything! Now, Chacchaka Archer, direct attack! Chacchaka Crossfire!"

Chacchaka Archer raised both of its arbalests pulled both triggers simultaneously. Two lead bolts flew from the weapons, both of which accelerated at Kazuma. It was unfortunate for Yuma that neither had actually made a connection with Kazuma's life points.

A rainbow diamond of light covered Kazuma fully as a monster in front of him produced the barrier. A biker coated in a black leather jacket kneeled in front of Kazuma with a shield made up of pink, cyan, gold, and navy blue. Goggles covered the human man's focused blue eyes as he spent his concentration on protecting his master. (1500 ATK)

"Whenever I'm attacked directly," Kazuma said, pointing to his new monster, "I can instantly Special Summon my Gagaga Gardna from my hand to protect me!"

Yuma exhaled the breath that he was holding prematurely as his plan crumbled before his eyes. He looked down at the ground, upset and wondering why both of his plans had fallen through.

"Hey, Yuma!" Kazuma shouted from the opposite side of the playing field, causing Yuma to pick his head up and turn in his father's general direction. "Remember…Kattobingu ore!"

Hearing his father's voice reassured him that everything would be already made Yuma smile once more. He clenched his hand into a resolute fist before stamping his foot on the ground and showing his father that he wouldn't be going anywhere or hiding anytime soon.

"That's right! I can't forget that which is so precious to me!" he recalled. "Kattobingu ore!"

"That's the spirit, son!" Kazuma cheered. "Now give it all you've got!"

"I always do!" Yuma beamed, looking back down to his hand and realizing an important Trap that sat in it for the first time.

_Maybe this can help later, _he thought with a nod of his head as he set the card behind Chacchaka Archer silently.

"That'll end my turn!" he declared.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you, Yuma!" Kazuma pleaded. "After all, it's my turn! Draw!"

He drew the top card of his deck and smiled as he saw who it was that wanted to come out and play.

"Look who it is!" he simpered. "I call on you to help me, Gagaga Girl!"

Adorned in her lovely pink bow and sporting her hat that was nearly identical to her master, Gagaga Magician's, appeared Gagaga Girl. She brushed some of her alluring blonde curls from her face slowly, and flipped her hair backwards. Then she twisted her skirt, adjusting it downward so that it didn't show anything unwanted to an impressionable Yuma. (1000 ATK)

"And because I just Normal Summoned that Gagaga monster from my hand, I Special Summon the Gagaga Guru that I'm holding as well!" Kazuma continued, neatly slapping another card on his standardized D-Pad.

A man with no hair suddenly appeared next to Gagaga Girl with his eye closed. He was dressed in brown monastic robes complete with a bedazzled cross-shaped necklace. When he opened his stormy, gray eyes, Yuma realized that the man was completely blind. (1000 ATK)

"Three Gagaga monsters?" Yuma said, his mouth agape in both shock and awe.

"And that's not all!" Kazuma smiled, pointing to the Gagaga Girl and Gagaga Guru that he'd played only moments beforehand. "These two are both Level 3 monsters, so you know what that means!"

"You mean an "Xyz Summon", Dad?" Yuma said giddily, putting air quotations around the words 'Xyz Summon'. He knew that his father's deck didn't contain any Xyz Monsters to begin with for it had not had any when he received it. However, he did enjoy his father's amusing antics and Xyz Summoning attempts, so he made no effort to say anything to stop Kazuma.

"That's correct, Yuma," he laughed, pointing his finger into the air. "Now it's time to Xyz Summon! I overlay my Gagaga Girl and my Gagaga Guru in order to form the overlay network!"

Yuma watched as both Gagaga Girl and Gagaga Guru melted down into simple orbs of purple light before combining with one another to form a lovely violet spiral. However, Yuma's smile faded as concern swept over him. Over on Kazuma's side of the field, an Xyz portal really started to form on the ground as both Gagaga orbs flew into it. However, that wasn't the part that was most shocking to Yuma.

Instead of being the standard red vortex that a regular Xyz Summon would produce, Kazuma's portal digitalized in the same dark, starry, galaxy-esque portal that signaled only one specific type of card.

A Number…

Six scythes of sapphire curled around a light amethyst pod. Suddenly the scythes began to rise and twist, loosely come together to form two pairs of wings, each pair containing an upper, lower, and mid-section to form six individual wings of their own. A thin, coiled tail looped around the creature once, wiggling uncomfortably. The last feature of the familiar creature was it draconic head fitted with five horns jutting in a circular motion, something which resembled a half-sun. Printed on one of the five horns in a clear gold numbering was an ominous "17". (2000 ATK)

"Come forth at this moment my trusty Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!" Kazuma concluded as his dragon gave a fierce, deafening roar.

"Number 17!" Yuma shouted at the top of his lungs. "But that can't be! I have Number 17 right…"

He opened his deck box only to realize that his abundance of Xyz Monsters had vanished. Not all of the cards were gone; however all of the Number ones were nowhere to be found.

_H-how could this be? How could he have the Number card that I myself received from Shark? _Yuma thought to himself before turning his head back and looking one more time for Astral. Once again, his eyes were met with nothing except the surroundings of the battleground.

"Astral…" he said, grabbing for his Emperor's Key to clutch. The only thing his hand came in contact with was thin air.

He looked down to see that his neck had no accessory tied around it. His Emperor's Key had vanished and he didn't have even the foggiest idea of where it was.

"H-how did this happen?" he questioned, beginning to shake violently. He could barely keep his hands steady as he looked around the arena. Suddenly everything became foreign to him. He didn't understand how this could have happened. "Where is it?"

"Is something wrong?" asked Kazuma, cocking his head to the side and looking at his son as though the boy had suddenly grown a third eye.

"I-it's gone!" he replied to his father, looking with sullen, tear-stained eyes. "The Emperor's Key is gone!"

"Emperor's Key?" Kazuma asked while lifting his right hand. He took his limb and reached down the opening of his shirt, quickly retrieving something that was tied around his neck. "You mean this?"

"That's…" Yuma said, pointing to the artifact unsteadily. He looked down at the empty spot on his neck where his key usually dangled to confirm that he wasn't just seeing things.

"Yes, the Emperor's Key that I found one of my last expeditions with your mother," Kazuma replied, opening his shirt again and dropping the key back down. "It holds a power quite unlike any that I've ever known, actually."

"Astral…" Yuma said to himself lowly.

"What was that?" Kazuma asked.

"I-it's nothing," Yuma replied, feigning an unconcerned smile. However, he was just the opposite internally.

_How did this happen? How did I lose Astral and the Key? I can't remember…_

"Alright, Yuma," Kazuma nodded, believing his son's word. "In that case, I'm going to use the special effect of my Number 17 in order to give it 500 more ATK in exchange for one overlay unit!"

Leviathan Dragon whipped its head around to face the orb behind it. Without warning, it avariciously consumed the meal before a surge of bright turquoise energy rushed down its scaly skin, turning the golden horns on its head the same turquoise hue. (2000 – 2500 ATK)

"And then…" he said slowly, looking at both his Gagaga Gardna and his Number monster before pointing to the former, "I'm going to attack your Chacchaka Archer with Gagaga Gardna!"

The pink-haired motorcycle gang member grabbed its diamond shaped buckler before drawing its arm back. With a loud grunt and a powerful thrust of its right arm, the rider chucked its protection at Chacchaka Archer, hoping to end the bowman's life.

"Yuma! Use the Trap Card!" a voice shouted from afar.

"Astral!" Yuma said with hope in his voice, whirling his head around in the hope's that he would soon see his ethereal friend. However, that moment didn't occur.

_But then…_Yuma said, recounting what the voice said. _Use my Trap?_

He looked down at his feet and remembered that he still had the card that he'd set only a turn prior. Frantically, he rushed to push the button on his D-Pad that allowed him to activate the Trap.

"W-wait a minute! Hold on!" he stuttered. "I activate my facedown card, Overlay Buster!"

As Yuma's facedown card lifted up, a golden stream of light wafted around to Chacchaka Archer, turning the man's kimono from a dowdy black to an opulent golden-trimmed designer outfit. (1200 – 1700 ATK)

"With this Trap," Yuma elaborated, "I can give my Chacchaka Archer 500 more ATK until the end of the Battle Phase, which is conveniently just enough to stop turn the tables on Gagaga Gardna!"

Kazuma smiled with pride as his the effect of his son's Trap card enacted. Chacchaka Archer opened his eyes wide to see the shield coming straight for him. At a moment's notice, he squeezed the trigger on one of his crossbows, causing a powerful bolt to fly at the shield. As impossible as it seemed, the bolt struck the center of the shield with so much force that it flew retrograde. Gagaga Gardna's mind barely registered what had happened before he was crushed under the weight of his own protection.

"That's more like it, Yuma!" Kazuma said, wiping the side of his mouth after taking his first blow of damage. "But you'll have to keep it up if you want to win this duel!"

He pointed to Chacchaka Archer wordlessly and Leviathan Dragon knew what to do almost as though they had communicated telepathically instead. The dragon opened its mouth wide. Yuma closed his ears because he assumed the beast would let out another boisterous bellow, however he watched with plugged ears as a cascade of robin's egg blue particles swirled in the creature's mouth. Then it released the energy hastily at the ground, breaking the alternate reality earth more and more as the blast inched closer to Yuma's glowing bowman.

"And then Gagaga Guru's effect is triggered at this moment," Kazuma added. "That means my Leviathan Dragon gains 300 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase, which is one-hundred times its rank because I only used Gagaga monsters to summon it!"

Leviathan Dragon's devastating blast became infused with mint green rays on the top and cherry blossom pink on the bottom. (2500 – 2800 ATK)

Chacchaka Archer released the other lead bolt in an attempt to fend off the Number monster's assault, but alas it befell the same fate that Gagaga Gardna had that same turn. Chacchaka Archer dissolved into pixels the moment the blast touched him.

"Aaah!" Yuma shouted as his body felt the impact of the attack. His feet lifted off the ground as he flew back a few feet, landing with his face down on the ground.

Kazuma looked at Yuma with sorrowful eyes at first before his passion reignited. He lifted one of the cards in his hand before playing it facedown behind his Number monster.

"Now is the end of my turn, Yuma. And with it comes the beginning of your counterattack! Show me what you've got!"

Leviathan Dragon screech in agreement as size decrease to some extent. (2800 – 2500 ATK)

**Yuma – 4700 LP**

**Kazuma – 7800 LP**

_How am I supposed to form a counterstrike against that?_ Yuma thought to himself, struggling to rise from the ground. _I have no cards on my field, and what's worse is that Astral isn't here…Astral…_

"_**Yuma," said Astral, floating above the grassy park hill where he as his human companion watched the regular city life pass by them. "I need to prepare you."**_

"_**For what?" asked Yuma, perplexed about why Astral would say something so indiscriminately. He scratched his head, attempting to think of a hypothetical situation for Astral's comment.**_

"_**One day I won't be here," Astral answered. "Whether that's because I have recovered all my memories or because…"**_

_**Astral stopped himself from saying the other thing that was on his mind. Yuma, knowing what the entity was thinking, turned his back to Astral. He didn't even want to contemplate something bad happening to his friend, let alone talk about it.**_

"_**Forget it," Yuma argued. "We don't need to talk about that."**_

"_**But, Yuma," Astral retorted.**_

"_**I said forget it!" Yuma shouted, looking at Astral with something closed to an enraged determination. "You're not going anywhere, got it? I won't let anything happen to you! As long as we duel together, we can defeat anyone in our way!"**_

_**Astral opened his mouth to say something else before closing it, allowing time for Yuma's words to manifest. Then he nodded and turned away from Yuma as a smile crossed his face.**_

"_**Just don't forget, Yuma," he said with a hint of finality in his statement, "that we're old allies. We've come a long way together. However, along that path, you can't forget about the new allies you've made either."**_

"_**N-new allies?" Yuma said as the curiousity got the better of him once more.**_

"New allies…" he said, finally understanding what Astral meant. "That's right!"

"Oh?" Kazuma said, watching his son pick himself up off the ground gradually.

"Get ready, Dad…" Yuma spoke in a low voice before lifting his head and shouting, "because I'm gonna bring it to 'em!"

_That's it, Yuma…_Kazuma smiled. _That's Kattobingu!_

"It's my turn now!" Yuma shouted, lowering three fingers onto his top card. "I draw!"

He picked up the top card of his deck and looked at it.

_It's here! _he thought. _With this, I just might be able to…_

"Reverse card open!" Kazuma interrupted. "Command of the Sword!"

Yuma's eyes enlarged nearly tenfold as he noticed a glowing dagger fly out of Kazuma's Trap card.

"Since you just picked up a card during your Draw Phase," elucidated the adult adventurer, "I can check to see if it's a Spell or Trap!"

Yuma bit his lip and hesitantly turned around the Giant Killing Equip Spell that he'd picked up.

"Wonderful!" Kazuma grinned. "Ordinarily, I would also have the option of destroying one Spell or Trap card you control, but seeing as though you don't have any, I can use the very first effect of my Trap to force you to discard that Giant Killing!"

The shining blade on Kazuma's side of the field immediately gravitated towards Yuma at an alarming pace. Instinctively the boy lifted his hands up to protect himself. Luckily for him, it worked but at the cost of his Giant Killing, which the dagger impaled and forcibly sent away.

Yuma sighed exasperatedly, looking at his hand of three cards. He scanned each one thoroughly, thinking hard.

_What would Astral do? _he wondered while tapping his chin with dirty fingers. _I've got Wonder Wand, Rai Rider, and…_

Then he realized what Astral would have asked him to do at that time.

"Ok, I've got it!" he shouted. "I summon Rai Rider in Attack Position!"

Plumes of smoke emitted from the tailpipe of a motorcycle as Rai Rider's loud engine gave away its location. The biker drove in front of Yuma on his chopper, performing a burnout and skidding on the augmented reality ground. Steaming, black tire marks were leftover from the ostentatious move. (1200 ATK)

"And since I just Normal Summoned a Level 3 monster from my hand, I can also Special Summon my Kagemucha Knight!" Yuma continued by throwing a card from his hand and watching it glide perfectly onto his D-Pad.

A dense fog momentarily shrouded Yuma and his Rai Rider as Kazuma squinted his eyes to see past it. However, the random cloud let up moments later, only to bring visibility to a new monster. The deceased spirit of a warrior floated above the ground. It had no legs, only a flowing piece of cloth that swayed in the wind, while the upper half of the ghost was covered in bronze battle armor. Large doorknob-shaped eyes stared blankly at Kazuma. (0 ATK)

"Two Level 3 monsters?" Kazuma wondered, confused at the notion because he knew that his deck didn't originally contain any Xyz Monsters.

"That's right!" Yuma replied. "And they're not just for show! It's time to show you what my new allies and I are capable of doing!"

Rai Rider and Kagemucha Knight both turned into balls of light and dark respectively before coming together to create a perfectly chaotic spiral. Instead of falling on the same galaxy-styled ground that Kazuma's overlay units had the turn before however, Yuma's flew into a gyrating vortex of red.

Kazuma's ears perked up as the sound of Latin music strummed gently on a double neck acoustic guitar filled the air. Flawless notes traveled through the air waves as the musical Casanova revealed itself. Yuma's cute little purple devil in its baggy orange suit continued moving its fuzzy, clawed fingers up and down the strings of the guitar, not requiring a pick to play perfectly. Once its melody was complete, it removed its hat, took a bow, and smelled the rose corsage clipped to its getup. (1500 ATK)

"Dad…I'd like to introduce you to String Devil Muzumuzu Rhythm!" Yuma beamed, pointing to his adorable fuzz ball of a card.

Kazuma looked just as confused as Yuma had when Leviathan Dragon was summoned.

"I don't remember that being in there," he said, stammering a bit.

"I'll admit that it's new," Yuma said, looking down at his feet and feeling somewhat embarrassed about mixing new cards in to his father's old deck.

"Well then…" Kazuma said before giving a huge smile, "show me what it can do!"

Yuma whipped his head back up and returned the smile.

"You want it, you got it!" he shouted. "I'm going to attack your Number 17: Leviathan Dragon with my String Devil right now!"

Rainbow rays of radiance wrapped around the monster's guitar as he placed two fuzzy fingers on two of the strings and dominantly hit a power chord with his other hand. The powerful blast liberated the rainbow lights, sending a multihued spectrum of color at Leviathan Dragon. The Number monster countered by sending a larger blast of its own at the music demon.

"At this time I now activate the effect of my String Devil!" Yuma shouted, sending his Rai Rider to the Graveyard. "Now before the attack hits, my monster's ATK score is doubled!"

Kazuma's eyes widened as the rainbow blast began to augment, overpowering the blue blast from Leviathan Dragon. Even with the boost from Gagaga Guru, Leviathan Dragon (2500 – 2800 ATK) couldn't stand up to the String Devil's attack (1500 – 3000 ATK). The Number monster collapsed and exploded as the rainbow beam struck its chest and vitally stopped its heartbeat.

Kazuma held on to his pith hat as a large gust of wind from the destruction of his monster pushed him back. His feet firmly remained planted on the ground as the hot breeze brushed against his beard. He scratched the facial mail momentarily, removing any debris that may have been caught within it.

When the dust cleared, Yuma looked at his father with a type of resolute alacrity that he'd never seen before.

_There you are, Yuma_, thought Kazuma with a smile.

**Yuma – 4700 LP**

**Kazuma – 7600 LP**

"Not bad, Yuma!" commanded Kazuma as he placed two fingers on the top card of his deck. "I draw!"

He added another card to his hand before looking at both of the cards he was holding. He silently set one in his Spell/Trap zone before summoning the second one.

"I play my Card Car D!"

The blue stock car modeled after the Ford Thunderbird zoomed onto the field. The hood with the large initial "D" popped open, revealing the inner mechanisms within the vehicle. (800 ATK)

"And now by offering my Card Car D and going straight into my End Phase, I can automatically draw two more cards!" Kazuma announced.

His car melted into a pool of mechanical rust before blowing away with the wind. Then the adventurer made his two draws silently while nodding to his boy.

"Alright," Yuma said as he drew the top card of his deck and turned it over. "Awesome! I summon Puripriest!"

The youthful priest hopped out of the card on Yuma's side of the field, kicking dust up with its rubbery shoes. Its oversized biretta dropped over its face and the boy had to use all of his strength to lift it up so he could see once more. (800 ATK)

"And then, I'll use Wonder Wand to power it up by 500 more ATK points!"

Puripriest threw its Bible into the air and looked up as the tome transformed into Wonder Wand. Then it caught the scepter as it came back down. (800 – 1300 ATK)

"A combined score of 2800," Kazuma mumbled to himself, quickly calculating the two scores.

"All of which I'm gonna use to my advantage!" Yuma smiled, pointing to his father. "Muzumuzu Rhythm, you're first!"

The guitarist nodded, removing the flowery corsage from his vest and throwing it at Kazuma. The petals of the garment fell off one by one, creating a rosy whirlwind of tornados that cycled toward Kazuma. The adventurer could see hundreds of sharp thorns inside the eye of the storm, so he braced himself by activating his Trap.

"I activate Damage Diet!" shouted Kazuma as a clear force field of energy surrounded him. "Thus, all damage that I take in this turn is cut in half!"

He watched as the thorns inside the tornado vanished into thin air. However, it didn't stop the assault completely. The florid gust swept Kazuma off his feet as his body moved in reverse. He landed on his back as four of the petals landed on his clothed chest.

Yuma felt guilty about the probability of hurting his father as he gulped. Nevertheless, once he saw his old man bounce right on back to his feet, he smiled in relief.

"Okie dokie," he said, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Now it's your turn to attack, Puripriest!"

Puripriest muttered an incantation under his breath before aiming its supernatural staff at Kazuma. Once again the force field protected the adult as most of the paranormal, purple power from Puripriest's chanting was deflected. Nonetheless, it still didn't fully prevent Kazuma from feeling a modicum of injury. He nearly fell to one knee, but had strength left to maintain his foothold.

"Then I activate the effect of Puripriest!" Yuma continued. "That allows me to reduce his ATK score to 0 and, in exchange, I regain 800 life points!"

Yuma smiled as a shower of healing rain poured down on his hair, lightly drenching it with its rejuvenating properties.

"And that ends my…" Yuma began.

"Then I use the effect of Wonder Wand!" shouted a familiar voice.

"This is my d…" Yuma began before stopping short.

He turned around again, scanning the perimeter, but once more finding nothing.

_Maybe I'm going crazy…why do I keep hearing Astral's voice?_

It wasn't until Yuma blocked out the sound and actually listened to the words in his head that he understood their worth.

"Wonder…Wand?" he spoke slowly, looking at the one face-up Spell on his side of the field. "Ah, that's it!"

He pointed to his Equip Spell before gesturing to Puripriest. The vicar turned to Yuma and nodded knowingly, accepting his fate.

"I now use the secondary effect of Wonder Wand to send it and Puripriest to the Graveyard in order to draw two new cards!"

Both of cards that Yuma talked of immediately vanished, leaving his String Devil completely alone on an empty field. Then he made his two draws noiselessly and looked at them.

"That's the end of my turn," he said quietly.

**Yuma – 5500 LP**

**Kazuma – 6200 LP**

"Okay!" Kazuma laughed, his fingers trembling on the top card of his deck with eagerness. "Then let's heat things up with this! Draw!"

With a firm and lithe clutch of his card, Kazuma added a third card to his hand.

"Unbelievable!" he shouted, though it didn't sound to Yuma as though his father was angry.

Then the boy knew for a fact that his father wasn't because the man hoisted up one of the cards in his hand and turned it around for Yuma to see. It was Growing Pinecone.

"By sending this card to the Graveyard," he informed Yuma as the card was added to his discard slot, "I can special summon the Fallen Cone that's in my hand!"

A tiny acorn appeared in front of Kazuma before it sprouted yellow eyes and legs, and a pair of large, green eyes. (200 ATK)

"And because I did," Kazuma said as another portal appeared next to his seedy monster, "I can also Special Summon the Growing Pinecone that I just sent to the Graveyard!"

Yuma's tiny creature shaped like a pinecone materialized next to its brother sporting its yellow undershirt, orange vest, and pinecone kilt. (400 ATK)

_Two level 1 monsters…_Yuma said, trying to remember if there were any low-Ranked Xyz monsters that required solely two.

"And that's not it!" Kazuma bellowed, slapping the final card in his hand on one of the vacant Monster Zones. "I also summon Darklon!"

A dark indigo gateway opened from the sky as a monster fell down to the ground like a meteorite. When it stood, Yuma could clearly see that Darklon was no bigger than a tennis ball in size and shape with short arms and legs attached to its body. Its eyes were hidden behind its grungy, blonde hair, but sharp, white teeth were visible. (100 ATK)

"T-three Level 1 monsters now!" Yuma gasped.

"Here I come, Yuma!" Kazuma smirked. "I overlay my Fallen Cone, Growing Pinecone, and Darklon to build the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

All three overlay units came together to form another portal of darkness, this time in the sky as opposed to on the ground. Once they had all come together, their combined efforts created a shining, purple gem attached to a chandelier build. The gem then started to turn and spin, creating limbs, a head, and beautiful red hair that. The whole structure became a woman, one that Yuma had also known all too well. However, opposite of the first time that he'd laid eyes on this woman, her complexion and features symbolized a nicer, more benign personality. She gave him a weak smile as she raised her crystalline scepter into the air. (500 DEF)

"Beauty, poise, and grace, coalesce into one form! Become a new path to an old road that leads the way! Number 83: Galaxy Queen!"

"F-Fuya's Number…" Yuma gawked. "It seems impossible, but…"

"I activate the effect of Number 83: Galaxy Queen now!" Kazuma shouted, removing the Darklon from underneath his monster. "This now makes her impervious to destruction by battle until the end of your next turn!"

Galaxy Queen raised her almighty magical rod and twirled it with two fingers as though it were a baton. Sparkles of stardust poured down from the staff, turning her dark dress white with ease.

"That's the end of my turn," Kazuma confirmed.

Yuma looked at his own hand of cards, thinking of a quick strategy to respond to his father's latest play.

"Here goes something," he gulped, looking at his deck. "Kattobingu ore! I draw!"

Kazuma closed his eyes as Yuma looked down at the card he'd drawn.

_Yuma…you've grown so much since I've last seen you. It pains me greatly that I wasn't there for you to see it all happen. But now…now you've got someone there for you._

With a gentle yank of his necklace, Kazuma pulled out the Emperor's Key that he'd kept hidden inside his shirt.

_Now you've got someone who can be there to watch over you and make sure that you do your best…thank you, Astral for all that you've done with Yuma so far._

Kazuma opened his eyes just in time to see Yuma flip over one of the cards in his hand.

"I'm going to activate the Flip Flop Spell!"

A 100 ton weight dropped down from the sky in front of Galaxy Queen. Her eyes increased in size as a violent tremor moved the ground around her. Suddenly, she was standing upright in an offensive position. (500 ATK)

"Due to this Spell, I can change the battle mode of one monster on the field! And I've chosen your Galaxy Queen, Dad!" Yuma enlightened. "And now…"

He pointed to the Number monster and his String Devil nodded. It played another tune on its instrument before a string of black musical notes were shot in succession from the guitar's neck. Galaxy Queen raised her staff in a frantic hurry, creating a meager barricade around her body.

"Now it's time to activate the effect of my String Devil Muzumuzu Rhythm once more!" Yuma shouted, removing the final overlay unit from his monster. "This will amplify his ATK score even further!"

As the String Devil's ATK power doubled (1500 – 3000 ATK), so did the size of his notes. Galaxy Queen's feeble blockade was able to hold off two of the musical notes, though upon the strike of the third, her shielding shattered into shards. The woman fell back as she was directly struck by a fourth and final half note, but she didn't explode or shatter into pixels. She viewed Yuma with the same pleading, albeit deceived look.

"Turn end," he said hesitantly as though he had forgotten an important detail. Additionally, with the end of his turn came the end of his Xyz monster's power boost. (3000 – 1500 ATK)

**Yuma – 5500 LP**

**Kazuma – 3700 LP**

"Not too shabby, Yuma!" praised Kazuma with a grin on his face and an unwavering amount of pride evident upon his face. "However, I've still got cards of my own to play! It's my turn! Draw!"

Kazuma added another card to his hand before pointing to his Galaxy Queen.

"Before I forget, I'm going to switch her to Defense Position and then use the effect of my Number 83 to make her invincible until your next End Phase!"

Galaxy Queen crouched down, striking its usual defensive pose. Then it sprinkles sparkles of light onto its outfit once more, providing peace of mind along with riveting fashion elegance. (500 DEF)

"And furthermore," Kazuma prolonged, "I will also use this Spell Card! Go, Hope Buster!"

Kazuma placed his new Spell in the correct zone on his D-Pad before lifting his arms up in the air. A rocket launched materialized from traveling granules and fell into the man's strong hands. He lowered the weapon carefully and looked through the scope of the weapon, steadying it until he got a clear image of his target: String Devil Muzumuzu Rhythm.

"Due to Hope Buster's effect, I can destroy the monster on your side of the field with the lowest ATK score! Then you'll receive damage to the strength of that destroyed monster!"

"S-say what?" spluttered Yuma nervously.

"Fire away!" hollered Kazuma as he pulled the trigger on his firearm.

Immediately the man was knocked back a bit from the kickback that the weapon produced as the one rocket inside the barrel was freed. The heat-seeking missile went straight for Yuma's musical monster, showing no signs of inaccuracy. The fuzz ball lifted its guitar defensively, however the instrument and the creature both perished as the rocket detonated the second it came into contact with the steel strings.

"And don't forget that there's you too, Yuma!" Kazuma shouted in the background of the pandemonium.

Yuma's opened his eyes right as his monster exploded, seeing nothing but a cloud of smoke looming over his field. But his jaw nearly hit the floor as he saw the missile was still active and moving closer to him through the smoke. He ducked down to evade it only to recall that the projectile could detect temperature. It followed Yuma downward, striking the area near him and detonating, flinging the boy ten feet to his left like a ragdoll.

"Damn it…" muttered Yuma, quaking on the cold ground. The images of his father and Galaxy Queen began to blur as his head swirled with thoughts. The concentration that he had devoted to the duel frittered away as he found more interest in his reveries.

"_**I don't get it," sighed Yuma. "At one point in the duel, I had five monsters on my field at the same time, but Tetsuo still won."**_

_**The boy picked at the blades of grass, yanking them from the earth and letting the breeze carry them away from his hand.**_

"_**Simply having useful cards or a large quantity of monsters on the field won't solidify your victory," Astral explained. "You have to rely on all assets, including your hand, Graveyard, and deck."**_

"_**You mean I can't just rely on powerful monsters alone to get the job done?" Yuma asked.**_

_**Astral turned around with a smile on his face, giving Yuma a thumbs-up.**_

"_**Now you're starting to think like a true duelist. Remember that a house cannot be supported by just one beam. It requires smaller parts of infrastructure to be effective in providing shelter."**_

"_**Is that right?" Yuma said, thinking about Astral's advice. "I see! Use all assets, huh?"**_

"Use all my assets…" he repeated aloud, looking down at the two cards in his hand. A smile crossed his face as he picked one up.

_So this is what you were talking about…_

"I Special Summon Damage Mage in Defense Position!" Yuma cried.

A woman in dark purple robes levitated in front of Yuma. She wore a gold necklace, a red, ribbon sash for a belt, and had two strands of long green hair stick out from underneath her hijab. The secret to the woman's midair magic trick was revealed when she extended both of her arms, which turned out to be made of feathers, black on the outside and golden on the inside. (1200 DEF)

"Whenever I take damage from an effect, I can Special Summon this card from my hand to the field," Yuma stated, offering a simpering smile. "Additionally, whenever Damage Mage is summoned through this effect, I also gain life points equal to the amount of effect damage that I received!"

The angel's feathers of gold fell from her wings, healing Yuma once they touched his skin.

"So you used a card from your hand to your advantage, huh?" Kazuma wondered rhetorically. "You sure have grown. Turn end!"

"Admittedly I didn't grow on my own," Yuma confessed, thinking of his missing duel partner. "I had some help along the way from a close friend."

"Whoever it was," Kazuma smiled, "I'm glad that they were there for you. I definitely owe them big time!"

"Hey!" Yuma frowned, easily getting quick to anger. "Are you saying that I'm a handful to take care of?"

Kazuma simply laughed, pushing the question to the side.

"Whatever then," Yuma sulked. "My turn! Draw!"

He made his draw before picking up the other card in his hand and playing it on the field.

"I summon my Zubaba Buster!"

Zubaba Buster appeared quickly, swinging its mace around. One of the spiked turquoise balls chained to the end of the wooden staff nearly impaled Damage Mage, who dropped down just in time. (1800 ATK)

"And now that I have two Level 3 monsters, I can overlay them both!" shouted Yuma, stacking his Damage Mage atop his Zubaba Buster. "Xyz Summon!"

The sound of drums filled the air as the red gateway that Zubaba Buster and Damage Mage flew through exploded on the ground. A cute boyish creature then appeared, sporting his large, red hat that displayed his horns, his warm, forest green jacket, and pink and red striped pants. The creature looked as though it belonged in a marching band because for it had an array of percussion equipment surrounding its body. (1700 ATK)

"Another new friend of yours?" Kazuma asked.

"Sure is!" Yuma affirmed. "And just watch what my Drum Devil Tenten Tempo can do! Show 'em!"

Tenten Tempo began beating its snare drums furiously with its drumsticks, causing a large wave of sound to travel toward Galaxy Queen. A dumbfounded Kazuma watched as the last remaining overlay unit circling around his female Number traveled over to Tenten Tempo before being absorbed into its drum.

"Impressive! But what's that mean?" Kazuma questioned.

"Once per turn, I can detach one of Tenten Tempo's overlay units to do the same thing to an Xyz monster on your side of the field!" recited the boy. "And that's not all because Tenten Tempo also gains 500 ATK whenever that happens!"

Tenten Tempo nodded in agreement as his ATK score rose. (1700 – 2200 ATK)

"However, since Galaxy Queen's ability is still in effect," Yuma remembered, "I'll have to wait until my next turn to do any destruction by battle. Therefore, I end like this!"

"Then I'll take a turn at the wheel!" Kazuma shouted, drawing his card. "Fantastic!"

Yuma furrowed his brow a bit. When his father had dubbed a draw "fantastic" in the past, it never meant anything good for the person on the receiving end of the card.

"First, I'll equip Galaxy Queen with _my _Wonder Wand!" Kazuma shouted, placing the Spell in his disk.

Galaxy Queen's amethyst encrusted scepter was replaced by the creepy faced staff.

"And then I'll offer both in order to draw two new cards. Thank you for all your help, Galaxy Queen," smiled Kazuma.

The woman returned the smile as she vanished, wand and all. Kazuma then made his two draws.

"Next, I'll Normal Summon my Gogogo Golem!"

With no need for further introduction, the rocky fortress of a monster appeared. (1800 ATK)

"And now I'll activate my Blustering Winds to power up each of Gogogo Golem's stats by 1000 until my next turn!"

Gogogo Golem became blanketed in a visible armor made entirely of wind. The air wrapped around the stony statue snuggly like clothing. (1800 – 2800 ATK)

"At this moment Gogogo Golem attacks Tenten Tempo! Gogogo Blow!"

The wind-covered golem's rock fist turned a bright cyan shade as it dashed toward the demon child. Tenten Tempo flew backwards as Gogogo Golem moved its arm forward, walloping the musician in his gut. Before Tenten Tempo hit the ground, it dissolved into specks of light.

"Tenten Tempo!" shouted Yuma as he watched another one of his Xyz monsters vanish.

"Come on, Yuma!" Kazuma shouted. "Don't be afraid to give me everything you've got!"

**Yuma – 4900 LP**

**Kazuma – 3700 LP**

Yuma frowned, looking at the one card in his hand.

_I wish I could, Dad. But without any monsters to rely on, I'm stuck! What do I do?_

"_**Dueling is not just about hoping that you get a strong monster to take down your opponent," Astral explained. "Even monsters with no ATK score can do something impressive."**_

"_**Really?" asked Yuma with somewhat of a disbelieving chuckle.**_

"_**That's right," nodded Astral. "But what you get and how you use it depends on how much faith and trust you put into your deck. Even in the bleakest of situations, if you believe that you can still win, you will!"**_

"_**I see!" Yuma gasped. "So it's kind of like Kattobingu!"**_

"_**Exactly," grinned Astral. "And just think…who knows more about Kattobingu than you, Yuma?"**_

Yuma looked at the remaining card in his hand, Gagaga Back.

"With a little faith in a deck…anything's possible!" yelled Yuma. "It's my turn! I draw!"

He drew his card, looking at it.

"This is…" he said, thinking of his conversation with Astral quickly before smiling. "This is the proof of my faith! I set this monster and a facedown card and end my turn!"

Two facedown cards appeared, one lying in the Spell/Trap zone and the other one lying three feet before it.

"Interesting play," Kazuma said, drawing his card as Gogogo Golem reverted back to its original 1800 ATK, "but allow me to show you an even more exciting one! I summon Dododo Warrior!"

The axe-wielding Viking fell from the sky with a "thud" that caused a miniature tremor. The helmet it wore with the artificial devilish horns concealed the twisted smile the monster had on its face as it looked at Yuma with a menacing stare. (2300 - 1800 ATK)

"Of course, I'm only allowed to Normal Summon Dododo Warrior without a sacrifice if I lower his power by 500 points. But I'm near positive that that's still enough to push that monster of yours to its limit!"

Kazuma pointed to Yuma's facedown monster as Dododo Warrior jumped in the air. It shouted "Dododo Axe" before throwing its battleaxe at the concealed monster. Gagaga Magician appeared momentarily before it was violently cleaved in two.

Yuma turned away, unwilling to see his favorite creature get torn apart. He looked at his facedown card, debating whether or not to activate it.

"Gogogo Golem, it's your turn! Attack Yuma directly with Gogogo Blow!" Kazuma ordered.

_Now or never, _Yuma thought, his finger hovering over the button on his D-Pad that would trigger the Spell.

Gogogo Golem rushed over to an indecisive Yuma, preparing to pound the boy. Yuma looked at the stone castle of a monster, only holding his hands up to brace for the impact. Gogogo Golem's fist connected with his chest, knocking the pink-haired teen on his bottom.

"That hurt…" Yuma whined, rubbing his hindquarters.

Kazuma watched his son emotionlessly, scrutinizing his behavior and maneuvers.

"Yuma…" he whispered to himself. Then his voice became normal as he shouted, "Turn end!"

"Before I go, I activate the Gagaga Back Quick-Play!" Yuma announced. "So by offering 600 of my own Life Points, I'll revive my fallen Gagaga Magician!"

A bolt of lightning shot from the card, electrocuting Yuma slightly. He weakly screamed and fell to one knee, but smirked as his ace monster reappeared in front of him. Gagaga Magician turned back to Yuma with a look of concern before looking at the stronger two monsters in front of him. (1500 ATK)

"So you offered your own life points to bring back Gagaga Magician when you could have avoided my direct attack?" Kazuma noticed.

"That's right," Yuma nodded, eyebrows furrowed, "because these monsters are my allies! I'm not going to let one die just so I can keep on living! Even if Gogogo Golem's attack would have finished me off, I'm not going to turn the back on the cards that have helped me through so many hard times!"

Kazuma closed his eyes, savoring every noble word that escaped his son's mouth.

_Yuma…you've made me a proud father. Keep up the good work and bring it to 'em in whatever you do._

**Yuma – 2500 LP**

**Kazuma – 3700 LP**

Yuma looked at his deck. "I can do this…I know it! Draw!"

He picked up the card as his eyes widened. Then he hastily positioned it in the Spell Zone behind Gagaga Magician.

"I activate the Equip Spell known as Bound Wand!"

The magical staff with the shimmering ruby tip materialized in Gagaga Magician's hand as he gripped the item steadfastly. (1500 – 1900 ATK)

"With this, Gagaga Magician gains ATK points equal to 100 multiplied by his Level! And since I can change him to Level 8 now, I'll automatically give him 400 more ATK!"

All eight circles on Gagaga Magician's golden belt buckle illuminated as Bound Wand swathed the Spellcaster in a visible coat of red. (1900 – 2300 ATK)

Yuma looked from Gogogo Golem to Dododo Warrior hesitantly, thinking about his best course of action.

_Dododo Warrior and Gogogo Golem both have the same ATK score. However, Dad will change Gogogo Golem to Defense Position on his next turn. Therefore, I must…_

"Attack Gogogo Golem now!" Yuma demanded. "Bound Magic Strike!"

Gagaga Magician spun its wand around in one hand before directing it in Gogogo Golem's direction. With an unspoken, paranormal transfer of its thermal energy, Gagaga Magician charged the ruby tip of the staff, creating an inner yellow core inside the cut gem. Then the whole ruby changed the same jaundiced color as Gagaga Magician gave a shout as a miraculous, golden blast shot from the jewel and decimated Gogogo Golem instantly.

"Tch..." Kazuma muttered, protecting himself from the full strength of the brunt by lifting his muscular arms.

"There's nothing more that I can do," Yuma stated. "I end my turn now."

"With the end of your turn," Kazuma reminded Yuma, "also comes the end of Gagaga Magician's level-altering ability!"

Yuma gasped, recalling that Gagaga Magician wouldn't eternally remain at Level 8. Four of the eight stars that brightened the sorcerer's belt faded back to their lackluster appearance. (2300 – 1900 ATK)

**Yuma – 2500 LP**

**Kazuma – 3200 LP**

_As long as Yuma's Bound Wand is attached to his Gagaga Magician, he'll have the strongest monster, huh? _Kazuma assessed. _Quite an impressive strategy…even I wouldn't have thought to do that._

"Yuma…" Kazuma said, his expression suddenly turning solemn.

"Oh…huh?" Yuma wondered, pondering the reasons why his father's mood had transformed so abruptly.

"Yuma, it's too early to know who's going to win or lose this duel," stated Kazuma. "However, no matter what the actual outcome is, I believe that we've both won something today."

Yuma gave his father a puzzled look, prompting the traveler to elaborate.

"You see, you've won a new understanding of your deck and the admiration and respect of the 'new allies' within it. That's something that shouldn't be underscored because if you trust in and respect your cards, they won't let you down…

"As for me, I've won the thing that I've longed for most since I left: a chance to watch you grow and learn and mature. I can tell by the way you're playing, Yuma, that you're not the same little boy that I knew when I left. You're something different, something special…Yuma, never change that! No matter what you do or where you go because you can always bring it to 'em!"

"Daddy…" Yuma sobbed brokenly, tears beginning to well in his eyes before spilling down his face. He couldn't contain his hurt anymore. The pain of not having his father around for so long was excruciatingly painful. He was often able to mask it by dueling and keeping his true feelings bottled inside, but no longer could he contain his hurt.

"Hey, Yuma!"

The boy looked up just in time to see something flying at him. The item in question temporarily blinded Yuma as the sun bounced of it.

"Catch!" Kazuma shouted.

Yuma cupped his hands as though he were about to catch a baseball. However what came into his palms was far more significant. He gasped as his eyesight returned.

"The…The Emperor's Key?" he gaped, mouth open wide.

"That's right, Yuma! With this, you'll always be able to do your best knowing that I'll be there to watch over you! Just remember one thing…"

Yuma smiled, knowing where his father's sentence would end. He stood up tall and proud and shouted along with his dad as he tied the pendant around his neck.

"Kattobingu ore!"

"And don't you forget it," Kazuma smirked. "And speaking of forgetting, I forgot that we're still in the duel and it's my turn! Draw!"

Kazuma drew another card and looked at it, grinning a little.

"It's here, it's here!" he shouted eagerly like a child in a candy store. "I summon my Gogogo Giant!"

The ten-foot tall monolith jumped into the air as a swirling tornado carried it upward. When the wind stopped, the goliath fell to the ground, landing safely on its rocky feet. (2000 ATK)

"N-not good," Yuma gasped with wide eyes. His empty hands shuddered as shivers went up and down his spine. "That means that Dad can now revive the Gogogo Golem that I just destroy last turn and use them both for an Xyz Summon!"

"No, he can't," said a voice from behind Yuma, this one more tangible than the others.

The spiky haired teen turned around to see the ghostly body of his friend and savior. The astral being returned the look, although with a smile.

"A-Astral…!" Yuma shouted. "It's really you! You're back!"

"I never left," confessed the ghost with a sheepish smile.

"Y-you never left!" Yuma screamed, this time out of frustration. "What about those times I needed you?"

"If you recall, I had to intervene a couple times," Astral reminded the boy. "Like when I told you about your facedown card or the effect of your Wonder Wand."

"Huh…" Yuma said before recalling those incidents to be true. "O-oh yeah…well, I would have remembered anyway! And what the heck were you doing anyway?"

"I have always wondered how you would do in a duel against your father," Astral claimed. "I wanted to be as impartial as I could and not give you any help."

"But you gave him the Number cards!" whined Yuma. "How's that fair?"

"I told you that I must prepare you for a day in which I might not be around," Astral said. "I assumed that this would be one of the best ways of preparation to go against your own deck with your new and old allies."

"Well…well…" stuttered Yuma, finding no other thing to complain about. "Well, just don't leave me again, ok? As annoying as you can be, you…sometimes come through in the end."

Astral rolled his eyes playfully.

"I can leave again if you wish," he threatened.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Yuma pleaded. "It was a joke!"

Astral turned away from Yuma, hiding a hint of a smile from his dueling companion.

"But what did you mean by that?" Yuma queried. "When you said that he can't summon out Number 39?"

"When your father returned the Emperor's Key to you," explained Astral, "he relinquished his hold on all of the Number monsters that we have acquired. Therefore, we are now in control of Number 39 instead."

"My daddy gave up the win…for me?" Yuma asked, looking down at his feet.

"You've got it wrong, Yuma," Kazuma stated, shaking his head back and forth. "If I win, I want to do it with the deck that I worked on myself. I don't need those fancy Xyz Monsters to have a good time in a duel! I only need the help of my monsters and you!"

Yuma stood speechless, his mind awhirl with thoughts, emotions, and memories that seemed to all resurface at once.

"Gogogo Giant," Kazuma announced loudly, although seemingly not loud enough to break Yuma's swirling thoughts, "attack Gagaga Magician!"

Gogogo Giant jumped high in the air, extending its stone leg so that its foot was directly hovering over the center of Gagaga Magician's chest. Then gravity came into play, sending the rock creature down, feet-first onto the conjurer. Yuma's monster exploded soon after, as did its gemmed weapon.

A blaze of flaming wind danced around Yuma's side of the field, however he remained completely immobile.

"Yuma!" shouted Astral, concerned about the flames, virtual or otherwise, injuring the teen.

Yuma shook his head, trying to remember what was occurring in the duel. He'd seen Gagaga Magician fall to Gogogo Giant, but couldn't remember what to do. He stood mouth agape as Dododo Warrior started to walk over to him.

"Yuma!" Astral commanded. "Gagaga Magician was destroyed while it was equipped with Bound Wand! Activate the secondary effect of…"

"Be quiet!" Yuma suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs causing Kazuma and Astral to stare silently at the boy while waiting for an explanation to the outburst. He looked embarrassed afterwards, but turned to Astral. "I need to learn to do things on my own and even if I forgot something as simple as the effect of my Equip Spell, I have to learn from that mistake on my own."

"Yuma…" Astral whispered.

The boy looked at his father with a fierce look of determination and passion.

"Bound Wand's effect can be activated once the opponent destroys the equipped monster," Yuma explained to his father. "Once that happens, I _can_ revive the Gagaga Magician that controlled the Bound Wand...I won't activate this effect!"

Kazuma looked at his son, first with sorrow but then understandment. If he could duel without the Xyz Monsters, certainly Yuma could carry on the duel without help. Even if it meant his defeat…

"That's honorable, Yuma," Kazuma said, "but I wouldn't be a good opponent if I didn't give you a challenge! And I still can because Dododo Warrior has an attack remaining! Dododo Axe!"

Dododo Warrior dropped its wooden shield in order to put both of its hands on the axe's handle. Then it made a mad dash for Yuma, stomping the ground and leaving heavy footprints with each stride. It once more shouted "Dododo Axe" as it oscillated the axe, piercing Yuma's stomach with its sharpened blade.

Astral watched regretfully as his friend collapsed on the ground, squirming like a trapped insect.

"Ugh…" coughed Yuma, struggling to pick himself up.

"At this time, Gogogo Giant switches to Defense Position because it attacked," Kazuma elaborated.

The aforementioned monster kneeled down, protecting itself by putting its arms up in an "X" formation. (0 DEF)

"And I conclude my turn with that!"

**Yuma – 600 LP**

**Kazuma – 3200 LP**

_Yuma…_Astral wondered. _What will you do now? How will you fight with no hand and no field?_

"I'm not going to…" Yuma spoke quietly before lifting his head up. He put his hands down on the ground and then positioned his knees the same way so that he was on all fours. "I'm not going to give up hope!"

He weakly put all of his weight on one of his legs, straining, but successful in lifting himself off the ground.

"I'm not going to quit now! I know that my deck has something waiting for me and I just have to keep the hope alive and believe in my cards!"

"Then give me your best shot!" Kazuma asked zealously. "Show me what you can accomplish with that deck!"

"I will!" Yuma declared. "Kattobingu ore!"

Yuma made his draw before staring at the card for a while. Then he set it facedown and it materialized instantly in his Spell/Trap zone.

"I'll end my turn with that facedown card," he concluded.

Kazuma drew his card before pointing to his Dododo Warrior.

"You've done a great job, Yuma," Kazuma smiled. "I'm proud of the way you've progressed, but this is the way it must end then. Dododo Warrior, attack!"

The Scandinavian fighter raised its cleaver, steadying the weapon and preparing to toss it at the pink-haired sprite.

"Trap activate!" Yuma announced quickly, not affording to waste in time with the threat of Dododo Warrior's assault. "Battle Break!"

Two robotic pugilists, one red and one blue, appeared on either side of Dododo Warrior before uppercutting the Viking with one mechanical fist each. Dododo Warrior stepped back a couple inches after being his before exploding into fragments.

"So you had one more trick left in you, huh?" Kazuma said, lowering his head not in shame but in pride. "If that's the case, I'll set one card facedown…"

One card appeared behind Gogogo Giant, lurking mysteriously.

"And to end my turn, I'll switch my monster back into Attack Position!"

Gogogo Giant put its arms down on its sides and moved its kneecaps, standing up tall and straight. (2000 ATK)

"My deck answered my prayers once before," Yuma gulped. "And I have faith that it will do it once more! I draw!"

Yuma picked up another card and smirked.

"Thank you deck!" he cheered giddily. "I now activate the magic of Monster Reborn to revive one monster in the Graveyard! Resurrect yourself, Dododo Warrior!"

A ray of light shone from Kazuma's discard slot as a card ejected itself from the device and fell squarely atop Yuma's D-Pad's middle monster card slot.

The Viking towered on Yuma's side of the field instantaneously, striking a domineering pose and leaning on its glorified hatchet. (2300 ATK)

"Now Dododo Warrior, attack Gogogo Giant! Dododo Axe!"

The combatant ran over to Gogogo Giant, threatening to slice the stone statue in twain with a heavy-handed swing of its blade.

"Your attack target is now me!" shouted Kazuma. "I activate my Damage Direction Trap!"

Kazuma's facedown card lifted as Gogogo Giant jumped out of the way of Dododo Warrior's frantic slashing. Instead Kazuma took the hit as the blade ran into his stomach. The man winced in pain and faltered a bit, but remained upright (for the most part).

"D-due to Damage Direction," he muttered, "I can draw two new cards since I took at least 2000 points of Battle Damage."

The index finger, middle finger, and thumb on Kazuma's right drew two cards at the same time.

"There's nothing more that I can do at this point," Yuma said, exhaling deeply. "I end my turn now."

**Yuma – 600 LP**

**Kazuma – 900 LP**

Kazuma quivered slightly as he removed his hands from his gut. He gave his son a fervent smile before touching the top card of his deck.

"This is the draw of fate, son!" he shouted confidently. "This will determine the path that this duel will take!"

"The path?" Yuma repeated in a mystified tone.

"That's right, Yuma! The road to the end of the world is now available to me and it tells me which path I should take!"

"The end of the world?" inquired Yuma before remembering his father's lifelong dream.

"_**Tell me, Yuma," Kazuma wondered as he tried looking through the roof of his tent at the starlit night atop the mountain, "what's your goal? What's your dream?"**_

"_**M-my dream?" Yuma said, his squeaky seven-year old voice becoming rather curious.**_

"_**You've got to have one, right?" smiled Kazuma. "An ambitious, courageous boy like you must have one!"**_

"_**Well…" Yuma began before turning red in the face. "I-it's nothing."**_

_**Kazuma turned on his side in the tent, looking at his son with a goofy smile on his face.**_

"_**You can tell me, Yuma," he grinned.**_

"_**Well," Yuma began anew, stuttering a little as he spoke, "m-my dream is to become Duel Champion of the world some day!"**_

_**Kazuma sat on his side for a while before giving a hearty, non-judgmental laugh. He continued his laughter until his cheeks began to ache from overuse.**_

"_**It's true!" Yuma said loudly, trying to defend himself. "I don't think it's that funny."**_

"_**It's not that it's funny," Kazuma replied, still smirking. "It's that I had the same dream as you when I was a child myself."**_

"_**Y-you did?" Yuma asked.**_

"_**That's right," nodded Kazuma, picking up the deck of cards sitting next to his head. "That's why I constructed this deck to meet that very goal!"**_

_**Yuma looked at the collection of cards with a rapt fascination.**_

"_**But then…if that was your old goal," he whispered, "what's your goal now?"**_

"**M-my**_** goal?" Kazuma parroted. "Well…promise you won't laugh."**_

"_**Nope!" chuckled the youthful, would-be Duel Champion. "But you can tell me!"**_

_**Kazuma smiled sheepishly before pointing a finger at the roof of the tent suddenly.**_

"_**That's my goal!" he said confidently, pointing upward at the stars in the nighttime air. "I want to go to the end of the world! I want to view the place where no one's ventured before! That's my goal, Yuma!"**_

_**Within seconds, Yuma began his fit of laughter, unable to stop himself.**_

"_**Hey!" huffed an embarrassed Kazuma. "You promised you wouldn't laugh!"**_

"Become the path that leads to the road where no one's gone before!" Kazuma recited as he lifted the top card of his deck. "I…draw!"

He added another card to his hand before smiling. He summoned the card so that Yuma could see what it was.

"Come out now and illuminate the right path! I summon you, Ganbara Knight!"

Ganbara Knight's card appeared on Kazuma's side of the field followed by the monster itself. The warrior with the two shields turned one upside down before bringing its two arms together. The action caused the two shields to meld into one giant one that was enough shield to not only protect the knight, but Gogogo Giant as well. (0 ATK)

"The path to the end of the world is going to be shown by Ganbara Knight?" Yuma asked.

"This is interesting," Astral noted. "He's possesses two Level 4 monsters, however won't use the Number cards, or any Xyz monsters to bring them together. How does he plan to win with these two alone?"

Yuma looked at Astral questioningly before both duelists turned their attention back to Kazuma.

"You betcha, Yuma!" Kazuma nodded. "Having Ganbara Knight and Gogogo Giant out at one time is just what I needed to activate this!"

Kazuma placed a card in his back and a picture of Ganbara Knight in a doctor's office appeared.

"This handy little Spell is known as Attack Equalizer," articulated Kazuma unhurriedly. "With this I can target two monsters on my side of the field, as in my Gogogo Giant and Ganbara Knight. Next, I combine their ATK total…"

Gogogo Giant and Ganbara Knight were both surrounded by a similar orange aura that went above their heads and hovered in the sky as a marker that read "2000".

"See that number?" Kazuma asked, pointing upward at the '2000' in the air. "That's their combined total, and what Attack Equalizer allows me to do is divide that total in half, and then Ganbara Knight and Gogogo Giant's ATK scores each become that halved total for the remainder of the turn!"

The '2000' separated into two equal parts, each reading '1000'. Then those two values fell onto their respective monsters and were absorbed. Ganbara Knight's two shields were exchanged for two large rapiers while Gogogo Giant shrunk from ten feet to a measly five. (1000 ATK x 2)

"Against Dododo Warrior who has 2300 ATK he played a Spell that made his strongest monster weaker and his weakest monster stronger," Astral observed. "But neither monster still has enough power to take down Dododo Warrior or damage Yuma. What is his aim?"

"Yeah, what gives?" Yuma asked his father. "I don't understand what you're trying to do here."

"I told you that Ganbara Knight was the path that leads to the end of the world," Kazuma nodded. "But along the way, there are trials that can help or hinder you."

He pointed to his Ganbara Knight and Gogogo Giant respectively.

"However, the true path is shown to the person who can face each of these trials and still find it in their heart to continue a righteous journey and an arduous quest!

"Yuma! This is the path I've chosen! I must continue to search the world until I find its end!"

"Dad…" Yuma murmured.

Kazuma elevated the final card in his hand before lowering it down with two fingers.

"I activate the Cross Attack Spell!"

Yuma's heart stopped as he realized what that Spell meant. And it wasn't pretty…

"Because Attack Equalizer changed Ganbara Knight's and Gogogo Giant's ATK scores so that they match one another, I can activate this Spell! That means that during this turn, Ganbara Knight is capable of attacking you directly, Yuma!"

"Yuma!" Astral half-shouted, half-gasped.

_So this is my path…_Yuma thought with acceptance.

All became silent until Kazuma broke the quietness. His face was apologetic, but determined.

"Now Ganbara Knight! It's time to attack Yuma directly! Ganbara Barrage!"

The armed fighter, carrying his two daggers, held his arms up in an "X". He simultaneously twisted both of his arms, thrusting the two blades out of his hands. Both came at Yuma so fast that they created a visible stream of blue wind behind them.

Dododo Warrior stood in the way of both projectiles, arms outstretched in an attempt to save Yuma as best it could. Unfortunately, the Viking had miscalculated the actual height of where the daggers were because they both flew over his head before dropping down a couple feet.

A "thud" sound came from the opposite side of Kazuma's field as the rapiers hit their target. Face down on the ground laid Yuma, his cards scattered in a mess after they unhinged themselves from his D-Pad. Astral hovered above, his eyes gloomy and dismayed by the result of the duel. The buzzer sounded, confirming what both of them already knew.

**Yuma – 0 LP**

**Kazuma – 900 LP**

With his ear to the ground Yuma could hear the vibrations of footsteps as they neared his body. He picked his head up off the ground just in time to see his father offering him his vascular hand. Yuma put his hand in his father's and the man with the pith helmet helped his kin up.

"That was some duel, Yuma!" Kazuma smiled with another cordial laugh.

"Yeah, but I lost," moped Yuma, kicking the ground defiantly. "And after I told you my dream was to become the next Duel Champion, I can't even win a single duel against a deck of cards I know by heart!"

"Listen, Yuma," Kazuma said, his tone becoming solemn, "this duel wasn't about winning or losing, much less about your journey to becoming Duel Champion. It was a friendly battle between a father and son and it taught a good lesson to us both in believing in our cards!"

"I guess it did," Yuma agreed hesitantly. "But maybe…"

"No buts," Kazuma argued. "You did your best, and as long as you do that during a duel, you're going to have a great time, no matter what the outcome is!"

Yuma lifted his head as his eyes met the fiery, ardent eyes of his father.

"You're right," he said before regaining some of his own passion. "You're right about that! In fact, I had the best time that I've had dueling in a long time!"

"Now there's the Yuma that I know and love!" Kazuma smiled, ruffling his son's multicolored hair with his right hand. "No matter what you face in the future, I want you to know that I'll always be there to watch, love, and support you!"

He pointed to Yuma's Emperor's Key and clutched the item in his hand before releasing it.

"As long as you have this, you'll have a part of me with you at all times! And you'll definitely have your best quality..."

"My best quality?" Yuma asked.

"Why…Kattobingu, of course!" laughed Kazuma. "No matter what you do, don't forget it!"

He bent down and gave his son a tight hug before his voice began to fade away.

"I believe in you, Yuma. I believe that one day you will become Duel Champion. And there's only one thing to remember…All you have to do is bring it to 'em!"

* * *

><p>His eyes opened quickly, but he squinted as the sunlight from the open window poured in the room. The constant beating of the heart rate monitor confirmed that Yuma had never actually left the hospital. He looked around the room to see that he was once more alone. Tokunosuke had presumably left sometime the night before.<p>

Yuma rolled on his left side, noticing the red numbers inscribed on the digital clock next to his bed read "6:30." They blinked almost as frequently as the heart rate monitor bleeped.

_So then…_he thought, returning back to his conscious mind and away from his fantasy, _that was all just a dream? I only imagined my father being there?_

He sighed heavily, knowing that his thoughts were true. He knew there was something that was too good to be true about the whole situation.

He slowly sat upright in his bed, realizing that all the pain of the day before had washed away. He tested this by moving his other body parts, hands, feet, and head. All seemed to be working like always, if not better.

He outstretched his hand, touching the nightstand on his right side. The mahogany wood was cold against his fingers as he felt around for his deck. Within seconds he procured the stack of cards before lifting them back up and moving through each one slowly.

"Dad…" he said as his fingers moved from Gagaga Magician to Monster Reborn to Ganbara Knight. "It seemed so real…"

He put his deck in the red box that was also lying on the mahogany nightstand before lifting his arms and placing both hands on the back of his head. He leaned back in his uncomfortable bed, resting his spiky hair on the white, lumpy pillow provided to him.

"Man, Astral," he said with a smile and a laugh, "you'll never believe what I dreamt about last night. It was unlike anything!"

He laughed again before hearing the same thing that he had in the beginning of his dream duel. Nothing. Silence.

"Astral?" Yuma repeated looking around the deserted space, but finding nothing of particular interest. Tubes, charts, monitors, a jar of flowers, even a television, but no Astral.

He clutched at the empty space over his chest, grabbing nothing but bits of air.

His heart raced as he examined the possibilities of what could have happened to his ghostly chum. There couldn't have been that many people that actually knew he was in the hospital, let alone ones that would only come around to search for his Emperor's Key. There were far less people who even knew its significance.

Yuma didn't know who the culprit was or why they had even bothered with stealing such an esoteric item, but there was one thing that he was certain of. Wherever Astral was, he was at risk. But of what?

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

**Damage Mage (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 3/Effect/DARK

600 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: When you take damage from a card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and gain Life Points equal to the amount of damage you took.

Note: This card can be found in the Return of the Duelist booster pack. It is currently slated for release in Japan during April 2012.

**Hope Buster (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A missile being fired out of a rocket launcher.

Effect: Destroy your opponent's monster with the lowest ATK, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Rank 12 of the "Yu-Gi-Oh ZeXal" Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of that chapter.

**Secret Cyclone (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A satellite dish-style wind generator creating a mint green cyclone of wind.

Effect: When control of 1 monster you control changes to your opponent and that monster is Tributed: Target 1 Spell/Trap your opponent controls; destroy it.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 8 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Giant Killing (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: Needle Swordsman squaring off against a Goliath sized Cyclops.

Effect: Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards during the Battle Phase of the turn this card was activated. If the equipped monster attacks an opponent's monster and your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, during the Damage Step: Halve the ATK of the attack target, until the end of the Battle Phase.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 27 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Attack Equalizer (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Injection Fairy Lily preparing to give Ganbara Knight a booster shot with her oversized syringe.

Effect: Target 2 monsters you control: Until the End Phase, each target's ATK becomes half the combined original ATK of the two targets.

Note: This card first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yuma awakes to find that his key, and consequently Astral, are missing in action. He desperately tries to find whoever took his Emperor's Key, but he runs into one of the mercenaries that Mr. Heartland called in the day prior. Caught in a duel without Astral or his Number cards, Yuma must use what he learned from his dream to defeat this new opponent. But that's easier said than done when the man in question has a Number card of his own. What will happen to Yuma, and equally as important, Astral? Find out next time!<p> 


	30. Duelists of the Caribbean

**Chapter 30: Duelists of the Caribbean**

* * *

><p>Yuma received an abundant amount of stares from many of the citizens in the fairgrounds as he raced through the crowds, pushing, shoving, and shouting.<p>

"Astral!" he shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth to produce a larger sound. "Astral!"

His face was covered in sweat that unintentionally fell into his mouth each time he hollered. His heart begged him to stop moving so rapidly, but his mind told him to continue the search.

"Ast…"

He stopped short when he heard a familiar voice to his right. His eyes were drawn to the figure that he'd met the day before.

"Go, Hammer-Rush Bouncer!" shouted the man who the voice belonged to. "Finish this duel with a direct attack!"

Although he wasn't wearing his D-Gazer, Yuma watched as the person opposing the man known as Gauche flew backwards. The boy's body hit the ground roughly as he skidded across the pavement.

"That oughta teach you to obey the rules!" Gauche smirked before his face turned into a frown. "Now get your ass out of here before I change my mind and punish you further!"

"O-ok, ok!" whined Gauche's frightened foe before running off into the distance. "I'm sorry!"

"You better be!" shouted Gauche as he deactivated his D-Gazer tattoo. When he put his D-Pad away, he turned to his left, seeing his friendly rival approaching him.

"Yuma Tsukumo," he greeted, his smile returning.

"G-Gauche," Yuma started, trying to think of how to start his thought. "You said that you're acting as a tournament proctor for the World Duel Carnival, right?"

"That depends on who wants to know," Gauche jeered.

"I do," Yuma continued. "I'm missing something precious to me and I think that it was stolen by someone."

"Something precious?" Gauche repeated, his curiosity becoming piqued.

"That's right," nodded Yuma. "My Emperor's Key is gone. It's the bronze necklace that I usually wear. I got it as a gift from my father and I really need it back!"

"The Emperor's Key…" Gauche thought, filing the subject in his mind. "Where did you lose it?"

"Well, I was asleep last night in the Heartland Hospital and…"

"Heartland Hospital isn't in the carnival grounds," Gauche explained. "It's none of my jurisdiction to deal with such occurrences as you have described them."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?" Gauche asked.

"But you have to help!" Yuma pleaded.

"And what's that?" Gauche further questioned.

"Because we're friends!" replied the teen. "And that's what friends do for one another!"

_Friends? _Gauche thought with a raise of his eyebrow. Then he chuckled a bit.

"If I help you, you have to do something for me," he said. "After all, friends repay each other's favors, don't they?"

"Well…yeah, they do," Yuma admitted.

"Very well," smiled Gauche. "When we meet again, I want you to be ready to face me with your full strength! When next we meet, you and I are going to duel to see whose spirit is more passionate!"

"A duel?" Yuma inquired before smiling too. "Alright! You got it, Gauche!"

"You better be ready for that!" Gauche laughed. "I'm going to win this time around!"

"Not a chance!" Yuma argued jocularly.

Gauche's smile lessened as his expression turned serious. He cracked his knuckles and neck before turning to Yuma.

"You didn't hear it from me," he said, his voice dropping to a low whisper, "but I heard something about someone being down at the water park."

"Water Park?" Yuma wondered.

"The Aquarium World stadium," Gauche corrected. "Regardless, there's something suspect about it that I've been hearing about. If you want to get to the root of the problem, I suggest you visit that place immediately."

"The Aquarium World stadium," Yuma said, processing where the location was.

Gauche nodded before turning his back on Yuma.

"Just remember what happens when we meet again," he reminded, concealing his excitement by walking away from the boy.

"Hold on, Gauche!" Yuma begged as he watched the man walk away.

"Just remember!" Gauche said before jumping in the air and disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Yuma looked up, expecting to find Gauche, but finding nothing but the blazing sun.

"Gauche..." he said, dropping his head down. A grin crossed his face as he raced to the stadium. "Thank you, Gauche!"

* * *

><p>"Yuma!" Kotori shouted, waving her hand over to Yuma from the entrance to Aquarium World. "Over here!"<p>

Yuma looked over to Kotori when he heard his voice. He ran over to her, looking at her questioningly.

"K-Kotori? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she giggled. "Tetsuo said that he was going to meet me here yesterday, but he told me that he had a duel to go to this morning."

She seemed to think something over before a sheepish smile and blush lined her face.

"Although if you want to go to this show with me…" she began.

"I don't think I have time for that, Kotori," he stated. "I'm missing my Emperor's Key and that means that Astral's gone too!"

"Astral's gone?" Kotori gasped, her vocal tones changing to terror.

Yuma nodded.

"But Gauche said that I could get him back if I went here. He said that there was supposed to be something that I was supposed to see in this stadium."

"Gauche?" Kotori asked.

As she did, the ironically electrical gates to the water park opened to Yuma and Kotori. They both stared at each other oddly before looking at the gates. They were now fully open.

Yuma gulped and took a step in. Kotori bit her lip but followed on Yuma's heels.

Two empty sets of bleachers, one to the left and one to the right, gave an air of peculiarity. The emptiness was unsettling. It reminded Yuma of the story that he'd read in his dueling history book about a duelist in Battle City that had faced many there before losing and relinquishing his Fortress Whale and Legendary Fisherman. However, unlike that time, there were no cheering spectators or sea animals. Even though this was true, the area wasn't entirely empty either.

Standing on a circular platform in the middle of the watery stadium was a man that matched the peculiar ambiance quite well. He was adorned in constricting leather pants with many pink hearts on them as well as a golden vest with circles and rectangles on it. Resting atop this man's head was a black hat worn traditionally by buccaneers with a skull and crossbones in the middle. Yuma was instantly drawn to this man's face though, and not just because of the blonde, handlebar mustache that sat upon it.

This man's entire head seemed to be made of…corn. He had no ears, a diamond-shaped nose, a black eye patch to conceal his right eye and goggles above them, and green hair that hung down in strands like husks of corn. Leafy strands covered his shoulders for padding.

"Ahoy, matey!" he shouted from afar at Yuma.

Yuma squinted his eyes to see the man better.

"I've been waiting, Yuma Tsukumo!" shouted the stranger. "Come now! Are ye going to give me a challenge?"

Yuma wondered what that meant before the man lifted his arm to the sky, revealing a familiar item. A D-Pad was attached to his wrist.

"A challenge?" Yuma shouted back.

"Aye, lad!" replied the man, pointing to another platform in the middle of the water. "Ye and I are going to duel!"

"A duel?" Yuma said. "Could he be the one that's holding the Emperor's Key?"

Kotori looked at Yuma, watching his confliction play out.

"Well…if it's the only way that I can rescue Astral," he thought, clenching his fists subconsciously, "then I've got no choice!"

"Please be careful, Yuma," Kotori wished.

"Don't fret, Kotori," he smiled. "I'll beat this guy, no sweat!"

With that, Yuma turned to the empty platform nearest to him and jumped into the water. It was cold against his sun-covered skin, but nonetheless refreshing. He swam over to the stage and hoisted himself up to the middle of it.

"Impressive bravery ye have," the pirate complimented. "But it'll take more than bravery to defeat the great Captain Corn!"

"Captain Corn?" Yuma asked, pointing to the man.

"Speaking," replied the duelist, activating his D-Pad and turning on his D-Gazer, which doubled as his eye patch. "Are ye ready?"

It took Yuma a second to register that Captain Corn was referring to the duel. Instead of his usual smile, Yuma glared at the man while taking out his dueling items.

"I'm always ready for a duel!" he promised. "Just try and beat me!"

"I'll do more than that, bucko," retorted the Captain. "Just ye wait."

"Why wait?" Yuma said, placing his D-Pad on his wrist and his D-Gazer over his eye. "Let's get this thing started now!"

"Very well," Captain Corn agreed. "Let's duel!"

_I'm definitely going to save you, Astral…_Yuma vowed to himself. _Just hang tight._

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Captain Corn – 8000 LP**

"Let's make this quick!" shouted Yuma, his hand on his deck. "I draw!"

He instantly retrieved the card from its slot and picked up the card in his hand farthest to the left.

"I summon Gogogo Giant and then I'll set one card!"

After a reversed card digitalized before Yuma's feet, the taller of his two main Gogogo monsters appeared as well, crossing its arms over its rock hard chest. (2000 ATK)

"Because I took the first turn, I'm not allowed to attack yet," Yuma stated. "Therefore, I'll end my turn!"

"That the best ye got, landlubber?" laughed the man made of corn. "Ye must be addled in the head!"

"Are you going to take your turn or not?" Yuma spat, his impatience mounting by the second.

Kotori watched with unhappy eyes. She didn't often see Yuma angry or upset, much less while he was dueling. She gulped, wondering how the duel would play out in her head before refocusing on the battle.

"Aye," Captain Corn obliged, picking up the top card of his deck.

He looked at the six cards in his hand before playing a monster of his own.

"Feast yer deadlights on this, bucko!" he declared. "I summon Oyacorn!"

Following a masculine voice that said "hmph" came from a suspect piece of levitating corn. Yuma watched as the golden vegetable grew arms that were shrouded by a dark purple cape that had two green leaves sticking out from the top. A mustache and eyebrows made from fibrous corn husks were located below and above a pair of stunning azure eyes. Behind this legless corn man floated a smaller corn child with a tiny spherical body, carroty orange shoes, and seed for a head. (1200 ATK)

_A monster with 1200 ATK, _Yuma recognized. _That's not nearly enough points to take down my Gogogo Giant. What was he thinking?_

"And I hope ye got yer sea legs" Captain Corn smirked as the Field Spell Zone in his gilded D-Pad, "'cause I'm using me Corn Parade!"

Instantly the two circular platforms that Yuma and Captain Corn stood on transformed into walkways of limestone, as did everything within a fifteen foot radius around them. Fanfare and music sounded to the right of Yuma as he turned his head. Marching towards him were personified people who, like his foe, were made entirely of corn.

"I'll get to the nitty-gritty of that card later," promised the sea captain. "But presently, I'll be activatin' Oyacorn's monster effect!"

The band of corn persons rallied near Oyacorn, showering it and its seedy gravitating child in red and white confetti.

"This here ability gives me monster an extra 1000 points of ATK seein' as though there's a Field Spell in play!"

The pieces of confetti stuck to the monster's kernels, turning the plant's cape skin from lemony yellow to raspberry red. (1200 – 2200 ATK)

"2200 ATK?" Yuma panted in astonishment.

"Aye!" Captain Corn confirmed. "Now, take to that Gogogo Giant, Oyacorn! Give no quarter!"

The corn creature bobbed its head in acknowledgement. It glided over to Gogogo Giant, letting the morning air carry it. One of its arms became visible as it pushed its cape back, revealing a pointy cutlass made of carbon steel. It hoisted the weapon and gave a powerful diagonal slash, quickly cleaving Gogogo Giant asunder.

Yuma was pushed back on his sightless platform, but didn't fall off.

"Phew," Kotori breathed in relief, wiping her pristine forehead.

Captain Corn noticed her out of his peripheral vision and grinned. He turned back to her, raising the cards in his hand.

"Don't assume this scallywag is out of harm's way, lass. Not while I possess this bountiful booty!"

Captain Corn selected one of the cards he was holding before placing it facedown on the field. His vacant Spell/Trap Zone garnered one new member as control of the duel switched back to Yuma.

"Booty?" Kotori repeated aloud, highly confused.

**Yuma – 7800 LP**

**Captain Corn – 8000 LP**

"Enough playing around," Yuma ordered resolutely, drawing his card. "My turn!"

He looked at the new addition to his hand before playing it quickly.

"I summon Zubaba Knight in Attack Position!"

The masked marauder in the gold-plated armor appeared suddenly. It slashed the air with each one, forming both a normal and a reverse "Z" shape. (1600 ATK)

"And since I just summoned a Warrior-Type monster," proclaimed Yuma as he touched a button in the middle of his D-Pad, "I can also activate my facedown Trap, Copy Knight!"

Paralleling Zubaba Knight's golden adornment stood a chevalier in a silver suit made of steel. A beige circle of light rotated underneath the knight before bright barriers became like makeshift walls around it. (0 ATK)

"And due to this Trap," he closed, "I can also Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster onto my side of the field. And furthermore, once there, my Copy Knight gains Zubaba Knight's name and Level!"

The barriers began emitting blinding streaks of luminance, protecting Copy Knight from eyesight. When the laser light show began to fade, Yuma, Captain Corn, and Kotori saw that there were now two Zubaba Knights standing in front of Yuma, albeit one was a tad darker than the other.

"What be ye planning?" Captain Corn interrogated.

"_Ye _ are about to find out right now!" shouted Yuma, putting a hand to the sky. "I overlay my two Level 3 Zubaba Knights in order to form the overlay network!"

Although they were both the exact same monster, as the Zubaba Knights morphed into glowing orbs, one was brown while the other was a sunflower shade. Both coalesced to form a claret vortex on the ground that brought forth a well-known monster. String Devil Muzumuzu Rhythm stood on the tips of its brown loafers, taking a whiff of its fresh rosette. (1500 ATK)

"Ye think that Muppet reject is going to belay me?" Captain Corn laughed. "Not a chance!"

"Think of him like your Oyacorn," Yuma compared. "He's weaker now, but with his effect, he won't stay that way!"

"Effect?" Captain Corn asked.

"That's right," Yuma nodded. "Once Muzumuzu Rhythm attacks your monster, I can detach one overlay unit from him in order to double his ATK score! Show 'em!"

The purple performer pointed its instrument at Oyacorn, moving its fingertips up and down the strings of the double-neck guitar while sliding its left hand up and down the frets. One of the green overlay units circling it was close to entering the sound hole, however, it froze midway.

Yuma's eyes widened in shock as he witnessed this event unfurl. He looked to Captain Corn suspiciously, finding his answer on his opponent's side of the field.

"Oh no ye don't!" sneered Captain Corn. "I be activatin' me Trap Card, To Act Like Corn!"

As soon as the facedown card lifted, a large net came from the card's image. It flew over to Yuma's side, trapping his String Devil underneath. The musician tried to break free, but to no avail.

"This Trap will teach yer monster not to bamboozle, because it negates the effect of yer Devil completely!"

"That can't be!" Yuma gasped.

"And if I recall correctly, ye were still engaging me in an assault," Captain Corn reminded the scowling boy. "Now go, Oyacorn! Make that scurvy demon walk the plank!"

Oyacorn grabbed its cutlass from the receptacle within its cape before brandishing the weapon. With pinpoint accuracy, the corn man threw the poniard at Muzumuzu Rhythm, snapping the netting around the monster. Unfortunately, the monster was too slow to react to the oncoming weapon and, like the netting, there was a snap of its bones as it twitched slightly and perished.

_Why would Mr. Heartland tell me to aim for this kid? _Captain Corn thought to himself as he subconsciously watched Yuma pick himself up off the ground. _So far all this lad has shown me is reckless behavior and impatience. What be so good about him?_

"Are ye goin' to call it quits yet, lad?" Captain Corn inquired.

"If you think I'm giving up, then you've got another thing coming!" Yuma announced with a determinate passion. "I set one card and end my turn!"

He quickly jammed a card inside his D-Pad Spell/Trap Zone before it pixilated ahead of his shoes.

**Yuma – 7100 LP**

**Captain Corn – 8000 LP**

"It be me turn to go now! Draw!"

Captain Corn added another card to his hand before studying the contents of his collection. His eyes darted back and forth as he decided which one would be most effective. Finally, after several impatient and somewhat inappropriate comments from Yuma, Captain Corn dramatically lifted a card from his hand in between his index and middle fingers before swiping it on his D-Pad's monster zone as though he was moving his hand quickly to the side as a "no" motion.

"I summon me Corn Pirate – Blackbeard!"

Yuma raised an eyebrow at the next monster that stepped onto the field. A man well over six feet became visible as the various buckles he wore clinked and clanked together with each step. He wore a bandolier with two revolvers in front where the diagonal strap intercepted. The only thing that made him remotely corn like was a large, golden jacket he wore that was made of kernels on the outside. The most notable feature of the man, true to his name, was his lengthy ebony beard which resembled octopus tentacles. (1600 ATK)

"Blackbeard?" Yuma gulped.

"Don't tell me ye haven't heard of him," Captain Corn said, his look quickly becoming a glare.

"I have, I have," refuted Yuma. "It's just…"

He shook his head, trying to erase the clutter of his mind.

"Anyhow," Captain Corn scoffed, moving on from Yuma's bizarre behavior, "I shall be sendin' me Blackbeard to take care of ye directly! Revolver Revolution!"

Blackbeard removed one of the pistols from his cartridge belt before waving it around in the air. He fired two shots into the sky carelessly before aiming the gun at Yuma. Albeit more of a swordsman, Blackbeard never missed a shot, and Yuma was no exception. He impaled the boy in his right arm, causing Yuma to flip backward and clutch his shoulder in pain.

"Ouch…" Yuma said, cringing in agony. "That felt…real."

"It out to have," the man of corn smiled. "After all, when ye face the Corn Pirates, ye face the real embodiments of those buccaneers that ventured the seven seas way back when. And ye become one of their victims! Ye feel the agony and despair of what it was like to tangle with such fearsome adventurers!"

"Just great…" Yuma frowned, his comment oozing with sarcasm.

"Ye haven't seen anything yet!" Captain Corn promised. "Oyacorn, direct attack!"

Yuma's eyes enlarged as Oyacorn made a hasty movement toward him. He struggled to move his fingers and press a button on his D-Pad. It was only moments before the vegetable was two feet in front of him and still moving that he reached the trigger in time.

"I activate my Clever Schemes Trap Card!" Yuma publicized as he sent a card from his hand to the Graveyard.

As he did, an illusory image of a monster adorned in red armor appeared. It angered eyes of the same fiery color narrowed as it scrutinized Oyacorn. It retrieved its sword from the sheath on its back and put both of its large hands on the hilt while shouting "Tasuke" loudly. (1700 ATK)

Nevertheless, Oyacorn was too quick for the bulky bruiser. It quickly overpowered Tasuke Knight with a powerful assertiveness of its blade, pushing the red warrior retrograde as its cutlass pushed onto Tasuke Knight's sword with an overwhelming force. Yuma's fighter exploded as scraps of its shattered armor pelted him, covering the bare parts of his arms with bruises and welts.

"By sending Tasuke Knight to the Graveyard," Yuma explained while soothingly rubbing his arms, "I was able to mitigate the damage that I received by 1700, the same number as Tasuke Knight's ATK score. And on top of that, Oyacorn loses permanently loses that same amount of points!"

Captain Corn stood paralyzed as he watched his Oyacorn begin to cough. The seed-headed child behind the adult began to weep, spilling tears of sorrow onto its sick parent's body. (2200 – 500 ATK)

"Not bad for a salty seadog like ye," Captain Corn oddly complimented. "I end me turn."

**Yuma – 5000 LP**

**Captain Corn – 8000 LP**

Yuma gazed at his two remaining cards, thinking of a strategy. However, it would only be executed if he happened to draw the card that he needed.

He turned to his left, where Astral would have usually been floating. There was no chance of dueling assistance on this one so it seemed as though he was on his own.

He turned to his right then, remembering that Kotori was still there. She gave a hopeful, albeit unconvincing, smile and closed her eyes. She nodded her head once, a signal that Yuma recognized as her giving her complete support for him.

_That's right…_Yuma thought. _I have Kotori here cheering me on. And I know that if Astral was here, he would support me too! And if I'm going to get him back, I have to do something now, so…_

"Watch out, buckaroo!" Yuma shouted.

"That be buccaneer!" Captain Corn corrected heatedly.

"That's what I said!" argued Yuma. "At any rate, it's my turn! Draw!"

He added a third card to his hand before a triumphant smile crossed his face. It appeared that all hope was not lost.

"It's here!" he rejoiced. "Awesome!"

Both Captain Corn and Kotori raised their eyebrows in confusion, requiring explanations that Yuma was all too excited to give.

"Watch and learn! First off, I'm summoning my Achacha Archer!"

The flaming bowman leapt up in the air, removing an arrow ablaze from its quiver before loading it in its bow. It closed one eye to aid in being more precise with its shot. (1200 ATK)

"And whenever Achacha Archer is Normal Summoned to my field, you lose 500 life points!" Yuma smirked.

Achacha Archer cried out before freeing its hold on the arrow. The flame emitting from the sharpened shaft nearly burnt Oyacorn's kernels, as well as the ones on Blackbeard's jacket. Captain Corn frantically swatted his own chest to extinguish fire once the arrow became virtually lodged inside his body, promptly dousing the heat.

"And what's more," progressed Yuma, "is that I'm also using the Gagaga Fortune Spell Card!"

A picture of Gagaga Magician throwing the gold coins from Double Or Nothing up in the air appeared at the same time as the text inscribed on the card.

"Now I can select one low-Level monster on my side of the field," Yuma enlightened while pointing a thin finger at Achacha Archer. "Then I send one Gagaga monster from my deck to the Graveyard with same Level as the selected monster…"

Yuma pulled his deck out of its spot, flipping through each card before he found his copy of Gagaga Girl. He placed it in his discard slot manually before shuffling the deck sloppily himself and putting it back into his D-Pad.

"And finally, I can draw one card from my deck!"

Yuma picked up another card from his deck before taking the other card in his hand. He slipped it effortlessly into his D-Pad in the open slit underneath Achacha Archer's card.

"Next, I activate the Gagaga Revenge Equip Spell from my hand! Due to this, I'm allowed to Special Summon the Gagaga monster I just sent to the Graveyard!"

A trench in the ground opened up as a delicate hand reached up and grabbed the ground from below. With some help from Achacha Archer, Gagaga Girl crawled onto the ground before picking herself up and dusting off her skirt. (1000 ATK)

"And now," Yuma shouted, picking up his scratched hand, "I can overlay both of my monsters to once more create the overlay network now! Xyz Summon!"

Both monsters were dragged into the rotating red passageway underneath their feet. The portal exploded completely, flashing bright, blinding colors of red, blue, and green. Following this display came the rough sound of low notes being played on what sounded like a French horn. The conjecture proved to be correct, evidenced by the new green haired child dressed in a robin's egg blue undershirt with a pink vest atop it sitting on the brass instrument. The child, who Yuma confirmed was a girl, blew into the French horn's mouthpiece, producing the suspicious low noises from each of the eight circular bells. (1400 ATK)

"My newest friend wants to come out and play!" Yuma smiled. "So give a warm welcome to Brass Devil Mellowmellow Melody!"

"Alright, Yuma!" cheered Kotori approvingly.

Her D-Gazer began flashing and she clicked the side of it to see why.

"Gagaga Revenge?" she said aloud, wondering what the message meant.

Yuma's face lit up almost as bright as the metaphorical light bulb above his head.

"Oh, that's right!" he remembered. "Since I used Gagaga Girl, who was resurrected through Gagaga Revenge's effect, for an Xyz Summon, Mellowmellow Melody receives an additional 300 ATK!"

The devilish youngster put her index finger on her cheek and cocked her head to the side while giggling uncharacteristically sweetly for a devil. (1400 – 1700 ATK)

"And finally," Yuma said as he swiftly freed Gagaga Girl from underneath the Xyz Monster, "by offering one of Mellowmellow Melody's overlay units, she's allowed to attack you twice during this turn!"

"Twice?" shouted Captain Corn, looking at his two weaker monsters.

"Need a demonstration?" smirked Yuma, pointing to Corn Pirate – Blackbeard. "Melody Wave!"

Mellowmellow Melody blew into her titanium mouthpiece, producing a beam of light inside the bell of the instrument that complimented its brass shade nicely. As the child gave the mouthpiece another blow, this one far less powerful, the blast shot from the inside of the instrument like a cannon, immediately incinerating Blackbeard as it hit his chest and passed through.

A bit of the backlash hit Captain Corn. He wiped his lip with the back of his hand before turning back to Yuma.

"And I'm not done yet! Mellowmellow Melody still has a second attack which I'm going to launch on your weakened Oyacorn! Melody Wave!"

Another beam of light flew from the French horn with virtual quarter notes of green and yellow spiraling around it. The seed infant behind the elderly piece of corn leapt in front of him, crossing its arms over its chest to protect its father at all costs. Oyacorn turned his head away to avoid the carnage. However, it came as a surprise to both corn creatures when a large stalk of corn sprouted up from the ground like the never-ending beanstalk spoken of in a familiar fairytale.

"Thought ye could pull a fast one on old Captain Corn, did ye?" smiled the pirate gleefully. "But ye didn't account for one thing!"

He pointed to his Field Spell Zone which lit up as he touched it.

"Due to the effect of me Corn Parade, just once while it's on the field, I'm granted the ability to cease one of yer onslaughts! And I chose to halt that attack on me Oyacorn right there!"

The corn stalk absorbed the full blast of Melody's barrage, witling and shriveling before turning into ashes of dust in the wind.

"Darn it," Yuma frowned, feeling a tad defeated.

He looked down at the last card in his hand before setting it facedown. A reversed card appeared behind Mellowmellow Melody quickly before he finished his turn.

**Yuma – 5000 LP**

**Captain Corn – 7400 LP**

"I'll admit that yer strategy wasn't dreadful," Captain Corn smiled, "but to defeat a swashbuckling captain of the seven seas, ye need to think like a swashbuckling captain!"

"Think like a captain?" Yuma repeated, receiving no answer.

"Me turn!" Captain Corn shouted. "Draw!"

The fairground entertainer made his draw before slapping the card in the middle zone of his D-Pad.

"I summon me Corn Pirate – Henry Morgan!"

Another corsair appeared next to Oyacorn in the same artificial corn suit that Blackbeard had donned. This man had wavy brown hair, a trimmed goatee, and a pompous looking suit. In fact, what was surprising was that he hardly resembled a marauder at all. However, once he reached down and retrieved the sword that rested on his hip, Yuma could see the similarity. The man waved the weapon around flashily like a fencer. (1800 ATK)

"Henry Morgan?" questioned Yuma.

"Blackbeard wasn't the only pirate ye know, lad," Captain Corn said, shaking his head back and forth. "He wasn't even the worst of the worst. There were many of plunderers and pillagers that did what he did and more.

"But I digress. Now I'm going into me Battle Phase and having Henry Morgan strike that lass!"

In an almost animalistic fashion, Henry Morgan raced over to Yuma's Brass Devil as though he was being timed. He hollered at the top of his lungs as he lifted his sword and lowered it in an instant, preparing to do away with the creature resting safely atop the French horn.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to cut in," Yuma said, smirking at his own pun. "Trap activate! Tiny Resistance!"

Yuma's facedown card lifted as a spirit emerged from the picture. Captain Corn's uncovered eye (as well as the one concealed by his black eye patch) increased in size as he recognized the apparition. It was Gagaga Girl.

"Because you attacked Mellowmellow Melody," Yuma articulated as Gagaga Girl's ethereal form manifested itself in front of the attacking Corn Pirate, "I can select one monster in my Graveyard that has 1000 or less ATK, such as Gagaga Girl. After that, your attacking monster loses ATK equal to the ATK of my selected monster!"

Henry Morgan's cutlass evaporated into particles of light. They flew up in the air as the man wielding the former weapon gasped. (1800 – 800 ATK)

"And since your attack is still ongoing, Melody can finish what you started!"

Gagaga Girl disappeared from Melody's side as the devilish girl on the brass musical devil grinned delightedly. She pointed behind Henry Morgan twice. The pirate turned his head before realizing that Gagaga Girl had a sturdy grip on his arms and legs, binding him from moving. This gave the musical imp ample time to lower her head and headbutt Henry Morgan in the stomach, sending her horns inside him and impaling his vital organs. He perished soon after.

Captain Corn winced from the recoil the attack created. Then his face contorted into a twisted smile.

"I'm afraid that ye just set the effect of me Corn Pirate into motion! See, once he's destroyed by battle, I can be Special Summoning another Corn Pirate monster from my hand!"

"Another one?" Yuma said, shaking as he looked at his helpless monster.

"Avast that trembling, matey," ordered the pirate. "This monster be weaker than yer Brass Devil."

Yuma was surprised to see that Captain Corn was telling the truth. In front of his face stood another seafaring sailor; however, unlike the earlier two, this one's apparel was made entirely of calico textiles, alluded to by its name. Underneath its large, black captain's hat and polka dot bandana was a saggy face with a beard, half a foot long and made of corn kernels. (1400 ATK)

"Ahoy, Corn Pirate – Calico Jack!" greeted Captain Corn as his hand hovered above the top card of his deck. "And what's more is that whenever Calico Jack is Special Summoned from me hand, ye and I are both allowed to pick up an extra card!"

Yuma nodded understandingly as both duelists added another card to the hand.

"Now then," he said slowly before a threatening gaze occupied his face, "it's time for the show to really commence!"

Captain Corn spread the index and middle fingers of his right hand in a "V" shape, pointing to Oyacorn and Calico Jack at the same time. Then he redirected his hands, aiming his limbs up to the sky.

"With these two monsters, I will create the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

A wormhole in the sky opened up, revealing a multidimensional space-time warp that both Oyacorn and Calico Jack ascended into. The twinkling wormhole greedily consumed the two sacrifices, spinning windily in ecstasy before exploding and bathing the field in motes of starlight.

Yuma momentarily closed his eyes to prevent the illumination to scar his retinas. When he reopened them, something new was staring him in the face. He shrunk in his shoes as he realized that he was staring down the barrel of a bronze cannon. That wasn't what he believed was the most surreal part of the ordeal though.

Now resting in front of him was a ghostly pirate ship with fog floating around the bottom eerily. Thick layers of wood made up the forepeak, deck, and masts of the boat. The hull, on the other hand, although made of brown wood as well, was fashioned in a way that bore semblance more to corn than anything. The jibboom extended far, reaching so close as to almost touch Yuma himself. The teenager assumed that there were actually sailors on board because the flag on the main mast quickly rose, going higher and higher until the wind pushed it into place. Yuma squinted his eyes, visualizing a vermillion "50" written on the tattered pennant. (2100 ATK)

Captain Corn laughed from above. Yuma looked up to see that the kooky commander was now standing atop his own monster, leaning over the timbered railing.

"Hahaha!" the pirate jauntily chortled. "How do ye fancy me Number 50: Black Corn?"

"N-numbers!" Kotori shrieked in a mixture of disbelief and shock. "Yuma, be careful!"

Yuma turned to Kotori with a smile. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Don't you worry, Kotori! That thing doesn't look so tough anyway!" he reassured.

Unfortunately, his mind didn't quite agree with the words he spewed so effortlessly.

"It doesn't look tough, huh?" Captain Corn mocked, clearly offended by Yuma's conjecture. "Then how about I show ye the true power behind it?"

Captain Corn picked Calico Jack's card up from underneath his Xyz Monster before showing it to Yuma. Then he immediately sent it to the Graveyard before rushing over to the cannon on the far left of the vessel. He fished in his pockets before salvaging a matchbook.

"Ye see," said Captain Corn, striking the match on the cannon before lighting the fuse, "once per turn when I dump an overlay unit from my Black Corn, I can automatically destroy one monster with lower ATK than it has!"

Yuma, Kotori, and Mellowmellow Melody all took an instinctive step back as it became more difficult for each to swallow their fears.

"Fire!" shouted Yuma's foe right as the fuse disappeared from sight. Captain Corn plugged his hands on the sides of his head as the raucous sound of cannon fire shattered the eardrums of those who weren't prepared. A flaming cannonball was ejected from the barrel of the gun. It made a half-oval shaped as it traveled through the air before landing squarely on Yuma's monster. A storm of pixilated memories swept across the arena.

"And in addition," Captain Corn concluded, removing his gloved fingers from the spot where his ears should have been, "ye also receive a decrease of 1000 in life points!"

The remaining flames flickered around Mellowmellow Melody's grave before rekindling for one last strike. They combined together to create a quasi-cannonball sphere of fire that hit Yuma, virtually singeing the highlighted segment of his mane.

Kotori sighed hopelessly as she watched Yuma suffer a miniature panic attack, where his used the only card in his hand to painfully extinguish the non-existent flames by smacking his own head.

Captain Corn nodded his head to the jittery child.

**Yuma – 4000 LP**

**Captain Corn – 6500 LP**

"Ok," Yuma said, inhaling slowly before he nearly suffocated himself from forgetting to exhale. He coughed twice before returning his gaze to his deck.

_Right now I only have the Trap Card that I drew from his Corn Pirate's effect last turn. It'll be helpful, but if I want something really good, I'm going to have to believe in my deck._

He put his short fingers on the top card of his deck before they began to quake.

_But what if I can't draw what I need? What if I can't stop this guy and save Astral? Without Astral…_

Yuma's fingers slid back down to his side as he began to drown mentally in a sea of thought.

Kotori watched him nervously. Although she had only once seen Astral with her own eyes, she imagined the kind of hurt that Yuma was going through without him.

"Yuma," she whispered before furrowing her brow and raising her voice. "Yuma!"

Her words must have connected, at least on a subconscious level, because the boy turned in her general direction.

"Yuma, listen to me!" Kotori shouted, unaware if she was breaking through to him or not. She continued nonetheless. "Yuma, I know it's really hard to lose something that you care about. I know the pain of watching someone you really care about…"

She shook her head at the moment her mind started to go astray. She had to keep focused.

"What I mean is that Astral might be gone now, but if you don't try in this duel, you won't get to see him again! If you want to save Astral, do him a favor and beat this guy now! Do it for Astral, Yuma! Please!"

"Astral…" Yuma finally spoke in a hushed whisper.

The tears in his eyes began to dry as his brain processed Kotori's words of inspiration. The hand containing his Trap Card turned into a determined fist.

"Thank you, Kotori," said Yuma gratefully. "I almost lost sight of my mission, but you helped me to remember that this isn't just about me. If I want to help Astral, I have to keep on fighting and never give up!"

He smiled as he quickly recalled his earlier dream of dueling against his father. Then he repositioned his hand on the top card of his deck before smirking.

"I hope you're ready for this!" he proclaimed. "Kattobingu ore!"

He smiled, seeing that it was of some use after all.

"First I'll set one facedown card," he said, balancing on one foot dramatically as he threw the card into his D-Pad. "And furthermore, I'll summon my Card Car D!"

A facedown card materialized in front of Yuma succeeding the blue Thunderbird stock car with the red "D" printed on the hood. Through tinted windows, the driver of the car averted his gaze from Yuma. (800 ATK)

"Now I offer my Card Car D and skip to my End Phase in order to draw two new cards!" announced the boy.

As Yuma made his two draws, Card Car D rode down the lanes provided by Captain Corn's Field Spell.

"Turn end," he redundantly stated.

"Bestow upon me the pleasure of destroying you then, lad!" Captain Corn smirked. "Draw!"

He added another card to his hand before grinning wide. He flipped over two cards in his hand, both of which were two copies of the exact same Spell.

"I now activate two copies of me Corn Sacrifice Spell Card!"

He played both in his golden D-Pad at the same time. As he did, the fading image of two ghostly pirates appeared, one in front of each copy of the card. The one to the left was a beautiful woman with lovely red curls that moved with the wind. She had a grin on her face as she cleaned her musket by rubbing it on her stainless, blue blouse. (1500 ATK) The other one on the right was a clear emaciated man in what appeared to be more of a hat worn by a pilgrim than a pirate. His blue suit contained many holes and rips while his metalline boots were rusted. His fingers twisted around the cold barrel of his weapon. (1700 ATK)

"By discarding me Corn Pirate – Anny Bonny and Corn Pirate – Captain Kidd," Captain Corn explained, pointing to the left and the right respectively with his now empty hands, "for the remainder of the turn I'm allowed to transfer their ATK scores over to Black Corn!"

Large beads of sweat began to drip down Yuma's forehead and hit the ground with the tiniest of splashing noises.

Captain Corn laughed onboard his ghostly ship as the two Corn Pirates appeared next to him. With cleaning utensils in hand, they swabbed Number 50 up and down until it was purely immaculate. The dark sheen from the perfect ship morphed into a visible aura that surrounded all in its vicinity. (2100 – 3600 – 5300 ATK)

"5300 ATK?" Kotori shouted as her D-Gazer flashed a red light with the information.

Yuma grimaced, watching his opponent leap gaily around the ship's deck. Fear took his voice away and threatened to keep it forever.

_5300 ATK…can I really win?_

"It's been fun, me hearty," Captain Corn smiled deviously. "But I've got to finish this quick so my boss can get his hands on your Number cards!"

Although he didn't have his Number cards, Yuma was still frightened of whatever Captain Corn's employer would do if he didn't find any Numbers on his person.

"It's time I exterminate you, you pesky bilge rat!" Captain Corn declared. "Attack him directly, Number 50: Black Corn! Corn Cannonball!"

The man lit another match and put the flame to the fuse. All were prepared this time with their hands in their ears, but Yuma wasn't prepared for what came out of the cannon.

A large ball made entirely of ears of corn flew from the dark insides of the gun. It hit the ground, but did not stop moving. In fact, it bounced off the ground like a basketball back into the air. It repeated this process at least five times before it reached Yuma. He flinched in fear as the corn sphere, which was now directly above his skull, threatened to end the duel.

"Yuma!" Kotori shouted. "Please don't give up now! You're too close to rescuing Astral!"

She was truthful with her words, although the main reason she didn't want Yuma to give into his fear was because she cared too much about him to see him lose such a duel.

"Astral…" Yuma mouthed, reclaiming some of his consciousness and motor skills. "What…What would you do, Astral?"

Yuma looked at the two cards in his hand. Neither of them were Gagaga Gardna, or monsters for that matter, so it wouldn't have helped. When he looked at his side of the field, he noticed the card that he had facedown. His panicked expression turned jovial once more when he remembered just what the card was.

"Reverse card open!" he announced triumphantly. "Half Revenge!"

Yuma's facedown Trap lifted, displaying artwork that was greatly similar to his Half Unbreak. In fact, the only difference between the two Traps was that this one had fireballs in lieu of bubbles.

He looked up to see that the ball of corn was rapidly approaching his face. Yuma became worried as talked so fast that his words practically slurred together in an unintelligible sentence.

"During the turn in which I activate this Trap, all damage dealt to me is instantly halved!"

The sphere hit the ground in front of him immediately after he completed his sentence. It exploded, sending projectiles of corn every which way. Most of them hit Yuma in his face and stomach, causing him to topple backwards onto his spine. The vertical bone made a loud snap, but luckily he was still able to sit up.

"Furthermore," he said, his voice now gruff and hoarse from one of the ears of corn puncturing his throat, "you'll receive the other half of the damage that I would have taken!"

Captain Corn ceased his laughter and merriment abruptly.

"What was that!" he gulped.

A cracking noise from above caused the pirate to look upward. One of the masts of the ship had snapped in two, resulting in sporadic pieces of heavy timber to rain down on Captain Corn. He dodged most of the bits, although the deck of his ship suffered from holes once the wood broke the boarding.

"Me ship!" he whined, getting down on his knees and rubbing his fingers against the dilapidated deck. "Ye…ye are going to pay for that act! Mark me words!"

"Me!" Yuma repeated, mouth agape. "It was you who tried to kill me in the first place with that fake Flying Dutchman of yours!"

"That matters not!" Captain Corn argued, nostrils flaring. "Ye are just stalling now. Next turn, I'll finish what I started! And it'll be much easier with this…"

He reached into his discard slot and picked up his two copies of Corn Sacrifice.

"If the monster that gained ATK from this Spell inflicted battle damage during the turn I used it, I'm able to draw two new cards during me End Phase, one for each copy of Corn Sacrifice!"

He returned his Spells into his Graveyard before picking up two new cards. As he did, the ominous aura disappeared from his ship, although the spotlessness remained.

**Yuma – 1350 LP**

**Captain Corn – 3850 LP**

Yuma looked at his hand with a frown. One of the two cards he had was Attack Disabling, which could very well prevent Black Corn's next attack. The problem with that was that it wouldn't stop another monster from attacking, assuming that Captain Corn had one.

The second card was Bi-Tension which, given his hand, wouldn't be of much use to Yuma.

That meant that he had to rely on his deck to bail him out of danger.

He took a deep breath and looked over to Kotori. She received his message and gave him a hopeful, reassuring glance and smile. He returned the smile nervously before looking at the stack of cards occupying his D-Gazer's deck slot.

"If there was ever a time for a miracle, it's now…"

He took the top card of his deck and pulled his arm back. With a brave and commanding swing in his wrist, he drew the top card of his deck.

His optimistic appearance evaporated quickly as he stared at the card, the Trap Card.

"I…" Yuma gulped, looking at his hand of no monsters. "I set three cards facedown and end my turn!"

All three cards materialized together like a sturdy chain.

"It was a nice try," said Captain Corn as he drew his card, "but bluffs won't work on me, bucko."

He turned the card in his hand around, smirking wide once he saw just what it was.

"This is truly your last turn!" he shouted as he placed the card on his D-Pad menacingly. "I summon me own flesh and blood! Arise from the murky hell of Davy Jones' Locker and eradicate all that blocks the gateway to victory! I Special Summon me Corn Pirate – Captain Corn!"

When Captain Corn's card appeared on the field, so did he. Standing there, D-Pad and all, was the same foe that Yuma was still up against. He looked no different than before, although Yuma could have sworn that there was now something glinting on Captain Corn's heart shape encrusted belt. (2500 ATK)

"C-Captain Corn!" Yuma bellowed in shock. "I-it can't be! You're not a real pirate!"

A small smile formed on the man's face as he scratched his mustache. He closed his eyes and when they opened they were different from before. They seemed to be more at peace.

"Aye," Captain Corn nodded. "I'm no longer a part of the nautical lifestyle that I held so tightly. But back in me day, I was one of the best swashbuckling adventurers to ever sail the seven seas! This I swear!"

"But then, why are you here?" Yuma asked. "And what do you mean back in your day?"

"Time passes away and so do people, lad," answered Captain Corn. "It was a bit earlier for me to go, but I enjoyed every moment of the life that I had. I had no regrets whatsoever. Not even when the others showed up..."

He took a quick intermission from his tale to take a cigar out of his pocket. He lit another match before tapping it on the cigar. Then he put the latter in his mouth, puffed it a couple times, and blew out smoke rings.

"Me crew and I were outnumbered by another band of pirates," he continued. "Me hearties fought valiantly for our freedom, but died in a mass of bloodshed. At the time, I was spineless. I was so busy enjoying me life that I never wanted it to end. As such, I hid when the oncoming pirates boarded our ship.

"Without a leader and proper guidance to aide me crew, it was an unwinnable fight from the start. They only managed to take down a few of the others before their captain ruthlessly murdered every single one of my allies."

He paused to take another drag of his ever-dwindling cigar.

"I don't know why they did it. When I left the hold of the ship where I had been hiding and made my way to the main deck, they were gone. All that remained was the bodies of me crew…of me friends.

"I spiraled into bouts of depression from there. Without any real skills in the fields of cooking and cleaning, I was alone and helpless in the forsaken deep sea. The only piece of nourishment that I possessed was the cob of corn that I had been saving.

"I survived off that for a few days. I remember the moment that I finished the last bite, the moment when starvation started to kick in. And then…"

He finished his cigar, throwing it aside, uncaring of where it landed.

"When I awoke, it was like nothing I've ever seen. Tubes, lights, machines, rays…technology. It was all so different. But it was better too. I was better. Despite looking like this," he said, pointing to his face, "I'm positive that I was better. Mr. Heartland assured me of that."

"Mr. Heartland?" Yuma said slowly, making the connection with the man that he had seen on the opening day of the tournament. The same man who had seemed suspicious when he'd given Yuma the duel tracker.

"Aye," Captain Corn assured. "He and Dr. Faker revived me. In a sense, they became like me captains, and I became their loyal crewmate. As such, I have dedicated me life to their crusade. This is why I must hunt for the Numbers ye possess, matey. It's nothing personal, truly."

"Captain Corn…" Yuma finally said, his eyes apologetic. "You don't have to do this! You have a choice of whether to hunt Numbers or not!"

"Aye," nodded the man. "But I'm bound by me pirate's honor. If someone has the courage and strength to save yer life, it be yer duty to repay their kindness.

"I truly am sorry, Yuma. Ye and I could have been good allies in another time and place. But the circumstances are different now…"

He pointed to his Number monster with a look of finality marked across his face.

"I will now be sendin' me Number 50: Black Corn into battle! And then I'll use me own special effect!"

Captain Corn reached into his pocket, producing three daggers when he hand was once more visible. He positioned each one in the spaces in between his fingers before thrusting his arm in a throwing motion.

Suddenly, each dagger flew from his hand over to Yuma. With pinpoint accuracy, as though there were a bulls-eye for each one, all three of Yuma's facedown cards were paralyzed.

"What's going on?" he gasped.

"Whenever another Corn monster attacks," elucidated the corn man, sending one card in his hand to the Graveyard, "I can discard one card in order to freeze yer Spells and Traps until the end of the Battle Phase!"

"No way!" Kotori gasped, viewing a defenseless Yuma with angst.

"Finish it! Corn Cannonball!"

Another sphere made of the vegetable substance came traveling towards Yuma alarmingly quick. When it collided, a blazing explosion engulfed the teenager's whole field in a mélange of fire and smoke. However, as Captain Corn regained his visibility of the opposing side of the field, not only did he see Yuma still alive, but another monster on his field as well.

"Whenever I'm attacked when I'm holding no cards," he coughed, exhaling the smoke, "I can automatically summon Tasuke Knight from my Graveyard when I receive a direct attack! And once that happens, your whole Battle Phase stops completely!"

The red-coated defender crossed his arms over his chest as he stood in front of Yuma.

"And since you attacked with Black Corn during this turn already, you can't use its effect to get rid of Tasuke Knight!"

"Aye, I can't," Captain Corn agreed. "However, now I end me turn. And me monster effect activates now!"

He turned a card in his hand around, revealing a second copy of Corn Pirate – Blackbeard.

"By discarding one Corn Pirate in me hand, I'm able to inflict damage to you equal to its ATK if Corn Pirate – Captain Corn, as in I, doesn't attack you during this turn. And now you'll feel the crushing sting of Blackbeard's 1600 ATK come out of your life points!"

"But he only has 1350 life points left!" Kotori noticed.

"Exactly!" Captain Corn said. "I told the lad it was game over, and now that's become a reality!"

Captain Corn discarded his Corn Pirate – Blackbeard. Then, an exact replica of the buccaneer appeared on the ghostly pirate ship. He took both of his revolvers off his bandolier before spinning them on each index finger. When he was done with his ostentatious move, he steadied each weapon and pulled the trigger without warning. Yuma barely had time to react before the bullets came at him.

"Trap activate!" he shouted as he was hit with the shotgun shells. He flew backwards on his side.

Captain Corn emotionlessly watched as Yuma's life points decreased, but grimaced when he saw that they stopped dropping before reaching 0.

**Yuma – 550 LP**

**Captain Corn – 3850 LP**

"Due to the Damage Diet Trap I just used," Yuma stated, pointing to the aforementioned card on his field before it dissolved into pixels, "I was able to halve the damage I received from that effect!"

"Not bad, Yuma," Captain Corn praised. "But those tricks won't hold me back forever. Eventually, ye have to put up or shut up!"

"Well then," he said, gripping the top card of his deck, "we'll just see which one it is right now! I draw!"

He made his draw before a smile crossed his face.

"Here's goes something!" he said, pointing to Tasuke Knight. "I switch my monster in Attack Position!"

Captain Corn furrowed his brow, not understanding where the whole ordeal was going to go.

"Now then…Tasuke Knight, attack Number 50 now! Helpush!"

Tasuke Knight gave Yuma an uncertain stare but complied. It pushed its arms outward and dashed toward Black Corn with all the speed it could muster.

"What're you thinking, Yuma?" Kotori hollered.

He merely turned to her and offered a thumbs-up and a smile. However, unlike the ones before, he showed signs of confidence.

"If ye want to destroy yerself instead of me attacking," Captain Corn scoffed, "more power to ye!"

"I'm not going to be doing the losing here," Yuma announced boldly. "I activate my Attack Disabling!"

A giant, gray hand with an ominous eye in the middle materialized in the sky. It came down and clamped Tasuke Knight, preventing the fighter from proceeding with its assault.

"Due to this Trap, once a monster declares an attack, that attack is instantly negated!"

"Negating yer own attack?" Captain Corn questioned. "What be the logic in that?"

"Why tell you when I can show you?" smirked Yuma. "I use the Quick-Play Spell Double or Nothing from my hand!"

The hand dropped Tasuke Knight and it fell down to the ground safely on one knee. When it arose from its spot, it became so muscular that it broke out of its armor. Veins pulsed around the warrior's arms and legs and it raised its sword to the sky. (1700 – 3400 ATK)

"3400 ATK?" Captain Corn shouted, shocked. "But how?"

"Since Tasuke Knight's attack was stopped, Double or Nothing lets me attack again, with double the ATK this time! And as if that wasn't enough, I use Bi-Tension also to double that score further!"

"6800 ATK!" Kotori and Captain Corn gasped at the same time.

"You got that right! Now Tasuke Knight, annihilate that Black Corn with Helpush!"

Tasuke Knight screamed a war cry in the air which resonated into the vacant bleachers. With one powerful swing of his weapon, he split Number 50 in two parts. The world was still for a couple seconds before the bottom of the boat exploded and the whole thing capsized. The ship descended lower and lower into the real water. The line between augmented reality and actual reality became hard to decipher as a large splash of water rained down on Yuma, drenching his clothing.

**Yuma – 550 LP**

**Captain Corn – 0 LP**

As he took off his D-Gazer, Yuma noticed something very peculiar. Captain Corn was missing.

"Hello?" he called out for the man. "Captain Corn?"

Kotori took off her D-Gazer and noticed the same thing.

"Where did he go?" she wondered.

"I'm not sure," Yuma replied. "Did you see him jump off Black Corn before it submerged?"

Kotori shook her head.

Yuma bit his lip as concern crossed his face.

"I wonder if he's ok," he gulped.

His conscience told him that it would be a good thing to go over and investigate, but his heart was more transfixed on the problem at hand. Astral was still missing and standing there worrying over something else wouldn't help the spirit out.

Eventually, Yuma's heart won in the struggle over his body and he turned around to face the exit. He crouched down in a running stance, ready to sprint out of the arena as fast as he could when Kotori broke his thoughts.

"Yuma," she said, pointing to Captain Corn's side of the field.

Yuma turned his head back, expecting to see the man in question. Unfortunately, he didn't. But his eyes widened when he saw what it was.

From the sky fell Number 50, as though someone had dropped it from up above. It was almost as if it was a gift from someone up in…heaven.

"Captain Corn…" Yuma whispered.

He tried calculating how much time it would cost him to jump into the water and swim over to the other side of the arena. Eventually, after his attempt at calculating the time it would take (which took more time than it would have to swim over anyway), he jumped headfirst into the water and backstroked over to Captain Corn's platform of the water park.

Although he strained, he managed to lift himself up on the circle on which his enemy stood. He huffed and puffed tiredly before picking up the card and staring at it.

"Black Corn," he thought aloud, feeling the card with his fingers. He noticed that something was unusual about it when he touched the back. He turned the card around to see that a note was scrawled on a tiny square of paper.

"I have not the key," he read aloud, "but if you're willing to face your fears, you can find the one who does."

He read the riddle once more, but still had a great deal of confusion.

_Face my fears?_

He clenched his fists as he placed the card in his pocket. Unbeknownst to Kotori, or even Yuma himself, a black aura surrounded the pocket of his pants as he did so. When he swam back over to his side, his whole body had a faint black aura that was invisible to most.

"I'm coming, Astral!" Yuma shouted as he ran out of the water park as quickly as his legs could take him.

"Y-Yuma!" Kotori shouted as she ran after him, trying to match his pace. "Wait up!"

As they both left the area, a boy walked out from his vantage point under the bleachers. He watched Yuma run away with his big, green eyes.

"Yuma Tsukumo," he said to himself, brushing away his lovely red hair.

He took his deck out of his pocket and squeezed his hand on it. He knew what he had to do.

A green marking appeared on the back of his hand as he, like the other three who had entered the water park that day, vanished.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

**Number 50: Black Corn (Xyz Monster)**

Plant/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/DARK

2100 ATK/1500 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 4 Monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster your opponent controls with ATK lower than or equal to this card; send it to the Graveyard, and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.

Note: This card can be found in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal Manga Promotional Card Series: 2 set. It is currently only available in Japan.

**Oyacorn (Monster)**

Plant/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1200 ATK/800 DEF

Effect: If a Field Spell is face-up on the field, this card gains 1000 ATK.

Note: This card is part of the V Jump Magazine Promotional Cards. It is only currently available in Japan.

**Gagaga Revenge (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: Gagaga Magician breaking open a casket in his burial grounds.

Effect: Target 1 "Gagaga" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target and in face-up Attack Position, and equip this card to that target. If this card leaves the field, when the equipped monster is used for an Xyz Summon: Face-up Xyz Monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK. When this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster.

Note: This card can be found in the Return of the Duelist booster pack. It is currently only available in Japan.

Note 2: This card is called Gagagarevenge, but for the sake of continuity in the story, I made it two words. I hope that none of you mind too much.

**Corn Parade (Spell)**

Field Spell

Image: A marching band of corn people walking down a brick street while confetti is being thrown.

Effect: Once while this card is face-up on the field, negate an attack on a Plant-Type "Corn" monster you control.

Note: This card was first used by Captain Corn in Rank 11 of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of that chapter.

**To Act Like Corn (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A pineapple monster getting trapped underneath a net.

Effect: Negate the effect of 1 opponent's Effect Monster.

Note: This card was first used by Captain Corn in Rank 12 of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of that chapter.

**Attack Disabling (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A giant hand with an eye in the center reaching out to grab something.

Effect: When a monster declares an attack: Negate the attack.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Rank 14 of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of that chapter.

**Gagaga Fortune (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Gagaga Magician tossing the gold coins from Double or Nothing into the air joyously.

Effect: Target 1 Level 4 or lower monster that you: Send 1 "Gagaga" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard with a Level equal to the targeted monster's Level. Then, draw 1 card.

**Corn Sacrifice (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Oyacorn's child standing in front of it to prevent an attack from Berserk Gorilla.

Effect: Target 1 "Corn" monster you control: Discard 1 "Corn Pirate" monster from your hand; the target gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the discarded monster until the End Phase. When the targeted monster inflicts damage to your opponent's Life Points the turn you activate this card, draw 1 card during the End Phase.

**Half Revenge (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A multitude of fireballs barricading an unknown monster from an attack.

Effect: Activate only during your opponent's Battle Phase. Halve all Battle Damage you take this turn, and your opponent receives the same amount of Battle Damage you take.

**Corn Pirate – Blackbeard (Monster)**

Plant/Level 4/Effect/DARK

1600 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned from your hand: Target and destroy 1 card on the field. When this card you control is returned to your hand: You can Special Summon 1 "Corn Pirate" monster from your hand.

**Corn Pirate – Henry Morgan (Monster)**

Plant/Level 4/Effect/DARK

1800 ATK/1400 DEF

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned from your hand: Target 1 card on the field; return it to its owner's hand. When this card you control is destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Corn Pirate" monster from your hand.

**Corn Pirate – Calico Jack (Monster)**

Plant/Level 4/Effect/DARK

1400 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned from your hand: All players can draw 1 card. When this card you control is destroyed by a card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Corn Pirate" monster from your hand.

**Corn Pirate – Anne Bonny (Monster)**

Plant/Level 4/Effect/DARK

1500 ATK/1100 DEF

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned from your hand: Send the top 2 cards of your opponent's deck to the Graveyard. When this card you control is banished: You can Special Summon 1 "Corn Pirate" from your hand.

**Corn Pirate – Captain Kidd (Monster)**

Plant/Level 4/Effect/DARK

1700 ATK/1600 DEF

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned from your hand: Add 1 Level 4 or lower "Corn Pirate" monster from your Deck to your hand. When this card you control is returned to your Deck: You can Special Summon 1 "Corn Pirate" monster from your hand.

**Corn Pirate – Captain Corn (Monster)**

Plant/Level 8/Effect/DARK

? ATK/? DEF

Effect: This card gains 500 ATK for each "Corn Pirate" monster in your Graveyard with a different name. When another "Corn" monster you control attacks, you can discard 1 card. If you do, your opponent cannot activate Spells/Traps until the end of the Battle Phase. During your End Phase, if this card did not attack this turn, you can discard 1 "Corn Pirate" monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the discarded monster.

Note: The above 8 cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Confused as to why Yuma hasn't called for him yet, Astral wanders around in the Emperor's Key with just his thoughts. However, his tranquility is soon broken as an unwanted invader joins him in this world. Searching for an explanation, Astral is instead met with a duel. With the most Numbers ever riding on the outcome of the duel, he'll have to fight alone, without Yuma to guide him. But that proves to be easier said than done when his opponent quickly pushes his back against the wall. Does Astral have what it takes to defeat this foe, or will his Numbers, memories, and life all cease to exist? Find out next time!<p> 


	31. Fear Itself

**Chapter 31: Fear Itself**

* * *

><p>"How is the analysis progressing, Orbital?" Kaito asked from the doorway as it automatically opened before him. He took a step in followed by another one in Orbital 7's direction.<p>

"I-it's going well," Orbital 7 stuttered, not particularly curious in what another, less desirable answer would have awarded him with.

Orbital 7's fingers trembled as he heard Kaito's footsteps drawing ever closer. His lengthy limbs picked up the pace, tapping on different buttons on the keyboard in front of him at a breakneck speed.

"Have you discovered anything unusual about it?" Kaito asked, turning his tired gaze to the golden pendant in question. A scowl crossed his face as the painful memory of having to cancel his duel against Yuma haunted him once more.

_Yuma Tsukumo…_

"Kaito-sama," Orbital said slowly, turning his head to see his master caught in a reverie.

Kaito dragged his head to the side, focusing his unfocused mind on Orbital 7 as best he could.

"What is it that you intend to find out using this pendant?" he questioned. "Does it hold some importance to our mission?"

"I don't know," admitted Kaito, his expression remaining emotionless, "however, an analysis would still be wise. If there is something special about it, something that I know that Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker don't, maybe I could use it to rescue…"

Kaito clenched his fists, biting his lip to prevent punching the wall to his right. His mind wandered to his brother, Haruto, yearning for the old life he shared with his brother.

"Kaito-sama…" Orbital 7 uttered sorrowfully, giving one more glance to the teenager before returning to his busy work.

"Haruto," Kaito muttered, forgetting that he wasn't alone in the room. He turned his head, looking at the automatic door from which he had came in, half-expecting Mr. Heartland, or worse, Dr. Faker, to walk in and discover his plan. If they found out that he was trying to cure Haruto on his own…

Kaito reached into his pocket, retrieving his deck. Turning over the top card, his eyes met with his most prized card, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. The two pools of gray in the middle of his face scanned the artwork and then the text of the card, although they had done it thousands of times before.

"If I could only heal you on my own…" he whispered, placing his cards back in the pocket of his black trousers.

"Kaito-sama!" Orbital 7 rejoiced, the sound so sudden and loud that it nearly threw Kaito into cardiac arrest. "I've found something of interest that you might want to see!"

"What is it?" Kaito hissed, adding a hint more malice in his voice to scare Orbital 7 the same way that the robot's outburst had shocked him.

"W-well," Orbital 7 continued in a noticeably lower voice, "there seems to be a decreased level of gravity acceleration inside the pendant. I believe it to mean that there exists another universe inside that object."

"A different world?" Kaito inquired, thinking back to his duel against Yuma. "Can you replay the footage of my duel against Yuma Tsukumo, Orbital?"

"Yes, sir," Orbital 7 saluted as the fiber optics flashed in his protruding right eye. A virtual hologram of the match between the two teenagers replayed. Kaito carefully scrutinized Yuma's behavior, especially the parts during the tape when he seemed to be talking to thin air.

"Can you enhance the audio file?" asked Kaito, cocking his head to the side to see Orbital 7 narrowly through his peripheral vision.

"Yes, sir."

Whirring noises emitted from Orbital 7's robotic chest as Kaito's request was processed. The sound of Yuma's voice came in as clear as day.

'Told you we had nothing to worry about, Astral,' the pink-haired boy in the footage said.

"Hold on, Orbital," Kaito requested. "Rewind the tape and play it back there."

Yuma's motions were shown in reverse as the tape rewound only to be played once more. 'Told you we have nothing to worry about, Astral' was evidently audible a second time.

"There," Kaito said, pointing to the virtual screen. "He was directly talking to someone named Astral, even though there's no one there…You said there was a different world in that pendant, didn't you?"

"That's correct," Orbital responded hurriedly.

"Astral…It couldn't be, could it?" pondered Kaito. "Could that little pendant really contain the whole Astral World?"

"T-the Astral World?"

"Is there any way that you can access a way to get inside the key?" demanded Kaito.

"Yes, sir," Orbital nodded. "Give me five minutes and I can create a portal to whatever is inside that pendant…"

The robot turned back to his keyboard, readying his fingers for typing before turning back to Kaito worriedly.

"It could be dangerous in that world, Kaito-sama," he gulped. "Are you sure you want to venture in there all by yourself?"

"You can't place a price on the truth, Orbital," Kaito answered. "I need to know how to cure Haruto, and if my answer could be in that pendant, I'll go through hell and back to search for it! Even if I don't return…"

Orbital 7 slumped back in his seat, returning to his job without another word in his master's direction. He knew how perseverant Kaito could be if the boy had found something of particular relevance and interest to him. The tapping resumed as the two, man and machine, worked to crack the code to the unknown.

* * *

><p>Astral floated by, pressing an ethereal hand on each bronze gear that he passed. Although he had always done this whenever he came into the Emperor's Key, he found this time to be particularly peaceful for some reason.<p>

"Maybe Yuma's still asleep?" Astral wondered, reaching out and touching the gear marked with an aureate "17" on it. "Or perhaps he's just taking a day off from dueling. Nevertheless, he hasn't needed me yet, otherwise I would have heard his needs."

Astral passed another panel through the maze of gears, this one with a "34" on the side. He placed a fingernail on the numerical value and sighed with an air of relief, remembering how he had taken the Number card away from the possessed teacher on the first day of the World Duel Carnival. Of course, it had only been because of Yuma's dueling, his Kattobingu, that they were able to accomplish such a feat in the first place.

He stopped at a familiar one, the panel with the "39" inscribed on the front. It was his original gift to Yuma, and the main bond that tied their friendship together. Without Number 39, Astral often wondered how many duels the boy would have won. Nevertheless, he believed that Yuma was capable of defeating any opponent, Numbers or not.

_When I leave this world, Yuma…you'll be ready to face anything, _Astral thought with a great deal of certainty.

The pillars for Numbers "19" and "61" were side by side, Astral noticed as he continued his stroll. Another grin crossed his face as he recalled Yuma's tag team efforts with Shark. With each of their strategies, although different, they were able to vanquish a powerful team of duelists.

"Yuma considers Shark a friend," Astral stated. "And he also considers me a friend. Maybe one day, I will need to combine my dueling efforts with him. Maybe one day…"

"Who are you?" asked a voice.

Astral's eyes suddenly widened. He had never before heard a voice other than his own inside the Emperor's Key. This was an event that was unprecedented. He quickly turned around, but soon regretted doing so as he came face to face with his greatest fear.

"Are you the one called Astral?" asked the voice from behind the ghostly duel spirit.

Astral didn't even need to turn around to see who the words had belonged to. Although he had only had contact with that voice once, he could easily recognize the tones and mannerisms in the speech pattern. They were the same ones that he had been recalling since his first encounter with the owner of the inquiries.

"It's you…" Astral gasped as he whipped his head around nervously. "K-Kaito…"

"Oh?" Kaito wondered, placing a hand into his dark pants pockets. He straightened his matching jacket before tilting his head to the side inquisitively. "You know my name?"

Astral, trying to regain his composure and his own voice, simply nodded.

"How is that?" Kaito proceeded, genuinely curious.

"You were the one that I have dueled against before," Astral explained.

"We've dueled?" Kaito asked, narrowing his eyes. Certainly if they had, he would have remembered someone like Astral.

"Yes," Astral said. "During your duel with Yuma, I was present and by his side. We were both dueling against you to try and overthrow your power."

"We saw how well that turned out," sneered Kaito, cracking his knuckles. The resulting sound pierced Astral's eardrums, mainly due to the amplification of the noise caused by Astral's heightened sense of terror.

"How is it that you're here?" wondered the entity. "Have you stolen the Emperor's Key from Yuma?"

"Steal is such a nasty word," Kaito smirked. "I prefer the term pilfer. It's much less accusatory."

"Why are you here?" Astral questioned. "What is your purpose? How did you get in?"

"What you said was correct," confessed Kaito. "I currently have Yuma Tsukumo's pendant, the Emperor's Key, as you've described it. I was able to create a wormhole which led me here for the purpose of taking your Numbers. I didn't expect anyone to be here when I arrived though."

"Taking my Numbers?" Astral frowned, remembering Kaito's ruthless hunting tactics.

"That's right," Kaito affirmed. "You were spared once before by a fluke. This time your fate is really sealed. I know that you've given Yuma Tsukumo the original Numbers. Now if you would be so kind as to relinquish them to me, I'll be on my way."

"Relinquish my Numbers?" Astral thought aloud, taking a habitual step back.

"That's right," Kaito said, bridging the gap by stepping forward. His open palm began to close as he wrapped his thumb around his four fingers. "I'm here to reap what you owe me!"

"My Numbers," Astral realized, looking around at the numbered gears circling him. "I won't give them to you without a fair fight, Kaito."

"I can do it the hard way then," Kaito scoffed, taking his right hand out of his pocket and producing a deck. "If you wish to fight with your Numbers on the line, then so be it!"

_To think, _Astral gulped, _that I would have to duel Kaito myself to save my Numbers. This is a fate that I couldn't have imagined dealing with…but I have to do my best in order to save the Numbers. For my sake…and for Yuma's!_

"Let's get started!" shouted Kaito. "Duel mode, Photon Change!"

Kaito's slate gray eyes turned the same eerie blue color as the monsters that he used were known for. Then a circle of light enveloped him, transforming his drab black apparel into a pristine, white suit. A sleek blue D-Gazer tattoo manifested underneath the boy's left eye, showing the augmented reality settings without the use of a physical D-Gazer. He threw his D-Pad up and it swirled in the sky like a boomerang before landing down on his arm precisely. Then it unfolded, revealing the standard five slots for monsters, Spells, and Traps.

"It's time…to hunt for all your Numbers!"

Although unnerved, Astral made a resolve to neither hide nor escape from the situation at hand. Although he was now living his worst nightmare, he would see it through.

"Kaito…the time for our rematch has come. I just hope that the results will be different from our last battle!"

With that, Astral raised his arm as a shimmer of blue coated it. Motes and sparkles of light shone around his limb until a sturdy, blue D-Pad created itself. Already inside the device sat a deck of cards, waiting to be used. Astral managed to smile, at least satisfied in the fact that he knew the deck inside and out.

"Alright, Kaito…"

"It's time, Astral…"

"Let's duel!" they both shouted as they each drew five cards.

**Astral – 8000 LP**

**Kaito Tenjo – 8000 LP**

"I'll give you the first turn," Kaito offered, uncharacteristically nice for him.

Astral stared at the blonde boy as though he was going to find the reason behind Kaito's suspicious proposition.

"What are you waiting for?" Kaito asked. "You should take my kindness before I revoke it."

"Fine," Astral said, placing his hand on the deck trapped in his sleek, blue D-Pad. "My draw!"

Astral hurriedly picked up his card before staring at his hand. More strategies than there were stars in the night sky flew threw his mind, despite only having six cards to work with. He had seen this deck so many times that he knew exactly what to do.

_Kaito's strategy focuses on getting two powerful monsters on his field in order to summon…_

Astral suddenly shuddered when he thought of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. He looked at his hand, scared as he watched it shake violently.

_What is this feeling that I have? _He wondered. _Why do I tremble like this when I think of that monster?_

"Afraid?" Kaito asked, reading Astral's body language appropriately. He scoffed and lifted his hand. "Do you fear my power?"

"Fear?" Astral questioned.

_Could that be what I am feeling? This feeling of fear?_

Astral shook his head. He was losing the focus that he so desperately needed if he was going to vanquish Kaito.

"I…" he said, redirecting his attention to the cards in his hand, "set one monster and a facedown."

Two cards slowly formed in front of Astral's levitating body. Both of them were facedown, although the one in his monster zone was horizontal where as the one in his back row remained vertical.

"And I'll end my turn!" he finished.

_This is excellent, _Astral thought. _Although I've only seen Kaito's power once, it was magnificent and overpowering. But, he needs to get two monsters on his field with an ATK power of at least 2000. That's why I set Battle Break facedown to prevent such a thing from occurring. I have to stop Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from coming!_

"Let's go!" shouted Kaito. "My turn! Draw!"

He added another card to his hand before quickly envisioning a plan. Then he began to enact it.

Astral gasped as Kaito's coat lit up momentarily. He had come to realize that that action only meant one thing: trouble.

"I summon my Photon Cerberus!"

A large puddle of drool soaked Kaito's side of the field as the three-headed mutt that created the mess appeared. Bright blue light flowed around the creature's body, illuminating the three wagging tails on its rear. (1300 ATK)

"That monster from before!" Astral shouted as a flashback crossed his mind.

"That's right," Kaito smirked. "And if you were able to remember that, I'm sure you recall what its effect is!"

He pointed to Astral's facedown card as Photon Cerberus howled. Spiky chains instantly materialized on the creature's back before they elevated a tad and directed themselves toward Astral. He watched, helpless to do anything when his Trap was tied up by the metal.

"It looks like you won't be using that anytime soon," Kaito declared.

"You're wrong," Astral debated. "As I remember it, the effect of your Photon Cerberus only lingers for one turn! Once you end, there's nothing to stop me from using this card!"

"You really think that, don't you?" Kaito smiled evilly. "What a delusional world that you live in…"

He instantly threw a Spell into its respective zone in his D-Pad as his outfit shone once more.

"Magic Card activate! Photon Trident!"

A long, silver rod fell on the ground at Photon Cerberus' heels. As the three-headed canine bent its head down and picked up the weapon with its three mouths, three sharp blades of turquoise energy shot from the top of the lance, the same hue as most of Photon Cerberus' body.

"Once activated," explained Kaito as though it was basic knowledge, "Photon Spear gives its user 700 more ATK until the end of the turn!"

Although the spikes on the tips of the weapon were blue, a gold energy shot down the rod, covering Photon Cerberus in a massive surge of power. (1300 – 2000 ATK)

"Now that I've sealed your Trap and powered up my monster, it's time for my favorite part!" he grinned, balling his hand into a fist and throwing a punch Astral's direction. "Photon Cerberus will now attack your facedown monster! Trident Trashing!"

Photon Cerberus crouched down, stamping its feet on the ground ferally like a crazed animal before charging at Astral's facedown monster. It lifted its head, heightening the reach of the trident before jerking its three skulls in a diagonal motion. This abrupt and frantic slash collided with Astral's facedown as a monster appeared and disappeared in the blink of an eye. From what Kaito could see, the vanquished foe was an anthropomorphic reptile with a fancy top hat and walking cane dressed in a dazzling tuxedo and black dress shoes. (1400 DEF)

Astral watched dispassionately as his monster was destroyed. Then his eyes became like saucers when he noticed Photon Cerberus' trident was headed his way. Quickly throwing his arms up, his poor defense prevented him from feeling the full impact of the weapon when it hit him. Nevertheless, his body was pushed back as though he had been tackled.

"What…was that?" he asked, his chest stinging from the pain of the clout.

"Did I forget to mention Photon Trident's little backlash?" Kaito sneered, deliberately not telling Astral so it would come as a surprise. "You see, the monster that wields my Photon Trident also gains a piercing effect along with that ATK bonus! Therefore, you lost 600 life points!"

Astral clearly didn't seem as amused by the deceitful act as Kaito was. He narrowed his heterochromatic eyes. His voice adopted an accusatory undertone to it.

"Is there anything else about that Photon Trident that I am unaware of?"

"Now that you mention it," Kaito acknowledged, "there is one more minor detail. You see, since the monster that brandished Photon Trident was able to inflict damage to you, I can destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field! And I'm sure you're smart enough to decipher which one I'm going to aim for…"

Kaito pointed his finger at the intended target. Suddenly, something descended from up above with the blaring sound of an approaching jet. Astral looked up to see the radiant trident crash down on his facedown like a meteor, causing the facedown Battle Break to burst the moment it was struck.

"So sorry," Kaito apologized unsympathetically.

Astral deflected Kaito's sarcasm with a cool and collected gesticulation toward his Graveyard.

"Whenever Chameleleon is destroyed in battle, as it was there," he elucidated as the illusory form of his opulent, reptilian friend appeared behind him, "I am able to Special Summon a monster with from my deck with 1000 or less ATK points!"

An angelic woman covered in dark clothing flapped her winged arms, keeping afloat. Her green hair fell past her eyes and she flipped her head back to maintain the mess. (600 ATK)

"With Chameleleon's effect, I Special Summon my Damage Mage in Attack Position!" Astral shouted.

Kaito shrugged off the new monster, returning his gaze to the four cards in his hand. He picked one up before neatly positioning it in the slot behind Photon Cerberus.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn! Now at the end of my turn, Photon Cerberus loses its Trident and attack boost."

The dog's three heads clamped down on the rod of the trident with such force that the metal cracked before breaking entirely into pieces of sharp dust. (2000 – 1300 ATK)

**Astral – 7400 LP**

**Kaito – 8000 LP**

"It's my turn then!" Astral announced. "Draw!"

He released the top card of his deck from his D-Pad's slot only to place it on a new one seconds later.

"I know what I must do! Now I summon Wanwan Dog!"

Bounding out of a portal of light came a dog that Kaito recognized as a purebred golden retriever. The animal seemed mundane enough, especially when compared to Photon Cerberus. In fact, the only thing that was amiss was where the crimson ascot tied around the pup's neck came from. (1300 ATK)

_Two Level 3 monsters…_Kaito smirked. _Come on and call out your Numbers!_

Astral looked at his two monsters hesitantly. Then he noticed the reversed card that sat on Kaito's side of the field.

_I could call out Number 17: Leviathan Dragon at this time…_he thought. _But what if Kaito has something to counteract the summoning of my Number monster? What if he takes control of it?_

Astral looked at the cards in his hand. None of them would do anything in the event of the latter happening. Nevertheless, he needed to try something. He groaned, holding his head in confliction.

"Come on," goaded Kaito. "I'm well aware that you have a Rank 3 Number monster. Why don't you bring it out?"

Astral glared at Kaito, but knew that it wouldn't help him any. He took a moment to think of the consequences of a reckless Xyz Summon.

Kaito tapped his foot against the ground, ruining Astral's concentration. He looked at his facedown for a while before reverting his gaze back to the puzzled Astral.

"If I'm going to defeat you, Kaito," he understood, "I'm going to have to use everything that I've got against you! That's why…"

He lifted his hand upward and his two monsters compressed into bubbles, one colored violet and one colored mocha. Then they mixed together, creating a spiraling beam of light that ascended into the heavens. A galactic portal swallowed them both as an explosion of dark light sprinkled downward, along with the monster that corresponded with it.

Leviathan Dragon uncoiled itself and spread its wings. It opened its mouth as wide as possible before screeching and piercing the sound waves. Its sapphire eyes glared at Kaito, remembering the boy from the last time it had come face to face with him. It flared its nostrils, producing a thick steam as the golden, glowing "17" on one of its horns distracted Kaito. (2000 ATK)

"There it is," Kaito whispered to himself before raising his voice. "The Numbers!"

"If I have to use it to defeat you, then so be it!" Astral said. "And now I will offer one of Leviathan Dragon's overlay units to power it up by 500 more ATK!"

The cerulean dragon turned its head to the side and ate one of the two orbs diagonally gravitating around it. Its scales momently lightened before its wings developed an emerald tint. (2000 – 2500 ATK)

Kaito watched silently, analyzing Astral's dueling style. Certainly it was much different than Yuma's was. However, there was something about it that seemed familiar.

"Show me your true power!" Kaito pleaded.

"As you wish!" Astral conceded, pointing to Photon Cerberus. "I attack that monster with Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!"

A storm of blue fire filled the dragon's mouth before being released. The cold flames engulfed everything they came into contact with. Almost everything…

"Trap activate!" Kaito yelled. "Photonize!"

"No!" Astral murmured. "It can't be that!"

"Oh, but it is!" Kaito smirked. "I will now activate the effect of Photonize!"

The image from the Trap gleamed a bright yellow that moved forward and encased Photon Cerberus in a sun-like bubble of light.

"Due to the effect of Photonize, I can negate one battle from occurring!" Kaito stated. "And furthermore, until the end of my next turn, the attacked monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of your battling monster!"

Photon Cerberus howled again, producing a noise that was akin to a coyote. Then its size increased as it became even larger than Astral's Number monster. (1300 – 3800 ATK)

Astral shook, remembering the last time Kaito had played that card. He closed his eyes, trying hard to forget such frightful thoughts, but failing in his attempts.

_**Yuma watched as the Trap card formed an aura of radiance. Then the card itself merged with Photon Cerberus creating a holily glow around the hound.**_

_**"Due to the effect of my Trap card, I can negate your attack. And on top of that, Photon Cerberus now gains the ATK of the monster you attacked with until the end of my next turn!"**_

_**Zubaba Buster's onslaught was cut short as an obstruction of brilliant white light filled Kaito's field. Photon Cerberus ate Zubaba Buster's club with avarice as the blue hues originating from its body shone brighter than ever before. (1300 – 3100 ATK)**_

Astral reopened his eyes, still trembling up and down.

_At that time Yuma and I were spared…but will I be that lucky this time around? Can I defeat Kaito?_

He looked at his hand, his brain still scattered. He tried to remain vigilant as he picked up one of the cards he was holding.

"I set this facedown and end my turn!"

A concealed card appeared behind Leviathan Dragon, fading in the background quickly.

"Heh," chuckled Kaito. "If that's all you can do then I'll make this quick! Draw!"

Kaito added another card to his hand before selecting one that was previously there. It glided onto his D-Pad lithely, sliding into place snuggly.

"Now I summon my Plasma Ball in Attack Position!"

An ominous looking object appeared next to the supercharged Photon Cerberus. True to its name, it was curled into a ball coated in a maroon and silver-gray color combination. Unfortunately, the name didn't pre-inform Astral that the ball would be surging with electricity or that it would have one red eye staring at him. (900 ATK)

"And then I'll activate the Photon Booster Spell!" he shouted, pointing to his Plasma Ball. "This raises the ATK score of my Plasma Ball to 2000 until the end of my turn!"

Plasma Ball began shooting bolts of lightning from its eye, vaporizing parts of the ground. (900 – 2000 ATK)

_Is this Kaito's aim? _Astral thought, looking from one powerhouse monster to the other. _He's going to first attack with his Photon Cerberus to destroy my Leviathan Dragon and then he'll try to inflict massive damage with a direct attack from Plasma Ball? But if that's the case then…_

"Go!" Kaito commanded his monster. "Photon Cerberus, attack Leviathan Dragon now with Chain Link Compression!"

The wiry chains ejected from the tri-headed beast's back, molding in the air to create something close to a makeshift cage for Leviathan Dragon. Then Photon Cerberus thrusted the chain confine at the blue enemy, hoping to imprison it before ruthlessly disposing of it.

"I've figured out your goal, Kaito!" Astral proudly declared. "And I refuse to let you accomplish it! I activate my facedown Trap, Attack Invulnerability!"

A pink barrier of light with three yellow rings on the inside formed ahead of Leviathan Dragon. The sapphire serpent looked at the force field with pleading eyes as Kaito demanded an explanation from Astral.

"During the Battle Phase, Attack Invulnerability can be used for one of two effects," Astral clarified. "One of the effects stops all Battle Damage that I would take during this Battle Phase. The other effect, the one which I choose to activate, makes it so my Leviathan Dragon is indestructible for the remainder of the Battle Phase!"

Photon Cerberus's chains broke through the pink barrier surrounding Leviathan Dragon, but didn't scratch the Number monster. Alas, Astral still felt the full impact of the attack as he dropped to one knee when the chains stopped moving altogether.

"Even though I received 1300 points of damage," Astral said, picking himself up, "I was able to prevent another 2000 from Plasma Ball."

"Heh…you're an even bigger fool than I thought," Kaito scoffed.

"What did you say?" Astral questioned, obviously offended.

"You made the wrong choice," Kaito repeated. "You think you saved more life points by doing that, but that's not true at all. Certainly you get to keep your monster, but you were so naïve that you didn't think about any possible effects that my Plasma Ball had!"

"Plasma Ball?" Astral asked.

"Plasma Ball is a monster that can attack directly!" Kaito proclaimed. "You thought that you were going to keep that 2000, but it isn't true! But first…"

He grabbed one of the two cards that he was holding before spinning it around.

"Spell activate! Photon Wind!"

A fierce gust whirled in the center of the field, blowing Kaito's hair to one side as he told Astral the effect.

"You played right into my hand," he laughed emotionlessly, "because whenever I deal damage to a monster and that monster is still on the field at the end of the Damage Step, I can inflict 1000 _more _damage to you!"

Astral scowled, bracing himself as the tornado approached him. He remained stationary, but felt unease in his stomach from the rapidity of the whirlwind.

"And moreover," Kaito said, his hand atop his deck, "I'm allowed to draw one card!"

He made his draw before pointing to Plasma Ball.

"I hope you don't forget what I told you about Plasma Ball, Astral!" he shouted, directly addressing the spirit. "I will now attack you directly with it!"

Astral watched helplessly as the third (and what he hoped was the final) strike came from Kaito's second monster. A high voltage zap of lightning shot up into the sky from Plasma Ball, darkening the area overhead. Mysterious clouds formed suddenly, bringing with them shockwaves of lightning. Thunder clapped as a loose bolt of lightning rained down from above and electrocuted Astral. The ghostly duelist yelled in agony, his face twisting in a bout of pain. He collapsed face first on the ground, twitching in sorrow and despair.

_Yet another time Kaito has trumped my plan…_Astral thought mentally, his body too paralyzed from misery and fear for his lips to move. _I planned, but still Kaito has avoided every trap that I've set up. How can I combat someone like this?_

Kaito frowned at Astral, losing some of his dueling buzz. He shrugged off the incident, opting to continue with the duel and not wait for his opponent.

"Due to the effect of my Plasma Ball, it's destroyed whenever I attack directly with it."

Plasma Ball imploded before vanishing from the field without a trace.

"Now tell me, Astral," Kaito said while a facedown card appeared behind Photon Cerberus, reducing the number of cards in the blonde's hand to one, "what will you do now? I wonder what your strategy will be! Turn end!"

**Astral – 3100 LP**

**Kaito – 8000 LP**

_I already have less than half of Kaito's life points _Astral thought, his eyes slowly generating strange water. _I haven't damaged him once. Yuma had though. During his duel against Kaito, Yuma had inflicted damage on him. Yuma…_

The tapping of Kaito's foot came into Astral's eardrums once more. The spirit mustered the strength to raise his head a modicum to see Kaito's white shoes stomping on the ground sporadically. This time it was accompanied by the eerie whistling, the eerie whistling of that same song from the day he'd first came into their lives.

"You can relinquish your Numbers to me right now," Kaito offered, "and I'll let you keep your life. I'll even leave this world immediately if you just…"

"These Numbers…" Astral finally spoke prompting a devoted stare from Kaito. "These Numbers…are my life! If I were to give them to you, then I would be handing you my life and I can't do that. I have things…people to live for!"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kaito frowned, his joy escaping from him before his smile returned again. "Well, it doesn't matter. Hunting them can be just as rewarding!"

Astral pushed on the ground with his hands, giving his body a boost off the filthy ground. With the last of his strength he moved to his knees and then stood on his own two feet, wobbly but positioned.

"I've learned something, Kaito," Astral said.

Kaito pretended not to hear it but it didn't stop Astral from continuing to talk.

"Your dueling style is very thought out, as is mine. We are the same type of duelist: calculating, precise, and strategic. Yuma's dueling style is different from mine, I will admit; however he wins duels because of his Kattobingu!"

"Kattobingu?" spat Kaito, finally showing some sign of interest.

"It's a desire to do your best and never give up, Kaito," Astral explained. "No matter what the situation is, if you keep trying to do your best, you can! It's about having the faith and trust in yourself and those around you to help guide the way! That is Kattobingu!"

Astral placed his hand on his deck before lifting his head and staring into Kaito's empty eyes.

"This is the style of dueling that I must adopt if I'm going to beat you! I know it!"

He closed his eyes and put his empty hand over his chest.

_Please help me, Yuma _he prayed silently. _Loan me your Kattobingu spirit._

* * *

><p>"Yuma!" panted Kotori, quickly becoming tired of running. "Where are we going to?"<p>

Admittedly Yuma didn't know the answer to Kotori's question. He was simply moving wherever his legs would take him, even if they didn't know either.

"To anywhere we haven't been yet!" Yuma replied, out of breath but refusing to stop.

"But we've searched the whole fairgrounds!" Kotori reminded him. "We've even been to a couple places twice!"

"I would gladly search these fairgrounds ten times over if it meant getting a clue to finding where Astral was!" Yuma shouted.

"Yuma!" shouted Kotori, pointing to something on Yuma.

The boy's mind finally directed his legs to stop moving as he looked back to what Kotori was pointing at. His eyes enlarged as he noticed that his red deck box was starting to turn gold.

"What does that mean?" Kotori asked, finally catching up to Yuma. She sat on the dirty ground, uncaring of whom or what was there before her.

"I'm not sure," Yuma confessed. "That's never happened before."

They watched as harmonic waves of gold resonated from the container frequently, showing no sign of stopping anytime.

Yuma narrowed his eyes and reached for the container. His fingers shook as he contemplated the unknown.

"Could this mean that Astral…" he wondered to himself before touching the lid of the deck box. He had come to expect the unexpected. But what he saw when he opened the container was unexpected, even for him.

* * *

><p>"Please, Yuma," Astral whispered. "Hear my prayers."<p>

Then he refocused on the duel as his fingers began to lift the top card of his deck.

"It's my turn, Kaito! I hope you're ready! Kattobingu!"

He made his draw as an aura of blue flashed across the sky when the card budged from the D-Pad. He took a look at the card before turning to Kaito's side of the field. His eyes were particularly focused on the hunter's facedown card before he knew what to do.

"I will now activate the effect of my Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!" Astral shouted. "By offering its final overlay unit, I can increase its strength by 500 more ATK!"

Leviathan Dragon chomped down the second and last orb swirling around it before giving a satisfied roar. (2500 – 3000 ATK)

"You just don't learn, do you?" Kaito asked rhetorically with a condescending look. "Reverse card open! Galaxy Storm!"

The sky seemed to become ablaze with fire as tiny objects dropped into the atmosphere of the world. The dots soon enlarged as they came closer, revealing themselves to be dangerous asteroids.

"I'm sure you remember this," Kaito said, savoring his memory of destroying Number 39 with the same card. "Because you used up the last overlay unit that your monster had, I can automatically destroy it!"

Astral smiled, unnerving Kaito a tad.

"What's the joke?" Kaito demanded. "It must have been so funny that I forgot to laugh."

"Then I will give you another opportunity for a chuckle," Astral smirked. "You said that I don't learn, right? However, this time it seems that I was accurately able to predict what you were going to do!"

"You what?" Kaito scowled.

"Although we've only dueled once, I've spent a great deal of time thinking and analyzing the cards that you played against Yuma," admitted Astral. "True, it seemed to be something of a hindrance at the start of the duel, but now that I've adopted Yuma's Kattobingu to go along with my dueling style, your parlor tricks are no longer effective!"

Kaito snarled, insisting on an explanation to Astral's dreck. The spirit complied by lifting one of the cards in his hand.

"I counter your Quick-Play Spell with one of my own!" he shouted. "I activate Equalized Exchange!"

Asteroids rained down from the sky, although before they could reach Astral's Number monster, a rainbow ball of dark energy coated it. The ball condensed smaller and smaller, compressing the creature within until it became nothing more than a memory. The meteorites hit the ground, narrowing missing their intended target.

"What is this?" Kaito asked, unhappy about being forestalled.

"The effect of Equalized Exchange is that an Xyz Monster I control becomes banished once this card is activated," enlightened Astral. "Then, if that monster's Xyz Material or Materials reside in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon each one!"

Two circles of purple with cryptic markings on them appeared suddenly. Rising from the first was Damage Mage (1200 DEF) while the second brought back Wanwan Dog. (500 DEF)

"And finally," said Astral, drawing another card, "because I Special Summoned more than one of the materials, I can draw one card!"

He looked at his new card with a smile. Kaito, on the other hand, was becoming more and more perturbed by Astral's newfound perseverance.

"So that's why he used that Number's effect…Nevertheless," he rationalized, "since Number 17 is banished, you can't bring it back now!"

"I cannot as you said," Astral assented, "but you should know that that is not the only Number that I have in my possession!"

"Huh?" Kaito wondered.

"I summon my Full Elf!" Astral called.

A miniature cyclone rotated around Damage Mage and Wanwan Dog as a monster appeared in between the two. It was the familiar androgynous sword master with weighty metal armor and honey blonde hair. (800 ATK)

"He built up two Level 3 monsters," Kaito thought aloud as his D-Gazer flashed, "but now this new one is Level 2. What does he plan to do with it?"

"I will demonstrate what I plan to do for you now," Astral eavesdropped, answering Kaito's inquiry.

He pointed to Full Elf and the monster raised its blade to the sky. The attention of both duelists and the three monsters on the field shifted to it.

"Full Elf can, once per turn, by revealing a monster in my hand," Astral said, revealing a card with a picture of an android with a shield for an arm, "add the Level of one monster in my hand to its own Level. As such, I reveal the Level 1 Damage Deflector in my hand to give Full Elf one more Level!"

An augmented scoreboard with two glowing stars on it above Full Elf's head expanded slightly as a third Level was inserted.

Three _Level 3 Monsters? _Kaito pondered. _Could this be another Numbers?_

"With these three monsters, I will construct an overlay network!" Astral chanted. "Xyz Summon!"

All three monsters combined together, each with a different color orb, although the result came out the same rainbow hue. A dark portal burst in the sky as the overlay units became pure purple. They moved around Astral's new Xyz Monster in the same fashion that electrons would move around the nucleus of an atom. With an elongated tail on one end and a jagged, jade horn on the other end, a computer-like monstrosity appeared. On the right shoulder plate of the gold and navy diagonal striped design was a colorful "34". (2900 DEF)

"Come to my aid now!" Astral beseeched. "Arise now, Number 34: Terror-Byte!"

"A third Number," Kaito said, spacing each word as he took in the sight. "Just how many do you have?"

Astral remained quiet, not willing to disclose the information with someone as devious and cunning was.

"Not going to tell me?" replied the Number Hunter, feigning sorrow before his tone completely flip-flopped. "If that's the case, then I'll count each of them one by one once I pry them from you!"

"The victor of this duel has yet to be decided!" Astral heatedly battled. "It is now that I choose to activate the effect of my Terror-Byte!"

One of the three overlay units flew into the monster's emerald outgrowth on its head before it did a 180 degree spin. With its back facing Kaito's direction, its tail lengthened far enough to reach Photon Cerberus. The canine barely knew what was happening when it was forcibly pulled over to Astral's side of the field.

Kaito watched with rapt fascination, not daring to blink for a second until the whole ordeal had passed.

"What just happened?" he questioned slowly, fearing that he would miss something if he were to rush.

"Number 34: Terror-Byte has the ability to take one of your low-Level monsters until the end of the turn if I sacrifice an overlay unit," Astral said with a hint of pride. "And as long as I have your Photon Cerberus, I might as well attack with it! Chain Link Compression!"

Photon Cerberus gave its master a regretful stare before the chains shot from its back and at Kaito. The Numbers Hunter crossed his arms above his face before the attack hit his chest, effectively knocking him back, albeit not down.

"Not bad," he atypically complimented, wiping his lip with his knuckles.

Astral managed a smile at Kaito's flattery. Although he was quite different in comparison to the teen, Astral felt like somewhat of a kindred spirit to him as well.

_Perhaps we are not so dissimilar, Kaito_ Astral reflected. _Perhaps, you and I…_

When he found his mind wandering a bit further than he had anticipated, Astral shook his head, bringing his attention back on its knees.

"Now," he said slow, formulating a plan in his head, "I activate the Release Lease Spell!"

Photon Cerberus barked in pain as a beam of green light shot down from the sky, morphing the dog into millions of molecules.

"By offering one monster on my side of the field," Astral spoke as a card slipped out of his D-Pad automatically, "I can instantly transfer a Level 3 monster from my deck to my hand!"

He grabbed the card firmly and added it to his hand.

"With this, I end my turn."

**Astral – 3100 LP**

**Kaito – 6700 LP**

"Interesting," he began, resting a hand on top of his deck. "To avoid returning Photon Cerberus to me you activated a Spell that not only got rid of it beforehand, but also gave you an additional monster. It seems that I didn't give you enough credit."

Astral examined Kaito as the boy continued his speech.

"You're a lot smarter than that idiot, Yuma," he blatantly announced. "It seems that perhaps you are his guide, the reason that he's won the duels that he has."

Astral's eyes never stopped following Kaito's mouth as the one-sided conversation persisted.

"However, I've been watching Yuma's duels very closely," he admitted. "I've seen the come-from-behind victories that he's managed to pull off since this tournament's began. But now…now I'm dueling against the real mastermind behind those triumphs! That's why this duel is going to be fun! Someone might actually give me a challenge!"

"Kaito…" Astral managed to pronounce, his eyes still dead set on the young huntsman.

"Save your words!" commanded Kaito in a dominant vocal tone. "Your last breaths are nearing anyway!"

He looked down at his deck before giving an overpowering yank on his card. Astral wasn't surprised that top one nearly blew away in the distance given the fact that Kaito had used so much power to pull it.

He frowned, setting the card facedown on his D-Pad.

A horizontally position card instantly digitalized in his Monster Zone as he ended his turn and control of the duel shifted to Astral once more.

"It's my turn!" Astral exclaimed. "Draw!"

He looked at the card he had drawn as a smile started to spread across his face. Then he looked at the rest of his hand, mainly at one card in particular. He closed his eyes as a thought of Yuma flashed in his mind. Then, without looking, he lifted a card from his hand and turned it around for Kaito to see.

"This is the proof of the bond that Yuma and I share! No matter if we're together or apart, we will always be connected!" he cried out. "I will defeat you with my newfound Kattobingu, Kaito! Spell activate! Last Hope!"

* * *

><p>"What is it, Yuma?" asked Kotori, staring from the boy to his deck box and back again every couple of seconds.<p>

"It's," Yuma said as he pulled a card from the container, "it's Utopia…"

"Utopia?" Kotori gasped.

"Astral must have wanted me to have it," Yuma surmised. "But why?"

"Maybe he's trying to tell you something," she said, weighing the plausible options. "Or maybe, maybe…"

"Or maybe he's trying to guide me!" Yuma explained, his mouth running faster than his brain. "Astral is dueling, Kotori. I can feel it; I just know it! But he gave me Utopia. Now why would he do that?"

Kotori opened her mouth but Yuma interrupted.

"It's because he wanted to lead me to him. I can find him with this!"

He held up the Number monster, his heart racing faster and faster with each passing second.

"You can find him with that?" Kotori asked, trying to keep the skepticism out of her vocal infliction.

"Astral and I have a deep bond, an unbreakable tie to one another that connects us," Yuma elaborate with closed eyes. "No matter how far away his is, as long as we're connected, I won't be far away. I'm always there in spirit with him as is he for me."

He saw a bench through his peripheral vision and walked over to it. After planting his backside on the wooden object, he closed his eyes and clutched Utopia with all his strength, hoping. Hoping for some sign that would tell him where Astral was. Hoping for something to guide the way. Hoping for a miracle.

_Astral, please…_he prayed. _Please hear my thoughts and guide me!_

Yuma immediately opened his eyes afterwards as a voice spoke to him telepathically. He never spoke, only listened as the comforting voice in his head explained the predicament.

Kotori watched as Yuma, who seemed in a trance, sat completely immobile. She had never seen Yuma sit still, let alone be quiet while doing so.

"Kaito," he finally said under his breath which prompted a stare from Kotori.

Then he stood up abruptly and turned to the right, not bothering to place the Number monster back in its deck box. He feared that if he did, he might lose it, and thus his telepathic connection with Astral.

"Yuma?" asked Kotori as she saw him move.

Wordlessly, the boy began to sprint again, leaving nothing but trailing dust in his path. Kotori blinked twice and coughed, exhaling some of the filthy dust from her lungs.

_Not again,_ she thought with a sigh before dashing after Yuma to match his stride.

* * *

><p><em>Please hurry, Yuma, <em>Astral thought, greatly relieved to have heard the voice of his partner before returning his eyes to his face-up Spell.

"Last Hope?" Kaito said, smirking a tad. "How aptly named."

"Due to Last Hope," Astral continued, ignoring Kaito's commentary, "I'm required to discard every card that I'm holding…"

One by one, Astral sent his Attack Regulation, Damage Deflector, and the Zubaba Knight he'd obtained through Release Lease's effect to the Graveyard.

"And furthermore, I'm allowed to draw an equal number of cards from my deck!"

He quickly made three draws. He bobbed his head upward to Kaito after seeing what each card was.

_Kaito's monster is facedown _he assessed. _Therefore, the effect of my Terror-Byte is null and void. But, I know of another that can take control of others…_

"I summon Kuribolt!" Astral shouted, placing the aforementioned monster on his D-Pad.

The adorable ball of black static electricity that had been present during Yuma's duel with Gauche the previous day appeared, standing in front of a new commander. It made a cute "Kuri" sound before bouncing around from foot to foot in a joyous dance. (300 ATK)

"Such a weak monster," Kaito stated. "Finally giving in to my power?"

"Not one bit!" Astral denied. "This monster has an effect which I plan to utilize now!"

Kuribolt trembled violently, catching Kaito off guard. Then it stuck its tail up in the air before a spark of lightning shot into the shadowy sky.

"Kuribolt can, during my Main Phase, detach all overlay units of one Xyz Monster on the field," Astral explained. "And moreover, it also produces a number of Kuribolt Tokens equal to the number of detached materials!"

"You're seeing things," Kaito sneered. "I have no…"

He trailed off, looking at the giant monster on Astral's side of the field.

"That's correct, Kaito," Astral confirmed. "I now use Kuribolt's effect to dispose of the overlay units from my own Number 34: Terror-Byte!"

Kuribolt turned around at a breakneck pace and the lightning bolt instantaneously followed suit. The electrical current coiled around the Number monster, extracting the two orbs circling around it.

Both orbs moved to either side of Kuribolt before morphing into two carbon copies of the creature. (300 ATK x 2)

"And next," he formulated, lifting a card in his hand, "I'll use the Voltage Summon Spell!"

Both Kuribolt tokens looked at each other unhappily before they disintegrated into motes of light.

"By sacrificing my two Kuribolt tokens," Astral said, as he picked up his deck and flipped through each of the cards, "I can summon two low-Level monsters from my deck just as long as I reduce their ATK and DEF to 0!"

He found the two cards he wanted before placing them on his D-Pad and manually shuffling his deck.

As he did so, two alike portals appeared by each other. One brought for the illustrious Gagaga Magician, his face concealed mostly by his crimson scarf (1500 – 0 ATK), while the second gateway brought his significantly younger counterpart, Gagaga Girl. Her teenage colloquial speech patterns were easily detected as she raised her voice to speak through her cell phone. (1000 – 0 ATK)

"Then, Gagaga Magician can change its Level anywhere in the range of one to eight once per turn," Astral claimed, pointing from Gagaga Magician to Gagaga Girl. "And Gagaga Girl can too change her Level accordingly! Therefore, I will make Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl both Level 7 monsters!"

The Level scoreboard above both monsters' heads flashed, thrice for Gagaga Magician and four times for Gagaga Girl.

"Please give me the strength the defeat this formidable opponent," Astral requested, looking at his two Gagaga monsters. "I overlay my two Level 7 monsters to create the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

Gagaga Magician turned to Gagaga Girl who smiled at him. He gave her an understanding nod before both simultaneously transformed into alike silhouettes of purple. They both melted down, slipping through the cracks in the ground and disappearing like water being absorbed by the earth. Then a large wormhole opened up in front of Astral, terrifying Kuribolt with its massive gravitational pull.

A figure arose from the portal, small at first but enlarging as it ascended more and more. In the center of a giant telescope-shaped behemoth was one omniscient eye. It blinked once, clearing out the debris from the ground that got lodged in the cornea during its ascension. A red beam came out of its retina suddenly. Contrary to Kaito's initial assumption that the blast was lethal, instead the ray of red created a holographic, levitating ring that had a sparkling "11" around the creature's body. After the device was constructed, Big Eye turned its giant gaze to the helpless boy in the white coat. (2600 ATK)

"Appear now!" Astral recited. "Number 11: Big Eye!"

"Yet another Number!" Kaito stuttered, taking in a deep breath.

Astral nodded affirmatively before motioning to his new monster. Gagaga Magician's overlay unit flew into the creature's eye before the whole iris turned crimson. Without warning, a violet spectrum of light shot from the creature's one eye, enveloping Kaito's concealed monster with the haze. Without moving, or even flipping face-up, Kaito's monster vanished in the blink of an eye.

"What in the…" he began, about to utter an expletive before he saw that his monster now resided on Astral's side of the field.

"Once per turn, by detaching one overlay unit from my Number 11: Big Eye," Astral publicized, "I can take control of one monster on your side of the field and make it my own. Big Eye can't attack during the turn it takes control of a monster, however that stolen monster can!"

Astral flipped the card over as a new monster formed. The humanoid monster resembled something close to a mechanical shaman that was adorned in maroon blanketing. It had no discernible nose, mouth, or eyes on its gray head. Astral questioned why this monster's name contained the word 'Photon' before he saw the light blue emanating from its hands and feet. (1000 ATK)

"Photon Circle," Astral muttered, reading the card thoroughly.

Kaito scowled, far beyond annoyed that not only because Astral took control of another one of his monsters, but also because he was gaining information about its effects, meaning that it would no longer come as a surprise.

Astral looked at his quartet of monsters then down at the only remaining card in his hand.

"I now send Kuribolt and Photon Circle to attack you directly!" he announced suddenly.

Photon Circle cupped its hands out and lowered them down to Kuribolt. The monster followed the shaman's lead, leaping into its cupped hands quickly. Then Photon Circle tossed Kuribolt over to Kaito. The electrified monster gave a scared, but powerful "Kuri" before headbutting Kaito in the gut.

The boy adorned in the photon suit collapsed on one knee, rubbing his stomach to assuage the pain. Aside from his duel against Shark, he rarely had enemies that made him feel pain, let alone ones that could bring him to his knees.

"I end my turn," Astral concluded. "And because it's the end of my turn, the drawback of Last Hope is activated. That means that I will now receive damage equal to the number of cards I discarded through its effect multiplied by 1000."

"Heh," Kaito managed to chuckle. "You sent three cards to the card Graveyard with that effect, therefore you'll plummet to a mere 100 life points!"

Astral looked upward as a falling star shot from the sky. It was rapidly approaching him, threatening to take away most of his remaining life points. When the star came into the arena, it exploded the moment it hit its target.

Kaito watched, satisfied as a cloud of smoke covered Astral's body. However, his smile quickly faded when he realized that Astral's life points, unlike his during that turn, were untouched.

A pink barrier cloaked the ethereal entity. Astral looked behind him to see a robot in black and white checkerboard armor with a bandolier strapped across its chest containing bullet shells. The android wore a red helmet that covered its face as well as matching shoes. Its entire right arm was a shield which it used to protect its owner.

"By removing the Damage Deflector in my Graveyard from play," Astral said, reaching into his Graveyard and lifting up the aforementioned card, "when I would take damage, Damage Deflector can nullify every last drop of it!"

"So you did away with your old hand to get a new one at no cost?" Kaito said, grimacing at first before smirking. "That's very innovative for someone who's about to disappear."

**Astral – 3100 LP**

**Kaito – 5400 LP**

"However, it's my turn now!" he declared, his smirk turning to a neutral expression. "Draw!"

He added another card to his hand before reading the card's effect. Then he slid it into his D-Pad quickly.

"Here's a new one!" informed Kaito. "I activate the Spell Card known as Photon Risk!"

A card appeared on Kaito's field before elevating, revealing a photo of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon stuck in a Bottomless Trap Hole.

"This Spell allows me to flip over the top card of my deck," Kaito explained. "If that card then happens to be a monster, I will be forced to instantly send it to the Graveyard. However, if this happens, I can draw one card for each set of four stars that it has. Understand?"

"So, if that monster happens to be a Level 8 monster, you are allowed to draw two cards?" Astral asked for clarification.

"That's correction," Kaito confirmed. "However, if the revealed card is a Spell or Trap, I will be forced to get rid of the one card that I have left in my hand."

He waved the mysterious card around, taunting Astral in playful sport.

Astral watched Kaito, studying his movements. The boy coolly touched the top card of his deck with the tips of his fingers, carefully, but precisely removing the card.

He turned it over with a content smile, revealing it to be Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

"Well then," he said, placing his trump card in his discard slot triumphantly, "as you know, Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon is a Level 8 monster. Therefore, I inherit two new cards!"

He made two new draws before glancing at Astral's field. It was clear what the primary objective would need to be in order to secure his victory.

"I now Special Summon Photon Slasher from my hand!" Kaito shouted.

A humanoid swordsman leapt from its card, landing safely on its feet. Its bright blue hands gripped the hilt of its weapon with a force that threatened to destroy all of Astral's monsters, despite being weaker than two of the four. (2100 ATK)

"Photon Slasher cannot be Normal Summoned or Set," reminded the Number Hunter. "It can only be Special Summoned when I control no monsters.

"But this is something that can be summoned normally," he continued. "I Normal Summon Photon Crusher!"

The radiating automaton in the green body armor sauntered onto the field. With its cold, red eyes fixated on its two-sided bludgeon, it twirled the weapon like a marching band member would a baton. (2000 ATK)

"Galaxy-Eyes' summoning requirements are met now!" Astral gulped, taking in a huge breath of air. His fingers began to resume their trembling.

_Remain calm _he tried telling himself to rationalize. _Due to his Photon Risk Spell, he disposed of his Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon just now. The odds of him having another in his hand are shockingly low. But then why? Why would Kaito waste his time summoning those two monsters?_

"Why did I do that?" Kaito rhetorically asked, once again reading Astral's facial expressions accurately. "That's what you were thinking, wasn't it?"

Astral moved not a muscle in his face as Kaito continued talking regardless of gaining a reaction or not.

"You're correct in your thinking," Kaito congratulated. "My Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon is in my Graveyard…at the moment. But that doesn't mean that it's going to stay there forever!"

He threw a card into his D-Pad. Astral noticed that it was not only a Quick-Play Spell, but another card that had a picture of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon on it. And he didn't like that one bit…

"I activate the Galactic Overlord Quick-Play!"

Photon Slasher and Photon Crusher both shouted as their bodies lifted off the ground. They looked upward, noticing a green light picking them up. They tried to move their bodies, to no avail. As the sea foam coloring began to fade, so did the images of the monsters. They vanished soon after the light did.

"By fulfilling the summoning conditions of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, I can tribute those two monsters that fit the bill. And then from my hand or Graveyard, I'm allowed to Special Summon my very soul! Descend now!"

The red cross that Astral had thought of many a time pieced itself together using photons of red light that floated carelessly in the air. Kaito then lifted the object before closing his eyes and giving it a spectacular toss in the air. It flipped around a twice before the usual insanity ensued.

Bright blue limbs preceded a winding tail as the monster's hands curled into fists. It flew down from the sky, bringing the earth down a couple inches as its feet that supported its massive body stomped on the ground. It turned its head upward, making a half-oval shape with its nose before roaring at the sky. As it did, a pair of toothpick-like wings extended, gleaming the same color as the majority of its body. (3000 ATK)

"Incarnation of light, show yourself! Come forth now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

"It's arrived so soon," Astral stammered, unable to control his fear. "I didn't think it was possible to have to fight against this monster once again this early."

"I assure you that this is real," Kaito laughed, eyeing each one of Astral's four monsters carefully. "And if you don't believe me, I'll give you a taste of that reality on the house! Photon Stream of Destruction!"

He coat brightened as he pointed to a monster and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon turned its gaze to that monster. The jewel embedded in the middle of the mythical behemoth's chest turned a dazzling shade of cobalt before a supernatural energy of the same color and caliber filled the creature's jaw. It threw its head back defiantly before releasing the blast. The blue stream that escaped Galaxy-Eyes' orifice enveloped Number 11: Big Eye instantly, incinerating the creature.

Some of the flames from the resulting explosion narrowly missed Astral as he lifted his arm, lessening the impact of the attack. His face was solemn, his abuzz with questions.

**Astral – 2700 LP**

**Kaito – 5400 LP**

"What's the matter?" Kaito frowned, noticing Astral's unmoving body. "It's your turn."

"Why, Kaito?" came a soft-voiced inquiry.

"Why what?" Kaito countered.

"Why do you hunt the Numbers?" speculated Astral. "What is your purpose for collecting them all?"

Kaito turned his head to the side, a memory entering his mind. It was the same memory that always seemed to haunt him when he tried finding sleep during the long nights.

"_**How are you feeling today, Haruto?" Kaito asked, placing the back of his hand on his younger brother's forehead to check his temperature.**_

"_**Better, big brother," Haruto smiled weakly.**_

_**Kaito knew that it was all a charade when Haruto coughed and clutched his right arm in one of the occasional bouts of pain that he was so used to experiencing.**_

"_**You don't have to lie to me, Haruto," Kaito begged. "If there's something wrong, I want to know what it is so I can help you."**_

"_**Honest, big brother," Haruto tried arguing. He coughed again before looking into Kaito's eyes. "Dr. Faker said that I'm getting better because you've been collecting a lot of Numbers. Is that true?"**_

_**Kaito gave a small smile, pleased to have the time to just talk to Haruto. He reached into his pocket and retrieved two new Number cards which the smaller boy had never seen.**_

"_**I just won these two today," he explained, pointing to each one before giving them to Haruto to hold.**_

"_**Incredible, Kaito," Haruto exclaimed as a smile crossed his face. A genuine smile. The same way he smiled that long while ago before everything changed. Before the illness…**_

_**Kaito inched closer to Haruto on the small bed where the youngster remained. He placed his arm around Haruto's shoulder and held him close, never wanting to let go or leave Haruto, but knowing that he had to.**_

_**A circle opened in the middle of the room's floor as a figure rose from it, standing on a rising platform. Kaito instantly recognized Mr. Heartland due to the well-known mint colored of his hair.**_

"_**What is it?" he asked, trying hard to keep the malice from his voice in front of his brother.**_

"_**My, Kaito," Mr. Heartland grinned, looking at the two Tenjo brothers, "this is certainly a heartwarming picture!"**_

"_**What did you come here for?" Kaito asked, attempting to avoid the usual banter Mr. Heartland gave him.**_

"_**The same reason you have," he stated calmly. "For Haruto, of course."**_

_**Kaito's smile turned sour almost instantly. His facial muscles contracted into a scowl.**_

"_**Are you ready, Haruto?" asked Mr. Heartland. "Dr. Faker requires your help again."**_

_**Haruto looked down at his dangling feet. He kicked them lightly before hopping down from the bed. He slowly walked over to Mr. Heartland, afraid to look back at Kaito for fear of crying.**_

"_**Haruto!" Kaito said under his breath, reaching out for his brother.**_

"_**I-it's ok," Haruto said in a broken voice, tears threatening to spill from his face if he looked back at his brother. "Really, big brother. I'll be fine."**_

"_**Excellent, Haruto!" smiled Mr. Heartland, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder and directing him to the elevator-like platform on the ground.**_

_**They both stepped on the circle and the motion sensors activated, dropping the stage slowly.**_

"_**Dr. Faker also asks that you hurry back to hunting and collecting the Numbers, Kaito," Mr. Heartland urged. He bowed his head and his glasses reflected in the sunset light, making his eyes unable to be seen. "For Haruto's sake, Kaito…I would follow that order."**_

_**Kaito watched, quavering as the two of them descended. When neither was in sight anymore, he turned to Haruto's pillow. He punched it thrice, letting his inner anger out.**_

"_**Haruto…" he whispered. "Haruto…"**_

_**Truthfully, Kaito was a bit relieved to see his brother exit the room. After all, it was easier for him to cry when there was no one watching.**_

His eyes watered as his memory ended. He closed them, inadvertently letting the liquid spill down his face.

_Kaito…_Astral thought, quite surprised to see such a tough individual and opponent shed any tears.

"What are you waiting for?" he barked from the other side of the field, wiping his face with a white sleeve. "I said that it was your turn!"

"Kaito," Astral murmured to himself. "I wish to know more about you…"

He put his hand on his deck and drew his card silently.

_My hand contains Kagetokage_, Astral thought. _To summon this, I would need to Normal Summon another Level 4 monster first. Additionally, I just drew Second Reflector, which allows me to redirect one attack back at Kaito if he plays something that has equal attack. But I have to be careful of when to use it…_

"I set one card," Astral stated finally.

Second Reflector appeared facedown on his side of the field.

"And then I'll end my turn after I switch Kuribolt and Photon Circle both to Defense Position!"

Kuribolt's static lines that marked its body become stationary and Photon Circle bent down on its knees, crossing its arms in front of its chest protectively. (200 and 1000 DEF respectively)

"My turn!" Kaito shouted. "Draw!"

He added another card to his hand, tilting his neck slightly to the left to see what it was. He clutched it tightly before his suit brightened.

"Disappear before his very power!" he shouted, pointing to Number 34: Terror-Byte. "Photon Stream of Destruction!"

Galaxy-Eyes screeched, shooting another ray of azure light from its mouth. Terror-Byte stood still as it was decimated with only ashes marking the fact that it had once been alive.

"Turn end."

"It's my turn!" Astral said, grabbing at his card. "Draw!"

He made his draw, but frowned. It was also not a Level 4 monster.

"I set one card and end my turn," he sulked, as another card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

"Running out of options?" Kaito mocked. "Giving up and handing me your Numbers is still on the table if you'd like."

"I wouldn't do something so cowardly," Astral refuted.

"Suit yourself," Kaito said, drawing another card. A huge smirk covered his face as he looked at the card. "If you want to suffer more agony, I'm all too happy to oblige!"

He threw a card into his own Spell/Trap zone as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon raised a lengthy arm upward. It claw clamped down on a weapon that floated in midair. When its hand dropped, Astral noticed a spear that he and Yuma had encountered during their first duel with Kaito.

"Photon Spear," he said silently.

"So you remember?" Kaito asked, rhetoric evident in his answer.

"Yes," Astral replied anyway. "But that card was used to offer Photon Slasher to replicate the summoning requirements for Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Why is it that you are using this card now, Kaito?"

"That's true," Kaito nodded, "that I used it in such a manner. However, that was only the secondary effect of my Photon Spear! The real ability grants the equipped monster a piercing effect!"

Astral's emotions, namely fear, finally caught up with him. His eyes were instantly directed to Kuribolt.

Kaito followed Astral's spherical irises.

"That means," he calculated, looking at the sullen ball of electricity, "that if I attack with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon…"

"Galaxy-Eyes has a power of 3000," Astral gasped. "Whereas Kuribolt only has 200 DEF. My life points are at 2700 and if I take the trampling effect, I'll receive…"

"2800 points of damage!" Kaito finished with a successful tone. "It's been nice knowing you, Astral! Now it's time to collect your Numbers for Haruto!"

_Haruto? _Astral wondered, watching Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon charge up its beam of photon particles.

"Say goodbye!" Kaito laughed. "Photon Stream of Destruction!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roared one final time, emitting a blue river in the sky that traveled in Kuribolt's direction. The black ball of a monster trembled violently, closing its eyes in an attempt to avoid the inevitable.

"Trap activate!" Astral shouted above the loud noise of the ever-present threat of Kaito's looming assault.

"A Trap?" Kaito questioned.

"Guts Guard!" Astral shouted. "With this, your attack on Kuribolt is canceled and redirected to Photon Circle!"

In the eleventh hour, the attack coming from Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon veered off its course, instead heading for Photon Circle. The blast struck the Photon kin straight in the chest, but the monster remained alive and unwavering, despite the great deal of pain it was experiencing.

"What in the he…" Kaito began, interrupted by Astral's illumination on the subject.

"Guts Guard can be activated when you declare an attack. When that occurs, I can change the target of the battle to a different monster that I control. And moreover, the new target of your attack is indestructible for the remainder of the turn!"

"But your life points are not!" Kaito beamed, proud to have at least done damage, although upset on the inside for Astral once again avoiding certain death.

The ghostly duelist flinched in pain as the backlash from the attack reached his body.

"Photon Circle prevents me from taking half of the damage that I would have," Astral reminded as he flew backwards, hitting the ground with a slam.

"I'll end my turn now," Kaito proclaimed.

**Astral – 1700 LP**

**Kaito – 5400 LP**

Astral tried lifting himself, but fell back down on the ground, face first.

_It's no use _he pouted. _Whatever I try, Kaito always counters me with just the right cards. How can I win this fight?_

He looked down at his Kagetokage card, noticing something that wasn't there before. In the center of the card was a liquid drop that soaked the card a tad.

He brought his hand to his face, realizing that the mysterious liquid in question was dropping from his own eyes. He felt the tears come down at a steady pace, but made no effort to stop them.

_It seems that this is the end for me…Thank you for everything, Yuma Tsukumo._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's in here?" Kotori panted, finding just enough strength to lift her head up to see two large doors that served as an entrance to a more-than-questionable looking building.<p>

It looked rather rundown for a place that was allegedly inhabited. There were no windows at all, nor were there lights around it. In fact, the only thing that was visible from the outside were the double doors that the two teens stood in front of.

Yuma held his hand above his heart, his Number monster still in his hands.

"I'm positive of it, Kotori," he promised. "This is what I felt. This is where Astral wanted me to go. I just know it!"

Kotori looked at Yuma, wanting to believe him, although knowing how far-fetched the whole idea sounded. However, ever since that day that Yuma had met Astral, she had found that her life wasn't quite as normal as it had been, so she was accustomed to such oddities.

Yuma gripped the handle of the door and pulled it with all his might. With a combination of the unmoving door and the unexpectedness of the entrance not opening, Yuma didn't realize that he had tried so hard to open it that it caused him to fall backwards when it didn't open at all.

"What the hell?" he asked no one in particular, glaring at the doors.

"Are you ok?" Kotori asked, bending down near Yuma's face.

"Aside from a possible broken shoulder, just peachy," Yuma replied sarcastically, bounding back to his feet immediately. "Why won't it open?"

"Maybe whoever's in there is trying to keep other people from coming in," Kotori rationalized.

Yuma frowned, trying once more to open the doors. They remained closed to the public, even after his third through seventh attempt at getting them to budge.

"I don't get it," Kotori sighed. "It's like the people who made this place wanted anyone who wanted to enter this place to go through the roof to get in!"

"The roof?" Yuma inquired, a small smile growing on his face.

"I was just kidding!" Kotori added quickly, although she knew it was too late as she watched Yuma run in the alleyway to the side of the building.

"Over here, Kotori!" he screamed, assuring that he would be heard by his crush.

The green-haired girl followed the sound of Yuma's voice, eventually finding where the boy was. She looked to her right, noticing that they were both standing at the complete opposite side of the edifice.

"What are we doing behind the building?" she asked, looking around. No ladders or stairs were in sight, so she assumed that the roof idea had been thrown out.

"You were on to something when you said taking the roof, Kotori" Yuma smiled.

Kotori blushed slightly before turning away. She questioned him further as she waited for the red color to leave her cheeks.

"But I told you I was just joking. And what do you mean? I don't see any ladders to climb up."

"There are none," Yuma confessed. "But who said we're going to take the up way?"

He moved his feet two paces to the right, pointing to what had he been standing on only moments before. A wooden square, large enough for a person to go down was blatantly infused in the middle of the ground.

"You mean this trapdoor was just out in the open?" Kotori gasped, wondering what kind of person would leave a trapdoor in the open. Then she wondered what kind of sane person would have a trapdoor in the first place.

"Well…no," he admitted, turning away. "I kind of found it when I tripped over that."

He pointed to his side at a silver garbage can. Its lid lay sprawled in the middle of the street and its contents littered both the ground and the highlighted part of Yuma's hair.

Kotori sighed, impressed by how clumsy Yuma could be at some times. She extended her arm and hoisted a rotten banana peel from the boy's hair, throwing it carelessly on the ground.

Yuma gave her a smile, thankful smile before gripping the handle of the trapdoor. With all of his strength, he tugged the wooden knob. Slowly, but surely the secret entrance began to creak until it fully flew open.

Both Yuma and Kotori slowly inched over to the entrance, looking down to see where it would lead. There was nothing but darkness from their views. The only thing that was visible was a shady ladder that started at the top of the opening.

Kotori gulped, looking back at Yuma. The boy sheepishly raised his head to look at her as well.

"Ladies first?" he chuckled slightly, offering a shamefaced grin.

Kotori gave him a look that was so fierce, Yuma was practically begging to go down first. He quickly placed one foot on the ladder before gripped the outer edges of it securely. Step by step, he lowered himself down the hole, with Kotori pursuing loyally him from above.

* * *

><p>"Take your final turn," Kaito demanded. "I wish to collect your Numbers!"<p>

Astral tried standing once again, this time succeeding. He lowered his hand from his tear-stricken face and placed it on the top card of his deck.

"Please, Yuma," he pleaded under his breath. "I wish to know more about your Kattobingu. Please don't let me die here."

He accepted whatever his fate would be as he picked up another card from his deck. He inaudibly set the card. Another card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone as he gave a weak nod to Kaito.

"Draw!" the hunter shouted, picking up another card.

_It's here…_he thought, eyes wide with shock and intrigue.

"Hold on!" Astral shouted, his facedown card lifting. "I activate Command of the Sword!"

The glowing dagger flew from its corresponding Trap Card.

"I'm now able to check your draw and if it's a Spell or Trap card, I can either force you to discard it, or I can destroy your Photon Spear!"

Kaito swore under his breath as he flipped over a Spell Card that Astral had never seen before. The spirit bit his lip but decided to take his chances, instead destroy Photon Spear. The dagger shot at the lance, breaking it into hundreds of miniature pieces.

"Heh…wrong choice," Kaito boldly stated as Command of the Sword faded.

"What makes you say that?" Astral wondered.

"Watch and learn! I activate the Photon Sanctuary Spell!" shouted Kaito as two portals appeared in front of him. "This gives me two Photon Tokens instantly!"

Both portals brought forth glowing orbs of the same color light as all Kaito's monsters. (0 DEF)

"But then I can offer both of my Tokens for a Tribute Summon!" Kaito barked. "So I'll do so in order to bring out my Photon Kaiser!"

Both tokens moved closer together before they morphed into one large token that disappeared just as quickly as the two smaller components had come. Afterwards came a new monster. Swathed in a jeweled sapphire and gold armor set was a kingly warrior. Its golden crown had three jutting spikes on the top of it. To match the blue shield its left hand held was a cape of the same color. A heroic looking sword, similar to the famous Excalibur, occupied the monster's right hand. (2000 ATK)

"And when Photon Kaiser is Normal Summon," Kaito continued, grabbing his deck and flipping through the cards hastily, "I can automatically Special Summon a second one from my deck!"

An identical Photon Kaiser appeared next to the first one, brandishing its fancy sword and readying itself for battle. (2000 ATK)

"Get ready to lose it all, Astral!" Kaito declared, pointing to Kuribolt. "I send my Photon Kaiser to attack your Kuribolt!"

The first Photon Kaiser raised its lance and threw it at Kuribolt. Astral's small monster cried out, hoping that Astral would once more save the day. Unfortunately, its wishes didn't come true as it was impaled and destroyed the moment it was hit.

"One down," Kaito sneered, pointing to a finger at Astral, "and one to go! Photon Kaiser, attack Photon Circle now!"

The second Photon Kaiser dropped its navy shield and put its two hands on the hilt of its blade. Then it jammed its sword into the ground before giving it a firm, powerful squeeze. Electricity charged within the hilt of the blade before traveling down it and transferring to the silvery metal. It electrified the field with a high voltage that moved toward Astral's monster in the blink of an eye.

"Sorry to shock you," Astral smirked, "but I'm going to activate the Second Reflector Trap at this time!"

A red and blue mirror with checkerboard squares emerged from the Trap Card. It blocked the lightning, preventing any of it from touching Photon Circle.

"By activating this card whenever you attack with a monster that has the same ATK as a monster that you've already battled with," said the spirit, breathing a heavy sigh of relief, "I can stop your current ATK on me. And furthermore, that negated attack will be transferred to you!"

Kaito's eyes widened as he watched his attack come back at him. He held his hands up as the lightning tapped his foot, shocking him from head to toe in a white light.

"Prolonging your defeat won't stop me from my quest," Kaito announced, his jacket producing sizzling noises which resulted from the electrocution. "Galaxy-Eyes, attack Photon Circle!"

The dragon obeyed Kaito, flying over to the other Photon monster. It outstretched its arm, grabbing Photon Circle in one giant hand before crushing the monster. Photon Circle cried out before it was squeezed to death.

"I swear that next turn…you won't see the light of day," Kaito promised. "Turn end."

**Astral – 1700 LP**

**Kaito – 3400 LP**

Astral looked at his hand, which still only contained Kagetokage. And even if he could draw another Level 4 monster, he couldn't call out his ace monster because Yuma was in control of it.

His only hope would be if…

* * *

><p>"Do you see anything yet?" Kotori asked, after what seemed like hours of scaling down the ladder.<p>

Yuma shook his head, forgetting that Kotori couldn't see the motion. He sighed before deciding to use his voice.

"Not yet. And we've been going down this thing for…"

He stopped as his foot hit something solid, something familiar.

"We're at the bottom, Kotori!" he cheered as his foot stomped on the ground underneath it. "We're at…"

His jump for joy was interrupted as Kotori's foot connected with his face, knocking him downward as she reached the end of the ladder as well.

"What was that, Yuma?" she asked, unaware of her wrongdoings.

"Nothing," Yuma spat roughly, sitting back up and rubbing his nose to wipe away the footprint.

"Hey look," Kotori gasped, pointing down the narrow corridor where they were standing.

Yuma turned in the direction that her voice traveled, noticing the same thing that Kotori had seconds before.

There was a light at the end of the tunnel, and thankfully for Yuma it was literal instead of metaphorical.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" he asked, bouncing up and dashing down the hall.

"Wait up!" Kotori whined, her voice echoing against the enclosed walls of the passageway.

Her request wasn't granted until Yuma had reached the end of the path. Then he stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed something unusual.

He and Kotori were standing in a room that was dimly lit, despite the fluorescent lights above their heads. There were a couple of conveyor belts, similar to the ones found in airports, which led to different rooms. More doors, akin the one presented to the two teens outside, lined the room. However, that wasn't what drew in Yuma's attention.

A giant, one hundred and fifty two inch plasma screen television stood in front of Yuma, depicting Astral's duel against Kaito. Yuma watched, his heart aflutter with worry as the life point meter above each duelist flashed during the end of Kaito's turn.

"He's…losing," Yuma whispered.

"What's wrong, Yuma?" Kotori said, looking around the room for an exit before turning to the television. She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth when she saw what the screen had to offer.

"Astral…" he said in a low voice before raising it each time. "Astral…Astral…Astral!"

He was practically shouting as he ran over to the keyboard underneath the monitor screen. His fingers frantically clicked buttons, never knowing or caring about the results of any of them.

"Astral!" he shouted, punching every button the dashboard and then some before running to the door nearest the computer. "Open up! Open this thing now!"

He pounded his fist on the entrance, but it didn't move. His knuckles became bruised as he continued relentlessly slamming on the door to bring forth a result.

"Yuma, it's no use," Kotori cried, her eyes remorseful. "Please don't!"

Yuma turned around to Kotori, a wild fire blazing in his eyes. His passion leaked into his voice as he accidentally raised his voice at her.

"What do you want me to do, Kotori?" he shouted. "He's a part of me! He's my friend and I won't abandon him! I need to do everything in my power to help him!"

Kotori stood, mouth agape as Yuma turned his back on her and continued pounding on the door fruitlessly.

"Someone open up! Open the door!"

"Yuma…" Kotori whispered.

He turned around to face her, noticing that her tears had fallen since he'd last talked to her.

"Yuma…you said that you and Astral shared a bond. You said that this bond was your Utopia, right?"

Yuma nodded, curious where Kotori's speech would go.

"Astral needs you, Yuma," she said. "But you can't reach him if that door won't open. Not physically, anyway. But you have your bond with Astral…maybe it's time that you reminded him that you share that bond."

"Remind him?" Yuma asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his Utopia. He looked at the card carefully, watching as the red number inscribed on it began to glow.

_Astral, please hear my prayers…I need you!_

"Astral!" he shouted as the card emitted a surreal aura.

He gasped and closed his eyes as the red color from the Number monster shrouded his entire body. Kotori watched in shock as Yuma's whole body became scarlet. She paused once to cover her eyes as a blinding light flashed. When the fulgent shine ceased, Kotori reopened her eyes, immediately noticing that she was alone in the large room.

"Y-Yuma?"

* * *

><p><em>What is this? <em>Astral wondered, looking down. Kaito's eyes were likewise drawn toward Astral as both duelists noticed that the spirit's hip had begun to radiate a bright gold light.

Astral reached down, his fingers sliding across the gold light before he found the courage to pick up the object. The light faded slowly, revealing the real secret behind the mystery.

"Utopia…"

"What was that?" Kaito inquired, his tone more accusatory than nosy.

"Yuma Tsukumo," Astral replied quietly so that Kaito couldn't hear his voice. "Thank you…"

"Are you going to take your turn or what?" hissed the blonde, angered that Astral wouldn't tell him what the ominous glow was.

"Yes, we will," Astral replied, touching his deck with his index finger and thumb.

"We?" Kaito jeered, laughing a bit. "Who is we?"

"Yuma and I," Astral said, straight-faced. "As long as I exist, we are one! That will never change, no matter how much physical separation we go through because we've endured the good and bad times! That is true friendship and a true bond with someone!"

"Be quiet!" snarled Kaito, his mind drifting to Haruto. "What would you know about bonds with someone?"

"Who is it, Kaito?" Astral asked. "Who is Haruto?"

"Who told you about him?" Kaito growled with a large grimace.

"Is that the one you share your bond with, Kaito?" Astral prodded. "Is that who you are connected to?"

"Shut up and take your turn, bastard!" Kaito ordered.

"Our turn! Kattobingu ore!" Astral said, putting a hand over his chest. "Draw!"

He spun around in a circle, the same way that he'd seen Yuma do an innumerable amount of times before drawing his card.

"A Level 4…" he muttered in a hushed tone of excitement. His face twisted into a victorious smile.

"Why don't you show the rest of the class what you drew?" Kaito asked, grinning as well. "Not like it will help you…"

"I wouldn't be so confident in your assertions, Kaito," Astral smiled.

The boy in the opulent duel uniform reacted by raising an eyebrow inquisitively, a gesture that Astral was all too happy to present an answer to.

"I summon my A/D Demon!"

A hellish portal opened up on the ground, bringing with it underworld-like flames, hungry to cremate anyone fool enough to touch them. Then a muscular, vascular hand lifted from the gateway, its nails digging into the ground for support. Following that limb were, in order of the appearance in front of Astral, a set of blood red wings, two sharp horns attached to the top of a crimson head, two mesmerizing red eyes, four arms, and finally two long legs. A small porthole occupied the centers of the devil's chest and back, one green and one red. (1600 ATK)

"A/D?" Kaito parroted, thinking of an explanation for the weird name. "As in Attack and Defense?"

"Good guess," smirked Astral, "but not quite. Nevertheless, we'll get into its effect soon. But for now, because I Normal Summoned a Level 4 monster, I can Special Summon Kagetokage from my hand!"

A vague outline of a crawling, black lizard slithered across the ground, moving toward A/D Demon. The silhouette stopped moving long enough for a pair of red dots to float in midair above the creature's face in the same manner that a set of eyes would. (1100 ATK)

"Could it finally be here?" Kaito grinned, looking to his Galaxy-Eyes longingly. "Number 39…"

"Get ready, Kaito…because I'm going to bring it to you! I overlay my Level 4 Kagetokage and A/D Demon!" recited Astral, passion rising in his voice with each word. He threw his hand up to the sky as his monsters soared up to the heavens. "Xyz Summon!"

The two orbs of purple disappeared in a universal portal that then deposited Number 39: Utopia. It glided down using its golden wings, dropping down before the tips of its feet touched the cold ground. It extended its left arm over, grabbing the sheath of the sword on the right side of its hip belt. Its eyes never left its mortal enemy, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, as it did so. A desire for revenge was evident in the Number as it flourished its weapon. (2500 ATK)

"Come forth and bring about a new change, a ray of hope! I call up you, Number 39: Utopia!"

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roared, taking an instinctive step forward to Number 39 before Kaito scolded it, harshly telling it to stop. Then he looked at the Number.

"Number 39…we meet again," Kaito smiled, raising his hand as his fingers turned blue. "I have a feeling we're going to get better acquainted very soon."

"I won't allow you to take it away," Astral promised. "This is my hope of defeating you, Kaito and it is my bond with Yuma! That is something that you can't break, even if you take this card and I disappear!"

"Enough talk," snapped the boy. "Make your move so I can claim your Numbers as my own!"

"They will never be yours, Kaito," retaliated Astral, pointing first at his opponent then at one of the Photon Kaisers. "And I will prove that to you! But first…A/D Demon's ability activates!"

An illusory shape of A/D Demon appeared behind Number 39, one of its two right arms giving a soft squeeze on Utopia's shoulder in an affable manner.

"When it is attached to an Xyz Monster for the purpose of an Xyz Summon, once that Xyz Monster appears on the field, I am allowed to draw another card!"

Astral looked down at his deck as he added another card to his hand. Then he scrutinized Kaito's army of Photon fighters.

_Although I can't take down his main monster, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, I can still get rid of some of his shielding._

"Go, Utopia!" commanded Astral dominantly. "Attack Photon Kaiser with Hope Sword Slash!"

Utopia leapt into the air, pulling out both of his small swords in the process. He slashed the air diagonally twice, one with the sword in his left hand and one with the sword in his right before hitting them against each other. Like clockwork, both of the blades melded into one large one which Utopia used to vertically slice Photon Kaiser into two parts as he came down from his jump.

Kaito was pushed back as the result of the criminal battery, trying to maintain his footing, but failing and falling in the same direction. He clutched his elbow suddenly in a session when he landed on it.

"Bastard," he swore under his breath, cringing as he stood back up.

"That concludes my turn," Astral said, looking at the card he had drawn suspiciously.

**Astral – 1700 LP**

**Kaito – 2900 LP**

"You will pay for that," vowed an upset Kaito. "Draw!"

He removed the hand which clutched his arm to quickly draw his card. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw the familiar image on the card.

"It's time," he sang in a menacing voice, a less than friendly grin washing over his face as he slid the card into his D-Pad as quickly as he could. "I activate Photon Xyz Zone!"

The whole field went pitch black, preventing either duelist from seeing their monsters, and moreover, each other. Then a light appeared in the middle of the field, accompanied instantly by a golden ring circling the sparse radiance.

"What is this?" Astral gasped, watching the mystery unfold before his very eyes.

"This is the power of Photon Xyz Zone!" Kaito shouted from the distance, his jacket momentarily giving away his location as it sparked. "I told you that your last turn would be the finale and now this proves it! With it, I can revive one Photon monster in my Graveyard!"

Tiny lights from the ring shot all over in the closed area, moving diagonally, horizontally, and vertically. However, the commonality that they all shared was the focal point, which just so happened to be the light in the center. As each line connected to the luminescence, the world suddenly blackened again.

Motes of blue relit the earth as Astral's eyes strained to make out the outline of the deceased Photon Kaiser's armor. His jaw dropped open as the planet's light system rebooted, verifying that his eyes were correct. Once again, there were two Photon Kaisers under Kaito's monarchical control. (2000 ATK)

"The catch is," Kaito admitted, "that only Xyz Monsters can attack during this turn. Additionally, if I don't use the revived monster for an Xyz Summon during this turn, every monster that I control will be destroyed, and I'll lose damage equal to half of the combined ATK score of them all…"

His head turned from the two Photon Kaisers on the outside of his triad to the Galaxy-Eyes on the inside.

"But I don't think that will be a problem!"

"He possesses three Level 8 monsters," Astral noted. "Will he save Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and just use the other two monsters for the Xyz Summon?"

"Wishful thinking," Kaito sneered, "but not exactly what I had in mind!"

Kaito put a hand over his heart, as memories of Haruto entered his mind. Haruto was his whole reason for dueling so ruthlessly to collect the Numbers, and he wouldn't let his brother down.

A red glow began to encase Kaito's fingers, spreading like wildfire suddenly down his arms before encompassing his whole, entire body. Although there was a surprising lack of wind in the world of the Emperor's Key, Kaito's shirt collar swayed back and forth in an invisible breeze.

"Haruto!" shouted Kaito, his eyes opening as far as they were able to go. "I will protect you with this! I overlay my Level 8 Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and my two Level 8 Photon Kaisers in order to make an overlay network!"

Although it wasn't the process that was customary for a Numbers Xyz Summoning, the usual red vortex created by a regular Xyz Summon didn't occur either. Instead, a gaping rip in the sky pierced the atmosphere above, causing a vacuum-like sucking of everything that wasn't nailed to the ground. Astral became a mere onlooker to a rare occurrence as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon along with the two Photon Kaisers were compulsorily sucked into the wormhole in quick succession, none of the three even having the chance to transform into overlay spheres of light.

"Radiant galaxy," Kaito chanted, elevating his red aura-coated hand, "become the paddling light, and show yourself!"

With each passing word, Astral watched as blue particles of light swirled above the space hovering over Kaito's open hand. They fused together with one another to create a familiar object, but chilling nonetheless.

A two spiked trident colored deep blue, save the zigzags of maroon in the middle of it, fell into Kaito's right hand. He gripped the handle of it fiercely before chucking it into the portal above. It spiraled, creating a cyclone of wind that followed it upward to through the Xyz access, much like the three Photon monsters had earlier. As the portal consumed the lance, it closed as though it the sky had mended itself and stitched up. Then an explosion, not unlike the ones produced by holiday fireworks, burst in various directions, sending several shiny, multicolored sparkles down like raindrops.

"Appear now! My Soul!"

The world, for just one moment, stood silent. Then two twinkling stars flickered dimly in the distance before intensifying as they came closer and closer to the battle-scarred arena. Then a cyclone of fire twirled around like a flaming tornado, scorching the air and ground alike. Astral hoped he was experiencing a nightmare because he had never seen something as fearsome or ferocious as what materialized on Kaito's side of the field.

The best way that Astral could describe Kaito's new monster was that it was a combination of three Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragons that were scarlet instead of blue in hue. Like Photon Cerberus, the creature had three red heads, each more feral than the last, which bounced around like bobble-heads. Although there were three heads, the creature only had two arms. Unfortunately for Astral, he could see each vein coursing through the muscular appendages, making him slightly uneasy and mostly afraid for his life. Predominately blood red in hue, the creature had pallid areas akin to those of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon before it absorbed a monster's overlay units. As the creature did a 360 degree spin around once, all three heads howled, sending storms of hot air Astral's way, pushing him a few inches back. When the creature finally descended on the ground, its looming stature was both large and wide to obscure Kaito from Astral's view. (4500 ATK)

However, although he couldn't see Kaito, Astral heard Kaito utter the five words that paralyzed his body.

"Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

**Photon Kaiser (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 8/Effect/LIGHT

2000 ATK/2800 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Photon Kaiser" from your hand or Deck.

**Attack Invulnerability (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A superhero creating a mirror image of himself and fooling a villain into attacking it.

Effect: During the Battle Phase, activate one of these effects.

Target 1 monster; it cannot be destroyed during this Battle Phase.

During this Battle Phase, you take no damage.

Note: These two cards can be found in the Return of the Duelist Pack. They are currently only available in Japan.

**Photon Wind (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: A galactic ripple of gold in space coming from a supernova.

Effect: During your Battle Phase, when a monster you control inflicted Battle Damage to your opponent during a battle with an opponent's monster, but did not destroy that monster by battle: inflict 1000 damage to your opponent, then draw 1 card.

Note: This card was first used by Kaito Tenjo in Episode 14 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Second Reflector (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: The image of this card was never seen in the Manga.

Effect: When an opponent's monster attacks with the same ATK as another monster that attacked during this turn's Battle Phase: Target that monster, negate the attack, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Rank 12 of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of that chapter.

**Chameleleon (Monster)**

Reptile/Level 3/Effect/DARK

1000 ATK/1400 DEF

Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 monster with 1000 or less ATK in face-up Attack Position from your Deck.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Rank 17 of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of that chapter.

Note 2: Neither the Attribute nor the Type was presented in the Manga. These are general assumptions as to what they are.

**Equalized Exchange (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: Skull Kraken in a purple aura and Big Jaws in a light blue aura combining to make a monster that resembles Number 17: Leviathan Dragon.

Effect: Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; banish that target, and Special Summon any Xyz Material(s) from your Graveyard that were attached to this card before the activation of this card. If you Special Summon more than 1 monster from this effect, draw 1 card.

**Damage Deflector (Monster)**

Machine/Level 1/Effect/EARTH

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: When you would take damage: You can banish this card from your Graveyard to make that damage equal to 0. Each player can only activate the effect of "Damage Deflector" once per duel.

**Photon Risk (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon trapped in a Bottomless Trap Hole.

Effect: Reveal the top card of your deck. If that card is a "Photon" monster, send it to the Graveyard and draw 1 card for each 4 Levels that monster has. If it is not, discard all cards in your hand.

**Galactic Overlord (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: Two Photon Kaisers hitting their swords together, causing a resonating wave which summons Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

Effect: Target 2 monsters you control that have at least 2000 ATK; tribute those monsters and Special Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from your hand or Graveyard.

**Photon Xyz Zone**

Normal Spell

Image: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's skin turning red as he morphs into Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

Effect: Target 1 "Photon" monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon that target to your side of the field. During the End Phase, if the Special Summoned monster was not used for an Xyz Summon, destroy all monsters on your side of the field. Then, you lose Life Points equal to half the total ATK of the destroyed monsters. During the turn this card is activated, only Xyz Monsters can attack.

Note: These preceding five cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Even with his Number 39: Utopia, Astral is no match for Neo-Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon. The impressive Xyz monster wields a terrifying power that threatens to end the spirit's life. But at that moment, Yuma appears! Given a new power, he and Astral combine their strength in one final attempt to defeat Kaito! However, will it be enough, or will their Numbers be relinquished to the ruthless hunter? Find out next time!<p> 


	32. Bond Beyond Time! Zexal!

Pre-Chapter Author's Note: I greatly apologize for the wait on this chapter! I know it's been almost a good two months of no updates, but now that I'm done with school for the Summer, I hope to update this story at least once every week to keep myself motivated and on track! I thank all my loyal readers for their patience and I hope you can forgive me for the wait! Now, without further ado, I give you chapter 32!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: ZEXAL! The Bond Beyond Time<strong>

Yuma shifted his feet slightly, feeling something akin to a rocky walkway underneath his body as he lowered his arms down. As he did, he finally found the courage to open his eyes. The last thing he remembered was Number 39 glowing red when he had touched it inside Kaito's lair.

Clearly his body had moved since then.

As Yuma's eyelids lifted and his eyes enlarged to their normal size, chills ran down his spine as his corneas came into contact with something that was certainly familiar to him. It was the same thing that often encountered him in his dreams once or twice a week.

Two scary, diamond-shaped slits of light that functioned as eyes rested above an array of sharp, jagged teeth. The object in question that these human features belonged to had neither arms, nor legs, or even a body to go with them.

What it did have were steel chains wrapped around it, preventing anybody from entering or exiting along with bronze, makeshift fencing. Originally Yuma thought the thing was a monster until he visualized the big picture and saw the true reality of the entity.

It was nothing more than a mere door, albeit more unnerving than one found in a house or a school. It was darkly colored with a circular slot in the middle. Inside that area was a little hole, akin to a lock. It appeared to need a certain key to get it to turn.

Yuma stood in front of the locked entrance, wondering how he had arrived there in the first place. His arms, which were down by his sides, were flailing shakily from the fear of the unknown. He opened his mouth to speak, but he failed to think of substantive words.

_What is this? _he gulped, unknowingly taking a step back in retreat. His temporary heightened sense of hearing could barely transmit his thoughts over the rapidity of his heartbeat.

Then his blood really started to flow as he was nearly scared half to death by the booming, gravelly sound of a voice.

"Have you come back to fulfill the terms of our agreement?"

Yuma took another step back, his eyes darting left and right hastily to try and analyze any movement that came with the suddenness of the question. He found none.

"A-agreement?" he asked, his voice as shaky as his limbs. "Who said that?"

"Look in front of you," responded the voice in the same deep, apathetic manner.

Yuma bit his lip, still wanting to patrol the perimeters to the east and west of his body. Unfortunately, he knew that it would not only be fruitless, but he would never receive the answer as to who was trying to contact him about a bargain.

He angled his head thirty degrees west to gander in the same direction that his body was turned. Once again, the only other sign of anything visible in the quasi-alternate dimension was the mysterious door with the eyes.

_Could it be…?_

"You," Yuma said, pausing after the word to consider what he would say next. He pointed at the chain that was wrapped around the gateway suspiciously. "Are you talking to me?"

"He who opens this door," said the mysterious voice that came from the gate's direction as it dodged Yuma's question, "shall obtain a new power. However, at the price of this power…you will lose that which is most precious to you in exchange."

"That which is most precious to me?" Yuma asked, contemplating just what it could be that he would lose. He thumped his head with the palm of his hand a couple times trying to jog his memory.

"Do you accept this offer?" inquired the gruff voice, its tone everlastingly even.

Yuma furrowed his brow in doubt, thinking of something odd, something that didn't make much sense.

"Why…Why am I here?" he questioned. "Did you bring me here on purpose? Am I meant to accept your deal?"

"There is another who impedes on our agreement," came a quizzical answer in Yuma's direction. "To defeat them, unlock this Door and obtain a new power. If you choose to accept this agreement, unlock this Door and receive it…Zexal."

"Zexal?" Yuma parroted, overly confused.

"If you are ready, then fly through the Door and you shall be granted the power you require. However, it still stands that you will lose the thing that you hold most dear. Are you prepared?"

Yuma stared at the Door, immobile in both fear and thought. He slowly clenched his fists as his eyes became moist. A feral snarl replaced his usual smile as his demeanor became quite serious.

Memories of how he came to be in this strange world started to resurface. He remembered finding Kaito's headquarters and climbing down the lengthy ladder in the dark corridor which led to the television screen that depicted…

"Astral…" Yuma spoke, the name of his friend rolling off his tongue and fluttering like a butterfly into the empty, lonely air. "That's why you've brought me here, isn't it?"

For once, Yuma was met with silence. There was no reply to confirm or deny his inquiry, no yes or no to make him go a specific route. The bittersweet quiet was only ruptured by the sound of Yuma's heavy breathing as his concerns involving Astral mounted.

_When I saw him in his duel against Kaito, he…wasn't winning. Could the duel be over now? What could have happened to Astral since I last saw him?_

Anxiety chained itself around Yuma's heart, metaphorically dragging down the organ like an anchor would a cruise ship.

"But wait…what did he say?" thought Yuma aloud. "The Door said that there was someone that's _impeding _on our agreement. That means that it's still happening so Astral must be safe…right?"

Silence again. But this time, Yuma was prepared for it.

He shifted his uncertain body toward the Door, wondering where his choice would take him. He gulped, swallowing down his worries and strife long enough to take one more deep breath before opening his mouth.

"Alright…I've made my decision."

* * *

><p><strong>Astral – 1700 LP<strong>

**Kaito – 2900 LP**

"I-It' can't be," Astral whispered, mouth agape in paralysis from the immense sense of terror and dread that Kaito's new monster evoked. "Before my very eyes, Galaxy-Eyes has evolved…"

"This is the bond that I share with the only one that I love," Kaito said in a hushed voice, so low that Astral couldn't hear the words. "The proof of my love for Haruto is here."

If Astral had been born with sweat glands like human beings, they would be working overtime in that moment.

He looked at Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon once again, almost unable to take his eyes off the towering monstrosity. Luckily, he was able to break the curse half a minute later when his fear-stricken irises slowly shifted in Utopia's general direction.

_Although Kaito now possesses a monster with 4500 ATK, _Astral thought, his inner voice remaining cool despite the frightening predicament, _I still have my trusty Number 39: Utopia. And although Utopia doesn't have as much attacking strength as this new monster, what it does have is a special ability to negate any attack thrown its way. If that's the case, then…_

"I've already factored your dueling genius and expertise into this equation," Kaito bluntly announced without provocation.

"What?" Astral said, rather shocked by the assertion.

"Once an attack is declared on Number 39: Utopia, it has the ability to then stop said attack at the cost of one of its overlay units," Kaito proceeded, revealing his fantastic memory.

Kaito wiped away some pesky grime and debris from his now red jacket and looked at the hushed duelist.

"You were planning on using that to stop my Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's attack, were you not?" he questioned, examining Astral's body movement and reading him like a book.

Astral levitated wordlessly, carefully deliberating the words he wished to say in his head so as not to come off fooled. After a hauntingly eternal silence that both duelists had heard far too often, Astral spoke.

"Are you insinuating that using the effect of my Number 39 will not be of use against your Galaxy-Eyes?"

"No," Kaito remarked. "I'm telling it to you, so listen up. Utopia is worthless compared to the awesome might of my Neo Galaxy-Eyes for two reasons.

"Firstly," he said, holding up one finger, "when Neo Galaxy-Eyes is first summoned, all other face-up cards on the field have their effects negated because Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon was used as one of the Xyz Material Monsters!"

"T-that can't be!" gaped Astral as he glanced at his monster. A feeling of dread longing for a home found one inside the ghostly spirit's chest.

"Afraid so!" Kaito demanded. "Go now, Neo Galaxy-Eyes! Photon Howling!"

With a quick spin around, Astral noticed an immediate change in the three heads of the Photon behemoth. Leaking from the mouths of each, like slobber from an overheated canine, were purple drops of energy. The puddles in each orifice increased in stature as the three heads pulled back. With a fierce thrust forward, they freed their inner energy in the form of three purplish-pinkish circular swirls. This wave of color washed over the entire field, mainly covering Number 39: Utopia until his white armor altered to the same hue. The undermined fighter found his knees increasingly frail, so much so that he fell on his left knee.

"Utopia!" Astral cried out.

Kaito raised his head and glared, not at Astral, but the remaining card in his hand. His plan was going off without a hitch so far, and he intended to keep it so…

"Secondly," he shouted, raising his voice to regain Astral's eye contact, "Neo Galaxy-Eyes can, once per turn, detach one of its own overlay units to then detach _all _overlay units from your side of the field!"

"Impossible!" Astral barely managed to say.

Like three high-powered vacuums, the three-headed beast on Kaito's side of the arena began inhaling as deeply as they could. Akin to leaves in the wind, Utopia's two golden overlay units that represented A/D Demon and Kagetokage swayed away from their rightful place at the warrior's side, instead opting to make a trip over to Neo Galaxy-Eyes. By the time the creature grew tired of inhalation, the overlay units were already absorbed into its red skin.

"And on top of that," Kaito included, wagging a condescending finger at his victim, "500 ATK is added to my monster from every overlay unit that was stolen from under your nose!"

The cherry color of the dragon's skin illuminated so brightly that it experienced a color change to a beautiful turquoise sparkle halfway through. The currently blue monster raised its quavering hands, readying itself for victory. (4500 – 5000 – 5500 ATK)

"Attacking power of 5500!" marveled Astral. "I-is this it…?"

"You won't evade your fate that easily," laughed Kaito, holding his palm out before curling his fingers into a fist. "Not before I've had a chance to give you what you deserve for your defiance!"

"What do you mean?" posed Astral, feeling more and more terrified with each word that came out of Kaito's sinister mouth.

"As you'll recall, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon has now robbed you of two of your overlay units," he recounted. "And you saw what happened already…"

"Yes," Astral scowled. "Utopia's effects are negated and Galaxy-Eyes' power has increased."

"You're almost right," smirked Kaito, "but there's still one key factor about my monster that you seemed to have omitted…Depending on the number of overlay units that it receives as payment from your wretched Number, Neo Galaxy-Eyes is awarded that many attacks this turn!"

The little hope that Astral had held on to disappeared vanished just as easily as Utopia's overlay units had. He closed his eyes, hoping, wishing, praying that opening them would cause everything to go back to normal.

Unfortunately, just about the only thing that was normal about the situation as he lifted his eyelids was the devious smile that Kaito wore whenever he was satisfied with his work.

"I've figured your strategy out," the blond proclaimed with a prideful gaze. He motioned to the card Astral held and continued by saying, "I've learned that you're a timid duelist, Astral. You won't make a play unless you've analyzed and estimated every possible scenario; that way, you can combat it without hesitation…

"Unfortunately, I saw right through that ruse. That card in your hand is probably something that cancels damage and destruction of your Utopia if I attack it….Even though your Number monster has the ability to negate my attacks, there would still be a plan for you to fall back on. Am I in the ball park?"

Astral looked down at the one card in his hand, not bothering to expend the energy to lift it up.

"I thought as much," Kaito chuckled. "However, that type of trickery is ineffective against me because when Galaxy-Eyes took away Utopia's overlay units, he received an extra attack this turn! Therefore, even if you try and use that destruction stopping card, your fate will still be sealed!"

Astral, head bowed and quiet, finally raised his skull. Kaito glowered at the entity, gritting his teeth manically and narrowing his eyes as he examined Astral's facial expression. It was almost as though a new feeling, a new confidence, had found its way inside him.

Instead of the fear or despair that he was expecting, Kaito was met with a smile from Astral, and a determined one at that. The latter duelist clutched the last card in his hand resolutely and stared directly into Kaito's eyes.

"If you have such confidence, Kaito," he grinned, "why don't you test your theory?"

"Why, you…" Kaito bellowed. "Fine! If you want to disappear, I'm more than happy to assist you in achieving your goal!"

He pointed upward to the sky while keeping his scornful eyes locked on Astral's.

"It's time for you to offer your soul to Neo Galaxy-Eyes, Astral! Attack now! Ultimate Photon Stream!"

The blue scales shimmering on Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's shone as Kaito's order reached the creature. Starting from the otherworldly ground up was an inferno of blue flame that covered the creature's feet, the legs, then torso, traveling in three separate paths to each mouth. The scorching embers sizzled inside the dry jaws, revitalized and replenished by a similar fire that welled up inside the beast. As each mouth opened wider and wider, the flames grew in unison. It was only when the jaws were so wide that there was a constant threat of dislocation that the fiery blasts were shot in a triangular formation at Utopia. The wounded fighter barely had time to lift its rosewood eyes to see the attack that incinerated its body without fail.

"That should teach you to wear a mask of false confidence in my presence," Kaito glared, wiping the dirt of his cheek with the back of his hand. He cracked the knuckles on both hands before his right hand began to illuminate. His trusty Numbers extractor, the Photon Hand, replaced his normal limb.

"Say goodbye to your…"

His voice became nothing more than a hushed whisper as the smoke that covered Utopia's body began to fade. Although it was still hazy, he made out the shape of a standing figure clutching their duel disk, still breathing and conscious.

With a glowing "100" above his head that indicated his amount of life points, Astral stood alone on his desolate side of the ruins. However, this wasn't exactly true as evidenced by the hulking illusion towering behind him.

"W-what the hell?" growled Kaito, enraged by this revelation. "How…how do you still have life left in you?"

"Remember this?" Astral asked, throwing his thumb behind his back to point at the illusory for of the A/D Demon used for Utopia's summoning. "I hope you didn't think the D stood for destruction."

"Detach," Kaito snarled, immediately understanding the name. "But Utopia never got a chance to detach its overlay unit!"

"No," Astral nodded in agreement before offering a smile, "but your Neo Galaxy-Eyes did!"

Kaito's jaw dropped as he realized the validity of Astral's statement. Could this have really been his own doing?

"When A/D Demon is detached from its host Xyz Monster," enlightened the strategic duelist, "I can choose to pay Life Points equal to A/D Demon's ATK, or in other words…"

Kaito faintly recalled A/D Demon having 1600 ATK.

"When that's done," Astral proceeded, "damage to me during this turn is turned to 0!"

"Even though his monster's effect was negated," gawked Kaito with large eyes, "he was still able to hold on through another effect that I wasn't able to predict?"

Then suddenly, Kaito began to laugh. Unlike the ones before, this one was neither false nor emotionless. Astral felt a cold tingle in his spine, wondering what could cause Kaito to laugh in such a manner.

"It's been too long a while…" he said with a sly grin on his face, "since my prey gave me this much opposition! I'm almost going to miss this when your soul and your Numbers belong to me."

His expression became nearly solemn once more, although the slight hint of excitement still poked through. He looked at Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon confidently before turning to Astral.

"Since I can no longer deal you damage this turn, I have no other choice but to end," he sighed. "However, with one card in your hand, I'm certain that…"

Kaito stopped his sentence and looked up as did Astral. Although it was dim, they both swore that they could hear a sound from above. The noise became louder and louder as it neared closer and closer to the battleground. Before long, they both could see a speck falling from the deep blue sky that they recognized immediately.

"Is that…" Astral and Kaito said in unison.

"Aaaah!" came a scream from the speck as it approached the ground. If not for the different level of gravity in the Astral World, the screaming object would have certainly hit the ground and suffered many bumps and bruises, among other worse injuries. However, with the decreased gravity acceleration, the falling party crasher found himself floating a couple inches above the planet's terrain.

As he opened his eyes, Yuma found himself in the dead center of the battlefield separating Kaito and Astral. He trembled, incredulous at the fact that he miraculously survived the frightening fall that ensued after he'd opened the Door.

"Y-Yuma?" Astral gasped, looking at his dueling companion. "What are you doing here?"

"Yuma Tsukumo…" came the voice behind the pink-haired thirteen year old.

Yuma looked over his shoulder to see Kaito. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he bounded to his feet in an instant. Although he had seen the battle against Kaito and Astral before reaching this strange planet, he still had somewhat of an underlying fear of the powerful duelist.

"Kaito…" he said before walking (or rather, floating) over to Astral.

"How did you get here?" questioned Astral.

"I…I'm not really sure," Yuma thought, recounting the events aloud. "One second I was standing in Kaito's hideout watching this fight, and then I wanted you to receive Utopia to help you, and then…"

He paused for a moment, finding this particular part of the story to be a bit surreal, even inside his head. Nevertheless, he continued.

"And then, I was transported to this weird, dark area where I was standing on a rocky bridge and staring at this creepy looking door. But it told me that if I wanted to help you, all I'd need to do is unlock it to obtain the power…"

"Power?" Astral asked, staring at Yuma, grasping onto every word.

"Uh huh," Yuma confirmed. "I think it called it…Zexal."

"Zexal!" Astral immediately cried, not missing a beat.

Yuma was taken aback by such an abrupt and shocked reaction to it. He cocked his head to the side and looked at Astral.

"That's right. Why? Do you know something about it?"

"Zexal…" Astral said, his mind flashing to an image of his own universe. He longed for the peace and serenity of the planet from which he came, momentarily losing himself in the flow of nostalgia.

"Astral?" Yuma said timidly, not intentionally disrupting the ghost's thoughts while looking to answers for his own.

"Zexal," repeated Astral. "It is the power…that has the ability to save the Astral World!"

Both Yuma and Kaito stared at Astral, collecting their thoughts while piecing together their individual puzzles with this new piece of information. Yuma was the first to speak.

"A power that can save the Astral World?"

Astral opened his mouth to speak, but Kaito's words came out.

"Impossible," he refuted. "The Astral World cannot be saved."

Yuma and Astral, who had almost forgotten the third party in all of this, turned to Kaito as though expecting more of an answer, which he supplied.

"Not while Dr. Faker is using Haruto…"

"Haruto?" Yuma asked. "What's a Haruto?"

Kaito scowled at him, but continued as though nothing had been said.

"He's been dumping the trash collected by the Obots into the Astral World," he explained. "They're rigged to detonate when they reach that location. That way, the people of that world won't be able to do anything about it…they won't even so it coming."

"You said Dr. Faker was behind this," Astral said. "Who is Dr. Faker?"

Kaito looked down at his feet, kicking the ground with one of his pristine shoes. His voice hushed, almost torn as he spoke.

"He's the closest thing to the devil than you can imagine."

Yuma and Astral looked at each other in silence, in wonderment. Neither knew what to say, let alone what to do.

"Well…it's your turn," Kaito reminded, his voice snapping both of his foes back to normal.

**Astral – 100 LP**

**Kaito – 2900 LP**

Yuma looked at Astral, finally breaking the silence between them. Unfortunately, he decided to do so by screaming.

"Astral! Y-your life points are only 100?"

"That's correct," the entity established. "Kaito is more powerful for me…I didn't imagine that he would be this unstoppable."

Yuma's brow furrowed, his patience for Astral's self-deprecation wearing thin. He balled his hand into a fist and placed it over his chest.

"That's not true, Astral!" he argued. "I know that you can win this duel!"

"Thank you for believing," Astral said, wanting to smile but finding it too difficult in such a situation. "However, Kaito…"

"It doesn't matter what he can or can't do!" Yuma shouted. "You'll never know what you can do until you draw your card!"

Astral looked at Yuma then at the deck in his D-Pad. Though fear was still alive in his heart, a newfound sense of passion was as well. Hearing Yuma's encouraging words sparked a desire for betterment.

_Yuma's right…_he thought. _I won't be able to defeat Kaito if I don't believe in my ability to do so. Get ready, Kaito…I'm going to Kattobingu!_

"Alright, Kaito…" Astral began. "It's my…"

"Wait, Astral," Yuma stopped.

Astral looked up from his deck and into Yuma's bright, red eyes. As he did, he was met with a smile from the boy.

"There's no reason you have to handle this alone," he said, slowly moving his hand over to the top card of the deck. "I'll be here with you to cheer you on like you've done for me so many times!"

"Yuma…" Astral gasped, looking at the top card to see both their hands touching it. He glanced at Yuma one last time and the boy gave him a self-assured nod of his head.

"It's…" they said together. "Our turn!"

As they touched the card together, something unprecedented started to occur. The top card of the deck, from the bottom up, began to transform into a beautiful, shiny gold color.

"Let's go!" they shouted together as the card began to come loose from its slot.

"I will now construct an overlay network…" Astral screamed as his body began to morph into a bright blue orb of light.

Yuma looked down to see his own body turning into the same shape, albeit with a red color that matched his eyes.

"With my body and Astral's!" he shouted, beginning to understand what was happening. As he finished, his body was completely enveloped in the red aura that blazed around him.

"I-impossible!" A fear-stricken Kaito yelled at the top of his lungs. "Overlay two bodies together? What type of power is this?"

"When two souls come together to become one, a new power will come forth to unite them!" Astral chanted. "Now, Yuma!"

"Let's do it, Astral!" Yuma shouted.

"Kattobingu, ore!" they called out in unison, as one.

The fiery souls, one blue and one red, shot up into the air like rockets. As they flipped and twirled around each other, their light emissions blended together. Spiraling around and around one another again and again in a motion that resembled a DNA helix, they finally brought themselves together to create one focal point at the highest point in the air.

Although the duo were extremely high off the ground, Kaito still heard their voices as they called out one last sound.

"Xyz Change! ZEXAL!"

Once declared, a blinding flash of light pierced the darkened squalls of the sky. The whole Astral World seemed to illuminate as the sun-like blaze of glory descended from the heavens. Kaito looked helplessly as the two duelists he knew were gone, sort of.

Like a lightning bolt, a golden arrow of light fell down from the sky, crashing to the ground, despite the lessened gravity acceleration. When it hit the floor, sparks of gold shot in every direction. Kaito held up his arm, deflecting two of them as he readjusted his eyes to the new figure in front of him.

Standing in front of Kaito, now a foot taller was someone who, more than anything, resembled the former version of Yuma. Among the new features, however, were a golden left eye, the black in his hair being highlighted with a goldenrod appearance, impeccable white pants and a matching undershirt, bulky crimson armor that covered his shoulder blades, chest, and uppermost arms, a dazzlingly white belt with a matching deck box, burgundy scales on his now burgundy D-Pad, and perhaps the most noticeable of all, a golden aura that flowed all around his body.

It appeared that Kaito wasn't the only one shocked by the new transformation.

"W-what the…How did I get these clothes?" Yuma questioned frantically, huffing in and out rapidly. "And where did this D-Pad come from? And what's with…"

_Focus, Yuma, _came Astral somewhat exasperated voice from inside the boy's head.

"Astral, is that you?" Yuma asked while looking around. "Where did you go?"

_Our bodies are now merged_, Astral explained. _You and I…we're now one unit_.

"No way," Yuma gaped. "This is…so cool!"

Yuma's eyes were suddenly drawn to his fingertips. He assumed that there must have been something on them because they were glowing the brightest color of gold out of his entire body.

"What's going on?" he gasped, lifting his hand to his eyes. The glow was now spreading throughout his entire hand.

_This is the power of Zexal, _Astral stated. _When two powerful duelists clash forces, one must survive using everything they have in their arsenal. To be the survivor, a duelist must rely on what they have inside…Win, Yuma! Concentrate and draw the card we need to defeat Kaito!_

Yuma gulped, looking at his flashing hand. He nodded his head and touched the top card of his deck.

"Alright, Astral! Let's go!" he shouted as he gained a good grip on the golden card. Both duelists closed their eyes, allowing belief to surround their hearts. Then they shouted together.

"All the light! Power! Illuminate the path of hope residing in my right arm!"

Yuma opened his eyes and took a step back before lunging forward and jumping into the air. The top card of his deck came off into his hand as he did so.

"Shining Draw!"

Barely having time to look at the card he drew, Yuma placed the card he had been holding into his D-Pad first.

"I activate Monster Reborn which will revive Number 39: Utopia!"

Back and better than ever was Number 39: Utopia who flew above Yuma's body proudly. He glared at Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, holding a large grudge for the prior misdoing. (2500 ATK)

"And then I'll show you his true form!" continued the supercharged warrior that was Yuma. "Number 39: Utopia, evolve! Chaos Xyz Change! Come forth, Chaos Number 39: Utopia!"

"Chaos Numbers?" shouted Kaito as Utopia's limbs and wings retracted. The boy watched in horror as Utopia's design took a turn for the bleak. Its lustrous white armor was now painted black and its wings were more curved than before. Claw-like fingers tapped the hilt of the sword it gripped in two hands as its blood red eyes spied its first victim. (2500 ATK)

"N-Numbers…can transform in such a way?" Kaito said, though it came out as nothing more than a whisper. "They have this type of ability?"

"Get ready, Kaito!" shouted Yuma, gaining the blond boy's attention. "Because I'm going to bring it to ya starting with this!"

He lifted the glowing card as high as his new, longer arms could reach before throwing it swiftly into his D-Pad in one foul swoop.

"This is the power of Zexal, Kaito!" Yuma and Astral both declared as the card appeared on the field. "Show him now! Come forth, Zexal Weapon…"

Yuma aimed his palm upward and a giant burst of golden light energy shot from it. A silhouette dominated the light and remained in midair as the light grew dark. Kaito's eyes were instantly drawn to the object which he readily identified as a sword because the blade of the weapon caught fire seconds later. The light from the ever-growing flames moved from the tip of the blade to the hilt, the latter part of which was in the shape of a brass serpent. The swords horizontal guards were white and in the shape of two sharp, lion-like fangs. The weapon floated over to Utopia Ray, positioning itself in the air in front of the warrior's chest. (500 ATK)

"Chimera Sword!"

"Z-Zexal Weapon…" repeated Kaito. "Impossible! For such a thing to exist without my knowledge…just what's going on here?"

"Zexal Weapon – Chimera Sword can be equipped to Chaos Number 39 from my hand," explained Yuma. "And once that happens, he gains 500 more ATK!"

Utopia dropped its regular weapon and instead reached out to grasp the new Zexal Weapon. Once it held the slithery hilt in both hands, it lifted the blazing blade up into the air, positioning it so that the flames were directly in front of Galaxy-Eyes' chest. (2500 – 3000 ATK)

"Furthermore," Yuma continued, "by dispatching my final overlay unit, Utopia gains 500 ATK…"

Number 39: Utopia's overlay unit seemed to be magnetically attracted to the Zexal Weapon as evidenced by the fact that it quickly stopped its orbital rotation around Utopia Ray so that it could fly into the fiery rapier. (3000 – 3500 ATK)

"And on top of that, Galaxy-Eyes loses 1000 ATK!" Astral reminded.

The blue, sparkling scales that had coated Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon cooled down, losing their beauty and allure. They neat sequin-like structure faded as they reverted to their normal red hue. (5500 – 4500 ATK)

"That was your ace in the hole?" scoffed Kaito in an attempt to regain his menacing composure. "If you hadn't realized, since that ATK boost Galaxy-Eyes gained from your Utopia last turn is permanent, he still has a 1000 point power advantage over your Chaos Number!"

"A general could not come into power if it wasn't for the help of his loyal troops and soldiers," Yuma stated profoundly in a rare moment of uncharacteristic philosophical enlightenment. "If that general thinks that he can take on a whole army by himself, he will understand the drastic consequences of those actions…"

"What are you talking about?" snarled Kaito, wondering where Yuma's inane speech was headed.

"You, Kaito," he shouted as he lifted a finger to the boy. "You're that general! You've been so fixated on victory that you've left your Galaxy-Eyes defenseless!"

"Who are you to talk?" Kaito spat, scrutinizing Yuma. "You also have no cards left in your hand and a weaker monster than mine! How did you expect to even come close to defeating my Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon?"

"I don't expect to come close to defeating it," answered Yuma. "I expect to defeat it here and now!"

"What?" Kaito barked, unconsciously stepping back.

"Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray…Attack Kaito's Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon now! Chimera Slice!"

The Chaos Number nodded and leapt into the air, swinging his flaming blade back and forth like a madman. With anger and vengeance for fallen comrades evident in his eyes, he dropped his arms down and situated the Zexal Weapon in front of his chest, extending his reach so that the tip of the sabre would collide with Neo Galaxy-Eyes' heart. However, this was not something that Kaito would take lying down.

"Fight back, Galaxy-Eyes!" he commanded. "If he has a death wish, let's honor his prayers!"

Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon nodded in acknowledgement, opening all three of its mouths. From each one, a stream of photonic energy, one colored blue, one red, and one green, shot at the same time, each one coming together within a matter of seconds to form a multicolored ray of destructive power. The mega blast hit Utopia Ray head on, sending plumes of smoke every which way.

"In the end, it was inevitable!" Kaito shouted over the smoldering embers, ensuring that Yuma could hear his voice. "Your Numbers were going to be under my possession one way or…"

The word that he struggled to say was "another", and for good reason. As the smoke cleared, Kaito found himself staring at the Chaos Number who seemed virtually unscathed by his monster's assault. When he looked at Yuma's fused body, he found something even more off-putting.

Standing behind Yuma to his left was a levitating computer virus, coated in gold and navy blue stripes. The Numbers Hunter recognized this as Number 34. On the far right was the needle-shaped Cyclops made of fiber optics that Kaito knew as Number 11. However, the most menacing of all was the warrior standing in the middle. With his arms crossed over his chest, Number 39: Utopia stood behind Yuma, as though it were his guardian angel.

"W-what are these three doing back…" Yuma heard Kaito say in a nervous voice.

"It's just as I told you, Kaito," he responded. "If a general has good troops and soldiers, he won't abandon them and as such, they won't abandon him either…"

"When Utopia Ray attacks with Chimera Sword equipped to it," came Astral's voice, although his body was invisible to both Yuma and Kaito, "Chimera Sword's second effect activates, one which grants our Chaos Number 500 more ATK for each Xyz Monster in our Graveyard…"

"And thanks to you," Yuma smirked, "that's a grand total of 1500 extra ATK, thus making him more powerful than your Neo Galaxy-Eyes!"

"That's…" came from Kaito's mouth, but he failed to see how to finish the sentence. Instead, he watched helplessly, hopelessly, as the Chaos Number fought through Galaxy-Eyes' attack, fighting desperately to wage an assault of his own. With answered prayers, the warrior finally reached the dragon's chest and jammed its blade in the dead center of the creature's heart, thus slaying it for good. Running its blade up ten feet and then down twenty feet for good measure, the fire spread internally into Galaxy-Eyes, burning it from the inside out.

Kaito felt a sharp tinge of pain, almost unlike any other he had felt before. There was only one incident that he had dealt with that even came close to this type of pain and that was when Haruto was taken away from him. Not surprisingly, this was the feeling that he now had.

As he watched his Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon die, his Neo Galaxy-Eyes that represented his bond to Haruto, he felt that bond being severed inside. It was almost as though someone had cut the string keeping his love for Haruto afloat. Now drowning in a sea of despair, Kaito could barely feel anything other than the pain of losing Haruto for a second time.

His eyes looked down as he found himself being lifted off the ground via the explosion that occurred upon his monster's destruction. He felt his body fly backwards, even realizing a scream from force of habit. However, neither action was genuine; both were mechanical, as though he were programmed. He understood now, that was all he was…Programmed, like a robot, to fulfill the task of Number Hunting. Programmed by Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker to carry out their biddings…

The pain receptors in his upper arm screamed out inside his body as he fell to the ground, landing on his shoulder. He couldn't feel the pain, however, for his mind had drifted to the past. To Haruto…

_**Birds chirped and tweeted in the uppermost sections of the oak trees and in the sky. Elsewhere, on the ground, the woodland creatures scampered around. Deer, badgers, and squirrels danced around the meadow, going about their business happily. Butterflies waltzed in the air, gliding on the wings of the summer zephyr.**_

"_**Look, Haruto," smiled a young, blond-haired boy wearing a white button-up shirt underneath two black suspender straps. He pointed to one of the many flying sprites of the forest. "It's your favorite! A butterfly!"**_

_**He outstretched his arm to the winged masterpiece of nature and the two of them watched as the buttercup-colored insect fluttered onto his index finger. The butterfly waltzed around, crawling up and down the appendage as though it were a foreign country.**_

"_**Can I have a turn with it, big brother?" asked the child named Haruto, pulling down his long-sleeved blue and white striped shirt so that the wrinkles ironed themselves out. "Please, Kaito?"**_

"_**Of course, Haruto," replied Kaito, ruffling his brother's hair slightly. He dropped his finger down carefully and slowly and allowed the butterfly to crawl onto Haruto's index finger.**_

_**Haruto felt the butterfly's tiny legs dancing up and down his limb and giggled in delight.**_

"_**It tickles!" he laughed. "Kaito, it tickles!"**_

_**Kaito laughed too, amused by his brother's silly antics. He wrapped his arm around Haruto's shoulder and held him close, not wanting their playtime to end. As he shifted Haruto, the butterfly got frightened and flew away from the blue-haired boy. Spiraling upward into the sky, it soared away from the two brothers, leaving them awestruck by the majestic and graceful movement.**_

"_**Maybe that could be us one day, big brother."**_

"_**Huh?" Kaito wondered, looking down at Haruto with a confused face. "What could be us?"**_

"_**Be able to fly away like that whenever we're scared," Haruto answered. "But not alone like that. We would be together!"**_

_**Kaito smiled at the Haruto's innocence, at his childlike personality. He wished that he had half the imagination that his little brother possessed.**_

"_**Of course," he nodded, looking at Haruto. "We won't ever be alone because we'll always have each other. And don't worry, Haruto…you don't ever have to be scared. I'll always be here to protect you."**_

"_**Do you promise?" Haruto smiled. He knew his brother would not lie to him, but it still felt good to hear the words come straight from Kaito's mouth.**_

"_**I promise, Haruto," Kaito nodded, pulling his brother in for a hug. "I promise that I won't let anything happen to you ever."**_

_**Haruto returned the hug and looked up to see the butterfly above. The insect watched their interaction and noticed the bond between the two brothers, although it was incapable of comprehending something to complex. It levitated in the air, watching as the two brothers stood back up and walked through the forest together, virtually inseparable.**_

"Hey, Kaito!" shouted a voice from the other side of the field. "Are you alright over there?"

Kaito's eyelids opened, revealing his large blue-gray peepers once again. As his memory vanished, the pain in his body increased. He felt a sharp twist of pain as he sat up. His immediate instinct was to grip his right arm with his left hand to mitigate the pain. It worked well enough, although he still felt a modicum of agony.

Wobbling and struggling to stand up, he took a moment to reassess the playing field. He remembered that Yuma's life points were still 100, and that the ATK of the boy's Chaos Number had dropped down to 3000 since the turn had ended. A large strike of pain, this one filling his heart, swooped in upon the realization that Neo Galaxy-Eyes had been vanquished. However, this pain was soon replaced by a burning anger and animosity towards Yuma.

**Yuma/Astral – 100 LP**

**Kaito – 2400 LP**

"Are you alri…" Yuma tried asking again before being silenced.

"Be quiet!" yelled Kaito. "My arm is fine…"

_It's my heart that's not…_

"A-alright," stuttered Yuma, not having to be asked twice. "It's your turn."

Kaito drew a card from his deck without looking. He didn't dare avert his glowering gaze from Yuma's face. However, interest overtook him as he looked down to see what he had drawn.

Without speaking, he neatly threw a card into his D-Pad and a set card appeared in his Spell/Trap zone. He didn't bother to look away from it, nor did he care for talking to Yuma.

"I take it that means it's our turn?" he asked more to Astral than Kaito.

"I assume so," guessed Astral.

Yuma made his draw and looked at the card. It was a Trap, but he was uncertain he would need it. Putting it aside, he returned his attention to his Chaos Number.

"Kaito!" he shouted, attracting Kaito's scowl again. "It looks like this is the…"

"Trap activate!" Kaito announced, his voice so full of hatred that it scared Yuma to have to hear it. "Mirror Shade!"

A transparent barrier covered Kaito as his Trap lifted. Inside Kaito's bubble, a lightning bolt form, hitting the walls of the shielding and ricocheting off each one.

"Through the effect of Mirror Shade, I relinquish half of my life points," stated the boy trapped inside the dome as the lightning bounced off the top of the barrier and landed down on him, striking him down temporarily.

As the Trap faded, Kaito's body wriggled on the ground slightly. Using his last bit of strength, he managed to pick himself up and rest on his knees for a while. From there, he elaborated further.

"By doing so, Mirror Shade thus prevents me from taking any damage during this turn as a result of battles!"

"So you get another turn?" Yuma asked rhetorically. "Alright…If that's how it's going to be, I'll end my…"

"Wait, Yuma!" Astral cautioned. "What about the last card in your hand?"

"What about it?" Yuma questioned, looking down at the card.

"I recommend you set it," replied Astral. "Just in case the worst happens…"

"Are you sure, Astral?" Yuma asked, his voice full of skepticism as he looked at the card. "Well…fine. We'll do it your way since this is your duel."

He lifted the card and set it in his D-Pad. A hidden card appeared behind the Zexal-wielding warrior.

"I set this card and end my turn."

**Yuma/Astral – 100 LP**

**Kaito – 1200 LP**

"Draw," Kaito said quietly, picking up a card. As he turned his head to the side a wide smirk started to coat his face. Yuma was shocked by the sudden change of personality, confused as to what the card was. Kaito, being all-too-gracious, didn't leave Yuma in the dark for too long.

He turned his card around, revealing to Yuma a card seen before. He vaguely remembered it from his first duel with Kaito, but couldn't recall exactly what it was.

"I activate the Photon Sublimination Spell!" he shouted, reaching into his Graveyard and recovering his two copies of Photon Kaiser before putting them in his pocket. "So by removing those two Photon monsters, I can draw two new cards!"

With a shaky reach, he touched the top two cards of his deck before freeing them from the duel disk. He frowned as he looked at both, but slowly saw the correlation that the two cards shared. Alone they were no good, but if he combined them together…

"Now I've got you for sure!" he laughed maniacally. "I'm going to keep you safe at all costs, Haruto!"

"Haruto again?" Yuma whispered, his brain trying to imagine what or who this Haruto was.

"Field Spell activate!" Kaito shouted, a slot at the very left end of his D-Pad opening up so he could place his card inside it. "Photon Pressure World!"

As Kaito inserted the card into its respective slot, the whole field changed into, quiet ironically, yet another planet. This one, however, seemed more familiar than the one Yuma and Kaito had just inhabited. This new world resembled the planet Saturn that Yuma had seen in his astronomy textbook, especially with the giant ring orbiting around the planet and the asteroids floating every which way.

Yuma looked around the strange world curiously before gasping loudly, and rather effeminately, when he saw Kaito breathing in the air.

"Don't you need a helmet to breathe in space?" he shrieked frantically, panting heavily as he did so before remembering something. "Wait a minute…Don't _I _need a helmet? I can't breathe! Someone tell Kotori that I…"

"Yuma…" Astral sighed, his voice reaching Yuma's head in a stern tone. "This is just an augmented reality Field Spell…we're not really in outer space, you know."

"I-I know that much!" Yuma rebutted. "I was just…uhh…"

Truthfully, making up a lie was a lot harder than telling the truth at that moment. Kaito would have been waiting for at least a couple hours longer for Yuma to fudge an excuse if he hadn't continued his turn.

"It doesn't matter now," he confidently asserted. "Whenever I summon a Photon monster in this new arena, you'll take 100 damage times that monster's Level because _you _don't control a Photon monster!"

Yuma's eyes enlarged, comprehending what it meant for him if Kaito were to summon _any _Photon monster.

"And lucky for me," the Numbers Hunter smirked, "I have one right here! I summon my Photon Bomber!"

A golden, oblong-shaped portal materialized on the ground and Yuma watched as a monster arose from it. A crudely designed rocky creature staggered onto the field, its whole body shining in a blue photonic light. Green eyes without pupils stared at the Chaos Number oddly, its head shifting to the side to get a better glance. Two brown diagonal sashes functioning as makeshift bandoliers around the creature's chest harbored an assortment of different shaped and sized bombs, two of which the monster removed, one for each hand. With two quick spews of molten saliva globs from its mouth, the fuse on each bomb became shorter and shorter. (0 ATK)

"And due to Photon Pressure World," Kaito announced, "even though Photon Bomber is only a Level 1 monster, it'll inflict the necessary amount of damage to you so that will finish this duel in my favor! Go, Photon Pressure World!"

A few of the asteroids in the sky above came down as Photon Bomber threw one of his bombs into the air. The explosion detonated, sending a shower of debris and leftover residue down like a firework. As it did, the asteroids came down too, heading towards Yuma at an alarming pace.

"Oh, crap!" he shouted, holding his head in both hands. "What do I do? What do I do?"

"Yuma!" Astral shouted. "The Trap Card!"

"Huh?" he said, looking down and recalling that he had set a Trap the previous turn on Astral's recommendation. "Oh yeah!"

Yuma's facedown card lifted as the boy rapidly pressed the button on his D-Pad that would activate it. The sound of his voice was nothing more than a muffled blur as the meteorite hit the spot directly in front of him, digging itself five feet into the ground and causing a massive tremor in the planet which sent Yuma toppling backwards.

"Is my Numbers hunt completed?" Kaito pondered aloud, watching Yuma to see if he would arise or not. Much to the blonde teenager's chagrin, the glowing goofball did stand back up.

"D-due to Damage Diet," Yuma wheezed, talking slowly in an effort to conserve his strength and energy, "all the damage that I receive this turn, effect or otherwise, is cut in half."

**Yuma/Astral – 50 LP**

**Kaito – 1200 LP**

Kaito clenched his fists and grit his teeth, knowing what had to be done. And he didn't enjoy it one bit.

Yuma watched in bemusement as Kaito slid his fingers into his Graveyard. As though he had a bond with the card in question, the boy retrieved Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon without looking and turned it over for Yuma to see.

"What's that for?" he inquired with a childlike curiosity.

"It's the obligatory cost if I wish to use Photon Bomber's effect," grimaced Kaito. "I first have to send my Bomber to the Graveyard and then banish 1 Photon monster from my Graveyard…"

Photon Bomber slowly faded into particles of light which ascended into the black sky. An augmented illusion depicting Neo Galaxy-Eyes traveled not too far behind these particles.

"And by doing that…by doing that," Kaito struggled, his voice breaking at uneven times, "I can destroy one Xyz monster on the field and deal damage to the both of us equal to that monster's original ATK…Chaos Number 39 is my target!"

Yuma and Astral both looked in horror at Kaito as a bomb dropped from the sky, a sort of goodbye present courtesy of Photon Bomber. The explosive landed at Utopia Ray's feet and, confused by what the object was, the monster crouched down and picked it up. Immediately, the bomb burst, mutilating the Chaos Number's hands and arms before the warrior fell on his back, finally defeated.

Following that came another explosion, this one of the monster itself. In sporadic areas all over its body, its leg, shoulder, chest, and head, started to detonate, giving off large shockwaves of energy that passed through the air. In a matter of seconds, the entire creature had vanished and was replaced by these shockwaves which affected Yuma and Kaito at the same time. Feeling instantly lighter, both duelists screamed upon the realization that they had been thrown back ten feet each. However, this time the gravity acceleration could not help them and their faces smashed into the uncaring ground.

Three buzzers sounded, one on each side of the field, and one directly in the middle. The two on the outside with Yuma's, Astral's, and Kaito's faces on them signaled that they lost their duel, while the middle one declared the event as a draw.

**Yuma/Astral – 0 LP**

**Kaito – 0 LP**

Kaito was the first to manage the task of getting on his feet. Being older than Yuma all but ensured a greater level of endurance. Although he stumbled twice, he accomplished the task he set out for on the third attempt. With his back turned to Yuma, Kaito started his stride, heading for the portal outside of the Astral World that Orbital 7 still had open.

"Wait, Kaito!" Yuma shouted. "Hold on!"

Kaito ignored Yuma's request, already upset that he had to relinquish his victory by ending the duel in a draw. At that point, he wanted as little to do with the pink-haired annoyance as possible.

"Kaito!" Yuma yelled, raising his voice as Kaito moved further and further away. "You said that Dr. Faker was the closest thing to the devil than I can imagine, didn't you? I want to know who he is so I can help you!"

That statement was enough to make Kaito stop altogether, even though he didn't want to. He turned around, his head hanging downward. He didn't dare look Yuma in the eyes for fear that his emotions would get the better of him.

"You can't help me escape from the nightmare that he's built for me," Kaito said softly. "I'm trapped in it at least until I fulfill my task…or die trying."

"Kaito…" Yuma said, picking himself up off the ground leisurely.

"That's why…that's why I must hunt the Numbers," he scowled, looking unpleasantly at the floor before turning one last time to Yuma. "And that's why the next time we meet…the outcome of the duel will be different!"

Despite numerous attempts by Yuma to persuade Kaito to stay and chat with him, the latter of the aforesaid boys didn't bother to even look back over his shoulder, let alone acknowledge Yuma's existence. Yuma watched as Kaito wandered far enough away that he became virtually unnoticeable.

"He's gone," Yuma sighed, breaking the silence and tension in the environment.

"Yes, it would appear so," Astral's voice came into Yuma's head.

"Dr. Faker…" frowned Yuma, his mind trying to imagine just how much of an evil person that man must've been to make Kaito act in such a way. The more he thought about it, the more upset he became. He knew deep down that Kaito was a good person, but if someone was making him act the opposite, he didn't approve of that.

Astral's mind was also transfixed on Kaito, although in a different manner.

_Kaito…If you are truly to fulfill your mission, then that means that one day you and Yuma will indeed have to battle again…Or perhaps, I will once have to face you more if it means protecting these Numbers, saving these memories…I wonder what will happen when that time comes…_

* * *

><p>Orbital 7 turned his head to the side when he heard something unexpected. Remembering that the portal to the Astral World was still open, he soon watched as Kaito leapt from the entrance to the other dimension, unharmed for the most part but seething with rage.<p>

The robot immediately whipped its head around, trying to avoid any unnecessary conversation with the Numbers Hunter. He knew from experience that making Kaito more upset than he already was more often than not resulted in dire consequences.

"Orbital," Kaito said, crushing Orbital 7's dreams of silence.

"Y-yes, Kaito-sama?" replied the trusty android. "Do you need something?"

"As a matter of fact," Kaito responded, "there is something you can do for me."

The human clicked a button on his suit which transformed the attire from white to its usual black appearance. Then he sauntered over to the robot's chair which faced the large computer monitor in the room.

"Say the word and I'll do it," Orbital 7 saluted happily.

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Yuma looked around the unfamiliar land, looking every which way for an escape. Unfortunately, he found none, no matter how hard he scoured.<p>

"Say, Astral…"

"Yes, Yuma?" asked the wraithlike being.

"How do you get out of this place anyway?"

"Oh, that's easy," Astral explained. "You see, when I wanted to get out of this world, I just do this."

From inside the body that he temporarily shared with Yuma, Astral concentrated on images of the outside world. He envisioned Yuma's house, the World Duel Carnival fairgrounds, the school that Yuma attended, as well as the various attractions and amusement spots located in the carnival.

Yuma felt a weird internal feeling, almost as if something inside his body was leaving him. Then he noticed his body levitating a bit, the weight and pressure on his legs becoming non-existent. A couple seconds later, his body dropped to the ground and he fell on his buttocks.

"Ouch," he said, moving his arm back to rub his backside soothingly. He gasped as he noticed that his arms had reverted to their usual stature. He looked down at the rest of his body, seeing his that his attire once more consisted of his usual red and white hoodie, white bellbottom pants, and his fingerless gloves.

_Does that mean…I'm me again? _Yuma wondered to himself. _But that would mean…_

"Grr…!" he shouted at the empty sky inside the Emperor's Key. "Astral! When I said how do you get out of here, I was talking about me! Not you!"

He kicked the ground angrily as no response came.

"Just great…" he sighed. "Now how am I supposed to…"

Something from behind Yuma made a sucking noise which drew attention from his ears. His eyes were also curious as to what was making the sound, and he soon found out when he spun around to check it out.

A swirling vortex made entirely of golden energy, not unlike the one that had teleported Kaito into this peculiar terrain in the first place, had opened up on the ground directly behind Yuma. The boy looked at it, cynical and untrusting about its origin, let alone where it would lead.

Scanning the perimeter again, he found no sign of another one of these portals appearing anywhere. There was solely one, and it was right behind him. What were the odds?

_It's probably too good to be true…_ he thought to himself, trying to rationalize where or not go into it. _I don't even know where it leads…what if…_

He thought of his image of Dr. Faker and shivered as a chill ran down his spine.

"But if I don't," he said, now thinking aloud, "how else am I going to get out of here? It looks like I don't have much of a choice in the matter…"

With a gulp and prayer, Yuma took a few steps backwards. After crouching down and getting a good running start at the golden gateway to the unknown, he made his leap of faith.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Photon Pressure World (Spell)<strong>

Field Spell

Image: A number of broken blue asteroids and meteorites orbiting around Saturn.

Effect: When a "Photon" monster is Normal or Special Summoned: You can inflict damage to all players that do not control a "Photon" monster equal to the Summoned monster's Level x 100.

Note: This card was first used by Kaito Tenjo in Episode 42 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Mirror Shade (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A ninja in green robes protected by a mirror-like shield as four prominent bolts of lightning try to reach him.

Effect: Pay half your Life Points; you take no Battle Damage this turn.

Note: This card was first used by Kaito Tenjo in Episode 56 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**A/D Demon (Monster)**

Fiend/Level 4/Effect/DARK

1600 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: When this card is used as an Xyz Material Monster for an Xyz Summon of an Xyz Monster: You can draw 1 card. When this card is detached from an Xyz Monster, you can Life Points equal to this card's original ATK. If you do, you take no Battle Damage this turn.

Note: This card first debuted in the last chapter, but the full effect was shown in this chapter.

**Photon Bomber (Monster)**

Machine/Level 1/Effect/LIGHT

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: You can send this face-up card you control to the Graveyard and banish 1 "Photon" monster in your Graveyard to target 1 Xyz Monster on the field with less ATK than the banished monster's ATK; destroy that targeted monster and inflict damage to each player equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster.

**Zexal Weapon – Chimera Sword (Monster)**

Beast-Warrior/Level 1/Effect/EARTH

500 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: You can target 1 "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray" you control; equip this card from your hand to that target. It gains 500 ATK. When the equipped monster attacks, it gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Monster in your Graveyard, for damage calculation only. You can only control 1 face-up "Zexal Weapon – Chimera Sword".

Note: These above two cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Finally free from the Astral World as well as his nightmare of losing Astral, Yuma hopes for nothing more than a moment of rest and relaxation. However, when he reaches his tent, waiting for him there is an unexpected visitor. When they realize that talking their problems out with Yuma isn't the best way to approach their situation, action is taken instead and a duel begins! However, an exhausted Yuma soon comes to realize that the powerful force he's up against are nearly identical to Kaito. Running on minimal energy while trying to stand his ground against a frightening creature might, Yuma has only one chance to launch a counterattack and turn the duel in his favor. Can he do it, or will he succumb to defeat? Find out next time!<p> 


	33. Best Frenemies

**Chapter 33: Best Frenemies**

* * *

><p>Weird. Yes, weird was a good word to describe the feeling. In fact, it was the word that Yuma repeatedly opted to use to describe to himself the feeling of traveling through that vortex out of the Astral World.<p>

Truthfully, he hadn't bothered to open his eyes during his journey for fear of what he'd see. He was fully aware that his life had lost its sense of normality ever since he had met Astral; but the less oddities he got himself into each day, the better.

Nevertheless, when he finally had the courage to open his eyes, the side effects of the interdimensional space travel, which consisted of nausea, dizziness, and a severe migraine, had worn off, for the most part. He once again found himself on the outside of the large, questionable building that he had snuck into.

The streets were just as quiet as when he had arrived there and there was nary a person in sight. The whole area had an ominous feel to it, something that was a tad bit unnerving to Yuma. He gulped unconsciously, giving the edifice another glance.

A chill ran up his spine as he nearly screamed at the top of his lungs when an abrupt voice from behind called out to him. He jumped nearly a foot in the air, spinning around while doing so to face the person who had said his name.

"Yuma!" hollered the approaching voice as the user flailed her arms to get Yuma's attention. Her green curls of hair bounced up and down as she ran over to the frightened boy.

"K-Kotori?" Yuma half-shouted, half-shrieked in an odd combination of anger and surprise.

"Are you ok, Yuma?" she asked, taking a breath as she reached him. It was evident that she was tired by her heavy, doglike wheezing. Just where she had been and what she had been doing though was the new question.

"I could ask you the same question," Yuma replied, his nerves returning to normal. "I mean…"

Then he thought of something, something that made him wonder.

"Wait a minute…weren't you just inside there?" he said, pointing to the building standing in front of the two. "I mean sure, we slipped through the back entrance to get inside there, but that doesn't explain why you were behind me when you called my name."

Kotori took another deep breath, her memory going into overdrive as she processed Yuma's statement. Then she too found it odd as she slowly recounted her explanation.

"It was the weirdest thing…" she began, almost afraid to tell Yuma, fearing she'd sound silly and childish. "But…I was watching the duel against…Kaito, right?"

Yuma nodded his head, silently taking in his crush's story.

"When the screen's projection stopped playing the duel all of a sudden," continued the tired youngster. "I waited for a couple minutes when all of a sudden I heard this noise from behind me."

"A noise?" Yuma asked for clarity to which Kotori responded with a nod.

"That's right. It was almost as though my body had been placed next to a whirlpool with a vacuum cleaner inside it. It was this weird sucking noise. When I looked back, there was this golden…"

She tapped his chin, pondering the proper word for what she had seen. There were only a handful that were pretty appropriate in such a surreal situation.

"Vortex?" Yuma finished uncertainly.

"How did you know?" Kotori asked, her eyes widening.

"The same thing happened to me when I couldn't escape the Astral World," Yuma explained. "I don't know what triggered it or why it appeared, but it transported me here when I jumped into it."

He looked up at the rundown building in curiosity. Amazement replaced his fear as he tried to rationalize the whole scenario in his head. Unfortunately, the task was easier said than done.

"So it wasn't just me," Kotori whispered to herself, finding a weight being lifted off her shoulders. She was more elated in knowing that Yuma still found her sane than her own safety at the time.

"Yeah," Yuma replied. "But the question is…why did they come? What could have made those portals and why did they send us here?"

"I'm not sure," Kotori sighed, her mind just as jumbled as Yuma's. She brushed a strand of hair from her face as she looked at Yuma's thoughtful face in the afternoon sunlight. A smile arose on her lips as the reality of the situation came to her. He was safe, he was okay.

"Y-Yuma…" she whispered as her heart took control of her words.

"Eh?" Yuma whipped around quickly. "Did you say something, Kotori?"

"W-well…" she gulped, almost shocked that she _had _said something in the first place, "I'm just…glad you're alright."

"Oh?" Yuma said, his stoic expression turning into a smirk as he decided to push her buttons playfully. "Are you saying you'd be upset if something bad happened to me?"

Kotori saw through his act and scoffed in a teasing manner.

"As if _any_ girl would be sad if something happened to you," she giggled, masking her true feelings behind lighthearted sarcasm. "I was just saying that because I want to win against you in the finals and I can't do that if you're hurt, now can I?"

"What was that?" Yuma huffed, overdramatically throwing his hands up in the air.

"I don't think I stuttered," smirked Kotori.

"God, you can be such a bothersome girl," complained Yuma, rubbing his temples in frustration. "I'm going to go back to my tent where it's nice and quiet!"

Kotori rolled her eyes at Yuma's added emphasis on his last three words.

"Maybe then I can get some sleep," he mumbled, turning his back on Kotori and waking back the way he had come originally.

"Fine then," Kotori called out as Yuma's body moved further and further away from her.

She watched Yuma walk away until his form became nothing. Then she too sauntered off, mumbling something about Yuma's inability to understand girls as she travelled in the opposite direction. Unbeknownst to Kotori, as she walked away from the scene, the door to that old rundown building slowly opened. A figure emerged from the building and took a couple steps forward, causing the motion-sensor door to close again as they began walking the same way that Yuma had.

* * *

><p>Yuma figured adrenaline must have played a factor in finding Astral earlier that day. He assumed that the adrenaline coursing through his body at the time probably made everything go by faster than it actually was because he didn't recall the walk back from Kaito's lair to be this strenuous.<p>

Although his feet and legs were aching a tad, he continued to amble back to his tents.

_I can rest when I'm there, I can rest when I'm there, _he kept reminding himself. His inner mantra seemed to be working so far so he decided to repeat it rather than tempt fate.

Yuma felt something around his neck shake as he looked down. The Emperor's Key was once again around his neck, although he didn't remember how exactly it had appeared there in the first place. Just like the portal, the mystery of the circumstance was both perplexing and unnerving.

As he clutched the pendant in one hand, the shaking stopped. Contrary to Yuma's belief, this was due to Astral's emergence from the artifact rather than Yuma's sturdy grip on it.

The floating, ethereal emissary of the Astral World looked at Yuma, his head turning to the side a bit. There was something on Yuma's face that he hadn't become accustomed to yet; contemplation.

Although Yuma's body continued to move forward, it seemed that his brain was not quite in sync. Coating the edges of his eyes was an unusual twinkle of reflection.

Astral, who wondered what for, decided to get the information straight from the source.

"Yuma, what is it that you're thinking about?"

"Huh?" Yuma said, only faintly hearing Astral's words.

"What is it that you're thinking about?" repeated the ghostly being. "There is something different about the look on your face that's intriguing to me. I wish to know what it is that's going on inside your mind."

"Oh, uhh," Yuma stammered, having to go through the mental pain of remembering his thoughts, "I was just wondering how you conjured up that portal out of the Emperor's Key."

"Portal?" Astral parroted.

"You know, the golden swirling one that you made appear behind me. That's how I got out of that place."

Astral gave Yuma a look that was akin to a person saying "Are you completely insane?"

"Don't look at me like that!" puffed Yuma. "You and I were the only people that knew where we were! And I know that I didn't make that thing happen. So the only other choice would be you."

"You're wrong," Astral reminded him. "That's not the only other choice and you and I weren't the only ones in that world."

"What are you…,"

Then Yuma understood what Astral was getting at. There was another person on the barren, foreign planet with them. But...

"Are you saying that Kaito made that portal?" a disbelieving Yuma asserted.

"I don't see any other explanation," Astral nodded. "You and I did not create it. Furthermore, Kaito must have had a device that transported him into that world because it's not possible for a person of your species to come in and out of the Emperor's Key in the same manner that I do."

"I don't understand, though," confessed Yuma. "If there was no other way for me to escape from that place, why would Kaito choose to help me by freeing me? Could it be that…"

_**"Kaito!" Yuma yelled, raising his voice as Kaito moved further and further away. "You said that Dr. Faker was the closest thing to the devil than I can imagine, didn't you? I want to know who he is so I can help you!"**_

_**That statement was enough to make Kaito stop altogether, even though he didn't want to. He turned around, his head hanging downward. He didn't dare look Yuma in the eyes for fear that his emotions would get the better of him.**_

_**"You can't help me escape from the nightmare that he's built for me," Kaito said softly. "I'm trapped in it at least until I fulfill my task…or die trying."**_

"Maybe Kaito isn't a bad guy after all," Yuma proclaimed, snapping his fingers as though he had the answer to his question. He looked down and kicked a stone that sat in front of his striding feet. "Maybe he was just forced into a bad situation by that…That Dr. Faker guy. Maybe Kaito is a good guy and he wanted to save me!"

"I wouldn't read too far into it," Astral warned. "Perhaps he was simply attempting to keep us alive so that he could retrieve our Numbers in the near future."

"Don't be so cynical," Yuma pleaded. "Whatever that Haruto thing is that he was talking about, I believe that he's fighting for it! That's why I think that Kaito has good intentions and he's fighting for a good cause!"

Astral looked at Yuma quietly before smiling. To think so highly about a person who had attempted to do away with him just a half an hour prior was incredible. There was something about Yuma's forgiving spirit and blissful personality that was infectious.

"Maybe you're right," he agreed, giving it a bit more thought than originally intended. "Perhaps Kaito isn't the menacing person who we thought he was originally. If that's the case, we should…"

"Hey," said a stoic voice that interrupted Astral.

Both Yuma and Astral looked up to see him standing there. Although they had done so at the same time, their reactions still varied differently.

For Astral, his eyes momentarily enlarged before a barrage of questions attacked his brain. Among the most popular were the ever-present "Why is he here?" "What does he want?," and the personal favorite, "Am we in trouble?"

Yuma on the other hand stared at the boy, mouth agape. His heart pounded in his chest as a torrent of memories, an even mixture of good and bad, flashed in and out of his mind. He knew that it was a matter of time before their paths would cross again, but he wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. His jaw went limp as it dropped down as far as it could. After all, the odds of two rivals showing up in one day were pretty low. At least he assumed they were since he had never bothered to do the math.

"You are…" he barely whispered underneath his breath as he took in the figure's presence, "Shark."

Sure enough, standing there in front of Yuma's tent was the same purple-haired duelist that had tied in his duel against Yuma during the first day of the World Duel Carnival. The boy adjusted his violet-colored jacket by giving it a light tug before squeezing the silvery rings on his right hand with his middle and ring finger on his left hand. The boy leaned on the tent, threatening to collapse it and mildly injure himself.

He picked his head up to look at Yuma instead of his white sneakers. Those lovely eyes of deep blue lifelessly stared at the boy, waiting for him to make the first move.

"W-what are you doing here?" asked the bewildered boy with the contrasting red eyes as he took in the situation. "T-this is my tent. Are you looking for yours?"

"I know it's your tent," Shark replied, his now untrusting eyes afraid to break their gaze on Yuma. "I was looking for you."

"Me?" he pointed to his face.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Shark continued. Leisurely he stretched his hand into his pocket and dug around until his fingers met with the object he was searching for. The sound of paper crinkling filled the air as he pulled up the item.

"A Duel Monsters card?" Yuma asked, looking at the back of the article in question. "What is it, Shark?"

Shark silently looked at the card, although he knew all too well what it was. It was the new start of his problems and nightmares, the reason he had lost to III. He stared at the card, Number 96: Black Mist, thinking of a way to start the conversation.

"T-this card," he muttered under his breath, his words slurring. He stopped, trying to regain control of his voice.

Yuma took a step forward, extending his hand to Shark instinctively. Concern now replaced the surprise in his eyes as he wanted nothing more than to help his friend.

"You can tell me, Shark," Yuma tried coaxing. "That is what you came here for, right?"

"I don't know anymore," Shark said, his nostrils flaring. His brow furrowed in anger as a thought coursed through his head.

_Go ahead, Ryoga, _he thought to himself. _Tell Yuma all about Black Mist and how you have no control over it. Tell Yuma all about your duel with III and how Black Mist used you as his marionette. Tell Yuma how weak you truly are, how your cards are in control of you instead of the other way around._

"Shut up!" Shark shouted. He was unaware that his harsh words had been verbalized until he saw Yuma's reaction.

Fright coated the boy's face as his outstretched hand shook slightly in shock. Yuma took another step forward though, despite his fear and unknowing. Curiosity had him bound. He wished to know the mystery behind the card.

"If you need my help, Shark…"

"I don't need anything from you!" snapped the purple-haired boy, trying to maintain his dominance even though he and Yuma both knew it was nothing more than an act. "I can handle my problems on my own."

He placed his Number card back in his pocket and straightened his spine as he looked away from Yuma. His feet began moving in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Shark!" Yuma shouted, running up to the boy and grabbing his shoulder.

Shark instantly spun around and slapped Yuma's arm roughly, sending the limb retrograde and straining the ligaments.

"I said I don't need your help!" he barked, a wildfire of anger lacing his words.

"Shark…," Yuma said, clutching his aggrieved limb. "Duel me!"

Shark stopped walking. He turned his head around, but his body remained still.

"A duel? What for? What would I possibly gain from having to duel you?"

Although he was both exhausted and in a spell of pain, Yuma managed to smile. Those words were nearly identical to the ones that he had said on the first day of the World Duel Carnival. Although the situation was nothing to joke about now, Yuma realized that fate, like Shark, had mysterious ways of operating.

"I'll admit that I don't have a reason this time," Yuma owned up, "but I want to help you. Whatever you're going through, if it involves that card, I want to help you through it!"

"Help me?" Shark repeated as though the prospect was foreign to him.

"That's right!" Yuma declared. "I help people through my dueling! If that card is the problem, then use it on me and I'll help you!"

"Use it on you?" Shark scoffed, picking up the card again. "An interesting proposal…"

He smirked at the prospect of Yuma facing the overwhelming power of the Number. Although he didn't wish harm unto Yuma, another redemption duel appealed to him.

"Very well," he nodded. "I accept your challenge…but let's move somewhere else. You probably don't want your stuff to be damaged in the process."

"Damaged?" Yuma asked as Shark began walking to a better location. He turned to Astral. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Astral shrugged as both followed Shark to a more scenic location.

* * *

><p>They looked around after Shark had finally stopped guiding their expedition. Yuma recognized the area as the Heartland Wildlife Meadow, a beautiful and lush environment with various animals dancing around. Among the most well-known were deer and elk. Tall oak, maple, and sycamore trees looked like skyscrapers from their spot on the grassy ground.<p>

"This place…" Astral observed with a smile on his face as he took in the serenity of the area and the calming sound of the brook nearby. "For someone like Shark to pick a spot like this…"

"It is kind of funny, isn't it?" Yuma replied, inhaling a breath of the fresh mountain air.

"Well," Shark called from the opposite side of the field as he to face his opponent. "Are you ready or what?

"Always ready!" Yuma responded, grabbing his inactivate D-Pad from his waist and throwing it up in the air. The device opened up, revealing five full Monster and Spell/Trap zones before landing on Yuma's arm. "D-Pad set!"

Shark rather unenthusiastically grabbed his D-Pad from his waist and slid it onto his arm. When it was secured, he punched the air in front of him and his D-Pad's five zones popped out.

"D-Gazer!" Yuma shouted, throwing his seeing device into the air. It fell down and he caught it in one hand before putting it over his left eye. "Set!"

Shark reached into his left pocket and retrieved his D-Gazer, placing it over his right eye quickly.

As the two machines finally connected through an AR Vision link, both duelists drew five cards apiece. They looked down at their respective hands before looking up at each other.

"Duel!" they both shouted.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro – 8000 LP**

"Yuma, are you sure that you should be doing this?" Astral asked quickly. "We don't know what Shark's card could be."

"Astral, this isn't just about Shark," Yuma admitted. "It's true that I want to help him with whatever he's going through, but…but I also wanted this duel to occur to prove to myself that I've gotten strong enough to defeat him again!"

"I understand," Astral said. "I won't prod you about that topic anymore."

"Shark… Yuma muttered as his eyebrows lowered in thought while he instinctively crouched slightly. "To show you how much I've grown, I have to give it everything I've got, here and now…"

He looked down at his hand before turning his head to hone in on his deck.

"Get ready, Shark!" Yuma announced. "I'm not holding back on you!"

"If you thought that I was going to go easy on you, you better dream on," Shark pointed while managing the tiniest of a devious smile which Yuma returned.

"Alright then! Let's go!" he shouted. "Draw!"

Yuma made his draw before his brain produced a limited amount of games plays with the hand he had been dealt. He rubbed his temples in contemplation, struggling to find the best mode of action to combat Shark's aggressive dueling style.

Astral floated behind Yuma, his head leaning forward as he observed the six cards that Yuma held, strategies of his own coming to mind.

"Yuma," he began, pointing to one of the cards, "I think it would behoove you if you played…"

"Please, Astral," Yuma interrupted in a half-yell, half-whisper. "I want this to be a testament to _my_ progress as a duelist. During my rematch with Shark on the first day of this tournament, we ended in a tie. If I've become any stronger during this competition, if I've reached new heights on my own or not…That's what I wish to see here."

He took a deep breath and turned, peering deep into Astral's eyes.

"As much as your advice might help me in this duel, I'm going to have to request that I do this on my own."

Astral too looked into Yuma's eyes, noticing the fiery passion that backed the words in the boy's speech and feeling the same spark of passion that he had felt in his duel against Kaito. The entity nodded acceptingly, moving backwards to the sidelines and watching the duel progress quietly.

"Okay," Yuma said, taking a deep breath and reverting his focus to Shark. He glanced at the boy, bobbing his head up and down once slowly, taking in the boy's appearance. Although it was normal enough, there seemed to be something underlying that was different than when he saw the boy on the first day of the tournament.

Nevertheless, having to return his attention for the third time, Yuma finally began his plan as he picked up the rightmost card in his hand.

"By sending Growing Pinecone to my Graveyard from my hand," he explained whilst dropping the card into his discard slot, "I can automatically summon Fallen Cone to my side of the field!"

The personified acorn with golden gloves and boots hopped in front of Yuma, raising its arms in a protective manner. (400 DEF)

"And then, since I discarded Growing Pinecone via the effect of Fallen Cone," continued the young duelist, reaching into his cemetery, "I can resurrect it to my side of the field!"

Fallen Cone's brother in the open persimmon vest appeared on the left side of him, raising his arms in a similar fashion. (200 DEF)

"And lastly," Yuma said, lifting a third card from his hand, "I'll activate the Continuous Spell card, Double Defender!"

A transparent, red ball of light plummeted down from the sky, landing directly on top of two plant monsters. They flinched prematurely before moving their limbs around, marveling at the fact that they weren't hurt by such an immense bubble of light.

"According to Double Defender, as long as Yuma controls two monsters in face-up Defense Position," Astral mumbled to himself, "once per turn, he's able to negate one of Shark's attacks."

"With this, I end my turn," Yuma concluded, staring at Shark. "Now show me your duel, Shark!"

"There's an old saying that goes 'be careful what you wish for'," Shark proclaimed as he picked up the top card of his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

He turned the card around, smirking half-heartedly as he noticed what it was. Then he threw it on his D-Pad quickly, watching the monster on the card's artwork come to life.

"I summon Skull Kraken," he declared as a familiar monster materialized. A multitude of slate gray tentacles wriggled around erratically as a set of red eyes glared at Yuma. Sucking noises came from a raucous mouth that was unconventionally located at the top of its skull. (600 ATK)

"That monster is so weak," Yuma noted as the "600 ATK" signal to the side of Skull Kraken's body. "Why would Shark play that?"

"When Skull Kraken is Normal Summoned," Shark replied in response to Yuma's question, staring directly at Double Defender, "I can destroy one face-up Spell that you control!"

Yuma gasped as dark smog leaked from Skull Kraken's mouth, wafting down to the ground and scooting towards his side of the battlefield. The black cloud of pollution travelled to Double Defender, covering the card completely in darkness before it shattered into shards of pixilation.

"My plan!" Yuma whined, reaching his hand out as his Spell exploded.

"It's all washed up," Shark snapped. "And your Fallen Cone is about to be as well! Skull Kraken, attack it with Tentacle Torture!"

All of the lengthy tentacles inched closer to Fallen Cone as Growing Pinecone moved aside to avoid the attack. Fallen Cone wasn't as lucky and was constricted to death as Skull Kraken's appendages squeezed it to asphyxiation.

"And next," Shark proceeded, "Skull Kraken can, once per turn, switch its Battle Position. Therefore, I'll change it to Defense Position!"

Skull Kraken's tentacles retracted as it sat in front of Shark, immobile but threatening. (1600 DEF)

The boy with the tentacle-molded hair looked at the remainder of the cards he held in both hands, but found none of them remotely appealing.

"I choose the end my turn now."

"As expected, Shark has quickly assessed the situation and found a way past," Astral noticed.

"If that's the case, then it's my turn to do so!" Yuma cheered, still overjoyed that he was once again dueling against Shark. "Draw!"

After he drew his card, Yuma picked up a Spell from his hand and threw it in the zone underneath Growing Pinecone.

"At this time, I will activate the Monster Slots Spell!" he publicized. "And by removing Fallen Cone from my Graveyard, I'm able to draw once more!"

Yuma placed the aforementioned card in his pocket while placing one hand on his deck.

"And if the card that I draw just happens to be a Level 1 monster," he added hastily, "I can instantly Special Summon it to my side of the field!"

"Well what're you waiting for then?" Shark questioned, growing impatient of Yuma's explanations.

"Alright, alright," Yuma huffed, lifting the card from the D-Pad. "Here goes nothing! Draw!"

Yuma smiled as he utilized the strength in his arm to yank the card free. That smile faded as he looked at the card, which he turned around for Shark to see. The latter duelist readily identified the card as Gagaga Magician.

"Well," Yuma sighed, "now that you know what it is, there's no point in hiding it. Come on out, Gagaga Magician!"

The wise old sage arose from a dark portal in the ground, adjusting the scarf that covered his mouth. (1500 ATK)

"Furthermore, since I just Normal Summoned a Level 4 monster, I can also Special Summon the Kagetokage waiting in my hand!"

With a flick of his wrist, a third monster appeared on Yuma's side of the field, this one a dark, red-eyed lizard that Shark had never seen before. (1100 ATK)

Shark narrowed his eyes as his D-Gazer informed him of the Levels of Yuma's two new monsters.

"So is he planning for an Xyz Summon so soon?" he asked himself.

"You betcha!" Yuma grinned, answering Shark's rhetorical question. "I'm gonna overlay my Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Kagetokage to build the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

Both monsters turned into similar shades of violet as they ascended into a vortex waiting for them in the sky. As they were sucked in, bright sparks of fire and light shot down from the sky while a new monster leisurely came down.

Shark, and even Astral, both raised their eyebrows as a new monster came into view. A brown boarded hull of a ship was visible as all duelists careened their necks upward to analyze the monster. As it descended, it became clearer that the monster was indeed a ship, one with a haunting appearance as well as a thick cloud of fog covering the deck. As the flag unfurled, Shark's eyes were immediately drawn to a glowing symbol in the middle of it. (2100 ATK)

"A Number…" he instantly realized. "But it's not Number 39…"

"Nuh uh. It's my Number 50: Black Corn," Yuma quipped.

"When did you get this Number, Yuma?" Astral inquired, pulling the brake on his train of thought.

"Just recently, during the time that the Emperor's Key was under Kaito's possession," Yuma remembered. "I thought that the original owner of this card had the key. Turns out he didn't, but I got this from beating him."

Astral nodded slowly, taking in the last part of Yuma's sentence.

_Yuma beat somebody without my assistance…without me even having to be there? _thought the entity with a small frown. _If that's so then maybe he doesn't need…_

Yuma's head did a 180 degree twist as he pointed upward to his massive monster.

"And get this," he smirked, removing the Gagaga Magician lying underneath Black Corn. "Once per turn, I can send one monster you control with equal or less ATK than this card to the Graveyard and inflict 1000 damage to you, all at the cost of one overlay unit!"

Shark braced himself, lifting his arms in front of his body as the fuse of the cannon waiting on Black Corn's deck suddenly lit. After a couple seconds of anticipation, a cannonball shot from the weapon, instantly colliding with Skull Kraken's head and causing a wide circle of emptiness to replace the area where its face once was.

Then Shark felt the backlash as the cannonball landed two feet in front of him, sending a torrent of strong, hot wind and debris at the boy. He lost his footing and fell back, but didn't hit the ground. Rather, he executed a masterful back handspring and bounded back to his feet.

Yuma smiled, relieved that he hadn't hurt Shark, or the boy's pride, too much. Then he picked up another card in his hand.

"When Black Corn uses this effect, it can't attack for the remainder of the turn. As such, I'll end my turn with a facedown card," he finished.

One card appeared in his Spell/Trap zone behind Black Corn. Unfortunately for Shark though, due to the monster's great stature, it made it near impossible for him to see the card.

**Yuma – 8000 LP**

**Shark – 7000 LP**

"There's something you should know about sharks…" the purple-haired boy said as he picked himself up and dragged his sleeve across his lip.

"Eh?" Yuma wondered.

"They always go back for the kill," the boy said emotionlessly.

Yuma grinned, thinking it was a joke that Shark was making. However, as he looked into the boy's eyes, just the opposite was true.

Shark's cold pupils showed no joy and neither did his stone cold expression. No signs of a smile were on his face and there were no signs that joy had ever been present in the first place.

"Shark…" Yuma said, gulping once.

"My turn now!" shouted the former national league duelist. "Draw!"

Gripping the leftmost card in his hand, Shark held it up and flipped it over before slamming it on his D-Pad vigorously.

"I summon my Spiked Sunfish in Attack Position!"

The winged sea critter with brassy spikes for teeth blinked its jeweled eyes at Yuma hungrily. (1500 ATK)

"And just like your Kagetokage," Shark stated, flipping over Shark Sucker, "once I summoned a Fish-Type monster, I can automatically play this from my hand to join it!"

The slippery remora wiggled its way onto the field, striking a pose next to Spiked Sunfish and roaring. (200 ATK)

"And now I'll overlay my two Level 3 monsters together to form the overlay network!" Shark chanted. "Xyz Summon!"

Unlike Yuma's dark and starry vortex, Shark's was the standard red swirling one, which meant that the boy had would summon no Number monster. However, Yuma's blood ran cold as he suddenly remembered where he had seen this monster before.

Floating down with the help of its magenta-lined wings was Black Ray Lancer. It swiped the lance past its neck slowly, a sign that any enemy that crossed its path would regret doing so. (2100 ATK)

"Appear now before us, Black Ray Lancer!"

"Yuma," Astral reminded him, "please be careful. That's the same monster that was responsible for destroying Utopia last time."

"I know that much," Yuma gulped, his tone coming off as snappy instead of understanding.

"I was simply reminding you," Astral defended himself, getting a tad bit insulted.

"If you're done with your little conversation," Shark interjected, staring at Yuma with his dispassionate eyes, "the turn is still mine. And now, I'll activate Black Ray Lancer's effect!"

He snagged a card from underneath Black Ray Lancer and pointed to Yuma.

"With this, I can negate the effect of your Black Corn until the end of this turn!"

Black Ray Lancer gave an "oomph" noise as it expended a great deal of energy to push itself up and take to the sky. With its last bit of power, it twirled its spear around and released it in mid-spin. Luckily enough, it escaped the Lancer's grasp at just the right time to where the weapon was on a crash course for Number 50.

"I was hoping you would play Black Ray Lancer," chuckled Yuma, "so I could play this! Trap card open! Xyz Reflect!"

Shark grimaced as he watched a barrier of light shield Number 50: Black Corn at the last possible minute from Black Ray Lancer's runaway spear. The weapon dissolved and disintegrated the moment it touched the screen while a blast of energy was repelled. The blast shot back toward Black Ray Lancer who barely had time to think, let alone react before the beam destroyed it as well.

"Due to Xyz Reflect," Yuma explained, condescension evident in his inflection, "since one of my Xyz monsters was targeted by a card effect, I was able to not only negate the effect completely, but also destroy the card that targeted it!"

Shark's scowl remained as he looked down to see Black Ray Lancer now in his discard slot.

"And on top of that," Yuma added, "you'll additionally lose 800 of your life points!"

Shark felt a minor twinge as he clutched his heart. His legs faltered, but maintained their upright position.

"You think that was clever, don't you?" Shark spat, rising from his pain. "You think that you got me because of one parlor trick?"

"Well, I…" Yuma began, not knowing where to go from there.

"Well, you didn't!" Shark argued. "You aren't even close!"

From the sidelines of the duel, Astral could see something different with Shark. There was something that was moving around his body that seemed…unnatural.

"Here's what I mean!" Shark continued as he placed a card into his D-Pad. "I activate the Spell Card known as Salvage which allows me to add two WATER monsters from my Graveyard with 1500 or less ATK back to my hand!"

The boy's Spiked Sunfish and Shark Sucker flew out of his D-Pad on their own and made their way to his hand.

"And next, by banishing my Black Ray Lancer from my Graveyard," Shark snarled, placing his ace monster in his pocket, "I can Special Summon the Green Ray Lancer in my hand!"

The emerald stingray with its triangular shaped wings soared down from above. It flew in circles above Shark's side of the field in an attempt to catch its own tail, much like a dog. (900 ATK)

"And because Green Ray Lancer was summoned this way, I'm able to draw one more card!"

Shark made another draw before continuing with his onslaught.

"And once again, since I just summoned a Fish-Type monster, I can Special Summon Shark Sucker!"

Shark Sucker reappeared, this time in a defensive position. (1000 DEF)

"And now I'll build the overlay network again with my Level 3 Shark Sucker and Green Ray Lancer! Xyz Summon!"

Both monsters were thrown into another cherry vortex which exploded, bringing forth the same bright lights as before. In addition, there was now a bloodthirsty denizen of the deep staring Yuma in the face. Razor sharp teeth gleamed in the sunlight. The sunlight also revealed fresh blood on the mouth of the creature, although the animal still looked hungry. (2300 ATK)

"Arise from your slumber, Great White Titan – Jaws!" Shark proclaimed.

"Incredible," Astral watched with rapt attention. "He performed two Xyz Summons in one single turn! His dueling skill has dramatically improved!"

"This is no time to admire the enemy!" Yuma whined, saddened that it was Shark received Astral's praise instead of him.

_Although…_Yuma thought counteractively, _it is kind of amazing how much Shark has grown since I dueled against him last. To think that he'd foresee my counter and continue like it was just nothing…Amazing, Shark!_

"In case you need a refresher course from our last duel," Shark said, removing the Shark Sucker from underneath his monster, "once per turn, my Great White Titan can give me a new card in exchange for one of my old ones. That means that once I send Spiked Sunfish away…"

He discarded the monster.

"I can draw another card," he stated whilst doing so. "And in addition, since the card I just discarded was a WATER Attribute monster, you'll lose life points equal to half its ATK points!"

White Titan opened its massive mouth wide, releasing an enormous tidal wave of water. Yuma screamed in a girlish manner and tried to escape the tsunami, but tripped over his shoelace and hit the ground, face-first. The water soon splashed him, drenching his apparel a couple seconds after the fiasco.

"And last, but not least," Shark said, finally offering a smirk, "Spiked Sunfish's effect activates when it goes to the Graveyard. To wit, your Black Corn loses 500 ATK now!"

A pool of water opened up in the middle of the playing field as Spiked Sunfish leapt from it. As the monster went back down into its watery grave, it shot ten pointy spikes at Yuma's Number monster, all of which hit the hull of the ship and caused a number of holes in the wood. (2100 – 1600 ATK)

"Now it's time for that counterattack I was talking about!" Shark laughed, pointing to Black Corn. "Sink his battleship! Deep Sea Surprise!"

White Titan shot another blast of water from its mouth, this one spanning two feet long and four feet wide of the ground in front of it. Then it swam into the water, disappearing momently before the fog that shrouded the bottom of Number 50 was replaced with the same water. Out of the blue came White Titan, biting three huge holes into the corny ship. The vessel soon filled with water and within a few seconds fell through the water portal that Shark's monster created. Almost like a circus act, as soon as Yuma's monster vanished from the show, Shark's monster reappeared at his side, ready for another snack.

One of the loose planks of wood from Black Corn's deck fell from the sky, smacking Yuma in the face and causing a decrease in his life points.

"Oww…" he pouted, throwing the wood aside and rubbing his sore nose to alleviate the agony.

"Finally, I'll set one card facedown," Shark said, not missing a beat.

A facedown card appeared in front of him as he concluded his turn.

**Yuma – 6550 LP**

**Shark – 6200 LP**

* * *

><p>The soft sound of two gloves coming together to create applause complimented the hysterical laughter that resembled a child in a toy store. Somehow, though, the noise was more comforting than the beeps and boops of the cold machinery in the room.<p>

"Wonderful, wonderful!" cheered the voice through fits of laughter. The vocal tone was high-pitched, but that was to be expected from the person the noise accompanied. "Excellent, Ryoga!"

The creator of the simultaneous sounds sat back in his large, comfortable chair and watched the monitor that displayed the fierce duel between Shark and Yuma. He inhaled deeply in an attempt to maintain their composure, although their smug smile showed no signs of vanishing soon. He peered over his shoulder.

"Did you see that, V?" he asked, looking to the tall, silver-haired man that was standing next to him. "Ryoga's performance is incredible! He's already making progress as an assassin, and a highly capable one, I might add!"

"Yes, Tron," replied the silvery haired man dubbed V. He pushed a lustrous lock of hair behind his right ear, something that was a bit of a nervous habit for him. "It is just as you said…if he continues to display this high a level of dueling, he could very well be an asset to our mission after all."

"My thoughts exactly," nodded the one called Tron, once again bringing his hands together to clap. "After all, we're going to need him as our assassin if we intend to bring down Dr. Faker."

V's face contorted as he glared at the ground upon the mention of Dr. Faker's name. The memories hit him almost instantly, emotions and thoughts swirling around his brain like a hurricane. His face slipped back to its normal, stoic expression just in time as Tron turned to him.

"V…"

"Yes, Tron?" replied the twenty-year old man, his focus quickly moving from Ryoga to the man in the chair.

"You know that I trust you more than the others, don't you?" Tron asked, showing his straight teeth through his eerie smile.

V nodded, although sometimes he felt that the statement was untrue; certainly not with IV, but there were times when it seemed that III had always received Tron's blessings instead.

"Good," smiled Tron before laughing heartily and turning his head back to the monitor. He brought his hands together and rubbed them around each other in a manner not unlike that of a cliché movie villain.

V knew not to disturb the masked mastermind, especially not when he was as deep in thought as he was now. He instead turned around and walked to the west side of the dark room where the only window was located. As he reached the opulent fixed window, he looked upward to the sky.

The day was clear and blue, extremely inviting to all. No visible clouds filled the skies, and the sun's luminescence was practically blinding. V gazed at the giant burning star in the sky, reminded of the angry fire he felt in his heart when he thought about Dr. Faker's injustice and what it had caused him.

He reached into his pocket and fished out the card that was inside. He looked at the artwork, then at the sun. They weren't so dissimilar, the two balls of flame, albeit the one on V's card bore more of a technological sense of advancement.

_Is this why I was given this Number? _he asked himself, as he so often had time and time again. _Is this my chance to return the life that I had?_

He sighed in frustration because he didn't know the answer. And yet, that was something that added to the mystique and wonder for V. Although it pained him not to know the reason for obtaining his Number, he felt an almost exciting thrill in having it because it also granted him the ability to make his own future.

"Maybe that's why…" he whispered to himself while contradictorily thinking of the past.

"Oh, V," called Tron from the other side of the room.

The man turned around as the sunlight warmed the nape of his neck. He didn't answer Tron verbally, but rather acknowledged the man by looking into his one golden eye.

"Aren't you going to watch this?" pouted the madman. Then he jumped up and down in his seat in anticipation and said, "I have a feeling that the best part is up next!"

"Coming, Tron," V answered, placing his Number in his pocket and bidding the inferno in the sky a heavy-hearted farewell.

* * *

><p>"I've only got Growing Pinecone on my side of the field," Yuma thought aloud. "Furthermore, my hand only contains one card…If I want to defeat Shark, I'm going to have to get lucky on this draw…"<p>

He closed his eyes and hoped for something useful.

_Come on...I've got to show Shark that I've grown too…_

"Kattobingu…ore!" Yuma shouted as he picked the top card of his deck up and turned it over.

Shark frowned as he noticed Yuma's giddy mood linger. He had never been that big of a fan of overly joyous behavior.

"I'll start off by setting this card facedown…" Yuma said, as a card appeared behind Growing Pinecone in his back row.

"And then I'll activate my Unfair Dealer Spell!"

For a moment, the scenery went through a sudden change. Roulette tables and slot machines were lined up as far as Shark's eyes could see. Gold coins were scattered carelessly across the floor by affluent owners as he noticed Yuma sitting at a blackjack table's barstool.

"What's going on here?" he wondered.

"Through the effect of my Spell," Yuma explained as a card dealer materialized in front of him, shuffling a deck of Duel Monsters, "since you're holding three or less cards…"

Yuma counted the number of cards in Shark's hand using his fingers as Astral sighed.

"Or in this case, exactly three, my Unfair Dealer Spell allows me to draw an equal amount of cards from my deck!"

The dealer in front of Yuma cut the deck of duel monsters before throwing three in Yuma's direction. The boy caught them in the crevasses between his fingers in his right hand before the ambience disappeared.

"The catch is that I'm not allowed to use any of them during this turn," admitted the boy. "Additionally, I'll also receive 300 points of damage for each card drawn by this effect."

All three cards started to turn a light purple as they shot beams of energy that hit Yuma, burning the flesh on his face as he tried his best to quickly fan off the stinging pain with his left hand.

"T-turn end," he shouted, still making a fool of himself in front of his dueling rival by bouncing up and down like a pogo stick.

**Yuma – 5650 LP**

**Shark – 6200 LP**

Shark watched Yuma's comical antics, suppressing a hint of a smile that threatened to creep onto his face if he didn't monitor his emotions.

_What an idiot…_he thought, although the words in his brain sounded more good-natured than harsh.

"If you're done looking stupid," Shark scoffed, "then it's my turn! Draw!"

He added another card to his hand before depositing to the Graveyard the Green Ray Lancer that was nesting under his Xyz Monster. The Jawsman in his hand quickly followed suit.

"By getting rid of Jawsman and an overlay unit," Shark repeated, "I can draw an extra card…"

He made another draw, looking at the monster before digging Jawsman out of his Graveyard.

"Moreover, because Jawsman has 2600 ATK originally, you'll take an additional 1300 points of damage from my White Titan's ability!"

Instead of another tidal wave, Shark's Great White Titan jumped up twenty feet into the air. Yuma was overly confused as the monster stayed immobile in midair for the longest time before abruptly coming down to the ground in a belly-flop. A puddle of water large enough for the shark cushioned the animal's fall as it came crashing down into the liquid, sending a wave of water in Yuma's direction.

Shark smirked wide, pleased by his success, before opening his surprise. He clenched his fists when he saw his watery assault connect with a fiery whirlwind, resulting in enough hot, humid steam to fill a sauna. He frowned even further as he eyed the culprit that spoiled his ploy.

A male samurai adorned in red robes and gold patches gave a war cry through his white and red-striped mask as he held up his twin blades. (400 DEF)

He clanked the two weapons together, deflecting the torrent of water. Shark flinched as the torrent reversed its order, heading instead towards him instead of Yuma.

"When I'm about to take damage from an effect," Yuma said, watching the tide roll in closer and closer to Shark, "I can Special Summon Achacha Chanbara from my hand!"

He pointed to his monster before finishing his statement with a grin.

"Additionally, the damage I take is nullified, and you lose 400 points of damage instead!"

The tsunami came dangerously close to Shark's body before it separated in two directions, one flowing to the left and one to the right as a flamingo pink barrier prevented Shark from getting wet.

"Because I was going to take damage during my turn," he elucidated while pointing to his now face-up Trap card, "I was able to trigger my Kick Back Life facedown. Simply put, it allows me to gain the life points that your Achacha Chanbara would have taken away from me."

A hazy cloud of purple bounced around the barrier, soaking Shark in a healing energy. The boy inhaled deeply through his nostrils as his previous pains vanished completely from his body.

"How do you like that?" Shark scoffed with an air of superiority.

"I like it a lot, actually," Yuma laughed. "Even though you won the life points, I won our game of back and forth!"

"What are you babbling about now?" Shark hissed.

"Trap activate!" shouted Yuma in response. "Asleep at the Switch!"

Shark swore angrily, making no attempt to hide his irritation. Even though he had only seen the card in passing during his tag duel with Yuma against Kaio and Rikuo, he clearly remembered the effect.

"I take it you recall what this does," Yuma said, reading Shark's mind. "Because your life points just increased, I can target one monster you control and then destroy it! And since you only have one..."

At the same time that Yuma gestured toward Shark's Xyz Monster, an axe flew from the artwork of the Trap card at White Titan. The axe connected with the shark's stomach, ripping it open and releasing a number of gory entrails, something that Shark oddly and sadistically smiled at. The monster died soon after.

"Enjoy your little victory while you still can," Shark commented, his smile fading away with each passing word. "It's the only one you'll be granted today…"

He looked down in his hand and picked up the card he had just drawn.

"Now I'll summon my Baby Jaws!"

The baby shark with the missing teeth appeared in front of Shark. Despite needing the water to breath, it seemed to be managing fine on dry land. (300 ATK)

"And then I'll offer it to Special Summon one copy of Big Jaws from my deck with its effect permanently negated!" he said, slipping his Baby Jaws card into his Graveyard.

The smaller creature squirmed around in fright as a blinding light surrounded it, making it impossible for the infant to see anything. Shark watched uncaringly as the shark evolved into its older, more hazardous form. (1800 ATK)

"To sacrifice his comrades so easily…without any remorse," Yuma whispered under his breath, balling his fingers to make a fist. "How…how can Shark do that?"

"Big Jaws!" Shark shouted, brushing Yuma's murmurs aside. "I command you to attack Achacha Chanbara! Big Mouth!"

The oversized shark obeyed its master, swimming over to the samurai through the air. Slowly but surely it reached its target, taking just two quick bites of its prey to devour it entirely. Yuma turned his head away as the last of his monster went down Big Jaws' throat.

"Turn end," came a malicious voice from behind Big Jaws that belonged to the cards owner.

**Yuma – 5650 LP**

**Shark – 6600 LP**

"Shark…" Yuma uttered, his eyes full of determination, but for a different cause. He no longer wanted to charter his experience, but rather save his ally. "I understand now why you wanted this duel and I know what I must do…I'm going to save you!"

"Save me?" Shark sneered, slapping the air to brush aside Yuma's comment. "How can you save me when I'm not in danger?"

"To dispose of your comrades so easily and without looking back…to relentlessly bombard your opponent with assaults with no mercy..."

Yuma clenched his fists and took a step forward, holding one of the fists over his chest.

"Open your eyes! That's not the Shark that I know! That's not what you're about and I know it!"

"You don't know me at all!" Shark shouted in disagreement. "We're not even friends so how can you say that?"

Shark's comment cut Yuma deeply. His eyes quickly went from the boy to the ground as he felt a slow depression creeping closer and closer to his psyche. Nevertheless, he couldn't lose sight of his mission, not only for his sake, but Shark's too.

"That's not true, Shark!" Yuma argued. "You gave me your own card as a sign…a token of the friendship that we've developed! We're bonded together by our love of dueling!"

"Get this straight!" yelled Shark. "I didn't enter this tournament to have fun and make friends! I entered it to get revenge on the one who's wronged me…"

Shark's mind flashed back to the nationals once more, back to that opponent that he despised more than anyone…

"And if you think that we're friends now just because of a stupid card, you've got a rude awakening!"

"Shark…" Yuma cried in a broken voice, anger now fizzling through his body.

_Why can't he see what he needs to see? _Yuma thought in annoyance. _He doesn't have to sequester himself and hide who he is…_

"Are you going to make your move or not?" Shark snarled as the dark energy around him, invisible to all but Astral, flared intensely.

"Alright, Shark," Yuma sighed, placing one hand atop his deck. "If that's what it takes to bring you back to your true self, then I'm willing to risk it all! My draw!"

The boy with the highlighted hair made his draw, looking at the one man army of three that was his hand of cards.

"Ok, this might work…I hope," gulped the worried Yuma as he picked up one of the cards in his hand. "I'll now tribute my Growing Pinecone in order to Advance Summon my Dododo Boxer!"

A binding spiral of jade green swirled around the vested pinecone as it disappeared from the field. In its place stood a new monster that had roughly the same body structure as Dododo Warrior, but with a much different costume.

Instead of an axe and a shield, both of the fighter's hands were protected by red and white boxing gloves which he used to take quick jabs at the air. The shirtless Scandinavian man (at least Yuma assumed it was a human male underneath the rest of the garb) stomped his bare feet on the ground, his muscular calf muscles unmoving while doing so. A silver hoodie jacket covered most of his face, save his mouth, the inside of which was covered by a mouth guard. He gave a quick uppercut with his left arm before punching his fists together in a tough pose. (2000 ATK)

"Wait a minute," Shark glowered, pointing an accusatory fist to the new pugilist. "That thing's a Level 7 monster! How did you summon it with just one Tribute?"

"It's the special ability of my Dododo Boxer!" Yuma affirmed. "I can Tribute Summon it with just one Tribute. That's where the downside can occur."

"Downside?" parroted Shark.

"When Dododo Boxer is successfully summoned, I can target one of the monsters used to Tribute it in my Graveyard," Yuma explained, "and then Dododo Boxer gains ATK equal to that target's ATK. And since I only tributed one monster, there's only one choice!"

The illusory form of Growing Pinecone levitated above Dododo Boxer's left shoulder. It massaged the area, relinquishing its power in the process. (2000 – 2400 ATK)

"Although it's only a 400 point increase, Dododo Boxer will be putting those points to good use by attacking your Big Jaws now!" Yuma smirked. "Dododo Punch!"

The burly bruiser sidestepped, quickly shifting from left foot to right foot to left foot again as it made its way over to Big Jaws. The fish tried to get in a couple bites to ward off the assault, but to no avail. The pugilist threw another uppercut to the monster's jaw, shattering it, an action which resulted in an explosion that blew smoky debris left and right.

Shark covered his face, protecting it from the soot. Unfortunately his jacket wasn't that lucky as its color altered from purple to black in no time flat.

"With that, I end my turn!" Yuma beamed proudly.

**Yuma – 5650 LP**

**Shark – 6000 LP**

"You're going to regret involving yourself with me," Shark said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "It was the biggest blunder that you could have made."

"I already told you that I would risk everything to help a friend!" Yuma disagreed. "And I'm not going to give up on you, Shark, because that's what we are! We're friends, remember?"

"What you are is delusional," Shark mocked. "Even more so to consider us friends…"

"Shark, how can you…"

"Shut up!" demanded the irritable boy in the soot-covered coat. "It's my turn and I draw!"

As he added another card to his hand, another small grin managed to slip across his face subconsciously.

"Perfect," he mumbled, turning the card around and tossing it into his blue device. "I activate the Continuous Spell known as Different Dimension Trench!"

A miniature seismic shock shook the ground violently for a couple seconds as Yuma wobbled back and forth, struggling to keep his balance. Unfortunately, he failed and came down on his face midway into the shaking.

Shark on the other hand stood perfectly still as he watched the earthquake open a chasm in front of him that split the earth in two.

"W-what was that for?" asked Yuma's muffled voice which still made its temporary home on the ground.

"Different Dimension Trench allows me to remove from play one WATER monster in my hand, my side of the field, or Graveyard," elaborated Shark as he picked the Big Jaws that had previously been sent away. With a quick flick on his wrist, he threw the card into the trench.

Yuma lifted his head in time to see the card make its never-ending journey down the unknown abyss. His demeanor changed serious as he was once again angered that Shark was so careless with his cards.

"And then I'll play my Bubble Burst Spell," Shark carried on, not bothering to give Yuma any attention, "which allows me to destroy one of my face-up Spells or Traps…"

He pointed to the Different Dimension Trench he had played seconds before and it burst. Another earthquake, this one noticeably smaller, made Yuma's feet tremble once more as the hole in the ground mended itself.

"And then I'm able to draw two new cards!"

Shark touched the top two cards of his deck with his index and middle finger before picking them both up at the same time. As he did so, a whirlpool of water started to twist around his middle monster card zone.

Yuma watched in astonishment as something swam through the eye of the whirlpool. As the liquid vortex ceased its rotation, it was plain to see that there had been a monster inside the whirlpool all along. But it wasn't just any monster…

"Big Jaws?" Yuma gasped, wondering how the same monster that Shark had just banished had managed to make its way back onto the field. "But how?"

"And here you were thinking that I sacrificed my…"comrades" for nothing," Shark glared, making sure to place air quotations around Yuma's word. "Don't you know that when Different Dimension Trench is destroyed, I get to take back the monster that was sealed away by its effect?"

"Well…umm…," stuttered Yuma, not wanting to lie but not wanting to look dumb either.

"Of course you didn't," Shark jeered further. "It's beyond your level of comprehension to think of something like that."

"That's enough of that, Shark!" Yuma shouted, defending himself from the harsh words. "We're in a duel right now and dueling is supposed to be about having fun and making friends, not insulting your opponent!"

"What I _do_ is my own business," Shark huffed. "And that goes doubly so for what I say."

"That's not who you are, though!" Yuma fought, his voice getting stronger and stronger with each word. "You aren't a duelist who insults others or one who treats his cards like they're worthless! You're one who…"

"Whatever," Shark responded as if he hadn't heard Yuma's statement while picking up another card in his hand. "It's still my turn anyway."

Although he was still upset, Yuma managed to nod his head to confirm Shark's statement. Even if Shark was in a bad mood, Yuma wouldn't let it drag his own demeanor down.

"Next I'm going to summon my Jaws Hunter!"

A motorboat with horizontal white and red stripes painted on its sides sped onto the field. The loud engine soon died down as a man dressed in a navy scuba diving suit pulled the ripcord that spurred it. The diver crouched down in his boat, fishing through the clutter inside it before coming back up with a loaded harpoon gun in both hands. (1200 ATK)

"And when Jaws Hunter is summoned to the field, I can target one Level 4 or below "Jaws" monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it to the field!" Shark announced as he grabbed the Baby Jaws card in his Graveyard.

At the same time, the scuba diver released one of two harpoons inside the barrel of the weapon. The spiked projectile hit the ground, tearing it asunder long enough for Baby Jaws to swim through the crack. The infant scanned the arena, its eyes soon coming onto Big Jaws. Instinctively it swam over to the bigger monster, curling its head underneath the shark's underbelly. (300 ATK)

"In exchange for that summoning," Shark confessed, "Jaws Hunter loses one of its Levels and the Special Summoned monster gains it."

Yuma's D-Gazer flashed twice, once to inform him that Jaws Hunter had changed to Level 2; the second to inform him that Baby Jaws had changed to Level 2 also.

"Why would Shark waste his time with Level 2 monsters?" Astral asked aloud.

Yuma turned his head back, almost forgetting that Astral had been watching the whole duel because he'd been so quiet for most of it.

"What do you mean?" wondered the confused Yuma.

"Well, Shark's strategy usually revolves around quickly summoning Level 3 monsters to perform Xyz Summons. But to deliberately make his monsters Level 2 instead…just what is he thinking?"

"Ah, you're getting too worked up about it," Yuma chuckled, swatting down the air with one hand. "So they're Level 2 instead of 3. I'm sure it won't matter."

"Maybe you're right…" Astral said.

_But maybe you're wrong…_he thought.

"Furthermore," Shark shouted from the opposite side of the playing field, "I will now activate the Falling Current Spell!"

A giant floating platform overflowing with a surplus of water hovered over Big Jaws. Yuma assumed the water belonged to the fountain of youth as he watched Big Jaws shrink and lose its vicious features when the water hit its hard skin. A popping sound was heard as one of the three stars above Big Jaws' head exploded, leaving it with only two Levels.

"A third Level 2 monster?" Yuma questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"Falling Current allows me to change the Level of one monster that I control from anywhere between one to three," Shark said. "As such, I chose to alter Big Jaws Level to fit the other two monsters I'm in control of."

"He could have easily changed one of his other two monster's Levels to 3," Astral commented to himself mainly. "That would have given him a Rank 3 Xyz Monster like he would normally do, but yet…"

Yuma looked at Astral with concern before twisting his head back to Shark. His eyes opened larger as he noticed what Astral had seen since the beginning of the duel.

A dark, purplish aura flowed around Shark's body as an evil grin crossed the boys face. He held up the index finger of his right hand to point to his monsters as a dark, black "96" appeared on the back of his hand.

* * *

><p>"That's right, Ryoga," grinned the man staring at the screen while adjusting his blond ponytail. A twisted laugh escaped his lips as he leapt up, now literally standing on the edge of his seat. "Let the darkness in your heart consume you until there's nothing left but despair!"<p>

He cracked his knuckles delightedly, almost wishing he were the one dueling against Yuma. Seeing the look of fear on a helpless opponent's face usually made him feel better.

V watched the monitor as well, taking quick glances at Tron every couple of seconds out of the corner of his left eye. Although he too fancied a good duel, his mind couldn't help but wander to familiar territory.

_Fath…Tron…_he thought, turning his head in the opposite direction. _To see you acting like this now…I wish I could do something. If there was something that I could do to return all of our lives back to the way they were…If we could once again be happy…_

"Are you enjoying the show, V?" questioned Tron, not bothering to look away from the action of the duel. When he was fixated on something engaging, he had a bad habit of tuning out most of the outside world around him.

"Y-yes," stammered the man, quickly completing his word as his brain was pushed out of its nest of contemplation. "It's very appealing."

"Well, I want you to pay attention to the next part of the act…"

Tron cupped his hands together and put them over his lap as he sat back down. He smirked, finding himself unable to remove his attention from the glowing mark located on Shark's hand.

"Because I have a feeling it will be the most memorable part!"

_Show me, Ryoga, _he thought. _Show me why you deserve to be the one to help me in my ambitions to take down Dr. Faker once and for all!_

* * *

><p>"I-It can't be…" Yuma gasped, praying that this was all some sort of illusion or reverie that he would soon break free from.<p>

"Shark has…A Number!" Astral shouted, moving backwards from habit.

"Surprised?" smiled Shark, laughing at his own comment maliciously. The voice that came out of his mouth seemed foreign now, deeper and more menacing. "I told you that I would make you pay for what you did!"

"Shark…" Yuma murmured, shaking his head furiously back and forth. "Don't do this, Shark! Don't let the Number…"

"Don't do what?" interrupted Shark, his sneer maintained. "Defeat you with a single blow? Annihilate you here and now? Sorry Yuma, but it's too late for that! I've made up my mind and you're gonna have to deal with it!"

He tilted his index finger upward as he motioned to the sky. All three monsters on his field gave one another a dubious glance before transforming into orbs of light teal and shooting up into the sky. A black, swirling ripple in the atmosphere opened up, taking all three orbs hostage before closing hastily. Seconds later, the vortex reopened, bringing forth a strange monster that neither Yuma nor Astral had been prepared for.

It appeared to be a black speck that fell from the vanishing portal about four-hundred feet above the ground. Yuma braced himself as the object in question shot down like a falling star faster than a famished Peregrine Falcon. A giant pothole sat on Shark's field as the monster literally pushed the earth down when it hit it. Fear made its home in Yuma's heart as he witnessed the Number monster pick itself up off the ground and turn to him.

Bulging pectoral muscles oozing hot flames bounced up and down as the creature took loud, gut-wrenching breaths. Long black arms and legs were met with a pair of hands and feet, respectively, the former of which had five razor sharp, talon-like nails and the latter of which had slimy waves of blazing blue. Strangely enough, the monster's teeth seemed to be in the same place as its stomach, something which presumably sped up the digestion process quite nicely. The seemingly eyeless creature rotated its flat ears, sensing vibrations in the ground to track where Yuma's Dododo Boxer stood. (100 ATK)

"Be born and serve me!" Shark chanted just as Azazel had with one hand over his chest. "Hell spawn of darkness and harbinger of death! Number 96: Black Mist!"

"A Number monster at this time…" Yuma gulped, looking at the creepy creature. His tone changed to an unimpressed manner as he suspiciously eyed the monster's power level. "However, for one that required so many overlay units to summon, it certainly is weak."

"Appearances can be quite deceiving," Astral reminded him, staring at Black Mist.

_And I have a feeling that that Black Mist is hiding something dangerous and deceitful from us…_ Astral thought as he noticed himself shudder. _I've never felt this type of presence from a Number before. Be careful, Yuma._

"Hear that Black Mist?" Shark grimaced, looking from the immature duelist to his Number monster. "Yuma here doesn't think that you're as tough as you look…Why don't we change his mind?"

Shark pointed to Dododo Boxer and Black Mist followed his lead. It outstretched both of its arms to the left and right as far as they would go before emitting a frightening mixture of a howl and a shriek. Instantly, tens of coils of dark slime shot from the terror's back, each jutting in a different angle. On Shark's cue, each of the black tentacles pushed forward, speeding toward Yuma's monster. The pugilist could do nothing but watch as the tentacles wrapped around his arms and legs, constricting the monster and limiting his movement.

"What're you doing, Dododo Boxer?" Yuma questioned in an appalled tone of voice. "Fight back! You're stronger than he is!"

"So naïve," scoffed Shark. "Why don't you look again?"

Yuma clicked a button on the top of his D-Gazer which refreshed the images the device showed him. His eyes widened as he watched Dododo Boxer lose its muscle mass and shrivel into an emaciated weakling. (2400 – 1200 ATK)

Then he watched as that power transferred over to Black Mist through the creature's tentacles. Dododo Boxer's red life force colored the binding coils a similar hue which traveled down the pathway and back to Black Mist itself. The monster hopped in delight, enjoying the stolen energy. (100 – 1300 ATK) Realizing it had nothing more to gain from Dododo Boxer, Black Mist gave a finalizing squeeze on the boxer, crushing his bones and fatally massacring him.

Yuma felt hot wind push his hair back as he received a modicum of damage from the assault. He could deal with that, but what he didn't understand was how such a result even occurred.

"T-that's not possible," he stuttered. "Dododo Boxer's ATK was all the way at 2400 when Black Mist attacked it! And even then, all your monster had was 100 ATK! How is it that the roles could have been reversed so easily?"

"Through Black Mist's special ability," Shark said, never missing a beat. "Whenever he attacks a monster, he can gain rob one of your monsters of half of their ATK points. And just to make sure they don't go to waste, he then takes those points and permanently adds them on to his score! And it only costs me one overlay unit."

The boy finished his clarification as he slid Big Jaws into his discard slot.

"I'll let you deal with that for now," he finished. "Turn end."

**Yuma – 5550 LP**

**Shark – 6000 LP**

Yuma looked uncertainly at the two cards in his hand. Both were Spells, and although they weren't terrible, they wouldn't aid him in getting Shark's Number off the field.

_I believe in my cards…_Yuma thought, looking at his deck. _And I believe that it will give me something that I can use to defeat Black Mist!_

"Get ready for this, Shark!" shouted the boy. "I'm gonna bring it to ya! Draw!"

He picked up the top card of his deck and a huge smile crossed his face as he placed it on one of his Monster Zones.

"This oughta rock your world! I summon Gogogo Golem!"

The rocky fortress of a monster raised its teal, boulder limbs and gave the air a practice punch, imitating what it would soon do to Black Mist. (1800 ATK)

"And before I get to my favorite part," Yuma said, placing a card in the slot behind Gogogo Golem's card, "I'll activate my Gagaga Fortune!"

He picked up his deck and flipped through each card until he found his desired target. Then he sent it to the Graveyard and manually shuffled his deck before placing it in its rightful slot.

"By sending that Level 4 "Gagaga" monster to the Graveyard, I'm now allowed to draw another card," proclaimed Yuma, making his second draw of the turn.

He then motioned to Black Mist and Gogogo Golem nodded eagerly, punching his left palm with his right hand anxiously. Then the stony statue dashed over to the weaker Number monster, throwing its fist out and aiming at the creature's gut.

"Oh?" Shark grinned maliciously, slyly grabbing the Baby Jaws from underneath his monster. "Did I forget to mention that Black Mist's effects work when its _attacked _too? Silly me…"

In the nick of time, Black Mist sidestepped the assault, causing Gogogo Golem to miss and lose its balance. It fell, fist-first, on the ground and struggled to rebound back on its feet. Black Mist made this issue even worse as its tentacles made a reappearance. They wrapped around Gogogo Golem's body, preventing any movement whatsoever before squeezing the life out of it. (1800 – 900 ATK)

Another stream of red shot up the tentacles, revitalizing Black Mist and causing it to grow bigger. The flames moving up its body flared up as Black Mist took the last of Gogogo Golem's life. (1300 – 2200 ATK)

As hard as he tried to fight it, the force from the attack pushed Yuma's body backwards. He flipped over twice before his face came for its appointment with the ground. He screamed and clutched his leg which felt to be on fire. Scratches now lined his face and dirt sullied his hair.

"How's that for your preaching of teamwork and togetherness?" Shark insulted. "You've just sent a "comrade" of yours to his death!"

"I…I didn't mean to," Yuma whined to himself as Shark's words started to affect him psychologically. "I didn't know Black Mist's effect worked that way!"

"Too late to reverse time and rectify the situation," taunted Shark. "You'll have to live with it!"

"Stop it!" Yuma shouted from his spot on the ground. He put his hands on his ears to stop the words from coming in, but to no avail. Shark's insults had never left his head; they were only momentarily pushed aside to make room for the new ones. Stress mounted its horse and galloped around Yuma's heart, keeping the beating blood-maker prisoner.

"Yuma, control yourself," Astral pleaded. "You can't allow Shark's darkness to carry over to you! If that happens then…"

"Be quiet!" snapped Yuma, pointing an accusatory finger to Astral. Something dark was faintly beginning to coat the boy's body, although it was invisible to a distracted Astral. His voice sounded different than usual. "This whole thing is your fault!"

"M-my fault?" Astral gasped, his face showing that he had been deeply offended and even emotionally hurt by Yuma's assertion. "But…"

"You had to just come to this planet and give the Numbers away to people!" complained Yuma further. "My life was normal before you came along! And now…now because of these Numbers, I have to give my all to defeat an innocent person!"

"Yuma," Astral defended, his tone a contradicting combination of hurt and toughness, "I assure you that this wasn't my intent at all! If I could…"

"Just forget it," Yuma snarled, turning his back to Astral. He wanted nothing more to do with the otherworldly duelist.

"Yuma…" Astral whispered in a lonely tone that only he could hear. Moisture entered his eye and he let it slip down his face in one neat stream.

* * *

><p>"Oh?" Tron gasped, finally averting his gaze from Ryoga and finding a newfound interest in Yuma.<p>

However, it wasn't because of what Yuma had said or done; it was because of the similarity that was starting to appear between him and Shark.

Moving around Yuma's body, albeit at a less rapid and pronounced state, was a thin veil of deep purple. An aura of darkness completely disguised Yuma's small feet before beginning a spiraling path up his body.

"This is…" Tron said silently, his eyes wide with, for what seemed like the first time in ages, genuine surprise. "The darkness in Ryoga's heart has transferred to Yuma Tsukumo as well!"

"It's what?" V inquired, equally as shocked.

After a lengthy few minutes of complete silence, Tron was the first one to speak. When he did, it was in a lower tone than usual, as though he were afraid that someone was listening to the conversation.

"This is…too great!" he tittered before erupting into full-on laughter. "It's our lucky day, V!"

"How do you figure, Tron?" V responded while pondering just what was taking place in Tron's mind.

"Certainly controlling Ryoga is what we aimed to do," he explained. "With his incredible strength and eventual loyalty to our mission, we will overthrow anything that Faker can throw at us…even Kaito will be no match for our quest…

"However, if Yuma Tsukumo allows the darkness in his own heart to amplify as well, we can have two pawns for the price of one! Dr. Faker will be put in checkmate before he can even make a move!

"Now all we have to do is hope that Ryoga can keep pushing and pushing Yuma until he breaks. At that moment, we will put our plan into action!"

Tron's eyes were glued to the monitor as he had a quick burst of laughter.

"Can you imagine that, V?" he questioned. "Two assassins, both wielders of the Numbers, out to get Dr. Faker! Our plan is finally coming into action!"

V said nothing, not because he didn't understand Tron's method of thinking, but because he didn't agree with it. However, he had no choice but to go along with it if he intended to carry out his own wishes.

* * *

><p>"Finally come to your senses and decided to surrender?" Shark asked as Yuma's attention was brought back to him.<p>

"You wish that I'd do such a thing," Yuma replied, taking one of the two cards in his hand and throwing it into his D-Pad. "First, I'll set that facedown!"

One concealed card appeared before him.

"And furthermore, I'll also activate the Swords of Revealing Light Spell!"

Shark flinched as lights shot down from the sky. His head spun around quickly in a circle as he watched pillar after pillar of sword shaped lights trap him in a makeshift jail of sorts. Horizontal bars of gold wrapped around all the swords like a cage, truly imprisoning him inside the penitentiary.

"Aside from being a dazzling laser light show," Yuma said, only a hint of a smile on his face, "these swords double as your monster's jail cell for the next three turns. Until then, they're trapped behind bars and can't attack me!

"With this, I end my turn."

**Yuma – 4250 LP**

**Shark – 6000 LP**

"As if this feeble prison will keep me from doing what I do best," Shark laughed, malice replacing the joy in the action.

He made his draw and laughed even further as he turned it around for Yuma to see. The boy gasped as he recalled the card from their last duel.

"So you remember Mystical Space Typhoon, huh?" smirked Shark superiorly. "Then you probably remember that it can blow up one Spell or Trap on the field that I choose…And I choose you Swords of Revealing Light!"

A fierce cyclone of watery wind shot from Spell, swirling around the field. Yuma felt his feet lifting off the ground and he centered his weight to stay down. Unfortunately, his Spell couldn't do the same and he was forced to watch it fly into the eye of the typhoon, never to be seen again as the storm died down.

"Looks like you're completely defenseless now," Shark sneered, content with his work. "But just to add insult to your injury, I'll furthermore summon my Sharktopus!"

The shark headed denizen of the deep with the suction-cupped octopus tentacles for a body swam onto the field. The lengthy drill of a nose whirred and rotated, reading to tear through anything standing in its way. (1600 ATK)

Yuma clutched his stomach as he gained the strength to lift his stomach off the ground. He hazily viewed Shark's side of the field, looking at both monsters through cloudy eyes. He felt a sharp pain in his head as he struggled to maintain consciousness.

_With those monsters, _Astral thought, _Shark will almost have enough attacking power to decimate Yuma's life points completely. If that happens…_

He looked at Yuma with saddened eyes. Although the teenager had snapped at him earlier, he couldn't entirely blame him for the action. Somehow, he had felt a sense of responsibility for the journey his presence had led Yuma on. Nevertheless, for his own sake, and more so the sake of Yuma, he didn't want his partner's duel to end in his loss.

_Heh, _Shark grinned to himself, laughing inside his mind as he looked at the final card in his hand. _This couldn't be more perfect! My final card is Aqua Jet! With this card I can increase the ATK power of my Sharktopus by 1000 more points. Moreover, he's sitting pretty at only 4250 life points right now, meaning that once Sharktopus and Black Mist both attack him directly, I'll finally win the duel!_

Shark smiled wide as he raised his hand. He slowly turned his fingers around, getting closer and closer to revealing Aqua Jet.

His hand froze up and his fingers trembled as he found himself suddenly unable to move his fingers. It was as though his whole arm had been frozen in a block of ice. He looked up to see nothing physically unnatural about his arm or hand. He further balled his other hand up into a fist, which struck him as weird.

_Why can't I move this one? _He thought with concern. _What's stopping me from ending this duel right now?_

Shark received his answer as his brain replayed an image that he found himself remembering quite often. He recounted his duel with Yuma against Kaio and Rikuo.

_**Both boys were bruised, battered, and beaten, but Yuma still remained hopeful and strong through it all.**_

_**"We can still win it, Shark…" he spoke slowly. He clutched his stomach to mitigate the pain.**_

_**Shark held his head in his hand and rubbed his hair, checking for any bruises. "How can you be so sure? How are you still so faithful?"**_

_**Yuma wobbled and shook to his knees in due time and stared Shark straight in the eyes. "I can think that because we're friends, and as such I'm not going to give up our fight! I believe that we can win this duel if we just work together!"**_

"No…" Shark whispered to himself as he shook his head vigorously. "It can't be…"

_**Shark frowned at their cowardice, but his expression changed when he felt himself being jabbed in the arm with something. He looked back to see Yuma handing him Armored Xyz.**_

_**"I almost forgot to return this to you," the boy explained with a smile. "I wouldn't want you to lose such an amazing card."**_

_**Shark walked away without taking the card. "If you like it so much, keep it."**_

_**Yuma's eyes sparked like full moon in the night sky. "You mean I can have it for real!"**_

_**"Do whatever you want with it," Shark replied. He was about to turn a corner and leave Yuma to himself, but he turned around one last time. "After all…that's what friends would do, right?"**_

"I-it can't be that I…" he gulped, finding it hard to swallow. "I actually consider Yuma…a friend?"

He looked at Yuma closely, but couldn't shake the feeling. Somehow, some way, he had felt a bond between Yuma, one that he couldn't explain, but didn't want to let go.

_Is that why it's so hard for me to play this card? Is it because I don't want to hurt him?_

His face contorted in a bout of pain as he held his head, attempting to prioritize his mind. He felt his grip of Aqua Jet slipping as he closed his eyes and jerked his head to the left. He lowered the card so that it touched his duel disk before he finally spoke.

"Grr…Sharktopus, attack Yuma directly!"

Yuma closed his eyes as Shark's weaker monster zoomed over to him, gliding effortlessly on its many tentacles. It twirled around, an action which caused each of the slithery, slimy appendages to hit Yuma in the face. He clutched his cheek as his body was forced back a couple inches.

"And you're next, Black Mist!" Shark commanded, pointing an upset finger to Yuma's nose. "Attack him directly with Black Mirage Whip!"

Black Mist's six helixes of dark vapor emerged from its back, rising above its head and coming together to form a black sphere. With a thrust forward, the three-dimensional object flew towards Yuma. He barely had time to put his hands up before the ball slid on the ground and rolled in front of him. He watched it silently, blinking only once.

As he did, the circle of darkness exploded, releasing a storm of black slop at the boy. He screamed as a thick, dark good coated his entire body from head to toe. As he tried picking it out of his hair and off his shirt, he faintly heard Shark's voice.

"I end my turn."

**Yuma – 450 LP**

**Shark – 6000 LP**

"That is very peculiar," Astral said to himself, tapping his chin with his index finger while narrowing his eyes on Shark.

"What're you talking about?" Yuma questioned, forgetting his previous frustration at Astral as the darkness in his heart prematurely died down.

"Just now…It seemed as though Shark was hesitant in deciding whether or not he should play that card in his hand. He decided against it…"

"Yeah," Yuma said slowly. "What does that…?"

"Could it be that that card could have been a determining factor in the end of this duel?"

"Huh? Are you saying that Shark could have won the duel just now?" Yuma inquired, his curiosity growing.

"It is highly possible," Astral nodded.

"But then…if he could have beaten me, why would he choose not to? Even after all this…"

"Perhaps there is something more to him than what meets the eye," Astral philosophically deduced.

"What do you mean?" wondered the inquisitive boy by the ghostly duelist's side.

"Are you going to hurry up and make your move?" Shark asked, getting tired of the banter between Yuma and the thin air.

"R-Right," Yuma said, taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump of doubt in his throat as he look at his deck.

_With no cards in my hand, I have to hope for something pretty good if I want to defeat Shark…_

He slowly placed his fingertips atop the first card on his deck and gave a firm, but confident pull.

"Kattobingu ore! I draw!"

Yuma quickly backflipped while simultaneously drawing the card of his deck. As his feet hit the ground, he turned his head to see what the card was.

"It came!" he cheered, throwing a congratulatory fist in the air. "Alright! Here I go!"

He slid the card into his D-Pad's Spell/Trap Zone as quickly as he could and a Spell appeared with a picture of Gagaga Kaiser watching a galloping horse at a racetrack.

"At this time I will play this Spell Card! Gagaga Gamble!"

"Gagaga Gamble?" Shark repeated, making sure he heard Yuma's words correctly.

"Yup," confirmed the younger of the two duelists. "And it works as follows…First, I have to banish one "Gagaga" monster from my Graveyard…"

He snatched all of his cards out of his D-Pad's discard slot before selecting the Gagaga Magician underneath his Xyz Reflect. He put it safely in his pants pocket before returning the cards to their intended area.

"And now I'm able to draw a card...If that card just happens to be a card with "Gagaga" in its name, I'm able to draw an additional card. If not," he added, recalling the consequence of failure, "I have to give you the card that I drew."

"Sounds like an easy win for me," Shark smirked. "With a deck that big, there's no way that you're going to get another Gagaga card!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Shark…" Yuma refuted, hand sliding the top card out of his disk. "I believe in my deck and I know it'll come through for me!"

As he finished his sentence, he made his draw. Astral, who was behind Yuma, looked at the card. If Yuma had turned his head around to the entity, he would have seen a pretty wide smile.

In fact, Yuma had one of his own as he looked at the card he had drawn. Shark scowled as Yuma turned it around for him to see.

"You came for me!" he shouted jovially, bouncing up and down like a lunatic. "I drew my Gagaga Kaiser which means that I not only get to keep it, but I also receive one more card!"

He made another draw before taking Gagaga Kaiser and playing it on a slot. As he did, a portal opened up on the ground and a new being rose from the entrance dramatically. If anything, Shark believed that this monster had an appearance similar to that of a circus ringleader. Clad in a white business suit with matching pants and a cape was a man with a mask covering the bottom half of his chalky white face. Cerulean hair covered his left eye in the front and reached the middle of his maroon cape in the back. He shrugged his feathered shoulders as he raised his right hand which wielded a ruby-tipped staff. (1800 ATK)

"Then I'll set this…"

The last card in Yuma's hand appeared facedown behind Gagaga Kaiser.

"And I'll use the ability of the Gagaga Gravedigger that I sent to the Graveyard last turn through Gagaga Fortune's effect!"

Another vortex, this one noticeably darker and more dangerous-looking than the one Gagaga Kaiser had come from, materialized before Yuma. On Gagaga Kaiser's right side came a hunchbacked creature concealed in dark purple monastery robes, not unlike the ones a monk would don. The hooded subhuman (or so Shark assumed when he saw a green hand slide out of one of the arms of the robe) reached into his inner pocket and retrieved a spell book. He chanted in a foreign language as a ray of lime green light surrounded him. (1600 ATK)

_Although he's summoned two monsters at once, _Shark thought, almost commending Yuma in his head, _they're still of no use to him. Gagaga Kaiser's Level is 3 whereas Gagaga Gravedigger's Level is 4. What could he be planning?_

"Gagaga Gravedigger can be Special Summoned from my Graveyard if I have no cards in my hand as well as a "Gagaga" monster on my side of the field," Yuma clarified. "However, it can only be used for the Xyz Summoning of a "Gagaga" monster."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself," Shark stated. "Your monster's Levels are different so it would be impossible to perform an Xyz Summon in the first place."

"I wouldn't put my money on that," Yuma responded, reaching into his Graveyard. After a couple attempts of pulling out Monster Slots, Black Corn, and Achacha Sword Fighter, Yuma finally found one of the cards he was looking for.

"By banishing my Kagetokage," he said, placing the card in the same pocket as his Gagaga Magician, "I can use Gagaga Kaiser's effect!"

The circus ringleader raised his staff and a magical rainfall of stars poured on both Gagaga monsters under Yuma's control.

"And just what did that accomplish?" said Shark.

"You see, because I removed my Level 4 Kagetokage, the Levels of all Gagaga monsters that I control automatically become the same Level as Kagetokage's!"

Although Gagaga Gravedigger remained physically unchanged, Gagaga Kaiser's white attire turned a sleek, jet black shade as he twirled his mystical rod. (Level 3 – 4)

"And now I have all the necessary components that I need to bring it to ya!" Yuma laughed, grinning white teeth blinding Shark. "I overlay my Gagagas Kaiser and Gravedigger in order to build the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

Both monsters were sucked into a spiraling red pool as a new monster took their place. Dropping down from the sky and landing on one knee was a gunslinger dresser with a brown cowboy hat concealing his turquoise hair. A tattered cape, the same color as his hat, fluttered in the wind as the man stood up and bowed his hat down a tad using his index finger and thumb. He grabbed a clip of bullets from his utility belt underneath his yellow jacket before loading up the guns attached to both of his wrists. He then aimed both weapons at Shark's monsters, the left one at Black Mist and the right one at Sharktopus. His Gagaga crested necklace shone in the light as he took a deep whiff of the fresh air, never dropping his weapons or gaze. (1500 ATK)

"Now presenting my newest friend!" Yuma introduced. "I call upon you to help! Gagaga Gunman!"

_To turn a situation like this around so quickly with just one draw, _Astral said, looking at Yuma with a coy smile. _To think that there is a power to do such a thing. Yuma…_

"All that for a monster that's even weaker than my Sharktopus?" mocked Shark. "What were you thinking when you put it in Attack Position?"

"I was thinking that I'm going to rescue you from the darkness of that Number card!" Yuma said, suddenly turning serious. "It's messing with your mind, Shark; therefore, as a friend…"

"There you go again!" Shark growled. "How many times do I have to tell you that we're not friends?"

"That's not true!" Yuma denied, his vision going from left to right every second as he shook his head furiously. "If we weren't friends…if you didn't value the bond that we share, then you would have finished me off last turn by using that final card in your hand!"

Shark gasped, his eyeballs enlarging as he watched Yuma point to his Aqua Jet. Now it wasn't just his hand; his whole body had started to quaver.

_How did he know about that? _Shark gulped. _I didn't tell him that Aqua Jet was in my hand._

"What are you talking about?" Shark stammered, attempting to deny the claim quickly. "Don't misunderstand my intentions. I was just disappointed that I couldn't finish you off sooner."

"Shark, it's alright…" Yuma said, an action which surprised both Shark and Astral because his voice had been so low, so understanding. "You don't have to be afraid."

"Afraid?" parroted the older boy. "I'm winning here. What would I have to be afraid of?"

"What you said earlier was true," admitted Yuma. "I barely know you and I don't know about your past, your family, what you did before we met…"

He took a moment to reflect on the first time he had dueled Shark, the kind of intensity he felt during that battle.

"However, I know that you're scared to trust people. I don't know what happened that made it so, but I don't want you to be afraid of me, of our friendship. If you need a friend, you can always turn to me."

Shark looked at Yuma speechlessly, processing the boy's words carefully. To the lonely boy with the purple hair and surly disposition, they almost seemed too good to be true.

"That's why…that's why as a friend, Shark," Yuma shouted, his voice resolute and firm, "I'm going to save you from the darkness in your heart, starting right now!"

He extended his open hand, his palm facing Black Mist. His eyes shifted from it to his own Xyz Monster.

"Alright, Gagaga Gunman!" Yuma asserted. "I want you to attack Blast Mist now! Gagaga Gatling!"

As though they were Gatling guns, Gagaga Gunman shot round after round of its bullets from his two wrist guns. A volley of cartridges, one after the other after the other, came toward the more powerful Xyz Monster. Black Mist looked over its shoulder to see if Shark would do anything.

Shark, although not fully conscious, went about the motion by sending the final overlay unit from underneath Black Mist to his Graveyard.

"N-now," he stuttered, regaining his grip on reality, "by removing that, I can halve your Gunman's ATK and transfer those points over to my Black Mist! I don't know what you're planning, but I won't let it go through!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Yuma argued as he clicked a button on his D-Pad. "I activate my Trap Card! Overlay Banish!"

A tricolored beam of light comprised of yellow, red and blue, shot at Number 96: Black Mist, covering the titanic terror's body. When the blast dissipated, Black Mist's body was entirely chrome.

"What just happened?" Shark gasped.

"To summarize," Astral stated, although he knew Shark couldn't hear him, "Black Mist's effect is now counteracted. That means that his effect to gain the ATK of Gagaga Gunman is no longer in effect!"

Black Mist huffed, saddened that it couldn't use its ability. Nevertheless, it puffed out its chest, still remembering that it had the greater ATK of the two Xyz Monsters.

"It doesn't matter if Black Mist can use its effect or not," Shark hmphed. "It still has 2200 ATK whereas your Gagaga Gunman's 700 points short of that!"

"You're right," Yuma admitted, "but Gagaga Gunman's got an effect of his own! One which works in the Damage Step!"

"An effect for the Damage Step?" Shark repeated, unbelieving.

"That's right!" Yuma assured, detaching one of the cards from underneath his monster. "Namely, Gagaga Gunman can get rid of one of his overlay units in order to gain 1000 more ATK! And on top of that, the target of the attack, as in Black Mist, loses 500 ATK! How's that for a power transfer?"

Shark grimaced as he watched two events concurrently transpire. The first occurrence was Gagaga Gunman's bullets increasing in size. Suddenly, they appeared to be more deadly and malignant as they neared the Number. (1500 – 2500 ATK)

Secondly, Blast Mist roared an earsplitting roar, chrome shooting out of its mouth in lieu of fire. It then shrank a couple feet, becoming less threatening and more helpful with each lost inch. (2200 – 1700 ATK)

The bullet's landed on Black Mist's chests, piercing their way through the front of the silvery skin and out the black of the creature. Instead of blood, a pool of black slime leaked from the monstrosity as its heart ceased beating. It fell on both knees suddenly before collapsing completely on the ground. The moment its face hit the earth, it exploded, clouding not only the entire field in a thick, billowy smoke, but everything within a twenty foot radius of the duel.

Yuma rubbed his stinging eyes as the smolders died down. Sight was once again a thing of plausibility as he looked to see Shark lying on the ground, twitching ever so often. Yuma worried that he might have inflicted serious damage to the boy before Shark arose, failing to stand on his feet twice, and only barely succeeding in the attempt the third time.

"Shark," Yuma managed to say, beating his chest as he coughed up the remainder of virtual soot from his lungs. He took a step forward before a brutally demanding voice stopped his movement.

"Stop!" came the sound from Shark's mouth, his head bowed to the ground.

Yuma assumed Shark must've used his peripheral vision to see him drawing closer. He stopped, but was confused as to why Shark had requested him to do so.

"Don't come any closer," begged the boy, clenching his fists together and partially bending his Aqua Jet card.

"What's wrong, Shark?" Yuma asked, his forgiving voice full of distress.

Astral watched, dumbstruck as he noticed something different occur with Shark. This was the first time since the beginning of the duel that the teenager didn't have an ominous aura of darkness surrounding him. He once more seemed to be his old self.

"I'm…I'm fine, alright?" Shark said, raising his head and looking at Yuma with his distant, but regular eyes. Although he tried hiding it, a tiny smile crossed his otherwise emotionless face as he gazed into Yuma's eyes.

"Shark…" Yuma said slowly, noticing his attempt at a concealed smile. In turn, it caused Yuma to smile as well, his eyes welling with joy. "You're you again!"

"I'm not going to keep dueling against you if you're going to cry like a baby," Shark scoffed, dusting himself off with the back of his hand. "Have a sense of pride."

"It's you, alright," Yuma chuckled. "Welcome back, Shark!"

"Please," he huffed, looking away and shaking his head, "it's not like I went anywhere. Stop being so overdramatic about everything."

"Whatever you say, Shark," laughed Yuma, his voice full of a friendly, playful tone as he rubbed the spot underneath his nose with his index finger.

"Whatever," sighed Shark, trying to find a way out of Yuma's sentimental outbursts. "Are you finished with your turn or what?"

"My turn?" Yuma asked, suddenly noticing the two monsters that were still residing on the field.

"Yuma's Gagaga Gunman lastly attacked Shark's Black Mist, destroying it and freeing Shark from the darkness in his heart," Astral commented more to himself than as a reminder to Yuma.

"Is that so?" Yuma wondered, starting to recall what Astral had said. "Well, if that's the case, I end my turn!"

Gagaga Gunman pulled the triggers to both of his semi-automatic weapons before realizing that the chambers in each were empty. He frantically hurried to refill them as his effect ceased. (2500 – 1500 ATK)

**Yuma – 450 LP**

**Shark – 5200 LP**

_Yuma…for saving me from the darkness that Black Mist created is something I owe you. Perhaps the Numbers control is too powerful for me to master like you. However, if you think that I'll break my promise again and go easy…_

"It's my draw!" Shark said, now in the mood for action as opposed to contemplation.

He picked up his card and eyed it carefully before selecting the only other card in his hand and throwing it into his D-Pad.

"I will now activate the Aqua Jet Spell card which, as you know, increases the ATK power of my Sharktopus by 1000!"

Sharktopus's drill of a nose grew four times its size in width and doubled in rapidity. (1600 – 2600 ATK)

"With only an attacking power of 1500, Gagaga Gunman is no match for Sharktopus now! Nor are you life points! Go, Sharktopus!"

A whirlpool digitalized underneath Sharktopus, slowly dragging its tentacles into the water. When the whole creature was halfway submerged in the liquid vortex, a large pump of water shot up from the bottom of the whirlpool, similar to the way a geyser might erupt. The great force exerted from the water was enough to lift Sharktopus from the body of water and at Gagaga Gunman akin to a torpedo.

Yuma gulped, watching with undivided attention as the sea creature hybrid closed in on his Western warrior. He stepped back in terror as he faced his demise head on.

"Green Ray Lancer, Big Jaws, Jaws Hunter, Baby Jaws, Shark Sucker, Spiked Sunfish, Jawsman, and now Black Mist," Astral said randomly, childishly counting each monster card he stated on his blue digits.

"What're you doing?" Yuma questioned. "Now isn't the time for a recap of this duel!"

"I was merely counting the number of monsters that now lie dormant in Shark's Graveyard."

"Why would you do such a…" Yuma heatedly asked before his voice trailed off with each passing word. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the salvation that he required lying in wait underneath his Gagaga Gunman.

"I see now!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down while clicking the button of his D-Pad which triggered the card's activation. "I will now use my facedown Trap Card, Resentments from the Graveyard!"

As soon as the picture on Yuma's facedown card was visible, two wandering, ethereal souls shot out from the card. Turning into two crescent moon shapes, they came together to make a complete, perfect circle. Sharktopus, unable to stop its attack, collided with the circle and soon found itself wedged inside the ghostly energy field.

"What is…," Shark scowled in a dumbfounded nature.

"Resentment from the Graveyard won't cancel your attack," Yuma elucidated, "however, it will drop your Sharktopus's ATK straight to 0 since you have at least 8 monsters in your Graveyard!"

"What?" Shark yelled in surprise.

The ghosts wrapped around Sharktopus tight, absorbing its energy in the same way that Black Mist had with its victims. (0 ATK)

While vulnerable and weakened to the point of uselessness, Sharktopus was shot dead on in the skull by Gagaga Gunman. The sea creature didn't even have the energy to scream as it dropped to the ground and burst into particles of blue.

Shark held his hand over his eyes as residue left by the monster hit his cheeks. He wiped it off gently before looking at the one card in his hand, his usual apathetic nature taking its course once more.

"Even though I took damage, it was still a bad call on your part," he announced as he dug through his cemetery. "That's because Sharktopus holds a pretty mean grudge on the monster that destroyed it, a grudge that causes that same monster to lose all its ATK!"

Sharktopus's spirit arose from Shark's discard slot and floated over to Gagaga Gunman. Although it was only an apparition when it first appeared, the created became real again and wrapped its slimy tentacles around the Wild West warrior. (1500 – 0 ATK)

"Furthermore, since I've yet to play any other monsters this turn, I'll end with this."

A facedown monster appeared in front of Shark as he tossed the card on his D-Pad.

**Yuma – 450 LP**

**Shark – 3700 LP**

"Alright," Yuma said, taking a deep breath. "I might just be able to turn this around if I get the right card…"

Astral looked silently from Yuma to Shark, almost feeling the bond that the two boys had. He longed for that same kind of a connection to a person, a feeling that was satisfied when he'd grown closer to Yuma. However, there was still some part of him deep down that wanted another friend so maybe…maybe he wouldn't be so lonely.

He shook his head as he collected his thoughts. His vision returned from its trip to imagination land as he turned in time to see Yuma point to Shark.

"I hope you're ready for this one, Shark! Kattobingu!"

As he touched the top card of his deck, Astral noticed there was something different that set it apart from Yuma's other cards. This one almost had a sort of aqua blue aura around it.

"Draw!" Yuma shouted as he picked up the mysterious card.

Both he and Astral gasped when he turned the card around. They both shared the same mental image as they looked intently at the picture on the card.

"It's…" Astral whispered.

"Armored Xyz!" Yuma spoke, matching Astral's quiet tone. "The card that Shark gave me…"

_So that is what I saw when he drew it, _Astral surmised. _The bond between Yuma and Shark is so powerful that it's given Yuma that which ties them to one another. However, in this situation, the card is virtually unusable. Unless…_

"Yuma…" Astral took his time speaking.

"Huh? What's up?" said Yuma.

"Please, set that Armored Xyz card that you just drew," he implored.

"Astral, I already told you that I wanted to duel…"

"Please, Yuma," Astral pleaded. "With a Number in Shark's possession, I cannot tell what will happen if you lose this duel. I want to continue living and setting Armored Xyz will allow just that."

"How are you so sure?" Yuma prodded further.

"I have calculated Shark's type of dueling to a science. If he does what I believe next turn then…"

"Alright, alright," Yuma sighed, lifting the card as high in the air as his arm allowed. "I'll set this card facedown now…"

Armored Xyz materialized facedown in front of the boy's short body.

"Moreover, I'll switch Gagaga Gunman to Defense Position!"

"You can't," Shark, who had been silent up until that moment, cut in. "Through Sharktopus's effect, Gagaga Gunman isn't able to change its battle position."

"So you mean…I'm stuck with a 0 ATK monster in Attack Position!" Yuma screamed, nearly ripping out his hair.

"That's correct," Shark said. "And judging by the fact that you have no more cards left in your hand, I take it that means that it's my turn."

He made his draw, giving it a tired look.

_Although it isn't ideal, _he thought while looking at the card, Killer Frilled Shark, _with this card, I'll have enough to wipe out Yuma's remaining life points._

His eyes were then drawn past Gagaga Gunman to the facedown card behind him.

_Still, he's got one final card remaining and I don't know what it could be. Last time it turned out to be a Trap that I sent my Sharktopus into. However, know that I know he's still capable of reversals, I know exactly how to combat him._

"Firstly, I will summon my Killer Frilled Shark!" claimed the boy who did as he said.

The honey mustard colored animal roared with its opening mouth, showing teeth both sharp and dull as well as a burgundy colored tongue. (700 ATK)

Yuma gulped, shifting his body towards Astral instead of Shark.

"Where's that plan of yours?" he asked impatiently, getting nervous that Shark might attack.

Astral was silent, figuring how the rest of the turn would play out. He ignored Yuma, waiting for the boy to see what he already knew.

"Next I'll flip summon my Deep Sweeper!" Shark screamed, twisting the monster's card over so it was in the same position as his Frilled Shark.

A hole appeared in front of Shark that produced water. On the highest point of the water emitted by the makeshift geyser was a monster that resembled, at best, a stingray (given away by the beelike stinger that functioned as the creature's tail). The rest of the marine being's body was either navy blue or crimson red in hue. Along the sides of its body were tiny, retractable, sharp spikes. (1600 ATK)

"While face-up on the field," continued Shark, "Deep Sweeper can Tribute himself to destroy one Spell or Trap card that's on the field! And since I'm not dumb enough to target my own Sharktopus, this'll have to be the next best thing…"

He pointed a finger to Yuma's facedown card as Deep Sweeper began to blend in with the geyser water.

"Just as I had thought," Astral smugly confirmed, a hint of a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Yuma whined. "Now he's going to destroy my bluff!"

"Precisely," Astral nodded.

Quickly enough, Deep Sweeper was out of sight, only leaving the rushing torrent of geyser water. With nowhere else to go, it all collapses on the ground, flooding the arena with lukewarm liquid. The gushing overflow splashed underneath Gagaga Gunman's feet and past him completely. Instead, neared Yuma's feet and capsized his facedown card. For a split second, the card lifted, revealing itself to Shark before exploding into fragments.

Yuma watched Shark as what he assumed was Astral's premonition came to fruition.

The boy in the purple vest's eyes enlarged as he realized the card he had destroyed. He didn't need to tap his D-Pad to confirm what the Spell was for he had seen it countless times before.

"A-Armored Xyz…?" he verified softly. "Why? Why is he still using my card?"

"Isn't it obvious, Shark?" yelled Yuma from across the playing field.

Shark, his mouth still agape and his brain still processing the scenario, moved his head in Yuma's direction.

"Shark…It's because we're friends, and I don't abandon my comrades!" he said pointing at the boy. "That card is a reminder that no matter what, we'll always be comrades…no, friends through dueling!"

"F-Friends…" Shark parroted as though the word were foreign to him.

He looked at the Killer Frilled Shark on his field before looking at the defenseless monster that Yuma possessed. With one declaration of an attack, one vocal command, he could end it all. But…

"Comrades…" he repeated again, this time with more power in his voice.

But…

Yuma watched Shark's scowl return as he scowled. Then the older boy's hand moved upward as he removed his D-Gazer from over his eye.

"S-Shark, what's wrong?" Yuma asked, removing his own D-Gazer.

"This is just stupid," he huffed, brushing a hand through his hair. "This duel isn't worth my time anymore."

He took the cards out of his Graveyard and field and shuffled them back into his deck box before removing his D-Pad.

Yuma frowned a tad but followed suit by shuffling his deck. Then he ran over to Shark.

"Hey, Shark!"

Shark had already turned his back on Yuma and had began walking away.

"Wait, Shark!" he panted, out of breath while extending his arm out.

"What?" replied the boy as he momentarily stopped walking.

"I…I was wondering why you stopped the duel when you could have won," Yuma gulped, inhaling deeply to regain his breath.

"I have better things to do than proving that I can defeat you," he said, secretly smirking at his comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuma questioned in a hurt voice, albeit from his inability to properly defeat Shark rather than the comment itself.

"Like you said earlier," the boy said, continuing his stride, "it's obvious."

"Shark, hold on!" Yuma shouted, dashing as fast as he could past the boy. When he was in front of Shark, he held his arms out in an attempt to try and stop him.

Shark's cold eyes looked up to Yuma, not bothering to speak.

"Where did you get that Number from?" Yuma interrogated.

Shark's mouth remained stationary as he started walking to the right. His head was bowed down as he focused on his footprints on the ground. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a piece of paper before opening his deck box.

"Shark!" Yuma shouted at the top of his lungs before something hit him in between the eyes.

His head hit the ground as he tumbled backwards. His hazy eyes looked up to the sky just in time to see the assaulting object in question fall on his face. Yuma's trembling hands snatched the item of his face as he looked at it.

"N-Number 96…" he murmured, looking at the artwork on the piece of paper.

"Black Mist," Astral, who had been silently examining Yuma and Shark's complex friendship, finished.

"But…," Yuma said, not knowing what to say from there. Then he remembered something.

He sat up immediately on the dirty earth, looking left and right for Shark. There were a couple kids sporadically walking here and there, but none that resembled that one that Yuma had just finished dueling against.

"Shark! Shark!" he called out, twisting his head in every direction to assure his voice would be heard. "Hey, Shark!"

No reply.

"He's gone," Yuma said, more for himself than Astral.

_Shark, _Astral thought, thinking of the fearsome opponent. _This Number that you have given Yuma seems to be the most dangerous that I've ever encountered….How did you ever wield such a card?_

"What's this?" asked Yuma, his fingers sliding up and down something the back of the card to touch something that felt unusual.

"I believe it's a piece of paper," Astral innocently stated, looking at the paper that loosely swayed in the wind, a tiny piece of scotch tape keeping it attached to the card.

"…I know that it's paper!" Yuma whined. "I was wondering what it was doing on this card?"

Astral looked at the parchment as Yuma carefully stripped the tape from the Number. Blotchy red lettering was evident even before Yuma opened the note. Astral floated over Yuma's shoulder as both he and Yuma read the words inscribed.

"I'll see you at the finals," they said in unison, scanning the note for anything additional. They found nothing.

"Shark…" Yuma added, looking at the note before refolding it and throwing it into his pocket.

"We most certainly have to reach the finals now, Yuma," Astral said. "It seems that there's one more thing riding on our victory."

"Yeah," Yuma nodded, glancing at the card in his clutches. "What do you think we should do with this Number?"

"I believe it would be best to try and use the other ones instead of this," Astral warned. "There is something about this Black Mist…something that I cannot explain."

"I feel it too, Astral," Yuma affirmed. "That card is bad news."

He shakily placed it in his deck box next to the other Xyz Monsters, hoping never to be in a situation where he had to use it because he wasn't sure if he could handle its destructive power either.

With an uncertain look to the future that manifested itself in the sunshine, Yuma looked upward to the sky. Remembering something quickly, he turned to Astral.

"Hey, Astral," he started, raising an eyebrow at the transparent being, "how did you know that Shark would destroy Armored Xyz anyway?"

Astral didn't bother to hide his smile as he recounted his prediction to Yuma.

"Shark is a tactical duelist that wouldn't make the mistake of falling into the same trap twice," he explained. "When he attacked your Gagaga Gunman with Sharktopus and you used your Trap, he knew that he couldn't afford another backlash like that again.

"Thus, I knew that if you set another card facedown, he would think that it would be dangerous enough to stop his plans once more. Therefore, that facedown card would be his main objective instead of winning… Thankfully, all the pieces fell into place like I had hoped, otherwise..."

"Hoped…? You mean there was a chance that we actually could have lost and you gambled it on a guess that he would destroy that card and cancel the duel?" Yuma shouted, his hot-headed personality resurfacing.

"It worked, didn't it?" Astral grinned.

"I can't believe you!" he grumbled, complaining nonstop for five minutes. He was so caught up in his rant that he failed to realize that after the first sixty seconds of it, Astral had returned to his home inside the Emperor's Key.

* * *

><p>"What a letdown," Tron sighed, raising his palms to the ceiling. "That boy…Yuma Tsukumo, ruined my fun!"<p>

He balled his hands into fists and pounded on the chair he was sitting on, upset that a hitch in his plans had occurred in the first place. For good measure, he kicked the cushion off the seat.

"What are we going to do now, Tron?" V asked.

Tron took two deep breaths, his nostrils flaring both times as he did. Then he released his fingers from their fist formation, letting them scurry along the arms of the chair as he tapped on it.

"It's not as simple as it was before, V," responded the childish man in the mask. "Because Ryoga has now decided to donate his Number card to Yuma, the darkness that Black Mist unleashed inside his heart is all but gone."

"Could we use Yuma Tsukumo instead then?" pondered V. "Certainly Black Mist has the most destructive power and expels the greatest amount of malice of any Number we have encountered so far."

"An interesting proposal," Tron said, thinking about it for a while before adding, "however, I don't think that he would be quite the same as Ryoga."

"But, Tron," V proceeded, "without the darkness in Ryoga's heart, it will be even harder to get him to join our efforts."

"It's true that Yuma Tsukumo now possesses the devastating power of Black Mist," Tron said, almost ignoring V's commentary, "however, there seems to be something about him that gives him something close to an immunity to the Numbers…after all, you saw that he was unaffected by Number 50."

"Yes," V responded simply. "However…"

"I know that much, V," preempted Tron. "Without Black Mist's control of Ryoga, he won't do as we please. However, it's not written in stone that that has to be the exact Number that controls his heart, now is it?"

"Tron?" asked V for clarification, not following the riddle.

Tron simply laughed, quietly at first before the noise began to escalate. He clapped his hands in delight as a wicked idea entered his mind. There was an off-putting twinkle in his golden eyes as he twiddled his thumbs.

"I hope Ryoga didn't think that his problems were just beginning by getting rid of Black Mist that easily," he chuckled. "That's simply the least of his problems…"

Tron closed his eyes as he visualized his youngest accomplice, III, in his mind. When he had a clear mental image of the fifteen-year old boy, he began his telepathic communication with the boy.

_Oh, III, _came Tron's devious voice inside the teenager's brain.

III, who had been so wrapped up in watching the heated battle of back and forth between Yuma and Shark, nearly jumped out of his own skin when he heard the voice inside his brain.

He tapped on the space underneath his left eye with two fingers and his orange D-Gazer tattoo emerged. Through this, he could communicate with anyone that shared the same powers as he did, if he was willing.

"What is it, Tron?" III spoke.

_Were you watching the duel between Ryoga and Yuma Tsukumo like I asked?_

"Yes, Tron," answered the boy with haste.

_Good, _responded Tron. _Do you still have that little card that I gave you?_

"Do you mean…" III trailed off as he grabbed his deck from his pocket. The card in question was at the very top of the stack and he looked at it.

_That's the one, _Tron confirmed, as though he were looking through III's own eyes.

"What would you like me to do with it?" III asked.

_III, _Tron thought with a smirk on his face, _I have a mission for you…_

"Whatever you want, I shall do it for you, Tron," III avowed.

_Good, _came Tron's voice. _Stay posted, III._

"Yes, Tron," responded III before his D-Gazer tattoo lost its vivid orange allure.

Tron opened his eyes and looked at the monitors. Both Yuma and Shark were gone from the screens, leaving nothing but the dueling field behind. He sighed, still frustrated that an interference had occurred. Nevertheless, he recomposed himself and took a deep breath.

"And as for you, V, I have something in mind for you too," he stated, lifting his mask slightly to rub his tired right eye.

Tron's voice competed with the silence in the room for vocal dominance. The pint-sized villain twisted his neck in all directions as he scanned for his oldest apprentice, but neither finding nor hearing him.

"I wonder where he went off to," Tron shrugged as he arose from his seat and walked to the room's exit. The sliding doors automatically opened as Tron neared and he strolled out of the room, ready to enact his master plan.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Achacha Chanbara (Monster)<strong>

Warrior/Level 3/Effect/FIRE

1400 ATK/400 DEF

Effect: When your opponent activates a Spell, Trap, Spell/Trap effect, or Effect Monster's effect that would inflict damage: Special Summon this card from your hand instead, and inflict 400 damage to your opponent.

Note: This is the anime effect of Achacha Chanbara, which I prefer because it nullifies the damage, just in case anyone was wondering.

**Gagaga Kaiser (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 3/Effect/EARTH

1800 ATK/600 DEF

Effect: This card cannot attack unless you control another face-up "Gagaga" monster. Once per turn: You can banish 1 monster from your Graveyard; the Levels of all face-up "Gagaga" monsters you currently control become the same as the banished monster's Level. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster.

**Deep Sweeper (Monster)**

Fish/Level 4/Effect/WATER

1600 ATK/1300 DEF

Effect: You can Tribute this card to target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it.

**Gagaga Gunman (Xyz Monster)**

Warrior/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/EARTH

1500 ATK/2400 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 4 Monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; apply 1 of these effects depending on this card's battle position.

Attack Position: This turn, during the Damage Step only, if this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 1000 ATK and the attack target loses 500 ATK.

Defense Position: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

**Different Dimension Trench (Spell)**

Continuous Spell

Image: A trench opening up underwater with a mysterious blue light emitting from it.

Effect: When you activate this card: Banish 1 WATER monster from your hand, Graveyard, or side of the field. When this face-up card is destroyed: Special Summon the monster banished by this effect.

Note: These five above cards can be found in the Abyss Rising booster pack. It is currently slated for release in Japan in July, 2012.

**Resentments from the Graveyard (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Three ghoulish spirits traveling around the various tombstones in an abandoned cemetery during a full moon.

Effect: If 8 or more Monster Cards are in your opponent's Graveyard: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Rank 15 of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of that chapter.

**Dododo Boxer (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 7/Effect/EARTH

2000 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: This card can be Normal Summoned with 1 Tribute. When this card is Tribute Summoned: Target 1 of the tributed monster(s) in the Graveyard used for the Tribute Summon; this card gains equal to the original ATK of that monster.

**Gagaga Gravedigger (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 4/Effect/DARK

1600 ATK/1400 DEF

Effect: This card cannot be used as an Xyz Material, except for the Xyz Summon of a "Gagaga" monster. If you control a face-up "Gagaga" monster while you have no cards in your hand and this card is in the Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. Each player can only use the effect of "Gagaga Gravedigger" once per duel.

**Gagaga Gamble (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Gagaga Kaiser shouting the stands of a racetrack while pointing to a horse on the track.

Effect: Banish 1 "Gagaga" monster in your Graveyard: Draw 1 card. If that card has "Gagaga" in its name, you can reveal it to your opponent to draw 1 more card. If not, give your opponent the drawn card.

**Unfair Dealer (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A Blackjack dealer with his back turned slipping the Ace of Hearts in his sleeve.

Effect: Activate only when your opponent has 3 or less cards in their hand. Draw cards equal to the number of cards in your opponent's hand. Then, take 300 damage for each card drawn. During this turn, you cannot Summon, Set, or activate any of the drawn cards.

**Jaws Hunter (Monster)**

Aqua/Level 3/Effect/WATER

1200 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: When this card is Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Jaws" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. Then, this card's Level decreases by 1 and the Level of the summoned monster increases by 1.

Note: These above five cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Excited for his duel against IV, Tetsuo rushes over to the Heartland Junkyard, the notorious place where IV duels all of his fans. Although quickly gaining the upper hand, Tetsuo learns just what IV is about when the Asia dueling Champion begins to change his ways. Is there any chance of victory in sight for Tetsuo or will he face the same fate as Takashi? Find out next time!<p> 


	34. Clockwork Orange

**Chapter 34: Clockwork Orange**

* * *

><p>It was probably sometime in the mid-afternoon around this time, a little before Yuma and Shark's duel, but Tetsuo wasn't entirely sure. In his rush to get to the location inscribed on the tournament Duel Pass he had won, he'd completely forgotten nearly everything vital that wasn't duel related.<p>

It was a wonder that he remembered clean clothes for the event.

Nevertheless, as Tetsuo propelled himself through the sidewalks of Heartland on his trusty skateboard, he took in all the wonders that the day had to offer. The warming sun, the chirping birds, the surprising lack of people, and even the freshly chewed gum that was now stuck to one of his skateboard wheels.

They were all to be expected, though. Even the lack of people was explainable. After all, with the World Duel Carnival preliminaries winding down, everybody was scrambling to get in their last duels and eliminate as many people as they could to better their odds of winning.

_Winning, _Tetsuo repeated in his head. It was something he no longer cared about when it came to the World Duel Carnival now that he was going to duel IV. A definite duel against an idol definitely held more weight than a slim chance of victory when there were more than 10,000 participants in the tournament alone.

Tetsuo made a sharp turn on his skateboard to the right, getting closer to his destination.

Disregarding his safety, Tetsuo multitasked by reaching into his pocket and retrieving his deck while making another sharp turn. He executed the move perfectly while removing the card's from the receptacle of his husky jeans.

He put his heart and soul into building this deck, so if he did manage to win against IV, it would only be because of his cards. There was no doubt that he was skilled in the art of dueling; however, Tetsuo found that his cards often times aided him.

It might have been a silly notion, but he didn't defeat Yuma forty times in a row for nothing. Although, perhaps using Yuma in an example wasn't exactly the best way to highlight Tetsuo's dueling prowess…

Nonetheless, taking only momentary glances up to ensure his safety every blue moon, Tetsuo looked down at his deck. Tinplate Archduke, the top card on the stack, seemed to look back with its goofy, oversized eyes.

He smiled at his ace card and clutched his deck in his hands while taking the final turn to reach his location. The sun bronzed his skin as his skateboard made its way out of the shady region that it had been rolling in.

He looked up to the clear, blue sky. Today is a good day, today is a good day, he kept reminding himself. Nothing could ruin it.

His skateboard hit a small bump and swerved a little, but Tetsuo shifted his weight to keep it under control. When he looked behind him to see the culprit of the interference, he noticed another piece of bubblegum that was now tagging along on another one of his board's wheels.

_Well…almost nothing can ruin the day, _he thought with a sigh.

With one last kick on the ground, Tetsuo's vehicle pushed him into a familiar arena. Although he hadn't been to this place in a while, for obvious reasons, he felt some kind of connection to this place.

The Heartland Junkyard…home of all IV's duels.

Tetsuo wondered why someone would ever pick a place like this for a duel, but he shrugged it off every time the question popped into his head.

_He's a celebrity in the dueling world, _he told himself. _If someone were to see him, he'd probably be bombarded with fans in an instant. That's why he chooses a place like this where no one would come. It makes perfect sense._

At least, that was what he thought. He was a proponent of the "Ignorance is bliss" idiom.

Tetsuo stepped off his skateboard and gave a weighty kick to the back of it. The board leapt into the air and Tetsuo caught it with one hand before placing it underneath his arm coolly.

"I hope I'm not late," he gulped, looking down to see what time his wristwatch had. He soon after remembered that he left his watch at home when his eyes only distinguished his bare arm.

_Oh, right…_

He shrugged his jitters off for a moment as he shuffled his deck thoroughly. He shakily picked up five cards, testing a trial hand to see if he needed any last minute edits. He repeated this process a few times before deciding to stick with the cards that he had at the moment. Although the trial hands didn't give him the best combinations that he could have had, they were functional enough to stand on their own.

He just hoped that'd be enough against a professional like IV.

As he shuffled his cards, Tetsuo's nerves got the better of him. While performing a bridge shuffle, he accidentally shot a fair amount of cards in various directions. He thwacked his forehead with the palm of his hand as he looked at the scattered mess in front of him.

"Real smooth…" he sarcastically told himself.

He crouched down to pick up the cards, one by one. He had gotten half of them when a hand holding the other half extended in front of him. Tetsuo looked at the limb curiously before realizing that the person was handing his cards back to him.

"Gee, thanks!" he smiled before looking up to see who it was handing him the cards. When he realized the identity of the person, he nearly dropped his deck a second time. "Y-you are…"

"I'm IV," bowed the multi-colored haired man and he gently gave Tetsuo the remainder of the cards he'd collected. "And you must be the person that won the right to duel me, correct?"

In a star-struck daze, Tetsuo merely nodded his head up and down slowly, taking in every inch of IV's glorious figure. His heart raced as his eyes connected with those of his dueling idol.

IV stood up and cracked his back before offering Tetsuo his hand. The boy took it leisurely and IV helped the child onto his feet.

"What's your name?" asked the Dueling Champion of the Asia Circuit.

"T-Tetsuo Takeda, IV-san," announced the boy formally, his voice coming off louder than it should have.

"It's very nice to meet you, Tetsuo-kun," greeted IV.

Tetsuo's hand shook as he reached down to his belt. Grabbing his D-Pad off his waist, he pushed the device in IV's face.

"M-may I have your autograph? I'm a huge fan!" he blurted out.

"Certainly! I'm all about fan service," IV replied, grabbing a pen from his pocket and neatly scrawling a design on Tetsuo's D-Pad. To the thirteen-year old, it looked like a priceless work of calligraphy.

"So cool!" Tetsuo squealed, looking at the inscription on his device. "Thank you, thank you!"

"No need to thank me," IV chuckled. "From what I've heard, you've earned the right to duel me!"

"Duel?" Tetsuo parroted, almost forgetting the pain reason that he had arrived in this desolate location. "That's right!"

"Well then," IV prodded nicely, "shall we get started? I wouldn't want to keep you from your other duties today."

"R-right!" Tetsuo remembered. "I'm ready!"

IV nodded and threw a crescent moon shaped item into the air. It flew up before rotating backwards and fixing itself onto his arm. It broken into five separate, jagged pieces suddenly, each one with a monster and Spell/Trap Zone.

"D-Pad, set!" Tetsuo shouted, throwing his autographed contraption into the air and catching it on his left arm.

IV tapped a spot underneath his eye and a purple tattoo covered a good portion of his face. With it, he was able to see the AR dueling.

"D-Gazer, set!" Tetsuo alerted as he placed the modified lens over his eyes.

After being informed that the AR Vision Link was established by the programmed female voice, Tetsuo and IV each drew five cards apiece.

"Duel!" they shouted.

**Tetsuo Takeda – 8000 LP**

**IV – 8000 LP**

"As my honored guest," IV smiled kindly, "it would be my pleasure to give you the first turn of this duel."

"Really?" Tetsuo said in astonishment. He knew very well that although the player who took the first turn couldn't declare an attack, however they could easily set up a counterstrategy to stop their opponent's second plays.

"Of course!" IV nodded. "Think of it as my gift to you for coming this far to engage me in a duel."

"Well…thanks!" Tetsuo smiled back as he raised the top card of his deck. "I guess it's my turn! Draw!"

He looked at the six cards in his hand before finding his favorite.

_Alright, Tetsuo…_he reassured himself while placing a card on his D-Pad. _You can do this!_

"I summon Aye-Iron in Attack Position!"

As was the case in most of Tetsuo's duels, the very first monster to take to his side of the field was his spring-loaded aye-aye. The jumpy animal did two backflips before bringing its crashing cymbals together thrice. "Aye, aye, aye!" it declared. (1600 ATK)

"Oh?" IV said, paying close attention to the monster. "What do we have here?"

"This is Aye-Iron," introduced Tetsuo. "And once per turn, he can increase his own ATK score by 400! But before I do that…"

The boy in the casual orange shirt grabbed the card he had most recently drawn and slid it in the location in his D-Pad that was directly underneath Aye-Iron's card. As he did, a boxing glove attached winding compression spring surfaced on the top of Aye-Iron's skull.

"I'll equip my little buddy with the Spring Punch Equip Spell! As dictated by this Equip Spell, whenever Aye-Iron's ATK goes up, in exchange for relinquishing my Battle Phase, you lose life points equal to half the new ATK total!"

"Ah, I see!" IV exclaimed. "So, you can use Aye-Iron's effect to power it up without the use of other cards in your hand while additionally dealing me damage! Incredible!"

"You really think so?" Tetsuo stuttered in a flustered voice. "Well now that you figured it out…Aye-Iron, let's go!"

Aye-Iron clapped its brassy cymbals together four times as four visible ripples of sound energy passed through the air in each of the four main directions. As the ripples retracted, they all came back to Aye-Iron, giving the lemur a fuchsia glow of light. (1600 – 2000 ATK)

"And as you know, Spring Punch's effect is now triggered!" proclaimed Tetsuo. "As such, you'll receive 1000 points of damage right off the bat!"

Aye-Iron did one more backflip before clapping its cymbal with a heightened amount of vigor. The increase of energy was powerful enough to propel the fist atop the creature's head towards IV's body. The world renowned Asian Dueling Champion's footing wavered a bit, but he remained upright.

_I'll admit that this kid's ability to dish out damage quickly is very impressive, _IV thought, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, _but once I'm done with him, he'll understand the true meaning of the words _agony _and _pain_._

Lifting his head up, IV's cheery, albeit contrived, smile reappeared on his face in an instant. He outstretched his arms, opening himself to the world.

"My, that was a wonderful tactic!" he praised. "I had no idea that there were duelists in Heartland that possessed such an incredible knack for this game!"

"Well…uhh…" Tetsuo lost his thoughts as flattery inflated his ego more than a bike pump would to a flat tire. "That's just how I duel, I guess!"

He chuckled a bit, picturing himself as the Dueling Champion of Asia before shaking his head. His fantasy flew out the window of his mind as the sunlight of sanity crept in.

"Anyway…," he started as he looked at the four remaining cards in his hand, "I think I'll conclude my turn with that. Now let's see what you've got, IV-san!"

**Tetsuo – 8000 LP**

**IV – 7000 LP**

"Gladly!" IV retorted, drawing a card. "It's my turn! Draw!"

He scanned his hand quickly before immediately picking up one card in it. In a lithe move, he flung the card on his D-Pad and it landed perfectly in its location. As that happened, a concealed monster card appeared before IV.

"I think that this monster should be all the protection that I'll need for next turn," IV stated giddily. "I'll pass the ball back to you, Tetsuo-kun!"

"Alright!" Tetsuo excitedly shouted. "My turn! Draw!"

He picked up a card and did a quick jump for joy as he saw the monster on the card. Not wanting to keep IV waiting, he hastily played his draw on his disk adjacent to Aye-Iron.

"I will now summon Tinplate Goldfish!"

A dodger blue circle in the earth opened up as Tetsuo's mechanical aquarium fish swam just under the surface of the water. Untrustingly, it poked its head out of the watery portal, googly eyes focused on IV. (800 ATK)

"And due to Tinplate Goldfish's Normal Summon effect," continued Tetsuo as he turned around a second copy of Tinplate Goldfish that he was holding, "I can automatically Special Summon another one!"

Another red scaled carp with a beautiful cyan tail digitalized on the other side of Aye-Iron, raising the number of Tetsuo's animalistic army from two to three. (800 ATK)

"What's this?" gasped IV, feigning shock masterfully. "You have three Level 4 monsters on your side of the field! Does that mean that you could be planning to do what I think you are?"

"Well, if your guess was an Xyz Summon, then you're right on the money!" Tetsuo smirked, lifting his hand to the sky. "I overlay my two Tinplate Goldfish with my Aye-Iron! With these three monsters, I will construct the overlay network! Xyz Summon…"

Three shafts of light, two of them cyan and one ochre, shot up into the sky with rapid precision as they were absorbed into a spiraling, red vortex. Afterwards, a rather enormous figure dropped down from the sky, its feet hitting the ground and causing a seismic shock that resulted in loss of balance from both Tetsuo and IV. From their impermanent spots on the dirt, they both looked up to see the opulent Tinplate Archduke with its rapier raised in one hand. (2200 ATK)

"Be born now!" chanted Tetsuo as he pushed his body off the ground. "Tinplate Archduke!"

"Amazing!" clapped IV, even offering a jaunty laugh. "In a matter of two turns, you've managed to bring out a top-class Xyz Monster!"

"With a top-class effect to boot," added Tetsuo as he dumped the Aye-Iron card underneath his Tinplate Archduke into the allotted discard slot. "You see, by sending one of Archduke's overlay units to the Graveyard, I can instantly switch the battle position of one monster on your side of the field!"

"Oh no!" IV hesitated with his mouth agape. "That would mean that…"

"Your monster is now in Attack Position!" Tetsuo grinned, pointing to the horizontal card on IV's field.

In an instant, the mysterious facedown turned vertical as its image was revealed before a monster was forcibly called out. Suddenly a tan-skinned Egyptian girl adorned in dark robes leapt from the card. Despite her ponytail that jutted out, she quickly grabbed the hood of her outfit and threw it over her head in an attempt to keep her anonymity. (1200 ATK)

"Gravekeeper's Spy," IV inhaled quickly, biting his lip afterwards. "However…Whenever Gravekeeper's Spy is flipped face-up, she's allowed to call out another one of her friends, so long as its ATK doesn't exceed 1500!"

"I'm afraid not, IV-san," countered Tetsuo. "If a monster is flipped face-up through Tinplate Archduke's ability, its flip effect is null and void!"

"No way!" IV said, staring at the ludicrous-looking monster.

"Way!" Tetsuo remarked. "And now I'll send Tinplate Archduke to attack your Spy! Strike of the Archdukes!"

Tetsuo's ace in the hole made a mad dash toward Gravekeeper's Spy, traveling as fast as its clunky legs would take it. Large potholes in the earth were formed each time the behemoth stomped on the ground. When it finally reached Gravekeeper's Spy and mercilessly sliced the woman in twain, six fresh depressions coated the soil.

Unlike the previous assault, this time IV's body did fly off the ground. He flipped backwards as his body somersaulted in the air. All in all, he tumbled a good ten feet retrograde.

"You sneaky little bastard…" IV mumbled under his breath as he clutched his stomach for support. He took his time as he wriggled off the ground and back on his feet.

"Are you alright, IV-san?" Tetsuo asked remorsefully, afraid that he had injured his idol.

"Just a little taken aback by your prowess," IV shouted out from afar. "It's quite overwhelming."

Tetsuo felt a small blush creep upon his face from the overwhelming abundance of flattery. He put the back of his hand on his cheek, feeling the heat intensify.

"W-well, umm…" he spluttered, "Thank you very much! I can't wait to see what you can do! I end my turn!"

**Tetsuo – 8000 LP**

**IV – 6000 LP**

"Oh, you'll see," IV growled under his breath before giving an artificial smile. "Here goes nothing! Draw!"

He picked up another card and looked at his hand before tapping his chin thoughtfully. There were so many options, each more painful for Tetsuo than the last.

"Alright," he decided. "I'm going to set one more monster facedown…"

IV slapped a horizontal card on his D-Pad before looking back to his hand. He plucked the leftmost card in it and set it facedown.

"Furthermore, I'll conclude my turn by setting this facedown as well."

Behind the concealed monster came a vertical card that kept Tetsuo's attention for a moment before IV's words stole it away.

"Now then, it's your go, Tetsuo-kun," smiled the teenager with the scar over his right eye. "Show me that wonderful duel of yours!"

"Right away, IV-san!" Tetsuo grinned. "Draw!"

As he picked up another card, he lithely slid the second Tinplate Goldfish out from underneath his Tinplate Archduke.

"You remember this, right? By getting rid of an overlay unit, I can change the position of your monster!"

"I remember it very well," nodded IV, a devious grin upon his face. "That's why I set this last turn! I activate my Quick-Play, Xyz Tornado!"

"Oh no!" gasped the portly child.

"So you've heard of it?" smiled IV, trying his best to hide his malicious intentions. "Then you know that this card activates when an Xyz Monster tries to activate its effect. In exchange, that effect is negated and any remaining overlay units are taken from it!"

As Tinplate Archduke lifted its sword and prepared to strike down on IV's defenseless monster, a typhoon of wind shot from his Spell Card. The swirling gust was strong enough to repel the oncoming attack, blow away the final orbiting overlay unit from the monster, and even push the machine back a couple of feet.

Tetsuo's smile contorted as his plan was ruined, but he shrugged his shoulders in a go-with-the-flow manner.

"If all else fails, I've still got my attack!" he remembered. "So I think I'll use it on that monster you have!"

Tinplate Archduke who had quickly recovered from the embarrassing defeat of having its effect nullified rebounded back to its feet. With the speed of an Olympian, the toy-like robot darted over to IV's side of the field, bringing town its hefty blade and slicing into the young adult's monster.

As the card flipped up, Tetsuo was briefly met with the augmented reality image of a plump man wearing an open, black robe. The vindictive eyes underneath his bald black head glared at Tinplate Archduke. In a futile attempt to protect itself, the man held up a gray rod to block the sword. Unfortunately, the force of Tetsuo's overpowering monster dominated and IV's monster burst into pixels.

"Only 1900 DEF," Tetsuo sighed in relief. "Phew."

"I couldn't be counting your blessings just yet," warned IV, wagging his index finger back and forth. "That monster that you just destroyed was Gravekeeper's Guard."

"Is that important?" questioned the boy with the backwards hat.

"Let me answer that question by telling you his effect," IV replied. "Whenever he's flipped up, I get to select one monster under your control and then…Well, it goes back to your hand, or in this case, your Extra Deck!"

"What?" Tetsuo huffed.

"Tinplate Archduke, be gone!"

When IV pointed to Tetsuo's monster, the gray rod left behind by Gravekeeper's Guard lifted in midair. As though it had been thrown by a javelin expert, the rod appeared to fly across the field quicker than the speed of sound. As the dark-colored weapon impaled Tinplate Archduke, the regal subject fell to one knee before his frame fracture. Light shone through the cracks in his body before he was completely shrouded by it. Transforming into nothing more than motes of radiance himself, he retreated back to Tetsuo's Extra Deck.

"Grr…Tinplate Archduke has been…" stammered the boy as he looked down at his deck box.

He looked at his remaining four cards and took a deep breath.

_Alright…_he said looking up and smiling at IV. _I'm just nervous about fighting against my idol… That kind of thing happens, right? The point is to keep fighting and show IV-san that I can become a professional duelist one day too!_

With the remembrance of his aspiration in mind and a newborn determination to achieve the feat in his heart, Tetsuo solidly gripped the four cards he was holding and gave a hearty grin.

"Alright, here goes!" he said as he plucked one of the cards from his hand. "Since I've yet to play a monster this turn, I'll start by placing this one facedown!"

A horizontal card appeared on Tetsuo's otherwise empty field.

"With that…" he said before he looked at the leftmost card in his hand. Although he had noticed it before, he didn't fully realize he was in possession of it until then. His eyes widened as he looked at it, almost scared to play it. However…

"No going back now," he gulped as he picked it up and clicked a button on his D-Pad. His Field Spell Zone popped open as he slid in the card. "I activate my Clockwork Castle!"

As soon as the Field Spell Zone slid back into the device, the whole arena changed. Both duelists were elevated up in their locations as something lifted from the ground. IV looked down apprehensively to see that a castle was rising from below. When the growth stunted, both duelists each stood on their own castle towers which were positioned hundreds of feet above the ground.

Nothing had changed too drastically on the outskirts of the castle. Junk still littered the ground, although true to its name, the majority of the trash was old clock parts. Springs, rusted gears, bronze pendulums, and broken levers were among the more popular pieces of debris.

"What is this place?" wondered IV, partly in amazement and partly in disgust.

"We've been transported here to my Clockwork Castle," Tetsuo replied. "It's true that this isn't the most kempt place in the world, but it does have something special to it."

He motioned to the piles of scattered scraps, bits, and parts.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean…" IV answered, scratching his head curiously.

"You will," Tetsuo promised. "Until then, it's your turn."

IV bobbed his head up and down once and wordlessly made his draw.

_I've never heard of this Field before…_he thought to himself as he suppressed a scowl. _Who knows what kind of effect it might have…But if that's the case, I'll destroy this kid before he even gets the chance to unlock whatever power that Castle has hidden!_

"I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier in Attack Position!"

As IV played his card, a new human appeared. This man had fairly tanned skin, beige slippers, and ebony dreadlocks. Cloaking his body was a creepy gold aura which also seemed to extend to his titular weapon of choice. Spinning the spear over his head twice, the man gave a heroic battle cry. Without enough room on IV's tower, the monster was forced to float in midair. (1500 ATK)

Tetsuo frowned a little bit and looked to his facedown monster.

"Pay attention, Tetsuo-kun," IV asked, "because this is where it gets interesting! I activate the Spell Card known as Megamorph!"

In the center of the Spear Soldier's dark garments, a cryptic, chainless medallion infused with hieroglyphics became visible. As the Gravekeeper touched the pendant with his free hand, he soon found that his spear doubled in size. Adding on to that, the yellow aura around him transformed into a black hue, although sporadic traces of red were noticeable as well. (1500 – 3000 ATK)

"His score doubled!" noticed Tetsuo in shock.

"That's correct," smiled IV, his voice giddy. "That's because you have more life points than I do. Therefore, my monster's ATK doubles. If it was the other way around, the ATK of my monster would be halved."

"Is that so?" gulped Tetsuo, looking to his monster.

"Moreover," IV quickly remembered, "whenever Spear Soldier attacks a monster you control, if his ATK is higher than that monster's DEF, then you'll receive piercing damage! Go, Spear Soldier!"

The Gravekeeper gave a loud shout before dashing on the air over to Tetsuo's monster. His spear, which, as a result of the boost in power, now resembled a sword more than a spear, sliced the card in two. Before exploding, the image of a wounded turtle with a spaceship for a shell appeared before them. (1200 DEF)

"Now," IV said, offering a twisted laugh to go with his words, "you'll take 1800 points of damage from my Gravekeeper's effect. Humbly receive it…My _fan service_!"

The spear holder who had stayed near Tetsuo's side of the field lifted his sword quickly. As he pulled up on the weapon, the hilt roughly smacked Tetsuo's chin which caused him to fall on his backside immediately. Although it hurt, it appeared there was no severe damage.

"Ouch…" he cried out, rubbing his sore jaw. "Just a side note…That monster you just destroyed was UFO Turtle, and whenever he's destroyed by means of battle, I can automatically play a FIRE monster from my deck with 1500 or less ATK!"

With a free hand, he grabbed his deck and quickly shuffled through the cards. When he found the one he wanted, he placed it on his D-Pad.

"Come out now, Clockwork Cannon!"

A fiery circle swirled around in front of Tetsuo before something popped up from the portal. A robotic monster in knightly brown armor stood in front of Tetsuo proudly. A clear, but foggy visor prevented IV from seeing the automaton's piercing red eyes. The creature was nonetheless unarmed, unless one counted the enormous, cylindrical inbuilt cannon in the middle of the robot's body. (1300 ATK)

IV was silent as he looked back at a Trap Card resting in his hand. Although he still had more life points than Tetsuo and his supercharged monster wasn't in grave danger, he felt the need for a safety insurance.

"I'll set this card facedown," he stated as the card appeared beside Megamorph. "Now then, it's your turn again, Tetsuo-kun."

**Tetsuo – 6200 LP**

**IV – 6000 LP**

"Understood!" Tetsuo smirked as he twisted his hat to the side a tad. "My move! Draw!"

As he picked up his card, he motioned to the background. IV's eyes followed his hand gesture just in time to see a few piles of scrap metal shake. Suddenly, a hand emerged from one of the piles, followed by another. Almost like an apocalypse movie, IV watched as the bits of scrap metal were brushed aside by multiple rising hands. The owners of the mechanical limbs then arose from the junk piles, revealing themselves to be rather battered and tatty androids.

"What's going on there?" IV questioned.

"The abandoned monsters of this land are offering me their strength," replied Tetsuo. "They wish to help my cause."

"What does all that mean?"

"In terms of the game," the boy answered, "I now receive one Clockwork Counter on my Field Spell. That'll occur during every Standby Phase, by the way. But we'll get into what that does for me later…For now, we'll get into what it does for my monster!"

Clockwork Cannon hiccupped and whirred with sound as though something were being downloaded inside it. After some buzzing noises, a blast was launched through its chest cannon suddenly. IV had little time to prepare himself as he was struck by the hit. His footing faltered slightly, but he refused to fall down.

"In case you're wondering," Tetsuo claimed, "Clockwork Cannon inflicts 500 points of damage to you for each Clockwork Counter on my field during each of my Standby Phases!"

"Not bad," complimented IV, "but don't you think that's a bit counterproductive given the fact that I have Megamorph on my side of the field?"

"I factored the in," smiled Tetsuo as he placed another card on his D-Pad. "Biofalcon, appear!"

A screech from above pierced the airwaves as Tetsuo's mechanical falcon descended. Bronze wired wings bobbed up and down lightly as the monster leisurely hovered. (1700 ATK)

"Next, I'm going to activate Iron Draw!" Tetsuo exclaimed as a metallic fist momentarily replaced his hand.

"What does that do?" wondered IV, feigning confusion via a raised eyebrow.

"Glad you asked. Since I control two Machine-Type monsters, I can draw two more cards!"

With his artificial digits, Tetsuo freed two more cards from his D-Pad.

_Well what do you know? _grinned the boy in the hat as he turned to see his draws.

"By the look on your face, Tetsuo-kun," IV analyzed, "I'd say that you drew something pretty handy!"

"Uh huh!" cheered the boy. "And I'll show you it, too! I activate my Spell, Iron Roll Call!"

"I've heard of Iron Call before," IV confessed, "but never _Roll _Call."

"Think of it as the upgraded form of Iron Call," responded Tetsuo. "Its effect is as followed…If I control at least one face-up Machine monster, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Machine monster from my deck!"

Once again, Tetsuo worked his way through his deck until he found the desired card.

"C'mon out, Clockwork Savior!"

The corroded, metalline bear Tetsuo had used against Misato made a reemergence. It yawned lazily before resting its head on its arms. (1400 ATK)

"Of course, my Clockwork Savior's effect is negated while it's on the field and it'll be destroyed during my End Phase if I don't do something with it, just like Iron Call," Tetsuo explained before giving IV a devious smirk. "However, unlike Iron Call, the price to play Iron Roll Call is 1000 life points!"

Tetsuo grunted softly as a red energy drained from his body and was transferred to Clockwork Savior as collateral.

**Tetsuo – 5200 LP**

**IV – 5500 LP**

"Oh no!" IV gasped with wide eyes, realizing what this meant.

"So you understand the consequence?" laughed Tetsuo. "Now that my life points are finally lower than yours, the effect of your Megamorph now backfires, IV-san!"

Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier's medallion turned a wicked blood red shade before it began to extract its host's life force. Wrinkles and a decreased sense of stamina were among some of the side effects the weakened monster now faced. (3000 – 1500 – 750 ATK)

"So you were able to read that far into the situation?" IV understood. "How perceptive of you! I wasn't expecting this type of duel at all!"

Tetsuo's cheeks became rosy again as the false flattery went to his head. Unfortunately, such an occurrence was bound to make anyone reckless, and Tetsuo was no exception.

"Thank you again, IV-san!" he called out. "Not just for the praise, but for this duel! I haven't been this excited for something in a while!"

"I'm glad I could help," IV bowed. "After all, fan service is my motto!"

"Don't I know it?" chortled Tetsuo before returning his attention back to the duel. "Now where was I? Oh yeah!"

He jerked his head in Clockwork Cannon's direction. As though Tetsuo had verbally commanded him to perform the act, the russet robot scurried over to the suffering Spear Soldier. With its ice cold hands, the machine held Spear Soldier's head in its hands, intending to twist it until the man perished.

"Hold on," interjected IV as his Trap Card lifted. "Before the attack is successful, I'm going to activate my Skill Drain Continuous Trap!"

Like that which robbed Tetsuo of his energy earlier in the turn, a red aura encased IV's body as dropped his life points.

**Tetsuo – 5200 LP**

**IV – 4500 LP**

"In exchange for 1000 of my life points," wheezed IV, trying to regulate his heartbeat after that sacrifice, "I can now negate the effects of all monsters on the field permanently! And that includes the ones that you play after this turn!"

"Why would such a thing matter?" insisted Tetsuo. "It won't change the fact that my monster is battling yours."

"You're right," IV grinned, his true colors beginning to surface. "It won't…"

Before Clockwork Cannon could complete its mission, it found itself with a spear through its lifeless chest. Looking down one last time, it noted the tip of the spear was sticking out of the barrel of the cannon while the end had been jammed through its back. Moments later, it exploded.

Tetsuo's eyes registered the entire course of events in slow motion. It was almost as though he had been watching the scenes through a 3D movie. First came his attack with Clockwork Cannon, then came _his own _monster's destruction, and now there was a force field of smoke repelling itself at him. And even though he could clearly see the backlash redirecting its course for his body, he was powerless to stop it.

One hand was on the edge of his tower. He struggled to maintain the hold and get back onto the safety of the castle. His mind could barely register the myriad of things that flashed through his eyes and ears all at once. He saw his shaky hand barely keeping him safe, he heard IV's words, although none of them came out as understandable, and he felt it in his ears. He felt the ringing of his heavy breathing.

Soothing, mechanical…although his breathing was frantic, the underlying tone that it had still contained that emotion that he had felt since the beginning of the duel: excitement.

Not a lot of duelists got the chance to actually play a game against their idols, after all. Tetsuo had considered himself lucky for being one of the ones who did get that opportunity. And he would be damned if he was going to throw it all away…

"Ugh…" he huffed as he came back to his senses. Mustering up a hidden internal strength, Tetsuo grabbed at one of the crenellations of his tower and jimmied himself up the wall. Success met with dedication as he pulled himself back onto his safe haven, sweat glistening down his face as he took a breather.

"Tetsuo-kun!" IV cried out. "Are you alright over there?"

Out of breath, Tetsuo alternatively flashed a thumbs-up at the Asian Duel Champion.

"Damn," whispered the seventeen year old under his breath, the crest on his hand burning an intense spring green. "I thought for sure that'd do him in…"

Although it took a while to fully recover from his shortness of breath, Tetsuo soon stood back on his own two feet, hopelessly unprepared.

"W-what was t-that anyway?" he huffed. "How i-is it that your monster w-was able to overpower mine?"

"Don't you remember the cost of my Trap?" a crestfallen IV sighed. "Skill Drain's activation was only possible because I paid 1000 of my life points. At that time, my life points were then lower than yours again, which once again momently _doubled _my Spear Soldier's ATK by the time the victor of the attack was announced."

Tetsuo's eyes enlarged as he took in IV's cunning strategy. Certainly he hadn't even factored in a scenario like that occurring, but he supposed that was why IV was a Duel Champion after all.

Nonetheless, he looked at the screen on his D-Pad to see the current score.

**Tetsuo – 3500 LP**

**IV – 4500 LP**

"Then that means…I'm lower again!" Tetsuo chirped. "That means that once more…for the _last _time, your Gravekeeper's original ATK is halved!"

The medallion's curse returned to IV's monster as he screamed before going mad. (3000 – 1500 – 750 ATK)

With an index finger in each ear, Tetsuo shouted over the man's powerful cries, demanding that Biofalcon rip him apart. The bird of prey nodded, soaring twenty feet in the air before dive-bombing. As it swooped down with the speed of a racecar, its beak tapped the evil medallion, causing the emblem to shatter into ten separate fragments. Unfortunately, since it had been bonded with the Spear Soldier, the monster befell the same fate.

IV covered his face as a burst of debris brushed against his cheek. His eyes were devoid of fear, however. In fact, they showed no emotion at all…

"Forgive me, IV-san," Tetsuo silently prayed. "Clockwork Savior, it's your turn to wage a direct attack!"

The bear outstretched its left arm, pointing the rusty claws on its paw at IV. Abruptly, the claws fired from the limb, all five of which located IV based on their ability to track thermal activity. The man groaned woefully as he clutched his now-injured stomach.

"Nice…strategy," IV said with a hint of (fake) admiration. "I certainly wasn't expecting a play like that."

"Thank you, IV-san," bowed Tetsuo, "but I wouldn't be so quick to give me your praise. After all, I'm not quite done with my turn yet. Since I don't want my Clockwork Savior to go to waste, I'll use it with Biofalcon to construct the overlay network for an Xyz Summon!"

_Could this kid finally be going for his Numbers? _IV thought with a grin.

Tetsuo's monsters combined together to create a completely new monster, one that IV had never heard of. Anticipation ran through his blood as he quickly scrolled his eyes in every direction to take in every single feature of the monster. With a white painted face and a goofy grin, the monster smiled wide at IV. His constricting black and red tights made it hard for his legs to breathe as he danced around in his pointed slippers. Four bells attached to his silly cap jingled with each step he took. Despite his human appearance, his name seemed to stem from the grandiose, extravagant timepiece necklace that hung from his neck, weighing down the rest of his body. (2100 ATK)

"It's your time to shine, Clockwork Jester!"

This caused IV to scowl. So far there had been two Xyz Summons, both from Tetsuo, which meant two very plausible chances for a Number monster to appear. However, each time had been a dud. The older teenager was sick of playing around…

"Clockwork…Jester?" he fumed in a broken voice, his nostrils flaring.

"That's right, IV-san!" an unassuming Tetsuo cockily smiled. "With Skill Drain on the field, I had to choose a monster that I can utilize effectively! And just wait until you can see what he can do! But for now, I end my turn."

**Tetsuo – 3500 LP**

**IV – 2150 LP**

"Are you…kidding me?" IV spat.

"W-what do you mean?" Tetsuo wondered.

"You've wasted all my time for nothing! You haven't even summoned a Number monster!"

"A Number?" Tetsuo gasped. _Could he be looking for them like Yuma?_

"Fine, you bastard," IV laughed to himself. "If you're going to waste my time, then there's no use in keeping this duel alive any longer!"

"IV-san…" Tetsuo said with an open mouth. Almost as though someone had tore out his vocal chords, Tetsuo now found that he unable to even utter a sound, let alone a cogent sentence.

"I can't let my number one fan leave this duel without a taste of my fan service, can I?" IV asked with an expression of extreme malevolence. "It's my turn! Draw!"

As he drew his card, IV turned his head to the side. Upon seeing the card's artwork, he understood what this meant.

The duel would go no further than this turn.

"It's a shame that you have to lose so soon!" IV declared. "Had you summoned a Number, I could have really made you suffer! But alas…"

As he placed a card into his D-Pad, his Skill Drain shattered into multiple pieces.

"By using Bubble Burst, I can destroy that Skill Drain in order to draw two new cards!"

As IV made his two draws, he slapped one of them onto his D-Pad, causing a new monster to appear. Instead of completely black apparel, like his comrades, this new man's robes had two creamy lines of white that flowed from the chest downward. He shifted his dark turban to the side slightly before placing an important-looking hieroglyphic tablet under his arm for safe keeping. Tetsuo's D-Gazer flashed, revealing the monster's name to be Gravekeeper's Watcher. (1000 ATK)

_That monster's weaker than mine _Tetsuo rationalized in his head. His dry mouth still wouldn't allow words to come out. _What does he plan to do with such a monster?_

"Now," IV continued, as though he had heard Tetsuo's question for himself, "I'm going to target my monster for this Spell Card! Go, Level Cross!"

As IV flipped over the aforementioned card, he also sent one card from his hand to the Graveyard.

"By discarding my Gravekeeper's Visionary, I can select one monster on my side of the field…"

He pointed to Gravekeeper's Watcher for clarification's sake.

"And that monster's Level instantly doubles!"

A red rectangle appeared underneath the robed man with the goatee. Currently there were four stars in the rectangle. Suddenly, a flash of light blocked the stars from view while something occurred inside the box. When the light faded, there were eight stars.

IV proceeded to play the last card in his hand and a teal ankh appeared beside his Level 8 Watcher.

"Finally," he yawned, beginning to grow bored of waiting, "Monster Reborn revives that Gravekeeper's Visionary that I just discarded!"

The jackal-faced prophet took the place of the ankh instantly. The monster lifted its head up to the sky and howled like a werewolf. (2000 ATK)

Tetsuo stared intently at the monster. Truthfully, he had been expecting something more. Even this monster that IV worked so hard to summon was weaker than his Clockwork Jester, even if it was only by 100 points.

"Now watch carefully…this is my _true _fan service!" IV smirked. "Gravekeeper's Visionary is a monster that gains 200 ATK for each Gravekeeper's that's in my cemetery! And right now with my Guard, Spear Soldier, and Spy in there, that's 600 more!"

All three monsters appeared behind Gravekeeper's Visionary, or rather, ethereal projections of them. They placed their empty hands on the Visionary's back, giving him an increased sense of faith and power. (2000 – 2600 ATK)

Tetsuo looked at IV's monster, then at his own, then at his Field Spell and read the situation.

_I've got a monster with 2100 ATK and 3500 life points remaining, _he thought. _When Visionary attacks my Jester and Watcher attacks me directly, I'll still be at 2000 life points. Moreover, if Clockwork Jester is destroyed with overlay units, one card on my side of the field will gain Clockwork Counters equal to the number of overlay units Jester had on it. That means that my Clockwork Castle will finally have 3 Clockwork Counters!_

He looked at a Spell card in his hand and nodded.

_If that happens, I can use Clockwork Treasure next turn to destroy my own Field Spell and draw three more cards. Additionally, that'll trigger Clockwork Castle's Field Spell and give me the monsters that I need to win me the duel! If I can just survive one more turn, I can…_

"With these two Level 8 monsters, I will construct the overlay network!" IV shouted from his side of the field. "Offer your souls for an Xyz Summon!"

"A-an Xyz Summon!?" Tetsuo whispered, his voice beginning to function once again.

"Meet the messenger of Hell who will transport you to an eternity of pain and suffering!" IV chanted as his monsters were dragged into a cosmic portal on the ground. A purple marking appeared on his hand as he motioned to the passage into the otherworld.

Tetsuo watched as the gigantic silhouette of a monster materialized, covering his whole body in a dark shadow. Hundreds of thin puppet strings shot down from the air and fell through the portal. Struggling to lift up the creature attached, it took a while before the sentient strings raised the pawn. Resting on an antique blue throne was IV's main Number monster. Black limbs moved only when the strings told them to it seemed because at the moment they remained immobile. A wobbly head bobbed in several directions as the puppet situated. The gaping hole in the creature's chest opened suddenly as the humming sound of meshing cogs became audible. (1500 ATK)

"Reveal yourself and instill fear! Number 15: Gimmick Puppet – Giant Killer!"

"IV's Number…" Tetsuo shook. He bit his lip so hard that he was afraid blood would start trickling down his mouth.

"I hope you've enjoyed the show!" IV laughed maniacally. "It was a one-in-a-lifetime performance so tell your friends! That is…if you don't perish at this very moment!"

One of the violet overlay units circling around the lifeless monster flew into its embroidered headband. The marionette raised its red whip, cracking it once so IV could take in the sound.

"Delicious," he said when he heard the noise. "You see, I can activate Giant Killer's effect when you control an Xyz Monster, like Clockwork Jester. Since that's the case, I can destroy your monster, and inflict pain to your equal to its ATK score! Let's go, Giant Killer!"

The humming noise of the cogs stopped altogether as Giant Killer's chest began to glow a haunting white. Two white strands of thread shot from the opening, each one wrapping around the arm of Tetsuo's harlequin to prevent it from moving. Two more came out afterwards to bind the legs. Lastly, a final string emerged and wrapped around Clockwork Jester's next, suffocating it. At once, all five strings retracted, pulling the mechanical Xyz Monster closer and closer to IV's side of the field.

"Have your enjoyed it?" IV cackled. "Have you enjoyed your taste of my fan service?"

Tetsuo was frozen in place. It wasn't just his mouth this time, though. His body seemed to be paralyzed from fright. His eyes were bulging, glued to IV's monster.

Gimmick Puppet – Giant Killer's chest expanded as Clockwork Jester's feet were lifted off the ground. The hole was fashioned specifically to fit Clockwork Jester's size. Not wasting another moment, the five threads were sucked into the monster quickly, and Clockwork Jester forcibly followed suit. The buzzing sounds returned with the accompaniment of a sawing noise.

IV licked his lips as he witnessed Clockwork Jester being ripped into bits. Sporadic pieces of metal shot out of the Gimmick Puppet at random as it devoured the mechanical meal. Eventually, nothing more remained of the monster aside from one of the jingling bells that fell off its cap in the process of being voraciously consumed.

"Now take it!" Tetsuo's formed idol yelled. "Receive the fan service that you so desperately craved!"

As he said that, a large cannon emerged from the puppet's chest. The insides turned a blazing red as something grand charged within it. The gun fired an enormous ball of dark red energy at Tetsuo. Still stuck in place, the boy had no choice but to take the attack. He couldn't even scream as the blast knocked him off his tower.

Had a person been watching the duel without a D-Gazer, they would have naturally seen Tetsuo's body fly back from the ground where he was standing. However, with the AR Vision, Tetsuo watched himself fall down from the top of his castle. He fell down through many of the virtual clouds and down to the ground where his arm received most of the impact.

He winced in pain as tears stained his face. He was powerless to do anything to stop this.

_How could this have gone so wrong? _he thought to himself as images of IV entered his mind. _This isn't at all how he acts…It's like he's another person completely._

**Tetsuo – 1400 LP**

**IV – 2150 LP**

"And I'm not done yet!" IV scowled, looking at the pitiful boy lying on the ground below him. "Giant Killer still has his attack!"

IV threw his hands up in the air and raised his palms to the sky. In response, Giant Killer elevated its whip in the same manner.

"Finish the job, Giant Killer!" IV commanded. "Attack directly with Final…"

_IV_, said a voice inside the teenager's head. It was a voice that he recognized immediately.

"What is it, Tron?" inquired IV as Giant Killer stopped moving before its attack hit Tetsuo.

_You aren't going to miss this, are you? _Tron asked. _Ryoga Kamishiro is about to start a duel and we've found him._

"Ryoga…" IV glowered. Hatred and malice surrounded the name. "Where is he?"

_We've traced him to Heartland City Mall, _came the voice. _But it is imperative that if you go there, you don't interrupt the duel. There is something that I need to see for myself before you get your duel with him. Is that understood, IV?_

IV clenched his fists in anger. He had been ready for his rematch with the purple-haired boy ever since the World Duel Carnival began. No…it had been before that; long before that.

_I asked if you understood, IV, _Tron repeated, although there seemed to be no anger or impatience in his voice. He found that he could give an order without it by relying on the sheer fear that he could impose into a person.

"I understand," IV spoke through gritted teeth.

_Very well, _Tron replied. _Whenever you want to strike is fine. Just make sure that it doesn't impede on the duel._

"I know," responded IV quickly.

_Good, _Tron said before his voice evacuated its space in IV's mind.

The teenager was breathing heavy as rage overtook him. He looked back at his Number monster then at Clockwork Castle, then at Tetsuo's seemingly unconscious body. He scowled, but put his cards away hastily.

"You were spared this time," he shouted to the comatose body on the other side of the arena. "But next time…You won't be so lucky! I promise!"

IV made a fist with his right hand and a purple insignia appeared on his hand. From underneath him appeared a cosmic circle of energy that he slid down into. When the top of his hair vanished into the portal, the opening in the ground disappeared completely.

There was no trace that he had even been there. It was quiet in the junkyard, eerily quiet.

Although he had lost most of his conscious thought and was drifting into a sleeplike state, Tetsuo could still manage to come up with one rationalization.

Sometimes, it really did pay to be careful what you wish for because it might just come true.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Level Cross (Spell)<strong>

Normal Spell

Image: Silent Magician LV4 staring at a reel of numbers that stops at 8.

Effect: Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up Level 4 or lower monsters you control; double that target's Level.

Note: This card was first used by IV in episode 33 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Clockwork Cannon (Monster)**

Machine/Level 4/Effect/FIRE

1300 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of Clockwork Counters on the field x 500.

**Clockwork Jester (Xyz Monster)**

Machine/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/EARTH

2100 ATK/1500 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 4 Monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; place 1 Clockwork Counter on each face-up card on the field that you can place a Clockwork Counter on. When this card is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: Distribute new Clockwork Counters equal to the number of Xyz Material this card had attached among cards that you can place a Clockwork Counter on.

**Clockwork Castle (Spell Card)**

Field Spell

Image: A beautiful, mechanical castle painted red, blue, and gold in the midst of a wasteland of scrap metal and junk.

Effect: During each of your Standby Phases, place 1 Clockwork Counter on this card (max. 3) When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add "Clockwork" monster(s) to your hand equal to the number of Clockwork Counters this card had. If you add 2 or more monsters, they must have the same name.

**Iron Roll Call (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: An army of Toy Soldier monsters lining up while Toy Emperor inspects them.

Effect: If you control a face-up Machine-Type monster: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster from your deck

**Xyz Tornado (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: Tornado Bird and Dark Simorgh flapping their wings above a village where Tiras, Keeper of Genesis is standing.

Effect: When the effect of an Xyz Monster activates: Negate that effect, and detach all Xyz Materials from that monster.

Note: These previous five cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Spurred into action by the desire for a rematch with Yuma, Gauche goes to Mr. Heartland to enter the World Duel Carnival with Droite at his side. When he asks for Mr. Heartland's permission to join the festivities, Gauche finds that his question earns him more than he bargains for when Mr. Heartland gives him a proposition that he can't pass up. The outcome of Gauche's future rests in the hands of a duel. Will Gauche be able to defeat Mr. Heartland, whose deck is one that is virtually unstoppable? Find out next time!<p> 


	35. Smells Like Keen Spirit

**Chapter 35: Smells Like Keen Spirit**

* * *

><p>Gauche paced the floor uneasily as Droite watched him. He had been doing this for a good five minutes now without getting tired, which was more than the female onlooker could say.<p>

His black shoes clicked and clacked in a harmonious, almost rhythmic pattern as Gauche took quick, but even strides around the room. Alternating between scratching his head, tapping his chin, and placing his hands behind his back as he ambled around, he tried his best to ponder every possible outcome of his situation.

"How do I tell him, Droite?" Gauche asked for what seemed like the tenth time (in his defense, it was only the eighth). His repetitive voice was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"Just be honest and tell Mr. Heartland that you don't want to continue this job anymore," she answered, growing bored of having to repeat her words to the man. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

"But if he needs proctors to administer a safe and friendly tournament environment, what if I'm abandoning him in the lurch?" questioned Gauche. "What if he can't find a replacement for me and cheaters start running amok?"

"How hard can it be to replace one proctor?" Droite shrugged. With a hint of a smile, she teased Gauche by adding, "Especially one of your caliber."

"Oh, ha ha," Gauche pretended to laugh. "I'm serious! I don't know what I should do. The chances of me getting my rematch with Yuma Tsukumo are slim to none if I continue this gig."

"If that's the case," said Droite, exhaling her breath upward and making her bangs move lightly, "then you know what to do. If your duel against that kid won't come to you, you'll have to seek it out on your own by entering the World Duel Carnival."

"It appears that that's the only way at this moment," Gauche sighed, defeated by logic. This was why he was a much bigger fan of action than thought.

Droite nodded, her smile retracting. Her face once again had its usual, distant expression. She liked it better that way because it made it incredibly difficult for people to read her emotions, to know what she was thinking.

"Droite…"

"Yes?" she replied.

"Will you accompany me?" Gauche sheepishly asked, his voice growing rather soft and pleading. "If I get the permission from Mr. Heartland that I need in order to enter the World Duel Carnival as a participant…will you join me?"

Droite turned her head quickly to Gauche. Oddly enough, she had been so wrapped up in helping him with his problem that she had overlooked her own situation. Was she to remain a proctor and maintain the peace and serenity of the tournament on her own, or would she too join the fight and aim for the finals.

"I…do not know," she truthfully revealed.

"Please, think about it," Gauche requested. "I'm going to ask Mr. Heartland for permission in ten minutes. If you've made your choice by then, I'll be in his office to discuss it with him."

Droite gave a non-verbal nod. She too was a proponent of the dispute that actions spoke louder than words.

Gauche nodded too before turning around. As he reached the door to the dimly lit room, he turned the knob slightly. Looking forward, just before opening the exit way, he broke the silence suddenly.

"Thank you for being a loyal partner during this tournament, Droite," he said. "Whatever your choice, it has been a pleasure to work with you. You and I together again…like old times."

Gauche looked down at his feet, imagining the life he and Droite used to share. He recalled those long nights in which they get caught in the torrents of rain with no home to go to. He recounted those times when lightning would strike and Droite would hold onto him for protection.

He scoffed at it now, almost embarrassed by his irregular childhood. Certainly, most children didn't have to face living on the streets.

But even through all those rough patches in his life, Gauche still considered the good times to heavily outweigh the bad.

His mind brought him back to the summer where he and Droite spent most of the daytime trying to catch butterflies, Droite's favorite animal, with their hands. The laughter they had shared on those days…It was a relic that was unforgettable, something that he was sure to cherish for a while.

Snapping back into the harsh reality of the current world, Gauche shook his head and remembered where he was. He tilted his head back up to see the door was now open, although he had no recollection of opening it.

With one deep inhalation through his nostrils, Gauche took a step outside of the room.

"Farewell…Droite," he uttered before the squeaky door closed behind him softly, leaving the purple-haired analyst to contemplate.

* * *

><p>True to his word, once ten minutes had transpired, Gauche found himself standing in front of Mr. Heartland's door. Truth be told, he was thinking of aborting his plan because his mouth was becoming unbelievably parched and his knees were wobbling like jelly.<p>

He reached out his hand to grip the doorknob, but retracted it quickly, as though the object was fatal and hazardous. His palms dripped with sweat and it didn't help his image much when he tried rubbing them dry on his shirt.

Taking short labored breaths, he tried again. This time, his hand was able to grab hold of the handle, but he found turning it to be the new task at hand.

"Come on, Gauche," he said to himself in frustration. "If you ever want to get that rematch, you've got to do this now. For the rematch, for the rematch…"

He had to continue to remind himself that as he slowly turned the knob. Grinding his teeth from anxiety, Gauche shakily jiggled the knob before pushing the door open ever so slowly.

Mr. Heartland, who had been scrawling something on one of the hundreds of blank pieces of paper at his mahogany desk, looked up from the parchment at the entrance to his domain.

"Who is it?" he asked hesitantly, his left hand sliding down underneath his desk where a large, red button was located. Naturally, it would sound an alarm that would send a pseudo-SWAT team of workers to his office in a heartbeat, assuming the person at that door was an unwanted visitor. Being a mayor in all, he wasn't unused to someone being at odds with his more radical policies.

"Mr. Heartland…" came a familiar voice accompanied by the appearance of a familiar face.

"Oh, it's just you, Gauche," exhaled the edgy town mayor, sliding his hand back onto his desk before cupping the two together and staring at the man. He sat back in his claret chair, stretching his back in his green business suit. Parting his hair, he asked, "Did you want something?"

_Now or never…_Gauche told himself, taking one moment to survey the room. He had been in here enough times to recognize that everything seemed to be in order. After all, the room was mainly filled with different monitor screens that showed the locations of the more important duelists in the tournament. What Mr. Heartland needed them for, Gauche never understood. He found that some things were easier to just accept rather than argue.

Nevertheless, those weren't what he was looking for. He frowned as he noticed that the room, save for himself and Mr. Heartland and himself, was devoid of any other life.

_So she's not here…_Gauche sullenly comprehended. _What a shame._

"I asked if you wanted anything, Gauche," reminded Mr. Heartland, his voice patient.

"Yes, there is something that I came in here for," Gauche owned up.

"What would that be?"

"I've come to ask for your permission in joining the World Duel Carnival," came the outburst from Gauche's mouth.

Mr. Heartland momentarily looked down at the piece of paper on his desk. Gauche followed the man's gaze.

"Permission to enter the World Duel Carnival?" he repeated.

"T-That's right," Gauche corroborate. "I want to prove my worth by being one of the finalists…"

Mr. Heartland took a deep breath and rose from his seat. Walking over to Gauche, he locked eyes with the man. Unbeknownst to Gauche, Mr. Heartland understood the real reason behind this declaration. Yuma Tsukumo…

_That's his aim, _he knew all too well. _Gauche wants his rematch against that Yuma Tsukumo boy. But, if he does win against him, that will be another Number card in our possession. And if Kaito wasn't able to defeat him, maybe Gauche can._

"If that's how you really feel," smiled Mr. Heartland, resting his hands on Gauche's muscular shoulders, "then I support your choice wholeheartedly. However…"

Gauche's smile faltered at that last word. _However, _he repeated in his head.

"However," continued Mr. Heartland, "it would be a shame for me to lose one of my finest proctors, don't you agree? But I'll tell you what…"

He walked back to his desk and opened the bottom drawer. Fishing through the contents inside, his hand finally made a reemergence as he lifted two items which he was searching for.

Gauche instantly identified them as a deck box along with a boxy D-Pad. His eyes opened in understandment.

"You want to duel against me for my right to participate?" he questioned.

"That's correct," Mr. Heartland beamed. "Paperwork is so boring, so I'm going to take a break and give you a chance to fulfill your goals. What do you say? You win and you have my participation approval."

Gauche debated it inside his head. Unfortunately, it seemed like Mr. Heartland would be unwilling to settle this any other way, so it looked like he was stuck with only one choice.

"Alright then…You've got yourself a…"

Gauche turned his head as a knock on the door came from behind him. Mr. Heartland also shifted his gaze.

Both men watched as Droite's high heels hit the ground with a "click" when she took a couple steps forward. She looked at Gauche for a second before her eyes slid to the right to meet with Mr. Heartland's body.

"Droite!" exclaimed Heartland's overseer. "What an unexpected surprise. Did you come to ask for permission to join the World Duel Carnival too?"

"That's correct," she verified, causing Gauche to smile.

_So she came after all, _he thought, overwhelming relieved by this exposure.

"You're just in time then," Mr. Heartland proceeded. "Gauche and I were just about to duel for his entry into the tournament, but now that you're here…"

A fun idea ran through his head as he outstretched his arms theatrically. He raised one finger to the sky.

"I propose that we have a two on one duel! If you two win, you're both allowed to partake in the festivities!"

Droite and Gauche both gasped, obviously shocked by this proposition. Was Mr. Heartland serious? Did he really mean that he would take both of them on at the same time?

"Well, that is what you two want, isn't it?" he interrogated. "This way, it'll be easier for you to accomplish your goal! So, how about it?"

Droite looked back, exchanging an uncertain look with Gauche. He met her glance with an eager face. Whatever Mr. Heartland threw at them, Gauche knew he'd be okay if he had Droite by his side.

"We accept," she said, turning back to Mr. Heartland.

"Magnificent!" applauded the overdramatic man. "Before we begin, do you two mind relocating? If this place gets trashed, I'm the one who's going to be stuck picking up the pieces."

* * *

><p>"Ready?" asked Mr. Heartland, as he took a whiff of the Heartland City Park air. It smelled crisp and pure, despite the fact that numerous buildings surrounding the natural preserve of land emitted bulky clouds of unhealthy smog.<p>

The sunset at this time of day was a beautiful thing, but given the ultimatum that the two proctors had, they weren't exactly allowed to enjoy it. Nevertheless, the last bits of radiating sun warmed the crooks of their necks.

"Yeah," Gauche announced.

"Yes," Droite seconded.

"Great!" cheered the zealous man as he unfolded his D-Pad and placed it haphazardly on his arm.

"You know how to work one of those things, right?" inquired Gauche.

"Admittedly, it's been a while," Mr. Heartland chuckled, clicking a button on his glasses that allowed him to see the AR Vision in the duel. He adjusted his D-Pad so that it fit more snuggly, although that wasn't exactly saying much.

"D-Pad, set! D-Gazer, set!" Gauche and Droite chanted together.

For the former duelist, blazing, virtual flames coated his arm before his D-Pad of the same design materialized on his arm. Then, a pink marking appeared underneath one of his eyes.

For the latter duelist, purple specks of light shot down her arm, morphing into an hourglass shape that appeared in the form of a butterfly wing styled D-Pad. Like Gauche, a blotch appeared underneath one of her eyes as well, albeit this one was blue.

"Duel!" all three shouted in unison as they picked up five cards each.

**Droite & Gauche – 8000 LP**

**Mr. Heartland – 8000 LP**

"Since you initiated this duel, how about you go first?" offered Gauche, pointing to the mayor.

"If that's what you wish," Mr. Heartland nodded. "Is that alright with you, Droite?"

The woman nodded, her violet bangs masking her pupils.

"Very well!" Mr. Heartland agreed, making his draw.

Gazing at the six cards in hand his, he looked back up and shocked his opponents by saying two words they certainly didn't expect.

"Turn end."

"Are you serious?" Gauche inquired.

"You're going to end your turn without playing any cards?" Droite interrogated further.

"That correct," confirmed Mr. Heartland. "Since this duel is a two on one, the rules state that each player must wait one turn until they're able to launch attacks. As such, by the time my turn comes again, my life points will remain untouched."

Droite bit the inside of her lip slightly, a tad concerned by such a bold declaration. It was one thing to pass a turn, but when a player had a full hand and an open amount of strategies, it was a completely different story.

Gauche instead stood scratching his head, confusing evident on his face. Truth be told, Mr. Heartland had always struck him as odd, eccentric even…but to end his turn like this? He had never witnessed the man with the orange glasses duel before, and with a move like this, he questioned if Mr. Heartland _had _ever had a previous duel.

"Well then," Mr. Heartland smirked with open arms, "let's continue, shall we? Ladies first, Droite."

He bowed and gave the young woman a wink while maintaining his eerie smile.

Droite's emotional state remained the same as she tilted her head to look at Gauche. He offered to her a small grin of his own and nodded his head.

Although she wasn't the world's biggest advocate of feminism, there was something demeaning about her being allowed to go before her partner based on her gender. Nevertheless, she returned Gauche's nod and placed two purplish acrylic nails atop her deck.

"In that case, it's my turn!" declared the independent woman. "Draw!"

As she drew her card, she picked another one in her hand that would set her plan into motion. She already knew what to do…It was all a matter of if Gauche could keep up.

"I summon Phantom Butterfly Assassin Morpho in Attack Position!"

Beauteous dark blue wings tinged with black hind wing fringes pushed against the air, lifting up the butterfly woman with the pointy abdomen. She steadied the two green pickaxes in her hands, aiming them at Mr. Heartland's head. (1200 ATK)

"Furthermore," proceeded Droite, "because I just Normal Summoned a monster to my side of the field, I can Special Summon the Phantom Butterfly Assassin Ulysses!"

Another monster appeared to the right of Morpho. At first glance it appeared to be a pretty similar version of the first butterfly, although there were a few minor cosmetic differences upon closer inspection. For instance, the wings were tinted a more refreshing mint green. Additionally, as opposed to pickaxes, this new monster carried with it two double-pronged skewers connected by what appeared to be a cherry-colored orb. (0 ATK)

"Alright, Droite!" praised Gauche, his spirit flaring. "It's time to show 'em how it's done!"

"With these two monsters," shouted the woman as she raised her hand upward, "I will now construct the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

Both monsters compressed into balls of light before becoming one. Emerging from the standard red Xyz portal was Droite's favorite monster, Photon Butterfly Assassin, who was now wearing both overlay units as a gravitating belt. The female monster with the three foot long wingspan flapped her majestic appendages to keep afloat. Bright blue shone from her arms as she juggled her spiked armaments. (2100 ATK)

"Photon Butterfly Assassin!"

"Oh?" Mr. Heartland mused. "Photon Butterfly Assassin…"

_I'd expect nothing less from her, _smiled Gauche as a feeling of pride for his teammate swept over him like tumbleweeds in a ghost town.

"Lastly, I'll set this card facedown," concluded the calculative beauty as she did just that. "I'll end my turn with that."

Gauche and Mr. Heartland looked from Droite's facedown card to each other, each one wondering who would go next. After five seconds of complete silence, Mr. Heartland adjusted his glasses and put his hand out for Gauche.

"After you," he implored. "I insist."

"If you say so," chuckled the purple-eyed proctor. "It's my draw!"

As Gauche picked up a card of his own, he started to weigh his options. He looked to Droite's field, remembering the facedown card and the Xyz Monster before turning back to his hand.

"If she's going all-out, then I'll do the same," he thought aloud. Firmly grasping the card he had most recently drawn, Gauche elevated the paper rectangle and forcibly slammed it on his D-Pad with enough force to nearly break the contraption. "I Special Summon my Sword Bouncer!"

Two sword blades popped out of the ground, each one making two three-foot incisions in the ground, one vertical and one horizontal. The result of the slicing was a 3x3 opening in the ground, a passageway that the monster underneath the earth used to leap out. Hurdling from underground was a spotted, anthropomorphic bobcat wearing a loose-fitting ashen turban and a thawb robe of the same color. The Arabian-inspired Bouncer lugged around two silver scimitars, one in each hand. (2000 ATK)

"This card can be Special Summoned to my field when I have no monsters," Gauche stated while dropping a card into his discard slot. "Of course, I have to discard one Bouncer monster as well, but it's worth it."

_A Level 6 monster? _Mr. Heartland deduced in his head. _Could he be going for his ace monster too?_

"Moreover, I've still got my Normal Summon. You're up, Blade Bouncer!"

Gauche's famous Blade Bouncer, master of the one-turn-kills, appeared beside Sword Bouncer. The pink blades on the panther's wrist glinted as the animal in control of them snarled ferally. (1800 ATK)

"And next," Gauche said as he picked up the card he had sent to the Graveyard seconds before, "I can use the effect of the Advance Bouncer in my Graveyard!"

Behind Gauche's Blade Bouncer came the ghostly outline of another creature. A shaggy brown mane surrounded a droopy lion face as another animal became slightly more visible. From what was seeable, the beast wore an airy toga and a crown made of olive leaves. Truth be told, the card's image was like one big allusion to an animalistic Julius Caesar. The beast, who was more than likely drunk, staggered as he took a few steps closer to Blade Bouncer, waving around a golden chalice that rested in his paws. (900 ATK)

"Due to Advance Bouncer's effect, I'm able to Tribute one Bouncer monster on my side of the field in order to Advance Summon a Bouncer monster from my hand," explained Gauche as his Blade Bouncer vanished suddenly. "Therefore, I'll get rid of Blade Bouncer to play my Phantom Bouncer!"

In place of Blade Bouncer now crouched the excited man's tough cougar monster. The joints of the red-eyed mountain cat popped audibly as it straightened its knees and positioned itself in an upright position. (2400 ATK)

Droite could only simper as she watched Gauche perform his plays exquisitely. There was something about his precision that was admirable. But there was something more too…

"Activate, Spell!" proclaimed Gauche as his turn droned on. "Bouncer Payment!"

A tiny cumulus cloud opened up in the sky above Gauche's head. As though a barrage of raindrops were about to fall from the amorphous blur, the cloud darkened. However, the only thing that rained down from the accumulation of water vapor was a torrent of gold coins. Gauche picked one up and flipped it unworriedly before elaborating.

"Bouncer Payment allows me one free draw for each Level 5 and above Bouncer Monsters I've summoned this turn!"

Gauche reached for the second card from the top of his deck and pulled it out of his D-Pad. The first one instantly came off too.

"Next, since I've got two Level 6 monsters now, I'll construct the overlay network with them!" chanted Gauche. "Xyz Summon!"

Falling down from the swirling vortex that lined the sky was the burly, doglike monster in the streamlined crimson armor. This was oddly enough contrasted by the particles of cyan blue that flared up the being's arms. Shrugging its overgrown shoulders, the scarlet titan growled menacingly, its bloodshot eyes fixated on Mr. Heartland. (2700 ATK)

"Photon Streak Bouncer!"

"Ah, yes," reminisced Mr. Heartland. "I remember that one too."

"To conclude," finalized Gauche, "I'll set this card facedown and end my turn!"

Much like Droite, the only other card under Gauche's immediate possession, save for his ace Xyz Monster, was a reversed card.

"Come on, Heartland," Gauche prodded excitedly. "Show us that spirit of yours!"

"With pleasure," Mr. Heartland grinned, touching the top card of his deck. "It's my turn again! Draw!"

As he picked up his card and examined his hand, Droite and Gauche exchanged a look. Gauche smiled widely at the woman while Droite's beautiful eyes seemed to give him a signal. She knew very well that they were both thinking the same thing.

_Although we've never seen Mr. Heartland duel, _she thought…

_We know what kind of deck he uses, _Gauche smirked, as though he and his proctor partner were sharing a telepathic connection. _As well as every card that's in it, like the backs of our hands._

"Decisions, decisions," came Mr. Heartland's exhausted voice. "So much to do, so little cards…"

"Well, we ain't got all day," muttered Gauche under his breath.

"What was that?" Mr. Heartland questioned.

"I said take your time," lied Gauche, stuttered through the first couple of words.

"No need," replied the man with the green hair as he raised a card in his hand. Sliding it into his Spell/Trap Zone, he said, "I activate the Spell Card known as Photon Sanctuary!"

"Photon!?" Droite and Gauche shouted in unison. This was not the deck they recalled…

"You got it," winked Mr. Heartland as he pointed to his new Spell Card. "I figured Kaito wouldn't mind me giving his deck a spin. After all, I did help to co-create it…

"Anyway, through the power of Photon Sanctuary, I'm allowed to immediately Special Summon 2 Photon Tokens to my side of the field!"

Two similar orbs floated in front of Mr. Heartland, expelling the same light blue hue of energy that the two Xyz Monsters on the field shared in common. (0 DEF x 2)

_Photons, huh? _Gauche thought, a sly smile crossing his face. _Alright…It'll give me some practice in case I have to go up against Kaito's deck…that is, after I beat Yuma Tsukumo and the Original Number before him! Bring it on, Heartland!_

Droite looked at the two Photon Tokens, thinking about whom they belonged to. She remained silent, her face unmoving.

"Now that I've got two perfectly useable monsters," Mr. Heartland spoke, clearing his throat, "I can get rid of them both for a Tribute Summon of my own. Be gone my Photon Tokens and arise now…Photon Wyvern!"

An inferno of blue flame engulfed the two spheres of photonic light as a monster melded from the heat. Thin, chartreuse wings complimented the reptilian body of a dragon headed monster. A lengthy tongue wriggled from the roaring wyvern's mouth. Slithering back and forth underneath the creature was its golden tail, which was perhaps the only feature on the beast that appeared to be made of something other than fire. (2500 ATK)

Both Gauche and Droite released their held breaths. When they saw that the monster wasn't Galaxy-Eyes, a feeling of elation washed over like a tidal wave.

"I wouldn't be so relieved just yet," sniggered Mr. Heartland. "After all, Photon Wyvern still has an effect of his own."

The heraldic-based monster in question bellowed deafeningly as the flames coating it rose up. Mr. Heartland wiped a couple droplets of sweat from his brow before pointing to Gauche, or rather, the card resting behind Photon Streak Bouncer.

"When Normal Summoned, as he just was," educated the man in the business suit, "Photon Wyvern can then destroy all Set cards that are under the control of one of my opponent's. Gauche…that would be you!"

Photon Wyvern's tongue made its reappearance, this time dripping flaming saliva of sorts. Collecting enough of the hot moisture on its tongue, Photon Wyvern then launched a fireball at Gauche's facedown card.

"As if I'd allow you to do that!" Gauche intercepted. "Photon Streak Bouncer's effect now activates which negates your effect and deals you 1000 damage!"

Gauche's beast whipped its head back before emitting an earsplitting mixture of a bark and a howl. The air pressure created by the attack was potent enough to manifest itself in the air and propel the oncoming fireball retrograde. As the ball of fire exploded, a tiny ember scorched a strand of Mr. Heartland's hair. Patting it down quickly, he was able to prevent major damage.

"I would have thought you'd remember that effect," Gauche admitted. "After all, you were the one that gave me this deck."

Mr. Heartland laughed, seemingly amused by Gauche's statement.

"I must be getting forgetful in my age," he said. "But if I recall correctly, neither of your monsters can stop me from completing my battles!"

He pointed to Droite's Photon Butterfly Assassin and Photon Wyvern shot another fireball at the insect-woman. Her eyes enlarged as she watched the attack hurdle closer to her. However, Droite merely smirked as she went to press a button on her D-Pad.

"I activate…" she began before a louder, more dominant voice overpowered her words.

"Trap, activate!" Gauche yelled. "Bouncer Guard!"

In a moment's notice, the direction of the fireball sharply curved to the left. Droite and Mr. Heartland gasped as the sphere of flame readily approached Photon Strike Bouncer instead.

"Due to the effect of Bouncer Guard," enlightened Gauche, "one Bouncer monster on my side of the field becomes the target of all attacks during this turn! Therefore, your Photon Wyvern with an attacking power of 2500 is now up against my Photon Streak Bouncer who has strength of 2700!"

A heroic Gauche laughed heartily as Photon Streak Bouncer caught the fireball in one hand and began squeezing it dry.

"So in other words," Mr. Heartland assessed, "my monster will end up being the one destroyed."

"You got it," Gauche verified.

"In that case," sighed the man as he slipped another card into his D-Pad, "I've got to do something about that. Because it's now the Damage Step, I'll activate my Photon Trident!"

"Oh no…" Droite gulped.

"When used, Photon Trident temporarily increases the ATK of my Photon Wyvern by 700 until the end of the turn!"

"No way!" huffed Gauche, gawking at the fireball in his monster's grasp.

Instantly the scorching hot circle morphed into a sharp, three-horned trident. (2500 – 3200 ATK)

The immediateness of the transformation caught Photon Streak Bouncer off-guard, and the monster howled in pain as its fingers were jabbed with the sharp ends of the weapon. Gauche too felt a bout of pain in his left arm as he received the backlash.

"However," he grunted, "because I activated Bouncer Guard, my Photon Streak Bouncer is unable to be destroyed in battle during this turn!"

"Be that as it may," Mr. Heartland shrugged, a playful look on his face, "because the monster that received Photon Trident's boost inflicted damage to you, I can now destroy one Spell or Trap on the field! Yours will do nicely, Droite!"

Bracing herself from the impact, Droite raised her arms up to cover her face. Although her vision was impaired by doing so, she could clearly see another trident jamming itself into her Trap Card. It lifted momentarily, revealing Scales of Subordination to the two men.

"That might have been trouble," chuckled Mr. Heartland, quickly understanding what the card could have done. "That could have switched my attacking Wyvern to Defense Position, as well as theoretically given you complete control of it…It's rather fortunate for me that Gauche decided to intervene though."

"Yes, it is," Droite grimaced, her vocal tone upset. She turned to Gauche, but he averted his gaze from her. She could be rather frightening at times…

"To conclude," Mr. Heartland coughed, earning the attention of both proctors, "I'll set two cards facedown!"

The backs of two vertical cards formed in front of the businessman. As this event happened, some of the burning blue flames on Photon Wyvern's wings died down. (3200 – 2500 ATK)

**Droite & Gauche – 7500 LP**

**Mr. Heartland – 7000 LP**

Droite inhaled deeply and fixed her wrinkled business suit before drawing the top card of her deck quietly.

_Berserk Scales_, she thought as she looked at the card. _With this, I can add an additional 1000 ATK to my Photon Butterfly Assassin, which would make it more powerful than Mr. Heartland's Photon Wyvern. However, if those facedown cards are designed to counteract that scenario, I have to gain the upper hand first!_

"Phantom Butterfly Assassin Apollo, I summon you!"

Stunning white wings glistened as the insect they were attached to fully formed. A fairly human-sized charcoal black body was kept aloft by the wings and kept in the know by a pair of antennae atop the dark head. Red, meteor-shaped circles neatly covered the otherwise white wings that appeared to be secreting nectar of some sort. (1500 ATK)

"Whenever it's summoned," clarified Droite as her monster glided on the air over to Mr. Heartland's side of the field, leaving the town mayor in a state of mystification, "Phantom Butterfly Assassin Apollo is able to target one set card and make it unable to be activated during this turn."

Droite motioned to the card directly behind Photon Wyvern and watched with a small smile of satisfaction as her butterfly unloaded a huge glob of nectar onto the card. After quickly hardening, Mr. Heartland glared, finding himself stuck with a provisionally frozen card.

"Now," Droite continued, finally managing a full smile, "I'll activate my Berserk Scales Spell, which will power my Photon Butterfly Assassin by 1000!"

A hot-blooded crimson coursed through the wings of Droite's favorite monster. The photonic blue parts of her skin were then altered to match that color. (2100 – 3100 ATK)

Droite looked at Mr. Heartland's other facedown apprehensively, but shook her head. Although Gauche's reckless playing had impaired them earlier, she was quick to recall that this duel was more for him than herself. And that meant that she would try to help him achieve that goal through all means possible…

"Photon Butterfly Assassin…Attack Photon Wyvern now! Butterfly Death Dance!"

The monster hollered "Butter…Fly" before a rainbow glow overtook her body. Her figure began to blur as she shook violently. Mr. Heartland them found himself twisting his neck all around as another copy of the Xyz Monster appeared followed by another. Soon enough, there were seven different Photon Assassins, each one a different predominant color of the rainbow. They all flew over to Photon Wyvern, but it was the original one who was now a pure yellow color that led the rest of the clones.

"Sorry," apologized Mr. Heartland as he bowed his head, his free facedown rising, "but I'm going to have to clip your Butterfly's wings! Trap activate, Photon Current!"

Gauche glowered at the man while Droite looked to the ground in a bitter self-frustration. They knew what this meant all too well.

"Photon Current activates only when a LIGHT, Dragon-Type monster that I control is attacked," Mr. Heartland succinctly summarized. "Since those conditions are met, that monster then gains the ATK score of your attacking monster for the remainder of the battle!"

A ray of light shot from the card and blanketed Photon Wyvern. A halo materialized above the mythical creature's flaming cranium. Unexpectedly, right as Photon Butterfly Assassin's assault neared the wyvern, the halo created an impregnable wall in front of it. Photon Butterfly Assassin ran into the barrier, her face smashing against the invisible divider. While in a daze, Photon Wyvern took advantage of the situation by incinerating the monster with a supernova of heat. (2500 – 5600 ATK)

Droite felt the same hot sting as her monster as the remaining flames shot back to her. Although she covered herself, the whirlwind of fire still swept her off her feet and pushed her back on the ground. Thankfully, she landed softly, more or less, on her bottom as her clothes absorbed a great deal of the impact.

"Droite!" shouted Gauche.

Mr. Heartland watched the woman's misery with a haunting smile as he pushed his glasses up further on his slender nose. Meanwhile, his Photon Wyvern's ATK reverted to its norm of 2500.

"Tsk, Droite," he chuckled to himself. "So reckless. That's very unlike you."

"C'mon and get up, Droite!" Gauche urged, ignoring his boss. "We can still win this duel!"

The woman held her backside with one hand while turning to face Gauche. Concern for her safety was clearly evident in his face. She perceptually noticed that his breathing had seemed to accelerate too.

She couldn't help but think back to her childhood with Gauche, when it was she that normally wore this type of face. Gauche had always been the one that was there for her, rain or shine. No matter what the situation, he would always protect her from the fears, harsh realities, and pains of the world. And that was why…that was why she felt such a need to fight by his side, no matter what the outcome.

Although it wasn't the most enjoyable act, Droite fought through the pain and moved to her knees before transitioning to her feet.

"I…will set one card and end my turn," she muttered.

A facedown appeared behind her only remaining butterfly whilst the nectar covering Mr. Heartland's facedown card melted away.

**Droite & Gauche – 5000 LP**

**Mr. Heartland – 7000 LP**

_Attagirl, Droite, _Gauche thought with a grin before balling one of his hands into a fist. "Now leave the rest to me!"

Droite nodded and both she and Mr. Heartland turned their attention to the man in the cranberry coat.

"Time to show you my true spirit!" Gauche announced to his tough opponent. "My draw!"

As he picked up another card from his deck, his lips moved in excitement, revealing two rows of shiny, white teeth.

"That's what I'm talking about!" he applauded optimistically as he turned over the card he had drawn. "I summon my Club Bouncer!"

A white gateway opened up on the ground just long enough for an animal to crawl out. Jumping down on all four paws was a ferocious looking snow leopard wearing a slanted, tattered robe and a shabby loincloth that indicated an homage to Neanderthals. Jutting from the monster's back, slung from the robe, was the butt of a weapon. The leopard stood up on its dominant two legs and retrieved the weapon which was revealed to be a wooden club. (1000 ATK)

Droite gave Gauche a curious look. She had yet to see this Bouncer.

"Is that so?" Mr. Heartland chuckled, his glasses shining as he tilted his head downward.

"You betcha!" Gauche smirked. "Just wait until you see what it can do! I attack Photon Wyvern with my Club Bouncer!"

"With Club Bouncer?" Droite immediately reacted. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"'Cause whenever Club Bouncer attacks a monster," Gauche jested giddily, "when the Damage Step starts, my Bouncer can destroy that attack target instantly! Although we'll receive damage equal to half of that destroyed monster's ATK, that nuisance of a Photon will be gone for good!"

The snow leopard growled fiercely before dropping down on its four paws again. Making a mad dash for Photon Wyvern, the leopard exerted most of its energy reaching Mr. Heartland's field. With the last of its reserved vigor, it reached for its weapon. Unfortunately, Mr. Heartland had other plans.

"If it needs to be the Damage Step for your monster's effect to occur," he sneered, "then I won't give you the chance! Trap activate! Photonize!"

Five light blue rays of light shot from Mr. Heartland's Trap and were absorbed into Photon Wyvern's turquoise scales.

"Due to Photonize, your Club Bouncer's attack is negated. Furthermore, my Photon Wyvern gains ATK equal to your Club Bouncer's power!"

Photon Wyvern gave another shriek as it grew in size. (2500 – 3500 ATK)

"Looks like that ends your Battle Phase," Mr. Heartland condescendingly reminded Gauche. "That is, unless you would like to attack my Wyvern with your Streak Bouncer."

Gauche's brow furrowed in aggravation, but gave a submissive sigh as he picked up one of the two cards in his hand. An augmented card digitalized behind Club Bouncer.

"I'm gonna set this facedown and end my turn there."

"Then it goes back to me," Mr. Heartland said, pointing a finger at himself. "My turn! Draw!"

Picking up another card, he gave a delighted expression when he saw what it was.

"Fantastic!" he proclaimed as he flipped the card over, revealing it to be a Spell. "I will now activate Photon Risk and with it comes the ability to flip over the top card of my deck. If it happens to be either a Level 4 or 8 Photon monster, I can draw either one or two cards respectively. If not, my hand goes to the Graveyard."

"He's placing the outcome of a card on a gamble?" Droite asked no one in particular.

"Heh…He's got some balls," Gauche smirked. "I'll give him that."

"Time to find out if this works or not, don't you think?" intruded Mr. Heartland, his hand on the top card of his deck.

Droite and Gauche dropped their jaws when Mr. Heartland turned over the top card of his deck, revealing it to the Photon Kaiser.

"What luck!" he exclaimed. "Photon Kaiser, who is a Level 8 Monster, is now sent to my Graveyard, and I draw two new cards in exchange!"

After dumping the monster in his discard slot, Mr. Heartland made two draws.

_Excellent, _he thought as he noticed the two cards out of the corner of his eye. He snatched one of them with his other hand before turning it around so that the image could face the two tournament proctors.

"I'm now going to call upon the assistance of this handy Spell…Galaxy Expedition!"

His malicious eyes and ill-intent were concealed by his luminous glasses. Nonetheless, he continued.

"Galaxy Expedition is activated when I'm in control of a high Level Photon or Galaxy monster, my Photon Wyvern in this case. Since that's so, I'm now allowed to automatically summon another high Level monster from my deck!"

Mr. Heartland looked down at his D-Pad as a card slid out from his deck zone. Without looking, he swiped it and chanted while throwing it down horizontally.

"Incarnation of light, descend now! Appear before us!"

A tiny, blue dot appeared in the dead center of the arena. The blip began to rotate around and around slowly as hundreds of tiny particles started gravitating towards it. The dot began to feed on the particles of cyan light until it morphed into a jewel that was infused into the heart of a pointy, red cross. More particles started to develop an attraction to the cross as the connected together to create two arms, two legs, two wings, and one snaking tail. The cross expanded, accompanying for this new body until all the pieces connected together. A draconic head shot up from the gem, completing the ensemble. The familiar creature roared rebelliously. (2500 DEF)

"The true backbone of the Photons! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

"Galaxy-Eyes…" Droite and Gauche both muttered.

There had been a time long beforehand, before the World Duel Carnival had been thought up, that they had once fought alongside this fearsome creature. But they never once imagined that they'd have to be going face-to-face with it like this.

"This feeling…" Gauche said, looking down at his tingling arms. "It's…it's a rush!"

Droite held a hand over her chest as she stared at Galaxy-Eyes. The monster stared back.

"Due to Galaxy Expedition," publicized Mr. Heartland, "Galaxy-Eyes is obligated to be summoned in Defense Position."

He chose another card from his hand.

"However…I have something for that! Come out, Photon Satellite!"

A rather unimpressive looking satellite floated down from the heavens on the right side of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Periwinkle solar panels that extended no more than five feet were connected to the main photonic generator powering the monster. The only other noteworthy segment of the monster was the fuel tank, which ran on the standard light blue glow as the rest of the Photon archetype. (0 ATK)

"Then I activate the effect of my Satellite!" proceeded Mr. Heartland, pointing to the spacecraft. "By selecting my Photon Wyvern, I can equalize its Level as well as the Level of my Satellite by combining the values together! Simply put, if this goes through, my Photons Satellite and Wyvern will both be Level 8, the same as Galaxy-Eyes!"

Mr. Heartland raised his head, for once exposing his eyes.

"Do I hear any objections?" he asked, cupping a hand to his right ear and leaning his head closer to his employees. His eyes were mainly focused on Gauche, or rather, Photon Streak Bouncer.

The man with the blazing spirit narrowed his eyes, understanding Mr. Heartland's mind games. If he were to use Photon Streak Bouncer's effect then and there, he could potentially prevent an Xyz Summon with the three monster, additionally rendering the Photon Satellite with 0 ATK useless.

However, the factors that were excluded in that scenario were the two remaining cards in Mr. Heartland's hand. If they somehow involved Level manipulation, that plan would have been all for naught.

Gauche clenched his fists, feeling the pressure of the duel on his shoulders. It was possible that the outcome of the whole match would be decided based on Gauche's choice, which made the man in question rather hesitant to declare anything prematurely.

The confused man pouted, looking to his dueling and business partner. She looked back with a sense of understanding, but no solution to the problem. She simply nodded in a manner that said it all.

'Whatever you do, I'll support you,' said the gesture.

Gauche nodded back and gulped. He crossed his fingers, hoping that his choice would be the right one.

"I…will activate the effect of my Photon Streak Bouncer," he shouted while sending the Phantom Bouncer underneath his monster to the cemetery, "thereby negating the effect of your Photon Satellite! Streak Break!"

The fiendish hellhound widened the scope of its mouth before emitting an obnoxious howl. The piercing noise disrupted Photon Satellite's frequency before slightly cracking the left lens of Mr. Heartland's glasses through the AR Vision. The man felt his minty hair whip in the wind as the howl died down.

"What a shame," sighed the middle-aged man overdramatically. "I guess I'll just have to do this instead…Polymerization, activate!"

A bright wormhole made of two bright colors, aquamarine and tangelo, appeared behind Mr. Heartland's monsters. The powerful pull of the wormhole was strong enough to entice Photon Satellite and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, but not the mighty Photon Wyvern.

"With this card, I will fuse together my Photon Satellite and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to recreate an all-powerful Fusion Summon! Be born, Twin Photon Lizard!"

The multihued rift in the continuum spat out a fresh, reptilian monster. The creature looked like the result of a kindergarten finger-painting assignment gone awry if the teacher were to give the students condiments instead of crayons. A ketchup-red color coated most of the body from the middle to the right while a mustard-yellow covered a smaller segment of the left side. Each section had one head that was connected to the body by a snakelike neck. A swirly, blue tail that was bigger than the monster itself hung from the behind of the beast. (2400 ATK)

"A Fusion Summon?" Droite analyzed.

"So that kid's deck is equipped for this as well," Gauche understood. "How interesting!"

"Twin Photon Lizard's effect activates now," divulged Mr. Heartland, "which allows it to forcibly separate itself in order to resurrect the two monsters that were used in its summoning! Revive, Photon Satellite, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Both of the dragon's heads cried out as their body began to stretch, ripping apart neatly down the middle. When the exoskeleton of the monster fell to the ground, two well-known monsters made their reemergence. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon bellowed while extending its encrusted arms (3000 ATK) as the majority of Photon Satellite, except for the patch of photonic blue, turned the same color of periwinkle as the solar panels, indicating a defensive stance. (0 DEF)

"He Fusion Summoned only to break the monster back into the original components?" Gauche misunderstood. "Why would he waste more cards on such a useless play?"

"Because it wasn't useless," Droite answered before Mr. Heartland could. "Although he was able to summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon through the effect of Galaxy Expedition, that monster had to stay in Defense Position until his next turn. By making Twin Photon Lizard and reviving Galaxy-Eyes, he was able to overcome that drawback by resummoning it in the mode of his choosing."

"You mean to tell me that all this was calculated?" Gauche marveled, almost in disbelief.

Droite nodded, which made Gauche uneasy. Not only were they down in life points, but they were up against something of a practical tactician.

But there was something about it, something about being against the odds…That gave a man like Gauche the thrill that made him fall in love with dueling. It was truly exhilarating.

_Alright, Heartland…Do your worst!_

Mr. Heartland looked at his two supercharged monsters before glancing at the single remaining card in his hand.

"Since Photon Wyvern still has the extra 1000 ATK from Photonize, I'll be attacking with him first! Consume Club Bouncer in your eternal flame, Photon Wyvern!"

The legless dragon opened its mouth as though it were about to yawn before beginning to launch one of its patented fireballs at the caveman-like animal.

"No, you don't!" disagreed Gauche as reached down to click the button on his D-Pad.

"Trap activate!" interrupted Droite, seizing the attention of both men. "Blinding Scales!"

A radiant light shot from the Trap Card which, for the moment, robbed Photon Wyvern of the ability to see. Whipping its head around furiously in a dazed confusion, the monster shot its fireball towards Droite's side of the battlefield.

Gauche's eyes widened as he turned his head around in time to see the projectile near the purple-haired woman. However, she calmly took one of the cards off her D-Pad and replaced it with one in her hand.

The fireball hit a target an incinerated it instantly, leaving nothing but the ashes of the enflamed insect and a plume of dark smoke.

"Are you alright over there?" called out Gauche before gasping.

When the smoke had cleared, not only was Droite standing upright and dominant, but her field also contained another monster. Persimmon wings with black lining opened up as the monster attached to it became clear. Gauche recognized the two miniature swords in its hands. (1200 DEF)

"Hey," he gawked. "That's Phantom Butterfly Assassin Swallowtail. How is it that you got her on the field?"

Mr. Heartland was quiet, but he too had the same query.

"Due to Blinding Scales," Droite explained, "when a monster declares an attack, I can change the attack of that target to a monster that's in my hand, so long as I replace one on the field. Therefore…"

She waved around Phantom Butterfly Assassin Apollo which now rested safely in her hand.

"I was able to take this back to use again."

"That still doesn't account for Swallowtail," Mr. Heartland deduced. "There's no monster that you can summon from your hand that can stop Photon Wyvern's attack."

"That's true," Droite nodded with a confident facial expression, "but there's a monster that I can use to benefit from it."

She pointed behind her and the illusory outline of Moonlit Papillon flashed.

"When Moonlit Papillon received the attack instead, its effect activated which allowed me to replace it with another low-Level Phantom Butterfly Assassin monster in my deck! Moreover, since I chose to play it in Defense Position, our life points were spared."

"Not bad," flattered Mr. Heartland, now having to rethink his strategy.

_Now that Droite has one Level 4 monster on her side of the field as well as one in her hand, she'll undoubtedly make an attempt for her _other _ace monster, Photon Alexandra Queen._

_However, there's also the matter of Gauche. His Club Bouncer can dispose of any monster that I have if he wishes too. Additionally, attacking it will inflict the most damage onto them._

_If that's the case, then I've made up my mind…_

"I'm going to send Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to attack…Phantom Butterfly Assassin Swallowtail! Photon Stream of Destruction!"

"But why?" Gauche stared blankly. "He won't inflict damage that way."

"Because he figured out my plan," Droite frowned.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's chest sparkled faintly before a power from inside welled up. Its gem quickly flickered as the power traveled up the monster's neck and out its mouth in the form of a rapid volley of light motes. Swallowtail burst into pixels upon impact.

"Finally," Mr. Heartland smirked, going into his Main Phase 2, "I'll reuse the effect of Photon Satellite since I resummoned it through Twin Photon Lizard's effect! This way, it and Photon Wyvern both become Level 8!"

The boxes underneath the aforesaid monsters both gained the necessary amounts of stars inside them until they were both equal at eight.

"Three Level 8 monsters…" Gauche murmured.

"Is there really a monster in Kaito's deck that can be made from those requirements?" Droite wondered aloud.

Mr. Heartland's deck box opened automatically which prompted him to grab the glowing white card inside of it. He instantly recognized the card as the same one he'd awarded Kaito during the opening day of the dueling festival.

As he held it, he felt something strange flow through his hands and travel down his body. It was like an electrical surge of power that shot down his body and recharged his energy.

"This card…" he whispered, recalling that there had been a minor infusion of Barian World energy in the making of this card. It seemed insignificant at the time, but now that he was wielding it…

Mr. Heartland broke his fixation on the card as he noticed something peculiar occurring with his hand out of the corner of his eye. A red aura was surrounding the limb and flowing up his arm to the rest of his body. He watched in fascination as his skin took on the same color as the monster on the artwork of the Xyz card.

"So this is the power of the Barian World," he surmised. "This feeling is…incredible! I feel so…powerful! Almost _untouchable_…"

The power-hungry mayor licked his lips in delight as he clenched his now-red fist. Then he lifted his arm to the sky and quickly stacked his three monsters atop each other with his free hand.

"I overlay my Level 8 Photon Satellite, Photon Wyvern, and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon in order to construct the overlay network for an Xyz Summon! Come to me now!"

Three golden balls of light shot, one by one, into the odd, galactic style portal in the sky. Crackling noises and bursts of magenta streamed down from above before the true monster appeared. To say it was unlike anything that Droite and Gauche had ever seen before would have been a matter of semantics. To them, the creature greatly resembled a more untamed, carnivorous, three-headed version of Galaxy-Eyes, albeit a pinkish-red instead of blue. The fear-imposing behemoth came down slowly, gauging the mortified reactions of its enemies. (4500 ATK)

"Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" completed Mr. Heartland, his entire body now fleeced by the intangible, ruby atmosphere.

"Galaxy-Eyes…" Droite stuttered.

"Got an upgrade!?" finished Gauche, his voice cracking on the final word.

"Quite right," sneered the glowing man. "And the first thing it does when it's summoned is utilize its effect! Go, Photon Howling!"

Each head erupted with a loud, canine-esque growl that visibly weakened Club Bouncer and Photon Streak Bouncer. Both monsters dropped to one knee, their faces twisting in pain.

"What'd you do?" snarled the hot-headed proctor.

"Since Neo Galaxy-Eyes was summoned by using Galaxy-Eyes as an overlay unit, it negates the effects of all other face-up cards that currently reside on the field, free of charge!"

"That monster doesn't need to offer any of its overlay units to activate its effect?" Droite fretted.

"That's correct," Mr. Heartland assured, making a dinging noise for fun. "As a matter of fact...it won't be using its overlay units at all!"

The final card in his hand appeared as a face-up Spell suddenly.

"I target my Neo Galaxy-Eyes and activate my Overlay Draw! That way, I can detach all Xyz Material attached to it in order to draw one card per. As such, I receive three new cards!"

The three overlay units diagonally circling around the monsters monstrous chest vanished suddenly as Mr. Heartland's red hand touched the top cards of his deck. Without counting, he pulled three out at once.

"Turn end," he shrugged, not bothering to look at any of the cards.

**Droite & Gauche – 5000 LP**

**Mr. Heartland – 6000 LP**

Droite frowned, not particularly taking a liking to Mr. Heartland's new demeanor. Nevertheless, she made her draw quietly. As she looked at the card, her eyes widened.

She prepared to play it before remembering that Gauche was still on her team and the card would severely hinder him too, not just Mr. Heartland.

"Do it," came a voice to Droite's left. She turned to see Gauche with a rare somber look on his face, his mind made up. He nodded at Droite, not bothering to repeat himself.

She looked back before giving her card one more look. Although she was still a bit skeptical, she followed his command.

"I activate the Assassin Gate Continuous Spell!" she announced.

In came a picture of a vacuum-like portal inhaling asteroids as Droite's Spell lingered on the field.

"Through the power of this Spell, if a monster without Assassin in its name tries to declare an attack, not only will the attack be negated, but the monster itself will perish as well."

"So this is how you plan to stop me," Mr. Heartland said. It came off as more of a cynical statement than a question, however.

"I end my turn with this," Droite concluded, not bothering to acknowledge her boss.

A facedown monster appeared in front of Assassin Gate.

"Then it's my turn!" Gauche chimed in. "Draw!"

He drew another card before hastily making two quick, turning motions with his hand.

"I switch my Photon Streak Bouncer and Club Bouncer to Defense Position…"

The animalistic warriors crossed their arms over their chests together. (2000 and 1000 DEF, respectively)

"Then I activate Bouncer Lounge!" Gauche shouted as his Field Spell Zone opened.

The world around the three duelists transformed. Their heads spun as their eyes tried their best to process this new stream of information. Somewhere in the background, techno music blared while multicolored pink and sea foam green lights alternated overhead. To Gauche's left was an empty bar while a few pieces of furniture to the right of Droite. The ground in between the three adults had morphed into an inviting, tiled dance floor. The whole arena now felt more like a nightclub than a lounge.

"Now," yelled Gauche, straining his voice to be heard over the music, "once per turn, I may banish one Bouncer from my Graveyard that's the same Level as a Bouncer I control to draw one new card!"

Gauche pointed to his Level 4 Club Bouncer before banishing Blade Bouncer from his Graveyard. Then, he made one draw.

Looking down at his facedown card, Gauche sighed before nodding to Mr. Heartland.

"My turn already?" he chuckled. "If you insist…Draw!"

The man in the glasses drew his card before placing it into his D-Pad.

"I activate Photon Revival!" he told his workers. "With it, I can take one Photon monster from any player's Graveyard and Special Summon it back to their side of the field!"

Droite's eyes enlarged as a bronze light filled her Graveyard. The glow shot from the slot and appeared in front of the woman in the form of her favorite monster, Photon Butterfly Assassin. (1800 DEF)

"You gave me my monster back?" Droite questioned. As she'd been taught, if something sounded too good to be true, it often times was.

"My plan won't work any other way," admitted Mr. Heartland.

"Plan?" hesitated Gauche.

"The first step requires you to both have face-up Xyz Monsters," he illuminated. "You two have satisfied the next step on your own."

He pointed to Assassin Gate and then motioned to their current surroundings.

"Do you mean our Spells?" Droite grasped.

"Precisely," Mr. Heartland smirked. "Since the conditions have been met, I can use this! Big Bang Panic!"

A large "bang" noise coming from the middle of the dance floor was loud enough to drown out the techno composition blasting on the stereos. Gauche and Droite turned their heads to see an implosion on the ground that lifted Assassin's Gate and Bouncer Lounge out of their D-Pads.

"Hey!" glared the male proctor.

"Don't fret," laughed Mr. Heartland with an air of superiority. "You'll get those back…as overlay units!"

Both Spells were ejected from the imploding ground in the form of two golden orbs, one for each other proctor's Photon monsters.

"Now for my reward…Neo Galaxy-Eyes gains 1600 ATK, 800 for each Spell absorbed by this trick!"

A bloodshot color darkened the scales of the three-headed dragon. A thin, flaming veil soon covered its body, but appeared to have no adverse effect. (4500 – 6100 ATK)

"What is it?" Gauche asked, noticing Droite tapping her chin from the corner of his eye.

"His maneuver," she evaluated. "Our field contained nothing but three defensive monsters before this turn. Then he played Photon Revival to summon my Assassin in Defense Position as well…"

"Uh huh," Gauche nodded, trying his best to follow the woman's logic.

"However, now that Galaxy-Eyes has an attacking power of 6100, wouldn't it have been wiser to summon my Photon Butterfly Assassin in Attack Position? After all, he could have taken away the vast majority of our remaining life points."

"I see what you mean," comprehended Gauche. "That tactic makes no sense…unless…"

"Unless I activate the Photon Spear Equip Spell!" exclaimed Mr. Heartland. "And by hooking it onto Neo Galaxy-Eyes, it receives a piercing effect!"

The spiked weapon materialized in the burly arms of the red dragon.

"Since Club Bouncer only has a measly defending power of 1000, once Neo Galaxy-Eyes attacks it, this duel will be over!" Mr. Heartland smugly declared. "Attack now with Ultimate Photon Spear!"

Giving a powerful squeeze that nearly broke the Photon Spear in two, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon hurled the barbed projectile at the useless caveman. An explosion erupted in front of Gauche, knocking the man backwards and onto his stomach.

"Well, it looks like that takes care of…"

Mr. Heartland's voice trailed off as his D-Gazer repeatedly sent him a warning message. His eyebrows rose as he saw what it said.

**Droite & Gauche – 2300 LP**

**Mr. Heartland – 6000 LP**

"Y-you managed to hold on?" he gazed with incredulous eyes. "But how is that possible?"

"Heh heh," beamed Gauche as he held onto his ribcage in an attempt to steady himself. "You didn't think I'd be so quick to give up, did you?"

He pointed to his Trap Card, which was now facing upward.

"Bouncer Sacrifice?" Mr. Heartland glowered.

"Bingo," confirmed Gauche, "meaning that after I destroyed the Bouncer with the highest ATK on my side of the field, in this case Photon Streak Bouncer, and took damage equal to its ATK, your Battle Phase stopped on a dime!"

Mr. Heartland's expression slowly morphed from one of anger into one of admiration.

"So you lasted a little bit longer, huh? Marvelous! Let's see how long you can hold out! But first…"

As Mr. Heartland placed a card on his duel disk, Photon Lizard appeared on his field. The creature with the jaundiced eyes snarled at Gauche. (900 ATK)

"Be cool," begged the man, taking a step back. Being an amateur in zoology, Gauche was nearly convinced that the overgrown gecko could give him rabies.

"Don't worry," Mr. Heartland coaxed. "It's just for show. And I think I'll _show _you what it's for now."

Photon Lizard hissed before turning into nothing more than millions of light particles, the same color as its eyes. Afterwards, Mr. Heartland collected a second copy of the card from his deck.

"I'll end my turn with that."

Droite looked at her field. Although Mr. Heartland had compulsorily relinquished her of her lockdown card, Assassin Gate, he had been "kind" enough to keep the monster. All she needed was another Level 4…

"Droite!" Gauche hollered from his side of the field.

She snapped out of her analysis long enough to see a goofy grin on the man's face.

"You can do it."

He said no more, but offered a thumbs-up in support. That goofy grin never left his face.

_Easier said than done at this point, _sighed Droite. _But Gauche is counting on me…as long as I'm in this duel, I'll try to help him as best I can. It's the least I can do for…_

Her mind flashed back to that rainy night from years ago. They had been running for so long before they'd finally been caught…

She shook her head and silently thanked Gauche once more before feeling the top card of her deck.

"It's my turn!" she said. "Draw!"

As she released the card from her deck, her pallid lips turned northward. She raised her head to Mr. Heartland, a sort of vindictive expression clouding her eyes.

"I summon Moonlit Papillon!"

A second copy of Moonlit Papillon took to the field, the eye in the middle of its body blinking once creepily. (1200 ATK)

"Then I will flip my Butterfly Assassin Apollo into face-up Attack Position!"

The white-winged majesty of nature revealed itself. The red circles on its wings shifted slightly as it flew upward a couple feet. (1500 ATK)

"Shit," Mr. Heartland swore horrendously under his breath. For the first time since the duel began, he had acquired a feeling that he didn't like one bit. Fear. He was beginning to lose his control over the match, after all.

"With these two monsters," Droite boomed, "I will construct the overlay network! Come together for an Xyz Summon!"

Two orbs, one bright yellow and one deep purple, shot into an inviting vortex in the sky before bringing forth a new monster. This creature with lavender-colored lipstick drifted down on her long, lush wings. Modeled after the Queen Alexandra Birdwing butterfly, the biggest butterfly in the world, this new monster didn't disappoint. One of its raspberry-colored, glowing wings alone was easily the same size as its owner, if not bigger. Instead of one big abdomen like the other Butterfly Assassins, this eyeless insect had two thin, white hindwings instead. (1200 DEF)

"Spread your wings and fly, Photon Alexandra Queen!"

"Alright, Droite!" praised Gauche, to which Mr. Heartland reacted with a nasty scowl.

"Photon Alexandra Queen's effect activates now!" announced the woman, not skipping a beat. "By detaching all of its overlay units, Alexandra Queen returns all monsters back to the owner's hands. Additionally, each player takes 500 points of damage for each of their monsters returned that way!"

The blue areas on the enormous butterfly monster's wings extended until both of the wings were decorated a matching tone.

"Go, Alexandra Queen!" commanded the independent woman. "Butterfly Effect!"

From the rich, developed wings of the butterfly-woman emerged a volley of diamond shaped, rainbow-colored crystal shards of energy. About a thousand of them were launched at the other two monsters on the field, both of which merited different reactions. Club Bouncer, already weakened and exhausted, acceptingly took the shots to the chest before returning to Gauche.

Neo Galaxy-Eyes, on the other hand, swiped its hands violently to ward off the shards. Although swatting them and incinerating most of the oncoming ones with oral flames succeeded as a temporary solution, there were too many crystals for the monster to handle. Eventually, a barrage of them pierced the monster's heart, stopping the organ and causing the creature to burst into numerous pixels.

Droite's own monster then turned its head to face her. Giving a satisfied nod in her direction, which Droite returned, it vanished. Her deck box opened as the card itself redirected itself into the container.

A few of the leftover gems from the fray exploded in front of the two males suddenly. They were taken aback, growling together as a bombardment of tiny splinters pierced their faces.

With nothing more than an unusable card in hand, Droite heaved a tired sigh. Hope was looking more and more unreachable with each passing turn.

"I end my turn," she muttered, her knees wobbling. It was clear that she was starting to succumb to physical exhaustion, something which was understandable in a duel such as this.

**Droite & Gauche – 1300 LP**

**Mr. Heartland – 5500 LP**

"Hang in there, Droite," Gauche whispered to himself before turning to Mr. Heartland. "Alright, boss…It's time to show you my spirit!"

Gauche touched the top card of his deck. Feeling something unusual, he looked down to see his fingers trembling.

_Am I afraid? _he wondered, trying to assess all possible reasons for this peculiarity. _Do I fear Mr. Heartland's power? Or is this the rush again…the rush that comes from a good, no…a great, a fantastic duel! I haven't felt this rush since…_

He gave his eyes a break as his mind replayed his memories of Yuma. That duel…

_Since I dueled against that Yuma kid. I had forgotten how much fun dueling could be…That's why I must win this duel, no matter what so I can face him again! So I can have that kind of duel one more time! And that's why I'm going to show Mr. Heartland my very _spirit! _I'm going to Kattobingu!_

"Get ready, Heartland!" Gauche warned. "I'm comin' at you with everything I've got! Kattobingu, ore!"

"Kattobingu?" Droite and Mr. Heartland replicated in bewilderment.

"Draw!" shouted Gauche, drawing the card that his fate and future rested on.

Although he was nervous, although he was tense, although there were butterflies dancing around the insides of his stomach, Gauche forced himself to look at the card that had been added to his hand.

He was thankful that he had done so.

"It's here…" he said, his voice trailing off in a mixture of excitement and disbelief.

"Well?" Mr. Heartland urged. "Did you get something good?"

Gauche lifted his head, his eyes meeting those of Mr. Heartland. The mayor of Heartland's question was answered by the Spell Card that appeared in front of Gauche.

"I activate Reinforcement of the Army!"

A card popped out of Gauche's deck and he grabbed it sinuously.

"Due to that Spell, I can add a low-Level Warrior-Type monster to my hand instantly. And I'll play it too! Come out again, Blade Bouncer!"

A carbon copy of the second monster Gauche played at the beginning of the duel materialized. The only difference was that the artwork on this Blade Bouncer featured the panther itself as pink while the blades were plum purple. Likewise, the monster on the field reflected this minor cosmetic shift. (1800 ATK)

"I see…" Mr. Heartland huffed, adjusting his glasses vaguely.

"Show him how we do it, Blade Bouncer!" ordered Gauche. "Straight Slash!"

The pink panther ran over to Mr. Heartland, leaping up in the air when it was twenty feet away. The businessman didn't even flinch when the Bouncer came down for an aerial assault swinging its blades and impaling Mr. Heartland in the gut.

**Droite & Gauche – 1300 LP**

**Mr. Heartland – 3700 LP**

"My tu…" started the man before Gauche made an obnoxious buzzer noise.

"Not quite," he chuckled. He anxiously threw Club Bouncer into his Graveyard before saying, "See, when Blade Bouncer attacks…I can discard a card to allow him another attack! Go and attack again with Straight Slash!"

Blade Bouncer, who had remained near Mr. Heartland for this exact reason, rose to its feet, giving Mr. Heartland and uppercut to the chops in the process. This time, the man in the suit stumbled backwards, checking to see if his mouth had been dislocated in the process. Fortunately, he seemed to be fine.

**Droite & Gauche – 1300 LP**

**Mr. Heartland – 1900 LP**

"And how about last time, Blade Bouncer!" Gauche demanded, sending the last card in his hand away. "Straight Slash!"

This time, Blade Bouncer performed a back handspring in order to return back to Gauche. As it flipped backwards, its mighty feet gave a buck in the upward direction, colliding once again with Mr. Heartland's fragile stomach. Groaning, the antagonistic adult fell to one knee, wincing in pain.

**Droite & Gauche – 1300 LP**

**Mr. Heartland – 100 LP**

_Even after all that, _Droite thought, maintaining her silence throughout the turn, _Gauche still didn't claim his victory. Nevertheless, it's known that Mr. Heartland's remaining card is Photon Lizard. With another copy of that only, there aren't many other options that he has at the moment. If the top card of his deck doesn't go as planned, then maybe…_

"Turn end."

"My my," the fallen foe said, managing to laugh through his agony. "That was quite the display of burning passion in your performance, Gauche!"

"Cut the crap…" glared the red-haired man silently.

"Well then, I guess it'd be my turn at this point."

Mr. Heartland took a deep breath before attempting to stand up. Though it wasn't the easiest feat, he had the good fortune to be able to grin and bear it. His legs threatened to collapse at any moment, so he decided not to waste any more time than necessary.

"It's my turn! Draw!"

Picking up his card, he immediately threw Photon Lizard on his D-Pad. The reptilian monster with the burgundy scales made a quick cameo. (900 ATK)

"Then I'll exchange it for another Photon monster from my deck!"

As Photon Lizard vanished, another card slipped out of Mr. Heartland's D-Pad. But he didn't bother playing it. Instead, he went for the other card in his hand.

"Photon Sublimination, activate!" he shouted, scouring his Graveyard for his two copies of Photon Lizard. He placed them in his pocket before making two draws.

A turquoise ankh appeared in front of Mr. Heartland before it dissolved into dots of light. Those dots were then absorbed by the red, four-pointed star that came to be Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. The pallid creature gave a semi-menacing cry. (3000 ATK)

"Monster Reborn allows me to revive one monster in my Graveyard," explained Mr. Heartland as he sent the aforementioned Spell Card away via his cemetery slot.

Gauche tensed upon realizing that Galaxy-Eyes was more on the loose. However, his fears were pushed aside momentarily as he noticed something.

"Wait a minute…That monster's got an attacking power of 3000!"

Suddenly, he proceeded to guffaw like a madman. The sound was refreshing, certainly, but highly unorthodox in this type of scenario.

"Did I miss something?" stopped Mr. Heartland, his face perplexed.

"That's _my _line!" Gauche mumbled through breaths, his laughter apparently knowing no end. "I mean, even if you attack my Blade Bouncer with your monster, we'll be tied once again at 100 life points."

Mr. Heartland scratched his head, realizing the validity of Gauche's simple-minded statement. However, that was not his intent.

"That's true," he nodded. "That would be the case…if I were allowing the attack to completely go through."

"Huh? What was that?" Gauche questioned, his chortling dying down.

From her many times of waiting Kaito duel from various vantages points "behind the scenes" as it were, Droite was rather familiar with his cards. But for Mr. Heartland to utter a statement so enigmatic was beyond her…That was, unless he meant…

Her eyes expanded as she understood the path the duel would go. She struggled to break free of her fear, to find her voice again so she could warn Gauche. However…

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" yelled Mr. Heartland. "Attack Blade Bouncer now!"

The powerful, cyan dragon shot a blast of basic photonic light from its mouth at Blade Bouncer. The panther countered by jumping towards the blast, brandishing its blades whilst doing so.

"Banish yourself along with Blade Bouncer now! Galaxy Disappearance!"

Gauche furrowed his brow in confusion as the stream hit Blade Bouncer, causing the monster's outline to highlight a bright orange before it was lifted up into the dark, unknown sky. Galaxy-Eyes followed soon after, leaving the field without monsters yet again.

"Well that was counterproductive," blurted out Gauche. "I don't see what that accomplished."

"My victory," smirked Mr. Heartland, flipping over one of the cards in his hand.

"Dimension Wanderer?" Gauche inquired, reading the largely printed title on the piece of paper.

"That's correct," Mr. Heartland confirmed. "Its effect is one that activates only when a monster is banished through the effect of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Since that condition is met…you will receive 3000 points of damage!"

"3000!?" shouted Gauche in a frenzy of anger. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm afraid not! Do it, Dimension Wanderer!"

As Mr. Heartland disposed of the card, its image appeared to the right of Gauche. The spirited man looked down to see a futuristic-looking robot covered from head to toe in streamlined gold and navy protective covering. It stared back at Gauche through its spring green, "V" shaped eye. (0 ATK)

Without warning, the monster began fading from existence before it was nothing. However, it left the tiny bindle that it had brought with it with Gauche. As the man examined the bindle, it exploded, sending a wave of shrapnel flying every which way, the vast majority of which was absorbed by Gauche. The man flew backwards, lying roughly on his back as the buzzer indicated his fate.

**Droite & Gauche – 0 LP**

**Mr. Heartland – 100 LP**

"We…lost," he stuttered, recuperating from the loss of breath that the final blow had left him with. His D-Gazer tattoo quickly disappeared, leaving no reminder of his failure.

"That was certainly invigorating," smiled Mr. Heartland from his side of the field, cracking his knuckles triumphantly. "I haven't had a good duel like that in ages."

Gauche punched the ground aggressively. Although it hurt, that pain was nothing compared to the one he felt from losing the match.

Droite walked over to him, her heels seeming to drag on the grass. Stumbling, she made her way to Gauche and held her left arm with her right hand.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "Perhaps if I had…"

"No, Droite," Gauche stopped her. "This duel was my burden to carry, not yours. I'm responsible for our loss. And besides, the way you played…I'm sure you would have made it to the finals for sure!"

"She still has a chance," Mr. Heartland said, strolling over to Gauche's fallen body.

Droite's head twisted as she watched the man come closer.

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"If you two want to enter the World Duel Carnival, that's fine with me," Mr. Heartland said. "As I said earlier, I support that choice wholeheartedly."

"But then…why bother with this duel?" Gauche investigated. "If you were just going to allow us access anyway, then what was the point, sir?"

"Paperwork was boring me," Mr. Heartland reminded him, although the reason was a lie. "This was a nice reprieve from the monotonous flow of my day."

_If Gauche wasn't able to defeat this deck, even with Droite's help, it looks like he won't be the one to take the Original from Yuma Tsukumo, _Mr. Heartland thought to himself. _Kaito…I'm counting on you to defeat him._

Gauche frowned, not understanding why he had to lose in order for Mr. Heartland to be satisfied. Nonetheless, he was happy that he would get his chance to compete after all.

A vibration came from Mr. Heartland's pocket. He retrieved his phone and saw the number on the caller ID.

"It looks like I've got to take this," he excused himself. Before leaving, he took a glimpse over his shoulder. "Droite…Gauche…do your best in the tournament. It's imperative that you both try to make it to the finals at all costs. Understand?"

"Yes," the responded, picking themselves up off the ground.

"Good. You two are hereby relieved of your proctoring duties, effective immediately," he declared before running off to answer the phone call.

When he was out of range of the two young adults, Mr. Heartland answered his phone with an exhausted "Hello?"

"Mr. Heartland," said the gruff voice at the end of the line.

"Good evening, Dr. Faker," greeted the mayor, instantly perking up.

"Do you have any news from Captain Corn?" asked Dr. Faker. "After sending him into the theme park today, I expect that he should have reported in by now."

"No, actually," gulped Mr. Heartland.

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone so Mr. Heartland quickly scrambled to fill it.

"But, I'm confident that the other two assassins that I sent after this Yuma Tsukumo boy will be even more competent than him. For all we know, Captain Corn might have just got lost. After all, he's not the smartest ear of corn in the bunch."

"Perhaps," Dr. Faker replied. "Nevertheless, keep an eye out for the boy. If he is connected to the Original, then if we get his Numbers in our control, maybe we can destroy the Astral World without all this hassle."

"Yes, Dr. Faker. I understand."

"Good."

With that, the phone call ended. Mr. Heartland closed his flip phone and pocketed it once more before walking down the sidewalk where he'd been standing. When he reached the corner, he waved his hands frantically as a taxi drove up to him. Getting inside, he made his way back to his office. Paperwork didn't file itself, after all.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Photon Satellite (Monster)<strong>

Machine/Level 1/Effect/LIGHT

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up "Photon" monster you control; the Levels of this card and that target become equal to their combined Levels.

**Dimension Wanderer (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 1/Effect/LIGHT

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: When a monster is banished by the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon": You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; inflict 3000 damage to your opponent. The effect of "Dimension Wanderer" can only be activated once per turn.

**Galaxy Expedition (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon flying past Galaxy Knight leaving a golden trail in the distance.

Effect: If you control a Level 5 or higher "Photon" or "Galaxy" monster: Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher "Photon" or "Galaxy" monster from your deck in face-up Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "Galaxy Expedition" per turn.

Note: The preceding three cards can be found in Duelist Pack 13: Kaito Tenjo. This is currently slated for release in Japan in September, 2012.

**Phantom Butterfly Assassin Ulysses (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

0 ATK/1700 DEF

When a monster is Normal Summoned in face-up Attack Position on your side of the field: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Attack Position.

**Photon Alexandra Queen (Xyz Monster)**

Warrior/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/LIGHT

? ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 4 Monsters

You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card; return all monsters on the field to the hand, then inflict 500 damage to the controllers for each monster returned.

**Assassin Gate (Spell)**

Continuous Spell

Image: A gateway to Hell opening in the earth and sucking in all life.

Effect: When a monster declares an attack, except for an "Assassin" monster: Target the attacking monster; Negate that monster's attack and destroy it.

Note: These previous three cards were first used by Droite in Episode 54 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Note 2: The ATK for Photon Alexandra Queen was never specified so if it shows up again in this story before an actual ATK score is given to it, it will go by a made-up ATK.

**Big Bang Panic (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A spatial reenactment of the big bang with tornados and lightning surrounding the initial explosion.

Effect: Each player target 1 face-up Xyz Monster they control; attach all face-up Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls as Xyz Material to your opponent's target, then, your target Xyz Monster gains 800 ATK for each card attached by this card's effect.

Note: This card was first used by Kaito Tenjo in Episode 56 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Sword Bouncer (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 6/Effect/EARTH

2000 ATK/1600 DEF

If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand by discarding 1 "Bouncer" monster.

**Advance Bouncer (Monster)**

Beast/Level 4/Effect/DARK

900 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target 1 face-up "Bouncer" monster you control; during this turn, you can Tribute that targeted monster to Tribute Summon a "Bouncer" monster in addition to your Normal Summon or Set.

**Club Bouncer (Monster)**

Beast-Warrior/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1000 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: When this card attacks an opponent's monster, at the start of the Damage Step: You can destroy that attack target (without damage calculation). Then, you take damage equal to half that monster's ATK.

**Phantom Butterfly Assassin Apollo (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/DARK

1500 ATK/1600 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Target 1 Set card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; this turn, that target cannot be activated.

**Bouncer Payment (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Phantom Bouncer reaching out its hand while an unknown man places a sack of gold coins in it.

Effect: Draw 1 card for each Level 5 or higher "Bouncer" monster Summoned this turn.

**Bouncer Lounge (Spell)**

Field Spell

Image: Hammer Rush Bouncer blocking the Ojama brothers by standing in front of a doorway that leads to a prestigious nightclub.

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up "Bouncer" monster you control; banish 1 "Bouncer" monster from your Graveyard with the same Level; draw 1 card.

**Overlay Draw (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Two Xyz Materials from Gem-Knight Pearl flying into a D-Pad's Graveyard.

Effect: Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; detach all Xyz Materials from that monster; draw one card for each Xyz Material sent to the Graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Overlay Draw" per turn.

**Photon Revival (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A duelist in a white coat taking a step back as the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon card flies out of his Graveyard.

Effect: Target 1 "Photon" monster from any player's Graveyard; Special Summon it to the owner's side of the field. This turn, that monster cannot attack or be Tributed, except for the Special Summon of a monster.

**Bouncer Sacrifice (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Photon Streak Bouncer leaping in front of Photon Butterfly Assassin before a blast from Blue-Eyes White Dragon hits.

Effect: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control a "Bouncer" monster. Destroy the "Bouncer" monster you control with the highest ATK and take damage equal to that monster's original ATK. Then, end the Battle Phase.

**Blinding Scales (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Photon Butterfly Assassin's blue light being transferred to the scales on her wings while Swamp Battleguard is covering its eyes.

Effect: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Select one monster you control and return it to the hand; then Special Summon 1 monster of an equal Level from your hand. That monster becomes the new attack target.

Note: The above 10 cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Exhausted from having to face two rivals in one day, Yuma wants for nothing more than to catch up on the rest that he so graciously deserves. However, before the night is over, it appears that there is one more person that he must face. And unfortunately for him, defeating their deck is going to be the toughest challenge of the day. Just who is this person who claims to be Yuma's "messenger" and what is it that they want? Find out next time!<p> 


	36. The Final Frontier

Author's Note: I cannot believe it's been a year already since I began this story. 48 episodes later…It seems like just yesterday that Astral dueled! Anyway, moving on from my sentimental moment, I would like to thank you readers and reviewers for staying loyal to the story for this long! Although the World Duel Carnival arc is pretty much said and done for the anime, there are still various surprises and shocks in store for this story! Stay tuned for more of them!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: The Final Frontier<strong>

* * *

><p>That evening in the Tsukumo household, it was hard to decipher which was creating the most noise. The competitors, the blaring whistle of Haru's tea kettle and a frustrated Akari on a deadline, seemed to be rather even.<p>

"What's wrong, deary?" asked the elderly Tsukumo woman, passing through the living room to make her way into the kitchen.

"I was supposed to have an interview with Mr. Heartland today for an article that's supposed to come out tomorrow," huffed the teenager, blowing air upward to push her scarlet bangs out of her face. "But it turned out he was busy and I still have to get an article to the chief editor."

She gave the blank "Microsoft Word" document on her silver laptop a fierce look.

"On top of it," she added under her breath, "Charlie just sent me _another _email message…"

Haru couldn't help but giggle at the last part of Akari's rant. Ever since her reencounter with Charlie a couple days before, she had been more short-tempered than usual. Whether it was because of him or her loss in the World Duel Carnival, however, was more than a little complex to decode.

"It'll be ok, Akari," Haru consoled as she turned around to walk over to her granddaughter. She sat on the couch next to the anxious redhead, patting her back warmly. "I'm sure if it came down to it, you could fake something."

"Thanks, Granny," Akari said, smiling a little at the latter part of her consolation. "But I don't think it's completely ethical. And besides, if Mr. Heartland happens to read the Heartland Press, I'm sure he'd be a little sour about me putting words into his mouth."

"I guess so," Haru nodded, laughing at her own answer. In her old age, her logic quite often appeared to fall through the cracks. Nevertheless, she remained positive and encouraging to her grandchildren.

"Can you take the kettle off of the stove, Granny Haru?" complained Akari. "It's giving me a headache."

Haru stuck a finger in her ear and wiggled it around minutely. As she removed it, she was clearly able to hear the high-pitched whine of the kettle.

"Oops. I'm sorry," she apologized, her smile never leaving her face. "I must have forgotten that I had tea waiting."

Akari sighed and put her face in her palm. As much as she loved her grandmother, it was things like that that concerned her when it came to her grandmother's safety.

The couch became lighter as Haru removed herself from it. Continuing her stroll into the kitchen, the woman with the light purple hair grabbed an oven-glove and removed the steaming kettle from the stove.

As she was carefully pouring the scolding liquid into a pristine porcelain cup, she heard a knock on the front door. Her fingers shook as she debated putting the tea down to answer the door.

"Akari!" she shouted so that her granddaughter could hear her. "Could you get the door?"

"Alright, Grandma!" Akari shouted back.

The youthful journalist rose from the couch. Stretching her sore limbs, she winced as her back and legs cracked. It wasn't painful, but the sound wasn't exactly pleasant to the ear.

She slumped over to the door and unlocked it before jiggling the handle and opening it fully.

A man stood in front of her, clearly one she had never seen before. He appeared to be a bit older than her, but not by much.

"Hello there…" she began, taking in the image of the male. "May I help you?"

"Yes, you may. I was wondering…Is Yuma Tsukumo here?"

* * *

><p>The answer to the question was no for at that moment, Yuma Tsukumo was tossing and turning in his dinky fairground sleeping bag.<p>

As exhausted as his body was, sleep proved to be a harder task than he initially imagined. Every time he came close to finding sleep, it evaded him by replacing itself with images of Kaito and Shark.

Astral floated near the top of the small tent, looking at Yuma curiously. He wished to know the cause of the boy's unrest, but he had learnt his lesson once before about waking Yuma during his resting period.

"Ugh…" grumbled the duelist with the pink highlights in his hair, giving Astral the sign that he was indeed awake.

"I have been watching you wriggle around for quite a while now, Yuma," Astral stated.

"What of it?" a snarky Yuma barked.

"I wish to know why you cannot sleep now when you've always been able to do it so easily during your classes at school," an innocent Astral explained himself.

"I…I guess it's just my nerves," Yuma sighed. He sat up in the sleeping bag and rested his chin on two cupped hands.

"Your nerves?" Astral questioned. "Are you scared of something?"

"I…I don't know," Yuma truthfully replied. "I just keep thinking of our duels today."

"You mean Shark and Kaito?"

Yuma nodded. He leaned over and grabbed his deck box. Shuffling through the Extra Deck section, he located the card he was searching for.

"Number 96: Black Mist…" Yuma read.

"The embodiment of the darkness that was surrounding Shark's heart," Astral said. "That Number possesses a great deal of power…"

"Shark gave it to us," Yuma whispered. "We would have definitely lost the duel, but he cancelled it and gave us this card. Why? Why, Shark?"

"I don't know," Astral thought aloud. "But even if he hadn't, eventually the two of you would have had to…"

"I know," Yuma frowned. "It's the same thing with Kaito. He's a tough opponent and…and I guess his power does scare me at times. But I know that he isn't what he appears to be."

"What do you mean, Yuma?"

"I don't think he wants to hunt the Numbers," proposed Yuma. "I think someone's making him do it. He said…he said he sold his soul to the devil."

Astral remembered clearly, nodding. Unfortunately, he had no idea what that statement meant, let alone the profound amount of reality it contained.

"If I have to face them again, somewhere down the line," Yuma spoke, making a fist with his hand, "I want to be ready."

As soon as he made his new resolve, he was shocked by the loud noise emitting from his right side. His eyes popped open as the sudden ringing of his D-Gazer nearly gave him a heart attack.

Snatching the item forcefully from his stack of belongings, he clicked the bright green "Receive Call" button on the device.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice both frightened and annoyed.

"Hello, Yuma," came the sweet, soft reply on the other end of the line. "How are you?"

"G-Good, Granny Haru," Yuma responded, his voice noticeably gentler now that he knew the identity of the caller. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm just peachy," Haru beamed. Although Yuma forgot to click the video feed function of his D-Gazer so he could see his grandmother, it sounded as though she took a sip of tea after her sentence.

"I don't mean to be impolite, Granny Haru," Yuma coughed nervously, "but why is it that you called me so late at night?"

"Were you sleeping?" Haru's remorseful voice speculated. "I'm sorry, Yuma."

"No problem," Yuma quickly added. "Honest!"

"Well, to answer your question…"

Haru took another sip of her tea.

"You have a guest here. Someone was looking for you and I thought it would be rude to turn them away so late at night without getting to see you first."

"A guest?" Yuma said inquiringly.

Astral descended from his high-up location, coming down to Yuma's face level. They both exchange a slightly worried glance before Yuma spoke into his dueling mechanism.

"Hold on, Grandma. I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>Though Heartland wasn't always the perfect paradise that had zero crime rates and clean streets, especially so since the arrival of the Numbers, Yuma was lucky not to encounter any trouble on his way to his house.<p>

He stumbled a few times in the dimly lit city, tripping over little things that would be more obvious during the daytime. Marbles and litter were now among his list of least favorites.

_Who leaves marbles out on the street anyway? _he thought as he walked the steps to his front door. Puffing from lack of breath, the red-faced youth opened the door, barging through the living room.

"Gr-Granny Haru!" Yuma shouted while his breath returned. "Where…"

"In here, Yuma," was the retort from the kitchen.

Careful not to trip over the various cords and wires, Yuma vigilantly tiptoed through the hazardous living room. Even before opening the paper thin screen that led into the kitchen, Yuma could hear the sounds of conversation.

"Yes," acknowledged a male voice from behind the screen. It wasn't one that Yuma recognized which led him to infer that this was his visitor. "I'm afraid that if the worker's strike continues like this, it might seriously affect the economy."

"One would hope not," said another voice from behind the curtain, that of Haru. "But we will have to see where this leads."

Pulling back the screen, Yuma was met with two sets of eyes. Naturally one pair belonged to his elderly grandmother, but the other pair was completely foreign to him. He stared at those eyes, taking in the deep blue hue that they offered. They were mystifying, to say the least.

In comparison to his eyes, most of this man's other features were bland. Loose flowing silver hair spilled over his shoulder while the purple-tinted bangs in the front hung well past his eyes. He wore an opulent blue blazer with a golden collar, buttoned up only near the top while the bottom was free-flowing to reveal a white under robe. Like Haru, the man sat with a cup of tea in hand, although it looked like it had barely been touched.

"Good evening…" Yuma greeted hesitantly, waving to the two adults. He put on a fake smile so as not to cause suspicion for his grandmother. After all, this man apparently knew more about Yuma than Yuma knew about him.

"Oh, you're here, Yuma!" Haru smiled, her frail hands holding out her cup for Yuma to see. "Would you like some tea, dear?"

Yuma politely refused with a "No, thank you."

Haru simply shrugged before motioning to the man sitting across from her at the kitchen table.

"Oh, pardon my manners," she chuckled. "Old age will do that to a woman. Here's your guest, Yuma."

Haru scrutinized the man across from her before her face turned red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she asked for forgiveness. "What did you say your name was again?"

"You may call me V," the man patiently replied. He smiled at Haru before taking another slow sip of his tea.

"Oh, that's right," Haru laughed, thumping her forehead lightly as though it was supposed to be ingrained into her mind after thirty minutes of minimal conversation.

She stood up from the table, finishing the last of her tea before putting the cup in the sink. Then she walked to the screen door and passed Yuma on her way out.

"I'll just let you two boys get down to business," she said as she left the room, leaving the two strangers in utter silence.

"I don't mean to be rude," Yuma finally said after what seemed like a minute of complete silence in the house, "but do I know you?"

"You do not," V shook his head. "But I had to pretend that you did to deliver my message to you."

"Your message?" reiterated Yuma. "What would that be?"

"You're a duelist right?" V asked, finishing off the remains of his tea before placing his cup into the sink and rinsing out the inside.

"Huh? That's right."

"Then I believe I have a proposition for you."

* * *

><p>V turned off the water from the running sink so that Yuma could clearly hear the offer.<p>

Five minutes later, Yuma and V were standing outside in the boy's backyard under the beautiful cover of the starry sky. Attached to each of their arms were their D-Pads.

Yuma was particularly enthralled by V's futuristic looking D-Pad with the infinity symbol marked on the back. Unfortunately, V burst Yuma's bubble by telling him that it was a custom-made version that wasn't obtainable in any store or market.

Only one spectator was awake in the Tsukumo house to watch this particular event between the two transpire. Naturally, that one spectator was also the one that never slept: Astral.

"Remind me again why you're doing this," he asked Yuma.

"I don't really know myself," Yuma admitted. "But this guy said he had some information that could be useful to me. I don't know what that means, but I'm always up for a duel, especially if he came all this way just to meet with me."

"Well, it is your decision and I will leave you to it," Astral nodded. "Just be careful."

"I will."

"It's lovely, isn't it?" said the voice from the opposite side of the dueling field.

Yuma looked over to V only to see the man motion to the sky. The boy followed the motion only to see the stars in the sky.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Yuma inquired, cupping his hands around his eyes like makeshift binoculars.

"The stars and the sky, in the little picture," V explained. "But the big picture is space. Don't you ever wonder what it'd be like to go up there and explore it? They say that it's the final frontier…"

"I thought that was just the name of that old television show," Yuma shrugged.

"It's more than just that. But I don't expect many people to understand.

"Space is a rarely seen destination that can transport us anywhere in the galaxy or to any dimension. It truly is our future as much as it is a frontier, but not the final one I'm sure. There are a vast amount of different locations that could open up if we search for them…Search like my father had…"

He stopped his monologue and looked at Yuma, forgetting his worries of the past, if only for one duel.

"Enough about that," he continued, his smile returning. "Shall we begin?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Yuma grinned, ripping the D-Gazer from his waist belt and placing it over his eye.

In a similar fashion to Kaito and Gauche, Yuma noticed a green marking appear that covered some of V's left eye.

_Could he possibly have some special affiliation with Kaito and Gauche? _Yuma thought before shaking the idea as he drew five cards.

As V did the same, both looked at each other with anxious eyes.

"Duel!" they shouted together.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**V – 8000 LP**

"Let's commence, Yuma Tsukumo," started V, his hair lightly swaying to one side. "If you don't mind, I'll begin this duel."

Yuma raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He even extended his arm out, revealing an empty palm in a gesture that mimicked "after you."

"You're too kind," V smiled, although the words sounded a tad impassive. "It's my turn. Draw!"

He picked up the top card of his deck before quickly snagging one from his hand. The motion was so lithe, so immediate, that Yuma questioned if V had even read the card, let alone saw what it was, before he played it.

"Since I control no monsters, I'm able to instantly Special Summon my Solar Wind Jammer from my hand!" V announced as he slapped the card in the center space of his bionic D-Pad.

Rather than forward, Yuma's gaze was directed to the sky as he noticed something floating from above through his peripheral vision. Almost like a floating pirate ship, a hovering purple vessel bobbed up and down in the lonely sky. Horizontally on both sides of the purple spacecraft appeared to be three ecru-colored sails that unfolded one at a time, revealing that they were actually solar panels. (800 ATK)

"A Level 5 monster so quickly," grunted Yuma, his gaze fixated on the spaceship.

"And on top of that," Astral added, "V is still able to Normal Summon another monster if he chooses. Keep on your toes, Yuma."

"Right," nodded the boy.

"Naturally there's a cost attached to being able to summon a monster of this Level with such ease," V continued as though Yuma's words had never been spoken. "To wit, the base ATK and DEF scores of my monster are now cut in half."

Two of the panels on both sides of the monster retracted inside, leaving only one panel per side. (800 – 400 ATK)

"Furthermore, I will also summon Planet Pathfinder!"

As the man placed the card on his D-Pad, the image on the card came to life. Leaping from the card was an exact replica of the famous Mars expedition rover. Six red wheels propelled the vehicle forward as it fell to the ground. (1000 ATK)

"Tch…he's summoned two monsters at once," Yuma frowned.

"However, the Levels of each are dissimilar," observed Astral. "Could this also be part of his plan?"

"Planet Pathfinder's effect activates," V said while a teal-coated card slipped out of his deck. "By Tributing itself, I'm able to add one Field Spell from my deck to my hand."

As its owner retrieved his new card, Planet Pathfinder started to fade. Within a few seconds, it was nothing more than golden motes of lingering light.

The man with the green D-Gazer tattoo looked at the Field Spell silently, as if debating to play it. He gave a quick sigh before remembering his mission.

"If a monster with 1000 or less ATK points is sent to the Graveyard during my turn," V explained while lifting a card, "I can use the effect of my Sounding Rocket to automatically Special Summon it to the field!"

A thin, silvery rocket descended from the sky suddenly. An immense burst of flame emitting from the motor of the missile caused sweat to drip down Yuma's neck. The sharp, triangular nose cone of the rocket pointed upward, gleaming in the ever-fading light as the base of the craft finally hit the ground, extinguishing the flame altogether. (1000 ATK)

_Once again, the Levels of his monsters don't match_, thought Astral, narrowing his eyes. _His strategy seems so calculated, but so inaccurate at the same time…_

"Don't worry, Astral," Yuma grinned, turning back to his ghostly friend. He flicked his nose with his thumb coolly and gave a reassuring nod. "There's nothing he can do that I don't have a plan for!"

Astral stared at Yuma with a straight face before giving in to the boy's optimism. The ethereal being smiled and nodded, putting his trust in his companion.

"I use my Field Spell Card," said the voice on the opposite side of the playing field.

Yuma looked back just in time to see a slot in V's Duel Disk open up. A card was forcibly jammed inside that slot before it pulled itself back into the Duel Disk.

"Activate, Wormhole Macrocosm!"

No sooner had V finished stating his Field Spell than the landscape around the two competitors started to alter. Feeling something weird from below, Yuma looked down to see that his feet seemed to be floating in midair. He shrieked as he realized that he was floating above a vast quantity of luminescent stars and planets surrounding his body.

"W-we're in space," he gasped in awe before clutching his neck with both hands as though he were choking. "And I didn't bring a space suit!"

"Didn't I already explain this to you during our duel against Kaito?" sighed an exasperated Astral, vividly remembering Yuma's foolish antics.

"O-oh, yeah…That did happen, didn't it?" recalled the boy as he stared off into the space created by V's Field Spell.

"Yuma Tsukumo," addressed V formally, waiting for Yuma's gaze before he continued. "See those over there?"

He lifted a slender finger and pointed at a black hole orbiting a beautifully azure-tinged planet.

"Yeah, it's Neptune," responded Yuma densely. "Is there something interesting about it?"

"I was referring to the wormhole," V dispassionately corrected. "If you were curious as to what my Wormhole Macrocosm does, I'll inform you."

He pointed to another wormhole that opened up in the middle of the duel field suddenly. Although it had quite a massive pull, V's monsters remained immobile.

"Once per turn, the first time either of us Normal Summons or Flip Summons a monster on our respective turns, that monster is instantly banished. However, after that occurs, we can then Special Summon one monster from our hands with a lower Level to replace that monster. Do you understand?"

Yuma slowly gave a nod, thinking the whole thing over.

"So, if I summon a Level 4 monster," he asked for clarification, "I'll automatically lose it, but then I can summon another monster from my hand so long as it's Level is 3 or lower?"

V nodded.

Yuma furrowed his brow and looked at the five cards he was holding. They were alright at best, and the inclusion of the Field Spell didn't help.

"In addition," continued the silver-haired sage, "I will activate my Tannhäuser Gate!"

A Spell with Solar Wind Jammer and Planet Pathfinder on the artwork materialized in front of V.

"Tannhäuser Gate is a Spell that's activated by selecting two monsters with 1000 or less ATK of the same Type…"

He quickly motioned to Sounding Rocket and Solar Wind Jammer.

"After that occurs, I can make each monster's Level the combined Level of the two! Therefore, I will now modify the Levels of my two monsters to make both of them Level 9!"

Yuma's D-Gazer buzzed as two captions appeared under each monster which revealed their star amounts in Levels. Four more stars were added to Solar Wind Jammer's caption while five were added to Sounding Rocket's, giving them each a total of nine.

"So this was his aim!" gaped Yuma as he swallowed audibly.

"Could this man be going for a Rank 9 Xyz Summon?" Astral asked in a dubious tone of voice. For someone's erratic strategy to extend so far and be so flawless...It was truly amazing.

"I overlay my Level 9 Sounding Rocket and Solar Wind Jammer," shouted V, "to construct the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

Two orbs of light came from V's futuristic monsters as they danced across the sky, occasionally winding and twisting together in the ascension. When they had reached their destination, they became one single ray of light so bright that it threatened to put the sun out of business.

"Appear now!" V yelled from below as he lifted a card upward. "Number 9…"

The new, sun-like ball of light rotated slowly as five growths revealed themselves just as leisurely. Yuma's eyes widened as he watched five solar panels, each one a gloomy gray color, extend one-hundred feet from the sun that held them all together. It appeared that the panels ran on solar energy because they each began to light up a faint orange color as the heat flowed through them and activated each one. A mechanical chamber then appeared, surrounding the sun and connecting the solar panels. Near the top of the chamber was a pinkish-purple "09". (2800 ATK)

"Canopy Star – Dyson Sphere!"

"That card…" Astral stuttered.

"A Number!" whispered Yuma, taken aback by every aspect of the intimidating machine. "And it's enormous! But just what does it do?"

"That will be explained shortly," V replied. "I'm sure of it…Until then, I'm going to end my turn by setting this facedown."

A card appeared at the man's feet as the owner slid it into his D-Pad.

V's words went in one of Yuma's ears and out the other. He couldn't be bothered to shift his focus from the gargantuan piece of machinery orbiting above his head. Surely it looked normal enough, but something that required that much effort to summon had to be bad news…

"Yuma," Astral said, trying to get his friend's mind back in the game. "Yuma!"

"W-what?" responded the dazed teen.

"Certainly that Number monster is wielding a special ability that V will inevitably utilize in this duel, but we need to focus on winning at this point. You can't allow yourself to become frightened of that monster."

"You think I'm scared?" scoffed Yuma, although his shaky voice was a dead giveaway. It also didn't help when his voice cracked as he said the final word.

"Whether you are or aren't, you must find a way to conquer Dyson Sphere," Astral reminded him. "And you can't do that if you don't have your mind set on this duel."

"I know that much," Yuma replied before giving Astral a small smile. He muttered under his breath, "Thanks for the pep talk."

"You're welcome," Astral said, smiling back. "Now let's get ready to take down that Number monster!"

"Okay!" Yuma concurred. "It's my turn! Draw!"

Yuma's body did a hasty twirl as he whipped the top card off his deck. He grinned as he saw what it was.

"Yes!" he cheered as he allowed Astral to see what it was. "Look! It's Kuribolt! With him, I can detach both overlay units from Dyson Sphere instantly! In short, we won't have to deal with the effect that the monster has!"

"That may be true," Astral thought aloud, "however, you're still faced with the issue of this Wormhole Macrocosm Field Spell. If you wish to summon Kuribolt, you must first sacrifice one of your stronger monsters."

"Oh yeah, that's right…" recalled Yuma, biting his lip as he reviewed his hand. Aside from Kuribolt, his only other monsters were Gagaga Kaiser and Grandran.

_Alright, _he thought to himself. _Which of these should I summon? Grandran has no ATK points, but he has a useful ability. On the other hand, Gagaga Kaiser can't attack unless I have another Gagaga monster, but he has 1800 ATK…_

"Wormhole Macrocosm," Astral commented aloud, interrupted Yuma's deliberation.

"Huh?" asked the boy. "What about it?"

"This Field is quite powerful," Astral stated. "But it also has a weakness…"

"A weakness?" Yuma said, looking from Gagaga Kaiser to Grandran. Thinking back to what V said, he understood Astral's words, his eyes widening. "So you're saying…"

Astral grinned and closed his eyes.

_So he's figured it out so easily. Perhaps he's learned all he can from me._

"Thank you, Astral…" he chuckled before picking up one card from his hand. "Alright…I summon Gagaga Kaiser in Attack Position!"

The blue-haired emperor of the Gagaga monsters materialized in front of Yuma. He shifted his staff with the Gagaga insignia at the tip to his left hand while he dusted himself off with his right hand. (1800 ATK)

"Due to Wormhole Macrocosm, Gagaga Kaiser is now banished from your field," V called out.

He and Yuma watched as a ripple in the space field opened up beneath Gagaga Kaiser. The emperor tried to run, but the overwhelming gravitational force of the wormhole dragged him into the unknown.

"That may be," grimaced Yuma as he watched his monster perish, "however, I can still replace him with another monster in hand! Come out, Kuribolt!"

The adorable black ball of electricity bounced up and down as its card was played. Wiggling its metal tail, it began to chant "Kuri, Kuri, Kuri!" (300 ATK)

"And now," continued Yuma, "I will now activate Kuribolt's special ability which allows me to detach the two overlay units on your Dyson Sphere and turn them into Kuribolt Tokens!"

V watched stoically as Kuribolt shot a burst of electricity from its lightning-shaped growth upward into Dyson Sphere's atmosphere. The bolt broke up a bit as it exited the atmosphere, but was powerful enough to retrieve the two overlay units. Kuribolt cheered joyously as it was joined by into two perfect copies of itself. (300 ATK x 2)

"Finally," Yuma smirked as he took another card from his hand, "I'll activate Minimum Guts!"

As he inserted his Spell Card into his D-Pad, Yuma's two Kuribolt Tokens were sucked up by twin tornados that disappeared soon after.

"This card can only be activated by sacrificing two Level 1 monsters," Yuma explained to a quiet, but attentive V. "After doing that, the ATK score of one monster you control drops to 0! And it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out which one I'm choosing!"

V careened his neck upward just in time to see the lights on his monster's multiple solar panels dim. The lights on each of the five panels started to go out, one at a time. It would have been beautiful if the monster itself wasn't so alarming. (2800 – 0 ATK)

"Moreover," Yuma added, noticing V's eyes move back to him, "once Kuribolt destroys Dyson Sphere in battle, you'll receive damage equal to the original ATK of your monster!"

"To summarize," Astral calculated, "if this attack connects, V will take 3100 points of damage."

"Awesome!" Yuma's fingers turned into a fist and he pumped it in the air. "Kattobingu, Kuribolt! Go and attack Dyson Sphere with Kuribolt Volt!"

"K-Kattobingu…" V stammered, his eyes moving downward to the starry ground his created by his Spell. "That word…"

His eye twitched as a fragmented memory unveiled itself in his mind.

_**A knock on the door disrupted Dr. Faker's incessant analytical typing and research. Annoyed, the blond man ordered his colleague, Byron Arclight, to investigate and answer the call. Acquiescent and willing, Byron did as he was told.**_

_**Sauntering to the door and clicking the sequence on the security pad next to the entrance, the man with the braided ponytail hairstyle opened the way for a newcomer.**_

"_**Tsukumo, Kazuma, I presume?" Byron asked with a smile.**_

"_**That's right!" nodded the dark-haired man, grabbing his beige pith helmet with a tanned hand. Whistling as he surveyed his new surroundings, Kazuma needed a moment to take in the various technological advancements in. "This is some place you have here."**_

"_**Thank you," Byron stated, his smile never leaving his face. "Please, come in."**_

_**Byron moved out of the doorway, allowing Kazuma to enter the area. The latter man had to admit that this research facility was nicer than any he'd ever seen before. He looked around, admiring the various machines that did specific things that he could only have imagined possible. His attention was caught when he noticed the large, virtual globe in the middle of the room.**_

"_**Check that out…" he muttered under his breath, taking a step towards it.**_

_**While doing so, Byron called out to his good friend and associate.**_

"_**Dr. Faker…"**_

_**He waited until the busy man had time to turn around to complete introductions.**_

"_**This is Kazuma Tsukumo," he finished, pointing to the adventurer. "He's the one who can show us the way to the other dimension!"**_

_**Dr. Faker arose from his seat slowly. Walking down the marble staircase that led to his work station, the exhausted man extended his hand for Kazuma to shake.**_

"_**So you're the one who can aid me in my research," he said.**_

"_**I hope so," laughed Kazuma, shaking Dr. Faker's hand. Upon letting go, he pointed to the virtual map. "May I?"**_

"_**Be my guest," Dr. Faker acknowledged.**_

_**Kazuma nodded and walked over to the map. Looking at it for a couple seconds, Kazuma decided to try a different approach by walking through the map. Being virtual and all, he had no problem doing so.**_

"_**I just don't understand," Dr. Faker sighed, resting a tired hand on Byron's shoulder. "After all this research, we should have been able to pinpoint to location in which the 21**__**st**__** dimension would show up by now."**_

"_**I know it's frustrating, Faker," Byron replied, his eyes saddened. "However, we can't give up. We're so close to cracking the code."**_

_**Kazuma, who had overheard the conversation, bobbed his head up and down.**_

"_**That's right," he concurred. "No matter how bleak a situation seems, you just have to remember one thing: Kattobingu."**_

"_**Kattobingu?" repeated a voice from above, one which belonged to neither Dr. Faker nor Byron.**_

_**Kazuma lifted his head to see a young, white-haired teenager, around the age of fifteen, working at a machine. He had been so quiet that his presence had been forgotten or unacknowledged to both Dr. Faker and Kazuma.**_

"_**How rude of me to skip your introduction," said an embarrassed Byron, rubbing the nape of his neck. "Kazuma Tsukumo, this is my eldest son, Christopher."**_

"_**What's Kattobingu?" inquired the boy named Christopher.**_

"_**That's an easy one, Christopher," Kazuma grinned, giving the child a thumbs-up and a white smile. "It means having the strength to challenge yourself in tough times. If you can keep challenging yourself, no matter how bad a situation looks, you can overcome it!"**_

The reverie dissolved in his brain as his subconscious came back to reality. He reopened his eyes to see Kuribolt's lightning attack being swallowed by a gaping black hole. Remembering what had occurred in the previous two turns, he looked back to Yuma.

"What!?" Yuma shouted in confusion.

V smiled with a fist over his heart. He looked up at Dyson Sphere and spoke.

"Whenever Dyson Sphere is attacked while it has overlay units attached to it, that attack is then negated."

"What're you talking about?" Yuma squabbled. "Kuribolt detached both overlay units from Dyson Sphere at the beginning of the turn!"

"Look again," V replied, pointing to his monster.

Sure enough, the yellow-orange lights powering the gigantic monster had been relit. All five panels oozed the same hue as they rotated around the cosmic creature.

Yuma opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find the right words to express his wonderment. V, realizing this, elaborated.

"If Dyson Sphere is targeted for an attack while it has no overlay units," he claimed while reaching into his Graveyard and pulling out two cards, "I can select two monsters in my Graveyard and reattach them to Dyson Sphere as overlay units."

He flipped over Planet Pathfinder and Solar Wind Jammer for Yuma to see before sliding both underneath his ace monster.

"Therefore, once the Battle Step begins, Dyson Sphere will still have its overlay units, and as a result, the ability to negate all attacks waged on it!"

"No way…" gawped Yuma, his jaw becoming increasingly lower to the ground.

_That monster can negate all attacks it receives and replenish its overlay units…_Astral thought, his mouth also open, albeit more in amazement than fear. _Can we defeat that type of power?_

"Well, it's still your turn," V calmly affirmed. "Or are you done?"

"I…I…" spluttered Yuma as his fingers involuntarily jittered, "I'll set one card facedown…"

A concealed card appeared directly behind Kuribolt.

"And then I'll end my…"

"Yuma, wait!" pleaded Astral. "It's still your Main Phase, which means Kuribolt can use its effect once more."

Yuma looked at his Kuribolt, uncertain if he should risk such a feat. After all, both Kuribolt Tokens would also be placed in Attack Position, and on top of that, Dyson Sphere could regenerate the overlay units if need be. Nevertheless…

"I'll…now use Kuribolt's effect to recreate two Kuribolt Tokens," murmured Yuma, his voice sounding weak.

Kuribolt once again shot up a beam of lightning into the sky. Sliding down the thin, but sturdy bolt were two more Kuribolt Tokens, each of which sat on either side of the original. (300 ATK x 2)

_That's it, Yuma _Astral said, offering a tiny smile. _Don't give up hope._

At the same time, Dyson Sphere's panels were completely illuminated once more. The five boards on the colossal structure started to slowly rotate as the energy from the overlay units fully revitalized the power of the machine. (0 – 2800 ATK)

"It's my turn!" V shouted. "Draw!"

Picking up another card, he lifted his head upward toward his pride and joy. Raising a fist to the clouds, he quickly brought it down and released his balled fingers, showing Kuribolt his palm.

"I send my Dyson Sphere to attack your non-Token Kuribolt!"

V's cry rang in the air, resonating throughout the playing field as Dyson Sphere followed the command. Instantly, a murky white hole appeared in the middle of the starry sky. A tiny blast shot from the opening in the atmosphere, followed by two more, which turned into three more. Before long, there were fifteen separate shots of white headed at Kuribolt at a breakneck pace.

Yuma stood tall and clenched his fists. Although the destructive power of V's Number was frightening, he would no longer allow it to implant fear into his heart. Before the blasts connected, Yuma hit a button on his D-Pad.

"Trap card, open! Damage Direction!"

Kuribolt closed its eyes, bracing itself for the impact that never came. Although it didn't see the event transpire, it could hear a second Kuribolt, the one to the right of it, being annihilated to smithereens as the particle blasts decimated it. Likewise, Yuma's screaming voice sounded in the background, causing the electrified ball of black to turn its head around.

Lying on the ground, battered and bruised, was Yuma. He placed his hands on the ground and arched his feet, getting in a position that looked like he was about to do a push-up before lifting his body off the ground. Heavy breathing came from his mouth as he took the steps forward that were necessary to reach the position he was in pre-assault.

"D-due to Damage Direction," he wheezed, his heart beating monotonously in his chest, "I was able to redirect your attack to one of my Kuribolt Tokens instead."

"Why would you bother?" inquired V. "The amount of damage you collect will still be the same because all of your monsters are in Attack Position."

"That may be," grinned Yuma, "but by doing that, Damage Direction's secondary effect activates! In conclusion, I'm now able to draw two new cards, one for each increment of 1000 damage that I took!"

Yuma touched the top two cards of his deck and pulled them out of his D-Pad simultaneously.

V frowned, but shrugged. He reached for the card he had pulled at the beginning of the turn and entered it into his device.

"It looks like I can profit off your trick too," he told Yuma as a Spell Card with a picture of four moons orbiting around Earth digitalized. "Quick-Play, activate! Rotational Shift!"

"What is this?" gulped Yuma, knowing he would regret asking.

"Rotational Shift may only be activated when I declare an attack on a monster and that monster isn't destroyed by battle," V made clear. "If a situation like this occurs, my Dyson Sphere can attack that original target again, at the price of half of its ATK points during damage calculation."

"Again?" screamed Yuma.

Dyson Sphere answered for V. While momentarily dropping to 1400 ATK, another white hole formed in the middle of the arena. Like a bad case of déjà vu, Yuma watched as another volley of bursts impaled Kuribolt, this time connecting with the target and thoroughly destroying it. A wave of nausea passed over the child as he clutched his stomach in agony, dropping to his knees helplessly.

As Dyson Sphere's ATK score returned to normal, V looked at Yuma for a moment before succumbing to boredom. He instead focused on the two cards in his hand, but found no more interest in them than he did in the thirteen-year old's despair.

"I shall end my turn."

**Yuma – 4400 LP**

**V – 8000 LP**

"Ugh…" Yuma moaned, crinkling the four cards he was holding as his fists trembled unsteadily. "The power of his Number monster is unbelievably strong. Damn…"

"Even so, it must have a weakness," assessed Astral. He looked at the two cards that Yuma had picked up through the effect of Damage Direction. His curiosity was piqued as he recognized just what that weakness was. "There!"

"Where?" Yuma asked, his neck whipping left and right quickly. "What are you looking at?"

"That card is just what we needed to combat V's Number 9," Astral declared, pointing to the card.

Yuma narrowed his eyes before it became clear to him.

"I see now!" he understood as he looked at it. "Dyson Sphere might be impervious to the attacks of my monsters, but when it comes to Spells and Traps, it falls short!"

"Precisely," agreed Astral.

With a newfound determination, Yuma took a few deep breaths and fought through the pain. Although his legs were practically screaming out in misery, he once more rose to his wobbly feet.

"Get ready to say goodbye to that Dyson Sphere!" Yuma smirked, even mustering up the strength to give a chuckle. "My turn! Draw!"

As his hand size increased to five, Yuma dropped it back down to four by playing the card that Astral had motioned to earlier. Once he placed the card in his D-Pad, an oversized rocket launcher materialized in front of him. Yuma picked it up while keeping his opponent informed.

"This right here is called Hope Buster and when played, I'm allowed to destroy the monster on your side of the field with the lowest ATK. Then, it'll subtract your life points by the ATK of that monster! And since you're only in control of one monster, I'll give you a hint at who it's gonna be!"

Yuma pulled the trigger on his grandiose firearm, releasing the rocket inside the weapon. The missile shot straight forward, never once veering off course. When it was only inches in front of V's face, it curved upward towards Dyson Sphere. Although it was practically invisible once it escaped Earth's atmosphere, there was a miniature explosion from above that sent down a shower of mechanical parts like a fireworks display.

"I did it!" Yuma chirped, his usual optimism returning. "Take that, Dyson Sphere!"

"You did it, alright," V announced, his life points remaining untouched. The green tinged strand of hair in between his eyes swayed to the left as he picked up a card from his D-Pad and showed it to Yuma.

"B-but…" Yuma stumbled, noticing that this revealed card was a monster.

"You're wondering when I played Satellite Station, aren't you?" V asked, not waiting for an answer. "You see, whenever a card on my side of the field would be destroyed by a card effect, Satellite Station can instantly be Special Summoned from my hand. And with no ATK points, it then became the substitute target of your Hope Buster."

Yuma's saucer-like eyes watched as a shower of golden space debris came down to the ground. Scattered remnants of the contraption – broken solar panels, busted airlock modules, and twisted antennae, among other things – coated the battleground, none of which belonged to Dyson Sphere.

"Crap," swore Yuma through gritted teeth. Frustration contorted his face into an irritated grimace. "I was so close."

"You'll have to do better than that to pass this test," V said.

"Test?" parroted Yuma. "What does that mean?"

V remained silent.

"I asked you what you meant by that!" Yuma repeated. "What kind of test is this supposed to be?"

"It's still your turn," claimed V, deliberately ignoring Yuma's queries.

Though he was still interested in what V had meant, he assumed that he would find out soon enough. Until then, he would take Astral's advice about not letting his mind stray too far from the duel.

"What should I do? What should I do?" Yuma thought aloud, his eyes transfixed on Grandran. Unfortunately for him, it was his only remaining monster.

Astral floated behind Yuma's shoulder, peering over to get a better glimpse at the boy's hand. His suspicion amplified when he saw a card with a picture of Kuribolt on it. Oddly enough, he had never seen it before, let alone Yuma use it. As he silently read its effect, he smiled triumphantly.

"I set two facedowns!" he shouted, getting swept away by the prospect of dueling.

"You're not the one dueling here!" Yuma reminded him before looking back down at his hand. Noticing the two most recent cards that entered his hand through the effect of his Damage Direction, he understood suddenly.

Lifting both cards, he slid them neatly into his D-Pad before turning his Kuribolt Token sideways.

"Oh! I'll be placing two cards facedown and changing my Kuribolt Token to Defense Position!"

As the dark sphere oozing blue current gave its feet a rest and sat down (200 DEF), two reverse cards surfaced southward to it.

"And with that, my turn's finished!"

V looked at Yuma followed by Kuribolt before turning to his deck. He knew his opponent's plan even before his opponent. Calculations were the easy part; it was the waiting that was agonizing.

"In that case, it's my turn! Draw!"

After picking up another card, which he didn't bother to look at, he gestured to the imitation Token with two fingers.

"Dyson Sphere…attack that Kuribolt Token! White Hole Warp!"

Without warning, a gaping white hole emerged in front of the Kuribolt Token's carroty feet. The monster bent down to get a better look before a blast of light shot upward from the portal. Preempting such a situation, Yuma hastily slapped a button on his Duel Disk before the blast had time to mar Kuribolt.

"Trap Card, go! High Boltage!"

A glowing red bubble shot from the card and encased Kuribolt inside. Ricocheting off the insides of the sparkling sphere were bolts of high-powered lightning, each of which bounced off the thin walls and ended up hitting Kuribolt. However, instead of injuring the creature, the shockwaves the circular critter endured caused his size to grow tenfold.

"Due to High Boltage," smirked a prideful Yuma, "whenever a Kuribolt or Kuribolt Token is targeted for an attack…The attacking monster is not only banished from the field, but you'll lose life points equal to half the total of that banished monster's ATK!"

"Come again?" asked an astounded V.

"Strike back, Kuribolt!" Yuma ordered. "Kuribolt Volt!"

The Kuriboh family member gave a loud, almost intimidating "Kuri, Kuri" noise before breaking out of its confining shelter. With an overpowering sense of control for its powers, Kuribolt charged up enough static electricity to power Dyson Sphere by itself before shooting it at the aforesaid monster.

V frowned, not wanting to use his Trap so early. Nevertheless, it appeared that it was necessary.

"Trap activate!" he announced. "Space Gate!"

A large ring of blue light materialized around High Boltage. It started to shrink in size quickly, squeezing Yuma's Trap until it exploded.

"What?" gaped the hopeless teenager.

"Space Gate is a Number-exclusive card that can only be activated when a Trap Card is activated while I control Dyson Sphere," V claimed. "When used, your Trap is negated and destroyed."

"What?" Astral gasped. "A Number-exclusive Trap?"

"And since High Boltage is no longer effective, Dyson Sphere's attack continues!" V shouted.

The Kuribolt Token returned to its normal self right before it was hit by one of the white-hole blasts. It exploded without much opposition.

"Tch…he destroyed my monster," Yuma pouted.

"However, that's just what we needed to happen," Astral added.

Yuma questioned this before his eyes fell back on his other Trap Card. "Oh, yeah!"

His facedown card moved face-up upon the push of a button.

"Hmm?" V wondered, reading the name of the card. "Feather of Garakarasu?"

"Right," confirmed Yuma. "It's activated when one of my monsters is destroyed by battle. Since that's the case, I get to play one Garakarasu from my deck!"

Two ebony feathers fell from the sky. V looked up to see the jet black crow that dropped them before the feathered flier perched itself on Yuma's shoulder. (1500 ATK)

"And then Garakarasu's effect activates! When it's Special Summoned, I can destroy one Field Spell on the field!"

V glowered as his Field Spell Zone was forced open. He bitterly removed the card inside it and sent it to his cemetery. As he did, the scenery returned to Yuma's backyard.

"Turn end," finished the man.

Yuma nodded, looking back down to his hand before making another move. Only two cards remained, Grandran and Wonder Wand.

_I can call out Utopia, _Yuma calculated, _but it won't do me much good since it won't be powerful enough to defeat V's Dyson Sphere. Additionally, since neither of my monsters are Spellcaster-Types, I can't activate Wonder Wand either. What should I do?_

"Yuma," Astral said.

The boy turned his head to the ghostly emissary.

"Let's defeat Dyson Sphere."

"Easier said than done," huffed Yuma. "That thing can negate all attacks that it receives."

"Hmph…I seem to recall you telling me that if you can't beat them, join them," Astral recounted.

"Join them?" Yuma questioned, looking down at his deck. Although he wished to know what Astral was referring to, he didn't want to keep his opponent waiting.

"It's my turn! I draw!"

Adding a third card to his hand, Ganbara Knight, Yuma reconsidered his options.

"Join them…" he thought aloud, thinking back to what Astral had said. "How am I supposed to…"

Yuma slowly began to comprehend the words as he looked to Ganbara Knight and then to Grandran.

_Is this what he was talking about? Only on way to find out…_

"I summon…Ganbara Knight in Attack Position!"

The armored warrior fell from the sky onto the ground, placing its shields in front of itself to protect Yuma. (0 ATK)

"Two Level 4 monsters," V noticed. "Are you planning to perform an Xyz Summon?"

"Not just yet," Yuma called out. "Firstly, since you control an Xyz Monster, I can also Special Summon Grandran from my hand!"

The soil in front of Yuma elevated before a monster burst from the ground. Coated in thin squares of silver metal, a brown, rocky animal-esque creature leapt onto the field, landing perfectly on its four thin limbs. Its emerald eyes stared lifelessly. (0 ATK)

"So it's a triple overlay you're after," smirked V. "However, if you're thinking about summoning a monster with more ATK than Dyson Sphere, I would think again."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Dyson Sphere has an effect which allows it to detach one overlay unit in order to attack you directly if you have a monster on your field with higher ATK than it," V clarified.

"But Dyson Sphere has no more overlay units," contested Yuma.

"That is true," V agreed. "However, I still have two cards left in my hand."

Yuma's brow furrowed at the sound of V's words. Like he had said, Dyson Sphere was out of useable overlay units…However, with two cards in his hand, and one more coming up during his draw phase, it wasn't completely impossible for V to restock them.

"Wait a minute…" Yuma hesitated, looking at his opponent.

"Is something wrong?" said V, his white hair moving with the nighttime wind.

"Why did you tell me about Dyson Sphere's additional effect?" he inquired. "You could have kept it a secret and used it against me later."

"That's true also," V responded, this time with a tad bit of a smirk. "However, there's something that I need to see beforehand."

"I take it that something is a secret," pouted Yuma, returning his attention back to the duel. "Well, it's like my buddy Astral said…If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!"

All three of Yuma's monsters became compressed into balls of light, two of which were brown and one which was violet. Each one soared into a spiraling red vortex in the sky.

V watched in surprise. It was evident in his appearance that he wasn't expecting a non-Number Xyz to be played.

Descending down from the portal as though there was an invisible stairway was a new fighter. Presumably human, the strongman was adorned in a bright array of colors, all of which seemed to blend well. Blue boots complimented the man's tasset-covered cuirass whilst matching gold knee pads and shoulder pads kept the samurai relatively safe. A flowing red scarf drifted loosely around the man's neck while a robe of the same color fluttered around its waist. Unsheathing two katanas from their holders, the white-masked man struck a rather heroic pose. (2500 ATK)

"I overlay my Level 4 Grandran, Ganbara Knight, and Garakarasu in order to Xyz Summon my One-Eyed Skill Gainer!" orated Yuma.

"It required three monsters and still doesn't have enough ATK to take on Dyson Sphere?" V gazed. "Why bother to summon such a monster at all?"

"It's not the strength of this monster that counts," grinned Yuma. "It's how well the effect is used! Show him, Skill Gainer!"

The samurai-style monster nodded and raised one of its katanas. A dandelion-colored orb of light flew towards the weapon before One-Eyed Skill Gainer absorbed it. Then it gave a fearsome slash of its katana, sending a jolt of red lightning at Dyson Sphere.

"What's happening?" V gasped, looking up to see the lightning hitting the sunny center of his most powerful monster.

"This is the power of my Skill Gainer!" Yuma cheerfully announced. "By using an overlay unit, it can take your monsters name and effect for its own!"

Yuma's forlorn opponent watched as particles of red dust fell from Dyson Sphere. Filling the nighttime sky with a magnificent panorama, the red sparkles of powder all fell on One-Eyed Skill Gainer. Like with the overlay unit, the monster absorbed them.

Yuma took a second to take in his work before a fat grin crossed his face. He jumped up and down lightheartedly, pumping his fists in the air in a triumphant display.

"I did it!" he shouted, turning to Astral and bouncing up and down. "I found a way past V's Dyson Sphere! Now that Skill Gainer has its effect, it also cannot be attacked successfully!"

"That's not all," Astral included. "Since Dyson Sphere's ATK exceeds that of Skill Gainer, our monster is also awarded a direct attack once per turn."

"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed an overzealous Yuma. "I forgot about that!"

Playfully rolling his eyes, Astral gave Yuma a command. "Now then, Yuma…Use Skill Gainer's effect to attack directly!"

"Yeah!" Yuma obeyed, sending Grandran to the Graveyard. "I detach one overlay unit from my monster in order to attack you directly with Dark Blade!"

With Dyson Sphere resting up in the cosmos, One-Eyed Skill Gainer had a clear shot at V. Leaping upward and executing a perfect midair somersault, Skill Gainer landed on its knee pad directly in front of V. With a few mad slashes of its weapon, it sliced at the white-haired man, sending him back three feet.

"Alright!" applauded Yuma. "I managed to deal big damage to his life points!"

Although V's demeanor remained mostly calm, an irritated undertone overtook his words.

"Are you done with your turn?"

"Oh, uhh…" Yuma looked down for a reminder of the last card in his hand. "Yes, my turn's over."

**Yuma – 4400 LP**

**V – 5500 LP**

Silently drawing his card, V looked at his hand of three. Choosing one, he slid it into his D-Pad's Spell/Trap Zone before nodding to Yuma.

"My turn is over."

"So quickly?" Yuma said, his face a little confused. "Well then it's my turn!"

After making his draw, a beaming Yuma nearly bent it in all directions in a rush to activate it.

"I use Xyz Treasure!"

A Spell appeared in front of him as V's D-Gazer tattoo informed him of the effect.

"I see…So you get two draws now because there are two Xyz Monsters on the field."

"You got it!" Yuma confirmed, sending his Xyz Treasure to the Graveyard before drawing twice. "Hmm…"

"Be wary, Yuma," Astral cautioned. "One-Eyed Skill Gainer can attack directly once again, but it only has one overlay unit left."

"No biggie," Yuma shrugged in a relaxed tone. "It will still have Dyson Sphere's effect which can replenish overlay units from the Graveyard as a failsafe."

Astral said nothing more as he moved into the background of the duel.

Meanwhile in the foreground, Yuma discarded the final monster underneath his Xyz Monster.

"I will activate Skill Gainer's effect once again," Yuma declared. "Now it can attack you directly again!"

V glanced at his facedown card before returning his gaze to Yuma in a nanosecond.

"Go, Skill Gainer! Attack V directly again with Dark Blade!"

Skill Gainer's katana accumulated more red particles as the monster transferred the last of its winnings from Dyson Sphere to its weapon. Making a dash towards the unarmed man, Skill Gainer lifted both its blades in an attempt to slice V's body in an "X" formation.

Without speaking, V clicked a button on his D-Pad. In response, the card on his field rose.

"The One Crawling Into Hell?" said Yuma, reading the title of the card. "What an…interesting card name."

"It's activated when a monster you control that has 2000 or more ATK tries to strike me," V explained. "Now your attack is not only negated, but you'll lose damage equal to half the ATK of your battling monster!"

Yuma saw a wall of flame rise from the ground, protecting V from the twin bladed slash of Skill Gainer. Then the fire pushed itself forward, forcing Yuma's monster to beat a hasty retreat. The flames followed, but rather than targeting the Xyz Monster, circled around Yuma. He coughed as the resulting smoke filled his lungs and the burned his eyes.

"Now is your chance!" Yuma heard a voice cry.

Clearly it wasn't his own. He ruled V out as well, assuming that the man wouldn't give him any more advice. That only left…

He looked back through the flames to see the pale figure of Astral pointing to something. But what was it?

Yuma looked around him, seeing nothing particularly interesting, save for the ring of flames that ensnared him. The crackling of the fire blocked the child from hearing Astral's voice, much to his chagrin.

Realizing this, Astral acted quickly. He held his hand out to Yuma, pretending that he had three cards in it. Then he made a motion which implied that he was grabbing the middle card in his hand.

Yuma's baffled eyes failed to process what Astral's message was sending him. Getting annoyed with the charades game, he turned away from Astral and back to his hand.

Then he understood what the spirit was trying to tell him. He slapped his face with his palm, embarrassed to have missed such an obvious clue.

Looking over his shoulder and giving a thumbs-up to Astral, Yuma then took the middle card of his hand in both fingers and flipped it over.

"Because you negated my attack," he shouted at the top of his lungs, "I can activate my Quick-Play, Double or Nothing, which enables me to double the ATK score of my monster and attack one more time with it!"

"What did you say?" V gawped, his mouth wide open.

A blustering wind came down from the evergreen trees near Yuma's house, wiping away the ring of flame that threatened him. The breezy airstream wrapped itself around One-Eyed Skill Gainer like an outfit, empowering the warrior. (2500 – 5000 ATK)

"Furthermore," came Astral's voice clearly now, prompting Yuma to look back, "even though Skill Gainer has more ATK than Dyson Sphere now, its direct attack effect still remains until the End Phase!"

"No way!" Yuma gasped, a smile forming on his lips. "So you mean I can attack directly now?"

"Precisely!" Astral verified. "Now let's go!"

"Right! With Skill Gainer's second attack, I'll send it to you directly again!"

Remembering its last failed attempt at attacking, Skill Gainer instead sheathed one of its katanas while holding the other one steadily in its right hand. Without the need to close one of its eyes to aim better, the single-eyed warrior threw the blade at V. It virtually pierced his chest, causing him to fall onto his knees quaking.

Yuma wiped the sweat from his upper forehead and offered a look self-pride. Although Astral had been helping him, he felt relieved to know that he could still bring about a reversal.

"I end my turn like this."

Skill Gainer took its remaining katana in both hands and crouched down in a fighting stance. (5000 – 2500 ATK)

**Yuma – 3150 LP**

**V – 500 LP**

V's arms wobbled as he pushed against the ground to lift his body up. His legs gave out as he tried to stand.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yuma asked concernedly.

V remained silent, quietly summoning the necessary strength from within to stand back on his own two feet. His blurry eyes took a couple seconds to adjust as his brain mentally went through the same task.

"I…draw."

After looking at the card intently, V placed it in his mechanical device gradually.

"I activate the Gravity Blaster Equip Spell."

Yuma's ears perked up as an ominous sound filled the sky. He gazed upward to see what appeared to be a three-dimensional pyramid in front of the Dyson Sphere's center. While it was originally empty, orange particles started to fill the geometric shape.

"What the heck's going on?"

"Gravity Blaster is an Equip Spell which awards Dyson Sphere 400 more ATK during each of my turns," V made clear.

To confirm V's statement, Yuma's D-Gazer reflected the change in power. (2800 – 3200 ATK)

"That was an unusual tactic," scrutinized Astral.

"Huh?" Yuma said. "How do you figure?"

"Dyson Sphere's second effect, which allows it to attack directly, is only available when V's monster has less ATK than a monster that you control," he simplified. "It seems to be somewhat counterproductive for V to _increase _the ATK of his monster."

"Oh, that's right," nodded Yuma. "And since Dyson Sphere doesn't have any overlay units, the choice seems even weirder."

"Correct. Watch out, Yuma."

V grinned as Yuma's conversation ended. He slowly lifted his arm and pointed an accusatory index finger at One-Eyed Skill Gainer.

"With Number 9: Canopy Star – Dyson Sphere, I attack your One-Eyed Skill Gainer now!"

"What?" gasped Yuma. "H-Hold on! Did you forget that since my Skill Gainer has all of Dyson Sphere's effects, it can also allow me to take two monsters from my Graveyard and attach them as overlay units?"

"No," V smirked. "No, I did not forget that."

Just as Yuma was reaching into his Graveyard to retrieve Kuribolt and Grandran, a white hole manifested itself in front of One-Eyed Skill Gainer. Instead of similar-colored rays of light shooting from it, one long strand of orange motes emerged. Right as it slinked out of the portal, it shot forward at the speed of light, ripping a hole in Skill Gainer's chest. The Xyz Monster grunted and fell down before vanishing.

"That's impossible…" Yuma refuted.

"Yes, it would be," V chuckled, "if I had not drawn my Gravity Blaster."

"Gravity Blaster?" repeated Yuma, looking at the Equip Spell.

"In addition to being able to faintly power up my Dyson Sphere, Gravity Blaster also gives it the ability to negate the effects of a monster that it battles! In other words, the effect of Dyson Sphere which your Skill Gainer had mimicked was negated!"

Yuma was speechless. Truth be told, One-Eyed Skill Gainer was his ace in the hole and he had too little cards to plan another counterstrike.

Needless to say, the situation was more than grim.

V's words slithered into Yuma's ear like a famished python. It was evident that this duel had become a case of do or die.

The man's smile disappeared altogether as he narrowed his eyes. He looked at Yuma with an emotionless face.

_Show me it, Yuma…Show me that you can defeat Dyson Sphere and pass this test. Prove that me that you can take on the mission…_

"With this, I end my turn."

**Yuma – 2450 LP**

**V – 500 LP**

"Shoot," complained Yuma. "Dyson Sphere is incredibly strong. It's virtually indestructible by battle and with Gravity Blaster equipped to it, it'll keep getting more powerful each turn."

"But it's not impossible to defeat," Astral assured. "There is a way within your deck, but it will take the right draw to unleash it."

"Can I draw it?" Yuma asked himself, looking at the pile of cards lying in his D-Pad. "Can I make that miracle happen?"

"Kattobingu," came a voice.

Yuma was surprised to see that it had not come from Astral, but yet from V. He looked up to face the royal blue of V's eyes.

"That's what he said, isn't it? Your father, Kazuma…"

"Y-you…You know about my dad?" Yuma interrogated.

V silently confirmed Yuma's question.

"Do you know where he is?" Hope was evident in the teenager's voice. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"I do not," V replied. "However…I know he is alive."

When Yuma looked into V's eyes, he could tell that the statement was completely true. This man, as strange as he was, appeared to be an honest soul. But why…Why was he telling him all of this?

"Dad…" Yuma breathed, clutching his pendant. "If you're still alive, then that means…"

Yuma thought back to a few days before the World Duel Carnival had commenced. Among the extensive list of reasons that he wanted to enter was the fact that he'd heard that one wish would be granted to the winner of the tournament, if it was humanly possible. He wasn't sure if his father was still alive or not at the time. It seemed like a long-shot to use his wish on that. But with this new information, he was sure. He was sure what his wish would be.

"Dad…" he said, moving his hand down to his deck. No, moving his hand down to his _father's _deck. And as long as he used the cards within it, he was certain that his father would still be alive, whether it was just in memory or not.

V dropped his head down, concealing his smile from Yuma. His heart was almost consumed with envy as he recalled the feeling of love for a father. He always felt love for his own father, but since the transformation, it was harder for him to give at times.

"If my father _is _still alive," Yuma spoke, his hand still on the Emperor's Key while one touched his deck, "then my Kattobingu will live on! Watch me, Dad! I'm gonna bring it to 'em!"

With a strong tug on the card, Yuma made his draw. And what luck it was that he managed to draw a rather helpful monster.

"It's here!" he clapped, taking another card in his hand and playing it beforehand. "But before I play him, I'll first summon my Goblindbergh!"

The red-orange biplane piloted by the goblin aviation-expert swooped down in front of Yuma, naturally towing one of its lead canisters behind it. (1400 ATK)

"Then, since Goblindbergh was Normal Summoned, I can also Special Summon one Level 4 monster from my hand! I choose my Gagaga Tactician!"

The canisters containing the monster broke apart, presenting a new monster. Like something out of a spy movie, the monster was clad in a tuxedo and black slacks. Attached to its ear was a headset remarkably similar to a Bluetooth device. Wireless communication devices doubled as cufflink sleeves. (1500 ATK)

At the same time, the sputtering noises from Goblindbergh's plane engines ceased altogether. (0 DEF)

"Now from my hand," declared Yuma, slipping the final card into his D-Pad, "I activate my Wonder Wand Equip Spell and hook it up to Gagaga Tactician!"

The undercover agent reached into his pocket and somehow produced Wonder Wand. (1500 – 2000 ATK)

With a gulp, Yuma elevated the Gagaga Tactician and Wonder Wand in his D-Pad and flashed them to V.

"By sending both Wonder Wand and the monster equipped with it to the Graveyard," Yuma enlightened, "I can draw two new cards…"

"So this is what it's come to," V stated.

"Betting the duel on the outcome of two draws," Astral interjected.

Yuma gave his pendant one more touch before sending the two cards away. With a hopeful look, he set two fingers on his deck. Astral and V watched fixedly as Yuma shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Kattobingu ore!"

With nothing more, Yuma picked up the top two cards of his deck. He looked carefully at each one. Both were Spells, which was actually more of a relief to Yuma since he had already used his Normal Summon for the turn.

Yuma looked from one to the other, reading each of their effects as though they were new.

_There's gotta be something that I can do…_he thought. _Think, think…_

"Wait a minute…"

Looking at the latter drawn Spell, Yuma's mind was made up. Exhibiting all of his teeth, his lips opened to display a winning smile.

V smiled back, hoping that the boy had a plan. He was hoping, more than anything, that Yuma could prove himself worthy…

"Because I just sent a Gagaga monster to the Graveyard," Yuma publicized, "I can Special Summon it again with this!"

Gagaga Revenge appeared on his side of the field. With its activation came a wooden coffin in front of Yuma. The top slid right off as Gagaga Tactician arose from the casket. (1500 ATK)

"Next, since Gagaga Tactician was Special Summoned by the effect of a Gagaga card, I can choose one card on the field and negate its effect for the remainder of the turn!"

Yuma pointed to V's side of the field. Chains sprouted from the ground, wrapping around Gravity Blaster.

"You negated Gravity Blaster when you could have negated Dyson Sphere," Astral informed him.

"Trust me, Astral," Yuma smirked. "I've got this.

"Now that I've got two Level 4 monsters, I can construct the overlay network! I offer Gagaga Tactician and Goblindbergh to summon my Number 39: Utopia!"

As Yuma's monsters came together in the starry portal, Utopia's extended wings carried it out. Wielding its sharpened blade in one hand and keeping the other hand on its shield, the Number monster was truly prepared for anything. Red eyes stared upward towards Dyson Sphere, the monster understanding its mission. (2500 – 2800 ATK)

"By the by, Gagaga Revenge gives all my Xyz Monsters 300 more ATK when the Gagaga monster that's Special Summoned with it is used for an Xyz Summon!" Yuma enlightened.

"That's all good and well," V acquiesced, "however, that's not enough to stop my Dyson Sphere with an ATK of 3200."

"Actually," laughed Yuma, "I was getting to that part."

V looked interested at Yuma's statement. With one card in his hand, could it possibly be true?

"I send Number 39: Utopia to attack your Dyson Sphere now!" Yuma commanded.

"What?" Astral and V spoke in unison. It was evident that neither had the foggiest idea as to what Yuma was plotting.

Nevertheless, despite the confusion, Utopia obeyed. Laying both hands on the hilt of its sword, the golden warrior propelled itself upward using the strength of its white wings. It didn't ease Astral's uncertainty when he saw that Utopia was no bigger than a star in the sky compared to Dyson Sphere. Even so, he had faith in Yuma's crazy plan.

"Gravity Blaster's effect negates the effect of a monster that battles it," Yuma remembered. "That's why I negated it!"

"It won't matter," sighed V. "I activate the effect of my Dyson Sphere to reattach two monsters as overlay units!"

"Not yet!" interrupted Yuma. "I activate the effect of my Utopia to negate its own attack!"

"Why do such a thing?" Astral hollered.

"Spell activate!" Yuma yelled in response. "Flash Effect!"

A bright light opened up the night sky, clearly revealing the battling forms of Utopia and Dyson Sphere. The light seemed to be attracted to Yuma's monster as it drew nearer and nearer to Utopia.

V had never heard of the card before, but thanks to Yuma's explanation, he probably wouldn't forget it anytime soon.

"Due to my Flash Effect, when a monster activates its effect…"

He pointed to Utopia rather than Dyson Sphere.

"I can give that monster 800 more ATK during this Battle Phase! And in addition, _all _monster effects are negated!"

"So that was your aim with disabling Gravity Blaster," V smiled, speaking quietly under his breath. "Congratulations, Yuma Tsukumo…You pass."

The shining light reached Utopia, manifesting itself inside the blade of his sword. (2800 – 3600 ATK) Then with a formidable swing of the weapon, Utopia flew into the center of Dyson Sphere where the sun-like structure was located. Cutting the arrangement of brightness in twain, Utopia retreated and flew back to Yuma. While doing so, the inside of Dyson Sphere started to break apart before it spread to the outside of the monster. The solar panels began to explode as the power reaching the monster failed. Utopia flew back with nothing but a destructive explosion chasing it.

"I…I did it," Yuma incredulously noted. "I…defeated Dyson Sphere!"

With that, he gave another victory jump in the air before performing an array of backflips, dances, and various other acrobatic executions.

**Yuma – 2450 LP**

**V – 100 LP**

"Oh, it's your…" Yuma began, looking back to V before stopping his sentence short.

The twenty-something year old young adult had already folded his D-Pad back up and deactivated his D-Gazer tattoo.

"Is something wrong?" inquired Yuma, removing his own D-Gazer and D-Pad and setting them back on their respective slots on his belt. "You still had life points left."

"I'm aware," V said, although the words were more calm than they were rude or arrogant. "I don't wish to continue though, if that's quite alright with you."

"Y-yeah, that's fine," Yuma shrugged. "But can I ask why you stopped the duel?"

"Because I saw what I needed to see. I received the answer to the question I was searching for."

"Oh, yeah," Yuma said, recalling what V said earlier. "You said you were testing me, right? What did you mean?"

V's half-smile dropped, replacing itself with a regretful look.

"There is a man who's a participant in the World Duel Carnival. He goes by the name of Tron."

"Tron?" Yuma asked, looking to Astral. The entity was just as in the dark.

"I know his heart is in the right place," V whispered, "but his ambitions are maniacal and dangerous. I can't stop him myself…"

"Huh? Why not?" Yuma pressed on.

V looked towards the ground, leaving Yuma with a guilty feeling for asking the question.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to pry."

"Please," begged V, "stop Tron's ambitions at all costs. I fear the worst if he isn't stopped."

"B-But why are you telling me all this? Why do you want my help?"

"Admittedly, I wasn't sure about enlisting you at first," V confessed. "However, I've seen you remove the darkness from Ryoga Kamishiro's heart. I have hopes that you could do the same thing with Tron."

"Tron must have a Numbers," Astral articulated.

"As well, the fact that you were able to defeat the nearly indestructible Dyson Sphere tells me that you're a very innovative duelist. I know that if there's anyone that can help me, Yuma Tsukumo, it's you."

"Well if that's the case, then I'll definitely help you in your goal, V," Yuma smiled, his decision set in stone. "It's the least I can do to aid you after you told me about my father."

"Kazuma Tsukumo…He was a good man, Yuma. Don't ever forget that."

"I promise that I won't," Yuma said, clutching his pendant for strength.

"Tron will be at the finals for sure," V warned. "I expect that you will make it that far as well. Then, just maybe…"

"I'll do everything that I can," vowed Yuma. "I promise."

"Just like Kazuma," smiled V as a dark portal appeared underneath him. His forehead blazed with a blue insignia which temporarily restricted Yuma's vision.

When Yuma could see again, V had left the scene, taking his belongings with him.

"Tron," Yuma muttered. "And Dr. Faker…Heh, looks like the list is growing for the people we have to stop."

"But if it's you and me, Yuma," Astral confirmed, "we can defeat them both."

"Yeah!" Yuma agreed. He took one last look around his yard, as though expecting V would appear again, before walking back into his house. Closing the door behind him, Yuma quietly made his way up to the attic where his makeshift room was.

Astral viewed the boy open a trunk next to his hammock that contained a small stack of cards. He watched Yuma close the trunk after taking out the cards and messily throwing them on the ground.

"What are you up to, Yuma?"

"It's no doubt that Tron and Dr. Faker, whoever they are, are good adversaries," Yuma felt. "I have to modify my deck if I want to take people of their strength on."

He took his own deck out of his pocket and separated all of the cards on the opposite side of the floor. Looking from pile to pile, he started to rebuild his deck. With Astral's coaching and keen eye for strategy, Yuma had no doubt that he could beat those opposing him. And he would, not only for himself, but for V as well.

And if with this newly reconstructed deck he won the tournament, he hoped deep down that his wish would finally be granted.

* * *

><p>A portal opened up on the ground directly outside the front door of the entrance into the Tron Family house. Rising from the opening was the silver-haired gentleman that had dueled Yuma only minutes earlier.<p>

V touched his forehead as soon as he was completely free of the portal's grasp and the circle beneath him vanished instantly when the blue symbol disappeared.

Reaching out his hand to touch the doorknob, V found himself in the midst of a mental conundrum. He felt more than a little guilty for throwing Tron under the bus and enlisting Yuma to help his plans, but at the same time…

He shook his head, wondering if his idea was for the best. He wanted to go back to that time so badly, the time when everything seemed to go perfect. The time before Dr. Faker came along…

Slowly giving the handle a twist, he couldn't tell who he felt worse for at the moment. There was Yuma, who had no become part of something that was clearly bigger than he was.

And on the other hand, there was Tron. Surely, Tron had intentions and ambitions as well, some of which even coincided with V's. However, the means to carry them out were not ones that V necessarily wanted to happen. Especially with what Tron had in mind.

Opening the entrance to the housing area, V immediately noticed something wrong. The first clue came from the array of broken dishes that cluttered the ground. Secondly, minor slashes and holes were made in the window curtains.

"Just what went on here?" V quietly asked no one in particular.

As he carefully stepped over the porcelain shrapnel resting on the living room floor, he found the answer to the question sitting on the couch, fuming with one fist literally inside a couch cushion.

"IV?" V narrowed his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. He could barely make out the spiked appeared of what seemed to be hair. "Is that you?"

No response came.

V took two more steps, putting a hand on the silent seventeen-year old's shoulder.

"IV?" he asked again, only to have his hand brutally slapped away by the raging Duel Champion of the Asia circuit. Instinctively, V backed away, but kept silent now.

"How could you?" spat a clearly angry IV. "How could you and Tron do this?"

"What?" V stammered, taken aback by the sudden questioning. He had done nothing bad to IV that he could recall, during the World Duel Carnival or otherwise. "I don't know what you're…"

"Don't feed me that shit," IV snarled, now rising from the leather sofa. He jerked his arm to the right, irritably tossing the cushion aside. It hit the wall with enough force to relieve it of the stuffing inside.

"Please, IV," implored V. "I really have no idea what you mean. Explain yourself."

"I had one of my fan service duels today," IV spoke immediately after V finished. "Before it was over, Tron contacted me and said that Ryoga was in the Heartland Mall. Well, guess who waited there for three hours looking for him?"

"I-I had no idea," V stared in the darkness.

"That's a load of bull," IV snapped. "I know that you and Tron have been hiding something from me and it's about damn time that I know what it is. Why don't you want me to duel against Ryoga, V? Or should I say why doesn't _Tron _want me to?"

"If I knew, I would tell you," V spoke the truth. "And please, IV, don't speak ill of Tron. He has a plan, and we all have to play our parts for it to go off without a hitch. If one of us acts out of line and doesn't act in accordance to that plan…"

"I won't be anyone's pawn!" IV disrupted. "I refuse to be! I work for me alone and my duel with Ryoga is my own business! How could it possibly throw off Tron's plan?"

V actually knew the answer to that question, but decided to hold his tongue. He was afraid the words he'd exchanged with Yuma that night were already enough to set Tron's plan back. He couldn't afford to leak anymore information without consent.

"When you're done," V calmly uttered, "would you clean those broken plates up off the floor? I can take responsibility for the curtains if Tron asks, but I don't think he'd tolerate this type of behavior."

Now it was IV's turn to bask in the silence.

V took the non-responsive attitude as a yes to IV cleaning the mess he had created. With that, he proceeded to walk to his room. With all that he'd been faced with during the day, he figured that a good night's sleep could certainly do some wonders.

"Wait, Chris," came a voice from behind him.

V turned around to see IV. Thankfully, it appeared that most of the younger brother's wrath had dissipated after their conversation and IV's little bout of blowing off steam. Nevertheless, V knew that IV was prone to quick temper changes. It was one of the reasons why the man always chose his words carefully.

_Chris…_V thought, almost forgetting that his Roman numeral-inspired moniker was not God-given. Coupled with the fact that IV almost never called him by his true name, V decided to give his full attention to his younger brother.

"If you…" IV paused for a second as though he was trying to find the proper way to word his terminology. "If Tron is planning something with Ryoga, you would tell me, right?"

V closed his eyes, finding the question to be rather difficult to answer. Loyalty was one of the few aspects V possessed that he hadn't sold out when he vowed vengeance against Dr. Faker. Unfortunately, it was at a time like this when the line between his loyalties was drawn, dividing his trust into different segments.

"Please, IV," he pleaded. "I've had a long day and I can't be bothered to answer such questions."

IV was clearly unsatisfied by the response, his mouth shut in defiance. Through the dark, he purple eyes shot a quick dirty glimpse in V's direction.

V sighed and made his way to his bedroom. Thankfully for the exhausted man, it was the room closest to the front door. As he was about to go inside and find his way into the dream land where he could fantasize and imagine his family as one again, he gave one more fleeting glance in IV's direction.

"Don't over-concern yourself with Tron's plan, Thomas," he ordered. "If it all works out as planned, you'll have your rematch with Ryoga. That much I can assure you…"

As V entered his bedroom and shut the door behind him, he couldn't help but think of the various other things that would occur if Tron's plan succeeded.

None of the thoughts were happy ones.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Number 9: Canopy Star – Dyson Sphere (Xyz Monster)<strong>

Machine/Xyz/Rank 9/Effect/LIGHT

2800 ATK/3000 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 9 Monsters

Once per Battle Step, when this card is targeted for an attack, while it has an Xyz Material(s): Negate that attack. When this card is targeted for an attack, while it controls no Xyz Materials: You can target 2 monsters in your Graveyard; attach those targets to this card as Xyz Materials. During your Main Phase 1, if your opponent controls a monster whose ATK is higher than this card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this turn, this card can attack your opponent directly.

**One-Eyed Skill Gainer (Xyz Monster)**

Warrior/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/LIGHT

2500 ATK/2600 DEF

Effect: 3 Level 4 Monsters

You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up Xyz Monster your opponent controls; this card's name becomes that target's name, and it gains that target's effect(s). This effect can only be activated once while this card is face-up on the field.

**Grandran (Monster)**

Rock/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

0 ATK/1400 DEF

Effect: If your opponent controls an Xyz Monster, you can Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position (from your hand).

**Planet Pathfinder (Monster)**

Machine/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1000 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: You can Tribute this card; add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

**Solar Wind Jammer (Monster)**

Machine/Level 5/Effect/LIGHT

800 ATK/2400 DEF

Effect: If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its original ATK and DEF are halved. During your Standby Phase: Increase this card's Level by 1. There can only be 1 "Solar Wind Jammer" face-up on the field.

**Gravity Blaster (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: Number 9: Canopy Star – Dyson Sphere aiming a triangular particle accelerator at an unseen target.

Effect: Equip only to a Machine-Type monster. Once per turn: You can have the equipped monster gain 400 ATK. If the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster, the opponent's monster's effect(s) on the field is negated during the Battle Phase only.

**Tannhäuser Gate (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Planet Pathfinder driving down a strip of light into the Tannhäuser Gate while Solar Wind Jammers flies into it.

Effect: Target 2 face-up monsters you control with 1000 or less ATK and the same Type; the Level of each target becomes equal to their combined original Levels.

Note: The above seven cards can be found in the Abyss Rising Booster Pack. It is currently slated for release in the United States in November, 2012.

**The One Crawling Into Hell (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A female sorceress casting a purple hex on Laval Lancelord.

Effect: When an opponent's monster with 2000 or more ATK declares an attack: Negate that attack, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's ATK.

Note: This card was first used by V in Episode 53 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Space Gate (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Dyson Sphere creating a dimensional space gate to warp matter to and fro.

Effect: If you control a face-up "Number 9: Canopy Star – Dyson Sphere," when your opponent activates a Trap Card: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card.

Note: This card was first used by V in Episode 56 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Xyz Treasure (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A ghostly pirate ship docked in front of a treasure chest containing jewels and riches.

Effect: Draw 1 card for each Xyz Monster on the field.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 65 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Flash Effect (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: A brightly lit gateway opening up and expelling the darkness of the night.

Effect: During the Battle Phase, when a monster effect is activated on the field: Target that monster; during this Battle Phase, it gains 800 ATK, but the effects of all Effect Monsters on the field are negated.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 72 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Garakarasu (Monster)**

Winged Beast/Level 4/Effect/DARK

1500 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up Field Spell Card on the field; destroy that target.

**Feather of Garakarasu (Trap Card)**

Normal Trap

Image: One single black feather that's fallen from Garakarasu.

Effect: When a monster you control is destroyed by battle: Special Summon 1 "Garakarasu" from your Deck.

Note: The above two cards were first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Rank 12 of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of that chapter.

Note 2: The Attribute, Type, and DEF of Garakarasu were never specified. The given statistics are inferences and will appear as such if the card shows up in later chapters.

**Gagaga Tactician (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 4/Effect/DARK

1500 ATK/1500 DEF

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Gagaga" card: You can target 1 face-up card on the field; until the End Phase, that target's effect(s) is negated.

**Satellite Station (Monster)**

Machine/Level 5/Effect/LIGHT

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: When a monster you control would be destroyed by a card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn: This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

**Sounding Rocket (Monster)**

Machine/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

1000 ATK/300 DEF

Effect: During either player's turn, in which a monster with 1000 or less ATK is sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). The effect of "Sounding Rocket" can only be used once per turn.

**Rotational Shift (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: Four full moons orbiting around Earth's axis.

Effect: When a monster you control attacks an opponent's monster and that monster is not destroyed by battle: Your attacking monster can attack one more time in a row with its ATK halved during damage calculation only.

**Wormhole Macrocosm (Spell)**

Field Spell

Image: A spaceship flying through the galaxy while numerous wormholes open up to the side of it.

Effect: Once per turn, when the turn player Normal Summons or Flip Summons a monster: Banish it. Then, that player can Special Summon 1 monster from their hand with a lower Level than that banished monster.

**High Boltage (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: An electrified Kuribolt shooting a rod of lightning from its forehead at a chain link fence.

Effect: When a face-up "Kuribolt" or "Kuribolt Token" you control is targeted for an attack: Target the attacking monster; banish it, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of that banished monster's ATK.

Note: The above six cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Noticing that Yuma has been feeling down since his battle against Kaito the day before, Kotori takes it upon herself to cheer up Yuma the following morning. Luckily for her, a surprise encounter with a past duelist just might do the trick for Yuma. Could the secret to Yuma's happiness be in this boy's duel? Find out next time!<p> 


	37. When You Wish Upon a Star

Author's Note: Many of the cards used by the protagonist of this chapter's duels were already seen in a previous chapter of this story. However, since then, those cards have become real instead of anime-exclusive. As such, they will go by their real names and take on their real effects.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: When You Wish Upon a Star<strong>

* * *

><p>Granny Haru opened the door to the Tsukumo house only seconds after hearing the knock. She'd been in the living room anyway so it wasn't a huge imposition.<p>

Unbolting the hatch and twisting the knob, Haru opened the door and let the burning light of the morn illuminate her face as well as the front half of her living room. She basked in the warmth only for moment before turning her attention to the two figures standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Kotori!" she smiled, hugging the girl lovingly as though she was her granddaughter.

"Hi, Granny Haru!" Kotori welcomed back, returning the hug wholeheartedly before they separated.

"And Tetsuo, too!" Haru exclaimed, pinching Tetsuo's right cheek vigorously before moving to his left.

"U-Uh, good morning to you too, Granny Haru," Tetsuo said, rubbing his face after the elderly woman was done abusing it.

"Oh, my!" Haru cried out, pointing to Tetsuo's head and right arm. The former body part was encased light bandaging while the latter was ensnared in gauze from his elbow to his hand. "What happened there?"

"I was uhh, skateboarding yesterday and accidentally failed to land a trick," Tetsuo lied. "It's nothing major, though! The doctor said I had no broken bones."

Granny Haru scrutinized Tetsuo silently, bobbing her head up and down and narrowing her eyes. After a while, she exhaled and threw out her arms in celebration.

"Well, I'm glad that you're alright, deary!"

As if she was purposely trying to counteract her own statement, Granny Haru gave Tetsuo's cheeks another pinch before focusing on a giggling Kotori.

"Are you two here for Yuma?"

"That's right," nodded Kotori, smiling brilliantly. "There's only two days left for the World Duel Carnival preliminaries so Tetsuo and I thought it'd be nice if all three of us went around with each other for dueling support."

"That's a wonderful idea!" praise Haru, clapping her hands together in an almost childlike manner. "If you need Yuma, he's up in his room."

"Thank you, Granny," Tetsuo and Kotori said in unison, bowing to her together as a sign of respect.

The elderly woman returned the smiles of the teenagers before repositioning herself back on the couch. As she cut up the volume, she couldn't help but stare at Kotori and Tetsuo as they made their way to Yuma's room.

"That's funny…I don't remember those two getting here," Haru scratched her head in a daze as her short-term memory surfaced.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have lied to her like that, Tetsuo," Kotori scolded as they walked down the hallway. "She's only worried about our safety."<p>

"What am I supposed to do?" Tetsuo retorted. "Tell her that this injury was the result of my duel yesterday? What if she prevented Yuma from dueling if I did?"

"I…don't know," admitted Kotori, turning the corner that led straight to Yuma's domain. "But I don't like the idea of dishonesty."

"It's alright, Kotori," Tetsuo said calmly. "I'm fine now. She doesn't have to worry anyway."

"Oh?" Kotori questioned, lightly placing a fingertip on Tetsuo's wounded arm.

"Ouch!" screamed the black-haired boy, recoiling as the pain shot through his body.

"You certainly look fine to me," Kotori sighed sarcastically, twisting the knob on the door in front of her and pulling it.

As she and Tetsuo sauntered into Yuma's room, they instantly knew something was amiss. Scattered cards lined nearly every inch of the floor, making it virtually akin to a dueling minefield. Dim lighting, despite the sunlight just outside the window, made the situation ever worse.

"Yuma?" Kotori asked, taking a step forward.

"Over there!" Tetsuo pointed to the corner of the room where a hunched figure sat.

Attempting to avoid as many cards as they could, Kotori and Tetsuo made large steps over to the other side of the room. As expected, they ruined a few cards with their strides, but they kept the damage to a minimum.

"Yuma?" Tetsuo said, extending his arm to touch his friend's shoulder. Tetsuo's arm retracted as the boy with the pink highlights in his hair turned around.

Large bags had formed under Yuma's sleep deprived eyes as he lazily focused his gaze on his two best friends. Letting out a ten second yawn, Yuma turned his attention back to what had previously consumed it; the deck of cards in his hand.

"Jeez," huffed Kotori, looking at the cards. "Did you get any sleep last night, Yuma?"

Kotori received no response. Getting upset that Yuma was ignoring her, she decided to take action.

"I asked if you got any sleep!" she raised her voice and gave a tug on Yuma's left ear. Sure enough, she got a reaction.

"Oww!" Yuma cried out in pain, reverting to his normal goofy self as he jumped into the air and fell on his back. "What was that for?"

"What've you been doing all night, Yuma?" Tetsuo questioned, looking at the surrounding terrain of cards. "And just what is all this?"

"I've been remodeling my deck and Astral's been helping me," Yuma replied, still rubbing his ear. "I have to make sure that it's the best that it can be."

He stopped momentarily and looked at Tetsuo's medical garb.

"What's with the bandages?"

"I was in a rough duel yesterday against someone who I thought was my idol…It turns out that he's actually a Numbers Hunter!"

"Numbers Hunter?" Yuma frowned, clutching the deck in his hand tight. "What's his name?"

"He's the renowned Duel Champion of Asia known as IV. If he hadn't left in the middle of our duel yesterday, his Number certainly would have…"

Tetsuo cringed as the pain in his arm revived.

"Yuma," came Astral's voice from behind the boy. "If it's true that there is another Number Hunter, it's imperative that we find and duel him eventually."

"Yeah," Yuma nodded. "But with this upgraded deck, there's no way that we'd lose to him!"

"You upgraded your dad's deck?" Kotori questioned, her eyes slightly widening.

"I had to, Kotori," Yuma defended. "My old deck wasn't able to defeat Kaito, Shark, and even V on its own…"

"But that old deck had your dad's Kattobingu spirit in it…"

"So does this one!" Yuma argued. "I didn't rearrange _everything_! I have to win! That's why I changed it just enough so that I can…"

Memories of Kaito and Shark crossed Yuma's mind as he lost his train of thought.

Kotori opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment she and Yuma nearly had heart attacks as her D-Gazer started to buzz with a pop-style ringtone.

Tetsuo, covering his ears, shouted over the music, "Answer it now!"

Scrambling through her pocket, Kotori finally retrieved her D-Gazer, clicking the "receive call" button to end the incessant noisemaking.

"Hello?" she answered in a slightly frustrated voice.

"Kotori! Oh my gosh, Kotori!" screamed two girls on the other end of the phone.

"Sei? Sachi?" Kotori urgently assessed. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Kotori, you have to come here quick!" screamed one of the girls.

"Hurry!" screamed the other. "I'll text you our coordinates!"

With that, they hung up the phone. Yuma, Tetsuo, and Kotori each exchanged a panicked look. As soon as Kotori's phone vibrated from the text message, all three teenagers ran out of the house to where the two screaming girls were positioned.

* * *

><p>Out of breath, the three middle school kids finally made it to their destination. However, when they got there, it was anything but what they pictured.<p>

For starters, they found themselves standing in the middle of a dueling plaza in the open. There was no sign of danger in sight, nor were there any people that look shady. The kids were wondering if Sachi had texted the wrong information when Sei called them over.

"Kotori! Yuma! Tetsuo!" waved the young girl with the tamed blue hair. "Over here!"

"Sei?" Kotori said, walking over to her friend. "Why did you call us down here? Are you hurt?"

"No, Kotori!" announced the girl, passionately shaking her head from side to side. "I just didn't want you to miss it!"

"Miss what?"

"That!" came a different voice from behind Kotori.

Kotori looked back to see Sachi, her brown hair covered in a special pink boy. She followed Sachi's pointing finger to the source of commotion. Any anger than she harbored towards her friends for acting as though as an emergency was necessary vanished from Kotori's demeanor as she saw what the girls were talking about.

"Ahhh!" Kotori screamed, jumping up and down. "It's Robin!"

Sure enough, standing in the middle of the duel plaza commenced in a fierce battle was the caped and costumed child actor that Yuma had dueled the very first day of the tournament. Adjusting his light blue hair with his right hand, the red-masked crusader triumphantly punched the air with a fist while shouting.

"Here's the final blow of justice!" he shouted to his dueling opponent. "Finish this duel, Dimensional Jet Iron! Iron Phoenix Strike!"

The Dimensional Jet Iron soaring thirty feet above Robin's opponent suddenly dive-bombed downward at an alarming speed. In fact, the maneuver was fast enough for the jet to catch fire. Although Robin's foe braced himself for the impact, when Jet Iron hit the ground in front of him and caused a massive explosion, the opposing man still flew backwards roughly, hitting the ground as a buzzer sounded.

"Robin won!" Sei and Sachi squealed together, holding each other's hands and screaming excitedly.

However, by that time, they weren't the only ones that had gotten engrossed in the duel.

"That's was so cool!" Yuma exclaimed, his previous worries and qualms fading. "Robin's truly incredible!"

"Thank you for a fun duel," Robin bowed to his fallen foe as he removed his D-Gazer.

"That was amazing, Robin!" cheered the many female fans of the boyish superstar. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Certainly ladies," Robin obliged, turning around to face his enthusiasts. "I'd be glad to…"

"Hey, kid," said a dominant male voice.

Robin turned his back to see that a new man had taken the place of his fallen opponent. It was evidenced by the green, jungle-style D-Pad with authentic grass and moss growing on it that the man was a duelist.

It would have been difficult to assess that if not for the D-Pad, however. The man, standing tall at well over six feet, had suntanned skin, powerfully built muscles, flowing blonde locks, camouflage style pants, and a large, maroon tattoo etched across his chest. Even then, his most prominent and quirky feature was his face, which was not only painted white, but resembled a jungle cat.

"I take it by your duel disk that you're a participant in the World Duel Carnival?" asked this peculiar man.

"That's correct," Robin replied with a smile, turning to fully face the speaker. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm looking for a duel, and judging by the type of duel that you just gave your previous opponent, I took it upon myself to personally test your skills."

"How interesting," smirked Robin, replacing his D-Gazer over his eye.

Momentarily looking over his shoulder, Robin assured his fans that he would indeed continue to sign autographs after this new challenge was taken care of. Although saddened, his fans were enthused about the prospect of seeing Robin duel again.

"Hmph…What do they call you by?" wondered the muscular man.

"My name is Robin, savior of justice and protector of the galaxy!" introduced the superhero as he dramatically pushed his sliding mask up his nose. "And what may I call you?"

"Garcia Panther," retorted the man, "renowned dueling champion of the Dominican Republic circuit."

"I've never dueled against someone with such an impressive status," Robin admitted. "This should be intriguing!"

"That's the idea," smirked Garcia, taking an olive green D-Gazer from his pocket and placing it over his left eye.

"Epic!" Yuma called out. "We're going to get to see Robin in action!"

His Emperor's Key shook lightly as Astral materialized upon hearing Robin's name.

"Star Robin!" he noticed. "I was wondering if we would ever see him duel again."

"Sounds like someone's a fan," Yuma chuckled under his breath.

"Of course," Astral smiled. "His strategy far exceeds yours. I was hoping to analyze it further!"

Yuma nearly fell down upon hearing Astral's comment.

"I'm still here, you know!"

Kotori looked at Yuma, giggling at his silly antics. Then another onlooker in the crowd caught her eye.

"Isn't that…" she began, squinting to see.

Unluckily for Kotori, the person that she had been staring at turned her head and looked back before walking over to her.

"Hello, Cathy," Kotori grumbled before the cat girl had reached her.

Cathy sneered silently at Kotori before turning to stand next to Yuma.

"H-Hi, Yuma," she shyly spoke.

"Huh?" Yuma said, turning his head. "Hi there, Cathy! What are you doing here?"

"I came to watch Garcia Panther duel," she said in response. "I think the cards that he uses are really cool."

"Really?" Yuma thought aloud before affixing his gaze towards the duel. "Then this is gonna be one awesome match!"

Whilst doing so, Cathy turned to Kotori and arrogantly stuck her tongue out. Kotori glared daggers at the cat girl for a few seconds before both followed Yuma's stare.

As both duelists threw five cards apiece, everyone watching the match placed their D-Gazers over their eyes.

"Duel!" both duelists shouted.

**Star Robin – 8000 LP**

**Garcia Panther – 8000 LP**

"Make your move!" commanded the blue-haired superhero. "That way I can show you the strength of justice!"

As the crowd of female fans squealed and swooned at their caped superman, Garcia Panther quietly drew a sixth card. Looking at it for a moment, he set it into his D-Pad and it appeared vertically.

"That concludes my turn," he spoke, licking his lips quickly.

"No monsters?" Robin smirked.

"I wouldn't exactly say that," retorted the panther, a smile of his own present.

"Whatever it is, I'll be glad to face it! Draw!"

Just as Garcia had, Robin added a new card to his hand before setting two cards in his own Spell/Trap Zone and concluding as well with no monsters.

"Huh?" Yuma wondered. "What gives?"

"What do you mean?" Astral asked, turning his head to Yuma.

"Neither of them played any monsters. You can't win a duel that way."

"I don't know what Robin's opponent is planning," Astral admitted, "but Robin is what you humans call a superhero, right? Those types of people only enact a counterattack when there's been someone who does something bad."

"So you're saying that Robin's waiting for his foe to make the first move?" Yuma realized.

"He did that against you," Astral recounted. "I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case."

With a new understanding, Yuma smiled and nodded before he and Astral turned back to the duel.

"Before I draw," Garcia Panther said, clicking a button on his forest green D-Pad, "I'm going to activate the Quick-Play Spell, Scapegoat!"

The man's facedown card lifted, revealing a card made famous by a certain duelist many, many years ago in the Battle City tournament.

Leaping from the Spell were four adorable sheep, each colored a different shade. One was pink, one blue, one orange, and the last red.

Robin's eyes opened as he watched Garcia Panther's field nearly fill to maximum capacity.

"You've got four allies now?" he gasped.

"That's the power of Scapegoat," grinned his ferocious opponent. "By giving up my summons for the turn, I can Special Summon these little guys. However, by doing so, they cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon."

"So you used it during my turn to minimize the drawbacks as much as possible," understood Robin. He smiled and added, "It seems that this will be quite the duel."

"Agreed," Garcia concurred before making his draw while simultaneously taking the leftmost card in his hand and throwing it brutally onto his D-Pad.

A purplish, muscular assailant took to the field instantly. In each of its tense hands were bedazzled scimitars, their tips glinting in the sunlight. A green cape moved backwards flowingly, despite the fact that there was no wind to be found. The anthropomorphic beast stood tall and gave a beastly howl. (2000 ATK)

"Nya!" cheered ecstatically Cathy as she saw the monster, prompting Kotori frown and shoot her a look. "It's Panther Warrior!"

"You're supposed to be cheering for Robin!" Kotori scolded.

"I can cheer for whoever I want," Cathy grinned, sticking her tongue out at the green-haired youth. "And that person is…"

"Go get 'em, Robin!" Yuma cheered with his hands cupped over his mouth, interrupting Cathy's statement. "Kattobingu!"

"You were saying?" smirked Kotori.

Cathy moped, looking from Yuma to Robin to Panther Warrior. With a sigh, she unenthusiastically chanted, "Go, Robin…"

"Panther Warrior?" Robin gawked.

"It's a bit old," admitted Garcia Panther, "but it still has its uses, especially with 2000 ATK! But before I can do that…"

Panther Warrior clanked its scimitars together, as if sharpening them. Then, turning suddenly to the unimposing blue sheep, it cut the weaker animal in twain with no remorse.

"Panther Warrior might have a powerful ATK score for a Level 4 monster, but naturally it comes with a drawback," stated the Dominican Republic Champion of dueling, once again licking his lips. "That being that I need to sacrifice one of my monsters for it to even declare an attack."

"If those Scapegoat can't be Tributed, why would he bother to play Panther Warrior?" Yuma naïvely wondered. "What's the point?"

"It's true that Scapegoat Tokens are not allowed to be Tributed," Astral agreed, "but that rule is only limited to Tribute Summons. As such, Robin's opponent can freely sacrifice them to fulfill Panther Warrior's attack condition."

"Is that right?" Yuma gaped.

Robin frowned, clearly unappeased by this notion.

"You'd sacrifice the members of your deck to get ahead like that?"

"You don't become the Champion by doing nothing," Garcia responded dispassionately. "Now that the conditions are met, I'm sending Panther Warrior to attack you directly!"

Rotating its body to face Robin, Panther Warrior crouched down slightly. Getting a good running start, it leapt in the air when it was ten feet away from the boy. Thrusting down its scimitars, it threatened to mercilessly slash the child as it made its descent.

Garcia Panther, as well as the vast majority of the duel's onlookers, gasped as Panther Warrior's weapons crashed down on a pink barrier coated with golden stars. He watched in shock as his monster roared before retreating hastily.

"What in the…"

"Guess your Panther Warrior was star-struck," the child actor smiled. "Don't worry; it happens to a lot of my fans."

"What are you talking about?" Garcia snarled. "What'd you do to my monster?"

"It's what you did," Robin answered, his smile fading. "You sent him into battle by offering an ally. By doing so, you triggered my Trion Barrier Trap which allowed me to not only stop that assault _and _change your Panther Warrior to Defense…"

Panther Warrior gave another roar before crouching down and crossing his arms over his bulky chest. (1600 DEF)

"But now I'm also allowed to Special Summon three of this guy from my hand! Show yourselves, Tri-Star Trion!"

Robin's three little elves appeared in front of him. With the green one on the left and the red one on the right, the blue one in between stepped forward and bowed to Garcia Panther. The others followed their leader. (100 ATK x 3)

"And then I'll activate my second Trap!" Robin declared. "Tri-Star Triumvirate, go!"

A Trap flipped face-up, depicting an image of the three Tri-Star Trion elves with the back of a Duel Monsters card in their hands.

"This Trap allows me to draw one card for each Tri-Star Trion that I control!"

Cheers from fan girls and Star Robin enthusiasts alike erupted from the crowd as their hero refreshed his hand with three new cards.

Clearly unhappy, the grumbling Garcia Panther looked back at his hand and selected two cards, sliding both side by side in his back row. They materialized behind two of the Scapegoat Tokens.

"I set these cards facedown and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Robin announced. "Draw!"

Bringing his hand total up to five, Robin scanned the four new cards he'd most recently received.

_Darn it, _he sulked to himself. _I don't have my deck's centerpiece yet…Guess I'll have to…_

"Phoenix Beast Gairuda, summon!"

The middlemost Trion disappeared before a blazing whirlwind of flames swirled around in front of the boy. True to its name, the mechanical phoenix shot upward from the fires, its crimson wings unharmed. (2500 ATK)

"Then I'll switch my two Tri-Star Trions to Defense Position…"

The duplicate monsters turned a blue-ish color as they knelt. (100 DEF)

"And I'll have Gairuda attack your Panther Warrior," ordered Robin. "Phoenix Flame!"

Building up a fireball in its mouth, Gairuda widened its jaws as the flames increased in size. When it became nearly unbearable, the phoenix released the attack. Once it connected with Panther Warrior, the big cat was immediately incinerated.

"Guess your big plan went down in flames," chuckled the witty boy.

"I wouldn't be so sure…"

An ominous cloud appeared in front of Garcia Panther. Although it looked as though it would deliver a rainstorm, it actually produced a heavenly light. The beam of radiance shot down towards the spot where Panther Warrior had previously been. Within a matter of seconds, the light restored the armed cat to its former glory. (2000 ATK)

"What?" Robin gaped.

"Miracle's Wake revives one destroyed monster," Garcia explained, tossing his Trap into the Graveyard once the effect was finished. "It's going to take more than that to declaw my panther."

"Tch…" grunted Robin, upset at a good plan being foiled so easily. "During my End Phase, I can revive Tri-Star Trion if it's Tributed!"

The blue dwarf made its way back to the field, joining its brethren in a defensive pose. (100 DEF)

"That concludes my turn."

"This is awesome!" gushed Yuma. "Neither of them have yet to take damage, but they keep counteracting each other so perfectly! This is just…awesome!"

"I too feel your excitement," Astral said with a smile. "Robin's dueling strategy is something that I've wanted to see again since our duel against him. To have my wish fulfilled is…"

His smile was replaced with a grin as he returned his focus to the duel.

"I must say," Robin confessed, "that you're quite the powerful opponent. I can see why they call you a force to be reckoned with…

"However, for a hero to just surrender and allow his enemy to walk all over him is something that I cannot condone! That's why I'm going to start taking things up a notch next turn!"

"Allow me," Garcia Panther offered as he drew his card.

Robin scrutinized his opponent's behavior as he saw the man strategizing. The unspoken questions that he had were answered as Garcia Panther placed a card into his D-Pad.

"I equip my Panther Warrior with Path to Destiny!"

A picture of two clandestine samurai appeared as Panther Warrior's body was coated in a blending violet aura.

"This equip gives one of my monsters the power to make all of its attacks direct ones!"

Those who had been favor of Garcia Panther in the crowd evidently enjoyed this move as displayed by the overwhelming cries of joy.

"Garcia Panther is amazing!"

"There's his ultimate combo!"

"Man, his opponent is toast!"

Robin closed his eyes, deflecting the negative and disheartening comments. With a trust in his deck and a belief in his vow, he refused to go down. At least not without a fight.

"By sacrificing another Scapegoat Token," Garcia uttered as Panther Warrior ripped the orange goat to shreds, "Panther Warrior attacks you directly!"

Phoenix Beast Gairuda shot five small fireballs at Panther Warrior, but the latter monster skillfully dodged them all. Dashing underneath the hovering phoenix, Panther Warrior found Robin's weak spot. The boy fell down on his knees as the jungle cat slashed his chest with both scimitars.

"Robin!" screamed a number of girls, Kotori included.

"Don't worry," smirked the boy, slowing bounding back to his feet. "It will definitely take more than that to keep me down permanently!"

A collective sigh of relief passed through the audience as Robin gave his foe a fierce, but friendly look of determination.

"Admirable," Garcia Panther smirked back before uplifting one of the remaining cards in his hand. "However, at this time I activate Mist Body!"

An eerie white fog traveled from the card, shrouding Panther Warrior's feet and lower legs from sight. The twisted form of a smoky apparition vaguely came into view behind it.

"This makes Panther Warrior invincible to destruction by battle!"

"Tch…" Robin frowned, his muscles tensing. Not only was he now faced with an indestructible force, but that monster was dually able to attack directly. "To think that he'd have a strategy like this…"

"That concludes my turn," ended Garcia Panther.

**Robin – 6000 LP**

**Garcia Panther – 8000 LP**

"At this rate," Robin calculated aloud, "in a matter of turns, I'll…No! I can't think like that! If I'm faced with a problem, then I'll overcome it!"

He reached down to touch the top card of his deck before taking a deep breath.

"Draw!" he shouted, doing so.

Looking at the new card, it was clear to see that Robin was formulating a plan in his mind by the rapidity of his head bobbing up and down as he looked from the card to his field and back again.

"Got it! Panther Warrior's effect is dependent on offering a monster so you can attack. The obvious solution then would be to destroy your remaining Scapegoat Tokens!

"So, now I'll also switch one Tri-Star Trion to Attack Position!" Robin declared, twisting the card on his D-Pad a quarter-spin.

In response, the red Tri-Star Trion leapt to its feet, opening its arms as though embracing something. (100 ATK)

"And next I'll sacrifice the two Defense Position Tri-Star Trion monsters for this!"

In a flash of light, two similar portals of light appeared underneath two Tri-Star Trion monsters, dragging them into the abyss of the unknown. To compensate, a hulking, iron figure colored slate gray with shoulders and wristbands coated gold with turquoise spikes materialized. Although it looked rather menacing, its face displayed a lack of intelligence to match its peak physical condition. (900 ATK)

"Come out, Ironhammer the Giant!"

"Awesome!" cheered Yuma. "Robin now has two members of his crew!"

"Yeah!" Tetsuo clapped. "And with three monsters in total on Robin's side of the field, he can completely obliterate Garcia Panther's resources and deal damage by attacking Panther Warrior too!"

"Go, Robin!" cheered Kotori loudly.

Although Tetsuo's words were completely true, his dueling style varied from Robin's. That much was evidenced by the child actor's following words.

"Once per turn, Ironhammer can give one of my monsters the ability to directly attack my opponent!" he revealed. "I award this power to Gairuda!"

"Whoa!" Yuma, Tetsuo, and Kotori exclaimed together.

Garcia Panther had the opposite reaction. He snarled and attacked the air with a fist.

"So that was Robin's aim?" Yuma gasped, his open mouth turning into a wide smile. "He's amazing!"

"I agree," Astral silently concurred, a smile plastered on his face from watching the superhero in action once more.

"Firstly, I'm going to send Ironhammer and Tri-Star Trion to attack both Scapegoat Tokens!" commanded Robin.

One of the three stars on the Trion's red sweater shot at the pink Scapegoat Token, evaporating it into nothing. To follow up, Ironhammer brought down one of its massive fists to crush the remaining lamb.

"Next comes Gairuda's direct attack! Go, Phoenix Flame!"

Gairuda soared over to Garcia Panther so fast that its wings sent down cascading fiery trails. The scorching flames fell in the form of burning feathers as Garcia Panther tried extinguishing them with his bare feet. He succeeded, although it caused him a deal of a pain.

"Youch, that's smarts!" howled the man, bouncing up and down on one foot while holding the other with one hand.

"To conclude my turn," Robin declared, reaching into his discard slot, "I shall now revive the two Tri-Star Trions that were sacrificed for Ironhammer's summoning!"

Two portals of light appeared as the Tri-Star triplets were reunited once more. (100 DEF x 2)

**Robin – 6000 LP**

**Garcia Panther – 5500 LP**

"That was certainly the ferocious turn," Garcia Panther complimented. "However, now it's my time to shine! I draw!"

After picking up his next card, the Dominican Republic duel champion slapped it onto his D-Pad. It came as no surprise to Robin, or anyone watching the duel for that matter, that another panther monster digitalized. This one, although difficult to discern, was female wearing black gladiator armor. In her left hand she carried a shield while her right wielded a spear with an upward and downward crescent moon shape near the tip. (1400 ATK)

"I call upon my Lady Panther!" snarled the costumed eccentric.

Concern registered on Robin's face for only a moment before it was washed away with a look of confidence.

"You've got an impressive formation," he praised. "However, Gairuda still possesses more power than both of those monsters."

"With Path to Destiny enabling me to attack you directly," smiled Garcia Panther superiorly, "that won't make much of a difference.

"And speaking of direct attacks, I'm going to start my Battle Phase by sending Lady Panther over to dismantle that giant bucket of bolts!"

Lady Panther reached behind her back, attaching her weapon and shield to their respective holsters that were embedded into her armor. Then, as she crouched down on all four of her legs, she made a sprint for Ironhammer. The slow-witted robot barely had time to register what was happening as Lady Panther jumped up and stabbed Ironhammer through the chest with her lance.

Robin screamed as he flew back, landing roughly on the ground. Thankfully, he seemed to be unscathed, save for his spiked hair which was hanging sloppily over his forehead.

"I'm not done yet!" Garcia hollered, sending his weaker monster away. "By sacrificing Lady Panther, I will attack you directly with Panther Warrior!"

Robin, who had not yet picked himself up, stared in shock as Panther Warrior began running over to him. He lifted his left arm, the one with the D-Pad, to brace himself. Luckily, he caught a break as Panther Warrior's scimitar connected with the D-Pad instead of his body.

A collective sigh of relief washed over Robin's fan girls as they watched their hero wobbly stand up, still in one piece.

"_Now, _I'm done," smirked Garcia, cracking his knuckles triumphantly.

**Robin – 3500 LP**

**Garcia Panther – 5500 LP**

"Darn it," Robin grunted, rubbing his sore left arm. "His dueling style is unbelievably strong. To think that he's got a monster that not only is indestructible by battle, but one can attack directly too…How should I combat this?"

"Come on, Robin!" shouted a voice, one unusually louder than all of the others. "Show him your Kattobingu!"

A chill ran down the child actor's spine as his brain connected the sound of the voice with a mental picture of the speaker. Even before he looked to see who it was, he knew.

"That voice," he said, turning his head to the side, his eyes meeting the fiercely determined red of Yuma's. "It's the kid from the first day of the tournament…Yuma!"

"Kattobingu, Robin…No, Fuya!" Yuma shouted, extending his fist and poking his thumb up as a confident sign.

"Kattobingu…" repeated the boy, thinking back to the day he had met Yuma.

_**"Robin," Astral heard Yuma say, as he saw his partner walk over to the boy lying on the floor.**_

_**The blue-haired duelist who had just lost the duel opened his eyes and looked at Yuma. "Please, call me Fuya," he said.**_

_**Yuma nodded and smiled, offering a hand to his opponent. "Need a hand?"**_

_**Fuya extended his own hand and took Yuma's, lifting himself off the ground. "Thank you, friend."**_

_**"Please, call me Yuma," the pink-haired boy said, paralleling Fuya's previous statement.**_

_**"Of course," Fuya smiled.**_

_Even though I lost that duel, _Robin reflected to himself with a smile on his face, _Yuma reminded me what it is to smile again. He won because he realized how fun dueling can be. And like him, I have to do the same!_

"Alright!" Robin spoke suddenly, throwing a hand through his hair and fixing the spiked allure. "It's time that I show you it, my opponent…The fun of dueling!"

"Fun of dueling?" Garcia Panther repeated, almost taken aback by the statement.

"Let me show you!" Robin offered. "I draw!"

Shutting his eyes tight and sending up a final prayer, the hero released the top card of his deck. As he turned it around, his eyes glinted in the morning sun.

"There you are!" he gasped.

Garcia Panther tensed as Robin slid the new card into his Spell/Trap Zone with haste.

"I activate the Tri-Star Triumph Spell!" the younger duelist called out. "With it, by sending three Tri-Star Trions to the Graveyard and skipping my Battle Phase this turn, I can destroy all face-up monsters you control, Garcia!"

The panther-enthusiast cringed as the red and blue shirted Tri-Star brothers hopped on top of the green shirted brother's shoulders, creating a tower of sorts. When they were positioned, the stars on their clothes brightened. As they closed their eyes, each of their bodies became one large star. All three of the corresponding stars then shot at Panther Warrior, destroying the supposedly indestructible monster quickly.

Both Garcia and Robin fans alike fell into a hushed silence as the debris from the assault cleared. The silence was broken when, naturally, Yuma's voice intruded.

"He did it! Robin took down Garcia Panther's combo!"

Following Yuma's outburst, a wave of admiration and honor from the crowd showered Robin. He smiled and nodded to his fans, throwing his cape to the side and dramatically pointing to his foe.

"Now that I've put an end to your injustice, what will you do to combat me now?" Robin questioned.

Garcia Panther, who had been quiet ever since the destruction of his ace monster, finally spoke. To Robin's surprise, the tone of his voice actually seemed pleasant.

"You disassembled the lockdown that I'd built up," he smiled. "I must say that you're one of the first ones to perform such a feat…"

The duel champion clicked a button on his D-Pad as his voice turned sour.

"But I'm going to ensure that you're the last one to do that by activating this Trap! Miracle Moment!"

Garcia's facedown lifted, displaying a picture of a fallen Panther Warrior with a broken scimitar in hand.

"When a monster equipped with Path to Destiny is destroyed, whether by battle or a card effect, I can automatically Special Summon another monster from my deck!"

Greedily yanking the cards out of his green D-Pad, Garcia Panther searched through them rapidly until his eyes came across the one he'd been seeking. He hoisted it upward and swiped it onto his D-Pad.

A new monster, or rather man, digitalized when the card connected with the D-Pad. Muscled from head to toe, a bronze-skinned assassin stood tall at six feet. Around his shirtless body hung a purple cape, a beige breechcloth, and a short, unisex pleat. The bald man flaunted two crystalline daggers in each hand rather menacingly. (1800 DEF)

"Meet Bronze Warrior!" introduced Garcia.

"I'm not sure I like the looks of that," Robin muttered under his breath, turning his head back to the cards in his own hand and selecting one.

"How about I kick things up a notch? I summon my Beast Warrior Puma!"

As Robin played the card, a black shadow danced around the field. Moving at an incredible speed, Garcia Panther could barely keep up. Fortunately for him, the monster eventually stopped moving altogether as it made its way to the spot directly in front of Robin. Puma stood calmly, coated in his magnificent golden armor. (1600 ATK)

Garcia Panther's eyes lit up when he saw the new monster.

"Now _that's _a monster! I hope you last long enough for me to see what it can do."

"Funny you should say that," Robin chuckled, reaching for Puma's card. "You see, by Tributing himself, Puma gives me the power to search my deck for a specific card and add it straight to my hand!"

Puma bowed understandingly and disappeared. After thanking his ally, Robin scoured his deck and added a card to his hand before auto-shuffling.

"Since Tri-Star Triumph keeps me from battling the turn it's used, I'll have to settle for ending with this card facedown!"

Robin lifted another card from his hand and threw it into the spot underneath Gairuda, nodding to his opponent afterwards.

Garcia Panther grinned and coated his lips with a fresh batch of saliva before making a draw.

Gesticulating to his Bronze Warrior, the muscled man spoke energetically.

"Once per turn, Bronze Warrior allows me to take _any _Beast-Warrior monster from my deck and add it straight to my hand!"

Robin tensed as Garcia Panther found the card he was looking for immediately and added it to his hand. Then his tension gave way to confusion as he saw Garcia Panther grab two cards from his Graveyard.

"By removing both my Lady Panther and Panther Warrior," snarled the man in the white face paint, "I can Special Summon the monster that I just took with Bronze Warrior!"

Placing both feline monsters in his pocket, Garcia Panther then slapped a new monster onto his D-Pad. It most resembled a humanoid snow leopard wearing a mauve cape and jade green breechcloth. Shaking its light, orange hair the animalistic warrior howled, aiming the halberd in its right hand towards Gairuda. (1500 ATK)

"It's your time to shine, Akz the Pumer!" Garcia called out.

"That's a panther?" Robin unbelievingly interrogated.

"Haven't you learned from Bronze Warrior that my deck encompasses more than just my namesake?" Garcia Panther curtly corrected. "It's a snow leopard."

"I was just asking," Robin said lowly, his normal voice momentarily returning.

"Furthermore, I switch Bronze Warrior into Attack Position!"

As Garcia Panther rotated the rectangular object on his D-Pad, Bronze Warrior correspondingly stood up, adopting a fighting stance. (500 ATK)

"And when it's in Attack Position," continued the grown man, "Bronze Warrior gives all Beast-Warrior-Type monsters 400 more ATK!"

A brown aura coated Akz as the blade of its halberd enlarged. (1500 – 1900 ATK)

"However," Robin noted, "both of your monsters are weaker than my Gairuda. And what's more is that they're both different Levels which means that you can't use either for an Xyz Summoning…"

"They're worth far more than an Xyz Summon," Garcia glowered. "Take Akz for instance…"

"What about him?" a hesitant Robin huffed.

"Before I get to his special ability, I'm going to activate my Wild Nature's Release!"

Although invisible to all watching the duel, the sound of a drum beating in the distance filled the air with primal music. Eyes were drawn to the movement on Garcia Panther's field as Akz dropped its halberd and beat on its chest muscles with its fists. (1900 – 2900 ATK)

"What?" Robin gasped as he saw that his Gairuda had suddenly and inexplicably been outmatched in a mere second.

"Wild Nature's Release is a powerful Spell," the grinning duel champ responded. "One that allows me to transfer Akz's 1000 DEF to its ATK score!"

"Darn it," snapped Robin, loudly clicking his fingers together. "He got the best of me."

"I'm afraid that's an understatement…"

The words from the man turned the blood in Robin's veins to ice. Panic and worry started to wash over his body like an October rain as Garcia Panther revealed the penultimate card in his hand (another Lady Panther).

"Akz's special ability activates!" he shouted, dropping the card into his discard pile. "It can, once per turn, either attack you directly, _or _double its ATK score until the End Phase…"

Frightening white eyes stared into Robin's soul as the man spoke, his decision already made.

"I choose the latter effect!"

"Oh no!" Yuma shouted from the crowd. "If he doubles the power of his Akz now, it'll be at…"

"5800 ATK!" Astral gaped, sparing Yuma from the embarrassment of having to use the calculator on his D-Gazer.

"Receive my blessing, Akz!" Garcia commanded. "I double your 2900 ATK to 5800!"

Akz's body began to grow, its muscles bulging and pulsing violently. Its apparel ripped until it came off altogether, leaving nothing but a brawny, physically enhanced animal. All traces of humanity had been wiped clean off its face. (2900 – 5800 ATK)

"Do it, Akz the Pumer!" demanded Garcia. "Destroy Phoenix Beast Gairuda with Primal Rage Release!"

Akz the Pumer viciously roared ferociously, sounding almost non-animalistic, let alone human. After a powerful squat and lunge, the animal leapt high enough into the air to harm Gairuda. Although the phoenix tried to escape, it was clawed into mechanical raindrops that fell like a torrential downpour from above.

Robin fell backwards trying to avoid the scrap metal from monster. While he remained unharmed by those pieces, the fall from dancing around them scraped his shoulder mercilessly.

**Robin – 200 LP**

**Garcia Panther – 5500 LP**

"There's still one more attack left," proclaimed the beatdown duelist, "and it belongs to Bronze Warrior! Finish this, my monster!"

Bronze Warrior lifted its beefy, tanned arms and wasted no time. Throwing its daggers at Robin, the man showed no remorse in his attempt to end the boy's life.

"Robin!" called out the girls in the audience, turning their heads to avoid the carnage.

"Robin!" Yuma screamed, unable to turn away from the duel.

_Please, Robin…_Kotori silently entreated, clasping her hands together and closing her eyes.

To the elation and relief of his many fans, the child actor refused to go down without a fair fight.

"Trap activate!" came his mighty voice. "A Hero Emerges!"

In front of Robin, the only card in his Spell/Trap Zone was currently facing upright. It was a rather famous Trap which was commonly associated with a legendary duelist that Yuma had remembered reading about in his Dueling Appreciation 101 class.

"A Hero Emerges?" scoffed Garcia, peeved by the hitch in his plans.

"That's right," Robin answered, his heavy breathing slowing as he managed to pick himself back up. "And it works by you picking one card in my hand at random."

He looked down to his three cards. Only one, the same one that he'd took with Puma's effect the turn before, was a Monster.

"If it's not a Monster, I send it to the Graveyard…or in this case, I lose."

He gulped audibly before quickly adding an addendum.

"However, if it happens to be a Monster after all, I get to Special Summon it, no matter what the Level!"

Robin held up the three cards in his hand, looking at each one rapidly so as not to give Garcia Panther any hints about the right, or subsequently wrong, choices.

"I choose…" Garcia spoke, his finger moving back and forth before stopping on the rightmost card, "…that one!"

Looking at the one Garcia Panther's finger had fallen on, Robin frowned. It seemed that fate could be rather cruel at times…

Robin was lucky that he wasn't facing one of those times.

"It looks like we have a winner!" he publicized, removing the fake frown from his face and turning the card over, revealing an orange colored card border. "Because you chose my D.D. ESPer Star Robin, I'm able to instantly play it!"

Eagerly situating the card on his dueling device, Robin watched the portal of bright darkness swirl in front of him. Jumping from the portal was Robin's black, shadowy counterpart. Cracking his whip expertly, ESPer Star Robin deflected the oncoming daggers from Bronze Warrior. (3000 ATK)

"Damn," Garcia swore, looking from ESPer Star Robin to Akz.

_Since I used Wild Nature's Release this turn, Akz will get destroyed at the End Phase. Furthermore, Bronze Warrior is in Attack Position so if he attacks next turn…_

Then he noticed the remaining card in his hand.

_That's it! _he thought with a cunning smirk. _When he does attack, I'll spring this Magic Cylinder to redirect the attack back to him to win the duel! It's perfect!_

"Alright!" pronounced Garcia. "I'm going to set one card facedown…"

Magic Cylinder appeared as a reversed card.

"And because I used Wild Nature's Release, Akz the Pumer is destroyed during my End Phase."

The snow leopard burst in an explosion, but thankfully left no residue.

"That's the end of my turn."

**Robin – 200 LP**

**Garcia Panther – 5500 LP**

"Now that I've got my ace monster out," beamed Robin, a newfound confidence in his voice and step, "I'm going to show you what I can really do! I'll show you my Kattobingu!"

Zealously drawing a card from his deck, his eyes widened.

_This card…_he thought, realizing that he had never had a chance to use it in the tournament. _There's a first time for everything then!_

"Firstly, I'm going to set a card facedown!"

Behind D.D. ESPer Star came a set card.

"And then I'm going to activate Galaxy Queen's Miracle!"

From behind D.D. ESPer Star Robin came the illusory perception of Number 83: Galaxy Queen. Although, unlike the form she took in her duel against Yuma, Galaxy Queen's apparel had changed from dark and gloomy to white and pristine. This new Galaxy Queen smiled joyously as she sprinkled motes of stardust on Robin's field from the tip of her magical scepter.

"Achoo!" sneezed Garcia Panther, rubbing his nose with his index finger. "Could you tell her to stop spraying that everywhere? Some of us are allergic to dust, you know."

"Trust me," chuckled Robin. "That allergy will be the least of your problems…

"Galaxy Queen's Light is a Spell that can only be activated when I control a face ESPer Star Robin! When activated, it forces me to discard all cards in my card and half my life points."

As a red beam of light absorbed the better half of Robin's life points, he sent his final card, Wings of Unity, to the Graveyard before continuing his spiel.

"Once those three circumstances are fulfilled, I can Special Summon 1 Ironhammer the Giant, Phoenix Beast Gairuda, and Beast Warrior Puma from my Graveyard in Defense Position! Return, my allies!"

In three flashes of light, the Robin family was reunited. Ironhammer burst from the ground to the right of ESPer Star, crossing its arms over its chest. (3500 DEF)

Puma sat motionless on the left of ESPer Star, his golden eyes fixated on Garcia Panther while his hands never left the sheath of his sword. (1000 DEF)

Above all three monsters hovered Phoenix Beast Gairuda, courageously protecting its partners from aerial strikes. (1200 DEF)

"The mother of light gives life to those in need," Robin poetically recited, looking at his monster formation.

"So you managed to Special Summon all of those monsters at once," Garcia shrugged nonchalantly. "I think that you failed to realize that they all go in Defense Position when you were playing that out."

"On the contrary," Robin countered, "it would appear that you failed to realize that I set a card before using my Galaxy Queen's Miracle so it wouldn't get discarded!"

"You…" Garcia's words cut of as he recalled Robin setting a card earlier on.

"I activate my facedown now!" Robin proudly bellowed. "Galaxy Queen's Light!"

Galaxy Queen vanished from behind D.D. ESPer Star Robin only to reappear on Phoenix Beast Gairuda's back. Galaxy Queen sweetly ordered the phoenix to take flight and the bird obeyed her wishes. As they flew over the other three members of the Robin family, a veil of white light coated their bodies.

"Enjoy, my loyal and trustworthy subjects," sang the queen heavenly. As she touched Gairuda's wings, the feathers turned the same white color.

"W-what's going on?" Garcia stuttered in his attempt to make heads and tails of the situation.

"Galaxy-Queen's Light allows me to target one high-Level monster in my possession," Robin stated educationally. "In this case, I chose my D.D. ESPer Star Robin. As such, the Levels of all monsters on my side of the field are set to match ESPer's Level of 10!"

"F-four Level 10 monsters? That surely means…"

"That's right," grinned Robin. "But the monster I'm going for only requires three! So then, I'll overlay my Ironhammer, Gairuda, and Puma to construct the overlay network for a powerful Xyz Summon!"

Three orbs of light colored orange, emerald, and yellow shot into the space rift in the air. Coming from that same gap was the hulking frame of an enormous machine. Then, in sporadic segments, parts and pieces shot from the portal above that attached to the machine. First were two purple colored legs, followed by a matching pair of arms. V-shaped violet wings connected to the creature's back, providing it with a method of flight. The final important portion was the metallic head which fit snuggly on the colossal body of the futuristic android. In a blue, rectangular cavity in its chest, the monster had the initials "GD" engraved. (5000 ATK)

"Protect the serenity of the great cosmos with your vigilant eye and truthful spirit! Xyz Summon! Prepare yourself, Super-Dimensional Robo Galaxy Destroyer!"

"5-5-5000 ATK!" stammered the unintelligible dueling champion of the Dominican.

_Calm down…_he reassured himself in his head. _You've still got Magic Cylinder on the ready. If this kid tries anything, he's toast!_

"Galaxy Destroyer's effect!" Robin declared, removing the Ironhammer underneath his aforesaid monster. "By detaching one overlay unit, it can destroy every Spell and Trap you control, no questions asked!"

"It can what!?"

"Go, Galaxy Destroyer! Galaxy Break!"

A beam of red energy shot from Galaxy Destroyer's "GD" imprinted chest. The beam was hot enough to melt Garcia Panther's Trap into nothingness, but not before revealing what it was.

"Whoa!" Tetsuo exclaimed. "Robin just destroyed Garcia Panther's Magic Cylinder!"

"Had he attacked with that out," Astral understood, "he would have certainly lost the duel."

"Go get 'em, Robin!" Yuma cried.

"I see," Garcia breathed out, admitting his fate. "So this is as far as I go…"

"D.D. ESPer Star Robin attacks Bronze Warrior! Big Punch!"

Placing its whip securely on the belt hanging from his waist, ESPer Star Robin then threw a punch at Bronze Warrior. Its fist extended fifteen feet, enough of a distance to reach Bronze Warrior. Although the man was well-built, he was no match for the impact of the attack and he burst upon receiving it.

"There's one more strike left!" Robin called out triumphantly. "This is the taste of justice! Galaxy Destroyer attacks with Justice Breaker Blast!"

Galaxy Destroyer grunted and concentrated on the air in front of it. Out of the blue, millions of light particles formed in front of it, molding themselves into an oversized gun. When more light particles had charged up in the barrel, Galaxy Destroyer pulled the trigger and released the blast. The onslaught of shimmering gold enveloped Garcia Panther's body, knocking him backwards pitilessly on his back.

The naturally ensuing silence was this time broken by the blare of the buzzer, a clear signal the Robin was once again the winner.

**Robin – 100 LP**

**Garcia Panther – 0 LP**

Doing away with his D-Gazer and D-Pad, Robin gave a complimentary bow to his defeated foe as he had done with the last one.

"Thank you for the duel," he humbly accepted before turning back to his gushing fans.

"Robin! Robin! Robin!" cried the many girls.

Blushing, the superhero calmly walked past his fans, settling them with the reassurance of keeping his promise to sign autographs and take pictures. But he first had to do something important…

"Yuma," smiled the boy, making his way over to his ally.

"That was a heroic duel, Fuya!" Yuma animatedly pronounced.

"Thank you, Yuma," said the actor, rubbing a hand through his gelled hair and returning it to its down position. "I couldn't have done it without you!"

"Eh?" Yuma asked, pointing to himself. "Me?"

"That's right," reaffirmed Fuya. "It was from your duel on the first day of this tournament that I relearned the fun of dueling! Your Kattobingu spirit guided me through that match and gave me the determination I needed to go on!"

Fuya glanced past Yuma leisurely to Kotori, Tetsuo, and Cathy.

"Are these your friends?"

"Yeah, my closest friends!" Yuma validated, bringing smiles to the faces of the three teenagers.

"There it is!" Fuya cried, pointing to Yuma's friends. "There's your power at work, Yuma!"

"Huh? I have a power?"

"Of course you do. It's the power to make people smile again. Through your energetic spirit and your perseverance and determination, you can make people happy through your dueling.

"Arguably, that's better than any power that my character has," chuckled the young thespian.

"The power to make people smile," Yuma repeated, looking at the happy faces of his friends.

"It's true, Yuma!" Tetsuo confirmed. "Your dueling has helped me!"

"And me!" Cathy added.

Kotori giggled and nodded, giving Yuma a warm, inviting smile.

"Never forget your gift, Yuma," Fuya cautioned, turning around to go back to his fans. "With it, you have the ability to make the entire world smile!"

"Fuya…" Yuma whispered. He now found himself smiling.

Astral watched the interaction between Fuya and Yuma and sheepishly smiled as well.

_Observation…Those who know Yuma will learn to smile again._

"I'm sorry that I can't duel you again, Yuma," Fuya pouted, "but I've got some promises to keep to my fans."

"Fuya…" Yuma said. "Thank you for everything!"

"That's my line," laughed Fuya, spiking his hair once again. "Just remember to keep people smiling with your power!"

With that, the costumed kid walked into the waves of his fans, instantly getting engulfed and becoming invisible.

Yuma clutched his pendant, thinking about Fuya's lingering words. Could it really have been true what he said?

"The power to make people smile…" he parroted under his breath, almost laughing at the words.

"It's true," Astral interjected, gaining Yuma's attention. "The majority of the people that you've dueled against have had positive effects after the battle."

"The majority," Yuma recited, thinking of Shark and Kaito a final time, "but not all."

"Then you will just have to keep at it until they smile, won't you?" encouraged Astral.

Releasing his grasp on the Emperor's Key, Yuma thought over Astral's words. Certainly, the task of making his greatest dueling rivals smile would akin to an arduous quest. However…

"_**With it, you have the ability to make the entire world smile!"**_

"That's right," Yuma concurred. "I…we're going to show them what dueling is supposed to be about!"

"Then let's go, Yuma!" Astral shouted.

"Alright!" a fired-up Yuma asserted. "Kattobingu ore!"

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Bronze Warrior (Monsters)<strong>

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

500 ATK/1800 DEF

Effect: Once per turn, you can add 1 Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. While this card is in face-up Attack Position, all Beast-Warrior-Type monsters gain 400 ATK.

**Path to Destiny (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: Two samurai lurking on opposite sides of a palace, both planning to sneak in.

Effect: Equip only to a Beast-Warrior-Type monster. It can attack your opponent directly.

**Miracle Moment (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A fallen Panther Warrior receiving a boost of purple energy from another monster.

Effect: Activate only when a Beast-Warrior Type monster you control equipped with "Path to Destiny" is destroyed. Special Summon 1"Bronze Warrior" from your hand or Deck.

Note: These three cards were first used by Atticus Rhodes/Fubuki Tenjouin in Episode 60 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Trion Barrier (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A golden shooting star carrying the three Tri-Star Trion brothers in it.

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Change the attacking monster to Defense Position and Special Summon 3 "Tri-Star Trion" from your hand.

Note: This card was first used by Fuya Okudaira in Episode 7 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Galaxy Queen's Miracle (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Galaxy Queen standing behind D.D. ESPer Star Robin and waving her wand around as Ironhammer, Gairuda, and Puma start to arise from one large, oblong portal.

Effect: Activate only when you control a face-up "D.D. ESPer Star Robin". Send all the cards in your hand to the Graveyard and halve your Life Points: Target 1 "Ironhammer the Giant," "Phoenix Beast Gairuda," and "Beast Warrior Puma" in your Graveyard; Special Summon each target in face-up Defense Position with their effects negated.

**Tri-Star Triumph (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: The red Tri-Star Trion brother standing atop the shoulders of the other two to form a human star.

Effect: Target 3 "Tri-Star Trion" monsters you control: Send those 3 targets to the Graveyard; destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase during the turn you use this effect.

**Tri-Star Triumvirate (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Each of the three Tri-Star Trion brothers holding a Duel Monsters card in their hands.

Effect: Draw 1 card for each face-up "Tri-Star Trion" you control.

Note: The preceding three was first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: With a renewed sense of confidence, Yuma sets out to test his newly remodeled deck. This task is easily accomplished when an opponent finds him, but the bar is raised higher upon the realization that it's another one of Mr. Heartland's hired Number Hunters. Facing the powerful wrath of a Number that can eliminate anything in its way, Yuma finds himself in a sticky situation. Will his self-proclaimed upgraded deck prove to be more efficient or worse than he could have imagined? Find out next time!<p> 


	38. A Shock to the System

Author's Note: Two quick things before we begin today's new chapter. The first is the premature, but obligatory wishing of a Happy Halloween to everyone! May the spirit of the season be with you! Secondly, the main archetype of the "villain" in this chapter will be using their Japanese names because I personally believe the anglicized name change is one of the most bothersome ones in the Zexalian era, second only to "Chronomaly". But I digress; without further ado…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: A Shock to the System<strong>

* * *

><p>After parting ways with Fuya and Cathy, the latter of which was much to Kotori's delight, Yuma and his two best friends were off again as they patrolled the fairgrounds. Although their primary objective was to enjoy themselves, they figured that since the Numbers were playing such an important role in the tournament, they would pull a double shift and search for them on the side.<p>

"Do you guys see anything yet?" Tetsuo asked as he turned his head from side to side every couple of seconds.

"I see a bunch of things," Kotori said with the faintest hint of sarcasm, "but nothing too out of the ordinary. How about you, Yuma?"

Kotori's question was met with a crude and noisy yawn that could only be uttered by Yuma.

"Come on, guys," the antsy teenager sighed. "I don't think there are any Numbers around here. Can't we just let loose and have some fun for an hour or so?"

"Jeez, Yuma," Kotori huffed, her eyebrows dropping in frustration. "We're looking for the Numbers for _you_, you know? You could at least put as much effort into this as we are."

"She has a point," Tetsuo inserted timidly.

"You two are being too uptight," Yuma whined. "It won't kill us to go to just one of the attractions this place has to offer! They're all around us, after all. It won't take long to walk to one!"

He motioned to the various amusements behind him and to the sides, his eyes lighting up.

Kotori sighed and looked to Tetsuo as they silently weighed their options.

Tetsuo looked back and shrugged his shoulders, knowing that it would be the only way to silence Yuma's constant bickering.

"Fine," Kotori gave in. "We can go to one of these things before we continue surveying the perimeter."

"Yes!" Yuma shouted joyously, jumping nearly five feet in the air and landing back down on the tips of his toes gracefully.

Tetsuo scanned the various carnival locations, recoiling at the names of some of them.

"Tilt-a-whirlpool, Pumper Cars…Berry Go Round!?"

Turning his head to the left, Tetsuo's eyes came across the so-called "Berry Go Round". In the maker's defense, it _was_ a carousel. Unfortunately, that's where the similarities stopped.

Whereas a normal carousel had ponies and horses, what the kids sat on were large assortments of raspberries, blueberries, blackberries, and strawberries. Furthermore, the ride didn't go around in circles like a normal carousel, but rather it zigzagged every which way, threatening to make any willing participant ill in mid-ride.

"I swear they're getting lazier and lazier with these carnival gimmicks," he sighed.

"Is there any place that's actually normal?" Kotori pondered, looking around at the equally weird, and frankly inexpensive and hazardous-looking, rides.

"What about that one?" Yuma asked, pointing to a large tent.

Kotori and Tetsuo followed his finger as they too stared at the enormously covered stadium. It looked like it could house anything from a circus to a go-kart driving range.

The only indication of what was inside was the giant sign above the entrance to the arena with two words on it: Speed Loader.

"I don't know, Yuma," Tetsuo apprehensively said, trying to no avail to get a better look at what was inside the pavilion.

"Would you rather do that?" he asked, motioning to the Pumper Cars Tetsuo had mentioned earlier.

At the Pumper Cars station, there were four cars, each hooked up to a gas station pump. Apparently someone must have thought that teaching children the value of being able to pump gas was an amusement because that was all the attraction had to offer to its users.

"Alright, I'm convinced," compromised Tetsuo as the three walked to the tent in front of them.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Yuma called out as he pushed back the curtain to the exhibition area, allowing Kotori and Tetsuo to slip in with him. "Is anyone here?"<p>

Yuma strained his eyes to see in the darkness of the land in front of his face. There wasn't a single speck of light to be found, not even from the entrance he'd come from two seconds earlier.

The whole area had an ominous vibe to it, making the three duelists rather uncomfortable. It was only amplified by the eerie silence that ensued. Even the happy sounds of the world outside of the tent seemed to vanish from the air.

"Let's get out of here, Yuma," Kotori begged, clutching at his sleeve.

"I second that," Tetsuo agreed, cautiously standing behind Yuma.

"Come on, you two," Yuma scoffed. "Just because it's a little…"

Before he finished, a loud thump above the heads of the three teenagers was audible. As they looked up, their eyes were blinded by an overflow of luminescence.

Someone, or perhaps something, had turned on the lights. Still, who and why were the main questions that needed answering.

"Dark…" Yuma finished his sentence quietly, inspecting the area he was now standing in.

Like he might have figured there was an ovular racing track that surrounded the arena, perhaps for go-karts like he assumed. In the very center of it all was a giant helicopter that he assumed was for spectators given the fact that there were no seats or bleachers to be found.

"Cool!" Tetsuo exclaimed, taking the first step forward.

"What do you think this place is for?" Kotori asked as she shadowed Tetsuo.

"This place, Speed Loader, is for special duels that are aptly named Speed Duels."

"How did you know that?" questioned Kotori, looking to Yuma.

"Huh?" Yuma perplexedly said. "I didn't say anything."

"I did."

Yuma and Kotori immediately erected their backs as the source of the explanation revealed himself. Jumping down from the top of the helicopter in front of them was a young-looking back, around the same age as the three trespassing teenagers clad in a blue and gold bodysuit. As he walked closer to the three, his metal armored boots clanked with each step as the white cloak wrapped around his neck fluttered in the breeze. His orange-red hair also bounced, save for the golden lightning bolt shaped streak in the middle of it.

As he neared Yuma and his friends, he stared at them with blank eyes, quite literally. It seemed that the child had no pupils. This complimented the fact that it looked like he was lacking a mouth too, despite sound coming out of him.

"Who are you?" Yuma spoke up.

"I'm the owner of this attraction in the amusement park," greeted the boy with a surprising lack of enthusiasm. In fact, his voice seemed devoid of any and all emotion. "They call me Thunder Spark."

"I'm Yuma Tsukumo," the young duelist introduced. "And these are my friends Kotori and Tetsuo."

"Why have you come to my attraction?" Thunder Spark asked as though he didn't hear Yuma's words.

"W-we were bored and well…I guess it looked the coolest," Yuma stuttered, not entirely knowing the answer himself.

Unbeknownst to anyone but Yuma, the Emperor's Key started to lightly jiggle as Astral floated from the artifact.

"What is going on here?" he speculated.

"I don't really know," Yuma admitted. "We were looking for something fun to do and we just…"

Yuma was cut off curtly by Thunder Spark.

"It's you!" he pointed upward.

Kotori and Tetsuo looked to where his finger led, but all they saw were the walls of the tent. While they were left in confusion, Yuma had a weird inkling…

"Can you…see Astral?" he wondered.

"As clear as day," Thunder Spark answered, staring at the blue spirit.

"Yuma," Astral began, "do you think this boy may possess a Number? Or perhaps he has a special power that allows him to see me."

"I can see all beings, earthly or not, just as long as they are comprised of electrons," Thunder Spark mentioned. "It's an innate gift that I possess."

"Electrons?" Yuma scratched his head. "Like the things that presidents run for?"

Kotori and Tetsuo slapped their faces in exasperation at their friend's misinterpretation.

Meanwhile, Thunder Spark looked down at the appliance hanging from Yuma's waist.

"Tell me, Yuma was it…"

Yuma nodded in confirmation.

"Are you a participant in the World Duel Carnival?"

"You bet," Yuma grinned. "I'm going all the way to the top!"

_He's participating in the World Duel Carnival, huh? _Thunder Spark thought. _Then he is the one that Mr. Heartland wanted me to take care of. Very well, Yuma. I'm relieve that boredom of yours._

"How about a proposition?" Thunder Spark offered.

"I'm listening…"

"You and I…will duel! If you win, then I'll give you something that you desire."

"Something that I desire?" Yuma repeated.

"But if I win, I get to take something special that you own."

"Like what?"

"Don't worry," Thunder Spark slowly articulated. "I'm sure that I'll think of something by the time the duel is over…Should you accept it anyway."

"Of course I accept it!" Yuma affirmed, his headstrong attitude shining through. "A duel is just the thing I need to test out my new and improved deck, after all!"

"There's one thing that you should know, however," Thunder Spark explained.

"What's that?" Yuma asked, his friends gazing at the interaction with rapt attention.

"This exhibit, Speed Loader, is specifically geared towards dueling. If you'd like, we can participate in a Speed Duel where we ride motorbikes while dually dueling."

"Yuma can barely focus on dueling standing up let alone on a bike," Tetsuo interjected, sighing because it was partially true.

Although Kotori didn't deny the statement, she looked away from Yuma's oncoming gaze.

Although Yuma was red in the face, more from embarrassment than anger, he had to agree about that. It wouldn't bode well for his concentration if he were to take up the challenge, no matter how appealing dueling on motorcycles sounded.

"I'll have to decline," he said. "But I'll still take you up on that duel!"

"Very well," Thunder Spark claimed, indifferent about not being able to engage his foe in a specialized match.

Nevertheless, he reached behind his back and took out a golden D-Pad with blue trimming and turquoise lightning bolt insignias. Attaching it to his arm, he nodded to Yuma.

"Don't you need a D-Gazer?" Yuma misunderstood.

"I came built with one," Thunder Spark weirdly commented.

Yuma opened his mouth to speak but didn't know the right words to say to that kind of statement. Instead, he just gave his deck a shuffle before placing it in his D-Pad and activating his D-Gazer.

"Good luck, Yuma!" Kotori cheered from the sidelines as Yuma stepped up and Thunder Spark stepped back.

"Show him your Kattobingu!" Tetsuo reiterated.

"Will do!" Yuma nodded, drawing five cards at the same time as Thunder Spark.

"Duel!" they both announced.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Thunder Spark – 8000 LP**

"I hope you don't mind me taking the first turn," Thunder Spark said, his fingers already nearing the top of his deck.

"Go ahead," Yuma offered, smirking a tad. "It won't change the result of the duel."

"That's right," Thunder Spark agreed. Although it was impossible for Yuma to see his mouth, it sounded as though the mysterious duelist was smiling when he spoke.

"Let's start," commented the Number Hunter. "I summon OKaThunder!"

An electrified portal of white lightning conjured up in front of Thunder Spark and a tanned woman adorned in rich crimson apparel leapt from the gateway. The golden tuft lining the front part of her hair seemed to literally be electrified as were both her hands. As she knelt in front of her master, a flowing white cape attached to her neck concealed her dainty feet. (1400 ATK)

_Alright, _Yuma assessed, his smirk unfaltering. _She doesn't look so tough._

"OKaThunder's effect activates," Thunder Spark announced suddenly. "I can, once per turn, Normal Summon a Level 4 LIGHT-Attribute Thunder-Type monster in addition to OKaThunder!"

"That means that he'll have two Level 4 monsters at once," Astral realized. "If he's aiming for an Xyz Summon, his requirements might now be met."

"He's going to call out the Number so quickly?" scowled Yuma, clearly unprepared by this.

"Through OKaThunder's effect, I now summon my OToThunder!" shouted the bright-haired youth.

A sparking portal identical to the one OKaThunder had come through materialized next to the crimson-colored female. Contrasting her lovely dark red was a young man with electric hair and hands sporting a lime green bodysuit. Lemony yellow boots covered his feet, but were invisible to Yuma when a similar white cape veiled them. (1300 ATK)

"Furthermore," continued Thunder Spark, "OToThunder, like OKaThunder, has an effect which grants me an additional Normal Summon, so long as the monster that I'm summoning doesn't have the same name.

"Therefore, I'm going to play my ONeThunder as well to unite my clan!"

On the right side of OKaThunder now sat a girl, one who was clearly younger than the preceding two monsters. Like her family members, she had lightning for hands and hair, the latter of which was fashioned cutely in the form of deadly, high-voltage pigtails. She bore more semblances to OKaThunder than OToThunder in that her clothing was red, albeit a lighter shade than the first monster. (900 ATK)

"Shoot," huffed Yuma. "I haven't even made a move and he's already played three monsters!"

"If you don't like that," Thunder Spark said, sounding as though his smile had now vanished, "I'll make it easier on you and go back to one."

Yuma bit his lip, regretting his words. He had a pretty good feeling he knew where Thunder Spark was going with that statement.

"I overlay my Level 4 OKaThunder, ONeThunder, and OToThunder to create the overlay network!" chanted the apparently mouthless teenager as a glittery spiral appeared in front of him.

The three humanoid monsters nodded to Thunder Spark before diving headfirst into the twinkling vortex. However, the resulting being that emerged from the threshold was anything but humanoid and opulent.

A frighteningly long, coiling body slithered from the rotating circle of energy. Naturally, the first thing to pop out of the portal was a neon blue head, primarily serpent-like in form. It was connected to a never-ending neck which extended for fifteen feet until it reached a tail crawling with blue electricity. Shoddy, goldenrod appendages – Yuma guessed they were wings – were glued to the scaly neck of the draconic beast. It repositioned its gaze upward roared ferally and, displaying the violet "91" engraved on the left side of its cranium. (2400 ATK)

"Impose a jolt of fear into the hearts of those who dare utter your name! Shock the world with your mighty power! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon!"

"A Number monster," Yuma gawked. "I guess he didn't waste any time in getting it out."

"Be agile," Astral's said, giving his usual caveat. "Something that requires three overlay units to summon instead of two might be an indication of a powerful effect."

"Relax," Yuma casually shrugged. "We've got this duel in the bag!"

Astral looked around with a rather perplexed facial expression.

"Where is the bag?" he innocently asked, looking to and fro for any sign of a bag, plastic, paper, or otherwise. "I don't recall you carrying one today before we left."

"Jeez," whispered Yuma. "When we get home, remind me to teach you about speech expressions."

"Ahem," coughed Thunder Spark.

Yuma, remembering his prior obligation, turned back to Thunder Spark. He quickly bowed as a sign of apology.

"I end my turn with this facedown."

Behind Thunder Spark Dragon sat a dormant facedown.

"Time to slay a dragon," beamed Yuma. "I draw!"

Picking up a sixth card, one of his new ones, he felt particularly euphoric in the knowledge that his declaration would be fulfilled.

"And I know have just the guy for the job! Show yourself, Bull Blader!"

Truthfully, the monster's name was a bit of a misnomer. More than anything else, the anthropomorphic creature crudely resembled a Minotaur. Free-flowing bronze and teal armor coated the creature's body as it lugged around a hefty jeweled sword. Steam escaped its nostrils as it exhaled heavily. (1600 ATK)

"He summoned a monster with less ATK than the Number monster?" Kotori called into question aloud.

"Well, umm…" Tetsuo stammered, scratching the hair under his hat as a clear sign of confusion. He'd never seen that monster in Yuma's deck before. "I'm sure Yuma has a reason behind that…I hope so anyway."

"Of course I have a plan!" an offended Yuma retorted. "Check this out! I'm sending Bull Blader to attack your Thunder Spark Dragon at this moment!"

"Huh?" Kotori and Tetsuo both gasped.

Although outnumbered in terms of physical strength, Bull Blader followed Yuma's order and dashed towards Thunder Spark Dragon. Maniacally swinging its sword around like a bull in a china shop, the savage animal was out for blood.

"Bull Blader's effect activates now!" Yuma announced. "When he attacks a monster, I can use this effect to reduce the damage to both players to 0. Additionally, Bull Blader will destroy Thunder Spark Dragon at the end of damage calculation!"

"Forgive It!" Thunder Spark shouted, clicking a button on his D-Pad.

Yuma scratched his head in misunderstanding, unaware of the fully elevated card in front of his foe.

"Actually I think the term is 'Forget It' when you're going against what someone says," he countered.

"Not in this case," Thunder Spark debated, sticking his index finger out in front of him. "See, my Trap Card, Forgive It, is activated when you try using a card effect. As such, said card effect is negated at the measly price of 1000 of my life points!"

"So that means that Bull Blader is…"

"Forced to finish what he started," Thunder Spark concluded, a white pentagram encircling him and draining him of a modicum of life points.

At the same time, Bull Blader leapt into the air, thrusting the blade of its sword downward. Before the Minotaur even came in close to Thunder Spark's monster, a quick, cyan beam of electricity shot towards the warrior. Hitting the animal in the center of its chest, the electricity then surged through the body, causing an explosion in front of Yuma.

The boy's feet shot back as, with Bull Blader's negated effect, he was indeed struck with backlash damage from his reckless attack. Yuma landed on his spine only a couple inches back.

"Anything else you'd like to try?" Thunder Spark asked, looking with empty white eyes at his opponent.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact," frowned Yuma, lifting one card from his hand. "I'm going to set this and end my turn!"

A single card formed in his Spell/Trap Zone as Thunder Spark regained control.

**Yuma – 7200 LP**

**Thunder Spark – 7000 LP**

"Then it's my turn!" Thunder Spark shouted. "Draw!"

Immediately after drawing his new card, Thunder Spark turned it around for Yuma to see. The artwork featured an electrified…seahorse?

"By discarding Thunder Seahorse," claimed the boy with the lightning bolt insignia embedded in his hair, "I can take two copies of the same Thunder-Type monster from my deck with 1600 or less ATK!"

Naturally, Thunder Spark replaced his single copy of Thunder Seahorse with two more replicas from his deck.

"And then I'll Normal Summon one of them!"

When it materialized on the field, Yuma saw the zappy creature for what it was. It was, as its name stated, a seahorse with a black body from its next to its stomach connected to a lower, dandelion-colored half. Its ears, hair, and tail were composed of lightning, much like its predecessors. (1600 ATK)

"Since you're wide open, I can launch two direct attacks!" Thunder Spark threatened. "The first one belongs to Thunder Spark Dragon! Shockwave Spark!"

Concentrating its energy in its mouth, Thunder Spark Dragon then released a perfectly circular ball of neon blue electricity at Yuma. As it neared the youth, the ball started to expand larger and larger. Every duelist in the room could hear the menacing sound of the crackling voltage.

"Don't think I'm going to take that lying down!" Yuma disputed, clicking a button on his D-Pad. "I activate my facedown Trap Card, Pin-Point Guard!"

A giant hand emerged out of the ground without warning, catching the electrified ball of lightning in its palm.

"What's this?" Thunder Spark raised an eyebrow.

"Pin-Point Guard is activated when I would take an attack," enlightened Yuma as he grabbed the only card in his Graveyard. "When that occurs, I can Special Summon a low-Level monster from my Graveyard in face-up Defense Position with its effects negated! Therefore, I revive Bull Blader!"

Bull Blader leapt up from the gaping hole in the ground created by the pallid hand, crouching in a protective stance. (1200 DEF)

"Nevertheless, I'll continue the attack!" Thunder Spark announced. "If Bull Blader doesn't retain its effect, it can't stop what's coming!"

Unfortunately for Yuma, Thunder Spark was right. It was at that time that the hand gave way and the thunder ball won the war. Passing through the hand's palm, the sphere went further by crashing into Bull Blader and causing it to explode.

"Shoot…" Yuma grimaced.

"And that only leaves Thunder Seahorse! I attack you directly with it!"

The seahorse whinnied before charging over to Yuma. Although it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, when Thunder Seahorse whipped around and slapped Yuma's cheek with its tail, he felt a zap of soreness.

"Now transitioning into my Main Phase 2," Thunder Spark said as he grabbed a card from his hand, "I'm going to activate a Continuous Spell! Go, Spirit Converter!"

A spiked, mechanical cannon of sorts appeared in front of Thunder Spark. It looked harmless enough, but Yuma knew well from experience that looks were deceiving…

"Spirit Converter's effect activates! Once per turn, this card can be used to convert one Level 4 LIGHT-Attribute monster into an overlay unit for an Xyz Monster that I control!"

"What did you say?" gasped Yuma. "You're going to have four overlay units on Thunder Spark Dragon?"

"You heard me," Thunder Spark snapped. "With Spirit Converter I will now transfer Thunder Seahorse to Thunder Spark Dragon as a Material!"

The seahorse whinnied again before condensing into an orb of like, not unlike an orb that came from a monster before an Xyz Summon. Flying into the cannon, Thunder Seahorse's orb was then shot at Thunder Spark Dragon, joining the rotation of the other three.

Thunder Spark looked emotionlessly at the remaining two cards in his hand before commanding Yuma to make his move.

**Yuma – 5600 LP**

**Thunder Spark – 7000 LP**

"Hmph…You want it, you got it!" Yuma fervently complied, picking up a new card. "It's my turn!"

_Yes!_ he thought as he looked at it. _I drew my Battle Break! If he attacks me, that'll stop his Number monster instantly!_

"Awesome! I'm going to set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

A set monster appeared in front of Yuma followed by the facedown Battle Break.

"That's the end of my move."

"And the beginning of mine!" Thunder Spark shouted. "I draw!"

The mouthless boy didn't bother to even look at the card he'd drawn. Instead he simply grabbed his third copy of Thunder Seahorse and placed it on his D-Pad.

Like before, Thunder Seahorse reappeared next to Thunder Spark Dragon. (1600 ATK)

Yuma's poker face melted quickly as a smirk began to seep through. His eyes were drawn to Battle Break as he waited for the moment to use its effect.

"I activate the effect of my Spirit Converter again to give Thunder Spark Dragon a fifth overlay unit with Thunder Seahorse!"

Thunder Seahorse compressed and shot at Thunder Spark Dragon, bringing the number of diagonally shifting orbs up to five.

"And then…"

Yuma's eyes opened wide as he saw Thunder Spark's hand reaching for all five of the cards underneath his ace monster.

"I send _all _of Thunder Spark Dragon's overlay units to the Graveyard to destroy your entire field!"

"What!?" Yuma shouted.

"Yuma!" Kotori called out.

Thunder Spark Dragon howled as its five overlay units shot up its winding back. Like adding fuel to the flames, the behemoth Number monster surged with more and more electrical energy. When the fifth overlay unit had been absorbed, it released its power surge of strength at Yuma, decimating both cards in his custody.

"My cards!" Yuma cried, reaching his hand out to the ashes.

"That's the least of your problems," Thunder Spark promised. "That was just the effect of my dragon…Now here comes its attack! Shockwave Spark!"

Another ball of sparking electricity ejected itself from the Number towards Yuma. This time, however it hit its target on-point, electrocuting the boy painfully.

Thunder Spark watched as Yuma's knees gave out and he fell to the ground on his face.

"I'm going to end with a facedown," Thunder Spark concluding, seemingly uncaring of Yuma's predicament.

A card digitalized in his Spell/Trap Zone behind Number 91 as Yuma slowly started to come to.

**Yuma – 3200 LP**

**Thunder Spark – 7000 LP**

"Yuma…" Tetsuo winced, turning away from the gruesome scene.

"Not yet…" Yuma said in a low voice, causing his friends and his enemy to look at him. "I'm…not done yet!"

The resolute thirteen year old transferred his strength to his hands so he was able to pick himself up off the ground easier. When he was back on his feet, he curled his fingers to make a fist.

"It's going to take a lot more than that if you're going to keep me down for good, Thunder Spark!"

"Don't tempt me," Thunder Spark said, actually letting out a laugh.

"Whatever," Yuma griped. "It's my turn! Draw!"

Adding another card to his hand, Yuma smiled when he saw what it was. It looked like his deck, much like him, had high hopes.

"Thank you," he gratefully told his deck before slapping a card on his D-Pad. "I summon Gagaga Magician!"

True to his old deck, the monster that Yuma played was clearly no stranger. Gagaga Magician appeared in front of its owner, purple magic coursing through its body. (1500 ATK)

"And next, I'm going to use Gagaga Magician's effect to change its Level from 4 to 8!"

Gagaga Magician grunted as all eight purple stars on its belt lit up together.

"Then, I'll Tribute my Gagaga Magician," Yuma said as he slid the card into his Graveyard, "to Special Summon Gagaga Wiseman!"

As Gagaga Magician's body faded into the wind, a new monster took its place. Aged, silvery hair tumbled down the monsters face, concealing one of its purple eyes. Its robes were in the same fashion as Gagaga Magician's, albeit these ones were a creamy white with diamond-shaped emeralds encrusted on the bottom. The elderly looking man wore a black top hat and carried quarterstaff. (2000 ATK)

_He did it again_, noticed Tetsuo. A _monster that's lower than Thunder Spark Dragon…_

"What are you thinking, Yuma?" Kotori mumbled under her breath.

"What are you thinking, Yuma?" Thunder Spark conversely asked in a dominant voice, unafraid of the answer he'd receive.

"I was thinking of destroying your Thunder Spark Dragon, and Gagaga Wiseman's gonna help me!" Yuma beamed in retort. "Gagaga Wiseman is a monster that can be Special Summoned from my hand by Tributing one Gagaga monster I control! Moreover, when summoned that way, until the End Phase it gains 100 ATK for each Level the Tributed monster had!"

Gagaga Wiseman gave a battle cry as he received Gagaga Magician's blessing. (2000 – 2800 ATK)

"Hmph…So that's why you used Gagaga Magician's effect," evaluated Thunder Spark.

"You bet! And that's why I'm able to take down Thunder Spark Dragon now!"

Yuma motioned to the Number monster and Gagaga Wiseman implicitly understood. Racing over to Thunder Spark Dragon, the monster raised its quarterstaff high in the air and tried to impale the draconic terror in its chest.

"I activate my facedown Trap Card," Thunder Spark patiently spoke. "Dragon Booster!"

A picture of a green dragon flying through the air via a jetpack-propelled rocket booster was displayed on Thunder Spark's now face-up Trap.

"When a Dragon-Type Monster I control is the target of an attack," he said, his voice gaining more ardor, "that same monster gains 500 ATK permanently!"

"No way!" Yuma gawked.

Sure enough, Thunder Spark Dragon roared defiantly as another wave of electricity began to pump through its body. (2400 – 2900 ATK)

Before Gagaga Wiseman was able to touch the Number monster, it was vaporized by another ball of electricity, this one colored a blazing white and emitting a sauna-like heat.

Yuma watched as the backlash from the attack came towards him in slow motion. He felt his body fly backwards as he opened his mouth to scream.

No sound came out as he hit the ground with a lifeless thud.

"Yuma!" Astral shouted.

"Ugh…" Yuma moaned and groaned, shaking violently as he tried to pick himself up to no avail. Every time he tried to steady himself, he fell back down. "Damn…"

"Yuma…" Kotori whispered, her eyes pleading.

"Tch…" Tetsuo grimaced, looking at the sight of his collapsed best friend. He balled his fingers into two fists and shouted. "So this is you rising to new heights, huh? This is your Kattobingu?"

Yuma mustered up enough strength to raise his head and look Tetsuo in the eyes.

"T-Tetsuo…"

"This is your promise to your dad to continue fighting your hardest?" Tetsuo continued. "You can't do that if you're just going to lie there!"

"Tetsuo…" Kotori gasped, turning her head to look at him.

"Be quiet!" Yuma argued. "He keeps countering every move I…"

"When someone's done that in the past, it hasn't stopped you before!" Tetsuo refuted. "If you're met with a challenge, then you immediately try to overcome it! That's the Kattobingu and the Yuma I know! Not this coward who would take defeat lying down!"

Yuma's eyes widened as he took what his friend's blunt, but meaningful, words to heart. It was true, after all. He couldn't rise to new heights if he was grounded.

"Tetsuo…" Yuma said, clutching his pendant and gathering the willpower to rise back to his rickety feet. "You're right…I wouldn't be me if I didn't give my all in this duel."

His hand slowly dropped from his necklace as he relocated it to his deck.

"That's why…That's why I'm going to show you my Kattobingu!"

Tetsuo smirked, somewhat smugly. He was happy to see Yuma back to his old self.

"Ready, Astral?" Yuma asked with a smile, staring at his invisible friend.

"Let's win, Yuma," Astral decreed. "Use your Spell Card now!"

"Right!" Yuma obeyed, flipping over the second to last card in his hand. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Gagaga Back, to bring back the Gagaga Wiseman that was just destroyed!"

A cryptic, indigo portal brought back Gagaga Wiseman who now kneeled with his quarterstaff in front of him. (1500 DEF)

"However, I take 600 points of damage for this," Yuma said as the same purple coloring covered his body. It only remained for a moment, but in that moment, it painfully extracted a good amount of Yuma's strength.

"Turn…end," he weakly croaked.

**Yuma – 2500 LP**

**Thunder Spark – 7000 LP**

_The DEF of Gagaga Wiseman is 1500,_ Yuma silently calculated. _If Thunder Spark happens to get a monster with an ATK score that exceeds that then his Number will…_

He shook his head before turning back to the duel, tensing as Thunder Spark touched the top card of his deck.

"It's my turn! Draw!"

Looking at the card for a second, he then played it in the one of his four open Monster Zones. Yuma held his breath as a new monster appeared, this one a beaming ball of electricity with two arms that gave off sparks of voltage. (300 ATK)

"I summon Electrode Beast Cation!"

"Phew," Yuma exhaled, wiping his forehead in relief. "It only has an attacking power of 300."

"When summoned," Thunder Spark proceeded, "Cation allows me to Special Summon an Electrode Beast Anion from my Deck!"

As a converse contrast to the previous monster, Thunder Spark's next monster was sad, depressed looking ball of electricity. Instead of raising its arms like its companion, this monster slumped around aimlessly. (300 ATK)

"Since Electrode Beast Cation was on my field at the time of Anion's summoning, I'm enabled to draw one more card!"

Thunder Spark made another draw before looking at his field. Pointing to his two Electrode Beasts, they vanished suddenly right as a Spell appeared.

"I activate my Electric Exchange!" Thunder Spark declared. "In doing so, I have to offer two Thunder-Type monsters. Once that's completed, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Thunder-Type monster from my Graveyard!"

"Oh no!" Yuma shouted.

"Through the effect of Electric Exchange, I revive my Thunder Seahorse!"

A loud whinny was heard as a ball of thunder formed in front of Thunder Spark. The bubble expanded and morphed into the form of Thunder Seahorse. (1600 ATK)

"1600 ATK!" Tetsuo remembered.

"It this connects…" Kotori realized fearfully.

"Thunder Seahorse attacks Gagaga Wiseman!"

The static-covered animal charged at Gagaga Wiseman, headbutting the sage in the stomach. The man grunted once before exploding.

"This duel is over!" Thunder Spark confidently surmised. "I'll finish this with Thunder Spark Dragon's Shockwave Spark!"

As Thunder Spark Dragon began collecting its energy, Yuma had other plans.

"When I'm attacked directly," he called out while lithely swiping a card onto his D-Pad, "I can automatically Special Summon Gagaga Gardna from my hand!"

The pink-haired biker dude leapt in front of Yuma, shield in hand right as Thunder Spark Dragon released its barrage. (2000 DEF) The thunder ball corroded Gagaga Gardna's shield before it passed through the monster altogether, destroying it thoroughly.

"Gagaga Gardna!" Yuma shouted.

"That was crafty, I'll admit," complimented Thunder Spark. "But delaying the inevitable only hurts you. This duel will end quickly…Turn end."

Yuma looked down at his D-Pad, no cards left in his hand to save him. His fate rested solely in the hands of his oncoming draw.

Astral noticed Yuma's hands were quavering as he neared the top of his deck.

"Yuma, what's wrong?"

Yuma looked down at his quaking hands and sighed. Then he chuckled nervously.

"I don't know if it's fear or excitement, Astral…But this duel is unlike anything. I've been pushed into a corner so easily and yet I still feel as if I can win…"

Astral was silently, listening as Yuma continued.

"Even though the situation looks sketchy, I feel like my dad is watching over me right now…Like he's guiding me with his Kattobingu…"

Yuma took a deep breath and grabbed the top card of his deck.

"And I'm not going to let him down!" he feverishly vowed. "I…Draw!"

As he turned over the card that he'd drawn, Yuma smiled. It seemed there was still hope.

"Yes!" he cheered, throwing the card into his back row. "I activate the Gagaga Draw Spell!"

Reaching into his Graveyard, Yuma retrieved Gagaga Magician, Gagaga Gardna, and Gagaga Wiseman before placing all three of them in his jeans pocket.

"Gagaga Draw works as following: I banish three Gagaga monsters from my Graveyard and draw two cards in exchange!"

"So you've still got some fight left after all," Thunder Spark detected. "How amusing."

"Here goes!" Yuma said as he picked up two cards. "Draw!"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yuma turned his head to the side.

"That might work!" he gasped anxiously.

All eyes were on him as he played one of the cards he had picked up.

"I summon Goblindbergh in Attack Position!"

The familiar green goblin manning the soaring biplane took to the skies, naturally hauling a large canister with it. (1400 ATK)

"And when it's Normal Summoned, Goblindbergh allows me to Special Summon another low-Level monster from my hand instantly!" Yuma emphasized. "Come out now, Dododo Bot!"

As Goblindbergh switched to Defense Position (0 DEF), the oversized container behind it opened, revealing a new monster. An android sporting tangerine-colored armor stood tall. In its left hand was an archaic looking shield, its four quarter circle segments held together by a bronze ball. In its right hand was a silver blade with a golden hilt that the monster sliced the air with. A faint aura colored persimmon blazed around its body. (1800 ATK)

"Awesome!" commended Tetsuo, smiling at the new, but recognizable, monster. "By Special Summoning like that Dododo Bot, Yuma was able to bypass its usual summoning restriction!"

"And what's more," Kotori said, nodding her head wildly, "is that he has two Level 4 monsters now! He can call out Utopia!"

"I can and I will!" Yuma beamed, opening his Extra Deck box. "I overlay my two Level 4 monsters to build the overlay network! Xyz Summon! Number 39: Utopia!"

Yuma's ace monster flew out of a corresponding black portal with the assistance of its shimmering, gold wings. Its empty red eyes connected with Thunder Spark Dragon's blue ones for a mere moment before it retrieved its steel blade, readying itself to vanquish the jolty beast. (2500 ATK)

"Number 39," Thunder Spark casually commented. "However, because of Dragon Booster, it is unable to destroy my Thunder Spark Dragon."

"That may be true," smirked Yuma, "but that doesn't exclude your Thunder Seahorse! Utopia attacks it with Hope Blade Slash!"

The armored Number flew over to Thunder Seahorse before swinging its sword up. Bringing it down quickly, it cut the helpless animal into two equal parts.

Thunder Spark felt a hot wind blow in his face following the destruction of his monster. Nevertheless, he remained apathetic.

"That's all I can do for now," Yuma sighed, "so it's your turn.

**Yuma – 2500 LP**

**Thunder Spark – 6100 LP**

Without speaking, Thunder Spark picked up the top card of his deck and looked at it.

"I activate a monster effect," he claimed, flipping the card over for Yuma to see before sending it to the Graveyard. "It's called Thunder Sealer and it's specifically geared towards Xyz Monsters."

"How so?" Yuma hesitantly questioned.

"By discarding it, Thunder Sealer has the effect to negate an Xyz Monster's effect for the remainder of the turn," Thunder Spark confidently asserted. "By doing so, it stops Utopia's negation effect long enough for Thunder Spark Dragon to destroy it!"

"What?" Yuma yelled. "How did he know about Utopia's effect?"

"My employer was very adamant about drilling that monster's effect into my head," Thunder Spark answered. "He assumed, correctly I might add, that you'd summon it as a fallback and try to stall with its attack negation ability until you were able to win.

"By adding Thunder Sealer to my deck before the duel, I was able to counter that possibility instantly."

"Damn…" Yuma cursed, looking as an electrified monk appeared in front of Thunder Spark. Holding one talisman in each hand, the priest threw them at Utopia's wings, causing the golden flight enablers to spark with voltage. Clearly it hurt the wincing Utopia as the warrior fell to one knee.

"Now that the precautions and formalities are out of the way," mocked Thunder Spark crudely, "it's time for Thunder Spark Dragon to do what it does best…Vaporize the competition!"

Thunder Spark Dragon responded to its master's words. Gaining an extreme amount of momentous energy from the end of its tail, it surged the charging blast up its body and directed it towards its mouth. The largest ball of thunder that Yuma had seen yet was stored in the open orifice before being ejected towards the vulnerable Utopia.

"What do I do? What do I do?" fretted a sweating Yuma as the oncoming attack neared his monster.

"Hmm…" Astral said, apparently unworried. "What was it that Thunder Spark Dragon destroyed with its effect again?"

"Why does that matter?" Yuma argued. "It just destroyed Battle Break and…"

Astral smiled to himself as he saw Yuma's voice trail off. Certainly the boy was then aware of the solution.

"That's it!" he remembered elatedly, grabbing the card he needed in the nick of time.

Kotori and Tetsuo both watched Yuma, silently hoping that he did have a plan. To their relief, he did.

"When an attacking monster declares an attack on another monster," Yuma shouted, revealing the card that had been resting in his Graveyard, "I can, once per duel, banish Tasukerton from my Graveyard to negate the attack completely!"

Right before Thunder Spark Dragon's assault was about to hit Utopia, a black pig with a large, pink nose, a golden marking near its bottom, and a curly tail intercepted the blast. As the sphere encased the pig, it started to expand larger and larger until it was nearly too big for the crackling ball to hold. As the animal gave a final breath, its skin appeared to remove itself from its body, leaving a bony shell of the monster. The orb of thunder then compressed, crushing the skeleton brutally, but saving Utopia from harm.

"Thank you, Tasukerton," Yuma acknowledged as he wiped the excess of perspiration from his forehead.

"Hmph…That was very clever," Thunder Spark exalted. "In that case, I end my turn."

"We're still in the duel, Astral," grinned Yuma.

"But we're immensely behind in life points compared to Thunder Spark," noted Astral somberly. "We're going to need to even the score if we wish to attain victory."

"I'm on it!" reassured Yuma. "I draw!"

As he did so, he gasped when he saw what card had been added to his arsenal.

"Seven Store…" he muttered aloud. "I can draw three new cards if I activate this, but…"

He looked at the only monster on his side of the field and frowned.

"I have to first give up Utopia to use its effect. What should I do?"

Of course, Yuma realized that Utopia's ATK slightly fell behind that of Thunder Spark Dragon by a mere 400 points. As such, there was the option to negate up to two of Thunder Spark Dragon's attacks in the hopes that he could draw another card that could save him by that time.

Naturally, the converse dilemma in that situation that Yuma factored would be using Seven Store and drawing three cards that were of little to no use.

"Think…" he encouraged himself, tapping his fingers on his head. "Think…"

"Yuma," Astral interrupted. "Do what you feel is right."

"I don't know what's right!" Yuma snapped. "Otherwise I would have done it by now!"

"No," Astral disagreed. "You know what's right, but you don't want to sever the bond that we share."

He looked to Utopia momentarily before continuing.

"But if we don't use Seven Store now, we might not have a chance to beat Thunder Spark or his Number later."

Yuma bit his lip and looked to Utopia a final time, his mind made up. He looked away as he slid the Spell into his D-Pad.

"I Tribute my Number 39: Utopia to activate the Seven Store Spell from my hand," he said. "By doing so, I can draw one card. Then, I draw an additional card for each overlay unit attached to Utopia."

Utopia looked back at Yuma, the utmost faith and confidence in the boy evident in its stare. He nodded once before outstretching his arms, transforming into millions of granules of light. They dissipated soon after as Yuma quietly drew three new cards.

_Only one monster in the bunch, _he observed with a slight scowl. _But…_

"I summon Gagaga Kaiser!"

As he placed the card on his D-Pad, the blue-haired ringleader appeared twirling his ruby-tipped staff. His cloak silently moved with the still winds. (1800 ATK)

"Furthermore," Yuma continued, removing Dododo Bot and putting it inside his pocket, "by removing that monster, Gagaga Kaiser can change its own Level to 4!"

The spirit of Dododo Bot materialized behind Gagaga Kaiser, its orange energy transferring to the white suited man. As that happened, the latter monster obtained one more Level.

"Now the Spell!" Astral commanded as Yuma followed the order.

"Next, by playing Monster Slots and removing the Goblindbergh in my Graveyard, I can draw another card. Moreover, if it happens to be a Level 4 monster, I can automatically Special Summon it!"

_If Yuma can get a Level 4 monster, _Astral prayed,_ he can make Gagaga Gunman and destroy Thunder Spark Dragon through its effect._

"Here I go!" Yuma cried. "Draw!"

The slot machine that came with Yuma's Spell Card had Gagaga Kaiser and Goblindbergh respectively in its first two slots. As the third panel began to slow, an overflow of monsters flashed on the screen rapidly. Gagaga Girl, Kagetokage, Gogogo Golem, Zubaba Knight, and Dododo Warrior were all seen briefly before the slot slowed to a complete stop…

The image of a Trap Card appeared on the slot machine's final screen before a giant red sign reading "LOSER" insulted Yuma.

"A Trap Card..." Kotori sobbed.

"Tch…" Yuma growled, taken aback by the card. It had been clear that he was expecting a monster.

Nevertheless, he slid the Trap Card into its respective slot in his D-Pad and gulped.

"Make your move."

"Gladly," Thunder Spark said as he drew. "And might I say that this will be the final move!"

Yuma, Astral, Kotori, and Tetsuo stood stiff as Thunder Spark slid a new card into his D-Pad. They didn't particularly care for the artwork of the card which showed OKaThunder, OToThunder, and ONeThunder holding hands in a circle around Thunder Spark Dragon.

He then turned around the last card in his hand, another copy of Thunder Sealer, and sent it to the Graveyard. Clearly, he had been prepared had Yuma revived his ace Number.

"I activate Overlay Recharge!" he yelled, grabbing the three other monsters featured on the artwork from his Graveyard. "And at the cost of discarding one card, I can take up to three Level 4 Thunder-Type monsters and re-add them to Thunder Spark Dragon as overlay units, just so long as I pay 500 life points for each Material!"

As three beams of thunder shot down and hit Thunder Spark, who remained completely unfazed, the three Thunder family members turned into golden overlay units that hovered around the Number monster.

**Yuma – 2500 LP**

**Thunder Spark – 4600 LP**

"Big deal!" Yuma jeered, swiping the air with his hand. "Thunder Spark Dragon requires five overlay units to use its effect! You only have three!"

"That's where you're wrong," Thunder Spark corrected. "The _second _effect has a requirement of five, yes. But the _first _one, the one which enables me to destroy all other face-up monsters, only needs three…"

He grabbed his three Thunder monsters from underneath his Number monster.

"And what a coincidence!"

Despite being inside, dark clouds formed over Yuma's head. Instead of bringing rain, they released bolts of thunderous lightning. One such bolt hit Gagaga Kaiser in the head and decimated him upon impact.

"Crap!" Yuma stamped his feet on the ground. "That was my only monster!"

"That's not what you should be panicking about," his enemy told him. "Thunder Spark Dragon…attack Yuma directly and win me this duel!"

Instead of its usual routine, Thunder Spark Dragon's body started to glow. It began to transfer its electrical energy to the ground, sending spark-covered shockwaves Yuma's way. The threat of death by electrocution, despite being AR Vision, was all too real.

_It's sad, _Thunder Spark silently pouted. _This human was the first person to give me a real challenge. It's almost a shame to do away with him. Almost…_

Contrary to the boy's beliefs, however, Yuma had remembered the card he'd received from his failed Monster Slots attempt.

"I activate my facedown Trap!" he shouted quickly. "Burial Mayhem – Bury Panic!"

A horde of zombified ghouls burst out of the ground, moaning and dragging annoyingly. They slumped over to Thunder Spark Dragon, placing their undead hands on it and leeching its power. The monster's neon blue shade started to rust to a bland gray.

"My Dragon!" Thunder Spark bellowed. "What are you doing to it?"

"Don't blame me," Yuma debated. "This was your doing."

"What was my doing?"

"Bury Panic is a Trap which inflicts damage to you equal to the Number of monsters sent to the Graveyard this turn times 100…"

OToThunder, OKaThunder, ONeThunder, Thunder Sealer, and Gagaga Kaiser's cards all appeared in front of the orange-haired lad before they hit him with a beam of light. Unlike the previous time, Thunder Spark seemed to wince.

"And furthermore," continued Yuma, "your monster's ATK score is permanently reduced by the same amount as the damage you just received!"

"Awesome tactic, Yuma!" Tetsuo yelled. "You returned Thunder Spark Dragon back to its original ATK value!"

"And by doing that, he's still in the duel!" Kotori cheered.

As the zombies retreated back into the ground, their presence had a lingering effect on Thunder Spark Dragon. The previously blue and empowered monster was back to its normal self, minus the new, gray appearance. (2900 – 2400 ATK)

Right as that happened, Thunder Spark Dragon's blast touched Yuma's feet, shocking him abusively. Although he screamed in pain, he managed to keep his footing, if only because the monster's attack had a paralysis side effect.

**Yuma – 100 LP**

**Thunder Spark – 4100 LP**

"Heh heh," Yuma chuckled before erupting into laughter.

"Did I miss something?" Thunder Spark wondered.

"I think Yuma's finally lost it," Tetsuo gulped.

"I was thinking that this card that I drew with Seven Store last turn would be useless," Yuma confessed, looking at the final card in his hand. "But now I see what I can do with it because of you, Thunder Spark!"

"Because of me?" he repeated.

"Let me show you! I draw!"

When Yuma drew his card, a wave of elation passed over him. He jumped up and down as he clutched the card for dear life.

"It's here! It's here! It's here!"

Now all parties were confused, save for a smiling Astral who could see the cards.

_If all goes well, _he thought.

"Alright!" Yuma bouncingly uttered, his words going so fast that they almost meshed together.

He picked up the card he'd been holding for a turn and played it first.

"Firstly, I start by activating the Xyz Revival Spell to revive any Xyz Monster in my Graveyard! Take a guess who!"

A tombstone appeared reading "Number 39: Utopia" in traditional Romaji. Following that, the real Utopia materialized in front of Yuma, its sword out and prepared. (2500 ATK)

Thunder Spark narrowed his eyes, realizing that Utopia was more powerful than Thunder Spark Dragon.

That was not Yuma's aim, however.

"Next, I'm going to overlay the Number 39: Utopia on the field now for a Chaos Xyz Change!"

"Chaos Xyz Change?" Tetsuo and Thunder Spark gasped.

"Come out, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!"

Utopia constricted its limbs, wings, and weapons altogether, reverting back to its original, sealed form. After descending into a black portal, it reappeared as a blackened Chaos Number. The gold and black monster enlarged itself, revealing the sleek, keen version of Utopia. It held its arms up before placing both hands on its blade hilt, set to employ the weapon at a moment's notice. (2500 ATK)

"Whoa!" blared Tetsuo. "When did Yuma get that?"

Kotori thought back to the incident with Terry and Jin in which she'd been victimized with a sour expression plastered on her face.

"It's…a long story."

"Chaos Numbers," Thunder Spark exclaimed. "Mr. Heartland didn't caution me about this."

"Mr. Heartland?" Yuma overheard. "Is that who you're working for?"

Thunder Spark didn't respond.

"I asked if…"

"Are you going to attack?" questioned the mouthless child.

"I'm going to do that and more," Yuma frowned, taking the original Utopia underneath his Chaos Number and dumping it into the Graveyard. "By sending that away, I can increase the ATK of my Utopia Ray by 500 while dually decreasing Thunder Spark Dragon by 1000! Overlay Charge!"

As the one overlay unit around the Chaos Number flew into the sword hilt, the monster's black armor turned a dazzling white. A brownish-gold energy coated its body as its muscles pulsated. (2500 – 3000 ATK)

At the same time, Thunder Spark Dragon's body grayed even more, leaving only a feeble ghost of what it once was. (2400 – 1400 ATK)

_That's alright, _Thunder Spark analyzed. _Even after he attacks with that monster, I'll still have 2000 life points. That's more than enough for a counter…_

His thoughts were cut short by Yuma's cacophonous voice.

"Now I activate the final card in my hand! Monster Reborn!"

Ironically, it seemed that it was now Thunder Spark who experienced paralysis. He knew the reality of the situation too well.

"Monster Reborn allows me access to another monster from the Graveyard and I choose…Number 39: Utopia!"

As the turquoise ankh that followed Monster Reborn's activation faded away, the original Utopia heroically stood beside its Chaos Number version. They seemed like one and the same, two halves of the same warrior. (2500 ATK)

"Two Utopias," Kotori awed in surprise. "Go, Yuma!"

"Finish this!" Tetsuo added.

"You heard them, Yuma," Astral smirked. "Shall we?"

"You know it!" Yuma shouted. "I first send Number 39: Utopia to attack Thunder Spark Dragon with Hope Sword Slash!"

The warrior clad in the white and gold protective metal soared over to the other Number. As it slashed the air diagonally with each of its smaller swords, it brought them both together for one large, combined slice that cut Thunder Spark Dragon in two. It exploded seconds later.

**Yuma – 100 LP**

**Thunder Spark – 3000 LP**

"And now for the finisher! Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, attack! Hope Sword Chaos Slash!"

In a switch so quick that it was impossible for the viewers to process, Utopia and Utopia Ray swapped positions with the latter now standing in front of Thunder Spark. The glowing Chaos Number raised its grandiose blade with both hands, stoically bringing it down.

_Yuma Tsukumo, huh? _Thunder Spark thought as the blade connected with his skin. _He's quite unlike any other human that I've met. He's very different than the rest…very special._

As he ended his thought, Thunder Spark came back to reality as his body went airborne. It harshly smacked the ground moments later, garnering minor bruises and lacerations.

**Yuma – 100 LP**

**Thunder Spark – 0 LP**

As Yuma removed his D-Gazer as the augmented reality buzzer blasted in his ear, Astral floated alongside him. The ghostly duelist reached out his hand as Thunder Spark Dragon rose from the body of the stationary Thunder Spark and into his palms.

_Thunder Spark Dragon, _he observed, looking from the artwork to the text. _The power of this is not as potent as Black Mist's; nevertheless, it is not to be underestimated._

Yuma, as well as Kotori and Tetsuo moments later, wandered over to Thunder Spark. Yuma extended his hand to Thunder Spark as the Number Hunter reopened his heavy eyelids.

"Need a hand?" offered the sweet teenager.

"Yuma…" Thunder Spark coughed, looking from the boy's smiling face to the outstretched hand. "You're offering me help?"

"Of course!" Yuma said, almost offended. "After all, we're friends!"

"Friends?" parroted the mouthless child.

"Yup," confirmed Yuma. "Like it or not, that duel gave us a bond to one another, and if that's not friendship, I don't know what is!"

Thunder Spark looked confused momentarily before placing his gloved hand in Yuma's and getting back up on his feet.

"To think that you consider me a friend after what I just did," Thunder Spark regretfully muttered. "There's no mistaking that feeling now."

"Huh?" Yuma asked for clarification.

"I had a feeling that you were different than the other people of this world that I've come in contact with. You're certainly more passionate than the other duelists I've faced, and a lot nicer than Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker to boot."

"Mr. Heartland…" Yuma repeated.

"And Dr. Faker," Astral included.

"What kind of connection do you have to those two?" Yuma questioned.

"I'm not like you three," Thunder Spark confessed, looking from Yuma to his friends. "Where as you are human, I am a product of one of Dr. Faker's experiments conducted to turn isolated electrons into a living being.

"It initially worked to a T for him, but it was I that suffered from the negative repercussions. My capacity for human contact can only go so far."

As the room grew silently, the crackling sound of electricity entered the air. Yuma's eyes enlarged as he traced the noise back to Thunder Spark.

"Is that you?"

"Yes," Thunder Spark sighed in anger. "Although Dr. Faker gave me my wish of human life, it naturally came with a caveat, being made up of electrons and all.

"It deprived me of any human connection and interaction because the charge of my body isn't electrically compatible with the people of this planet. I could never hug, touch, or even shake hands with any of the kids that came to ride this ride. Life was far from what I imagined it would be.

"But you Yuma," he paused for a moment. "You've shown me that life can be fun again. When I thought that there was no purpose, you gave me hope again."

As he finished his sentence, Thunder Spark's body started to vibrate. He looked down to his feet to see where his temporary human body was beginning to transform back into the lifeless mass of electrons that he originally was.

"So this is my time, huh Dr. Faker?" he questioned to no one in particular.

"What's happening?" gawked Yuma, looking at the electron youth who was dissolving by the second.

"Should anyone of Dr. Faker's "employees" lose their duel, their lives are revoked. It happened with Captain Corn, and it's happening to me."

He scoffed briefly and looked at his gloved hand.

"It was fun while it lasted, I suppose."

"Wait!" Yuma pleaded. "Let me shake your hand!"

"What?" Thunder Spark gasped.

"If you're really going to…" Yuma couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. "Let me show you the bond of human interaction first!"

Thunder Spark couldn't believe his ears. This was certainly his one wish, but after Yuma's kind display of generosity, the last thing he'd want to do is hurt him.

"Trust me," Yuma implored. "We're friends, after all."

Thunder Spark stood stiffly for a few seconds after his hair started to dissolve. Then he removed his glove and extended his hand.

Smiling, Yuma shook it with his own before being brutally electrocuted by 100 volts of electricity.

He screamed as his body turned a char black color and steam sizzled from the tips of his pink-hair.

"I can see why you wear those gloves," he mumbled, coughing out smoke as he fell to the ground.

"Heh," Thunder Spark said, holding his hand before it too began to vanish. "This is true human interaction…No, this is friendship."

He closed his eyes before feeling a warm sensation over what was left of his body. With a look of understanding, he peacefully accepted his fate.

"Thank you, Yuma Tsukumo, for teaching me that there is always hope. I truly hope that our paths will cross again someday."

"Thunder Spark!" Yuma solemnly called out, watching the remainder of the electron born creation disappear in an upward shower of electrons.

"He's gone," stared Kotori, looking as the artificial soul of the Number Hunter ascended.

Yuma crawled back on his knees before looking upward. The electrons scattered as they hit the roof, spreading out like stars in the night. They faded soon after, leaving only the memory of the owner of the Speed Loader attraction.

Tetsuo walked over to Yuma and lifted the boy up to his feet helpfully.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I don't know," Yuma answered, gritting his teeth as a thought of Dr. Faker entered his mind.

"How can he use those people, Captain Corn and Thunder Spark and who knows who else he's hired, as pawns? It's not right!"

"But we need to collect the Numbers," Astral reminded.

"But is that any reason that the people who wield them have to…"

Yuma once again bit his tongue, keeping himself from saying the horrible three letter word.

All he knew was that his resolve was now reaffirmed. He vowed that he wouldn't let another person fall victim to the evil intents of Dr. Faker, nor Mr. Heartland. He promised himself that he'd win this tournament, not just for his original reason, but for the people that had been victimized, harmed, and worse since the tournament began.

"Dr. Faker…" he shouted, lifting his head to the sky. "I swear that whatever you ambition is, I'm going to crush it to pieces!"

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Bull Blader (Monster)<strong>

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1600 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: When an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's monster: You can make neither player take Battle Damage from this battle, and after damage calculation, destroy the monster this card battled.

Note: This card can be found in the Abyss Rising Booster Pack. It is currently slated for release in the United States in November, 2012.

**Dododo Bot (Monster)**

Machine/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1800 ATK/1900 DEF

Effect: Requires to be Normal Set (cannot be Normal Summoned). If this card attacks, this card is unaffected by other card effects until the end of the Damage Step.

**Tasukerton (Monster)**

Zombie/Level 2/Effect/DARK

700 ATK/600 DEF

Effect: During either player's Battle Step, when a monster battles another monster: You can banish this card from the Graveyard; negate the attacking monster's attack. The effect of "Tasukerton" can only be used once per duel.

**Gagaga Draw (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Gagaga Kaiser, Gagaga Girl, and Gagaga Clerk, the latter two holding one card each, going into the different dimension.

Effect: Banish 3 "Gagaga" monsters from your Graveyard; draw 2 cards.

Note: These preceding three cards can be found in the Cosmo Blazer Booster Pack. It is currently slated for release in Japan in November, 2012.

Note 2: As a continuity issue that all the Gagaga support cards in this story endure, Gagaga Draw's name will be treated as two words instead of one now and if it should appear later.

**Thunder Seahorse (Monster)**

Thunder/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

1600 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: During your Main Phase: You can discard this card; add 2 Level 4 LIGHT Thunder-Type monsters with 1600 ATK or less and the same name from your Deck to your hand. The effect of "Thunder Seahorse" can only be activated once per turn. You can Special Summon the turn you activate this effect.

Note: This card is one of the V Jump Magazine Promotional Cards. It is currently only available in Japan.

**Seven Store (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: A shining Xyz Monster with a golden aura being sacrificed for four draws.

Effect: Tribute 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; draw 1 card. Then, draw 1 card for each Xyz Material the Tributed monster had.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 66 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Xyz Revival (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: Shining Elf rising in front of its tombstone.

Effect: Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 73 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Pin-Point Guard (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A large, zombielike hand emerging from the ground to protect Beaver Warrior behind it.

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Defense Position, but its effects are negated.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 75 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Burial Mayhem – Bury Panic (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Zombies rising from a cemetery grave because they weren't properly buried.

Effect: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; inflict 100 damage to your opponent for each monster sent to the Graveyard this turn, and if you do, that target loses ATK equal to the damage inflicted.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 76 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Electrode Beast Anion (Monster)**

Thunder/Level 2/Effect/LIGHT

300 ATK/300 DEF

Effect: When this card is Summoned: Draw 1 card. You must control a face-up "Electrode Beast Cation" to activate and resolve this effect.

**Electrode Beast Cation (Monster)**

Thunder/Level 2/Effect/LIGHT

300 ATK/300 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summoned 1 "Electrode Beast Anion" from your Deck.

**Dragon Booster (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A green, seemingly wingless, dragon flying through the air through the jet pack strapped on its back.

Effect: When a face-up Dragon-Type monster you control is targeted for an attack: It gains 500 ATK.

**Forgive It (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A remorseful gecko offering half of its sliced tail to an angry raven.

Effect: When your opponent activates a card effect: Pay 1000 Life Points; negate it.

Note: The above four cards were first used by Thunder Spark in Ranks 14 and 15 respectively of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of those chapters.

Note 2: The Attribute, Type, and DEF of both above monsters were never given in the Manga, although I believe that two are self-explanatory.

**Gagaga Wiseman (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 5/Effect/DARK

2000 ATK/1500 DEF

Effect: You can Tribute 1 "Gagaga" monster you control; Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Special Summoned by this effect, it gains 100 ATK x the Level of the Tributed monster until the End Phase.

**Thunder Sealer (Monster)**

Thunder/Level 1/Effect/LIGHT

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: During your Main Phase, you can discard this card: Target 1 Xyz Monster on the field; until the End Phase, that monster's effects are negated.

**Electric Exchange (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Electrode Beast Cation and Electrode Beast Anion bowing to Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon.

Effect: Target 2 Thunder-Type monsters you control and 1 Level 4 or lower Thunder-Type monster in your Graveyard: Send the first 2 targets to the Graveyard, then Special Summon the first target.

**Overlay Recharge (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: OToThunder, OKaThunder, and ONeThunder playing ring-around-the-rosie with Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon in the middle.

Effect: Activate this card by discarding 1 card when you have a face-up Xyz Monster(s) on the field. Target up to 3 Level 4 Thunder-Type Monsters in your Graveyard and 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; attach the first target(s) to the second target as Xyz Materials. You take 500 damage for each Material attached by this effect.

Note: The preceding four cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Authors' Note: Persuaded by a whimsical Kotori to enter the world-renowned House of Dolls that resides in the World Duel Carnival fairgrounds, Yuma and Tetsuo immediately notice something amiss. This feeling is only amplified by the strange attendant of the attraction who repeatedly tries to duel Yuma. When the boy finally accepts, an unexpected rival arrives on the scene and hijacks the duel. Who and why are the questions? Find out next time!<p> 


	39. Child's Play

**Chapter 39: Child's Play**

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying that it's not fair," Kotori complained under her breath.<p>

"We all decided to go to the Speed Loader!" Yuma argued heatedly, throwing his hands up in an animated fit. "It's not like…"

"Well you were the only one who got to do anything!"

"That guy, Thunder Spark, had a Number! It wasn't recreational!"

"You guys…" Tetsuo exhaustedly sighed, trying his best to mediate the pseudo-lover's spat between his two best friends.

"I think we should at least get to go to a place that I want to visit," Kotori continued, seemingly ignoring Tetsuo's presence.

Yuma did the same as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"You can be so annoying," whispered Kotori under her breath.

"You're one to talk!" Yuma shouted as Kotori turned to him. They both exchanged something of a playful glare, serious but at the same time light and unserious. Then, with a "hmph" from both parties, they closed their eyes and obstinately look the opposite way.

Tetsuo, who was standing in between the two, could feel his arms tensing up. It was as though the tension between Yuma and Kotori was passing through him to make its way to the opposite receivers. He heaved another sigh, knowing that he would have to pick a side to get the two talking again.

"I think Kotori has a point, Yuma," he finally decided, earning a superior smile from the green-haired girl.

"Tetsuo!" Yuma said, partly disappointed. Truthfully, he had been one-hundred percent sure that Tetsuo would be on his side.

"You _did _get to duel," he pointed out. "That should at least be the equivalent of either Kotori or me being able to pick where we go next."

"I agree," Kotori grinned, nodding her head at Tetsuo kindly.

"But…but…"

"Majority rules," stated the female, now sticking her tongue out at Yuma.

"Grr…" whined the pink-haired boy. He turned to Tetsuo and wagged his fingers back and forth. "Fine, but when she chooses some place that's totally lame to go, don't say I didn't warn you!"

Tetsuo rolled his eyes hastily enough to where Yuma missed the gesture. Then they looked back at Kotori and followed her lead.

* * *

><p>Within a couple minutes, however, they found themselves rather lost. They wandered a section of the fairgrounds that surprisingly, after a good week of being there, they had yet to venture.<p>

"Do you even know where you're going?" griped Yuma as he forcibly pushed his way through the throngs of travelers.

"O-of course I do," Kotori stuttered, trying her best to act confident.

"Are we almost there?" Tetsuo interjected, his breathing becoming labored despite them only walking for five minutes at the most.

"Well…uhh…"

"So you _don't _know where we are," Yuma smugly stated, more as a statement rather than a question.

"Yuma, if you don't…"

Kotori's sentence ended prematurely as her face met the cold opposition of a large, octagonal stop sign. Taken aback, her body dropped backwards.

"Kotori!" Yuma shouted, rushing over to her falling body. He reached her just in time to keep her head, and subsequently the rest of her, from hitting the hard pavement.

"Are you ok?" Tetsuo gasped.

"Jeez," she growled, rubbing her sore, red forehead. "Who puts a stop sign in the middle of the lane like that?"

"Hey, look," Tetsuo gestured, a chunky finger aimed at two more signs directly behind the stop sign.

Yuma and Kotori careened their necks to the side to see the message of each stop sign. The one Kotori had run into said "Stop!" while the other two said "And come and see…" and "Our Heartland City's famous House of Dolls Attraction!" respectively.

"House of…"

"Dolls?" Kotori finished, still rubbing her bruise. She stood up and gave a firm, annoyed look at the signposts.

"Right up there," Tetsuo gazed ahead, seeing the illustrious House of Dolls within their view.

"I say that we go in there so I can give them a piece of my mind," Kotori frowned.

"Alright," Yuma smirked overconfidently, "but if we do, that counts as you getting your choice of where we go!"

Kotori gave Yuma a dirty look, but it wasn't enough to change the boy's ideology. She eventually gave in and sighed.

"Fine…"

With that, they made their way to the front door of the House of Dolls. It was made of mahogany wood dyed purple with a large stained-glass window in the middle that revealed the interior of the edifice. There was an ominous vibe about it that the teenagers couldn't put their eye on. However, ever since Yuma had met Astral, their lives had become nothing but ominous and danger. They were certainly used to it by now.

Kotori hesitantly reached out a hand, balling her fingers into a fist before knocking twice on the door.

No response came.

After waiting half a minute, she knocked two more times to get the same discourteous reply.

"Maybe no one's in there," Yuma rationalized.

"That shouldn't be the case," Tetsuo disagreed. "It says that it's open from 9:00 a.m. to 7 p.m., and it's 10 in the morning right now."

"Well, maybe…"

Yuma stopped his idea as Kotori took it upon herself to open the door. The purple entrance creaked sourly, chilling the three duelists to the bone. The sound was, to say the least, unholy.

"Kotori…are you sure that it's alright to go in there?" Tetsuo stammered, making it all too evident that he was frightened about the possibilities of what or who resided in the building.

"It's fine, Tetsuo," she promised, looking through the tiny slit between the open door and the hinges that she'd made. "Look."

She gained the strength and bravery to open the door fully, revealing a dilapidated, but modern room. Flickering lights from an above chandelier filled the room with brightness one moment and darkness the next. There were some tables and chairs, the latter of which had various dolls sitting on them. Cobwebs filled the high-to-reach areas of the ceiling, but in a place this large, that was to be expected.

Yuma and Tetsuo turned their heads, exchanging a nervous glimpse at one another. They weren't particularly fond of the edifice, although they couldn't full explain why. There was just something that wasn't right.

"Well?" Kotori asked, looking from one boy to the other fleetingly.

Yuma was the first of the two to talk. He looked sheepishly at his female friend and extended an open palm that motioned to the inside of the house.

"Ladies first," he offered, faking chivalry.

"Oh, now you care," Kotori passive-aggressively mumbled, too low for Yuma to hear. Tetsuo, however, chuckled.

A persimmon colored tennis shoe hit the marble floor of the building as Kotori took the first step in, followed by Yuma then Tetsuo. She marveled at the amazing detail given to the paintings on the walls, many of which depicted commonly known Doll duel monsters, including Malice Doll of Demise and Rogue Doll.

Conversely, Yuma found himself drawn to the skylight integrated on the ceiling. It allowed the perfect amount of sunlight from the day to pour onto the marble floor, illuminating it just right. Clearly the building's outward appearance had been something of a misnomer.

"Wow," whistled Yuma in awe. "I wonder who owns a place like this."

"Halt!" shouted a voice from above. "Who goes there?"

All three kids stopped instantly as their attention was directed towards a giant staircase, or rather the tiny figure standing at the top of it. The three had been so preoccupied with the first floor that they'd almost overlooked the fact that the building was two stories.

Now descending the staircase was the female – one could tell by the voice – who had asked the question. As she came closer and closer, her features became more visible and less intimidating. She was an exceptionally short girl that couldn't have been more than three feet tall suited in a black cocktail dress with a red heart in the center. In her long flowing tresses of platinum blonde sat a matching checkerboard bow. She stared solemnly at her guests with wide, judgmental eyes before starting on a fit of giggles.

"I'm just kidding!" she bouncily verified. "Like I'd really say something so serious!"

Yuma and his friends were equally speechless. They didn't yet know what to make of this tiny girl. However, Kotori remembered the reason that she had come in the first place.

"A-are you in charge of the signs outside this place?" she asked, her voice coming off as intimidated rather than confident, though she knew not why.

"Signs?" asked the little girl, looking through the door that her guests had left open. Then she sighed. "I thought I told them to get those out of there!"

The reaction was so sudden and loud that it once more caught Yuma, Kotori, and Tetsuo off-guard.

"If those caused you any trouble…" began the little girl before looking from Kotori to Yuma. Her eyes widened in curiosity as she studied the boy with the two colors of hair.

"Huh?" Yuma said, looking behind him. "Is something there?"

"No, I…" the girl caught herself before saying anything impulsive. Then she smiled. "What's your name?"

"I'm Yuma Tsukumo," he confidently answered.

"I'm Kotori."

"And I'm Tetsuo."

"Nice to meet you all," the girl said flatly, her eyes set on Yuma. "My name is Princess Cologne."

"Princess?" Kotori repeated.

"Well," blushed Cologne, finally looking away from Yuma and at the ground instead, "it's more of a self-given title…But I think it has a nice ring to it!"

Then she looked up at Yuma again.

"Say, by any chance, are you three in the World Duel Carnival?" she questioned.

"That's right!" confirmed Yuma. "And we're still in it to win it! My friends and I will definitely be going to the finals!"

"I wonder…"

"Huh?" Yuma replied in response to Cologne's cryptic statement. As he did, the Emperor's Key jiggled gently and invisible particles came together. Soon enough, the emissary from the Astral World emerged, carefully watching the event between Yuma and Cologne unfold without speaking.

"Well, umm…"

She reached behind her back and retrieved a rectangular object. The three humans and the one ghostly entity immediately recognized the item to be a D-Pad.

"You see," she innocently continued, "I'm the employee that works in this House of Dolls attraction. All day I guide people and give them a tour of this place when they come in and out in the various hours. However, they're all tourists."

She noticed the confused looks on her guests' faces so she went further.

"I mean to say that none of them were duelists," she stated. "I have this D-Pad and a deck and I've been hoping for some duelists to come along, but I haven't found any yet…"

Yuma beamed, seeming to connect the pieces of Cologne's melancholy monologue. He reached behind him and grabbed a similar rectangular item attached to his belt.

"If you're looking for someone to duel, all you had to do was ask!" he affirmed. "I'd be more than happy to give you a challenge!"

Cologne bowed her head for a moment, trying her best to conceal a sinister grin that crossed her face. _This was easier than I thought it would be…_

Astral narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the girl's odd behavior.

"There is something that peculiar about this girl," he notified his friend. "I'm not sure that dueling against her would be the wisest choice, Yuma."

"Oh, come on, Astral," Yuma shrugged. "I managed to handle that duel against Thunder Spark just fine and he was using a Number monster!"

"I just think that it would be wise to…"

At that moment, Astral stopped to look upward quickly. The three teenagers and Princess Cologne made the same movement as they heard a crashing noise from above.

"Look out!" Yuma cried, grabbing Kotori's hand and pulling her away from shards of falling glass. Tetsuo and Cologne were lucky enough to sidestep the jagged slices that the now-broken skylight produced as a figure descended down from their vantage point above.

Floating down on mechanical wings from the shattered skylight was none other than the king of the Number Hunters himself. He kept moving downward until he was ten feet above the ground. At the time, he unstrapped himself from the metallic wings and came down onto the marble floor, landing safely and unharmed on one knee. As he stood up, his black suit turned a light gray color in the day's inviting sunlight while his blond hair turned goldenrod.

"I finally found you," he ruthlessly said, eyes ogling Cologne unblinkingly.

"K-Kaito!" Yuma exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Kaito…" Kotori parroted, remarkably quieter.

"Kaito," Cologne said. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he said in a voice that made it seem that it _was _obvious. "I've come to collect your Number."

"What are you talking about?" Cologne snapped. "You and I are supposed to be on the same team! We're both work for Mr. Heart…"

"I work for nobody," Kaito interrupted curtly. "My business is my own, as is my reason for collecting Numbers. Now then…You can either give me yours peaceably or I can take it by force."

"Think about what you're doing, Kaito," Cologne cautioned, her voice dropping. "I have a chance to beat Yuma with my Number. If that happens, do you know how many Numbers we'll have?"

"If it's not done by my own doing, I don't care what the amount is," Kaito urged as though he was on a time schedule. "Haruto's condition is worsening. Now hand me your Number!"

Cologne gulped. The blond boy seemed very serious about what he was saying. However, she would sooner be defeated than to willingly hand over her Number. It had too much emotional value and significance for that.

"I won't do it, Kaito," she declared, turning away from him and walking towards Yuma.

"I wasn't asking."

Cologne stopped walking as she found herself paralyzed. In shock, she looked to the culprit of the immobilization that was strapped onto her left arm now. A red Duel Anchor connected both Numbers Hunters to one another before it vanished into invisibility.

"You would really duel me just to get my Number?" Cologne gasped.

"I will collect them all eventually," he justified. "I might as well save myself the time and trouble of making separate trips."

She glared at him intently before her gaze melted. A delighted, if not twisted, smile crossed her lips. There was something of a rush that coursed through her veins.

"Alright…If you want to risk your Numbers too, then you've got yourself a duel!"

"You'll regret the fact that you didn't simply hand it over to me," he vowed. "Now…Let me hunt for your soul!"

With that, he did a quick spin around and his clothing changed from a dark black to a pristine white. It was an assurance of the Photon Transformation at work, finalized when a blue D-Gazer appeared underneath one of his eyes and a platinum D-Pad in the shape of a crescent moon found its way to his left arm.

Cologne threw her D-Pad up into the air and it extended into five slots of Monster and Spell/Trap Zones before falling down perfectly on her wrist. Then she closed her right eye. When she reopened it, her iris was colored green instead of black.

"So it's a match between Kaito and Princess Cologne," Yuma realized, placing his own D-Gazer over his eyes as his friends followed suit. "But why?"

He hoped to gain the answers as the duel progressed, as did Astral. They both were well aware of Kaito's power, but just why was her exerting it on this defenseless little girl?

"Duel!" shouted both Numbers Hunters, picking up five cards apiece.

**Kaito Tenjo – 8000 LP**

**Cologne – 8000 LP**

"Prisoners first!" Cologne joked, pulling at the red duel anchor wrapped around her arm. "Draw!"

She did so before taking two of her six cards and lifting them high together.

"I'll firstly set both this monster and a facedown card as well."

Two reversed cards appeared at the same time, one vertical, the other horizontal.

"And then I activate the Field Spell called Doll House!"

Kaito's eyes widened as he felt the ground begin to tremble. He looked over to Cologne only to see her body elevate higher and higher. The stairway that was now underneath her rose up, lifting her with it. She was now standing in front of a palatial, but creepy-looking, mansion.

"Just what is this place?" Kaito whispered.

"It's my home, silly!" Cologne answered as her giddy mood returned. She sat down on one of the concrete steps leading up to the front door. Whether she had been telling the truth or not was unclear given her ever-present smile.

She nodded to Kaito playfully, indicating that it was now his turn.

"Whatever it is, I won't let it hinder me! It's my move!" he shouted. "I draw!"

As he looked to see what he drew, a smile crossed his face. It was just what he was looking for.

"I start by using the Polymerization Spell!" he announced. "With it, the two copies of Photon Delta Wing in my hand are offered to Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck!"

He sent both Photon Delta Wing cards to the Graveyard before slapping down a purple colored card. The red and gold draconic hybrid known as Twin Photon Lizard appeared in front of Kaito. Its bright blue tail writhed around impatiently. (2400 ATK)

"How scary!" teased Cologne, giggling to herself. "It's like a condiment bar gone wrong!"

"Make all the jokes you want," Kaito snapped. "If that's what helps you cope with your looming defeat, then that's fine with me."

This silenced Cologne prematurely.

"Now then," Kaito continued, flipping a card over from his hand, "I activate the Photon Beam Quick-Play Spell which can be used when a Photon monster is Special Summoned!"

He pointed at Cologne's facedown monster with one finger before balling his hand into a fist.

"Since that's the case, I can destroy one monster that you control! I choose that facedown!"

Two particle blasts came from Twin Photon Lizard, one from each mouth, toward Cologne's facedown monster. Before the monster was demolished, it flipped up to reveal an orange box with pink polka dots and a red ribbon wrapped around it. Inside the partially opened package were a blend dolls, action figures, bottle rockets, and plastic cars.

"My Toy Box!" Cologne whined before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What's with this girl?" Yuma muttered, giving her a weird look. "I don't get what's so funny."

"Just kidding!" beamed the Heartland Carnival employee. "That's just what I wanted to happen because when Toy Box is destroyed, I can Special Summon _four _Normal Monsters from my deck in Defense Position!"

"What?" Kaito gasped.

"Through the effect Toy Box's, I now Special Summon my Doll Monsters Bear-Chi, Dra-Kun, Girl-Chan, and Robo-Chin!"

One after another, Cologne's four monsters appeared in front of Kaito in the respective order that Cologne declared. The first was an adorable brown teddy bear with a heart tattoo covering his right eye while wearing blue suspenders. The second was a pudgy green dragon with a big yellow nose floating weakly on tiny wings. The third was a blonde girl in a black dress with a red bowtie that bore the slightest semblance to Cologne herself. The final monster was a red wind-up robot with wide eyes and bushy eyebrows in the shape of half diamonds. (0 DEF x 4)

"My army is ready to play, Kaito!" Cologne exclaimed.

"Put a wall in my way and I'll tear it down!" promised Kaito. "I activate the effect of Twin Photon Lizard to break it apart in to the two Photon Delta Wings that created it!"

Twin Photon Lizard howled before bursting into golden motes of light. Two replacements, exact carbon copies of each other, replaced it. Not surprisingly, the two aircrafts were modeled after delta wing planes. Their streamlined main wings were jet black with lime green markings sporadically carved in around the edges. The two smaller wings at the tail were royal blue while the front of the aircrafts offered cyan photon generators for, presumably, attacking. (1800 ATK x 2)

"Furthermore, Photon Delta Wing's effect is now in play," Kaito elaborated. "While I control two of them, your ability to attack is permanently sealed off!"

"That's no fun," pouted Cologne, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not here to have fun," spat Kaito, grabbing the penultimate card in his hand. "Next, I summon Photon Lizard!"

The gray, reptilian creature with the red scales traveling down its back materialized in front of Kaito, howling once. It glared at Cologne. (900 ATK)

"Now I'll attack your Bear-Chi, Robo-Chin, and Dra-Kun with my three Photon monsters! Go, Photon Bombardment!"

Both Photon Delta Wing monsters shot multiple missiles from the radiating generators, eradicating the green dragon and the overstuffed teddy bear. Cologne covered her face as smoke entered her vicinity.

Afterwards, Photon Lizard ran toward Robo-Chin. Turning on a dime, it swung its tail to the left, smacking the robot down to the ground and victoriously destroying it.

"Amazing," Yuma commented silently. "Kaito was able to destroy four monsters on his very first turn."

"He seems to have gotten even stronger since our last duel with him," Astral said, somewhat worriedly.

"What will you do now?" Kaito asked his opponent. "You only have one monster left in your possession."

"How about I make that number zero?" Cologne proposed. "I activate the Quick-Play called Revenge Doll!"

A Spell with the image of Malice Doll of Demise about to cleave King's Knight appeared as Cologne used her facedown card.

"With this card," she proclaimed, "since a Doll monster was destroyed this turn, I can destroy one monster on the field, like my Girl-Chan!"

"_Your _monster?" Kaito questioned.

As he finished his sentence, Malice Doll of Demise emerged from the Spell. Kotori looked away and Tetsuo winced as it chopped the young girl with one swing of its cleaver.

"What was the point of that?" glared the male Numbers Hunter.

Cologne shrugged, playing dumb to get on Kaito's nerves. It worked.

_What is she planning? _he asked himself. _Why is she voluntarily destroying her own monsters? Is she deliberately luring me to destroy her monsters?_

"I can't lose sight of my goal," Kaito reminded himself under his breath.

He grabbed Photon Lizard and tossed it into his discard slot hastily.

"By Tributing itself, Photon Lizard allows me access to one Photon monster from my deck."

Grabbing the card he needed, Kaito then shuffle his deck and weighed his remaining options.

"Turn end," he glared.

"Yay! Back to me!" Cologne shouted, jumping up and down in a frenzy of joy. "Draw!"

Immediately after picking up another card, Cologne pointed to the sinister manor that rested behind her.

"I think it's finally time to show you the power of my Doll House!"

She grabbed her deck from her D-Pad and fanned it out, seeing every card in it. Picking through it and grabbing three of them, she then placed them all on her D-Pad in a neat row.

"You see," she figured, shuffling her deck, "because four Doll monsters were destroyed in the previous turn, this turn I to summon a number of Dolls from my deck that's one less than that destroyed number, as long as they're all two Levels above the Levels of the destroyed monsters!"

As she finished, three circles of light appeared in front of her, bringing forth new, noticeably less cute, monsters. First came another brown teddy bear in blue suspenders. While it greatly resembled the first one, this one had half of an animal's leg disturbingly stitched to its forehead. The second monster, a remake of Girl-chan, had a vacant stare in her eyes that were now surrounded by dark, ebony shading. The final monster, a slightly taller version of the toy robot, now had ears. Unfortunately, they were eerie, black, and bat-like. (1000 DEF x 3)

"With Doll House's effect, I Special Summon my Doll Monster – Bear-chi Update, Doll Monster – Girl-chan Update, and Doll Monster – Robo-chin Update!"

Kotori shuddered upon seeing the three disfigured monsters.

"Those aren't anything like the dolls that I remember playing with," she muttered to herself.

"That's because the ones you had were shown love and compassion," Cologne spoke up, instantly becoming somber. "The best these ones were shown was neglect and abandonment. No one would want to take a second glance at these creatures, let alone befriend them if they had the chance."

"Cologne," Yuma began.

"Are you done yet?" Kaito interjected harshly. "This is biting into my precious time."

Cologne, upon remembering that she was still in a duel, instantly returned to her sunny disposition. She tapped her chin with her hand and coughed once to regain the pep in her voice.

"That's all for me!" she said sweetly.

"Good," Kaito frowned. "Draw!"

Grabbing the card he had received through Photon Lizard's effect, the boy instantly dropped it on his D-Pad. A puddle of blue salivation grew on the ground as a hungry looking sabre-tooth tiger chomped its jowls in excitement. (2000 – 1200 ATK)

"When Photon Sabre Tiger is Summoned to my field," Kaito said, grabbing his stack of cards, "I can take another copy from my deck."

He found the card he was searching for and flashed it at Cologne. She confirmed that it was, indeed, another Photon Sabre Tiger.

_If I attack all three of those monsters, she'll only be able to get two out next turn, _Kaito rationalized. _But they'll both be Level 8. Is this part of her plan too?_

He shook his head, wiping away his internal worries. If he was going to win, he had to strike hard and fast.

"I send my Photon Delta Wings and Photon Sabre Tiger to attack your monsters now! Photon Triple Assault!"

The two Photon Delta Wing monsters fired first as Photon Sabre Tiger dashed over to Cologne's side of the field. The starships fired twin photon torpedoes at Girl-chan and Robo-chin, detonating both the moment they hit. Seconds later, Photon Sabre Tiger, who had appeared in front of Cologne, sank its teeth into the teddy bear's skin, piercing the flesh and causing it to explode as well.

Cologne's bangs brushed her cheek as the ensuing hot wind whipped her clothing and hair. She brushed her hair out of her face lightly and gave a deviant smile.

"Turn End," was Kaito's response.

Silently, Cologne drew her card before the door to her Doll House reopened. Flying from the manor were only two monsters this time. The former monster, the bear, had the features of the previous two while also having a left mechanical arm and a circle growth protruding out of its stomach. The latter monster, the girl, now possessed one of Robo-chin's eyebrows and its bat wings. One of her eyes was extremely enlarged while the other almost appeared to be nonexistent. (2000 ATK x 2)

"And I thought they were hard to look at before," whispered Tetsuo, his stomach churning in disgust for the monsters.

"You'll be happy to know that my Doll Monster – Bear-chi Updated-Update and Doll Monster – Girl-chan Updated-Update are as far as my monsters go, Kaito," Cologne smirked. "But I don't mind. I only need them for a few more seconds anyway…"

Kaito's eyes widened as he understood what Cologne was implying. It was the moment that he'd also been waiting for.

_That's right…Show me your Number!_

"Hold on!" Yuma gasped, finally getting it moments after everyone else had. "Is she going for what I think she is?"

"Behold the power of the unloved," Cologne chanted. "Through your sorrow and despair, something greater shall come! I overlay my two Level 8 monsters to construct the overlay network for an Xyz Summon!"

The two ugly dolls morphed into orbs which were sucked into the Xyz portal that was exclusive to Number monsters. What came out seconds later was a shock to everyone, besides Cologne.

Emerging from the portal was a hulking figure, standing tall at ten feet, give or take. The creature flexed its dark-colored muscles dominantly before cracking its knuckles noisily. Adorned in black pants held up by a purple belt and a violet and gold chest plate around its stomach, the monster balled its fingers into menacing, oversized fists. Its face was covered mostly by an olive green shawl that had a burning, red "22" imprinted on it. One jaundiced eye was visible and it was set intently on Kaito. (4500 ATK)

"Take your hatred and anger and transfer it into power! Come out now, Number 22: Ken-Chan!"

"A Number!" gasped Astral.

"Whoa!" Yuma exclaimed, his D-Gazer blinking rapidly. "And it's got 4500 ATK too! Be careful, Kaito!"

"Be quiet! I don't need your concern!" Kaito barked at Yuma before turning to Cologne. "So this is your Number…It's called Ken-Chan?"

"Technically, it's called Franken," she admitted, blushing a little at her monster's moniker, "but I think Ken-Chan sounds much sweeter! Don't you think so?"

"I really don't care what you call it," Kaito hissed. "With my two Photon Delta Wing monsters on the field, you can't declare an attack with that thing anyway."

"I thought you might say that," smirked Cologne, grabbing another card from her hand. "That's why I kept Enemy Controller around!"

As Cologne played her card, a large controller, much like one used for a game console, formed next to her. The unplugged device floated over to Cologne's body, descending low enough to where she could press the buttons.

"What's going on here?" Kaito questioned.

"Enemy Controller has an effect that lets me change the Battle Position of a monster that you control," Cologne explained. "Therefore, I'm going to switch one of your Photon Delta Wing monsters to Defense Position by pressing Left, Right, Down, Up, Down, Right, B, C, A, C!"

"Wait a minute," Yuma begged, his head spinning as he made an attempt at following Cologne's button mashing. "You're going too fast for me to keep up!"

Cologne hit all the buttons in rapid succession, causing the end of the controller to wiggle around to Kaito's field. When it got there, it instantly shot upward, attaching itself to the underside of one of the aircrafts. This depleted the monster's fuel cell, causing the ship to drop down to the ground with no chance of getting back up in the air. (900 DEF)

"I don't think you understand," Kaito surmised. "Whether the other Photon Delta Wing is in Attack or Defense Position, it doesn't matter. As long as I control both, regardless of where they stand, you can't attack."

"This brings us to part two!" Cologne stated, playing another card from her hand. "I activate my Doll's Curse!"

When the card's image appeared before Kaito, all seven of Cologne's murdered Doll Monsters returned to the field momentarily. They all slumped over to the resting Photon Delta Wing like undead ghouls.

Kaito scowled, glaring at Cologne and silently demanding an explanation.

"What can I say?" she chuckled. "It looks like your ruthless past has caught up to you!

"Doll's Curse is a Spell which destroys one Defense Position monster on your side of the field as long as I have at least 5 Dolls in my Graveyard, which you more than happily supplied me with!"

As the Dolls reached Photon Delta Wing, they started to attack every way they could. The two bears tore the wings of the ship apart with their horrific bites. The plush dragon incinerated the generators with its fiery breath. Both Girl-chan monsters started to dismantle the remaining parts of the monster while the two robots danced atop the ship, their combined weight crushing the monster until it was no more.

"Damn it," spat Kaito through gritted teeth.

'Now that that's out of the way," Cologne said, looking from monster to monster. "Hmm…who should feel my wrath first?"

This decision-making process went on for a good thirty seconds before Kaito shouted at Cologne to make up her mind.

"I can't!" she whined. "How about you decide, Ken-Chan?"

Franken nodded humbly at its master before threateningly walking over to Kaito. Reaching an enormous arm upward, it grabbed a hold of the second Photon Delta Wing. As though it was nothing, Franken brought its two hands together in a clapping motion, easily crushing the spaceship monster.

Debris from the merciless display of aggression rained down over Kaito's head. He skillfully dodged all but one piece of it which hit him in the leg with enough force to topple his body backwards.

"Ahh!" he screamed, clutching his injured limb in both hands.

"That was very good, Ken-Chan!" Cologne showered her monster with praise. "You made him pay for our fallen friends!"

"Kaito!" Yuma shouted, preparing to rush over to the boy. "Are you ok?"

"Mind your own business!" Kaito pushed as another bout of pain shot up his leg. "I'm fine!"

He grimaced through the pain and tried to stand up. He fell to one knee the moment he attempted to put pressure on his wounded limb.

"We can quit this duel if you want so I can go back to doing what I was going to do," Cologne offered. "I won't even tell Dr. Faker or Mr. Heartland about it. Swearsies!"

It was at the mention of those two names that Kaito's blood started to boil. He winced as his leg fought back, but he was able to lift himself up off the ground slowly.

"Don't you ever mention Mr. Heartland's name in my presence!" he shouted in a fearsome voice. "And that goes double for Dr. Faker!"

"Kaito…" Yuma gasped.

"That man is a devil," Kaito snarled. "Everything that he's done to Haruto…I promise that I'll make him repent and I won't let you get in my way!"

"Your brother, Haruto," Cologne smiled. "How is he?"

"Brother," Astral repeated, making a mental note to remember that tidbit for later.

"That's none of your concern," reminded Kaito.

"I was just trying to be polite!" Cologne defended. "Excuse me for trying to brighten your day!"

She huffed, flipping her hair to the side before setting a card facedown. A reverse card appeared behind Franken.

"That's all from me so far," shrugged the tiny girl somewhat energetically.

**Kaito – 5300 LP**

**Cologne – 8000 LP**

Kaito took a deep breath and looked at the field. The only cards left were Franken, his Photon Sabre Tiger, and whatever Cologne's facedown was.

Then he looked at his hand which only contained Treasure Cards of Adversity, Overlay Regenerate, and the second copy of Photon Sabre Tiger. Clearly it was nothing impressive, so he would have to hope…

"It's my turn!" he shouted, struggling to pick up his card. "Draw!"

Kaito looked at the new card and beamed. If he was down, he surely wasn't out.

"I activate the Photon Sublimination Spell!" he yelled, grabbing both Photon Delta Wing monsters in his Graveyard and putting them in his pocket. "Now I can draw two cards!"

Cologne looked unfazed as Kaito drew two new cards.

_It's here! _he grinned gladly. _Time to show her my true strength!_

"First of all, I'm going to Normal Summon my second Photon Sabre Tiger!"

An identical sabre-tooth tiger appeared next to the first one, blue electricity coursing through its body. They both roared at Franken, but given the monster's enormous stature, the act seemed insignificant. (2000 ATK x 2)

"Furthermore," Kaito added, taking his final Photon Sabre Tiger from his deck and throwing both monsters on his D-Pad into his Graveyard, "by Tributing two monsters that I control with an ATK of at least 2000 each, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!"

Both Photon Sabre Tigers vanished suddenly as the red star that signaled Kaito's ace monster appeared as a replacement. He threw up the object and particles of light naturally gravitated towards it. They formed into the body parts that made up Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon until the monster was completely visible. It screeched obstinately, facing Cologne's Number in defiance. (3000 ATK)

"Incarnation of light, descend now! Appear, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

"Kaito's got his ace monster out!" Yuma shouted from the sidelines, his voice displaying a mixture of astonishment and excitement. Although they were rivals, he was still able to compliment and encourage Kaito.

"Galaxy-Eyes…" Astral mumbled, his eyes fixated on it.

"So this is the strength of a Numbers Hunter," Tetsuo muttered to himself, viewing the male Numbers Hunter in fascination.

"Now I'll activate a Spell Card!" Kaito told his audience. "Go, Overlay Regenerate!"

As Kaito's Spell materialized in front of him, it immediately transformed into a mint green orb, much like an overlay unit. Then it levitated over to Franken and started to orbit around the giant's body, joining the rotation of the two other units.

"You're giving me a present?" Cologne gasped before giggling. "And here I thought we weren't friends!"

"Huh?" Yuma wondered. "Why would Kaito make such a play?"

"Galaxy-Eyes is a monster that can banish the monster opposing player's monster when it declares an attack," Astral elaborated.

"Yeah, so?" asked the boy, scratching his head to signal confusion.

"Then, if that monster was an Xyz, for each overlay unit it had, Galaxy-Eyes gains 500 more ATK," Astral finished, watching as Yuma put the pieces together.

"Oh, I see!" he beamed. "If the attack with Galaxy-Eyes connects and Kaito banishes both monsters, by the time they get back, they'll both have 4500 ATK and Cologne will delay attacking until she can beat Galaxy-Eyes!"

Astral smiled and nodded as they both turned back to Kaito in awe.

"Heh," Kaito chuckled, his hurt leg starting to wobble. "I got you this time! Now, with Galaxy-Eyes…"

Cologne put two fingers in her mouth and blew. Out came a whistle so loud, it gave everyone in the room, minus Astral, chills that shot down their spines.

"Hold it just a minute!" Cologne interrupted, lifting one of the two cards she was holding.

"What is it now?" glowered Kaito.

"I'm choosing to use Ken-Chan's effect, FYI," Cologne snottily replied. "Once per turn, I can discard a card and switch Ken-Chan to Defense Position…"

She sent the elevated card to the Graveyard before Franken dropped down to one knee in front of Cologne. It held its arms across its chest as to protect her from any injury. (1000 DEF)

"And in exchange," she continued with a sly smirk, "I can negate the effect of one face-up card that you control! The honor is yours, Galaxy-Eyes!"

Franken lifted one of its hulking arms and violently pounded the ground, causing a tremor to shake the earth. Galaxy-Eyes vibrated as the effect of the earthquake reached it. The bright cyan blue of its scales dimmed, causing the whole creature to turn a pallid gray color.

"But wait…" Tetsuo started in puzzlement.

"If she willingly changed her Number to Defense Position to cancel out Galaxy-Eyes' effect…" Kotori proceeded.

"Didn't she think about the consequences?" Yuma finished. "Even though Galaxy-Eyes can't banish them both now, it can still break through Franken's 1000 DEF points easily!"

He looked up at Astral as though the spirit would have an explanation. Unfortunately, Astral was just as bewildered.

Kaito was silent, his analytical brain running through his predicament carefully. Cologne only had one card left in her hand and that Franken on the field. The only thing that could stop him was…

His eyes rolled to the facedown behind the Number.

_Could it be that she sealed Galaxy-Eyes' effect so she could activate that card when it attacks? Is she trying to destroy my monster through a Trap like Mirror Force?_

Kaito clenched his fists, knowing that he was stuck between a rock and a hard place with his decision.

_And yet, if I don't attack, she can just negate Galaxy-Eyes' effect again next turn and destroy it too. Then I guess my choice is clear…_

"Galaxy-Eyes!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Attack Number 22: Franken now! Photon Stream of Destruction!"

Galaxy-Eyes complied with its owner's command. From deep within its mouth came a blue stream of light that shot towards Franken's chest. The exposed monster, at the last moment, held out its hand and grabbed the blast of light, crushing it with one tight squeeze.

"What!?" Kaito, Yuma, and Astral gasped in surprise.

"Haha! You didn't think I'd leave myself defenseless on purpose, did you?" taunted Cologne, pointing to her face-up Trap. "When a Defense Position monster is attacked, I can activate my Trap Card, Recklessness!"

She giggled maniacally for a few seconds before regaining her bubbly composure.

"It's ironic that this Trap was used against you, Kaito, given your recklessness in attacking me. But I digress…

"Recklessness allows that attacked Defense Position monster to stand back up in Attack Position!"

Kaito's mouth dropped as he saw Franken get off his knee and back to his gigantic physique. (4500 ATK)

"That means that, since your attack isn't stopped, Franken is able to defeat Galaxy-Eyes in a battle of pure strength! Oh, and one other little tidbit…"

"And what would that be?" Kaito asked. He tried to have a dominant and strong tone in his vocal patterns, but that was assuaged by the shakiness of his frightened voice.

"If the monster affected by Recklessness happens to destroy another monster by battle, well…Then you'll lose life points equal to that monster's ATK!"

"B-but if that happens," Yuma stuttered as collective gasps from his friends came from his left and right, "Kaito's life will be a mere…"

"800!" Astral finished, he and Yuma mystified by the horror of Cologne. They silently wondered what it would have been like had they dueled against her.

"Actually," Cologne grinned, blowing a raspberry at Kaito, "it'll be 0 because of this!"

She turned the final card in her hand around to show her opponent. It was a monster, not surprisingly with 0 ATK, named Demetto the Repairer that Cologne sent to the Graveyard moments later.

Once she did so, an illusory image of the monster on the card formed behind Franken. Dressed in a tight, stitched breeches and a red sweater covered by a beige apron, was a craftsman with a sewing needle in one hand and a deformed doll in need of stitching in the other hand. The white-haired craftsman wore a monocle over his good eye (the other one was out of its socket and hanging by a thread) as he began his work on the doll in hand.

"Hi, Grandpa Demetto!" greeted Cologne, waving her hands wildly at the old man.

"Good day, Princess Cologne," the old man warmly smiled. "Do you require my services?"

"Yes, Grandpa," nodded Cologne, pointing to Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. "Ken-Chan and I were playing with that nasty dragon and now we need some help with taking it down!"

"Leave it to me, Princess," Demetto kindly offered.

He gently placed the doll he was holding onto the ground before walking over to Franken. Taking a moment to look over the hulking Number monster, Demetto then started to sew the monster's clothing, making quick inseams in the pants. Franken flexed its biceps as the effects of the clothing adjustments started to manifest. (4500 – 5300 ATK)

"There we are, Cologne!" beamed Demetto, admiring his own handiwork. He then turned into granules of light and disappeared from the scene.

"Thank you, Grandpa!"

"What just happened?" Kaito questioned loudly, breaking the onlooker's silence. "How did your Number get stronger?"

"By discarding Demetto the Repairer," Cologne responded, "I can, until the End Phase, increase the ATK of one of my monsters by 100 for each Doll in my Graveyard! Now that Franken used one of its overlay units, that total is now raised to eight, meaning that it gains 800 ATK and the ability to finish you off with one swing!"

"No way…" Yuma gawked.

"If this connects," Kotori started.

"That Numbers Hunter will," Tetsuo added.

"Lose!" Astral finished.

"Do it, Ken-Chan!" Cologne ordered. "Your princess commands you to destroy Galaxy-Eyes now and secure victory!"

Franken followed orders obediently, never once disobeying its friend and ruler. Dropping its raised fist down atop Galaxy-Eyes head ruthlessly, the hulking Number trapped the gray dragon underneath its massive, weighty arm. When it was down toying around, Franken grabbed Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon by the neck and choked it. The beast let out a blood-curdling scream before it exploded and sent a wave of hot smoke towards Kaito.

Kaito screamed in agony as his whole world changed in an instant. Within a couple of seconds where he had been dominating and in control, he was now flying back through the air at what seemed like slow motion. He took a moment to look up, seeing the last of his Galaxy-Eyes fade into cyan light particles.

When his consciousness returned, he was lying on his back, gritting his teeth. Pain shot through so many parts of his body, it was hard to discover which source hurt the most. His leg still delivered one of the sharper tinges of pain, especially as he tried to stand back up.

"I did it, I did it!" he heard Cologne bounce up and down from beyond the wall of smoke that clouded his vision. "I won the duel! Yippee!"

"Kaito…" an invisible Yuma seemed to mourn.

"Not yet…" Kaito said quietly before shouting as loud as he could. "This duel isn't over yet!"

It was rather evident to all five of the others there that they had been surprised that Kaito was still conscious. Silence filled the field as the charred clouds started to lift. Yuma, Tetsuo, Kotori, Astral, and especially Cologne herself were flabbergasted to see that Kaito, despite his numerous wounds and lacerations, still stood. And that wasn't all…

**Kaito – 3300 LP**

**Cologne – 8000 LP**

"How did you withstand my finishing move?" she incredulously questioned. "That should have finished you off!"

"Right before I was to take the damage from that play," Kaito explained, his voice noticeably more hushed, "I discarded my Kuriphoton."

"Kuriphoton?"

"The effect of Kuriphoton is, if I pay a cost of 2000 Life Points, all damage to me during this turn, effect or battle, is completely nullified!" Kaito glared, his labored breathing straining his body.

Cologne pouted, seemingly upset that she had been unable to life up to her own hype. Nevertheless, she seemed to forget his rancor a few seconds later as she was seen shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh well," she conceded. "I was able least able to show up your Galaxy-Eyes!"

Kaito scowled, knowing that Cologne was right. His Galaxy-Eyes, as long as the rest of his protection, had forsaken him.

Worse still for the blonde boy was the fact that Franken still had two more negations due to his failed Overlay Regenerate strategy. However, being a rather tactical and analytical duelist, Kaito was effortlessly able to find Franken's flaw.

"I see it now. Your Number monster…" he said.

"What about it?" Cologne asked with wide eyes, afraid for the safety of her Number ally.

"The weakness it possesses is that it can only negate a card once per turn," he realized, grabbing the penultimate card in his hand and playing it. "That means that I can safely use my Spell Card, Treasure Cards of Adversity!"

As the card appeared, the top two cards of Kaito's deck started to flow a fierce golden color.

"Because I control no monsters while you control one that was Special Summoned…"

He pointed to the obvious example of Franken.

"I can draw two cards!"

Kaito brought his hand count back up to three as he pulled the radiating cards of the upper section of his deck.

"I wonder if those will help," Cologne innocently taunted. "After all, you've already Normal Summoned this turn. What is there left to do?"

The Numbers Hunter scowled at the obnoxious little girl, but didn't allow her to deter his concentration.

"I activate Kuriphoton's additional effect!" he shouted, dropping the final Photon Sabre Tiger in his hand into his Graveyard. "By discarding a Photon monster, I can return Kuriphoton to my hand!"

From his Graveyard, the teenager retrieved his life-saving Kuriphoton.

"Whoa!" exclaimed an impressed Yuma. "Since that Number monster can only negate the effects of face-up cards, Kaito can survive Cologne's next turn by discarding the Kuriphoton in his hand! Nice play, Kaito!"

"Yuma!" Kotori chastised. "You're praising him? Isn't he a Numbers Hunter?"

"Be that as it may," Yuma remembered, "Kaito and I are bonded by our love of dueling! We're friends because…"

"Friends, you say?" Kaito repeated, his voice devoid of emotion. "Bonded by our love of dueling?"

"That's right, Kaito!" confirmed Yuma. "You and I…"

"We're not anything!"

Yuma's voice quickly trailed off as he stared at Kaito with disbelieving eyes.

"I don't duel because I have a love or a passion for it," clarified the blonde boy. "I do this because someone special is relying on me!"

"Haruto, right?" Yuma asked.

Now it was Kaito who turned silent.

"Let me help you, Kaito! If your brother is in trouble or danger, I'll aid you in your efforts to help him!"

"Enough of your talk!" Kaito barked. "You can't help him! This is a task that I took on alone and I will finish it that way!"

"Tch…" growled Yuma angrily. He was about to continue his speech when Astral stopped him.

"Yuma, Kaito is a Numbers Hunter," he said. "Even if we did help him, if we are to recover my memories so I know who I am, we would eventually have to…"

"I know, Astral," Yuma grimaced. "But that doesn't mean we should sit here and do nothing!"

"I don't necessarily like it anymore than you do," Astral agreed, "but…"

"Turn end!" Kaito shouted, curtly ripping apart the conversation between his rivals.

**Kaito – 3300 LP**

**Cologne – 8000 LP**

"Draw!" Cologne shouted, making her draw.

After looking at it, she brushed her hand in Kaito's direction in a rather blasé manner. Franken understood this silent command and made no hesitation in attacking the defenseless child.

"Kuriphoton activates again!" he shouted, dumping the monster into his Graveyard.

The missile-shaped being with large, cartoonish eyes reappeared in front of the male Numbers Hunter, absorbing the massive attack waged on its user before exploding.

"That's the end of my turn," sighed Cologne, saddened by the impasse that Kaito created.

**Kaito – 1300 LP**

**Cologne – 8000 LP**

"But now I wonder," she continued, "how will you protect yourself now? Your life points are only 1300!"

"That's right," Yuma frowned, tensing a bit. "Even if Kaito returns Kuriphoton from his Graveyard, he can't use its effect another time!"

Kaito, however, looked rather unconcerned. He gripped the top card of his deck before whipping it off with the remainder of his might.

"I set a monster facedown," he groaned, placing the card he had drawn onto his D-Pad. "That's the end of my turn."

A solitary rectangular mass digitalized in front of Kaito, his chances of victory dwindling more and more.

"You're not being fun anymore," Cologne blaringly whined. "You keep defending yourself as though your life depended…"

She stopped, taking a moment to look at her Number monster before erupting in a fit of maniacal laughter.

"Woops! I forgot! Your life _does _depend on it!"

"Shut up and make your move," roared Kaito.

"Who am I to disappoint if you're so eager to be defeated?" Cologne condescendingly commented. "Draw!"

She made a draw, her hand size now totaling two cards.

"Hmph…" Cologne muttered, analyzing her options.

Kaito tensed as Cologne lifted a card in her hand and hovered it over one of her monster slots.

_Is it coming…_He wondered, his throat drying in fear.

"Just kidding!" snickered the tiny girl, retracting her card quickly. "It's not a monster!"

"Stop joking around!" Kaito angrily pleaded. "I…"

"I hate to say it," Cologne barged in, "but you're in no position to be making demands. Just look at the current situation..."

"Damn. She's right," Yuma grumbled under his breath.

"Kaito…will you lose this duel?" Astral thought aloud. He and Yuma both thought over the question in their heads. They both came to the same grim conclusion.

"Franken, attack his facedown monster now!" came a voice suddenly.

The colossus charged over to Kaito's facedown card, yet again destroying another innocent soul. Before exploding, the heavenly form of an angelic man with golden wings sticking from his back and a toga wrapped around his torso appeared.

"I see," Astral said, his lips jutting upward slightly. "That was a very creative play by Kaito."

"Huh?" Yuma scratched his head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The effect of Shining Angel in my Graveyard activates now!" Kaito shouted as though to directly answer Yuma's question. "Since it was just destroyed by battle, I can take any LIGHT-Attribute monster with 1500 or less ATK and Special Summon it from my deck!"

"So you managed to craft a play that would bypass Ken-Chan's special ability, hm?" said an impressed Cologne. "I guess you're not dead in the water just yet!"

"Through Shining Angel's effect," glowered the blond, "I summon Plasma Ball from my deck!"

The electrified sphere with its one visible eye appeared before Kaito. A blaring crackling could be heard as the creature blinked its sole eye. (900 ATK)

Cologne shrugged her shoulders uncaringly. "My turn's over then."

The opposing duelist clutched the top card of his deck with his shaky hands.

"Draw!" he strongly pronounced.

Picking up a third card, Kaito then weighed his options. Without so much as a second thought, he pointed to Cologne suddenly.

"Through Plasma Ball's special effect, it can attack you directly! Go, Plasma Ball!"

Plasma Ball narrowed its eye before releasing a bolt of lightning towards Cologne. The projectile circumnavigated Franken and hit the girl straight in the chest. She winced momentarily before picking herself up, cheery composure and all.

Before she could say anything, Plasma Ball's body started to surge, expanding larger and larger. The eye closed tight, the monster knowing of its own fate. Seconds later, it exploded and cannoned light granules onto the duelists like drops of rain.

"When it attacks directly," confirmed a melancholy Kaito, "Plasma Ball is then destroyed."

"What?" Yuma gaped. "If he knew that would happen, why would he purposely leave himself defenseless? Is he trying to lose the duel?"

"Kaito…" Astral muttered to himself, watching as the boy grabbed one of his three cards.

"To fortify my defenses," he shouted, throwing the card into his D-Pad, "I will activate the Photon Sanctuary Spell Card! By doing so, I can Special Summon 2 Photon Tokens to my side of the field instantly!"

Before that was slated to occur, Cologne intruded.

"Nuh uh uh," she disagreed, sending one of the two cards in her hand to the Graveyard. "As I'd Ken-Chan and I would allow that to happen!"

Fran Ken, reaching its lengthy arm over to Kaito's field, grabbed the Photon Sanctuary Spell. With ease, it crushed the card into pixels and sprinkled the remains over Kaito's head arrogantly before taking a breather. (1000 DEF)

Kaito glared at Cologne. He had expected as much to happen. Now she was down to one overlay unit…The trouble lied in how she chose to use it.

"If that's the case…Then I set one monster and end my turn."

A reversed card appeared horizontally in front of Kaito, his only hope.

**Kaito – 1300 LP**

**Cologne – 7100 LP**

"Let's go!" Cologne started up, picking up a card. "Draw!"

As she turned to look at it, a sly smirk washed over her face. It was just the card that she had desired.

"I set one card facedown…"

She set the cherished card, excited to use it soon.

"And then I'll change Ken-Chan's Battle Position and send it to attack your facedown monster!"

The enormous Number stood tall (4500 ATK) before yawning. Deciding not to waste anymore physical energy in Kaito's destruction, it instead inhaled deeply through its mouth and blew outward, creating a twister of sorts. The gusty natural disaster was attracted to Kaito's field. The blond boy threw up his hands, his hair swaying violently in the breeze as his monster was hit directly.

Before disappearing in the eye of the storm, the light blue body of a robotic sorcerer in a typical conjurer's hat, much like Gagaga Magician's, appeared. The android was cloaked in a dark blue robe covered with stars and crescent moon symbols. Its red eyes flashed once before it perished.

"When it's sent from the field to the Graveyard," Kaito explained, "Photon Wizard automatically conjures up a gift! In other words, I get to draw one new card!"

He replenished his previous turn's loss as he drew a card.

"I wonder if it will be enough," Cologne teased. She gave her field one last look before telling Kaito that it was his turn.

Kaito gulped, looking at the remaining cards in his hand. There was only one Spell and the previously drawn card, a Level 8 monster that he couldn't use. Needless to say, the situation was looking bleaker by the minute.

Kaito looked at the top card of his deck, his knees weakening. He could feel himself losing control over his body. If the duel continued much longer, there was a fair chance of something dire resulting.

_I don't have any other options…_he thought to himself, his angry scowl being replaced with a sorrowful frown. _This draw is all that I have left…_

"Kaito!" Yuma shouted at the top of his lungs with a voice that sent caused everyone to momentarily freeze.

The blonde opened his mouth slightly as though he was about to say anything. When no words came out, he simply turned his head to Yuma.

"If your brother really is in trouble…Then show me your Kattobingu!"

Yuma thought back to the ending of the last duel that he had had with Kaito.

_**"Wait, Kaito!" Yuma shouted. "Hold on!"**_

_**Kaito ignored Yuma's request, already upset that he had to relinquish his victory by ending the duel in a draw. At that point, he wanted as little to do with the pink-haired annoyance as possible.**_

_**"Kaito!" Yuma yelled, raising his voice as Kaito moved further and further away. "You said that Dr. Faker was the closest thing to the devil than I can imagine, didn't you? I want to know who he is so I can help you!"**_

_**That statement was enough to make Kaito stop altogether, even though he didn't want to. He turned around, his head hanging downward. He didn't dare look Yuma in the eyes for fear that his emotions would get the better of him.**_

_**"You can't help me escape from the nightmare that he's built for me," Kaito said softly. "I'm trapped in it at least until I fulfill my task…or die trying."**_

If you're trying to save him from Dr. Faker…if that's your intent, then just believe in yourself and you'll get the card you need to win so you can save him! To save Haruto!"

"I don't need you to tell me such useless things," Kaito murmured under his breath as a sharp vibe of pain shot up his right arm. He clutched his arm with his left hand and scoffed at Yuma's succinct speech. "My Kattobingu…"

All eyes were on Kaito as he erected his back. Saliva dropped down his dry throat as he nervously touched his deck's top card.

"Haruto…I will definitely protect you…And I will save you from Dr. Faker! I promise!"

He felt his fingers lifting the card, his strength welling up inside of him.

"HARUTO!" Kaito screamed as a burst of wind picked up and whipped his apparel around whilst he picked up the top card of his deck.

His mouth dropped open as he looked at the card. Given the utterance he had made before drawing his card, the situation could best be described as ironic.

"This card…" he gasped, shocked that he hadn't yet taken it out of his deck. "Can it be…?"

He hesitantly debated playing the card before rationalization took over. Within a couple seconds, he slid the Spell into one of the empty slots of his back row.

"I…activate the Spell Card known as Feelings Towards the Future!" he elaborated.

"Feelings Towards the Future?" Cologne, Yuma, and Astral called out together.

"I've never seen that card before," Tetsuo gawked.

"The Future…" Kotori repeated, envisioning a projection of her own future mentally.

"This Spell Card's effect is as follows," Kaito winced, remembering where he had attained such a card in the first place. "I target three monsters with different Levels in my Graveyard and Special Summon them to the field, each with 0 ATK and their effects negated. Furthermore, during the End Phase, if I fail to Xyz Summon during this turn, I take 4000 points of damage. Additionally, I'm also unable to Special Summon any monsters for the remainder of the turn that aren't Xyz Monsters."

"That's a lot of drawbacks," Tetsuo mused.

"Can he really use that effectively?" Yuma asked no one in particular.

"Well then," goaded Kaito, "are you going to use the effect of your Number monster to stop my card?"

Cologne frowned, stuck somewhat of a disadvantage. With two cards remaining in Kaito's hand and the possibility of three monsters on the field, anything was quite possible. However, there was a chance that the two cards were nothing more than bluffs. In that event, he would take the 4000 damage as backlash and the duel would end in Cologne's victory.

"I…I won't use Ken-Chan's effect," she finally decided, hoping that she'd made the right choice.

"Through the effect of Feelings Towards the Future, I resurrect my Level 1 Kuriphoton, Level 4 Photon Wizard, and Level 8 Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon now!"

Three similar portals of purple formed in front of Kaito as the three different monsters rose from them. The first was the cloaked wizard, the second was the missile shaped damage absorber, and the third was Kaito's trump card, the almighty Galaxy-Eyes. (0 ATK x 3)

"Now what?" Cologne wondered. "What can you do with those monsters?"

"I now activate Shift Up!" Kaito answered in response. "By using this Spell, I can make the Levels of all monsters I control equal to that of the highest Level monster that I have out!"

"By activating Shift Up, Kaito will now control three Level 8 monsters," Astral calculated. "When that happens…"

"He can play…" Yuma understood in surprise.

"Afraid not!" cried the doll princess. "At this time, I use the last overlay unit of Franken to negate the activation and effect of Shift Up! Therefore, you're stuck with those double-edged monsters as they are!"

She discarded her final card before Shift Up exploded prematurely. At the same time, Franken crouched down and crossed its legs, sitting peacefully. (1000 DEF)

"Moreover, I can now activate my Trap Card, Quick Switch," Cologne continued, as Kaito hung his head in despair. "Its effect is triggered when a monster that I control changes it Battle Position! Now, not only does that monster's mode swap again…"

Franken, who was just beginning to relax in his tranquil state, sighed and got back on his feet. His knees cracked and popped raucously as he regained a fighting stance. (4500 ATK)

"But it also inflicts damage to you during the End Phase equal to half the ATK of my targeted monster!"

"Franken's ATK is 4500, so that means that Numbers Hunter will take 2250 damage when his turn ends!" Tetsuo spoke first.

"So this is the end," Cologne giggled. "The way Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker speak of you, I always thought you were a better duelist than this. Guess you can't get everything you wish for, huh?"

Kaito lifted his head and his eyes met Cologne's. She was frankly shocked to see the look in the boy's eyes was that of…Determination? But how was that possible when he had nothing left to offer?

"I will surely save you, Haruto," he cryptically said. "I promised that I would and I will keep that solemn vow."

He selected the last card in his hand and raised it over his head.

"I will now Tribute my Kuriphoton and Photon Wizard to Advance Summon my Level 8 Photon Buster!"

Plumes of flame consumed his two weaker monsters as they fell in the name of a greater good. Taking their place was a new warrior clad in photonic blue armor. Brandished in both hands was a shimmering longsword with a sapphire-encrusted hilt. Similar sapphires coated the slayer's chest plate and greaves, practically blinding Cologne, Yuma, and company. The heroic looking knight gave a battle cry before throwing some practice swings into the air with its weapon. (2600 ATK)

"And because Photon Wizard was sent to the Graveyard again, I draw another card!"

Kaito did just that and proudly smirked when he saw what it was. He knew what to do from there.

"Two Level 8 monsters," Yuma recognized. "Didn't you say that Neo-Galaxy Eyes required three?"

"That's correct," Astral nodded. "However…"

"I overlay my two Level 8 monsters now!" Kaito yelled.

"Just two?" gasped Cologne, clearly in the know about Neo Galaxy-Eyes as well. "What can you summon with those alone?"

"Just what you think," Kaito responded, a faint red atmosphere appearing around his body. "Photon Buster's effect activates! It can only be used for the Xyz Summon of a Photon monster, but when it is…It's treated as two monsters instead!"

"No way!"

Now the red coated the boy's entire body. The wind returned and enveloped him in its embrace, swirling around his skin. He outstretched his hand and a two-pronged lance dropped into it, his fingers clutching it strongly.

"Overflowing galaxy," he chanted, "become the striking light and show yourself! Descend, my very soul!"

With all his might, Kaito thrust the lance upward and it flew into the sky. A rainbow colored rift in the air opened, inhaling the thrown object greedily before cleansing the field in multihued droplets of luminescence.

Now levitating in front of Kaito was his ace in the hole. The three-headed creature of a fiery red color snarled and snapped its mouths, hissing at Cologne impudently. The muscular body twirled around once, showcasing its frightening features to the opponent. The tiny girl trembled in true fear for the first time in the duel. The winds subsided around Kaito as the Xyz Monster likewise came to a halt. (4500 ATK)

"Appear, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Fear coursed through every duelist's body, save for, naturally, Kaito. Tetsuo broke out into a sweat, Kotori turned away from the horrifying creature, Yuma and Astral both took in the sight quietly as reminiscing memories filled their minds. Cologne stood still as her fear caused her to forget not only her sense of movement, but speech as well.

Franken moved a couple paces to the left, standing in front of his master. He wouldn't allow anything to hurt her, even if it meant losing his life.

Kaito finally broke the silence.

"The time for your repentance is now," he clarified. "I won't leave any trace of you after this turn…"

"Y-you can't be serious," Cologne finally said, her voice a low whisper. "Due to Quick Switch's effect, you only have until the end of your turn before you lose. With only one card in your hand…"

"When its Xyz Summoned, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon negates the effects of all other face-up cards," Kaito said, ignoring the girl's statement. "Go, Photon Howling!"

All three heads emitted incredibly loud roars. They were potent enough to break the sound barrier and shoot rings of sound waves at Franken. The blasts hit the hooded creature at the same time and drained a good portion of his energy. The creature's limbs went limp momentarily.

The two Xyz Monsters looked at each other, Neo Galaxy-Eyes with its six different eyes and Franken with its two concealed, jaundiced eyes. With equal power, it appeared to be an impasse.

Everyone's attention turned to Kaito as he revealed the last card in his hand. Yuma's and Cologne's mouths dropped open as they understood where the situation would transpire from there.

"I activate Overlay Revival! By doing so…All overlay units that were detached from Franken through its effect are reattached to him!"

Cologne gawked as a golden beam of light originated from her discard slot. She covered her as the blinding glow shot from the slit and hit Franken. The monster's monsters flexed instinctively as it was immediately met with two gravitating overlay units…

However, that wasn't the only gift it received. A sea foam green ray of light shot from Kaito's Graveyard at Franken, providing the monster with the Overlay Regenerate from earlier and bringing the monster's Xyz Material count up to three.

"But why would he do that?" an unknowing Tetsuo inquired.

Yuma started with "Because…" before getting interrupted by the dueling male.

"I activate the effect of my Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to detach all overlay units Franken now!"

Franken screamed in agony as each head of Neo Galaxy-Eyes shot a draining beam of energy from their jowls at the hulk. Each mouth then inhaled deeply and garnered one Xyz Material apiece from the Number monster.

"Furthermore," Kaito continued, malice ruling his gaze, "Neo Galaxy-Eyes will now not only get 500 ATK for each…"

The tri-headed behemoth roared out. (4500 – 6000 ATK)

"But it's able to, during this turn only, attack once for each retrieved overlay unit! In summary, that's a total of three attacks on you this Battle Phase!"

"No…" Cologne desperately shook her head. "Please, stop!"

"The time for mercy is over," Kaito announced. "The time for atonement begins now!"

He pointed to Franken and Neo Galaxy-Eyes obediently complied by shooting a fiery blast at the Number monster through each of its facial orifices. Halfway towards Franken, the three singular barrages combined into one enormous one that went straight through Franken's chest and out its back in the blink of an eye.

As the monster turned around to face Cologne, its hood fell off, revealing a stony, rather unattractive face. A yellow eye produced what appeared to be a tear as it started to shake.

Cologne was speechless when she saw her monster fall backwards, only to explode into a million forgotten pieces before it touched the ground.

**Kaito – 1300 LP**

**Cologne – 5600 LP**

"I'm not done hunting for your soul yet!" Kaito proceeded. "With its effect, Neo Galaxy-Eyes attacks you one more time, directly now!"

Cologne finally succumbed. Still speechless, she closed her eyes and embraced the reality of the duel as she felt the impact of Neo Galaxy-Eyes' assault against her clothed chest. Her face was neither pained nor troubled as the dragon's flare pushed her body off the ground and ten feet back. The duel buzzer sounded right as Cologne came back down into the ground's orbit.

**Kaito – 1300 LP**

**Cologne – 0 LP**

A hushed silence fell upon the onlookers as they watched Kaito triumph over the impossible. Against all odds, he had actually won.

"He did it…" Yuma finally said. The volume had drained from his voice, his words becoming no louder than a whisper. "Kaito won."

A strange feeling of fear and disbelief, as well as a tiny once of excitement, washed over Yuma's body and soul as he smiled. If Kaito really was trying to help his brother, then he had gotten one step closer, something which Yuma could understand and relate to. His demeanor didn't last long, however, when he remembered what else that meant when Kaito's right hand started to glow.

"Photon Hand..." muttered the blond, feeling his fingers warm up with energy.

"W-Wait a minute!"

Just as Kaito was about to do his routine deed, he froze up as Yuma rushed in front of Cologne's unconscious body. The younger boy extended his arms out on both sides and furrowed his brow, his upset expression matching Kaito's.

"Just because you won against Cologne doesn't mean that you have to take her soul!" Yuma defended, his friends slowly waltzing over to his side.

"She could have given me her Number before the duel even began," Kaito reminded him, his palm brightening. "This is her payment for stubbornly refusing to accept my first offer."

He steadied his still-shaking arm and pointed it at Cologne, waiting for Yuma to move.

"Please, Kaito," he pleaded. "If you really want her Number, maybe Astral can take it from her and we can give it to you instead."

Kaito looked at Yuma as if he was contemplating the transaction. He lowered his hand slightly, but kept the Photon Hand active just in case.

Yuma exhaled thankfully and looked at Astral, nodding in a manner that suggested "Go ahead".

Astral motioned to the fallen girl, opening his hand and placing his palm above her heart. A concerned look crossed his face as he found himself unable to free the Number from the miniscule doll lover.

"Something is wrong, Yuma," Astral commented, his voice almost frustrated. "I cannot seem to separate the Number from this girl."

The boy's eyes bulged as he looked to Astral in fright.

"W-what do you mean you…"

A deafening shriek from Kotori entered Yuma's eardrum, causing him to whip around in an instant and face her. He was about to make a snide comment when he saw where Kotori's eyes were glancing. Following her gaze, Yuma turned around to see a blue hand retracting from Cologne's head and back towards the spot where Kaito was standing.

The Number Hunter, now in his common black uniform, stood battered with a bubble-like sphere of light in his hand. Squeezing it gently with his bruised fingers, he was able to pop it. When the outer bubbly layer vanished, a rectangular card with a black border appeared in his fingers. On its name, a golden "22" was seeable.

"Soul extracted," he claimed to no one in general, looking at the stolen Franken. "Numbers hunting completed."

Yuma could hardly believe his eyes. He looked from the satisfied smile of Kaito to Cologne. The body of the latter had significantly changed since he'd last seen her. Her lustrous blonde hair was replaced with matted strands of gray. The youthful face she had only minutes earlier was now wrinkle-ridden and aged. She rested lifelessly, her chest and heartbeat unmoving.

"W-what happened?" Tetsuo trembled.

"Cologne…" Yuma curled his fingers into a fist. "Kaito! You…"

"Orbital!" Kaito elevated his head and shouted at the sky.

The elongated neck of the servile robot gazed down from the skylight forty feet above the ground where he'd seen the whole duel. Orbital 7 saluted its master and subserviently asked "Yes, Kaito-sama?"

"I'm done here," he replied. "We can go now."

"Understood, Kaito-sama!"

Orbital 7 jumped down from the skylight, its bulky body causing it to drop faster than an average human. When he was halfway towards the ground, the automatic android started to buzz and whirr. Within a few seconds, its clunky form had been exchanged for a pair of creased mechanical wings. The wings unfolded themselves and two harnesses appeared on Orbital's body, able to accommodate a person should they need to wear the wings.

At the time, Kaito winced through the pain. Although his leg was killing him, he mustered up enough strength to make a powerful jump into the air.

The stride was rewarded as Orbital 7's harnesses strapped onto Kaito's back and looped under his arms. Securing the Numbers Hunter in, Orbital 7 then started to soar back up to the skylight.

"Kaito!" Yuma shouted with all his breath.

Kaito looked down from his aerial point of view, his icy gaze meeting Yuma's. Without another word, he cocked his head around and propelled himself out of the House of Dolls, with a little help from his robotic servant.

Kotori placed her index and middle finger on Cologne's neck, hoping against hope to feel a pulse, an indication that the little girl was still animate. She fought back tears as her fingers felt nothing but the coldness of a vacant body.

_This is the power of a Numbers Hunter…_ Tetsuo gulped, his voice lost.

"Forgive me, Yuma," Astral suddenly apologized to his companion. "We did not defeat Cologne in a duel; therefore I believe I was unable to retrieve the Number that she had under his possession."

Yuma didn't seem to hear him, perhaps because he was too engrossed in his own thoughts.

_Kaito…To save your brother, you have to hurt innocent people. I want to help you with your goals, but…_

He looked back at Cologne's body as Tetsuo lifted it, promising to take her to the hospital. With that, the overweight teenager ran out of the House of Dolls, leaving only Astral, Kotori, Yuma, and their thoughts.

_Feelings Towards the Future…_Kotori remembered, thinking back to Kaito's Spell Card. More importantly, she thought back to what came to her mind when Kaito had played it.

She looked at Yuma's frazzled form standing only a couple feet away from her before turning her eyes to the spot where Cologne had been only a few moments before. But it wasn't her own future that she wondered about or that she was concerned about.

It was Yuma's.

* * *

><p>Kaito flew above the fairgrounds of Heartland. Truthfully, he was the slightest bit envious of those innocent and jovial people that were able to enjoy life. He had always found it unfair that other people could shirk off responsibilities and have the time of their lives when he was stuck, day in and day out, fighting to keep what little he had left in his life.<p>

He closed his eyes, hearing the calming sounds of the wind as it made contact with his body. His hair flapped as he remembered a conversation he had had with his brother only a few days earlier.

"_**Big brother…" Haruto began, swinging his feet back and forth on the edge of his twin size bed.**_

"_**What is it, Haruto?" Kaito asked, walking over to his brother and sitting next to him on the bed. He pushed a mug of hot chocolate in front of his younger sibling's face, waiting for him to take it.**_

"_**I have a question," continued the younger boy, grabbing the cup. He looked at the steam emanating from the liquid rather than at his brother.**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**Why do you hunt the Numbers?"**_

_**Kaito tensed at the mention of Numbers. Truthfully, he had never really told Haruto that he was doing it for his sake. He hated to see his little brother worry about him in such a way, and he knew that telling him the truth would cause such a reaction.**_

"_**I do it because the people that wield them aren't in control of themselves," he answered. "When they're under the possession of the Numbers, they perform horrible and cruel tasks that hurt a lot of innocent people."**_

"_**So you're like a hero!"**_

_**Haruto smiled at this realization, taking his first sip of hot chocolate.**_

_**Kaito, on the other hand, kept a sorrowful facial expression, as though he was regretting something.**_

"_**But…"**_

_**Kaito turned to face his brother. "What is it?"**_

"_**You take their souls, right?" He paused. "Do you ever feel bad about that?"**_

_**Kaito stopped again, this time for much longer. Admittedly, he didn't have a definite answer to the question. Certainly, most people would see his "job" as deplorable, something that no one should be tasked with doing. For the most part, Kaito agreed with those people.**_

_**Though, in doing it, he felt a slight fulfillment too. He was under the implication that hunting the Numbers and collecting as many as possible would cure Haruto's condition. However, there was another factor in that.**_

_**The thrill.**_

_**Whenever he recovered the soul of a Numbers wielder, Kaito felt strangely satisfied with himself. Perhaps it was his way of getting revenge on the world for the fate he was cursed with, his way of getting the same thrill that the fairground attendees did. **_

_**He gave no answer to Haruto's question. He sat on the bed in silence until his brother finished the rest of the steaming hot chocolate. After that, Kaito took the cup and left the room, Haruto's question still on his mind.**_

His eyelids rose as he found himself nearing Heartland Tower, his newfound "home". Before he reached it, one last thought emerged, this one of the after-events of his most recent duel.

"_**Just because you won against Cologne doesn't mean that you have to take her soul!" Yuma defended, his friends slowly waltzing over to his side.**_

"_**She could have given me her Number before the duel even began," Kaito reminded him, his palm brightening. "This is her payment for stubbornly refusing to accept my first offer."**_

_**He steadied his still-shaking arm and pointed it at Cologne, waiting for Yuma to move.**_

"_**Please, Kaito," he pleaded. "If you really want her Number, maybe Astral can take it from her and we can give it to you instead."**_

"We're here, Kaito-sama," Orbital 7 said abruptly, descending and detaching himself from Kaito. He reverted into his regular form before looking at the pondering boy and nervously asked, "I-is everything ok?"

Much like Haruto's inquiry, Orbital 7's question went unanswered as Kaito opened his eyes.

He looked at his right hand (the one that possessed photonic abilities) then towards the tower with a guilty expression before limping forward, Orbital 7 at his feet. Although the bruises on his body would heal within a few days, the guilt eating at his psyche would take a considerably longer amount of time.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Number 22: Franken<strong>

Zombie/Xyz/Rank 8/Effect/DARK

4500 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 8 DARK monsters

Must be Xyz Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, negate the target's effect(s) until the End Phase.

Note: This card can be found in the "Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal" Manga Promotional Cards: Series 3 pack. It is currently only available in Japan.

**Kuriphoton (Monster)**

Fiend/Level 1/Effect/LIGHT

300 ATK/200 DEF

Effect: During either player's turn: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard and pay 2000 life points; for the rest of this turn, you take no damage. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can send 1 "Photon" monster from your hand to the Graveyard, except "Kuriphoton"; add this card to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Kuriphoton" once per turn.

**Feelings Towards the Future (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A message in a bottle floating on the light waves of the sea on a clear, starlit night.

Effect: Target 3 monsters with different Levels in your Graveyard; Special Summon those targets. Their ATK becomes 0, and their effects are negated. During the End Phase, if you did not Xyz Summon this turn, you lose 4000 Life Points. You cannot Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card, except by Xyz Summon.

Note: The two above cards can be found in the Duelist Pack: Kaito Tenjo booster pack. It is currently only available in Japan.

**Photon Delta Wing (Monster)**

Machine/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

1800 ATK/900 DEF

Effect: While you control another face-up "Photon Delta Wing", monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack.

Note: This card was first used by Kaito Tenjo in Episode 55 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Shift Up (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Two monsters following an unknown monster towards a gateway of brilliant light.

Effect: Target the face-up monster you control with the highest Level; until the End Phase, the Levels of face-up monsters you currently control become the same as the target's Level.

Note: This card was first used by Kaito Tenjo in Episode 56 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Treasure Cards of Adversity (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Two giant blue hands descending from the sky and blessing an unknown duelist with a dazzling new card.

Effect: If you control no monsters and your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster: Draw 2 cards.

Note: This card was first used by Kaito Tenjo in Episode 73 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Doll Monster – Bear-chi (Monster)**

Beast/Level 4/Normal/EARTH

0 ATK/0 DEF

**Doll Monster – Dra-kun (Monster)**

Dragon/Level 4/Normal/FIRE

0 ATK/0 DEF

**Doll Monster – Girl-chan (Monster)**

Fiend/Level 4/Normal/DARK

**Doll Monster – Robo-chin (Monster)**

Machine/Level 4/Normal/EARTH

0 ATK/0 DEF

**Doll Monster – Bear-chi Update (Monster)**

Beast/Level 6/Normal/EARTH

1000 ATK/1000 DEF

**Doll Monster – Girl-chan Update (Monster)**

Fiend/Level 6/Normal/DARK

1000 ATK/1000 DEF

**Doll Monster – Robo-chin Update (Monster)**

Machine/Level 6/Normal/EARTH

1000 ATK/1000 DEF

**Doll Monster – Bear-chi Updated-Update (Monster)**

Beast/Level 8/Normal/EARTH

2000 ATK/2000 DEF

**Doll Monster – Girl-chan Updated Update (Monster)**

Fiend/Level 8/Normal/DARK

2000 ATK/2000 DEF

**Toy Box (Monster)**

Zombie/Level 1/Effect/DARK

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: When this card on the field is destroyed: You can Special Summon 4 Normal Monsters from your deck in face-up Defense Position. Those monsters cannot be used as Xyz Materials.

**Doll House (Spell)**

Field Spell

Image: Presumably, the outside of an actual dollhouse's steps that lead to the front door.

Effect: If 2 or more "Doll Monster" cards you control are destroyed: During the next turn's Standby Phase, Special Summon Normal Monsters from your deck equal to the number of destroyed monsters -1, whose Levels are equal to the respective monsters' Levels by +2.

**Doll's Curse**

Normal Spell

Image: An image of the tossed-aside dolls of past children plotting their revenge against the world.

Effect: If 5 or more "Doll" monsters are in your Graveyard: Target 1 face-up Defense Position monster on the field; destroy that target.

Note: All the above "Doll" cards that have yet to be noted were used by Princess Cologne in the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" Manga, Chapters 16-18 at some point. Creative credit goes to the writers of those three chapters.

Note 2: Some of the given information concerning the monsters is probably inaccurate given the fact that it wasn't explained or shown in the Manga so those are my predictions and guesses as to what some of their stats, types, and Attributes are.

**Demetto the Repairer (Monster)**

Machine/Level 1/Effect/EARTH

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: During either player's turn: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster you control; that monster gains 100 ATK x the number of "Doll" monsters in your Graveyard, until the End Phase.

**Photon Wizard (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

1000 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Draw 1 card.

**Photon Buster (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 8/Effect/LIGHT

2600 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: This card can only be used for the Xyz Summon of a "Photon" Xyz Monster. If this card is used for an Xyz Summon or the Special Summon of a monster, you can treat it as 2 monsters.

**Overlay Revival (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A monster that resembles Number 19: Freezerdon floating in midair while two lavender-colored portals produce neon blue orbs of light.

Effect: Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster on the field; attach any Xyz Material(s) from the Graveyard to that monster that were detached by that monster's effect.

**Photon Beam (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: A cyan ray of light shooting from Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's chest and piercing a monster that resembles Number 39: Utopia in the chest.

Effect: When a "Photon" monster is Special Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it.

**Revenge Doll (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: A beautiful, blonde woman sleeping in a canopy bed while Malice Doll of Demise stands over her, raising his cleaver in anticipation.

Effect: When a "Doll" monster you control was destroyed during this turn: Target 1 monster on the field; destroy it.

**Quick Switch (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: The mirror image of a spotlighted actor on stage facing left on one side of the card while facing right on the other side.

Effect: When the Battle Position of a monster you control is changed by a card effect: Target that monster; switch its Battle Position. During the End Phase, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the target's ATK.

Note: The above 7 cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Shark, on his way from the hospital where he's visiting his sister, runs into a familiar face. Unfortunately, he's not happy at all to have reencountered this person, especially since he's yet to win against them. Against Shark's will, a heated rematch begins. Though Shark tries his hardest to win, he finds himself face to face with his greatest nightmare one more time…The Number that defeated him before. How will he combat it this time, and will it help? Find out next time!<p> 


	40. Shark in the Water

Pre-Chapter Author's Note: Just wanted to wish everyone an early Merry Christmas. Consider this my gift to you guys this year for being so good and reading this story! I'd like to thank you all with this special chapter! So without further ado...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: Shark In the Water<strong>

* * *

><p>Shark closed the door behind him and walked down the hospital corridor, his shoes squeaking with every step he made.<p>

It was always a pain for him to go to the hospital, what with all its weird aromas, questionably "edible" food, and the plethora of other negatives that could easily be readily associated with it.

However, he was willing to go there each week for his sister's sake. With her operation less than twenty four hours away, he knew that every minute he spent with her counted. This ideology was especially augmented when he thought of the "what ifs" of the operational procedure.

He shook his head and pressed the down directional arrow on the elevator before him. As the doors slid open, he looked back to the room which he had just come from, the one that belonged to his sister.

Naturally he was afraid for her. He was told that the operation was not an exceptional quick and painless process. It would, in fact, take several hours to completely finish, and that was assuming that everything went off without a hitch.

He sighed, trying to forget his careless worries. They would do him no good, after all. He turned his head back to the elevator and walked inside just before the double doors slid back shut.

After clicking the "L" button at the very bottom, Shark reached into his pocket and retrieved a stack of cards. He looked at them, memories filling his mind. Some good, some bad…The results varied vastly with each and every card.

As he heard the "ping" noise that signified the arrival of the lobby floor, Shark looked back up. The doors slid open again, revealing the ominous waiting room of the Heartland Hospital. It wasn't anything remarkable or different from a hospital you would regularly find. It had everything standard down to the uncomfortable waiting room chairs to the talkative, but none too helpful, waiting room staff. Mundane enough, Shark supposed.

He placed the stack of cards in his opposite pocket this time and exited the elevator shaft. The doors closed quickly behind him, nearly getting caught on his dark jacket.

"Squeak, squeak," the boy's sneakers talked as he walked onward. Many of the people in the waiting room gave him nothing more than a quick glance as he and his noisy shoes ambled towards the sliding door entrance of the edifice.

One person with an open newspaper concealing their face, however, took a rather long look at Shark. They scrutinized every aspect of the boy, as though they were making sure that it was actually him. The male holding the newspaper folded it back up instantly after Shark had made his way down the stone steps leading up to the hospital doorway. (In retrospect, it seemed rather odd to Shark that a hospital would even have stairs to walk up and down, especially since there wasn't even a wheelchair ramp). Then the redheaded youth holding the newspaper placed it onto the table in front of him, deciding to follow Shark instead.

* * *

><p>The Hospital wasn't in a particularly eventful part of Heartland City. It was located across the street from a bunch of rundown apartments and duplexes. To its left, separated by an intersection, was the Heartland Museum – the same one that Charlie had taken Lucky Stripe from. To the hospital's right, also divided by an intersection, sat a donut shop. It seemed almost ironic to put such an unhealthy eatery next to the hospital, but some, including the owner of the establishment, presumed (accurately) that it was good for business.<p>

As Shark strolled out of the hospital, he made his way to the right in the direction of the donut shop. He wasn't a customer himself, but the parking for his motorbike was free so it behooved him to park in such a spot.

No more than two minutes later, Shark found himself standing at the intersection of the busy street, waiting for the white "Walk" sign to take the place of the orange "Don't Walk". He tapped his foot against the ground impatiently.

While waiting, he took a moment to recover the stack of cards in his hand. He looked at them again, sorting some of them out and placing them into the left pocket of his jeans. He placed the remaining cards back in his right pocket.

At the same time, the "Walk" sign started to flash on the light at the other end of the street. As Shark began to march down the crosswalk, a sound to his right came. He turned his head to see the speeding form of a blue car heading towards him, the driver obviously in another mental state. The man behind the wheel honked again, showing no signs of stopping.

Shark's eyes widened as he stood in paralysis. Although he wanted nothing more than to move out of the way of this reckless driver, he found himself unable. He could only watch as the car came closer and closer and closer until…

Shark closed his eyes and waited for the impact to happen. Then everything went still.

It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder than Shark started to regain his consciousness. He opened his eyes to see an unbelievable sight in front of him…

The speeding blue car which was about to hit him was only inches away from his face. But it appeared to be…almost frozen in time. As he looked around the whole intersection, it appeared that _all _the cars were the same way, not only the blue one.

"What's going on here?" he muttered when he finally reencountered his voice.

"You're welcome," said a voice from behind Shark.

He turned back to see that not everything had been frozen in place. It was clear that there was someone else who had been unaffected by the time warp.

"It's you…" Shark sputtered, eyes narrowing as he took in the sight.

"That's right," claimed III, his warm, green eyes lighting up. "You really should look both ways before crossing the street, you know."

Shark's mouth dropped open as he saw the blue car in his peripheral vision.

"You mean…You saved me from being hit?"

III nodded acceptingly.

"My father received the schematics for this power from his previous business partner," he explained. "It allows those who possess Numbers to stop the natural flow of time. Or rather…slow it down considerably to the point where it's nearly inanimate."

"But…" Shark started, remembering that after giving his last Number to Yuma, he had no more. "How did…"

"I just touched your shoulder," III laughed. "If you're unaffected by the time stop, like I am, all you need to do is touch something or someone that is affected and they become unaffected too!"

"So you unfroze me," Shark realized before getting suspicious. "But what's the catch?"

"It's simple really," III sheepishly said. "I save your life and, in exchange, you humor me with a rematch."

"You want to duel against me again?"

"That's right, Ryoga! Doesn't that sound like a fair deal to you?"

_No, it doesn't, _Shark thought to himself. Nevertheless, he knew he was powerless against the situation. III had a Duel Anchor after all, so the duel was going to go down one way or the other.

"Fine," he conceded angrily. "But can we at least choose a better location?"

III grinned at Shark, who was still in the middle of the dangerous street.

"Gladly!"

* * *

><p>The two boys relocated and convened in the grassy mound in front of the Heartland Museum upon III's request. Given the boy's deck, it came as no real surprise to Shark, though.<p>

'Ready?" III shouted from the other end of the makeshift arena.

Shark simply placed his D-Gazer over his left eye and strapped his D-Pad to his arm. After his near-death encounter, he was just looking to get in and get out of the match.

Conversely, III acted with flair. "Duel mode, change!" he shouted as he threw his compact, feathered D-Pad into the air and it extended as it made its descent. It fell onto his arm and mechanically attached itself to the boy's limb. One of his eyes shifted to a watermelon color as a golden D-Gazer tattoo appeared underneath it.

"Let's duel!" III shouted. Shark said the words too, just with a noticeably decreased amount of enthusiasm.

**Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro – 8000 LP**

**III – 8000 LP**

"It's time that I exact my revenge for our last duel," Shark aggressively declared, pointing an accusatory finger toward III.

"My, my," smirked the redhead, running a hand through his beautiful tresses. "You had better watch that temper. Number monsters feed off of that."

The purple-haired teenager closed his eyes, thinking back to a couple days prior when he had given Number 96 to Yuma. It was true that he couldn't control it, that he felt a strange and powerful presence course through his body every time he used it. It was stronger than the one he'd felt when he'd received Number 17 and it scared him.

"That's why…" Shark muttered to himself, thinking about throwing Black Mist to Yuma and running off that day.

"Is something wrong?" III asked, displaying genuine concern for his dueling enemy.

"It's nothing," Shark vehemently denied, his fingers now grasping the top card of his deck. "The first move is mine! I draw!"

Slapping a card on his D-Pad quickly, a facedown monster correspondingly appeared in front of his body.

He then nodded to III, tacitly suggesting that it was the latter duelist's turn.

"Jeez," sighed the child in the red get-up. "Are you so afraid of being consumed by your power again that you've decided to adapt your deck for a defensive strategy?"

"It's your turn," spat Shark. "Don't waste my time by spewing bull."

"You're as testy as ever," laughed III. "It'll be fun to see what I can do about that!"

III added a sixth card to the end of his hand. Then he snatched one from the middle and flipped it over.

"From my hand I activate the effect of my OOParts Crystal Bone!" exclaimed III, throwing the monster onto the center spot of his D-Pad. "Because you control a monster while I do not, I can automatically Special Summon this card!"

An antiquated bronze portal appeared in front of III as a bony hand shot from it. The fingers grasped the ground firmly and pulled up the rest of the monster. Or rather, most of the rest of it. While a platinum, six foot tall skeleton gleamed in the light of the day on III's side of the field, it was without a head. (1300 ATK)

"Additionally, when Special Summoned in this manner," beamed III, plucking another card from his hand and throwing it onto his D-Pad, "I can Special Summon another OOParts monster from my hand too! Come out, OOParts Crystal Skull!"

Like something out of an _Indiana Jones _movie, a perfectly carved crystal skull made entirely of quartz appeared beside Crystal Bone. The smiling, disembodied head smiled at Shark, staring at him through empty wide eyes. (900 ATK)

OOParts Crystal Bone reached down to grab the skull off the ground. It then attached the impeccably matching skull onto its headless neck to create a fully constructed, albeit archaic, cadaver.

III inhaled deeply, his heart touched by the synergistic behavior of the two monsters.

"And just think," he said, "that all history is like this! Isn't it thrilling?"

"If this is 'thrilling' to you," Shark retorted, putting quotations around III's word, "then I think you ought to invest in a dictionary."

"Are you always this crass?" pouted III. "This is a duel, Ryoga! Try to have fun!"

"I'm dueling against the brother of the man who put my sister into harm's way…Fun is the last thing that's on my mind."

III quieted for a moment, taking a second to think about what to say. Truthfully, he wasn't expecting Shark to say something so straightforward.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, his voice truly apologetic. "I know that my family may have a tendency to be…"

He paused to think of the right word.

"Overbearing at times, but they mean well. Really, they do!"

"What part of putting my sister into intensive care shows that IV means well?" snapped. "What's so damn important about your plan that you needed to injure her? She was innocent!"

"I'm not in charge of the orders," III defended. "I…"

"Then who is?" Shark cut in. "I'll face them instead and make them pay!"

"Now, now," III calmingly attempted to coax, giving his arm a yank to the right to remind Shark of his constricting Duel Anchor "I think you need to refocus your attention on this duel. You can't go anywhere if you don't defeat me, right?"

Shark glowered, but knew that III was telling the truth. He had already lost one duel of the tournament. If he garnered a second loss then…

Crossing thoughts of his sister traveled through Shark's mind. They were short snippets that came and went in a matter of seconds, but their meaning was enough to snap his back into reality.

"Now then," continued the green-eyed youth, "I'm going to continue my turn by overlay both my Level 3 OOParts Crystal Bone and OOParts Crystal Skull to create the overlay network! Xyz Summon! OOParts Crystal Alien!"

A swirling vortex of cherry red twisted around and around in front of III, depositing his two monsters to make one. The lavender-colored extra terrestrial that Shark had encountered in his previous duel with III made its reappearance. Paradoxically, the monster levitated over the ground without moving. The emaciated being shifted its gaze to Shark as remembrance set in. (2100 ATK)

"Look!" III gestured to his monster energetically. "He remembered you! He must like you!"

"I'll pass on any friendship that it's offering," Shark disagreed.

"It'll get what it desires, one way or another," III argued. "Show him, Crystal Alien! Attack his facedown monster!"

Crystal Alien extended its arms outward and allowed a mirror-like circle embedded in the middle of its chest to be seen. The bland disk started to turn a mint green color before the alien grunted. When that happened, a mint green burst of light shot forward and cremated Shark's facedown monster, Baby Jaws.

Shark's scowling face moved from the smoldering ashes of his destroyed monster to the now-talking III.

"I think I'll give you a break and end my turn by setting two cards facedown," he thought aloud, throwing, as he said, two cards into his Spell/Trap Zone. "My turn is over!"

Shark looked at III's jovial facial expression with contempt.

_How can he be so happy after what his family has done? _he wondered to himself, his fists clenching tight.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face," Shark vowed, lifting his deck's top card. "Draw!"

Ironically, when he saw the card he had drawn, it was now Shark that was caught smirking.

"Hey, did you get something good?" III wondered. "Don't leave me in the dark here!"

"See for yourself," replied Shark, throwing the card into his D-Pad.

His Surface Spell materialized in front of the vested boy's feet as the wind around him started to gust. A whirlpool swished in front of him, bringing back Baby Jaws from the Graveyard. (300 DEF)

"Moreover," he persisted, carelessly tossing the card he'd just received back into his discard slot, "by Tributing Baby Jaws, I can Special Summon one Big Jaws from my deck!"

The fearsome great white shark with the metallic curve on its back lunged upward from underneath the ground. It roared, its red eyes fixated on III's monster. (1800 ATK)

"Then, I Normal Summon my Two-Head Shark!"

Shark's newest monster was a sleek, royal blue shark with minor cyan streaks jutting from its right eye down to its first dorsal fin. A robust, orange glow brightened its eyes. The monster appeared to be biting on an apparatus, which looked like a torpedo made entirely of solid gold. III was confused as to the monster's name until he careened his neck upside down, gasping in awe at the optical illusion. (1200 ATK)

"That's a cool monster and all," he confessed, "but its Level is dissimilar to that of Big Jaws."

"Funny you should mention that," Shark grinned, "because when Two-Head Shark is Normal Summoned, all Level 4 Fish-Type monsters have their Levels reduced by 1!"

III's D-Gazer tattoo flashed for a second as it registered Two-Head Shark's new Level as 3.

"I overlay my two Level 3 Monsters now!" Shark chanted. "Now I'll build the overlay network for an Xyz Summon! Come out, Great White Titan – Jaws!"

From the customary Xyz Portal came one of Shark's main Xyz Monsters. The oversized shark opened its jowls wide, revealing the blue flesh of something that it must have previously eaten. However, given the look on the monster's face, it was still hungry. (2300 ATK)

_That's right, Ryoga, _III thought to himself, his smile unwavering. _Keep going. Just a little further now…_

"Now for Jaws' monster effect!" shouted Shark, grabbing one of the four cards left in his hand. "By discarding one card once per turn, Jaws grants me one more draw!"

Adding another card to his cemetery, Shark then reaped the benefits by replacing it with another card.

"And what's more," he chuckled as a blue light shot out of his Graveyard, "is that if the discarded monster was a WATER-Attribute, you lose ATK equal to half its ATK! I sent the Level 8 Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon with 2900 ATK!"

"Oh no! That means that I'll take 1450 damage!"

As the watery beam of blue ejected itself from Shark's Graveyard, it then manifested itself in the form of a duel monster. Although the card itself was based off of the rare and extinct Megalodon shark, a modern metallic coating made of chrome surrounded its mouth. Aside from that minor color deviation, the whole of the shark was tinted russet.

The monster opened its mouth wide and a barrage of bubbles immediately shot from it at an alarming speed. III, who was completely unprepared, was hit head on by the impact. It effectively knocked him down on his behind and caused him to drop the cards he was holding.

Shark smirked, taking pride in his destructive work as he watch III scramble to stand back up.

"You've certainly gotten stronger since our last encounter," admired the respectful boy as he wiped the side of his lip with his sleeve.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Shark assured.

He grabbed one of the cards in his hand and threw it into his D-Pad. A Spell with a picture of a giant kraken attacking a naval submarine was shown as the card rose.

"I activate the Deep-Sea Attack Spell! That means that by sending a WATER monster with at least 2000 ATK from my hand to the Graveyard…"

Shark threw the Jawsman that he'd drawn from his Titan's effect into the thin slit in his D-Pad.

"And by doing so, Great White Titan – Jaws can attack you directly this turn!"

III's mouth dropped in surprise. Had this been the same duelist that he'd between earlier?

"So you're avoiding the effect of my Crystal Alien by using effect damage and direct attacks instead…"

"I won't lose this fight," Shark countered. "Time to show you my true strength!"

The time for words had ceased. Now Shark gesticulated to III and his Great White understood the request. It speedily glided over to III's side of the field, heading straight for OOParts Crystal Alien. When it was a few inches away from the violet space invader, Great White leapt up in the air and prepared to drop down on III. However…

"It was a good attempt," commended the redhead as he pressed a button on his disk, "but I'm going to have to intervene with this! Go, Costa Rican Stone Ball!"

From III's now lifted Trap Card shot a bolt of white lightning. It collided with Great White right before the monster reached III, deflecting the attack and forcing the monster back to Shark's field.

"Sorry, but when it's activated, Costa Rican Stone Ball stops the attack of your Great White Titan. Moreover, that monster can't attack on your next turn either…"

III paused to take a second to laugh aloud.

"That is assuming that it lasts that long anyway."

"Bastard," Shark threatened, grabbing a card from his hand. "I'm ending my turn with this."

He set the card he'd lifted and it appeared on the field behind his frozen Xyz Monster.

**Shark – 8000 LP**

**III – 6550 LP**

"It's my turn!" III asserted, drawing. "Draw!"

It only took him a couple seconds before he made preparations for his next strike.

"I summon OOParts Mayan Machine!"

The purple-hued pillared statue shot up from the ground suddenly. As it came down, it floated above the ground as though by magic. Shark, although silent, fearfully recognized this monster as the first OOParts monster that III had used against him. (1500 ATK)

"Then, from my hand I activate the OOParts Pyramid Eye Tablet Continuous Spell!" continued the mannered youth.

As his Spell Card gained a permanent space on his field, III watched as, naturally, an enormous tablet made entirely out of granite digitalized. On the front of the object, the side facing Shark, there appeared to be cryptic insignias and symbols written in a foreign, or perhaps archaic, language.

"What is that?" interrogated Shark.

"Interesting history tidbit..." III began.

"I meant what does it do!" Shark countered quickly, in no mood to here another history lesson from the older boy.

III audibly sighed, his vast wealth of historical knowledge once again being spoiled.

"This Continuous Spell, for as long as it's active, will bestow all of my OOParts monsters with 800 more ATK!"

A ray of golden light shot from the monolith and soaked the two monsters on III's field. Crystal Alien extended its arms in an almost religious manner while Mayan Machine patiently absorbed the energy. (2900 and 2300 ATK respectively)

"And now that OOParts Crystal Aliens surpasses your Titan in strength, I'll send it into the fray!" III proclaimed. "Attack his monster now with Fragmentation Reflection!"

From the orb-like structure protruding from the otherworldly being's chest shot a golden refraction of light towards Shark's monster. When the light beam was but a mere ten feet from the sea creature, it suddenly detonated into a thousand tiny shards of gold.

"I activate my Trap Card!" Shark intruded only moments before his monster was to receive the blast's impact. "Go, Poseidon Wave!"

Poseidon himself emerged from Shark's Trap and sent a tidal wave towards the luminous fragments. They were swallowed up by the avaricious sea, never to be seen again.

"I knew that you'd come at me like that," smirked Shark arrogantly. "That's why I set Poseidon Wave's whose effect negates an attack you make. Furthermore, you also take 800 points of damage since I control a Fish-Type monster!"

III gasped as another tsunami magically appeared before him. Although he maintained his footing as the waves crashed down atop him, given the augmented reality, his hair and clothing were amiss. He coughed and beat his chest a couple times, draining the excess water from his body.

"Effect damage again?" he asked, almost sullenly. "Where's the fun in dueling if you don't take any chances?"

"The last time I tried that against you…" Shark glowered. He found himself unable to complete his sentence.

"Fair enough," III shrugged, grinning a bit. "However, I don't share your fear!"

"What?"

"OOParts Mayan Machine," authorized the wet teenager, "attack Great White Titan – Jaws now!"

"Why would you do such a thing?" Shark snapped. "Their ATK scores are equal!"

III merely grinned in a devilish manner as his monster charged forward. Shark's Great White met III's monster halfway and they were soon entangled in battle. Shark's monster parted its lips, opening its mouth to devour the relic of a monster. Although Mayan Machine was swallowed, the pillars attached to its body shot upward and downward from the stomach of the Great White shark, tearing the monster's body apart from the inside. A large explosion ensued as III and Shark covered their faces.

"What gives?" Shark asked his rival as the resulting smoke cleared the arena. "Why did you sacrifice your own monster like that?"

Shark bit his lip and kicked himself mentally.

_Oh, great…I'm starting to sound like Yuma._

"I'm not the type who would willingly sacrifice a monster as though it were expendable," III admitted before clicking a button on his D-Pad, "but in this case, I had a backup plan!"

His remaining facedown card flipped upward.

"Stonehenge Methods is a Trap Card which can be activated once a monster that I control is destroyed…"

He grabbed his deck and started to fan through it lithely.

"Once activated, it allows me to Special Summon a low-Level OOParts monster in Defense Position from my deck, like OOParts Colossal Head!"

A portal appeared on the ground as III placed his monster on his D-Pad. Popping out of the portal was the gray Olmec head with the red markings running down its face. The lifeless, yellow eyes crafted in its face lazily gazed in Shark's general direction. (1600 DEF)

"And that concludes my turn!" III exclaimed, clapping his hands together to self-promote his success.

**Shark – 8000 LP**

**III – 5750 LP**

Although he was defenseless, Shark continued to fight. He refused to by swayed by the advantage that III appeared to have.

"My turn now!" he shouted as he picked up a card. "Draw!"

_Perfect, _he thought, staring at the drawn card.

"By removing three monsters from my Graveyard," he said while turning the card over and revealing it to III, "I can activate Shark Surprise to draw two new cards!"

After placing Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon, Two Head Shark, and Baby Jaws into his pants pocket, Shark drew twice. Then he looked at the three cards in his hand, an elaborate plan naturally formulating in his sharp, young mind.

"Hmph…I summon my Blue Ray Lancer in Attack Position!"

A whirlpool of water brought forth Shark's aforesaid cobalt manta ray. The hovering sea creature gave III a surprisingly cute smile which the boy eagerly returned. Its dorsal fins then flapped in joy. (1400 ATK)

"Aww," gushed the adorable redhead. "For a duelist with a deck filled with such vicious creatures, I would have never pegged you as a person who would have one like this."

"Don't get too attached to it," Shark frowned.

He grabbed another card from his hand and threw it perfectly on his D-Pad. Another whirlpool, this one a bit smaller, splashed forward and brought with it Shark Sucker. The remora wriggled around on the dry ground, finding it unsettling. (1000 DEF)

"Shark Sucker can be Special Summoned from my hand when I Normal Summon a WATER-Attribute monster!"

"Uh oh," III cautiously noticed. "He has two Level 3 monsters in his control…"

"So now I'm going to overlay them both," finished Shark. "Xyz Summon!"

The two monsters combined to create one, Shark's ace monster. Black Ray Lancer with its two purple overlay units circling around its waist, descended on its tatty, gossamer wings. Its lance was held in one hand while the empty hand was idly balled into a fist. The darkened spawn of the watery depths engaged III in a staring contest as it readied its spear in both hands. (2100 ATK)

"Appear before us, Black Ray Lancer!"

"Black Ray Lancer," III acknowledged silently. "However, due to the effect of my OOParts Pyramid Eye Tablet, my monster's ATK is 800 above yours!"

"Black Ray Lancer's effect activates!" disregarded Shark. "Once per turn, by detaching one overlay unit, it can negate the effect of one monster you control! The target, naturally, is your OOParts Crystal Alien!"

The purple-haired pro slid a card from underneath his black-bordered monster to the Graveyard as the Xyz started to flap its bony wings furiously. The mist of purple wind that came from the limbs began to surround III's monster, restricting its breathing. The violet space alien dropped to one knee, clearly in pain. (2900 – 800 ATK)

"What?" III stared in horror. "How did the ATK of my OOParts Crystal Alien decrease?"

"When it's detached from Black Ray Lancer, through its effect, my Blue Ray Lancer automatically decreases the attacking power of the target of Black Ray Lancer's ability by 2100! To summarize, your OOParts Crystal Alien is now weaker than my Black Ray Lancer and it can't avoid the result since its effect is negated!"

_To think that he's capable of these kinds of dueling tactics, even without the control of a Numbers…_III thought, swallowing the excitement and fear lodged in his throat. _It's incredible…_

"Go for it, Black Ray Lancer!" Shark urged. "Black Spear!"

Black Ray Lancer twisted and twirled its purple weapon, aiming it at the matching-colored space creature. Without fail and with very little effort, the winged denizen of the deep shot its weapon. The tip of the lance pierced through Crystal Alien's body and came out its back. The monster groaned in pain before dissolving in a grandiose display of light.

"Agh!" III shouted as his body was forced back. He fell onto his backside as the warm breeze covered his clothing with dirt and debris.

"My turn's over," Shark said, waiting for his opponent to rebound.

**Shark – 8000 LP**

**III – 4350 LP**

_What happened to him? _Shark wondered, cold eyes set on III's rising body. _Is this really the same duelist that defeated me in our last fight? He hasn't touched my life points yet…_

III rose back to his feet, wobbling ever so slightly whilst doing so. He took a deep breath and patted the grime off of his regal suit.

"That was a good play, Ryoga," he complimented before his cheerful smile was replaced with a determined one, "but here comes my counterattack! Brace yourself!"

The crest under his eye brightened for a nanosecond as III resolutely made his draw.

"It starts now," he stated, turning over the drawn card. "I activate my Spell Card, Sarcophagus of Palenque!"

A giant gold coffin appeared in front of him, dusty and worn-out from disuse. The lid suddenly slid off the coffin, though there was nary a cadaver inside that could have done it. Instead, from out of the sarcophagus flew two cards that made their way into III's hand.

"When I control an OOParts monster," he explained, "the activated Sarcophagus of Palenque allows me to draw two new cards!"

He took a moment to glance at them before grinning. They were exactly what he had required to back up his counterattack claim.

Shark's brow furrowed, his eyes never leaving the child's face. He examined III's movements and watched carefully.

"I Normal Summon my OOParts Golden Shuttle now!" cried the redhead.

A droning noise filled the dueling field as the Quimbaya airplane descended. It boastingly executed two loop de loops and a barrel roll before landing safely next to III's Colossal Head monster. (1300 – 2100 ATK)

"Furthermore, since a Normal Spell Card was activated during this turn," III smiled widely, delicately plucking another card from his hand and gingerly placing it onto his D-Pad, "I can Special Summon this guy! Come out, OOParts Aztec Mask Golem!"

The ground in front of the boy broke, giving way to a new monster. This one was built of rocks that had a predominantly blood red hue to them. Perched on its head sat a sacred, ceremonial headdress made of light brown stone. Although it was clear the monster had a face, the expression on it was highly unreadable, even to III. (1500 – 2300 ATK)

"Isn't he cool?" III chirped fondly, happy to have played his favorite monster.

"I've seen better," Shark mused carelessly.

"Come on now," sulked III. "This card is very special to me. You could at least show some respect."

Shark was quiet, his face still bereft of remorse and emotion. His frown, however, had melted into a look of indifference.

III shrugged his shoulders, knowing that getting the purple-haired kid to smile was something of an unwinnable fight. He scooped up all three monsters into his hand and pushed them together, creating one neat stack.

"With these three Level 4 monsters," he recited, "I will construct the overlay network for an Xyz Summon!"

Shark felt his body go numb as a memory instantly hit him. It was déjà vu at its finest. He had seen happen before and he knew where it was going. He could only hope that the result would be different this time…

"Show yourself now! The most powerful ruler of the deep sea! Your sharp fangs shall exterminate everything!"

The maroon exterior of a shark tooth appeared in front of III without warning. As though something was inside of the compact object, all sides of the tooth started to pulsate and extend. The limbs were the first things created, first arms then legs. A tail then sprouted from the backside of the tooth. The upper segment created a neck while bore a head while the middle expanded to create the bulky torso. The arms and legs rose and descended diagonally, forming hardened wings instead. Its eyelids shot open, revealing empty golden rhombus shapes as a lustrous "32" inscribed itself onto the terror's chest. (2800 ATK)

"Come to me! Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon – Shark Drake!"

"Shark Drake…" gulped the opposing youth.

"Because of your using Splash Capture during our last duel," reminisced III, "I wasn't able to utilize Shark Drake to its full potential. But now…"

He threw a fist to Black Ray Lancer.

"I can show you what it's truly capable of! Shark Drake…Attack Black Ray Lancer! Depth Bite!"

Shark Drake's jowls started to fill with a foam blue substance as it opened its threatening mandibles wider and wider. Jagged rows of teeth reflected the rays of light towards Black Ray Lancer, piercing the monster's eyesight. When it was temporarily incapacitated, Shark Drake half-flew, half-swam over to it. It twisted around once, like III's shuttle had done, and its whole body turned the same blue color. Then its mouth shot forward, and its teeth clamped down on Black Ray Lancer's waist. With a potent bite, Shark Drake killed the opposing Xyz, inside and out.

Shark, knowing full well the power of III's Number, braced himself ahead of time. As such, he was able to maintain his foothold on the ground and keep himself aloft. He was uncertain if it would be the case in a few seconds, though.

"Shark Drake's effect activates now!" III publicized. "By detaching one overlay unit from it, I can Special Summon the monster it destroyed…"

Shark Drake tilted its neck downward and opened its mouth wide. Bringing its teeth down, it voraciously gnawed on one of the orbs moving around its body. Then it spat out the orb in the form of a periwinkle beam of light that hit Shark's discard slot and forced Black Ray Lancer back to the field. (2100 – 1100 ATK)

"Furthermore, that Special Summoned monster's ATK drops by 1000 and Shark Drake can attack it once more!

"Go, Shark Drake! Depth Bite!"

It was a bad case of déjà vu for Shark. He watched as Shark Drake did the same exact thing to his Black Ray Lancer. First the mouth foam, then the torpedo spin which culminated in it crushing his monster to death with its tremendous bite.

And he had been right. He wasn't physically prepared for Shark Drake's second attack.

As Black Ray Lancer perished a second time, a ripple of energy shot backwards at the teenager's body. He was pushed backward with an uncontrollable amount of force that landed him on his rear.

He cringed at the pain as he forced himself back onto his feet, refusing to be done in by one attack.

III, admiring his persistence, decided to cut the boy some slack.

"That's all that I'm going to do this turn," he concluded, waving around the final card in his hand. "Now let's see how you counter my monster this time!"

**Shark – 5600 LP**

**III – 4350 LP**

Shark scowled, looking at the only card in his hand, Xyz Return. Although it was possible to use the effect and Xyz Summon a Rank 3 monster from his deck, none of them had any chance of standing up to Shark Drake. Furthermore, since he would not only the monster during the End Phase, but take damage equal to its ATK as well, points that he couldn't exactly spare, he decided to put that plan on hold.

That meant that he would have to rely on his deck to bail him out of the situation.

"My turn," he said. "Draw!"

He looked at his newest card and weighed the benefits against the detriments. It was a playable monster, at least, but using it would give Shark Drake more fodder to run over. However, he couldn't leave himself defenseless, and he knew it. Besides, his monster had the potential to be a great deal of help.

"I…Set one monster facedown and end my turn!"

A reversed monster materialized in front of Shark, leaving him with nothing more on his field but it.

"Running out of options so quickly?" III moped. "I was really expecting more from you, Ryoga."

Shark glowered at the mention of his name. There was something despicable about the way that the redheaded child said it, something that made him hate it.

"Just…"

"I know, I know," III preempted. "You were going to say 'Just make your move,' and I will."

He picked up his card and looked at it before raising his head to Shark.

"Let me ask you something," he paused. "What possesses you to bear so much rancor towards my brother?"

Then, Shark did something rather uncharacteristic. He actually laughed at III's statement, causing the latter child to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Is that a joke?" Shark said flatly, his laughter all but dying. He clenched his fists and spoke through gritted teeth. "Are you unaware of the atrocities that he performed against my sister?"

"Oh, I am very aware of that," III replied. "I'm also aware of what it's like to lose something that's precious to you…The sense of family."

Shark calmed himself a bit, now interested in where III was going. He was silent, so III felt the need to continue.

"Please don't think that you're the only one who goes through the tragedy of having your family hurt, Ryoga," III asked of him. "I experienced a similar agony…But unlike you, it wasn't just one person that I lost. It was both of my brothers, and even my father.

"We once had the happiest family in the world, my father, my siblings, and I. I was absolutely convinced that there was no stronger love that any others could share with one another…But I was wrong.

"I don't remember much of how it came to be, on account of I was very young at the time. But I remember vividly what transpired afterwards…after I was separated from my eldest brother and my father had become but a distant memory of who he once was.

"I was taken from my home, along with my brother…IV."

He stopped, giving Shark a moment to release his tension and rage that naturally came with the simple utterance of IV's name. Then he proceeded.

"I tried to be strong and happy for my family…But it's easier said than done when you see all that you loved, all that you held dear, come crashing down around you, disillusioning your reality. It's even harder when you lose the bond with your brother.

"IV used to be so exceptionally kind-hearted, but after moving into the institution where we were raised for a good five years before our father came back for us...It was like he was someone else entirely. His heart was consumed by darkness and the desire for revenge against Dr. Faker."

"Dr. Faker?" Shark interrupted.

"He's the reason that my family shattered in the first place," explained III on a side tangent. "As the story told by my father goes, Dr. Faker was desperately searching for an alternate dimension when he enlisted the help of a well-known adventure. Sure enough, that adventurer led them to the exact place where it was located, but when they got there…"

His voice trailed off and he found himself unable to continue. He could feel the hot sting of tears welling in his emerald portals of eyes as he pushed himself to finish his speech.

"Dr. Faker betrayed both of them, sacrificing them for his own selfish desires. He didn't even look back.

"Eventually, by father found a way back to this dimension, but by that point, he was just as consumed with vengeance as IV was."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Shark wondered, not rudely or angrily, but out of pure curiosity.

"People have reasons for fighting, Ryoga," III finished silently. "Perhaps they're not good or excusable reasons to some and perhaps they're selfish reasons to others…

"You're fighting for your sister, right? Well, I'm fighting for my family…I will do anything…"

The tears won their battle as they rolled down his cheeks. He made no attempt to wipe them away, almost enjoying the hot sensation he received as they warmed his face.

"I will do anything to rescue my family and have them back to the way they were!"

With that, he dramatically motioned to the only other card on the field besides his Number, Shark's facedown monster.

"I'm going to attack you with Shark Drake! Depth Bite!"

Shark Drake shot forward, this time dive-bombing on the monster without the use of its mouth. It completely overpowered the weaker monster that flipped up. Before it was destroyed, III was shown the cartoonish, and rather comical, face of a confused dolphin. The green and yellow sea creature scratched its head in bewilderment, seemingly unaware that it was being destroyed before bursting into pixels moments later.

"When Imairuka is destroyed by my opponent," Shark clarified, "I send the top card of my deck to the Graveyard. Then, if it is a WATER-Attribute monster, I get to draw one card!"

He slid his fingers underneath the card and turned it over. With a sigh of relief, he turned around his Drill Barnacle. After sending it to the Graveyard, he made a draw.

"However," III commented, "at this time, I activate the effect of my Shark Drake again!"

Shark Drake left only one overlay unit remaining as it fired its turquoise beam at Shark's Graveyard, this time snatching Imairuka and placing it in face-up Attack Position. (1000 – 0 ATK)

"Once more, Shark Drake attacks!"

Shark Drake fired another beam of pressurized water, much like it had seconds before, at Imairuka. The oncoming geyser frightened the dolphin that, looking confused as usual, scratched its head with a green fin and tried to find a means of escape. Whilst it was doing so, the dolphin was incinerated by Shark Drake's fearsome attack.

"Ahh!" Shark screamed as he was launched retrograde once more. His body flipped over a couple times and he landed painfully on his stomach rather than his back. Lacerations in the form of scratches and bruises covered his face as his left cheek smacked the ground.

"I-Imairuka's monster effect activates again," he said in a rocky tone. "I send the top card to my Graveyard…"

It was Sharktopus, which made him both content and displeased. Of course it was a good thing that he got to pick up another card; however, that monster could have prevented him from taking more damage from Shark Drake than he needed.

Shark drew again, making the total card number of his hand three.

III looked at the two cards left in his hand, OOParts Moai and Orichalcum Chain. Neither was overly useful given the situation, so he nodded to Shark to signalize the conclusion of his turn.

**Shark – 2800 LP**

**III – 4350 LP**

Shark looked at the two new cards he had drawn, then at his deck. He wondered if he had a card that could possibly get him out of the bind that he was stuck in.

The bones in his back cracked as he stood up and quietly drew his card. Grabbing two cards from his hand, he set them simultaneously on and in his D-Pad.

As a result, a monster and a card in his Spell/Trap Zone formed together.

"Turn end…" he managed to croak, praying that it would be enough.

III drew his card which, much to Shark's elation, must not have been a monster. Or at least he assumed so as he saw III point a finger towards the facedown monster.

"You know the drill, Shark Drake," he said, almost boredly. "Depth Bite!"

Shark Drake complied, shooting another foamy barrage forward in the form of a rainstorm of blue bullets. The dripping drops of effervescent spume showered down on Shark's monster. It flipped face-up only for a moment, revealing a beautiful, triangle-shaped black and white striped fish with a yellow caudal fin at its end. Hovering above its head mystically was a bright gold circular band of light, a halo.

III's eyes widened as he looked at the monster with his inbuilt D-Gazer.

_Halo Angelfish…It's got an original ATK of 0! If I revive it with Shark Drake's effect and attack it once more, Ryoga, whose life is 2800, will lose…That would go against Tron's wishes._

He quaked slightly, swallowing his uncertainty.

_However, Ryoga is standing in my way…I understand that Tron wants to use him as a pawn to get to Dr. Faker, but how can we ensure his loyalty? Why wouldn't Tron use one of us instead?_

He grappled with the dilemma in his hand causing Shark to question the wait.

_What is he doing? Is he going to use Shark Drake's effect?_

III bit his bottom lip, stuck at a crossroads. If he attacked and finished Shark here and now, it would mean that the former professional league duelist would have two losses and would be expelled from the tournament. But if he didn't, could he really be sure that his family would be saved? Was it a guarantee that Shark had the power to do such a thing?

He shook his head. It couldn't be true…He had to be the one to save his family, just as Shark had to be the one to save his sister. He couldn't accept charity so easily…

"At this time…I use Shark Drake's last overlay unit to revive your monster, Halo Angelfish!"

As the last overlay unit went inside Shark Drake, a waterfall crashed down in front of Shark's field, soaking his feet in a liquid torrent. Coming from the center of the waterfall was Halo Angelfish. Its ATK, already being 0, had no reason to alter. (0 ATK)

_Forgive me, Tron…_III beseeched in his mind. _But this has to be done…_

"Now, Shark Drake…!"

In the very next second, the sound of III's screams filled the air as he flew back a good five feet. He landed safely on his back, albeit the process was still painful. He winced and looked up, wondering what had happened. Fortunately, he received an answer.

The Trap Card that Shark had set the previous turn had now risen. The owner of the card stood behind it, smirking a prideful smirk.

"Sorry," he barged in, "but I'm not going to lose to you again. That's why I used Torrential Rebirth!"

The card shone as he divulged the information of its effect.

"This card is triggered after a WATER-Attribute monster is destroyed. When that happens, I get to Special Summon that destroyed monster, and inflict 500 points of damage to you!"

III gasped, checking the life point gauge. Sure enough…

**Shark – 2800 LP**

**III – 3850 LP**

"Moreover," he anticipated, "the effect of your Shark Drake states that you can only attack if the destroyed monster is Special Summoned through its effect. Since I used Torrential Rebirth instead, I was able to rob you of Shark Drake's last overlay unit _and _avoid the second attack!"

"N-no way…"

III, now in a panic, returned his vision to the three cards he was holding. He grabbed his newest one, a Trap by the name of Numbers Wall, and set it facedown.

_At least I have that to protect me now, _he thought. _If he tries destroying Shark Drake through any means other than battle, I'll be able to combat it!_

"With that, I'll end my turn," he hesitantly finished.

Shark, in turn, looked back at his own hand. It was true that he had given himself another turn, another chance at a counterattack, but could he really pull it off? With what he still had left, the odds were less than favorable.

However, he refused to give up. If it was his sister on the line…He would fight his hardest until the very end. There was no way he would lie down and let anyone hurt her further. He had made a vow he intended to keep.

"Rio…" he whispered under his breath. As he touched the top card of his deck, a chill ran down his spine. He quickly looked at his trembling fingers.

_That was weird…_he thought. _It was almost as if Rio…_

He looked at the top card weirdly before steadying it in his grasp. Instead of violently whipping off the card, he gently picked it up and turned it around. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw the identity of the card.

_This card…_

_**The sound of Shark's white sneakers squeezing on the cold floor ricocheted against the hospital's white walls, creating an echo that filled the hallway. "Squeak, squeak, squeak" went the shoes in perfect cadence.**_

_**He closed his eyes, not needing to see where he was going. He had walked this path too many times to forget which room she was staying in. And so, with his eyes closed and his thoughts jumbled, Shark made his way to the elevator that led up to her room.**_

_**He clicked the directional arrow pointing upward and waited for his ride. When the doors slid open, he walked inside the vacant shaft and clicked the "4" button. Thirty four seconds of jazzy elevator music later, the doors reopened and Shark walked out, his shoes squeaking again.**_

_**She knew Shark was there before he even walked in the room. With her temporarily heightened sense of hearing, she had come to grow accustomed to the melodic squeaking. Every time she heard it, it was almost like music to her ears.**_

"_**Oh, so you've come to see your sister on the very last day possible?" she huffed, a slight tone of sarcasm blanketing her words.**_

"_**I might as well," Shark responded, equaling her sarcastic tone. "It's not like I've got anything else to do."**_

"_**You think you'd be nicer to me," scoffed the girl. "I **_**am **_**going for my surgery tomorrow, after all."**_

"_**Yeah, I know," Shark said, finally walking into the room. He sauntered over to the window and leaned against the wall.**_

_**The girl sat in silence, while Shark stood off to her side, staring at her bandages. They were an ever-present reminder of IV, something which he despised. He scowled unintentionally.**_

"_**Rio," Shark began.**_

_**She turned her head to where she had heard her brother's voice. Despite relying rather heavily on her ears, she was unable to hear that Shark had come over to her bed.**_

"_**What are you doing?" she wondered, neither upset nor afraid as he grabbed her left hand and lifted it.**_

_**Shark said nothing as he removed a metallic ring colored slate gray from his pinky and slid it onto Rio's left hand ring finger. Then he looked at his own matching ring which rested on his own ring finger. The edges of his mouth curved upward into a smile.**_

"_**Now you can't complain about me not being there for you," Shark said.**_

_**Rio tried to hide her smile. She knew that this was her brother's tough exterior talking and his cryptic way of expressing his love for her.**_

_**The bed's mattress elevated as Rio sat up straight suddenly. Although she couldn't see, she had memorized everything by way of feel. As such, she was able to feel her way to the nightstand drawer next to her bed.**_

_**She twisted the handle on the drawer and opened it, revealing that only one thing was stored inside.**_

"_**That's…" Shark gasped.**_

"_**Take it," Rio said, scooping up a stack of cards from her drawer and pushing them in front of Shark's stomach. Had she been able to see, she probably would have lifted the stack higher.**_

"_**Rio…"**_

"_**Now you can't complain either," she grinned superiorly, waiting for her brother to seize the deck from her.**_

_**Shark was uncertain. He was wary about taking that which his sister held most precious to her, but at the same time he understood why she would make such a gesture.**_

"_**My surgery is tomorrow and I'd kind of like to get this done by then," she said, her sarcasm coming back as though to say "I don't have all day".**_

_**Shark tenderly took the deck from his twin sibling, fanning through it. He immediately recognized each and every card in the stack. Yes, it was his sister's deck alright.**_

"_**Thank you," he said under his breath.**_

"_**What would you do without me, Ryoga?" Rio asked rhetorically, her smirk evolving into a full-blown smile as Shark made his way to the door.**_

"_**I don't know," he honestly responded. "Good luck tomorrow."**_

_**Knowing that tomorrow was the final day in the World Duel Carnival preliminaries, Rio responded by saying, "You too".**_

_**Shark closed the door behind him and walked down the hospital corridor, his shoes squeaking with every step he made.**_

"Rio," he said, returning back to reality. "Thank you…"

He placed his newly drawn card off to the side before grabbing the card that had been in his hand the longest.

"I activate the Xyz Return Spell Card to overlay the Big Jaws and Drill Barnacle in my Graveyard!"

"In your Graveyard?" III gasped.

"Come out, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!"

Two separate spectrums of light shot from the boy's discard slot, one cerulean and the other cyan. They twisted together as they danced into a twirling red current. The emerging monster was the familiar bi-shark, held together by the sturdy, orange apparatus. (1900 ATK)

"The monster summoned by this effect is removed at my turn's end, and I take 1900 points of damage," Shark said before smiling.

"Is something funny?" III inquired.

"Yeah, there is something funny…This!"

Grabbing the penultimate card of his hand and playing it, a new monster appeared in front of Shark. It was slender, red-orange, and curved in the shape of a C. The golden nose of the monster, which appeared to be a shark, was grossly exaggerated. It looked almost like a pointed…spear head? (1600 ATK)

"When its Normal Summoned," elucidated the younger of the two boys, "Spear Shark can add one more Level to all Fish-Type monsters that are Level 3, and that includes Halo Angelfish!"

The white stripes on the tropical fish in question turned the same gold color as its caudal fin as a fourth Level appeared in both D-Gazers.

"Two Level 4 monsters…" III understood. _But can he summon something that's as powerful as Shark Drake with only those?_

"At this moment, I will construct the overlay network by offering these two Level 4 monsters!"

As Shark chanted, something strange began to happen. The sky, which was previously clear and sunny, was now darkened an ominous gray and riddled with dreary clouds. At the same time, a fierce wind gusted around both duelists, bringing with it a storm of snowflakes. The temperature drastically dropped as the blizzard around them worsened.

"Freeze the hearts of your enemies with your icy cold stare," Shark chanted. "Bring forth a chilling blizzard that reflects your feelings! Xyz Summon! Come forth now…"

The two compressed orbs encapsulating the souls of Spear Shark and Halo Angelfish shot up into the air. However, rather than enter a standard red vortex that signaled non-Number Xyz Monsters, the spheres flew directly into the eye of the blizzard. The blinding snow devoured them, sealing their light from sight, before it produced a brand new monster.

Floating down with the use of two wing-like protrusions on its shoulders was a monster made entirely of ice that was predominantly blue. Its face was ice white, although its forehead and the area just below its nose were veiled by a deep-blue mask. The monster was presumably female with a thin figure. Slender limbs were attached to the blizzard-bodied being, commanding the remaining snowflakes that surrounded her like an aura. (2000 ATK)

"Sylphine, the Cold Bird Beast!"

III had never seen such a monster. Admittedly, it was rather intriguing to him. However, he was inclined to wonder if it would even help. After all, given the gap between Shark Drake's ATK compared with _both _of Shark's monsters…

Then, it all became clear within a matter of seconds.

"The one who I'm fighting for will always be there for me," Shark closed his eyes and said. As he spoke through the cold, the determination coming from his voice manifested itself in his seeable breath. "And I will do the same for her…to protect her at all costs!"

He turned around the final card in his hand and revealed a Quick-Play Spell with the image of a raging blizzard, much like the one his previously summoned Xyz Monster had generated.

"I activate…Absolute Zero!"

A second aftershock of a snow flurry took to the winds. This one, though, was personalized specifically for Shark Drake. The multitude of snowflakes gathered around the maroon body of the Number monster, sticking to it one by one and coating its body with millions of tiny sub-zero crystals.

"Shark Drake!" III called out, reaching out for his injured monster. "What's going on?"

"Absolute Zero can only target a monster that has no overlay units," Shark concluded. "When that is the case, the targeted monster's ATK…drops down to 0!"

Shark Drake roared as its body started to succumb to the cold, weakening it effectively. Its roaring started to die down as it turned to shivering thanks to the blistering coldness. The snow drained its body of color, turning the monster from maroon to an uncontaminated white. (2800 – 0 ATK)

"With your Shark Drake no longer the most powerful monster," deduced Shark, "I'm going to send Aero Shark to attack it! Go, Aero Cutter!"

Aero Shark propelled itself forward and toward Shark Drake. To III's surprise, the monster managed to separate itself, turning into two sharks. Each one started to move around Shark Drake, taking sporadic bites out of the monster every chance they could get. Shark Drake tried to stop this event from occurring, but failed. Eventually, it accepted its fate when it burst into not hot, but rather ice cold wind.

**Shark – 2800 LP**

**III – 1950 LP**

"Without any monsters, you're wide open! Finish this duel, Sylphine! Ice Ray!"

For just a split second, Sylphine's eyes glowed an intense yellow as it spun around in a circle. As it came back to its original position, it raised its arms and quickly lowered its now-frozen hands. As the monster's whole body turned a half-blue, half-purple color, a crystal shard of ice shot from one hand. It was immediately followed by another and another until a torrent of icy crystalline shards came at III. He was able to deflect a couple, but they soon overpowered him. His body shot backwards as he found himself unable to contend with the storm.

Shark nodded as Sylphine turned back to face him. Right as he silently thanked his sister for her help, the duel buzzer sounded.

**Shark – 2800 LP**

**III – 0 LP**

III grunted softly as his closed eyelids twitched. Slowly he started to salvage his strength as he pushed himself to sit up. He opened his verdant eyes, meeting with those of Shark.

Silence filled the still land as the only two unaffected by the stoppage of time waited for one another to speak first. Unsurprisingly, the leader of the conversation was III.

He grabbed one of the two cards he'd be holding when he lost as well as the destroyed Shark Drake in his Graveyard.

"I lost fair and square," he sullenly confessed, tossing the cards to Shark. "As such, these belong to you now."

Instinctively, Shark's reflexes kicked into full gear. He caught both of the cards in the space between his left hand's index and middle fingers.

He looked at both of the cards, particularly Shark Drake. A faint purple hue, too small for even III to see, covered his body as he scowled at the Number, anger-filled memories returning.

"I don't want…" he began before stopping. He was about to throw the card back at III before he saw the redheaded child dissolve into motes of green light, presumably via the crest on his hand.

"Consider it my gift to you," he said before nearly vanishing completely. "Maybe it will help you with your goal of rescuing your sister some day."

With that, III was gone from plain sight.

The moment he left, the world filled with noise once more. Shark heard the sounds of car horns honking, people screaming, music flowing from the inside of the Museum, and footsteps crushing helpless blades of grass.

Whatever freezing magic that III had cast earlier seemed to melt with his disappearance. Everything was truly back to normal, more or less.

Shark looked at the Number and the extra card III had given him one last time before placing them in his pocket. Like it or not, it appeared that he would be stuck with Shark Drake for a while.

He sighed, looking at the active world around him. Then he turned to the hospital, thinking of the question he was asked only an hour earlier by his sister.

"_**What would you do without me, Ryoga?" Rio asked rhetorically, her smirk evolving into a full-blown smile as Shark made his way to the door.**_

"_**I don't know," he honestly responded.**_

He reached into his pocket and grabbed Sylphine's card. Giving it one last glance before pocketing it again and walking back to where his motorbike was waiting, he knew that one thing was at least certain.

His answer to the question had changed.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon (Monster)<strong>

Fish/Level 8/Effect/WATER

2900ATK/1300 DEF

Effect: When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: You can target 1 monster you opponent controls; destroy it.

**Spear Shark (Monster)**

Fish/Level 4/Effect/WATER

1600 ATK/1400 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can increase the Level of all face-up Level 3 Fish-Type monsters you currently control by 1. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.

**Two-Head Shark (Monster)**

Fish/Level 4/Effect/WATER

1200 ATK/1600 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can reduce the Level of all face-up Level 4 Fish-Type monsters you currently control by 1. This card can twice during each Battle Phase.

Note: The above three cards can be found in the Cosmo Blazer booster pack. It is currently slated for release in the United States in January, 2013.

**Numbers Wall (Trap)**

Continuous Trap

Image: The silhouette of an ascending hero being shrouded by a light sphere barrier given to him by the Numbers to ward off a lightning assault.

Effect: Face-up "Number" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Note: This card was first used by III in Episode 42 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**OOParts Aztec Mask Golem (Monster)**

Rock/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1500 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) if you activated a Normal Spell Card this turn.

**Sarcophagus of Palenque (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Two Duel Monsters cards ascending from the open sarcophagus of K'inich Janaab' Pakal.

Effect: If you control a face-up "OOParts" monster: Draw 2 cards.

**Costa Rican Stone Ball (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Seven electrically charged and archaic Costa Rican Stone Balls being thrusted forward.

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack, and that target cannot attack during your opponent's next Battle Phase.

Note: These three above cards were first used by III in Episode 47 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Deep-Sea Attack (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A giant, purple colossal squid ruthlessly squeezing a naval submarine.

Effect: Send 1 WATER monster with 2000 or more ATK from your hand to the Graveyard to target 1 monster you control; it can attack your opponent directly this turn.

Note: This card was first used by Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro in Episode 70 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Torrential Rebirth (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: The vague image of what looks like Number 32 rising from the water and embracing the flowing rapids of a waterfall.

Effect: When a WATER monster(s) you control is destroyed: Special Summon that monster(s), then your opponent takes 500 damage for each monster Special Summoned that way.

Note: This card was first used by Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro in Episode 78 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Sylphine, the Cold Bird Beast (Xyz Monster)**

Winged-Beast/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/WATER

2000 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 4 Monsters

You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field until your next End Phase, then 1 monster you opponent controls loses 300 ATK for each card negated.

**Absolute Zero (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: A frozen arctic tundra producing chilling ice-covered winds and blankets of snow.

Effect: Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster that has no Xyz Materials attached; its ATK becomes 0.

Note: The preceding two cards were first used by Rio Kamishiro in Episode 79 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Note 2: Sylphine's DEF and Type are simply speculation/educated guesses as to what they are. When and if they are ever shown, I will accordingly adjust them to suit later chapters.

**Halo Angelfish (Monster)**

Fish/Level 3/Effect/WATER

0 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard when a Fish-Type, Aqua-Type, or Sea-Serpent-Type monster you control is targeted for an attack: Negate that attack, then change the attacking monster to Defense Position. If this card is in your Graveyard: During your Main Phase, you can banish one WATER-Attribute monster in your hand; add this card to your hand.

Note: This card first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yuma, who had spent most of the previous night fixing and reconstructing his deck, realizes that he left his money at home. When hunger strikes and he's unable to pay for something to eat, a kind stranger offers Kotori and Yuma some of his provisions. However, he soon sets his sights on Kotori. Yuma, outraged by the prospect of what the man proposes, challenges him to a duel. However, the one dueling against the man is…Find out next time!<p> 


	41. Tomayto Tomahto

Pre-Chapter Author's Note: Welcome, all! I'd like to welcome you all to the last day of 2012 and the first day of 2013 with this chapter of the story! I hope you enjoy it, the rest of your day, and the rest of 2012!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: Tomayto Tomahto<strong>

* * *

><p>The clock positioned in the center of the plaza of the fairgrounds chimed twelve times. The noontime sun beat down, warming the tourists and competitors of the land alike.<p>

"Jeez, that's loud!" complained Yuma in a high-pitched voice. He sat next to Kotori on a small bench directly underneath the earsplitting clock, his deck in both hands as he made some adjustments.

"You were the one who chose to sit directly underneath it," Kotori reminded him with a sigh, looking at the happy people who passed them by. She couldn't help but focus more on the romantic couples that walked passed as opposed to the single people.

"I was tired!" he justified with a huff. "It can't be helped!"

"Tired and lazy are two different things," clarified the green-haired girl. She reached into her pocket and retrieved her own deck. As long as she was sitting there, she figured that occupying her time well would be the wisest choice.

And so the two teenagers sat in silence, scrutinizing their cards and debating whether or not to keep them in their respective decks. That is, they were in silence until an obnoxious noise broke their thoughts.

"Huh?" Kotori looked at, raising an eyebrow to Yuma. Naturally, the noise had come from him. "What was that?"

"I-I didn't hear anything," he fibbed, continuing to look at his cards. If there was one thing that he truly feared, it was Kotori's judgment.

She gave him another strange look before returning to edit her deck. As she came to one of her only Xyz cards, the Rose Bride card that Yuma had salvaged, she looked back up at him.

"Yuma, I've been meaning to thank you for…"

She was interrupted by the same obnoxious sound that had erupted nary a minute ago. This time she was convinced that it had come from Yuma. Given the volume of the noise, there was no denying it.

"Jeez, be quiet!" groaned the spiky-haired male, lightly punching his stomach with a fist. "So annoying!"

"What's the matter?" wondered Kotori.

Yuma sighed. He supposed there was no reason to lie to the girl anymore.

"I'm starving!" he shouted, stretching the letter "i" in the word for what seemed like a whole minute alone.

"But there's a hot dog vender right there," Kotori said. She lifted one of her manicured fingers and motioned to her right side where, only ten feet away, a cart with at least ten fresh hot dogs sat.

Yuma mumbled something under his breath, prompting Kotori to ask him to repeat himself.

"I said I have no money on me…" he embarrassedly restated.

"Yuma!" she exclaimed, smacking her forehead with the palm of her right hand. "Where did all your money go?"

"Nowhere!" he stuttered, trying to explain himself. "I still have it…I just left it at my house!"

"And how did you expect to pay for anything to eat today?" she frowned playfully.

"I was…uhh," he laughed nervously. That was never a good sigh. "I was kinda hoping that you would pay for it?"

"I will not!" she immediately said. _He has some nerve…_

"C'mon, Kotori! Just for today! I promise I'll pay you back!"

"That won't work on me, Yuma," she firmly told him, pointing one of her acrylic nails in his face. She then rose from the bench. "It won't teach you anything if I pay for your food."

Another rumble came from Yuma's stomach, almost as though it was an upset response to Kotori's financial rejection.

"If you don't, I'll…I'll starve!" he threatened.

Kotori opened her mouth to say something, but her words were replaced with that of a deeper voice from behind her.

"This oughta help."

She and Yuma looked back to see a large man, in weight and height, with bushy, black eyebrows sporting a baby blue crew neck T-shirt with the image of two plump tomatoes in the foreground. A large straw hat covered his raven-colored hair, although a few strand spilled forward on his forehead. His right hand, which was protected by a fingerless glove, extended in front of him where he held out an eggplant.

The two teenagers stared at the strangely dressed man, unsure if he was safe to interact with. As they debated, the man stretched his arm out further. At the moment, the eggplant was no more than two inches from Yuma's nose.

"Take it," he prodded benevolently, his voice compassionate. "Unless, of course, you wanna starve!"

He laughed at his own joke for a couple seconds, still waiting for Yuma to grab the vegetable from his grasp.

The boy with the dichromatic hair looked at Kotori in confusion. She matched his look perfectly as she slightly shrugged her shoulders.

Yuma gulped and, not wanting to be rude, took the gift from the Good Samaritan. He looked at it intently, felt it thoroughly, and smelled it discreetly. When all of his tests had been passed, he finally lifted the violet vegetable into the air and dropped the whole thing into his mouth.

After just a couple seconds of chewing, he swallowed the food and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, it was almost as though they were replaced with shining stars.

"Whoa!" he cried out in ecstasy. "That eggplant was awesome! Do you have any more?"

"Yuma…" Kotori moaned, ashamed at Yuma's natural lack of manners.

"It's alright," the stranger said in Kotori's direction as he looked at the basket attached to his back. He reached into it and grabbed another eggplant before handing it to Yuma.

"Mmm!" complimented the boy as he wolfed down the second vegetable. "Kotori, you really have to try these! They're amazing!"

"W-well…" she began.

"Here you go," smiled the giving man, awarding Kotori with two cucumbers that looked simply delectable. "I grew 'em myself!"

Kotori thanked the man by bowing elegantly. Then she took a small bite of the cucumber, taking her time chewing and savoring the flavor.

"Wow! It really is amazing!" she praised, taking bite after bite of the scrumptious delicacy.

"Well, I'm glad that you li…"

The man's words trailed off as he glanced at Kotori for the first time since their introduction. In an instant, his slightly bronzed face was replaced with one colored beet red. His heart started to race as he looked at the smile that Kotori produced, at the angelic whiteness of her perfectly aligned teeth.

_She would be perfect…._he thought.

"You really grew these vegetables yourself?" he heard the beautiful girl speak to him.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" he replied. "M-my name is Housaku Yasai and I grow all kinds of vegetables in my garden! Cucumbers, eggplants, carrots, and squash! But of all the vegetables, tomatoes are my favorite to grow!"

"Tomatoes...?" Yuma repeated, his cheerful demeanor slowly melting.

"You betcha!" Housaku stammered. "In fact, that's why I'm competing in the World Duel Carnival! When I win, I'm going to turn this place, Heartland City, into my very of Tomato Paradise!"

"Tomato…" Kotori said.

"Paradise!?" completed Yuma, disgust evident in his words.

"Wouldn't that be wonderful?" he continued. "The rides will be in the shapes of tomatoes, all of the foods will come with tomatoes on it, and…"

He became tongue-tied as the last part of his sentence slipped from his lips uncontrollably. Housaku whipped around, his eyes set on Kotori.

"And when that happens, Miss, will you become my theme park's tomato image girl?"

The speechless girl felt her eyes enlarge upon hearing the request. Surely this man couldn't have been serious. Right?

"T-Tomato image girl!?" she parroted, almost unable to imagine something of that nature would look like. She fiddled with her fingers and gave the man a nervous smile. "Well…umm…"

"Tomato Paradise…Tomato image girl," Yuma repeated through gritted teeth. He had been so silent for the past minute that Housaku and Kotori had forgotten he was there as they turned to him. "No…"

"No?" Housaku inquired.

"That's right," Yuma said, lifting his head and revealing the fiery passion in his eyes. "I won't allow you such a dream!"

"Yuma…" Kotori gasped, alarmed by the sudden outburst.

Housaku looked on dumbfounded as Yuma continued his rant.

"Tomato Paradise and Tomato image girl…If something like that were to happen, I don't know how I'd go on living life! I can't imagine myself in a future like that!"

Kotori's cheeks felt hot as she clung to every word that came out of Yuma's mouth. She could hardly believe that he was openly accepting and stating his feelings for her out in the open, and to a stranger nonetheless.

"Y-you won't let me?" Housaku frowned. Then he grinned. "You're a World Duel Carnival participant too, aren't you?"

"That's right, Housaku! And if it means facing you to make sure that your ambition is destroyed, then I'll be the one to…"

"Yuma," Kotori softly interrupted, causing the heated teen to turn to her. "I understand how you feel…"

"Y-you do, Kotori?" he asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Yes," she continued. "I share your strong feelings. That's why…that's why I'd like to be the one to face Housaku in this duel."

"Y-you?" Housaku gulped, his jaw dropping.

"Well…we're on the same page anyway," Yuma shrugged. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if you filled in for me."

He lowered his D-Pad and stepped to the side while Kotori filled the now vacant spot in front of Housaku.

"What do you say?" she smiled at him. "If you win, I'll be your tomato image girl. But if I win…"

"A-alright," Housaku clumsily interrupted. "If it means you being the tomato image girl, I'll accept your challenge!"

"Excellent!"

With that, Kotori threw a pink object of a rectangular shape into the air. The device unfolded into five neat zones, revealing itself to be a It fell flawlessly on her left arm as she inserted her deck into its slot.

Afterwards, she laced her pink and gold D-Gazer around her left ear, clicking the button up top to set it to AR Vision.

On the other hand, Housaku slipped on his standard silver D-Pad, a rather tight fit on his left arm. Then he placed a D-Gazer with a blue lens over his eye as it registered AR Vision.

"AR Vision Link completed," said a computerized voice.

Yuma placed his own D-Gazer over his eye as well, right as Astral emerged from the Emperor's Key.

Kotori and Housaku drew five cards apiece and smiled at one another. Although there was certainly a lot at stake in the duel, it seemed that they were still on friendly terms.

"Duel!" they shouted, although Housaku verbally stumbled over the one word.

"Good luck, Kotori!" shouted Yuma from the sidelines.

**Kotori Mizuki – 8000 LP**

**Housaku Yasai – 8000 LP**

"P-please take the first turn!" spluttered the flustered man, his cheeks a profuse red hue.

"Okay then," Kotori stammered, surprised by the unusual act of chivalry. "I'll start! Draw!"

After drawing, she grabbed one of the six cards in her hand and turned it over. It was a familiar monster to her, although new to Housaku, Yuma, and Astral alike.

"I Normal Summon my Sunlight Unicorn!"

A whinny pierced the sound barrier as a circular, electric blue gateway emerged at Kotori's feet. Leaping gracefully from the entry was Sunlight Unicorn. Its fiery blue mane, the same color as its summon portal, grew larger as the sunlight of the day enhanced it. (1800 ATK)

"Whoa!" Yuma cried out in encouragement, forgetting that it had been he who purchased that deck for her in the first place. "Amazing, Kotori!"

She didn't turn back to face him, although she smiled and blushed just a bit at Yuma's words.

"Furthermore," she continued with a smile on her face, "the effect of Sunlight Unicorn activates!"

She placed her beautiful fingers on the top card of her deck.

"If this happens to be an Equip Spell, then I get to keep it in my hand. If not, it'll go to the bottom."

"Good luck!"

Kotori was going to thank Yuma before she realized that the statement originated from Housaku instead. She turned to see a wide smile on his face and a weird glint in his eyes.

"T-thank you," she accepted the statement. "Here goes!"

She turned over the top card and smiled even wider.

"It's Horn of the Unicorn!" she exclaimed, placing it with her other five cards. "Since it's an Equip Spell, I keep it in my hand now!"

With that, she nodded eagerly in Housaku's direction, an indication that her turn was over.

"I'm fixin' to go now," Housaku said, eyes never leaving his beauteous opponent. "My turn! Draw!"

The man grinned at his draw. He made no hesitation as the Field Spell slot that was ingrained in his D-Pad automatically opened. As he positioned a Spell in the vacant space, the Field Zone snapped shut. At the same time, something weird happened with the AR Vision in the duel.

"I activate Tomato Paradise!"

Yuma and Kotori looked around flabbergasted as the land they were standing on morphed into a makeshift garden. To their left and right, bushes harboring plump, luscious tomatoes were positioned. Hovering stilly in midair were even more tomatoes. Clearly the card's name was very much accurate.

However, the weirdest change that they found was in Kotori's outfit. Both her white and gold-striped shirt and her pink miniskirt were replaced by a chunky cherry tomato costume. She gasped as yellow gloves suddenly appeared on her hands as well as golden-colored boots on her feet. It seemed that the only remaining feature that Kotori retained was her impeccably verdant hair (which now acted as the upper stem of the tomato).

"K-Kotori!" Yuma called out. "You are…"

She shrieked the moment she looked down at her new attire. She had been so preoccupied with the gloves, she failed to notice, or even feel, her other new duds.

"T-tomato image girl!" she finished in shock.

"Beautiful!" cried Housaku, wiping joyous tears from his eyes. "That's the perfect design that I had in mind for you when Tomato Paradise opens! Don'tcha think so too, Tomato-chan?"

"You…!" Yuma cried out, balling his fingers into a fist. "What kind of a sick joke is that? I told you that a dream like that will never happen!"

"That's what you think!" laughed the ponytailed man, grabbing a card from his hand. "I'll end my turn by settin' this monster!"

A facedown monster emerged before the tomato-crazed man, apparently his only form of security.

"Don't waste any time beating this guy, Kotori!" Yuma urged.

"Right," she nodded, placing three gloved fingers on her top card. "My turn! Draw!"

She looked at one card in her hand for a moment before placing it onto her D-Pad.

"I will summon…Firelight Unicorn!"

A ring of red flames materialized in front of the tomato-costumed youth as a new steed galloped from it. This one had bright orange fur with blackened hooves to carry it. Its eyes shone a fiery amber color, the same as the overgrown flames on its tail. Its horn, too, was made of flames that were more crimson. As an angry neigh escaped its jowls, its flaming mane grew larger. (2000 ATK)

"Then," she continued, plucking the card her onlookers had seen the turn before, "I'll Equip Firelight Unicorn with the mystical Horn of the Unicorn!"

Firelight Unicorn's horn of flames straightened, turning into an actual horn for only a matter of seconds. After that, it reverted back into flames, albeit in a more organized, hornlike shape. (2000 – 2700 ATK)

"Alright!" Yuma beamed. "If Kotori attacks Housaku's facedown monster with Sunlight Unicorn first, she can inflict big damage with a direct attack from Firelight Unicorn!"

"You heard him," Kotori agreed. "Sunlight Unicorn attacks first! Graceful Dash!"

The stallion with the bright blue blazes trotted over to Housaku's facedown monster on its pristinely white hooves. It dropped its neck downward at an angle to where its horn pierced the horizontal card's center. Before bursting into motes of light, the image of a knight in silver armor was revealed. However, unlike most knights from fairytales and folklore, the one sat on a wheel-like tomato and used a shield with a tomato motif.

"Haha!" Housaku chuckled as his monster disappeared. "When a Tomatotrooper on the field is destroyed, I can Special Summon another one from my hand or Deck!"

He reached for his deck and found a second copy of the card. Another Tomatotrooper squatted on its tomato wheel as Housaku auto-shuffled his deck. The spear-wielding knight looked rather upset through its red mask, probably at the loss of its fallen comrade. (800 DEF)

"Moreover, Tomato Paradise's effect activates," clarified Housaku.

Yuma shuddered at the mention of the word 'tomato,' unconsciously cringing at its usage.

"Whenever one of my harvests grow," continued the farmer, "I'm then allowed to Special Summon one Tomato Token!"

A normal sized tomato with ovular, cartoonish eyes appeared beside Tomatotrooper. Because it was in Defense Position, its color was white instead of red. (0 DEF)

"I done got two monsters to the price of one!" laughed the man. "Thank you, Kotori-chan!"

The girl in the tomato suited frowned in exhaustion. It was starting to seem that this duel would be anything other than quick.

"With Firelight Unicorn," she decided, "I will attack the second Tomatotrooper!"

"Huh?" Yuma gasped. "But if that happens, Housaku will not only get another Tomatotrooper, but another Tomato Token as well!"

"Yes," Astral concurred. "However, after that, he will have no more Tomatotrooper monsters left in his deck and Kotori can work faster then."

"Oh, I see!"

At the same time, Firelight Unicorn had begun its assault. It dashed towards Tomatotrooper, leaving trails of fiery residue behind it. When it reached the edible warrior, the sheer potency of its burning flames alone was enough to melt the tomato's armor. Furthermore, it caused the monster itself to spoil and slump down into a puddle of red.

"Tomatotrooper's effect enables me to Special Summon my final copy," Housaku announced. "And then Tomato Paradise gives me a second Tomato Token!"

A third Tomatotrooper formed on the left of the first Tomato Token. Then on that trooper's left came another Token, this one red to signify Attack Position. (1100 and 0 ATK respectively)

"When Firelight Unicorn attacks," Kotori explained as her monster returned back to her field, "I reveal the top card of my deck. If it's a Spell Card, I get to keep it and my Firelight Unicorn. Anything else and Firelight Unicorn is destroyed and that revealed card goes to the bottom of my deck."

Silence filled the air as Kotori closed her eyes and tugged at her deck's top card. As she turned it around, a forlorn look crossed her face.

"Mirror Force," she sighed, moving it to the very bottom of her card stack.

As she did so, Firelight Unicorn neighed once in anguish as its own fire started to consume its body. Soon enough, the steed was burned to nothing more than cinders and ash in the wind.

"Because the Horn of the Unicorn that was equipped to Firelight Unicorn was sent from my field to the Graveyard, I have to return it to the top of my deck now," Kotori stated, doing just that.

"And then, I activate Sunlight Unicorn's effect to check the top card of my deck for an Equip Spell!"

She grabbed the card, Horn of the Unicorn, without looking and added it to her hand, feeling pride in her strategy.

"Then I set one card facedown and end my turn."

A card appeared directly behind Sunlight Unicorn in Kotori's Spell/Trap Zone as the fourth turn of the duel rolled around.

"It's a pretty even fight so far," Yuma observed quietly. "Neither of them has taken any damage."

Astral said nothing for a moment, opting to stare at Kotori. There was a question that he was dying to know.

"I wonder…"

"Huh?" Yuma looked at his friend. "What is it?"

"You're fighting in the World Duel Carnival for your father," Astral said very matter-of-factly. "This man, Housaku, wants to turn this city into Tomato Paradise. But…What is it that Kotori is fighting for?"

Yuma opened his mouth to speak before realizing that he didn't even know the answer to the question. He could only wonder the same inquiry as Astral as they looked onward.

_What is it that Kotori is fighting for? _Yuma repeated to himself, trying desperately to figure out the somewhat obvious answer.

"Here I come!" Housaku shouted. "Draw!"

A Spell digitalized in front of Housaku, although it showed no signs of leaving anytime soon. The lingering card brought forth a dinky, improvised catapult made of wood and bound together with a giant elastic rubber band.

"I activate Continuous Spell called Catapultomato now!"

"Another Tomato card!?" Yuma cried out.

"Yup," confirmed Housaku. "This one work as following: By tributing one Plant-Type monster that I control, 400 damage is inflicted to my opponent!"

"He has three monsters out," Astral analyzed. "If he were to Tribute all three, that would be 1200 points of damage in one go."

"Watch out, Kotori!" Yuma begged.

She nodded, ready to face the catapult. In theory, 1200 points of damage be that big a chunk of her life points.

"At this time," Housaku struggled, weighing his options, "I will sacrifice both of my Tomato Tokens to inflict 800 points of damage to you!"

Both of the smaller tomatoes, the white one and the red one, with their tiny wings flew into the dead center of the catapult. The machine tilted backwards before the rubber band released its potential energy.

Kotori shrieked as the two tomatoes came at her at a breakneck speed. However, her cries proved premature as the two fruits harmlessly hit her costume and splattered. If they had left a mess on her, it clearly blended into her new outfit.

"Next," proceeded the tomato cultivator, "I'm going to summon my Tomatomatryoshka!"

A speeding pink light shot down from a few feet above the ground where it gave way to a new monster. This creature, in the shape of a cake cone, was an object with an orange pot for a bottom and a pinkish half-tomato head that appeared to be a parody of the classic Russian Matryoshka doll. The head twisted all the way around and popped off, revealing a smaller version of the monster inside it. That monster leapt from the first Tomatomatryoshka, creating two of them. (1000 ATK x 2)

"You summoned two monsters at once?" gaped Kotori in disbelief.

"Yes and no," Housaku honestly replied. "When Tomatomatryoshka is summoned, I'm able to Special Summon another one from my deck."

The bushes in the garden around Kotori started to shake. She jumped back in fright as she watched two winged take flight from the oppressive brush of green. They landed safely next to the other three Tomato monsters. (0 ATK x 2)

"Of course," Housaku grinned, "doing that triggers the effect of Tomato Paradise which gives me these two new Tomato Tokens!"

"F-Five Tomato monsters!" Kotori realized.

"Damn, he's fast," Yuma unwittingly complimented. "But there's still no way Kotori's going to let this guy accomplish his dream!"

Kotori slowly bit her bottom lip, unsure of Yuma's bold claim. Certainly she had had the upper hand a turn before, but for the situation to reverse so drastically in a matter of a turn…

"Now," Housaku spoke up, "I will sacrifice both Tomato Tokens to once more fulfill the cost of my Catapultomato!"

Once again, the two Tomato Tokens took to the catapult, only to be launched at the poor, defenseless girl. Like the first time, one of the tomatoes hit her hefty costume, sparing her from embarrassment and harm. However, unlike the previous time, the second tomato landed straight on Kotori's face, forcing her backwards on her bottom.

"Ah!" screeched Housaku apologetically. "You ok, Kotori-chan?"

"A little sore," she whined in a displeased tone, "but I'm alright."

Housaku wiped the sweat from his brow, appeased by Kotori's revelation. Heaven forbid anything happen to her if Housaku did win the World Duel Carnival.

"That's a relief," he exhaled before grabbing his three monsters and stacking them on top of each other.

"Uh oh," Yuma gulped as he saw three pillars of red light coming from Housaku's field.

"Now get ready, Kotori-chan," he cautioned, "'cause this is what Tomato Paradise is all about…I overlay by Tomatotrooper with my two Tomatomatryoshka to build the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

All three monsters shot upward into an equally red vortex that brought forth a being that neither Yuma nor Kotori had ever seen before.

"Appear before us! Bless the Earth! Swallow the sun!"

A scarlet hued whirlwind bringing with it the smell of freshly ripened tomatoes wafted through the air. As the zephyrs died down, both of the teenagers saw three overlay units orbiting around a rather adorable monster. The being's body was in the shape of an oversized tomato with sunflower designs on the front. Its arms and legs were replaced with thin, green stems and its hands and feet replaced with plump, juicy tomatoes. In the center of the orange sunflower markings was a dark opening where two tiny eyes looked at Kotori. (1600 ATK)

"Tomato King – Red Red King!"

"_That_ thing is a tomato _king_?" a dubious Yuma contested.

"Aww…It's actually kind of cute!" giggled Kotori, admiring the monster fondly.

"Tomatoes aren't cute!" Yuma complained. "They're evil!"

"Huh?" Kotori looked back at Yuma. "Yuma, what do you…?"

"'Cause of Tomato Paradise's effect," Housaku reminded, pretending as though he didn't hear Yuma's disparaging commentary, "I get me another Tomato Token!"

The fifth Tomato Token of the duel appeared next to Housaku's ace Xyz Monster. (0 DEF)

"And then I'll sacrifice it for my Catapultomato too!"

The rubber band pulled the unsafe, wooden device back before launching it forward alarmingly fast. The tomato hit the top of Kotori's tomato uniform this time, although some residue made it to her otherwise flawless hair.

"Yuck!" she gagged as she brushed the tomato juice from her tresses. She was starting to see why Yuma claimed that tomatoes were "evil".

"Tomato King's effect then activates!" Housaku yelled. "Once per turn, I can detach one overlay unit…"

One of the three orbs moving around the lovable little tomato delved into the only entrance of the creature, the black orifice in the sunflower's midsection.

"By doin' that, Tomato King's ATK score doubles until my very next Standby Phase!"

In a moment's notice, Housaku's monster became ten times less adorable and lovable as its body started to explode outward. Its thin-stemmed arms and legs started to bulge and enlarge, erupting into comically large tomatoes that shot down at least four feet each. Likewise, its body underwent the same transformation. Its tomato frame quadrupled in size and the sunflower section became the monster's massive mouth. Shaggy green leaves formed a grungy hairstyle for the gruesome-looking plant. (1600 – 3200 ATK)

All of a sudden, Kotori completely understood Yuma's "evil" comment.

"Yuma, does that happen with all tomatoes?" Astral was curious.

"How the heck should I know?" responded Yuma. "I don't eat tomatoes!"

"Forgive me, my image girl," Housaku prayed under his breath. "Tomato King – Red Red King attacks Sunlight Unicorn! Roasted Tomato Splasher!"

Housaku's monster opened its gigantic mouth and inhaled the biggest breath of air possible. When it became red in the face from lack of oxygen, something which was unbelievably hard to discern, it released its drawn breath in the form of a tidal wave of tomatoes. The coiled bullet chain of tomatoes hit Sunlight Unicorn, one after the other. The stallion cried out in agony before exploding.

"I activate Unicorn Reflection Wall!" Kotori screamed as her body was forced backwards. Luckily for her, the enormous tomato costume covering her actually cushioned the impact of her fall, absorbing almost all the physical harm she had received.

Her now face-up Trap had created a wall that had soaked up a modicum of the tomato-y attack the second before Sunlight Unicorn had been incinerated. The wall started to ripple silently before shooting an equalized blast back at Housaku. He grunted and fell to one knee with a look that demanded an explanation.

"Because I controlled a Unicorn monster at the start of my Battle Phase," Kotori huffed, trying to lift her body in the heavy tomato-shaped attire, "Unicorn Reflection Wall inflicts the same amount of damage to you that I received."

Housaku was silently for a moment before erupting in a hardy laugh.

"Nice one, Kotori-chan!" he said through labored breaths.

"Huh?" she wondered.

"That's good practice for when Tomato Paradise opens," Housaku elaborated. "We oughta get used to sharing the responsibilities together if we're gonna be business partners in the future!"

Yuma swore that he saw a sweatdrop coalesce on the back of Kotori's heads as Housaku's words started to sink in.

"Well then," said the man, "I'm going to end my turn with this card facedown!"

A reversed card now sat behind the overgrown Tomato King.

**Kotori – 4600 LP**

**Housaku – 6600 LP**

"It's my turn!" Kotori, who had just then managed to get back on her feet, proclaimed. "Draw!"

Kotori looked at her hand of six cards carefully, considering all of her seeable options. It wouldn't be easy to take down Housaku's monster, but she was willing to try.

She grabbed her leftmost card, the first one that she had drawn, and placed it gracefully on the middle Monster Card Zone of her stylish D-Pad.

"I summon Unicorn Rider!" she exclaimed.

Another portal appeared, although this one was floating in midair rather than resting on the ground. A muscled man walked out of the gateway in a knightly white armored suit with gold trimming. Attached to his back in a diagonal strap was a broadsword that he presumably used in combat. Captivating eyes colored aquamarine gazed through the barred helm that covered the knight's face. (1400 ATK)

"That guy's a unicorn rider?" Housaku challenged. "He looks like he came out of a local county renaissance fair!"

"Maybe you'll believe once I tell you what he can do," Kotori pondered. "When Normal Summoned, Unicorn Rider allows me to equip him with any Unicorn monster in my hand!"

Unicorn Rider bent his knees at an angle before leaping high into the air. As he made his descent, a unicorn of pure ebony with sporadic star tattoos imprinted across its body appeared underneath him. The knight fell, unscathed, atop the chocolate unicorn as it neighed and whinnied softly at his command, stamping its feet mildly.

"Additionally," smiled Kotori, "Unicorn Rider receives a boost in his ATK score equal to half the ATK score of the equipped monster, Twilight Unicorn!"

"Twilight Unicorn's power is 2500," Astral said, looking at the card on Kotori's field before smiling. "I see what she's doing."

Yuma, confused as always, didn't see where his best friend was going.

"What is she doing?" he blurted with a hint of concern. "Even with that increase in ATK, Unicorn Rider can't defeat the Tomato King who has an ATK of 3200!"

"Just watch," Astral commanded.

The star designs on Twilight Unicorn's thick fur started to shift as they traveled to where Unicorn Rider was seated. The stars lifted themselves off the horse and affixed themselves onto the knight's armor. If it wasn't magnificently dazzling before, it was now. (1400 – 2650 ATK)

"That ain't enough," Housaku muttered to himself. _I guess I'll be handling the money and negotiations for Tomato Paradise._

"Next," Kotori declared, reaching for a card that was extremely well-known by now, "I'm going to use Horn of Unicorn to power up my Unicorn Rider even more!"

Twilight Unicorn shot its head upward as its slate gray horn was replaced by one of a shining white aura. Sparkles and glitter dripped from the new attachment. (2650 – 3350 ATK)

Housaku gulped quite noisily as he factored the numbers in. It didn't take a rocket scientist to determine the result of the oncoming battle.

"Unicorn Rider, go!" Kotori commanded. "Attack his Tomato King now! Unicorn Horn Blade!"

"Charge!" ordered the knight atop Twilight Unicorn, prompting the beast to gallop forward to where the enemy waited. At that time, Unicorn Rider reached behind his back and retrieved his sword. As he unsheathed it, it was revealed that the blade of the weapon was fashioned in the shape of a maroon unicorn horn. The hilt was made of three smaller unicorn horns painted black.

All of the duelists watched as Unicorn Rider jumped from his trusty steed and aimed his sword straight at the tomato's center, ready to slice it open.

"Reverse card open!" Housaku shouted, drawing the undivided attention of his onlookers. "Quick-Play, Tomatomatrix!"

As the green-bordered card flashed radiantly, a large pair of dark shades, quite similar to Morpheus' in _The Matrix_, fell over the grungy hair of the unkempt tomato where its eyes most likely were located. The plant's sharp teeth shifted as it grinned at the updated wardrobe. (3200 – 3700 ATK)

"Crap!" Yuma gasped. "Housaku's monster is stronger again!"

"But how?" trembled Kotori.

"Tomatomatrix, until the End Phase of _my _turn, gives 500 more ATK to my Tomato King! It done turned the tables again!"

Tomato King's bulky arms reached out in front of it as it grabbed the knight with both of its hands. It gave an uncaring squeeze with its powerful manacles with enough force to crush Unicorn Rider instantly. Twilight Unicorn roared aggressively before it became nothing more than granules of black light, too.

Kotori looked sullenly as she grabbed her Horn of the Unicorn Equip from her Spell/Trap Zone and placed it on the top of her stack of cards. Unicorn Rider had been her ace in the hole and now that it had been vanquished, the situation looked bleak.

Even if it was the case, however, she promised herself that she would neither quit nor give up. She had a reason for fighting and she wasn't going to throw it away because of a bad situation...

"Kotori-chan?" Housaku called out. "Something troubling you?"

Kotori's consciousness returned when she heard her name. She looked at the remaining cards in her hand before gazing in the man's general direction.

"Kotori…" Yuma gulped, hoping against hope that she had something else in store.

She grabbed one of the three cards she was holding and flipped it around for her opponent to see.

"I…activate Unicorn Charge!"

A Spell Card with the image of Thunder Unicorn on it materialized in front of the girl.

"Due to its effect, I can search my deck for one Unicorn monster and add it to my hand."

The card that she wanted slipped out of her D-Pad. She collected it silently before auto-shuffling her deck in the hopes of removing Horn of the Unicorn from the top of it.

"Because the searched monster can't be used during the turn that I take it, I'm going to end my turn then," she finished, "by setting this facedown!"

Yuma and Astral watched quietly as a card appeared in front of Kotori, the only card left on her field.

**Kotori – 4250 LP**

**Housaku – 6600 LP**

"Tomato Paradise, here I come!" cried Housaku. "Draw!"

His Tomato King began to quiver as its monstrous body was traded in for its cute one. The creature shrank in size as its ATK decreased, although Tomatomatrix still affected it somewhat. (3700 – 2100 ATK)

Unfortunately, the change didn't last long. When Housaku sent the second Tomatomatryoshka underneath his Tomato King to the Graveyard, the monster transformed into a hideous amalgamation of tomatoes once again. Its sunflower mouth opened to produce an unholy roar. (2100 – 3700 ATK)

"If Housaku is successful in launching his inevitable attack," Astral calculated, "Kotori's life points will drop to 550. If that happens, Housaku only needs to offer two monsters to his Catapultomato to win the duel."

"Tch…" Yuma gulped, gritting his teeth. "Kotori would never let that happen!"

He could only hope that Kotori could keep the promised he had cashed.

"Tomato King – Red Red King, attack! Roasted Tomato Splasher!"

Another bombardment of tomatoes came from the enormous Xyz, this one heading straight for Kotori. Unlike all the others, these ones looked rather painful and injurious.

The quietness in the air was broken by the sound of Kotori clicking a button on her D-Pad in the nick of time.

"Trap activate!" she yelled. "Battle Instinct!"

She grabbed the card that she had taken via Unicorn Charge the previous turn and slammed it on her dueling device. As she did, a dark black colored unicorn leapt in front of her, refusing to allow any harm to be done to its master. It bent its head down, its black and pink colored horn aimed at the oncoming tomato barrage. (1800 ATK)

"What the…"

"Because I was attacked directly," Kotori explained, "Battle Instinct allowed me to Special Summon a low-Level Beast-Type monster from my hand!

"Furthermore, since my Moonlight Unicorn was just Special Summoned, I can reveal the top card of my deck. If it happens to be a Trap, I send it to the Graveyard, then Special Summon a Level 4 or below Unicorn from my Graveyard."

"And if not?" Yuma wondered.

"It goes to the bottom of my deck," she replied, turning around to face Yuma for what seemed like the first time since her duel began. They exchanged a smile, although it looked forced on both sides.

"Kotori..." Yuma whispered before bringing his fist over his chest and shouting. "Kattobingu!"

She smiled wider, her feelings becoming real. As she gripped the top card of her deck, she looked back to Yuma, reminding herself of her reason for fighting.

"Kattobingu, Kotori!" she cheered herself on. "Go!"

Instead of drawing, Kotori lithely placed her thumb underneath the card and flipped it over with one quick turn. Elation crossed her face as she displayed it to Housaku.

"The drawn card is…Mirror Force!"

Sure enough, the same card that Kotori had placed on the bottom of her deck earlier in the duel was now at the top. As she slid it into her discard slot, she also retrieved Sunlight Unicorn from her Graveyard and placed it horizontally on her D-Pad.

Sprinting from the ensuing portal was the angelically white antithesis to Moonlight Unicorn, albeit colored blue to signify its defensive stance. (1000 DEF)

"Two monsters at once!" Yuma praised. "Great job, Kotori!"

"Her will is truly incredible," Astral complimented.

"As far as I know," Housaku grumbled, "Battle Instinct ain't gonna stop the battle. That means that Tomato King's attack hits Moonlight Unicorn instead!"

The tomato blast curved off to the right just in time to blindside Moonlight Unicorn in the face. The horned stallion cried out in pain as its body was flung three feet to the side. The animal slammed against the ground violently then burst.

"Ahh!" cried Kotori as she joined her stallion companion in flying across the field. She landed messily on her arm, one of the only parts that went unprotected by the AR costume. Another scream of pain escaped her lips as her limb throbbed achingly.

"Kotori!" Yuma shouted at the top of his lungs. "Are you ok, Kotori!?"

"Yuma…" she managed to say, her head swirling from a mixture of exhaustion and suffering. She tried to dull the pain by focusing on something else. A memory crossed her mind and she allowed herself to be caught in it.

"_**I'm home, Mom!" Kotori called as she unlocked the front door of her house. Before entering, she removed her tennis shoes and placed them neatly next to her mother's near the living room door. Then she entered the house.**_

_**The wooden floorboards creaked underneath her as she stepped through the living room with her brown school knapsack latched onto her back. She looked down, dusting the dirt off of her school uniform, standard issue pink skirt.**_

"_**Mom?" she called out again. She whipped her head around anxious, almost expecting her mother to jump out of a hiding place at a moment's notice.**_

"_**In here, Kotori!" came a reply from the kitchen.**_

_**Wasting no more time, Kotori dashed towards the source of the noise hastily. Pulling back a screen door, she found herself in the marble-tiled kitchen. She stopped suddenly, noticing an array of open cupboards and smelling the delicious aroma of her favorite meal, grilled salmon with a side of rice, miso soup, and a light salad. The scent of green tea boiling on the stove traveled tenderly through the air and into Kotori's nostrils.**_

"_**That smells great, Mom," she complimented, her smile widening indefinitely.**_

"_**It should," laughed the elder Mizuki woman. "I've spent a good hour in preparing it."**_

_**She ran a finger through her thick, forest green bangs before reaching into her pocket and fishing out a red lace of ribbon. Grabbing the locks of hair on the back of her head, the hazel-eyed woman used the ribbon as a makeshift hair tie that managed her new ponytail. It was her attempt at being sanitary in the food environment.**_

"_**Thank you," Kotori bowed in respect.**_

"_**You still have your backpack on, dear," Mrs. Mizuki smiled. Sometimes Kotori could be so forgetful.**_

"_**Huh?" she said, looking behind her shoulder. "Oh, that's right!"**_

_**She unhooked the satchel and undid the belted loop holding it together. The upper part opened, revealing an incredibly organized interior. Nothing, it seemed, was out of place in the satchel's inside.**_

_**As such, Kotori quickly found what she was looking for. She grabbed her D-Pad and heaved it upward, placing it on the table. Her mother multitasked, watching her vaguely as she tapped a few buttons on the device until she came to the homepage of a website.**_

"_**Look!"**_

_**Mrs. Mizuki now gave her full attention to what her daughter was pointing at. She read the three large words that covered the tiny screen.**_

"_**World Duel Carnival?" she questioned.**_

"_**It's a big dueling tournament that's being held right here in Heartland," Kotori responded. "It's to be held next month and a whole bunch of really strong duelists are going to be there!"**_

"_**Next month?" repeated the girl's mother. "Kotori, as much as I like to see you happy through your dueling, I don't like the idea of you tossing school aside for it."**_

"_**Don't worry, Mom," reassured the girl with mint green hair. "Because enough people in the school are also participating in the tournament, school is going to be cancelled for those days."**_

_**This did ease Mrs. Mizuki's mind a bit more. However, there was something else that she wanted to know.**_

"_**Well, I suppose that's alright if you'd like to enter that tournament, Kotori. But…"**_

_**The teakettle cried out, apparently suggestion that the green tea was ready for consumption. The elder woman grabbed the handle as placed the kettle safely on the granite countertop before turning off the stove.**_

"_**But what, Mom?" Kotori asked politely.**_

"_**Why do you want to enter that tournament?" she asked. "I know that you enjoy dueling, but that doesn't seem like something that's completely up your alley."**_

_**Kotori cursed inside her head as she thought of her true reason for wanting to compete. Her cheeks went red, a sign that her mother was sure to pick up on. She knew that she only had a brief moment of time to answer before suspicions arose.**_

"_**I really wanted to see how I do against the competition," Kotori was a little too quick to answer.**_

"_**Kotori…Is this about Yuma?"**_

_**Another uncontrollable blush crept on the girl's face as she wordlessly faced her mother's face. It was neither judgmental nor accusatory, but genuinely curious.**_

"_**I…" Kotori was unable to speak. Even if she could, however, she was unsure of where to go from there.**_

"_**I understand," Mrs. Mizuki smiled acceptingly. She bent down and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "You can participate. Just be careful when you're there, please."**_

_**Kotori grinned, her cheeks still burning. She gave her mother and understanding nod.**_

"_**Good! Now wash up, dear…Dinner's ready."**_

"Kotori! Kotori!" Yuma kept shouting until his voice was hoarse. "Answer me, Kotori!"

"Yuma…"

_That's right, _she thought to herself. _My reason for fighting…the reason why I'm in this tournament is because…_

She turned her head to the side and looked at Yuma, who was still shouting.

_I'm not going to give up now…Not when I've come so far._

She groaned as she forced herself onto her knees.

_I'm going to keep fighting for my reason…_

Now she had made it to her shaky feet, her balance steadying over time. She panted, finishing up with her thoughts.

_No matter what!_

"She's up…" Yuma released his breath joyously. All of his teeth were showing as he watched Kotori bound back to her feet.

Housaku smiled as well. Tomato Paradise or not, this was one of the first duels that he had been involved with since the start of the World Duel Carnival where he was having a good time. Nevertheless…

"I activate a Spell Card!" he continued, flipping it over. "Tomato Miracle Grow!"

Discarding the remaining two cards in his hand, two spare copies of Tomato Paradise, Housaku then reached for his Graveyard.

"By discarding up to two cards from my hand, I can then Special Summon an equal amount of Tomato monsters from my Graveyard in Defense Position!"

Two copies of Tomatotrooper appeared next to one another, their shields readied for a war that would never come. (800 DEF x 2)

Naturally, the two knights didn't come alone. Appearing next to each one was a white Tomato Token, courtesy of Housaku's omnipresent Field Spell. (0 DEF x 2)

Kotori's eyes moved to Catapultomato, already knowing what Housaku would do. It was a shame that she was powerless to stop the catapult as the four summoned Tomato monsters shot at her, knocking her back once again and taking away 1600 of her Life Points.

Housaku cracked the knuckles of his emptied hands.

"Since I ain't got no more cards to do anything with, that'll be the end of my turn."

**Kotori – 750 LP**

**Housaku – 6600 LP**

Kotori looked at the final card in her hand. It wasn't the most useful in her particular state, but she refused to give up hope. She had something...someone important that she was fighting for.

"It's my turn," she said in her normal speaking voice before the tone of her words elevated. "Draw!"

As her head turned, her eyes subsequently widened.

_This card is…_

She looked at it for a while longer before giving an award-winning smile, the same one that Housaku couldn't help but fawn over. She thought quickly, praying that her plan worked as she wished.

"Firstly, I summon Starlight Unicorn," she began, throwing the card on her Duel Disk.

Next to the defensive Sunlight Unicorn came a dazzlingly white unicorn with stars tattooed on its fur and mane. If Housaku thought Kotori's "angelic" smile was blinding, he was certainly not prepared for the radiance of this monster. (1000 ATK)

"Two Level 4 monsters…" Yuma gulped, hoping that his best friend had another strategy up her sleeve. Luckily…

"I activate Sunlight Unicorn's effect!" Kotori continued. "If the top card of my deck is an Equip, I get to keep it."

Everyone tensed as Kotori made another draw. She, naturally being the first person to see what it was, broke the ice with a big, successful grin.

"And it is!" she cried out, turning the card over for Housaku to see.

"That may be the case," he smiled at her, "but it's surely gonna take more than them two Unicorn monsters to uproot my Tomato King!"

"How about I do this then?" Kotori said as a red vortex appeared in front of her. "I overlay my Sunlight and Starlight Unicorn to construct the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

Both beasts compressed into orbs of gold as they convened at the center of the red portal. A rainbow-colored explosion arose as a familiar monster arose from the entrance. Standing erect and beautiful was Rose Bride as she flipped her intoxicatingly flamingo pink hair to one side. Her alluring eyes met Housaku as she winked, causing his omnipresent blush to deepen. (2500 ATK)

"S-she's…beautiful!" Housaku exclaimed, his jaw dropping to the ground.

"Heh heh," Kotori laughed nervously, rubbing the name of her neck as a sweatdrop formed on her forehead.

She then grabbed the penultimate card in her hand and threw it neatly in her D-Pad.

"I equip Rose Bride with the Malevolent Nuzzler Equip to increase her attacking power by 700!"

As if Rose Bride didn't have enough allure and magnetism, Kotori's Equip Spell made her that much prettier to look at. Her emerald eyes softened, her hair color darkened, her skin smoothened, and her body became even more curvaceous. She was a pure object of desire. (2500 – 3200 ATK)

"Alright, Kotori!" cheered Yuma before noticing something. "But…wait a minute. Rose Bride and Tomato King now have the same ATK score."

"Perhaps she meant for that to happen," Astral mused as he looked at the remaining card in Kotori's hand.

Then the green-haired girl uttered three simple words that Yuma, Housaku, and even Astral, were prepared for.

"Rose Bride, attack!"

"Kotori!" shouted Yuma.

He watched wordlessly as Rose Bride lifted her ringed finger and shot a powerful beam of diamond energy at Housaku's engorged tomato monster. In response, the monster shot back a potent barrage of tomatoes from its mouth. The attacks collided and met each other on even ground for three seconds before both reflected back at their users. The two Xyz Monsters exploded in unison.

"My Tomato King!" Housaku whined.

"Sorry," Kotori apologized, rather genuinely too, "but this is how it has to be…"

She grabbed the final card in her hand and turned it around.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell known as Xyz Double Back, and by using it, I can Special Summon one Xyz Monster in my Graveyard that was destroyed during this turn in addition to one monster that has a lower ATK score!"

"What!?" Housaku screamed.

"With the effect of Xyz Double Back, I will now Special Summon Rose Bride and Moonlight Unicorn!"

Two pillars of light burst down in front of Kotori as the silhouettes of two monsters shadowed over her. A cool breeze blew her hair to the side as a petal storm of roses whipped around the field. Rose Bride, in her exquisite wedding dress, reemerged onto the field with a sigh of relief. At her side was the charcoal-colored unicorn that neighed softly in delight as the gloved woman ran her fingers through its mane gently. (2500 and 1800 ATK respectively)

"And once more, Moonlight Unicorn's effect activates since it was Special Summoned," Kotori reminded her opponent. "That means that I flip the top card of my deck and if it's a Trap Card, I send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon another Unicorn from my Grave!"

"If she gets this right, she can regain the lead," Astral assessed.

Kotori wasted no time. She tried to find the right words to help her through her situation, but she could only find one.

"Kattobingu!"

With that, she made her draw and showed it to Housaku before looking at it herself. Judging by her opponent's facial expression, she could tell the identity of the card before she even saw it.

"Yes!" she cried out in joy. "The drawn card is the Trap Card called Unicorn Parade, therefore I will revive Firelight Unicorn by sending it to the Graveyard!"

As she slid her lucky draw into her discard slot, Firelight Unicorn appeared next to Moonlight Unicorn. The two stallions looked at one another, their horns clinking as they shared a friendly glance and whinny. (2000 ATK)

"With Rose Bride, Firelight Unicorn and Moonlight Unicorn on her field," Yuma counted on his fingers, "Kotori's total attacking power is…"

"6300," Astral finished, "which would leave her opponent at 300 life points. However, if he draws a monster next turn, with Catapultomato and Tomato Paradise, Kotori's Life Points will drop to…"

Yuma scowled at the prospect of Housaku winning and his dream being accomplished. He was about to say something when Kotori inadvertently interrupted him.

"By banishing Unicorn Parade from my Graveyard," she smiled, "its secondary effect activates!"

"Secondary effect?" Housaku parroted.

"Its main effect is to power up one Unicorn monster by 1000 ATK for the turn when it's activated on my side of the field," she explained, grabbing the card in question from her Graveyard. "However, if I banish it from my Graveyard, I can give one Unicorn monster, until the End Phase, 700 more ATK!"

"B-but if that happens…" Housaku factored. "My dream of Tomato Paradise will be…"

"Finished!" Yuma interjected excitedly.

"I award the power to my Moonlight Unicorn!" Kotori called out as her trusty steed's mane increased in size. (1800 – 2500 ATK)

"Now all of my monsters attack you directly, Housaku! This is the end!"

Kotori's words rang true. Firelight Unicorn first shot a flamethrower-esque barrage of heat from its mouth, enveloping Housaku's large body in flames. He grunted as the heat caused millions of beads of sweat to slip from his forehead onto the ground.

The second strike came from Moonlight Unicorn who shot a piercing beam of light from the tip of its horn. The blast pierced Housaku's chest dangerously. He clutched the spot over his heart and tried to regain his breath.

At the same time, Rose Bride held out her hand to him, her palms open. A flurry of rose petals whirled around her skin and body as though she were a real whirlwind. She gave a battle cry that sound like "Yah!" and a barrage of petals shot forward in a tornado motion. The cyclone of beauty lifted up the farmer and tossed him ten feet back discourteously.

"Ahh!" yelled the tomato enthusiast as the ending buzzer resounded.

**Kotori – 750 LP**

**Housaku – 0 LP**

Kotori panted heavily as she took of her D-Gazer and reflected on the fight. She took a look over to her dazed opponent. Right as she was about to inquire as to if he was alright or not, she felt the warmth of two hands squeeze her waist warmly.

To her surprise, she looked back to see Yuma embracing her in an adoring hug. She smiled wide and returned it.

"Way to go, Kotori!" he animatedly shouted in her ear. "You did it! You won!"

"It wasn't easy, Yuma," she giggled, wiping the grime and dirt she had earned in the duel from her face. "But I'm glad that I had you there to cheer me on."

"Anytime!"

Her smile never faltered as she looked at the boy longingly. A blush crept upon her face as Yuma suddenly elevated his head, looking into her eyes as she did with him.

The air fell quiet as both stared at one another, trying to think of what to say next. It was almost maddening for each to have the whole world seemingly fall silent. In that moment, there was nothing but one another.

"Y-Yuma," Kotori was the first to talk. It was very evident that her voice had dropped in tone to that of a whisper. "About what I said at the beginning of the duel…about sharing those feelings with you…"

"I understand, Kotori," he said solemnly, his face compassionate. And then… "I'm glad that you hated the idea of Tomato Paradise just as much as I do!"

"H-huh!?"

"I mean, why would anyone want such a thing to happen?" Yuma stuck his tongue out disgustedly. "Tomatoes have to be _the _grossest food in the whole world! I can't see any reason why a sane person would want to dedicate a whole theme park to them!"

"What are you…talking about?" Kotori slowly asked, her smile fading.

"Duh!" Yuma scoffed. "The whole reason that you took over the duel, that's what! It's what you said earlier! We both shared the feelings of hating tomatoes and the idea of Housaku's dream, right?"

Kotori paused, her patience slowly dwindling and giving way to anger.

"Let me get this straight," she pleaded. "You were going to duel Housaku…simply because you had an aversion to the idea of having a tomato theme park?"

"What other reason is there?" Yuma laughed.

"And you _weren't _going to…duel for me?" she said the latter part of her question even quieter.

"For _you_?" Yuma repeated. "Why would I duel for you?"

Kotori, who was still being hugged by Yuma, broke free from his oppressive grasp and flicked him on the forehead with a fingernail.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You really are an idiot!" she cried out, pointing a nail in between his eyes. "And here I thought…"

She mumbled something unintelligible as she started to walk away from Yuma.

"K-Kotori!" Yuma whined. "Oi, Kotori! Wait up!"

The girl walked away even quicker, huffing and puffing over Yuma's insensitivity and classlessness. As much as she cared for him, there were times when it just seemed that he could be so oblivious.

"Kotori!" cried the boy with the highlighted hair as he ran after her with Astral floating behind him.

"Observation," stated the blue creature aloud, watching the spat between the two teenagers. "It seems that tomatoes make people argue with one another. Maybe that's the reason why Yuma hates them so much."

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Xyz Double Back (Spell)<strong>

Quick-Play Spell

Image: Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon and Tiras, Keeper of Genesis rising up from a purple abyss.

Effect: If you control no monsters and an Xyz Monster you control was destroyed this turn: Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard that was destroyed this turn and 1 other monster in your Graveyard whose ATK is less than or equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster; Special Summon those targets. Destroy them during the End Phase.

**Tomato King – Red Red King (Xyz Monster)**

Plant/Xyz/Rank 3/Effect/EARTH

1600 ATK/800 DEF

Effect: Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; until your next Standby Phase, double this card's original ATK.

**Tomatomatryoshka (Monster)**

Plant/Level 3/Effect/EARTH

1000 ATK/1400 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Tomatomatryoshka" from your hand or Deck.

**Tomatotrooper (Monster)**

Plant/Level 3/Effect/EARTH

1100 ATK/800 DEF

Effect: When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Tomatotrooper" from your hand or Deck.

**Tomato Paradise (Spell)**

Field Spell

Image: A luscious sanctuary-like garden with tomatoes everywhere.

Effect: When a player Summons a Plant-Type monster, except by the effect of "Tomato Paradise": They can Special Summon 1 "Tomato Token" (Plant-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to their side of the field.

**Catapultomato (Spell)**

Continuous Spell

Image: A wooden catapult getting ready to launch one tomato while another tomato waits by it.

Effect: You can Tribute 1 Plant-Type monster; inflict 400 damage to your opponent.

**Tomatomatrix (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: A large group of Inmato dancing with dark-shaded sunglasses on.

Effect: All face-up Plant-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK until the End Phase of your turn.

Note: The above six cards were used by Housaku Yasai in Episode 30 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Firelight Unicorn (Monster)**

Beast/Level 4/Effect/FIRE

2000 ATK/500 DEF

Effect: After damage calculation when this card battles: Reveal the top card of your deck. If it is a Spell Card: Add it to your hand. If it is a Monster or Trap Card: Destroy this card, then place that card on the bottom of your deck.

**Unicorn Rider (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

1400 ATK/1100 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "Unicorn" monster in your hand; equip that target to this card, then this card gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the equipped monster. You cannot Special Summon during the turn this card is Normal Summoned.

**Tomato Miracle Grow (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A bag of fertilizer being dumped on a harvest causing Inmato monsters to sprout up at a rapid pace.

Effect: Discard up to two cards: Target a number of "Tomato" monsters in your Graveyard equal to the number of discarded cards; Special Summon the target(s) in face-up Defense Position.

**Unicorn Charge (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Thunder Unicorn with electricity flowing through its body galloping toward Dark Ruler Ha Des.

Effect: Add 1 "Unicorn" monster from your Deck to your hand. You cannot Summon or Set that monster during this turn.

**Unicorn Parade (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Sunlight Unicorn and Moonlight Unicorn standing off to the side while Twilight Unicorn reigns in the center of the bunch with Unicorn Rider atop it.

Effect: During your turn: Target 1 "Unicorn" monster you control; that target gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target 1 "Unicorn" monster; that target gains 700 ATK until the End Phase.

Note: The five above cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: While walking through the carnival fairgrounds, Yuma finds a suspicious sign claiming that the first person to a certain location will automatically win free cards. Seeing nothing wrong with this proposal, Yuma immediately rushes to the area stated on the sign. However, the whole thing is an ambush by two men to get his Numbers. Yuma, cornered by the two, finds himself in big trouble that can only be resolved by a duel. But before they begin, something unexpected happens…Find out next time!<p> 


	42. Spirited Away

**Chapter 42: Spirited Away**

* * *

><p>"Jeez," huffed Yuma, a thin layer of sweat started to form on his temples as he placed a fist on his hip. "Kotori was just in front of me. Where could she have run off to?"<p>

He stopped to sit and rest on the conveniently located set of stone stairs next to him. As he held his head in his cupped hands, he looked upward to see the neon yellow "Speed Loader" sign flashing above him.

He sighed, clutching the Emperor's Key in his right hand as he remembered his duel against Thunder Spark. Although it had only taken place a few hours before, it felt like an eternity had passed since he watched Thunder Spark's unearthly departure from the world.

His expression darkened, his grasp on the bronze artifact tightening. Being as observant as ever, Astral decided to confront Yuma on the action.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Yuma blinked, his voice coming off as more distant than usual as though he was distracted by something.

"You seem to be distracted," Astral correctly presumed. "Is this still about Kotori?"

"No," Yuma admitted. Knowing Astral's tenacity, he shook his head to amplify his point. "I was just thinking about…"

He stopped and looked downward, finding an apparent sudden interest in his feet. In reality, he was uncertain about continuing.

"Yuma…" Astral began.

"Why?" interrupted the boy. "Why do people like Thunder Spark and Princess Cologne, and even Kaito…Why do they have to suffer so that an ambition can be achieved by a person like Dr. Faker?"

Astral remained quiet as Yuma continued, the latter twiddling his thumbs as he spoke.

"Is it worth taking away someone's life and their free will to attain a goal? I…I just…"

A confused look crossed Yuma's face as he closed his mouth. His words seemed to jumble and he needed a moment to rearrange them in his head.

"I don't particularly agree with the methods that Dr. Faker has undertaken either," agreed the ethereal entity in a soft voice. "But the same could be said of you and me."

"W-what?" Yuma stammered, a little offended. "We're fighting to collect the Numbers to help you regain your memories! And anyway, they're technically all a part of _you _so we're just getting back what's rightfully yours!"

Yuma wondered what Astral was thinking as he saw the ghostly being crack a smile, though it couldn't have lasted more than three seconds.

"I know that you're fighting for me, Yuma," Astral acknowledged gratefully, "but look at someone like Kaito who's fighting for the sake of Haruto."

"His brother…"

"It seems like if he's to cure his brother's ailment, he needs to possess the Numbers as well. And I have no doubt that Dr. Faker also has his reasons to get a hold of the Numbers, too.

"I suppose what I'm trying to say is that everyone has a different reason for doing what they do," Astral clarified. "Certainly we'll fight our hardest to retrieve the rest of the Numbers, and my memories. But we shouldn't forget that other people have goals and ambitions too, no matter how much they may counteract ours."

Yuma furrowed his brow, nodding at Astral's statement. It was a bit hard to wrap his head around, the fact that Dr. Faker's goal, whatever it was, could somehow have a higher purpose or a greater good than his own…But he would certainly keep what Astral had said in mind, especially concerning Kaito.

He recalled the emotion in Kaito's voice, the feelings and reactions that he had emitted at the mere mention of Haruto's name. For someone to have that kind of a passion and love for another person…

_Could his aim really be that bad? _Yuma asked himself.

He sighed under his breath again and put both hands on the filthy steps. With a forceful exertion of energy, he rose from the stairs with Astral floating angelically above him.

"Where are you going now?" Astral innocently inquired as Yuma descended the Speed Loader steps.

"Dunno," responded Yuma, putting his hands in his pockets as he dropped down to the last step of the stairway. "I guess I'll…"

Through his peripheral vision, he saw something visually inviting. Flashing every couple of seconds in crimson colored comic lettering was a sign that was impossible to miss that was about the size of a school announcement board.

"'Attention Duelists,'" read the increasingly energetic boy, "'for those interested, there is a free card giveaway for those entered in the World Duel Carnival. This is on a strictly 'first come, first serve' basis, so those who want the rarest of the rare cards ought to hurry to alleyway of Heartland Avenue. Hope to see you there!'"

After reading it, Yuma's eyes lit up like stars in the nighttime sky. A giddy grin spanned on his face, extending upward from ear to ear. A few giggles, most of the schoolgirl variety, slipped from his lips, too.

Astral looked at his companion with a mixture of concern and disbelief.

"Surely you aren't going to go to that location, are you?"

"And what if I am?" snapped Yuma. "You heard the bulletin, Astral! Free cards!

"And besides, if there's one thing I've learned in my thirteen years, it's that bulletins don't lie!"

Astral cocked his head to the side. Just like that it seemed that Yuma had changed completely. Whereas he'd been philosophical and sagely minutes before, he was now his innocent and ignorant self, the one that Astral was used to seeing all too often.

"Yuma, before you run off, I think that…"

Astral's voice trailed off as he saw Yuma pushing through the throngs of people in a mad frenzy to get the free cards promised to him. Though Yuma had disappeared in the wide sea of people, Astral could still follow him by the sounds of "Outta the way" and "Watch out!"

Shaking his head helplessly, he slowly floated in Yuma's direction as they (very quickly) made their way to the listed alleyway.

* * *

><p>Though the location was a generous amount of time away on foot, Yuma managed to make the trek in just under five minutes. The sporadic sweat lining his forehead from before had turned into a wet downpour as he panted roughly, clutching his shins and catching his breath.<p>

"T-this is t-the p-place," he heaved, looking around the alleyway.

Though it was one of the brightest days of the year that Heartland had experience, this decrepit area managed to be nearly lightless. Dented garbage cans spray painted black littered the narrow walls of the walkway while litter filled the middle ground. To either side of Yuma's body were buildings, albeit run down ones with shattered windows and rusted doorknobs. The whole area looked uninhabitable, even for people who were just passing through.

"Are you sure?" Astral wanted to confirm. "It doesn't look like anyone is here."

"Yes, I'm sure!" he whined, bravely taking a step forward. "Maybe it's on the other side of the alley."

Like a tunnel with a light at the end, Yuma took another step forward to the other side of the passage. The bright light at the conclusion tenderly beckoned to him, calling out.

Yuma was almost halfway through the passageway when he stopped completely. His head shot backwards as a crunching noise resonated against the walls behind him, telling him one thing. He hadn't been alone.

The sound of footsteps became clearer as they neared Yuma. The culprit, hidden by the darkness of the path, was revealed as a rare ray of radiance cast itself downward. Yuma didn't recognize this large, rather intimidating, man standing in front of him. The hazel eyes of a young male with dark-copper skin and bulging muscles met with the fiery red of Yuma's. This male came even closer, his brown leather jacket jingling with each step.

Yuma's heart began to race as he started walking in the opposite direction of this man. As he turned his head away from the bronze giant, he found another problem awaiting him at the opposite end of the alleyway.

Another man, much shorter than the bronze-skinned one, flaunting hot-pink hair and beige goggles started to walk towards Yuma as well. His black body suit made his limbs nearly invisible in the dark settings of the arena. He gave a low cackling noise and, like the other, started to box Yuma in.

Knowing he was surrounded by the two, Yuma crouched down and readied himself in the best fighting stance he could think of. Unfortunately, instead of looking fearsome, he more resembled a grizzly bear positioned on all four limbs.

"Yuma Tsukumo," laughed the taller of the two, his deep voice alarming.

"I guess he really was stupid enough to come here," cackled the pink-haired man delightedly.

"W-what do you two want with me?" Yuma questioned, glaring at both. "And how do you know my name?"

"I suppose we haven't been entirely truthful, have we, Jackal?" said the shorter male, feigning an apologetic tone.

"Not at all, Coyote," grinned the tanner man, allegedly named Jackal. "You see, Tsukumo…We lured you here with the promise of cards, but…"

"Now we're afraid that the only cards here that are going to be taken are by us!" finished the cackler, apparently dubbed Coyote.

"Yuma," Astral tensed, "I think these two are Numbers Hunters!"

"Numbers Hunters?" Yuma repeated, something of a smirk on his face as he reached towards his belt. "If that's the case, then how about I duel the both of you?"

"Oh?" Coyote smirked. "You dare challenge the Fallguys to a duel by yourself?"

"I'm sure I've faced tougher opponents that you," mocked Yuma, trying to maintain a false bravado.

"I admire your moxie, kid," Jackal grinned. "Alright, you've got yourself a duel then!"

"You're going to regret challenging us," Coyote promised. "We've never lost a duel before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Yuma stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"He's a feisty one," Coyote chuckled, reaching down and grabbing a silver D-Pad. He attached it to his right arm and said, "I'm going to enjoy beating him!"

Jackal nodded and affixed his own standard D-Pad to his right arm as well. Both he and Coyote then took their respective D-Gazers out of their pants pockets and switched them on.

"Yuma, are you sure about this?" warned Astral. "Not only are you taking both of these duelists on at the same time, but they seem to be well rehearsed in the art of dueling together."

"You said that collecting the Numbers is our goal," Yuma replied, placing his white and gold D-Gazer of his left eye. "If these two have any, we'll be that much closer to finishing the puzzle of your memory."

He then tossed his D-Pad into the air and threw his arm up, catching the device perfectly. As he gave a punch to the air in front of him, the device unfolded into its five slots.

"Alright," Yuma said, preparing to draw his five cards. "Get ready to…"

"Hey, now!" shouted another voice from behind Yuma, this one much more familiar. "Two-on-one doesn't seem that fair, does it?"

"I know that voice," Yuma whispered under his breath, relieved to hear the sound of the owner. As he turned around, he met the smirking face of the word's source. "Gauche!"

"In the flesh," confirmed the former proctor. "You look like you're in a bad over your head here, Yuma."

"I can take these two myself!"

"I don't doubt that," smiled Gauche, revealing his pristine teeth, "but I hope you remember what I said. If anyone's going to be the one to finish you in the finals, it's going to be me!"

He stepped forward until he was right by Yuma's side.

"That's why I'm gonna help you take down these no-good bastards!"

Yuma looked over to Gauche, his expression bewildered. Then, his features softened and a warm, inviting smile crossed his face.

"Alright, Gauche!" he agreed. "If you wanna help, go ahead!"

"Heh…I was planning on it!"

Flames consumed Gauche's left arm as a D-Pad of the same shape hooked itself to his wrist. Afterwards, he tapped the spot underneath his left eye and his standard D-Gazer tattoo formed.

Jackal and Coyote frowned at this sight, giving each other a look. Their victory was all but confirmed against Yuma alone…But now with this stranger entering the fray…

Nevertheless, they gave one another a reassuring nod and tacitly vowed not to let Gauche impede on their plans.

After finishing the pre-duel customs, there was nothing left but for the four duelists to draw five cards apiece. The duel commenced as all four shouted the magic word: "Duel!"

**Yuma & Gauche – 8000 LP**

**Fallguys Coyote & Jackal – 8000 LP**

"The first move belongs to me," Coyote impatiently declared. "I draw!"

He drew his card before quickly choosing another one from his hand.

"I summon Magnet Saucer to the field!"

As placed set the card on his dueling device, it simultaneously appeared in front of his short body. Modeled after a UFO, the monster was a flying saucer of a robin's egg blue color. It had tiny porthole styled windows and flashing lights delicately designed around its expansive frame and the strange sound of electronic noises emanated from it. (1400 ATK)

"I set one card and end my turn," he finished a vertical card came to be behind Magnet Saucer.

"I'll go next," Gauche decided, grabbing at his card. "It's time I show you my duelin' spirit! Draw!"

Without a second thought, he snatched a card from his hand and placed it on his D-Pad.

"I'll start with my Heroic Challenger – Double Lance!"

A glowing circle of light popped up before Gauche and a gallant monster leapt from it. Covered in reflective silver armor was a masked knight of nobility. The knight reached behind its back and unhooked two spears from their resting spot on his chain mail. Twirling each one flashily for a couple seconds each, Double Lance stopped suddenly as he struck a heroic pose. (1700 ATK)

"Whoa!" Yuma exclaimed. "That's so cool! When did you get those monsters, Gauche?"

"Heh," chuckled the older male. "Those Bouncers that I used against you were in the deck that I used when I was a proctor. Since I quit that job, I'll be damned if I win this tournament with a borrowed deck!"

"So this is Gauche's true dueling spirit," Astral assessed, eyes fixated on the man.

"Awesome!" Yuma praised, looking admirably at the Heroic monster.

"My turn concludes with this facedown," Gauche finished, setting a card of his own behind his monster.

"Draw," Jackal mechanically said, picking up a card and flipping it around for both of his opponents to see. "I summon Magnet Saucer!"

Descending from the otherwise clear sky was a carbon copy of the monster on Coyote's side of the field. Sure enough, they were exactly the same from their designs to the sounds they made. (1400 ATK)

"Uh oh," Yuma gulped. "They're both playing the same type of deck?"

"It seems that these two specialize in tag dueling, indeed," Astral commented. "Be careful, Yuma. Who knows what kind of tricks they might have."

"I end my turn with a facedown card too," Jackal finalized, setting a card in his Spell/Trap Zone.

"Finally!" Yuma grinned. "Time to kick things up a notch! My turn! Draw!"

After drawing his card, Yuma took a moment to deliberate. Unfortunately for him, a moment was more like two and a half minutes before he finally did something.

"Yuma," Astral informed, "since everyone has had a turn now, you can start attacking this turn. However, I'd advise that you be cautious because…"

"I can start attacking?" Yuma interrupted giddily. "That's all I needed to know!"

He grabbed the middle card of his hand and threw it anxiously onto his D-Pad.

"By decreasing its ATK by 500 points, I can Normal Summon Dododo Warrior without a Tribute!"

Through the power of AR vision, the ground started to crack and crumble. Jumping up from the broken earth was the Scandinavian Viking, axe and all. It placed its shield on the ground to brush the dust off its tattered mustard yellow vest and horned helmet before steadily clutching its cleaver. (2300 – 1800 ATK)

"Hold on, Yuma!" Astral pleaded.

"Go, Dododo Warrior!" the boy shouted louder. "Attack Jackal's Magnet Saucer with Dododo Axe!"

Dododo Warrior obeyed, lifting its sharpened axe and giving it a powerful toss towards the Magnet Saucer owned by the taller of the two Fallguys. Gauche narrowed his eyes and watched as the axe cut through the UFO cleanly, coming back to Dododo Warrior's hands like a boomerang.

"Ha! See, Astral," Yuma spoke in a blasé manner. "I told you there was nothing to…"

"Trap activate!" came Coyote's voice as a direct response. "Magnetic Attraction!"

"What?" Yuma turned around.

Sure enough, the opposing duelist with the tufts of pink hair had his Trap Card raised, revealing a picture of Beta the Magnet Warrior and Gamma the Magnet Warrior combining together.

"This Trap Card activates when a monster with 'Magnet' in its name is destroyed by battle," he explained. "When that happens, I get to choose another monster with Magnet in its name, and that monster gains 500 ATK until _my _next End Phase!"

Coyote's own Magnet Saucer increased in strength as a red aura surrounded it. (1400 – 1900 ATK)

"Furthermore, the monster that destroyed the fallen 'Magnet' monster is then required to attack my boosted monster!"

"Oh crap!" Yuma jumped. "Dododo Warrior's ATK score is 1800 while that Magnet Saucer now has 1900…"

"Even more than that," Jackal cut in. "Since my own Magnet Saucer was destroyed, Coyote's gains 400 more ATK until the end of this turn!"

The UFO increased in size as heavenly sprinkles of light hit its top. (1900 – 2300 ATK)

"Go, Magnet Saucer!" Coyote commanded, pointing at Dododo Warrior. "Give that monster the ax!"

Magnet Saucer's lights flashed for a couple seconds before it went immobile altogether. Abruptly, two of its portholes opened and fired bright red laser blasts at Dododo Warrior. The Viking cried out in pain before shattering into pixilated fragments.

"Dododo Warrior!" Yuma called out before he toppled over from the impact.

"This is why I asked you to wait," Astral said smugly as he floated down to Yuma's level.

"It can't be helped now!" argued the boy, leaping to his feet in a lithe acrobatic movement.

_Yuma…_Gauche thought to himself, carefully scrutinizing the boy's behavior.

"Nothing left for me to do," he conceded, "so I'll end my turn there."

As he did, Magnet Saucer's ATK slightly decreased. (2300 – 1900 ATK)

**Yuma & Gauche – 7500 LP**

**Coyote & Jackal – 7600 LP**

"Get a load of this, Jackal," said Coyote, motioning to Yuma. "That one over there will probably end up destroying them for us!"

"Only a novice would attack so recklessly," chuckled Jackal, causing Yuma's face to turn beet red.

"Who are you calling a novice?" he glared.

"The boy who attacked my partner instead of me," Coyote answered.

"What does that matter? You both had the same monster!"

"Actually," Astral intruded, "it had a lot of relevance. Since it's now Coyote's turn and he has Magnet Saucer with an ATK of 1900, he can destroy Gauche's Double Lance. Had you attacked Coyote's monster first, the chances are that he probably would have only had one monster to attack with. Since you left _his _Magnet Saucer, he can now attack twice this turn if he has another monster."

Yuma opened his mouth to speak but was too embarrassed to say anything. It was already enough of an ego deflator that two strangers were insulting him…He couldn't take admitting his own mistake.

"Here goes," Coyote continued. "Draw!"

He looked at his hand and smirked as he grabbed another card swiftly.

"I now summon Magnet Crocodile Zeta!"

A fierce roar was heard throughout the arena as a new monster appeared. Though it looked rather mechanical, the image of a full-fledged crocodile was visible before Coyote. Its long, winding tail bore semblance to train tracks. Attached to its arms and legs were rocket propulsion devices with white nozzles at the end. (1600 ATK)

"It's coming," Yuma muttered.

"Magnet Saucer, go! Attack Heroic Challenger – Double Lancer now!"

As was the case with Dododo Warrior, Gauche's monster was struck with a red laser beam in the chest. The warrior fell to one knee before exploding.

Gauche merely covered his face, his feet unwilling to move or give in.

"You think you're so good, huh?" Coyote glowered. "Magnet Crocodile Zeta…attack that guy directly! Croc Shock!"

From the rocket attachments on the reptile's limbs came four rods of lightning that shot upward. As though programmed, they all came together to create one big ball of electricity. On the crocodile's command, the blast was sent Gauche's way, electrocuting him effectively and sending him toppling backwards.

"Gauche!" Yuma gasped.

"Hmph…" uttered the man, picking himself up off the ground. Then he started to laugh. "Now that's the type of spirit that I'm talking about!"

"You're…enjoying this?" hissed Coyote.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gauche questioned. "It wouldn't be fun to beat you two bastards in the end if I didn't enjoy it first!"

"Why you…" Jackal spoke up.

"Turn end," spat the pink-haired thug as his monster's ATK returned to normal. (1900 – 1400 ATK)

**Yuma & Gauche – 5700 LP**

**Coyote & Jackal – 7600 LP**

"Now you've got me all fired up!" smirked Gauche. "I'll show you what I'm capable of when I duel like that! Draw!"

He picked up another card and smiled, lifting it up in the air.

"Right on time!" he praised. "From my hand, I activate Heroic Call!"

The sun seemed to make a pathway straight for the vacant zone in front of Gauche's body, illuminating the spot perfectly.

"With this mighty Spell," he continued, "in exchange for sealing off my other Normal and Special Summons for the turn, I can Normal Summon a 'Heroic Challenger' from my hand with its effects negated!"

He wasted no time in choosing his monster.

"Come out, Heroic Challenger – War Hammer!"

Blue particles came together in the otherwise empty space and started to amass into a monster. The new warrior sported apparel that was a mixture of royal blue and silver in color. Its elbows were hammer-shaped and its feet flat. Jutting from its mysterious helmet were two horns that resembled an elk's antlers. The bulky monster handled a massive hammer in both hands, more than likely where its name came from. (2100 ATK)

"That's epic!" Yuma stared, energy surging through his body like heat to a fire.

Jackal and Coyote gave each other a silent glance and nodded, implicitly saying everything words would have accomplished.

"Go, War Hammer!" demanded Gauche. "Attack Magnet Saucer now! Heroic Smash!"

The armored fighter raised its mallet high above its head, the enormous weapon momentarily blocking out the sun and shrouding the field in darkness. As it brought its weapon downward, something interrupted the occurrence.

"I activate my Trap!" Jackal declared, lifting it as he did. "Magnetic Repulsion!"

Two rings of purple shot from the Trap Card towards War Hammer. Before the monster could complete its attack, each ring hooked itself onto the warrior's wrists, immobilizing it effectively.

"What kind of crap is this?" barked Gauche. "Answer me!"

"Magnetic Repulsion," explained the dark-skinned man, "is triggered when you declare an attack on a monster with 'Magnet' in its name. When that condition is met, your attack is negated and your monster loses 1000 ATK until my End Phase."

"Ha!" laughed Coyote. "How do you like that?"

Gauche lifted his head and met his enemies with a sharp-toothed smile. It had clearly thrown the two Fallguys for a loop.

"I like it a lot!" he replied, his fingers quick to hit the red button underneath his War Hammer. "I activate my Counter Trap, Battler's Pride!"

"Counter Trap?" Yuma gawked.

"Battler's Pride activates when the effect of a card would either end the Battle Phase or negate an attack," Astral elaborated. "It then negates the effect of that card and destroys it immediately."

"So that's what it does, huh?"

Yuma paused to look at his spirited dueling companion and smile. He gave the elder man a thumbs-up admiringly.

"Great play, Gauche!"

"Heh," snickered Gauche. "Like hell I would let them use those kinda cowardly guts on me!"

Battler's Pride spit out a golden ray that shot forward. It hit War Hammer and broke the violet manacles binding the behemoth. When the chance was good, War Hammer resumed its attack and destroyed Magnet Saucer.

"Ugh…" Coyote scowled, his body pushed back a couple inches.

"I set one card facedown," finished the fiery-haired male. "Turn end."

A set card materialized beneath War Hammer's resting body as control of the duel shifted.

**Yuma & Gauche – 5700 LP**

**Coyote & Jackal – 6900 LP**

"My turn!" Jackal said. "I draw!"

He gave Coyote another look, this one unreturned, before looking back at his hand.

Gauche narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing his opponent's behavior carefully. There was something off about it…

Finally the taller of the thugs spoke, his chest muscles flexing as he rapidly plucked a card from his hand.

"I summon Magnet Kong Epsilon!"

What digitalized on the field next could best be described as a robotic version of King Kong. The monsters stomach was slate gray in color, but its chest, fingers and knees were a honey mustard color. The remaining parts were predominantly forest green. (1700 ATK)

"Furthermore, I activate the Normal Spell called Magnet Reborn!"

As Jackal played the card, a red aura coated his body. He winced and twitched slightly as his life force faintly dropped.

"At the cost of 500 Life Points, I can Special Summon a 'Magnet' monster from my Graveyard now!"

A rainbow color circle of light shot up from the ground bringing forth Magnet Saucer. The bleeping UFO clicked and whirred before hovering over Magnet Kong for safety. (1400 ATK)

"Finally," he concluded, tossing a permanent card into his D-Pad, "I activate the Guidance to Ore Continuous Spell!"

Jackal took a moment to crack his knuckles arrogantly. He smirked as they sounded and sent chills up the spines of his foes.

"Now then…Magnet Saucer, attack Heroic Challenger – War Hammer now!"

"What?" Yuma shouted. "Why would he purposely do such a stupid thing?"

Magnet Saucer reluctantly flew over to Gauche's oversized monster. Before it even had a chance to attack, War Hammer brought down its mighty mallet upon the monster, causing it to explode without delay.

"Ugh…" Jackal grunted, covering his face as debris made its way to him. As he removed his hand from his face, a twisted smirk washed over him.

At the same time, his Continuous Spell started to flash brightly.

"What's going on with that card?" Yuma gesticulated.

"You didn't think it was just for show did you?" jeered Coyote.

"Whenever a Rock-Type monster that I control is destroyed," Jackal clarified, "I can Special Summon another copy of that monster from my Deck!"

He grabbed his stack of cards and shuffled through them until he found the right one. As he played it, yet another Magnet Saucer formed on the field. (1400 ATK)

"Additionally," Jackal inserted, "because Magnet Kong Epsilon was around when the first Magnet Saucer was destroyed, it gains 400 ATK for the turn!"

The ape howled viciously and beat its mechanical hands on its chest dominantly. (1700 – 2100 ATK)

"Now it's tied with War Hammer!" Yuma realized.

"That's not all," Astral added. "If Magnet Kong Epsilon gets destroyed along with War Hammer, Jackal can Special Summon another one. Then you will take two direct attacks."

"No way!"

"Do it, Magnet Kong!" Jackal ordered. "Offer yourself in a battle with War Hammer now!"

Magnet Kong crouched down, putting its hands on the ground and positioning itself on all four limbs. Then it rushed over to War Hammer, hoping to take the monster down from the bottom up.

The Heroic monster responded by swinging its hammer and smashing the monster in the face right as the primate headbutt the humanoid combatant in the gut. Naturally, an explosion ensued and smoke filled the arena.

The smug look that Jackal had been sporting only a few seconds earlier vanished completely as the smoke cleared. Standing there was the sole winner of the fight, and it hadn't been Jackal's monster.

"Impossible!" he denied. "How did your War Hammer survive my attack when they were equally matched?"

"At that time, right before the final strike hit," Gauche answered, dumping a card into his discard slot "I activated the effect of the Heroic Challenger – Swordshield in my hand! By sending it to the Graveyard, I was able to prevent my Heroic monster from being destroyed by battle this turn!"

"Grr…" growled Jackal in a low tone of voice. "Guidance to Ore still activates!"

A second Magnet Kong Epsilon appeared before him, no different from the first. (1700 ATK)

"However, since it's brand new," Gauche beamed snottily, "it can't defeat my War Hammer with that kind of spirit and ATK!"

"Bastard…" came a whisper in the wind under Jackal's breath. "I end my turn."

**Yuma & Gauche – 5700 LP**

**Coyote & Jackal – 5700 LP**

"Back to me!" Yuma briskly announced.

"Hey, Yuma!" Gauche called out, smirking devilishly. "Show me what kinda spirit you've got!"

"Alright!" affirmed the teen. "It's my turn! Draw!"

He now looked at the six cards in his hand and weighed his options. It would cost him some of his advantage, but he saw a potential play.

"Here goes…"

He grabbed a card from his hand and thrust it into his Spell/Trap Zone.

"I activate Gagaga Wind!" he yelled.

A Spell Card with the provocative image of Gagaga Girl came into full view of the duelists'' D-Gazers.

"With this card, I can Special Summon a Gagaga monster from my hand! Come out, Gagaga Girl!"

Oddly enough, the blonde sorceress on the card appeared in front of Yuma. She placed a hand on her hip and gave her opponents a nasty glare before sticking her tongue out at them. Both looked rather offended seeing as though they didn't even do anything wrong to the Duel Monster. (1000 ATK)

"Then I tribute Gagaga Girl for Chacchaka Archer!" continued the boy.

A swirling tornado blew solely around Gagaga Girl. She had to quickly hold onto her mini-skirt so it wouldn't reveal anything inappropriate to the older male duelists. Then she disappeared completely and in her place was the robed archer, crossbows on the ready. The feather on its turban gently moved with the day's calming wind. (1200 ATK)

The other duelists looked at Yuma in confusion. Why had he bothered to play a Tribute if it was so weak? Then they received the answer…

"Yuma, use Chacchaka Archer's effect to…" Astral began.

"Jeez! I know what to do!" whined the boy, his finger moving to his monster. "I activate Chacchaka Archer's monster effect to, once per turn, destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field!"

The monster's crossbow loaded and produced the sound that it was named after. Aiming carefully, Chacchaka Archer then pulled the trigger and fired a crossbow bolt at Guidance to Ore, shattering it into hologram pieces.

"Now without that, you can't resummon your monsters over and over!" Yuma laughed.

"That's the spirit, Yuma!" Gauche applauded. "Keep at it!"

"You bet," nodded the pink-haired youth, grabbing another card from his hand. "Now I activate Blustering Winds to give Chacchaka Archer 1000 more ATK until my very next turn!"

Another updraft of blustery weather coiled around the priest-like monster, forcibly removing the single feather from its turban. (1200 – 2200 ATK)

Both Fallguys tensed, understanding that Yuma was now, for once, in control.

"Time to put those points to good use!" he said, looking from Jackal's two monster field to Coyote's one monster field. Knowing better than to repeat the same mistake twice, he pointed to Coyote's Magnet Crocodile Zeta. "Attack it now! Chacchaka Crossbow Blitz!"

The blue-robed marksman loaded up both its firearms with three bolts each and closed its eyes. Without having to look, it pulled each trigger three times exactly, releasing all six bolts that hit the Crocodile at once. The scaly brute hollered in pain before exploding.

"Yes!" cheered Yuma, his blazing red eyes glowing with mirth. "We're in the lead again!"

**Yuma & Gauche – 5700 LP**

**Coyote & Jackal – 5100 LP**

"Not for long, you little brat!" Coyote contested, picking up another card. "Draw!"

With a sinister smirk and a low, hearty chuckle, Coyote turned around the card he had drawn, revealing a carbon copy of a Spell that Jackal had used not too long beforehand.

"I pay 500 of my life points in order to activate Magnet Reborn!" he said as a red aura siphoned some of his energy. "By doing so, I can revive the Magnet Crocodile Zeta you just skinned!"

The ground broke as the mechanical reptile crept out of it. It gave a strange roar-like cry, flashing all of its metallic teeth angrily. (1600 ATK)

"Furthermore, I'll also Normal Summon my Magnet Eagle Delta!"

A disturbingly robotic screech from above made Yuma cover his ears with both hands as he looked up to the sound's source. Gliding down on tinny wings tinted red-orange was an eagle with rather sharp talons on its feet. The brilliantly red-colored bird opened its golden beak, emitting another harsh screech. (1200 ATK)

"Hmm…Delta, Epsilon, and Zeta," Astral spoke aloud causing Yuma to divert his attention.

"What are those supposed to mean?"

"They are the fourth, fifth, and sixth letters of an alphabet, respectively," Astral answered succinctly. "If memory serves, there is a combination for the first three letters; Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. I wonder if it is possible that these three have a final form like that as well."

"If they do have one, I'll handle it!" Yuma confidently asserted. "Just count on me!"

Astral said no more, placing his complete trust in his companion.

"We'll see about that," Coyote snickered. He cocked his head to look at Jackal, the latter of which gave a nod that meant something akin to "Go ahead".

Grabbing one more card from his hand, the pink-haired thug donned his most malevolent smile as he slid the card into his Spell/Trap Zone.

"At this time," he snickered madly, "I activate Magnet Fusion to combine my three Magnets, Delta, Epsilon, and Zeta, into one!"

A gravitational field emerged from the face-up Spell. The three aforesaid Magnets under the Fallguys' control started to sway as they were dragged into the forceful abyss. They reemerged seconds later, albeit in an amalgamated form as opposed to their original individual ones.

Lightning pierced the otherwise uneventful sky as the clouds darkened ominously. A giant dragon-like monster, obviously mechanicalized and streamlined, with largely extending wings of gold swooped down from above. Its body and tail were an ashy gray tint while its eyes shone a dazzling red. A mix between a snarl and a roar escaped its jowls as it stabilized. (3500 ATK)

"Arise, Super-Electromagnetic Dragon – Magnedragon!"

"Whoa!" cried Yuma. "It's huge!"

He was shocked to hear a sound from his right that resembled…Scoffing?

"That thing ain't so tough," taunted Gauche. "My deck can take it down, no sweat!"

_How can he be so calm with that thing staring us in the face? _Yuma wondered, his mouth unconsciously open. _Doesn't he see the giant 3500?_

"Is that so?" scowled Coyote, turning another card in his hand around. "Then what if I equip it with this – my Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce!"

Coyote discarded his last card and, whilst doing so, Magnedragon held out its appendages. Falling from the sky were two identical sai swords that dropped into the creature's hands. It gave them a firm squeeze and the electrical power ran through its body, even doing minor harm. (3500 – 3000 ATK)

"You weakened your own monster?" Yuma laughed in disbelief. "And people call me amateur!"

"Yuma…" Gauche began. He was promptly interrupted by Coyote.

"Fool! By rewarding Magnedragon with these Twin Swords of Light, I dually gave him the power to attack twice per turn, albeit at 500 ATK. That means that both of your monsters will be destroyed!"

"And you'll be taken down with it," added Jackal with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" scoffed Yuma. "We've got more Life Points than you!"

"Be that as it may…" Jackal stated.

"Whenever Magnedragon destroys a monster by battle," finished Coyote, "that monster's ATK when it was destroyed comes out of your Life Points!"

"What?" gasped Yuma.

"With both Heroic Challenger – War Hammer and Chacchaka Archer, with its Blustering Winds still in effect, in addition to the Twin Swords of Flashing Lightning," claimed Astral, "that card, Magnedragon, can inflict 6000 damage this turn!"

"6000!?" Yuma shouted.

"You're up first, runt!" Coyote pointed to the loudmouthed boy with the highlighted hair. "Magnedragon, attack Chacchaka Archer! Lightning Storm!"

As a defensive means to combat the stronger monster, Chacchaka Archer tried to strike first by shooting a crossbow bolt at the Fusion. In response, Magnedragon aimed a sparkling sword at the bolt and fired a blast of electricity. The reaction caused the bolt to stop in place for a couple seconds before it was sent backwards towards Chacchaka Archer. The unprepared warrior perished the moment it was hit.

"And don't forget Magnedragon's special ability!"

Yuma made something close to a grunting sound, although it was drowned out by the sound of charging electricity. As he looked up, he noticed that Magnedragon's wings were readying themselves. All of a sudden, the noise stopped and was replaced by action in the form of three fired lightning bolts that hit Yuma at the same time.

"Ahh!" he screamed out in pain as his body was forced back. He glided through the air, much like a winged animal, for a good couple of seconds before crashing onto the ground, face-first.

"Yuma!" Astral and Gauche called.

"I-I'm fine," came the squeaky response, although it wasn't entirely truthful. Gritting his teeth and breathing abnormally heavily, Yuma managed to pick himself up slowly.

**Yuma & Gauche – 2700 LP**

**Coyote & Jackal – 4600 LP**

"Heh," Coyote snickered at first before his outburst erupted into full-blown laughter. "You should have just stayed down! After all, Magnedragon's still got another attack to set off!"

"I'm not going to give up," promised Yuma quietly. "I know that we can still win this!"

Gauche looked at the boy's empty field and then at Yuma himself.

_He's so confident, even when he has no cards to support him and only one card in his hand…But if he believes in our ability to win, I won't let him down._

"What are you smiling for?" Coyote barked, turning his attention to Gauche. "It's your turn to get a taste of Magnedragon's power! Lightning Storm!"

The second sai started to glow with a fearsome energy, much like the first. With what could best be described as a war cry, Magnedragon thrust the weapon forward, shooting another electrified blast towards its enemies, War Hammer this time.

"It's finished," Jackal concluded as the blast hit, causing a burst of dark smoke to fill the arena.

"It's hard to believe that Tron's paying us this much to take care of this kid," Coyote scoffed. "He wasn't even worth the time of day."

Both laughed at the insulting commentary as thoughts of their soon-to-be money flowed in their minds. However, they started to quiet down as the smoke vanished from Gauche's field. However, it appeared that although War Hammer and Gauche's facedown were gone, their life points had yet to vanish.

**Yuma & Gauche – 2700 LP**

**Jackal & Coyote – 4600 LP**

"Impossible…"

"How are you two still alive?" snapped Jackal. "Magnedragon's attack should have been enough to exterminate you permanently!"

Upon hearing these claims, Yuma, who had been too afraid to see his loss at Magnedragon's hand, garnered enough strength to open his eyes. Sure enough, he was still in the duel somehow.

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda," jeered Gauche. "Fact of the matter is, it wasn't! And that's due to the Trap that I played right before the attack landed on War Hammer."

Gauche reached into his Graveyard and retrieved the top card of it, showing it to both his opponents.

"It's called Heroic Change, and it lets me exchange one Heroic monster on the field for one in my Graveyard," he explained. "Right before the attack on War Hammer hit, I used this card to switch it with the Heroic Challenger – Swordshield in my Graveyard!"

"I see," Astral said with the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. Yuma looked at the entity as he continued. "By trading War Hammer for Swordshield, whom he put in Defense Position, Gauche avoided taking the 3000 damage. Furthermore, since Swordshield has 0 ATK to begin with, the damage was avoided completely, even though it was destroyed."

"H-he planned all this?" Yuma stuttered, amazed by Gauche's tenacity and innovation. "That's amazing, Gauche!"

The Heroic-wielding man gave a sly smirk, admiring his own work. However, upon the realization that the only card in his hand was a Trap, and in this situation, not a particularly useful one, Gauche started to feel a bit of tension.

"It's your turn then," groaned Coyote as he surveyed the field. "But without any cards to protect you, and with only one card left in your hand, you'll need all the luck you can get just to win!"

Jackal smirked and gave a nod to his colleague's statement.

Gauche looked at the top card of his deck, swallowing the lump of anxiety in his throat. He looked in surprise as his shaky fingers reached for the top card.

"Don't listen to them!"

Gauche's eyes widened at the loud sound that came from his left. Sure enough, Yuma gave him a determined look with a fiery passion in his eyes.

"We're going to win this duel in the end because we have faith in our cards, in our decks," he vowed. "Our duel is real and there's nothing that's going to take that away from us! So show them how you really duel, Gauche!"

"Yuma…" Gauche said quietly, a renewed smirk lining his features. "You got it!"

He looked at his opponent, his dueling passion rekindled.

"I'll show you two some real duelin' guts! Draw!"

Picking up his card, Gauche gave a triumphant grin. It looked like fate still had something in store for him.

"I summon Heroic Challenger – Spartan!"

Leaping from a bright ovular shape in the ground was another new Heroic monster. This one was adorned in traditional Spartan armor painted a dark-bronze, with a flowing red cape tied around his neck and open-toed sandals on his feet. He carried a long phalanx in his right hand while his left manned his shielding. (1600 ATK)

"Spartan, attack the remaining Magnet Saucer! Phalanx Fury!"

The Spartan warrior threw its pike at Magnet Saucer and struck home as it hit the monster's core. Few whirring and buzzing sounds were released as it exploded in a blaze of smoke.

Jackal showed more signs of annoyance at the loss of his monster than pain from the attack.

"Lastly," Gauche finished, "I'm gonna set this card facedown and end my turn!"

The final card in the man's hand was now resting in his back row.

**Yuma & Gauche – 2700 LP**

**Coyote & Jackal – 4400 LP**

"Draw!"

With that, Jackal made another draw. And apparently, judging by his reaction to it, it wasn't the card that he had been hoping for.

"I'll set this card facedown and end my turn there," he moaned, throwing a card into his Spell/Trap Zone.

Yuma looked at his own hand, containing both Needle Swordsman and a Spell Card by the name of Xyz Efficacy. The problem with the former was that it was clearly too weak to do anything, whilst the latter card needed an Xyz Monster to be played to even do anything.

"Back to me," noted Yuma aloud. "Draw!"

He looked at the drawn card and raised an eyebrow.

_This card..._he thought, giving a discreet glance over to Gauche. _Maybe I can help him with it._

"I set this monster facedown," Yuma said, throwing Needle Swordsman in a reversed position, "and then I'll set these two cards facedown!"

Throwing the rest of his hand into his own Spell/Trap Zone, Yuma gulped. He could only hope that the Trap he drew would help the situation.

"Such a feeble line of defense that you're left with," scorned Coyote. "Allow me to take it down with one move!"

Coyote drew and then cackled louder than ever as he looked at what the card was. It was almost too good to be true.

Jackal, recognizing the laugh all too well, looked to his partner with a similarly devious glance.

"Do it," he commanded.

"With pleasure!" complied Coyote, throwing the drawn card into his D-Pad. "I activate this Spell! Direct Magnet!"

"Direct…"

"Magnet?" Yuma finished.

"Here's how it works…I select one Magnedragon that's on my side of the field. Then, I halve its ATK score…"

Magnedragon roared rebelliously as its power levels spiked for the worse once more. (3000 – 1500 ATK)

"But now, for the remainder of the turn," Coyote finished, "Magnedragon can attack you directly! And with Tryce still in play, that's a 3000 point direct attack!"

"But you could have won by attacking Spartan," Yuma replied.

"Not likely," Jackal huffed. "Knowing your partner, he had something to stop Magnedragon just like last time."

"That's right," grinned Coyote. "This time, I'll make you both disappear forever! Magnedragon, go!"

Static built itself up in the mechanical wings of the dragonic beast as its red eyes flashed with a bloodlust inbuilt in them. It roared at the top of its lungs as it swooped over to Yuma's field as fast as its wings could take it. When the monster was directly above the teen, it delivered a storm of lightning, each bolt hitting the defenseless child.

Like Magnedragon, Yuma found himself screaming out in pain as the voltage flowed through his system. It was the intensity of slamming one's fingers in a door amplified at least five times.

**Yuma & Gauche – 1200 LP**

**Coyote & Jackal – 4400 LP**

"End this, Magnedragon!" commanded Coyote, this time pointing to Gauche. "Lightning Storm!"

Almost as though someone pressed the rewind button on life, Magnedragon charged its wings full of electric juice again. However, this time its torrent was fired at Gauche. The man gave a filthy look at the blast as it hit him, covering his body in a thick haze.

"Gauche…" Yuma called out through his shortened breath. "No…"

"I'm offended," came the arrogant response from behind the curtain of smoke. "You didn't honestly think that I'd be so easy to defeat, did you?"

"W-what?" Jackal and Coyote gasped as they stood looking at Gauche's proud form standing tall.

**Yuma & Gauche – 1300 LP**

**Coyote & Jackal – 4400 LP**

"Y-you _gained _100 Life Points!?" hissed both Fallguys members. "How is that even possible?"

"Due to the facedown that you were so worried about," Gauche quickly dismissed. "When I'm about to take damage, that Trap Card, Heroic Guard, allows me to Tribute one of my Heroic Challengers to increase my Life Points by that monster's ATK before the impact!"

Sure enough, Spartan was nowhere to be seen, nor was Gauche's Trap.

"Scum!" snarled Coyote. "To pull a shitty trick like that…"

_Costly is more like it, _Gauche thought with a frown. _Now I've got no field and no hand. If this next draw isn't a good one then…_

"Gauche!" Yuma shouted. "Show them your Kattobingu!"

"Kattobingu…"

Gauche closed his eyes, thinking back to his first duel against Yuma.

_**"Help me out here," he said to his deck while closing his eyes and taking the card in his hand. "Kattobingu, ore!"**_

_That's right…Every time he needed just the right card, he'd shout that word…Kattobingu. Maybe that's what it is…a belief in your deck. If that's the case, then I will show Yuma my Kattobingu, right here, right now!_

"I hope you're taking notes, Yuma," Gauche smirked. "This is how I'm going to come at you in the finals, after all!"

"What an idealistic notion," Jackal laughed. "You can't still think that you're going to beat us."

"I don't think so…I know it!" Gauche declared, grabbing for the top card of his deck. "And here's my testament to it! Kattobingu!"

Gauche grabbed the card and whipped it off lithely. He gave a weird, almost unwelcome, look at the card. It was a good monster, sure, but in this situation…

"Go for it, Gauche," coaxed Yuma with a smile. "I've got your back!"

Gauche looked at the monster hesitantly then at Yuma's beaming face.

"Ah, what the hell," Gauche shrugged. "Nothing to lose…I summon Heroic Challenger – Extra Sword!"

Another new Heroic monster formed in front of Gauche. This one was clad in green plate-metal with silver edgings and trims around it. A light gray mask covered the monster's helmet which protected its face. In each of its hands, one large broadsword was prepared for combat. (1000 ATK)

"Way to go, Gauche!" Yuma cried in victory. "And because a low-Level Warrior just appeared on our side of the field…I can activate the effect of my facedown Trap, Copy Knight!"

A silver knight, like one found in the medieval section of a museum, walked in front of Yuma before it took on the exact form of Extra Sword, albeit a shade or two darker. (0 ATK)

"Copy Knight, when activated, is a Trap Monster that also adopts the name and Level of the Warrior-Type monster that was summoned before it!"

"I see!" Gauche translated. "Because we both have a Level 4 monster on our collective side of the field, I can overlay them both!"

"Go, Gauche!"

"I overlay the Level 4 Copy Knight and my Heroic Challenger – Extra Sword now to construct the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

A red portal appeared in the middle of the two monsters, dragging them inward. A firework show of colors burst from the entryway as a truly heroic looking monster rose from it. Hulking at least ten feet tall was an opulent warrior dressed in blood red armor with spiked shoulders and bulky arms. Atop its red helmet sat a golden attachment in the shape of a star. A sword with a guard made of jeweled gold and a blade keen enough to slice through anything was held firmly in the grasp of its right hand as the monster spun around in a dramatic circle once. (2000 ATK)

"Pennant of light, appear! The glorious Champion who slashes the darkness! Come out, Heroic Champion – Excalibur!"

"Excalibur…" said the Fallguys under their breath. It was certainly a sight to see.

"Additionally," Gauche added, "because Extra Sword was used as a material in the Xyz Summon, Heroic Champion – Excalibur gains 1000 more ATK!"

Excalibur held out its sword and a robin's egg blue aura swathed around it, increasing its size by half. (2000 – 3000 ATK)

"Furthermore," Yuma continued, clicking his D-Pad, "I activate the Quick-Play called Xyz Efficacy! Because an Xyz Monster was just summoned, the controller of that monster gets to draw one card for each Xyz they control!"

"Heh…" Gauche looked at his deck, drawing his card. "I'll make it count!"

And, much to Yuma's delight, his partner followed through on his promise. But beforehand…

"Excalibur's monster effect activates! By detaching both its overlay units…I can double its original ATK score until the end of the next turn!"

"No way!" cried the Fallguys in horror!"

Now Excalibur lifted its blue-hued weapon, the overlay units charging to the tip of it instantly. The warrior itself gave something of a war cry and spun around again, this time landing in a position where its sword was pointed straight at Magnedragon. (3000 – 5000 ATK)

"I-it's alright," Coyote tried to reassure his partner. "Though we'll take 3500 damage from the attack, we'll still be in the duel!"

"3500?" Gauche repeated. "You misunderstand…"

With that, he played his final card.

"By activating this powerful Spell, Heroic Chance, I get to once more _double _the ATK of one Heroic monster that I'm in control of!"

The Fallguys were speechless at this point. They were both too busy wracking their brains in an attempt to explain how the situation could have changed so drastically in such a short period of time.

Gauche's monster once more powered up. In fact, it became so powerful this time that its armor started to chip away. With one flexing of its bulging muscles, Heroic Champion – Excalibur burst out of its armor, revealing a well-maintained physique and a well of pulsing veins in its arms. It gripped the sword with both hands now. (5000 – 10000 ATK)

Now, even Yuma and Astral were speechless. If they truly were up against Gauche in the finals, it seemed that their deck would need to undergo major modifications to even compete.

"Let's go, Excalibur!" Gauche ordered. "Attack Magnedragon and finish this! Cut In Two! Finishing Attack of True Sword!"

Excalibur's blade, though it seemed nearly impossible by then, doubled in size one final time, becoming almost too hefty to lug around. Before that burden took its toll on Gauche's monster, however, the red-armored Heroic rushed toward the winged amalgamation of rocks and stood in the middle of it. With one powerful slash downward, it cut the monster perfectly in twain, its body dividing and separating, one part to the left, one to the right. All was silent in those few seconds before both an explosion and the sounding of the duel buzzer.

**Yuma & Gauche – 1300 LP**

**Coyote & Jackal – 0 LP**

The resulting force of Gauche's last attack was apparently enough to knock out the two thugs because the moment Yuma removed his D-Gazer, they were both unconscious and propped up against one of the walls of the alley.

"Like I thought," Gauche scoffed, blinking his eye and turning off his Gazer tattoo, "just a couple of no-good bastards."

Placing his own D-Gazer in his pocket, Yuma sauntered over to Gauche.

"Thank you for your help," he smiled. "I don't think I could have won that duel without you."

"Don't get the wrong idea," Gauche cautioned, turning his head away from Yuma. "I beat them so I could keep you around until the finals. Then you'll get a taste of what they had."

"You can try," Yuma stated determinedly. "But I won't be going down without a fight!"

"That's the idea."

Gauche put his hands in his pockets and turned away from Yuma, beginning to walk down the alleyway.

"Oi, Gauche! Wait!"

Gauche stopped walking, although he didn't verbally acknowledge Yuma.

"I just had a thought…"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Why were you in here anyway?" Yuma questioned. "How did you know I'd be here?"

Gauche was quiet for a few seconds before he chuckled to himself.

"I didn't," he confessed. "But I saw a sign that said there would be free cards. I never turn those down."

A warm smile appeared on Yuma's face.

"I guess we're more alike that I thought," he said to himself.

Gauche smirked, hearing Yuma's statement. It was certainly a compliment to him. After all, Yuma had good spirit…That was something that Gauche always found admirable in a person.

The older man took a deep breath and continued to walk away from Yuma until he was out of sight.

Yuma watched until Gauche had left his view before turning to Astral.

"You see! I told you you had nothing to worry about!"

Astral simply sighed, holding his head in one hand and shaking it back and forth.

As the two walked away from the scene (or, in Astral's case, floated), a male figure standing atop one of the buildings connecting to the alleyway looked downward. This person had seen the whole duel transpire and, needless to say by his enraged expression, he wasn't happy about the results.

"I suppose that if you want something done right," he said, turning his back on the scene, his blonde hair bouncing lightly before smacking his back, "you have to do it yourself."

The man clicked his gloved fingers and an otherworldly, circular portal appeared in front of him. Without another glance back, the figure walked through it. The portal collapsed seconds afterwards.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Gagaga Wind (Spell)<strong>

Normal Spell

Image: Gagaga Girl being boosted through the air on a gust of wind.

Effect: Special Summon 1 "Gagaga" monster from your hand, then its Level becomes 4.

Note: This card can be found in the Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy booster pack. It is currently slated for release in February, 2013.

**Guidance to Ore (Spell)**

Continuous Spell

Image: Two eyes of an unknown creature looking from the dark trenches of a nearly collapsed cave.

Effect: When a Rock-Type monster you control is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with the same name as the destroyed monster.

Note: This card was first used by T-Bone/Iwamaru in Episode 77 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Heroic Guard (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Heroic Challenger – Spartan jumping in front of an unknown duelist and protecting it from a monster's direct attack.

Effect: When you take Battle Damage: Tribute 1 "Heroic Challenger" monster you control; gain Life Points equal to its ATK.

Note: This card was first used by Gauche in Episode 45 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Magnet Crocodile Zeta (Monster)**

Rock/Level 4/Effect/WATER

1600 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: When a "Magnet" on the field is destroyed: This card gains 400 ATK during this turn only.

**Magnet Eagle Delta (Monster)**

Rock/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1200 ATK/600 DEF

Effect: When a "Magnet" on the field is destroyed: This card gains 400 ATK during this turn only.

**Magnet Kong Epsilon (Monster)**

Rock/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1700 ATK/500 DEF

Effect: When a "Magnet" on the field is destroyed: This card gains 400 ATK during this turn only.

**Magnet Saucer (Monster)**

Rock/Level 3/Effect/WIND

1400 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: When a "Magnet" on the field is destroyed: This card gains 400 ATK during this turn only.

**Super-Electromagnetic Dragon – Magnedragon (Fusion Monster)**

Rock/Fusion/Level 8/Effect/EARTH

3500 ATK/1500 DEF

Effect: Must be Fusion Summoned by "Magnet Fusion", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

**Direct Magnet (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: The image on this card is unclear.

Effect: Halve your Life Points to target 1 face-up "Super-Electromagnetic Dragon – Magnedragon" you control; halve that target's ATK. It can attack your opponent directly this turn.

**Magnet Fusion (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A swirling Polymerization-style fusion that shows the spirits of Magnet Kong Epsilon, Magnet Eagle Delta, and Magnet Crocodile Zeta combining into one being.

Effect: Tribute 1 "Magnet Eagle Delta", "Magnet Kong Epsilon", and "Magnet Crocodile Zeta"; Special Summon 1 "Super-Electromagnetic Dragon – Magnedragon" from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon).

**Magnet Reborn (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus being suspended and lifted by a junkyard electro magnet whilst a broken-down Drillago and Alpha, the Magnet Warrior watch.

Effect: Pay 500 Life Points to target 1 "Magnet" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target.

Note: These eight above cards were first used by the three Fallguys in Episodes 51-52 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal". Creative credit goes to the writers of those episodes.

Note 2: The DEF of Magnet Eagle Delta was never specified. If it should appear again, its DEF will remain like that.

**Heroic Call (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Heroic Challenger – Spartan leaping in front of an attacking monster jumping down from a blazing sun.

Effect: Special Summon 1 "Heroic Challenger" monster from your hand in face-up Attack Position. The effects of the Special Summoned monster are negated. You cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card.

Note: This card was first used by Gauche in Episode 53 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Battler's Pride (Trap)**

Counter Trap

Image: A green bolt of electricity electrifying the sword of Warrior Dai Grepher and intimidating his enemies.

Effect: When a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect is activated that would negate an attack or end the Battle Phase: Negate that activation, and if you do, destroy that card.

**Heroic Change (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Heroic Challenger – Spartan leaping downward and trading places with the Heroic Champion – Excalibur that's rising.

Effect: Tribute 1 "Heroic" monster and Special Summon 1 "Heroic" monster from your Graveyard.

Note: These two cards were first used by Gauche in Episode 59 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Xyz Efficacy (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: Yuma's three musical Devil monsters performing a concert on stage for a group of Goblin Attack Force.

Effect: When a monster is Xyz Summoned: The controller of that monster draws 1 card for each Xyz Monster they control.

**Magnetic Attraction (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Alpha, the Magnet Warrior charging at Beta, the Magnet Warrior while Gamma, the Magnet Warrior watches from the sidelines.

Effect: When a "Magnet" monster is destroyed by battle: Target 1 face-up "Magnet" monster on the field; that target gains 500 ATK until your next End Phase. Then, the attacking monster must battle the targeted monster immediately.

**Magnetic Repulsion (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Valkyrion, the Magna Warrior defusing into its three separate Magnet entities.

Effect: When a "Magnet" monster you control is targeted for an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then the target monster loses 1000 ATK until your next End Phase.

Note: These three above cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Tetsuo gets more than he bargained for when he takes on the task of "honorary Numbers Hunter" in Yuma's absence. Up against one of the most fearsome Numbers yet, and still reeling from his duel against IV, can he overcome his fears long enough to attain victory in the end? Or will this be his ticket out of the tournament? Find out next time!<p> 


	43. Shipwrecked

**Chapter 43: Shipwrecked**

* * *

><p>Tetsuo was awakened by a gentle hand rocking him slightly. His ears apparently adjusted before his eyes as he heard the sorrowful tone of a woman, perhaps a nurse.<p>

"Visiting hours are over in five minutes, sweetie," certified the voice.

Tetsuo rubbed his sleepy eyes as consciousness set in. He scanned the room, beginning to remember where he was and how he had gotten there.

"Come again?"

"I said visiting hours were about to be over," the nurse perkily repeated before ambling out of the hospital room.

Tetsuo looked outside at the setting sun.

_Sunset already? _he smiled weakly. _How long was I asleep for? And what am I even doing…_

The answer to his unfinished question was lying in the bed in front of the wooden chair he had slept on. Unconscious, but still breathing and alive according to the heart monitor, Princess Cologne sat motionless in an uncomfortably small bed.

Clarity and understanding returned as Tetsuo recalled the raw force that Kaito had dominantly exerted over the poor girl. And with clarity and understanding came anger.

A knock on the door snapped Tetsuo out of his funk. He looked up to see a professional-looking man dressed in white attire with a stethoscope tied around his neck. Judging by that and the clipboard resting in his hands, Tetsuo surmised that this was the doctor adhering to Cologne.

"I'm sorry," the medical expert apologized. "I wasn't aware that anyone was still in here."

Tetsuo momentarily misplaced his sense of speech as the doctor inched in closer. He looked back at Cologne, apparently unearthing it once more.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Well…" the doctor stopped, clearly as perplexed by the situation as Tetsuo. "According to her vitals, she seems to be internally fine. Her heart is perfect, her organs impeccable…

"However, physically, her aging process has horrendously hastened. Truthfully, I've never seen anything like this before. This is quite a new phenomenon."

Tetsuo's eyes dropped. The news didn't exactly spark his confidence like he'd expected.

"It's like…"

"She's living with no soul?" Tetsuo finished.

"E-exactly," the man stammered. He put a hand on Tetsuo's shoulder in a fatherly fashion. "I'll be first diligent in treating her condition, however. If there is a cure, you can be rest assured that I will do everything in my power to find it."

Tetsuo looked at the man and managed to form a smile. He wasn't sure if the man could help Cologne with a recovery or not, but knowing that he'd try his hardest was reassuring in itself.

"Thank you," bowed Tetsuo. He looked back out at the sunset, his mind ablaze with inquiries galore. _Hang in there, Cologne…_

Tetsuo remembered the earlier statement from the woman concerning visiting hours. With that in mind, he once more thanked the doctor and left Cologne in his receptive care.

As Tetsuo walked down the hallway, he couldn't help but look into the rooms of the other patients. If he could find somebody with a worse condition than Cologne, as awful as the thought was, maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't feel so bad.

But, much to his surprise, the majority of the hospital rooms were empty. In fact, there was only one other room on the fourth floor where he was that housed another patient.

As he passed that room, Tetsuo looked inside it where a young girl with beautifully flowing blue hair sat upright. Though she was dressed in a hospital-issued pink nightgown, it couldn't have looked better on her.

Tetsuo had a moment of wonderment as to why the girl was in the hospital in the first place. After all, she looked normal enough, save for the thin layer of bandages that covered the upper half of her face.

He gawked at her longingly from the comfort of the hallway, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. The temperature of his face greatly exceeded that of the rest of his body. There was at least an initiative to come back and visit Cologne, though.

He progressed down the elevator, the goofy blush still lining his cheeks.

_I wonder what her name was…_he thought as he walked outside the hospital's double doors. _Maybe I should go back and ask her…_

Tetsuo debated the idea in his head, but before he could make his decision, he heard something from his left. A scream.

Making a dash to where the source of the noise was, he soon found himself near the entrance to a darkened alley. Not surprisingly, a duel was taking place.

_It's always a dark alley, _he sighed, taking his D-Gazer out from his pocket and slipping it over his eye. _It can never be a candy store?_

The duel ended almost immediately after Tetsuo put on his D-Gazer. The screamer from earlier fell backwards, toppling onto the ground as a monster's attack decided the match's winner.

"Now, give them to me!" boomed the voice of the victor, extending his left hand. An ill-fitting bracelet threatened to slip off his wrist.

"I-I don't have any!" cried the duel's loser. "I already told you!"

"Relinquish your Numbers at once or suffer the consequences!"

_Numbers? _Tetsuo thought in suspicion. He looked over to the winner of the duel, a man who he'd never seen before, dressed only in black leather pants, bedazzled boots, and a dark cape.

"I really don't have any!" sniffled the loser, on the verge of tears.

The caped man tensed his outstretched muscular arm, revealing a large row of veins. It was evident that his patience was likely to give way at any moment.

"What's this about?" Tetsuo stepped up, causing both previous duelists to eye him in suspicion.

"This is none of your business," replied the man with the cape around his neck, his eyes dead-set on Tetsuo. Or, rather, his "eye," seeing as though one appeared to be not only red, but mechanized.

The duel's loser took the opportunity to retreat, running away from the lair. Only Tetsuo and this mysterious man remained.

"Look what you've done!" hissed the man over a large mechanical collar that protected his mouth from being viewed. "You've let my prey escape."

"He probably didn't have whatever you were searching for anyway," Tetsuo replied.

"And what could you possibly know about what I'm searching for?"

The strange man's red eye flashed as his good eye sank into a glaring formation.

"I know enough to challenge you to a duel!"

The man laughed, jiggling the yellow star tattoos plastered on his exposed stomach, as well as the one in the middle of his forehead.

"Do you truly understand the power of the cards that I seek, boy? Can you even fathom how invaluable they are?"

_I wouldn't have challenged you otherwise, _Tetsuo thought to himself.

"Very well," accepted the man. "If you're so familiar with the cards that I seek, then maybe you have one. I'll defeat you before you can even use it!"

He hit the reset button on his D-Pad and his deck auto-shuffled itself. Given the fact that he didn't take out a D-Gazer, Tetsuo assumed that this big-nosed man was using his mechanical eye as one.

"By the way, you can call me Tetsuo," the boy said as he activated his D-Pad and set it on his arm.

"Eviluder," responded the man. "Numbers Hunter and master Fleet commander extraordinaire."

Tetsuo caught himself rolling his eyes at the grandiose title. Nevertheless, he readied himself. If this man was truly a Numbers Hunter like he stated, he would need to remain alert, especially if was going to win the Number to help Yuma and Astral's goal.

"All set?" Eviluder asked, drawing five cards.

"Yeah," nodded Tetsuo, grabbing a hand of his own.

"Let's duel!"

**Tetsuo Takeda – 8000 LP**

**Eviluder – 8000 LP**

"The first turn is mine!" Tetsuo asserted boastingly. "Draw!"

With a lithe flick of his wrist, he snatched the top card off his deck and gave it a quick glance before grabbing another card from his hand.

"I start by summoning Tinplate Goldfish in Attack Position!"

A water pond materialized on the portly boy's side of the field as Tinplate Goldfish flew out of it. The mechanical marine creature gave an adorable squealing noise as it stayed in midair. (800 ATK)

"And when it's Normal Summoned," Tetsuo continued, grabbing yet another card from his hand, "I can Special Summon another low-Level monster from my hand. Come, Tinplate Duke!"

Tinplate Goldfish spawned another portal beside it, this time giving way to a sleek human-looking robot with squeaky, rusted limbs. He had a vibrantly youthful appearance, perhaps amplified by the all-red ensemble that he sported. (1800 ATK)

"And, since two monsters with Tinplate in their names are gathered on my field, through its effect, I can Special Summon my Tinplate Soldier from my hand!"

Bounding up next two Tetsuo's prior two monsters was a cute toy soldier dressed in a buttoned crimson vest and a bearskin hat with pants and boots colored a sleek black shade. The combatant brandished an old-fashioned musket. As he positioned himself, he uttered a cry that sounded like "Hah!" (1000 ATK)

"Everything's set!" Tetsuo exclaimed. "Since I have three Level 4 monsters, I'll overlay them all! Tinplate Goldfish, Tinplate Duke, Tinplate Soldier, I overlay all three of you to construct the overlay network! Xyz Summon! Tinplate Archduke!"

Lowering from the cloudless skies of the ever-setting sun was none other than Tetsuo's ace. Its hefty feet smashed on the ground with a thud, creating a mini-tremor while its blond curls bounced. It unsheathed its sword gradually for dramatic effect. (2200 ATK)

Eviluder looked at the gigantic monster with a lazy, rather unimpressed demeanor. Even the miniature earthquake failed to faze him.

Tetsuo, admittedly, was a tad unnerved by that reaction – or lack thereof. Nonetheless, if Eviluder refused to be fazed, he would keep the same levelheaded mentality.

"If that won't scare you," he scoffed, one of the three remaining cards in his hand, "then how about this?"

He set the card facedown in the slot behind Tinplate Archduke and it formed.

"It's your turn, Numbers Hunter."

"Very well," Eviluder nodded. He held his hand out, revealing to Tetsuo an open palm before crushing it into a fist. "The first counterattack of my fleet will commence! Strike!"

With that, the tattooed man made his draw. With a hasty deliberation, he grabbed another card from his hand.

"My armada's invasion will begin with this," he said, throwing the card on his D-Pad. "I'll call upon my Starship Adjust Plane!"

Turbines roared from above as a "Y" shaped spacecraft traversed downward. The source of the disruptive noises was shown to be two engines, one on each side of the monster's midsection. The middle part stretched forward five feet, revealing a small hole at its end that appeared to double as a cannon. (500 ATK)

"Moreover," proceeded the villain, "since you've an Xyz Monster in your arsenal, I can Special Summon my second wave! Join us, Starship Spy Plane!"

A dimensional rift in the sky split open as another unusual aircraft emerged. This one was in the shape of a flying saucer with a gun-metal gray design. In its upper center was its generator which enabled flight. Off to the side was a tiny circular piece that functioned as a spy camera. (1100 ATK)

_He summoned two monsters at once by benefiting off my field…_Tetsuo noted. _However, one is Level 3 and one is Level 4. What's his plan?_

"When it's Special Summoned," Eviluder broke Tetsuo's concentration, "Starship Spy Plane has the ability to return a Spell or Trap Card you control back to your hand, like that one!"

Eviluder pointed to the only viable target, the card behind Tinplate Archduke. Starship Spy Plane then rushed over to Tetsuo's side of the field. Narrowly avoiding strikes from Tinplate Archduke, the Plane fired a laser blast at the facedown, causing it to fly into Tetsuo's hand.

The boy in the suspenders made a low noise that signified disapproval.

"That was just the first wave," Eviluder laughed through the mechanical device masking his mouth. "If you're this disadvantaged already, I wonder if you can handle what's coming next…

"Once per turn, Starship Adjust Plane can take the Levels of two monsters I control and change them each to the sum total of each individual Level!"

"Adjust Plane is a Level 3 monster and Spy Plane is a Level 4," Tetsuo rationalized. "By doing that…"

"They both become Level 7!" Eviluder finished.

As he did, both of Eviluder's monsters turned to face one another. Without missing a beat, they gravitated closer and closer to each other before they combined together to make a single striker unit.

"Oh no…Now that he's got two similar monsters, could he be going for an Xyz Summon?"

Tetsuo's answer came in the form of a bulky index finger that gesticulated towards the auburn sky as Eviluder closed his eyes. As though in sync with his movements, his two spaceships then transformed into balls of mint light that ascended toward the spot the man's finger was aimed at.

"I, Eviluder, the commander of the First Faker Fleet, overlay my two Level 7 Starships now! With their power, I'll open the gateway to the overlay network!"

The sky above was natural enough until a small rip appeared through the AR Vision. It expanded slowly, birthing a brand new monster. It was perhaps best described as the monster form of a jet black Stealth Bomber plane with a thin, wriggly tail at the end. A soft magenta aura covered it, manifesting itself in the nose, wings, and glowing Number of the aircraft. (3000 DEF)

"Travel through the realms of space and time to join us here! Xyz Summon! Descend and strike, Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk!"

"Numbers…" Tetsuo acquiesced disdainfully.

"So you're familiar," understood the Numbers Hunter. "But, I guarantee that you've never seen a monster like this, let alone a Number."

Tetsuo narrowed his eyes suspiciously and said, "How can you be so sure?"

"If you don't believe me, I'd be more than happy to prove you wrong…"

Eviluder's mechanized red eye flashed passionately as he motioned to his prize monster.

"Starship Galaxy Tomahawk's effect activates now!"

_Here it comes…_Tetsuo thought.

"By detaching both of its overlay units…Galaxy Tomahawk can fill all of my remaining monster slots full of special vessels called Battle Eagle Tokens!"

Tetsuo received a feeling of unease in his stomach that came with the revelation of Eviluder's monster's effect. He watched desperately as the Mohawk-haired man's monster conceived four identical rings of energy.

Soaring upward at the same time like an aerial acrobatics display were four indistinguishable ships that resembled smaller version of the Stealth Bomber style Number. Their exteriors were painted a pure gold while thin blue tails stuck awkwardly from the backs. Bright scarlet sensors scanned left and right from the front of each craft. (2000 ATK x 4)

"Huh?" Tetsuo blinked through his D-Gazer. "You seemed to speak such a big game…and all for some Tokens that don't even have enough strength to defeat Tinplate Archduke!"

"Naïve boy," scoffed Eviluder, grabbing one of his remaining four cards. "I can, by activating this Spell Card known as Covering Fire, now permanently raise the ATK scores of face-up Machine Type monsters by 500 points!"

As the Numbers Hunter flipped the card over, a wave of red began to engulf the five jets, one that seeped into their exterior and altered the color. Eviluder's ebony Number became turquoise in the light whereas his golden Tokens transformed into a hot pink. Although the Number was in Defense, the Tokens themselves were certainly affected by the Spell. (2000 – 2500 ATK x 4)

Tetsuo wiped the dripping sweat from his cheek, taking in the frightening monstrosity before him. Though he still had Tinplate Archduke's effect, he knew it wasn't enough to completely spare him from all four attacks.

Eviluder interrupted the boy's though by stating, "The first strike will now commence!"

Tetsuo whipped his head around to see that one of the Tokens had already begun flying over to Tinplate Archduke. Its nose parted and revealed a fully-loaded machine gun that was set to fire.

"Target acquired," Eviluder watched sadistically with a masterful poker face. "Fire!"

Upon request, the Token unloaded a volley of bullets Tinplate Archduke's way.

"H-hold on!" Tetsuo stammered, thankfully remembering the effect of his favorite monster. "Tinplate Archduke can, by offering one of its overlay units, change the Battle Position of one monster on my opponent's side of the field, like the Eagle Token that's attacking now!"

As one of Tinplate Archduke's overlay units flew into its sword, the hulking warrior fought off the bullet shell storm, marvelously evading any harm. After the ship's ammunition was depleted, it slashed the air with its weapon, sending an air wave towards the Token that was strong enough to switch its mode. (0 DEF)

"Don't relax just yet," Eviluder warned. "Three more fleets are waiting in the wings! The second Battle Eagle Token will strike your monster!"

"Then I'll just use Tinplate Archduke's effect again!"

Like before, an identical process occurred. The Token started to unleash a maelstrom of bullets, all of which Tinplate Archduke fought off. Afterwards, a large gust of wind created by the warrior's weapon caused the Token to back down. (0 DEF)

"Now the third!"

"I'll use Tinplate Archduke's final overlay unit!"

For the third and final time, Tinplate Archduke managed to protect himself from the impending danger of Eviluder's relentless monsters. Another blast of wind came towards the Number Hunter's monster. (0 DEF)

"So I see that you've managed to block not one or two, but three of my attacks," Eviluder praised, though his voice was dry and dispassionate. "However, the fourth and final strike is one that you can't block!"

True to his word, Eviluder sent his final Battle Eagle Token towards Tinplate Archduke. The exhausted latter monster gave in to its defeat, falling backwards as the rain of shots pierced its body. With a conquered groan, it exploded.

Tetsuo winced and closed his eyes, bracing himself for an impact that never came. After about twenty seconds of maintaining his pose, he finally let his guard down.

"Hey, what gives?" he questioned, not as though he was annoyed by taking no damage. "Why didn't my Life Points change?"

"It's an adverse reaction to Number 42's effect," explained Eviluder. "On the turn that my armada of Battle Eagle Tokens is launched, the opposing player takes no Battle Damage."

Tetsuo frowned, feeling more than a little upset and foolish at the fact that he had wasted Tinplate Archduke's effect for nothing.

Eviluder silently grabbed one of his three remaining cards and slid it into his D-Pad. It materialized behind his convoy of monsters.

"Moreover," he concluded, "during the End Phase of the turn that my Battle Eagle Tokens are spawned, they are destroyed."

A wicked fire began to brew on Eviluder's side of the field, encircling his four replica starships and incinerating them into nothing more than ashes.

"That should do for now," he spoke menacingly, clearly unaffected by the loss of four of his monsters. "With that, I'll end my turn."

Tetsuo looked at his hand which contained two monsters and the Trap that Eviluder had sent back with his Spy Plane.

"Nothing great yet," he muttered aloud, "but here's hoping…"

As he drew his fourth card, a grin immediately lit up his entire face like a Christmas tree. It was definitely a start.

"Alright," he said, grabbing for one of his monsters. "Time to get things started! I summon a second Tinplate Goldfish!"

Another water-based portal produced yet another Tinplate Goldfish. This one gave a cry, motioning to its right as another gateway ripped open. (800 ATK)

"And with this one's effect, I'll Special Summon Aye-Iron from my hand!"

The cymbal-crashing aye-aye hopped out of the empty portal with the agility of a kangaroo. It backflipped twice, emitting a playful chant of "aye, aye, aye!" (1600 ATK)

"Next," Tetsuo continued, reaching for his newly drawn card, "I activate Iron Draw! Because I control two Machine-Type monsters, I'm allowed to draw twice!"

A first made entirely of iron coated Tetsuo's cold right hand as he made his two draws. Putting them aside for the moment, he then grabbed Aye-Iron's card and slid it atop Tinplate Goldfish.

"With these two Level 4 monsters, I'm gonna make the overlay network!" Tetsuo proclaimed. "Xyz Summon!"

A hyper-real shade of blue came into view when Tetsuo's monster did. Standing before him was Tinplate Archduchess, a mechanical woman who was roughly the height of Tinplate Archduke. Her right index finger was stuck in the loop of her kunai knife as she twirled it playfully. (2000 ATK)

Eviluder gave Tetsuo a weird look before applying the same expression to the new Xyz Monster.

"Is that meant to intimidate me?" he scoffed. "She doesn't have nearly enough artillery to disable my fleet."

"Don't judge her too quickly," Tetsuo scolded. "What she lacks in artillery, she more than makes up for with her effect…To wit, by detaching an overlay unit, she can switch the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on the field for the turn, and I seem to recall that your Number wasn't much of an attacker!"

Eviluder frowned – or at least made the facial motion of a frown – as Tinplate Archduke threw her shuriken star at the Number. It dinged and dented the wings of the Stealth Bomber, causing it to make an emergency landing onto the ground. (3000 – 500 DEF) He surveyed the scene, noticing that Archduchess' ATK remained at 2000, seeing as though her DEF matched it.

Tetsuo scowled at the Eviluder's facedown. He would more than likely have to face it sooner or later. He could only hope that it would be the latter option.

"Alright," he determined, throwing caution to the wind. Against his better judgment, he motioned to the droning Number. "I send Tinplate Archduchess to attack your Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk!"

With her only remaining weapon, the kunai knife, Tetsuo's feminine monster made a wild sprint towards the low-flying monster. The raven-haired boy looked on as his monster came even closer to Number 42.

_Just a little more…_

"Reverse card, open!" Eviluder shouted as the sound of two clicks rang out. "Tomahawk Cannon!"

"What?"

"Thank you for fulfilling the requirements," Eviluder interjected. "Tomahawk Cannon can only be activated when a Number, specifically my Starship Galaxy Tomahawk is attacked. Since that's clearly the case, the attack is negated completely…"

A barrier of green dropped down in front of Eviluder's aircraft. Tinplate Archduchess tried to slow her movement, but ended up hitting the barrier, face-first.

"Furthermore," finished the portly Numbers Hunter, "the attacking monster is destroyed!"

Tetsuo's jaw dropped as the green shielding that impacted his monster turned into a surging wall of electricity. The verdant static shot through Tinplate Archduchess as she emitted a mechanical cry of pain. It was over before too long when she exploded, leaving Tetsuo with a field of no monsters once more.

"Damn," cursed the boy, his voice low and dejected. He sighed, grabbing the Trap that he'd set the turn before and reset it.

"Done so soon?" Eviluder taunted, as his Number monster's stats returned to normal. (500 – 3000 DEF)

_Now he's got a sense of humor, _frowned Tetsuo.

"Nevertheless, it's my turn!" the Numbers Hunter drew, looking at his hand of three and tugging at one of the cards. "And I'll start by activating the magic of Overlay Revival!"

Tetsuo, already having seen the Spell earlier that day being played by Kaito, needed no explanation as to what it did. He remembered clearly that it would reattach the two Xyz Materials that Eviluder's monster had previously detached.

And surely, in the next instant, Number 42 had its two Starship overlay units back at its side.

"Revive them all you want," Tetsuo grunted, trying his best to put on a tough guy façade. "The fact of the matter still remains that your Number monster prevents any damage during the turn in which you use those Tokens!"

Eviluder remained quiet, smirking behind his mechanical collar. He raised his hand and shouted.

"I will once again activate the effect of my Starship Galaxy Tomahawk to recollect my second fleet!"

Both overlay units flew into either wing of the plane Number. Like before, an array of identical Tokens blazed onto Eviluder's field in a fiery, if not ostentatious, display. (2000 ATK x 4)

"Didn't you just hear what…?"

"Every word," Eviluder interrupted, turning over a card in his hand. "And it was all inaccurate."

The card now facing Tetsuo's direction depicted an image of Axe Raider lifting its titular weapon, preparing to slice four Scapegoat Tokens in half.

"Peace Nullification, activate!"

"Peace Nullification?" Tetsuo repeated.

"Its effect is as followed," explained Eviluder. "When activated, any effect that would prevent a player from taking damage during this turn is negated. That means that my four Battle Eagle Tokens can all strike you, dealing 8000 points of damage in total this turn!"

Tetsuo's knees wobbled like a gelatin dessert. With this card, in conjunction with Eviluder's Number, the potential for a one-turn-kill was tremendous. He thought back to the boy's scream from earlier, the fear and agony trapped in the miserable yelp.

Eviluder pointed to the leftmost Battle Eagle Token, and commanded it with a loud "Fire!" The monster replied by charging its front laser. The ominous hum of particles charging was truly unsettling, though it was nothing compared to the attack itself. The blast fired, striking Tetsuo in the chest, momentarily pausing his breathing, and sent him flying.

The boy screamed at the top of his lungs as his skull smashed down on the ground. The pain from that attack was unlike anything he'd ever felt. Not even IV's Number had hurt as much.

"Are you ready for the second strike?" Eviluder questioned.

Tetsuo, mustering up the remaining strength inside him, scrambled to his knees. He panted heavily, not daring to try to advance to his feet so quickly.

"I activate my Trap! Tinplate Turnaround!" he cried out weakly, his voice cracking on the fourth word. His facedown lifted slowly. "Now for each multiple of 1000 damage that I took from that attack, I can send one monster from my deck to the Graveyard."

Tetsuo fetched his deck and fanned through it leisurely. He took the time to catch his breath as he decided on which two monsters to send to the Graveyard. He immediately found the first one he desired, but the second one was a much harder choice. Eventually, he settled on one, sending both to the Graveyard.

"That was your big reversal?" Eviluder accused, adding heavy emphasis on his first word. "My last opponent made better plays than that, and he didn't last nearly as long as you."

If he hadn't been so winded, Tetsuo would have made a sarcastic quip. He could only give a glare that prompted a laugh from his opponent.

"So eager to perish," Eviluder sighed, his palm facing Tetsuo's face. "My second Battle Eagle Token strikes! Fire!"

Like before, the Battle Eagle Token charged a beam, waited a couple seconds, and unleashed the carnage upon Tetsuo. Unlike before, something had changed.

Standing in front of the boy to absorb the impact of the attack was his trusty Electromagnetic Turtle. The grey, lightning-shelled mecha screeched lightly, turning to Tetsuo. With a nod, it burst into sea foam motes of light.

"What was that?" Eviluder asked with a palpable impatience in his voice.

"It was the Electromagnetic Turtle I sent to the Graveyard with my Trap," answered Tetsuo. "See, during the turn in which it's sent to the cemetery, I can choose to completely end the Battle Phase!"

For the first time since he'd seen Eviluder, Tetsuo watched the Numbers Hunter's eyes enlarge. He had genuinely surprised this man.

Eviluder swore under his breath. He looked at the remaining card in his hand, a monster that was of no use given his clogged field.

"I end my turn," he venomously spat as the four Battle Eagle Tokens exploded into dust.

**Tetsuo – 6000 LP**

**Eviluder – 8000 LP**

"Somehow, I made it through," Tetsuo whispered to himself, taking pride in that fact. "I managed to protect myself…"

He inhaled deeply, encountering enough strength to push himself back to his feet.

"But now I need to deal with that Number Monster."

His hand only contained two cards, neither or which were enough to combat the Number. He'd have to put his faith in his top card.

"My turn," he stated before raising his voice. "Draw!"

He looked to the side, a sour expression plastering his face. This certainly wasn't the card he'd wanted.

"I set a monster facedown," Tetsuo moaned, throwing one card horizontally on his D-Pad.

It appeared in the same positioned in front of the boy.

"And I'll end my turn by activating Automated Clockwork Machine and placing two Clockwork Counters on it!"

The miniature clock tower formed at Tetsuo's feet. The imprinted "0" at the top of it turned to the left twice, going from "1" to "2" very unhurriedly as two keys jammed their ways into vacant slots.

Eviluder had never heard of Clockwork Counters. Whatever they were, however, he wouldn't let them stand in his way.

He drew his card and looked once at Tetsuo's field. Then, he said something that Tetsuo hadn't expected.

"At this moment, I will switch my Starship Galaxy Tomahawk to Attack Position!"

The Number turned from dark black to a sleek gunmetal gray as it changed its mode. Its wings retracted back, arching at a more triangular angle. Its tail switched from ebony to crimson. The only thing it truly had going for it was the boost from Covering Fire. (500 ATK)

Tetsuo tried to find the best possible words to describe what he was witnessing. None came to mind.

"Speechless?" Eviluder questioned. "I like my victims better that way. I can concentrate so much better when their pleading is erased."

Tetsuo remained quiet, though his eyebrows dropped in disconcertment.

"As for why I switched my Number's position," Eviluder proceeded, throwing a monster down on his D-Pad, "it so I can do this. Arise, Starship Union Plane!"

The emerging monster was much less like a plane than all of Eviluder's previous ones. This one was more like a meeting of past and future. It was designed to resemble the weapon Tetsuo had seen on Tomahawk Cannon. The machine was a futuristic neon blue with bright gold stripes, but with a cannon at the end like one from a pirate ship. (500 ATK)

"Now, once per turn, Starship Union Plane can Equip itself onto another Starship monster that I control. I'll give you a hint at which one I choose…"

Union Plane soared above Number 42, and as though by instinct, an opening in the center of Starship Galaxy Tomahawk's top started to unveil and widen. It ceased moving seconds later when it was roughly the size to fit Union Plane. In response, the cannon-shaped machine securely attached itself to the Number. (500 – 3000 ATK)

"A-an attacking power of 3000?" Tetsuo gasped in disbelief.

"Union Plane, when equipped to a Starship monster, changes that monster's ATK and DEF scores. Additionally," Eviluder's voice turned smug, "if my Number would be destroyed by battle, I can simply destroy Union Plane instead!"

Tetsuo's heart thumped against his chest, threatening to break free of its oppressive reign. Sweat started to quench his cheek's thirst.

"Strike, Galaxy Tomahawk!" Eviluder didn't miss a beat. "Attack that boy's facedown monster! Galaxy Star Cannon!"

Eviluder's Number itself remained completely still, though the same couldn't be said about the Union Plane add-on. It squirmed around until its cannon was facing Tetsuo's hidden monster. Tomahawk's crimson tail wriggled, apparently igniting the cannon. With an earsplitting "boom," a turquoise cannonball of plasma completely incinerated Tetsuo's monster before it flipped over.

"What a pity," Eviluder mocked at the monsterless duelist.

"I wouldn't say that," Tetsuo said, and as the smoke cleared, it was clear that he had a grin on his face. "After all, you just destroyed my UFO Turtle by battle, meaning that I can Special Summon another low-ATK FIRE monster from my deck!"

A ring of fire flared around Tetsuo's feet as a second UFO Turtle materialized. The green-skinned animal took one look at Eviluder's monster before quickly putting its head and limbs back in its metallic shell. (1400 ATK)

"Amusing," Eviluder remarked. "You've decided on prolonging your misery instead of giving in."

"This duel…I can't afford to lose it!" Tetsuo resolutely proclaimed. "That's why I'm going to give you everything that I've got!"

Eviluder closed his eyes, taking in the words. However noble or pure or righteous Tetsuo's goal was, he nevertheless had his own agenda to attend to.

"My turn is finished," he said, reopening his tired eyes.

"That Starship's ATK just keeps increasing," Tetsuo stammered, shaking his head. "No…I'll defeat it! My turn! Draw!"

He grabbed his card and, before looking at what it was, pointed to his Automated Clockwork Machine.

"Since it's now my Standby Phase, my Clockwork Machine gains another Clockwork Counter!"

The red dial turned left once more, now showing a "3".

"And I'll switch UFO Turtle to Defense Position and end my turn with this turn."

UFO Turtle's shell fell to the ground, but the creature inside still refused to show itself. (1200 DEF) At the same time, a facedown card flashed behind it.

Eviluder made a face, but immediately dismissed it.

"It's my turn," he stated. "Strike!"

With that, he drew his card. Giving it a look over, he instantly threw it on his field next to his Number.

"I summon my Starship Battle Plane!"

A rift in the sky opened as a new monster was conceived. A cream-colored fighter plane modeled after an F-6 Skyray swooped down, engines roaring at enormous proportions. Above the long, slender nose of the plane was a tinted black window leading to a cockpit. Two rockets were strapped to the bottom of the craft. (1600 ATK)

"And when it destroys a monster by battle," Eviluder added slyly, "Starship Battle Plane allows me to take a low-Level Starship from my deck and transfer it directly to my hand!"

This was just what happened as Starship Battle Plane fired one of its two captive rockets. The heat-seeking projectile flew at UFO Turtle, and despite the emerald-skinned animal being inside the triangular shell, it still blew it to smithereens.

"UFO Turtle's effect activates again!" Tetsuo shouted, grabbing his deck and snatching another monster. As he did so, Eviluder added a Starship monster from his own deck. "I'll Special Summon a third UFO Turtle!"

A third UFO Turtle appeared in front of Tetsuo, this one brave, or perhaps naïve, enough to leave its head unprotected. (1400 ATK)

"That's just more fodder for my precious fleet," reprimanded the tattooed villain. "And it seems that in your haste, you forgot the power of my Starship Galaxy Tomahawk. Tomahawk, fire!"

The 3000 ATK Number charged another blast with the assistance of Union Plane. Like before, a plasma ball of energy shot at Tetsuo's UFO Turtle, although this one slowly roasted in front of both duelists. It wriggled around miserably before bursting into pixels.

"Tch…" Tetsuo groaned as he received the backlash damage. "However, UFO Turtle's effect allows me to Special Summon yet another monster."

"Go ahead," goaded Eviluder. "You've seem to run out of them anyhow."

"Doesn't mean that I still don't have monsters," Tetsuo retorted, amplifying his point by stealing a monster from his deck. "Case in point, Clockwork Cannon!"

The same monster that Tetsuo had played against IV appeared before him now. The bronze-armored knight with the inbuilt cannon in its chest, the same style cannon as Union Plane, struck a glaring pose. (1300 ATK)

"You've traded in one monster for a weaker one," mentioned the Numbers Hunter. "I haven't had an opponent quite like you before."

"Well…thanks," Tetsuo muttered.

"It wasn't a compliment. Regardless, my turn is over with this."

Eviluder set a card in his Spell/Trap Zone, leaving his hand with only the monster he'd searched moments before.

**Tetsuo – 4400 LP**

**Eviluder – 8000 LP**

Tetsuo looked down at the only remaining card in his hand, Xyz Crowned Jewel. It was certainly potent in the right situation, but as it stood now, it was of no use.

It was all up to the top card of his deck.

As he reached for the card, he noticed something that he hadn't expected. His fingers were shaking rather violently. And now that he'd paid more attention, his found his heartbeat had also augmented quite a bit.

_Fear…_he thought, recognizing the feeling all too well. _Can I really beat this Numbers Hunter?_

Tetsuo's spine received a fair amount of shivers as he recalled his duel against IV. Had that man not left beforehand, he wouldn't even have been participating in _this _duel.

"No," he thought aloud. "I can't give up now, I've come too far. Yuma does this thing all the time, and so can I…"

He thought back to all of Yuma's victories he'd seen against Numbers Hunters. Thunder Spark and Yuma's first duel against Shark came to mind instantly.

"Right," Tetsuo touched the top card. "I just have to believe…Let's go! Kattobingu!"

As Tetsuo put the remainder of his faith in his draw, his Automated Clockwork Machine clicked with the addition of a fourth wind-up key. It now read "4".

Tetsuo's eyes widened as he turned his card over, revealing just the Spell that he wanted to see.

"There it is!" he exclaimed. "But first, since my Automated Clockwork Machine just gained another Clockwork Counter, the effect of my Clockwork Cannon activates! You'll take 500 points of damage for each Clockwork Counter that I have on it!"

The bronzed monster squeezed its hands into fists, an action which set off its chest cannon. A black ball of iron shot at Eviluder, finally piercing him for a fourth of his life points. His footing, however, was the complete opposite as he stayed put and emotionless.

"Moreover, the effect of my facedown activates!" Tetsuo pressed a button on his D-Pad. "Clockwork Explosive! That means you take an additional 800 damage for each Clockwork Counter on my field!"

Eviluder roared as four consecutive explosions detonated around his feet. The ground shook as his portly body forcefully smashed against it. His Life Points depleted even further by 3200.

"Now for the next part," Tetsuo went further, cramming the card into his D-Pad. "Clockwork Treasure, activate!"

As Eviluder stood up, taking in the Spell's image, Tetsuo explained the effect. The moment he started to speak, Automated Clockwork Machine rewound, hastily traveling from "4' all the way to "0" again before disappearing.

"Clockwork Treasure's effect is, by sending a card with Clockwork Counters to the Graveyard, I can draw one card for each Counter that card had. I count 4!"

Tetsuo slid a finger underneath the fourth-most top card of his deck and yanked. Four cards were smoothly released from the deck's holster, filling Tetsuo's hand up.

_Yes! _he mentally jumped for joy as he saw an extremely useful card in the bunch, one that he threw on his D-Pad almost immediately after noticing it.

"Because my Graveyard contains nothing but Machine-Type monsters, I can Special Summon this Clockwork Shikigami straight from my hand!"

The feminine creature swathed in the white cloak was created from granules of passing light. As the two turnkeys in her back twisted, she let out a low howling noise from her animalistic mouth. (100 ATK)

"Then," Tetsuo grinned as though he knew something clandestine, "once per turn, Clockwork Shikigami can change the ATK of one monster you control to 0 until the turn's end!"

As though it was on the same psychic frequency as Tetsuo, Clockwork Shikigami pushed its hands forward. A rippling, visible forcefield of energy was heading for Eviluder's Number. When it hit the Stealth Bomber, the machine in question started to rust, as did its Union Plane hooked on to it. (3000 – 0 ATK)

"Lastly," he finalized, "I'll use my Normal Summon to play Biofalcon!"

The silver-winged bird of prey swooped down on its scratchy wings. The wind generator affixed to its back roared ridiculously loud, though it effectively kept the mecha animal aloft. (1700 ATK)

_This is it, _Tetsuo advanced mentally. _From Clockworks Cannon and Explosive, I managed to get this Numbers Hunter down to 2800 Life Points. _

_Now, if I attack with his Number with Clockwork Shikigami, its ATK will go back to 500 since Union Plane will be destroyed instead. At that moment, I can attack with attack with my Cannon and Biofalcon. It won't deplete him entirely of his Life Points, but with only one card left in his hand, his rate of recovery will surely…_

"Let's do it!" he decided. "Clockwork Shikigami, attack Number 42 now!"

The gowned monster granted Tetsuo's wish, cupping its hands together. A barrier of reflective energy shot from the monster's open palms, forcing itself towards Number 42. When the blast was in the spaceship's orbit, it instead curved upward, knocking down the Union Plane cannon.

"Idiot!" insulted Eviluder, speaking for the first time in minutes. "Did you really think it would be that easy to defeat my Number? Did you forget that Union Plane intercepts the attacking fleet?"

Union Plane bent downward, the neck of the weapon becoming too much of a weight for the rest of its frame to bear. The gun snapped, falling off the ship and onto the ground where it became nothing more than debris. The motion dually caused the Number monster's rust to decay slightly. (0 – 500 ATK)

"I didn't forget at all!" Tetsuo sneered. "In fact, I was just going to send Clockwork Cannon to finish up the job by attacking your Number!"

As soon as Tetsuo's monster loaded its cannon and shot a black ball at the weakened Number, Eviluder sprang into action. He was quick to hit a button on his D-Pad.

"I think not!" he disagreed. "Trap, activate! Spaceship Barrier!"

Instantly, an entire squadron of Battle Eagle Tokens clustered around Eviluder's Number. There were so many similar looking ones that it made it hard to detect which monster was actually the original attack target. For that reason, Clockwork Cannon's cannonball simply fell in the soil.

"W-what?"

"What did I just get through saying?" Eviluder reprimanded. "Due to Spaceship Barrier, an attack that targets a monster with Starship in its name is immediately cancelled."

"Well," Tetsuo furrowed his brow, "I still have Biofalcon! Attack Number 42 now!"

Opening its mechanized beak, the robotic eagle let out a metallic howl. Its agilely took to the skies, circling the clouds like a hungry vulture. Then it came in for the kill, talons readied to cut through the Number.

"Defend me, Starship Protection Plane!"

Eviluder turned over the final card in his hand, the one that his Battle Plane had obtained for him. He lifted it up into the air and its hologram instantly appeared before Biofalcon, revealing itself to be a Breen warship based off of the _Star Trek _industry. (1200 DEF)

The multilayered cruiser endured Biofalcon's sharp crusade before shattered into bits of rubble.

"That should have gone through!" Tetsuo griped.

"And it would have too, had my Starship Protection Plane not intercept your drone," Eviluder said. "The thing is, when a Starship monster that I control is attack, Protection Plane can be Special Summoned from my hand and take the impact instead."

He drew the top card of his deck, rejuvenating his hand of one.

"Furthermore, when it's destroyed by battle, I get an additional card."

Tetsuo growled, his voice deep from aggravation. Clenching his fists to relieve the irritation, he looked back to the three cards he was holding. They were, in order, Xyz Jeweled Crown, Mirror Force, and Shreddder.

Sighing, he took the middle card and slid it into his D-Pad.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

**Tetsuo – 4400 LP**

**Eviluder – 2700 LP**

"For what it's worth," Eviluder said, his tone changing, "you made a good attempt at defeating me last turn."

Just as a small smirk crept onto Tetsuo's face, it was just as easily eradicated as his opponent proceeded.

"However, your demise was only extended. I will crush you during this turn!"

With that, Eviluder made his draw. Immediately after seeing what it was, he threw it into his D-Pad.

"I activate the effect of a Spell!" he shouted. "Numbers Draw!"

"A Numbers exclusive card?" Tetsuo commented in unpleasant surprise.

"I can only use it while I control a Number monster," nodded Eviluder. "When activated, Numbers Draw then allows me to draw two new cards!"

And just like that, the villain went from being handless to having three cards at his disposal, the majority of which he intended to automatically utilize.

"The beginning of your end is nearing! Allow me to show you what I mean with this! Fly, Starship Exceed Plane!"

A plane that was remarkably similar to Number 42 appeared next to Eviluder. Though whereas the Number monster had been a Stealth Bomber, this new plane was a Stealth Fighter. The difference wasn't extremely visible to the untrained eye, though the Fighter had a longer wingspan, twin stabilizers, and a thicker framework. (900 ATK)

"And, during my Main Phase," Eviluder elaborated, grabbing both his non-Xyz Starship monsters, "I can choose my Exceed Plane and another Starship monster I control – Battle Plane, in instance – and attach them as Xyz Materials to a Starship Xyz!"

Both Starship Exceed Plane and Battle Plane started to self-implode until they were two spherical energies. As though by osmosis, they each started to circle around Starship Galaxy Tomahawk.

_Is he going for those Battle Eagle Tokens again now that his field is cleared? _Tetsuo wondered.

"I activate the effect of Starship Galaxy Tomahawk!" Eviluder declared on cue. "I'll now receive four Battle Eagle Tokens!"

Tomahawk's overlay units flew into the cockpit window as the bottom of the Stealth Bomber opened up. Like both of the times beforehand, four matching starships made their way onto the field, two on either side of the Number. (2000 ATK x 4)

"And like before, I'll activate Peace Nullification to cancel the effect of my Galaxy Tomahawk that would prevent you from taking damage during this turn!"

"That's fine," Tetsuo retorted with a smug look, taking a glance at his facedown Mirror Force.

_Everything's going according to…_

Naturally, Eviluder interrupted with, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The final card in the Numbers Hunter's hand materialized in the form of a windy cyclone. The twisting wall of gust dodged Tetsuo's three monsters, instead reaching his facedown card. Mirror Force weakly lifted before splintering into atomic fragments.

"So sorry," Eviluder sarcastically mocked. "I don't suppose you needed that?"

Tetsuo was quiet.

"No matter…Where you're going, you won't have any need for cards anyway!

"Battle Eagle Token Number One, you're up first! Fire at Clockwork Shikigami!"

A particle beam shot from the nose of the first Token. A static hissing groaned through the air as the blast hit home, cremating the wolf-headed she-beast.

Tetsuo screamed out in agony, feeling an electrical pulse course through his blood. It was a jolt that reminded him that he was alive, though it didn't look like that courtesy would last much longer…

**Tetsuo – 2500 LP**

"W-when a Machine-Type monster is destroyed while Biofalcon is on the field," he stammered through his misery, "I'm allowed to add another Machine with 1000 or less ATK from my deck to my hand."

The boy in the suspenders feebly reached for his deck, grabbing a third Tinplate Goldfish from it, hoping against hope that it would be worth something.

"How troublesome," Eviluder spat. "If that's the case, then the next strike will be aimed at your Biofalcon! Fire!"

Biofalcon howled as it, too, was consumed by the devastating power of Eviluder's Battle Eagle Token in the blink of an eye.

**Tetsuo – 2200 LP**

"Finally, your Clockwork Cannon!"

And again, another one of Tetsuo's monster fell victim to the particle beam that Eviluder's monsters were renowned for. Another chunk came out of Tetsuo's Life Points.

**Tetsuo – 1500 LP**

"I still have one more attack," Eviluder grinned through his raised collar. "And I'll give you one guess who the lucky recipient of that one is!"

Unlike the previous three monsters, the final Stealth Bomber clone navigated itself over to Tetsuo. When it was directly above the teenager, a small square in the bottom of the plane opened. Three items fell from the slot, one after another, after another. As they plopped down, Tetsuo identified them as time-bombs.

They each clicked in unison. "3:00…2:00…1:00…"

Eviluder watched in delight as his opponent was blown away by the amazing power of his Battle Eagle Token. Deep down, though it was an uncommon feeling for him, there was a sliver of admiration for Tetsuo for lasting as long as he did. It had been one of Eviluder's hardest duels yet, but, as he had predicted, it ended in his favor.

Tetsuo, on the other hand, begged to differ.

**Tetsuo – 100 LP**

**Eviluder – 2700 LP**

Standing up, the chubby boy waved his hand around to clear away the errant smoke from his field. He coughed a couple times, freeing the junk in his lungs.

"I-Impossible!" Eviluder spluttered, his voice alight with a combination of fear, anger, and confusion. "You couldn't have survived my final wave!"

"I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't," snapped Tetsuo.

He reached into his Graveyard and unveiled a card that Eviluder hadn't seen before.

"Clockwork Savior?" the Numbers Hunter read.

"That's right," Tetsuo affirmed. "And it's got a powerful effect that activates only when my Life Points would become 0. Since that was decidedly the case, I was able to banish it along with the Clockwork Shikigami in my Graveyard!"

"So what?" snarled an impatient Eviluder.

"Clockwork Savior's additional effect then activated. My Life Points then became equal to the ATK of the banished Clockwork Shikigami, as in 100!"

Eviluder refused to believe the dreck that he was hearing.

"How did you even get that into your Graveyard?"

"Remember Tinplate Turnaround?" Tetsuo reminded. "I sent it along with the Electromagnetic Turtle from earlier. I had a feeling that I'd need it later!"

The tattooed man was speechless. He had no more cards left in his hand. He realized that his Battle Eagle Tokens would be destroyed at his turn's end. But he still refused to go down so easily.

"I…I switch Number 42 to Defense Position and end my turn!"

Like before, Eviluder's ace monster adopted a harmless state of self-defense. However, with no more resources or tricks up his sleeve, it was far less imposing. (3000 DEF)

Tetsuo looked back at his hand. He could summon Tinplate Goldfish and use its effect to Special Summon Shreddder, but he only had one Tinplate Archduchess, and she was in the Graveyard. It seemed that he'd need something else if he wanted to win.

"Alright," he said to himself. "Let's see what I can get! Draw!"

Doing so, a fat smile arched itself proudly on his lips. This would certainly do.

"I summon Tinplate Goldfish!" Tetsuo said as the monster appeared for the third time. (800 ATK) "And through its effect, I'll also Special Summon my Shreddder!"

The orange-eyed paper shredder emerged from shining motes of light. It moved its stubby limbs awkwardly as it tried to center its gravity, to no avail. It fell over on its back, wriggling in a struggle to get up. (1600 ATK)

"Monster Reborn, activate!"

The familiar ankh floated above Tetsuo's two monsters. Its light flickered brightly for a second before it vanished completely. In its place was Tinplate Archduke. (2200 ATK)

"And lastly," Tetsuo finished, "I'll equip Tinplate Archduke with my Xyz Jeweled Crown!"

Like hand and glove, a regal crown fell down onto Tinplate Archduke's head. The perfect-fitting object of nobility generated a golden aura that scattered all over the Xyz. Within seconds, he was a solid gold embodiment of his former self.

"Xyz Jeweled Crown can only be equipped to an Xyz Monster," Tetsuo commented. "When equipped, the Xyz Monster's Rank is treated as a Level, and if I would Xyz Summon with it, it can be counted as two monsters!"

Eviluder silently awaited his fate, realizing that it was futile to contest Tetsuo's movements.

"And given the monster that I'm going to summon," Tetsuo smirked, "I'll need it!"

He raised a fist to the air and gave his best war cry. A fierce ember of fire ignited in his gaze, a new passion burning inside him.

"To summon this monster, I need four Level 4 monsters! Therefore, I'll overlay my Tinplate Goldfish, Shreddder, and Tinplate Archduke that counts as two monsters to construct the overlay network!"

All three monsters shot upward into a winding vortex of light. It exploded into a hue of bright beamed energy.

"Xyz Summon!"

Galloping down from the heavens was something that Eviluder hadn't expected to see. A robotic version of the historical Trojan Horse dashed down on a rainbow-colored bridge of light. The clunky hooves clipped and clopped as the steed stopped in front of Tetsuo, throwing back its head and whinnying upward.

The whinny, one could assume, must have been the signal for the real monster, the steed's rider. Walking down the bridge was an extremely powerful looking man dressed in all an all-black ensemble. A bicorne hat hid his shaggy dark locks. He unsheathed his light artillery sabre, balancing it in one hand. As he came to the bridge's end, he leapt up, mounting his horse as he descended. With an elevation of his head, the man's black eyes stared into Eviluder's soul, a long scar on his cheek, a war wound presumably, visible. (2700 ATK)

"Lead the revolt of the Tinplate army!" Tetsuo recited. "Show your ardent soul and ignite the power within to uphold the righteous rebellion! I call upon you, my true ace! Tinplate Emperor!"

As his D-Gazer tattoo flashed, Eviluder's nerves relaxed considerably. His breathing became regulated once more.

"You dared to waste all your monsters on one creature that's not even able to dent my Starship?" he scoffed. "And here you had me worried that you would actually be a threat to me."

Tetsuo only smiled as he grabbed one of the cards underneath his monster.

"Tinplate Emperor's effect activates!" he spoke, tossing Shreddder into the Graveyard. "Once per turn, I can select one monster my opponent controls. Then, by detaching an overlay unit, Tinplate Emperor can make either that monster's ATK or DEF 0 for the duration of the turn!"

Shreddder's overlay unit fell into the tip of the monster's sabre. Then Tinplate Emperor cried out, giving a silent blessing to the heavens. He was rewarded with a bolt of lightning that shot into his weapon, charging the sabre with a power voltage.

"Go, Tinplate Emperor!" Tetsuo begged. "Change Starship Galaxy Tomahawk's DEF to 0!"

"No!" Eviluder pleaded.

It was too late. With expert aim, Tinplate Emperor threw its weapon straight into the mainframe of the Stealth Bomber. Blue sparks of electricity danced across the monster's outer features as smoke started to leak from the inside. The sight was truly pitiful. (3000 – 0 DEF)

"Now finish it up!" Tetsuo requested. "Attack Starship Galaxy Tomahawk with your Liberation of the Tinplates!"

Emperor pulled on his horse's reins, thrusting the majestic creature forward. The automated stallion neighed and charged onward towards the future. As it inevitably came nearer to Eviluder's trump card, Tinplate Emperor stood up on the mare's back. When it was close enough, the Emperor leapt of its ride and onto the ship. It grasped its saber from the middle of the Stealth Bomber and reclaimed it, but not before jamming it further down into the Number.

With a sense of victory cloaking it, Tinplate Emperor jumped off the spaceship and landed safely on the stallion waiting below. The moment the warrior's behind connected with the horse's back, Eviluder's Number exploded in a blazing inferno of rage and fuselage.

Falling to his knees, Eviluder finally had the sense to submit.

Tetsuo shook his head, refusing to let his opponent off easily. However, he was all in favor of gracing the Numbers Hunter with an end to the duel.

"Tinplate Emperor," he said, gaining Eviluder's attention, "has one more effect, one that can only be used once per duel."

Tetsuo collected the remaining two cards underneath his monster, Tinplate Goldfish and Tinplate Archduke respectively, and unloaded them into his discard slot.

"By sending two overlay units to the Graveyard when he destroys a monster by battle…he can attack once more!"

Eviluder, who had the same Life Points as Tinplate Emperor had ATK, closed his eyes. He opened his arms wide, embracing the outcome.

"Do it," commanded a dismayed Tetsuo. "Finish this duel with Liberation of the Tinplates!"

Tinplate Emperor, who had never left Eviluder's side of the field, simply turned his horse in the man's direction. He made a quick, but powerful slash diagonally across Eviluder's body, spanning from his right shoulder blade down to his left thigh. The strike was enough to send the man retrograde a whole ten feet.

The buzzer sounded, commemorating the end of another stressful duel.

**Tetsuo – 100 LP**

**Eviluder – 0 LP**

"I did it," Tetsuo said, taking a moment to register if this was truly happening. After pinching himself a couple times, he was fairly certain that the events hadn't been a mere dream.

Ever the nice guy, as Tetsuo recollected his wits and his thoughts, he ran over to Eviluder's side. Though the Numbers wielding man was bruised and scraped, he was still intact.

"Ugh…" Eviluder choked, his dirty fingernails scratching the soil beneath his fallen body. He whispered something inaudible to Tetsuo.

"What?" Tetsuo leaned in. Then it was clear what the man was trying to ask.

"Help…me…"

Before Tetsuo could question the surreal appeal, Eviluder's body started to convulse. He writhed every which way, his legs and arms flailing as though he were having a serious medical problem.

"What's going on?" Tetsuo shouted, hoping to get the man's attention.

Eviluder's mouth opened in an attempt to speak. Unfortunately, sound was an impossible task for the trembling man at the moment, much less intelligible speech.

Tetsuo shook, watching the horror unfold before his eyes for another half a minute before Eviluder finally mustered the strength to clutch his heart. With a finalizing yell of "No," the man stopped moving altogether.

"Hey!" Tetsuo screamed, shaking the man's limp body. "Hey, are you alright? Hey!"

"It's no use," chuckled a voice from behind Tetsuo, a voice that he didn't recognize. The tone was somewhere in the perfect center of high and low pitch. "My pet has already reached his heart."

Tetsuo turned his head around as his dark eyes met the golden-colored irises that presumably belonged to the voice. The person Tetsuo saw shocked him. He looked only a little bit older than Tetsuo himself.

"Y-your pet?" Tetsuo asked. "Who are you? How long have you been there?"

"Whoever first said that good help was first to find must have been a genius," exhaled the mystery boy in a deep sigh, notably ignoring each one of Tetsuo's questions. "After all the duels that he had, Eviluder couldn't even retrieve one Number."

"Who are you?" repeated Tetsuo, much louder this time.

"My name is Kyoji Yagumo," the boy responded. He flipped the sole wick of red in his otherwise blonde hair from between his eyes.

"What did you do to Eviluder?"

"It's what he did to himself," Kyoji replied. "He lost the duel. As such, he became indispensible. Therefore, my pet was free to do with him what it pleased."

"What pet?" Tetsuo questioned. Though he wasn't fully aware of it, Tetsuo subconsciously took note of the spider motif imprinted on Kyoji's shirt.

Kyoji sighed again, clicking his fingers together in a snap. Both youths watched as a bump crawled down Eviluder's black pants leg and out the bottom of his pants.

Tetsuo shuddered at the sight of Kyoji's "pet". Truthfully, it was one of his least favorite things in the world.

"Come here, little guy," Kyoji affectionately cooed, pushing his index finger on the ground. Six spindly legs made their way his finger as the boy's "pet," a rather weighty spider with a bulbous posterior, crept up his extended limb.

"T-that's your pet?"

"It gets the job done," Kyoji replied, allowing the spider to crawl over his arm. "And it puts people like him…"

He pointed to Eviluder with a disgruntled look.

"In their place."

"Nobody should be dealt with like that!" Tetsuo refuted. "It's true that he was a Numbers Hunter and that he probably hurt some people in the process, but that doesn't mean that he deserves the same thing to be done to him!"

"My, my," Kyoji smirked condescendingly. "Aren't we preachy?"

Tetsuo scowled. There was something about this kid's attitude…

"Look, I'm just following orders. Eviluder knew the rules before playing the game. I can't be held responsible for any outcome that stems from his lack of dueling experience."

"You can't do that to people!" Tetsuo shouted. "I won't let you!"

"You're not my prey," Kyoji shook his head. His spider now found its way to his neck. "I have nothing against you."

"Duel me! If I win, you reverse Eviluder's condition."

"So adamant to help a person who was just willing to throw your life away five minutes ago," laughed Kyoji. Then his expression turned somber. "People like you are the reason why I do what I do…"

Tetsuo readied his D-Pad, hoping that his request didn't fall on deaf ears. It didn't, though it did fall on uncaring ears.

"I won't duel you," Kyoji denied. "I'm looking for a different target."

His face twisted in a wrought determination.

"And when I find him, I'll be sure to welcome him back to the neighborhood, personally…"

It was then that Kyoji's body started to do something inhuman. Six circles sprouted from his back as lengthy pipe-like appendages grew. It took Tetsuo a while to realize what they truly were.

Kyoji had grown six spiderlike legs…

"Goodbye, Tetsuo Takeda," he finalized. Giving one last look over his shoulder, his golden eyes glared at Tetsuo. "Don't concern yourself with me anymore."

With that, the blond boy flew off into the blazing sunset, gliding on the spidery legs. He was out of plain view within three seconds.

Tetsuo stood, dumbfounded by the encounter. There were so many questions he had, but there wasn't enough time left in the day to answer them all. It was even less with Kyoji gone.

_Who was he? How did he know my name? What'll happen to Eviluder? Who's he working for? Why?_

Tetsuo frowned, stuck between a rock and a hard place. Unfortunately, with the flood of questions piling on, the chances of getting unstuck were slim to none.

He sighed, trying his best to put the event in the back of his mind for the time being as he crouched down to Eviluder. Placing two fingers on the man's neck, he checked for a pulse. Relief set in as an identifiable heartbeat, albeit a slow one, came.

_He's still alive, _Tetsuo wiped the sweat away from his brow.

He looked to his right, from where he'd been for the majority of the day.

"Well…at least we're near the hospital."

As he struggled to carry Eviluder's unconscious body to the medical sanctuary, something caught his peripheral view's attention. Something rectangular and black.

"Number 42," Tetsuo whispered, bending down to grab the card. He looked at it intently, staring at the picture and reading the effect. "Numbers…"

He pocketed the card, returning to his altruistic assistance of Eviluder. He slung the man's arm around his shoulder and started to drag the body with him back to the hospital.

With each passing step, a faint purple aura around Tetsuo's body started to grow.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk (Monster)<strong>

Machine/Xyz/Rank 7/Effect/WIND

0 ATK/3000 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 7 Monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card; Special Summon as many "Battle Eagle Tokens" (Machine-Type/WIND/Level 6/ATK 2000/DEF 0) as possible. They are destroyed at the end of the turn, also your opponent takes no battle damage for the rest of the turn.

Note: This card can be found as a part of the V Jump Magazine Promotional Cards. It is currently only available in Japan.

**Xyz Jeweled Crown (Monster)**

Equip Spell

Image: Two sides of a rather decorated crown, one side gold and one side a sickly gray/green being showcased as two overlay units move in the background.

Effect: Equip only to an Xyz Monster. Its Rank is treated as its Level instead. If the equipped monster is used as an Xyz Material, you can treat it as 2 monsters.

Note: This card was first used by Gauche in Episode 59 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Starship Adjust Plane (Monster)**

Machine/Level 3/Effect/WIND

500 ATK/500 DEF

Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; this card and that target have their Levels become equal to their combined Levels.

**Starship Spy Plane (Monster)**

Machine/Level 4/Effect/WIND

1100 ATK/1400 DEF

Effect: If your opponent controls an Xyz Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 Spell/Trap your opponent controls; return that target to the hand.

**Covering Fire (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Four Battle Eagle Tokens coming from the moon and shooting at the earth.

Effect: Increase the ATK of all Machine-Type monsters you currently control by 500.

**Spaceship Barrier (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A smoothened pink meteorite dropping down in front of Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk.

Effect: When your opponent attacks a face-up "Starship" monster you control: Negate that attack.

**Tomahawk Cannon (Trap)**

Counter Trap

Image: A neon blue cannon with vertical gold stripes aiming forward.

Effect: When a face-up "Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk" is on the field: Negate an opponent's monster's attack, then destroy that monster.

Note: The above five cards were first used by Eviluder in Ranks 22-24 of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of those chapters.

Note 2: The stats and Attributes for the two Starship monsters are not confirmed. They are only general guesses as to what they may be. Additionally, the wording on the Spells and Traps are edited to make them more accurate for the OCG.

**Starship Battle Plane (Monster)**

Machine/Level 4/Effect/WIND

1600 ATK/1300 DEF

Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower "Starship" monster from your deck to your hand.

**Starship Exceed Plane (Monster)**

Machine/Level 3/Effect/WIND

900 ATK/500 DEF

Effect: During your Main Phase: You can target 1 "Starship" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card and another "Starship" monster you control to that targeted Xyz Monster as Xyz Materials.

**Starship Protection Plane (Monster)**

Machine/Level 4/Effect/WIND

400 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: When a "Starship" monster you control is selected as an attack target: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Your opponent's attacking monster must then attack this card. When this card is destroyed by battle: Draw 1 card.

**Starship Union Plane (Monster)**

Machine/Level 3/Union/Effect/WIND

500 ATK/800 DEF

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can equip this card to a "Starship" monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect: That monster's ATK and DEF are switched. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

**Tinplate Emperor (Xyz Monster)**

Machine/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/EARTH

2700 ATK/2400 DEF

Effect: 4 Level 4 Monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster your opponent controls; either that target's ATK or DEF becomes 0 until the End Phase. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card to attack once again in a row. This effect of "Tinplate Emperor" can only be used once per duel.

**Tinplate Soldier (Monster)**

Machine/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1000 ATK/1600 DEF

Effect: If you control 2 or more face-up "Tinplate" monsters: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Tinplate Soldier" this way once per turn.

**Numbers Draw (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A duelist with unkempt red hair and a purple aura surrounding him reaching for the top card of his deck while the numbers 22, 42, 50, 72, and 91 lurk behind him.

Effect: If you control a "Number" monster: Draw 2 cards.

**Peace Nullification (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Axe Raider about to cleave the four Scapegoat Tokens in twain.

Effect: During the turn this card is activated: Card effects that would make a player's damage equal to 0 are not applied.

Note: These above eight cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: After going on a lucky winning streak after his duel against Gauche, Yuma feels ready to face anything the world has to throw at him. After watching one of Yuma's wins, an interested fan comes to challenge Yuma to a duel. Though claiming to be a beginning in the art of duel monsters, Yuma's opponent seems to be more than he appears. In the midst of a heated duel, a single card decides the duel. But which way will the scales tip? Find out next time!<p> 


	44. All That Glitters

**Chapter 44: All That Glitters**

* * *

><p>"Go, Gagaga Gunman!" Yuma directed as his pistol-toting Xyz Monster leapt in front of his body. "Attack his Evolzar Laggia with Gagaga Bullet!"<p>

Gagaga Gunman closed an eye to get a more accurate reading on the monster. With three consecutive squeezes of its index finger, its weapon shot three projectiles at the opposing Xyz Monster, a lustrously white dragon with six wings washed in a lime-green aura. A cyclone of fire circled around the monster, shooting up like a wall of protection when the three bullets neared.

"Ha!" laughed Yuma's opponent snidely, a young man with unkempt chestnut hair. He popped the collar to his cranberry jacket smugly. "You played a good game, but that play just cost you! After all, Evolzar Laggia has 900 more ATK points than your Gunman! And with 300 Life Points remaining, you just sealed your own fate!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," smirked Yuma, his opponent arching an eyebrow quizzically. Yuma slyly grabbed the Gagaga Magician from underneath his Gagaga Gunman and transported it to his discard slot below. "Gagaga Gunman's monster effect, by getting rid of one overlay unit, increases his ATK by 1000 while also decreasing the ATK of the attack target by 500!"

"What?" came the shocked response that Yuma had been waiting for.

"Do it, Gagaga Gunman!"

Gagaga Gunman's first three bullets bounced off Laggia's flame barrier weakly, hitting the ground with a clink. With one last try left, one of Gagaga Gunman's two overlay units flew into the barrel of its gun. With a finalizing pull, he fired an all-powerful shot that was enough to pierce through Laggia's defense. (1500 – 2500 ATK)

"No!" Yuma's opponent whined as his monster roared in pain. (2400 – 1900 ATK)

Though the barrier of fire remained up, Gunman's bullet had enough force and momentum to push through. When it came out the other side, it struck Evolzar Laggia in the chest. With another deafening roar, the dragonic beast was vanquished, as were its users' Life Points.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 300 LP**

**Kazuma Motosu – 0 LP**

Yuma bounced up and down in excitement. Including his tag duel with Gauche earlier, this was his third victory in a row that day. Naturally, he was feeling larger than life.

"You see that, Astral?" he excitedly asked, flashing the ghostly spirit to his right a peace sign. "I just took another one down!"

"But he didn't have a Numbers," Astral shook his head. "Yuma, our goal in this tournament is…"

"I know, I know," Yuma groaned, donning his best vocal impersonation of Astral. "We must collect the Numbers if I am to reclaim my lost memories and uncover who I really am…I've heard it before! We're still allowed to have fun, right?"

Astral sighed. "I suppose it can't be helped with you."

Yuma smiled, removing his D-Gazer and compressing his D-Pad into its initial square form. He placed the latter device on the belt attached to his waist whilst the former was pocketed for later.

He grabbed his deck from its casing and turned it over to look at it. The bottom card was Gagaga Magician.

"Just a little bit closer to my goal with every duel," he muttered to himself. "Then I'll definitely find you, Dad…"

Astral looked at Yuma with a sympathetic gaze. Sometimes he, too, forgot that Yuma had something else worth fighting for, that he wasn't just in the tournament for the Numbers, but for something greater and more meaningful…

"I miss him."

Astral looked over to Yuma, the source of the comment. He closed his eyes, vaguely remembering the memory that came with the procurement of Fuya's Galaxy Queen, remembering the voice…

"_**Your name…is Astral," it cooed, soft and feminine. "Your mission…and the future of our world…it is entrusted in you."**_

"The feeling of missing someone dear," Astral spoke suddenly, his voice lachrymose. "Somehow, I feel as though I understand it."

"You do?" Yuma wagged a finger in Astral's face.

The blue being simply nodded, eyes shut tight.

_How could he possibly know the feeling? _Yuma wondered, his brow furrowed in contemplation. He looked at his dueling companion once more. _Astral…_

He shook his head, clearing the clutter of his mind. Just as he was about to return his deck to its slot, a rather loud voice shouted from behind him.

"Excuse me!" sounded a high-pitched tone that came closer with each syllable. "Please, wait! Wait a minute, please!"

Yuma's confusion reached a whole new level as he gawked at the mysterious person sprinting towards him. Oddly enough, this person, or perhaps teenager would have been a better signifier, was wearing the official boys' uniform for first-year students at Heartland Middle School. It was accentuated by the neatly managed red tie, the tucked-in white shirt with the red trim, the blue denim jeans, and the brown loafers.

However, even with that being the case, Yuma didn't recognize this person who was apparently in the same grade as he was.

When this new child was only five feet away from Yuma, his feet chose the most impeccable time to malfunction. His right foot tripped over his left, causing him to topple down on his face in the lush Heartland National Park grass with a loud bumping noise.

Yuma winced at the sight and hurriedly rushed over to the clumsy boy. He reached his hand down for the fallen student to take.

"Are you alright?" Yuma questioned without hesitation.

The klutzy kid shook his head left and right rapidly, removing the dirt from his spiked orange hair. Then he coughed up sporadic blades of grass from his mouth.

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized in a flustered voice, taking Yuma's hand and picking himself up. "I only meant well…"

"Don't mention it," Yuma smiled warmly, his red eyes meeting the other boy's blazing purple eyes. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to go to Heartland Middle School, would you?"

Suddenly, the orange-haired youth was ablaze with excitement.

"I do now!" he confirmed animatedly, almost seeming to forget the accident he'd had seconds before. "I'm a new exchange student that recently transferred there!"

_I guess that explains why I haven't seen him around, _Yuma justified.

"Do you go there, too?"

"Yeah," Yuma nodded, holding his hand out for the boy. "My name's Yuma Tsukumo, by the way."

The orange-haired boy looked with a look of puzzlement at Yuma's hand gesture before remembering what it meant. He quickly extended his own hand and shook Yuma's.

"My name is Rei Shingetsu! It's nice to meet you!"

"Shingetsu?" Yuma repeated. He was hardly an expert in etymology, but there was definitely something about that name…

"That's right," confirmed the boy called Rei. "Only meaning well, but I hope you don't mind me saying that I was impressed by your win against that Evolzar duelist!"

"Huh?" Yuma said. It seemed like an eternity had passed since he'd dueled against Kazuma five minutes before. "Oh, that! I just got lucky…Is that why you were following me?"

Rei flushed a scarlet color and nodded honestly.

"Oh!" Yuma understood suddenly. "Do you duel, too?"

"Well, I have a deck," Rei sheepishly replied, grabbing his own stack of cards, holding them out in front of his body. "I'm even enrolled in the World Duel Carnival now! B-but I'm not very good…"

Yuma noticed that drop in the boy's tone at the end of his statement.

"Can I see that?"

Yuma pointed to Rei's D-Pad. It was the generic silver model. There were no fancy attachments or modifications made to it, save for the mandatory yin-yang symbol that all participants in the tournament were required to use.

Rei silently handed Yuma his D-Pad. The latter boy turned it every which way until he saw what he was looking for.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Yuma exclaimed, viewing the partially-lit yin-yang symbol. "Even for a beginner, you've made it this far in the tournament and only lost once!"

Rei smiled, seeming proud of his accomplishment. Ever the observant person, he spied Yuma's D-Pad.

"You've done better," he complimented. "You haven't lost at all! You must be amazing!"

Yuma gave a weak smile as he was reminded of his encounters with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Number 96: Black Mist. Certainly, he hadn't technically lost against either, however…

"I guess so," he reluctantly agreed.

Astral, who had been quietly observing the interaction between the two middle-schoolers, cocked his head and looked at Rei.

"That's part of the reason why I stopped you," Rei confessed, looking at his loafers. "I was wondering…Yuma-kun, would you duel against me?"

Yuma was slightly taken aback by this proposal. After all, he was being challenged by a person who had admitted being a lower skill level than him.

"A-are you sure you want to do that?" Yuma stuttered, trying his best to tacitly convince this Shingetsu character otherwise. "I mean, if you lose against another person during the tournament…"

"I understand what will happen," Rei crestfallenly interrupted. "But if I do lose to anyone else in this tournament, I'll be glad if the one I lose to is you! It's for the best, right?"

"Shingetsu, right? Well, alright, you've got yourself a duel!"

"Really?" Rei cried ecstatically. "Okay then!"

"Yuma," Astral cautioned, "are you sure that you should duel against him? There's something about this child…"

"He seems fine, Astral," Yuma snickered. "Besides, even if he is a Numbers user, wasn't it you that said that we had to collect them? If that's the case, this will just be another one we get!"

"Alright," Astral complied.

"One more thing, Astral? Do you mind if I take this duel by myself? I don't think that a two-on-one is exactly fair against this guy."

Astral narrowed his eyes at Rei quickly before glancing back down to Yuma.

"Very well," Astral nodded. "I shall say no more."

"Thanks," Yuma smiled affectionately.

He reached down, grabbing his red D-Pad and tossing it into the air.

"D-Pad, set!" he shouted, punching the air with his left hand as his D-Pad fell onto his left wrist securely. As he dropped his arm down, the device expanded.

Rei slid his own slate gray version onto his wrist, pressing a button to expand it.

"D-Gazer, set!" Yuma continued, throwing his D-Gazer up and, after catching it, fashioning it over his right eye.

To contrast, Rei fished through his pocket and grabbed a black headband. He grabbed it around his skull, clicking a trigger on the top right. Immediately, a pink D-Gazer lens shot downward over his eye.

"AR Vision Link Established," processed the stoic, female voice.

Yuma and Rei gave each other a warm smile, their eyes meeting one another again.

"Duel!" they shouted, drawing five cards each.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Rei Shingetsu – 8000 LP**

"May I take the first turn?" Rei politely volunteered.

"Huh? You?" Yuma pointed.

"It's for the best," beamed the boy with the orange-spiked hair.

"Uhh, well sure," submitted Yuma. "I guess you can."

"Alright!" came the overexcited response from the other side of the field. "Then that means it's my turn! Draw!"

Rei made his draw before hastily throwing it on his field, causing a ring of light to gather in front of him. A mass levitated from the ground, soon revealing itself to be a rotund scuba diver in an orange wetsuit with yellow boots and gloves. Instead of the traditional scuba mask, this diver's helmet had a glassy, sapphire porthole. A dynamite plunger sat in front of the being. (0 ATK)

"Okay!" he proudly exclaimed. "I'd like to introduce you to my wall of defense, Shining Bomber!"

"Eh!?" Yuma gasped vociferously. "That monster does have any ATK points at all!"

Rei's brow knit in confusion, almost as though he didn't know what Yuma was talking about as he looked to his monster. Sure enough, his D-Gazer flashed, giving him a reading that said his monster's ATK was 0.

"Oh no!" he cried out at his clumsy mistake, giving his forehead a V8 slap. "I forgot to set Shining Bomber instead of summoning it!"

Yuma looked at the boy with a sense of pity. He completely understood Rei's error. After all, he'd made it an innumerable amount of times himself.

"If you want, you can switch that monster to Defense Position," Yuma offered with a helpful smile. "We can pretend like it never happened."

Rei bit his lip, debating the kind proposal that Yuma had set forth before shaking his head decidedly.

"No, it's alright," he sighed. Then, with the best smile that he could muster in the situation, he whispered to himself, "I thought it was for the best…"

Yuma looked at the ground, feeling a sense of guilt. Although he had offered Rei the chance to take it back, he still felt a modicum of responsibility. After all, against a beginner in the art of Duel Monsters, this would perhaps be his easiest win in the tournament yet.

Rei fidgeted with the remaining cards in his hand, debating whether or not to play any. He finally agreed on the center card of his set and threw it into his Spell/Trap Zone behind Shining Bomber.

"To conclude my turn, I'll set one card facedown!"

"Alright, Shingetsu," Yuma said. "Even if you made a mistake, if you're not holding back, I won't either!"

"Gotcha," Rei nodded acceptingly.

"Here goes then! It's my turn! Draw!"

Yuma drew his card. Wasting no time, he then scanned his hand and eagerly plucked a solitary card.

"I summon Chameleleleon!"

With a front flip, a monster fell in front of Yuma. After the elegant display, the creature stood up to reveal the very same monster that Astral had used against Kaito. The fancily-dressed, top-hat-wearing, black-suited, white-gloved, green-skinned chameleon rose, clutching tightly his orbed cane. (1000 ATK)

"And since the ATK score of Chameleleleon is higher than that of Shining Bomber," Yuma grinned, "I'll have it attack your monster!"

Rei held his arms up to his chest to brace himself from the impact. As he did so, Chameleleon aimed its cane. Suddenly, its emerald-tipped orb started to flash with a mystical energy that manifested itself in the form of a bolt of chartreuse light. The blast hit Shining Bomber directly the in the chest, causing it to soundlessly explode.

Tufts of Rei's bright hair swayed in the violent wind, but he refused to let the attack take him down. With his guarded position, he remained stationary. In fact, he was now smiling at the fact that his monster had been destroyed.

"Heads-up!" he cautioned, reaching into his Grave and grabbing his destroyed monster. He read the text aloud. "When Shining Bomber is destroyed in battle, its effect is, it inflicts 600 points of damage to…"

He paused, face blanching upon a startling realization.

"_Both _players!?"

As Rei finished his statement, a purple circle appeared in front of him, recovering the fallen Shining Bomber and its dynamite plunger. The gloved diver put both hands on the explosive trigger as a pale, demonic-looking creature that was no bigger than a foot tall, climbed up his back. When the red-eyed creature reached the helmet's top, it ordered "Go!" Upon the command, Shining Bomber pulled down on the trigger, an action that resulted in a massive explosion.

Yuma groaned as the ensuing impact from the blast sent his feet back. However, he managed to stay put.

Rei, on the other hand, was completely caught off-guard by his own monster's effect. Because he was closer to the dynamite, his body received a stronger burden in the form of a push backwards. The headband-sporting duelist yelled out in pain as his body flew retrograde a few feet.

"Oi!" Yuma cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. "Are you ok, Shingetsu?"

Rei weakly moaned, forcing himself to sit back up. He gave a feeble thumbs-up to Yuma to indicate that he was able to continue.

With a relived exhale, Yuma looked back at his hand, but, much to his chagrin, found nothing particularly useful at the moment.

"Then that's gonna be the end of my turn!" he concluded anxiously.

**Yuma – 7400 LP**

**Rei – 6400 LP**

"Okay, just think positive," Rei nodded to himself as a reminder, his hands arched atop his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

A determined concentration illuminated the young boy's eyes as he glanced at his hand. It took a little over half a minute for him to make a move, but his enthusiasm and confidence never once faltered as he played another card.

"I think I've got it now!" he declared, tossing the card downward. "I'm going to Normal Summon my Shining Angel!"

Yuma recognized this new monster for he had seen Kaito use it twice before. It was the same toga-wearing man with the primped angelic wings protruding from his back and the golden halo of light floating above his head. He cupped his open hands together in prayer. (1400 ATK)

"And now that I have the stronger monster," Rei boasted adorably, "I'm going to send it to attack your Chameleleleon! Shining Ray!"

Shining Angel lifted its hands up so that his palms faced Chameleleleon directly. With a grunt, he channeled his energy into both his limbs and fired two golden beams at the reptile. With a faint hissing noise, the lizard vanished.

"I should tell you," Yuma yelled over the ensuing ruckus, "that Chameleleleon has an effect that's like your Shining Bomber."

"Uh-oh," Rei gulped.

"Namely," he continued, grabbing his deck from its compartment, "when destroyed by battle, it has the ability to let me Special Summon a monster with 1000 or less ATK right from my deck!"

He moved through his cards rapidly before he found a new addition. Then he put his deck back and placed the card on his D-Pad.

"I'll go with this guy! C'mon, Triple-Belly Knight!"

A wide pillar of light shined down, causing Rei to cover his eyes with his hands. When it was safe to look, he stole a glimpse at the new monster. The being in question resembled a doughy, overweight version of Zubaba Knight, even possessing the same headgear and apparel as the warrior. This wide-eyed creature stuck its tongue out at Rei and blew a raspberry. (1000 ATK)

"Not bad, huh?" Yuma complimented himself.

"Whoa!" Rei exclaimed, eyes ablaze with admiration. "That's one of the coolest monsters I've seen!"

"W-well, I'm not sure I'd go that far," chuckled Yuma, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"My turn is over now," Rei bowed, returning to the duel.

**Yuma – 7000 LP**

**Rei – 6400 LP**

"Here I come, Shingetsu!" Yuma laughed, making his draw. "Prepare yourself for this…Draw!"

He turned his head to the side to see his drawn card, Gogogo Golem. Then, without trepidation, he threw it onto his dueling device. From out of a blue portal in the ground came Yuma's main Gogogo monster. The turquoise-stoned guardian raised both its arms aggressively. (1800 ATK)

Rei made an unintelligible noise as Gogogo Golem came into view.

Astral narrowed his eyes at Rei suspiciously before looking at Yuma's side of the field.

"You've gathered two Level 4 monsters," he commented from Yuma's right side. "Are you going to summon Number 39?"

"Nah," Yuma refuted. "It doesn't seem like this kid has a Number, so it wouldn't be fair to him. Besides…" he lowered his voice. "I think he might need all the help he can get for this duel."

Unbeknownst to Yuma, Rei's eyes momentarily narrowed after he heard the word 'Number'. Instead of looking straight at the boy, his eyes veered off a couple inches to Yuma's right.

"Very well," Astral accepted, though he still sensed something amiss. However, he believed in Yuma enough to let the boy make his own decisions.

"I'll start with Gogogo Golem," Yuma announced abruptly, pointing at Shining Angel. "Attack that monster with Gogogo Blow!"

Gogogo Golem's fist radiated a cerulean blue as the monster raced towards Shining Angel. It only took one uppercut to the jaw to K.O. the haloed man completely.

"When destroyed by means of battle," Rei superfluously detailed, "Shining Angel grants me the ability to Special Summon any LIGHT monster from my deck, just so long as its ATK isn't over 1500!"

He timidly retrieved his deck from its holster and watchfully moved through each one with a tender touch. Closer to the bottom of his deck, he found the monster that he'd been searching for, took it, and set it on his D-Pad.

"Through Shining Angel's effect, I will Special Summon Shining Sly!"

Given what Rei's monster looked like, it was hard to believe that it was even a LIGHT monster. A druidic figure cloaked in a long robe of a dark violet color stepped forward. He wore a bent wizard's hat and a stable red-eyed glare. Peeking out at the world from the base of his cloak was a tiny, cream-colored imp, much like the one that abetted Shining Bomber. (1200 ATK)

"Shoot," Yuma whined. "That Shining Sly has more ATK than Triple-Belly Knight…In that case, I'm going to go into my Main Phase 2!"

Yuma's transition into his second Main Phase wasn't the only change to occur. The forms of Gogogo Golem and Triple-Belly Knight started to shrink until they were nothing more than two balls of overlay energy.

"Since I can't defeat your Sly with my current monster, I'll make a new one!" Yuma improvised. "I overlay my Level 4 Gogogo Golem and Triple-Belly Knight to build the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

Both monsters flew frontward into a swirling current of red light. Hurdling from the portal in their place was a familiar monster that fell to one knee. The raven-haired cowboy reached for his belt to grab two pistols, one for each hand. His tattered maroon cape whispered in the cooling wind as he aimed one gun at Rei. (2400 DEF)

"Show yourself, Gagaga Gunman!"

"It's the monster from before!" Rei realized with a gasp.

"Yeah," smirked Yuma. "And I think it's time to show you what he can really do! Gagaga Gunman's monster effect activates!"

One of Gagaga Gunman's two brown overlay units – the one belonging to Gogogo Golem – flew into the crest-shaped barrel of the right pistol. Following that, Gagaga Gunman squeezed the trigger of the gun, firing a purple shot of energy at Rei's chest.

The young boy blubbered and clutched the upper part of his chest as the pain coursed through his body. He let out a low growl before fixing his attitude.

"Good shot, Yuma-kun," he complimented with a smile. "But…how exactly did that happen?"

"Through Gagaga Gunman's effect," Yuma elucidated. "Once per turn, when in Defense Position, he can sacrifice one of his overlay units to inflict 800 points of damage to the opposing player!

"I'll end my turn like this!"

**Yuma – 7000 LP**

**Rei – 5200 LP**

"I hope I can compete with against an Xyz Monster like that," Rei laughed aloud, staring at Gagaga Gunman with a look of amazement.

"You never know if you can or can't unless you try," Yuma replied. "That's Kattobingu!"

"K-Kattobingu?"

"It's a sense of never giving up, even when the chips are down," responded Yuma. "It's my dad's motto and I've stuck with it ever since then!"

"It must work for you," Rei noticed observantly, motioning to Yuma's D-Pad. "I recall that you haven't lost any of your duels yet."

"Well," Yuma hesitantly said, thinking back to Kaito and Shark, "it's certainly has helped some!"

"Mind if I try it?" Rei asked, his boyish voice eager.

"Go ahead."

"Okay!" he agreed, grabbing for the top card of his deck. "It's my turn! Kattobingu!"

Judging by the immense shift in Rei's facial expression, Yuma guessed that his speech had affected his opponent in a positive way.

Rei grabbed the card he had just drawn and set it behind his Shining Sly. A facedown card appeared next to Rei's first one in his Spell/Trap Zone.

"I'll place that facedown and end my turn!" he confidently spoke.

"No monsters, huh?" Yuma inquired. "That must be one heck of a card!"

Rei said nothing, but gave an award-winning smile that revealed a row of perfectly aligned whiteness.

"In that case, maybe I can get you to play it!" Yuma was sure of himself. "My turn! Draw!"

He looked at his hand of six. However, before playing anything, he had another plan in mind.

"At this time, I'll use Gagaga Gunman's Defense Position effect once more to inflict 800 damage to you at the cost on one overlay unit!"

The second and final overlay unit orbiting Gagaga Gunman's figure flew into the left handgun. The cowboy rose from his crouched position to pull the trigger again, firing five blasts at Rei. However, this time…

"Hold on a minute," interrupted Rei, clicking a button on his D-Pad. "I'm going to activate the Trap Card known as Shining Reversal right now!"

Rei's second facedown, the card that he had set the turn before, arose. It had a picture of a fallen Dark Grepher looking up to the heavens where a purified Warrior Dai Grepher was lying in wait, the latter monster holding out his hand.

"Shining Reversal?" Yuma queried.

"Shining Reversal is a Trap that activates in response that a card effect that would inflict effect damage," Rei answered. "Once activated, it sends the damage back to you!"

"What?"

A translucent bubble covered Rei's body, absorbing the bullet impact from Gagaga Gunman's attack. Then, the clear bubble turned a purple color as the blast bounced back towards Yuma.

Yuma gulped, reacting quickly. He threw his arms up to his face as an instinct, but was surprised when the bolt dissolved halfway.

"What happened?" Yuma stuttered. "Where did…"

He paused his statement completely when he noticed something completely unusual. Gagaga Gunman was nowhere to be found.

"G-Gagaga Gunman!?"

"I assume that you need an explanation," Rei presumed, gesturing towards both of his cards. "You see, Shining Reversal made it so that the effect damage from Gagaga Gunman was sent towards you instead.

"However, it was at that moment that Shining Sly's monster effect activated. When a player would take effect damage, Shining Sly can make that damage equal to 0 by Tributing one monster on the affected player's side of the field!"

"I see," Astral mused as Yuma turned to face him. "By transferring the effect damage to Yuma, this boy was not only able to free himself from effect damage, but also get rid of Gagaga Gunman by using his monster's effect."

"Really?" a flabbergasted Yuma gawked, staring at his opponent.

"That's weird, though," Astral noted, his eyes thinning once more.

"What is?"

"That's quite a good play for a beginner in dueling. I wonder…"

Yuma pondered Astral's words shortly, but took it at face value moments later. He wasn't about to let one good combo tear down his confidence.

"Way to go, Shingetsu!" he encouraged positively. "But that's not gonna stop me for long!"

Rei watched Yuma reach into his Graveyard and pull out a monster.

"See, when it's sent to the Graveyard for the activation of an Xyz Monster's effect," Yuma stated, revealing his Triple-Belly Knight, "this monster can enable me to Special Summon a Level 3 or below monster from my hand! Appear, Gagaga Girl!"

Gagaga Magician's alluring apprentice appeared in a flash of light. She twirled around seductively as her well-endowment reacted accordingly. This motion caused Rei to blush. His crimson appearance deepened when she gave a cute wink. (1000 ATK)

"H-Hi there!" he stumbled over his words, waving to Gagaga Girl.

"And furthermore," Yuma continued, "because that was a Special Summon, I still have my Normal Summon, which I'll use to play Bachibachibachi!"

An obnoxious buzzing filled the atmosphere as a new monster flew next to Gagaga Girl. It resembled a rather mundane bumblebee with green-tinted wings, although this one had a contrived face of anger. Its stinger was in the shape of a lightning bolt. On its head was a sole antenna with a purple ball at the end. (800 ATK)

"And now that I've gathered two Level 3 monsters, I'm gonna overlay them both to build the overlay network a second time! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Brass Devil Mellowmellow Melody!"

Like Yuma's previous two monsters, Gagaga Girl and Bachibachibachi were sucked into a non-Numbers Xyz portal that created another monster. This one was the impish girl with bright green hair that sat atop the polished French horn. She wiped her mouthpiece on the lower half of her flamingo-colored vest before securing her outfit. (1400 ATK)

"Another Xyz Monster," Rei marveled, his voice airy.

"That's right," nodded the other boy. "And that's not all, because once per turn, by offering one of her overlay units, Mellowmellow Melody can choose a Devil Xyz monster, like herself, and give it the ability to attack twice in one turn!"

One of the two lemony orbs made its way to the horn's open bell. It was promptly swallowed by the instrument as the strength of the devilish female playing the device was amplified.

Rei simply smiled at Yuma's play. The reason for this was, at least to Yuma, unspecified.

"I'll start with the first attack," shouted the fervent child. "Mellowmellow Melody, strike Shining Sly now! Melody Wave!"

Despite Yuma's affirmative command, Melody sat motionlessly on her brass instrument, perhaps paralyzed in a mixture of shock and fear.

"Mellowmellow Melody, attack!" Yuma ordered again, but again to no avail.

He arched an eyebrow, giving his own monster a suspicious look.

_Why isn't she attacking?_

"That would be my Shining Sly," Rei confessed, a guilty expression plastered on his face. "I'm sorry. I must have failed to mention that Shining Sly, through its additional monster effect, can't be targeted for an attack if an Xyz Monster exists on the field. I only meant well…"

Yuma frowned for a nanosecond, wishing that Rei had told him that information earlier. However, what was done was done and he accepted it.

"Don't sweat it, Shingetsu," he calmly responded. "I know you didn't do it on purpose or anything. It's like you said, right? Think Positive!"

Another look of guilt, this one far quicker than the first, crossed Rei's face.

"Well," Yuma huffed, looking at his hand, "if I can't attack that Shining Sly, I guess I'll just do this."

He grabbed one of his four cards and set it facedown in his back row.

"I'll set one card and end my turn."

Rei nodded and drew the card for his own turn.

_The Trap Card, Reborn Puzzle, _Yuma thought, looking at the card he'd just put down. _If one monster I control is destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon it to the field. That way, if he tries to destroy Mellowmellow Melody by a means other than battle, I can counteract it._

The voice of the orange-haired youth brought Yuma's conscious back to the real world.

"I summon Shining Rabbit!"

An opulent white hare adorned in a buttoned, burgundy business suit, pantaloons, and expensive black boots, leapt in front of Rei. It smiled, revealing one front bucktooth. The scarlet-eyed animal clutched a cane that bore a slight semblance to a pickaxe. A prominent shadow was located behind it. (800 ATK)

"Moreover," he proceeded, turning a Spell Card over, "I activate Shining Bridge and target my Shining Rabbit!"

Starting from where Shining Rabbit stood, a bridge of light made completely of rainbow colors trailed from the hare all the way to Yuma himself. Shining Rabbit understood what this meant, hopping up and running across the bridge. Its shadow followed about halfway before jumping off, aiming instead for Yuma's facedown Reborn Puzzle.

"What the…"

"Shining Bridge grants one low-ATK Shining monster the power to attack you directly during this turn!" Rei smiled dazzlingly. "And when it inflicts Battle Damage to my opponent, Shining Rabbit is able to destroy one Spell or Trap on their side of the field!"

Yuma didn't know which way to look. From above, Shining Rabbit dropped down on his chest and smacked him upside the head with its bludgeon of a cane. From below, Shining Rabbit's shadow lifted its black cane and jammed it into the center of Yuma's Trap mercilessly, causing the card to detonate.

"Ugh," Yuma winced, picking himself up from the confrontation with Rei's monster.

"Are you alright?" Rei called out, concern apparent in his vocal tone.

"I'm fine," confirmed the grime-covered boy. "Just wasn't expecting that is all."

"Think positive!" Rei begged. "After all, you're still in the lead."

Yuma sighed, but was thankful for Rei's kind words. With all the Numbers Holders and eccentrics, this was definitely the most polite opponent he'd had since the tournament began.

Rei looked at the three cards left in his hand. Shaking his head, he lowered his hand.

"I won't do anything more. It's your turn now, Yuma-kun."

**Yuma – 6200 LP**

**Rei – 5200 LP**

"Sounds good," Yuma claimed, reaching for his card. "Draw!"

He glanced at his hand, now containing four cards. Unfortunately, none of them provided a way around Shining Sly's attack evasion effect.

The boy made a displeased face, but decided to roll with what he had. If he couldn't make it past Shining Sly, he'd find other ways of getting his opponent's Life Points down.

"I…" he said, considering his options. He grabbed the card to the far left. "I activate Flip Flap to change Shining Rabbit to Defense Position!"

A comically large weight fell from the sky, hitting the ground in front of Shining Rabbit like a shooting star. The hare lost its balance and flipped backwards, landing on its tail. It sat in pain, rubbing his sore growth. (400 DEF)

"What?" Rei wondered aloud. "Wouldn't you do more damage if you left Shining Rabbit in Attack Position just now?"

"That would be the case," smirked a crafty-looking Yuma, "but an Xyz Monster summoned by using Bachibachibachi as one of its materials gains a Piercing effect!"

Rei's eyes enlarged as understanding sunk in. He looked on defenselessly as Mellowmellow Melody's appliance, upon Yuma's command, produced a musical beam of brass light that hit Shining Rabbit. It traveled through the rabbit's chest and out its back, hitting Rei as well and taking him down.

Yuma pumped his fist at his strategic play, feeling very prideful. Even though Shining Sly was still an issue, he still managed to find ways to usurp it.

"I end my turn!" he affirmed, perhaps too zealously.

**Yuma – 6200 LP**

**Rei – 4200 LP**

Rei held his stomach with one hand and took a deep breath. He hadn't expected Yuma's attack to be quite so agonizing. Deterrence wasn't an option, however.

"That was a nice shot," he grinned, drawing his card and looking at it. "Let's see if I can return it…"

He turned his drawn card around, revealing a Spell that neither Yuma nor Astral had seen before.

"I activate Shining Excavation!"

A perfect 3x3 circle drew itself in the ground at Rei's feet before it started to implode. The ground inside the lines broke, revealing a rocky cavern underneath the ground. Then, floating upward from the hidden arena was the revived form of Shining Bomber. (0 ATK)

"By banishing two LIGHT monsters from my Graveyard, Shining Excavation can target 1 Shining monster in my Graveyard with 1000 or less ATK," Rei enlightened. "After that, the monster is Special Summoned to the field, and all Shining monsters that I control have their Levels increased by 1!"

The Level boxes underneath both Shining Sly and Shining Bomber now displayed four stars each as Rei deposited his Shining Rabbit and Shining Angel.

"Two Level 4 monsters…" Yuma mumbled.

"Exactly," Rei concurred. "And as such, I will now overlay my Level 4 Shining Bomber and Shining Sly to construct the overlay network!"

Two balls of golden light came from Rei's two monsters as they levitated upward towards the dimming heavens. An Xyz threshold appeared in the sky, however it was unlike the two that Yuma had created. This one was a light purple instead of red with tinges of blue on the edges.

Astral drew his breath, dumbfounded by this abnormal sight.

_What could this mean?_

"Xyz Summon!"

The portal burst into motes of mottled light as a new being descended. Creeping downward ever so slightly was a muscular, noble-looking knight adorned in shimmering platinum armor. Charcoal gauntlets covered his hands while boots of the same color protected his feet. The only thing that broke the continuity of the outfit was a white steel mahiole helmet. A diamond-shaped shield was strapped to his left arm while a platinum longsword with a diamond hilt sat in his right. Every part of this warrior oozed radiance. (2000 ATK)

"Emissary of the glowing land! Radiate your surging light and reflect the true justice of the world! I call upon you, Shining Liberator!"

_It's not a Number, _Astral was sure to indicate. _So why…why did that kind of portal appear?_

Yuma, being his usual obtuse self, failed to notice the irregular portal in the first place. He did, however, take note of the heroic monster before his very eyes.

"Whoa, awesome!" he admired genuinely. "I've never seen that monster before, or anything like it!"

Rei feigned something of a humble smile and bowed his head in respect.

"Thank you, Yuma-kun! Just wait until you see what it does!"

Yuma's mouth went agape. He'd been so enthralled by the mere sight of the monster that he'd forgotten that he was fighting against it.

"I activate Shining Liberator's monster effect!" yelled Rei, grabbing both Shining Bomber and Shining Sly from underneath his Xyz Monster. "By detaching both of its overlay units, Shining Liberator can target one other face-up LIGHT monster on the field…"

As Rei dumped his two Shining monsters into his discard slot, Shining Liberator raised its shield and sword. Each one received one of the two Xyz Materials. Then, the warrior abruptly threw both items to the ground below with a "clank". With its now-open gauntleted palms, it motioned to the only other LIGHT monster on the field, Mellowmellow Melody.

"And until the End Phase, Shining Liberator gains ATK equal to the ATK of that targeted monster!"

A rope of black energy shot from the center of each gauntlet. Both bindings wrapped around the petite instrumentalist, effectively chaining her. She cried out as the ropes crushed tighter around her body. As the binds began to weaken, Melody's color started to drain from her body. In an instant, she became a pallid, hollow shell of her former self.

In contrast, Shining Liberator's gauntlets and boots turned from their black hue to a matching platinum. Just when it seemed that the Xyz Monster couldn't get any shinier, its luster augmented. Its radiance seemed to be in a heated competition with the sun. (2000 – 3400 ATK)

"Mellowmellow Melody!" Yuma gawped, his face somber. "What did you do to her?"

"I-I liberated her," Rei stammered embarrassedly. It seemed that he was truly, genuinely guilty about his action, despite it being a basic part of the game. "I'm sorry. I only meant well…"

Yuma bit his lip, feeling more than a little guilty for chewing Rei out so mercurially.

"No," he mumbled apologetically. "It's really my fault. I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did. You did great!"

"Really?" Rei's voice was once more aloft with excitement, his good mood reviving. "Thank you very much!"

"That guy," Yuma chuckled under his breath. "Always in such a good mood."

"It reminds me of someone I know," Astral smiled, speaking more to himself than to Yuma.

"Huh?" Yuma wondered. "Who is it?"

The interaction was cut short by the voice on the opposing side of the battleground.

"Get ready, Yuma-kun," Rei requested. "I'm going to send Shining Liberator to attack your Mellowmellow Melody right now! Go, Shining Solar Flare!"

Shining Liberator reached down and reclaimed its weaponry before thrusting the blade of its sword to the heavens. With a cry, it channeled enough energy into its blade to cause a thunderous charge of pure white to surge into the sky. As Yuma looked back up, he noticed a hailstorm of reflective diamond shrapnel to rain down on Melody. He barely had time to utter his monster's name before she perished.

Leftover pieces of the sparkling rain aimed for Yuma instead. He screamed and fell as they pierced his arms, chest, legs, and back, in every direction possible.

"Yuma!" Astral called.

"I-I'm fine," he replied, though his face was still flat on the ground. He gave a small groan, inhaling deeply as he pushed against the ground and lifted his torso. "It's gonna take more than that to keep me down!"

He took another sharp intake of breath before executing a masterful back handspring to restore his footing.

"That's the spirit!" Rei cheered, clapping his hands together like an amused child at the circus. "Think positive!"

He nodded to Yuma, indicating that it was now the latter duelist's turn.

**Yuma – 4200 LP**

**Rei – 4200 LP**

Before drawing, Yuma looked towards his hand to remember the three cards he was still in possession of. The cards were, from left to right, Gagaga Clerk, Devil Orchestra, and Xyz Treasure. He made a face at the penultimate one. He'd been planning to use it with Mellowmellow Melody.

_I can only protect myself with Gagaga Clerk next turn if I don't draw a monster, _he rationalized. _I could use Xyz Treasure to draw one more card, but I want to save it until I can at least draw two cards. That means that this draw has to be perfect…_

"Get ready, Shingetsu," Yuma cried, hope and determination steadfast in his expression, "because I'm gonna bring to it ya! Kattobingu, ore!"

Whipping off the top card of his deck, Yuma's eyes lit up when he noticed what it was.

Astral, too, cracked a smile. For someone to get so lucky in their hour of need…He'd come to realized that it was just typically Yuma and his power of Kattobingu.

"Yes!" Yuma exclaimed, causing a tiny beat of anxious sweat to pour down Rei's neck. "It's here! I summon Gagaga Kaiser!"

The ringleader of the Gagaga clan appeared before Yuma in his unblemished white outfit. He twirled his staff around flashily before throwing it up into the air like a baton. Without looking, he elevated his hand and caught it. (1800 ATK)

"And then, because I control a Gagaga monster, I can Special Summon this from my hand! Reveal yourself, Gagaga Clerk!"

A new card emerged from a contracting wormhole. Landing steadily on her black heels was a beautiful woman with long-flowing locks of auburn dressed in typical secretary garb, including a suggestively short black dress and a white smock. She held a maroon book in place under her left arm as she affixed her white choker with the Gagaga symbol on it. (800 DEF)

"Once per turn," Yuma said as his Gagaga Kaiser turned to face him, "I can banish one monster in my Graveyard, and Gagaga Kaiser can make the Levels of all Gagaga monsters I control equal to that banished monster's ATK!"

Gagaga Kaiser's staff rattled as he lifted it and chanted incomprehensibly. The staff shot a purple beam at Yuma's Graveyard and retrieved Triple-Belly Knight.

Yuma nodded, pocketing the monster as Gagaga Kaiser's Level increased by 1 and Clerk's by 2.

"Both are Level 4," Rei told himself silently. _I wonder if he's going for it…_

The answer to Rei's unspoken question was no. Yuma's two monsters turned into spheres and flew into a red, non-Number vortex. Seconds passed before the portal spat out a new creature.

The detached sound of orchestral music showered the atmosphere. A relatively young man with short red hair hidden underneath a horned hat suddenly bounded in front of Yuma. His predominantly black outfit was littered with medals, pins, and bronze and gold protective attachments. His gloved hands journeyed lithely as he made fencing movements with a foil sword that looked like how a musical conductor might direct their members. (1800 ATK)

"Rally your army with your sweet, symphonic sounds!" Yuma chanted. "Produce a melody that can't be defeated! I Xyz Summon my Symphony Devil Maestroke!"

Silently, Yuma thanked the old man, Rokujuro, for giving him the influx of cards, Maestroke included.

"Another Xyz Monster," Rei remarked, wish words gushing with a phenomenal sense of awe. "You're truly a great duelist, Yuma-kun! I could learn a lot from you!"

"Heh," Yuma wiped his nose with his index finger. "Well, I've come a lot way and I've had a lot of help."

He stole a quick glimpse at Astral and smiled. He'd come a long way, indeed. But his journey was still a ways from completion. That's why he'd keep fighting with Astral until the very end of the path.

Astral smiled back at Yuma, almost as though they were on the same mental frequency. He nodded, a gesture which Yuma returned, as they both refocused on the task at hand.

"I activate Xyz Treasure," continued the dichromatic-haired boy. "With it, I can draw two new cards, one for each face-up Xyz Monster!"

Two rays of light, a yellow one from Shining Liberator as well as a dark indigo one from Maestroke, extended from the monster's backs towards Yuma's deck. They each hit the two top cards of his deck as he drew them.

His face scrunched as he looked at them. Neither of them were extremely useful for the moment. Luckily, he wasn't out of options…

"Spell activate! Devil Symphony!"

The orchestral music returned to the field before the ghostly forms of Muzumuzu Rhythm, Mellowmellow Melody, and Tenten Tempo marched onto the field behind Maestroke. The conductor waved his rapier around, prompting his makeshift marching band to trot over to Shining Liberator.

"This doesn't look good," Rei gulped.

"Not for you, it's not…You see, until the End Phase, Devil Symphony lowers the ATK power of all monsters that you control by an amount equal to the combined ATK of all Devil monsters I control!"

"To summarize," Astral completed, "Shining Liberator loses 1800 ATK for the remainder of the turn…That was a nice combination, Yuma."

"Thanks," the boy took the compliment graciously. "Now then, Devil Symphony, work your magic!"

Muzumuzu Rhythm fired a green laser of energy from the head of its guitar, corroding the purity of Shining Liberator's dazzling costume. Tenten Tempo smashed on its drums, causing an airwave of energy so intense that it cracked the armor even further. Mellowmellow Melody finished the musical assault by sending a volley of brass blasts at Rei's monster, breaking the façade entirely. (2000 – 200 ATK)

"Shining Liberator!" Rei whimpered.

"Now for the final blow," he prepared. "Maestroke, attack Shining Liberator! Conductor Convulsion!"

The redheaded male made a dash for the weakened Shining Liberator, its rapier eagerly positioned in both hands. Though the latter monster possessed no more protection, it still had its weapon. Even weakened, it threw its sword up and readied itself for battle.

"Just one moment!" Rei interjected as the facedown he'd played on the first turn of the duel was finally revealed. "Reverse card, open! Shining Stunt!"

Without warning, Rei made something of a superhuman jump from behind his monster that was powerful enough to propel him over the six foot tall fighter. As he dropped in front of it, his body turned a bright green. This color darkened as Maestroke's blade sliced at Rei instead of his monster.

"Agh!" the boy winced, his breathing becoming labored.

"What?" Yuma had no other idea of what to say.

Rei's body started to drop slowly as he fell gently to the ground like a feather in the wind. He was still panting, one eye closed as he offered a response to Yuma's inquiry.

"When a monster attacks…Shining Stunt can be used to…negate the attack and…end the Battle Phase." He paused to catch his breath. "After that, I take damage equal to half of your monster's ATK."

As Yuma reviewed the scoreboard, he saw that it had already been done.

**Yuma – 4200 LP**

**Rei – 3300 LP**

"Well…" Yuma muttered, starting to regain his ability of speech. "If that's the case, then I'll end my turn."

Immediately after that declaration, Shining Liberator's broken armor that rested on the ground started to automatically mend itself. Putting the pieces back together like a jigsaw puzzle, the shielding returned to him, strapping securely onto his body. (200 – 2000 ATK)

Rei sauntered off to his monster's side, making his draw as he did.

Astral eyed Rei, getting another weird vibe from the child. Something just didn't feel right.

"He used Shining Stunt to stop the attack from Maestroke," claimed the entity.

"Yeah, I saw," Yuma frowned, wondering where this was going.

"That card has been set since his first turn, after he summoned Shining Bomber in Attack Position," continued Astral. "If he wanted to, he could have negated Chameleleleon's attack and switched the position of his monster the following turn to avoid a large quantity of damage. However, he waited until now to use it…"

Yuma's eyes started to open wider with the realization of what Astral was hinting at. A chill jolted up his spine as he pondered just what his opponent's aim really was.

Rei's eyes scanned the four cards in his hand as he devised a strategy.

"I activate Shining Path!"

A truss bridge made entirely of gold constructed itself before Rei's figure. Walking across the bridge to Rei's right-hand side was Shining Bomber, though its suit was completely black and its porthole onyx. Unfortunately for Yuma, that wasn't the only change. (1800 ATK)

"That monster…" Astral spoke timidly.

"Shining Bomber," Yuma finished. "But how?"

"Shining Path lets me Special Summon a Shining monster from my Graveyard," Rei enlightened. "That monster's ATK and DEF are then switched, however. Though, with Shining Bomber, that's more of a positive than a negative!"

"I'll say," Yuma retorted under his breath.

"With that," Rei continued, pointing to Maestroke, "I will send Shining Liberator to attack your monster! Shining Solar Flare!"

Like before, the sword-toting belligerent motioned to the sky with its Excalibur. A zap of lightning stirred the clouds above, causing them to rain diamonds on Maestroke.

"Not so fast!" Yuma countered, grabbing Gagaga Clerk from underneath his monster. "If Maestroke would be destroyed, it can instead detach one of its overlay units to save itself!"

The diamonds all stabbed Maestroke's suit and pants, but failed to fatally impact the him.

Rei pursed his lips in a slight frustration. That effect had put something of a slight hitch in his plans. Luckily, it wasn't anything that he couldn't rectify.

"In that case," he said, putting a considerable amount of space between each word, "I'll just send Shining Bomber to attack Maestroke!"

"But they have the same ATK score!"

"I know."

Shining Bomber reached behind its back and (from where Yuma had no clue) retrieved a stick of dynamite. It rushed over to Yuma's field and threw the explosive at Maestroke. Forgetting to run away, the bomber was then consumed by its own dynamite device as it exploded.

Maestroke, on the other hand, simply waved its rapier as its second and final Xyz Material took the hit.

"Furthermore," reminded Rei, "whenever Shining Bomber is destroyed by battle, we both take 600 damage!"

An after-detonation from the dynamite went off with a "boom" in front of both boys, assaulting their eyes and ears as they fell backwards synchronously.

Yuma closed his eyelids and rubbed his sore backside. When he reopened his sight portals, he detected that Rei was already on his feet, patting the park grass from his head.

"I guess I got carried away," he nervously laughed, looking back at his one-monster battlefield. He rubbed the nape of his neck and nervously murmured, "I apologize."

"Hey, you're just playing the game," Yuma nudged calmly, rising from the itchy field of green.

Rei nodded and took one more card from his hand.

"I'll set this and end my turn," he concluded as a card appeared alone in his Spell/Trap Zone.

**Yuma – 3400 LP**

**Rei– 2700 LP**

Yuma gave Rei's facedown a quick, scrutinizing stare. He was now well aware that, beginner or not, Rei's deck contained some heavy hitters when it came to Spells and Traps. If he could avoid anymore at all costs, he would.

"Starting now, I'll make a comeback!" Yuma vowed, his eyes traversing the arena, stopping at Shining Liberator. "My turn! Draw!"

Yuma turned his card over as soon as he whipped it off his deck, and lo and behold, it looked like a winner.

"Alright!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, revealing the card to his opponent. "Whenever my opponent controls an Xyz Monster, I can lower that monster's ATK by 300 to Special Summon Pakubagu from my hand!"

Without much warning, a spherical blue creature emerged from below Rei's monster. Anyone familiar with the _Pacman _gaming franchise would probably recognize this blue thing as a combination of the games' yellow protagonist and ghostly blue antagonist, albeit this new monster had two golden-bulbed antennas on its head and six more for spidery feet. (300 ATK)

As a billboard came into view next to Rei's monster that indicated its 2000 ATK, Pakubagu jumped up and started to nibble on the sign. Despite Rei's protesting, the insect chewed away until it was full. As the monster returned to Yuma, the 2000 was no more. (2000 – 1700 ATK)

"That was clever," Astral mused, holding his chin with his thin fingers. "Since you couldn't take on Shining Liberator with Maestroke's ATK as is, you've chosen to decrease the opposing monster's ATK instead."

"And that's not all," Yuma proceeded, grabbing another card. "Because that was a Special Summon, I can still Tribute my Pakubagu to Normal Summon this!"

A gust of wind spun around Pakubagu, devouring the tiny insect. When it subsided, Chacchaka Archer was standing forebodingly, his crossbows aimed at Rei rather than his cards. (1200 ATK)

"A Tribute Summon," Rei mentioned offhandedly. "You don't see many of those anymore."

"My deck's equipped for anything," Yuma smugly remarked. "You name it!"

As if to prove his point, Yuma lifted an index finger to the facedown card that Rei had just set.

"Like this! Once per turn, Chacchaka Archer can select and destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field, and I'm choosing your facedown card!"

The marksman, who had already been aiming his weapon at Rei's facedown, uttered the word "Chacchaka" in three separated syllables as it pulled the handle. A cobalt bolt was released from the string, piercing the center of Rei's facedown. It burst into motes moments later.

"My facedown…" Rei shouted, hopelessly reaching out for it.

"Has been destroyed!" Yuma finished preemptively.

"No," Astral interrupted as Rei filled in.

"My facedown is Shining Bomb," Rei concluded as the card shot from his Graveyard.

Yuma squinted narrowly, barely making out an image that showed Shining Bomber, Shining Sly, and Shining Rabbit cackling behind the antepenultimate monster's dynamite plunger.

"Normally, when activated, it would negate a monster's attack and allow both players to draw once. However…when it's destroyed when facedown," Rei read the card's description, "the opposing player will take damage equal to half the original ATK of one Shining monster that I control. And since Shining Liberator's original ATK is 2000…"

"That's 1000 points of damage!" Astral gasped.

"Not good!" Yuma panicked.

A one-sided explosion erupted from the Trap Card, blowing Yuma's way. The blast apparently had enough force to not only knock the boy down, but send the final card in his hand flying.

"Ugh…" he whined, trying to collect himself. He scrambled to collect his fallen card as he painfully bounded to his feet. Small scrapes and lacerations covered his huffing face.

And just like that, it seemed as though Yuma was, for the first time since the inception of the duel, on the losing side. He didn't plan to reside there for long, though.

"Shoot, he's stronger than I thought," Yuma complained. "Maybe…"

He looked down towards his Extra Deck, to where his Numbers were located. Surely he recognized that it would be wrong to summon one of them against this opponent who clearly had none of his own, but…

"No," Yuma vigorously shook his head. "I can't always rely on Astral. I have to win this with my own strength!"

"Yuma…" Astral whispered.

Yuma made a low growling noise before shouting.

"Maestroke, attack Shining Liberator now! Conductor Convulsion!"

Swinging its rapier-staff to and fro, Maestroke produced a string of tangible quarter notes and eighth notes that shot at Shining Liberator. The darkened armada of musical instrumentality struck Shining Liberator, causing an internal explosion that shook the playing field. Rei managed to stay aloft through it all.

"Follow up, Chacchaka Archer!" he drew the task to a close. "Chacchaka Crossbow!"

Another crossbow bolt released itself from the archer's quiver, hitting Rei in the chest. Trying his best to keep afoot, he unfortunately slipped and fell backwards, clumsily landing on his rear end.

"That hurt," Rei pouted, tending to his throbbing pain.

Meanwhile, Yuma gave his hand a fleeting look. The only card that remained was Bound Wand. It was good, of course, but without a Spellcaster at hand, there was rather little use for it.

_Maybe I shouldn't have destroyed Shining Bomb, _he second-guessed his action. _At least I could have drawn another card._

It was too late to rectify the mistake, and Yuma knew it. With an absence of options, he exhaled in a slight frustration.

"There's nothing more I can do."

**Yuma – 2400 LP**

**Rei – 1400 LP**

"During the End Phase in which it was destroyed," Rei said, taking a stand before his turn began, "Shining Liberator allows me to Special Summon any non-Xyz monster with Shining in its name from my cemetery!"

Rei collected his Shining Sly and slapped it in his D-Pad. Emerging in a small gale was the druidic hunchback. Something underneath its robed moved, though it was impossible to determine just what it was. (1200 ATK)

"Shoot," Yuma muttered. "I can't attack that Shining Sly while I have an Xyz out…"

Rei wordlessly made his draw, looking over his hand that now contained three cards. His eye was particularly drawn to the one he'd just drawn, a Spell with the image of four diagonal bars of iron busting, all while a glowing insignia with a red jewel in the center unleashed a future havoc.

He fleetingly closed his eyes, picking at the card next to the Spell.

"I'll…" he said in a voice that was deeper than his usual one. He immediately changed the situation as he cleared his throat. "I'll summon Shining Eagle!"

A screech from above signaled the emergence of a new monster. Like its name implied, the winged creature was no more than a bald eagle, albeit one made almost entirely of a goldenrod tint. The only part where this color scheme strayed was the feathers, which were a smooth jet black. They propelled the creature seamlessly through the skies. (1400 ATK)

"When Shining Eagle is summoned," Rei stated as Yuma's head dropped back down to face him, "it can inflict to my opponent equal to half the ATK of one Xyz Monster they control."

"That's not good," gulped Yuma.

"It's even worse than that," Astral began. "By using that effect while Shining Sly is still face-up on the field…"

Yuma's eyes enlarged in understanding.

"Shining Eagle's effect will target your Maestroke! Go, Shining Eagle!" commanded Rei. "Shining Screech!"

The golden majesty spread its ebony wings, taking flight. Its red eyes narrowed as it soared in circles above Maestroke's head. Without warning, the bird dive-bombed, heading straight for the conductor.

"However," Rei interrupted his monster, "at this moment, Shining Sly's effect will activate to Tribute Maestroke so you don't take any damage!"

Shining Sly's cloak moved again as the white fiend accompanying it slipped out. It rushed over to Maestroke, reaching behind its back. From out of nowhere, it conjured up a mallet, which the imp used to thump Maestroke's head. The musical maestro groaned before depixelating.

"Crap!" Yuma shouted. "Maestroke's been…"

"I wouldn't worry so much about that, Yuma-kun," Rei smirked. "After all, Shining Eagle can still attack!"

The eagle swooped down again, this time sinking its talons into Chacchaka Archer's shoulders. To no avail, the marksman tried to break free. Shining Eagle answered the man's prayers seconds later as it ascended fifty feet into the air before releasing its hold. Chacchaka Archer plummeted to its death.

"Chacchaka Archer!" Yuma called out.

"One more attack remains," Rei calmly asserted. "You're up, Shining Sly!"

The druid started to chant something incomprehensible to both duelists. Suddenly, a purple glow started to envelop Yuma's body. He writhed in pain and screamed as a venomous curse flowed through his bones. It wasn't until a good half a minute later that Shining Sly ended the misery.

The sound of Yuma's heavy breathing filled the battlefield. Though he managed to stay afoot for both attacks, his energy was significantly drained. His body demanded a rest that he couldn't afford to give.

"I've never used my deck like this before," Rei bounced up and down. He grabbed one of the two cards from his hand and placed it in his Spell/Trap Zone. "Thank you for this great challenge, Yuma-kun!"

Yuma only panted in response.

"But now it's your turn," continued the orange-haired middle schooler.

**Yuma – 1000 LP**

**Rei – 1400 LP**

Astral gave Yuma a sympathetic look. Though he wasn't overly familiar with the boy's expression, he knew it well enough.

"So this is it?" he questioned, arms crossed over his bare chest. "You're just going to give up?"

"I…" Yuma replied. He stopped, looking down at the Bound Wand in his hand.

"Rise up, Yuma," Astral ordered. "The pieces to victory are gathered…But it's up to you to assemble them."

"I…I…" Yuma's fingers wobbled. Instinctively reaching down, he clutched something in his hand without thinking.

The Emperor's Key, the reminder of his father, sat in the boy's fingers. The bronze coloring shimmered in the sunlit evening.

"_**It's Kattobingu, Yuma!" Kazuma said, holding a hand out for his boy.**_

"_**Kattobingu?" retorted an exhausted eight-year old Yuma, holding onto the rocky ledge of a canyon.**_

"_**It's never giving up, even when everything is against you…As long as you have Kattobingu, you can always keep fighting for your dream! Then one day, some day…It'll come true!"**_

"I…" Yuma proceeded, lifting his head upward. The blazing red determination in his irises met the cool, collective purple of Rei's eyes. "I will keep going, advancing until I achieve my dream!"

Rei looked at Yuma with a funny face for a couple seconds before cracking a genuine smile. Such determination and passion had to be admired.

"Astral," Yuma looked right, "let's win this!"

Astral smiled, too, and nodded.

"Now, Yuma! Draw your card!"

"Sure!" Yuma grinned, picking the card up. "Kattobingu, ore!"

Yuma almost couldn't believe his draw. By itself, it wouldn't secure victory for him. But with a little luck…

"I activate…Gagaga Draw!"

"Gagaga Draw?" Rei repeated.

"Its effect is," Yuma explicated, "by banishing three Gagaga monsters in my Graveyard, I can draw two new cards!"

He reached into his Graveyard and dug out Gagaga Girl, Gagaga Clerk, and Gagaga Kaiser. He put them in his pocket with one hand while drawing two new cards with the other.

"T-these cards," Yuma stuttered, knowing exactly what could be done with them. "Kagetokage and Ganbara Knight. Two Level 4 monsters…"

"Yuma…" Astral stopped himself. For once, he was at a loss for advice.

_What should I do? _Yuma fretted. _I could go for my Number, but…_

_Yuma…_Astral thought. _The future is in your hands…now is your time to make your own path. I'm afraid I can't help you here._

"Damn," Yuma shook his head, his crisis no closer to becoming resolved. "I…"

Rei's eyes fashioned themselves into slits as he gave Yuma a scrutinizing glance.

_Could he finally be going for it? _he wondered, looking back to the Spell in his hand.

"Shingetsu…I'm sorry," Yuma whispered, finally choosing his way. "I summon Ganbara Knight!"

As Ganbara Knight's card appeared in front of Yuma, it jumped upward. It spun in midair before placing both of its half-shields in front of its body. (0 ATK)

"And since I Normal Summoned it, Kagetokage can be played from my hand!"

The pitter-patter of steps came as the shadowy lizard crawled next to Ganbara Knight. (1100 ATK)

_Do it, _Rei thought. _Summon your ace monster…_

"Grr…" Yuma growled, shaking his head before lifting a hand upward. "With these two Level 4 monsters, I'm gonna build the overlay network! Xyz Summon! Number 39: Utopia!"

Conflicting orbs of light and dark shot into the purplish sky, as Yuma's ace monster descended on gilded wings. The green enhancement in its chest sparkled in the cooling touch of the dropping inferno above. (2500 ATK)

"Numbers?" Rei feigned unknowingness. "I've never heard of those before."

Yuma felt almost tortured inside for having to resort to using them against the defenseless boy with the orange hair.

"They're…really rare," he responded, carefully choosing his words. "Almost one-of-a-kind…"

"Shining Sly cannot be attacked while an Xyz Monster is out," recited Astral. "Furthermore, even if you attack Shining Eagle, his life will still be remaining. Yuma…"

"I know that much," snarled Yuma, enraged by the choice he was stuck with.

Rei quietly watched Yuma scoop up the Number as well as the two cards. Whatever Yuma was doing, Rei clearly hadn't expected it to occur by the stunned expression on his face.

"I'll evolve my Number 39: Utopia by rebuilding the overlay network," Yuma sullenly stated as his monster retracted into its sealed form and disappeared down into the ground. "I Chaos Xyz Change my Utopia to call out the true embodiment of hope and determination. Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!"

Golden trimmed wings of ebony guided the heroic monster onward and upward. Utopia Ray crossed its arms over its chest before bringing them down in a fearsome X motion, sticking its chest out and descending in midair. (2500 ATK)

"And, if and only if my Life Points are 1000 or less," Yuma continued, discarding the Ganbara Knight from underneath his new monster, "Utopia Ray can increase its ATK by 500 while simultaneously decreasing the ATK of a monster you control – your Shining Eagle – by 1000! Go, Overlay Charge!"

One of Utopia Ray's three overlay units flew into the hilt of its sword, lightening the blackened armor. (2500 – 3000 ATK) At the same time, a red aura coated Shining Eagle, sapping the majority of its strength. (1400 – 400 ATK)

"Forgive me, Shingetsu," Yuma chastised himself for using the Number card. "Utopia Ray, with 3000 ATK, will now declare an attack on your Shining Eagle to end this duel! Hope Sword Chaos Slash!"

Drawing its sword from the hilt strapped to its back, Utopia Ray then lunged forward, the tip of its blade aimed at Shining Eagle's heart. The bird of prey tried to carry itself in the opposite direction, but the effort was futile. It accepted its defeat.

"I activate my facedown Trap!" Rei intercepted. "It's called Shining Protector, and when activated, it equips onto a Shining monster that I control!"

A giant brass with an embezzled ruby in the center shot from the now-revealed Trap Card. The jeweled accessory traveled upward and Shining Eagle flew into the center of its loop. The ring then squeezed around the bird, compressing to match its frame.

"What?" gasped Yuma.

"Shining Protector," Rei smiled happily, "when equipped renders that equipped monster un-attackable. Furthermore, since Shining Sly is under the same non-attack condition because you're in control of an Xyz Monster…"

"I can't attack at all…" Yuma recognized, his voice low.

"It's for the best!" Rei nodded. "This duel is too fun to end so soon!"

Yuma returned Rei's enthusiastic smile and exhaled lightly. In a way, he was happy that his attack had been called off, even if it was forcibly. After all, the guilt of going against his promise and winning with a Number monster would have been a heavy burden to his psyche.

"Right!" He looked back to Bound Wand, then Rei. "I guess that makes it your turn then."

At the same time, Utopia Ray sheathed its weapon once more as the aftereffect of its ability started to weigh in. Its white glow started to charcoal as Shining Eagle offered a rebellious screech. (2500 and 1400 ATK, respectively)

"Alright, it's my turn! I…" Rei gave a quick glance to the Spell in his hand. "I draw!"

He looked at his draw for a couple seconds before slapping it on his D-Pad. A circle of light coalesced as a second copy of Shining Angel stood tall, angelic feathers molting from its back. (1400 ATK)

"That's not good…" Astral spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Yuma asked. "Utopia Ray has more ATK than that monster."

"That's not what I meant…"

"Since I have two Level 4 monsters now," Rei stated, "both Shining Eagle and Shining Angel, I can overlay them both!"

Lights flashed and fizzled from a non-Numbers portal as a new monster dropped down. This one was a hulking man, about seven feet tall with a comedy/tragedy mask that was white on the left side and black on the right side. He was in a dark hooded robe which flowed down his body covering all but his mist-covered feet. On each of his broad shoulders sat a being. On the white left side of comedy, a tiny angel rested while the right side of tragedy was accompanied by a tiny red devil wielding a pitchfork. (? ATK)

"If imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, then master your craft further!" Rei chanted. "Show my opponent the truth that lies in his heart! Xyz Summon! Shining Doppelganger!"

"What?" Yuma gaped. "Its ATK score isn't set?"

Rei shook his head.

"Not yet…See, when Shining Doppelganger is Xyz Summoned, I'm allowed to target 1 Xyz Monster that's on your side of the field – Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, in this case. Then, Shining Doppelganger's ATK, DEF, and name all become the equivalent of that monster!"

"What did you say!?"

Yuma's question fell on deaf ears, however. At that moment, a frail arm shot from underneath Shining Doppelganger's tunic, ripping the apparel off completely, revealing a hole in its chest where its heart should have been.

Suddenly, two cords of electric blue shot from the hole, each one grabbing a hold of Utopia Ray's wrists, binding the monster in place. At the same time, its black energy started to flow through the cords, transferring to Rei's Doppelganger. Ray watched weakly as Rei's monster mutated into a sickening carbon copy of it. (? – 2500 ATK)

Yuma's eyes widened as he reregistered the event. He looked at his Life Point score on his D-Pad which read 1000 still. He was beginning to understand.

"And now since Shining Doppelganger is now treated as being Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, I will," Rei said, reaching for the final card in his hand, the Spell he'd been eyeing, "I will…"

He paused, closing his eyes as if to ponder something momentarily.

"Shingetsu?" Yuma called after a moderate amount of time.

_Not yet, _Rei thought. _He's not yet prepared for it…_

Rei's eyelids unglued themselves as his pools of purple wandered back to Yuma's body. He lowered his hand, backing away from the Spell for whatever reason.

"Because it's now treated as Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray," Rei continued, animatedly thrusting his hand forward, "I'm going to attack your own Utopia Ray! Go, Hope Sword Chaos Slash!"

"No way…" Yuma denied, unable to accept the truth.

But mere words were not enough to stop the ensuing slaughter. Before Yuma knew it, Rei's imitation Utopia Ray, in the same fashion of the original Ray the previous turn, reached behind its back and retrieved its blade. Yuma's own Chaos Number copied Rei's and both monsters dashed forward. They each gave their sword a slash, colliding with one another. Eventually, the strain of both forces was too much and both warriors bounced back, exploding in a blazing fury.

"Yuma, it's coming!" Astral gulped.

Yuma only stood silently, mouth agape. His ability to form coherent words, let alone sentences, seemed to have taken an unannounced vacation. Nothing escaped the gaze of his widened eyes.

"I'm sorry about this, Yuma-kun," Rei bowed apologetically. "But it's only for the best that Shining Sly attacks you directly!"

The final monster on the field, Shining Sly, lifted the bottom of its robe, freeing the white imp from underneath it. The mallet-wielding sprite jumped into Shining Sly's bony hand and the druid threw it over to Yuma. It raised its weapon high as it dropped down onto Yuma, the gavel crashing into the boy's head and depleting what was remaining of his Life Points.

The buzzer sounded, signaling yet another victor and loser.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 0 LP**

**Rei Shingetsu – 1400 LP**

Yuma groaned on the cold floor, slowly coming to the realization that he'd suffered his first loss of the tournament. He winced at the thought of his perfect score being tarnished, and in the corner of his eye he noticed the yin-yang symbol attached to his D-Pad glow faintly.

Then another thought abruptly came to mind.

"Astral?" he moaned weakly. When his musing solicited no response, his heartbeat started to accelerate. "Astral? Astral!"

His third cry was met with a weak grunt. He looked back to see the blue spirit was still intact. Though Astral seemed somewhat injured, he hadn't disappeared.

"Astral…" Yuma sighed in relief, his anxiety dropping. "Are you ok?"

"I believe so," Astral responded, checking himself to make sure. "It seems that your opponent truly didn't have any Number monsters. Otherwise…"

It wasn't until Astral mentioned the word opponent that Yuma remembered Rei. His head swerved to the side to where Rei had been located, but the boy was no longer there. Perhaps he had left in a hurry?

"Yuma, are you alright?" Astral had sat back up, now facing his human companion.

"I…lost," Yuma uttered, finally understanding what had occurred in the past two minutes. His voice dropped as he added, "And against a beginner, no less…"

Though he'd lost before, this loss had been something of an addition of insult to injury. Not only had Yuma retreated on his promise not to use his Number monsters, but they inevitably ended up being his downfall. The double whammy was not lost on Yuma himself as tears started to well in his eyes.

"A loss is nothing to be sad about, Yuma," Astral tried to explain. "There seems to be quite a lot that one can learn from it."

Yuma responded by punching his bare fists on the ground. Though it pained him to do so, the agony of his dueling loss proved to be a deeper burden.

"How…How am I going to be Duel Champion this way?" he stammered through tear-stained eyelids. "It's like I'm taking one step forward and two steps back!"

He made no effort to fight back as the streams flooded his cheeks. They were warm and comforting, the perfect contrast to his hollowed insides.

"I promised my Dad I'd be number one…And I promised myself that if I won the World Duel Carnival, I'd do everything in my power to find him!

"But if I lose like this…if I can't fight with my own strength, just how am I going to win the World Duel Carnival? How…?"

Yuma raised his head up to the sky, noticing the cascade of stars in the nighttime air. Tears fell even faster as he envisaged his father's face among the darkened sky. Letting out a scream for the heavens to hear, he fell to his knees.

Astral lachrymosely watched as his friend continued to smack the ground with his knuckles until they bruised. He closed his eyes, reflecting on the situation as well.

_Rei Shingetsu…_he stored the name away in the recesses of his mind. _That boy's Xyz Monsters, Shining Liberator and then Shining Doppelganger…They seemed to be against Light monsters like Utopia. Is it possible that…_

Astral was left in wonder as Yuma's weeping body sat underneath the starry backdrop. It would have been beautiful if not for the somber air surrounding the two.

From atop a building that was near the duel's site, Rei watched Yuma's pitiful mourning form with unreadable eyes, hands in his jeans' pockets. He exhaled from his mouth, watching his breath in the air.

Without looking down, his right hand came out of his pocket. Clutched in it was his deck which he flipped over to display the bottom card.

"Rank-Up Magic – Limited Barian's Force," he read.

For a moment, he kicked himself mentally for something that only he knew. However, he rationalized his decision.

"It's not time yet," he thought aloud. "When Yuma Tsukumo is ready, then…then…"

He looked at the Spell a final time before putting the deck back in his pocket. A diamond-shaped portal ripped through the air before him as he walked through it. No one noticed as it closed behind him.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Bachibachibachi (Monster)<strong>

Insect/Level 3/Effect/LIGHT

800 ATK/800 DEF

Effect: An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as an Xyz Material gains this effect.

If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.

Note: This card can be found in the Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy pack. It is currently slated for release in the United States in May, 2013.

Note 2: This card was originally the result of a fan-based Yugioh art contest. Creative credit for its conception comes from the viewer whose original work this is.

**Triple-Belly Knight (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1000 ATK/1600 DEF

Effect: If this card as an Xyz Material is sent to the Graveyard to activate an Xyz Monster's effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower monster from your hand.

Note: This card can be found in Premium Pack 15. It is currently only available in Japan.

**Pakubagu (Monster)**

Insect/Level 3/Effect/EARTH

300 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: If your opponent controls a face-up Xyz Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When you do: Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster your opponent controls; it loses 300 ATK.

**Reborn Puzzle (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A destroyed rock monster that's been exploding rebuilding itself brick by brick.

Effect: If exactly 1 monster you control is destroyed by a card effect: Target that monster; Special Summon it.

Note: The above two cards can be found in the 2013 Starter Deck. It is currently slated for release in Japan in March, 2013.

**Shining Bomber (Monster)**

Fiend/Level 3/Effect/LIGHT

0 ATK/1800 DEF

Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 600 damage to both players.

**Shining Rabbit (Monster)**

Beast/Level 2/Effect/LIGHT

800 ATK/400 DEF

Effect: When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Target 1 Spell/Trap your opponent controls; destroy that target.

**Shining Sly (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 3/Effect/LIGHT

1200 ATK/800 DEF

Effect: While there is an Xyz Monster on the field, this card cannot be targeted for an attack. When a player would take damage by a card effect: You can Tribute 1 monster that is controlled by that player who would take that damage; that damage becomes 0.

**Shining Bridge (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Shining Rabbit crossing a light orange bridge of light leading to a shining rainbow.

Effect: Target 1 "Shining" monster you control with 1000 or less ATK; this turn, it can attack your opponent directly.

**Shining Stunt (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Two superheroes choreographically avoiding a cosmic blast in a flashy movement.

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase, also take damage equal to half the ATK of that monster.

Note: The above five cards were first used by Rei Shingetsu in episodes 87 and 88 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal". Creative credit goes to the writers of those episodes.

**Devil Orchestra (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Muzumuzu Rhythm, Tenten Tempo, and Mellowmellow Melody performing a concert underneath a circus tent.

Effect: All face-up monsters your opponent currently controls lose ATK equal to the combined ATK of all face-up "Devil" monsters you currently control until the End Phase.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 90 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Shining Doppelganger (Monster)**

Fiend/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/LIGHT

? ATK/? DEF

Effect: When this card is Xyz Summoned: Target 1 Xyz Monster your opponent controls; as long as this card is face-up on the field, its name and original ATK and DEF become that monster's name and original ATK and DEF, and this card's effect becomes that monster's original effect. During each of your End Phases: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card.

**Shining Eagle (Monster)**

Winged-Beast/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

1400 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Target 1 Xyz Monster your opponent controls; inflict damage equal to half the ATK of the targeted monster.

**Shining Liberator (Xyz Monster)**

Warrior/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/LIGHT

2000 ATK/2000 DEF

2 Level 4 LIGHT Monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card to target 1 face-up LIGHT monster on the field; this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the targeted monster until the End Phase. During the End Phase of the turn when this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Shining" monster from your Graveyard, except Xyz Monsters.

**Shining Excavation (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Shining Bomber hiding inside a darkened cavern full of shining diamonds and stalagmites.

Effect: Banish 2 LIGHT monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Shining" monster in your Graveyard, then increase the Levels of all "Shining" monsters you control by 1.

**Shining Path (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Shining Sly walking down a path with a fork in the road while the white demon underneath its garb is about to go the opposite way.

Effect: Target 1 "Shining" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target, then switch its original ATK and DEF.

**Shining Bomb (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Shining Bomber, Shining Sly, and Shining Rabbit's hulking figures cackling as they watch a set of hands push down on Shining Bomber's dynamite plunger.

Effect: When a "Shining" monster you control is targeted for an attack: Negate that attack, then both players draw 1 card. When this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 "Shining" monster you control; inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of that target.

**Shining Protector (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A glowing gold ring with a cut ruby jewel in the center shining in the center of the card's image, eradicating the shadows in the background.

Effect: Target 1 "Shining" monster you control; equip this card to that target. The equipped monster cannot be selected as an attack target. When a "Shining" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can pay half your Life Points; send this card to the Graveyard, then negate the attack, also end the Battle Phase. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, destroy the equipped monster. If the equipped monster leaves the field, destroy this card.

**Shining Reversal (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A fallen Dark Grepher looking up to the heavens where Warrior Dai Grepher is extending his hand to him.

Effect: When an effect that would inflict damage is activated by your opponent: Inflict that damage to their Life Points instead.

Note: The above seven cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: With Yuma dejected after his loss, he heads straight home. Trying her best to come up with a solution to revive Yuma's usual Kattobingu spirit, Akari soon gives up trying. However, Haru has one final trick up her sleeve. Elsewhere, in the dead of night, Shark roams the quiet city streets for solace. Instead, he finds himself face-to-face with a duelist who means business. A brutal contest awaits him, but just who is this challenger? Find out next time!<p> 


	45. Lunar Eclipse

Pre-Chapter Author's Note: Despite the "big reveal" in Episode 96 of the ZeXal anime since the last time the story was updated, the events of Chapter 44 are still considered canon. Why Astral (and subsequently Yuma) were not more seriously harmed from the duel's outcome will be explained in a later chapter. Until then, I'll leave you readers with that mystery as well as this new chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45: Lunar Eclipse<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock. Knock.<em>

The noise came from the front door to the Tsukumo household in three separate raps, each with two, maybe three seconds of space between them.

Haru sat in the kitchen on a stool much too high for her. She was taking a swig of tea from a ceramic cup as she turned the newspaper page with her right index finger. The knocking resounded, faintly at first, but by the third rap on the door, she was certain that she'd heard something.

"Who could that be at this hour?" she cogitated, straining her elderly eyes to read the flashing red numbers on the alarm clock a few feet from her seat.

Though it read 9:30, it was clear that she certainly wasn't expecting company at all.

"Akari," she cooed to her granddaughter in the adjacent living room. "Could you get the door, dear?"

Her plea warranted no response. Haru had known from experience that she probably wouldn't receive an answer if she didn't get one the first time.

She sighed, placing her cup on the counter and hopping down from the stool. Her sandals clopped on the hardwood flooring as she navigated herself to the doorway.

Realization came upon her as she noticed the two white buds blasting music into Akari's eardrums. It was no wonder as to why the girl didn't offer a reply.

Haru smiled at her unknowing granddaughter as the latter looked up from the couch. Haru pointed to the door and Akari nodded, understanding the signal before she returned to furiously pressing her laptop keys in a frenzy to meet a paper deadline.

Haru unbolted the door and twisted the handle. The wooden barrier flew open, displaying the sullen face of the boy standing on the other side of it. Though she'd seen the face millions of times before, she had never seen this side.

"Yuma!" she beamed nonetheless, cheery as ever. She pinched his cheeks in the stereotypical grandmother fashion. "I wasn't expecting you to come home tonight. Do you want something to eat, dear?"

"N-No," Yuma replied as he shook his declined head, trying his hardest to fight back welling tears. "I'm f-fine, Granny."

His voice was beginning to crack. He shut his mouth instinctively, fearing it would happen again.

Haru's eyes fell upon her dejected grandson. Seventy plus years over experience had taught her well.

"What's wrong, Yuma?" she prodded, voice alight with concern. "Is something the matter?"

"I…"

Yuma heard his voice crack once more. He muzzled his jaw, thrashing his head from side to side frantically. When he spoke, the words were released in a quiet, jumbled rush.

"I'm going to go to my room now."

With lightning quick reflexivity, Yuma shot past his grandmother and sister, darting up to the one place he could find sanctity. The floorboards groaned under his stampeding footsteps as he vanished from sight.

Akari, taking notice of the speeding blur that was her brother through the corner of her eye, removed her left ear bud. A quizzical looking was on her face.

"What the heck was that?"

"It was Yuma," Haru's elderly voice announced, low and lachrymose. She slowly hobbled to the couch and took up the seat next to granddaughter.

"What'd he want? He seemed to be in a big hurry."

"He was rather upset about something. Or at least it seemed that way. You know, it'd be a good thing if you went and checked on him, Akari."

"Eh?" Akari pointed to herself, her head tilting to the side. "Grandma, I'm in the middle of writing a scoop and…"

"By no means am I saying you have to, dear," Haru defended herself, patting her granddaughter's leg in a caring motion as she stood up. "I'm simply saying that it would be nice to have a smile on his face again."

Akari groaned. If she had one weakness, it was guilt. She could handle anything life threw at her, except guilt.

She didn't bother turning off the music coming from the computer as she removed her second ear bud and moved to her feet. She stretched her arms and sighed, giving her grandmother a tired look. Haru paid Akari back with a smile.

Quietly, the ponytailed young woman ran a hand through her immaculate locks and made her way to Yuma's room. When she noticed that he wasn't in his bed, she traveled to the attic instead, finding a sulking mass located in the corner of the dark area.

"Hey, Yuma," she awkwardly began. It had seemed like so long since she had had a normal conversation with her brother. She'd almost forgotten _how _to have one. "What's up, squirt?"

An incoherent mumbling noise came from the corner. Akari noted the fact that Yuma didn't bother to turn and face her; rather, his focus was set on the wall before him.

"Come on," Akari sighed, pulling herself through the ceiling hole leading up to the attic so that her whole body was in the room. She took a step toward her brother. "What's eating you?"

Another slurred phrase came in response, this one sounding, at least to Akari, like "what's it to you?"

"What do you mean what's it to me?" she huffed. "I'm your big sister, and I'm concerned about you! That's what it is!"

Silence overtook the two. Akari made a sour face, unsure if she preferred the quiet to the mumbling.

"I'm not leaving this room until you talk to me, Yuma," she sternly asserted, positioning herself in the middle of the attic. She tapped her foot repeatedly, her thoughts focused on her paper deadline. "I can do this all…"

"I let Dad down…"

Akari's anger molded like clay, taking the form of confusion upon this revelation. How four words could be so enigmatic was beyond her comprehension.

"You…let down Dad?" she repeated, her voice lower than before as memories of her father vied for her attention.

"Today...Today, I lost a duel," Yuma acknowledged. "Though it's my first loss, though I'm still allowed to compete in the World Duel Carnival…"

His body started to shake, perhaps in anger or sorrow or despair. The rising volume of his voice was fuel to dampened flames.

"How…How am I going to become Duel Champion this way? If I lose like this, how am I going to live up to the goal I promised I'd reach for him!?"

Akari instinctively took a step back at the outburst. She hadn't the foggiest idea that her brother harbored such a resolve. She couldn't have imagined.

"Yuma…" she whispered while her fingers grazed her bottom lip.

"It's unforgiveable," Yuma cried out. "Completely unforgiveable! To lose like that, I'm letting down Mom and Dad, you and Granny, and…"

"Enough!" Akari barked, expeditiously silencing her younger brother. "Yuma, to make it this far in the World Duel Carnival alone…Mom and Dad would be…no, they _are _proud of you! Grandma Haru is proud of you! And even I…"

Her voice dropped considerably.

"I've always been proud of you, Yuma…Even before the tournament. You never give up, no matter what the situation is and you always try and find the best outcome for a situation. That's what Dad taught you, right? To believe in yourself…So why can't you just do it now?"

Her words had a finality to them as she turned her back on her brother and walked to the attic's exit. She waited at the base of the hole, counting the seconds in her mind, letting the time tick away, waiting for her brother to speak. When nothing came out, she left him behind.

Akari slumped back to the living room, taking a moment to note Haru's figure in the kitchen. Before returning to the couch, Akari rested a hip against the kitchen entrance, leaning suggestively with a hand on her hip.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Haru beamed, looking up from the enthralling newspaper article.

"Yeah, well it wasn't easy," Akari moaned. "He's still upset. It turns out that he lost a duel today and he thinks he's disappointing us and worse yet, Dad. He's lost his spirit."

"Lost his spirit?" Haru repeated. She finished off the remaining tea before lightly clinking the cup on the table.

"I just don't know what to do," Akari said, running a finger through her hair again. She played with her bangs in contemplation.

"Don't you worry about that," Haru replied, her smile unfaltering. "You just leave the rest to me."

Akari raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but decided to investigate no further. After all, she only had five minutes remaining to complete her newspaper article deadline.

* * *

><p>The city streets were quiet, except for an occasional car or two that passed by. Given the relatively late hour, it came as no surprise to Shark as he strolled the sidewalks of Heartland, hands jammed in his pockets.<p>

Though the waxing crescent moon above his head was illuminating, he utilized the dim streetlights to guide his path. His white sneakers made their usual 'squeak squeak' as he journeyed.

The world around him was so eerily quiet that when he focused, he could hear the sound of his own breathing, rushed and slow at the same time. He detested the noise, so he took his deck from his pockets as a reprieve from the sound.

As he made a sharp right turn into an alleyway, he turned the deck over. He could barely make out the top card staring back at him: Shark Drake. Despite the dimness of the shadowy lair surrounding him, the Number on the card's artwork shone brighter than ever.

"Numbers," he said so quietly under his breath he wondered if it had even been aloud. His eyebrows dropped as he scowled at the card, sliding it on the bottom. Sylphine, the Cold Bird Beast quickly replaced it, easing Shark's anger.

_Rio…I promise that when I win this tournament, you will be safe. When I meet IV, when I face him, I'm going to show him _our _power!_

Shark evacuated the sanctuary of his mind, slipping back into the mundane of reality. He put his deck back in his pocket and took a second to survey the alley.

It was garden variety, not unlike any other that he'd been through in the World Duel Carnival, or in his life for that matter. However…

"You're awfully loud for someone who's trying to sneak up on me," Shark scoffed playfully, his feet cementing.

Behind him the air grew tense. A wisp of wind swept away the dust covering the ground.

"There's no use in hiding anymore. You've already been found out," Shark continued. "You might as well show yourself."

The silence was briefer this time around. Seconds passed before the airy tap-tap of high heels clicked behind Shark. He looked over his shoulder to see a woman there, slightly older than he was. Her most defining feature was the patch of pink in the middle of her otherwise black hair, though the translucent black stockings masking her long legs caught Shark's eye as well.

"You knew I was there?" she asked, her voice a silky alto that reflected her womanhood.

"High heels aren't exactly the best apparel to wear when you want to be sneaky, especially the way that you walk in them," Shark chastised, looking at the woman's exposed feet. "Why are you following me?"

"You're very perceptive, Ryoga Kamishiro," smirked the woman, wiping a smudge on her white dress.

If Shark was fazed by the fact that this unknown woman knew his name, he refused to let it show. His expression remained neutral as he bobbed his head up and down, taking in her appearance.

"You know my name. How about you tell me yours?"

"You may call me Luna," she responded formally.

"My question still stands, Luna," Shark spat out the woman's name snappily. "Why is it that you're following me?"

"I've come bearing a message," explained the woman vaguely. "That is the mission I've been entrusted to carry out."

The woman, Luna, reached behind her back, watching as Shark tensed and adopted a fighting stance. His body relaxed as he saw what Luna had grabbed.

"I desire a duel against you, Ryoga," she answered, holding a D-Pad in front of her. Unlike most standard ones, her was painted a sparkling gold and bent in the shape of a crescent moon, much like the actual moon above their heads.

"And what if I refuse?" Shark wondered, ready to turn his back on the strange girl.

"It would be in your best interest not to do such a thing," Luna replied. "You'll have to trust me on that one."

"So what you're saying is that I don't get a choice in the matter?" laughed Shark, his blue eyes softening for a moment.

"You can duel me or you can walk away."

Luna strapped the D-Pad to her left arm and secured a deck into the holster of the device.

"I just heavily advise that you do the former if you wish to learn something."

Shark narrowed his eyes. He had no idea what the woman wanted, much less what he would gain from dueling against her. Nevertheless, if she had gone through the trouble of following him this far, Shark thought it crude to turn down such a request.

"Very well," he accepted with a nod. "If that's the case, then you've got yourself a duel!"

He snagged the D-Pad on his waist and threw it into the air, catching it on his arm as the tray unfolded. Then he placed the D-Pad in his pocket over his right eye as the AR Vision Link established itself.

Though Shark hadn't seen where it came from, Luna's left eye now had a D-Gazer over it in the shape of a crescent moon.

The decks were auto-shuffled as each of the duelists produced five cards apiece for their starting hands. They exchanged a fleeting glance as their eyes connected. Luna's mysterious evergreen eyes were as empty as the royal blue ones Shark possessed.

"Duel!" they shouted in unison, preparing themselves for an interesting battle.

**Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro – 8000 LP**

**Luna – 8000 LP**

"Since you challenged me, I'll make the first move," announced Shark as he made a draw.

Luna simply nodded as her bright pink bangs lightly attacked her forehead.

Shark frowned at his hand. There was only one usable monster in his hand, but he managed to smirk when he noticed a handy Spell.

"I summon Starfish!"

The boy threw a card onto his D-Pad. Simultaneously, the image of an actual starfish appeared before him. Aside from yellow stripes on each of its five limb-like ends, it was mainly pink. (300 ATK)

"Furthermore, I activate my Ice Mirror Spell," Shark explained further, "By selecting a Level 3 WATER monster that I control, I can then Special Summon a second copy of it from my deck!"

Fanning through the cards in his deck, Shark quickly found the one he was looking for. Grabbing it from the bunch, he set it on his field, causing an identical Starfish to appear. (300 DEF)

"As a drawback, the Special Summoned monster is unable to attack," smirked Shark. "But seeing as though it's the first turn of the duel anyway, the effectiveness of that drawback is all but nullified."

"Ah, I see," Luna smiled, speaking finally. "So you were planning an Xyz Summon from the very start?"

"You figured it out, huh?" chuckled Shark.

"Wasn't hard," Luna shrugged in a blasé manner.

"Fine then," Shark responded, his happy mood souring. "With my two Level 3 Starfish, I will construct the overlay network! Xyz Summon! Great White Titan – Jaws!"

Two orbs of blue shot into a contrasting red portal in the sky. Wielding the two monster's blue souls as a rotational accessory, Great White Titan – Jaws revealed itself to Luna. She stood watching it in silence, her smile never once fading. (2300 ATK)

"I was expecting something else, truthfully," she admitted.

"Like what?"

She shrugged, not wanting to disclose any additional information before it was absolutely vital.

"Fine then," Shark scoffed, looking at the remaining cards in his hand. "By discarding one card, and detaching one overlay unit from my Great White, I can draw an additional card."

After sending Starfish and the Plate Salvage in his hand to the Graveyard, Shark drew another card. Truthfully, he was disappointed that he didn't have another WATER monster at the time to inflict additional damage to this mysterious woman and wipe the smug look off her face.

"I set one card and end my turn," he sighed.

A facedown appeared behind his Xyz Monster as control of the duel shifted to Luna.

"Very well," she said, her smile finally faltering. "My turn. Draw!"

As she picked up a sixth card from her crescent-shaped D-Pad, she slid one card into her Spell/Trap Zone. After doing so, her Field Spell Zone opened.

"I activate the Level Denial Field Spell!"

As the slot closed back up when she placed the card in it, the field changed. Overhead, dark gray rain clouds formed. The only sign of light came from a full, orbicular moon that broke through the center of the clouds. The golden glow shot down, covering the dueling field, but narrowly missing the two duelists.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Luna, turning her neck upward to the celestial beauty.

"That depends on what the effect is," Shark countered, instantly regretting discarding Plate Salvage.

"The effect is what it sounds like," Luna retorted. "Simply put, monsters that have Levels can no longer attack."

Shark's eyes narrowed as he took in the sentence.

"What you're saying is that we're now only allowed to attack with Xyz Monsters?"

"That's correct," confirmed Luna stoically.

A weird look crossed Shark's face. He knew well enough that this woman was baiting him into Xyz Summoning…but why? For what reason?

"Well then," Luna chirped quietly, "I believe it's your turn."

Shark's eyes widened a tad as he connected the words in his head. He took another look at Luna's field before giving her a puzzled look.

"Is something wrong?" she inquired.

"You ended your turn without any monsters," Shark commented. "But you still have four cards in your hand."

"Isn't there a possibility that I don't have any monsters?" Luna wondered to herself.

"Never mind," Shark huffed, getting exhausted of the woman's mind games. "It's my turn then!"

He drew another card and instantly sent it to the Graveyard, along with the final remaining Xyz Material attached to his Great White Titan.

"I send my Tripod Fish to the Graveyard to fulfill Great White's condition to draw another card."

He paused as his lips curved upward into a smirk.

"Moreover, since Tripod Fish is a WATER Attribute monster, you receive damage equal to half its ATK! Tripod Fish's original ATK is 300; therefore you take 150 points of damage."

Jaws opened its mouth wide as a miniature torpedo shot from it. Luna held up one arm to protect herself as the torpedo collided with the limb. She winced in pain, but her feet remained neutral.

"I hope you don't think such a measly amount of damage will prevent me from achieving my goal," she frowned.

"What is your goal?" Shark questioned. "Why did you start this duel to begin with?"

"I've already told you that you'll have all the answers that you desire," Luna promised before adding with a smirk, "that is, provided you win this duel."

"Then I _will_ win it," Shark assured. "I send Great White Titan – Jaws to attack you directly! Even if you seal off Leveled attacks, my Xyz Monsters are enough to finish the job!"

"Is that so?" Luna said in a voice that sent a chill down Shark's spine. "Trap activate! Rank Drop!"

As Luna's Trap lifted, it immediately emitted an electromagnetic forcefield in front of her. Visible surges of blinding white electricity sparked in the front of the barrier.

"What the…"

"Rank Drop is a handy Trap," elaborated the woman. "It's one that allows me to destroy all monsters with Ranks on your side of the field when activated!"

"So that was your aim!" Shark exclaimed. "By sealing off attacks from Level monsters, you were going to force me to play my Xyz Monsters. Once that was done, you'd destroy them, leaving me wide open!"

"You catch on fast," complimented Luna. "But that doesn't change the reality that your monster is still getting deep sixed."

"True," Shark replied, "but it won't be by your doing! I activate my Trap, Super Water Pressure!"

Not a moment before Shark's monster would have hit the supercharged forcefield, a geyser of steaming water shot from the Trap Card at that same monster. The creature vanished inside the geyser, leaving only pixels as the water ceased.

"What did you just do?" asked a dumbfounded Luna.

"I beat you to the punch," glared Shark. "Super Water Pressure allows me to draw once if I'm willing to give up one of my monsters. Since Jaws would have been destroyed regardless, I decided that the cost was well worth it."

He made his draw while a crestfallen Luna slid her Rank Drop into her discard slot.

"I'll conclude my turn with these," Shark finished, placing two cards on his azure D-Pad.

Two facedowns materialized in front of the boy, one monster and one in the back row.

**Shark – 8000 LP**

**Luna – 7850 LP**

"It's my turn!" Luna declared. "Draw!"

Drawing her card, the woman turned her head to the side to see the artwork. The moment she read the name, she grinned wide.

"Excellent," she breathed in, extending her arms glamorously. "It's here."

"What's here?" Shark asked.

"Moon Envoy!" Luna responded, placing the aforementioned card onto a monster slot.

A crescent shaped portal appeared in front of her as a man leaped from it. The warrior had glazed, white eyes and was dressed in traditional blue and white robes with a blue conical hat. He struck a pose before twirling around a pike with a crescent moon shaped blade on the end. (1100 ATK)

_All that fuss for this? _Shark wondered to himself, narrowing his eyes to look at the monster. _It's just a regular Normal Monster. What could it possibly do to aid her?_

"I hope you aren't taking my monster lightly just because it doesn't have an effect," Luna scolded, half-sternly, half-playfully. "It's still good for other things, after all."

"Like what?" Shark was dying to know.

"I'm glad you asked," grinned the woman on the opposite side of the field before she turned around a card in her hand for Shark to see.

"Moon Leech?" he gasped.

"So you're familiar," Luna grasped. "You know that since I control a 'Moon' monster, Moon Leech can feed off it and Special Summon itself to the field!"

Tiny dots suddenly appeared on Moon Envoy's body, causing the panicky man to shake in fear. White strands of energy emerged from the tiny dots, each one sucking the life force out of Moon Envoy. Wrinkles and visible signs of aging clearly started to show on the man as a portal appeared beside him. (1100 – 0 ATK)

Crawling out of the dimension from which the portal led was a slimy leech. It was normal enough, save for its pearly white skin and crescent moon-shaped teeth. (0 ATK)

"As you know, Level Denial prevents the attacks of Leveled monsters," Luna reminded. "However, I'll now go a step further! With these two Level 4 monsters, I will construct the overlay network! Arise, my great power! Xyz Summon!"

A red spiral started to form on the ground while Luna's two golden monsters were dragged closer to it. Then, the ground began to quake, eventually rupturing and bringing forth hundreds of jagged white rocks. Suddenly, the morphed, forming a dragonic body, following by crystalline limbs. Lastly, a jagged head appeared up top, aligned with two rows of spiked teeth. (2100 ATK)

"Show yourself to my opponent now, Kachi Kochi Dragon!"

"It's not a Number," Shark whispered under his breath, partly in relief and partly in surprise as he stared at the six foot terror.

_So he _does _know about the Numbers, _Luna thought, slightly smirking before regaining her composure. _That makes this a lot more interesting. Nevertheless, if he knows about the Numbers, there's a high chance that he has one. I can't veer off my course now…_

"So, what does this thing do?" Shark asked, snapping Luna back into the real world.

"Aww…well, since you asked nicely, I'll be happy to demonstrate," offered the attractive woman. "Kachi Kochi Dragon, attack his monster now! Diamond Dust Destruction!"

The hulking mass of monster gave another roar before its chest turned a milky white color. When the creature's body was completely translucent, it shot a volley of diamond shaped shards at Shark's monster. The boy braced himself as twelve spiky shards lodged themselves into his facedown monster. It flipped momentarily before shattering.

Shark uncovered his eyes and looked up to see Luna. He displayed a cocky smirk.

"Sorry to disappoint," he said, "but that monster that you just destroyed was my Aurora Wing! When it's destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon it back to the field in Attack Position!"

A light shot upward from Shark's Graveyard slot as a majestic white-breasted bird flew from the opening. It soared on exotic green wings that were bigger than its body. They covered with lovely stars and tints of blue and the bird's elongated tail bore the same design. (1200 ATK)

"It looks like your attack was all for naught," taunted the boy, thanking his sister in his mind.

"Are you always this easily tricked?" Luna chuckled softly. "For you to simply think that I hadn't planned for that is an insult."

"What?"

"Kachi Kochi, show him your true strength!"

One of the brown overlay units circling the monster flew into its dim, but still-glowing chest, causing the creature to become revitalized.

"You see, once per turn, when Kachi Kochi Dragon attacks a monster of yours and manages to destroy it, it gets a little reward. In laymen's terms, it can attack you again!"

"Again?" Shark shouted in shock.

"Dance the dance one more time, Kachi Kochi!" ordered Luna. "Attack Ryoga's Aurora Wing now!"

Shark gulped as Luna's titan of a monster came closer. Unlike he had anticipated, the creature decided to attack a different way. It lifted one of its titanic arms and swung it at Aurora Wing, knocking the bird back five feet and causing it to burst into pixels.

Unlike most of the opponents Shark had gone against, a modicum of guilt crossed Luna's face momentarily before she lifted two cards from her hand and set them in her D-Pad. It caused two facedown cards to materialize underneath Kachi Kochi Dragon.

"That will be the end of my turn," she said, her apathetic tone of voice resuming.

**Shark – 7100 LP**

**Luna – 7850 LP**

Shark took a deep breath before pushing himself to one knee. Just a little wounded, he found a slight tinge of pain in his knee as he brought himself back to his feet.

"Getting tired already?" sighed Luna.

"Just the opposite," Shark argued. "I'll show you my strength here! Draw!"

The boy did as he said and smirked as a plan entered his mind. And thankfully, he had just received the card that set it in motion.

"I activate the Spell Card, Surface!" he proclaimed as a naval ship punctured the flat ground in front of him. "With its power, I can revive one Level 3 or lower Fish-Type monster that's residing in my Graveyard! Come, Tripod Fish!"

A low hiss became audible as the naval fleet transported Shark's new monster. Fourteen royal blue antennas wriggled around as a beady, amber-eyed fish with wrinkly, azure scales appeared. It screeched, opening its mouth to reveal a few teeth, all of which were pointy. (1300 DEF)

"Next," smiled Shark as he motioned to his Tripod Fish, "since it was Special Summoned from the Graveyard, Tripod Fish is able to increase its own Level by 1!"

The rectangle underneath Tripod Fish depicting 3 stars to indicate its Level gained a fourth star as the monster's Level upgraded.

"Now, I'll also Normal Summon this! Take flight, Blizzard Falcon!"

Swooping down from the skies in a flurry of snowflakes was a royal blue bird with icy feathers. The temperature instantly fell as the falcon cawed and ceased flapping its wings, perching next to Shark. The arctic winds brought by the bird were near visible in the pale moonlight. (1500 ATK)

"I suppose you were planning another Xyz Summon with those monsters," Luna spoke up, her head cocked to the side. Although Shark couldn't see her face perfectly, the way her words came out made it sound as though she was smiling when she said them.

"That's right," verified Shark, his voice emotionless. "So now that I've got two Level 4 monsters on my side of the field…"

"I don't think so," intercepted Luna, her facedown card rising slowly. "Reverse card, open! Level Destructor!"

Shark felt his feet turn to pools of gelatin as an earthquake started to rock the earth. Luna remained in place as though she was unaffected by the tremor.

"W-what's g-going on?" Shark stuttered in a shaky voice over the sound of the earth breaking apart.

"This is the power of Level Destructor," Luna called out, clear as day. "Whenever you summon a monster with the same Level as a monster that you already control, all monsters of that Level on the field are then disposed of. In short, all face-up Level 4 monsters are now destroyed!"

A crack opened in the ground in the middle of the duel field as a strong hurricane of wind shot from it. Powerful enough to attract Shark's monsters, the whirlwind threatened to carry both of the sea creatures down to the underworld.

"Heh," Shark grinned through the turmoil. "To think that petty destruction tactics would work on me twice!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I activate my Continuous Trap, Adapting to Adversity!" he shouted. "This cancels any and all card effects that threaten WATER monsters when they're Normal or Special Summoned!"

As Shark's Trap flipped face-up, Luna's Trap burst into pixilated fragments.

"What a pity," Shark mocked domineeringly. "I suppose you'll have to think of something else to do to try and bring me down."

Luna's expression turned neutral in an instant as she slid her Trap into her Graveyard without so much as a peep.

"Now then," he continued, remembering where he was before the minor interruption, "I'll overlay my two Level 4 monsters to create a new power! Xyz Summon!"

A cyclone of silvery wind infused with the slightest amount of moisture encircled the winged monster that was creating it. When the makeshift twister faltered, a piercing roar came from the blue and white jaws of a hulking sea dweller. Its normal features (i.e. arms and legs) were greatly outweighed by the abnormalities, such as the four crisp wings, razor-like talons on the ends of the digits, and the slithery serpent tail that wriggled behind it. (2600 ATK)

"Legendary keeper of the Earth, raise your fearsome head and cry! Show your true form to the world that you protect! Bahamut Shark!"

Luna flinched quickly, a motion that was too fast for Shark to see. She inhaled rapidly, trying desperately to catch her breath as she stared at Bahamut Shark.

_What is this feeling? _the woman asked herself. _This monster isn't a Number, and yet…I feel an immense amount of power emanating from it. Could it be the monster itself, or…_

She removed her vision from the behemoth, opting to give her attention to Shark. He stared back, his cold blue eyes meeting hers. Both duelists felt themselves temporarily unable to break the gaze before Shark's mouth opened. The silence was slain as words emerged.

"Now that I no longer require my Adapting to Adversity Trap," he said, his voice softer, quieter than it was before, "I will activate my Bubble Burst Spell."

As he did so, Shark's face-up Trap Card exploded. He drew two new cards seconds later.

"Now it's your turn, Bahamut Shark!" Shark shouted unexpectedly. "Decimate Kachi Kochi Dragon with Earthbound Rage Cyclone!"

Bahamut Shark understood, lifting one of its bulky arms and uncurling its four claws, revealing its ivory white palm. From the exact center of the palm, a twister-like whirlpool started to spin. Eventually, the tiny object morphed into a full-blown cyclone which Bahamut Shark directed at Kachi Kochi. The tempest spiraled out of control when it reached the dragon, sweeping the monster off its feet and upward until it became a dot in the augmented moonlight sky.

"Kachi Kochi Dragon…" Luna whispered, her hair slapping her face as the wind persisted.

"I place this card facedown," Shark ended as a facedown appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone. "Turn end."

**Shark – 7100 LP**

**Luna – 7350 LP**

"Draw," Luna sighed, her voice distressed. She fought off her feelings long enough to set both cards she was holding into her D-Pad. They appeared at almost the exact same time, one monster followed immediately by a card behind it.

She nodded to Shark, finality present in her decision.

"I'll take it that it's my turn now," understood the boy. "I draw!"

His hand size increased to three as he took a moment to look over his options. Two of the cards in his hand, Hammer Shark and Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon, were all but unusable given the present Field Spell. However, given the card he'd just drawn, it made that matter irrelevant.

Shark looked up, glaring at the luminous moon. Although he'd usually been more of a night owl than an early bird, he felt a twinge of animosity for the restricting lunar force.

Nevertheless, weighing his options carefully, he understood what needed to be done.

"I summon Deep Sweeper!"

The spiky-edged stingray shot from its card artwork. It turned around completely, aiming its end-point stinger at the moon above. (1600 ATK)

"What does that thing think it's doing?" scoffed Luna.

"What its effect allows it to do," Shark replied. "In short, by releasing itself, Deep Sweeper can destroy one Spell or Trap Card in play!"

"No, you can't!" Luna complained.

The Field Spell part of her D-Pad forced itself open as she manually removed Level Denial from it. At the same time, a whirlpool from below sucked Deep Sweeper up, wiping away any trace of it. Not surprisingly enough, the actual scenery of the duel went through little change.

"Next, I use Bahamut Shark's effect," Shark expounded. "By detaching an overlay unit, I can recruit another Rank 3 or below WATER monster from my Extra Deck. In exchange, Bahamut Shark is unable to attack this turn. Go, Bahamut Shark! Earthbound Calling!"

One of the blue orbs twisting around Bahamut Shark floated above the denizen's head. The monster lifted its neck and temporarily removed itself from the ground to eat the turquoise sphere of light.

Once devoured, Bahamut Shark created another vortex of watery energy, this time from its chest. To the right of Bahamut Shark now hovered the orange, two-shark hybrid combined with the Aqua Jet apparatus. (1900 ATK)

"Come, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!"

"Another Xyz Monster," Luna realized. But it still wasn't one of the ones that she wanted to see.

"Although Bahamut Shark relinquished its attack, Aero Shark can still declare one!" Shark grinned. "Let's go, Aero Shark!"

From the middle of the apparatus, a plethora of torpedoes launched themselves at Luna's monster. The torpedoes broke up into smaller missiles which pinpointed the facedown monster and bombarded it. Just for a moment, Shark saw the outline of a wide, teal jar with buttery, gold teeth and a single bloodshot eye.

"Morphing Jar?" Shark stuttered, taking in the sight of the classic monster.

"So you know how it works?" Luna questioned. "You discard those two cards and we both redraw five new cards."

She pointed to Shark's hand, waiting for him to follow the order. With nothing that could possibly stop it, Shark compliantly discarded his two cards and both duelists drew five new cards apiece.

Looking through her new hand, Luna smirked to herself, lifting her array of cards to conceal her anxious smile. However, her mood turned on its head when she heard something unusual coming from Shark.

It was the sound of…laughter?

"I guess I wasn't the only one to get a good hand?" assumed Luna.

"I wouldn't call it a particularly good hand," confessed Shark, his laughter remaining although dying down significantly. "But I _would_ call this a good strategy...Reverse card open! Dead Sweep!"

As the Quick-Play Spell on Shark's field lifted, it brought with it a tsunami. The water level rose, coating Shark's knees in liquid as he informed his female opponent of the effect.

"Dead Sweep is activated when I destroy a monster by battle. When that happens, I can Special Summon _any _WATER monster from my Graveyard to my side of the field. The only catch is that that monster's ATK is then reduced by 1000."

"So you're going for a direct attack by resurrecting Great White Titan – Jaws," Luna presumed intuitively.

"Wishful thinking," Shark praised, "however, I want to maximize damage as much as possible. That's why I will resurrect the Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon that your Morphing Jar sent to the Graveyard!"

The enormous Megalodon that Shark had used against III reemerged. The dark color of its skin was enhanced in the beautiful moonlight as it hovered obediently, as was the gleam from its sharp fangs. (2900 – 1900 ATK)

Luna furrowed her thin brow in confusion. She rubbed the nape of her neck before shooting a glance to her facedown card.

"And now," Shark snarled, "Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon can attack you directly now!"

The prehistoric carnivore opened its large mouth, showing Luna its many teeth before charging at her in hopes of getting a piece of her skin to nibble on.

"I can see why these things went extinct," Luna glared uncaringly. "They rushed into battle without thinking of the consequences."

One of her two facedown cards lifted.

"I activate Moon Mirror!" she stated, a hand over her chest. "With it, I can redirect your monster's attack."

"What did you say?" Shark asked, obviously caught off-guard by this.

"And what's more," Luna added, "is that I don't have to control the new target. The only catch is that it has to have the same ATK as the attacking monster."

She smirked condescendingly and pointed to Aero Shark.

"Lucky me. Due to your Deep Sweep, you just summoned a monster that fits the bill!"

Shark watched the oncoming brutal onslaught of the apex predators. Aero Shark and Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon each came at each other, jowls wide open. They both sank their teeth into the other as two identical explosions shook the field.

Shark wiped the miniscule beads of sweat from his forehead before his eyes darted to the four cards left in his hand. Selecting the three Traps in it, Shark carefully placed each one side by side in his D-Pad.

"I set those three cards facedown. That concludes my turn."

"Before I take my turn," Luna uttered softly, "I will activate my other Trap Card, Xyz Reborn. With it, I will revive my Kachi Kochi Dragon _and _attach this Trap to it!"

"What!?" Shark spluttered, resulting in him inadvertently coughing.

A hieroglyphic-styled ankh formed before twisting and turning into the shape of Kachi Kochi Dragon. Soon enough, the monster made its reemergence as a single overlay unit, this one colored a vibrant flamingo pink, made its way around the dragon's colossal body. (2100 ATK)

"Well then," Luna beamed, her pearly smile much more radiant in the moonlight glow, "I do believe that it's my draw!"

Adding a sixth card to her revitalized hand, Luna weighed her options very meticulously and hesitantly. At this point, she understood that she couldn't afford to make any costly misplays.

_He still has 7100 Life Points, _she assessed in her mind as her fingers slid to a particular card. _If I want to finish him off this turn, I'll have to do this quickly. And I have just the perfect solution…_

"I activate the Spell Card called Rank Builder!"

"Rank Builder?" Shark inquired.

"During the turn it's activated, only Xyz Monsters can attack," Luna explained with a nod. "Furthermore, I can target 2 Xyz Monsters with the same Rank, one on my field and one on your field…"

She pointed to her own Kachi Kochi Dragon before moving his acrylic nail to Bahamut Shark.

"Then, the ATK score of my chosen monster is increased by the ATK of your chosen monster!"

"A 2600 ATK boost!?" Shark shouted.

He could barely believe his eyes as the watery whirlwind whipping around Bahamut Shark relocated to Kachi Kochi Dragon. The hydro-infused diamonds glittered as the stone monster grew stronger. (2100 – 4700 ATK)

"And that's not all," smirked Luna, flipping another card in her hand around.

Shark's breath was nearly taken away.

"A-Another Rank Builder!?"

"Exactly…"

Kachi Kochi Dragon's size doubled as the diamonds grew. Soon the monster's height nearly rivaled the edifices to both sides of the alley. (4700 – 7300 ATK)

Shark looked at his facedowns, then at the powerhouse monster. Luna chuckled sadistically, following his eyes.

"I'm well aware that if I attack with Kachi Kochi Dragon and use its effect to attack again, I can win this duel," she stated. "However, I'm positive that one of those three facedowns is something that can negate one of my attacks, maybe even backfire it…"

She lifted another card in her hand.

"That's why I'll come at you with a different plan! I activate Rank Bomb!"

The spiritual form of Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon rose up from behind Luna. It juggled three chaotic-looking black bombs in its hands while eyeing Kachi Kochi Dragon.

"Rank Bomb is a Spell Card that targets one Rank 4 monster I control and destroys it," Luna answered Shark's unspoken concern. "After that, you receive damage equal to the ATK of my monster when it was on the field, which due to my two copies of Rank Builder is more than you can spare!"

Adreus threw each of the bottoms one at a time. They landed at Kachi Kochi Dragon's thick feet and detonated, taking down the towering mass of monster Luna had worked so hard to build. It roared defiantly as the weight of its body sent it crashing down to the ground. Shards of diamonds flew every which way, mostly in Shark's direction.

"Farewell, Ryoga," Luna wished as the diamonds hit Shark, causing an explosion of smoke.

Through the sizzling noise, Shark's voice could be heard.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"What in the…?"

When the smoke cleared, it was evident that Shark had somehow survived the attack. Not only that, but his field had gained a new member. A blue-eyed, blue-tailed penguin wearing a white tunic with golden edging held its arms out defensively. Its golden beak released a cacophonous squawk as it glared at Luna. (0 ATK)

"During an instance in which I could take damage via a card effect," Shark revealed, his tone suggesting that he was clearly unhappy about the concept of Burn damage, "I can negate that damage by Special Summoning Guard Penguin from my hand!"

Luna's heartbeat accelerated. Clearly she hadn't expected Shark's strategy to carry on this long.

"I activate," she hesitated, gawking at her remaining three cards, "Monster Reborn!"

The ankh of revival brought for Kachi Kochi Dragon for what seemed like the hundredth time. (2100 ATK)

"Moreover, I'll activate a third copy of Rank Builder!" Luna announced.

Like the previous two times, Kachi Kochi Dragon siphoned what was left of Bahamut Shark's remaining bits of strength. (2100 – 4700 ATK)

"Kachi Kochi Dragon, attack Guard Penguin now! Diamond Dust Devastation!"

The normal sized Kachi Kochi Dragon held out its hand once more, showering Shark's monster, or rather Rio's former monster, with a brigade of crystallized spikes. Guard Penguin only grunted, squawking once more in defeat as it exploded.

Shark felt a sharp pain near his heart as a hefty chunk of his Life Points ran away. He fought back the urge to scream as best he could, but eventually succumbed as he dropped to one knee.

"If you're going to take a break now, we might as well cancel the duel," Luna threatened. The comment was sharp and playful at the same time. "I don't have time for you to laze around."

Shark panted, too tired to make a snarky retort.

"I'm ending my turn now by setting this card facedown."

The final card in Luna's hand transferred to her Spell/Trap Zone.

Suddenly, Shark's puzzled expression turned into a small smile. It had been a while since he had been engaged in a duel of this nature where both parties were so even, where the duel could go either way.

_This woman…I need to know…_

"Tell me one more thing…"

"What is it?" Luna wondered.

"Why is it that you engaged me in this duel? What was that goal you were talking about earlier?"

"I thought I told you that you'd only get that information if you won," Luna smirked, uncharacteristically winking one eye flirtatiously for added effect.

"And if I don't win?" Shark questioned.

"Well, then you aren't the one that I'm looking for," Luna responded coldly, her smirk vanishing.

Shark stood immobile and unsatisfied; however, Luna's words had rejuvenated him in a way. His desire to win, to know the truth about this woman, now outweighed everything. He promised himself that he would win...

**Shark – 2400 LP**

**Luna – 7350 LP**

The battered boy looked at the one card left in his hand.

_Deep-Sea Attack…_he noticed, looking at his field. Bahamut Shark and his three facedown cards were the only things remaining. Having only one turn to take down 7350 life points was like asking a person to write an entire novel in one day. It was safe to say that the odds of such an occurrence were rather slim.

Shark didn't care, however, how big or small his chances were. He was devoted to getting the answers that he desired, to getting his revenge of IV. And if he were to lose and get disqualified from the WDC beforehand, it would be unacceptable.

As he dropped his hand to the top card of his deck, Shark's belief in his cards overpowered the rest of his emotions. Fear and anger took a backseat as determination drove down the road to victory.

"This is it…" he knew, understanding that his success in defeating the woman rode entirely on his draw. "I…draw!"

Yanking the card loose from his D-Pad, Shark turned his head to see the very card that he had been yearning for.

_Here it is!_

Then he looked at the cards that would be of immediate help, namely his facedowns. He took a deep breath before flipping one of them.

"Reverse card open!" he exhaled, clicking a button his D-Pad. "Bubble Bringer!"

"Bubble Bringer?" parroted Luna.

"Its primary objective is to halt direct attacks by Level 4 or higher monsters," Shark confessed. "But it seems that your Field Spell did a good job of that during the majority of the duel."

"Then why would you activate it?" Luna had to know.

"Because it has another ability…By sending it to the Graveyard, I can revive two Level 3 WATER monsters with the same name from my Graveyard! Therefore, I'll get rid of Bubble Bringer in order to bring back my two Starfish!"

As Shark's Trap dissolved into granules of light, the two copies of Starfish appeared on either side of Bahamut Shark, floating up and down in the air. (300 ATK x 2)

"Now that I have two more monsters with the same Level," Shark recited, "I can overlay them both! I overlay my two Starfish for an Xyz Summon! Appear, Black Ray Lancer!"

In a black flash of impure light, Black Ray Lancer appeared in front of Shark, spear brandished. All of a sudden, both purple overlay units orbiting around the monster sank down into a purple portal on the ground. (2100 ATK)

Luna looked at the creature oddly then back at Shark. Her face suggested she was deep in thought.

"What just happened to your monster's Xyz Materials?"

"If I detach 2 Xyz Materials from a monster I control," Shark said, raising the card he had drawn above his head, "I can, at this moment, Special Summon Xyz Remora from my hand!"

A geyser of water pierced the solid ground, birthing a new monster. Though the name clearly implied that the monster was a remora, it looked like a crossbreed between a hammerhead shark, as well. Ten crusty barnacles covered the top of the evergreen monster's head. It then elevated its head, displaying its blue underbelly and mouth. (800 ATK)

"What's more is that when Xyz Remora is Special Summoned in this manner," educated a beaming Shark who was retrieving a couple cards, "I can Special Summon 2 other Level 4 Fish-Type monsters from my Graveyard!"

Two ponds of water set before Shark as Deep Sweeper and Hammer Shark splashed from their depths. (1300 and 1500 DEF, respectively)

"Three Level 4 monsters…" Luna whispered. "Don't tell me that…"

Shark closed his eyes, shortly debating his options. Realizing there was no other way, he had to succumb to the only available option. As he reopened his eyes, a shroud of dark purple clouded his atmosphere.

Anger clouded his face as well as he clenched his fists and gritted his feet. Punching the air in front of him, Shark opened his fist and raised his hand to the sky.

"With these three monsters…Hammer Shark, Deep Sweeper, and Xyz Remora, I will construct a triple overlay network for an Xyz Summon!"

Although all three of the corresponding orbs made from the essence of each monster were blue, they were tinted with sporadic traces of purple, the same tint as Shark's new aura. More or less to Luna's surprise, they all flew into a sidereal Numbers portal.

Both duelists rested their eyes on the rather large shark tooth with the triangle extension on the ends. The triangular pieces extended upward and downward in unison, creating the wings, legs, and body of III's former ace monster. Golden eyes glinted brightly for a moment before turning lackluster, thought the monster still kept its scare factor. (2800 ATK)

"The biggest most powerful ruler of the sea," Shark called out gruffly. "Let all those unworthy behold your power and fear your name! I summon you, Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon – Shark Drake!"

"So this…this is your true strength," gawked Luna, fear evident in her voice and face. "Your Number…"

She shook her head defiantly, knowing that it was unprofessional to show fear, especially when she had Magic Cylinder facedown. Victory was all but assured. So then why…why was she still afraid?

Ferally, Shark snatched the Tripod Fish underneath his Bahamut Shark and threw it into his discard slot. As he spoke, his vocal tone adopted a more malicious inflection.

"By getting rid of the last overlay unit and Bahamut Shark's attack this turn, I can Special Summon another monster from my Extra Deck. Aid me, Cat Shark!"

Wind coalesced as a new Xyz Monster took form. Evidenced by the name and artwork, it was clear that this creature was a card design gone awry. While mainly comprised of catlike features, the levitating monster had pectoral fins where its hind legs should have been as well as a caudal fin for a tail. (500 ATK)

"He's summoned three Xyz Monsters in the same turn…" Luna gulped, her interest more than piqued. "Now there's no doubt about it."

Shark ignored Luna completely, only focusing on his victory. He refused to lose sight of what was important.

"Cat Shark has an effect," he claimed. "By removing one overlay unit, it can double the ATK of _all _Rank 4 or lower monsters on my side of the field!"

He pointed to all four of his monsters, Bahamut Shark, Cat Shark, Black Ray Lancer, and Shark Drake.

"That's wishful thinking," countered a nervous Luna, "but by employing Bahamut Shark's effect to summon Cat Shark rather than Xyz Summoning it properly, it has no Xyz Material to do so!"

"Foolish…I don't need to summon it properly," Shark scorned harshly, his second facedown lifting. "Trap activate! Xyz Drop!"

A large bubble of water plopped down from the activated Trap Card before gravitating towards Cat Shark. Trapping the monster inside the clear liquid prison, the bubble started to turn the same blue color as were the three overlay units orbiting around Shark Drake.

"When activated, Xyz Drop is treated as an Xyz Material for one of my monsters!" Shark triumphantly asserted. "Therefore, I'm now able to use Cat Shark's ability!"

Luna's body trembled as she observed the events transcend before her very eyes. The bubble protecting Cat Shark exploded, leaving the monster itself unscathed whilst covering the rest of Shark's Xyz Monsters in tiny, revitalizing water droplets.(Cat Shark: 1000 ATK, Black Ray Lancer: 4200 ATK, Bahamut Shark: 5200 ATK, Shark Drake: 5600 ATK)

"Now all that's left…" Shark began before finishing his sentence with a sinister smirk, "is to finish you off!"

"N-No…" Luna stammered, her mouth drying from the fear. Her heartbeat increased its rapidity as she saw Shark Drake, Shark's very own Number card, move forward.

"Shark Drake…Attack Kachi Kochi Dragon and tear it to pieces! Depth Bite!"

A dodger blue spume coated Shark Drake's mouth as the creature flew over to Kachi Kochi Dragon. Turning itself rapidly to one side so that its own body became like a spiraling torpedo, the overgrown serpent promised to annihilate everything and everyone opposing it.

Luna barely had time to react as she was forced back into the reality of the situation. Although she was certain that Shark was the one that she'd been searching for, she wouldn't allow herself to be defeated so easily.

"Your overconfidence will become your downfall!" she hastily decreed, punching a trigger on her D-Pad roughly with her index finger. "I activate Magic Cylinder!"

A cerise-colored cylinder with three periwinkle question marks on it appeared in front of Shark Drake. A sucking noise was heard over the sound of the monster as the cylinder started absorbing the blue foam emitting from the mouth of the Number monster.

"Magic Cylinder not only negates your attack," publicized a panting Luna, inhaling and exhaling quicker than normal, "but it deals you damage equal to the ATK of your battling monster! Therefore, your life points will…"

Luna's voice trailed off. She went speechless as her words were drowned out by the sound of her cylinder cracking before it shattered into useless fragments altogether.

"Nothing's going to stop my victory," Shark vowed. "I know that you're not to be underestimated and I assumed that you had a card waiting in the wings! Trap activate! Deep Sea King's Judgment!"

Luna wanted to ask what it was but the words refused to leave her mouth. Shark answered for her as his card lifted.

"This Trap Card allows me to negate the activation of another Trap Card, and then destroy it! Now without your Magic Cylinder to interrupt me, Shark Drake's attack resumes!"

True enough, Shark's Number monster broke through the scattered cylinder segments, readily approaching Kachi Kochi Dragon. With enough speed and strength to literally pass through Luna's monster, Shark Drake did just that. In one quick motion, it pushed itself through Kachi Kochi Dragon's stomach and evacuated out its back. Luna's monster roared in dismay before disintegrating.

The resulting force of the attack was enough to send Luna's body retrograde a couple feet. Thankfully, she was trained well enough in the art of acrobatics to execute a back handspring before she fell flat on her face, although her body still ached.

**Shark – 2400 LP**

**Luna – 3850 LP**

"Not yet…" Shark chuckled under his breath before laughing outright. "It's not over yet because Shark Drake still has its ability!"

Luna remained quiet, fear leaving her. With the destruction of Magic Cylinder, her last beacon of hope, she had realized that this duel was not hers to win. She had accepted her loss gracefully, even if Shark continued to prolong it.

"Shark Drake is, once per turn, able to revive a monster that it destroys by battle! Furthermore, that monster loses 1000 ATK _and _Shark Drake can attack it again! In conclusion, I'll revive your Kachi Kochi Dragon and attack with one more time with Shark Drake!"

True to his word, Shark commanded his monster to revive the fallen Kachi Kochi Dragon. (2100 – 1100 ATK)

Then, the 5600 ATK Number fulfilled Shark's mission. Shooting the last of the blue bile in its jaws at Kachi Kochi Dragon, Shark Drake immediately incinerated the monster. Flames coated the diamonds, making them melt and wither away into nothingness. Luna watched too as her monster became nothing more than a puddle of melted splendor.

**Shark – 2400 LP**

**Luna – 0 LP**

Removing the Xyz Monsters from his D-Pad and adding his D-Gazer back to his pocket, Shark felt a sudden change in his attitude. He looked at the final card in his hands, Shark Drake.

_This card…_

As he placed it in his pocket, the darkness surrounding his body disappeared. He looked back to Luna in time to see her legs give out. She began to fall backwards, her eyes shut tight from exhaustion.

"Hey!" Shark shouted, leaving his D-Pad on the ground as he rushed over to Luna. In the eleventh hour, he managed to catch her falling body in his hands before sitting her down in a relaxing position. "Are you ok?"

Luna's eyelids twitched slightly before she raised them to see Shark helping her. She didn't understand the sight. In the last turn of the duel, he had been so hostile. But now he was actually assisting her?

Nevertheless, Luna was raised to be a mannered woman. As such, she merely looked up, her eyes connecting with Shark's as she mumbled, "I'm fine, thank you."

After wordlessly accepting the statement, Shark went back and retrieved his D-Pad before walking back towards Luna. He stood in front of her, expecting the answers that he had wanted from the beginning.

Knowing this, Luna nodded and began to speak. Her voice was much softer than it was when she'd been dueling, Shark noticed.

"I am a messenger from the moon. My purpose for coming to this place, this planet, is to destroy the Numbers."

Although Shark usually attempted to be as non-judgmental as possible, he had only heard two sentences from the woman before deeming both her and her story both atypical.

Luna paused as if she was expecting questions from Shark.

"Why would you destroy the Numbers?" asked the boy.

"This planet is intimately connected to the Astral World," explained Luna. "In fact, that's where the Numbers originated from."

"Astral World?" Shark questioned. "You mean like…another dimension?"

"Yes," Luna confirmed. "That is one way of putting it. Think of it as the mirror world to this one; if something major happens to this world, it will happen to the Astral World…"

"And vice versa," finished Shark. "But what do you mean something major?"

Luna bit her lip, conflicted in her decision to tell Shark the entire truth. Nevertheless, if she had told him all this so far, there was no point in going back now.

"There is a man in this world named Dr. Faker who wishes to destroy the Astral World by utilizing the power of the Number monsters. If he were to collect them, he could do just that. However, the destruction of the Astral World would result in the destruction of this world as well."

Shark took a moment to reflect, remembering the name Dr. Faker.

_Isn't that the guy III mentioned? _he wondered momentarily as Luna continued.

"This is why I, as chosen by my peers, have been entrusted with the task of destroying the Numbers before he has a chance to achieve that goal. If there are no Numbers to abuse, his efforts will be fruitless."

"But why did you duel me?" Shark interrupted.

"There's no doubt about it that you're the one," Luna smirked, her pink bangs covering the tip of her right eye. There was a depth in her final two words. "Collecting the Numbers is a burden too grand for just one person to carry alone."

"So you're enlisting me in your little search and destroy mission?" Shark scoffed.

"I've seen the way you handle Xyz Monsters, Ryoga," Luna addressed. "In the last turn of our duel, you managed to summon three at once. There's no doubt in my mind that you're the one that's meant to help the cause."

"And what if I don't want to get involved in the Numbers hunting business?" Shark frowned. "I've already met quite a few people in that profession, and they take their jobs rather seriously."

He scowled as he remembered his duels against III and Kaito.

"I will not force you to join my crusade," Luna sighed. "You're free to make your own decisions like any other person is. However, I know in my heart that it's true…That you are the only one with the power to defeat Dr. Faker and stop his plans."

Shark closed his mouth quickly, thinking over Luna's words. His thoughts were jumbled as he stood, contemplating his options.

Reaching into his pocket and digging around, Shark's hand popped out with his Number monster between the cracks of his fingers. He stared at the card and, oddly enough, it seemed to almost stare back.

"I don't mean to be rude," initiated Shark, "but I don't think I'm the right one for the job. I could barely control this card during our duel as is and…"

"No," Luna shook her head. "I'm convinced of it. The darkness in your heart has been freed."

"How can you say such a thing?" Shark snapped. "Shark Drake just…"

"When you were relieved of Number 17," Luna spoke calmly, "your darkness was taken along with it. Your heart became pure once more. But if you allow yourself to become angry, if you allow rage to cloud your judgment with your desire for revenge and victory…It will take over once again, just like it did during our duel.

"Certainly, you have potential to be overrun by the darkness of your heart, but that's only if you allow it to happen."

Shark stared at the woman. One of his questions had been answered, but a new can of worms had been let loose.

"How did you know about Number 17?" he inquired. "How is it that you're familiar with my duel against Yuma Tsukumo?"

"Both Yuma Tsukumo and Astral are no mystery to me," Luna replied. "I've been watching you from above for a while now, Ryoga. I had to be sure that you were the one. Our duel merely served to confirm my suspicions."

Shark opened his mouth to speak before he was met with something. Luna's hands were in front of his eyes, her palms opened fully to reveal the card she was holding.

"Whether you decide to accompany me or not, this was still a fair duel," she stated. "As such, I will relinquish this card unto you as your reward."

Shark's unblinking eyes looked at the card for quite a while, taking in everything about it. Naturally, the first thing that drew his eye was the name of the card.

_Number 47: Nightmare Shark…_

"Another Number card?" he questioned. "I thought you wanted to destroy these before they fall into the wrong hands."

"As long as it's in your possession," Luna said, her head bowed to conceal her smile, "it won't be in the wrong hands."

Shark looked hesitant to take it, doubts and fears entering his mind. What if this was another monster he couldn't control? Could he really be trusted with such a card? Was he truly the only one who could stop this Dr. Faker?

"Please," Luna implored. "Please take it."

Begrudgingly, Shark's shaky hands lifted the card from Luna's grasp. He gave it one last look before depositing it into his jean's pocket.

When he looked back to Luna, it appeared that she had garnered enough strength to stand back up. They exchanged one last glance before the woman finally spoke.

"Please consider my offer," she requested. "Until then, the card I gave you will protect you."

Shark looked down at his pocket where the card rested before looking back up.

"Protect me from…"

His words were cut short when he noticed that he was alone. He scanned his left and right, but it appeared that Luna had just vanished into thin air. No footsteps, no goodbye. She was gone.

Shark stood alone in the alleyway, thinking about Luna's speech.

_Just who was that woman? _he wondered, thinking back to what she had referred to herself as. _And what is that Number supposed to protect me from?_

He fished it out and gave it a final glance. He'd tried his best to avoid the Numbers since his encounter with Black Mist and now he had received two in one day.

Shark laughed sourly, cursing his own look before thinking back to Luna and her proposition.

"The messenger from the moon, huh?" he asked aloud as he looked upward towards the moon. It seemed brighter now, much brighter. Shark smiled as he tilted his head back down, using the light from the beautiful crescent-shaped moon to guide him to his next destination.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Aurora Wing (Monster)<strong>

Winged-Beast/Level 4/Effect/WATER

1200 ATK/1600 DEF

Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. You can only use the effect of "Aurora Wing" once per turn.

**Blizzard Falcon (Monster)**

Winged-Beast/Level 4/Effect/WATER

1500 ATK/1500 DEF

Effect: If this card's current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can inflict 1500 damage to your opponent. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. You can only use the effect of "Blizzard Falcon" once per turn.

**Starfish (Monster)**

Aqua/Level 3/Effect/WATER

300 ATK/300 DEF

Effect: Once per turn: You can increase the Levels of all "Starfish" you control by 1.

Note: The above three cards can be found in the Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy booster pack. It is currently slated for release in the United Sates in May, 2013.

**Adapting to Adversity (Trap)**

Continuous Trap

Image: A mélange of fish surviving underwater despite the volcanoes producing lava.

Effect: When a WATER monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your side of the field, they cannot be destroyed by the effects of Spell/Trap cards activated at this time.

Note: This card was first used by Ryoga Kamishiro in Episode 57 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Dead Sweep (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: Flying Fish leaping out of the ocean water before a wave crashes.

Effect: If an opponent's monster is destroyed by battle: Target 1 WATER monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target, but reduce its original ATK by 1000.

Note: This card was first used by Ryoga Kamishiro in Episode 61 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Guard Penguin (Monster)**

Winged Beast/Level 4/Effect/WATER

0 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: If you would take damage from a card effect: You can reduce that damage to 0, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Attack Position.

Note: This card was first used by Rio Kamishiro in Episode 91 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Cat Shark (Xyz Monster)**

Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Rank 2/Effect/WATER

500 ATK/500 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 2 monsters

You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; double the ATK of all Rank 4 or lower Xyz Monsters you control until the End Phase.

**Moon Magician (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

1800 ATK/1200 DEF

Lore: A master at lunar magic and an envoy of the cosmos, this powerful sorcerer gains its strength from the moon and utilizes the power of a full moon to strike down all who dare oppose him.

**Level Denial (Spell)**

Field Spell

Image: A level star breaking into two parts in front of a full moon.

Effect: No monster with a level can attack.

**Rank Drop (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Two level stars breaking into two pieces.

Effect: Destroy all monsters with ranks on your opponent's field.

**Xyz Drop (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Two water droplets coming together as one large puddle.

Effect: After activation, this card becomes an Xyz Material for one Xyz Monster on your field.

Note: These five cards were first used by either Luna or Ryoga Kamishiro in Rank 19 of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of that chapter.

Note 2: Cat Shark and Moon Magician's stats and lore are not one-hundred percent accurate, but if they should appear again before actual information appears, they will be displayed as they are shown here.

**Moon Leech (Monster)**

Insect/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: You can activate this effect by targeting 1 "Moon" monster you control; Special Summon this card (from your hand), and reduce the ATK of the target to 0.

**Level Destroyer (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind and Blackwing – Kalut the Moon Shadow molting the feathers on their wings as three level stars swirl above each of their heads.

Effect: When your opponent summons a monster with the same Level as a monster on their side of the field: Destroy all monsters on the field with the same Level.

**Moon Mirror (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Gagaga Magician looking through a crescent shaped mirror and seeing himself as Dark Magician.

Effect: When a monster declares an attack: Select 1 other monster on the field with the same ATK as the attacking monster; make that monster the new attack target.

**Rank Bomb (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon juggling miniature bombs of energy in its hands like toys.

Effect: Target 1 face-up Rank 4 or lower Xyz Monster you control: Destroy that target, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that target's ATK. You can only use 1 "Rank Bomb" per turn.

**Rank Builder (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Black Ray Lancer and Submersible Carrier – Aero Shark coming apart individually and melding together as one synergistic unit.

Effect: Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster your opponent controls with the same Rank as 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; your Xyz Monster gains ATK equal to that target's ATK until the End Phase. During this turn, only Xyz Monsters of the same Rank can attack.

Note: The above five cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The final day for the World Duel Carnival preliminaries has finally arrived. Yuma, still dejected from his loss against Rei, is sent with his friends by a cunning Haru to a place where he can regain his Kattobingu spirit. Once there, he finds himself with an even greater task on his hands. But will it be enough to snap him out of his funk? Find out next time!<p> 


	46. The Shawshank Reduelmption

Pre-Chapter Author's Note: Just wanted to wish everyone a happy Mother's Day! I hope you're all having fun! I hope you enjoy the holiday treat!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46: The Shawshank Reduelmption<strong>

* * *

><p>The radiating sun shone down on the good people of Heartland, many of whom were not from the city at all. After all, today was the big day of the World Duel Carnival preliminary finals, and duelists from all over the world had come to compete in such an event. It had been historic. In fact, most of the remaining competitors were already at the scene of the event, eliminating the few remaining contestants to further their chances of victory. However, for Yuma Tsukumo, the same couldn't be said.<p>

The dichromatic-haired boy shifted uncomfortably underneath the constricting covers of his queen-sized bed, staring at the ceiling aimlessly, seemingly lost in thought.

_That duelist from yesterday, Shingetsu, _he thought, re-experiencing the living nightmare from the evening before. _He defeated me so easily, and with my own monster…_

_**"Because it's now treated as Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray," Rei continued, animatedly thrusting his hand forward, "I'm going to attack your own Utopia Ray! Go, Hope Sword Chaos Slash!"**_

_**"No way…" Yuma denied, unable to accept the truth.**_

_**But mere words were not enough to stop the ensuing slaughter. Before Yuma knew it, Rei's imitation Utopia Ray, in the same fashion of the original Ray the previous turn, reached behind its back and retrieved its blade. Yuma's own Chaos Number copied Rei's and both monsters dashed forward. They each gave their sword a slash, colliding with one another. Eventually, the strain of both forces was too much and both warriors bounced back, exploding in a blazing fury.**_

_Even when I promised to fight with my own strength even with the updates that I made to Dad's deck, even when I promised not to use the Numbers, I was overtaken by his immense power._

Though his head and eyes remained forward toward the ceiling, his irises slid as far to the left of his eye as they could go, examining the deck of cards lying atop the small, oak nightstand next to his bed. "Number 39: Utopia" was the top card of the organized stack.

An exasperated heave of anger, frustration, and discontent slipped from the corner of Yuma's pursed lips. The hot wind traveled a couple inches before dying, much like Yuma's own Duel Champion dreams.

_What should I do? Just what should I do?_

He closed his eyes as thought clashed against reality once more. The occurrence was so powerful that Yuma had forgotten about Astral, the latter of which was sitting on the edge of the bed with his ghostly fingers cupping his chin in a fashion reminiscent to Auguste Rodin's _The Thinker._

_Before we knew it, that boy, Shingetsu, was able to reverse the situation and win the duel, _thought the blue being. _He turned the power of the Numbers on its head to achieve victory._

_**"If imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, then master your craft further!" Rei chanted. "Show my opponent the truth that lies in his heart! Xyz Summon! Shining Doppelganger!"**_

_**"What?" Yuma gaped. "Its ATK score isn't set?"**_

_**Rei shook his head.**_

_**"Not yet…See, when Shining Doppelganger is Xyz Summoned, I'm allowed to target 1 Xyz Monster that's on your side of the field – Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, in this case. Then, Shining Doppelganger's ATK, DEF, and name all become the equivalent of that monster!"**_

_Had he possessed a Number, I would have surely disappeared. _Astral's eyes closed in rumination. He hadn't thought about disappearing for quite some time, the last memorable time being his duel against Kaito. He had become better acquainted to fear in that time frame.

_On top of that, Yuma might have been seriously hurt. We can't afford another loss, but if we continue like this…_

He removed one hand from his chin, noticing something strange with his own physiology. His fingers were unable to keep from twitching as the fear of disappearing, the fear of leaving Yuma behind, manifested.

Both Yuma and Astral's hearts (if Astral even had one) nearly jumped out of their chests as a knock came from the boy's bedroom door. It was harder than expected, and Yuma knew what it meant.

"C-Come in, Granny," he said in a monotonous voice, holding a hand to his chest to feel his accelerated heart rate.

The door opened slowly to reveal not only Yuma's grandmother, but also Tetsuo and Kotori, the latter of which was sporting a new outfit which consisted mainly of a red ruffled blouse, a cream-colored mini-skirt, and vermillion multi-strap flats.

"Hi, Yuma!" Kotori smiled, the golden bracelet on her left wrist rattling.

"What's up?" Tetsuo asked, his tone friendly and inviting. He lifted the straps of his suspenders with his thumbs to augment his casual demeanor.

"Kotori? Tetsuo? What are you two doing here?"

Kotori and Tetsuo exchanged a brief looking, telepathically pondering the safest way to respond to the question. They had heard about Yuma's loss. Knowing that their friend was delicate, they tried their best to avoid openly mentioning it.

"I invited them," Haru admitted, giving a thumbs-up to the two relieved teenagers behind her back. "You seemed so sad last night, Yuma. I thought that Kotori and Tetsuo could cheer you up!"

"Oh…" Yuma mumbled his words sloppily. A tension started to fill the air, though it was mitigated in the slightest when Yuma continued with, "Well, thanks."

_Well, thanks? _Kotori frowned, replaying the sentence in her mind. _That's all we get? That Yuma…_

Tetsuo chuckled nervously as he watched Kotori's disconcertment mount.

"Truthfully," Haru went on, her beaming white smile illuminating the room, "that wasn't the only reason that I asked you two to come today."

"Eh?" Kotori and Tetsuo said together.

The elderly woman hobbled out of the room, only to return seconds later with a comically oversized brown knapsack stuffed to the brim with stalks of celery, carrots, and radish, packaged sausages, salamis, and pastramis, and cartons upon cartons of eggs.

"W-what the heck is all that?" Yuma exclaimed, a sliver of his old personality reviving.

"I have a good friend who lives around here," Haru explained. "I wanted to give him a present in advance for his training."

"Training?" Yuma repeated.

"I was wondering if you could be a good boy deliver these to him for me. He doesn't get out of his place often enough, Yuma."

Haru laughed at something that seemed like an inside joke, a youthful glow coating her face. It was a surprisingly refreshing sound.

"Granny Haru," sighed the boy, blatantly opposed to the idea of manual labor, "it's the last day of the World Duel Carnival pre…"

"It won't take long," Haru promised. "He lives only ten minutes from here on the outskirts of town."

"I don't exactly…"

"Oh?" Haru's smile vanished, replaced by a glare and a scowl. "I remember when you jumped at the chance to help me. Whatever happened to _that _Yuma? Maybe I can bring him back…"

She cracked a knuckle to amplify her point.

"I-I-I'll do it, Granny Haru!" Yuma spat out boisterously.

"Good," said Angry Haru, before returning to her calm, collected self. She whipped around to Yuma's two cohorts. "Would you two be dears and assist Yuma?"

"Of course!" Kotori nodded, speaking for the both of them.

"You can count on us!" Tetsuo added, releasing his grip on his suspenders. They retracted quickly, snapping him in the chest painfully.

* * *

><p>"One hundred steps down," Tetsuo panted heavily, looking at the stone steps lying behind the trio. Then he looked forward to the steps awaiting them that led to a shack structure. "And…two hundred more to go…"<p>

"I don't get why Granny Haru couldn't have done this herself," Yuma complained, sweat glistening on his face. The morning rays seemed to be especially hot today. Yuma briefly wondered if nature had a conspiracy against him.

"Yuma!" Kotori scolded mildly as she took another step. "She's seventy years old! Her joints aren't as capable of bearing this type of weight as ours."

"Easy for you to say!" he scoffed, pointing to the knapsack overburdening his back. "You're not the one who has to carry all this food!"

With a much-needed sigh, Yuma collapsed on the smooth ground located in between the stairs. There were only two in the whole path, one for each hundred steps taken. Sadly, the trio of friends had only reached the first one.

"Come on, Yuma," Tetsuo goaded, gently nudging his friend's arm with his elbow. "It's not that much further."

"Do you want to carry this thing?" Yuma shot from underneath the bag.

"Umm…well…"

"That's right, Yuma," nodded Kotori, taking Tetsuo's stance. "The sooner you get the errand done, the sooner you can get back to dueling!"

"Dueling?" Yuma's voice had receded to a whisper. He winced at the memories of Rei as more sweat poured down his chin.

Kotori bit her lip instinctively, remembering hearing about Yuma's loss. She wished for nothing more than to take back her comment.

"T-that's right," Tetsuo interjected quickly in an attempt to salvage Kotori's faux pas. "After all, your dad's motto is 'Kattobingu,' right? What would he think if he saw you lying here like this instead of rising to the occasion?"

Yuma's eyes enlarged as the thought ran through his mind. Suffice to say, it was not only enough to bring the boy to his feet, but to have him charging up the remaining two hundred stairs as well.

"Kattobingu da, ore!" Tetsuo and Kotori heard in the distance as they watched Yuma's figure fade from visibility.

"Heh," they laughed together as they trudged up the remaining steps.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later, the two had come to the place that Haru had directed them in.<p>

The place was remarkably big for what they had assumed to be a house for just one man. The building was made from white stones and adorned with purple shingles for an added flair. A golden orb sat atop the house, though its purpose was unknown. Perhaps the budget for the building had been spent entirely on the exterior because the entrance was no more than a sliding screen door.

Kotori cupped her hands around her mouth as she walked up to the building.

"Yuma?" she called out.

"Hey, Yu…" Tetsuo began only to be interrupted by a scream from inside the building. He acted quickly, making a dash for the screen door and thrusting it open violently with Kotori shadowing him.

They saw their friend in the middle of the room, the source of the "scream".

"ACHOO!" Yuma sneezed.

The sneeze was so loud that Tetsuo had to speculate if people in the next continent over were able to hear it.

"This place is filthy," Yuma managed to say before sneezing again. "Does anyone ever cleanup around here?"

"I resent that statement!" came a voice from the opposite side of the room.

The three kids' spines shot up straight as they turned their heads to the man who had spoke. At the same time, the Emperor's Key vibrated lightly as Astral escaped from it.

"That man," he claimed, staring at the short male before him. "It's the one from the third day of the tournament!"

"You are…" Yuma gasped. "Rokujuro!"

Rokujuro looked at the boy carefully, his aging memory slowly re-piecing the memory of who he was.

"Yuma!" he cried out, his hands clapping together in delight. "It's been a long time since I last saw you!"

"Yeah," nodded Yuma, bowing to the elder in an uncharacteristically respectful gesture.

"You know him, Yuma?" Tetsuo inquired.

"I met him during the World Duel Carnival earlier. One of his students was under the possession of a Number monster."

As if on cue, footsteps from behind Rokujuro tapped against the hardwood flooring of the building. They were light and careful, planned with perfect execution.

A door on the right of the old man opened as the former Number owner himself, Yamikawa, walked into the room. His purple robes dragged against the floor, though her maneuvered past them flawlessly. His head bobbed, his black and silver dyed locks shaking, as he took Yuma in.

"It's been a while, Yuma," he commented, his voice gentle, warming even. He complemented his words by offering Yuma a toothy smile.

_Is this really the same guy I dueled against? _Yuma wondered, remembering the uncaring, hollow shell of a Numbers owner that Yamikawa used to be. Nevertheless, Yuma returned the pleasantries.

"That's right," Yuma smiled. He extended his hand which Yamikawa shook.

"What brings you here anyway, Yuma?" directed Yamikawa.

"Actually, I was sent here by my Granny Haru to…"

"Haru-san?" Rokujuro interrupted, unable to contain himself. "As in Haru Tsukumo!?"

"Y-Yeah, that's her," Yuma said.

Rokujuro suddenly smiled from ear to ear, laughing at an apparent inside joke in the same fashion that Haru had earlier. A tiny wave of scarlet flushed his cheeks.

Yuma arched an eyebrow, but decided that it was best not to pry. Instead he unstrapped the knapsack from his back and presented it to the old man.

"Anyway, she wanted me to deliver this food to you."

"That's just like Haru-san," Rokujuro grinned. "Always caring, always thinking about someone else's safety."

Yuma smiled as well, knowing full well the validity of the man's words.

"Um, excuse me?" Kotori squeaked from behind Yuma. She raised her hand as though expecting for Rokujuro to call on her like a teacher. "What is this place anyway? It can't be your house, right?"

"Right," Rokujuro nodded, stealing a carrot from the bag and crunching down on it. With a mouthful of orange, he stated, "This place is actually my Duel Lodge."

"Duel Lodge?" Tetsuo and Yuma parroted.

"Mhm." Rokujuro took another bite of the carrot. "It's my very own dojo where disciples come to better themselves at dueling!"

Yamikawa nodded silently, confirming Rokujuro's assertion.

"That Granny Haru must've known about this," Yuma muttered under his breath. "That's probably the reason she sent me here in the first place."

"Yuma…"

The boy looked up – or rather, he looked down – to see the old man pull something out of his pocket. To Yuma's surprise, it was a gray D-Gazer.

"Now that you've entered my Duel Lodge, I won't permit you to leave without gracing me with a duel!"

"A duel? With me?" he stammered through his words.

"That's right, Yuma! Do you accept my challenge?"

Yuma looked uncertainly at his deck box. Like they had been before, snippets of his duel against Rei played back in his mind. His usage of the Numbers, Rei copying them, his loss at the hands of a self-proclaimed dueling beginner.

"I…" Yuma gulped.

"The Duel Lodge," Astral spoke aloud. "A special place where duelists may hone their skills in the art of dueling and better themselves. Yuma, we might not get this opportunity again."

"I know, but…"

"I know it now, Yuma. I know the feeling of fear. Through dueling, I've learned to acquire such emotions. But even so, I wouldn't allow them to impede on my abilities.

"Fear is a terrifying thing, but it can also be a good teacher. Face your fears by overcoming this obstacle, Yuma!"

Yuma was silent, his body still as he processed Astral's words.

_Fear can be a good teacher? What does he mean by that? Maybe…_

"Alright, Rokujuro," he finally acknowledged. "I'll accept your duel!"

"I was hoping you would! Yamikawa, if you would please?"

Yamikawa nodded, running to the room that he had previously exited. When he returned, he held two antique-looking artifacts in his hands.

"Hey, I recognize those!" Tetsuo noticed. "They were the original prototype Duel Disks that were used in the legendary Battle City tournament all those years ago!"

"Battle City?" Kotori asked.

"As it goes," Rokujuro nodded, strapping the boomerang-shaped Duel Disk with the circular wrist-holster on his arm, "the original King of Games used these to achieve victory in that very tournament!"

Yamikawa handed the archaic device to Yuma. The boy looked at it oddly before fiddling with it, attaching it to his wrist. The tray popped open without warning, and the device flashed and whirred.

"Why can't I use my own D-Pad?" Yuma questioned, poking the Duel Disk like it was a dead animal.

Rokujuro simply shrugged, not answering the answerable question. He shuffled his deck in his wrinkled hands before placing it into the holster.

Yuma did the same, looking once more at the Duel Disk.

_Can I really do this? _he wondered. _Do I have what it takes to win again?_

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Yuma answered, as both duelists grabbed five cards apiece.

Tetsuo, Kotori, and Yamikawa pulled out their respective D-Gazers, throwing the contrastingly more contemporary devices over their eyes.

"Let's duel!" Rokujuro shouted.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Rokujuro – 8000 LP**

"The first move is yours, Yuma!" he nodded, beating his chest with a fist. "Give me your best shot!"

"A-alright," Yuma shakily replied, unnerved by the man's enthusiasm.

His unsteady metacarpals managed to maintain a good enough grasp on the card. He drew it, turning it around and revealing it to be Rai Rider.

He looked to the other five cards in his hand: Goblindbergh, Gagaga Back, Needle Swordsman, Dododo Bot, and Holy Armor –Mirror Mail-.

_This seems like the best option, _he carelessly figured as he placed Rai Rider horizontally on his D-Pad, ignoring Goblindbergh and Dododo Bot completely.

"I place that monster facedown and end my turn…"

Astral's eyes narrowed, his own thoughts clouding his mind.

_Yuma didn't use his Goblindbergh and Dododo Bot to go for Utopia like usual. Something is different here…_

"Are you hesitating?" Rokujuro's tone was displeased. "To insult a duelist in a manner like that is unforgiveable, Yuma."

"I…"

Yuma closed his mouth, finding speech once more impossible.

_Yuma, _Rokujuro thought through hazy eyes. His face was well-masked, emotionally reticent.

"Very well, then," he continued suddenly. "If you won't give me your all, I'm going to show you _my _all!"

With that, he drew his card. It didn't stay in his hand long, Yuma noticed, when Rokujuro turned it over.

"By sending King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight to the Graveyard," Rokujuro explained, flipping the cards over and displaying their pictures to Yuma, "I can fuse them together through the magic of Polymerization!"

A swirling vortex of carrot orange and aquamarine sucked the three monsters in. Stepping out of the vortex was an enormously towering man. He was adorned in black and silver armor with golden-bronze layers flowing vertically. A large black hat, similar to a mitre worn by a pope, sat neatly above straightened locks of purple. The scowling, muscular warrior carried a seven foot blade in his right hand whilst holding a shield in his left. (3800 ATK)

"Master of the cards and lord of poker, descend! I Fusion Summon my Arcana Knight Joker!"

"A-an attacking power of 3800?" Yuma gawked, unable to hide his fear of the monster.

"It's coming," Astral interposed cautiously.

"Arcana Knight Joker, destroy Yuma's facedown monster!" Rokujuro commanded. "Royal Straight Slash!"

Arcana Knight Joker lifted its hulking weapon above its head. With a loud scream, it pulled its weapon back down with all its force, a motion which created a visible blue airwave to be sent toward Yuma. The boy braced himself nervously, though he watched, unscathed, as the biker was destroyed by the attack.

"My monster," Yuma whispered helplessly. His mind was brought back to Utopia's destruction the night before.

"Yuma…Yuma!"

The boy looked to Astral. Although they were only inches away from one another, Astral's voice had come into Yuma's ears from what seemed like miles away.

"Use the effect of Rai Rider!" demanded the spiritual being.

"Huh? Oh, right," Yuma remembered unenergetically. "When it battles an opposing monster, Rai Rider's monster effect prevents the battled monster from attacking as long as it remains face-up."

"So that's how you planned to come at me," smirked Rokujuro, his words coming off as more of a statement than a question. "But those types of futile tricks aren't going to affect my duel!"

"What?"

"I activate the Spell Card known as De-Fusion!" continued the old man. "By doing so, I can send my Fusion Monster, Arcana Knight Joker, back to my Extra Deck in order to Special Summon the monsters that were used in its summoning from my Graveyard!"

Arcana Knight Joker bowed its head in understanding as it broke apart into motes of golden light. As its card flew into Rokujuro's pocket, three new monsters formed.

Yuma watched as he received a first-hand glimpse of the catalyst monsters. The first, Queen's Knight, was a stunningly beautiful blonde woman with gray gloves, red armor, a small shield and sword, and a club and spade motif. The second, King's Knight, was significantly older with a golden mane, a periwinkle cape, golden armor, and a shield and sword (the latter a tad larger than Queen's Knight) with black markings. The final monster, Jack's Knight, was a head taller than Queen's Knight and half a head taller than King's Knight. Like the former monster, he sported blonde hair, a shield and sword, top-physique abdominal muscles, and blue-tinted armor.

Each Knight glared at Yuma as they elevated their swords, clanking them together in a harmonically choreographed unity. (1500, 1600, and 1900 ATK, respectively)

"No way!" Tetsuo stammered. "He just summoned…"

"Three monsters at once," Kotori shook her head in incredulity. "Watch out, Yuma!"

"Go, Queen's Knight!" Rokujuro yelled. "Majestic Sword Swipe!"

Queen's Knight nodded at the elderly male, making a dash for Yuma. She gave a surprisingly determined cry as she slashed diagonally, cutting Yuma's chest through the AR Vision.

"Ahh!" he cried out in pain, his face scrunched in a wince.

"You're next, King's Knight! Majestic Sword Slash!"

King's Knight mirrored the motion of his female accomplice, throwing his sword over his head and dropped the hilt down on Yuma's head. The already-injured teenager dropped to the wooden floor as the attack hit home.

"Last is Jack's Knight!" finished Rokujuro, his white hair flying around as he animatedly threw a punch Yuma's way. "Majestic Sword Slice!"

Jack's Knight followed in the footsteps of the other two chevaliers. Yuma felt an agonizing anchor of pain drop in his stomach as the hilt of Jack's Knight's sword retracted from the boy's gut.

**Yuma – 3000 LP**

**Rokujuro – 8000 LP**

"I-It hurts," Yuma whispered, hugging his tenderized body. Though the attacks weren't real per se, he felt as though welts and bruises were festering on his skin.

"However," Astral reassured hopefully, "that's the end of his attacking. Next turn, you can use Goblindbergh to…"

"I'm not done yet, Yuma!" roared Rokujuro, the final card in his hand hanging dramatically over his bald head. "True, my three Poker Knights have already launched attacks of their own but…"

He gave the card a lithe spin to reveal a Quick-Play Spell that vaguely resembled Polymerization.

"By activating Instant Fusion Quick-Play, I can fuse together my monsters once more during the Battle Phase!"

"Impossible!" Astral gaped.

"Not good!" Tetsuo worried. "If that old man gets out that Arcana Joker Knight with an attacking power of 3800, Yuma will…"

He shook his head, trying his hardest to stave off the thought of his friend losing, though he knew it was clearly inevitable.

"Yuma…" Kotori's eyes were sympathetic, forlorn.

"Combine a final time, my monsters!" Rokujuro said, pointing upward to where his monsters were melding together. "Resurrect yourself, Arcana Knight Joker!"

The towering man in the shimmering armor reemerged onto the field, his massive body casting a cooling shadow over the fallen Yuma. His eyes turned into narrow slits as he glared at the disgraced boy. He slid the shield up his left wrist, strapping it around his arm before placing both hands on his sword in an unforgiving manner. (3800 ATK)

"It's finished," Yuma commented under his breath. He was unable to mask the depression that peppered the words.

Rokujuro looked him, briefly considering sparing him; however, such a notion, such a disgraceful ideal, went against his own code. His smile had vanished. He understood what needed to be done.

"Arcana Knight Joker, attack Yuma directly."

Arcana Knight Joker grunted and closed his eyes, his arm muscles flexing as he channeled the energy from his body into the sword. It came slowly in rivulets at first before flooding into the sword hilt. The blade turned a fiery red, even going so far as erupting into flames near the tip of the blade. The moment the warrior opened his eyes, he gave a slashing motion horizontally, releasing a hot wave of flames that singed Yuma.

Yuma remained quiet, too hurt to even scream as his body endured the sweltering heat. His D-Gazer fell from his face, flopping on the ground like a floundering fish. Self-disappoint pestered his psyche once more as the ending buzzer screeched.

**Yuma – 0 LP**

**Rokujuro – 8000 LP**

_Before I knew it, the duel was over, _Yuma remorsefully contemplated, his eyes shot downward. He noticed a faint glowing in the corner of his eye, that of the half-lit yin-yang symbol. _No wonder he didn't want me using my real D-Pad. Had I lost, I would have been out of the tournament completely…_

"Did you learn anything from that duel, Yuma?" Rokujuro asked from afar.

Yuma sullenly lifted his head.

_No, I didn't…_

"Yes, I did," his voice was hushed, his words belying his thoughts. He unstrapped the Duel Disk, placing it gently on the grimy floor.

"Yuma…" Kotori and Tetsuo called.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Rokujuro cheered. Apparently, he couldn't tell the blatant lie apart from his reality of the truth. "That's our aim at the Duel Lodge!"

However, Yamikawa, who had been so silently that everyone in the room had almost forgotten his existence, saw through the words. After all, it had been the same excuse he used the first time he'd ever lost against Rokujuro.

"Yuma."

Yuma glanced at the former Number wielder, as did the rest of the people in the room.

"Duel against me," Yamikawa pleaded.

"Yamikawa…" Yuma was hesitant. He greatly wanted nothing more than to leave the Lodge that instant, to forget the embarrassment of losing again.

"Please, Yuma. I want to test your strength myself. Not just your strength…my strength, too. I lost to you awhile ago because I was not strong enough to fight without the help of the Number.

"But now…now that I know what dueling is truly about, now that I know how to fight on my own, I wish to face you again!"

_Yamikawa, _Rokujuro thought. _I've never seen this type of passionate spark in you before. You really wish to face Yuma, don't you?_

Yuma looked at Yamikawa, then to Rokujuro, then to his Duel Disk, and finally to Astral.

"I cannot tell you which path to choose," the spirit hazily guided. "If you wish to duel against or not, I will stand by your decision."

The edges of Yuma's mouth twitched. Astral's response hadn't been as solid as he had hoped. Nevertheless, Yamikawa's plea was still rolling around in his mind.

_Testing his own strength? _he thought, thinking back to Shingetsu.

_**"Shoot, he's stronger than I thought," Yuma complained. "Maybe…"**_

_**He looked down towards his Extra Deck, to where his Numbers were located. Surely he recognized that it would be wrong to summon one of them against this opponent who clearly had none of his own, but…**_

_**"No," Yuma vigorously shook his head. "I can't always rely on Astral. I have to win this with my own strength!"**_

He understood the request all too well. Even if he failed, perhaps it wouldn't be the same for Yamikawa. Perhaps it was possible to win with one's own strength.

"Okay, Yamikawa," Yuma breathed, already second guessing himself. "Your challenge…I'll accept it!"

He grabbed his own D-Pad and took a long look at the glowing yin-yang symbol. Without a second thought, he placed the device on his arm and reactivated his D-Gazer.

"I was hoping you would," Yamikawa smirked, using the same line Rokujuro had as he slid his own D-Pad over his arm.

"Do your best, Yuma!" Kotori cheered.

"We're behind you, Yuma!" Tetsuo proclaimed.

"Prepare yourself, Yuma…I'm going to fight harder than I ever have in this duel!"

Yuma tensed as he and Yamikawa drew their opening hands. They exchanged a brief look before nodding.

"Duel!" they shouted, though Yamikawa's voice clearly overpowered Yuma's.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Yamikawa – 8000 LP**

"What's wrong?" Yamikawa interrogated a hesitant Yuma. "The first move belongs to you."

"Huh?" Yuma replied, lost in thought. "Oh…Uhh, it's my turn! Draw!"

He snagged the top card and slid it off gingerly, as though he was afraid of it. Looking at the images of the six cards before him, Yuma carelessly grabbed one. He winced as he noticed that it was one of the cards that culminated in his loss against Rei.

"I summon…Ganbara Knight in Attack Position."

A twinkling dot in the sky flashed as Ganbara Knight dropped down to the ground, making a crater in the otherwise solid ground. It waved its arms around, moving its shields in cadence. (0 ATK)

"Ganbara Knight?" Tetsuo hollered. "That monster's got no ATK points! What's Yuma thinking?"

"Don't worry, Tetsuo," soothed Kotori gently, making a checkpoint sign with her index finger and thumb. "I'm sure Yuma knows exactly what he's doing…"

Somehow, despite wanting to, Kotori couldn't believe her own words.

Yuma shook his head, eyes shut. His head was spinning with too many thoughts to concentrate on the duel.

"I end my turn!" he shouted.

"Yuma!" Astral gasped, pointing to one of the cards in the boy's hand. "You still have the Trap Card, Bye Bye Damage! You could have set that after playing Ganbara Knight to inflict a hefty sum of damage when the opponent attacks!"

Yuma peered at the card in question as though it was his first time seeing it. Puzzlement crossed his face as he read the card's effect over.

"Oh, crap!" he gawked. "I could have…" His voice trailed off.

"Don't misunderstand, Yuma" Yamikawa suddenly said, causing all eyes in the room to fall upon him. "This duel…I won't show you any mercy. I'm going to come at you with all that I've got, starting now!"

The Duel Lodge's disciple was true to his word. Drawing his card, he quickly set out to prove to Yuma just how serious and committed he was to the duel.

"Here I come, Yuma!" he announced. "I will now summon Upstart Golden Ninja!"

Yuma put a hand over his eyes as a man appeared. True to its name, this ninja wore golden gauntlets and a Gi with inner golden trimming. A red scarf heated his thick neck as the robed man struck a pose. (500 ATK)

"Furthermore," Yamikawa continued, sliding a pink card into his cemetery, "by discarding a Trap Card from my hand to the Graveyard, Upstart Golden Ninja allows me to Special Summon a low-Level Ninja reinforcement from my deck! Appear, Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo!"

A smoke bomb exploded, bringing a new monster. The stealth master was clad in an all-black Gi and mesh top save for the sparkling red motifs. Like its comrade, a scarf was draped around its neck, the end of which fluttered as the warrior reached for the katana at its waist. (1000 DEF)

"Two Level 4 monsters just like that," Astral commented, holding his chin in his fingers.

"When Special Summoned," Yamikawa spoke up to gain the attention of a seemingly lost-in-thought Yuma, "Hanzo enables me to add another Ninja monster from my deck to my hand!"

A glowing gold touched the top card of his deck and traveled downward until it reached the middle where a predetermined card slipped out. Yamikawa placed it with his other four cards.

"He acquired two Level 4 monsters and it virtually cost him nothing," Tetsuo gulped. "Yuma had better be on his guard for this duel."

"Yuma…" Kotori whispered as she looked in wonderment from Tetsuo to the boy in question.

"Because the two monsters that I've played thus far are new to you, Yuma," grinned Yamikawa, "I'm going to bring back an old friend!"

He raised his fist to the sky, and his two Ninja monsters suddenly compressed into overlay units that sailed into a swirling red gateway.

"I Xyz Summon you now! Smite, Armored Ninja – Blade Heart!"

Yuma recognized the dual katana-wielding combatant in the purple bodysuit anywhere. After all, it was the precursor to Yamikawa's Number monster in their first match-up. A deep-pitched shout escaped the monster's mouth as it sliced at the air angrily. (2200 ATK)

"Blade Heart," Yuma repeated, subconsciously recalling then ninjutsu expert.

"So you do remember it," Yamikawa smiled in appreciation. "Then you must remember that Blade Heart can, once per turn, detach one of its overlay units to give itself the ability to attack twice!"

One of the two diagonally moving spheres of green touched the lengthy blade of the katana, quickly becoming absorbed in the weapon.

"Brace yourself, Yuma! Here comes the first one!" Yamikawa punched the emptiness before him with a fist. "Go, Stealth Slash!"

Keeping low to the ground, Yamikawa's Xyz Monster darted to where Ganbara Knight was located. The metallic sound of its sword dragging against the wooden floor awarded the onlookers with chills and goose bumps.

The red of Yuma's eyes double in length and width as he watched Blade Heart draw near in a quiet panic. The battle, and consequently the damage that came with it, seemed unavoidable.

"Yuma…Yuma!"

He was apparently still conscious enough to hear Astral's shouting. The clock fought against him as he turned to his spiritual ally.

"Use your Ganbara Knight's monster effect now!"

_Use my Ganbara Knight? _Yuma replicated mentality. _Wait, that's it!_

"G-Ganbara Knight," he hurriedly elaborated, "when it's the target of an attack, has the ability to switch into Defense Position before damage calculation!"

Ganbara Knight fell to one knee and smashed its wrists together, the fragments of its shield combining into one solid defense. (1800 DEF)

It, however, was not enough to completely protect against Blade Heart. The monster rushed up and pierced its katana through the shields and into Ganbara Knight's head. It groaned before disintegrating.

"Very resourceful," praised Yamikawa gently.

"He's saved!" Kotori cheered, clearly happy that Ganbara Knight had spared Yuma from any unnecessary damage.

"No, not yet," Rokujuro reminded her. She turned in his direction and he clarified. "After all, it can still attack Yuma a second time this turn because of its effect."

"Oh no!"

"You heard him, Blade Heart," Yamikawa said. "Use your second attack to strike Yuma directly! Stealth Slash!"

The process repeated itself. Blade Heart dashed forward, crassly scraping its weapon on the hardwood floor before jumping into the air. With a clean slash across Yuma's chest, the Xyz Monster made good use of its titular weapon.

"Ahh!" Yuma screamed as he was forced back by the strength of the attack. He clutched at his adrenaline-filled heart and panted.

Yamikawa needed a second to take in the sight. He looked at Yuma impassively with an unrecognizable facial expression.

_What happened to you, Yuma? Where did the boy that defeated me run off to?_

He stored away his unanswered questions as returned to the duel. Grabbing two cards from his hand, he set them both into his Spell/Trap Zone.

"I place two cards facedown," he said as they materialized. "That will be the end of my turn."

**Yuma – 5800 LP**

**Yamikawa – 8000 LP**

"It's…my turn," Yuma hesitantly announced a couple seconds later. He made his draw, spying the six cards in his hand timidly.

_What could be taking Yuma so long? _Astral wondered. _Normally, he would have a headstrong attribute about his plays, though they're quite often reckless in the end. But now it seems as though he is scared to make a move._

"Fear is a natural response, Yuma," he mentioned. "Just remember that and use it to your advantage."

To take his mind off the situation, Yuma plucked his Trap Card, Bye Bye Damage, from his collection.

"I set this card facedown," he stated, doing what he'd promised. "And then I summon Card Car D!"

The blue Ford Thunderbird zoomed onto the field, quickly lapping Yuma and skidding to a stop in front of his body. The risky maneuver ended safely, though it caused smoky skid marks to line the lodge floor. (800 ATK)

"Oh, great," Rokujuro muttered from the sidelines. "Now I have to scrub the hardwood…again!"

_I wonder if he remembers this is just AR Vision, _Tetsuo chuckled to himself, a comically large sweatdrop seeming to form on the back of his head.

"When it's Normal Summoned," Yuma proceeded, throwing the away the monster, "I can Tribute my Card Car D to immediately transition into my End Phase. By doing so, I'm allowed to draw two cards from my deck!"

The blue car burst into golden motes of light that came together in a bubble. It launched itself at Yuma's deck, causing the top two cards, the ones that he drew moments later, to shine.

"You left yourself unprotected?" Yamikawa skeptically questioned.

Yuma looked down at his facedown Trap in response.

_Now I see, _Yamikawa understood. _He plans on using that card down there for a big reversal, hence why he was comfortable with ending his turn without any monsters. However, I'll be one step ahead of him._

"It's my turn, Yuma!" he asserted. "I draw!"

He made his draw before instead grabbing the card he had attained through Hanzo's effect.

"I summon Armored Ninja Air!"

The ninja in the verdant green biomechanical suit moved his fingers around in a variety of different ways to hone his ninjutsu techniques. (800 ATK)

"1400 ATK," mused Yuma, taking a look back to his hand.

"That isn't the monster you should be concerning yourself with," Yamikawa cautioned, hitting a trigger on his D-Pad. "I activate my facedown Trap, Ninjitsu Art of Transformation!"

One of Yamikawa's two facedown cards rose upward, a portrait of Lady Ninja Yae depicted on the artwork.

"When activated, Ninjitsu Art of Transformation sacrifices one Ninja monster under my possession…"

Armored Ninja Air bowed his head, vanishing.

"And then I am allowed to Special Summon, from my hand or my deck, a Beast, Winged Beast, or Insect-Type monster who's Level 7 or below!"

Clearly, Yamikawa decided to choose the latter means of summoning, evidenced when he grabbed his stack from its holster. It didn't take longer before Air's replacement came.

A young man, perhaps in his twenties, with sandy brown hair walked out of his card. The intense red that littered his whole costume perfectly contrasted the aquatic blue of his eyes. As he stuck out a gauntleted fist, the illusory form of a blazing phoenix rose behind his body. It was roughly twice his size and had horns made of fire on either side of its head. (2400 ATK)

"_That _thing fits into the category of Beast, Winged Beast, or Insect?" Tetsuo posed in disbelief.

"I'm afraid it counts as a Winged Beast," Rokujuro affirmed. "And trust me when I say that that Red Dragon Ninja is no laughing matter."

"He's right," confirmed Yamikawa, grabbing the Upstart Golden Ninja in his Graveyard. "You see, the moment it's played, Red Dragon Ninja's effect comes into play."

"Effect?" repeated Yuma.

"By banishing a Ninja monster from my Graveyard, I can choose a set card that you're in possession of. Then you flip it, and I can either send it back to the top of your deck or to the bottom!

"And, if you're thinking about activating any effects to stop me, don't bother. Red Dragon Ninja prevents you from doing so."

He crouched down, setting the Upstart Golden Ninja on the lodge floor before pointing to Yuma's facedown. In response, Red Dragon Ninja's pet phoenix opened its beak, instinctively shooting a fireball at the facedown.

"Bye Bye Damage," Yamikawa read as the Trap was shown. "It has the effect inflict double the damage to me that Yuma would take during one of his battles."

_Nevertheless, I could win during this turn if I use Blade Heart's second overlay unit. Now that I know Yuma's facedown was nothing more than a bluff, I don't have to worry about it._

"Alright," Rokujuro's apprentice decided. "Through Red Dragon Ninja's effect, I'm going to return Bye Bye Damage to the top of your deck!"

Yuma frowned slightly, grabbing the card from his D-Pad and setting it atop his stack.

"Lastly," finalized the man, "I'll use Blade Heart's special ability. By detaching its final overlay unit, I can give Red Dragon Ninja the power to attack twice!"

Yuma's body tensed as his nerves started to get the better of him. Butterflies gaily waltzed in his gut. However, the feeling wasn't unwelcomed. In fact, it was almost revitalizing.

"Yuma, your Life Points are only 5800. If you take these three attacks head-on, we'll lose the duel," Astral claimed.

Yuma simply nodded in understandment, teeth gritted from the pressure.

"I'll attack first with Armored Ninja – Blade Heart!" Yamikawa commanded. "Go, Stealth Blade Strike!"

This time, Yamikawa's Xyz Ninja decided to change its game plan up. It grabbed one katana in each of its hands and crossed its arms diagonally. With precision and timing that were unparalleled, the ninjutsu master threw its twin blades, aiming straight for Yuma's heart.

"Hold on!" Yuma slapped one of the six cards in his hand on his D-Pad. "Whenever I'm attacked directly, Gagaga Gardna can be Special Summoned from my hand!"

The motor biker with the goggles and wavy spiked tufts of pink dropped down in front of Yuma. He raised his diamond-shaped shield as a bubble coated his body. (2000 DEF)

Blade Heart's katanas smashed the shield, but Gagaga Gardna refused to falter. He swiped the shield swiftly to the right, a motion that caused the katanas to drop to the ground.

"He survived my attack?" Yamikawa unbelievingly observed. "How did that even happen?"

"When Gagaga Gardna would be destroyed by battle," Yuma said, holding up a Monster Card in his hand, "I can discard a card from my hand instead."

He sent the monster to the Graveyard without a second thought.

"However, you still have two attacks coming your way," Yamikawa remembered. "Here's the first one from Red Dragon Ninja! Attack with Blazing Phoenix Flare!"

The phoenix perched on the red-suited man's shoulder took flight, spreading its molten wings. With a roaring screech, the bird spat a burning ball of fire at Gagaga Gardna. The heated singed the coattails of the monster's jacket, but Yuma refused to give up.

"I'll activate Gagaga Gardna's monster effect again!" he shouted, throwing another Monster Card into his discard slot.

"Then I'll attack Gagaga Gardna a third time! Strike, Red Dragon Ninja!"

The actual ninja quickly moved his hands around to create a vast amount of esoteric signs. In the blink of an eye, a thick cloud of smoke blanketed its body. When the vapor cleared, the man had left Yamikawa's field and was behind Gagaga Gardna instead. He smacked the biker's back roughly with the palm of his hand, causing the Gardna to fall forward.

Yuma started to sweat as he looked at the three cards remaining in his hand. Though he wanted to save Gagaga Gardna, he realized that he had no more fodder left.

"I'm sorry, Gagaga Gardna," he whispered as his monster shattered.

Yamikawa looked at the three cards in his hand, quickly debating.

"I end my turn like this."

"Somehow Yuma was able to survive," Tetsuo sighed in relief.

"We can only hope that he has a means to ignite a reversal," Rokujuro added. "Both of them have three cards in their hands, but I have a feeling Yuma has something planned. After all, he didn't discard anything to save his Gagaga Gardna."

Kotori and Tetsuo both looked at the old man before exchanging a look of their own.

"Alright, Yamikawa," Yuma began, clutching the Emperor's Key with his free hand. For the first time since the duel began, a hint of a smile crept on his face. "It's time to show you what I was planning just for you!"

Yuma drew his card which was, of course, Bye Bye Damage. However, he'd accounted for that.

"I'll set this facedown," he said, throwing the Trap back into its previous slot before yanking another card. "And then I'm going to Normal Summon my Ganbara Lancer!"

"You might want to check the Level of that monster," Yamikawa requested, somewhat patronizingly. "Ganbara Lancer is Level 5, and you have no monsters to Tribute for it."

"True, I don't have any monsters for it that reside on the field," Yuma nodded, reaching downward, "but the monsters in my Graveyard are a different story!"

He pulled a card out of his Graveyard, the first one sent there by Gagaga Gardna's effect. Immediately, the illusory form of an amaryllis flower sitting in a planter pot shaped like a record player appeared in front of Yuma. Eighth notes of yellow and blue hues spawned from its petals.

"During my Main Phase," he illuminated, "I can, once per turn, banish Amarylease from my Graveyard to Normal Summon a monster with 1 less Tribute than required. To summarize, Ganbara Lancer can be played free of cost now!"

Yuma pocketed Amarylease before returning to Ganbara Lancer. A pillar of light shot down as the new monster freed itself. Adorned in firm armor of a royal blue color and a lightning bolt helmet much like Ganbara Knight's was a golden-eyed warrior that stood at six feet. He toted his namesakes in both his red gloved hands, enormous lances made of gold. (1000 ATK)

"Furthermore, when Ganbara Lancer is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon another one from my Graveyard in Defense Position!"

An identical Ganbara Lancer rose from the depths of Yuma's Graveyard, this one crossing its lances of its chest as a form of protection. (2000 DEF)

_That must have been the other card Gagaga Gardna discarded, _Yamikawa rationalized with a smile. _Two Level 5 monsters, huh?_

"With these two Level 5 monsters, I'll construct the overlay network to bring forth a monster that you might recognize!" Yuma chanted. "Xyz Summon!"

Both copies of Ganbara Lancer combined with one another to create one big spiral that flew into a starry portal lining the ceiling. Shooting stars plummeted as a familiar shape was lowered down.

The shape was nothing more than a circle, though there were four red spikes sticking from it. Each spike then jutted outward synchronously, somehow creating a red-plated body, charcoal limbs, and a head fit with a mane of soft orange. A Tachi sword fell from above and the monster caught it without looking up, holding the weapon over the "12" on its chest. (2400 ATK)

"Come forth, lord of darkness!" called Yuma.

"Number 12: Armored Ninja – Crimson Shadow," Yamikawa finished, his eyes shut in thought. "It's been a while…I was different back then…"

"Yamikawa…" Rokujuro and Yuma both whispered.

"In my struggling pursuit for power and strength, I let the darkness blind me. It made me forget who I really was, who I am now. It created that Number…"

He clenched his fists, hitting a button on his D-Pad.

"But now I've become stronger! Strong enough to fit the darkness off using my own power, my own strength!" he shouted as his remaining facedown elevated. "I activate my Continuous Trap, Armored Ninjitsu Art: Rust Mist!"

"That's the card from before!" Yuma gasped. "Not good!"

"Rust Mist, for as long as it's face-up," Astral recalled aloud, "halves the ATK of all the opponent's Special Summoned monsters. That means that Crimson Shadow..."

As he finished his thought, an acidic rain poured down at a speed that rivaled Niagara Falls. The droplets hit Crimson Shadow's armor, corroding the suit and leaving gaps and holes throughout. (2400 – 1200 ATK)

"Oh no!" Kotori cried. "With Rust Mist in play, Yuma's monster is too weak to defeat either of Yamikawa's monsters!"

"Damn…" Yuma grumbled, his enraged eyes assessing the situation.

"Stay calm, Yuma," Astral pleaded. "There's still a way past this."

"A way past?" he repeated, looking at the two cards left in his hand. Suddenly it made sense.

_That's it! _he thought, seizing one of the two cards with his free hand.

"I Equip my Armored Ninja – Crimson Shadow with The Strongest Shield!"

"The Strongest Shield?" Yamikawa and the three onlookers in the room said in unison.

"That's right," nodded Yuma, now grinning. "The Strongest Shield can only be equipped to a Warrior-Type monster. Moreover, while that monster's in Attack Position, it gains ATK equal to its original DEF!"

"Crimson Shadow has 1700 DEF," Tetsuo observed through his D-Gazer. "That means that its ATK goes up to…"

"2900!" Kotori finished happily.

With its free limb, Crimson Shadow raised its arm. Particles of light gathered around it and a maroon shield with gold edgings strapped onto it. A similar maroon energy started to build up around the Number monster, empowering it further. (1200 – 2900 ATK)

"Go now, Crimson Shadow!" commanded Yuma. "Attack Armored Ninja – Blade Heart! Sword Slicing Slash!"

With nimble agility, Crimson Shadow leapt ten feet into the air, executing a midair backflip that caused it to land behind Blade Heart when it dropped to the ground. Before the other Ninja even knew it, Crimson Shadow literally back-stabbed it with its Tachi, causing it to liquefy.

Yamikawa grunted, but his body made no movement. Clearly he had been trained better than to react to such measly amounts of damage.

"Alright!" smirked Yuma, visibly pleased with something. "Since an opponent's Xyz Monster was destroyed by battle, I can activate the Quick-Play Xyz Cyclone from my hand!"

As he jammed his final card into his D-Pad, a roaring gale started to whip around him.

"When I use Xyz Cyclone, I can destroy a Spell or Trap on the field! The card I choose to destroy…is your Armored Ninjitsu Art: Rust Mist!"

The gale shot forward, enveloping Yamikawa's aforesaid Trap Card. It cracked in various places before shattering completely.

"With that, I'll end my turn!" the confident teenager boasted.

**Yuma – 5800 LP**

**Yamikawa – 7300 LP**

Yamikawa made his draw soundlessly, inspecting his hand of now four cards.

"I set a monster facedown," he said, throwing one sideways on his D-Pad. "And then I'll end my turn by switching Red Dragon Ninja to Defense Position."

A reversed monster appeared at Yamikawa's feet. Immediately following this motion, Red Dragon Ninja crouched downward, its phoenix's flaming wings wrapping around him for cover. (1200 DEF)

"My turn!" Yuma concluded, picking up a card. "I draw!"

He looked at it intently for a couple seconds before making a decision.

"I activate a Spell Card! Treasure Cards of Magic Sealing!"

The top cards of Yuma's deck started to shimmer in the dimly lit room as he explained.

"By forfeiting the ability to use Spells and Set cards this turn, my Treasure Cards of Magic Sealing gives me the power to draw two new cards from my deck!"

Yuma slipped his thumb underneath the second-most top card of his deck and pulled out both it and the card above it. He looked at both for a brief second, not bothering to waste any more time than necessary.

_Since I can't Set anything, I'll just use…_

"Tasuke Knight, come out!"

Yuma's red-coated swordsman emerged in a flash of light. It pushed its violet hands forward as if to repel an unseen force and narrowed its lidded red eyes. (1700 ATK)

"You're first, Tasuke Knight!" Yuma spoke zealously. "Attack Yamikawa's Red Dragon Ninja with Helpush!"

Tasuke Knight made a dash frontward, pushing its arms in a rhythmic motion. Left, right, left, right, they moved in cadence. With the force of a rolling boulder, his hands smashed into Red Dragon Ninja's chest, causing the monster to fall to the ground and perish.

After that had happened, Number 12 straightened its sword. Closing one eye to aim, it thrust the weapon and released its grasp, causing the blade to pierce the center of the facedown monster. Before it died, Yuma took note of the black robed ninja. It looked vaguely recognizable.

"Armed Ninja has a Flip Effect that you should know about," Yamikawa noted. It was clear by the smile on his face that he had been waiting for this moment. "Armed Ninja will, upon flipping, destroy one Spell Card on the field!"

He pointed to the only viable target, Yuma's Strongest Shield Equip. Before vanishing completely, Armed Ninja threw its weapon of choice, a barbed sickle, at the Equip Spell. It tore through the green-bordered rectangle, breaking it.

"Crap!" Yuma fumed. "Without that Spell, Crimson Shadow's attacking power will drop!"

As though in direct compliance to Yuma's words, the Number monster's shield disintegrated, much like the faint glow that had been shrouding it. (2900 – 1200 ATK)

Yuma glanced at the card in his hand, a Trap, and was about to set it before remembering the drawback to his previously used Spell. With a frown, he shook his head.

"I…end my turn."

_While it's still in that condition, I should take advantage of that Number monster's weakness, _Yamikawa emotionlessly evaluated.

"Then I'll come straight at it!" he shouted aloud. "It's my turn! Draw!"

He looked at the four cards he was holding, carefully selecting one of them.

"I activate Armored Ninjitsu Art: Undead Return!" Yamikawa yelled as he turned the Spell over. "By doing this, I'm enabled to Special Summon a Ninja monster that resides in my Graveyard!"

A ring of dark light blazed deeply in the form of an underworld portal that Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo leaped from. He landed in the center of the portal, seeming hovering in air. (1800 ATK)

"And like before, since Hanzo arrived on the field through means of Special Summon," Yamikawa reminded as his D-Pad popped a card out from his deck, "I can retrieve one Ninja."

He grabbed the card from his deck, instantly placing it next to Hanzo's card on his field. A plume of smoke burst vividly and produced a muscular man in a sleek black suit with gold cufflinks and a matching gold mask as well as a red belt, kneepad, and cape. Two glinting kunai knives were in his possession, one in each hand. (1700 ATK)

"That's…" Tetsuo recognized instantly.

"Strike Ninja," finished Yamikawa. "And I'm going to send him to attack Number 12: Armored Ninja – Crimson Shadow first! Lunging Claw Thrust!"

Strike Ninja charged onward at Crimson Shadow, moving too fast for anyone in the room (Yamikawa included) to keep up with. However, what their eyes couldn't see, their ears detected. Strike Ninja had apparently traveled fast enough for its kunai knives to gain an electric current which he sent through the heart of Yuma's Number monster.

Yuma cringed as he, too, felt a jolt of energy course through his body from the backlash. He stood tall, refusing to let the attack get to him.

"Number 12: Armored Ninja – Crimson Shadow's effect activates!" Yuma proclaimed, swiping one of the Ganbara Lancer's from under the monster. "By detaching an overlay unit, Crimson Shadow can't be destroyed during this turn!"

Crimson Shadow grabbed its sword and smacked Strike Ninja with the butt of it. The man in the dark costume knew his place, retreating back to Yamikawa's field.

"If that's the case," said the Number monster's previous owner, "then I'll instead attack your Tasuke Knight with Hanzo!"

Hanzo reached behind its back and retrieved three small bombs that it tossed at Tasuke Knight. They fell to the warrior's feet and detonated, causing the ground underneath him to collapse. Tasuke Knight hollered as he fell through the cracked rubble, disappearing indefinitely.

"Tch…" muttered Yuma.

"I'll end my turn by placing this card facedown," Yamikawa finalized, throwing a card into his D-Pad.

The image of a set card flared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

**Yuma – 5200 LP**

**Yamikawa – 7300 LP**

Yuma looked at the last card in his hand suspiciously. It was decent enough, but it couldn't solely provide the turnaround he required. And so he had to hope…

"It's my turn!" he shouted, grasping the top card. "Kattobingu, draw!"

He twirled around in a pirouette-like circle, landing gracefully on his feet as he removed the card from his D-Pad and turned to face it.

Much to his dismay, it hadn't been the reversal card either. He made a face when he saw the card's identity.

_Gamusharush…_he thought sullenly. _What good can this card do me right now?_

Astral looked at the Spell for a moment, too, before his eyes widened in contemplation.

"Yuma!" he called out. "Use Crimson Shadow to attack Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo!"

"Wha!?" Yuma whipped around in an instant. "Newsflash! My monster is weaker, so it'd be the one to die in battle. If I do that…"

"Please," begged Astral. "Trust me."

Yuma sighed in defeat. Against his own judgment, he nodded, putting his complete faith in Astral. It rarely steered him wrong, after all.

"I…will use Number 12: Armored Ninja – Crimson Shadow to attack Grandmaster Hanzo!"

"Eh?" Kotori gawked. "Attacking with a weaker monster?"

"Yuma, what were you thinking?" Tetsuo questioned, his palm hitting the center of his face.

"Now activate Gamusharush!" Astral persisted.

Yuma looked at the Spell, then the cards on his field. At the moment, all he had left was Crimson Shadow and...

As Yuma looked back down to the facedown, he finally understood Astral's plan. He quickly grabbed Gamusharush.

"And then I'll use Gamusharush to permanently make the attacking power of Crimson Shadow equal to 0!"

Yuma threw the Quick-Play Spell into his D-Pad, revealing what appeared to be the polar opposite of the image on his Trap Card, Recklessness. A ray of intense blue plasma shot from the Spell, hitting Crimson Shadow. (1200 – 0 ATK)

"Secondarily, Gamusharush also inflicts 600 damage to the opposing player," Yuma added.

Yamikawa barely reacted as he was hit by a turquoise bolt from the Spell.

"Now finish your attack, Crimson Shadow!" commanded the hyperactive teenager. "Sword Slicing Slash!"

The Number monster continued charging forward, armed only with its blade and a prayer. Hanzo, in response, mirrored the opposing Ninja's movement. It ran ahead, grabbing two shuriken stars from behind its back that it threw at the Number. Although Crimson Shadow was repelled backwards, it was still alive.

"Your monster should have been destroyed," gasped Yamikawa. "I don't understand how…"

And much like a baseball batter who was allowed to walk to first base, the realization bluntly struck Yamikawa.

"Heh," Yuma chuckled, rubbing his nose with his index finger. "Before Crimson Shadow was destroyed, I activated my Trap Card, Bye Bye Damage. As such, its battle destruction was negated, and you receive double the damage that I just took!"

Two jolts of white energy were extracted from Bye Bye Damage, one that hit Yamikawa and one that hit Yuma. They both winced as they shared in the pain.

"Incredible, Yuma!" Tetsuo exclaimed from the sidelines. "With that Gamusharush and Bye Bye Damage combo alone, you were able to take away half of Yamikawa's Life Points!"

"Go, Yuma!" praised Kotori.

_Incredible…_Rokujuro thought. _He purposefully depleted the remainder of his monster's ATK in a combination that inflicted more damage to Yamikawa than to himself. Yuma…_

He smiled, entertaining the thought a while longer.

"How's that, Yamikawa?" Yuma asked, rising and rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand.

"You've improved since our first duel," complimented the former Number wielder. "I'm glad to call you a worthy opponent...

"But that doesn't change the fact that I still intend to win this duel!"

"That goes double for me!" Yuma nodded, taking the final card in his hand. "I'm going to end my turn by setting this card facedown."

Behind Yuma's diluted Crimson Shadow came a reversed card.

**Yuma – 3400 LP**

**Yamikawa – 3100 LP**

_I have no doubt that that card that Yuma has facedown is meant to protect his monster, _Yamikawa peaceably pondered. _Yuma…a boy who would do anything to protect his monsters…no, his friends._

He grinned at his own thought, lost in the motions for a short period of time.

"Yuma," he whispered before raising both his head and his voice. A passion unlike any other was trapped inside his irises. "Just like you I'm going to fight until the very end for my Ninja monsters, my friends, even if that means defeating the one that started it all!"

He pointed to the Number residing in Yuma's care.

"And it starts with this!"

The Duel Lodge apprentice made his draw, eyeing the three cards he had left very carefully. If Yuma's facedown was one meant to negate a monster's attack, much like he assumed, he would have to be ready.

"I summon Armored Ninja Flame!" he cried.

A circle of fire emblazoned the spot next to Strike Ninja as the known monster arose in its deep red uniform. (1700 ATK)

_Show me it, Yuma. Show me the way that you plan to protect your monster._

"It's time to battle!" Yamikawa shouted. "Strike Ninja, attack Crimson Shadow!"

Two kunai knives were thrown by the black-coated soldier. As they neared, their size began to suddenly amplify.

"I won't let you destroy my comrades!" Yuma righteously announced. "I activate Armored Ninja – Crimson Shadow's effect to…"

"Reverse card, open!" Yamikawa countered. "Overlay Banish!"

"Overlay Banish?" Kotori repeated.

"Yeah," Tetsuo replied, eyes narrowing. "Overlay Banish is a Trap card that has the ability to negate the effect of an opponent's Xyz Monster during the Battle Phase!"

"So, like your friend said," Yamikawa proclaimed, "I will negate Crimson Shadow's effect, preventing you from saving it!"

"No!" Yuma refuted, but to no avail.

Yamikawa's Trap lifted, blasting the Number with a pink energy. Suddenly, Crimson Shadow became immobilized, making it the perfect target for the kunai that threatened to tear it apart.

"I can't save it…" Yuma admitted bitterly. "But during the Damage Step, I can use this Trap Card! Go, Reverse Glasses!"

Yuma's newest Trap Card elevated, producing a…"thing". It looked like a fuzzy gremlin with two mouths and two sets of limbs conjoined by a pair of sapphire glasses. The thing bounced up and down on its hand (or maybe it was its foot), before a noxious gas sprayed from its mouth.

"Due to the effect of Reverse Glasses," Astral said to himself, "the ATK of all monsters on the field are halved for the remainder of the turn. And though you weren't able to protect Crimson Shadow, you were able to remain in the duel."

"Yeah," Yuma responded as his Number monster was struck by the kunai, exploding in the backdrop.

**Yuma – 2550 LP**

"Hanzo, strike next!"

Hanzo threw a smoke ball down, disappearing into the wind before reappearing behind Yuma. Though it only had a modicum of its original strength (1800 – 900 ATK), it was still able to kick the boy in the back, knocking him to the ground.

**Yuma – 1650 LP**

"Finally, I'll attack with Armored Ninja Flame! Burning Strike!"

The Ninja pointed his right hand at Yuma. (1700 – 850 ATK) He curved his thumb upward and his index and middle finger aimed at the boy, a hand motion that resembled a gun. With an archaic chant, he was able to expel a neat stream of fire that hit Yuma's stomach, forcing the boy to keel over.

"Yuma!" Tetsuo and Kotori panicked.

Rokujuro simply narrowed his eyes, wondering.

"I-I'm fine," the child panted, somewhat unconvinced by his own statement. "I…I definitely won't lose here, not in a place like this."

Yamikawa arched an eyebrow, silently commending Yuma's can-do attitude. However, with neither a hand nor a field to back up the unearned bravado, he wasn't too concerned.

"Since you've managed to escape defeat, I suppose that it's your move," he sighed.

**Yuma – 800 LP**

**Yamikawa – 3100 LP**

Yuma's fingers twitched violently as he fought to push himself back up. He took quick, shallow breaths as he fought back the mounting pain. Despite the pleas from his legs, he managed to stand.

"Keep fighting Yuma!" Kotori shouted with her hands cupped around her mouth.

"Don't give up!" Tetsuo inserted.

"Give up?" Yuma retorted, an amused look building. "I don't know the meaning of the words…I will never stop fighting until my very last breaths! Not for myself, not for my friends, and definitely not for my father!"

Yuma looked down at his deck, closing his eyes.

_Please be the card that I need. Please…_

"I'm placing my last hope in this card," he thought aloud. "Let it be worth it…Kattobingu da, ore!"

Upon picking the card up, he wasted no time in playing it the moment he saw its artwork.

"Because my field is the only one that doesn't have any monsters, I can instantly Special Summon Dododo Buster from my hand as a Level 4 monster!"

Through the AR Vision, the ceiling of the Duel Lodge broke as a large monster came crashing down. Like the other members of the Dododo clan, it wore heavy armor, colored green and gold, and resembled a Viking. Two orange horns were glued to its head, although one was cut in half. To complement its spike covered armor, the monster waved around a mace. (1900 ATK)

"Somebody had better pay for that!" Rokujuro yelled at the top of his lungs, his gaze transfixed on the busted ceiling. "Do you kids just think this Duel Lodge built itself!?"

"Old man…" Yuma commented endearingly before laughing heartily. The feeling was exhilarating.

"Dododo Buster with an attacking power of 1900," Yamikawa said. "It's stronger than all three of my monsters. Quite the lucky draw you managed to get, it seems."

_No, _Yuma shook his head. _Not luck…It was belief…_

"Now set off, Dododo Buster," he rallied. "Attack and destroy Strike Ninja with Dododo Mace!"

Dododo Buster spun around and around in quick circles, its hold on its weapon loosening with each twirl. When it was unable to hold onto the mace any longer, Dododo Buster let go, sending the spiked ball into Strike Ninja's chest, killing it brutally.

**Yuma – 800 LP**

**Yamikawa – 2900 LP**

"Draw!" Yamikawa said, doing just that.

He gave a glance to his field, particularly the Trap Card that was still dormant.

"Because my Ninjitsu Art of Transformation never left the field, despite Red Dragon Ninja perishing, I can activate Armored Ninjitsu Art: Gold Conversion to destroy it and draw two new cards!"

Yuma had forgotten all about the Trap Card, despite the image on it being faced in his direction. He watched as the pink rectangle shattered into shards before Yamikawa drew twice.

_Perfect, _he thought with a smirk.

"I shall use the Fuhma Shuriken Equip and attach it to my Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo to give it 700 more ATK!"

Hanzo outstretched his arms as two giant shuriken stars that were roughly the size of his head fell into his empty palms. (1800 – 2500 ATK)

Yuma's body tensed as his biggest fear was affirmed. A monster had surpassed Dododo Buster's ATK score.

Armored Ninja Flame and Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo both looked past Dododo Buster, fixating their eyes on Yuma's shaking body. They gazed impassively as beads of sweat started to trickle.

"Avenge the fallen Strike Ninja now, Hanzo!" Yamikawa ordered. "Exterminate Dododo Buster!"

One after the other, Hanzo threw the giant pointed stars of metal at the helpless Viking. The traveled through the air making gnawing noises that curdled the blood of everyone in their vicinity.

"Damn!" Yuma cried out. "Damn! I was so close!"

"Yuma," Astral spoke calmly, "don't give up hope just yet."

"What more can I do, Astral?" he roared. "Dododo Buster is defenseless, and I have no more cards left!"

"Exactly."

_What could be good about having no cards? _Yuma's eyebrows dropped in mental uncertainty as he deliberated. _Unless he means…_

Yuma looked downward, scrambling frantically to reach for something in time.

"I activate the effect of Tasuke Knight! In short, when I'm attacked while I have no cards in my hand, Tasuke Knight can be, once per duel, Special Summoned from my Graveyard!"

The red-armored samurai made a revival, brandishing the sword resting on its back defensively to protect its owner. (1700 ATK)

"Furthermore, the Special Summoned Tasuke Knight will forcibly end the Battle Phase!"

Yamikawa's jaw dropped as his D-Pad transitioned into Main Phase 2 without his consent.

"Thank you, Tasuke Knight," Yuma breathed, wiping the perspiration from his forehead.

_Narrowly avoiding the loss time and time again, all while protecting his monsters to the best of his abilities…_Yamikawa looked at his own cards, once more lost in thought. _All of the things that I failed to do when that Number was in my control._

He shook his head, reminding himself of his progress since then. His additional training in the Duel Lodge had made him a better person. He refused to go back to what he was.

Yamikawa fought off his doubts by distracting himself. He grabbed one of the three cards he was carrying.

"I will Tribute my Grandmaster Hanzo to Advance Summon this monster. Come, Blue Dragon Ninja!"

A watery spiral wound around Hanzo, dragging him into the murky abyss as an attractive man with chestnut hair took to the field. He was in the exact same outfit as Red Dragon Ninja, albeit this one was completely blue. The illusory form of a ten foot, spike-toothed sea serpent danced behind the man like a shadow. (2100 ATK)

"He sacrificed Hanzo, who had 2500 ATK, for a monster with 2100," Yuma stammered.

"However, Hanzo was equipped with Fuhma Shuriken," Astral remembered, recalling what the card did from Yuma and Yamikawa's previous duel.

Yamikawa smirked, almost as though he had heard Astral's statement.

"When moved from the field to the Graveyard, Fuhma Shuriken inflicts 700 to my opponent!"

Thousands of miniature throwing stars were ejected from Yamikawa's Graveyard. Yuma tried swatting several dozen, but found his skin was scraped and sliced in the process.

"I think I'll end my turn now," he finished.

**Yuma – 100 LP**

**Yamikawa – 2900 LP**

"Yuma," Astral began.

The boy turned to directly face the spirit, looking into his eyes, into his soul.

"The pieces to victory are gathered on your field…Let's win."

"Sure!" Yuma energetically confirmed, drawing his card.

"With my Level 4 Dododo Buster and Tasuke Knight, I'll build the overlay network! Xyz Summon! Number 39: Utopia!"

The two monsters were dragged into the Number portal on the ground that birthed Yuma's ace monster. Number 39: Utopia proudly soared through the gateway on its gleaming wings. (2500 ATK)

"There it is!" Tetsuo clapped.

"Yuma's ace monster!" Kotori interjected.

"And I'm gonna go a step further by rebuilding the overlay network for a Chaos Xyz Change!" the boy continued excitedly. "Come forth, the embodiment of light and the messenger of hope! Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!"

Utopia reverted back to its original form, dropping down into an even darker portal. When it reemerged, it came back as Utopia Ray. The menacing creature in black gave Yamikawa a blank stare with its red eyes. (2500 ATK)

"I've not yet met this one," Yamikawa stated coolly, completely unfazed by the new monster.

"He's kind of new," Yuma said. "But he's got one heck of an effect!"

He grabbed all three cards underneath the Chaos Number and transported them to the cemetery.

"When my Life Points are 1000 or less, I can send an overlay unit to the Graveyard increase my monster's ATK by 500 for each until the End Phase. Since I sent three, his ATK is now 4000!"

Sure enough, as the overlay units flew into the warrior's sword hilt, a brown energy turned its armor a holy white. (2500 – 4000 ATK)

"Furthermore, one monster you control loses 3000 ATK, 1000 for each overlay unit! The monster I pick is Blue Dragon Ninja!"

Yamikawa watched as the sea serpent moving around the man started to become inactive. It stopped moving altogether moments after. (2100 – 0 ATK)

"With this, it's Yuma's victory!" Tetsuo smiled at Kotori as she nodded eagerly.

"No," Rokujuro whispered too low for either to hear.

"End this duel now, Chaos Number 39!" Yuma zealously requested. "Hope Sword Chaos Blade!"

Utopia Ray grabbed both of the small swords at its waist and brought them together to make a sword as large as his body. His both hands, he pulled down on the weapon, prepared to slash the Ninja in half. Then he abruptly stopped.

"U-Utopia?" Yuma asked. "Hey! Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid," Yamikawa intruded, regaining Yuma's attention, "that my Blue Dragon Ninja was the catalyst in that."

"What did you do?"

"During either player's turn, I can discard both a Ninja monster and a Ninjitsu Art card from my hand to target one monster on the field…"

He held up his last two cards, Crimson Ninja and Armored Ninjitsu Art: Quick Teleport, both of which he discarded.

"And then that monster is unable to attack and its effects are negated until the turn ends."

"So that means…"

"I've protected _my _comrades this time," Yamikawa smiled. "And I recall you saying that your monster's effect only lasts until the End Phase, correct?"

Yuma swallowed the lump of fear in his throat. Victory had been so close to attainment…

"Are you finished with your turn?" Yamikawa asked politely.

"I…set a card facedown and end my turn."

A single card appeared in Yuma's back row.

"Then that means both of our monsters' effects are over," said Yamikawa.

Blue Dragon Ninja stroked its spirit animal's back tenderly, reviving the creature. (0 – 2100 ATK)

At the same time, Utopia Ray's white aura faded into nothingness, its armor morphing back to its original black layering. (4000 – 2500 ATK)

An eerie silence befell the dueling arena as it finally dawned on Tetsuo and Kotori that the duel was still underway. Only this time, it seemed as though things weren't exactly in Yuma's favor.

"Yuma…" Kotori prayed, clasping her heads together and bowing her head.

"One draw is enough to change the whole balance of the duel," Yamikawa uttered. "If a duelist can find the card that they need…"

He said no more. Instead he drew his card.

"To demonstrate what I mean…I release Blue Dragon Ninja and Armored Ninja Flame to Advance Summon my White Dragon Ninja!"

Both of Yamikawa's Ninja monsters were swallowed by a grayish light. One new monster filled both of their slots now. It was a woman dressed like the other Dragon Ninja monsters, but in a white color. She had sleek gray hair with a sole patch of orange in the front. A wispy dragon perpetually coiled around her body. (2700 ATK)

"2700 ATK!" Astral stressed. "That's 200 more than Utopia Ray, and more than our Life Points can spare."

"You're a good duelist, Yuma," complimented Yamikawa. "But I promised that I wouldn't hold back.

"White Dragon Ninja, attack Utopia Ray and win me this duel! Misty Flame!"

The woman's pet dragon unclenched itself from her body long enough to open its smoky mouth. A blazing cloud of fiery smoke launched itself at Utopia Ray, melting the warrior's armor with its glorious heat.

Yuma finally looked up, meeting Yamikawa's gaze with an inferno of passion that blazed in his scorching eyes.

"I won't let it end this way!" he promised, clicking a button on his D-Pad. "I activate the Trap Card, Xyz Revenge Shuffle!"

Utopia Ray vanished immediately, narrowing avoiding being burned alive by the dragonic flames.

"Where did your monster go?" Yamikawa frowned, shooting a glare to the Trap Card.

"Xyz Revenge Shuffle activates when an Xyz Monster I control is targeted for an attack. I can then send that monster back to my Extra Deck…"

He placed the Chaos Number back inside the red deck box at his hip.

"And in return, I can Special Summon another Xyz Monster from my Graveyard an attach this card to it as an Xyz Material!"

He scoured through the small mountain of cards in his discard slot until he found just the one he was looking for.

"Resurrect, Number 12: Armored Ninja – Crimson Shadow!"

Yamikawa's old Number monster made a reappearance before him a final time. It rested on both of its knees, crossing its arms across its chest. Then, Xyz Revenge Shuffle squished itself into the shape of a pink circle that revolved around Crimson Shadow. (1700 DEF)

The flaming attack continued, but Yuma was already a step ahead.

"By detaching its overlay unit, Crimson Shadow can survive through White Dragon Ninja's attack!"

The pink orb shielded the Number monster in a makeshift bubble that veiled its body from the searing firestorm. When the danger ceased, the bubble popped harmlessly.

Yamikawa shook his head dejected, but maintained his smile.

"So this is as far as I go…" he whispered, more as a matter-of-fact statement rather than a question.

He looked up at the blue of the daytime sky through the unrepaired ceiling.

"Yuma Tsukumo…I end my turn."

"Crimson Shadow cannot save itself next turn without any more overlay units," Astral warned. "Additionally, if he draws another monster, so long as it has at least 100 ATK…"

"It's like Yamikawa said," Yuma smiled infectiously. "'One draw is enough to change the whole balance of a duel', right?"

He looked down at his deck.

"If a duelist can get that card…" he quoted, making his draw.

Everyone watched Yuma as he turned to face the card he's drawn. Kotori and Tetsuo let out a sigh of relief when they saw a Cheshire Cat grin plaster his face.

He took the card and lithely twisted it as a holy glow of light surfaced above his head. It manufactured the cobalt ankh that signalized one card and one card alone.

"I activate Monster Reborn!" he exclaimed. "And with it, I can revive my ace monster! Come back to me, Number 39: Utopia!"

The ankh took the form of Number 39: Utopia, who looked back at Yuma. Both exchanged a glance before Yuma gave a sly smile and nodded at it. (2500 ATK)

"And because Xyz Revenge Shuffle returned Chaos Number 39, I can reconstruct the overlay network one last time to resummon it!"

The warrior held its limbs out like a martyr and turned into a glowing mass of gold that shot upward into a blinding portal. Returning to the field was none other than Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, its black armor now sparkling in the early morning sun. (2500 ATK)

Yamikawa couldn't contain his smile as he the sun entered his eyes. Emotions welled inside him, desperately searching for an exit.

"And I'll use its one overlay unit to increase its ATK by 500 while dually decreasing White Dragon Ninja by 1000!" Yuma continued.

The dueling man's echoic memory barely retained the words as he noticed his monster and Yuma's monster alter out of his peripheral vision. (1700 and 3000 ATK respectively)

"And finally, I'll switch Number 12: Armored Ninja – Crimson Shadow back into Attack Position!"

The Ninja stood, breaking its resting stance, and steadied its blade. (2400 ATK)

"Attack White Dragon Ninja now, Utopia Ray, with your Hope Sword Chaos Blade!"

Utopia Ray grabbed the sheathed sword on its back and removed the covering, revealing the pointed tip of the blade. His body involuntarily moved forward as he brought the weapon down. The kunoichi woman was safe, although her dragon had been effectively slain.

**Yamikawa – 1600 LP**

Yamikawa looked at the only monster yet to attack, his former Number. Opening his arms as though embracing his own previous darkness, Yamikawa closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

"Yamikawa…" Rokujuro muttered.

"Forgive me, Yamikawa," Yuma begged. "Crimson Shadow launches a direct attack! Go, Crimson Shadow!"

Though more hesitant than usual, Crimson Shadow obeyed the command. Bending its knees at an angle, it then jumped forward as opposed to upward. As though gliding on invisible wings, Crimson Shadow linearly traversed through the arena until it reached Yamikawa. With one swift tug of its blade, the steel struck the unflinching man in the chest.

**Yuma – 100 LP**

**Yamikawa – 0 LP**

"Funny, isn't it?" Yamikawa laughed when the AR Vision disappeared. "I was done in by the version monster my darkness created."

"Yamikawa, are you okay?" Yuma inquired, racing to the young disciple.

"I'm fine," promised the man. "Better than fine, actually. I'm glad to see that I can still fight on my own ground. Even if I didn't win, I gave my all to use the strength that I've gained from my previous duels."

He stuck his hand out suddenly.

It took Yuma a moment to understand what he was trying to do. With a smile, the boy finally shook the man's hand kindly.

"Thank you, Yuma Tsukumo," Yamikawa smiled. "For teaching me the true meaning of dueling."

"What about me?" Rokujuro huffed comically from the sidelines, sharp teeth curled into a snarl.

Yamikawa and the three teenagers simply laughed at the plight of the old man as they stared up at the ceiling. There was a spot in the top where the daylight sank in, warming the otherwise cold floor. It was much brighter outside than the three kids remembered.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Yamikawa, old man," Yuma bowed his head outside of the dojo, Tetsuo and Kotori standing on either side of him. "Thanks to you both, I've learned that I can't hide in the fear of losing one duel. I wouldn't be me if I shied away from a challenge!"<p>

"I'm glad to hear that, Yuma," Rokujuro smirked, half a mouthful of celery staining his teeth.

"Before I forget," Yamikawa remembered, snapping his fingers together, "these are for you."

He reached into the pocket in his robe and retrieved a tiny stack of cards. There couldn't have been more than ten of them, all of which he handed to Yuma.

"Consider this a present, from one Duel Lodge disciple to another."

Yuma looked at the cards as though debating to take them. When Yamikawa pushed them closer, he eventually did.

His fingers ran through them as he read some of the card names.

"Overlay Chain, Overlay Bullet…What are these for?"

"You'll figure it out when the time comes for it," Yamikawa vowed. "I have no doubt in my mind that you'll put these cards to good use. You've already done a masterful job of integrating the Duel Lodge deck with yours, after all."

"Yamikawa…" Yuma said, his eyes getting a little teary (though it was uncertain whether it was from sadness or from the joy of getting new cards for free). "Thank you both again!"

"Thank you!" Kotori and Tetsuo bowed together.

Yamikawa and Rokujuro bowed.

"One more thing," Yamikawa uttered, causing Yuma to turn his way. "Win the World Duel Carnival for the Duel Lodge, will you?"

After a couple seconds of stunned silence, Yuma promised, "I definitely will!"

"Oh, and…" Rokujuro added quickly before vanishing into his Duel Lodge. A sheepish smile was plastered on his face, his blush returning. "Tell Haru-san I said hi!"

With that, the door to the Duel Lodge closed. And with that, a new chapter in Yuma's book opened.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Dododo Buster (Monster)<strong>

Warrior/Level 6/Effect/EARTH

1900 ATK/800 DEF

Effect: If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its Level becomes 4. When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can target 1 "Dododo" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Defense Position.

Note: This card can be found in the Weekly Shōnen Jump promotional giveaway. It is currently only available in Japan.

**Ganbara Lancer (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 5/Effect/LIGHT

1000 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Ganbara Lancer" from your hand or Graveyard in face-up Defense Position.

Note: This card can be found in the Starter Deck 2013 Enhancement Pack. It is currently only available in Japan.

**The Strongest Shield (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: A maroon covered shield with golden edging and red circles on the top and bottom.

Effect: Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. Apply an effect, depending on its battle position.

Attack Position: It gains ATK equal to its original DEF.

Defense Position: It gains DEF equal to its original ATK.

Note: This card can be found in the Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy booster pack. It is currently slated for release in the United States in May, 2013.

**Reverse Glasses (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A symmetrical monster wearing sapphire glasses with white shadows surrounding it.

Effect: Halve the ATK of all face-up monsters currently on the field during this turn.

**Xyz Revenge Shuffle (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray retreating back to the Extra Deck while Number 39: Utopia takes it place.

Effect: When a face-up Xyz Monster you control is targeted for an attack: Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; shuffle the attacked monster into your Extra Deck, then Special Summon that target from your Graveyard and attach this card as an Xyz Material to the Summoned monster.

Note: These two cards can be found in the Judgment of the Light booster pack. It is currently slated for release in Japan in April, 2013.

**Instant Fusion (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: The forms of two ethereal dragons mixing around in a brightly hued vortex akin to Polymerization.

Effect: Send, from your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. It returns to the Fusion Deck at the end of this turn.

Note: This card was first used by Jaden Yuki/Judai Yuki in Episode 72 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Xyz Cyclone (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: Two overlay units, one red and one blue, shooting upwards into the air and causing a destructive cyclone to destroy a battlefield of cards, including Xyz Effect.

Effect: If an Xyz Monster your opponent controls is destroyed by battle: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field, and if the destroyed Xyz Monster had an Xyz Material attached to it, you can target 1 other Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target(s).

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 20 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Gamusharush (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: The reverse image on Recklessness where the marathon runner is dashing towards the monster posse.

Effect: When a monster you control battles an opponent's monster: Reduce the ATK of the monster you control to 0, and if you do, inflict 600 damage to your opponent.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 70 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Treasure Cards of Magic Sealing (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A cyan stalagmite excavation producing two Duel Monsters cards.

Effect: Draw 2 cards. You cannot activate other Spell Cards or Set cards the turn you activate this card.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 73 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Though Yuma doesn't yet know it, Tron's plan is finally coming into action. III, used as a means of getting closer to Yuma, goes off to duel with him. A heated battle of words and monsters are exchanged, but at the end of the duel, there is only one left standing. With family on III's mind and his dreams of becoming Duel Champion on Yuma's, a fierce battle collides that ends with…Find out next time!<p> 


	47. When In Rome

**Chapter 47: When In Rome**

* * *

><p>The grandiose living room was quiet except for the sound of a book – more specifically, the sound of a page turning. The source of the noise was none other than the redheaded boy sitting on the couch reading it.<p>

His eyes scanned over the words as he read about the fall of Babylon, the indigenous Olmec people of Mexico and their civil society, the Mayan culture and their calendar, and the famous stone balls of Costa Rica.

With every word he read, every bit of knowledge absorbed, III smiled. He felt that much closer to his own deck, especially after knowing the origins of his cards. It only meant that he had a deeper respect for them.

He thought back for a moment about a question that IV had asked him a day or two earlier: 'Why do you use those OOParts monsters, III?' or something akin to that.

Truthfully, the boy didn't answer his brother immediately because he didn't know the right way to respond. But the more he thought about it since that moment, the more he began to realize the reason.

_I use them as a reminder of the past_, he had thought many a time since IV's interrogation. _By using them, I can always be sure that the past happened. And when I use them, I remember when our family was whole. I remember a time when our family smiled…_

_That's why I use the OOParts monsters. As long as I have a reminder to the past, as long as I can remember what my family used to be like, I have a reason to fight for them. I have a reason to bring forth a future where their smiles are returned. And then…then, maybe I can smile, too._

III wiped his right eye with the sleeve of his lavish shirt. The memories of his family, his old family, always made him a bit teary.

He closed the book, hearing the pages collide together in the silence. It was an eerie, but familiar sound.

The black-leathered book looked back at III, its title reading "OOParts: Out-Of-Place Artifacts – A Guide to the Mysteries of Life's Past."

He smiled, setting the paperback on the coffee table and rising from the couch. As he did, he forced himself to swallow the lump of nerves coating his throat.

_Why am I so nervous? _he wondered. His heart suddenly became to accelerate. This was starting to become a routine procedure every time. _I'm only going to talk to Tron. It's nothing scary or impossible…So then, why am I so nervous?_

As the boy wandered out of the living room and down the hallway to reach Tron's self-proclaimed "lair", his eyes couldn't help but look at the various pictures decorating the walls.

He looked at one that depicted him and his two brothers standing in front of their old house, likely taken at least three years prior. In it, III and V were beaming towards the camera while IV was held his index and middle finger over III's head in the childlike 'bunny ears' fashion.

Another picture held a memory of III chasing the family dog in the park while IV laughed and V smiled kindly, his head cocked to the side in a rapt fascination.

III stopped walking when he came to the last picture in the set. It was arguably the most mundane one, depicting the IV and V sitting on the couch while the family dog lied on the floor. Another figure sat on the couch in between IV and V, a man wearing a smart green suit and sporting a liberated ponytail braid. A nine year old III sat on this man's lap.

The present III, six years later, reached out to the photograph, touching its frame delicately with his fingers. The moment in the picture had came and went all too quickly, and now III wanted it back.

Another tear threatened to break free of III's eyes, but he managed to stave it off. With a finalizing glance at the picture, he continued his trek down the hall to Tron's domain.

With one gentle knock on the door, III awaited a reply.

The door automatically slid open in response, a motion that III had expected in lieu of a verbal rejoinder, and III walked into the dimly lit room.

"Tron," he called out, taking baby steps forward to the throne-like seat where Tron was accommodated.

"Good morning, III!" greeted the kindly words of the masked man. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing well…" III's words were not wholly convincing.

"I'm glad to hear that," Tron smiled, taking the response for what it was.

Silence ensued after that. Tron was a very busy person, the type who operated solely on a speak-when-spoken-to basis. If a person had something that they wanted to say, he would not pry until they wished to divulge.

"T-Tron," III gulped.

"Yes, III?" The man never took his eyes off of one of the ten monitors facing him.

"I have a favor that I want to ask you…"

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Yuma!" Kotori beseeched as she and Tetsuo tried to urge a leisurely Yuma to move faster. "We're going to be late!"<p>

"What's the big deal about that anyway?" Yuma shrugged, hands in his pockets as he sauntered carelessly down the stairs of the Duel Lodge. His head was turned up to the sky, his eyes squinted at the sun. "I'm late to class all the time and Ukyo sensei never says anything about that!"

"It's different this time," Tetsuo panted as he rushed down the stairs. "Mr. Heartland is announcing something important at 9:00 a.m. because it's the last day of the World Duel Carnival. As participants, we can't afford to miss anything he says!"

Yuma had stopped fully listening to his friends halfway through their pleas. He thought back to the events that had transpired only ten minutes beforehand.

_**"Before I forget," Yamikawa remembered, snapping his fingers together, "these are for you."**_

_**He reached into the pocket in his robe and retrieved a tiny stack of cards. There couldn't have been more than ten of them, all of which he handed to Yuma.**_

_**"Consider this a present, from one Duel Lodge disciple to another."**_

_**Yuma looked at the cards as though debating to take them. When Yamikawa pushed them closer, he eventually did.**_

_**His fingers ran through them as he read some of the card names.**_

_**"Overlay Chain, Overlay Bullet…What are these for?"**_

_**"You'll figure it out when the time comes for it," Yamikawa vowed. "I have no doubt in my mind that you'll put these cards to good use. You've already done a masterful job of integrating the Duel Lodge deck with yours, after all."**_

_Yamikawa gave me those cards for a time when I'll need them, _he recalled. _When the time comes I'll put them into good use…How will I know when the right time is?_

Yuma thought back to Rei, wondering if the cards would have helped in that duel. He was certain that one or two of them that he saw could have been handy.

_Maybe if…_

Yuma's concentration broke, his eyes widening as he looked down. In the wake of his captive thought, he hadn't noticed that one of his shoelaces had been untied. It wouldn't have been a problem if not for the fact that he not only tripped over it, but that the action had also sent him tumbling down the two-hundred and fifty remaining stairs of the Duel Lodge.

"Out of the way!" he screamed to his friends as his rolling form flew down the stairs like a human snowball.

"Huh?" Tetsuo and Kotori, who had advanced much further than Yuma, peered over their shoulders to see their friend coming straight for them.

"Move!" yelled Yuma again, coming even closer.

"Run!" Kotori shrilled, making a mad dash down the stairs with Tetsuo not far behind.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Tetsuo breathed heavily. He was still winding from climbing the stairs in the first place, and now he was forced to run down them? Life had its ways of being completely unfair at times.

Within a couple minutes, a tenth of the time it had taken for the three to climb the stairs originally, Kotori and Tetsuo made their way to the bottom of the stairs with Yuma in tow. The toppling boy smashed against the ground, headfirst, as his body sprawled in between his friends.

"Well," Tetsuo panted, hands clutching his knees for support, "that's certainly one way to get down the stairs."

* * *

><p>After a short breather, the three teenagers trudged to the plaza in the center of the World Duel Carnival fairgrounds where a notably smaller group of people – presumably duelists – were already standing.<p>

Unlike the crowd from the first day of the preliminaries, Yuma actually recognized some of the gathered peoples, though most were too far away for him to make contact. The two most memorable were Fuya and the purple-haired woman in the white business suit that Yuma had seen with Gauche before.

_I guess they made it to the final day, too_. Yuma placed the thought in the back of his mind.

As he did so, three smoke bombs went off to the left of the crowd. A couple of girls screamed at the sudden action as a thick vapor of rich greens, reds, and yellows wafted through the air.

"Good morning, duelists!" came a familiar voice, immediately followed by a pompous fanfare of music. "I hope you've enjoyed the World Duel Carnival so far!"

Unlike most of the duelists had expected, the man who the voice belonged to, none other than Mr. Heartland himself, was not present. Instead, a large projected hologram had taken his place. It seemed that the man had gone through a wardrobe change since the first day of the tournament. His tacky green suit and orange necktie were exchanged for a loud, golden suit with blue ruffles, bedazzled green diamonds, and an etched-on pink heart, a ridiculous golden top hat, pristine white gloves, and a cane with another ceramic pink heart at the tip.

"Hmph," Gauche sneered from his spot in the audience. "It figures that the bastard was too lazy to even show up in person."

"If you're standing here now, it means that you've advanced to the last day of the World Duel Carnival preliminaries!" Mr. Heartland continued, adjusting his eccentric polka dot bowtie. "And for that, I'd like to congratulate you each!"

A wave of friendly murmurs traveled through the crowd like wildfire. Smiles and high fives were exchanged among the more outgoing duelists.

Mr. Heartland's voice dropped an octave as he continued, suddenly adopting a somber tone. "However…"

The murmurs stopped altogether.

"I'm afraid that there aren't enough spaces for all of you to compete in this event. Alas," he pretended to swoon melodramatically, "the real tournament begins when there are only thirty-two contestants remaining."

Yuma looked around, making a rough estimate. There had to be at least seventy, maybe seventy-five people standing there. At least forty would be getting cut within a 24 time period.

"With that in mind," Mr. Heartland concluded, "you might want to duel at your top form, and as much as you can today to ensure that you're one of the finalists! Remember that the winner of the whole tournament gets one wish fulfilled!"

The friendly atmosphere of the remaining contestants entirely morphed. Whereas smiles and hugs were shared minutes ago, hostile glares and inappropriate gestures now reigned.

"Here's hoping that the best thirty two possible get in!" Mr. Heartland clapped his hands together thrice, each motion more dramatic than the last. "Fight with the passion of your hearts! Heart Burning!"

And with that, the illusory Mr. Heartland faded into static.

* * *

><p>Yuma, Kotori, and Tetsuo had left the duelists as quickly as they could. The moment Mr. Heartland's transmission ended, pandemonium broke loose. People requesting…no, demanding duels with one another, fights breaking out.<p>

"What people won't do to get in the top 32…" Yuma huffed as he continued his stride back to the campgrounds. There was something in his tent that he needed to retrieve.

"But it's kind of thrilling, isn't it?" Tetsuo grinned. "We're still contenders for finalists in the tournament!"

"That's right," smiled Kotori. "I wasn't sure if we'd make it this far." For good measure, she smirked playfully and added, "Especially you, Yuma."

"Ha ha," Yuma scoffed as the three entered the gulag. "Don't forget that I had to bail you out with that Unicorn deck!"

Kotori's eyebrows dropped tenfold. Her smile fully disappeared.

"Why you…"

"Who's that, Yuma?" Tetsuo pointed toward Yuma's tent where a person was lurking. They had clearly never seen him before.

"Hey, you!" Yuma shouted, increasing his walking speed.

"Hello there!" smiled the redheaded figure as he looked up from his leather-bound book.

Yuma was taken aback by the surprisingly conversational tone of the mystery boy. He'd never seen this boy before, but the way the "Hello there" was said…It was as though they'd been friends for years.

"Who are you?" questioned Yuma.

"Pardon my manners…I'm III," introduced the enigmatic adolescent. He outstretched his hand.

Yuma looked at it before smiling naively and shaking III's hand. His anxieties were put to rest. No one this friendly could be a threat in disguise.

"Nice to meet you, III! My name is Yuma Tsukumo, and that's Kotori and Tetsuo."

Yuma's friends nodded to III and he bowed to them respectfully.

"It's nice to meet you all." His smile remained a permanent force.

"Say, III," Yuma began after the pleasantries, "what were you doing around here? I thought I saw you sneaking around my tent."

"Well…I was," III honestly responded. "I was looking for you, Yuma."

"Eh?" Yuma pointed to himself. "For me?"

"It's my understanding," III nodded, "that you're still a participant in the World Duel Carnival. That is to say that you haven't completely lost yet, right?"

The Emperor's Key budged as Astral appeared from motes of invisible energy whilst Yuma bigheadedly lifted up his D-Pad to reveal the half-lit yin-yang symbol attached to the bottom.

"Only lost once!" he chuckled, prideful.

"The same goes for me," III smiled.

"So you're proposing a duel?" Yuma wondered, still confused.

"That is, if you'll accept it," a humble III replied.

"I wouldn't be me if I backed down from a challenge!"

"Yuma, are you sure it's wise to risk a duel when we're so close to the finals?" Astral ruminated.

"Mr. Heartland said that the competition needs to be narrowed," Yuma reiterated. "And besides, I have to have a duel against someone else in the World Duel Carnival at least once a day so I'm not disqualified. This will fulfill that requirement!"

"I suppose so," Astral said warily. "Be careful."

"You can count on it!" Yuma promised.

He threw his D-Pad into the air, then his D-Gazer, placing the products on his arm and over his eye, respectively.

III did the same, throwing his feathered D-Pad into the air and watching it expand mechanically. He touched the spot underneath his eye with two fingers and a D-Gazer tattoo appeared.

"Duel!" they both shouted together.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**III – 8000 LP**

"I'll take the first turn, III," Yuma smirked, exuding his usual cheeriness. "My turn! Draw!"

He did as he promised, wasting no time in making his plays. He snagged two cards from his hand in quick succession and thrust them forward.

"I'm gonna start by summoning Gagaga Magician, and then I'll equip him with the Bound Wand Spell Card!"

Yuma's main Gagaga monster arose from its card artwork, chains jangling. He opened his right palm as the ruby-tipped staff with the face in the center fell into it. (1500 – 1900 ATK)

"Due to Bound Wand," expounded Yuma in a rapid frenzy, "Gagaga Magician gains 100 ATK for each Level it has. Because it's Level 4, that's 400 more points!"

III stood in silence, his face generally reticent save for the small smile that he'd been sporting since he met Yuma.

"With that, my turn is through."

III heard Yuma's words, though it took a while before they processed. His mind was elsewhere.

"_**Oh?" came a youthful sounding voice. The chair the figure was sitting in was turned away from III's direction, though the masculine tone was clear. "You want to face Yuma?"**_

"_**Yes, Tron." III bowed his head, accenting his resolution. "Please allow me to face him in a duel."**_

_**Judging by the pregnant pause, it seemed to III that the figure on the other side of the chair, Tron, seemed to ponder the plea. He exhaled in relief as he heard Tron laugh and clap his gloved hands together.**_

"_**Very well!" complied the man, his tone perhaps a bit too eager. "I suppose that the darkness is Ryoga's heart is already reseeding. It might be nice to have another servant later to take down Dr. Faker with."**_

"_**R-really?" III gasped. "So I can fight against him?"**_

"_**Yes, you may," Tron replied. "Do you wish for my help?"**_

_**III knew Tron's jargon well enough to know that 'help' was a codeword for 'power'.**_

"_**No, not this time, Tron," he addressed respectfully. "If I may, I'd like to use my own strength to combat him."**_

"_**That's no fun," Tron whined with a sigh. "But I'll allow it…However, III…"**_

"_**Yes, Tron?"**_

"_**Do try to win. If there is a way that we can break Yuma Tsukumo…Kazuma's son…don't hesitate."**_

_**III looked at the chair before him. It was his turn to experience the speechless silence. After a moment, he regained his voice.**_

"_**I will do my best, Tron. I promise…"**_

III shook the memory from his head and looked down at his hand. His eyes sunk in a reflection of his sorrow.

"III…?" Yuma cooed. "Are you…"

"I'm fine," III preemptively responded. "I was just thinking about something…"

His emerald oceans lifted, meeting the red abyss of Yuma's.

"Yuma…" he whispered to himself. His voice was significantly louder moments later. "It's my turn! Draw!"

He drew, taking a glance at the card before flipping it over for Yuma and his friends to see.

"OOParts Crystal Bone?" Tetsuo made out through squinted eyes.

"OOParts?" Yuma questioned. "What are those?"

"I've never heard of such cards," Kotori stated and Tetsuo nodded and shrugged.

"OOParts," Astral recited. "The name given to objects throughout history that is short for 'out-of-place-artifacts'. They're representative incidents of history where something that seemed impossible for the technological chronology of the time period existed."

"…" Yuma's blank face revealed quite a lot. "Do you come with a dictionary?"

"Would you use it if I did?" Astral retorted.

"Touché," Yuma said, notably pronouncing the word incorrectly. "But still, what does any of that have to do with the card's effect?"

"I don't know," Astral admitted. "But I have a feeling that we'll need to stay on our guard this duel."

Yuma nodded, his gaze returning to the patient III.

"OOParts Crystal Bone's effect activates," he declared, gently swiping the card on the D-Pad. "When the opponent has monsters while I control none of my own, I can automatically Special Summon this monster!"

The headless form of the gleaming silver skeleton took to the field as its card appeared. Its reflective body threatened to take away Yuma's sight. (1300 ATK)

"Moreover," III added, "when Special Summoned in this manner, Crystal Bone allows me to Special Summon an additional OOParts monster from my hand or Graveyard! Come forth, OOParts Mayan Machine!"

The ground broke as the gray-pillared artifact bounded upward. The two circular saws on its tail whirred obnoxiously as it steadied itself in midair. (1500 ATK)

"He summoned two Level 3 monsters at once," Astral gasped. "Yuma, it's coming!"

"With my Level 3 OOParts Crystal Bone and Mayan Machine, I'll construct the overlay network!" III intoned. "Xyz Summon! Appear now, OOParts Crystal Alien!"

Both monsters were offered to the red portal as III's main OOParts Xyz ascended. The monster, appropriately dubbed an alien, held its arms out in a biblical fashion. It gazed through jaundiced bug eyes at Yuma's tense Spellcaster. (2100 ATK)

"OOParts Crystal Alien," Yuma said, sizing up the monster.

"He's one of my favorites," III divulged, his smile reviving. He glanced down at the holster embracing his card stack. "Actually, I can't say that. All the monsters in my deck are incredibly close to my heart."

His eyes longingly went to another place in the sky for a couple seconds, Yuma's eyes following them.

_This boy, III…Just who is he?_

III's attention returned. His smile degraded as his somber persona was readopted.

"OOParts Crystal Alien, attack Gagaga Magician! Chromium Reflection Ray!"

OOParts Crystal Alien shifted to the right a tad so that the mirror in the center of its chest reproduced the image of Gagaga Magician. The hoary-haired conjurer stared at himself before a gold beam suddenly shot from the mirror, completely vaporizing Gagaga Magician.

Yuma covered his face as the blast pushed his feet back. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to stay aloft.

"Bound Wand's second effect activates!" he cried. "When the monster equipped with it is destroyed by my opponent, I can Special Summon it! Be revived, Gagaga Magician!"

A violet portal encircled Yuma's field as Gagaga Magician reappeared. (1000 DEF)

"I will end my turn now," III civilly announced.

**Yuma – 7800 LP**

**III – 8000 LP**

"My turn! Draw!" Yuma called, picking up another card.

"First off, I'm going to switch my Gagaga Magician back to Attack Position!"

Gagaga Magician's knees creaked as he stood up once more. (1500 ATK)

"Then, I'm going to equip it with another Equip Spell! Go, One-Shot Wand!"

Gagaga Magician's left hand was the one to carry the new weapon. This one was another staff with a red-eyed face near the top. A gold crescent moon topped off the appliance. (1500 – 2300 ATK)

III didn't look too worried.

"The Spellcaster monster equipped with One-Shot Wand gains a bonus of 800 ATK!" Yuma grinned smugly. "That makes it stronger than OOParts Crystal Alien! Go, Gagaga Magician!"

"Wait, Yuma!" Astral cautioned.

The caveat was too little, too late. Gagaga Magician raced forward, the wind carrying it to III's monster. He held the staff in front of his body so the tip of the crescent moon was aimed for the mirror in the monster's chest.

"I activate the effect of OOParts Crystal Alien!" shouted III. "By detaching one overlay unit from this monster, I can negate its destruction by battle! Furthermore, the opposing player then takes all damage from the battle!"

"What?" Yuma gawked.

"Go, OOParts Crystal Alien! Reflect Flash!"

The moment before Gagaga Magician's wand hit Crystal Alien, the latter monster grabbed the weapon. Pushing back roughly, it created enough counterforce to propel Gagaga Magician back to Yuma's side of the field.

A red aura coated the owner of the Spellcaster as the battle damage took its toll. He growled as he felt his body weakening.

"Damn," he swore lowly before pointing to his Spell. "I use the additional skill of One-Shot Wand!"

Gagaga Magician released the staff and it burst into pixels before it hit the ground. (2300 – 1500 ATK)

"After damage calculation with the equipped monster, by destroying this Spell, I can draw one card from my deck!"

Yuma's hand size returned to five with his latest trick.

_Alright! It's here! _he thought, eyes wide upon his newest draw.

Lifting the card in his lean fingers, Yuma slammed it on his D-Pad zealously.

"By reducing its ATK by 500, I can Normal Summon instantly this guy from my hand! Aid me, Dododo Warrior!"

The earth budged unevenly as Dododo Warrior jumped from the unknown abyss below. He raised his axe as though he was going to pillage soon. (2300 – 1800 ATK)

"Next, Gagaga Magician can, once per turn, change its Level from anywhere between 1 and 8," continued Yuma. "I choose to make his Level 6!"

Two more of the purple stars on Gagaga Magician's golden belt brightened, giving a total of 6.

"Two Level 6 monsters," III said more as a statement than a question.

"With my Level 6 Dododo Warrior and Gagaga Magician, I'll build the overlay network! Xyz Summon! Come forth now…"

A heavy monster plunged down from above, making an imprint in the ground as it crashed into the Earth. It wore a mechanical red suit with aureate shoulder pads and pelvic gear, and had two argent mechanical gauntlets on its hands. An engine strapped to its back revved, expelling noxious clouds of smoke. (2400 ATK)

"With the spirit of your passion, aim at your target! Gauntlet Shooter!"

"Gauntlet…"

"Shooter?" Kotori wondered, finishing Tetsuo's statement.

"That's right," Yuma gave a nod to his friends. "And speaking of which, I'm going to activate its monster effect right now!"

One of the brown spheres traveled into the right-hand gauntlet. The red-coated warrior threw its body weight forward and aimed at OOParts Crystal Alien.

"By detaching one of its overlay units, Gauntlet Shooter can destroy one monster my opponent controls!"

With a grunt, Gauntlet Shooter fired its right-hand namesake, which hit the Alien's body and caused a wildfire of smoke to build.

"How's that?" laughed Yuma. "I defeated the Xyz Monster!"

"Not quite," III's response came over the smoke.

"Huh?"

Surely enough, when the darkness dissipated, OOParts Crystal Alien was as alive as it had been ten seconds prior.

"But I should have been able to destroy it with Gauntlet Shooter," stuttered Yuma, mouth agape.

"I'm sorry," III apologized, bowing his head. "When I used my monster's effect, I neglected to tell you that it was as impervious to card effect destruction as it is to battle destruction this turn."

Yuma frowned briefly before letting go of his anger.

"I set one card and end my turn," he said, sliding the slippery card into his Spell/Trap Zone.

**Yuma – 7600 LP**

**III – 8000 LP**

III drew his card with speaking and looked at it carefully. Giving a reassuring nod, he tossed it inside his D-Pad.

"I activate the Continuous Spell, OOParts Pyramid Eye Tablet to give all OOParts monsters 800 more ATK as long as it's in play!"

The giant stone monolith rose from the ground behind OOParts Crystal Alien. The extraterrestrial turned around and reached a hand out, siphoning the tablet's energy. (2100 – 2900 ATK)

"With this, OOParts Crystal Alien has enough ATK to destroy Gauntlet Shooter!" III exclaimed. "Do it, Crystal Alien! Attack Yuma's Gauntlet Shooter with Chromium Reflection Ray!"

Like the time before, OOParts Crystal Alien reflected an image of Yuma's opposing monster through its mirror and fired a golden beam. Unlike Gagaga Magician, Gauntlet Shooter was able to side-step the beam. It narrowly missed him, instead striking Yuma in the chest.

"W-what?" III gasped in shock. "My attack hit you instead of your monster?"

"That would be due to my Trap," Yuma panted, wiping the edge of his mouth with the back of his hand. "The Trap Card, Damage Direction, activates when the opponent attacks. Since that was the case, I was able to make the attack a direct one."

He touched the top two cards of his deck and drew both before dumping his Trap in the cemetery.

"Additionally, since I took 2900 damage, I also get to draw 2 cards."

"But you would have only taken 500 damage through my monster's attack," III refuted. "You're almost at the halfway mark now."

"I don't care about that," Yuma argued. "As long as my monster…my friend is safe, Life Points make no difference to me!"

"Your…friend?"

"That's right! All of my monsters fight as one and they work together with me to create a union…a bond that ties us together! That's why they're my friends, and that's why I'll fight with them until the end!"

III looked forward, eyes blank. Another memory, though fleeting, crossed his conscious mind.

"_**OOParts Aztec…Mask Golem?" read the curious eight year old. He turned the card over in his hand oddly. His scruffy red haired bounced as he looked up to his father's smiling face.**_

"_**That's right, Michael," said an older man, presumably the boy's father. The eye underneath his left monocle squinted in delight. "It's a special gift that's just for you. I got it on my latest expedition with Dr. Faker in the Aztecs."**_

"_**Really?" the boy, Michael, was relatively giddy now. "So it must be super special, right? I'm going to add it to my deck right away!"**_

"_**I hoped you might," laughed the elder man. "Just remember that whenever you draw that card, I'll always be there for you, Michael. No matter where I go, I'll always be there for you, in your heart. Will you remember that for me when you draw that card?"**_

"_**Of course!" came the bubbly response. Bright green eyes glimmered with excitement. "I'll treat this card like a friend, forever!"**_

_**The man's smile widened as he ruffled through his son's hair. He watched as the child skipped from the room, no doubt to add the card to his deck.**_

"_**Kids," he chuckled to himself, exiting the living room and turning off the light.**_

_His monsters are his friends…_III stared, his concentration gradually resuscitating.

Without looking, III took a Trap Card from his hand and placed it between his fingers.

"I set one card facedown," he said, doing so. "Then I'll end my turn."

The image of a facedown card materialized on the boy's field as control of the duel shifted.

**Yuma – 4700 LP**

**III – 8000 LP**

"It's my turn!" Yuma proclaimed. "I draw!"

Before doing anything else, Yuma reached underneath Gauntlet Shooter and felt Dododo Warrior's card.

"By detaching its final overlay unit," he explained, sliding the monster into the Graveyard, "Gauntlet Shooter can destroy a monster on my opponent's field!"

The second and final Xyz Material flew into Gauntlet Shooter's remaining gauntlet, which the warrior released as well. Propelled by an internal engine, the mechanical glove split OOParts Crystal Alien into two, sending a cloud of dust III's way.

"Alright!" Yuma jumped in the air and threw his fists up. "Now that III's open, I can inflict huge damage to him!"

No sooner had Yuma uttered those words than III had a response of his.

"Trap activate! Stonehenge Methods!"

The card lifted, bringing with it an ominous plateau that resembled a replica of Stonehenge. A visible current of golden electricity passed from stone to stone in a circle.

"With this card, when an OOParts monster is destroyed, I'm allowed to Special Summon another low-Level one directly from my deck! Come out, OOParts Colossal Head!"

The artifact in the shape of a giant Olmec head appeared in the center of the Stonehenge, eyes lazily set in Yuma's route. (1600 DEF)

Yuma clicked his fingers together in a frustrated snap.

"Shoot," he muttered, looking back at his hand. He held one of the cards in between his fingers. "Well, if that's how it's going to be, then I'll just Normal Summon my Zubaba Knight!"

The heroic chevalier materialized, shouting "Zubaba" before sticking out its chest and striking a pose. (1600 ATK)

"And when he attacks a face-up Defense Position monster," Yuma smirked, "Zubaba Knight's effect automatically destroys it, no questions asked!"

"What?" III asked in bewilderment, breaking Yuma's rule.

Zubaba Knight charged at the stone head of a monster, raising its jagged blades and slicing every which way. The boulder crumbled into tiny pebbles that were swept away by the wind.

"And that leaves Gauntlet Shooter open for a direct attack on your Life Points! Go, Gauntlet Shooter!"

Gauntlet Shooter mimicked Zubaba Knight, rushing over to where III was trembling. With his bare hands, he punched the boy in the gut mercilessly, causing the redhead to fall over and clutch his stomach.

"Alright!" grinned Tetsuo. "He was able to narrow the gap between their Life Points!"

"Way to go, Yuma!" Kotori cheered.

Yuma chuckled and winked, flashing a peace sign Kotori's way, which she returned. After looking back at his hand, the pink-haired youth snagged one of the five cards.

"I set one card facedown…"

A set card took form behind Gauntlet Shooter's hulking mass.

"With that, I'll end my turn!" Yuma cried, beating his chest with a fist.

**Yuma – 4700 LP**

**III – 5600 LP**

III took shallow breaths before finally regaining the power to stand. He winced, still holding on to his stomach.

_Oh, III, _came a chilling voice inside the boy's mind. _You aren't planning on resting, are you?_

III's eyes widened as he processed the telepathic message sent from Tron via his crest.

"N-no, Tron," he stammered. "I'm just regaining my strength."

_Good, III_, Tron's voice continued, a newfound happiness in the tone. _After all, I wouldn't want you to lose this duel._

"I definitely won't, Tron," III promised under his breath.

"Oi, III?" Yuma shouted from afar. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes!" III gave a cute salute with his right hand to amplify his point.

Yuma simply nodded, deciding to pry no further.

"Here I come!" III shouted, reaching for his top card. "It's my turn now! Draw!"

III looked at his newest card before twisting it around for the three opposing teenagers to see.

"I activate the Spell Card, OOParts Technology to draw two cards from my deck!"

"What?" Yuma whined. "You get to draw twice for free?"

"There's a little more to it," III confessed, reaching into his Graveyard. "First, I need to banish an OOParts monster from my Graveyard."

He held up Mayan Machine and placed it in his shirt pocket. Then, he picked up the top two cards of his deck. His eyebrow shot upward instantly as he looked at the second drawn card.

"F-Furthermore…after that," he proceeded, staring intently at the card, "one of the drawn cards goes to the Graveyard, and I'm unable to Special Summon monsters for the rest of the turn that aren't OOParts monsters."

He sent the second one to the Graveyard while simultaneously clicking the Field Spell trigger on his D-Pad. The Zone opened as he slid in the first drawn card.

"OOParts City Babylon, activate!"

A portal, roughly the size of III's body, appeared behind him. It swallowed the field, completely transforming the arena into the ruins of a fallen countryside. Rubble from the now-half-standing coliseum littered the ground as Yuma, his friends, Astral, and III were transported into the center of the subsided ground that was poised above an archaic city.

"Whoa!" Yuma's eyes bulged as he stared at the space, jaw slackened. "What the heck is this place?"

"The glorious city of Babylon," III responded, a flicker of excitement dancing in his eyes. "Or at least it used to be before its fall. But without a leader, without a cause, it's harder to survive, right?"

"What's your cause, III?" Yuma blurted out, a question that had been on his mind since the duel began.

III's heart raced, though he wouldn't allow his face to reveal it. He kept quiet for a few seconds.

"By banishing an OOParts monster from my Graveyard," he continued hastily without another word on Yuma's topic, "I can Special Summon another OOParts monster of the same Level from my Graveyard. As such, I banish OOParts Colossal Head from my Graveyard to Special Summon the OOParts Aztec Mask Golem that I just discarded!"

He pocketed the former card before summoning the second one. A pillar of red light beamed in front of III's body as his favorite monster descended. The rocky monster wearing the boulder-covered imitation of Montezuma's headdress roared. (1500 – 2300 ATK)

III held a hand over his heart, reliving the memory once more. He was able to fight it this time.

"Next, I'll Normal Summon this monster. Soar, OOParts Golden Shuttle!"

The familiar brass airplane traversed to the spot next to Aztec Mask Golem. (1300 – 2100 ATK)

"Two Level 4 monsters…" Yuma growled.

"Not quite," III corrected, pointing to his newest monster. "Once per turn, OOParts Golden Shuttle can increase the Levels of all OOParts monsters I control by 1!"

Both Golden Shuttle and Aztec Mask Golem augmented in size as their Levels each became 5.

"Is it coming?" Tetsuo asked from the sidelines as Kotori looked at him, knowing full well what he meant.

"Yuma…" she whispered.

"With these two Level 5 OOParts monster, I will create the overlay network!" III declared. "Xyz Summon!"

Both OOParts monsters flew into the sidereal Numbers gateway in the sky, bringing forth an all new threat. What came next could best be described as a floating city held together by a fixture that resembled a giant sun cross. On the exterior of the cross were about twenty-five small cannons. Below the cross was a giant foundational wheeled pillar with a purple 33 inscribed on the bottom. Above the cross was miniature civilization fixed with edifices upon edifices.

It towered over III's head as the Pyramid Eye Tablet behind it shone radiantly. (2400 – 3200 ATK)

"Rise, my monster! I Xyz Summon Number 33: OOParts Super Weapon – Machu Mach!"

Yuma, Astral, Kotori, and Tetsuo all shared the same shocked reaction.

"Numbers!"

"III…" Yuma stuttered, nearly speechless. "You are…a Numbers Hunter?"

"_This _is my cause," III finally answered. The tattoo underneath his eye flared briefly. "But I don't do this for myself. I do it for those who I care about."

"Those you care about?"

"I must collect the Numbers to help them, Yuma…"

III's voice began to break and it looked as though he was on the verge of tears. His whispers were too low for anyone to hear.

"I have to save my family. I will return them to the way they were…"

"III?" Yuma called out.

"Don't you see, Yuma?" III barked. "I have to win this duel at all costs and take your Numbers! Only then will my life be restored to its former glory!"

Yuma's pupils darted back and forth from III to his Number monster. He was truly at a loss for words.

"This is how it has to be, Yuma. Please, don't fight it," III sullenly said, aiming a finger at Zubaba Knight. "Machu Mach, attack Zubaba Knight with Fire of Vril!"

Eleven of Machu Mach's cannons that were facing Yuma started to glow with aureate wonder. The firearms belched bright beams of light that tore into Zubaba Knight like Swiss cheese. The warrior groaned loudly before bursting.

"Zubaba!" Yuma screamed before he was hit by the backlash. His unprepared feet fumbled as the boy fell flat on his face.

III minutely frowned at the sight before him. Guilt washed over him like a tidal wave on the beach, but he wouldn't allow it to vanquish his priority.

"I set one card facedown," he finalized as Yuma pushed his body up. "My turn is now complete."

A set card formed underneath, rather than behind, III's enormous Number monster.

**Yuma – 3100 LP**

**III – 5600 LP**

_III_, Yuma thought, lifting his head to meet the other boy's jade eyes. _Your cause…_

"III, please stop this," Yuma pleaded, his fallen body still recovering. "I can help you with your cause if you'd like, but…"

"No."

III's words were expeditious, somber. Tufts of hair invaded his eyes as he whipped his head from side to side.

"The members of my family are good people," he whispered. The strands of hair covering his face made it hard for his expression to be analyzed. "We were happy once. We…I had everything that I could have ever wanted."

Given the lightness of III's tone, Yuma presumed that the boy was smiling through his monologue. If III was, he wasn't anymore.

"Of course…that all changed after Dr. Faker tore them apart. Being forced into an orphanage with my older brother was something that I'd never forget. It pales in comparison to the pain of losing a father, though…"

_Dr. Faker…_Astral thought.

"III…" Yuma could only say.

"Yuma…I can't go through that type of pain again. It was unlike anything that I've ever experienced before. It hurt too much to explain…"

A single tear dropped from III's face and he lifted a hand to wipe it away before freezing. He dropped his limb, letting the tear fall to the ground as the soil absorbed it.

"I know what you're feeling, III," Yuma spoke softly, suddenly. "I know what it's like not to have a father in your life. I understand the pain of that kind of event…"

III's watery eyes lifted to Yuma's standpoint. They were puffy and red from the omnipresent risk of tears.

"But," Yuma wrapped his hand around the Emperor's Key as he continued, "but dueling for revenge isn't the right way to help the situation! Dueling should never be used a means of hate or anger! My father taught me that!"

"You don't know anything about my situation!" III shouted at the top of his lungs. He took a step back, surprised at his own outburst.

"It's true," admitted Yuma. "I don't know exactly what you're going through, but if you use dueling for revenge, it will only worsen the cause! Please, III! If your family was torn apart by Dr. Faker, just let me help!"

III's body was stone. He stood immobilized, like a guardian or a sphinx guarding an ancient pyramid. Even his heart had seemed to grow sluggish.

Tetsuo and Kotori exchanged a confused look. Neither had expected such a shocking revelation, nor had they any idea of how to help the situation.

A full half-minute passed before III finally articulated his mind.

"It's your turn, Yuma."

"III…" Yuma spoke, his voice a low growl of sorts. "Please…"

"My resolve is set!" he asserted angrily. "Take your turn!"

Yuma looked at his deck, then at Astral with a what-do-we-do face. Unfortunately, the spiritual being was at just as much of a loss.

"Yuma…Whether III is trying to help his family or not, he has a Number…"

"I know that much," Yuma responded. "But…but I can understand his feelings. I want my family back too, Astral. Mom and Dad…"

"I cannot tell you what to do," Astral said in a sagely tone. "The choice is up to you, Yuma. But I have faith that you'll make the right decision. I know that you will."

"Astral…" Yuma's hushed voice traveled in the hot morning wind. He nodded to the blue being and turned straight ahead to III.

"I'm going to continue now," he told the redhead. "Here I come, III! My turn! Draw!"

_If that Number is clouding III's judgment, _Yuma thought, his eye on the Release Lease that he'd drawn, _maybe I can talk some sense into him once it's destroyed. To do that, I must…_

"From my hand I summon Overlay Eater!"

The lovable checkerboard chameleon appeared on Yuma's shoulder instantly. It leapt off its perch, landing on its four sticky feet as the green hairs running down its back stood on end. (300 ATK)

"Next, I'll activate Release Lease," Yuma proceeded as Overlay Eater's body exploded into golden granules. "I can add a Level 3 monster from my Deck to my hand now!"

Yuma quickly found the one he was searching for, his contingency plan in monster form, and put his deck back, letting the auto-shuffle function take care of the rest.

III mutely observed the chain of events through his murky eyes.

"Then, by banishing the Overlay Eater resting in my Graveyard, I can use its effect!"

The top card of Yuma's Graveyard – obviously, Overlay Eater – slid out as Yuma placed it in his pocket. In response, a purple portal spawned the reptile as it shot its tongue out at the Machu Mach's orbs. Its elongated tongue wrapped around one, changing it from yellow to brown as it became fodder for Gauntlet Shooter.

"Yuma's Gauntlet Shooter can destroy another monster!" Kotori realized, clapping her hands together joyously.

"That Number doesn't stand a chance!" laughed Tetsuo jauntily.

"One final time, I use Gauntlet Shooter's effect!" Yuma concurred. "By detaching the overlay unit, Number 33: Machu Mach is destroyed!"

Gauntlet Shooter looked awkwardly at its gauntlet-less hands before sticking its foot in the air. Though a tad unorthodox, the warrior grunted and shot a mechanical ankle gauntlet at the Number. Carried on the eternal flames of the warrior, the boot flew at the center of III's monster.

III noiselessly dipped his finger downward, touching something on his D-Pad. At the same time, a pink barrier of energy bubbled around Machu Mach, preventing it from incurring destruction.

"What!?" Yuma roared. "That Number survived?"

"Is this part of its effect?" Astral ruminated.

"The Continuous Trap, Numbers Wall, was activated when Gauntlet Shooter designated Machu Mach as its target." III's voice was fragile, his now face-up card twinkling in a blink. "As long as this Trap is active, all Number monsters I control are unharmed by card effect destruction."

"Impossible!" cried Astral. "He has a Trap that's exclusively for Numbers?"

"Tch…" Yuma's heartbeat began to pick up the pace. "If that's the case, I switch Gauntlet Shooter to Defense Position and set this facedown!"

A second set card appeared while Gauntlet Shooter crouched down on both knees, crossing its fat arms protectively. (2800 DEF)

"Turn…end."

III took a deep breath, quietly asking for the forgiveness of his actions. To who he was speaking to mentally, it was uncertain.

_To save my family, _III thought solemnly. _To save my family I'll have to defeat Yuma here…_

He shook his head in contestation, the mental conflict in his eyes revealing his inner agony.

_But, if I want to rescue them…Thomas and Chris, and even Tron..._

"I'll defeat you here and now, Yuma!" III asserted.

Yuma's body locked down into a defensive pose as he stared into III's eyes with a mixture of passion and fury.

_Could he be serious?_

"It's my turn!" III drew.

"I activate the Spell Card, Sarcophagus of Palenque! Because I'm in control of an OOParts monster, I can draw two cards from my deck!"

After drawing twice, III picked up the second drawn card.

"By discarding OOParts Crystal Skull to the Graveyard from my hand," he claimed, "I can add an OOParts monster from my deck to my hand."

Naturally, Yuma didn't recognize the monster that III added after discarding Crystal Skull. However, the artwork on the card looked rather…dark, grim even.

"That monster," Astral briefly mentioned.

"Eh?" Yuma said.

Attempting to regain Yuma's attention, III shouted, "By banishing the Level 3 OOParts Crystal Bone from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Crystal Skull due to the effect of my OOParts City Babylon!"

Placing Crystal Bone in his pocket with one hand, III threw Crystal Skull on his D-Pad with his other. The polished, crystalline head assaulted Yuma's retinas mercilessly. (900 – 1700 ATK)

"Then," he grabbed the monster that he'd searched for, "I can Normal Summon this card…Come out, OOParts Cabrera Catapult!"

The ground smoothly resting three feet in front of III's two feet collapsed, giving way to another monster, or rather, part of it. A red arm lunged from the hole, completed with a spiked bracelet and long, demonic fingers. Then came another hand, as both pushed against the ground, lifting monster up. The monster, though sentient, was nothing more than an antiquated trebuchet with rattling chains, three spiked balls, and a lever system. (0 – 800 ATK)

"That monster," Astral murmured, noting the aura cloaking it.

"It originally has 0 ATK? I wonder…" Yuma looked at Astral warily, then back at III and his new monster.

"I activate the effect of OOParts Cabrera Catapult!" III shouted as his Crystal Skull shattered into shards. "By Tributing a monster that I control, Cabrera Catapult reduces the ATK of one monster you control, Yuma, to 0! My target is Gauntlet Shooter!"

"What?"

One of the hands of the trebuchet monster reached out to grab the spiked ball resting in the counterweight. It chucked the chain-covered ball over to the defensive Xyz Monster. Gauntlet Shooter caught the object in its gauntlet-less hands, though it corroded his red painted coating. (2400 – 0 ATK)

"Why would that guy do such a thing?" Tetsuo questioned. "Yuma's Gauntlet Shooter is in Defense Position! He can't deal any damage like that if he attacks."

"Unless…" Astral's voice was sluggish as he called the Number monster that was casually floating above their heads. "Yuma! That Number monster!"

"Huh? The Number?"

"So you've figured it out," III smirked deviously. "I guess there's no use in hiding it now…Number 33's effect is triggered!"

The one overlay unit that Machu Mach had left shot up toward the ruined city above. It was absorbed in the tip of the highest building as a glorious light washed down upon the entire monster.

Suddenly, the porthole-like circles adorning the creature's exterior ring started to quake as miniature cannons came out of each one. The glorious light particles came into their mouths, giving them fuel that they generously released in the form of twenty-something bursts of light.

"When the ATK of a monster is different than its original ATK," III commented above the sounds of the blasts, "Machu Mach can, at the cost of an overlay unit, inflict damage to my opponent equal to the amount of difference! Infinity Cannon!"

"That's 2400 points!" Kotori shrieked.

Astral shouted something to Yuma, though the sound was drowned out by the boy's screams. The beams corroded the ground in front of and behind them before shooting into Yuma's chest. He cried out for mercy as his helpless body shot backwards. He came down, headfirst, on the ground.

**Yuma – 700 LP**

**III – 5600 LP**

The boy moaned and struggled to get to his feet. He winced as III continued.

"Moreover, Machu Mach then gains ATK equal to the damage my opponent suffered!"

A fiery red atmosphere consumed the Number monster as the city atop it grew. (3200 – 5600 ATK)

"It's finished, Yuma!" III announced. "Once Machu Mach attacks Gauntlet Shooter, my 800 ATK Cabrera Catapult will decide this duel."

He paused for a moment, a look of regret haunting him.

"Please surrender so I won't have to harm you…"

"N-no." Yuma shook his head from his position on the ground. "Not yet, III…I won't ever surrender until the very end because that's what I value! My father taught me that!"

Remembering his dad, as well as his Kattobingu spirit, Yuma managed to rise once more.

"As long as I'm fighting for my goal, I'll never surrender!"

He grabbed a card from his hand, the same one that he'd taken with Release Lease, and flicked it onto his D-Pad.

"When I take damage from a card effect, Damage Mage can be Special Summoned from my hand in Defense Position!"

The robed woman with the green hair and angel feathered wings swooped down from the heavens. (1200 DEF)

"Additionally, all effect damage that I just received is healed!" he added as the molting angel feathers fell on him, their healing properties restoring his injuries.

**Yuma – 3100 LP**

**III – 5600 LP**

III seemed uncaring about this. Instead, he touched one of the two cards he had left.

"I activate OOParts Transmigration!" he shouted, throwing the Spell Card in his D-Pad. Yuma noticed a depiction of OOParts Golden Shuttle leaving Stonehenge on the artwork. "By changing the Battle Position of an OOParts monster I control, I can also change the position of a monster _you _control, Yuma!"

Naturally, OOParts Cabrera Catapult shifted awkwardly, its arms crossing over its "chest". (1800 DEF)

At the same time, Gauntlet Shooter's eyes turned a deep red. It shook around, as though trying to fight against the Spell's influence, but it eventually succumbed. (0 ATK)

"Damn!" Tetsuo swore. "Whether or not Yuma had recovered his life or not, this Numbers Hunter was prepared!"

Yuma's jaw clenched, his hopes dwindling in the distance. Was this the end?

_Finish it, III, _Tron commanded from inside the boy's mind. _Bring us one servant closer to stopping Dr. Faker!_

"I will, Tron," III submitted, burning eyes locked on Yuma's shaking body. "And it begins with this! Machu Mach, attack Yuma's Gauntlet Shooter with Fire of Vril!"

The pinnacle of the building on the city brought forth a tiny ember of light that grew as the moments ticked away. Soon, a devastatingly large fireball burned above III. Upon the boy's command, the inferno was launched at Gauntlet Shooter.

Astral repeated the unheard words that he'd said when III first used Infinity Cannon.

"Yuma, your Trap Card!"

Yuma glanced at his facedown cards, trying his hardest to recall what they were. He snapped his fingers together when he remembered the one he'd set the turn before.

"That's right!" he exclaimed, frantically smashing the activation button. "I activate Damage Diet to halve the oncoming Battle Damage!"

Gauntlet Shooter's death was quick and clean. The fireball wrapped around his entire body like a blanket, effectively asphyxiating him and wearing away his armor. He was too weak to even utter a scream. Within seconds, he vanished.

Yuma felt the same searing heat that his monster had moments earlier. It scalded his body, leaving minor burn marks and singeing the top of his hair.

**Yuma – 300 LP**

**III – 5600 LP**

Despite the lack of injury that III had sustained since the duel's genesis, he was breathing rather heavily. His chest moved in and out in a rapid motion as he stared at Yuma, dumbfounded.

"Y-You survived," was his first response, more as a statement than a question.

"I told you that I'm not going to surrender," Yuma retorted. His voice dropped as he somberly added, "Even if it means defeating you…"

III grunted, looking down at his hand. He shook his head at the useless card.

"Turn end."

Yuma nodded, looking down at the two cards, then to his facedown card, and finally to Damage Mage. Victory was looking even further away than it had seconds ago.

_Can I really win this? _Yuma began to second guess, looking back to his hand. _III's field has a monster with 5600 ATK. I don't have anything in my deck that can get over that…_

"This is perfect," Astral interrupted thoughtfully. "Yuma, let's win."

"What are you talking about?" Yuma refuted. "Have you seen my hand?"

"Those two cards are just what we need," Astral promised. "As long as you can draw one more card, the pieces to victory will be assembled."

Yuma glanced at the two cards, both monsters. They were weaker than most of the monsters in his deck.

_Can these really be the answer?_

Astral gave Yuma a smile, something which almost certainly meant that he was confident in his assertion. Yuma, returning the smile, decided to put his faith in the spirit.

"Alright, III!" Yuma shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'm going to come full force at you this turn! Kattobingu, draw!"

Yuma drew his top card and turned it over, eyes lighting up. It was a second chance.

"Yes! I'm going to equip my Damage Mage," he claimed, activating the card, "with the Wonder Wand Equip Spell!"

The woman clasped her angel wings around the staff, stroking her head on the orb. (600 – 1100 ATK)

"And I can send Damage Mage to the Graveyard to trigger Wonder Wand's effect!"

He did so, picking up two new cards in the process.

A look of understanding came across Yuma's face as he looked at the four cards in his hand. It was immediately followed by a look of terror and dread.

_He couldn't mean…_

"It's the only way we can defeat that monster, Yuma," Astral conceded, noticing the change in expression. He had expected it. "I don't like the idea of using it any more than you do, but…"

"But, Astral!" Yuma's voice was clearly wary. "You saw what happened when Shark used it...It nearly consumed his heart!"

Astral was silent, suddenly guilty for asking Yuma to take on such a task.

Yuma continually looked from card to card to card to card, desperately seeking another way out. He found none. It seemed that all roads pointed to just one solution.

Gulping, Yuma understood what needed to be done. Unlike his duel against Rei, this was real danger. He was dueling against a Number, and if he lost this one, it would mean much more than just a tournament disqualification.

He finally made his move, hoping that he wouldn't live to regret it.

"I'm going to Normal Summon this guy from my hand…Come out, Gagaga Kid!"

A glowing purple gateway broke free from the ground, releasing a new monster. It eerily resembled a younger version of Gagaga Magician. He sported the same droopy hat and had a single gold chain wrapped around his body. However, he was adorned in a uniform similar to the one that Yuma wore for school. The redheaded boy held a blue Popsicle in one hand. (800 ATK)

"And since I control a Gagaga monster, Gagaga Clerk can be Special Summoned!"

The secretary in the white lab coat and ruffled black skirt stepped out from her card. She gave her lengthy, auburn hair a sensual flip. Gagaga Kid blushed as he gawked at her excitedly. (400 ATK)

"Then, because I have a DARK Attribute monster on my field," Yuma motioned to his Gagaga Kid, "I can play this card from my hand, too! Appear, Kuro Kuro Kuro!"

A swarm of dark violet motes crept up beside Gagaga Kid as they coalesced into a unified form. Their appearance was that of a tiny crow with half-lidded eyes, an orange beak, and incredibly long talons on both of its feet. It flapped its wings a couple times, despite being incapable of flight. (900 ATK)

"Three Level 2 monsters?" Tetsuo spoke up. "What kind of Xyz does Yuma have that requires those as materials?"

"It can't be…" III gasped. He, of course, knew exactly the one.

Yuma's eyes slid to the stack of Number monsters in his Extra Deck. He looked at his field one final time before making up his mind. Shaking his head, he then stacked his three monsters on top of each other.

"I overlay my Level 2 Gagaga Kid, Gagaga Clerk, and Kuro Kuro Kuro in this moment to build the overlay network! Come together, my friends, for an Xyz Summon!"

Gagaga Clerk compressed into a brown ball while the other two turned purple. All three materials shot into a sidereal gateway waiting on the ground. As they did, a chilling wind swept across the field.

"Be born and serve me!" Yuma recited, perfectly recalling Shark's summon chant. "Hell spawn of darkness and harbinger of death!"

The portal exploded in an array of color, which was immediately proceeded by a thick blob of pure black. The four teenagers and Astral watched as the blob started to wriggle. Eventually, this process created four slots, two on the upper sides and two on the lower sides of its core. They turned into arms and legs, while the part above the core turned into a head, long and narrow with horns jutting sideways. As for the core itself, like many times before, it had turned into a flaming hellhole covered in serrated teeth. "96" was inscribed on the right side of its head. (100 ATK)

"Come forth now! I call upon you, Number 96: Black Mist!"

Yuma clutched his heart as a brief pain traveled through his body. He simply chalked it up to adrenaline, though it had been a feeling quite unlike any other he'd ever experienced before.

"It's that monster again," III hissed, unable to hide his disdain.

"Huh?" Yuma arched an eyebrow. "You know this monster?"

"I've defeated it before," corrected III, memories flooding his mind. "Never mind that, though…It's still your turn."

As much as Yuma wanted to press III further on the issue, he respected the boy's privacy and nodded. There was only one card left in his hand, and he was intent on using it.

"To conclude, I'm going to equip my Number 96: Black Mist with this Spell! Go, Exchange Guard Robe!"

The fearsome Number monster became a little less fearsome as a glittering gold robe wrapped around its neck like a noose. The flowing cape fluttered in the chilling winds. (100 – 600 ATK)

"When activated, the monster equipped with Exchange Guard Robe initially gains 500 ATK points," Astral explained. "And it doesn't stop there."

"Right," Yuma agreed. "At this time, I'm going to send Black Mist to attack Number 33: Machu Mach! Black Mirage Whip!"

A chill ran up Yuma's spine as he called out the attack name. He shivered, suddenly feeling cold.

"He declared an attack with a monster that's 5000 points lower!?" Tetsuo shouted. "What in the…"

Even Kotori, who wished for nothing more than to support Yuma through his duels, found herself questioning Yuma's sanity as she watched Black Mist inch closer to the opposing Number.

The tentacles from the blackened Number monster extended like coils. Somehow, they were not only able to ascend at least fifty feet into the air where III's Number was waiting, but they were also able to expand far enough to wrap around the entire metropolis.

III closed his eyes, accepting fate's will.

"When Black Mist battles a monster," Yuma stated slowly and softly, eyes glued to the card, "I can detach an overlay unit from it to halve the opposing monster's ATK! Then, that decreased amount is added onto Black Mist's own score! Shadow Gain!"

An overlay unit was absorbed into Black Mist's chest as the tentacles grew in size. (600 – 3400 ATK) They constricted even more, threatening to implode the structure of the hopeless city. (5600 – 2800 ATK)

"Moreover, when the ATK of a monster attached with Exchange Guard Robe is altered through a card effect," elucidated Yuma, "you take damage equal to the change in ATK!"

"To summarize," clarified Astral, "2800 points of damage are taken by III!"

The silent, redheaded boy with the D-Gazer tattoo remained soundless as a jolt of static shot from Black Mist's opulent robe and semi-electrocuted him.

**Yuma – 300 LP**

**III – 2800 LP**

"Now, Yuma!" Astral ordered, to which Yuma tapped a button.

"Trap, activate! Battle Restart!" finalized the boy as the facedown rose. "Battle Restart, when activated, prevents both monsters from being destroyed and prevents both players from taking damage during this battle!"

"But why?" Kotori questioned, genuinely unknowing.

"Because of the last effect of Battle Restart," Tetsuo responded.

Kotori looked over her shoulder at the boy in the orange shirt.

"The monster that attacked when that Trap was activated can attack one more time during the Battle Phase, this time with damage calculation. Combine that with Exchange Guard Robe and Black Mist's effect and…"

"And Yuma will win!" Kotori cheered, her smile lighting up her face.

"Yeah." Tetsuo was notably less enthusiastic. He narrowed his eyes at Black Mist, then at Yuma. Despite his friend's nearly confirmed victory, he found himself unable to even smirk.

"Now I can return this battle back to its beginning!" Yuma declared. As he continued his sentence, there was a slight transformation in his vocal inflection. It was a shade darker than usual. "And by doing so, Black Mist's effect activates one more time! Go, Black Mist! Shadow Gain!"

Black Mist's tentacles squeezed down harder, oppressing the city further. The buildings above snapped underneath the pressure, collapsing to the already desolate ground. Ruins on top of ruins formed as Black Mist siphoned the remaining strength from the monster. (3400 – 4800 ATK)

The ring around Number 33 where its cannons were stored started to crack under the immense weight of the other Number monster. (2800 – 1400 ATK)

Soon, the entire ring broke, raining down on the field with tarnished pieces of stone. Chunks and bits hit the ground around III, but he never once moved away from them. He didn't even open his eyes. The pain of losing his monster was already unbearable enough.

With one final tightening of its appendages, Black Mist crushed the remainder of the city in the clouds. Smoke poured from the wreckage as the wheel at the bottom of the contraption stopped turning. In effect, the monster started to descend like a skydiver without a parachute. With its hovering device immobile, the monster simply surrendered. When it crashed to the ground, it exploded, taking III down with it.

**Yuma – 300 LP**

**III – 0 LP**

The buzzer sounded and while OOParts Cabrera Catapult vanished and the shattered remains of Babylon disintegrated in the backdrop, Black Mist remained for a couple seconds more.

With a malicious smirk on his face and a vicious look in his eyes, Yuma stared at III. Seconds later, when Black Mist _did _vanish, Yuma's dark stare vanished along with it.

"III, are you alright?" he called out, running to the injured boy.

At the same time, Astral, staying behind at the same spot where he'd been for the entire duel, extended his hand. With his palm aimed at III, he prepared to extract Number 33 from the defeated duelist.

Right before Yuma reached III's body, a distinguished marking colored a bright lime green emblazoned itself on the back of III's right hand. Its light was faint at first, but as Astral tried to retrieve the Number, it started to flash with an erratic glow that nearly blinded Yuma.

"Impossible!" gaped Astral, hands empty. "I can't take the Number back from him!"

III, who had been knocked down after Black Mist's final attack, sluggishly managed to sit back up. He grunted and winced, holding his now-burning right hand as the marking became ever brighter. He screamed out in pain as the green crest conjured an electrical blast that shot past a dashing Yuma.

"What?" Yuma looked back over his shoulder just in time to see the blast hit Astral in the chest.

The Astral World emissary cried out in agony as the crest's blast jolted through his body. It was what he imagined being struck by lightning might have been like.

"Astral?" shouted Yuma as he watched his friend fall to his knees. "Astral!"

"I…I'm fine," Astral stuttered, his shaking arms and fingers belying his words. "Don't worry about me."

"Grr…" Yuma gritted his teeth and turned back to III. "What did you just do to Astral?"

Yuma's words were as weightless as clouds to the fifteen-year old. His mind was instead trying to process what had just happened.

_Just now when my crest hit that thing…That was…Astral? I could see him…I could see Astral…_

"Answer me!" screamed Yuma in a voice so loud that Tetsuo and Kotori, who had been watching the exchange in fright, took a step back. There was a look in Yuma's eyes that they had never seen before.

"I truly don't know," III confessed, the words coming out in a rush.

_That was my doing, III! _Tron's voice was proud, arrogant even, as it rang in III's mind.

"Your doing?" III whispered.

_The crest that I gave you prevents Astral from taking the Number monsters away from you! I wouldn't allow them such a satisfaction if they were to win!_

Though III didn't agree with that mode of conduct, he knew that Tron's will was ultimate. If he wanted something, he would see to it that it'd be done.

"Yuma…" III called out.

Quickly, the crested boy turned off his D-Gazer, thus disrupting his mental connection with Tron. He knew that time would be of the essence so he spoke quickly.

"Please meet me tonight on the bridge at the pier, Yuma," he begged. "Fight with me one more time. I'll be waiting there tonight at 7:00."

"III!" Yuma shouted.

"Please," III repeated, closing his eyes. With that, a large portal of crimson red materialized behind his back. The starry particles that made up the portal broke down, coating III's body with their sheen and dissolving his form from view. He vanished just as quickly as the portal had.

"Wait, III!" Yuma extended his arm to reach the boy, but to no avail. As soon as he was about to come into contact, III had left.

Kotori and Tetsuo remained quiet, only exchanging a worried look to one another. It conveyed more than words alone could ever accomplish.

* * *

><p>The sliding mechanical door reopened as III limped into Tron's domain for the second time that day. His leg was throbbing, though he was no stranger to pain. Fighting the throbs, he walked up to Tron's throne.<p>

"I'm sorry that I couldn't have been more of a help, Tron," he pitifully apologized.

"On the contrary, III," Tron smiled behind his mask, "you were more useful than you must think of yourself."

"Tron?" III questioned.

"You see, you were able to push Yuma Tsukumo so far against the wall that his only remaining option for winning the duel was to use Number 96: Black Mist. Sure, he was able to defeat you, III, but that monster…Black Mist, was enough to amplify the darkness in Ryoga's heart."

"R-Right," nodded III, slowly understanding.

"Just like with Ryoga, Yuma's true darkness was brought out at the end of the duel."

III thought back to the anger that Yuma exuded after Astral was hit with the blast from his crest. It was a disconcerting memory.

"You see, III, you've unknowingly just planted the seed in Yuma's heart that will lead to his inevitable evil. Now it's all just a matter of time until he gives in to his darkness of his heart. Then we will strike..."

"Tron," III's voice was smooth, though it shook at the end of the inflection.

_Why am I so nervous? _he repeated in his mind.

"What is it, III?" Tron asked. His tone was patient, sympathetic even.

"I want to fight against Yuma Tsukumo again, but…but not by myself this time. I want…no, I need your power to defeat him. Please lend me it."

A twisted smirk made the upper edges of Tron's lips curve.

"You realize that the process is irreversible after that, don't you, III?" he warned. "If I were to transfer some of my power to you and you were to lose against Yuma Tsukumo…"

"I know what will happen, but…"

III clenched his hands, balling them into fists. He didn't quite know why he felt so strongly about it, or why he felt so strongly about Yuma. But he was willing to do whatever it took.

In the back of his mind, he recalled his reasoning for using the OOParts monsters.

_As long as I have a reminder to the past, as long as I can remember what my family used to be like, I have a reason to fight for them. I have a reason to bring forth a future where their smiles are returned. And then…then, maybe I can smile, too._

"I want to be the one to defeat Yuma Tsukumo with my own hands!" III admitted, the words washing over him with a carnal realization. "I want to be the one…" he spoke under his breath. "I want to be the one to return our family to normal…"

"Very well, III," Tron agreed, stepping down from his throne. Inside he smirked, knowing that the duel would turn out in Yuma's favor, knowing that III would come back in the hopes of gaining new power. It was just as he had hoped, even expected, from the beginning.

There was nothing sweeter than a plan coming together.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Gagaga Kid (Monster)<strong>

Spellcaster/Level 2/Effect/DARK

800 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: If you control a face-up "Gagaga" monster, except "Gagaga Kid", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When you do: You can target 1 "Gagaga" monster you control; this card's Level becomes the current Level of that monster. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect.

**Kuro Kuro Kuro (Monster)**

Winged Beast/Level 2/Effect/DARK

900 ATK/600 DEF

Effect: If you control a face-up DARK monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Kuro Kuro Kuro" this way once per turn.

Note: These two cards can be found in the Starter Deck 2013. It is currently only available in Japan.

**OOParts Cabrera Catapult (Monster)**

Rock/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

0 ATK/1800 DEF

Effect: Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 other "OOParts" monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0 until the End Phase.

Note: This card can be found in the Numbers Hunter Booster Pack. It is currently slated for release in the United States in July, 2013.

**OOParts City Babylon (Spell)**

Field Spell

Image: The decaying ruins of a coliseum floating above the fallen city of Babylon.

Effect: Once per turn: You can banish 1 "OOParts" monster from your Graveyard to target 1 "OOParts" monster in your Graveyard with the same Level; Special Summon that target.

Note: This card can be found in the Premium Pack 15 set. It is currently only available in Japan.

**Battle Restart (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Brushfire Knight squaring off against an unknown samurai as a cloud of dust washes over the field.

Effect: When an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: Monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle, neither player takes battle damage from this battle, also the monster that attacked can declare an attack once again during this Battle Phase.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 89 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Exchange Guard Robe (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: A mysterious hooded monster equipped with a glowing gold cape that's charging up electrical bolts.

Effect: The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When the equipped monster's ATK changes by another card effect: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the change in ATK.

Note: This card was first used by Astral in Episode 101 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**OOParts Transmigration (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: OOParts Golden Shuttle flying away from a scene where Stonehenge is completely destroyed.

Effect: Target 1 "OOParts" monster you control and 1 monster your opponent controls; change the battle positions of those targets.

Note: This card first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yuma and his friends decide to take a break from their high-octane lives and go out to eat for an early breakfast at a new Shamoji restaurant. Once there, however, the group discovers that there's been a ruckus created by none other than Shark. When it turns out that the Numbers are involved, a Numbers War begins with a shocking rematch between two bitter enemies…Find out who next time!<p> 


	48. Duel Me Twice

**Chapter 48: Duel Me Twice**

* * *

><p>The Numbers Hunter looked at the sad sight before him.<p>

Standing tall at ten feet was the dripping form of a Number monster. The creature was made entirely of strange purple rocks, held together in random locations by silver nuts and bolts. Acidic ooze dripped from its mouth, eyes, and chest in the forms of saliva, tears, and slime. The half-showing ribcage on the rock monster's chest was proof enough of the ooze's potency. As it look a step forward, a "30" glowed goldenly on its left leg. (3000 ATK)

"Give up now," Kaito urged. "There's no way you can win against me, even with your Number. After all, you've already paid a third of your Life Points just trying to keep it on the field, whereas I…"

**Kaito – 8000 LP**

**Number 30's holder – 2000 LP**

"Have yet to be scratched," he continued, eyes closing shut.

"Screw that, you bastard!" shouted the Number holder. His spiked black hair tilted to one side as he made a fist through his fingerless gloves. "I won't surrender to someone like you! I'm going to destroy everything in my path, starting with you!"

"What a romantic you are."

"What was that?" snarled the Numbers owner.

"Is your turn over yet?" Kaito snapped.

"You're lucky I can't attack again with Acid Golem of Destruction, kid," retorted the biker-looking duelist. "Make your move already!"

Kaito looked at his hand. Only one Spell Card remained. However…

"My turn! Draw!"

He pulled at the top card of his deck, yanking it off so the back of the card faced him. When he turned it around, a smirk crossed his face.

"I Normal Summon my Photon Pirate!"

A bright blue light flicked for a moment before a new monster stepped forward. The being resembled a mechanical swashbuckler outfitted with a maroon pirate hat, matching epaulets, captain boots, and a navy blue buccaneer coat tied around its waist. Its body emitted a photonic blue light, the same color as the blades of the two gold-hilted cutlasses that it wielded. (1000 ATK)

"1000 ATK points?" scoffed the biker, erupting in a fit of wild laughter. "And just how the hell do you think that's going to stop Acid Golem?"

"Photon Pirate," Kaito calmly explained, "has the ability to banish one Photon monster in my Graveyard to increase its own ATK by 1000 until the End Phase."

"What?"

"Through this effect, I'll banish my Photon Cerberus to make Photon Pirate's attacking power 2000!"

Kaito swiftly removed the card from his Graveyard as a portal appeared before Photon Pirate. A photonic blue ray shot from the depths of the gateway, giving Photon Pirate its boost. (1000 – 2000 ATK)

"Then, because we both control monsters with at least 2000 ATK," Kaito proclaimed, throwing his final card into his D-Pad, "the Quick-Play Spell, Hyper Galaxy, can be activated! With it, I can Tribute my Photon Pirate and your Acid Golem to Special Summon a monster from my deck whose summoning requirements match the sacrifices!"

A white rope that bore a great semblance to a Duel Anchor appeared in the center of the battleground. It tied around Photon Pirate's waist before doing the same to Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction. A turquoise stream of plasma passed through the middle of the coil, heading opposite ways. When it touched the two bound monsters, they morphed seamlessly into turquoise particles of light.

"I offer the Photon Pirate with 2000 ATK and Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction with 3000 ATK to summon you!"

The particles floated over to Kaito, creating a red cross in his hands. He picked it up with one hand and tossed it in the air as his suit flashed.

"Incarnation of light, descend now!" he recited as the particles started to take form. "Appear before us, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

The particles made neon blue arms, hands, claws, legs, feet, and a tail. A red-crested chest was created from the starry cross itself. Finally, the head of Kaito's ace monster, the pallid Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, materialized, staring at the Numbers holder menacingly. (3000 ATK)

"A-Acid Golem!" stuttered its Number wielder. "You're gonna pay for that, you little fu…"

"Galaxy-Eyes," Kaito interrupted, growing tired of hearing his opponent speak. "Attack him directly! Photon Stream of Destruction!"

Galaxy-Eyes charged a blue beam in its mouth before releasing the energy wave. It struck the Numbers holder's chest before he could even finish his sentence, knocking him against the dark alley wall in a state of semi-consciousness.

**Kaito Tenjo - WIN**

The duel buzzer blared, declaring Kaito as the victor. It made no difference to him, however. He blinked, and all at once his suit changed from white to black. Then he rubbed his right wrist and extended his arm.

"Photon Hand!"

His right hand glowed as he thrust it forward. An astral projection of the limb shot out, reaching into the chest of the Numbers holder. The biker groaned once from instinct before his body became stiff. His dark hair grayed as Kaito retracted his hand.

The blond boy looked down at the orb in his hand. With a squeeze, he was able to pop it, retrieving the Number within.

"The Numbers are safely…"

His voice cut off as a sharp pain hit his lower abdomen. He winced and grunted at the same time, hastily dropping to one knee.

"Kaito-sama?" called out Orbital 7, who had been hiding behind a metallic trash can for most of the duel. The robot scurried to his master in a frantic movement. "Kaito-sama!"

"I'm fine, Orbital," Kaito breathed, holding his stomach with his free hand.

"You really shouldn't overdo the Photon Transformation, Kaito-sama," begged Orbital. "Such an enormous strain isn't good for your body. The Transformation drains too much of your energy."

Kaito glared at the ground. The machine had a good point, though he wouldn't admit it. He couldn't forget his goal, anyhow.

"I'm fine," he repeated. He took a couple of shallow breaths before managing to rebound to his feet. "Now then, have you located any new Numbers?"

"D-do you want to take a break?" Orbital 7 suggested, fearfully looking at his master. "You look exhausted."

"Are there any new Numbers, Orbital 7?" Kaito asked again in a finalizing voice that implied he wouldn't ask a third time.

"Y-Yes, Kaito-sama!" Orbital whirred, his right eye becoming a scanning lens that displayed numerical coordinate information. "According to my sensors, there is a restaurant not far from here that has a Number that's recently been summoned."

"Excellent," Kaito said flatly. "Glider mode, Orbital."

"Understood."

Orbital 7's head and legs fell back into his body. His arms extended wide, producing a pair of wings. Two straps fell from his back, presumably for Kaito to put his arms in like a backpack.

_I'll definitely save you, Haruto, _Kaito promised as Orbital 7 hook onto his back. The wings pushed out further, nearly taking up the entire alleyway. _Even if I have to do it one Number at a time…_

With that thought, Kaito ascended from the passageway and flew away. He left behind his errant thoughts of his bodily injuries and the looming threat of the Photon Transformation, along with the body of the soulless biker as he traveled to his next destination. He had become quite accustomed to doing this in the past few months.

* * *

><p>Given the early time of day, it was no surprise that the plaza in the heart of Heartland City was relatively empty. Being Sunday as well, this barrenness was amplified tenfold – perhaps due to early family meals or religious services.<p>

Whatever the reason was, as Yuma, Tetsuo, and Kotori trudged through the empty center of town, they were met with nothing but the cold whisper of the mid-morning zephyr.

"Yuma's been quiet ever since that duel from earlier. Aren't you going to say anything to him?" Kotori whispered to Tetsuo as they walked five feet behind Yuma, the latter of which was lost in his thoughts. "You are his best friend, after all."

"Me?" Tetsuo whispered back, a nervous look on his face. He scratched the back of his head and replied, "I think you should be the one to say something to him. After all, you and Yuma…"

"Eh?" Kotori immediately turned to him, a slight blush warming her face. "What about us?"

"You know," Tetsuo insinuated in a suggestive voice. "Yuma and you…"

He made confusing circular motions with his hands in a futile attempt to convince Kotori. She only raised an eyebrow, and Tetsuo sighed in defeat.

_How can it be so hard to explain? _he groaned.

Meanwhile, Yuma continued his stride forward. He hadn't heard a word that his friends had said ever since his duel against III had ended. His mind had been drifting in and out, mainly to the words the redheaded boy had articulated.

_**"III…" Yuma stuttered, nearly speechless. "You are…a Numbers Hunter?"**_

_**"**_**This **_**is my cause," III finally answered. The tattoo underneath his eye flared briefly. "But I don't do this for myself. I do it for those who I care about."**_

_**"Those you care about?"**_

_**"I must collect the Numbers to help them, Yuma…"**_

_**III's voice began to break and it looked as though he was on the verge of tears. His whispers were too low for anyone to hear.**_

_**"I have to save my family. I will return them to the way they were…"**_

_**"III?" Yuma called out.**_

_**"Don't you see, Yuma?" III barked. "I have to win this duel at all costs and take your Numbers! Only then will my life be restored to its former glory**_!"

_III…_Yuma thought sullenly. _I want to help you with your goal, really I do…I know what the loss of family is like, but…_

_**"The members of my family are good people," he whispered. The strands of hair covering his face made it hard for his expression to be analyzed. "We were happy once. We…I had everything that I could have ever wanted."**_

_**Given the lightness of III's tone, Yuma presumed that the boy was smiling through his monologue. If III was, he wasn't anymore.**_

_**"Of course…that all changed after Dr. Faker tore them apart. Being forced into an orphanage with my older brother was something that I'd never forget. It pales in comparison to the pain of losing a father, though…"**_

_**"III…" Yuma could only say.**_

_**"Yuma…I can't go through that type of pain again. It was unlike anything that I've ever experienced before. It hurt too much to explain…"**_

_**A single tear dropped from III's face and he lifted a hand to wipe it away before freezing. He dropped his limb, letting the tear fall to the ground as the soil absorbed it.**_

_But to use dueling as a means of revenge…I can't accept such a maxim._

_Even so…_Yuma looked to his right where Astral was floating next to him, apparently lost in the same depth of contemplation. He smiled briefly. _Even so, I have to continue to fight for Astral, too. I can't give up our shared dreams._

_But if I want to help III, and Kaito and Haruto too, I'll have to give up my Numbers. And if I do that, then Astral will…_

He shook his head, frustration evident on his conflicted face. His eyebrows shot downward, signifying distress.

_What…just what should I do?_

His thoughts, as well as the awkward gesticulation war between Kotori and Tetsuo, were intruded by a rather noisy sound exploding from the front of the trio. Tetsuo and Kotori looked forward to see Yuma – naturally, the source of the noise – holding his grumbling stomach.

"Heh," he chuckled, his usual smile returning. "I guess in all the excitement from dueling against III, I must've worked up an appetite!"

"Come to think of it," Tetsuo replied, rubbing his own stomach, "I'm also kind of hungry. Know of any good places we can eat?" he asked, throwing his head to the side in search of a restaurant.

"Hmm…" Kotori tapped her chin before clicking his fingers together excitedly. "Come to think of it, my mother went to a restaurant the other day that she said was really tasty! She recommended that we check it out."

Kotori looked at Yuma when the "we" escaped her lips. She turned away quickly, fearing his facial expression.

"Well don't leave us in the dark, Kotori," griped Yuma playfully. "Where's this place at?"

"It's a new Shamoji restaurant that just opened," Kotori mused in a hushed voice. "Come to think of it, we're not too far from our school."

"Just lead the way!" Yuma pressed on energetically. His stomach rumbled once more for dramatic effect. "I'm starving!"

Kotori nodded and turned in the opposite direction with Yuma, Tetsuo, and Astral at her feet.

* * *

><p>"We're here!"<p>

Kotori finished her sentence by motioning to a remarkably kempt, pristine restaurant that sat on the side of the highway two minutes away from Heartland Academy. The place couldn't have been any less than five stars. The building was made of a slate gray stone, only one story high but with a palatial architecture to it. It was almost like a castle, equipped with two stained-glass windows, a white flag rustling atop the eatery, and a large oak door that looked like it deserved a drawbridge to complement it.

"Whoa! This place looks amazing!" shouted Yuma, taking in the scenery.

"Yeah," Tetsuo nodded in wonderment. "Are you sure we'll be able to afford the food here? It looks pretty high-price from the outside."

"Of course!" Kotori flashed a reassuring smile, the kind that always made Yuma smile back. "This outer setting is just for ambiance – you know, like a gimmick to lure in customers. It's pretty low-key once you go inside."

"Then what are we waitin' for?" Yuma started, preparing to barge into the restaurant like a barbarian. His plans were cut short as a frantic party of screams from inside curdled the blood of the three teenagers.

"What was that?" he gasped.

"It sounds like it's coming from inside the restaurant," commented Astral, supposedly seeing it a good time to ponder.

"From inside the restaurant? What could it be?"

No sooner had he finished his thought than the door in front of the opened. A wave of customers bolted from the restaurant, almost all of them either screaming or flailing. In some rare instances, it was a combination of the two.

"What could this mean?" Kotori gasped, watching the people scurry past like frightened animals instinctively fighting to survive.

Yuma looked around at the frantic people, trying to get an answer. "Oi! What's wrong? Someone answer me!"

His responses warranted no reply until a familiar face came rushing up to him.

"Yuma!" screamed the voice belonging to a certain gray-haired girl. She dashed forward to Yuma, pretending to trip over her own feet.

"C-Cat-chan!" Yuma called out, grabbing the girl with both of his hands before she fell to the ground – as she had hoped. "Were you just inside? What's going on?"

"Oh, darling!" Cathy cried out, holding the back of her hand to her forehead in a cliché romantic move. "It was horrible!"

"What happened?" Tetsuo questioned. He and Kotori took a step to the cat girl, though Kotori kept both a healthy distance and an icy stare.

"I was enjoying my breakfast when someone walked into the restaurant. He claimed that the restaurant's owner had something valuable that he wanted, cat. I didn't know what he meant at first, but then they started to duel."

"Duel?" Yuma repeated. His body tensed. Unconsciously, he held Cathy tighter, causing the cat girl to blush profusely.

"A-After that," she stuttered, almost unable to speak, "t-the boy that came into the restaurant defeated the owner in just three turns. But on the last turn, he played a scary monster, and that's when people started to leave the restaurant, cat."

"Don't you think we should check it out, Yuma?" Kotori asked impatiently, her tolerance level for seeing Cathy in Yuma's arms dwindling with each passing second.

"Right," Yuma nodded, releasing Cathy gently. "Let's go, Tetsuo!"

The larger boy nodded, following Yuma through the double doors of the restaurant.

Before following the two boys, Cathy and Kotori exchanged a heated glare that conveyed more than words possibly could.

"Where is he?" Yuma wondered aloud, his eyes scanning the restaurant intently. "Where is…"

He stopped mid-sentence as he saw a figure walking. The figure, moving slowly forward with his hands deep in his pockets was no stranger to Yuma.

"It's…" Kotori could barely believe it.

"Sh-Shark!" Yuma yelled.

Shark turned around, looking at Yuma blankly. His face showed a concerning lack of surprise – as though he had expected Yuma to come after him in the first place. After all, the pink-haired boy had an annoying habit of turning up where he wasn't welcome.

Shark turned around, ignoring Yuma's presence as he continued walking toward his target. He finally reached the half-conscious body of a man in a chef's uniform, presumably the restaurant owner.

"I believe this belongs to me," Shark asserted, snatching a card from the man's broken D-Pad.

_Number 63: Shamoji Soldier, _he read apathetically, placing the card in his pocket. _What a joke, just like that piss-poor dueling of his._

"I got it," Shark called out. "We can leave now."

Astral narrowed his eyes at Shark. A thought fleetingly passed through his mind.

Yuma turned his head from the left to the right. Standing on the opposite end of the restaurant was a woman he had never seen before, the same one who had approached Shark the evening before – Luna. She pushed her pink bangs out of her face and nodded.

"Very well," she accepted.

"Shark!" Yuma called out again. "What's going on? What is that card you just picked up?"

Shark continued to disregard Yuma, proceeding to make his way to Luna.

"Answer me, Shark!" Yuma repeated. "What are you doing and who is she?"

Shark turned his head to the side partially, his eye sliding to the corner. He frowned, only giving Yuma one sentence.

"Don't get involved with me, Yuma," he warned.

"Sh…"

Yuma, Kotori, Tetsuo, Cathy, and Shark jumped for cover as the sound of glass shattering echoed through the restaurant. Luna, on the other hand, remained perfectly still, watching as a winged figure broke through one of the two stained-glass windows of the building.

Unstrapping himself from Orbital 7, Kaito then jumped downward, landing effortless on a dining table. He winced quickly as he landed on his bad leg, a cue that was missed by all but Luna and Astral.

"What the heck was that?" Yuma questioned from his spot on the ground. "It sounded like…"

Kotori gasped next to him. Yuma looked to her, then followed her gaze to the Numbers Hunter standing before him.

"K-Kaito!" Yuma gasped.

"It's that Numbers Hunter from before," registered Tetsuo.

"Kaito…" Astral whispered.

"Kaito…Tenjo?" Luna murmured under her breath. "Could it really be?"

"Where is it?" Kaito bellowed. His booming voice nearly shook the whole room. "Where is the Number?"

"So sorry to disappoint you," sneered Shark, standing from his crouched position, "but you're too late. I've beaten you to retrieving it."

Kaito glared fiercely, staying in place. He silently formulated his next plan of action.

"Orbital 7," he scoffed, "find the nearest coordinate for the next Numbers card. We'll hunt that one instead."

"Understood, Kaito-sama!" Orbital 7, who had turned back into his original self, saluted. A few whirrs later and a response came. "Kaito-sama, I found one at…"

"Oh?" Shark interposed smugly. "What's that, Numbers Hunter? Are you too scared to fight me for mine?"

"I don't need to prove myself to you," Kaito avowed. "As you know, I'm more than capable of holding my own in a duel against you."

"Is that right?" Shark jeered. "I seem to recall that you didn't win our last duel. Isn't that right?"

"What?" Yuma was wide-eyed. "Shark and Kaito…dueled?"

"If that's the case," Astral continued, "it seems that Shark didn't lose either. He still has his soul."

"Such a simplistic way of thinking you have," Kaito debated. "You weren't the victor either."

"I would have been if you didn't activate that cowardly Trap of yours, bastard!" snarled Shark. A strange energy started to cover his feet.

Kaito turned away from Shark, much like Shark had done with Yuma minutes earlier. He gave his robot servant a bored expression. "Where is the nearest location to the next one, Orbital 7?" he parroted.

"The nearest Number is…" the machine continued.

"Right here!" Shark reached into his pocket, reclaiming the Number that he'd just won. "I want my rematch, Numbers Hunter!"

"And just what makes you think that I'll entertain you with a rematch?" Kaito frowned.

"You've gotta have a reason for collecting these, right?" Shark stated. "Well, you won't ever have them all unless you beat me for mine!"

Kaito stopped for a moment, thinking about Shark's words. Though they were highly bravado-based, they had some validity to them. If he was to heal Haruto, he would need _all _of the Numbers, Shark's included.

"How interesting," smirked Kaito. "It seems you have a point there. Very well…I accept your challenge!"

"Excellent! It's time to pay you back for earlier!" Shark grinned, throwing a boxy device into the air. "D-Pad, set!"

He caught it on his arm and the tray unfolded, revealing five slots.

"D-Gazer, set!" he continued, throwing the lens over his eye.

"Duel Mode – Photon Change!" Kaito offered in contrast as his body started to glow. His coat immediately changed from black to white and a D-Pad boomeranged through the air, landing on his left arm. To complete his ensemble, a blue D-Gazer tattoo formed underneath his eye.

Both duelists picked up the top five cards of their decks while Yuma and his friends, along with Luna, activated their own D-Gazers.

Elsewhere, standing atop a building in the not-too-far distance from the Shamoji restaurant was Kyoji. He had a D-Gazer of his own on his right eye, black and shaped like a spider. Eight leg-like growths lined the rim of the D-Gazer.

"What kind of duel will you show me, Ryoga?" he wondered. "It's been so long since I've seen you last. I wonder how you've been without me…"

On the battlefield, Shark and Kaito glowered at each other. "Duel!"

**Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro – 8000 LP**

**Kaito Tenjo – 8000 LP**

"The first move belongs to me!" Shark asserted angrily, a hand already atop his deck. "My turn! Draw!"

His fingers acted immediately, picking the card up. He gave it a brief eyeballing before smiling in a smug, domineering manner.

"I activate," he said, reaching for the second leftmost card in his hand, "the Fish Spawn Spell Card!"

A blue ring of light coated Shark as he grunted lightly, his eyebrows scrunching.

"By paying an initial cost of 1000 Life Points, Fish Spawn then Special Summons two Fish Spawn Tokens to my field!"

Two tiny dots that resembled oyster pearls came into the line of vision at the same time. (0 DEF x 2)

"Then," Shark continued, grabbing for the card he had most recently drawn, "I'm going to Tribute both Tokens in order to Advance Summon this! Come out, Big Whale!"

Two separate geysers of water rained down marvelously, consuming the pearls and washing them away. In their place now sat an enormous sperm whale in the shape of a torpedo that was at least tens of feet long, though its head took up at least half of the size alone. Its fins were shaped like plane wings while a bump on a head made it seem submarine-like. Six mechanical apparatuses that functioned as gills for the monster were connected to its body, three on either side. (1000 ATK)

"I'm not impressed," Kaito spoke flatly, bored eyes fixated on the hulking monster.

"That's not the part you're supposed to be impressed by," Shark retorted as he lifted Big Whale's card. "_This _is!"

He threw the rectangular piece of paper into his discard slot before retrieving his deck.

"You see, Big Whale gives me an option when it's Normal Summoned. To simplify, if I Tribute it when it's summoned, I can Special Summon three Level 3 WATER monsters from my deck! Big Ripple!"

As he spoke, he grabbed three cards, flashing each to Kaito. Though the Numbers Hunter recognized only one from his previous duel against Shark, Spiked Sunfish, he watched patiently as the other two monsters, Tripod Fish and Killer Frilled Shark, were thrown on the field together. The three sea creatures materialized together. (1500, 300 and 700 ATK, respectively)

"Three Level 3 monsters on his first turn," Yuma muttered.

"As expected of someone of Shark's skill level," Astral nodded. "Could he be going for his Number monster at a time like this?"

Shark lifted both his head and hand to the sky. The dark curls of his hair shook as he began to shout to the heavens.

"Level 3 Spiked Sunfish, Tripod Fish, and Killer Frilled Shark, overlay! With these three monsters, I will now construct the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

All three monsters became spherical memories of their past selves as they came together in one big ball. It flew into an Xyz portal on the ground that was reserved for non-Number Xyz Monsters.

An explosion of color bloomed as Shark threw a brand new card onto his D-Pad. In response, a pool of water formed at his feet. It rippled violently as a giant purple shark broke through the calm waters, five razor sharp fins jutting from its sides, and one located near the tip of its head. A set of orange ovals traveled from its neck to its caudal fin. What appeared to be an additional golden-jawed mouth with spiked violet teeth was located underneath the monster's real mouth, resting in the middle of its stomach. (1800 ATK)

"Come forth, ruler of the deep sea! Tear this world apart with your fearsome bite! I summon you now! Fanged Shark Emperor – Shark Kaiser!"

"It's like our duel before. You're still refusing to bring out your Numbers against me. Are you scared?" Kaito deduced.

"Bastard…What was that?" Shark snapped.

"You're afraid of the fearsome strength of their power," proceeded Kaito, calm as ever. "That's why you don't want to use them, right? Deep down, you're afraid that they have more power than you, you're scared that they'll have more control."

"Shut your mouth!"

Kaito's lips drew into a hard line upon Shark's abruptly yelled command.

"I have control over the cards in my deck, just like I'm going to take control over this duel, starting now!"

He made sure to grab Killer Frilled Shark's card before throwing it into his Graveyard.

"Once per turn, I can detach an Xyz Material from my Shark Kaiser to place a Shark Counter on it."

The purple stomach-teeth of Shark Kaiser's alternative mouth greedily ate the overlay unit as one of the orange oval shapes on the monster's back lit up.

"Finally," Shark said, slowing his breathing and calming himself down a bit, "I'm going to set a card facedown."

One card appeared set behind Shark Kaiser, its identity concealed.

"And I'll also equip my Shark Kaiser with the Equip Spell, Fish Net!"

Four anchors rose up from the ground. As though choreographed, they each expelled rusted anchor chains with a string of rope at the end. The four separate rope pieces tied together magically, creating a net that forced the shark downward.

"Make your move," Shark impatiently demanded.

**Shark – 7000 LP**

**Kaito – 8000 LP**

_Shark Counters?_ Kaito wondered as he picked up a card from his deck. _Whatever they are, I won't allow them to hinder me. Wait for me, Haruto…_

Kaito quickly took a card from his hand and turned it around.

"When my field is bereft of monsters, I can automatically Special Summoned Photon Slasher from my hand!"

Kaito's white overcoat shone as the blade-wielding swordsman leapt onto the field, giving the air practice slashes. (2100 ATK)

"Since that was a Special Summon, I'll next Normal Summon my Photon Circle!" Kaito announced, slamming the card down.

A portal of light generated the faceless shaman of the Photon archetype. He stuck his hands out at Shark, producing light blue seals with his magical fingers. (1000 ATK)

"Two Level 4 monsters so quickly," Shark chuckled in amusement. "You're going for your Number then?"

Kaito ignored the inquiry as he scooped his two monsters up.

"Using my Level 4 Photon Slasher and Photon Circle, I will build the overlay network!"

Both monsters flew into a red portal like Shark's. A low humming noise that came from an unknown source droned in the air. Shark blinked quickly, and when he reopened his eyes, a new monster floated before Kaito. Given Kaito's "profession", it was rather ironic that the monster was a knight in shining, whitish-blue armor gilded with gold. It carried two identical swords that glowed with a sickly blue energy, the source of the humming. (2000 ATK)

"The holy light of your blades shall illuminate the path to the shining galaxy! Forge the way toward the brightest light in the cosmos! Xyz Summon! Shine brightly, Radiant Light Emperor Galaxion!"

"And you have the nerve to call me a coward for not using the Numbers!" Shark scowled. "You just busted your own argument!"

"On the contrary," Kaito calmly explained, "I said that you were afraid to use the Numbers because of their power. That's the difference between us, as I'm sure you recall."

Shark clenched his fists as he thought back to Kaito summoning Number 10 against him. Could what the Numbers Hunter was saying be true?

"Galaxion's effect activates!" Kaito persisted, swiping both Photon monsters from underneath it. "By detaching both of its overlay units, Galaxion grants me the power to search my deck for one Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and instantly summon it!"

"Galaxy-Eyes…" Kotori whispered.

"From his deck," Tetsuo completed nervously.

"Shark…" Yuma mumbled as Astral passively watched the occurrence.

The card that Galaxion was designated popped out of the middle of Kaito's deck as he grabbed it, throwing it on the center zone of his D-Pad with a lithe flick.

"The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant!" he chanted as photonic blue particles developed. "The embodiment of light, descend now! Come to me, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

The swirling motes of blue coalesced, producing Kaito's ace monster, Galaxy-Eyes. Its head shot upward as it gave a guttural roar from the depths of its stomach. (3000 ATK)

"Galaxy-Eyes," Shark recognized, his lips shooting up in a twisted smile. "Heh…"

"What's so funny?" Kaito investigated, resuming his flat tone.

"I wasn't able to beat that monster last time," recalled Shark. "It'll be an honor to get the chance this time around!"

It was Kaito's turn to laugh, though the moment lasted no more than a couple seconds, at best.

"You must not remember the power of my Galaxy-Eyes," he critiqued. "If you did, you'd know not to take the matter so lightly."

"If you're so confident, come at me!"

"Very well," Kaito sighed, obeying Shark's command. "Go, Galaxy-Eyes! Attack Shark Kaiser with Photon Stream of Destruction!"

A charging noise came from Kaito's field, specifically from the growing blast from his attacking monster. The dragon released the blue beam of light from its mouth that came straight for Shark Kaiser.

"Now I've got you," Shark teased under his breath, tapping a button. "I activate Poseidon Wave!"

The Trap lifted followed immediately by the towering image of Poseidon with a trident aimed at the oncoming attack.

"As you well know, this card negates the attack of your Galaxy-Eyes and inflicts 800 points of damage to you!"

"Wrong," Kaito corrected crassly. "When it's engaged in a battle with another monster, Galaxy-Eyes…"

He paused to give a smug sneer.

"_As you well know_, will banish both itself and the attacking monster until the end of the Battle Phase. And you must realize that after that's done, Galaxion will be able to…"

His speech was underscored by the maniacal laughter erupting from the opposite side of the field. Kaito's superior sneer was soured, reconfiguring into his usual scowl.

"That's too bad it won't happen quite the way you planned," Shark smirked, one hand balling into a fist. "After all, you didn't believe that Fish Net was just for show, did you?"

Kaito's eyes slightly bulged as he immediately whipped his head around to the Equip Spell.

"That's right," taunted Shark. "I've grown from our last duel! I won't be taken in by such petty tricks now! And as it happens to turn out, the monster that's equipped with Fish Net is incapable of being banished!"

"What?"

"But by no means does that restrict your Galaxy-Eyes from facing its own effect!"

Just as Shark had mentioned, Galaxy-Eyes, upon Kaito's request, vanished in a flicker of luminosity.

"And that's not all," Astral remembered as he watched the events transpire.

Poseidon lifted his trident, causing a tidal wave to break loose. It completely drenched Kaito's suit.

"If you haven't noticed yet, I still have my Galaxion whose attacking power exceeds that of your Shark Kaiser as well," reminded Kaito sternly. "Attack, Galaxion! Holy Slash!"

The buzzing blue beam coating Galaxion's twin swords extended as the knight rushed over to Shark Kaiser. With perfect precision, Galaxion removed his feet from the ground and leapt forward, blade ready to slice a hole in the shark's half-stomach, half-mouth.

"It seems you've gravely underestimated me," derided Shark, pointing to his monster. A soft blue aura unseen to most started to move around the boy's body. "I activate Shark Kaiser's effect!"

"Shark Kaiser's effect?" Kaito slowly repeated, becoming quite wary now.

"During the Damage Step of a battle that involving it," grinned the monster's owner, "for every Shark Counter that it has on it, 1000 ATK points are added to Shark Kaiser!"

"Galaxion!" Kaito instinctively shouted, though it made no difference.

Shark Kaiser made a noise akin to a growl as opened its second mouth and a torrent of purple spikes was launched. (1800 – 2800 ATK)

Galaxion tried fending them off with its blade only to be hit repeatedly, exploding under the immense pressure.

This time, Kaito was sent back with a vigorous force. Even though he had held his arms up before the impact, his body was still dragged the opposite way like a puppy on a leash.

"Simply impressive," marveled an awestruck Astral, attention completely transfixed on Shark as Shark Kaiser's ATK returned to 1800. "From his previous duel against Kaito, Shark was not only able to read what his opponent would do, but effectively counter it before it happened."

"Maybe he can win this," Yuma smiled before remembering something. "But then…what happens to Kaito?"

The blond-haired boy glowered and threw a hand up.

"During the end of the Battle Phase, Galaxy-Eyes returns to my side!" he harkened back as the cyan-scaled creature made a hasty revival. (3000 ATK)

"To end my turn, I set one card facedown," he concluded.

In the space behind Galaxy-Eyes, proof of Kaito's hope took the form of a facedown card.

**Shark – 7000 LP**

**Kaito – 6400 LP**

_It will be fine_, Kaito thought, eyes lingering to the facedown Trap Card. _When he attacks, that's when I'll use it…_

Shark subtly followed Kaito's eyes, taking notice of the facedown. He smiled and looked at one of the two cards left in his hand.

"It's my turn again!" he shouted, plan already made. "Draw!"

Shark drew, but made no attempt to look at what the card was. The last thing he wanted was to get distracted from his original idea.

"I activate Break Stream!" Shark wormed his hand around and put the Spell Card inside his D-Pad. "By doing this, I can target 1 face-up monster that I control, and when that monster attacks during this turn, you're unable to use any of your facedown cards until the Damage Step's end."

Kaito muttered something filthy under his breath as he looked at his facedown Photon Current.

"Furthermore, I'll detach another material from Shark Kaiser to add another Shark Counter to it!"

A second oval lit up on Shark Kaiser's back as it was left with one overlay unit. At the same time, the illusory form of a monster that Kaito was familiar with appeared behind Shark's back.

"The monster that I just detached from Shark Kaiser was Spiked Sunfish," the younger teenager expounded. "When Sunfish is sent to the Graveyard, Galaxy-Eyes will lose 500 ATK!"

Spiked Sunfish, much like Shark Kaiser, spat out a flurry of needles that pierced Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's skin. The dragon howled, flailing madly. (3000 – 2500 ATK)

"Tch…" Kaito glared, trying to rationalize the situation. He spoke aloud, though only he could hear the words. "If I try to banish Galaxy-Eyes through its effect, Shark Kaiser will get a replay and I'll take 3800 points of direct damage. If I'm going to mitigate it…"

"At this moment," Shark shouted to regain attention, "Fanged Shark Emperor – Shark Kaiser…eliminate Galaxy-Eyes! Kaiser Burst!"

In a way that was surprisingly akin to Galaxy-Eyes, a blue ball of light built in Shark Kaiser's purple-toothed stomach. When the blast had expanded to a good ten-foot radius, Kaiser released it towards Galaxy-Eyes. (1800 – 3800 ATK)

"Well then, what will you do, Numbers Hunter?" taunted Shark.

Kaito's body tensed as the attack neared his monster. He was stuck with a desperate decision, and unfortunately…

"I…won't use Galaxy-Eyes' effect…"

Galaxy-Eyes turned its head back and gave Kaito a sympathetic look that the Numbers Hunter returned. With a silent apology, a guilty Kaito watched his monster be consumed by the turquoise ball of plasma.

"One more thing," Shark remembered as Shark Kaiser descended. (3800 – 1800 ATK)

"What would that be?" Kaito spat.

"When the monster that was targeted by Break Stream's effect manages to destroy a monster by battle, one Spell or Trap on my opponent's field is destroyed!"

Photon Current didn't even have time to lift. It simply shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"That's the end of my turn," a satisfied Shark reported.

**Shark – 7000 LP**

**Kaito – 5100 LP**

Kaito looked at the Graveyard slot on his D-Pad, his fury mounting.

"Galaxy-Eyes…I will avenge you now!" he vowed, going for his card. "I draw!"

He picked up a fourth card and reexamined his options. Moment after moment, he understood.

"I activate the Spell Card known as Photon Xyz Zone!" he shouted, bringing a jolt of surprise for Astral, the only other one who had any inkling of what the card was capable of. "By doing so, I Special Summon the Photon Circle in my Graveyard, though it'll be destroyed at the End Phase if it's not used for an Xyz Summon."

A portal cut across the flooring as Photon Circle rose from it. (1000 ATK)

"Next, I'm summoning out Daybreaker!"

The restaurant's air conditioning pushed the white warrior's red cape to the side, creating a flapping noise. Daybreaker armed its sword with both hands. (1700 ATK)

"With these two Level 4 monsters, I will construct the overlay network for a second time!" Kaito barked as two golden columns of light ascended before him.

After an explosion, a brand new monster took form. A heroic looking swordsman clad in pristine white armor with blue trim took to the field. In its blue-gloved hands was a large sword with a transparent blade and a gold-encrusted hilt. Large wing-like structures jutted from its shoulders to mid-back as it raised its helmeted head, revealing ice blue eyes. (2000 ATK)

"Deliver a radiant slash of justice to all offenders and make your name feared throughout the galaxy! Xyz Summon! Shine brightly, Radiant Photon Paradios!"

"Paradios…" repeated Yuma, Tetsuo, and Kotori from the duel's sidelines.

Luna closed her eyes in the distance, feeling a strange presence in the card. She brushed the front of her hair to the side as she noticed a golden aura surrounding the monster. A holy aura…

"That monster looks like it'll be quite the problem for you, Ryoga," Kyoji laughed in the distance. "You better not be taken down by it so easily. Show me what kind of duelist you've become."

Shark felt it, too. A cold chill, though it only lasted a second or two, paralyzed his body. He shivered, looking at this new monster.

"That monster…" Shark verbalized before he was cut off curtly.

"I activate the effect of Radiant Photon Paradios!" Kaito cried. "If I offer both overlay units, Paradios can target one of your monsters, make its ATK score 0, _and _negate its effects!"

"What was that!?"

Paradios lifted its blade with the hilt resting in both its hands. The golden aura around its body transferred to its hands and the energy was transferred into the sword. With a push forward, the chevalier tossed a beam at Shark Kaiser that broke the netting around the monster and caused a demonic scream. (1800 – 0 ATK)

"Now that your monster is no longer able to receive the 2000 point boost from its effect," Kaito grimaced, "Paradios can destroy it! Go, Paradios! Photon Dividing!"

The tip of the sword, now coated in a red energy, produced a tiny sphere that expanded bigger and bigger as Paradios fed it more of its life force. Eventually, when the blast was around the size of Shark Kaiser, Paradios let it loose. The moment it touched the sea creature, it devoured it.

Shark let out a scream of his own as he flew across the room. Thankfully, a dining table broke his fall, although it was nonetheless painful on his back.

"Turn end," was all Kaito offered in response.

**Shark – 5000 LP**

**Kaito – 5100 LP**

"That's right," Shark laughed, rising from the table. "Keep using your anger against me. Keep attacking me!"

"Shark?" Yuma called out.

Shark looked down at his Extra Deck, ignoring Yuma.

"Kaito!" he shouted, earning the gaze of the Numbers Hunter. "If your intent was the make me angry enough to use it…"

He drew his turn's card.

"Then you've succeeded…"

Shark revealed one of the three cards in his hand, Hammer Shark, being placing it on his device. The monster revealed itself, its tiny orange eyes darting surveying the area. (1700 ATK)

"By reducing my Level 4 Hammer Shark to Level 3," Shark mentioned, "I can Special Summon another Level 3 WATER-Attribute monster from my hand. Appear, Big Jaws!"

The floor collapsed through the AR Vision, giving way to the Great White Shark with the metallic dorsal fin. It snarled, baring serrated rows of teeth. (1800 ATK)

"Two Level 3 monsters…" Yuma breathed gently.

"Finally going to summon it?" goaded Kaito with a superior look.

"You're damn right!" Shark declared heatedly. "With these two Level 3 monsters…"

"Stop, Shark!" Yuma interrupted with a shout, his hand outstretched.

Shark shot a nasty glance Yuma's way, but did as he was told. A darker blue energy swathed more of his body.

"That isn't you, Shark! You don't need the Numbers to win a duel!"

"Be quiet, Yu…"

"Isn't that," interrupted Yuma, hopefully on the verge of a breakthrough, "isn't that why you gave me Black Mist in the first place? Because you realized you were able to surpass the control of the Numbers? Please, Shark…"

Shark's eyes widened a tad as he took the words in. His scowl deepened.

"That's just like you. You have no idea of why I truly let you have that Number…"

"Why is that, Shark?" Yuma's questioned warranted no response. "Answer me!"

Shark's body froze again as he was faced with a realization. What Kaito had said about being afraid, about the Number monsters being too powerful…It had been true. And yet, even so…

"Mind you own business, Yuma," he quietly commanded. "This is none of your concern."

"But, Shark…"

"Butt out!" he shouted, loudly enough to make Yuma fear speaking.

_Shark…_thought the dejected thirteen-year old.

"With these two Level 3 monsters..." Shark paused, swallowing the welling anxiety in his throat. "I'll overlay my Big Jaws and Hammer Shark to construct the overlay network!"

A darkly stellar portal opened on the ground as the sharks swam toward it. The portal retracted when the monsters were fully inside, closing fully before emitting a parade of colors.

Shark stood impassively as a spiral of water twisted around his body. He felt the cooling liquid chill his face before it shifted to the zone before him.

"In the depths of the ocean, a power unlike any other lies! Unlock the chains binding you so that you may show my opponent the definition of fear! Epitome of darkness, arise!"

Hovering there was a terror that was roughly seven feet tall. Despite the slight appearance of a shark, the monster had aquamarine, bat-like wings protruding from its back and silver shivs for hands. Six white spikes ran down its loopy tail while its chest furiously moved out and in from the rapidity of breath. The seeming faceless creature was shockingly able to locate Kaito as it turned its head, smiling wide with its rows of jagged teeth. The 47 above its mouth burned a deep red-orange. (2000 ATK)

"Xyz Summon! Number 47: Nightmare Shark!"

Shark took a moment to look at Luna over his shoulder. Though she tried to hide it, a smile peeked through her lips. Shark returned the half-smile genuinely before looking back towards Kaito.

"Numbers confirmed!" blared Orbital 7, his circuitry on the fritz. "Numbers confirmed!"

"So this is your Number?" he questioned. "However, its ATK score is that same as Paradios."

"There are two factors that make that point irrelevant," Shark retorted. "The first is this."

Shark took his final card, Aqua Jet, and turned it around. The familiar apparatus appeared, strapping onto Nightmare Shark's back, replacing the creature's wings. (2000 – 3000 ATK)

"Secondly…" Shark began as a full-fledged smirk replaced his half-smile, "once per turn, by detaching an overlay unit, Nightmare Shark grants a WATER monster, in this case itself, with the ability to attack directly for the turn!"

"What did you say?" shouted Kaito as a collective gasp came from Yuma and his friends. At the same time, one of Nightmare Shark's materials was slashed in two by the incisive shiv.

"I target Nightmare Shark with its own effect!" Shark announced. "Therefore, I'm sending my Number to attack you directly! Go, Shark Slicer!"

A wall of water skyrocketed from below, barring Nightmare Shark from view. When it fell, the Number had vanished. Kaito looked to his sides, finding nothing. However, from behind him, he felt the sting of hard and pain-inducing, almost as though he had been shot in the back. Through his peripheral vision, he saw Nightmare Shark's talon-like hands ripping through his back.

His breath shortened as he dropped to the ground, face-first. He could have sworn he felt his heart stop for a second or two. Though he had quite an extensive inventory of Number-related duels, the pain that he'd felt from that attack was unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

"Kaito-sama!" whirred Orbital 7.

"K-Kaito!" the Numbers Hunter heard Yuma shout, though the noise was slightly blurred. Kaito's vision, too, became hazy. Kaito's conscious mind seemed to have left work early, leaving only the remnants of shattered, hazy memories as a replacement.

_**The day was serene, so quiet that it was possible to hear the blades of grass scratching against each other as the wind commanded them. The sun, which Kaito observed from the confines of the protective log cabin, only served to complement the picturesque setting.**_

"_**What're you doing, big brother?"**_

_**Kaito looked back, his warm, compassionate eyes falling upon his younger sibling adorned in the long-sleeved blue shirt with the horizontal, orange stripes.**_

"_**It's nothing," Kaito half-chuckled, tugging on his black suspender's strap. He arose from his crouched position and walked past his brother, traveling into the kitchen. Moments later, he reemerged, holding a mug out to Haruto. "Be careful…it's still hot."**_

"_**What is it?" Haruto wondered, wrapping his small fingers around the mug's handle.**_

"_**It's your favorite," Kaito said with a smile, releasing his grip on the hot chocolate. He heard the gentle breeze in the background, hoping against hope that the moment would last forever.**_

_**Haruto took a sip of the hot chocolate, recoiling a tad as the liquid burned the tip of his tongue.**_

"_**I told you it was hot," Kaito scolded playfully, his chuckle returning. He ran a hand through Haruto's neatly combed hair, scruffing it up.**_

_**Haruto simply laughed, childlike and full of energy. The noise was music to Kaito's ears.**_

_**Unexpectedly, Haruto's laughter morphed into coughing. The child put a fist over his mouth with one hand and put his other hand on his chest, trying his hardest to fight against the cough.**_

"_**Haruto? Are you okay?"**_

"_**I'm fine," promised the boy in between coughing fits. "It's just a little cough, big brother. Honest."**_

_**Kaito nodded acceptingly, belying the heavy concern in his eyes. If he had only known then what it meant. If he had only known that it was something more…**_

_Haruto…_

The name floated around in his mind, bouncing off the walls of his inner cranium like an echo.

"_**What do you mean Haruto is sick?" Kaito, years later, had venomously hissed at Mr. Heartland.**_

"_**I'm afraid there's nothing that can be done," shrugged the city's mayor, feigning guilt and distress. His shoulders were raised and a stupid look was plastered on his face. "Almost nothing, that is."**_

"_**If there's a way to cure him, tell me!" Kaito ordered.**_

"_**Well, you didn't hear it from me," Mr. Heartland said in a sing-song voice, "but Dr. Faker said that if you collect the Number monsters, all 100 of them, Haruto's condition will be restored to that of what it was back then."**_

"_**Number monsters?" Kaito replied. He had never heard of them.**_

"_**They're special monsters that we presume to be intimately linked with the Astral World." Mr. Heartland took a second to clean the glasses that Kaito's rage had fogged. "As in the Astral World that's making Haruto as sick as he is."**_

_**Kaito clenched his fists without thinking.**_

"_**As you can imagine then," the green-haired man continued, "if we can retrieve all 100 Numbers and destroy them before anyone else takes them away, we…or, you in this case, can save Haruto!"**_

"_**If that's what it takes to bring my little brother back to me, I accept," Kaito said, his eyes closed, not even so much as a second thought on the issue. "I'll personally hunt each and every Number user and extract their Numbers. And then…"**_

"_**And then you'll have Haruto back," Mr. Heartland promised. "Don't let us down, Kaito. Dr. Faker and I are relying on you."**_

_**With that, Mr. Heartland turned his back on the boy. His footsteps echoed in Kaito's mind as he left the control room, leaving only the blond teenager.**_

"_**I'm not doing this for you," Kaito snarled, looking at the spot where Mr. Heartland had been standing. "Haruto…I swear that I'll do whatever it takes to save you…"**_

_Haruto_, Kaito repeated in his mind, his strength returning to him. His eyelids flinched as he struggled to open them. _That's right…I don't have time to waste. I'm not fighting for myself…_

"Kaito! Hey, Kaito, get ahold of yourself!" Yuma continued screaming. "Kai…"

"Shut up!" came the surly response from the boy on the floor.

"K-Kaito?" Yuma called out, more from relief than from anger.

Kaito's body made a twitching motion as he compelled himself to stand up again. A bruise tattooed his left cheek while scratched imprinted his right.

"Oh?" Shark jeered. "Got up from your nap?"

"I don't have time for sleep," Kaito responded. "Not when Haruto is depending on me. I won't rest until I receive your Numbers…"

"If you're so bold in your declaration, then show me your resolve," Shark coaxed. "I end my turn."

**Shark – 5000 LP**

**Kaito – 2100 LP**

The D-Gazer tattoo underneath Kaito's eye illuminated as he gave a tug on his top card.

"It's my turn!" he shouted. "Draw!"

He looked down, plucking a Monster Card from his hand.

"By sending a Photon monster from my hand to the Graveyard," he stated, throwing the card into his discard slot, "I can activate Photon Trade to draw two cards from my deck!"

He sent the Spell to the Graveyard, too, before picking up two new cards. He glanced at them before heaving a sigh.

"My turn is over…"

"Kaito!" Yuma bellowed.

"He ended his turn without doing a thing," Tetsuo stammered.

"But," Kotori realized, "that means that next turn, Nightmare Shark, who has an attacking power of 3000, can attack directly."

"And if cat happens…" Cathy gulped innocently.

"If that happens, Kaito will lose this duel," Astral completed.

"Kaito-sama," Orbital 7 whined.

"So this was how far your resolve went?" Shark accused. "After all that talk, I would have thought that you had something more left in you."

He drew his card.

"But I guess it can't be helped now…Nightmare Shark's effect activates once more!"

The second overlay unit vanished as a royal blue plasma cloaked Nightmare Shark.

"It's finished!" Shark uttered. "Nightmare Shark, attack Kaito directly!"

Nightmare Shark lifted its arms. Both its shiv-like hands came off and propelled themselves at Kaito's defenseless body. Everyone waited for the impact, or rather, almost everyone…

"From my Graveyard," Kaito intruded, "I activate the effect of the Photon Specter that I discarded last turn!"

He removed the monster card and showed it to Shark as the ground at his feet split wide open.

"By banishing this monster, I can Special Summon a Photon monster from my Graveyard with 1000 less ATK and its effect negated. Come back to me, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

A white light shot from Kaito's discard slot as Galaxy-Eyes returned in a quick flash. (3000 – 2000 ATK)

"It makes no difference," Shark shrugged. "Nightmare Shark, resume your direct attack!"

The talons came closer to Kaito, as he had already factored. As he slid a card into his discard slot, the talon struck their target: the missile-shaped Kuri of the Photon archetype. It grunted as it perished.

"What?" Shark's eyes popped open.

"By discarding Kuriphoton from my hand and paying 2000 Life Points," Kaito clarified as his Life Points dropped to 100, "I can make all the damage that I'd take during this turn equal to 0!"

"Sneaky bastard," Shark said. Whether the comment was meant to be said in praise or in anger was unknown. "If that's the case, I'll end my turn."

**Shark – 5000 LP**

**Kaito – 100 LP**

Kaito looked at the two cards in his hand then at Nightmare Shark, whose power still exceeded that of both Paradios and the weakened Galaxy-Eyes. He couldn't stop it with what he had, he realized.

_Haruto_…he repeated in his mind. _No matter what, I won't lose this duel….I'll save you from Dr. Faker, I promise!_

As Kaito mentally recited his mantra, a gust stronger than the air conditioning had started to float into the room. It swirled around Kaito's jacket, wiping the coattails around and bringing a glowing red color to his body.

"T-This power…" Luna exhaled quietly. "What is this?"

Shark, too, expressed some concern facially. He watched in awe as Kaito's whole body turned red.

"For using that Number against me, I won't forgive you," promised the Numbers Hunter. "I'll pry it from your lifeless body once I win this duel!"

"Ha!" Shark literally laughed. "That's a bold declaration."

"It's not a declaration," Kaito snarled, hands on his deck. "It's a promise. Draw!"

He smirked when he saw the card. It seemed that Haruto wasn't the only one being looked out for.

"Because there's an Xyz Monster on the field – or in this case two – I can Special Summon this card from my hand in Defense Position! Photon Slayer!"

A portal opened on the ground and a chevalier emerged from it. A silver-plated bodysuit coated it while photonic blue lined its chest. The whole monster resembled Paradios in the slightest, although this one had a crown made of an aureate material, longer and more curved wings, and a purplish sword. (1000 DEF)

"Next, I'll Tribute Radiant Photon Paradios and Photon Slayer," Kaito informed, "to Tribute Summon my Photon Kaiser who, upon its Tribute Summon, Special Summons another Photon Kaiser from my deck!"

Paradios and Photon Slayer bowed their heads in understanding as light enveloped their bodies. Standing in their places was the knightly warrior in the bedazzled blue armor with its shield and sword brandished. It quaked for a second before it split into two identical copies. (2000 ATK x 2)

"Three Level 8 monsters," Astral and Yuma gulped together.

"Interesting," Shark spoke with a smirk. "So you've finally started to get serious, huh?"

"With these three Level 8 monsters, I'll construct the overlay network!" Kaito's voice was as loud as it could go. "Xyz Summon! Descend now, my very soul!"

Galaxy-Eyes and the two Photon Kaisers flew into the sky as Kaito's hands were met with the blue, two-pronged javelin. With all his might, he flung it toward the ceiling where the portal was located and it burst into red stars.

Extending from the floor to the ceiling in the cramped restaurant was Kaito's very ace monster, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Each of its three heads roared violently, shaking the building. In the kitchen behind the counter, two glass plates and three glass wine cups shattered. (4500 ATK)

"Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" finished the blond.

Luna winced, her legs wobbling as a sharp throb overtook her right eye. She held a hand to her face as she stared at the monster.

_Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_…? she thought.

Shark noticed her abnormal behavior out of the corner of his own eye. Before he had time to bring it up, Kaito's voice resounded.

"When Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon is used as one of the materials in the Xyz Summoning of Neo Galaxy-Eyes, all other face-up cards on the field are negated! Go, Photon Howling!"

The monster's three heads barked and spat up circular pink waves that shot at Number 47: Nightmare Shark. It squirmed uncomfortably as its blue skin turned pallid in the daylight.

"Tch…" Shark groaned.

"It's time to make you repent," Kaito ordered. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes, attack Nightmare Shark! Ultimate Photon Stream!"

Three separate cyclones of red energy were ejected at once from Kaito's side of the field. Halfway to Nightmare Shark, the three blasts became one as they drilled a hole in the center of the Number monster's chest. It howled ferally, teeth glinting, as it died in a rush of flame.

Kaito watched delightedly as Shark fell back on his arm, the latter boy's face scrunching in agony.

"I place one card facedown," he bellowed, setting the last card in his hand, "and end my turn."

**Shark – 3500 LP**

**Kaito – 100 LP**

"Shark?" Yuma was the first to speak. "Hey, Shark! Are you alright?"

No response.

"Shark!"

Though Shark still remained quiet, this time Yuma's scream warranted a twitch in the boy's leg. The purple-haired boy's body trembled as he pushed his bare hands against the cold floor.

"You'll have to do better than that, Numbers Hunter," he insulted crassly. "After all, I'm still standing…"

"If I wanted to seriously hurt you…" Kaito began.

"Save it," interjected Shark. "That's my line anyway…"

With that, he drew his card. Much to his elation, it was just what he'd hoped for.

"I activate Shark Surprise," he stated. "By banishing the Big Jaws, Tripod Fish, and Hammer Shark in my Graveyard, I can draw two new cards from my deck!"

Shark dug through his Graveyard, grabbing and pocketing his chosen monsters before making two draws. A smile washed over his face as he saw the second draw, Water of Life.

_With this, I can revive a monster in my Graveyard…But which one?_

He turned it over and activated it, thinking carefully about his choice. Eventually, he reached into his cemetery and pulled out the monster at the very bottom of the stack as Big Whale returned. (1000 ATK)

"Why would you make that choice?" Kaito frowned. "You told me that Big Whale's effect only activated when it's Tribute Summoned."

"That _is_ the case," Shark countered snappily, yanking the first drawn card. "But there are other ways of getting what I need…I activate Three Slice!"

Big Whale's body suddenly expanded, becoming too large for the field to hold. It busted open roughly, spraying rivulets of water around.

"Thanks to Three Slice, I can Tribute one monster on my field and then Special Summon 3 monsters from my Deck equal to that monster's Level divided by 3!"

"To summarize," Astral processed, "Shark is now able to Special Summon 3 Level 3 monsters. With his mastery of Rank 3 monsters, I wonder what he'll use next."

"With Three Slice's effect," Shark grabbed three copies of the same card, "I Special Summon these three Starfish!"

A triumvirate of pink and gold colored starfish crowded the arena. (300 ATK x 3)

"Three Level 3 monsters," Kaito squinted.

"Wrong," Shark corrected. "Once per turn, each of my Starfish can raise the Levels of all Starfish by one. I choose to use this effect once to turn my three Starfish into Level 4 monsters!"

One star was added to each of the boxes underneath the three Starfish.

"Three Level 4 monsters!" Cathy exclaimed.

"What could Shark be going for?" Tetsuo wondered, racking her brain for answers.

Astral gasped as he noticed a strange darkness creeping around Shark's body. He had recognized it before.

_It can't be! Could Shark have a second Number monster?_

"Yuma, it's coming!" Astral warned.

"Huh? What is?"

"With these three Level 4 monsters," Shark intoned, "I'm going to build the triple overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

Three coils of blue, the Starfish, dipped into a dark portal on the ground that brought the red sealed shark tooth to the forefront. It dilated gradually, creating the upper wings, then the lower, the body, then the long, winding tail, and finally the fearsome head of the monster. Its prominent chest moved in and out as the Number howled, spewing blue mist from its jaws. (2800 ATK)

"Show yourself, Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon – Shark Drake!"

A hushed silence fell upon Kaito, Yuma, Tetsuo, Kotori, and Astral as they examined Shark's _second _Number monster.

Kyoji gave an impressed whistle from his vantage point.

"Well, I'll be damned," he gaped in admiration.

"Second Numbers confirmed!" Orbital 7 whirred.

"A second Number…" Kaito shattered the group's communal quietness.

"It's finished, Numbers Hunter!" Shark shouted, raising the last card in his hand above his head. "At this moment, I activate…"

Shark's promised undertaking was interrupted by a violent rumbling accompanied by the trembling of what felt like tremors in the ground. The restaurant building shook, too, as this abrupt earthquake threatened to collapse the foundation.

"W-what the hell is going on?" Shark shouted over the rumbling and the frightened screams of what little customers remained in the eatery.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kaito shouted over his shoulder. It was clear that he was talking to Orbital 7.

"I-I don't know, Kaito-sama!" the robot shakily replied, partially from the trembling ground and partially from fear.

"Look!" Kotori exclaimed a finger pointed towards Shark Drake and Neo Galaxy-Eyes.

The heads of each duelist in the establishment turned to the two monsters in question. They were both writhing and roaring at each other. Unlike the subpar effects of AR Vision produced through D-Gazers, the roars of these two monsters were now producing physical waves in the sound barrier that clashed violently with one another's. Fields of light blue and hot pink fought one another as the unauthorized showdown between Shark Drake and Neo Galaxy-Eyes continued.

"The monsters are acting on their own!" Yuma gawked. "But how is that possible?"

His inquiries were cut short as the ceiling above started to crack. Everyone gasped as pieces of the stone roof began to fall under the pressure of the monster-incited earthquake.

"Everyone evacuate the restaurant now!" Tetsuo ordered, the first to think of what to do in this type of situation. "This place isn't safe!"

"R-Right!" Kotori and Cathy nodded in unison, escaping the crumbling building together.

Shark growled almost as loud as the rumbling around him.

"This isn't over, Numbers Hunter!" he shouted as Luna walked to his side. She placed a hand on his shoulder, causing a pink glow to transfer from her body to his. She closed her eyes, concentrated, and in a moment both she and Shark vanished.

"Come on, Yuma!" Tetsuo urged, throwing his arm in a motion that mimicked his words.

"Right!" Yuma nodded, preparing to flee the scene as most of the others had. His plans were altered as he took a final look over his shoulder to see Kaito down on one knee, his body unable to move. He briefly recalled Kaito sustaining a physical injury in his leg during his duel against Cologne the day before.

_I guess it didn't quite heal yet…_

"Kaito-sama!" Orbital 7 cried, trying his best to lift his master, to no avail. "Kai…"

The words were blurred as more of the ceiling collapsed, this time around Kaito's body. Orbital was stuck in the crossroads as he desperately tried to push his master out of harm's way. A stone square that was roughly the size of a football fell above Orbital's head, unbeknownst to the machine.

"Orbital!" Yuma screamed, making a dash for the robot. He jumped down cleanly, pushing Orbital 7 away from Kaito just in time to avoid being hit by the rubble himself.

"You saved me?" Orbital 7 stammered.

"Get out of here!" Yuma shouted dominantly. "Leave Kaito to me! I've got him!"

"But…"

"Get out! Go!" his voice was even louder now.

"U-Understood!" screamed the robot fearfully, his rocket propulsion systems engaging. The jets garnered a bit of flame as Orbital 7 rose from his spot on the ground and flew from the dying building.

Yuma bit his lip and looked upward. Any moment now, he could tell, the ceiling would give in completely. And if he wasn't out of the building by that time…

He had no more time to think. He could only act now.

"I've got you, Kaito," Yuma vowed, taking the older boy's hand and straining to hoist his body. Seconds passed, but still nothing.

Another chunk of rubble rained down from the sky, this one aimed at Yuma. He looked up just in time to see it coming his way.

All of a sudden, Kaito's body felt lighter. Yuma quickly questioned the reason for this until he saw Tetsuo on the other side of Kaito, helping to lift the unconscious boy's body.

"Hurry up, Yuma!" Tetsuo commanded.

Yuma quickly regained his state of mind and nodded at Tetsuo, both boys making a run for the exit just in time to avoid being hit by the falling block. Before they escaped, however, fate fought against them. The ceiling broke completely, showering them with the remainder of the stone rubble.

From the outside, it all happened so fast. Kotori and Cathy watched as the building came down like a house of playing cards. The stones of the foundation spilled, causing the support beams to bust and the entire restaurant to break apart just as easily as it had been built. Smoke and debris flew from the crevasses where air was still able to pass through.

Both girls screamed when it happened, not because of the event itself, but because Yuma (and to a lesser extent, Tetsuo) had still been inside when the upsurge transpired.

"My darling!" Cathy cried out, her emerald eyes darting back and forth for any possible signs of life, for any keys to Yuma.

"No way…" Kotori dropped to her knees, eyes beginning to redden from oncoming tears. Her frazzled hair whipped against her face in the hot winds. "Please, Yuma…Don't be…"

She couldn't bring herself to say the final word. Her throat closed as she watched the last of the smoke rise from the ruins of the former restaurant, but not before she utter one last scream at the top of her lungs.

"YUMA!"

The sound reverberated through the air, but was ultimately swept away by the winds of change.

Cathy looked down to see Kotori covering her eyes with her hands. Tears were slowly dripping down the green-haired girl's face and her hands were no real help.

Even though they were something of rivals for Yuma's affection, even Cathy felt bad to see such a sight.

"Kotori, I…"

She was interrupted by a sound from in front them. Both girls quickly looked up to see a piece of rubble move slightly to the right. The stone hit the ground, freeing the person trapped underneath it.

"Jeez, whose idea was it to eat here again?" came a familiar voice. The person who it belonged to stood up from underneath the sturdy, metallic table he'd hid under when the building collapsed.

"Y-Yuma…" Kotori stuttered, unable to believe her eyes. _He's alright…Yuma's safe!_

"Darling!" Cathy shrieked excitedly, running up to him.

"Hey, do you think you could move a bit, Yuma?" Tetsuo begged from underneath the table. "It's getting cramped down here with this Numbers Hunter."

"Oh yeah, sorry," Yuma nervously chuckled, stepping over the ruins.

Tetsuo resurfaced from underneath the table with an unconscious Kaito slung over his broad shoulders. Aside from the dirt covering their clothes and a few minor bruises on Tetsuo's face, they appeared to be fine as well.

"Yo, Kotori!" Yuma saluted, looking at the still-kneeling girl. Passing Cathy, he quickly dashed forward to her. "What are you…are you crying!?"

"Yuma…" she quickly rubbed her eyes. She always did refuse to give Yuma the satisfaction of having the upper hand. "'Yo?' That's what you say after you almost died? You really are an idiot sometimes, Yuma!"

"What!?" he barked, getting closer to Kotori's face.

"You always have to get yourself involved in dangerous situations and make me worry!"

She couldn't hold them back anymore. The salty rivulets streamed down her face in neat lines.

"Me?" he shouted, taken aback by her statement. "What about you? Weren't you the one that said that we should eat here!?"

He paused and did a double take.

"Wait a minute…" He took a moment to plaster a fat grin on his face. He took another step forward. "Did you just say you were worried about me?"

"I..." Kotori blushed a bright pink, sobbing still from the aftermath of her tears. Though her conscious didn't register it, she took a step forward, too. "That doesn't matter right now!"

"Oh, doesn't it?" teased Yuma, his cheeks turning a kind of pink as well. Their faces were inches away from each other. The warm breath emerging from Yuma's lips hit Kotori's face as he smirked, "You so did say you were worried! Admit it!"

"She's right, Yuma," Tetsuo called from behind the boy before Kotori could react. "Right now we should be concerned about what we should do with the Numbers Hunter."

"Kaito…" Yuma muttered, his smile vanishing as he looked over his shoulder to the blond boy. He took a step back to reassess Kaito's condition. "Don't worry, Tetsuo. I have an idea. Follow me."

Yuma turned back and began walking, Tetsuo and Cathy at his heels. Kotori took the position in the back of the group, still blushing from her interaction with Yuma, and still relieved that the boy was alright.

As Yuma lead his band of friends away from the restaurant scene, Kyoji turned his back on them in the distance. He closed his eyes, allowing eight spidery legs to jut out from his back and carry him off the ground.

As he navigated through the city on the spindly appendages, his mind had but one thought occupying it.

_It's been so long since I've seen you last, Ryoga. You're much different than I remember you…But I hope you bring that hot-blooded fervor when we have our little rematch._

He smiled at the idea as nostalgia wiped across his face.

_But that's all in due time…_

* * *

><p>"Just what the hell was that back there?" Shark snapped from his vantage point atop one of the lush green mountaintops on the outskirts of Heartland. It wasn't too far from the Duel Lodge that Yuma had been in early that day, and from here he could see the shambled remains of the Shamoji restaurant. "When I summoned Shark Drake…"<p>

The wind brushed the blades of grass across the leg of the boy's jeans. He bent down, ripping a handful of the weeds out of the earth in cold blood. He watched as they flew in the wind when he opened his hand.

"It was a natural response," replied Luna, arms crossed coolly as she leaned on the evergreen tree propping her up.

"What?" Shark looked at her immediately.

"I didn't know what it was at first when I saw that boy – Kaito's – monster, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. When he summoned it, I felt a sharp pain in my head.

"But now I realize why…That monster was created using Barian energy."

"Barian?" Shark's eyebrow lifted. "What does that mean?"

"Remember last night when I told you that the Numbers were intimately connected not only to this world, but to the Astral World, and if Dr. Faker's ambitions succeeded, this world would be in grave danger?"

Shark just stared as Luna continued.

"There is another world that's threatened by the presence of the Number Cards called the Barian World. From what I've heard, it's the literal counterpart to the Astral World, and the two have been waged in something of a quarrel for quite some time.

"When I was working for Dr. Faker, I…"

"You worked for Dr. Faker?" interrupted Shark. "Then why…"

"I'll tell you a story, Ryoga…There are secrets that I learned when I was under his guidance," Luna continued, never missing a beat. "Originally, I had, like most of the people that work under him, believed his intentions to be pure, noble. He had his son in mind – or at least that's what he continued to tell us.

"Later, however, I found out that Dr. Faker only wants to use the power of the Barian World in an attempt to rule this planet. The story of saving his son was a guise, just an attempt to collect Numbers at a faster rate. Once the Astral World, which he perceives as a threat to his status, is destroyed along with the Numbers, he believes that he will come into a great power."

The wind pushed Luna's pink bangs to the side. She took them in her hands, straightening them once more.

"Then Neo Galaxy-Eyes…" Shark began.

"Is not of this earth," Luna finished. "It is made from materials from the Barian World, enveloped by their power."

"But how?" Shark scowled.

"When I was under Dr. Faker's employment, I had heard a rumor from a higher up worker that once Dr. Faker had gone on an expedition with two men to a certain point. He believed it to be the point of the twenty-third dimension, a juncture where he would be able to directly access the Barian World.

"He made it there, from what I heard, but the other two men he went with never returned. They were lost forever."

"Who were they?" questioned Shark.

"The first one was Dr. Faker's right-hand man, Byron Arclight," Luna answered. "He was a leading scientist in finding where the new dimensions would open. In the end, he was ironically able to track the twenty-third dimension, a place from which he never came back.

"However, this was not an easy task. Byron, knowing this full well, enlisted the help of an adventurer to help navigate the location and help them trek it. He went by the name of Kazuma Tsukumo…"

"Tsukumo!?" Shark's eyes widened almost instantly. "As in…"

"As in Yuma's father," Luna concluded somberly.

"Yuma's…father…" Shark ruminated on the information.

Truthfully, he had wondered before, not often but enough, what kind of parents would allow Yuma to act the way that he did. But never once had he come to the thought of Yuma's parents not being there for him.

"I can only imagine that Dr. Faker, upon reaching the twenty-third dimension point, made a deal with the Barian alliance," Luna stated. "If Dr. Faker collects all the Numbers, the Barians can destroy the Astral World. And once that happens, Dr. Faker's ambitions will be achieved. It's a win-win for them both."

"But…but why did Kaito's dragon act the way that it did?" he repeated, softer this time. "Even if it was infused with Barian energy, it shouldn't have made a difference in the duel. It seems as though he's used it before."

"The clashing souls of Neo Galaxy-Eyes and Shark Drake in that duel was no illusion, that's true," Luna contended. "But I don't know the precise answer as to why that happened."

Shark frowned, clearly expecting another answer. He plucked another handful of grass, this time crushing it in his fist.

"However…"

He turned in the woman's direction.

"I do have a theory," she said quietly. She closed her eyes as the wind moved her pink-dyed bangs to the side.

* * *

><p>It was the same thought as before when Kaito had faced the ZeXal combination of Yuma and Astral. It plagued him again, as it often did, this time in his dreams.<p>

**_Birds chirped and tweeted in the uppermost sections of the oak trees and in the sky. Elsewhere, on the ground, the woodland creatures scampered around. Deer, badgers, and squirrels danced around the meadow, going about their business happily. Butterflies waltzed in the air, gliding on the wings of the summer zephyr._**

**"_Look, Haruto," smiled a young, blond-haired boy wearing a white button-up shirt underneath two black suspender straps. He pointed to one of the many flying sprites of the forest. "It's your favorite! A butterfly!"_**

**_He outstretched his arm to the winged masterpiece of nature and the two of them watched as the buttercup-colored insect fluttered onto his index finger. The butterfly waltzed around, crawling up and down the appendage as though it were a foreign country._**

**"_Can I have a turn with it, big brother?" asked the child named Haruto, pulling down his long-sleeved blue and white striped shirt so that the wrinkles ironed themselves out. "Please, Kaito?"_**

**"_Of course, Haruto," replied Kaito, ruffling his brother's hair slightly. He dropped his finger down carefully and slowly and allowed the butterfly to crawl onto Haruto's index finger._**

**_Haruto felt the butterfly's tiny legs dancing up and down his limb and giggled in delight._**

**"_It tickles!" he laughed. "Kaito, it tickles!"_**

**_Kaito laughed too, amused by his brother's silly antics. He wrapped his arm around Haruto's shoulder and held him close, not wanting their playtime to end. As he shifted Haruto, the butterfly got frightened and flew away from the blue-haired boy. Spiraling upward into the sky, it soared away from the two brothers, leaving them awestruck by the majestic and graceful movement._**

**"_Maybe that could be us one day, big brother."_**

**"_Huh?" Kaito wondered, looking down at Haruto with a confused face. "What could be us?"_**

**"_Be able to fly away like that whenever we're scared," Haruto answered. "But not alone like that. We would be together!"_**

**_Kaito smiled at the Haruto's innocence, at his childlike personality. He wished that he had half the imagination that his little brother possessed._**

**"_Of course," he nodded, looking at Haruto. "We won't ever be alone because we'll always have each other. And don't worry, Haruto…you don't ever have to be scared. I'll always be here to protect you."_**

**"_Do you promise?" Haruto smiled. He knew his brother would not lie to him, but it still felt good to hear the words come straight from Kaito's mouth._**

**"_I promise, Haruto," Kaito nodded, pulling his brother in for a hug. "I promise that I won't let anything happen to you ever."_**

**_Haruto returned the hug and looked up to see the butterfly above. The insect watched their interaction and noticed the bond between the two brothers, although it was incapable of comprehending something to complex. It levitated in the air, watching as the two brothers stood back up and walked through the forest together, virtually inseparable._**

**"_I'd like that, big brother," Haruto smiled. "I'd like that a lot…"_**

_Haruto…_Kaito's conscious was starting to come to. He could faintly hear voices echo in the backdrop.

"Are you sure it's wise to have him staying here?" asked one of the voices. The speaker was clearly female.

"You worry too much, Kotori," replied the carefree tone of another voice. "And besides, I couldn't just leave him the way that he was. He would have been seriously hurt."

"I have to agree with Kotori, Yuma," conceded a third utterer, another male. "I mean, this is the guy that tried to take your soul, remember? All for the Number cards, too."

"Your friends have a point, Yuma," Astral said, though Kaito couldn't have known. "Even if Kaito has a noble intention of rescuing his brother from that Dr. Faker, eventually we're going to have to face him for control of the Numbers. Is it really a good thing to help him if such a future is inevitable?"

"Listen, guys," sighed the middle voice. It started adopting a familiar tone that Kaito had become sourly accustomed to. "I really do appreciate your concern, but Kaito and I…I consider us to be friends, even if he doesn't. And the last thing that I would ever do is to abandon one of my friends. It goes against my Kattobingu and what my father taught me."

"I just think," came the second male voice.

"He's waking up!" the female interrupted, her tone a hushed whisper.

Kaito's closed eyelids flinched briefly before they rose. His pallid eyes scanned around the room which he had never seen before. It was brightly colored, though perhaps that was a side-effect of the sunlight pouring through the open window. Standing before him was Yuma, with Tetsuo and Kotori to his right and left, respectively. Kaito took a brief moment to note the gray-haired girl in the corner going through drawers of clothing, though it looked like no one else seemed to notice her.

"Rise and shine, Kaito!" chuckled Yuma brightly. A goofy grin crossed his face.

"Where am I?" Kaito glared, a natural response to the cheeriness.

"This is my house," replied Yuma. "More specifically, it's my bedroom."

Kaito looked down, realizing for the first time that he was lying underneath white bed sheets.

"After your duel against Shark, Tetsuo and I carried you here."

"Tetsuo and I?" accused the boy in suspenders.

"Alright, Tetsuo did," Yuma corrected, hands defensively up. "Anyway, you seemed too injured to move earlier so we bandaged you up." Learning his lesson from a couple seconds beforehand, Yuma immediately amended with, "Well, Cat-chan fixed you up."

"Cat was nothing," she smiled modestly from her spot in the corner.

"C'mon, Cat-chan," beamed Yuma. "You did an awesome job!"

"W-well…" she stuttered as her entire face turned bright pink. "I've had a lot of practice…"

Kotori frowned, looking from the blushing Cathy to Yuma. A hint of jealously crept across her mouth, though Yuma was completely oblivious.

Kaito looked at the cat girl, who had gone back to scouring through Yuma's dressers. Then he removed the bed sheets. Strapped to his right calf was a tourniquet made from hefty white gauze. Sporadic slivers of dried blood stained the otherwise white papering.

"This is…" he began.

"Yeah, you were pretty banged up from your duel yesterday, huh?" Yuma nodded.

"You should really lie down and get some more rest," Kotori said in a maternal tone. She had apparently adapted to the idea of Yuma's mortal enemy being just two feet away from her.

Kaito gave her a look of indifference before moving to stand up. When he put weight on his injured leg, a sharp twinge of pain shot through his body. It felt as though someone had whacked his knee with a hammer.

He grunted loudly, falling back onto the bed with a thud.

"Kaito!" Yuma shouted.

"I'm fine," he hissed, hands wrapped around his injury. His face still conveyed a look of pain.

Kaito looked out the window. From here he was able to see Heartland Tower. The thought immediately brought Haruto to mind.

_Haruto, _he thought, trying to get up again only to fall back down on the bad at the mercy of his leg.

"Your leg won't get the proper healing it needs if you don't stay put!" Kotori shouted. "It's no use to continue trying to work around it! Please, just stop moving around and rest so you can recover sooner!"

The outburst made everyone in the room take a step back and stare at her.

_Jeez, _Yuma gulped. _She's been spending too much time around here. She's starting to sound like Granny Haru…_

Kaito glowered at the green-haired girl, but eventually submitted. With a sigh and a "hmph", he rolled over onto his side, his back facing Yuma and his friends.

"Kaito…" whispered the pink-haired boy.

A knock on the door brought Yuma's gaze back to the entrance of his room. Standing in the doorway was none other than Akari.

"Feeling better, Yuma?" she asked, recalling the boy's depressive state the night before.

"Sure am," Yuma said with a smile which his sister returned.

"Good. Good morning, Tetsuo-kun, Kotori-chan."

"Good morning!" they bowed together.

Akari's eyes slid to the right. She cocked her head to the side as she looked at Cathy.

"Who is…?"

"Oh, heh heh," Yuma chuckled. "Big sis, this is Cat-chan. She's a good friend of mine from school. Cat-chan, this is my sister."

"Pleased to meet you," Akari bowed. Cathy mirrored her motion.

That was when Akari's eyes moved to the only other unidentifiable figure in the room – the one resting on Yuma's bed.

"Yuma," her tone was something in between dissatisfaction and hesitation. "Who is that?"

Yuma started to sweat bullets as Akari pointed to Kaito. He had never been one to lie to his sister (she was too good at knowing when he was telling the truth or not), but he had no idea what to tell her.

"That's…uh…well…"

The boy's stuttering was postponed as another knock on the door resounded. Squeezing past her granddaughter and making her way into the room, Haru immediately strolled over to Yuma.

"I almost forgot to give this to you this morning, deary," she smiled, handing him an object encased in brown packing paper. "It's for if you get hungry later!"

"T-Thank you, Granny Haru," Yuma smiled, knowing what it was before he opened it.

"By the way," she grinned from ear to ear as a pink glow washed over her cheeks, "how was Rokujuro?"

"I learned a lot from him. Oh right!" Yuma snapped his fingers together. "He also wanted me to tell you he said hi!"

As if it were an esoteric joke, Granny Haru started to erupt with laughter, rather vibrant for someone of her age. "That Rokujuro…"

As she was beginning to leave, Yuma found it the most convenient time to avoid a further inquisition from his sister. He ran after his grandmother, Tetsuo, Kotori, and Cathy shadowing him. Before they traveled down the stairs, Yuma shouted back, "Akari, can you watch my friend for a bit? I've gotta go out for a while! I'll be back soon!"

"But…" Akari began, only to stop at the sound of the front door slam. It was too late to debate.

Kaito rolled over again, his eyes connecting with the violet of Akari's. The stare lasted at least five seconds before Akari broke it.

"So you're Yuma's friend…?" the girl cautiously asked.

Kaito said nothing in return. He only maintained his gaze.

Akari sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Number 47: Nightmare Shark (Xyz Monster)<strong>

Sea Serpent/Xyz/Rank 3/Effect/WATER

2000 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 3 monsters

When this card is Special Summoned: You can attach 1 Level 3 WATER monster from your hand or side of the field to this card as an Xyz Material. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up WATER monster you control; this turn, that target can attack your opponent directly, but other monsters cannot attack.

Note: This card can be found in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Volume 4. It is currently only available in Japan.

**Fanged Shark Emperor – Shark Kaiser (Xyz Monster)**

Fish/Xyz/Rank 3/Effect/WATER

1800 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: 3 or more (max. 5) Level 3 monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; place 1 Shark Counter on this card. If this card attacks or is attacked, it gains 1000 ATK for each Shark Counter on it during the Damage Step only.

**Radiant Light Emperor – Galaxion (Xyz Monster)**

Warrior/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/LIGHT

2000 ATK/2100 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 4 "Photon" monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card; activate 1 of these effects, depending on the number of Xyz Materials detached.

1: Special Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from your hand.

2: Special Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from your Deck.

Note: The two above cards can be found in the Judgment of the Light booster pack. It is currently only available in Japan.

**Photon Specter (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 1/Effect/LIGHT

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: When your opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target 1 "Photon" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon in face-up Attack Position. It loses 1000 ATK, and its effects are negated, but it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

**Photon Trade (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Photon Kaiser sinking in a portal while two cards fly upward from beneath it.

Effect: Send 1 "Photon" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards.

Note: The above two cards were first used by Kaito Tenjo in Episode 83 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Fish Spawn (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A fish swimming upstream and leaving its seven eggs behind.

Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points; Special Summon 2 "Fish Spawn Tokens" (Fish-Type/WATER/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0).

**Three Slice (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A blue salmon being sliced into three separate slices.

Effect: Tribute 1 Level 6, Level 9, or Level 12 Fish-Type monster; Special Summon 3 WATER monsters from your Deck, whose Levels depend on the Level of the Tributed monster.

Level 12: Level 4 monsters

Level 9: Level 3 monsters

Level 6: Level 2 monsters

Note: These two cards were first used by Ryoga Kamishiro in Episode 84 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Break Stream (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A powerful current of wind and water breaking apart a giant effigy made of black cards.

Effect: Target 1 face-up monster you control; this turn, if it attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. This turn, when it destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls destroy it.

Note: This card was first used by Ryoga Kamishiro in Episode 91 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Hyper Galaxy (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: The blurry figure of a monster being swallowed up by a rift in the galaxy.

Effect: Tribute a monster with an ATK of 2000 or more on your opponent's side of the field and a monster with 2000 or more ATK on your side of the field; Special Summon a monster that meets the summoning conditions from your Deck, hand, or Graveyard.

Note: This card was first used by Kaito Tenjo in Rank 30 of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of that chapter.

Note 2: The wording on this card is slightly different in the Manga; this version is adapted to fit the OCG standards.

**Fish Net (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: The Legendary Fisherman standing on a boat and casting his fishing net into the sea while Big Jaws lurks below the boat.

Effect: The equipped monster cannot be banished. During your turn, if the monster that was equipped with this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish that monster; add this card to your hand.

Note: This card first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yuma leads his friends to the one place where he can ironically clear his mind: Heartland Academy. While there, he ruminates on the Numbers and his mission, as well as his relationship to Shark and Kaito as fellow Numbers Hunters. The sentiments don't last long, however, as a wave of brainwashed assassins come to ambush Yuma and his friends. It seems a new enemy has finally struck, but just what is their aim? Find out next time!<p> 


	49. League of Legends

**Chapter 49: League of Legends**

* * *

><p>Given the fact that Yuma, Kotori, Tetsuo, and Cathy were sitting on the rooftop of Heartland Academy, it wasn't a surprise that the gentle winds of the mid-summer morning were more persistent that usual. After all, the higher the location, the windier the place, and sitting a couple stories above the ground was as high as the four teenagers could have gone.<p>

Yuma threw his arms back and rested his hands on the back of his head as he lied on the roof. His eyes aimlessly stared at the periodic clouds in the sky as he tried to decipher their shapes, to no real avail.

"That Shark," he sighed, closing his eyes and feeling one of his sideburns smack against his cheek. "He's a completely different person than before again."

Astral floated a few feet above Yuma's body. His chin rested on his hand as he immersed himself in thought. Though he didn't know it, he and Yuma were both thinking of the same thing – the aftermath of the first duel that Shark had had against them on the tournament's first day.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 0 LP**

**Shark – 0 LP**

_**Kotori and Tetsuo ran over to Yuma to check his condition. He was a bit banged up, but all in all in one piece. He slowly sat up to see Shark walking toward him slowly. Yuma braced himself for anything that Shark was going to do, but he didn't brace himself for what actually happened.**_

_**The previously cruel duelist extended his hand for Yuma to shake. "You're better than I expected."**_

_**Yuma stared at Shark's hand, unknowing of what the blue-haired boy's angle was. But he looked back into Shark's eyes and saw nothing but real praise.**_

_**"Thanks!" Yuma grinned, shaking Shark's hand as well. "That was a lot of fun!"**_

_**"Yeah," Shark replied. He began to walk away slowly before stopping. "Tell you what…When I see you in the finals, we'll duel again then."**_

_**"Shark!" Yuma shouted. "Does this mean we're friends?"**_

_**Shark stopped his stroll briefly and looked back. "That's for you to decide," he said with a small smile appearing on his face.**_

_**Yuma watched as Shark walked away from the scene, but not before he decided his status with Shark.**_

_**"Friends," Yuma whispered aloud.**_

"And even in the tag duel against Kaio and Rikuo," Yuma recalled. He erected his spine long enough to reach down for his deck box. He fanned through the cards in his Main Deck before finding the one he'd been looking for.

_Armored Xyz, _he gazed, eyes deadlocked on the card. _The card that Shark gave me…The proof of our bond. But just now in the restaurant…_

_**"Shark!" Yuma called out again. "What's going on? What is that card you just picked up?"**_

_**Shark continued to disregard Yuma, proceeding to make his way to Luna.**_

_**"Answer me, Shark!" Yuma repeated. "What are you doing and who is she?"**_

_**Shark turned his head to the side partially, his eye sliding to the corner. He frowned, only giving Yuma one sentence.**_

_**"Don't get involved with me, Yuma," he warned.**_

"Tch…" Yuma unconsciously clenched his fists, wrinkling the bottom of the Spell Card in his hand. "He's hunting Numbers again. That means that eventually…"

"It's true that we'll need the Numbers that he has if we're to restore my memory," Astral finally spoke. "But just why is Shark collecting them? What's his goal?"

"Huh?" Yuma had been so worried about dueling against Shark again that he'd overlooked that question. "What's Shark's goal for collecting the Numbers?" he repeated.

"I bet it has something to do with that woman that was near him," Tetsuo added, walking over to Yuma with Cathy and Kotori in tow. "During the duel, I noticed her doing some weird things."

"Weird things?"

"I don't know how to explain it." Tetsuo shook his head. Cathy nodded in agreement as Tetsuo added, "I'm just getting a weird feeling about her. There's something more to her, I'm sure."

"But, Yuma," Kotori interjected, "even if you defeat Shark, you still have to worry about Kaito. Princess Cologne said that his brother was in trouble and if the Numbers are involved with that, he's going to do everything he can to get them."

"I know that much, Kotori," Yuma groaned, scratching at the back of his hair. "I just don't know what I should do. The Numbers are a part of Astral's memories…no, they _are_ Astral's memories, and I want to help him by retrieving them.

"But against Kaito, who's fighting for his brother, and Shark, who I consider to be a close friend, I just don't know what to do!"

He groaned, pulling at his hair as he remembered a previous warning Kaito had given him after they'd dueled inside the Emperor's Key.

_**"Wait, Kaito!" Yuma shouted. "Hold on!"**_

_**Kaito ignored Yuma's request, already upset that he had to relinquish his victory by ending the duel in a draw. At that point, he wanted as little to do with the pink-haired annoyance as possible.**_

_**"Kaito!" Yuma yelled, raising his voice as Kaito moved further and further away. "You said that Dr. Faker was the closest thing to the devil than I can imagine, didn't you? I want to know who he is so I can help you!"**_

_**That statement was enough to make Kaito stop altogether, even though he didn't want to. He turned around, his head hanging downward. He didn't dare look Yuma in the eyes for fear that his emotions would get the better of him.**_

_**"You can't help me escape from the nightmare that he's built for me," Kaito said softly. "I'm trapped in it at least until I fulfill my task…or die trying."**_

_**"Kaito…" Yuma said, picking himself up off the ground leisurely.**_

_**"That's why…that's why I must hunt the Numbers," he scowled, looking unpleasantly at the floor before turning one last time to Yuma. "And that's why the next time we meet…the outcome of the duel will be different!"**_

"Damn!" exhaled a stressed Yuma. His spine gave out, dropping him back on the steel roof padding. "This is harder than I thought!"

"Don't worry. You'll figure it out when the time is right," Tetsuo nodded in a sagely manner.

"That's right, darling!" Cathy agreed. "You can do it! You'll just have to use your Cattobingu!"

"Kattobingu," Yuma repeated. He smiled at the involuntary memory of his father that came with the word. "Right! Fuya said my power was making people smile, right? Well then, I'll find a way to make both Kaito and Shark smile through my Kattobingu!"

Yuma threw a victory fist in the air, getting energized with a new resolve. He was going to find a solution to make his two rivals happy someway, somehow.

Astral said nothing as he floated off to the side. His eyes were closed as he weighed in on Yuma's words. If only it could be that simple. He had no problem with Yuma helping Shark or Kaito with their goals, but involving the Numbers in that type of situation…

Still, it was Yuma, and Astral had come to learn that the boy could make almost anything happen. If there truly was a solution to the problem, he knew that Yuma would be the one that could make it happen.

As Yuma rejoiced to himself, his three friends looked down at their Extra Deck boxes. Each of them remembered their own Number monsters as they pondered what would happen when Yuma required them in the near future. Certainly, they had collected the Numbers for Yuma's sake in the first place, but…

"Achoo!" Naturally being Yuma, the animated thirteen-year old failed to cover his mouth as his sneeze particles swayed in the wind. The act earned a glare from Tetsuo, a pair of wide eyes from Cathy, and a half-minute lecture from Kotori about the how unhygienic Yuma's actions always were.

"But now that you mention it," Kotori stopped mid-sentence of her oration as she rubbed her arms with her hands for warmth, "it is getting kind of chilly up here."

"Let's go back downstairs," Tetsuo suggested, leading the group down the flight of stairs they'd traveled fifteen minutes before.

Three minutes later, the four teenagers and the Astral World emissary found themselves on the ground level in the back of the school. It was a spacious area, though that was mostly due to the fact that it contained an empty parking lot.

"Well, we're downstairs," Yuma scoffed. "What should we do now?"

Kotori began, "Well, we could always…"

"Oh, no!" Yuma hastily refuted. "We just took your suggestion to go to the Shamoji restaurant and it ended up with us almost being crushed!"

"What about when you almost got the two of us blown to smithereens by Anna and her rocket launcher?" Kotori countered quickly. She locked eyes with Yuma, a tacit way of declaring that neither would back down from their lover's quarrel.

"How about when you sent us to the House of Dolls with Cologne?" Yuma puffed. "That wasn't much fun, now was it?"

"Well, do you remember when…"

"Well, if it isn't Tsukumo Yuma-kun!" called a voice from the other side of the parking lot.

Tetsuo and Cathy had been so busy listening to Yuma and Kotori that they hadn't heard whoever it was speaking come towards them, and that went double for the bickering lovebirds.

All four teens turned to see not one, but four people walking toward them. The one in the center of the gang, who they presumed to be the speaker from moment before, was a male dressed in a Heartland Academy uniform – although the dark blue tie and light blue shirt fringes implied that he was a third-year student – with a green beret that cover his neatly-coiffed red hair. Despite bearing their school uniform, Neither Yuma nor his friends had ever seen this boy before.

"You're…" Yuma began before his sentence deflated on its own. "Wait, who are you?"

"It's just like someone of his nature not to know," scoffed a second male figure that stood to the right of the beret-wearing boy. He, too, was sporting a third-year school uniform, though his was accessorized with a gold-trimmed sash that was wrapped around his left arm. He grinned, staring at Yuma and his friends with his piercing green eyes. "Such aberrant rule-breakers can't be counted on for much."

"What was that?" Tetsuo growled under his breath.

The green-eyed boy simply shrugged as an older looking, raven-haired girl to his right giggled. She was dressed in a red kimono with floral motifs positioned here and there.

"I hope we weren't intruding on anything," she politely said, though her tone was rather condescending. With a bow of her head, she continued, "We don't want to waste your time, so we'll be swift with introductions. We're here to take all your Numbers."

"What?" Yuma gasped, partly from the comment itself, and partly from its straightforwardness.

"Allow me to introduce us," the beret-wearing third-year commented. He pointed to himself. "My name is Chitaro Ariga, president and founder of the Manga Club here at school!"

"We have a Manga Club?" Yuma heard Kotori whisper to someone behind him.

"I'm Mamoru Jinguji," introduced the second boy with the sash. "Student Council President and keeper of the rules."

"Hey, I remember you!" Yuma suddenly recalled, snapping his fingers together. "You're the kid that got me in an hour-long detention for running in the hallway!"

"Guilty," Mamoru smirked without remorse.

"My name is Aika Hanazoe, esteemed member and creator of the Ikebana Club," smiled the girl to Mamoru's right. She stared at the four teenagers with a hypnotic gaze.

"Who's that?" Kotori bravely questioned, pointing to the robed figure standing to Chitaro's left.

It was a good question, considering the person in question was dressed in a baggy, black cloak with a hood that was large enough to conceal their face. They were noticeably shorter than the other three strangers, around Yuma's height. The visible facial feature was their chin which, suffice to say, wasn't a huge help.

"Don't worry about them for now," Chitaro chuckled. "The four of us are going to duel the four of you for your Numbers…"

Suddenly, all four of the strangers started to laugh. Their eyes momentarily turned red as their voices meshed together as one.

"All for the sake of the Barian World!"

"Barian World!?" Astral repeated fearfully.

"Eh?" Yuma turned around to face the spirit. "Do you know who these Barians are, Astral?"

"There's something about that name." Astral held his head as though he was trying to remember. "It's very familiar to me. Barians…"

"Grr…" Yuma rumbled as he turned to the four. "Fine by me! I'll take you all on if you want my Numbers!"

Chitaro clicked his tongue. "I'm afraid that it doesn't work that way. Since there are four of you and four of us, we'll each be dueling one of you for your Numbers."

"What are you talking about?" Yuma argued. "My friends don't have any Numbers for you to take! There's no point in you guys hurting them! Duel me instead!"

Tetsuo, Kotori, and Cathy exchanged a guilty glance at one another before dropping their eyes to their deck boxes.

Aika giggled from the sidelines as Chitaro smirked. "Your friends don't have any Numbers, huh?" he intoned. "If that's the case, then nothing bad will happen if we defeat them, right?"

"I told you that…"

Yuma's sentence was cut short as three ropes with handcuffs tied to the ends were thrown at his friends' faces. He watched Tetsuo, Kotori, and Cathy instinctively lift their arms to protect themselves, as the Barians had expected. When they did, the cuffs clamped onto their D-Pads.

"Not as effective as Duel Anchors, but they get the job done," Chitaro chortled.

Mamoru, Aika, and the hooded figure each smirked as they pulled on the ropes, causing Tetsuo, Cathy, and Kotori, respectively, to move in accordance like puppets.

"They're called Deathmatch Duel Ropes," explained Chitaro. "They're almost nonexistent nowadays – for good reason. They don't come off until the duel's finished, and the loser of the duel has their D-Pad destroyed! In fact, legend has it that the fabled Yusei Fudo used these at one time in his life.

"But I digress. The point is, Yuma-kun, that if you want to escape this, you're going to have to duel me! As you can see, _your_ friends have no choice but to duel against mine!"

"Damn," Yuma shouted. "That's playing dirty!"

Chitaro shrugged his shoulders. "Be thankful that I'm not using one against you. Unless you don't want to comply, anyway…"

"Fine," spat Yuma. "I'll accept your challenge!"

"Yuma, are you sure this is an opponent we can defeat?" Astral cautioned. "I'm still uncertain about the extent of the power of these…Barians."

"I need to duel against him for my friends, Astral," Yuma asserted. "There's no way I'll back down when they're on the line!"

"Very well," Astral nodded. "I'll try to remember anything that I can about the Barians."

"Thank you," Yuma smiled. He grabbed his D-Pad and strapped it onto his arm before applying his D-Gazer.

"Good luck, you guys!" Yuma called out to his friends.

They all nodded in his direction, prepared to duel against their Barian-possessed opponents.

"Oh, and one more proviso," Chitaro remembered.

Yuma eyes shut quickly as three flashes of white hot light shot down to his sides. When it was safe to look again, he saw that the parking lot was once again empty. Only he and Chitaro remained.

"Kotori! Tetsuo! Cat-chan!" he called out, receiving no answer. "What did you do to them?"

"They'd be such a distraction to you if we continued with them present, so they're each going to be dueling in separate locations now. It's better for focusing, don't you think so, Yuma-kun?"

Chills ran down Yuma's spine at Chitaro's honorific. He remembered the last time someone had referred to him as Yuma-kun. He shook his head quickly to ward off the memories of Rei.

"You jerk!" Yuma shouted. "I swear that I'll get them back after this duel!"

"You can try," Chitaro laughed, putting his D-Pad on his arm. "But it's already written that this duel will end in my favor. There's no use in trying to fight it."

"Written?" Yuma parroted.

"Well, let's duel, Yuma-kun!" Chitaro grinned as he drew his five cards, seemingly ignoring Yuma's inquiry.

Though it made him unhappy, Yuma drew his opening hand also. He supposed he'd always have time to ask questions after he won the match.

"Duel!" they shouted.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Chitaro Ariga – 8000 LP**

_Wait for me, Kotori, you guys, _Yuma begged in his mind. _I'll finish this duel quickly and then I'll definitely come for you!_

"The first move is mine!" Yuma demanded. "My turn! Draw!"

He added a sixth card to his set before dropping the number back down to five.

"From my hand I summon Goblindbergh!"

The three goblin-operated biplanes dropped down from the skies, armed with their usual steel canister. (1400 ATK)

"Then," he continued, taking a card in between his thumb and index finger, "through Goblindbergh's effect, I'll Special Summon my Gogogo Golem!"

The red-eyed monolith of a monster rose from the cramped canister. It put its turquoise arms across its chest as if to defend Yuma. (1800 ATK)

At the same time, Goblindbergh's planes came in for a landing on the ground. (0 DEF)

Chitaro smirked as a sickly aura started to color his body.

"Two Level 4 monsters," he laughed, licking his lips. "Come on and summon it, Yuma-kun…"

Astral watched the possessed third-year intently as a shudder passed through his body. There was something different about this enemy.

_He said that he was working under the control of the Barians? Just who are they exactly…What are they, these Barians?_

"Level 4 Goblindbergh and Gogogo Golem, overlay!" intoned Yuma with a hand over his spiked hair. "With these two monsters, I'll open the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

The overlay network swallowed the ingredients before spitting out Yuma's ace monster. Number 39: Utopia appeared with its chest puffed out and a perturbed look was in its eye. (2500 ATK)

"So it came after all." Chitaro's tone seemed quite pleased. "The hero of the production! Number 39: Utopia…"

_With two overlay units, Utopia can block two attacks, _Yuma reminded himself. _I should be safe like this._

"I end my turn," he called out stoically.

Chitaro reached down to draw his card before his body shook unexpectedly.

Yuma tensed intuitively, though he relaxed when the source of the shaking turned out to be something far less intimidating than he'd expected – laughter.

"You don't get it, do you?" taunted Chitaro through breaths. "That you and your friends and your Numbers are doomed! The Barian world will reap the rewards you've worked so hard to sew!"

"Enough of that nonsense!" Yuma heatedly clashed. "I won't let you hurt Kotori and the others! And I definitely won't allow you to take the Numbers away! I'll thwart your ambitions at all costs!"

"Yuma…" Astral whispered.

"I'm afraid you can't," Chitaro argued. "It's already been written that this duel will end in my favor! There's no way that you can save yourself, let alone you're precious friends!"

"You're wrong! Nothing is ever set in stone!" Yuma's hands balled into fists and his eyebrows dropped in anger. "As long as you have hope, you always have the power to create your own future!"

"Naïve." Chitaro shook his head. "If you still believe you have a chance, then I'll knock that courage out of you now! My turn! Draw!"

He drew once and turned the card over for Yuma to see. It was a monster he'd never heard of.

"I summon Tristan, Knight of Tragic Love in Attack Position!"

The monster that appeared was the best example of the 'knight in shining armor' cliché. Strapped in a glistening white-plated bodysuit was a heroic looking man with blond hair dipping down to the middle of his back. Attached to his back were six metallic wings, allowing flight. A bronze-hilted longsword dropped from above. Without looking, the monster caught it. (1400 ATK)

"Moreover, I activate the magic of Sword Oath," he shouted, revealing a Spell Card. "Since I control a Warrior, I'm allowed to Special Summon another low-Level one from my hand!"

He decided quickly without a need to second guess the choice.

"Come now! Lancelot, Knight of the Lake!"

Tristan slashed the earth to the right of him, creating a crevasse just big enough for a man to leap through. No sooner had that happened than a man _did _leap from the trench. He was the antithesis of Tristan, coated in almost all black. Even his blade was a charcoal tint, though the sun made it hard to tell. The back of its helmet sported a mane of ruffled orange feathers. (1500 ATK)

"All at once, he assembled two Level 4 monsters," gasped Yuma.

"Be mindful," Astral warned. "Other than the influence that this boy is currently under, I sense something else that's different within him."

"I got it," nodded Yuma.

"Now that I have two Level 4 monsters, it's time to make an Xyz Summon of my own! Level 4 Lancelot and Tristan, overlay! With these two monsters, I'll build the overlay network!"

A swirling red portal twisted in front of the third-year as his two monsters fell through. In a burst of light, a new monster graced the field. The land shook as a ten feet mass fell atop it. Covered in head to toe with shimmering silver mail was a knight that resembled an older, stronger, and more skilled Tristan. With golden motifs on his shoulders and wrists, and the hair to match, this new man opened its hands. Particles zapped around them as an enormous broadsword pixilated. The man swung the object around wildly like a baseball player practicing swings. (2400 ATK)

"Come forth," recited Chitaro. "Comic Hero King Arthur!"

"It isn't a Number," Yuma stared. "Even then, it's still weaker than Utopia is. Why would he choose to summon that monster?"

"At this moment, Tristan and Lancelot have their effects triggered!" Chitaro partially answered.

"Tristan and Lancelot?" Astral mused. "But those monsters were used for his Xyz Summon."

"What gives?" Yuma barked. "How can they use their effects when you Xyz Summoned with them?"

"They can employ them because they _were _used for the Xyz Summon!" Chitaro snapped. "When that happens, through Tristan's effect, the DEF of an opposing monster decreases by 1000!"

King Arthur aimed its blade at Yuma's monster. With a grunt, he expelled the remainder of Tristan's energy in the form of a hot, white flame that coated Utopia and melted the whites of its armor. (2000 – 1000 DEF)

"Furthermore, the Tristan who was used as an overlay unit will decrease the ATK of an opponent's monster by 800!"

"What?" Yuma screamed.

Chitaro only laughed as a dark aura swathed Arthur's blade. With another grunt, a black whirlwind of fire ensnared Utopia, corroding the monster's weaponry and wings. Puddles of gold dripped onto the ground as the Number dropped to its knees helplessly. (2500 – 1700 ATK)

"Please hang in there, Utopia!" Yuma pleaded. "I'm counting on you!"

"Now do you believe?" Chitaro grinned deviously. "There's no way that you can defeat the power of destiny! You'll lose this duel!"

Yuma's mouth dried before he could speak. Fear started to control his joints, unwillingly stiffening his body.

"Go, King Arthur!" Chitaro pointed at Utopia. "Attack Number 39 now! Hero's Justice Sword!"

King Arthur jumped into the air, both hands gripping the hilt of its sword for dear life. As it came down, its body came closer to Utopia's with every passing second.

"Hold on a minute!" Yuma interposed, discarding Gogogo Golem. "When an attack is declared, by using one of its overlay units, Utopia can negate that attack! Moon Barrier!"

Utopia immediately responded to his request, making a sharp 180 degree turn. The motion caused its liquefied wings to expand into a shielding that was surprisingly strong enough to stop King Arthur's sword right as it hit.

"Ugh," Chitaro groaned. "It seems that you want to prolong your loss for as long as possible, huh?"

Yuma kept quiet, only opting to glower at his cocky opponent.

"I suppose it can't be helped," Chitaro shrugged, brushing it off with a wave of his hand. "It wouldn't be interesting if you simply surrendered.

"My turn is over."

"My turn!" Yuma declared, picking up his card. "Draw!"

His fingers grazed the top of the card he'd just drawn. His mind briefly wandered back to Yamikawa's present from earlier that day – the stack of cards he'd received.

"Thank you, Yamikawa," he acknowledged under his breath, the card slipping from his fingers as he threw it in his D-Pad. "I activate the Spell Card called Overlay Capture!"

One of King Arthur's two overlay units stopped in place before synchronizing with Utopia's gravitation, becoming a tool for the Number monster.

"That card…" Chitaro growled as he watched the overlay unit transfer.

"Overlay Capture, when activated," Yuma responded, "takes away an Xyz Material from an opponent's monster while simultaneously transferring it to an Xyz Monster I control!"

"Now I see," Astral nodded. "With Overlay Capture and another Xyz Material on Utopia, you can negate one more attack. It seems that you're planning ahead to ensure that this boy's so-called predetermined future is stopped."

"That's right," Yuma said, his voice suddenly somber. "I can't afford to lose this duel, Astral. Not just for myself, but for you and Kotori, too."

"I understand," the entity replied.

Yuma looked back at Utopia, giving a nod in the monster's direction.

"Here goes…I send Number 39: Utopia to attack Comic Hero King Arthur now!"

Despite the odd request, Utopia did not hesitate to fulfill Yuma's expectations. His wings spread as he beat them, gliding hastily to Chitaro's awaiting monster.

"Idiot!" sneered the boy with the red ponytail. "Did you forget that through Lancelot's effect, your Number monster is still 700 ATK points weaker than King Arthur?"

"Not on your life," frowned Yuma as he gestured to his monster. "At this moment, I activate Utopia's effect to negate its own attack! Moon Barrier!"

Another overlay unit, the one formerly belonging to Chitaro's monster, was absorbed through Utopia's spherical chest emerald.

"What a waste," came Chitaro's smug response. "All of that for nothing!"

"It was for 'nothing,' alright," grinned Yuma. "I activate my Quick-Play! Double or Nothing!"

A golden aura lightly drenched Utopia's body as its swords doubled in size. (1700 – 3400 ATK)

"Because my monster's attack was negated, it can attack again with double the power during the Damage Step only! However, that's long enough to take King Arthur down! Do it, Utopia!"

The Number monster, who hadn't yet strayed from King Arthur's side, quickly turned on his heels, delivering a fatal slice to the knight's heart. The unsuspecting King Arthur fell to one knee before an explosive cloud of smoke poured from his chest.

"That takes care of that problem," huffed Yuma as Utopia returned to him. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, though the gesticulation was ephemeral.

"Heh," came the snarky reply from the other side. "Did you really believe it was going to be that simple?"

"What?"

"I activate Comic Hero King Arthur's effect! When he would be destroyed by battle, by offering an overlay unit instead, I can keep him around!"

"So it's still here," Yuma muttered, staring down King Arthur as the smoke vanished.

"Correspondingly," Chitaro added with a cunning look, "whenever I use this effect of King Arthur, he gains more 500 ATK and my opponent loses 500 of their Life Points!"

A haunting red aura moved across Yuma's body, sluggishly draining his life force. He gritted his teeth to get through the pain.

Elsewhere, King Arthur retrieved its sword from the ground. The blade was now infused with a curious blue electricity that bounced through it like lightning. (2400 – 2900 ATK)

"Damn," cursed Yuma as Utopia's ATK dropped back down to 1700. "He's a tougher opponent than I gave him credit for."

He looked down at his three cards, selecting one. A horizontal monster appeared beside Utopia.

"I'll set that monster facedown to conclude my turn."

**Yuma – 7500 LP**

**Chitaro – 7000 LP**

_Even with King Arthur being stronger than Utopia, I can still negate one more attack, _Yuma assessed. _Then I can hopefully start a counterattack during my next turn._

"My turn!" Chitaro's voice interrupted Yuma's planning. "Draw!"

He made his draw as a grin crept upon his face, immediately followed by an eerie laugh.

"Does this look familiar?" he questioned, turning the card around. "I activate Overlay Capture!"

Chitaro played the card and a flashback happened in reverse. Instead of losing an Xyz Material, King Arthur regained Utopia's final overlay unit.

"Y-you have a copy of that card too?" Yuma gawked.

"Ha! It's not that rare," scoffed Chitaro. "Now King Arthur, slay Utopia! Flash Sword!"

The fabled warrior dashed over to Yuma's field, sword grasped firmly. With a swing to the side, he attempted to hit Utopia. However, before the attack landed, the Number monster self-destructed in a blaze.

"What the…"

"When it's targeted for an attack when it has no overlay units," Yuma simplified, "Number 39 will destroy itself instantly. That means that I'm spared from any damage that I would take."

"Fine," Chitaro sneered. "That means that the number of monsters on the field changed before the attack landed. As such, a replay allows me to attack your facedown monster!"

As compensation, King Arthur slashed Yuma's facedown monster in twain. Unfortunately, the boy had already strategized ahead for it.

"I thought you might," smirked Yuma as the corners of his mouth curved upward in delight. "Just once when Mogmole is destroyed while on the field, I can resummon it from my Graveyard in Defense Position! Come back to me, Mogmole!"

A cracking noise came from below as the terrain began to wear away. Soon there was a spiraling drill that poked from the entrance, eroding the earth enough for a monster to break through. The creature in question turned out to be a tiny brown mole with green eyes. It wore an unbuttoned orange construction worker's vest and a pair of oversized safety goggles. (800 DEF)

"Against King Arthur, it's futile," laughed Chitaro. "Thanks to Overlay Capture he regained his second overlay unit. If you try to destroy him in battle again, you'll face the same outcome!"

He took a card and set it facedown on his D-Pad. It materialized underneath King Arthur.

"But just in case, I'll end my turn by placing that down."

"It's my turn then!" Yuma boomed. "Draw!"

He turned the card over to see what it was. Gogogo Giant stared back at him.

"Alright!" he cheered, quite enthusiastic about his draw. "I summon Gogogo Giant from my hand, and through his effect, I can Special Summon the Gogogo Golem in my Graveyard, too!"

Gogogo Giant digitalized before Yuma, towering over the cowering Mogmole as it motioned to its left side with one hand. A dark gateway of purple energy marked the ground as Gogogo Golem shot out from Yuma's Graveyard. It, as well as Gogogo Giant, dropped to its knees, crossing its arms over its chest warily. (1500 and 0 DEF, respectively)

"Two Level 4 monsters again," Chitaro noted.

"Not for long," Yuma corrected, grabbing one of his two remaining cards. "I activate the Spell Card, Plus Star 123!"

A rainbow hued swirl of light wrapped around Mogmole. The goggle-wearing animal looked to its sides in rapt curiosity.

"Plus Star 123 activates by targeting a low-Level monster. After that, I can increase its Level by 1, 2, or 3. As such, I'll add 2 Levels to Mogmole so it becomes Level 4 like my other monsters!"

The swirl left Mogmole with two imprints on its body, one on each arm, which resembled kisses.

"Three Level 4 monsters?" Astral commented. "What are you planning to summon?"

Yuma simply offered a small smile as the memory of a dear friend crossed his mind.

_Wherever you are, please watch this, _he prayed, hoping his friend could hear his plea.

"I overlay my Level 4 Mogmole, Gogogo Giant, and Gogogo Golem! With these three monsters, I'm gonna open the overlay network once again!"

The three monsters were swallowed up by the darkness of the Number overlay network as another monster came in their place. Even before it became visible, Chitaro heard the low hum of something, like…electricity? Sure enough, the serpent-like monster that emerged was an electric blue dragon with thin wings of gold. It roared, flashing its small, incisive teeth. Its sparky tail jolted with threatening blue light as a purple numerical symbol on its head flashed just as bright. (2400 ATK)

"Impose a jolt of fear into the hearts of those who dare utter your name! Shock the world with your mighty power! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon!"

"Another Number…Well, enjoy them while you have the chance," taunted Chitaro. "The Barian World will collect them once I vanquish you, as the story goes! Your efforts will be for naught!"

"Shut your mouth, you bastard!" Yuma screamed at the top of his lungs. "Do you know just what I had to do to get this Number? I…"

His eyes dropped as he remembered Thunder Spark disintegrating before his very eyes. It was an unforgettable memory.

"Yuma! Don't let your rage consume you!" Astral implored. "You can still bring about a future of your own, just like you said!"

"I know that much, but…"

He clenched his fists, upset. After taking a deep breath, Yuma returned to his semi-pacified state.

"Thunder Spark's effect is, when I detach three overlay units from it, I can destroy all other face-up monsters on the field," Yuma explained calmly. "With this effect, I'll take down your King Arthur without the need for battle!"

Thunder Spark Dragon's three blue orbs melded into its tail. Traveling from the bottom of the creature to its head was a seeable blue energy that seemed to build the closer it got to the mouth.

"Go, Thunder Spark Dragon!" Yuma directed. "Thunder Burst!"

Thunder Spark Dragon opened its jaws instinctively, allowing a stream of neon blue motes to build before it fired the blast at King Arthur, consuming the monster whole.

"It's finished," Yuma presumptuously declared.

Another bout of laughter from Chitaro's side of the field proved the boy's statement wrong.

"It's finished, you say? Take a closer look!"

As the smoke evaporated, King Arthur was still standing before the third-year, now with a triangular shield colored black and red attached to its right wrist.

"What?"

"The Trap Card, Hero's Reflection," he said, pointing to the now-face-up card behind King Arthur, "equips onto a Warrior-Type monster, and once per turn, that monster is unable to be destroyed by battle."

"But I was using a card effect!" contended Yuma.

"However," tsked Chitaro, head shaking from side to side, "if the equipped monster would be destroyed by a card effect, I can send Hero's Reflection to the Graveyard as a substitute!"

The checkerboard shield latched on King Arthur slid off effortlessly before dissolving.

"He countered my move again," Yuma frowned. "These Barians…"

Astral wordlessly looked at Yuma for a moment, his expression reticent.

Yuma glanced down at the final card in his hand. It wouldn't directly deal with King Arthur, but it would potentially save him for a while.

"I activate a Spell Card! Swords of Revealing Light!"

A rush of white glowing swords dropped from the blue sky above. Three plasma-based energy weapons pierced the ground, providing a circular barrier that separated Yuma from Chitaro.

"With this card in play," Astral recognized, "the opponent is unable to declare an attack for three of his turns."

"I know it won't destroy his monster," conceded Yuma, "but I need some more time to figure out how to combat him. He's tougher than I expected, to be honest."

Yuma flexed his empty fingers. He could only hope that his defenses would hold long enough for a counterattack.

"I end my turn like this, Chitaro!"

The beret-wearing boy nodded, uttering, "Draw," before he picked up his card.

"How long do you expect to delay your defeat, Yuma-kun?" He cocked his head to the side. "The story is already written. The ending is unalterable."

"Make your move," Yuma spat, getting tired of his broken record of an opponent.

"Since I'm unable to attack, I'll pass this turn," Chitaro shrugged, shoulders raised high.

As he did, one of three prominent swords separating the duel humans vanished. Only two remained.

"My turn!" Yuma called out. "Draw!"

He drew a card and managed a tiny smile. It was a good start to his hopeful counterstrike.

"I will now summon Cardcar D!"

The Ford Thunderbird raced onto the field at a breakneck pace, skidding to a stop in front of Yuma. (800 ATK)

"And by releasing it and skipping to my End Phase, I get to draw twice!"

The stock car disappeared suddenly as the top two cards of Yuma's deck adopted a golden glow. He picked them both up quickly and nodded to his opponent.

"Draw!" Chitaro announced, picking up another card. His expression soured even more. "I'll pass my turn again."

As another one of the swords vanished, Yuma made a draw of his own, looking at his hand of three.

_Still nothing that can stop King Arthur, _he sulked. _At this rate…No, I can't give up hope yet! I have to rescue Kotori!_

"Tch…I end my turn."

Chitaro drew his card, looking at the last remaining sword on the field.

"Your time is drawing near, Yuma-kun…It won't be long now!"

_As much as I hate to admit it_, Yuma thought with a crease in between his eyebrows, _he's right. If I don't draw something good next turn…_

"I end my turn with this facedown," Chitaro claimed, setting a card behind King Arthur again.

As he did, the final sword evaporated. Yuma could clearly see his opponent again.

"Here I come, Chitaro!" Yuma gulped, hand atop his deck. "I'm going to defeat you now! Kattobingu, draw!"

Yuma made another draw which was, much to his chagrin, unable to be used to immediately destroy King Arthur. However…

"Firstly, I'll switch Thunder Spark Dragon to Defense Position!"

The dragon's body coiled up like a neatly wound rope string as its golden wings covered its upper body. (2000 DEF)

"And then I'll set one card facedown and end my turn," he concluded, positioning a card behind the Number on his D-Pad.

"So in the end, all you could do was wait for your monster to be destroyed…Pathetic."

Chitaro drew his card.

"I'll put it out of its misery before I do the same to you!"

He took a card from his hand and put it in the slot next to King Arthur.

"I summon Gawain, Knight of Steadfast Loyalty from my hand!"

Dropping to the ground on one knee was a new man coated in a unique scarlet armor. The breastplate of the suit was flashily emblazoned with flaming motifs and it matched the red blade of the longsword he wielded. His face was concealed behind a crimson helmet, two shades deeper in color than the rest of his suit. Strapped to his right leg was something that resembled a scimitar. (1600 ATK)

"Now, King Arthur, is the time to slay the dragon! Attack Yuma's monster!"

King Arthur agreed, running over to Thunder Spark. It lifted its sword in the air, only to bring it down just as quickly with a slash that cleaved Thunder Spark Dragon in two equal pieces.

"Forgive me, Thunder Spark," Yuma apologized as the wind brushed his hair to the side. "I promise your loss won't be in vain…"

His facedown lifted.

"I activate my set Trap Card, Reverse Wall! With it, since a monster with at least 2000 DEF was just destroyed, Reverse Wall will destroy all your monsters in return!"

A large, black bomb dropped from the Trap, rolling over to Chitaro's two monsters. The fuse on top of it hissed annoyingly as it grew shorter and shorter, threatening to explode at any moment.

"Don't count on it!" Chitaro grunted. "Counter Trap, open! Destruction Jammer!"

He lifted a Trap Card called Hero Ring to show to Yuma before transporting it to his Graveyard.

"Destruction Jammer, by discarding a card from my hand, negates the effect of any card that would destroy monsters on the field, and then it destroys that card!"

Destruction Jammer shone for a moment as a force field of sorts was released. The transparent barrier pushed the bomb back to Yuma's side of the field. The fuse vanished and the bomb detonated seconds later, taking down Reverse Wall.

"Reverse Wall was…" Yuma blurted in shock.

"Continuing on," Chitaro said, not missing a beat, "I'll send Gawain to attack you directly, Yuma-kun!"

Gawain nimbly snatched his scimitar from its strapped casing in a movement so quick that Yuma had not seen it happen. He then threw the serrated weapon at the boy, slicing his right arm excruciatingly.

"Agh!" Yuma cried out, clutching his injury with his left hand.

"Yuma!" Astral gasped.

"Heh," Chitaro chuckled demonically. "How does it feel, Yuma-kun? The pain, the despair!"

"Why, you…" Yuma growled under his breath.

"I end my turn! If you're still unwilling to believe that you've lost, then by all means, continue your beat down!"

**Yuma – 5900 LP**

**Chitaro – 7000 LP**

Yuma rose back to his feet, refusing to be bested. He took a couple of breaths to regulate his breathing patterns.

"As long as I have Life Points remaining, I'll keep getting up!" he asserted. "I won't back down to the likes of you!"

Chitaro shook his head but said nothing.

"Here I go!" Yuma proclaimed, still holding onto his arm. With his free hand, he touched his deck. "Draw!"

_Here she is! _he thought joyously, looking at the monster he'd hoped to draw. _Right on time, too!_

"I summon Gagaga Girl!" he said, throwing the card on his disk.

Gagaga Girl jumped from her card, hips swaying seductively. She gave a "Gagaga" war cry before dropping to the ground. (1000 ATK)

"Congratulations," Chitaro muttered flatly. "You managed to summon a monster that was weaker than both of mine."

"For a reason!" Yuma huffed. "Because I have a Gagaga monster in my control, I can activate the Spell known as Gagaga X Gagaga!"

Gagaga Girl closed her eyes as a purple light enveloped her voluptuous body.

"This Spell Card will target one Gagaga monster. After that, that Spell becomes the same Level, Type, and Attribute as the targeted monster, has the same stats, and shares the same name!"

The purple energy relocated to the spot next to Gagaga Girl as a flawless carbon copy digitalized. (1000 ATK)

"I overlay my two Gagaga Girls now!" Yuma chanted as a starry gateway widened before him. "With these two Level 3 monsters, I'm gonna open the overlay network!"

An amethyst sphere with six blue half-sickles drooping from it started to uncoil before Yuma. The upper sickles became wings, three on each side of the unwinding blue body of the monster. Scales ran from its head to tail, coating every place except its black horns. In that particular spot, a numerical value blazed in the form of a golden "17". (2000 ATK)

"Xyz Summon! Appear before us, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!"

Chitaro looked from Leviathan Dragon to Gawain with a "So what?" face.

"Don't misunderstand, Chitaro," Yuma rectified. "Gawain isn't my intent…King Arthur is!"

"What?"

"When Gagaga Girl is used for an Xyz Summoning, I can choose one monster and permanently drop its ATK to 0!" Yuma pointed at King Arthur. "Go, Gagaga Girl! Zero Zero Call!"

Gagaga Girl's spirit floated behind Leviathan Dragon, cell phone in hand. She tapped four numbers and pointed the cellular phone at King Arthur. A pink wave of plasma burst forward, chipping away at the knight's armor. (2900 – 0 ATK)

"King Arthur!" Chitaro shouted, fear evident in his voice. It sounded quite unlike the voice that Yuma had become accustomed to since the duel's beginning.

"Chitaro?" Yuma called. "Chitaro!"

A silence filled the battleground. The quiet was truly unsettling, at least for Yuma.

"Continue with your turn, Yuma-kun," droned Chitaro's possessed voice. "Continue so I can crush you under with the Barian strength bestowed upon me!"

Yuma made a grunting noise as he slowly resumed the duel. _So he is in there somewhere. I just have to get him back. Unfortunate, the only way seems to be…_

"By detaching Gagaga Girl from Leviathan Dragon," he said, doing just that, "I can power it up by 500 more ATK!"

A blue stream of power coursed through its scales as the monster howled in what could best be described as delight. (2000 – 2500 ATK)

"Leviathan Dragon, attack King Arthur now!" declared the younger boy. "Vice Stream!"

A water tempest of liquid erupted from the jowls of the Number monster as the blast came King Arthur's way. The knight stood still, letting the beam smash through the armor coating his chest.

"There we go!" Yuma grinned. "I was able to give him some big damage!"

"However, King Arthur's effect is still possible," Astral reminded.

"King Arthur's effect activates!" Chitaro shouted as if in direct sync with Astral. "I detach an overlay unit to give it 500 more ATK and decrease my opponent's Life Points by that amount!"

The enfeebled King Arthur diagonally sliced the air with his sword. The motion created a real boomerang-shaped object of pure blue energy that hit Yuma's gut.

As Yuma groaned and hit the floor, King Arthur's sword granted him the spoils of war – Yuma's life force. (0 – 500 ATK)

"Guh," Yuma spat, rubbing his tender body. "In that case, I'll set this card facedown."

Behind Leviathan Dragon came a card for Yuma's Spell/Trap Zone.

"And lastly, I'll activate this Spell Card! Unfair Dealer!"

Much like when he dueled against Shark, Yuma's field momentarily turned into a casino filled with slot machines and blackjack tables. At the same time, he eagerly held a hand over his deck.

"Due to this, when my opponent's hand contains three or less cards, I can draw until I'm holding the same amount as they are!"

Yuma picked up three cards quickly. He winced as visible red jolts zapped his body.

"However, for each card I drew, I take 300 points of damage. Additionally, I can't use any of the cards this turn."

He nodded weakly to Chitaro to indicate a change in turns.

**Yuma – 4500 LP**

**Chitaro – 4500 LP**

"How dare you do that to King Arthur!" Chitaro screamed. "I won't allow you to break my story! I won't allow you to win!"

Yuma frowned as his body started to strain. He could feel himself getting weaker.

_I just have to hold out a little longer, _he reminded himself. _Then I can win this duel and rescue…_

"You still believe you can win?" laughed Chitaro, masterfully interpreting Yuma's facial expressions. "That's what you were thinking, wasn't it?"

"Maybe," Yuma truthfully replied after a bit of hesitation.

"Think again."

With that, Chitaro drew a card from his deck. As he turned it around, a malicious expression plagued his face. It was best described as a cross between evil and satisfaction.

"It's here…"

"What?"

A sickly glow spread across the third-year's body as he lifted the card above his head. Yuma, who had to squint to see it, could barely make out the image of what looked like a blue emblem, almost like a mask. In the middle was a red jewel in the shape of a diamond.

"What is this presence?" Astral gasped, his body shaking. "That card is emanating a power unlike anything I've experienced before."

"No way," Yuma gawked from Astral to Chitaro. His knees were starting to reflexively buckle.

"It's time for your end, Tsukumo Yuma-kun!" Chitaro declared. The same mask-like marking on the artwork of his Spell Card suddenly appeared on his forehead. The boy's eyes turned red instantaneously. "I activate this Spell! Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force!"

* * *

><p>The school courtyard was quiet, save for the sounds of Tetsuo and Mamoru unfolding their gray D-Pads. That was a given, however, what with summer vacation.<p>

Tetsuo sighed. School had been a pain to go to on normal days, and now he was here on his time off. Life had a way of being exceptionally unfair, he realized as he placed his D-Gazer over his eye.

_This is for Yuma, _he had to remind himself, looking down to his Extra Deck box and sucking up his blues. _I can't allow these Barians, whoever they are, to get my Number. I have to keep it safe for Yuma and Astral._

"Let's duel already!" Tetsuo groaned, getting impatiently of waiting for Mamoru.

The third-year straightened his tie and brushed through his hair with a hand.

"Patience, criminal," he muttered. "I have to make sure that my appearance is in accordance with the regulations of the school."

"What's with this kid?" Tetsuo griped under his breath. "We're not even inside the school! And who are you calling a criminal?"

"I call people like you how I see them," replied Mamoru. "As rule-breakers, criminals…scum. And you will be exterminated here!"

"Don't bet on it!" Tetsuo fought back.

With that, the two boys threw their D-Pads in the air, catching them on their left wrists. They drew five cards apiece and glared at one another nastily. The time for talk was over.

"Duel!" they shouted.

**Tetsuo Takeda – 8000 LP**

**Mamoru Jinguji – 8000 LP**

"I'm first! Draw!" Tetsuo drew.

"I summon Aye-Iron in Attack Position!"

In a flash of light, the cymbal-crashing aye-aye bounced onto the field. It backflipped twice before clanking its instruments with a chorus of "Aye Aye!" (1600 ATK)

"Then, I equip him with Spring Punch, and I'll use Aye-Iron's effect to give him 400 more ATK!"

The spring-connected boxing glove plopped onto Aye-Iron's head as its ATK increased. (1600 – 2000 ATK)

At the same time, Mamoru was sent to the ground abruptly when Aye-Iron's new glove suddenly socked the boy in the face.

_Alright, I was able to hit him on my first turn already, _Tetsuo thought confidently. _Now I just need to continue like this and I'll have defeated this guy._

"I'll set this card facedown and end my turn," Tetsuo completed.

A card materialized behind the cymbal-holding aye-aye.

"It's just like a delinquent of your sort to use dirty tricks to inflict damage," Mamoru scowled, rubbing the cheek of his face that Aye-Iron had punched a moment earlier.

"Delinquent?" Tetsuo huffed. "Who are you calling…"

"Oh, please." Mamoru shook his head. "I've seen your personal record, Tetsuo Takeda. Bullying, tardiness, truancies, and a list of detentions so long, it would give the Great Wall of China a run for its money.

"All of which, might I remind you, is banned by school rules."

"Well this isn't school," Tetsuo retorted, forgetting his actual location for a moment. "Well…it is, but we're dueling!"

"Ignorant," scowled the third-year. "I think it's time I teach you a lesson in dueling you won't soon forget!"

He drew his card, quickly placing it on his D-Pad.

"By making her ATK equal to 0, I can Normal Summon Tamagushi, the Exemplary Priestess from my hand without the need for a Tribute!"

Flower petals fluttered as a pale woman sprang onto the field. She was dressed in a red hakama that was partially concealed by the pink robe slung neatly on her shoulders. Her raven-hair blew gently in the breeze as her hakama started to shrink. Tetsuo flushed as the woman's trousers transformed into a _mini _mini-skirt. (1000 – 0 ATK)

"Then," continued Mamoru, "when I control a Priestess monster, I can Special Summon Sakaki, the Honor-Student Priest from my hand!"

A poof of smoke exploded, immediately followed by the form of a blond man in baggy white robes. Like the Priestess, he wore a hakama, though this one was colored baby blue. A laurel wreath was wrapped around his head and he wielded a spear in his left hand. (1600 ATK)

"Two Level 6 monsters on his first turn," Tetsuo gulped, his red-faced antics ceasing instantly.

"This is the punishment for rule-breakers like you, Takeda!" Mamoru declared. "Level 6 Sakaki and Tamagushi, overlay! With these Level 6 monsters, I'll create the overlay network! Protector of rules, descend! Norito the Moral Leader!"

The clapping of a fan opening and closing echoed throughout the field as a new monster took form. Dressed in a black hakama that was hidden under onyx-colored robes was a rather ill-looking man with olive green skin. An Eboshi hat covered his matted red locks. The honorable man bowed to Tetsuo, revealing a repertoire of white appendages on his back. (2700 ATK)

"An attacking power of 2700," growled Tetsuo. "However…"

He smugly looked to his facedown card.

"Attack, Norito!" Mamoru commanded. "Absolute Punishment!"

Norito opened his fan slowly, letting each blade absorb the sunrays. The fan, soaked in the sun, turned a bright gold. Without warning, a light beam shot at Aye-Iron's chest.

"I don't think so!" countered Tetsuo. "My facedown, Widespread Ruin, activates, destroying the strongest monster on your side of the field! Disappear, Norito!"

Mamoru only laughed in response.

"Not this time, Takeda!" he replied. "Using that against Norito is against the rules! In short, that's banned!"

"What?"

"Once per turn, Norito can negate the activation of a Spell or Trap my opponent controls, and then destroy it! In other words, you're not allowed to break any rules that I don't approve of!"

Widespread Ruin shattered. Aye-Iron followed suit seconds after, leaving a dusty trail of memories in front of Tetsuo.

"That's the end of my turn."

**Tetsuo – 7300 LP**

**Mamoru – 7000 LP**

"So that's the strength of the Student Council President," Tetsuo muttered to himself. He drew a card. "But I won't let it get to me!"

_If Norito can disable one more of my Spells, then I'll just do this!_

"I summon Tinplate Goldfish! And using its effect allows me to Special Summon another one from my hand!"

Two pools of liquid splashed in front of Tetsuo as the mechanical fish bounded. (800 ATK x 2)

"Next, I'll activate Iron Call to Special Summon the Aye-Iron in my Graveyard!"

"Didn't I tell you that your rule-breaking would be banned?" Mamoru snarled. "Norito, confiscate his privileges!"

Norito's second overlay unit was absorbed by its fan, causing a gust of wind to howl around Tetsuo. The boy covered his ears as the fierce gales tore through Iron Call.

"No more resistance from you," Mamoru grinned.

"That's where you're wrong," Tetsuo chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"I activated Iron Call as a trick," he explained. "Norito has the ability to negate one of my Spells each turn. But without any overlay units left, it can't do a thing. That's why I baited you out early so I could use the Spell that I really needed now!"

He turned the final card in his hand around, revealing Iron Draw. Mamoru's eyes opened slightly as Tetsuo picked up two new cards.

"Alright!" he cheered, turning another over. "Since I control two Tinplate monsters, I can Special Summon Tinplate Soldier now!"

The toy soldier in the crimson vest and bearskin hat leapt forward. He lifted his rusty musket in the air and fired a warning shot. (1000 ATK)

"Three Level 4 monsters," Mamoru commented.

"With these three Tinplate monsters, I'll construct the overlay network!" yelled Tetsuo. "Xyz Summon! Tinplate Archduke!"

Tetsuo's ace monster crashed down on the field, feet-first. The impact shook the ground, but Mamoru refused to give in. He stood firmly, glaring at the monster. (2200 ATK)

"I suppose you've skipped too many of your math classes, too," taunted the older boy. "Tinplate Archduke's ATK score doesn't compare to Norito's!"

"And you call me uneducated," Tetsuo frowned, throwing a Tinplate Goldfish into his Graveyard. "By detaching an overlay unit, Tinplate Archduke can change the position of a monster my opponent controls. Take a seat, Norito!"

Mamoru gasped as Norito crouched down on one bended knee, covering his shameful face with his fan. (2000 DEF)

"Tinplate Archduke's ATK might be weaker than Norito's ATK, but it sure is higher than his DEF!" Tetsuo laughed. "Go, Tinplate! Attack now with Strike of the Archdukes!"

Tinplate Archduke took its sword in one hand and slowly walked over to Norito. The priest looked up, eyes devoid of emotion. Equally as dispassionate, Tinplate Archduke brought its sword down, cleaving the priest in two.

"That's the way!" nodded Tetsuo. "With that, I end my turn!"

"I won't allow you to violate the rules with loopholes!" Mamoru snapped. "My turn! Draw!"

He drew once, wildly grinning when he saw what the card was.

"It's here…" he said in the same eerie manner as Chitaro had. He put the card to the side momentarily.

"I activate Monster Reborn first," he stated. "Doing this enables me to revive the Norito in my Graveyard!"

A portal of purple appeared in front of Mamoru as Norito ascended from below. (2700 ATK)

"But what's the point?" Tetsuo wondered. "Tinplate Archduke can use its effect two more times to switch Norito again."

"Wrong," Mamoru grinned, lifting a Spell Card over his head. At the same time, an identical blue emblem with a red jeweled center formed on his forehead, much like with Chitaro. "I activate this Spell! Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force!"

* * *

><p>In the school's gymnasium, another duel was just starting to take place. Cathy removed her glasses in exchange for her pink D-Gazer with the purple lens. Her opponent, on the other hand, touched her left eye with her index and middle finger, turning it from blue-green to red in a flash.<p>

_It seems that this is unavoidable, _Cathy realized. _I just have to beat her quickly for Yuma…_

"Your Numbers will be taken once I defeat you," Aika said, breaking the silence. "I hope you don't mind that too much."

"I don't," Cathy responded, "because I won't allow it to happen! How do you like cat?"

"Are you ready?" Aika politely asked, ignoring Cathy's bravado.

The cat girl bobbed her head, drawing her starting hand as Aika did the same.

"Duel!" they shouted.

**Cathy – 8000 LP**

**Aika Hanazoe – 8000 LP**

"I'll take the first move," Cathy announced, her tone somber. "My turn! Draw!"

She strategically weighed her options before making her move.

"I summon Cat Girl in Attack Position!"

The jingling of bells rang out, clanking with each shake of the summoned cat girl's hips. She meowed loudly, pawing the air before cleaning her hands with her tongue. (1200 ATK)

"With that, my turn is over," Cathy finished.

"That's it?" Aika giggled at the feline monster. "It's quite a wonder that the Barian World wanted to hunt you down with those types of tactics."

"Cat did you just say?" Cathy hissed under her breath.

"Nevertheless, I'll defeat you swiftly," Aika continued. "This duel should be over before long."

She drew a card and immediately followed her promise. With a lithe movement of his wrist, a monster was already on her D-Pad.

"I summon my Artillery Flower!"

The ground broke and gave way to a weird-looking green flower that resembled a garden balsam. The top of the flower was covered in miniature, red cannons. It sat in a plant potter with spikes on the bottom and matching red cannons up top. (1000 ATK)

"Then I'll activate Double Summon," she proclaimed. "With this, I can play another monster from my hand. Come out, Firearms Flower!"

A red spider lily flower was the next to appear. Its stigma was in the shape of a red octagon with tiny sprouts padding the sides. The bottom of the floret was in the shape of a grenade. (800 ATK)

"Two Level 3 monsters," Cathy murmured.

"My duel is far beyond your level of expectation," Aika responded. "Don't expect such basic tricks from me."

She grabbed another card from her hand.

"When I have two Plant monsters gathered together, I can also Special Summon my Cosmos!"

Another flower appeared, this pink-petal one perhaps based on the Achillea flower. Three growths shot from the sides of its stems in the form of missiles. (600 ATK)

_To assemble three monsters so quickly, _Cathy mused nervously. _I guess she's got a point about not underestimating her._

"My power transcends that which you can imagine," Aika shouted. "I'll show it to you now! I overlay my Level 3 Artillery Flower, Cosmos, and Firearms Flower now! With these three monsters, I'll create the overlay network!"

All three plants meshed together to create an entirely new being. Cathy gasped as a large figure cast a shadow large enough to encompass her whole body.

"Bloom proudly, Raging-Flower Gunboat Nadeshiko!"

Tens of loose black tendrils dripped down from the monster's five pink petals as the giant half-flower, half-airship hovered above the ground. Its body was made up of a large gray seed that held four red-dotted engines aloft. The head of the monster, which carried the pink petals, was lined with six black holes, presumably for laser-firing capabilities. (2100 ATK)

"That monster," Cathy whispered.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Aika clapped. "And it possesses a lovely effect, too! Show her, Nadeshiko!"

One of the overlay units traveled into the middle black hole of the monster's "mouth".

"Once per turn, Nadeshiko can use an overlay unit to inflict 300 damage to my opponent for each card in their hand! Since you made the mistake of only playing Cat Girl last turn…"

"1500 damage, cat!" shrieked the girl with gray hair.

"Go, Nadeshiko! Big Cannon!"

Nadeshiko lit up a bright magenta color as it's the pink from its five petals seeped into all five of the outer black holes. A charging sound was heard before Nadeshiko fired five beams of green plasma at Cathy.

The cat girl held her ground for the first three, but they soon became too overwhelming. When the fourth one hit the ground in front of her, she flipped backwards and skidded across the gym's linoleum flooring.

"I'm not done just yet," Aika proceeded. "I'm going to send Nadeshiko to attack Cat Girl also!"

The middle hole fired a similar plasma blast at Cat Girl, though this one was colored flamingo pink.

"Once per turn, Cat Girl can negate the attack of an opponent's monster!" Cathy refused from on the ground.

Cat Girl twirled around quickly, batting the plasma ball with her tail. The blast flew upward, crashing into the ceiling instead.

"I suppose you might be an interesting duelist after all," conceded the flower lover as Cathy arose. "I end my turn."

**Cathy – 6500 LP**

**Aika – 8000 LP**

"I'm going to show you what type of duelist I really am!" Cathy announced. "Cattobingu! Draw!

"I summon Stray Catgirl!" she decided.

The young girl in the yellow raincoat pounced from her card, shaking the liquid off of her outfit. She closed her parasol, though she wouldn't set it down. (600 ATK)

"Now I'll overlay my Level 4 Cat Girl and Stray Catgirl to create the overlay network!" chanted Cathy. "Xyz Summon! Cat Girl Magician!"

Flying down on her makeshift broomstick was the feline woman with the blue-ponytail covered by her red sombrero that had cat ears glued to it. The red-booted woman jumped off her wand, picked it up in one hand, and started to twirl it while flashing a peace sign to Aika. (2000 ATK)

"It seems that that monster is still too weak to do anything about Nadeshiko," giggled Aika. "What a shame that is."

"It's true that I can't defeat Nadeshiko," Cathy groused, "but I can still deplete your Life Points!"

"What?"

"Cat Girl Magician can halve her ATK to attack directly for one overlay unit!" Cathy shouted as Cat Girl Magician's score fell to 1000. "Additionally, I'll equip her with Catnip Turbine to give her 1200 more ATK for the remainder of the turn!"

Cat Girl Magician's wand turned into a turbine generator, one that was still capable of flight at that. (1000 – 2200 ATK)

"Now go, Cat Girl Magician!" Cathy shouted. "Attack her directly with Cat's Eye Magic!"

The woman flew over to Aika's field, bypassing Nadeshiko by just a hair. When she reached the robed girl, she did a quick spin, knocking the girl down with the back of her turbine.

Cathy wiped her brow as she waited for Aika to get up.

_Nadeshiko_, she remembered, _has the ability to inflict damage to me equal to my hand size. Right now my hand contains four cards. To minimize the damage as much as possible…_

"To end my turn, I'll set three cards facedown!"

Behind Cat Girl Magician (2200 – 3200 ATK) appeared three new cards.

**Cathy – 6500 LP**

**Aika – 5800 LP**

"Not bad," Aika praised as she returned to an upright position. "You were able to get a hit on me…"

She drew her card and her eyes turned completely red. Her gentle voice became quite solemn.

"But I assure you that that's the only attack you'll be able to get!"

She lifted a Spell Card over her head as a blue emblem with a red jewel in the center appeared on her forehead.

"I activate this Spell! Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yuma – 4500 LP<strong>

**Chitaro – 4500 LP**

"Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force!?" Yuma repeated, straining the final two words. His voice was nearly an octave higher than usual.

"A Barian-exclusive card?" Astral gasped. "Could this be the source of their true power?"

"Watch closely, Tsukumo Yuma-kun," Chitaro said, wagging a finger around. "This is the testament to the Barian empire, as well as one of the last cards that you'll ever see! I will defeat you here and now for the sake of the Barian World!"

"Tch…"

"This card will rank up my monster into a Chaos Xyz that's one Rank higher! Now, Yuma-kun, through the power of Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force, I overlay my Rank 4 Comic Hero King Arthur! With this monster, I'll rebuild the overlay network!"

_Rank up? Rebuild? Chaos Xyz? _Yuma's brain could barely process the flurry of information.

And yet there it was, before his very eyes. Yuma could only watch as Comic Hero King Arthur compressed into a large overlay ball of light and flew into upward toward the darkened squalls.

"Chaos Xyz Change!" Chitaro shouted, his eyes beginning to glaze.

King Arthur's bright orb shone through the dark clouds, allowing Yuma to see what occurred behind the clouds. The original orb was swallowed by a dark sphere three times its size. Gravitating around that sphere were three rings of black cards that wrapped around it. They each flashed brightly when they touched the sphere before the union broke, revealing the true monster.

"Now is the time!" Chitaro kept on. "Show yourself, the symbol of the great Barian power!"

Coming down from the clouds was an incredibly menacing monster whose presence matched that of a Numbers. When it was in full view, Yuma had to have guessed that it was at least thirty- or forty-something feet tall. Oddly enough, the monster appeared to be at least somewhat human with a fifteen-foot mane of fair hair. He was adorned in a black suit that resembled a stronghold, much like a castle, even fitted with turrets for shoulder pads. His weapon of choice was a broadsword that was roughly half his size in length. Perhaps the most off-putting feature was the overlay units which glowed a sickening pink hue and were outlined as diamonds. (3000 ATK)

"Enter this world and overwhelm all with your might! I summon you now, Chaos Xyz: Comic Hero Legend Arthur!"

"Chaos Xyz!" Astral whispered, completely in awe.

"I-Impossible! That's a lie!" Yuma refuted. He whipped around to face Astral. "I thought we were the only ones who could perform Xyz Changes!"

Astral was speechless. He could only stare at the Chaos Xyz monster, paralyzed from shock – or perhaps from fear.

"To think that you're the only one with this kind of power, that you're somehow more special than the rest," Chitaro derided. "Idiot! Only a fool of a duelist would believe such a thing!"

Yuma's eyes looked up at the towering figure before him. Against it, his chances of hope seemed to crumble with each passing moment.

"Well, I think you've taken enough time to say your goodbyes." Chitaro smirk widened as his red pupils flashed. "It's time to show you the true power of Barian's Force!"

Yuma mutely watched as Leviathan Dragon's azure body turned a dark cerise. It began wriggling in pain, affected by something unseen. The monster roared as its final overlay unit left.

"What?" Astral said from behind Yuma.

"Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force, when activated successfully," Chitaro elucidated as another overlay unit appeared to Legend Arthur's right, "takes an overlay unit from my opponent's monster and transfers it to my Chaos Xyz! Numbers are powerless against the Barian invasion!"

He grabbed one of his three cards and continued.

"Next, I'm going to equip my Gawain, Knight of Steadfast Loyalty with the Miraculous Longsword Equip Spell!"

Gawain's blade was replaced with a maroon longsword that glinted in the sunlight. He gripped the hilt with both hands as the blade doubled in size. (1600 – 2100 ATK)

"As you can see, it gives him 500 more ATK. It isn't enough to defeat Leviathan Dragon, but…"

Chitaro looked to Legend Arthur.

"I have another way of dealing with that! Go, Legend Arthur! Attack Yuma-kun's Leviathan Dragon with Chaos Blast!"

Legend Arthur effortlessly lifted its sword with one hand. Yuma watched, paralyzed in fear like Astral, as his monster dragon was slayed via decapitation. It was icing on Chitaro's cake to watch Legend Arthur disassemble the remaining parts of the dragon, piece by piece.

Finally, a sound came out of Yuma's mouth. He screamed as the real impact forced its way onto his body. It was as though a car had hit him.

He screamed as his body smacked against the pavement. His exposed arms suffered the most, obtaining cuts and scrapes, some of which produced tiny puddles of red.

"Get up!" Chitaro begged. "Legend Arthur isn't done with you yet!"

"W-What?" Yuma barely managed to squeeze out of his throat.

"When Legend Arthur destroys a monster by battle, it can detach an overlay unit to banish that monster from your Graveyard to inflict damage to you equal to that monster's original ATK!"

As he sent the stolen Gagaga Girl unit to the Graveyard, Chitaro took a moment to insert a fit of maniacal laughter before adding, "That means that you'll take 2000 points of damage here!"

A purple circular portal with markings on the sides appeared as Leviathan Dragon's illusory form floated upward into obscurity. At the same time, two pink blasts were shot from Legend Arthur's turret-esque shoulder pads. Yuma hadn't even gotten up when they hit him head-on.

"Yuma!" Astral cried out, watching as his partner's body once more took to the air. He winced when he saw Yuma land ten feet from where he'd been a moment ago.

**Yuma – 2000 LP**

**Chitaro – 4500 LP**

"Well, well," Chitaro chuckled. "Your Life is but a mere 2000. Gawain, with its new Miraculous Longsword, has an attacking power of 2100. I wonder what will happen if I do…

"This!" He pointed a finger and Yuma and nodded his head.

Gawain held the Miraculous Longsword over his head and charged at Yuma. The strident young knight's footsteps started to clamor as he neared.

"Yuma!" Astral shouted, desperately hoping to gain the attention of the boy. "Yuma, wake up! Yuma!"

"A-Astral?" Yuma whispered, his eyes beginning to open.

"Watch out!"

Yuma mustered enough strength to tilt his head upward. His eyes enlarged instinctively when he saw Gawain hovering over his resting body, sword pointed at the spot in between his eyes.

"Any last words, Yuma-kun?" Chitaro asked from his side of the field.

"Four of 'em," Yuma coughed out, tapping his D-Pad. "Burial Mayhem – Bury Panic!"

Gawain, who had been prepared to strike, started to step back as a legion of zombies ascended from the ground. Among the horde were a deceased looking Gagaga Girl and Leviathan Dragon.

"What?" spat Chitaro.

"Because two monsters were sent to the Graveyard this turn," Yuma weakly educated, "you lose 200 Life Points, and a monster you control loses 200 ATK points. I choose Gawain!"

Gawain sliced through the zombies one at a time, eventually making his way back to Yuma. (2100 – 1900 ATK)

Though he didn't have enough strength to end the fight, the swordsman gave a potent slash to the boy's chest. Yuma grunted, clutching at his heart, though he was thankful to still be in the duel.

"Damn it," cursed the third-year as Gawain returned. "Didn't I tell you that the ending to the story was unavoidable? Why do you continue to resist?"

"The future is in anyone's hands," Yuma repeated. "I won't accept someone creating a future for me. I strive to make my own path every day! I sure as heck won't stop now!"

"Fine," Chitaro puffed. "With no cards on the field, there isn't much that you can do to reverse the situation anyway. I end my turn like this."

**Yuma – 100 LP**

**Chitaro – 4300 LP**

"Yuma…"

The boy looked back to see Astral calling him.

"I'm glad that you're alright," Astral finished. He hid his smile well.

"I definitely wouldn't be defeated here," Yuma feebly chuckled, rising to his feet. They threatened to give way at any moment. "And especially not to a Barian!"

_You've grown since I've met you, Yuma, _the spirit noticed as he stared at the boy.

Suddenly, Astral's poker face wavered. He grinned, "Yuma, let's win."

"Sure!" he nodded before looking at his opponent. "Get ready, Chitaro! I'm gonna bring it to ya! Draw!"

Yuma turned over the card he'd drawn, gasping when he saw what it was.

_This is…_he said, looking at the card, remembering its origin. _Thank you, Shark…_

He put it aside for a moment before grunting. He had one option left, and it was the one he feared the most. However, it had to be done once more.

"I activate Monster Reborn!" he shouted as the ankh took form on his field. "With this, I can resurrect the Mogmole that's resting in my Graveyard!"

The drill-carrying insectivore leapt back onto the field, good as new. (800 ATK)

"Furthermore," he continued, "I'm going to Normal Summon my Tasukerton!"

The fat black pig oinked once as it jumped from its card. Saliva dripped from its mouth as it donned a goofy, open-mouthed look. (700 ATK)

"And finally," he gulped, motioning to Tasukerton, "when I control a DARK Attribute monster, I can Special Summon Kuro Kuro Kuro from my hand, too!"

The half-lidded crow squawked, swooping down on its darkened feathers and perching beside Tasukerton. Its tongue escaped its beak as it look hungrily towards the helpless oinker. (900 ATK)

"Again?" Astral uncertainly inquired, trepidation evident in his voice. He wouldn't stop Yuma from playing the monster, though using it twice in one day…

"I have to use its power, Astral," Yuma reasoned. "It's the only way that I'm going to win this duel. It's one of the strongest Numbers that we have."

"I know, but Yuma, that Number is unlike the others. It works in different ways. I don't think that we should be excessively relying on it like we do with Utopia. After all…"

"You worry too much," Yuma coolly swatted, trying to justify his diminishing set of options. "I'll just use it this one last time and then I'll be done. Is that ok?"

"I won't say anything about it," Astral cryptically replied. He closed his eyes, hoping that Yuma would understand his sentiment. But for now…

"Thanks. Now then, Level 2 Mogmole, Kuro Kuro Kuro, and Tasukerton, overlay! With these three monsters, I'll build the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

The three animals came together as one single unit that emerged from a sidereal Numbers portal. Like before, the entity that came before Yuma was a blob of pure darkness that started to shake. Its arms and legs jutted out, followed by its devilish head. The flame inside its chest roared monstrously as Black Mist stood up, taking its true form. (100 ATK)

"Be born and serve me, hell spawn of darkness and harbinger of death! Come forth now, Number 96: Black Mist!"

"Three monsters and the best that thing has to show for it is 100 ATK?" Chitaro erupted into a frenzy of taunting. "You'll be defeated at the hands of the Barians for sure!"

"You're wrong," Yuma denied. "And this is why!"

He turned the final card in his hand around.

"I activate Armored Xyz, and by doing so, I can equip an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard to Black Mist and have his name, stats, and effect treated as those of the equipped monster!"

It didn't take long before Yuma chose the equip target.

"Return to me, Utopia!"

A light shot out from Yuma's Graveyard and hit Blast Mist's back. The monster of darkness growled as the mouth on its chest turned gold and the fires turned emerald green. Two white wings emerged from its back, enabling the creature to fly. One of Black Mist's eyes turned a deep red color and its body turned from a complete black to a gun-metal gray. (100 – 2500 ATK)

"Aid me in this fight, Number 96: Black Utopia!"

_Utopia and Black Mist…fused?_ Astral watched silently. _Yu…_

His thought was prematurely stopped as a pain filled his chest. He grunted loudly, falling to the ground. He felt a sudden, unexplainable weakness flow through him, something that was entirely new.

_This feeling, this pain. Where is it coming from? _He looked forward at Yuma's new Xyz combination. _Could it be…?_

"Astral?" Yuma looked over his shoulder to the injured spirit. "Astral! Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Astral half-heartedly promised. "Don't worry about me. For now, you have to focus on winning the duel. If we lose against these Barians…"

"But…"

"I'll fine be," repeated Astral, more forceful this time. "We can't allow the Barians to win if you want to rescue your…our friends."

"Yeah, I know," Yuma solemnly understood. "I won't lose, Astral. I'll save you."

"Thank you, Yuma," Astral weakly forced a half-smile.

_I guess Astral is feeling weaker, too. These Barians inflict real damage...Maybe he's also feeling the effects, _Yuma misunderstood. _Then I'll just have to end this duel before Astral suffers even more!_

"Go, Black Utopia! Attack Chitaro's Gawain with Black Hope Whip!"

The gray monster under Yuma's possession stretched its arms out to the side, allowing six tentacles to flow freely from underneath its wings. They each shot forward, wrapping around Gawain's waist and neck. With a sadistic look, Black Utopia kept squeezing until the monster was completely devoid of oxygen. Gawain fell limply to the ground before fading into dust.

"Armored Xyz's additional effect now activates!" Yuma explained. "After the equipped monster attacks, I can send Utopia to the Graveyard to allow Black Mist a second attack this turn!"

Chitaro simply hooted as Utopia's features wore off from the formerly gray Black Mist. (2500 – 100 ATK)

Another round of pain was inflicted unto Astral as he watched Utopia, the card that solidified his bond to Yuma, vanish. The pain was less merciful this time, spanning from his feet to his head.

"Agh!" Astral whimpered, struggling to move. He closed his eyes, though it didn't help.

"What a moronic play," mocked the third-year. "You exchanged a monster with 2500 ATK for one with 100! And what's more, you just said that you were going to attack Legend Arthur with Black Mist!"

"I am," Yuma barked. "When Black Mist battles, I can detach an overlay unit to halve your monster's ATK and give that same amount of power to Black Mist!"

"W-What!?" Chitaro's normal voice resurfaced.

Black Mist's tentacles make a reappearance as it threw them over to Legend Arthur. The warrior sliced two of them, but the other four were too powerful. They wrapped around Legend Arthur's turrets, causing them to crumble under the weight. (1600 ATK and 1500 ATK, respectively)

"However," Chitaro groaned as he took the ensuing damage, "once per turn, Legend Arthur cannot be destroyed by battle! That means that he survives Black Mist's assault!"

"Damn," Yuma swore. "I just can't catch a break today."

"I take it by the emptiness of your hand, your turn is over," presumed Chitaro, drawing a card.

**Yuma – 100 LP**

**Chitaro – 3600 LP**

"Heh," he chuckled. "The final chapter of the story is here, Tsukumo! The climax begins with this! I activate the mighty Equip Spell Card known as…Excalibur!"

Legend Arthur lifted his sword in the air, but nothing appeared to happen.

"What?" Yuma muttered. "Where's your Equip Spell?"

"Foolish." Chitaro shook his head. "Legend Arthur was already wielding Excalibur. This is just the Spell form of it."

"Then why play it?"

"The Equip Spell Excalibur is so mighty that I'm forced to skip my Draw Phases for as long as it remains on the field. However, in exchange for that, Legend Arthur's _original _ATK is doubled!"

Excalibur's turret shoulder pads were instantly restored. (1500 – 6000 ATK)

"It looks like Black Mist's efforts did nothing after all!"

"That's not true," Yuma debated, throwing a hand to his side. "Even if you attack me with Legend Arthur again, I can use Black Mist's effect to use your monster's strength against you!"

"I wonder if things will go your way," Chitaro pondered. "I summon Percival, Knight of Trials!"

Yuma put a hand over his eyes as an opulent figure dressed in golden armor bedazzled with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds stepped forward. He had a blindfold over his eyes, and spiky black hair that seemed to be gelled. A shield sat in his right hand, a sparkling grail in his left. An alcoholic-looking red fluid rippled inside the grail. (1200 ATK)

"During the turn that it's summoned, by Tributing Percival, I can negate the effect of one monster my opponent controls!"

Yuma gasped as Percival disappeared, but not before sloshing the liquid inside the grail back and forth. With a finalizing toss, the knight threw the chalice forward, splashing Black Mist with claret liquid that stuck to its tentacles, restricting the monster's ability to move.

"You have no more facedown cards, Yuma-kun! Likewise, the effect of your Black Mist is negated!" Chitaro snorted hardheartedly. "What can you possibly do now?"

"I…" Yuma spluttered. He bowed his head, seemingly in defeat.

"Legend Arthur, show him our might! Finish this story with Excalibur's Final Judgment!"

Excalibur was lifted high into the air, piercing the clouds above the two duelists. The blade, which stretched to the heavens, came down in slow-motion. Black Mist looked up, trying its best to untangle itself from the sticky substance binding it, but to no avail.

"It's over, Yuma Tsukumo!"

"I…I…" Yuma's head elevated as he revealed to Chitaro a wild look in his eyes. It was narrowly on the borderline of wicked sadism. "I activate the effect of Tasukerton from my Graveyard!"

The weight of Excalibur came crashing down on the ebony pig that appeared in front of Black Mist. The animal squealed loudly as the sword wiped its skin clean off, leaving only the skeleton of the monster. The bare bones monster fought against the sword, surprisingly fending it off.

"What the hell just happened!?"

"The Tasukerton that was detached from Black Mist last turn just saved me," Yuma answered with a twisted smirk. "By banishing it from my Graveyard, I was able to negate your attack."

"T-That can't be," stuttered Chitaro. "I didn't write that kind of move! That wasn't in the story!"

"This is real," Yuma shook his head. "I'm going to write my own ending here!"

_Shit…_Chitaro thought to himself. _Next turn, he'll be able to use Black Mist's effect again. Combined with the fact that I can't draw anymore from Excalibur…No! I won't let him defeat me! I can't!_

Grinding his teeth, the boy realized the only option that he had left. He grabbed the final card in his hand.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn!"

As the card formed behind Legend Arthur, the residue coating Black Mist dispelled.

Yuma looked over his shoulder again to see Astral still lying on the ground.

"I'll finish this quickly, I promise," he quietly vowed. "I'll make him pay for what he did to you…I'll make him suffer!

"My turn! Draw!"

He blinked twice when he saw the card he'd drawn. It seemed that luck was on his side. The question was, would it stay?

"I activate Xyz Treasure," Yuma called out. "By doing so, I can draw two new cards now!"

He did just that, looking at the Spell Card and the Monster Card he'd received. At least one of them would be handy.

"Now I'll send my Black Mist to attack your Legend Arthur again! Go, Black Mirage Whip!"

Black Mist's newly unharmed tentacles stretched out once more, traveling over to Chitaro's field.

"I activate my facedown Trap!" Chitaro intercepted, clicking a button. "Through the power of the Nightmare Wheel Trap, I can prevent one monster from attacking! In addition, during each of my Standby Phases, the controller of that monster will lose 500 Life Points!"

"Yuma…" Astral weakly pleaded.

"Such pitiful tricks," Yuma chuckled, looking from Black Mist to Chitaro. A strange aura started to mold around his body, much like what had happened against III earlier. "However…"

He turned a card in his hand over. As he did, a shaggy chow chow breed dog wearing an Eboshi hat like Norito's, as well as loose orange and blue clerical robes, appeared. The bipedal animal raced over to Chitaro's field, seizing Nightmare Wheel's card from the third-year's possession.

"I can use the effect of Chauchow-chan when my opponent uses a Trap Card! After that, I can not only negate the activation of that card, but I can use it against them!"

"I-impossible!" a fearful Chitaro tried to deny.

"It's not," Yuma said. He grinned slyly and added, "The story was just written this way – with your loss!"

A torture-like device based on a St. Catherine wheel materialized behind Legend Arthur. The warrior was forced to drop Excalibur as the torture rack expelled three steel chains that bound the hero's arms and legs. They pulled him onto the wheel, stretching his limbs out as far as possible.

"L-Legend Arthur…" It was the real Chitaro again. Only this time, Yuma couldn't have cared less.

"Because your Trap was rendered useless, I can resume my attack with Black Mist!"

The figure of darkness continued its assault, its tentacles punching the chained chevalier in the stomach, face, and chest. Legend Arthur groaned in pain, but had to endure the suffering. (4600 ATK and 3000 ATK, respectively)

**Yuma – 100 LP**

**Chitaro – 2000 LP**

"Once per turn, Legend Arthur isn't destroyed by battle," Yuma recalled, turning around his last card. "Meaning I can use the Revenge Attack Quick-Play to increase Black Mist's power by 1000 and give him one more attack this turn!"

Black Mist puffed its chest out, gaining Yuma's blessing. (4600 – 5600 ATK)

_These tactics, _Astral thought, staring at Yuma. _Yuma would never prolong his opponent's misery like this. Then why…_

He then looked at Black Mist, already knowing the answer. He closed his eyes, unable – or perhaps unwilling – to accept.

"Destroy him, my avatar!" Yuma commanded. "Black Mirage…Whip!"

For a final time Black Mist's tentacles lunged forward. Nightmare Wheel's steel chains vanished, replaced with the sliminess of Black Mist's appendages, which wrapped around Legend Arthur's limbs. The fiendish Number started to yank, partway up, partway down. Chitaro's monster yelled as Black Mist pulled harder, causing the man's arms and legs to drift even further apart. The gore ended when Legend Arthur's limbs ripped off.

**Yuma – 100 LP**

**Chitaro – 0 LP**

A horn blared in the backdrop as the defeated Legend Arthur dropped to the ground before Chitaro, dissolving into a cloud of cerise specks. Chitaro fell to his knees when that happened, right as the Barian-bestowed emblem adorning his forehead shattered.

On the opposite side of the field, Black Mist remained for a while longer, savoring its victory. It looked back at Yuma, then towards the spot where Astral was resting. With a twisted smile, it started to break apart in a rough fog of darkness. The swirling fog spiraled around Yuma's body for a few seconds, like it had done after his duel against III, before it blew away in the wind.

Yuma looked over his shoulder at the unconscious Chitaro before darting toward Astral.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a low voice as he crouched down to meet the spirit at eye level.

"I'll be fine in a while," Astral promised, though it wasn't wholehearted. "I just need to rest for a little bit. I'm going to leave the rest up to you for now, Yuma."

"Astral…"

"Use what I taught you well, Yuma. I believe that you can…"

Another painful pang shot through his transparent joints. Astral, unable to finish his sentence, could only scream as his body began to fade away slowly.

"Astral!" Yuma screamed.

"Save your friends, Yuma," he begged. "Don't worry about me. Your friends are what's important right now."

"You are my friend! I have to worry about you! I don't want to lose…"

Yuma stopped his sentence when he felt tears beginning to well in his eyes. A maelstrom of 'what ifs' popped into his mind as he sat there pondering them all. Each one was more horrifying than the last.

"Please remember your promise," Astral whispered as the last of his body diminished. His whisper was carried on by the wind as it came into Yuma's ears.

Yuma watched through blurry eyes as Astral left him. He reached out, touching the ground where Astral had just been. His fingers met only air as he tried to touch something that he could never seem to reach.

"Astral…"

A solitary tear hit the ground, staining the parking lot pavement. It was the only one that Yuma would allow to be shed as he rubbed the rest from his eyes. He had to be strong, more for Astral than for himself.

"My promise?" he repeated, suddenly remembering the words. His face scrunched in confusion as he tried to remember what Astral could have meant. But alas, the contemplation came up fruitless.

Putting the thought in the back of his mind for a moment, Yuma stood back up and walked over to Chitaro. The third-year was still unconscious, though he was still breathing. For the moment, that alone was good enough for Yuma.

The thirteen-year old boy reached into Chitaro's Graveyard, searching. He needed a clue, closure, anything that could help Astral in remembering who the Barians were. And it would start, he figured, with that weird Spell Card that Chitaro had used.

Yuma pulled out the stack of cards from the discard slot, hurriedly moving his fingers from card to card. His eyes widened as he double checked, and even triple checked, the stack of cards.

"Not here," he gasped. "It's gone…The Barian card is gone!"

His head swirled with misunderstanding. How could that have been possible? He clearly saw Chitaro use the Rank-Up card, whatever it was. Naturally, it'd have to be in the Graveyard. But as he looked over the contents for a fourth and final time, he still came up empty.

A shiver ran up his spine as he looked at the third-year student beside him. Given how peaceful the beret-wearing boy looked, it was hard to believe that he had been recently under the possession of an evil entity. An unknown one at that.

Yuma shook his head, removing his D-Gazer from over his eye. He pressed a button on it labeled "Call" and tapped the first number on the long list below.

"Pick up, Kotori…Pick up!"

After five rings, Kotori's voicemail informed Yuma that she couldn't answer the call, much to the boy's chagrin. It certainly didn't make his worrying any less bothersome.

He swore under his breath and decided to call Tetsuo next, only to be met with the same voicemail result.

Yuma gulped, realizing that it could only mean one thing. His spine shot up as he rose back to his feet and dashed from the duel site. He needed to find his friends. Fast.

A muscular figure standing on the roof of the school watched Yuma flee. Like the Barian-possessed boys, he was wearing a third year outfit, although his had to have been custom-tailored to suit his burly physique. The figure had been there watching ever since the duel began, hoping for the opposite conclusion to occur.

He heaved a heavy sigh as he replayed the duel in his head. _If it hadn't been for that Number, Black Mist…_

He grimaced. "Perhaps these humans are too frail to put up an adequate fight."

The man opened his hand as a single card dropped down from a portal in the sky. He looked at the card. Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force, it read.

"Fine then," he decided. "Next time, I'll be the one to crush Yuma Tsukumo with the weight of my own strength…"

He turned his back on the school, on Chitaro, and on Yuma. He placed the Rank-Up Magic card in the pocket of his jeans before a portal appeared before him. He walked halfway through it before he looked over his shoulder at Yuma's blurring body.

"Prepare yourself, Tsukumo…Yuma. The real fight is only just beginning!"

Without another word, the man in the uniform walked through the gateway.

From behind the very staircase that Yuma and his friends had ambled down earlier, another spectator had seen the entire duel firsthand. He waited until Yuma had left before he stepped out from his hiding spot. His orange hair shone in the sun as he walked over to Chitaro.

The third-year Heartland Academy student was just beginning to wake up. He pushed a stray lock of hair from his face and rubbed his eyes gently to readjust his vision. At the sound of footsteps he turned to his right.

"What? Where am I?" Chitaro asked. "Who are you?"

The footsteps grew louder, but no voice came. The orange-haired figured continued treading forward with a warped grin plastered on his face.

"W-Who are you?" Chitaro repeated louder, wondering if the boy moving closer to him had heard. He held his throbbing head, feeling a migraine coming on. "How did I get here?" he asked himself.

"I don't know that," the orange-haired figure finally spoke. "But I can tell you where you're going…"

An earsplitting scream filled the vacant parking lot before a hushed stillness befell the school. The gentle winds died down, unwilling to carry on Chitaro's last cries.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Comic Hero King Arthur (Xyz Monster)<strong>

Warrior/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/EARTH

2400 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters

If this card would be destroyed by battle, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. When you do: It gains 500 ATK, and if it does, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

**Chaos Xyz: Comic Hero Legend Arthur (Xyz Monster)**

Warrior/Xyz/Rank 5/Effect/EARTH

3000 ATK/2400 DEF

Effect: 3 Level 5 monsters

Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card has "Comic Hero King Arthur" as an Xyz Material, it gains this effect.

When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; banish the destroyed monster, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK.

**Norito the Moral Leader (Xyz Monster)**

Spellcaster/Xyz/Rank 6/Effect/LIGHT

2700 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 6 Spellcaster-Type monsters

Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

**Raging-Flower Gunboat Nadeshiko (Xyz Monster)**

Plant/Xyz/Rank 3/Effect/EARTH

2100 ATK/1800 DEF

Effect: 3 Level 3 monsters

You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card in their hand. You can only use the effect of "Raging-Flower Gunboat Nadeshiko" once per turn.

**Overlay Capture (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Sword Breaker trying to steal an overlay unit from Gagagigo the Risen in order to combat it properly.

Effect: Target 1 Xyz Monster your opponent controls; detach 1 Xyz Material from that target and attach it to an Xyz Monster you control as an Xyz Material.

Note: The above five cards can be found in the Number Hunters booster pack. It is slated for release in the United States in July, 2013.

**Excalibur (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: The mighty sword Excalibur having just been pulled from its stone binding.

Effect: Double the equipped monster's original ATK. You must skip your Draw Phase each turn. If you draw a card(s), destroy this card.

Note: This card was first used by Yugi Muto/Mutou in Episode 164 of "Yu-Gi-Oh!". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Plus Star 123 (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Three level stars emerging from their submerged locations underneath a rainbow of colors.

Effect: Target 1 face-up Level 4 or lower monster you control; increase its Level by 1, 2, or 3.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 74 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Gagaga X Gagaga (Spell)**

Continuous Spell

Image: Gagaga Magician splitting into a negative version of himself.

Effect: Target 1 "Gagaga" monster you control; Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster with the same name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as that target. (This card is also still a Spell Card.) When that target leaves the field, destroy this card.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 76 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Sakaki, the Honor-Student Priest (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 6/Effect/LIGHT

1600 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: If you control a Priestess monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but it cannot attack this turn.

**Tamagushi, the Exemplary Priestess (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 6/Effect/LIGHT

1000 ATK/2200 DEF

Effect: You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing, but its ATK becomes 0.

Note: The above two cards were first used by Mamoru Jinguji in Episode 77 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Lancelot, Knight of the Lake (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1500 ATK/1700 DEF

Effect: An Xyz Monster that was summoned using this card as an Xyz Material gains this effect.

When it is Xyz Summoned: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 800 ATK.

**Tristan, Knight of Tragic Love (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1400 ATK/1800 DEF

Effect: An Xyz Monster that was summoned using this card as an Xyz Material gains this effect.

When it is Xyz Summoned: Target 1 face-up monsters your opponent controls; it loses 1000 DEF.

**Miraculous Longsword (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: A maroon longsword shimmering in the daylight before a battle.

Effect: The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. If it battles an opponent's monster, and that monster is still on the field at the end of the Damage Step: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; activate 1 Spell Card from your hand.

**Sword Oath (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Lancelot and Tristan raising their swords high and clanking them together victoriously.

Effect: If you control a face-up Warrior-Type monster: Special Summon 1 Level 4 Warrior-Type monster from your hand.

Note: The above four cards were first used by Chitaro Ariga in Episode 78 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Artillery Flower (Monster)**

Plant/Level 3/Effect/FIRE

1000 ATK/500 DEF

Effect: When this card attacks or is attacked by an opponent's monster: That monster loses 800 ATK.

**Cosmos (Monster)**

Plant/Level 3/Effect/DARK

600 ATK/900 DEF

Effect: If you control 2 or more face-up Plant-Type monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

**Firearms Flower (Monster)**

Plant/Level 3/Effect/FIRE

800 ATK/800 DEF

Effect: When this face-up Attack Position card you control is targeted for an attack: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

Note: The above three cards were first used by Aika Hanazoe in Episode 79 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Chauchow-chan (Monster)**

Beast/Level 2/Effect/EARTH

800 ATK/800 DEF

Effect: When an opponent's Trap Card is activated: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the activation, then you can use the effect of the negated Trap Card as if you had used it yourself.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 107 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Reverse Wall (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: An enemy monster breaking down a defensive wall only to realize that there's a bomb awaiting him on the other side.

Effect: When a monster with 2000 or more DEF you control is destroyed: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Chapter 17 of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of that chapter.

**Gawain, Knight of Steadfast Loyalty (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1600 ATK/1600 DEF

Effect: An Xyz Monster that was summoned using this card as an Xyz Material gains this effect.

When this card is Xyz Summoned, it gains 500 ATK.

**Percival, Knight of Trials (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1200 ATK/1800 DEF

Effect: During the turn this card is Summoned: You can Tribute this card to target 1 monster your opponent controls; its effect(s) is negated until the end of the turn.

**Hero's Reflection (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: King Arthur staring intently at his reflection in a desert mirage puddle of water.

Effect: Target 1 monster you control; equip this card to that target. Once per turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by a card effect, you can send this card to the Graveyard instead.

Note: The above three cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: With the duel finished, Yuma begins his frantic search for Kotori and his friends. Elsewhere, inside the Emperor's Key, a recovering Astral begins to remember something about the so-called Barians. Unfortunately, his healing process is interrupted when Black Mist himself appears before him, claiming to possess vital information about Astral's mission. In exchange for this information, Black Mist asks for Astral's help in return. However, when Astral declines, Black Mist makes an offer that Astral seemingly can't refuse. Will the injured Astral be enough to defeat Black Mist on his own, or will the self-proclaimed "strongest Number" be able to counterattack? Find out next time!<p> 


	50. Identity Crisis

Pre-Chapter Author's Note: I truly must apologize to all of my readers for taking so long with this chapter. A whole two months is quite a while. Let me just say this: vacationing and writer's block do not a good combination make. (Excuses, I know. Forgive me!) Thank you for staying both patient and loyal; I am so grateful for it! It is my hope that this chapter and the soon upcoming ones will make up for the lack of content this summer. Expect the next chapter to come in much, much sooner. Until then, enjoy chapter 50!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50: Identity Crisis<strong>

* * *

><p>Panting, panting, Yuma continued to run. He didn't care that the aching in his legs was starting to grow unbearable. He wasn't bothered by the sticky pools of sweat that were beginning to form underneath his arms. He didn't even mind the burning sensation as his feet clicked across the ground again, the squeaking of his sneakers ricocheting against the walls of the passing buildings.<p>

As long as he kept running, he would eventually have to find them all – his friends.

_Everyone…I'll definitely find you all and save you! Wait for me, Tetsuo, Cat-chan…Kotori!_

And yet, as Yuma ran further and further away from Heartland Academy, he couldn't help but wonder where his friends actually were. He didn't take time to stop and ponder the myriad possibilities; or rather, he _couldn't_. After all, time was of the essence.

"Kotori?" he shouted to the empty world around him. He lifted his head to the sky, his exhausted voice cracking as he once more called out, "Oi, Kotori! Tetsuo! Cat-chan!"

He was met with an unfamiliar silence. No one had answered his calls, certainly. But it was more than that…

Yuma glanced around the otherwise vacant sidewalk he was speeding down, noticing the surprising lack of cars and Duel Carnival participants around him. It suddenly occurred to him that there was a surprising lack of people in general. It was as if they all got up and moved the next town over.

"Where is everybody?" he wondered aloud, his voice dropping to no more than a whisper. "I've never seen it so quiet. It's like a ghost town, right, Astral?"

He chuckled at his own musing, only to be met with the same silence as before. Quickly turning his head to the right, Yuma slowly remembered that Astral had receded into the confines of the Emperor's Key only minutes before. The midmorning breeze had now taken the spirit's place.

"Oh, right…"

Without warning, a new feeling pooled inside Yuma. It was a feeling that he hadn't experienced in quite some time...As a matter of fact, now that he thought about it, he hadn't had the feeling, not even once, since he met Astral.

And yet, as he stood there, Yuma couldn't help but feel a stinging loneliness. Kotori, Tetsuo, and Cat-chan hadn't answered their D-Gazers. Shark and Kaito had made it abundantly clear in the Shamoji restaurant that neither would go out of their way to engage Yuma in a two-second conversation, let alone willingly be in the same vicinity as him.

And without Astral, without the one friend that he could talk to at any time…the loneliness was amplified tenfold. Another midmorning zephyr blew wordless whispers of sweet nothing's into Yuma's ears.

"Astral…"

Yuma shakily reached down, squeezing for the Emperor's Key. His hand missed as he tried to clutch it to his chest, instead grazing the bottom of the pendant. The Key sat there, swinging from side to side in the gentle, warm breeze.

Yuma looked down at the Emperor's Key, watching it move back and forth, back and forth. Another thought of Astral entered his mind. He shook his head, attempting to stave it off, to stave off the loneliness. To distract himself, he removed his D-Gazer from his pocket and tried dialing Kotori's D-Gazer identification number again.

_She still isn't answering_. Yuma grimaced as Kotori's cheerful voice requested that the caller leave a message after the programmed "beep".

He slid the D-Gazer into his pocketed, defeated. He already knew the same thing would happen if he tried calling Tetsuo or Cathy. He thought about calling them anyway but figured that he couldn't bear hearing the silence anymore.

"Kotori!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Where are you guys?"

Silence again, not only from Kotori and his friends, but from the world around him.

Again, Yuma glanced back to the spot where Astral should have been. The spirit, too, had been replaced with silence.

Gritting his teeth, Yuma started to run. He had no set destination, he only desired to find somewhere, some place, where the loneliness wouldn't be so unbearable. On and on he trotted, only staring down at sidewalks and alleyways that paved his path.

Perhaps that was the reason that it came as a surprise when Yuma finally did look up, realizing that he had landed himself back in the Heartland City fairgrounds. He vaguely recognized the attraction he was standing in front of as the House of Mirrors, the same place where he had dueled Shark on the first day of the tournament.

The duel was nothing more than a distant relic in memory lane, a silence of its own confined to the past. The thoughts of his friendship with Shark entered his mind, but not even they were enough to insight a smile from the boy.

Yuma's hand dropped once more as he clutched onto the Emperor's Key, successfully this time. He took a step forward, then stared at himself in the mirror outside the House entrance. His eyes became murky, threatening to unleash a torrent of tears, as he stared at his reflection. The shaking, lonely, _empty _boy in the mirror stared back.

Stretching his hand forward, the pink-haired boy felt the cool glass against his fingers. He rubbed the spot on the mirror that reflected his right cheek, now wet from a lone tear.

_Is that…me? _He had grown too accustomed to having people around him. He could barely recognize his own self, solitary and scared.

Another single teardrop rolled down his cheek in the mirror. It fell off his chin, just barely missing the Emperor's Key before it fell to the spongy soil below. Silently, the tear burst as it hit the ground.

Wiping his dirty eyes with his equally dirty shirt sleeve, Yuma then shot his arm downward, caressing the red deck box lying on his waist belt. He clicked a trigger on the back of the box, popping it open and revealing a plethora of black-bordered cards inside.

In a lithe swipe, he pinched the tips of the first fourteen cards between his right thumb and index finger before lifting them from the receptacle. His eyes met the title of each cards – each one beginning with the same word: Number.

Yuma thought back to his first duel against Shark, the one that began the whole Number escapade in the first place. Back to the first time he had met Astral…

"_**Go, Leviathan Dragon!" Shark shouted, a conniving smirk painting his face. His purple jacket crinkled as he punched the air with a fist. "Attack his Gagaga Magician! Vice Stream!"**_

_**Leviathan Dragon collected a wave of blue particles in its mouth. They coalesced into a sapphire cyclone of liquid fire, which was then hurdled at Gagaga Magician. The Spellcaster barely had time to react before it was incinerated.**_

"_**Aagghh!" Yuma cried. Despite the duel being a manifestation of Alternate Reality, the boy's body reacted quite violently. He was thrown off his feet and sent toppling on his back.**_

"_**Yuma!" Kotori called out from the sidelines. Like Tetsuo, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Just what were these Numbers, she wondered.**_

"_**This match appears to be over," presumed Shark. His empty fingers curled into a fist. "It'll be decided in my next strike!"**_

"_**T-That hurts…" Yuma groaned, rubbing the apex of his back. He sat up and, frowning, said, "Damn. I guess I really can't…"**_

"_**Rise up."**_

_**Yuma's eyes widened. Where had that voice come from? It certainly was too high to belong to Tetsuo or Shark, and too masculine for Kotori to be the culprit. He had never heard the voice before, anyway…But where…**_

_**Yuma turned on his side to the left, the direction where the sound had come from. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but the only thing that came out was a shocked exclamation.**_

_**Standing in front of him was a blue thing – for lack of a better word, Yuma assumed it to be a spirit – that was completely nude, with spiked hair and whose arms were crossed coolly. The heterochromatic spirit looked forward, not bothering to glimpse Yuma's way. When he spoke again, Yuma was sure the mystery voice had been this spirit's.**_

"_**Rise up and win."**_

"_**W-who the heck are you?" Yuma stammered, his voice becoming a third of what it had been. He bounded to his feet instantly, demanding an answer this time. "J-Just who **_**are **_**you?"**_

"_**Astral," the spirit simply replied.**_

"_**A-Astral?" Yuma repeated densely. He turned his head to the side and exhaled out of the corner of his mouth. "Jeez…"**_

The memory was enough to bring a fragmented smile to Yuma's face, if only for a second.

But time was of the essence, and seconds could have been enough to make all the difference.

Yuma looked back down to the fourteen cards in his hands. A final tear fell onto the top card of the stack – Number 39: Utopia - as he squeezed the cards tightly.

"Astral...I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Inside a sizeable, transparent cube – notably used by Astral beings for amplifying and speeding recovery time for injuries – Astral's eyes were closed, but he could still see something. Hundreds of cryptic black sigils and markings danced around his body. Lightning bolts and bisected circles were among the two most popular shapes.<p>

_That boy from earlier, _he thought, recalling Chitaro perfectly. Though he felt a great deal better, his body had not yet made a full recovery. He wouldn't allow it to be a hindrance, however. _That card that he used…_

_**Chitaro drew a card from his deck. As he turned it around, a malicious expression plagued his face. It was best described as a cross between evil and satisfaction.**_

_**"It's here…"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**A sickly glow spread across the third-year's body as he lifted the card above his head. Yuma, who had to squint to see it, could barely make out the image of what looked like a blue emblem, almost like a mask. In the middle was a red jewel in the shape of a diamond.**_

_**"What is this presence?" Astral gasped, his body shaking. "That card is emanating a power unlike anything I've experienced before."**_

_**"No way," Yuma gawked from Astral to Chitaro. His knees were starting to reflexively buckle.**_

_**"It's time for your end, Tsukumo Yuma-kun!" Chitaro declared. The same mask-like marking on the artwork of his Spell Card suddenly appeared on his forehead. The boy's eyes turned red instantaneously. "I activate this Spell! Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force!"**_

_Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force…Just where did that boy acquire such a card? Even more, who are these Barians?_

Some of the black sigils started to spark with a thunder-like energy. The white halo started to connect each of them to one another.

_For some reason, that name sounds familiar. But I can't quite…_

As Astral opened his eyes, the halo binding the sigils broke. Ebony emblems broke free, flying unabashedly around the inside of the Emperor's Key. Astral didn't seem to mind. After all, he had what Yuma's sister would call a "lead" in his investigation.

Astral drew his breath before sitting up. To his surprise, the motion was nearly painless. Or at least painless compared to how excruciating it had been before receding into the Emperor's Key. Levitating to a comfortable stance, Astral then reached out his hand, and the cubic sphere encasing his body melted away like ice cream in a desert.

He floated over to a chamber in the Emperor's Key that contained a set of golden fourteen golden pillars, each one labeled with a specific Number. From left to right, Astral read them: 7, 11, 12, 16, 17, 19, 34, two separate ones for 39, 50, 61, 83, 91, and finally, on the very far right, isolated from the others, was 96.

_If I can go through each memory that these Number monsters gave me, _Astral rationalized, _I might be able to find some information on the Barians._

Remembering something suddenly, Astral decided to forgo chronological order. There had been something from his memory of Number 83 that he deemed important. Floating over to that particular pillar, he touched a hand on the stone.

Like it had on the day when Yuma defeated Fuya, Astral recalled something important – his birth. It had been immediately followed by a woman, or rather, her voice. There was no body attached to the voice, but it didn't matter to Astral. What mattered were the words.

"Your name is Astral," she had said. "I entrust the future of this world to you. Your mission is…"

Astral made a grunting noise as the memory ended prematurely. He opened his eyes, reaching out to the tablet again. Knowing that he would have even more questions, ones that were likely to remain unanswered for a while, he brought his arm back to his side.

"What was that, just now? What is intended for me?" he contemplated the words at the end of the memory. "My mission...Just what is it?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Astral's entire body stiffened as an unfamiliar voice echoed off the Number pillars. Involuntarily, Astral's mind flashed back to the day that Kaito had breached the confines of the Emperor's Key to take the Numbers. _But, no…That voice doesn't belong to Kaito…_

Then who?

Astral's pupils slid to the corner of his eye as he looked back via peripheral vision. He could barely make out something standing behind him, roughly his own height and size. In fact, it was his own shape, too…The only thing that really stood out was the color of the intruder, pure black with tiny slivers of mint green and burgundy.

"Just who are you?" Astral asked, spinning around to face the unknown being. "How did you get into this place?"

"I'm offended." The ebony being feigned a pout before snickering. "Don't you recognize me, Astral?"

Astral narrowed his eyes as if doing so would help identify this unfamiliar presence.

"Surely," it continued, "you must remember me. I'm sure Yuma certainly knows who I am!"

"How do you know about Yuma? What do you know, and who exactly are you?"

The black spirit, whose legs were temporarily replaced with a wispy, ghostly tail, made its way over to Astral. It stopped when it was a few inches away from him, their faces too close for comfort.

"I'll give you a hand," mocked the ghostly black spirit. He placed his hand atop the final pillar in the lot, Number 96.

"I-it couldn't be…" Astral denied. "You're Number 96?"

The Number in question clapped his hands together, a grin creasing across its dark lips. The grin caused the red markings on Number 96's face to cave in. "Very perceptive, Astral," it praised sarcastically. "That's correct. I am Number 96: Black Mist!"

"But…" Astral's inquiries jumped around in his brain. He didn't know whether to start with the "How's?" or with the "Why's?"

"You're not going to find it in there," Black Mist said, motioning to Galaxy Queen's pillar.

"What?"

"Your true mission, the reason that you've been sent here. You're not going to find the answer in _her _pillar."

Astral noted the disdain in the word 'her'. That was of the least importance, though.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you know something about my mission?" His eyes enlarged, then narrowed. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"Maybe," Black Mist shrugged, his grin still alight. "Maybe not. Who's to say when it comes to these things?"

"That's not funny," Astral shot back.

"Of course I know your mission," snapped Number 96. "As do the rest of the Numbers. But, unlike them, you're going to need _my _help if you're going to complete it."

"_Your _help?" The inflection in Astral's voice sprinkled the first word of his question.

"But of course. After all, without a heart filled with evil and malice, you won't be able to accomplish what you're destined to do!"

Astral shook his head.

"Those aren't things that I need, nor do I desire to have them. I am certain that my mission will not involve the use of those vices."

"Is that right?" Black Mist shrugged. "Maybe you're right. What do I know about your mission?"

Astral seemed to ponder something for a moment before he began again.

"Why have I been sent here?"

"I'll tell you that shortly," Black Mist promised. "Provided you can do something for me."

Astral raised an eyebrow, prompting Black Mist to proceed.

"You see, when the time comes for you to enact your…_our _mission, I'll need your help with something to. If you side with me, it will be impossible for our goals to fail."

"What do you mean 'our' mission?"

"It's not just the Numbers, and it's not just me, Astral…You want the same thing that we do."

"What is that?"

Black Mist pointed an index finger upward and twirled it around in loops.

"We're going in circles here," he moaned, unamused. "But I'll make you an offer…

"You and I, Astral, will duel! If you win, I'll tell you about your true mission. But if I win, there's something that you have to do for me…"

"And that is?" Astral warily inquired.

"All in due time," Black Mist chuckled. He scratched his spiky, black hair with his hand. "What do you say, Astral? Do you accept my challenge?"

Astral looked from the Number pillars to Black Mist.

_Could he really have the secret to my true destiny? _He paused. _And can I really afford not to know?_

"Very well, Black Mist," Astral nodded. "I will accept your duel."

"I had a feeling you'd see things my way! D-Pad, set!"

A dark arm shot into the air as an upsurge of violet light cloaked it. Modules of the same violet color came together to create a D-Pad that look exactly like Astral's had, save for the change in hue.

Astral lifted his own arm as a tangible, blue D-Pad of the same model strapped to it.

Black Mist and Astral exchanged stares, their otherworldly eyes functioning as D-Pads for the duel. Astral's eyes narrowed in distrust while Black Mist's enlarged in excitement. The two emotions clashed before both beings drew their opening hands.

"Duel!"

**Astral – 8000 LP**

**Black Mist – 8000 LP**

"Well then, Astral," Black Mist smirked, "it's time! I'll be taking the first move! Draw!"

_Number 96: Black Mist, _Astral thought as Black Mist drew his card. _The so-called strongest of all the Numbers. What kind of duel will he show me? And will my strength be enough to defeat him?_

"Pay attention now, Astral," the Number monster snapped with an apparent twisted grin. It was enough to disrupt Astral's reverie. "You'll need to duel as though your life depends on it..."

Black Mist erupted in a frenzy of laughter as he spluttered out, "Considering your current circumstances, that should be easy enough!"

His laughs shrank into chuckles, though his peculiar smile remained as he slid a card into his Graveyard.

"By discarding another Fiend-Type Monster, I can Special Summon the Malicevorous Fork in my hand!"

As the discard slot consumed Black Mist's said Fiend-Type monster, a violet portal opened in front of him. Bounding through it was a monster that almost looked insectoid in nature. It was a hunched creature similar to a beetle that carried a shiny golden fork in one hand. The red-eyed monstrosity hissed at Astral, the latter of which gave no reaction. (400 ATK)

"He summoned a monster based on cutlery?" Astral was clearly bemused, to say the least. "Could this really be a part of his master scheme?"

"Always so naïve when it comes to plans," Black Mist taunted. "Well, just like with your original mission, in this duel I will force you to come face to face with your greatest nightmare!"

"My…greatest nightmare?"

"Because Malicevorous Fork was a Special Summoned monster, I can still Normal Summon another," Black Mist noncommittally continued. "The pleasure is yours, Malicevorous Knife!"

Another gremlin monster twirled around in a dainty pirouette before landing flawlessly on its two feet. This jagged-toothed demon had black armor that broke off in odd places, revealing its red skin and tail. In the horned demon's hand was a long staffed rod that led to a tip that was in the shape of a half-knife, half-spear. (600 ATK)

"And when Malicevorous Knife is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon another Malicevorous monster from my Graveyard! I choose the Malicevorous Spoon I discarded through Fork's effect!"

Malicevorous Knife cut a hole in the ground large enough for a third brother in arms to come through. This one was just as impish and devious-looking as the other two, though not as hideous (although that really wasn't saying much). It had pointed ears on its head, one sharp nail for each of its feet, a stubby tail attached to its backside, and a spoon in both hands that didn't exactly scream "threatening". (100 ATK)

"As expected of Black Mist. He was able to assemble three monsters on the first turn," Astral quietly commended. "Not an easy feat. And above that, they're all Level 2."

"Then you must know what that means, eh, Astral?" Black Mist chortled. His dark eyes narrowed delightedly as the words poured from his lips. "Level 2 Malicevorous Knife, Spoon, Fork, overlay! With these three monsters, I'll build the overlay network for an Xyz Summon!"

The three imps hissed as they dropped their cutlery and transformed into three separate balls of dark purple. Each shot up at the same time, intertwining into a dark spiral that fell into a Number overlay network on the ground.

"Rise, my avatar!" chanted Black Mist. "Now is the time to show Astral your true strength!"

_True strength? _Astral wondered as the blob monster arose from the overlay network.

"Come forth and devour everything in your path, Number 96: Black Mist!"

Black Mist shouted the last words as the blob shook like it had the two times earlier that day. The monster's arms and legs shot from the glob of black, surfacing and flexing their muscles. Black Mist's head popped up from its now-muscular body as it glared at Astral through its obscure eyes. The fire in its stomach looked especially volatile now. (100 ATK)

"What do you think, Astral?" Black Mist said with his arms pompously outstretched. "Pretty powerful, isn't it? And just think of it…you could possess this type of strength, too. All you have to do is align yourself with me!"

"I won't allow that to happen," Astral refused. "Not for myself, and not for Yuma."

"As you wish," Black Mist sighed. "Just remember that it's you who wanted to do this the hard way!"

With that, Astral's doppelganger set a card facedown behind his self-proclaimed avatar before ending his turn.

Astral looked at the facedown, then at the Xyz Monster in front of it, and finally at Black Mist. Whatever the latter was planning, he would stop it at all costs. He had to.

"It's my turn!" Astral shouted with a hand over his – or technically, Yuma's – deck. "Draw!"

Astral's right hand gave a strong tug at the top card. As it slipped from the deck holster, a jolt of pain, like a wave of electricity, stabbed at Astral's arm. He grunted, immediately grabbing his right arm with his left hand.

"Oh, poor Astral," Black Mist insincerely said. "My, my, that looked painful. Well, it seems you still haven't recovered from your little injury, have you?"

"I will still defeat you, regardless," Astral retorted. "I can't afford to lose this duel."

"Useless struggle," mused Black Mist, shrugging off the incident.

Astral's face was impassive as he looked down at the cards in his hand. He hoped that whatever that pain just was, it was an isolated event. If it wasn't, he would need to win quickly.

_Black Mist's monster effect will halve the ATK of any monster that it battles, _he reminded himself as he considered his choices. _With three overlay units, he can do that three times. But if I can force him to expend them as quickly as possible…_

"By sending Growing Pinecone to the Graveyard from my hand, I can Special Summon Fallen Cone!"

Astral threw the former monster in his Graveyard as the yellow-booted, yellow-gloved acorn with the mane of scraggly leaf hair poked its head out of its orange shell. (200 ATK)

"Furthermore, because Growing Pinecone was discarded through that effect, I can Special Summon it, too!"

The small child in the hat and skirt made from pinecone seeds appeared next to acorn. He fixed his sleeveless orange vest to look a bit tougher. (400 ATK)

"Then," Astral added, "I will also Normal Summon my Xyz Agent!"

A short man walked out from behind Astral, taking his time as he traipsed toward the two Cone brothers. Dress shoes clicked against the floor as the man in the smart, black coat and black hat marched on. He looked at Black Mist with a look of solemnity, simultaneously reaching for something inside his coat. He removed said object, displaying an ebony briefcase that was larger than he was. The man bowed and tipped his hat downward, hiding his face from both duelists. (900 ATK)

"Three monsters in one turn, just like me," Black Mist praised as he clapped his hands together sardonically. "I told you that we weren't so different after all, Astral!"

"I'm nothing like you," Astral repudiated. The acrimonious undertone in his words was hard to disguise.

"Oh, is that so?" Black Mist chuckled. "Then I suppose you weren't planning on using those three weak monsters to attack immediately, thus depleting Number 96 of all of its overlay units from the very start?"

Though that was exactly what he had planned to do, Astral kept his poker face intact. He knew Black Mist would prey on any weakness he could find. He would just have to be a step ahead.

"Well, it won't work!" Black Mist proceeded, tapping his disk. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Small Stopper!"

Black Mist's facedown lifted, its artwork depicting an image of Battle Warrior fighting off a legion of Mystery Hands.

"This Trap, for as long as it's face-up, will prevent every monster with an ATK of 1000 or less from attacking."

Astral frowned as he looked at his three monsters. All three were just under the power qualification level.

"Additionally," Black Mist slyly inserted, "during the End Phase of a turn in which the turn player controls an Attack Position monster and didn'tattack, they take 1000 points of damage!"

"So if I don't attack, I'll take damage," noted a hesitant Astral.

"And thanks to Small Stopper, you _can't_ attack!" Black Mist apparently rejoiced in this revelation as evidenced by another fit of laughter. "What will you do against this defense, Astral?"

"I'll break straight through it," Astral announced confidently, plucking another card from his hand. "I equip Wonder Wand onto my Xyz Agent!"

The suited man opened his briefcase, removing the creepy-faced magic wand with the emerald green tip. (900 – 1400 ATK)

"You may avoid Small Stopper's effect by doing that," Black Mist grinned, his smile finally starting to disappear, "but I'll still have my own effect. Try anything and Xyz Agent gets the ax…or in this case, the whip!"

Astral's frown morphed into a scowl. Even if he avoided the 1000 points of damage from Small Stopper, he'd just feel another sting from Black Mist's effect. Certainly, an attack would remove an overlay unit from the monster, but losing Xyz Agent _and _an Equip at once was a risky play.

"I…activate the effect of Wonder Wand," he finally decided. "By sending Xyz Agent to the Graveyard, I can draw two new cards from my deck."

The wand emitted an odd laugh as Xyz Agent's clothing momentarily turned pink. The monster barely had time to question the mercurial color transition before it vanished completely.

Astral, at the same time, picked up two new cards. The second one in particular stuck out.

_There it is!_

"I activate a Spell Card! Gagaga Academy Emergency Network!" he shouted with a card lifted over his blue head. He ignored another jolt of pain that crept down his left leg. "With it, I can Special Summon one Gagaga monster from my deck!"

A card immediately protruded from the middle of Astral's deck as he grabbed it and slammed it on his D-Pad. Seconds later, Gagaga Magician arose from his crouched position on the floor. (1500 ATK)

"Then, using Gagaga Magician's effect, I'll change his Level to 1," Astral continued.

Three of the glowing purple stars on the conjurer's belt faded, leaving a solitary star.

"Now, Level 1 Fallen Cone, Growing Pinecone, and Gagaga Magician, overlay! With these three monsters, I'll construct the overlay network for an Xyz Summon! Aid me, Number 83: Galaxy Queen!"

The Cone brothers and Gagaga Magician combined together in three separate swirls as they flew into a starry portal in the sky. The combination created an explosion that showered the field in a blinding pillar of light.

Black Mist covered his eyes, scowling at the luminosity. When it was safe to look again, his eyes fell upon a beautiful woman with a ghostly pale face, red-violet hair that reached her feet, and a rather curvaceous figure. The woman was adorned in a slimming black dress bedazzled with gold jewels and bracelets. The sorrowful looking woman lifted a scepter with a crystalline gem at the tip, as if to protect herself. She quickly shot a dirty look in Black Mist's direction, though the motion was too fast for either duelist to see. (500 DEF)

"Tch…Clever," Black Mist uncannily praised. "By summoning that monster in Defense Position and ridding yourself of all three former Attack Position monsters you summoned, you've saved yourself from taking Small Stopper's additional damage."

"Moreover," Astral supplemented, removing Gagaga Magician from under his new monster, "I'll detach an overlay unit from Galaxy Queen. By doing so, she will protect herself from being destroyed by battle until the end of your next turn."

"So your last solution is to stall me out?" Black Mist scoffed. "Surely you can do better than that!"

"I end my turn with this."

"You can run, Astral," Black Mist cooed as he made his draw, "but you can't hide from me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Astral corrected. "Due to Galaxy Queen, I'm protected from your monster attacks for at least three turns. Additionally, because Small Stopper is still face-up and Black Mist's ATK score is currently less than 1000, unless you switch it to Defense Position, it's you who will take 1000 points of damage at the end of your turn."

"So you thought I'd be dumb enough to trap myself?"

Astral opened his mouth to speak but the void of silence was intruded by Black Mist's crazed laughter. The spirit remained quiet, only staring Black Mist.

"Idiot!" insulted the latter, reaching for a green-bordered card in his hand. "I activate my Magic Planter! By doing so, I can send one face-up Trap Card I control to the Graveyard…"

An infestation of vines of green ivy crawled around Small Stopper, squeezing it until it burst.

"And in return, I can draw two cards from my deck!"

Black Mist made his two draws. His eyes honed in to the first one in particular.

"There it is!" he laughed, thrusting the card into his D-Pad. "Astral, I'm going to activate another Spell! Go, Overlay Break!"

A Spell Card appeared on Black Mist's field before it elevated itself. On it was a picture of Tiras, Keeper of Genesis losing both of her overlay units.

"Overlay Break?" Astral confusedly recited.

"Overlay Break," continued Black Mist, "detaches all the overlay units from one Xyz Monster on the field. And I'll give you a hint on who the target is…It's not me!"

A dark vortex of wind started to whirl behind Galaxy Queen. She looked back in horror, stabbing her scepter into the ground to remain rooted to her spot. While she succeeded in that, both of her remaining overlay units were dragged into the black abyss. It closed just as soon as it had opened.

Astral's body tensed as his face scrunched into a hard frown, a feature which Black Mist loved to see. It was exploitable.

"One more thing," Black Mist added in a sing-song voice. "If the monster affected by Overlay Break has an effect that would stop it from being destroyed by battle, that's negated, too!"

"What?"

"So sorry, but it looks like your plan fell through too soon!"

"Not yet," Astral countered. "Black Mist still only has 100 ATK. Even if it were to attack Galaxy Queen and use its Shadow Gain ability, it still wouldn't have enough power to defeat my monster."

"I'll change that with this one card!" Black Mist refuted. "I activate the Spell Card, Malignant Favor!"

Black Mist turned the card around in his hand. Suddenly, a dark fog emerged from the card's artwork. It crept slowly across the field, briefly stopping at Galaxy Queen as the remainder of the fog reached Astral's deck.

"See, Malignant Favor has two parts to it," explained Black Mist, rather pensively. "The first of which allows me to declare the name of any Monster Card that I choose…Dododo Warrior should do nicely!"

Uninvited, the fog attacked Astral's deck, passing from card to card, top to bottom, until it came to the antepenultimate card in the stack. Dododo Warrior's card shot out of the deck slot and into the discard slot, only to have the deck reshuffle itself seconds later.

"Part two then sends Dododo Warrior to the Graveyard. In exchange, one monster you control, Astral, will gain ATK equal to that Dododo Warrior until the end of this turn!"

"Then," Astral gasped, "your aim is to…"

"That's right!"

An illusion of the deceased Dododo Warrior formed behind Galaxy Queen. The Viking placed his bulky hands on her shoulders, transferring the brunt of his strength to her. (500 – 2800 ATK)

"Now Black Mist," commanded its owner, "attack Astral's monster! Black Mirage Whip!"

The multitude of tendrils released themselves from behind Black Mist's back, darting forward to wrap around Astral's Number.

"At this moment, Black Mist's effect activates!"

After quick consideration, Black Mist tossed one of the cards under his avatar into the cemetery.

"When it battles another monster, I can detach one overlay unit to halve that monster's ATK and add that decreased amount onto Black Mist! Shadow Gain!"

Black Mist strengthened its grasp, intent to cut off all oxygen to the helpless woman. It succeeded as it shattered her windpipe and caused her to burst into fragmented memories. (100 – 1500 ATK, 2800 – 1400 ATK, respectively)

When Astral opened his eyes again, he saw the emptiness that was now his field. His expression remained neutral, though he was starting to worry. Black Mist's power, both that of the Xyz and that of the real one, was increasing by the minute. If he wasn't able to stop it soon…

"I set one card facedown," Black Mist concluded as the facedown appeared behind his avatar. "My turn's done now. So how will you combat me this time, Astral?"

Astral's and Black Mist's eyes met one another's before the former put a hand on his deck.

"My turn!" he called out. "Draw!"

Astral looked intently at the card he drew. It was a new monster, and much to his relief, quite serendipitous given his situation.

"From my hand I can Special Summon my Swift Hippo Dynatherium!"

A blustering gust whipped around the airship as a new monster came from inside it. Landing on its hind legs was a weird crossbred animal that looked like a fusion between a pig and a hippopotamus. It was clothed in a flashy red superhero suit with fringes of yellow blazing across the edges of its shirt and pants. A cape fluttered in the passing breeze of the wind as the sunglasses-wearing beast snorted. (1600 ATK)

"When Swift Hippo Dynatherium is Special Summoned this way," remarked Astral, "my opponent can then Special Summon a monster from their Graveyard that has the same Level this monster. Dynatherium's Level is 4."

"Tch, I don't have any Level 4 monsters," Black Mist grimaced.

"That's the point," Astral said, offering a tiny smirk. "Continuing on, I summon Gogogo Ghost!"

A thin deposit of hazy purple mist rolled across Astral's field as a disembodied suit of blood red samurai armor rose from the ground. The mist wrapped around the pieces of metal, melding them together. A bluish light poured from the creature in the form of a ghostly entity that the armor compressed around. From out of nowhere, a sword, not unlike one a samurai might use, fell into the creature's ethereal hands. (1900 ATK)

"Two Level 4 monsters," Black Mist squealed in delight. "Are you going to summon it, Astral? Your ace monster?"

_If I summon Utopia now, Black Mist will undoubtedly use Shadow Gain again to weaken it into submission, _Astral reasoned. _No, I have another plan in mind._

"Level 4 Gogogo Ghost and Swift Hippo Dynatherium, overlay!" he chanted. "With these two monsters, I'll construct the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

Two overlay orbs lunged into the Numbers portal on the ground as an explosion shook the terrain. Rising from underneath the platform was a frigid-looking pirate ship with a tattered sail and broken boarding. The hull of the boat was fashioned in the shape what appeared to be corn. The ghostly shipped emerged completely, its sail partially flapping as the numerical symbol on it flashed bright red. (2100 ATK)

"Appear before me, Number 50: Black Corn!"

Black Mist's smile faltered, though the change couldn't have lasted more than a second or two. Looking up at the monster, he wondered aloud, "What do we have here?"

Astral tossed Gogogo Ghost into his Graveyard before elucidating, "Once per turn, by detaching an overlay unit, Black Corn can send one monster with less ATK than it to the Graveyard. Then, 1000 damage is inflicted to my opponent!"

"I see," Black Mist chuckled. "So you're planning on sending my Black Mist, with a current ATK of 1300, to the Graveyard instead of battling it."

"That's correct," Astral verified. "With this, I won't be victimized by the threat of your Shadow Gain."

"Heh…How foolish!" Black Mist vehemently argued. "I activate my facedown Continuous Trap, Fiendish Chain!"

Two black chains shot from the Trap Card. They wrapped around Black Corn's wooden deck, preventing it from accessing the two cannons on its main deck.

"What?" gasped Astral.

"Fiendish Chain equips to a monster my opponent controls," Black Mist said. "Furthermore, for as long as it remains face-up, it will negate the effect of the equipped monster and inhibit it from attacking as well. Now Black Corn can do nothing but become another sacrifice!"

"Are you sure about that?" Astral wittily responded. He took one of the two cards in his hand and turned it over. "By Tributing Black Corn, I can activate Seven Store!"

A golden glow swathed around Black Corn as it started to shrink in size. The chains binding it fell to the ground as Black Corn exploded into nothing more than a pool of glossy motes.

"I can use this card by Tributing an Xyz Monster in my possession. After that, I draw one card for that Xyz Monster and one card for each overlay unit it had when Tributed!"

The top two cards on Astral's D-Pad started to shine as he plucked them one at a time.

"I end my turn," he halfheartedly announced after a moment of staring at them both.

"Leaving yourself wide open?" Black Mist gawked. "That doesn't seem like you, Astral. But perhaps, deep down, you want to lose this duel. Perhaps you want my help in completing your mission after all…"

_My mission again, _Astral frowned. "And just what is my mission?"

"Heh…It's my turn again!" Black Mist called out, picking up a new card. "Draw!

"Now I'll summon another Malicevorous Knife, and using its effect, I'll revive the first Malicevorous Knife that was detached earlier!"

The two small demons wielding the larger knives rose side by side, fiendishly grinning and nodding to one another. (600 ATK x 2)

"And because you're wide open," Black Mist recalled, "I can send both Malicevorous Knife monsters, as well as my avatar, Black Mist, to attack you directly!"

Both copies of Malicevorous Knife darted over to Astral on their short legs. The one on the right made an abrupt curve to the left and the one on the left mirrored its motion, creating an "X" shaped slash that pierced Astral's chest.

Before he had time to recover from the blow, the weakened spirit found his breathing become thinner and thinner as Black Mist's tentacles started to coil around his waist. They squeezed with an enormous force, and combined with another jolt of pain stemming from Astral's chest, Astral screamed out in excruciating agony.

"Your screams are so satisfying to my ears," Black Mist beamed with open arms, basking in the sound. "You have no idea just how much I love it!"

Astral weakly pushed himself off the ground, panting hard through his opened mouth. He looked at Black Mist with a glaze of fury in his eyes. His fingers came closer, balling into fists.

"That's right," insisted the Number. "Release your anger. Give into it!"

"Hurry up and finish your turn."

"So impatient." Black Mist offered a fake pout before snickering. "Very well…I overlay my two Level 2 Malicevorous Knives! With these two monsters, I'll create the overlay network!"

The twin monsters twisted into a spiral of deep purple as they fell into a red portal. Propping up from the gateway was a little impish demon, only a hair taller than the previous three Malicevorous monsters, that was completely black. It had a C-shaped tail, along with thin arms and legs that ended in talon-like nails. Its mouth was missing a few teeth, though the ones that it bore were extremely jagged. In each of the red-eyed monsters hands were two massive butcher knives with chains at the ends that were larger than the monster itself by a foot. (1000 ATK)

"Now is the time to show your potency! Remove your mask of evil to unveil a future of despair! Xyz Summon! Malicevorous Cleaver!"

With a smug look, Black Mist nodded to Astral to signal the end of his turn.

**Astral – 5300 LP**

**Black Mist – 8000 LP**

Astral, on the other hand, gave this new Malicevorous monster a quizzical look. Although he was relieved that it wasn't another Number that he had to deal with, he knew all too well the taxing upshot of handling an unknown monster. Nevertheless…

"It's my turn!" he shouted. "I draw!"

He looked at his four cards, then back to the new Malicevorous creature, and finally to the two Black Mists standing before him – or rather floating, in the case of the one dueling.

_This one is strong enough to defeat Malicevorous Cleaver, _Astral thought, looking at his new Monster Card. _However, if I leave it unprotected, Black Mist can take advantage of that during this next turn._ His frown visibly deepened._ Additionally, attacking that Cleaver might activate whatever effect it might have…_

"What's that matter, Astral?" Black Mist smirked, reading Astral's body language. "I didn't peg you as one to wear your heart on your sleeve."

Shaking his head and raising his hand, Astral triumphantly announced, "I summon Gogogo Giant in Attack Position!"

A small cyclone whirled around the blue spirit as Gogogo Giant hopped from the bottom of it. The monster landed on its rocky feet as the impact of the crash shook the ground. (2000 ATK)

"Then…" he continued more hesitantly, "then I'll use its effect, switching it into Defense Position in order to revive the Gogogo Ghost in my Graveyard!"

Gogogo Giant dropped to one knee (0 DEF) as an orange-brown light shot from Astral's Graveyard. Gogogo Ghost made a reappearance as it crossed its armed appendages over its chest. (0 DEF)

"Again it's 2 Level 4 monsters," Black Mist nodded with a glint in his eyes. "Well, Astral, are you going to call it out this time? Number 39?"

Astral glanced at the two Gogogo monsters before him. Both Level 4, as Black Mist had said.

_Certainly, I can overlay both of my monsters to summon Utopia, but with Black Mist still present, it's better if…_

"I activate the Continuous Spell, Gogogo Gofu!" Astral exclaimed, jamming the card into the slot underneath Gogogo Giant.

A red barrier circled around the two Gogogo monsters before it became transparent. In its place were two identical amulets, one on each of the Gogogos' chests.

"As long as this Spell remains active," said the ethereal blue being. "Gogogo Gofu will, once per turn, prevent a Gogogo monster from being destroyed when involved in battle."

"So it'll take two attacks just to bypass each one, will it?" Black Mist sneered.

_I should be safe like this, _thought Astral as he took a finalizing glance down toward his hand.

"I'm ending my turn like this."

"Playing defensively like that won't work against me," Black Mist grinned as he made his draw. "Especially since both of your Gogogo monsters have 0 DEF each. That means that I can do…this!"

He pointed to his Malicevorous Cleaver and the monster ran forward. Raising one of its namesake cleavers, the demon swung the weapon at Gogogo Giant's chest.

"Gogogo Gofu's effect activates!" Astral interjected. "Gogogo Giant can't be destroyed by this battle!"

In response, Gogogo Giant grunted and withstood the weight of the attack, although its amulet shattered into sharp fragments on the ground.

"I attack with Number 96: Black Mist," claimed the astral form of said Number monster, "and detach an overlay unit to use its special ability! Shadow Gain, and then Black Mirage Whip!"

A sticky black cord of sludge shot from Black Mist's chest at Gogogo Giant's chest. The rock monster grunted, uselessly flailing as the majority of its power vanished from its body. (1500 – 2500 ATK, 2000 – 1000 ATK, respectively)

Without warning, the coiled whip pushed its way deeper into Gogogo Giant, making its way into the monster's body. Gogogo Giant's blinked its golden eye once before dropping to its knees. Moments later, the whip shot out of the statue's back, completely shattering what was left of the fallen warrior.

"Well then," grinned Black Mist, "only one of your monsters remains. Next turn, Gogogo Ghost will meet the same fate as Gogogo Giant. That is, of course, unless you summon _it._

"My turn is finished, and soon, you will be too!"

Though his external poker face remained, Astral was starting to worry on the inside. He tilted his head downward, glancing at the two cards he had left as a reminder.

_Ganbara Lancer and Blustering Winds. Ganbara Lancer needs a Tribute to summon, and while Gogogo Ghost can fulfill that position, without another Lancer in my hand or Graveyard, I can't make much use out of it. _

_I can use Blustering Winds to increase Gogogo Ghost's DEF to 1000, which, combined with Gogogo Gofu, can save it from Malicevorous Cleaver's attack. However, even if I do, Number 96 will gain even more strength by attacking it._

_Unfortunately, Black Mist seems to be correct. I can't avoid it any longer. I must summon Utopia. But as it is now, without another Level 4 monster…_

He clenched his fists subconsciously.

_No, I haven't given up hope yet, and I can't now. Yuma wouldn't give up if he were fighting for me, so I'll do the same for his sake. It's time…_

"I'll show you it now, Number 96…" Astral finally said with a tone of resolve that mirrored his fearsome look of determination.

"What?"

"What Yuma taught me…That I must duel by looking forward, that the past does not represent the future! I'll keep advancing! So what I'll show you now is…My true Kattobingu!"

He reached down and closed his eyes, silently uttering a prayer to himself. His fingers glided to the right as he removed the card from the D-Pad.

"Well?" Black Mist barked, growing tired of Astral's waiting.

The blue spirit exhaled deeply and turned the card over. A small twinkle illuminated his eye.

"I summon my Level 4 A/D Demon in Attack Position!"

A dark vortex with hellish red flames expanded in the center of the field as a hand rose from it. Pulling itself up from the underworld was the same six-winged, four-armed monster Astral had used against Kaito. The blood red creature with the matching bloodshot eyes opened its mouth, expelling a satanically inhuman screech. (1600 ATK)

"Even far away, there's a bond between friends that can't be severed," Astral chanted. "The name of that bond…is hope! It's what connects me to Yuma, even when we're far apart. And it's our combined hope that can craft any future we desire!

"Level 4 A/D Demon and Gogogo Ghost, overlay! With these two Level 4 monsters, I'll construct the overlay network to Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia!"

Rising from a portal in the ground was the sealed form of Astral's main Number monster, its white wings cloaking the Emperor's Key-looking figure inside. The monster expanded quickly, manifesting itself into Number 39: Utopia, who seized the moment and struck a heroic pose with its sword in one hand and fist as the other. (2500 ATK)

"'Hope', you say?" Black Mist asked. Then, much to Astral's surprise, he began to snicker. It was quiet at first, but it only took a few seconds for it to explode into a full frenzy of guffaws.

"You honestly still believe that hope exists, much less that you're able to find it within Yuma?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to put my hope into Yuma?" Astral retorted flatly.

"Face the facts, Astral. You should know better than me the answer to this…How did he win his last two battles?"

Astral swiftly remembered fragments of Yuma's most recent duel against Chitaro. Utopia, Barian's Force, the Chaos Xyz, Armored Xyz, and…

And it hit him. The card that he had won with hadn't been Utopia. It couldn't have been, not after Yuma had thrown it away with Armored Xyz's effect…

It had been Number 96.

He shook his head, thinking back to the duel before that against III.

_Yuma hadn't even used Utopia for that one, _he recalled. _It was nothing but Gauntlet Shooter until the moment when…when he had to use Black Mist…_

"Even so…" Astral began, his voice beginning to shrink.

"Hope is an illusion that the weak concern themselves with," Black Mist informed the quieting Astral. "And bonds are as fragile as those hopeless enough to wield them. Naturally, Yuma is vulnerable to the allure of power and the tastes of evil and malice, just like every other human. He would willingly throw away his 'bond' with you if it meant attaining his own goal."

"That's not…true," Astral murmured. And yet, somehow...Somehow as Astral thought back to Yuma using Black Mist's card, his own words weren't as convinced as he had thought they would be, somehow they didn't sound as honest. "Yuma is…"

"Just like the others in that pitiful world," Black Mist scoffed. "Accept reality. His heart, his seemingly undying loyalty, is starting to falter. Haven't you noticed it?"

"Noticed it?"

"From inside this key I've been watching him for a while now. Surely, you've noticed it, too…Yuma using more of the Number monsters ever since his loss against that Shingetsu kid."

Astral's mount involuntarily flashbacked to Crimson Shadow, Thunder Spark Dragon, Leviathan Dragon, and, much to his chagrin, Black Mist.

"He doesn't want to lose again. That's why he's doing everything he can to increase his own power, his own strength. Utopia just isn't working like it used to."

Astral looked down at the sole monster on his D-Pad. Number 39: Utopia.

"He's using you and your Numbers for his own gain, Astral! Wake up and see it!"

"Yuma is…"

"Isn't there any doubt in your heart?" Black Mist growled. "Deep down, don't you bear some sort of resentment to Yuma for throwing away Utopia, your so-called bond, so easily in his last duel? Don't you feel some sort of anger for it…a sense of hatred, even?"

A sharp jolt passed through Astral's heart as he remembered the feeling of pain, the misery he endured from the sight. Certainly, it was excruciating to see, but…

"I…"

"Embrace those feelings, Astral," urged Black Mist. "Those are the alleged 'bonds' that you share with me. That's why you need me just as much as I need you. We can help each other in ways that Yuma could only dream of.

"With my assistance, your mission will definitely be carried out. We can achieve it together if you just align yourself with me!"

Astral stood silently, his head abuzz with thought. He would never hate Yuma – he didn't even know if he could. However, Black Mist hadn't been entirely wrong about the feelings of resentment and anger. Seeing Yuma discard Utopia so easily, even if it was for the sake of victory…it had physically hurt.

_My mission again. Whatever it is, Black Mist seems to know about it. Perhaps…Perhaps…_

"Well, Astral?" Black Mist was unable to contain the excitement in his voice.

"I..." Astral's voice was much quieter than it had been before. "I…"

In the darkness of Astral's mind, as he was only moments away from a response to Black Mist's proposal, a lone memory started to shine through. Astral recalled the event clearly – it had only been a few days ago.

_**The pale moonlight crept into the attic of the Tsukumo household. Yuma sat on floor of the room underneath his hammock, rearranging the cards that were resting on the mahogany hope chest near the window. The soft sounds of chirping crickets and maybe an occasional car created a harmonious backdrop to the starlit night. Yuma lifted two cards, side by side, closely comparing them to one another. He sighed.**_

"_**Astral. Oi, Astral!"**_

_**The spirit, who had positioned himself above the boy's hammock, wordlessly turned to Yuma.**_

"_**Which do you think I should use?" he wondered, showing Astral the two cards that he was holding.**_

"_**Those two men, Tron and Dr. Faker, they will undoubtedly be trying their best to oppose us when we're in the finals," Astral recognized. "We don't get know their dueling styles, however, so I'm not certain which would be better."**_

"_**I guess I shouldn't have hoped for an actual answer from you, huh?" Yuma teased playfully, looking back to the two cards again.**_

_**Astral's facial expression remained neutral. "Alright," he gave in tiredly. He pointed to the card in Yuma's right hand. "I suggest that you keep that one."**_

"_**A/D Demon?" Yuma read aloud. "Alright, if you think it's a good idea, I'll stick with it."**_

"_**I remember that you weren't always so willing to take my advice," Astral said. The memories of his early squabbles with Yuma were short-lived, though they were enough to bring a fragmented smile to his face.**_

"_**Yeah," Yuma laughed, recalling his former stubbornness. His face lit up only for a moment before he became serious once again. "But Tron and that Dr. Faker, whoever they are…they've hurt enough people as it is. Kaito, who's still supposedly aligned with Faker, and V, who asked us to stop Tron's ambitions…We can't let them continue to harm innocent people anymore!"**_

"_**That's right," Astral sullenly accepted with a nod. He cupped a finger to his chin as though he was pondering something. "But I'm certain that when the time arrives, you'll be able to take them down."**_

"_**Of course…"**_

_**Yuma paused, replaying Astral's words in his head.**_

"_**Wait a minute. What do you mean by 'you'll' be able to take them down? As in…me, alone?" Yuma questioned, pointing a finger to his face.**_

"_**That's correct. Should anything happen to me…"**_

"_**What are you going on about?" barked Yuma, a little louder than he had expected. He slammed both cards on the hope chest before facing Astral. There was a fire, a burning passion, gleaming in his eyes that the spirit hadn't expected. "You and I will always be a team, no matter what! Even…" Yuma's voice sank an octave. "Even if you leave, even if you're far away, there's a bond that can't be severed!"**_

"_**A bond that can't be severed?" Astral repeated softly.**_

_**Yuma's face softened. He put a hand over his heart as he smiled, "It's hope! Even if we're far apart, it's with us. And with it, we have the power to craft our futures...**_

"_**That's why I won't let anything happen to you, Astral! If I keep my hope, if I keep my Kattobingu, then I can protect you with all my strength!"**_

"_**Yuma…"**_

_**A warm, reassuring feeling surfaced over Astral. His eyes narrowed as his smile lengthened.**_

"_**The World Duel Carnival…Yuma, let's win it…Together."**_

"_**Yeah!" Yuma energetically agreed. He lifted his hand up, his palm toward Astral's face. "High-five!"**_

_**Like a confused animal, Astral mirrored Yuma's hand motion, raising his own hand. He extended it towards Yuma and their hands connected…somewhat. It was truthfully more of a case of Astral's intangible hand passing through Yuma's, however the effort alone was enough to satisfy the boy.**_

"_**With our combined hope, there's no way we can lose!" Yuma asserted.**_

_That's right, _Astral recollected. _Yuma would never give up his faith in me, even if I gave up…I know that the only reason he used Black Mist's card is because he needed to save me…_

_Perhaps Yuma isn't incapable of malice or hatred. But if that's the case…I'll be there to protect him from those vices with everything that I have!_

"I refuse your offer!" Astral called out to Black Mist, visibly upsetting the latter. "Even if Yuma's done something that I don't want, I have to allow him to make choices on his own. At the end of it, all I can do is put my complete trust and hope into him! I will believe in him until the very end!"

"You'll realize eventually the true strength that I can lend you, Astral," Black Mist hissed. "Not even you are immune to evil, and I intend to make you understand that during this duel!"

"It won't go as smoothly as you think," Astral reassured. "A/D Demon's effect activates when it's used for an Xyz Summon, allowing me to draw another card from my deck!"

Astral did just that, smirking at his new draw.

"Now I activate Xyz Treasure!" he continued. "It enables me to draw one card per Xyz Monster on the field. Counting Utopia, Black Mist, and Malicevorous Cleaver, that's three new cards!"

The top three cards of the deck glowed a shimmering white as Astral plucked each one, one at a time. He gave two-second glimpses to each of the cards before proceeding.

"Number 39 and 96 have the same ATK score," he restated. "However, Malicevorous Cleaver's ATK is severely lower! Attack it now, Utopia! Hope Sword Slash!"

The gold-armored warrior nodded, gliding over to the three-foot demon. It reached behind its back, slowly removing the sword from its sheath. Before the motion was complete, however, Malicevorous Cleaver threw both of its weapons into the ground, tearing the terrain asunder.

"I knew that you would try to find any out that you could to my plan," Black Mist chuckled lowly. "It was only a matter of time before you attacked Malicevorous Cleaver…And now that you did, its effect is triggered!"

Malicevorous Cleaver put its hands over its ears and began to shriek obnoxiously. It jumped up and down as its weapons dipped further into the ground.

"What's this?" Astral gasped.

"When Malicevorous Cleaver is attacked, I can detach one overlay unit from it…"

Black Mist threw one copy of Malicevorous Knife into his Graveyard.

"Following that, your monster's attack is then redirected at another Fiend-Type monster I control! Guess who?"

The chains on the ends of the monster's titular cleavers lunged forward, wrapping around Utopia's wings. Utopia struggled to break free, only to be turned in Black Mist's direction. Closer and closer, the two Number monsters began to creep toward one another.

"And when Black Mist is engaged in a battle…"

"I activate Utopia's effect!" Astral desperately blurted out. "By detaching Gogogo Ghost, I can negate my own monster's attack! Moon Barrier!"

Utopia gave one more powerful push to the right and its wings expanded, breaking the cleaver chains in twain. The monster spun around quickly, creating an aureate barrier that shielded it from Black Mist's oncoming wrath.

"Hmph," Black Mist glowered. His demeanor altered as a smile crossed his face. "That may be, but with only one more overlay unit left, you can't save yourself against both of my monster's attacks next turn. Once Number 39 runs out of overlay units…"

"I'm well aware of what happens," Astral snapped, looking back down to his hand. "But for now, I'll set these two cards and end my turn."

Two facedown cards materialized on either side of his otherwise useless Gogogo Gofu.

**Astral – 5300 LP**

**Black Mist – 8000 LP**

"You're getting desperate," Black Mist taunted. "Against my power, Utopia is powerless!"

Black Mist drew a card for his turn.

"But if you're in that much need of a demonstration…Show him, Black Mist!"

Again, a number of black tentacles wriggled from the Number's back. Once ten of them had formed, they all shot forward to Number 39 at a breakneck pace. Black Mist grinned, already anticipating Astral's reaction. However, he couldn't have prepared for what _actually_ happened.

"Utopia's effect," Astral quietly said, "Moon Barrier…I won't use it."

Black Mist's eyes bulged ever so slight as he made a small gasping noise, obviously confused. When he regained his composure, he remembered something.

"W-well then, despite your foolishness, Astral, I can still use my own effect against you! Therefore, I'll detach Black Mist's final overlay unit to drain Utopia of half its ATK and add it onto my score! Shadow Gain!"

Utopia looked over its shoulder, back at Astral. The blue spirit only gave a pleading nod, which Utopia promptly returned. Before the Number monster could turn its head back fully, it groaned as Black Mist's tentacles thrust themselves into its jeweled chest. The green gem flashed brightly before Utopia dropped to its knees. Billows of smoke poured from the now-open gape in its chest before it exploded completely. (2500 – 1250 ATK, and 2500 – 3750 ATK, respectively)

"Aaagh!" Astral shouted out as his body flipped over. He landed a couple feet behind where he had been on the cold floor, head first. As his fading arms tried their best to lift his body, two separate jolts of electricity coursed through them. Astral cried out again, falling back on his face.

_My body is…_Astral understood well enough to know that he didn't need to complete his thought.

"Now that you're once again defenseless," Black Mist continued, clearly unfazed by the display before him, "Malicevorous Cleaver!"

The maniacal demon, its two cleavers held high like two trophies, scurried forward. Low, guttural snarls and twisted hisses and howls escaped the creature's jowls as it neared. The bloodlust in its eyes was unmistakable.

Astral's shaking fingers crept forward as he opened his hands, palms faced towards Black Mist. Taking a deep breath, he garnered enough strength to shout, "Trap, activate! Xyz Reborn!"

A blue medallion covered in pink wings, drooping beads of red, and liquid gold holsters shot forward. The object bended in a circle at the top before the rest of it became cross-like. The medallion, now in the shape of an ankh, delivered a sea of light powerful enough to blind Black Mist.

"Tch, what is…?" he began. His words trailed off when he saw it.

Standing there before Astral was Number 39: Utopia, the same monster that he had just gone through the trouble of destroying. The ankh was now a necklace that fell around Utopia's chest. The warrior lifted a hand and touched it, only for it to transform into a pink overlay unit. (2500 ATK)

"I-Impossible!" Black Mist denied. "There's no way that Utopia can be back!"

"Y-You're wrong," Astral coughed out. "When activated, Xyz Reborn has the effect to resurrect an Xyz Monster in my Graveyard. After that, through its additional effect, Xyz Reborn is attached to that resurrected monster as an overlay unit. As I've told you, the bond that Yuma and I share is not one that can be so easily severed!"

"What a waste that was. Malicevorous Cleaver, cancel your attack…"

The monster in question dropped its weapons, retreating to Black Mist at lightning quick speed.

"Since I can't cause you anymore suffering this turn," Black Mist sighed through his scowl, "I'll set this card facedown."

A facedown card appeared next to the still-face-up-but-ultimately-useless Fiendish Chain Trap.

"If you can still stand up, Astral, then it's your turn!"

**Astral – 2800 LP**

**Black Mist – 8000 LP**

Astral's weak arms tried to push again, only to have another jolt shock them into submission. He dropped back on the ground, his breaths becoming more and more labored.

Over and over, he mentally replayed the mantra that Yuma had taught him. _I won't give up…I won't give up…_The words were easier to say than to wholly believe in.

_What can I do? _Astral wondered, his thoughts veering off course. _Against Number 96 whose power continues to increase with every attack, and against Malicevorous Cleaver who can redirect my attacks toward Black Mist…_

He groaned, looking from one of Black Mist's Xyz Monsters to the other. Hope was fading quickly...

And yet, through the corner of his eye, Astral saw something else. He careened his neck to the side, angling it just left enough to get a glimpse at what had been in his peripheral field of vision.

Number 39: Utopia stood before him, its single overlay unit spinning around its waist. Its arms held to its sides, at ease, though Astral's knew it could easily protect him if need be. A smile crossed the spirit's lips as he took a moment to think about Utopia. It was a Number, yes, but more than that, it signified his bond…no, his relationship with Yuma. Utopia would fight to protect that which it deemed precious…

_It would protect its bond with me, _Astral realized, _just as Yuma would…And now…_

Astral took a sharp inhale of breath and pushed against the ground again. He ignored the stinging and the aching that now flowed through his body like water to a river. He forced himself to fight past the pain as he made his way to his knees, then to his feet, never once taking his eyes of Utopia.

"And now…" he huffed through shallow breaths. "Now I'm going to repay the favor to both of them!"

"So you're still able to fight," Black Mist commented, more as a statement than a question.

"I'll continue to fight if it means protecting the ones that I care the most about," Astral answered. "Besides…"

He smirked, pointing to Number 96.

"The formula for defeating your Black Mist is already completed!"

Before Black Mist could say anything, Astral spoke self-assuredly.

"It's my turn! Draw!"

He did just that. Afterwards, he reached into Graveyard, grabbing the bottom-most card and flipping it around.

"At this time, I activate the effect of Xyz Agent! Once, while in it's the Graveyard, I can attach Xyz Agent as an additional overlay unit to Number 39: Utopia!"

Astral slid the card beneath his monster while a second Xyz Material orb appeared to complement that of Xyz Reborn.

"Don't you realize that the same thing will happen if you try to attack?" Black Mist scoffed. "Malicevorous Cleaver will send the target to Black Mist. You'll be forced to use an overlay unit instead of continuing the attack, and next turn I can finish off your Number!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"What did you say?"

"I activate my second facedown Trap Card!" Astral shouted. "Superior Overlay!"

The card turned over, revealing the surprising artwork image of Number 39 himself on it.

"This Trap is activated when the number of overlay units I control on a single Xyz Monster is more than the total number of overlay units your Xyz Monsters control! Through Xyz Reborn and Xyz Agent, Utopia has two overlay units!"

"Damn it," cursed Black Mist acidly. "I used Black Mist's final overlay unit last turn…That means that I have…"

"Just one overlay unit on Malicevorous Cleaver, just as I had planned," Astral finished in a rightly smug tone. "Since that's the case, all Xyz Monsters you control are destroyed!"

Black Mist's eyes widened as he barely stuttered, "My monsters are…"

"However," added Astral, "each Xyz Monster is able to avoid destruction if you detach one overlay unit from them. As it is, though, the only monster you can save is Malicevorous Cleaver! Black Mist is…"

"I won't let you end it like this!" Black Mist screamed, wild and crazed. "Trap, activate! Overlay Connection!"

A thin, stringy cord made of light blue plasma appeared in the center of Malicevorous Cleaver's chest. The cord then jutted outward, flying over to the Number monster on its right and hooking onto its chest. Suddenly, Malicevorous Cleaver started to howl bloodcurdlingly, writhing in intense agony before its body burst into black particles. The otherwise light blue cord turned black as well.

"Through Overlay Connection, I was able to sacrifice Malicevorous Cleaver…"

Black Mist took the Malicevorous Xyz's card and slid it and Malicevorous Spoon underneath Number 96's card.

"And after that, Cleaver and the overlay unit it had attached to it are transferred over to another Xyz Monster I control, namely my Black Mist! And now that it has overlay units of its own, I can pay one to prevent its destruction at the hands of Superior Overlay!"

Malicevorous Spoon was thrown into the Graveyard as Astral's Trap burst into shards.

"It seems that the only thing your Trap did was accelerate your defeat!" boasted a confident Black Mist. "Black Mist has a new overlay unit now, one that I can use to…"

Astral, growing weary of the Black Mist's record-player type monologues, continued, "I wouldn't be so sure of that, either…I summon Overlay Owl!"

A light whirlwind started to pick up, carrying with it a strange flapping noise. As the wind died down, the source of the sound appeared to be no more than a red cape tied to a fully-buttoned, mustard-yellow vest, both of which belonged to the anthropomorphic snowy owl now standing there. As its name suggested, the golden-eyed bird had immaculate snow white feathers covering its entirety, save for its taloned feet. In its right hand lay a thin, brown walking stick, at the top of which resided a sculpted brown hand with an emerald eye in the middle of its palm. (800 ATK)

Black Mist opened his mouth as if to speak, but all that escaped were haughty chortles and wheezes.

"That's your last line of defense then?" he questioned. And again, he repeated, "Surely, you can do better than that!"

"I will now…Overlay Owl's effect activates!"

With a "hoot," Overlay Owl's baggy eyes started to shine a pure gold. Its neck twisted around to meet Astral's body while a similar golden aura enveloped the spirit.

"Once per turn, by sacrificing 600 of my Life Points," Astral went on to explain, pointing to the opposing Number monster, "I'm able to detach an overlay unit from one Xyz Monster on the field! My target is none other than your Number 96: Black Mist!"

Overlay Owl thrust its walking stick forward, and the green eye opened. It radiated a surreal, mystical energy before an emerald blast shot forward at Black Mist's Number, sending its final overlay unit into an ensuing purple portal.

"Hmph," muttered Black Mist.

"Continuing on, I activate a Spell Card from my hand, Last Hope, to discard all of the cards in my hand!"

Astral discarded the Ganbara Lancer and Blustering Winds from earlier.

"Then I draw a number of cards equal to the amount I just discarded," he said, replacing his hand with two new cards.

"I see now," Black Mist understood, his smirk returning. "Those two cards that you were holding wouldn't have helped you defeat my avatar, right? That's why you sent them away, in the hopes that you'd get something better?"

Blocking out the vocal distraction, Astral looked down at his two new cards. Much to his chagrin, they were as unhelpful as the previous two in destroying Black Mist. However…

"I set one card facedown..."

One lone card digitalized behind Overlay Owl.

"And at the end of my turn, for every card discarded by the effect of Last Hope, I lose 1000 Life Points…"

Two separate bolts of red lightning sank from the murky heavens, both hitting Astral in unison. Grunting paved the way for screaming as Astral cried out while the crimson static passed through him. He fell to one knee, battered but still refusing defeat.

**Astral – 200 LP**

**Black Mist – 8000 LP**

"So close to exhaustion," noted Black Mist. "You still have the option to surrender, Astral!"

"I refuse it. I won't lose after coming so far!"

"I'm afraid," Black Mist said as he drew his card, "that you don't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Strike now, my avatar! Attack Astral's Number 39: Utopia! Black Mirage Whip!"

Once more, Black Mist's slimy tentacles darted forward. They parted on either side of Utopia, narrowing the margin and threatening to squeeze the Number to death at an alarming pace.

And once more, "I activate Utopia's effect to negate your attack! Moon Barrier!"

The same golden shielding wrapped around the warrior's otherwise vulnerable body, masterfully fending off both of the assaults.

"That same trick won't work on me twice!" Black Mist assured. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed this trick from you, Astral! I activate my Quick-Play, Double or Nothing!"

Black Mist slid the Spell into his D-Pad. Much to Astral's surprise, the flames in the middle of Black Mist's stomach suddenly grew large enough to be able to change Black Mist's titular skin color to a blood red. The now-sanguine Number's muscles bulged as it doubled in size. (3750 – 7500 ATK)

"Now attack Utopia again this time! Make him suffer! Blood Mirage Whip!"

Pools of blood surfaced on the ground, coalescing into a single sphere-shaped entity. The ball remolded, taking on the appearance of a second Black Mist that lunged forward, its dripping red claws staining the pristine ground.

"It was only a matter of time…"

Black Mist looked up and frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"As I expected, when your plan to destroy Utopia failed, you turned to a counterstrategy to wage another attack, in this case using Double or Nothing. However, in doing so, you've walked right into my trap!"

Astral's facedown lifted.

"Battle Rush activates when two monsters are engaged in battle! During that battle, my monster cannot be destroyed…"

Black Mist's bloody clone scraped its filthy, grime-covered claws at Utopia's armor. The warrior stood perfectly still, enduring all of the blows until the clone started to surrender.

"Moreover," Astral added, "the damage that I would have received from that battle is dealt to you instead! The ATK of Utopia is 2500 while Black Mist's ATK, under the conditions of Double or Nothing, was 7500! Therefore you'll take…"

"5000 damage!" Black Mist practically screamed the words.

Giving one more attempt, the Black Mist clone charged head first at Utopia. The warrior, quick on the draw, reached behind its back and grabbed its sword. Flipping it around in one hand, it smacked the clone with the brunt of the hilt. Apparently, the counterattack had been strong enough to knock the creature back, as it came toppling on the real Black Mist. The massive weight strained Black Mist's back before the creature evaporated into air particles.

"Now we're just about even," said Astral, taking in his work.

"We're 'even,' you said?" Black Mist growled. "You're only at 200 Life Points! We're not even close! In fact – Hmm…" He took a moment to contemplate before continuing with a twisted smirk. "Instead of helping you….When I win this, I'll simply destroy your body and take your position with Yuma as my own!"

"Don't make jokes like that…"

"Did I hit a nerve?" scowled Astral's evil doppelganger. Clearly, it seemed that he had dropped his joking mood entirely. "If I did, good. I'm going to set this card facedown and end my turn."

As the effect of Double or Nothing started to simmer down (7500 – 3750 ATK), a facedown card appeared behind Black Mist's Number; no more, no less.

**Astral – 200 LP**

**Black Mist – 3000 LP**

"It's true," Astral piped up, "that I may be at 200 Life Points. However…"

He drew his card, smirking as he saw what it was.

"I couldn't have done this without first reducing my own Life Points!" Astral threw his hand above his head. "Number 39: Utopia, I overlay you for a Chaos Xyz Change!"

"A-an Xyz Summon…" Black Mist gawked. True, he had seen Yuma perform this so-called "Chaos Xyz Change" before through the Key. Being on the receiving end of it, however, was quite different than simply watching it happen…

"The power of hope, the messenger that changes chaos into light! Show yourself, my Chaos Number!"

Utopia's wings retracted, then its whole body followed suit until it devolved into its sealed form. The result sunk into the portal on the ground before a dark light burst from below. Floating up on its streamlined black and yellow wings was none other than the proof of Yuma's and Astral's evolution itself, Utopia Ray. (2500 ATK)

"When my Life Points are under 1000, I can detach an overlay unit from Utopia Ray to increase its ATK by 500 and decrease Black Mist's ATK by 1000 until the End Phase! I use both units for this! Go, Overlay Charge!"

Astral slid Xyz Agent and Number 39: Utopia to his Graveyard as his monster's black armor immediately became a shimmering white. (2500 – 3500 ATK)

In response, Black Mist shrunk to a third of its size, roaring and spewing harmless flames every which way. (3750 – 1750 ATK)

"Lastly," Astral said with a tone of finality, "I'll equip Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray with this! Double Buster Swords!"

The Chaos Number monster unstrapped the sword from its back and held it in its right hand. With a firm squeeze on the black hilt of the weapon, an identical copy of the sword suddenly materialized in its right hand.

"While equipped with the magic of Double Buster Swords, Utopia Ray is destroyed at the end of this turn. However, before that, it can attack twice during this Battle Phase.

"With this it's over, Black Mist," Astral proclaimed, his voice surprisingly devoid of emotion. "And with these two attacks, my victory is unshakable."

Black Mist's eyes slid quickly from Astral to Utopia Ray and back again.

"Go forward, Chaos Number 39! Attack Number 96 now with Hope Sword Chaos Slash!"

The warrior nodded once before it started to levitate, now a foot above the ground. While moving ever closer to Black Mist, the Chaos Number held the sword in its right hand up high. Mustering a burst of strength, it turned the blade a dazzling white color. As it brought the weapon down on the enemy Number…

"N-no," Black Mist whispered. Then, like a wild animal being hunted, his cries became desperate, frenzied screams. "I won't let you defeat me, Astral! I won't allow you to win this!"

He clicked a button on his D-Pad and his final gambit of a Trap Card reversed its position.

"I activate my Trap Card, Hate Buster," he explained frantically. "With it, both Black Mist and Utopia Ray are destroyed, and then you'll take damage equal to your attacking monster's strength! Astral, your Life Points are a mere 200 and your monster's ATK is 2500! Once this damage lands, it will be all over for you!"

Astral didn't react, however. He only stared blankly ahead at Black Mist before he asked, "You said you've been watching Yuma's duels through the Emperor's Key, correct?"

"What of it?"

"If that's true, then you must know what happened on the final turn of his duel against Chitaro."

"Naturally," smirked Black Mist. "He used my card to completely destroy that fool of an opponent he was up against!"

Astral shook his head. "I wasn't referring to that part."

He turned the final card in his hand over.

"I activate the effect of Chauchow-chan from my hand. By discarding it, I can negate the activation of a Trap Card used by the opponent!"

Astral discarded the monster, and like before the Chow Chow dog, adorned in its baggy garments, ran onto the field on its four paws. Speeding towards Hate Buster, the canine sank its teeth into all four corners of the Trap. The card burst into pixels as a now-silent Black Mist could only watch.

"I-Impossible!" Black Mist gasped. He looked down to the only card left in his hand, a second copy of Malicevorous Fork. "I-It can't be…I'm going to lose!?"

"Resume your attack, Chaos Number 39!" Astral only proceeded. "Hope Sword…Chaos Slash!"

With Black Mist's Trap Card in shambles, nothing stopped the Chaos Number from coming at it head-on. Despite being horrendously outmatched, Black Mist's Number threw its tentacles forward, refusing to die without a fight. Each tentacle was slashed away by Utopia's sword, however. Before long, the steel blade weighed down on the creature's body, separating the Number in to two exploding parts.

**Astral – 200 LP**

**Black Mist – 1250 LP**

"Double Buster Swords enables the equipped monster to attack twice!" reminded Astral. "I'll attack you once more with Chaos Number 39! Hope Sword Buster Slash!"

The Chaos Number looked at its twin swords, formulating an idea. It brought its hands close together until it was able to smash the two separate swords into each other, creating one massive super sword. Taking its base in both hands, the Chaos Number stepped in front of Black Mist. Its red eyes gleamed once as the sword dropped, the force of the weapon sending Black Mist's body ten feet back.

**Astral – 200 LP**

**Black Mist – 0 LP**

Collecting his breath, Astral limply moved his arm to his side. The D-Pad that had been there only seconds before now dissipated into scattered particles that adorned the air.

"I-Impossible…" Black Mist murmured from the opposite side of the field. "T-To think that I was defeated by..."

He lifted his head, noticing a bright blue blur floating toward him. Trembling, Black Mist opened his mouth, and with malice coating every syllable, he shouted, "Astral…ASTRAL!"

The hostility was enough to stop Astral from coming any closer. He hovered in the middle of the former battleground, impassively looking at Black Mist. It was not, however, enough to stop him from speaking.

"Number 96: Black Mist," he addressed. "Tell me what it is that you know about my mission. What am I destined for? Why have I been sent here?" He remembered the disembodied voice of the woman in from Number 83's memory, quickly adding, "Who sent me here?" to his list.

Black Mist and Astral locked eyes. The quiet grew maddeningly unbearable, just as it had outside of the Key.

"Answer me!"

A low mumbling came from the charcoal spirit. It sounded like a growl at first, but it quickly evolved into another frenzy of laughs.

"Your mission is the same as my mission, Astral," he answered cryptically. His body began to break away into dark molecules of light, starting with his feet and working his way up.

Astral's body tensed. He needed more answers, and it seemed that his time with Black Mist was running shorter than he had anticipated.

"Why am I here?" he quickly repeated.

Black Mist's feet were gone, as well as half of his legs. He spoke softly, so much so that Astral had to strain to hear him.

"Destruction…"

"Destruction?" Astral parroted, almost unsure he had heard right.

Black Mist's stomach started to disappear. "You've been sent here…To destroy the world, Astral!"

Silence again.

"That's why your bonds are so meaningless. No matter what you do, no matter how much hope or trust that you put into Yuma, he's destined to perish at _your _hand!"

"N-no," Astral tony clearly mirrored his disbelief. "I don't believe you. That can't be the destiny that I've been sent for."

Black Mist's eyes slid to his own Number pillar. "Take a look into that memory. It's all there for you.

"Try as you might, Astral…It is you who will bring about the destruction of the world!"

Black Mist's mouth vanished, leaving another eerie silence. His spiky black hair and the red face markings were the last parts of him to break away. Dirty air sat where the self-proclaimed strongest Number had.

Astral turned his head to the side. Though it hadn't been there before, Number 96's pillar was now right in front of him, longing for the touch of Astral's fingers. He had never seen Number 96's memory before. Shark had given the card to Yuma instead of Astral absorbing it, so he hadn't had the luxury of seeing what it held.

Until now.

Astral held his breath as he reached out. Inch by inch, his fingers neared the pillar. It beckoned him, calling out like a siren to a sailor. Temptation rang in Astral's ears, reverberating through his head like a symphony. Closer and closer, until…

Until his fingers finally touched the pillar.

It was as though he took was looking at the Earth from space, or perhaps from another planet. The first thing he noticed was a burning, red line being cut horizontally through the center of the earth. It faintly resembled lava crevasse, or maybe what it would look like if an earthquake split apart an area of land.

Then another lava crevasse cut through the Earth, vertical this time. Then another horizontal crevasse, and another vertical crevasse. As the seconds passed, more and more crevasses formed, and more and more of the Earth was torn asunder, until finally…

The Earth grew red, hot and scorched from the weight of the magma. It rumbled, giving a literal meaning to the word "earthquake" before the lava stopped altogether. The shaking stopped. Everything stopped.

And then every came, fast. In the blink of an eye, the pressure became too mighty. The Earth simply burst into tiny, ungainly fragments. Shards of hopes, dreams, land, places…People.

Gone. And in the blink of an eye, everything changed.

Astral blinked his own eyes, returning him to the safety of inside the Emperor's Key. He was shuddering now, horrified by what he saw.

"This memory…What is it trying to tell me?"

As he returned to his Astral cube to regain the rest of his energy, he couldn't help but ruminate about what Black Mist had said.

_Am I the cause of that explosion? Will I truly lead the destruction of the human world?_

Astral wondered if the memory of Black Mist's pillar had been a memory at all. Perhaps it was a vision of the future, instead.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Malicevorous Fork (Monster)<strong>

Fiend/Level 2/Effect/DARK

400 ATK/400 DEF

Effect: You can send 1 other Fiend-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon this card from your hand.

**Malicevorous Knife (Monster)**

Fiend/Level 2/Effect/DARK

600 ATK/100 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "Malicevorous" monster in your Graveyard, except "Malicevorous Knife"; Special Summon that target.

**Malicevorous Spoon (Monster)**

Fiend/Level 2/Effect/DARK

100 ATK/500 DEF

Effect: When a "Malicevorous" monster is Normal or Special Summoned to your side of the field, except "Malicevorous Spoon": You can target 1 Level 2 Fiend-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. Its effects are negated. You can only use the effect of "Malicevorous Spoon" once per turn.

Note: The above three cards can be found in the Shadow Specters booster pack. It is currently slated for release in the United States in November, 2013.

**Gogogo Gofu (Spell)**

Continuous Spell

Image: A mustard yellow amulet with a brick square of reddish brown layering in the center being thrown into a spherical black vortex.

Effect: If you control 2 or more "Gogogo" monsters, you take no effect damage. Once per turn, when a "Gogogo" monster you control attacks or is attacked: That monster cannot be destroyed by battle.

Note: This card can be found in the Duelist Pack: Yuma 2: Gogogo and Dododo. It is currently slated for release in Japan in September, 2013.

**Overlay Break (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Two overlay units flying from Tiras, Keeper of Genesis into a vortex of darkness above her.

Effect: Target 1 Xyz Monster on the field; send all Xyz Material attached to that Xyz Monster to the Graveyard. During this turn, if that target has an effect which prevents it from being destroyed by battle, negate that effect.

Note: This card was first used by Kaito Tenjo in Episode 56 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Battle Rush (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Drillago rapidly firing nine golden drills toward an unknown purple warrior.

Effect: When a monster you control battles an opponent's monster: Your monster cannot be destroyed by this battle, and your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have taken.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 80 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Small Stopper (Trap)**

Continuous Trap

Image: Battle Warrior roaming a cemetery and fending off multiple attacks from Mystery Hand.

Effect: Face-up monsters with 1000 or less ATK cannot declare an attack. During the End Phase, if the turn player controls an Attack Position monster and that player did not declare an attack this turn: That player takes 1000 damage.

Note: This card was first used by Black Mist in Episode 101 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Superior Overlay (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Number 39: Utopia converting two of its overlay units into makeshift bombs and sending them forward to destroy an unknown Xyz Monster in a billow of smoke.

Effect: If the Number of Xyz Materials of 1 Xyz Monster you control outnumbers the combined Xyz Materials of all Xyz Monsters your opponent controls: Your opponent can detach 1 Xyz Material from each of their Xyz Monsters, otherwise destroy all Xyz Monsters your opponent controls that did not detach an Xyz Material.

Note: This card was first used by Astral in Episode 102 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Gagaga Academy Emergency Network (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Bolts of lightning shooting from the Gagaga crest.

Effect: Special Summon 1 "Gagaga" monster from your deck.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Rank 23 of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of that chapter.

**Double Buster Swords (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: The shimmering silhouette of Number 39: Utopia brandishing two glisteningly white swords.

Effect: Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. It can attack twice during each Battle Phase, and if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. Destroy the equipped monster during the End Phase.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Rank 24 of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of that chapter.

**Swift Hippo Dynatherium (Monster)**

Beast/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1600 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When you do: Your opponent can target 1 card in their Graveyard with the same Level as this card; Special Summon that target to their side of the field.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Rank 31 of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of that chapter.

Note 2: The Attribute, Type, and DEF are based on speculation and subject to change if and when the real statistics are released. Until further notice, they will appear as such for the time being.

**Malicevorous Cleaver (Xyz Monster)**

Fiend/Xyz/Rank 2/Effect/DARK

1000 ATK/800 DEF

Effect: If a face-up Fiend-Type monster you control is targeted by a card effect: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card becomes the new target. If this card is selected as an attack target: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target another Fiend-Type monster you control; that monster becomes the new attack target.

**Malignant Favor (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A dark energy being emitted by Skull Servant's outstretched hand as it slowly walks toward a cowering Ojama Yellow.

Effect: Declare 1 Monster Card name. If the declared card is in your opponent's Deck, send it to the Graveyard, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the declared monster, until the End Phase.

**Overlay Connection (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity firing an overlay unit from one of its carriers to a Wind-Up Zenmaines that's drowning in the middle of the ocean.

Effect: Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control and 1 face-up Xyz Monster with no Xyz Materials; attach that first target to the second target as an Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that first target also become Xyz Materials on the second target.)

Note: The above three cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Back at the Tsukumo house, Kaito is still hospitalized in Yuma's bed under Akari's watch. However, at the first moment when the opportunity arrives, he is able to sneak out of the house. When he is out on the streets, he runs into another Numbers Hunter. Like Astral, he is in no condition to duel; however, he is forced into the situation when a threat concerning Haruto's safety is made. Against a fearsome opponent, and with his body's health rapidly declining, can Kaito hold out until the duel's end? Find out next time!<p> 


	51. Checkmate

**Chapter 51: Checkmate**

* * *

><p>The aroma of hot chocolate danced through Haruto's room by way of the air ventilation, filling the otherwise frigid chambers with a hint of saccharinity. The mug that held the mocha liquid had cooled, and even the drink inside had turned tepid.<p>

That was to be expected, though. Kaito had left it a few hours ago for Haruto before departing to hunt more Numbers. It was the last opportunity that he had to do so before the tournament finals began, and he wanted to do something nice for Haruto before then. After all, he didn't expect to come home until the late hours of the night – after Haruto's allotted curfew.

It was in this aromatic room that Haruto now laid asleep, a frail smile adorning his otherwise ashen face. It seemed that his dreams were the only time and place where he could truly smile now. Certainly, he would smile in the presence of his older brother, but they both knew it was a fake one, only for Kaito's sake. They never once talked to one another about it, but they knew.

In Haruto's dreamland, he was envisaging himself with Kaito again, free from the outside world. They would stay alone together in a warm log cabin, playing outside and watching the birds and butterflies soar through the air by day, and having Kaito comfort him and tuck him into bed by night. In Haruto's dreamland, things were as he remembered them before.

Before it happened.

In his subconscious, Haruto knew that his dreams would stay dreams, never becoming the reality that he yearned for. He would watch Kaito leave each day, only to return exhausted and weary. Deep down, he blamed himself for his brother's struggles. Kaito always reminded him how silly it was to blame himself, but Haruto couldn't help it at times. Kaito was hunting the Numbers for his sake, on his behalf.

"Brother," he murmured in his sleep. He held the covers tighter to his small body for warmth, or perhaps for safety.

To the left of Haruto's bed came a whirring noise. It was a familiar sound, that of someone using the platform elevator installed into the floor. After all, it was the only way to enter Haruto's room.

The young boy had grown accustomed to it; he knew that it meant an appearance from either Mr. Heartland or Kaito.

However, the person who stepped off the platform was neither Mr. Heartland nor Kaito.

The intruder surveyed the area, taking note of the multitude of colored stars painted on the purple ceiling. He sniffed a couple times, deeply inhaling the scent of the cold hot chocolate. His nose crinkled in disgust at the sickly sweet odor.

Momentarily ignoring it, the trespasser rescanned his surroundings until his gaze shot straight forward. There, right before his very eyes, was his objective, in plain view. Haruto.

_They don't keep this place very well-guarded, do they? _he marveled with a smirk. _Ah, well. All the easier for me._

Careful to tiptoe so as to not wake the sleeping child, the intruder made his way over to Haruto's bed. He reached out a hand, lightly tapping the boy's shoulders. When nothing happened, he tried it again. Nothing. Not even so much as a peep from Haruto.

Meticulously, the intruder worked his hands underneath either side of Haruto's body, scooping the child up with both arms. Ever so carefully, the intruder lifted Haruto from underneath the bed sheets, cradling him back and forth to induce drowsiness.

Haruto yawned in his sleep, but remained unconscious.

Giving a quiet sigh of relief, the intruder-turned-kidnapper glanced over his shoulder. He figured it probably wouldn't be the best idea to go back down the way he came up, especially with holding Haruto in his arms. But what other way was there to escape the room?

He looked up at the ceiling. No good, there was a skylight or an accessible window to open up there. Even if there was, there was the issue of how he would scale twenty-five feet to reach it.

Crossing off the ceiling and the platform from his mental scavenger hunt, the man looked at the only other way out of the room – or perhaps _ways _would have been a better describer, considering they were all around him.

The windows.

He looked from the platform elevator to the windows to Haruto. Undoubtedly, smashing through one of the glass windows would wake Haruto. But the odds of escape were much, much higher that way.

"Ah, what the hell do I have to lose?"

Running forward, the kidnapper's weight started to shift to the side as Haruto bobbed up and down in his arms. Naturally, it roused the boy from his sleep, but before he knew what was happening, it was already too late.

Haruto screamed out as the kidnapper busted through the window, plunging to the street that sat hundreds of feet below.

* * *

><p>Mr. Heartland walked into his monitor room, still adorned in the same opulent clothes he wore when he gave his speech an hour earlier. He tapped the pink heart at the top of his cane, smiling in amusement.<p>

"I might have to keep this outfit," he smirked. "It suits me."

"Mr. Heartland, sir!"

Mr. Heartland's attention was immediately brought to the middle monitor screen where a man stood wearing a gray jacket and hat that each had heart signs imprinted on them. Thick sunglasses covered his eyes, preventing Mr. Heartland from seeing the worry etched in them.

"What is it?" Mr. Heartland's expression looked bored. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"T-this is urgent, sir."

"Urgent?"

"Mr. Heartland…Haruto is missing!"

All traces of boredom were replaced with the same worry in the hat-wearing man's voice.

"What the hell do you mean Haruto's missing?"

"You had your important announcement to make this morning, therefore you let Haruto sleep in today," the hat-man said. "A-and Dr. Faker hasn't requested Haruto's presence yet, either. But he isn't in his bed right now, and the monitors aren't picking up any sign of him in this building."

"What?" Mr. Heartland bellowed. "Check the history of the security tapes and the footage! Whoever took him has to be captured on there."

"Yes, Mr. Heartland, sir!"

The green-haired man impatiently tapped his cane against the floor. _Tap, tap, tap. _He twiddled his thumbs in stern rumination, considering just who would be brave enough to steal Haruto.

Or dumb enough.

"Mr. Heartland, sir…We found something that you might want to take a look at!"

The hat-wearing man clicked a couple buttons on one of the computer interfaces, allowing a large screen to appear for Mr. Heartland's viewing pleasure – or displeasure, in this instance.

The footage began slowly, showing nothing but Haruto tossing and turning in his sleep. He awoke once, only to fall back to sleep minutes later. Nothing, nothing, nothing, until…

The platform elevator that led to Haruto's room dropped down. Then it returned, carrying a passenger who, in the span of a minute and a half, stepped off the platform, scanned the room, approached and stole Haruto, and jumped out the window.

But none of that registered with Mr. Heartland. All that he could think about was the identity of the intruder.

_I gave you a job, and this is how you repay my kindness? _Mr. Heartland thought with something of a smirk on his face. _Very well. Once Haruto is located and retrieved, I'll handle both you and your punishment, Kyoji._

* * *

><p>Akari and Kaito stared at one another, neither saying a word. They could hear the ticking of the grandfather clock downstairs as the seconds passed by. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. The metronomic sound imprinted itself in Kaito's brain as he found himself counting the seconds in cadence.<p>

Akari looked up and down at Kaito, sizing him up. Though the boy was short, he looked a little too old to be in the same age group as Yuma. At the very least, he had to be at least sixteen years of age.

_But then, _she wondered, _how is it that he knows Yuma?_

"So," she began, stretching out the "o" sound in the word, "how is it that you know Yuma again?"

"We were in a duel once."

"Uh huh," Akari said, suppressing a groan. As a reporter, her natural enemies were those select people who chose to respond with bare minimum answers. "Who won?"

Kaito thought back to his sudden duel cancellation, unintentionally frowning.

"Touchy subject?" Akari immediately retracted her question.

"On the contrary, I would have won that duel, but I had a matter to attend to."

She smiled. "That's just like Yuma to be losing…But, but he has gotten better recently. He's still in the World Duel Carnival tournament that's going on."

"I'm aware." Kaito's words came more standoffish than he had expected. Socializing was never his strong suit.

"Then you must be a participant, too?"

"That's right."

"If you don't mind me asking," Akari blurted with a raised eyebrow, "where are your parents? Do they know you're here?"

Parents. The word always brought a scowl to Kaito's face. As far as he was concerned, he had no parents.

"They're gone."

"Gone?" Akari was more hesitant. "As in…_gone _gone, or…"

Kaito turned away, refusing to answer any more questions concerning the matter.

"I'm sorry," Akari apologized. "I know what it's like not to have your parents there when you need them."

"You do?" Kaito was just the slightest bit intrigued now.

"Yeah." The young woman nodded, her ponytail bouncing in response. "You see, for Yuma and me, we're used to it. Our parents used to go on all sorts of wild adventures together, and they would usually leave Yuma and me with our grandmother, the one from earlier.

"Boy, it had to be a couple of years ago now that I saw them last. When I last heard from Dad, he was working with a couple of scientists to discover something. He didn't tell us all the details at the time, only that it had something to do with parallel universes or dimensions or something."

"Dimensions?" Kaito sat up in bed.

"Right," Akari nodded. "He was going with some people to find where they were located. He knew exactly where it would be. But…"

She looked in the corner of the room where there was a picture of her parents. She sighed, getting a little misty-eyed.

"I haven't heard from him since then. A couple months after that expedition, Mom went to the same location in search of Dad. I haven't heard from her since then, either. I wonder if they ever found that place."

"Your father," Kaito said. "What was his name?"

"Eh?" Akari looked at Kaito weirdly. "Kazuma Tsukumo."

A weight dropped in Kaito's heart. He recognized the name all too well. His face started to pale as the memories came back to him.

"H-hey, are you alright?" Akari stood from her chair. "Do you need something?"

"I'm fine…"

"I'll go get you a glass of water anyway."

Akari gave Kaito another look before sauntering from the room to the kitchen.

Kaito looked around the room, realizing that he was alone. It was nothing new to him, the feeling of loneliness. He had learned to cope with it well as a child before he was blessed with a baby brother. It wouldn't bother him.

His eyes slid to where Akari's had been, to the picture of Yuma's parents. He stared at the two adults in the picture, at the muscular black-haired man and the beautiful orange-haired woman. They looked so happy.

Kaito had experienced the feeling of loneliness all too often, but happiness was on the opposite spectrum. He couldn't remember the last time he was truly happy.

No, that hadn't been completely true. It had been before Haruto's illness. It was when it was just them living together in the abandoned log cabin. Those were the days of happiness. Those were the days of…

"Here you go."

Akari shoved the glass of water in Kaito's face. Shaking his head and turning away from the picture of Yuma's parents, he took the glass from her. Putting his lip to the translucent mug, he took two fast gulps.

"I guess you were thirsty after all," she smiled, an almost motherly smile.

"I guess." Kaito shrugged his shoulders.

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

Kaito was close to saying no. He so rarely accepted charity, especially from a complete stranger. He wouldn't allow himself to rely on people – he couldn't allow it. If he showed weakness, if he showed everyone that he needed someone else's help...

But just this once, he would swallow his pride.

"Do you have any caramel?"

"Eh? Did you say..."

"Caramel," he repeated, slower this time.

"Well, umm…Let me go look."

Akari left again, leaving Kaito with his thoughts once more. Naturally, the caramel wasn't for him. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed to ask someone for it, let alone such a friendly young woman like Akari. He shrugged, chalking it up to male pride.

Only for a moment, he wondered what it would be like not to have parents, like Yuma. Or maybe to have them, but not know where they were. At least he had one…sort of. It was apparently more than Yuma had at the moment.

He shrugged it off. He didn't need parents. Haruto was all that he needed in his life. As long as they had each other, everything would be alright. It would work out for the best. Wouldn't it?

Kaito heard the footsteps this time as Akari strolled back into the room, something small pressed against the palm of her left hand. She opened her hand, revealing a small square of caramel sealed in a clear plastic wrapper.

"Is this what you mean?" she asked. "It was the only one I could find."

"That's perfect," Kaito smiled, gently taking the candy from her. In that moment, his guard dropped. Akari looked at the blond, truly seeing him, seeing the compassion, the concern, the love. He was a completely different person.

Akari returned his smile. "You're welcome. By the way, where did you duel Yuma? I mean, how old are…"

She was interrupted by the phone ringing downstairs. She held up her index finger to Kaito, turned, and left for the third time.

Kaito waited until he heard her voice downstairs on the phone. Fitting the candy into his coat pocket, he pulled off Yuma's bed covers and stood on both feet. He stifled a groan as his leg shot sharp volts of pain through him, like he was being electrocuted.

Yuma's actual room was on the second floor of the house, not too far of a drop to the ground. Additionally, there was a tree just outside the window that Kaito could easily shimmy down. He nodded.

Fighting through the pain, Kaito limped to the window on the other side of Yuma's room and threw it open. He would have to jump to reach the tree, but not far. He knew he would have to leave here soon, though. He couldn't laze around while Haruto got weaker by the moment.

Looking at his bad leg, he decided to suck it up. He took a few steps back, did his best to run forward, and threw himself out the window. To his luck, he was able to wrap his arms around the tree with relative ease, all while avoiding any major pain.

Sliding down the old oak, he found himself on the front steps of Yuma's yard. He went down them one at a time in an ordered motion: Step, pause, breathe; step, pause, breathe.

Unbeknownst to him, as he made it to the end of the steps, Akari had made it to the end of her phone call.

"Hey, as I was saying," she began as she reentered Yuma's room, "how…"

Her whole body became rigid as she scanned the room for Kaito. Gone, gone, gone.

"This might be a problem…"

* * *

><p>Kaito had managed to carry himself a couple blocks from the Tsukumo residence before becoming rather tired. He stopped in the middle of an open-enough neighborhood, although there was no signs of any people in sight.<p>

He sat down, breathing in and out in the same _tick, tock _rhythm as the clock. Breathe, exhale; breathe, exhale.

"For someone who wants to cure his little brother as quickly as possible," came a deep, booming voice from behind Kaito, "I'm surprised that you have the time to sit here and rest."

The blond immediately rebounded to his feet and whipped around, coming face to face with an odd-looking man. Or, at least, Kaito assumed it was a man from the voice. Whoever it was had their face concealed by a mask.

Aside from that, they looked fairly mundane. Spiked gray hair hung wildly from the man's head down to the middle of his back, though it appeared he took the time to fix three neat bangs in the front. Kaito could barely make out three red crystals on the man's forehead, and a hand fan under his left arm.

"You are…"

"Hello, Kaito. My name is Hishakaku," introduced the masked man.

Kaito held up two fingers. "What do you want? And how do you know about Haruto?"

"There's no need to be hostile," Hishakaku smirked. Two rows of shiny, jagged teeth were revealed. "After all, we both want the same thing: the Numbers."

"As I thought, you're a Numbers Hunter."

"At your service."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not interested in dueling you. I have other things to attend to."

"If you mean your brother, I wouldn't bother with him." Hishakaku laughed, producing a sound that was even deeper than his speaking voice. "He's a little tiedup at the moment."

"What?"

"Let me show you what I mean."

Hishakaku snapped his fingers together, and suddenly a monitor screen appeared in between him and Kaito. The screen zoomed out first, showing Kaito a large skyscraper building that was several hundreds of feet tall. It perfectly overlooked Heartland City.

"What is…"

"Keep watching."

The monitor zoomed up to the roof the skyscraper, closer and closer until it reached its target. There, sitting on the ledge of the building, was Kyoji with something in his hand. It looked like a ropelike substance made of a spidery, webby thread. But that wasn't what caught Kaito's interest.

Dangling from the rope, hundreds of feet above ground, was a screaming Haruto. His eyes were wide with fear as he cried out.

"Brother!"

"Haruto!" Kaito shouted back.

Kyoji rocked the thread back and forth in his hands, swaying Haruto with the same back-and-forth motion. He laughed, listening to Haruto's tortured screams.

"Brother! Please help me!"

"Haruto, I'm coming!" Kaito promised, spinning around and taking off.

"Nuh uh uh," Hishakaku refuted. A duel anchor shot from the sleeve of his kimono, wrapping around Kaito's arm and binding the boy. Try as he might, Kaito's struggle to break free of the Anchor ended in defeat.

"You…leave Haruto out of this! Do you hear me? If you want my Numbers, fine. You can duel me for them, but don't involve Haruto!"

"It's a little incentive," Hishakaku grinned. "It was evident that the only way to get you to duel would be to use your little brother as…bait."

Kaito grimaced at the word "bait". He tightened his fists.

"Since your bound by this Duel Anchor," said Hishakaku, pulling on the now-invisible rope that held both duelists together, "how about a little proposition? If you win this duel, we'll let Haruto go freely, and you can have my Number as payment."

"And if I lose, my Numbers are yours?" Kaito growled.

"Now you're catching on!" Hishakaku's booming laughter returned.

Kaito yanked his arm again, desperately trying to break free of the Duel Anchor, to no avail. _Damn Dr. Faker for making this Duel Anchor…_

It was just another reason for Kaito to hate him.

"I accept your challenge," the blond begrudgingly said. "Let's hurry up!"

"I thought you'd never ask," Hishakaku grinned. "D-Pad, set! D-Gazer, set!"

He grabbed the fan from underneath his left arm and threw it into the air. It expanded, much like a D-Pad, into a tray of five separate zones.

"Duel Mode, Photon Change!" Kaito shouted. He spun around once as his clothes morphed from black to pure white. His crescent moon-shaped D-Pad flew into the air, only to fall onto his right arm and extend.

Before drawing his cards, Kaito clicked a sequence of buttons on the bottom of his D-Pad. He only hoped his plan would work in time.

"Now, let's go, Kaito!"

Both duelists quickly drew their cards, not wasting any more time.

"Duel!" they shouted.

**Kaito Tenjo – 8000 LP**

**Hishakaku – 8000 LP**

"I'll make you pay for endangering Haruto like that!" Kaito snarled. With a voice full of bile, he grated, "My turn! Draw!"

He picked up a sixth card, turning it over_. Photonize._ Normally such an opportune card would have warranted a smile from the Number Hunter, but it wasn't a time for smiles. It was a time for revenge.

He placed the Trap Card in the leftmost cradle of his hand, and then took a card from the middle.

"I summon Photon Sabre Tiger!" he asserted, flipping the card around. His coat flashed a bright white as the card touched the D-Pad.

A low growl echoed through the field as a puddle of noon blue cascaded before the blond teen. Emerging from the depths of the sparkling oasis was the electrified sabre-tooth tiger with the hazy, blank eyes. (2000 – 1200 ATK)

"Because I control no other copies of my Sabre Tiger, it loses 800 ATK. However, when it's Normal Summoned," Kaito informed as he removed his deck from its slot, "I can add another copy from my deck to my hand!"

After doing just that, he grabbed the rightmost card in his hand, and with a nimble flick of his wrist, turned it over on a dime.

"Furthermore, I activate the Photon Lead Spell Card, allowing me to Special Summon a low-Level LIGHT Attribute monster from my hand!"

"So your plan is to bring out the second one so you can have two monsters with 2000 ATK," Hishakaku presumed. "After that, I presume that you'll summon your precious Galaxy-Eyes?"

"Wrong," Kaito dispelled coldly. "Through Photon Lead's effect I'll summon Photon Satellite!"

A clear blue portal emerged beside the sparky animal as Photon Satellite utilized its periwinkle flight panels to ascend to the tiger's height. (0 ATK)

"By targeting another Photon monster, Photon Satellite can make its Level and that target's Level both equal to the sum of their combined Levels! My target it Photon Sabre Tiger, thus both of my monsters are now Level 4!"

A thin strip of photonic blue shot from one of the satellite panels, striking Photon Sabre Tiger in its electrified chest. It roared, accepting the power offering.

"Now, Level 4 Photon Satellite and Sabre Tiger, overlay!" Kaito shouted, fist held skyward while his monsters flew into a red portal. He threw the Xyz Monster's card on the middle slot of his disk. "With these two monsters, I'll construct the overlay network! Xyz Summon! Radiant Light Emperor Galaxion!"

Leaping from the overlay network was the winged-armored knight in the pristine silver mail. He lifted each of the swords in his hands over his head, one at a time, before smashing them together with an amazing amount of force. The action created a miniature sound wave that shot down towards Kaito's deck, and turned one card near the bottom a bright gold color. (2000 ATK)

"Oh?" Hishakaku inquired. Though his mouth was partially covered by his half-mask, it was clear from his amused tone that his lips had curved into a smile. "What do we have here?"

"By detaching two overlay units, Galaxion enables me to Special Summon a certain monster straight from my deck!" announced Kaito. "Come to me…"

Motes of light rained down from Galaxion's twin blades as the golden card released itself from Kaito's deck. The motes created a red star-shaped crest that the Numbers Hunter threw into the air.

"The galaxy that lurks in the darkness, become the light of hope and my very servant! The embodiment of light, descend now!"

The remaining motes turned into the body, head, and tail of Kaito's main monster. It stretched its wings out, sprinkling tiny modicums of starlight onto Kaito's white jacket. The dragon uttered a finalizing war cry as it fell to the ground. (3000 ATK)

"Appear!" commanded Kaito, slapping the card on the second from the leftmost zone of his D-Pad. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

* * *

><p>Yuma clutched the Emperor's Key in his hand, still staring at his barely recognizable reflection in the funhouse mirror. Thoughts of Astral and his friends still clouded his mind, causing worry and fear to spread through his heart at an alarming rate.<p>

"Everyone, please be safe, please be alright," he prayed. "Just tell me where you are and I can…"

He stopped, his eyes instantly drawn upward. He lifted his head, and his D-Gazer showed him a cylindrical pillar of light that shot down from the sky. It appeared to emanate from the center of Heartland City.

Creases appeared on Yuma's forehead as his eyebrows furrowed. Thinking back, he recalled seeing that very same pillar of light somewhere before, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Where had it been?

"Could it be that Kotori and the others are…?"

Yuma didn't stop to finish his sentence. Wiping the rest of his tears from his face, he dashed toward the center of town, toward the light. If his friends were there, he would find them.

No, he had to find them before the Barians did. Before the Barians could hurt them. Before it was too late.

* * *

><p>"It's come so soon, has it?" Hishakaku taunted. "Your ace monster? But then again, that's to be expected of someone of your caliber, Kaito."<p>

"I don't need praise from someone like you," Kaito scowled at the man. He took one of the four cards left in his hand.

"I set these two cards facedown," he said, placing a pair of cards behind his two monsters, "and end my turn."

The reversed cards appeared rear-side in back of Galaxy-Eyes and Galaxion.

Hishakaku blinked once before drawing his own card. He took only a second to devise a strategy.

"Very well. I'll summon my Line Monster K Horse!" he shouted, slapping the card on his disk.

Hooves galloped in the distance as a figure approached Kaito. He stood motionless, watching as the figure revealed itself to be a centaur. Indeed, a man with brown-furred horse legs trotted about before Hishakaku, swinging around a hilt-less blade in one hand. Gray hair traveled from the middle of the man's back to the top of his head, vying for competition that came from a Shogi piece that comprised the man's face. It had writing on it that Kaito recognized to mean "Knight". (800 ATK)

"That monster," Kaito muttered.

"When Normal Summoned," Hishakaku chuckled, "Line Monster K Horse gains the ability to reveal one set card on my opponent's side of the field. Furthermore, if that card is a Trap, I can destroy it."

Hishakaku lifted a robed hand and pointed a bony finger at the facedown behind Galaxion. Kaito murmured an obscenity as it flipped over, revealing Photonize. In other words…

"Tsk, tsk," noted Hishakaku. "That just won't do. Since that is a Trap Card…"

Photonize burst into tens of sharp, white shards.

"Then," continued the masked man, "as a Trap Card was destroyed through the effect of Line Monster K Horse, I can also Special Summon a Level 3 EARTH monster from my hand! Come forth, Line Monster Spear Wheel!"

The object thing that rose from the portal on the ground looked more like the helm than a monster. The wooden steering wheel possessed eight steering gears, each barbed at the tip with, as its name suggested, spears. In the center circle of the monster was, much like K Horse, a Shogi piece, this one reading "Lance". (500 DEF)

_Two Level 3 monsters, _Kaito registered. _If his Number is a Rank 3, it shouldn't be that powerful. Even if he tries something, next turn I can use Galaxy-Eyes to banish that monster and remove its overlay units._

_Haruto, I promise I will save you from this! Please hold on…_

"I activate my Spell Card, Quick Star: Level 3!" Hishakaku proceeded. "Thus, when I have two monsters on the field of the same Level, each of those monsters Levels increases by 3 star values!"

Kaito's gasped, his D-Gazer tattoo burning a bright blue, as the number of stars underneath both of Hishakaku's monsters suddenly doubled.

"I'll take your Numbers before you even have the chance to utter your brother's name," Hishakaku grinned.

"Don't screw with me! If you even think about hurting Haruto…"

"You'll what? There's not a thing you can do except surrender under my fearsome might!"

Hishakaku gesticulated to the heavens, his right index finger aimed at the blazing sun.

"Now, behold, Kaito! Watch in bitter agony as I Xyz Summon the key to your destruction! I overlay my Level 6 Line Monster K Horse and Line Monster Spear Wheel and craft the overlay network!"

Ascending from the Numbers overlay network before Hishakaku was a monster unlike any that Kaito had ever seen. His pupils quivered as a twelve foot monstrosity hulked over the battleground. A perfect blend of dirty gold and rustic magenta, the Number Monster, with a "72" emblazoned on the upper left of its chest, appeared to drift above the earth on its four crescent-shaped legs. Its two arms, which were held loosely together by tiny slits of silver wire, ended in hands that were the shape of Shogi pieces. They read "Rook". The real shock, however, was the fact that each "hand" was complete with slender black tires that had twenty sharpened spikes apiece. (2500 ATK)

"Tear through every wall that opposes you! Your destruction is never-ending, and your ruthlessness knows no limits! Teach my opponent the true meaning of fear! Step forward, Number 72: Line Monster Chariot Hisha!"

Kaito clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, making a small "tsk" sound.

"Regardless, the ATK of your Number is still undeniably less than that of Galaxy-Eyes. Next turn..."

"Now it's you who's wrong," Hishakaku interrupted, wagging his finger. "Attacking power isn't my aim…In fact, I won't allow your or your dragon to escape this peril alive!"

"What?"

"Number 72: Line Monster Chariot Hisha, activate your effect now!"

As the masked Number Hunter shoved both Xyz Materials from the Number into his Graveyard, Chariot Hisha's hand-tires started to rev. The spikes rotated quickly, meshing with one another in a dizzying frenzy of grating. The silver wires acting as the monster's arms were hoisted before being thrown down with a violent force.

"What?" Kaito repeated, almost sickened as he watched spike after spike jab into Galaxy-Eyes' stomach, chest, and face. "What are you doing to Galaxy-Eyes?"

"It's the effect of my Number, idiot," Hishakaku answered. He seemed to rely in a bored tone as if the whole thing was a weird sense of déjà vu. "By offering both of its overlay units, I can destroy one monster you control…"

The weight became too much to handle. Galaxy-Eyes spread its arms out, giving a final roar before exploding in a plume of dark gray smoke.

Kaito coughed out something through the smoke, though Hishakaku either didn't hear it or he didn't seem to care.

"As well as one set card in your Spell and Trap Zone," he intoned with the same level of impassion.

Five more spikes were launched toward Kaito. He stepped back as quickly as he could on his bad leg, narrowly avoiding them as they pierced the back of his facedown card. Wincing, Kaito could only watch as his facedown – Photon Wind – lifted before cracking into tens of bright shards.

"Ugh," he moaned under his breath, feeling the wind beat against his face.

"On the turn its effect is used, Number 72 halves all damage," Hishakaku said. "However, its ATK is still higher than Galaxion's. Finish it, Chariot Hisha!"

Another torrent of spikes rained down upon the frontline. Galaxion fended off five of them with its swords before the shower became unbearable. He groaned, his body crumpling as spikes dug their way through his armor, piercing his flesh. An explosion ensued, leaving Kaito defenseless.

"I set one card facedown," Hishakaku finished, as a facedown appeared behind his Number monster. "And my turn is over."

**Kaito – 7750 LP**

**Hishakaku – 8000 LP**

Two cards remained in Kaito's hand: the Photon Sabre Tiger that he had searched a turn earlier and a monster by the name of Overlay Sniper. He grimaced, knowing that neither monster was strong enough to stand up to Chariot Hisha on their own.

"What's wrong?" Hishakaku mockingly cooed. "You'll have to defeat Chariot Hisha if you're going to save your brother, and by the look on your face, that's easier said than done for you at this point!"

"Bastard…"

"You should watch what you say, Kaito. After all, Haruto's _safety_ is in our hands!"

Hishakaku snapped his fingers and the screen reappeared in the middle of the dueling ground. On the monitor sat Kyoji atop the skyscraper rooftop. In his hands, he carelessly rocked the thin web-rope that was secured around Haruto's body.

Haruto's frantic screams filled the air as he tried to wriggle free, only to cause more pressure on the string.

"Haruto!" Kaito shouted loudly. Despite not being able to touch Haruto, he reached his arm out. "Don't move! I'll be there soon!"

"Brother!" Haruto shouted back, though he couldn't hear Kaito's vow. "Brother, help me!"

"Haruto!"

"So touching," Hishakaku said, his tone oozing fake sentiment. "Unfortunately, you don't have time to chitchat, so I'll have to cut this reunion short."

He snapped his fingers again, and the monitor vanished once more. Haruto's final scream echoed through the city before it blew away like dust in the wind.

"H-Haruto…"

Kaito's fingers trembled. He wasn't sure if he felt angry, or sad, or scared. But something inside of him began to brew. If the feeling had been one of fear, it was instantly replaced by an aura of rage.

"You…!" he foamed. "I'll drag you into the deepest depths of Hell until Haruto is freed!"

He drew his card, eyes widening as they fell on the artwork. _Perfect._

"I activate the Spell Card, Photon Trade. By sending a Photon monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can then draw two new cards!"

Photon Sabre Tiger was transported into Kaito's discard slot as the boy drew two new cards.

"Next," he proceeded, "since there are no monsters present on my field, Photon Slasher can be Special Summoned directly from my hand!"

A pentagram was drawn in the air from slash marks as the swordsman responsible stepped forward, wielding its heavy cleaver with both of its hands. The blue light pouring from its body seemed darker than usual. (2100 ATK)

"Then I Normal Summon my Overlay Sniper!"

A hoop of blinding white was summoned onto Kaito's field. Following it was a commando man decked out in a streamlined gunmetal gray jumpsuit complete with a green visor on his helmet and militaristic gadgets strapped to his wrists and feet. The marksman grunted as he lifted his weapon of choice, a sniper rifle in the form of a thin lancet structure. The yellow mouth of the gun shimmered as he aimed it at Chariot Hisha. (2000 ATK)

Hishakaku stood quietly, unfazed by the turn of events before him. His eyes fell to his facedown.

"I now control two Level 4 Monsters," Kaito said. "As such, I'll overlay my Photon Slasher and Overlay Sniper to construct the overlay network! Xyz Summon, Radiant Photon Paradios!"

The two warriors fused into one mighty swordsman, armed with its white-winged mail. Paradios outstretched an icy blue hand, revealing its open palm before crushing it into a fist as a way to menace Hishakaku. The threat was unsuccessful. (2000 ATK)

"Watch me, Haruto," Kaito begged under his breath.

He removed both monsters from underneath Paradios and thoughtlessly threw them into his cemetery.

"By detaching two overlay units from Paradios, I can negate the effect of an opposing monster, then decrease its ATK score to 0! Go, Paradios! Holy Judgment!"

A golden layer of light washed over Chariot Hisha, courtesy of Paradios. The Number monster's armor started to corrode as its spikes turned black. One by one, they fell off the now-rusted tires. (2500 – 0 ATK)

"Well, you've reduced Chariot Hisha's ATK to nothing," Hishakaku goaded. "Now what?"

"Now I'll destroy the very card that you used to mock me!" Kaito pointed at Chariot Hisha, fury on every line of his face. "Photon Dividing!"

Elevating its sword, Paradios then made a jabbing motion forward. An atomic ball of dark red was expelled from the tip of the sword. It made its way to Chariot Hisha, all the while expanding large enough to where it was able to encase the monster completely upon contact. It began to shrink until Hishakaku's Number had no other option but to implode inside the crimson bubble.

Hishakaku's mask warded off most of the debris that swept across his face, though the arid wind hit his eyes unforgivingly.

Kaito panted and wiped his forehead with the back of his shirt sleeve.

"For someone who had praised his monster so highly, it was certainly easy to dispose of," he claimed.

He set the final card in his hand in his Spell/Trap Zone.

"My turn is over."

**Kaito – 7750 LP**

**Hishakaku – 6000 LP**

"Heh," chuckled Hishakaku. He tilted his head to the side and cracked his knuckles. "Did you honestly expect to rid yourself of the problem so easily?"

"What did you say?"

"Reverse card, open! Xyz Reborn!"

The winged ankh with the glowing rivulets of watery energy surrounding it formed in front of Hishakaku. Blinding light dripped from the artifact, blinding Kaito as Hishakaku continued.

"With this Trap, I can resummon an Xyz Monster in my Graveyard and attach Xyz Reborn to it as an Xyz Material!"

A column of white energy came from the bottom up, obscuring Hishakaku from Kaito's field of vision. When the light melted away, the boy could see Number 72 opposing him again, this time with a pink overlay unit circling its waist. (2500 ATK)

"Tch…That may be the case," Kaito said, "but you've already displayed the weakness of your Number to me. To activate its effect, it first needs to send two overlay units to the Graveyard. Through Xyz Reborn, it only has one."

"That won't be the case much longer."

Hishakaku turned one of the cards in his hand over.

"I activate the Spell, Battery Unit Charge! That means that since there's an Xyz Monster on the field – or two, in this case – I can attach this Spell to one of them as a Material. My target it Number 72: Line Monster Chariot Hisha!"

"Impossible!" Kaito hissed. He watched in despair as a bulky battery pack machine rooted itself into the ground underneath Chariot Hisha. A light flashed inside the machine, producing a perfect ball of luminous plasma. Like Xyz Reborn, it orbited Chariot Hisha's body, too.

"Now that the requirements are fulfilled again," Hishakaku laughed, "I'll activate the effect of Number 72 once more!"

From the unused second tire came a second wave of spikes. They tore holes through Paradios and his armor before one spike finally made its final destination through his chest. It ripped through the swordsman's back and came out from behind, jabbing through Kaito's facedown.

Kaito coughed again as smoke filled his lungs. His voice weaker than normal, he replied, "When Radiant Photon Paradios is destroyed by an opponent's card, I can draw one card from my deck."

He drew, then slipped both of his destroyed cards into his Graveyard.

"It's useless to struggle against the power of a Number," Hishakaku informed with a shake of his head. "But since you don't seem to understand that, I'll burn the lesson into you! Attack him directly, Chariot Hisha!"

Chariot Hisha's chest opened, revealing another stockade of spikes ready to be used, these ones much larger than the ones on its tire hands. Three ejected from the monster's chest, launching at Kaito. He barely sidestepped the first two before his leg gave out, and the third spike fell on the ground in front of him. The impact traveled upward, sending the boy gliding five feet back.

"Agh!" Kaito screamed as his body toppled uncontrollably. He slammed against the ground, his body skidding a few inches as scrapes started to cut into his face. His fingers barely managed to hold onto the card in his hand.

"If you can still stand," Hishakaku callously spat, "it's your turn."

**Kaito – 6500 LP**

**Hishakaku – 6000 LP**

Kaito's fingers twitched in the dirt, defiling his cuticles. He moaned lightly, his eyes straining to open. A sharp pain shot through his heart, and he produced yet another scream. His veins pulsed as his vision started to blur.

_This is…Photon Mode…_he reminded himself. _My body is getting weaker. But I would die if it meant saving Haruto. I can't give stop here. I'll go and keep fighting until my body…_

"What's the matter?" grinned Hishakaku. "Have you forgotten how to stand?"

"Stop joking!" Kaito shouted, clumsily stumbling to his feet after an unsuccessful try. "As long as it takes me to protect Haruto, I won't lose any duel! Your soul will be mine after my unshakable victory!"

"Big words coming from one who has no cards left on his field."

"Watch me!" Kaito's hand dropped to his D-Pad. "My turn! Draw!"

He drew his card, then stopped. Looking down at now two cards in his hand, he cringed. There was nothing that could back up his assertion of victory. Try as he might, he couldn't do much but lie in wait.

"I…set one monster facedown and end my turn."

A reversed monster appeared before the young Numbers Hunter.

"After all that talk about your 'unshakable victory,' I would have thought you'd do more than just squirm, Kaito. I guess you must not want to save your brother Haruto that badly after all."

"Shut up!" Kaito ordered. "You would never understand the feelings I have for Haruto!"

Hishakaku's lips curved upward in amusement. "You think I'm incapable of feelings such as love?"

"You've given me no reason to think otherwise."

"You'd be wrong in that assertion," Hishakaku replied. His voice had become so soft, Kaito had to strain to hear the words. "But that's not a story for one like you, who's condemned to death," he said louder, drawing a card. "It's my turn!

"I summon Line Monster Soldier Decoy from my hand!"

Slamming the card on his D-Pad, Hishakaku then watched a new monster emerge. This one looked like a boy around the age of fifteen with unkempt blond hair sprouting from every direction of his head. He was dressed in a button-down red vest with black jeans around his legs, not unlike how a royal guard looked. In the middle of his chest was another Shogi piece, this one reading "Pawn". (600 ATK)

"Line Monster Soldier Decoy was just summoned in my second Monster Zone," Hishakaku stated. "Your facedown monster resides in your third Monster Zone. Since our monsters are adjacent to one another in terms of placement, I can activate Soldier Decoy's special effect!"

Particles of light came together before Soldier Decoy, forming an antiquated musket. The soldier closed an eye to get a better view, then fired three shots at Kaito's facedown monster.

"If your facedown monster is an Effect Monster, Soldier Decoy's own effect will force it to change to face-up Attack Position!"

The bullets crashed down on the back of the card, forcing it to lift. Indeed, it was an Effect Monster. Shining Angel stepped forward, arms open and wings extended. (1400 ATK)

"What luck," snickered the masked man. "Not only is it an Effect Monster, but it possesses a lower ATK score than Chariot Hisha, too! Do it, my Number! Eradicate his monster now!"

Chariot Hisha's chest reopened, but only one spike was fired this time. The angel opened his arms wider, accepting his grim fate as the spike impaled him in the chest. He didn't groan nor react; he only burst into pixels.

Wind blew fiercely towards Kaito, but this time he was prepared. He angled his left foot back and crouched down an inch, forcing himself to stay stationary on the ground.

"When Shining Angel is destroyed by battle," he called out, "I can Special Summon a low-ATK LIGHT monster from my deck. My target is Photon Pirate, with an ATK of 1000!"

Remembering Soldier Decoy's effect, Kaito placed Photon Pirate's card on his second Monster Zone. A ring of blue light splashed onto his field as the mechanized, swashbuckling buccaneer stepped forward. It slashed the air to the left with its right cutlass before mirroring the action with its left cutlass. (1000 ATK)

"Photon Pirate's ATK is 400 more than Soldier Decoy," Hishakaku shrugged. "In that case, I'll transition to my second Main Phase, and set two cards facedown."

Hishakaku's hand size dropped to one as two facedown cards materialized behind his monsters.

**Kaito – 5400 LP**

**Hishakaku – 6000 LP**

"My turn!" Kaito shouted. "Draw!"

He added a second card to his hand before digging haphazardly through his Graveyard. When his hand returned, he was holding both copies of Photon Sabre Tiger.

"Photon Pirate can," he explained, "up to twice per turn, banish a Photon monster from my Graveyard to increase its own ATK by 1000. I activate this effect twice, giving my monster 2000 more ATK until the End Phase!"

Kaito put both Photon Sabre Tiger copies in his pocket. Two streams of light shot from his Graveyard, one into each of Photon Pirate's cutlasses. (1000 – 3000 ATK)

"Furthermore, since I now control a monster that has an ATK power of at least 2000, I can Special Summon this guy from my hand, too! Come forth, Overlay Booster!"

Kaito placed Overlay Booster on his fourth Monster Zone, and a noise filled the air. A droning sound, like wings scraping against metal, clicked as another monster fell to the ground. This one was in a battle suit like Overlay Sniper's, though it was colored blood red and had intermittent patches of blue. Attached to his back was a solar panel that was cut evenly in four parts to perfectly resemble an "X". Somehow it seemed that the device was used to enable flight. (2000 ATK)

_The attacking power of both of my monsters exceeds each one of his now_, Kaito rationalized. He looked downward, past the monsters. _The problem is those two facedown cards. Even so, I won't be able to advance if I don't try anything._

"I send Photon Pirate to attack your Number!" Kaito demanded. "Photon Laceration!"

"I won't allow it," Hishakaku intercepted. "Counter Trap, activate! Negate Attack!"

Photon Pirate rushed toward Chariot Hisha, swords arched forward. When he was only a couple steps away from it, the Photon monster elevated its sword. As it dropped down, it was met with the spiraling counterforce of a pink barrier covered with layers of gusty wind.

"As the name suggests," Hishakaku explained, though a speechless Kaito already knew, "Negate Attack cancels your attack attempt, then ends the Battle Phase."

Kaito released a guttural noise, like a mix between a grunt and a cough. His strategy had failed, and his body wasn't getting any better. Each moment progressively drained him of more and more of his energy.

Holding his head, Kaito tried his best to look straight forward. His vision appeared blurry and dizzying again. It looked as if there were two Chariot Hishas on Hishakaku's field, or maybe just one big one.

_Only a little longer, _he urged himself reassuringly. _Only a little bit longer and I can free Haruto._

"I end my…"

"Kaito!"

Kaito's spine erected immediately as he heard a voice call his name to his left. He didn't need to look to know who it was from the distinct energy in the voice alone. However, he looked anyway, scowling when his suspicions were affirmed.

Yuma.

"Kaito!" Yuma shouted again, running toward him. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Yuma…Don't come any closer!" Kaito snarled. His fingers balled into a fist. "This duel doesn't concern you!"

"K-Kai…" Yuma quieted, unable to finish the Number Hunter's name, let alone the rest of his sentence. His body tensed, he had to force himself to cease his movement.

Hishakaku turned in Yuma's direction, then back to Kaito. "A friend of yours?" he asked with a wide grin.

"He is no friend to me."

Yuma looked at Hishakaku, seemingly unfazed by Kaito's comment. "My name is Yuma Tsukumo," he claimed, index finger pointed toward his face.

"Yuma…Tsukumo?" Hishakaku repeated slowly, savoring each syllable.

Despite the blond boy's warning, Yuma turned to Kaito, took a step forward, reached out a hand, and continued, "Kaito, why are you out here dueling? Your leg is injured and you need to…"

"My health is none of your business, either," Kaito snapped.

"What are you talking about, 'none of my business'? It's natural for one friend to be concerned about the wellbeing of one another!"

"I said that we're not…"

"Ahem." Hishakaku cleared his throat, causing the two bickering teenagers to turn to him. He stared at Kaito and said, "In case you've forgotten, we're still dueling, Kaito. Or do you need _this _as a reminder?"

Again, he clicked his fingers together to produce the monitor screen in the arena's center. Like before, Haruto continued to wriggle in Kyoji's spidery thread, eyes closed and feet kicking. He opened his mouth, erupting in a broken scream.

"Brother!"

Yuma's eyes widened at the site of the younger boy on the screen. He took the young boy in meticulously, noting his pale, ashen skin; noting the dark circles under his eyes; noting the tired fragility of the boy's voice; noting the peculiar, orange nodules aligned in the boy's hair. And through it all, one sole thought ran through his mind.

_Don't tell me! Could it be that he's…_

As if to answer the unspoken inquiry, Kaito bellowed, "Haruto!"

"Brother!" Haruto screamed again.

"Shut up, brat," hissed Kyoji. He glared at Haruto, looking rather testy, eyebrows impatiently pointed downward. "It's a long fall from up here, you know. If you don't stop talking, maybe you'll find that out on your own."

Haruto tried forcing himself to be quiet, only to utter another "Brother," much to Kyoji's visible chagrin.

Yuma looked carefully at the monitor. Though he had seen neither Kyoji nor Haruto before in his life, he recognized the place that they were located. It was the roof of an old, dilapidated edifice – one that used to specialize in the manufacture of cards – located on the edge of town. It had been abandoned after the company shut down almost a year ago, but Yuma could still remember visiting it once with his father. From where he was now, he figured it would only take ten minutes to reach; seven if he ran.

Without another word, Yuma spun around on his heels and sprinted forward, away from Kaito, away from Hishakaku, away from the monitor. Huffing, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

The monitor disappeared moments later, leaving Hishakaku and Kaito with the sound of wind blowing in the backdrop once more. The latter duelist turned in the direction that Yuma had been, but found no one. He didn't mind. Yuma was a distraction, and one that he couldn't afford.

"Looks like your friend abandoned you just like your brother Haruto did," Hishakaku laughed, deliberating emphasizing the word 'friend'. "No, just like you're going to abandon this world once this duel ends in my victory!"

Kaito gritted his teeth, dropping expletives through the cracks between his incisors. He might have had a retort had his body not been pinching him with tiny but agonizing pricks of pain.

"I end my turn," he continued slowly. His breaths became sharper. "During the End Phase, Photon Pirate's ATK returns to its normal value."

The pirate dug its cutlasses into the ground, exhausted. (3000 – 1000 ATK)

"Then it's back to me," Hishakaku picked up. "Draw!"

He cocked his head to the side, smiling at his drawn card. He had been waiting long enough for it. The card was shoved forward as Hishakaku's Field Spell slot opened.

"At this time, I use a Field Magic! Line World, activate!"

Kaito scowled, his gaze affixed downward at the shifting ground underneath his feet. Tiny cracks started to break through the earth, vertical then horizontal and over again. Small square shapes covered the arena, replacing the otherwise smooth ground. The whole turf looked like the two duelists were fighting on a large Shogi board.

"In this world," Hishakaku breathed, impeccably enunciating each word, "each Line Monster receives an additional 500 ATK points."

Soldier Decoy and Chariot Hisha stood motionless, allowing a dark red aura to coat them. (600 – 1100 ATK and 2500 – 3000 ATK, respectively)

"But I'm far from done. I activate my other facedown, the Line Promotion Continuous Trap!"

Shooting from the card's artwork was a large array of Shogi pieces, each with a different inscription. The clattering of wood hitting wood filled the air as the pieces coalesced, forming a makeshift suit of armor that was just big enough to fit Number 72.

"What is that?" Kaito pointed, only to receive a snicker from Hishakaku. "Answer me!"

"Very well, Kaito." The masked man spat the boy's name vilely. "Just like in the game of Shogi, my pieces upgrade depending on the course of the game. Because I've advanced far enough, my monster is in what's known as the "promotion zone" at the moment."

"In the terms of the game…"

"While Line World is in play, the Line Promotion Trap has the power to extract the latent abilities that a Line Monster possesses, and then amplifies those powers tenfold! However, this can only be done if that Line Monster has destroyed a monster – that would be the promotion zone from earlier."

Hishakaku held up three fingers as a symbol of Chariot Hisha's victims – Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Radiant Photon Paradios, and Shining Angel.

"What?" Kaito gasped. "Your Line Monster has hidden powers?"

"That's right. And with Line Promotion, I plan to unleash them all now! Arise, my true Number!"

The front part of the Shogi-made suit of armor opened just wide enough to fit Hishakaku's Number. Chariot Hisha stepped into the suit, thus closing the Shogi pieces. At that moment, the inscriptions on the pieces all changed to the same Kanji, changing from "rook" to "dragon king".

"Tch…" Kaito hissed.

"Continuing, I'll also summon Line Monster Imperial Commander!" said Hishakaku, placing the card adjacent to his Number.

Four neighboring squares opened on the ground, and a monster rose from the dark abyss below. Dressed in a militaristic, green overcoat, knee high combat boots, black gloves, and a strap helmet, this new monster resembled more of a drill sergeant than a commander. Nonetheless, the man lifted a Gatling gun effortlessly in one hand and held an inactive grenade in the other. On this overcoat was a Shogi tablet with the Kanji for "Bishop" scrawled on the front. (1100 – 1600 ATK)

"Imperial Commander's monster effect is: During my Main Phase, if Imperial Commander is adjacent to an Xyz Monster I control, I can attach it and another adjacent monster to that same Xyz Monster as overlay units!"

He pointed to the Soldier Decoy in his second Monster Card Zone, then placed it and Imperial Commander underneath the strengthened Chariot Hisha.

"Be that as it may," Kaito argued, "I control no set card. Chariot Hisha's effect cannot be used."

"Are you sure about that?"

Hishakaku threw one of his two Line Monster overlay units into the Graveyard.

"Then take a good look at this, Kaito! My true power! I activate Chariot Hisha's effect now!"

"What?"

"Under the effect of Line Promotion, my monster has a couple of new perks. Firstly, each time I activate its effect, I only have to detach one overlay unit now. Secondly, Chariot Hisha now has two options for its effect: one of which, that I'm using, will destroy two monsters that are located in columns adjacent to Chariot Hisha's!

"Kaito, due to your fear of my monster's effects, you placed Overlay Booster and Photon Pirate in your second and fourth Monster Zones. Chariot Hisha is in my third Monster Zone. Suffer for your idiocy, fool!"

Chariot Hisha lifted a hand, opening its bare palm to Kaito's monsters. A stream of Shogi pieces flooded from its open hand in the form of a beam. The beam shot forward, separating diagonally when it was in between Kaito's monsters. Both were hit, and both exploded in a fury of flames.

Kaito reached down to send his two monsters to his Graveyard. As he did so, both cards removed themselves from his D-Pad, instead sailing into Hishakaku's Graveyard.

"My monsters are…"

"Because of the secondary effect of my Line World Field Spell," Hishakaku explained, "all cards are instead sent to the Graveyard of their destroyers. With this, your monsters will all belong to me!"

"Why you…" Kaito growled. "Are there any other effects I should know about?"

Hishakaku raised two fingers. "Two more," he said. "The more immediate I'll tell you first. Unlike before, with Line Promotion amplifying its powers, Chariot Hisha will inflict full damage, even on the turns when its effect is activated!"

"And what's the other?" Kaito forced out.

"Ah, yes. My favorite effect of all." Kaito heard a slurping sound come from underneath Hishakaku's mask. It sounded like the licking of lips. "Due to the effect of Line Promotion, Chariot Hisha cannot be defeated in battle, except by the hands of another Number!"

"Numbers can't be destroyed except be another Number?" The shock in the boy's voice was clear in each word. _Numbers have such latent effects?_ "Then that means…"

"It will mean nothing to you if you're defeated before it becomes relevant!" Hishakaku remarked. "But before that, I activate the effect of _your _Overlay Booster that's resting in _my _Graveyard!"

The winged warrior removed itself from Hishakaku's discard slot as the man tossed it aside.

"I hardly need to tell you this, being the owner of the monster, but by banishing Overlay Booster from my Graveyard, Chariot Hisha's ATK increases by 500 from the overlay unit attached to it!"

(3000 – 3500 ATK)

"You're defenseless, Kaito! Number 72, attack him directly! Final Rotation!"

Chariot Hisha's Shogi-encrusted right arm lifted, producing a faint whirring noise from within. Breaking free from the armor was the spiky tire hand, spikes even larger than Kaito remembered them to be. Aiming the hand forward, Number 72 grunted and his body slumped back. It happened before Kaito even knew it: Chariot Hisha's hand detached from its body and came soaring his way, impaling him in the chest and stomach with each possible spike.

Kaito uttered a foul scream as the AR Vision pricked him with sharp jolts that he swore were real. He held his stomach and dropped to his knees, sweat traveling down his forehead and chin to his knees. He realized that he had been spared from it before, the agony that was Chariot Hisha's true potential. The previous strikes couldn't have prepared him for the pain of receiving the full damage.

Sour bile piled in the back of Kaito's throat, which he promptly forced back down. His dizzying vision hadn't yet recovered, either. It was no matter. He was used to the effects of Photon Mode by now. He would endure them, not for his own sake but for Haruto's.

Hishakaku flexed his empty fingers. "What's taking so long, Kaito? If you don't take your turn, I'll be forced to skip you."

**Kaito – 1900 LP**

**Hishakaku – 6000 LP**

The matted strands of green hair above Kaito's eyebrows had become frazzled, unkempt. They slapped against his eyes as he gazed upward. With each breath, the strands moved forward then backward, forward then backward.

"You're still breathing," Hishakaku frowned with a hint of surprise, though his tone indicated more of a statement than a question. "It's truly a pity when people don't know when to give up."

"I will never give up," Kaito retorted, a burdensome strain in his words. "As long as I have something worth fighting for, I will never give up! Not on my dreams, nor on Haruto's!"

With a revitalized resolution, Kaito made it back to his feet. His leg throbbed, but he forced the pain to the back of his mind.

"My turn!" he said, hand atop his deck. Drawing his card, he announced, "Draw!"

He turned his head to see the card, and his body became abruptly rigid.

_This is…_

He looked from his empty field to the two cards in his hand. It would take a blessing for his plan to work out, but he had to try something.

"I…I set one card facedown. Turn end."

One card, Kaito's final gambit, appeared in the middle of his Spell/Trap Zone.

"In the end, that was the most you could muster up, huh?"

Hishakaku drew.

"Then it's my victory, Kaito. I activate the second latent effect of my Chariot Hisha!"

"What?"

"I told you that Chariot Hisha has two possible effects while Line Promotion is affecting it," reminded Hishakaku, "The first one destroyed two monsters in columns that were adjacent to Chariot Hisha's."

He slid the final overlay unit from underneath his monster to the Graveyard.

"This second effect instead destroys all cards my opponent controls that are placed in the same column as Chariot Hisha! Since Chariot Hisha and your facedown card are both in Zone 3, the effect is a success!"

Some of the Shogi armor pieces broke free from the Number. Like drops of acid rain, they showered on Kaito's facedown card. It burst in a cloud of haze, but traveled toward Hishakaku instead due to Line World.

Before it entered his Graveyard, Hishakaku grabbed the Trap.

"Final Life Gardna," he read. When he finished scanning the card, he let out a thundering laugh. "This card…You were planning to use this when I attacked. Then, because your Life Points would have reached 0, you would have activated this, made them 100 instead, and ended the Battle Phase."

He laughed again and continued, "I have to say, for someone who's condemned to death, you sure did try everything in your power to escape it. In the end, however, it just wasn't enough to change fate."

Kaito said nothing. He only looked forward, face blank, eyes blanker.

"So you've accepted your defeat graciously. So be it. I'll send Chariot Hisha to attack you directly!"

The left hand broke free of the armored prison now, releasing itself from the supercharged Number. Effortlessly, it glided across the otherwise barren Line World toward the defenseless boy barely standing on the other side.

"It's finished, Kaito!"

"Is that so?"

"What?"

Kaito turned the remaining card in his hand over, revealing a monster.

"If I would take a direct attack from an opponent's monster, I can instead summon Photon Jumper from my hand or Graveyard!" he declared, horizontally grazing his D-Pad with the card.

Leaping from the sky was what appeared to be a man wearing gray spandex pants and shiny gold epaulets. From the back of his neck drifted a sanguine cape that trailed five feet behind his body. A large helmet with no eyeholes in sight covered his entire head and the upper part of his neck. The man pushed both of his arms forward defensively, as if to ward off Chariot Hisha's assault. (0 DEF)

"Tch, to think that the last card in your hand was another method of stalling," Hishakaku grunted. "However, this Photon Jumper has no DEF points. I can send Chariot Hisha to…"

"Wrong!" Kaito debated. "Just once, I can forcibly end my opponent's Battle Phase completely! In return, I must skip my turn's Battle Phase."

A barrier of photonic blue light protected Photon Jumper and Kaito from the oncoming impact. Chariot Hisha's tire hit, cracking the dome a tad, but was ultimately rendered ineffective.

"Why you…"

Hishakaku took a couple steadying breaths, recovering his aura of coolness and clarity.

"You still feel the need to survive, even when I have you cornered. Why, just why?" His voice was noticeably softer.

"You haven't been listening, have you?" replied Kaito. "I have to win this duel at all costs for Haruto. For taking him away from me, I'll vicariously exact his revenge by defeating you here! Then…then, once I've collected all the Numbers, he and I…he and I will…"

A panicked cry escaped from Kaito's mouth as he dropped to one knee again. His heart started to beat rapidly as something inside him felt ready to give way. Whatever the feeling had been, Kaito could feel another torrent emerging.

"The way you look, you won't even make it to your next turn, let alone the end of this duel," Hishakaku observed. "But I'll be nice. Before you perish, how about one more look at that precious little brother of yours, for old times' sake? Huh, Kaito?"

Kaito's leg wobbled as he desperately tried to recover himself. He suddenly remembered the multitude of warnings he'd received, the countless times that Mr. Heartland had reprimanded him, cautioning him to use his Photon Mode sparingly. It hadn't made a difference then, how often he used it. What had mattered was curing Haruto as quickly as possible. What had mattered was freeing his brother from the ever-deepening chasm of Hell.

But now, now that he was at the end of his rope, his energy and life force all but extracted from his wavering body, now he understood what it all meant.

Though his hearing was quickly fading, Kaito managed to make out the sound of Hishakaku snapping his fingers again. With the lingering reserve of his strength, the blond looked upward at the monitor to find something that he hadn't expected to see. His eyes shot open as the image came into view.

"W-what is…" stammered an equally confused Hishakaku.

Kyoji turned his back on the edge of the roof as he heard the slam of a door behind him. He gave a look of befuddlement that matched the two duelists' as he saw Yuma standing in front of the roof door.

"W-what…who are you?" Kyoji howled. His right hand balled into a fist that steadily gripped the thread connected to Haruto.

"Let him go," Yuma said, pointing to the spidery thread. "That boy…Haruto!"

"You should really choose your words more carefully." A smile lit up Kyoji's face. His right fist opened a hair, and the rope dropped in response. Haruto screamed, prompting a twisted laugh from Kyoji. "See," he continued. "Someone people can take those words quite literally."

"You…Don't joke like that! Why are you doing this anyway? What did Kaito and his family ever do to you?"

"And what does it matter to you?"

"Kaito is my friend," Yuma retorted confidently. "And I won't allow anything bad to happen to the people that I care about!"

"I'm so sure." Kyoji rolled his eyes. "Kaito isn't your friend. Hasn't he made it abundantly clear to you?"

Yuma tensed, thinking back to only ten minutes before.

"_**Kaito!" Yuma shouted again, running toward him. "What the heck are you doing?"**_

"_**Yuma…Don't come any closer!" Kaito snarled. His fingers balled into a fist. "This duel doesn't concern you!"**_

"_**K-Kai…" Yuma quieted, unable to finish the Number Hunter's name, let alone the rest of his sentence. His body tensed, he had to force himself to cease his movement.**_

_**Hishakaku turned in Yuma's direction, then back to Kaito. "A friend of yours?" he asked with a wide grin.**_

"_**He is no friend to me."**_

"_**Kaito, why are you out here dueling? Your leg is injured and you need to…"**_

"_**My health is none of your business, either," Kaito snapped.**_

"_**What are you talking about, 'none of my business'? It's natural for one friend to be concerned about the wellbeing of one another!"**_

"_**I said that we're not…"**_

"Yeah, he has made it clear," Yuma confessed, his voice suddenly quiet.

"That's right. So that's why…"

"But," continued the would-be Duel Champion, interrupting Kyoji, "but even so, even if that's how Kaito feels about me, it won't change my feelings towards him." His fists clenched unconsciously. "Despite everything we've been through, even if those _are _Kaito's true feelings, I still consider that him to be…a precious friend!"

Kyoji's body stiffened, clearly taken aback by Yuma's self-possessed assertion. He wasn't the only one.

Kaito stood on the dueling battlefield, silently watching the monitor. As Yuma spoke, passion trailing on every word, Kaito's eyes widened. He had never had friends; he had never had anyone in his life besides Haruto. But at that moment…

"Yuma, you…"

"Y-You can't be serious," Kyoji stammered. "You idiot! He's a Numbers Hunter; he can't possibly be your friend! Don't you know that sooner or later, you'll have to…"

"I know that, too," Yuma continued. "I know we have different reasons for collecting the Numbers, but I'll find a way soon. I'll find a way to make everyone happy!"

Another memory crossed his mind.

_**"Never forget your gift, Yuma," Fuya cautioned, turning around to go back to his fans. "With it, you have the ability to make the entire world smile!"**_

"Even if we're enemies, I'll open up my own path toward the future. And when that happens...Kaito, Shark…everyone will be happy again!"

"Bullshit."

Yuma's jaw went slack as he lifted his head, giving Kyoji an incredulous stare. He could hardly believe his ears.

"What you're saying is utter bullshit," Kyoji repeated. "You can't make everyone happy alone, not when they have so many competing goals. In the end, you can only work to serve yourself, living your life day by day like that."

"You're wrong! I won't be alone in my goals. Not as long as I have my friends to help me, and my Dad to watch over me! If they're there…"

"You're a talkative one. I don't like that." Kyoji's face soured as an idea ran through his mind. "Hey, maybe this will shut you up."

His right hand opened completely, only this time he gave a yank on the webby rope in his hand. It snapped brutally, releasing Haruto's body, sending the boy plummeting to the ground at an alarming speed.

Kaito watched in shock as his little brother fell to his demise below. It was useless; he was useless, at least as long as the Duel Anchor was in place. He could do nothing.

His hands and voice shaking, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Haruto! HARUTO!"

Yuma stood frozen on the roof, facing a less-than-remorseful Kyoji. The latter, knowing that he was being watched by Hishakaku, offered a brief message, "Now that Haruto's gone, we have no more use for Kaito. Just destroy him and take his Numbers, Hishakaku. We don't require him anymore."

Kyoji closed his eyes and concentrated. Eight spidery legs jutted from his back, each one long enough to enable him to jump from the roof of the current skyscraper to the next one over with ease. From the second skyscraper, he took a look back at Yuma before he disappeared from sight.

Yuma looked from the second skyscraper to the ledge before him. He was a good twenty feet away, which afforded him a decent running start. Without another thought on the matter, Yuma quickly crouched downward. If he was going to do it, it had to be now.

His legs shot forward before his mind could register what was occurring. Fifteen feet away from the ledge, ten feet, five feet. _Closer. _Four, three, two. _Almost there._

"Kattobingu da, ore!"

At one foot away, Yuma could feel the wind on his hair as he became airborne.

Ignoring everything, Yuma only looked down as he found himself in the same predicament as Haruto. The ground inching ever closer by the second, he knew he didn't have much time. It wouldn't be long before the impact.

He brought his arms to his sides, his body becoming a human plank. It worked, however, increasing his speed, bridging the distance between him and the panicking Haruto. In that moment, Yuma was almost thankful that he'd run up fifty-something odd stories to get to the roof.

As Yuma dispelled his wandering thoughts, he noticed that he was only a foot away from Haruto. He didn't remember being so close earlier, but he would have time to contemplate later. He hoped so, at least.

"Haruto!" he shouted, his words fighting against the wind. Trying his best, he reached out his hand to the younger boy. "Haruto!"

Haruto's body flipped around. His fearful eyes looked into Yuma's, worry and confusion etched into every line of his face. Understandably, he looked wary of Yuma, a product of his encounter with Kyoji. But Yuma seemed different than Kyoji. Much different.

"Haruto!" Yuma said again. "Take my hand!"

Haruto wanted to question the command, but knew his time was running out. The ground was no more than thirty feet away now. Removing all fear and doubt from his heart, Haruto reached out both hands, his fingers narrowing grazing Yuma's.

"I…" Yuma growled, trying his best to reach Haruto's hands. He winced, straining his body to push itself to its limits. With a huff, his hands gripped Haruto's, covering the small boy's hands with his own in a brotherly fashion. Yuma pulled harder, dragging Haruto's body towards his own and embracing the boy in a hug that fully shielded Haruto from the ground. If they were going to hit it, maybe Haruto would make it. Maybe Haruto would survive instead.

Yuma gave a final look to the ground. Ten feet again. His eyes closed, clenching from the tightness.

_Astral, Kotori, Tetsuo, Shark, Kaito…Thank you…_

Time felt slow as Yuma waited for an impact that never came. His eyes remained closed for thirty seconds before he began to wonder just what had happened.

"Am I…dead?" he asked no one in particular. Slowly, he unclenched his eyes, allowing his pupils to see his surroundings. "But if I am, why are we still in Heartland? And how…how are we flying!?"

Sure enough, Yuma looked down at the ground, which sat just five feet above his and Haruto's bodies. But they had never reached it in the first place.

"How is that possible?"

"Kaito-sama, Haruto is safe!"

"Eh?" Yuma looked back to see a set of mechanical wings strapped to his back. He vaguely recognized them. He recalled Kaito's robotic companion being able to transform himself into this same wings. "You are…Orbital, right? You saved me?"

"Tsukumo, Yuma," Orbital addressed. "You weren't the one I was trying to save. Haruto-sama was. But since you were holding him – since you are holding him now – it couldn't be helped."

"Thanks anyhow, Orbital!" Yuma gave a friendly smile, though he knew the robot couldn't see it. "How'd you know that we were there anyway?"

"Before the duel, Kaito-sama must have entered the sequence into his D-Pad that activated my autopilot function. Planning for something like this to happen, he personally installed a device in me that allows me to locate Haruto. It was when he input the code that I was able to find you and Haruto."

Yuma opened his mouth to speak, only to be silenced as a whirring noise clicked behind his back, immediately followed by Orbital rerouting a course for Kaito's location. Another code, Yuma assumed.

The pink-haired boy looked down to see Haruto still pressed against his chest. With Yuma's heartbeat in his ear, the boy looked up and returned Yuma's gaze.

"You're safe now," Yuma promised.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Yuma Tsukumo. You're alright now, Haruto."

"You know my name." Haruto's voice was no more than a whisper. With a little more hopefulness, he gave a genuine small and asked, "Are you a friend of my brother's?"

"Well, about that…"

"Kaito-sama!" Orbital 7 cried as he descended, allowing Yuma's feet to touch the ground again.

"Huh, that was quick," Yuma gawked, noticing that he was back at the dueling field. "Air travel must be faster than running."

"H-Haruto," Kaito whispered, his eyes dead-set on his little brother in Yuma's arms. Yuma safely released Haruto as Kaito gave him a half-glare. "Haruto, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay, brother," Haruto guaranteed. He took a moment to look at Hishakaku. "What's going on, brother?"

"I'll explain later, Haruto."

"But…"

"I promise." Kaito's face softened as he looked at his brother with pleading eyes. Haruto matched his stare, then nodded. Kaito nodded too, then turned to Orbital. "Orbital 7, take Haruto back to his room."

"Understood, Kaito-sama!"

The machine, who hadn't yet reverted from his jetpack mode, strapped onto Haruto's back and started to carry him back to Heartland Tower. As they left, Haruto waved at his brother and watched as Kaito faded into the scenery, becoming nothing more than another blur.

"Be safe, Haruto," Kaito prayed.

"What the hell just happened?" Hishakaku snarled under his breath. "Yuma Tsukumo, you…"

He clenched his feet, and growled, "The fact still remains, Kaito. With only 1900 Life Points, no cards in your hand, a monster with 0 DEF points, and a forcibly skipped Battle Phase next turn, do you still believe you have a chance of winning? Next turn, I'll finish you!"

"Of course I still have a chance."

"What?"

"The bond between me and Galaxy-Eyes…no, between me and my deck, it symbolizes my bond with Haruto. We've endured the pain of separation, therefore this deck is the key to our future where pain doesn't exist! As long as I can still draw, I can fight for that future!"

"The odds are against you. If you still won't accept that, just draw your final card and end your turn."

**Kaito – 1900 LP**

**Hishakaku – 6000 LP**

"Kaito…" Yuma mumbled from the sidelines.

"Watch it, _both _of you," Kaito said, staring at Yuma through the side of his eye. "The bond that Haruto and I share will culminate in this one card!"

The wind began to pick up around Kaito, changing the edges of his white coat to a blazing red. As he touched the top card of his deck, the red aura transferred to the card itself.

"My turn! Draw!"

He did just that, turning the card around. A rarity followed: A genuine smile of Kaito's own appeared on his face. _This card is…_

"The proof of my love for Haruto! Witness it! I activate my Spell Card! Card of Desperation!"

"Card of Desperation?" parroted Yuma.

"Once activated," Kaito continued, "I'm allowed to draw three new cards. After that, I send all the cards left in my deck to the Graveyard."

"You're betting the outcome of this duel on luck?" Hishakaku gasped.

"It's not luck, it's fate." He closed his eyes. "My fate is to save Haruto from Dr. Faker by obtaining the Numbers. To do that, I have to defeat you."

"And you're placing that all on those three cards?"

"Watch me, Haruto…" Kaito's fingers fell on the top three cards of his deck. "I draw!"

One, two, three cards fell into his hand. Afterwards, he took the remainder of his deck and dumped it into his discard slot.

A hushed silence befell Yuma and Hishakaku as they leaned forward, anxious to see what Kaito strategy Kaito had come up with. They had expected just about everything, except for what happened.

"I end my turn."

"Kaito!" Yuma shouted.

"In the end, your bond with Haruto wasn't strong enough to bring about the miracle you were hoping for, was it?" Hishakaku insulted.

He drew his card.

"Certainly, I can simply end my turn here. Because you have no more cards in your deck, it would be a default win for me. But, as it stands, I have you cornered, Kaito. This is my checkmate, and I will defeat you here with an all-out assault!"

He grabbed his most-recent draw.

"I summon Line Monster Spear Wheel!"

Fittingly, Hishakaku's self-proclaimed "last turn" began with the same monster that he'd summoned on his first turn. The steering wheel adorned with silvery spikes reappeared on the masked man's field. (500 – 1000 ATK)

"And, using Spear Wheel's effect, I can Special Summon another Line Monster in my Graveyard if I have an adjacently placed Xyz Monster. Chariot Hisha is in the Zone next to Spear Wheel, therefore I can resurrect Line Monster Imperial Commander!"

The super soldier of a Line Monster also reappeared beside Chariot Hisha. (1100 – 1600 ATK)

"Again, Imperial Commander's effect activates. I attach it and Spear Wheel to Chariot Hisha as overlay units!"

The two monsters compressed into balls of light that then orbited around the towering Number.

"Lastly, I activate Chariot Hisha's second effect by sending the Spear Wheel acting as an overlay unit to the Graveyard! Since Photon Jumper is in the same column as Chariot Hisha, I can destroy it!"

A spike burst from the armored monster's chest, blasting forward. Photon Jumper held up his hands again to protest, but the spike overpowered it. With its armor cut and its defenses down, Photon Jumper exploded.

"Photon Jumper can be Special Summoned from the Graveyard, Kaito," Hishakaku recited. "However, due to Line World, it will go to _my _Graveyard instead since I'm the one to destroy it!"

"So sorry," Kaito managed to grin, "but once Photon Jumper is removed from the field, it gets banished instead."

He placed the card in the right pocket of his pants.

"I wouldn't have needed it anyway," Hishakaku scoffed. "This duel will be finished with this attack! Chariot Hisha, go forth and annihilate Kaito for good!"

Another chest spike emerged from the Number Monster, this one larger than the previous ones. With a grunt that expended the last of its strength, Chariot Hisha launched the spike at the blond boy. Without any monsters to protect him, it came straight towards Kaito's face.

"Kaito!" Yuma cried out.

"Don't underestimate me!" Kaito shouted. "From my Graveyard, I activate the effect of my Photon Specter!"

He removed the monster in question, then retrieved Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's card.

"By banishing it when my opponent declares a direct attack, I can Special Summon a Photon monster from my Graveyard with 1000 less ATK and its effect negated in Attack Position. Moreover, that monster can't be destroyed by battle during this turn!

"Return to me, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Kaito lithely threw the card on his D-Pad, causing Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to reemerge onto the field. It roared and stretched its arms out. (3000 – 2000 ATK)

"Fine," Hishakaku replied coolly. "_It _will take the attack in your place!"

The spike impaled Galaxy-Eyes' chest gem, causing the jewel to shatter around the edges. Galaxy-Eyes howled out in pain, and Kaito screamed in unison. It was as though he felt the very pain that his Galaxy-Eyes had.

Hishakaku looked at the only card in his hand. He shrugged, setting it facedown.

"That ends my turn, Kaito. Even though I couldn't fully take away your Life Points, the fact remains that you still have no more cards in your deck. When your turn comes around, you'll still lose!"

Kaito kept quiet, looking impassively at his opponent.

**Kaito – 400 LP**

**Hishakaku – 6000 LP**

"Now, come, Kaito! Try and draw a card and see what happens!"

"Heh…Very well."

"What's so funny?" Hishakaku scowled.

Kaito ignored the inquiry. He dropped his hand to his deck holster and shouted, "It's my turn! Draw!"

Much to the surprise of Hishakaku and Yuma, Kaito picked up a card from the top of his deck.

"W-what?" Hishakaku stuttered. "How is it that you still have a card to draw? Your Card of Desperation should have sent the rest of the cards in your deck to the Graveyard!"

"It did," Kaito answered. The red aura that had surfaced before started to spread over his whole body now, as he turned the card over to show Hishakaku. "However, this card, known as Graveyard Rebound, has an effect that activates when it's sent from my deck to the Graveyard. With it, on my following turn, Graveyard Rebound returns to the top of my deck during my Draw Phase!"

"So Kaito was able to draw a card after all!" cheered Yuma. "He still has a chance to win this!"

"It's more than a chance," Kaito corrected. He looked forward at his enemy with a glare of pure malice. "Are you ready…to repent?"

Hishakaku, for the first time in the duel, was completely silent.

"I activate the Spell Card, Triangle Evolve!" Kaito proceeded. "With it, by targeting one high-Level monster I control, I can use treat that monster as three different monsters to use as Xyz Material! I use Triangle Evolve to target Galaxy-Eyes!"

Galaxy-Eyes roared thrice, then suddenly split into three different copies of itself.

"Now, I overlay the Galaxy-Eyes counting as three monsters to build the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

The red energy completely shrouded Kaito now. A two-pronged javelin formed from particles in the air, falling into Kaito's hand like always. He gripped the end of the javelin and threw it, all while chanting, "Feeling towards the future, coalesce into the dream that Haruto and I share! Surging light of the overflowing galaxy, become the reality that guides me to victory! Appear, my very soul! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

The javelin was sucked into a vortex in the sky that spat out a rainbow of flashing light. Dropping from the rift in space was none other than Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, spinning around in a blaze of red fury. Each of the three heads on the creature roared fiercely, emitting a pink wave of energy that flew toward Hishakaku. (4500 – 3500 ATK)

"The monster summoned by using the target of Triangle Evolve loses 1000 ATK points. However, because I used Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon as the Xyz Material to Xyz Summon Neo Galaxy-Eyes, all other face-up card effects are negated!"

The pink wave slapped Chariot Hisha with enough force to remove the monster from its Shogi-encrusted suit of armor. The wave then hit the ground, eradicating the cracks in the earth made from Line World. (3500 – 3000 ATK)

Lastly, it swallowed Hishakaku's Line Promotion, causing the armor suit to disappear entirely. His Number Monster, the same one that Kaito had first encountered, returned to normal.

"Line Promotion is…" Hishakaku stumbled as he reached for his Trap.

"Without the effect of Line Promotion, your Number Monster loses the "Numbers can only be defeated by other Numbers" clause," Kaito interjected. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes can win like this. But first…"

He took a monster from his Graveyard and showed Hishakaku.

"By removing the Overlay Sniper in my Graveyard from earlier, I can lower the ATK of an opponent's monster 500 for each overlay unit one monster I control has! Thus, your Number loses 500 ATK!"

(3000 – 2500 ATK)

"Furthermore, I activate a Quick-Play! Burial from a Different Dimension!"

"What is…" Hishakaku began.

"This Spell, by choosing up to three banished monsters, returns those targets to the Graveyard! And even though _you _were the one that banished Overlay Booster, my Burial Spell returns the cards to their _owner's _Graveyards!"

Kaito took the Photon Specter, Overlay Booster, and Overlay Sniper from his pocket and returned them to the safety of his cemetery.

"Next, I use the effects of both Overlay Booster and Sniper to increase Neo Galaxy-Eyes' ATK by 500 and drop Chariot Hisha's ATK by another 500!"

Neo Galaxy-Eyes roared in apparent delight (3500 – 4000 ATK) as Chariot Hisha's body started to slouch. (2500 – 2000 ATK)

"The preparations are set," Kaito declared. "It's time to end this duel! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Line Monster Chariot Hisha! Ultimate Photon Stream!"

Each head charged up a generous reserve of energy as red particles built into three neat streams. When the reserves were at capacity, Neo Galaxy-Eyes unleashed three identical torrents of fiery plasma at the weakened Number.

"I won't let you take my checkmate away!" Hishakaku refused. "Once more, I activate Negate Attack to cancel your Battle Phase!"

The attack of Neo Galaxy-Eyes was met with another pink barrier that seemed to be stronger. The red flames of the three-headed dragon died down, brushed off like nothing by the barrier.

"How's that, Kaito?" Hishakaku smirked. "Your Battle Phase is over, your turn is coming to a close, and your little trick at the beginning of this turn is no longer in effect. Next turn, you really _will _disappear!"

Yuma sullenly looked at his Number hunting friend. He turned his head to the side with a pained expression. "Kaito…"

Kaito's eyebrows dropped, furrowing in anger. He gritted his teeth, crinkled his nose, and shot back, "This duel is over. _You _will be the one to disappear."

"What?" Hishakaku replied.

"I activate another Spell Card from my hand," Kaito announced, taking the second to last card in his hand. "Miracle Galaxy, activate!"

Small specs of blue starlight shot up from the ground, infusing with Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. While the middle head remained a hot-blooded red, the two heads on the end bore the same photonic blue color that the regular Galaxy-Eyes had.

"With this card, during the Main Phase 2 of a turn in which I took no Battle Damage, I can conduct my Battle Phase again with one monster on my side of the field!"

"Impossible!"

"Is that so? Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, destroy Chariot Hisha this time! Ultimate Photon Stream!"

Like before, three spirals of plasma-based energy were projected forward at Chariot Hisha. Only this time, it was different. Neo Galaxy-Eyes' two side heads spat out streams of blue light that, when touching the main red light, creating an arrow of rainbow light energy. The arrow pierced Chariot Hisha's heart, causing the monster to topple over and detonate from the inside out. Shogi pieces rained down from the sky as Hishakaku's monster met its demise.

**Kaito – 400 LP**

**Hishakaku – 4000 LP**

Hishakaku's mask cracked down the middle as the impact blew up toward his face. He gasped as the crack started to widen, though he wouldn't allow it to distract him.

"You may have destroyed my monster this time, Kaito, but it still remains that you have no cards left in your deck. Even if you achieved a second Battle Phase, it was ultimately meaningless!"

"Heh…" Kaito chuckled. "Is that right?"

"You…You're still smiling?"

"That's right." Kaito turned the card in his hand over, showing Hishakaku his final card. "After all, I still have this."

Graveyard Rebound.

"T-That's…" stammered Hishakaku.

"The same card that I drew this turn," Kaito finished. "And I'm going to activate its secondary effect."

"Secondary effect?" Yuma said.

"During the turn that I draw this card after its effect was activated, I can use its real effect. It's one which lets me activate any one Spell or Trap Card in my Graveyard automatically!"

"No way! Kaito had that kind of card up his sleeve?" Yuma was grinning from ear to ear.

"N-no…" Hishakaku knew what Kaito truly meant.

"I use Graveyard Rebound's effect to access the Miracle Galaxy in my Graveyard!" Kaito shouted. "Since I took no Battle Damage again during this Battle Phase, I'm allowed to battle with my Neo Galaxy-Eyes for a third time this turn!"

"Three Battle Phases!" Yuma and Hishakaku said together.

"Do it, Neo Galaxy-Eyes! Make him feel the power of me and Haruto! Ultimate Photon…Stream!"

Another rainbow arrow flew through the sky. Blue and red twisted in a spiraling dance for dominance as the torpedo-shaped attack zoomed forward. Kaito closed his eyes, hearing the impact hit its mark. The next sound in his ear was the ringing of the duel buzzer, signaling his "unshakable victory".

**Kaito – 400 LP**

**Hishakaku – 0 LP**

Kaito's D-Gazer tattoo broke apart in a zephyr of sprinkles, cascading through the air as his usual eye color returned. He lifted his right hand, allowing the warmth of his Photon Hand to take hold. With a thrust forward, his Hand made direct contact with Hishakaku's chest, allowing Kaito to safely extract the man's Number.

_Number 72, _he thought, looking at the orb in front of him. He squeezed it until only the Number card remained, then he placed the card in his pocket.

Grabbing his D-Pad, Kaito fidgeted with a couple of the buttons. As he clicked the final one in his sequence, another monitor appeared, this one showing Orbital 7 standing in Haruto's room.

"Orbital 7."

"Yes, Kaito-sama?"

"Is Haruto safe?"

"Yes, Kaito-sama."

Kaito visibly relaxed, his face softening again. It was one of the first times Yuma had seen Kaito look so peaceful, so approachable.

"I'm glad to hear it," he smiled. Then his usual cold exterior returned. "In that case, come back to pick me up."

"Understood!" Orbital responded before the monitor faded.

Kaito nodded to himself, as though he was thinking of something in his head. Though it didn't seem like the best time to approach him, Yuma knew that he might not have that same luxury once the finals started.

"Oi, Kaito," he beamed, walking toward the blond. "That's good about Haruto being safe." He chuckled nervously. "He had me worried for a second there."

What was remaining of Kaito's smile faded as he remembered Yuma saving Haruto. It wasn't so much Yuma that annoyed him, as it was the fact that someone else had to help Haruto. He wasn't strong enough to do it on his own.

It was a sign of weakness, and that was the last thing Kaito could afford to be.

"Kaito…"

"You weren't expecting a thank you, were you?" came the sharp reply. "That's not the type of person that I am, relying on the help of other people."

"I meant it, you know."

Kaito finally turned around, facing Yuma with a steely frown. Yuma only smiled as he finished his thought.

"I meant what I said about wanting to find a way to make everyone happy. Even though we're both trying to collect the Numbers, I know that you have your reasons. Even so, winning or losing isn't what's important to me. It's making others happy."

"I'll save Haruto by my own hands," Kaito said. "The simple fact of the matter is that we're both after the same thing for different reasons. I don't need you to help me with…"

"Why is it always like that?" Yuma interrupted. "Why can't I help my friends when they need it the most? Why do we have to be fighting for different reasons?"

"I'm guilty of many sins. I don't need to drag you into my hellhole."

"Kaito…"

Kaito reached into his pocket, removing Number 72. He looked at it carefully, debating something in his mind. He frowned, but decided on his action. Saying nothing, he held the card in front of Yuma's face.

"Kaito, you…"

"Are you going to take it or not?" Kaito impatiently questioned. "Consider it my one kindness."

"Are you…" Yuma decided not to finish his question. He wasn't sure if Kaito would retract the offer if he did. Stretching a hand forward, he took the card from Kaito's grasp and looked at it. "Thank you, Kaito!" he beamed, showing all his teeth.

Kaito turned his back on Yuma again, looking upward as the sound of machinery filled the space. Orbital 7 dropped from above, wings outstretched and ready for Kaito.

"Remember it well," Kaito said without turning the Yuma. He leaped as far as he could into the air, catching Orbital 7's straps with his hands. As he secured himself into the machine, he looked down. "The next time we meet, Yuma Tsukumo, will be in the finals, and we will be enemies. Your Numbers will belong to me."

With that, the boy took off back to Heartland Tower, as Yuma stayed behind to watch.

"That guy…" He looked down at Number 72, unable to contain his smile. "Kaito, we'll meet in the finals then. It's a deal!"

Yuma nearly jumped ten feet in the air as a loud ringing came from his pocket. Removing his D-Gazer, he looked down to see the cause of the noise. A phone call, called ID reading Tetsuo Takeda. Quickly, he pressed the "Talk" button.

"Hey, Yuma!" Tetsuo saluted as he saw his friend on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, darling!" Cathy squeaked from beside Tetsuo, straining to get in the video transmission.

"Tetsuo, Cat-chan!" Yuma greeted eagerly. "You're safe! So I guess you two beat those Barian guys, too?"

"Yeah," Tetsuo nodded. "It wasn't easy, but I pulled through in the end."

"I brought my Cattobingu, Yuma," Cathy smiled.

"Glad to hear…Wait a minute." Yuma careened his neck every which way looking at the video screen in front of him, but all he could see was Tetsuo and Cathy. "Oi, where's Kotori?"

"Huh?" Tetsuo grunted. "We thought she was with you."

Yuma shook his head. "I haven't heard from her since…since those Barian guys came and took her!"

"Yuma…you don't think…"

"I don't know, Tetsuo, but…but if they did anything to her," he clenched his fists.

"Damn," Tetsuo frowned. "Isn't there anything you can do? Can Astral help you?"

"He hasn't come out of the key yet." Yuma sighed, giving the Emperor's Key a couple taps. "Jeez, I wonder what he's doing in there anyway."

"We should hurry and look for her, Yuma," Tetsuo suggested. "Cathy and I will call you back if we find her, and you do the same, okay?"

"Right," Yuma nodded. "Thanks, Tetsuo."

Tetsuo nodded too, and the transmission ended.

Yuma looked around for any clues, anything at all, but found nothing. He hadn't a clue as to how he would find Kotori or the Barian that took her. But he wouldn't give up easily.

"Wait for me, Kotori," he prayed. His legs bolted forward as he scanned left and right every two seconds. "I'm coming to save you!"

From an alleyway not far from where Kaito and Hishakaku, a figure poked his head out. His orange hair glowed in the sun as he watched Yuma run. His purple eyes scrutinized the boy before he vanished completely.

* * *

><p>Haruto looked to his left immediately when he heard the sound of the platform elevator rising. He had come to equate the noise to Mr. Heartland or Kaito, but he knew that he couldn't be absolutely sure anymore.<p>

His body eased considerably as he saw his brother step off the elevator step. Kaito shuffled over to Haruto's bed, making sure to take his time so as not to overexert his still pained body.

"How are you doing, Haruto?" he softly asked.

"I'm alright, brother," Haruto said. He noticed Kaito's slow walk cycle. "How are you?"

"I'm fine as long as you are, Haruto." When he reached the bed, he retrieved something from his coat pocket. "Look, this is for you."

He opened his hand, revealing the cube of caramel he had received from Akari.

"R-really?" Haruto's eyes nearly lit up. "You did that for me, brother?"

"Of course." Kaito smiled, causing his cheekbones to raise. He unwrapped the brown delicacy, handing it to his brother. "Eat up, Haruto. Please."

Haruto nodded, shakily taking the caramel and popping it in his mouth. Savoring the sweet flavor, he chewed and chewed. He hadn't had caramel in so long; he had forgotten the taste of it. It was even better than he remembered, especially since his brother had given it to him.

"Brother," he said in between chews.

"Yes, Haruto?"

"Who was that boy today? The one that saved me?"

Only for a split second, Kaito's guard rose back up. His face scrunched in anger before he replaced it with a smile. _For Haruto's sake, for Haruto's sake._

"It was someone that I met through my duels. Yuma Tsukumo…"

"Oh…" Silence for a few seconds. Then Haruto's curiosity piqued again. "Is Yuma your friend?"

It was Kaito's turn for silence now. He stood there, contemplating the question, contemplating how a simple question raised by someone so young could have him so confused.

Surely, he had said that Yuma wasn't his friend to Hishakaku. And maybe, at that time, he had even believed his words to be true. But Yuma was the same one who saved Haruto, who Kaito had actually given a Number card to.

Yuma was the reason Haruto was there now.

"_**I don't need to drag you into my hellhole**__."_

Haruto noticed the delay in his brother's response. He cocked his head to the side and said a word that Kaito hadn't heard him say in ages. "Kaito?"

_**Kaito reached into his pocket, removing Number 72. He looked at it carefully, debating something in his mind. He frowned, but decided on his action. Saying nothing, he held the card in front of Yuma's face.**_

"_**Kaito, you…"**_

"_**Are you going to take it or not?" Kaito impatiently questioned. "Consider it my one kindness."**_

"_**Are you…" Yuma decided not to finish his question. He wasn't sure if Kaito would retract the offer if he did. Stretching a hand forward, he took the card from Kaito's grasp and looked at it. "Thank you, Kaito!" he beamed, showing all his teeth.**_

Kaito spun around to face his brother. How long had it been since he'd called Kaito by his first name? One year? Two? A lifetime? Kaito crouched down to meet Haruto at face level. Their eyes connected and Kaito felt it again. The pang of guilt, the feeling that he wasn't strong enough to protect Haruto himself.

Yuma was the one who saved Haruto. _If it wasn't for Yuma, Haruto wouldn't be here now._

And in that moment, Kaito knew his answer.

"Yes, Haruto…Yuma is my friend."

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Number 72: Line Monster Chariot Hisha (Xyz Monster)<strong>

Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Rank 6/Effect/EARTH

2500 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 6 monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card, then target 1 Set Spell/Trap Card and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy both those targets. All battle damage inflicted to your opponent is halved during the turn you activate this effect.

Note: This card can be found in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal Volume 5. It is currently only available in Japan.

**Line Monster Horse K (Monster)**

Beast-Warrior/Level 3/Effect/EARTH

800 ATK/400 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 Set card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; look at that target, and if it is a Trap Card, destroy it, otherwise return it to its original position. When you destroy a Trap Card by this effect, you can activate this effect: Special Summon 1 Level 3 EARTH monster from your hand in Defense Position.

Note: This card is a part of the V Jump Card Festa Promotional Card set. It is currently only available in Japan.

**Triangle Evolve (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A triangle of golden-orange electricity flowing in a triangular shape that's energizing Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

Effect: Target 1 Level 5 or higher monster you control; during this turn, if that target is used for an Xyz Summon, you can treat it as 3 monsters. An Xyz Monster Summoned using that target as Xyz Material loses 1000 ATK.

Note: This card was first used by Kaito Tenjo in Episode 97 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Overlay Sniper (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

2000 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Xyz Monster you control and 1 monster your opponent controls; that monster your opponent controls loses 500 ATK for each Xyz Material currently attached to your targeted Xyz Monster.

**Overlay Booster (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 5/Effect/LIGHT

2000 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: If you control a monster with 2000 or more ATK, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Xyz Monster you control; that monster gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material currently attached to it.

Note: The above two cards were first used by Kaito Tenjo in Episode 105 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Miracle Galaxy (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Streams of light being radiated from Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's jeweled chest as it prepares to unleash a Photon Stream of Destruction attack.

Effect: During your Main Phase 2, if you took no Battle Damage during this turn's Battle Phase: You can conduct your Battle Phase once again this turn. If you do, only 1 monster you control can attack during that Battle Phase.

Note: This card was first used by Kaito Tenjo in Episode 117 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Photon Jumper (Monster)**

Spellcaster/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand or your Graveyard. During your opponent's Battle Phase: You can end the Battle Phase, but you must skip your next Battle Phase. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. If this face-up card would leave the field, banish it instead.

Note: This card was first used by Kaito Tenjo in Rank 26 of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of that chapter.

Note 2: The Attribute and Type of this monster was left unconfirmed in the Manga. The above Attribute and Type are assumptions and will be used if this card shows up again. Additionally, the second half of the effect has been balanced to prevent a Battle Phase negation loop.

**Line Monster Spear Wheel (Monster)**

Machine/Level 3/Effect/EARTH

500 ATK/500 DEF

Effect: When this card is summoned, if you control an Xyz Monster in an adjacent Monster Zone: You can target 1 "Line Monster" in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target.

**Quick Star: Level 3 (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: 3 Level stars surviving a cataclysmic explosion.

Effect: If you control 2 or more face-up monsters with the same Level: Increase the Level of each of those monsters by 3.

**Battery Unit Charge (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: An electricity conversion machine producing a spherical orb of bright plasma.

Effect: If there are one or more Xyz Monsters on the field, attach this card to one of those monsters.

**Line World (Spell)**

Field Spell

Image: A Shogi board dissected into multiples squares of land while a setting sun falls in the backdrop.

Effect: All "Line Monster" monsters gain 500 ATK. All destroyed cards are sent to the Graveyard of the player who destroyed them.

**Line Promotion (Trap)**

Continuous Trap

Image: Four Shogi pieces floating above Line World, heading in the direction of the setting sun.

Effect: When Line World is face-up, this Trap amplifies the effects of "Line Monster" monsters you control that have destroyed one or more of your opponent's monsters.

Note: The above five cards were first used by Hishakaku in Ranks 25-27 of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of each respective chapter.

Note 2: The Attribute, Type, and Defense of Line Monster Spear Wheel were never specified, and the aforementioned listed categories are assumptions. Additionally, while it has no shown effect in the Manga, it has one here.

**Card of Desperation (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A crown-wearing Zombie Warrior tossing three gold coins forward.

Effect: Draw 3 cards from your Deck, then send the rest of your deck to the Graveyard.

**Graveyard Rebound (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A casket is slightly opened, allowing the wispy spirits of six different ghosts to escape from it.

Effect: When this card is sent from your Deck to the Graveyard by a card effect: Return this card to your deck during your next Draw Phase, then shuffle your deck. During the turn you draw this card, after it has been returned to your Deck, you can activate 1 Spell or Trap Card from your Graveyard.

**Final Life Gardna (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: The image on this card is unclear.

Effect: If you would take Battle Damage that would reduce your Life Points to 0: Your Life Points become 100 instead, then end the Battle Phase.

Note: The above three cards were first used by Kaito Tenjo in Rank 27 of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of that chapter.

**Line Monster Imperial Commander (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 3/Effect/EARTH

1100 ATK/500 DEF

Effect: During your Main Phase: You can target 1 Xyz Monster you control and to 2 monsters you control that are in adjacent Monster Card Zones; attach those targets to the targeted Xyz Monster as Xyz Materials.

**Line Monster Soldier Decoy (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 3/Effect/EARTH

600 ATK/400 DEF

Effect: When this card is Summoned: You can target 1 monster in your opponent's Monster Card Zone that is adjacent to this card's column; change its battle position.

Note: The above two cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Cornered by the last remaining member of the brainwashed Barian alliance, the mysterious cloaked duelist, Kotori finds herself trapped in an unusual kind of duel. The opponent is no stranger to her, but what is the motive behind their action? Continually taking blow after blow, can she muster up the strength to end the duel, or will she become another Barian servant? Elsewhere, Yuma runs into an old "acquaintance" of his own, one who seems to know a little more than he lets on. Find out what happens next time!<p> 


	52. Training Day

**Chapter 52: Training Day**

* * *

><p>It would have been an understatement, Kotori was sure, to say that she was tired. By now, she had been walking for at least half an hour, led by her wrist like a dog on a leash via the now-invisible Duel Anchor. She lifted her head up, squinting as the piercing sunrays scorched her eyes while she tried to scan her captor's face for any signs of visibility. A nose, lips, hair.<p>

Nothing.

She sighed under her breath, now beginning to stumble as the hooded figure jerked harder on the Anchor. Clumsily she found a newfound rhythm with her foot patterns: left foot, right foot, right foot, left foot. And so with her breaths: inhale, inhale, exhale; inhale, inhale, exhale.

Everything monotonous, timed. In her free time she wondered where she was being taken. She couldn't see Heartland Academy over her shoulder anymore, and yet she felt a sense of familiarity wherever she was being taken. She had been here before, hadn't she? But when was it?

Since the start of the World Duel Carnival, minutes had blended into hours, into days, into weeks. She only knew it was the final day of the preliminaries, and it didn't seem like it would provide any assistance given her situation.

"Umm," she began, breaking the half hour long silence between the captor and the captive. Her words stopped as abruptly as she did when the figure turned on their heel to face her. Despite not being able to see the face behind the hood, Kotori was certain she could see a scowl.

"What?" The voice was a mix of masculine and feminine. Odd, but familiar to Kotori, just like the surroundings.

"No, it's nothing," she hurriedly replied, and with a nary another word, both were walking again.

_Just who were those guys earlier? _Kotori thought to herself. _Let's think. Well, they said that they were all members of clubs at school._

She looked ahead to the person forcibly dragging her.

_Give or take…But what was it that they said about the Barian World? Does it even exist? Just what is that place?_

Considering the fact that she had seen Astral before during Yuma's duel against Jin, Kotori knew not to rule anything out as too "impossible" or "unlikely." Perhaps the Barian World did exist after all. But it didn't answer the question of what purpose it served. She supposed she could always ask whoever was behind the hood for some information, though it seemed to her like another understatement to say that the chances of that happening were quite unlikely.

Whatever the Barian World was, and wherever this person was taking her now, Kotori didn't know, nor, at this point, did she care. She could only hope that her friends were safe in their encounters. There would be no telling what would happen if one of them were to lose to these so-called Barians.

_Yuma, please be safe, _she prayed, silently adding Tetsuo and Cathy in her mind.

Kotori presumed that her reverie was longer than she had imagined, for it seemed that she had finally reached her destination. She took a moment to survey the area.

Abandoned, and with a hint of dilapidation, she found herself in an alleyway that managed to be dark, even in the sun's luminous midmorning glow. Sprawled on the ground off to her side was a garbage can with a noticeable dent on its side that curved inward. The marking was just small enough to belong to a fist.

Two sets of footprints covered most of the alley flooring; one from a pair of sneakers, the other from a pair of flats.

And there, standing on the other side of the field, was Kotori's opponent, one arm already outstretched with a standard silver D-Pad on it. Below the tip of the stranger's hood, a glint shimmered, like that of an eye. Hazel, or maybe amber.

It was all too familiar.

"Well?" coaxed the stranger in that weird-familiar-masculine-feminine voice. "What're you waiting for, an engraved invitation?"

"You mean to duel against me?" Kotori said.

"And here I thought you wanted to have a tea party," quipped the masked menace.

Kotori ignored the cutting sarcasm.

"Why did you bring me here? What's the reason for all of this?"

"All for the sake of the Barian World."

Kotori's eyes slid to the corner of their sockets, side-eying the distorted garbage can.

"Is that the only reason?"

"How about you find out for yourself?"

"I don't have much of a choice, it seems," she muttered.

The stranger yanked the Duel Anchor as a reminder to the green-haired girl.

"Bingo. This thing will stay in place until a Duel is finished, so I'd really rather end this sooner than later. The less time I spend near you the better."

Kotori narrowed her eyes. It was beginning to make sense now. And it was true, of course. The Duel Anchor wasn't going to let up until two people fought and only a victor came out on top.

"If that's the way it has to be, then I accept your challenge," she nodded.

"About time."

She reached behind her back, unclipping her D-Pad from her belt buckle and turning it to face her. She looked at the stack of cards inside.

There was nothing more to say. Words wouldn't get her out of the predicament. Only actions would speak now.

_Everyone, please lend me your strength._

As she clicked the auto-shuffle button on her device, nervously watching as the cards rotated in the same pattern that she had been emulating – up, down, down, up – she contemplated her own words. Indeed, she wouldn't just need the strength of her monsters to win; Yuma, Tetsuo, Cathy, her friends. Their support was what she needed.

She had to remind herself that she was alone. She would just have to keep enough faith in herself to substitute her friends.

_Easier said than done._

From atop one of the buildings that directly connected the alleyway, an orange-haired figure looked down at the ensuing duel. He ran three fingers through his hair, grinning wildly – almost sadistically, even – as Kotori began the standard dueling rites.

"D-Pad, set!"

The pink square expanded into five separate slots, each with different flowers inscribed in the middle. It wrapped snuggly around her arm.

"D-Gazer, set!"

The yellow-lensed, maroon-colored monocle coiled around the girl's left ear, falling in place right before her eye.

From the other side of the field, the opponent's D-Gazer flashed, preparing the AR Vision. The only visible color was white, which seemed to contrast the dark ambience.

And just like that, action had taken control, but not before one final utterance.

"Duel!" both players shouted, drawing five cards apiece.

**Kotori Mizuki – 8000 LP**

**Cloaked Duelist – 8000 LP**

Kotori briefly glanced at the duelist positioned opposite her before looking down to her deck. Even if it was a new deck, she had yet to lose with it. She had just as good a chance as her opponent, or at least she figured she did.

_I can do this, I can do this_, she reassured herself, beginning to feel empowered as the strength of the words coursed through her bloodstream. _I can do this._

"Right," she nodded, positioning a hand atop her deck. "Then I'll take the first…"

"The first move is mine!" the opponent interrupted the moment Kotori started to talk, drawing a card of their own to amplify the point. "Draw!"

Kotori's expression soured, but she said nothing more. She did, however, raise an eyebrow at her opponent's turn.

"I set these two cards facedown," announced the opponent. "Turn end."

The lower fringes of the duelist's black cloak lifted upward slightly in the warm windy breeze as two cards materialized in the Spell/Trap Zone.

"No monsters?" Kotori asked.

"Are you gonna waste time chatting, or are you gonna draw your card?" came the surly response.

The green-haired girl shrugged off the auras of anger, both her own and the one emanating from the other duelist. She took a deep breath, an attempt to refocus and refresh her mind.

"Two facedown cards and no monsters," she muttered to herself, thinking aloud. It was a little familiar, in some peculiar way. "Where have I seen this strategy before?"

Two impatient finger snaps from the other side reminded Kotori that it was her turn.

"Alright then," she continued. "It's my turn! I draw!"

She added a sixth card to her collection, then retrieved one from the left of her hand.

"I summon Candlelight Unicorn!" Kotori declared, thrusting the card onto her D-Pad with a hint of force.

Appearing in front of the girl was a new monster, one with tiny trails of flame traveling from its glowing mane to its fiery tail. The crimson unicorn whinnied and stamped its black hooves on the ground. Throwing its head from side to side, the mythical creature called attention to the top of its head, which was in the shape of a cylindrical candle with a flame substituting a horn. (1000 ATK)

"Unicorns?" said the cloaked duelist. Then came a scoff. "What happened to those pansy Flower Girls that you had? What'd you do, lose a bet?"

"You know about my Flower Girl deck?" Kotori's eyes widened a bit, as her suspicions seemed to be alerted. "Then you really are…"

Thoughts raced through Kotori's mind at a mile a minute, resulting in the girl closing her mouth. _Could it really be? _Even if she was right about the identity of this mysterious duelist, would it help?

She shook her head again, returning her sight once more to her field. She would have time to worry about it later. With her right index finger, she motioned to her Unicorn.

"Candlelight Unicorn's effect activates. Once per turn, I check the top card of my deck, and if it's a Unicorn monster, I can send it to the Grave to increase Candlelight's ATK by 1000 until my opponent's End Phase."

Kotori's opponent simply shrugged, the traditional "Go for it" signal. Following that, Kotori drew another card and turned it around to show her foe.

"My top card is Sunlight Unicorn!" She dumped the card into her discard slot. "Now, for the effect of my Candlelight Unicorn."

Candlelight Unicorn's dim flames started to grow disproportionately, intensely doubling in size and tripling in brightness. Soon it appeared as though the whole unicorn was on fire, save for its hooves which always remained a constant charcoal black. (1000 – 2000 ATK)

"Without any monsters, I can inflict great damage to you from a direct attack," she continued. "Do it, Candlelight! Candelabra Inferno!"

Candlelight Unicorn dropped its head to the ground. With its horn aimed at the cloaked enemy, it whinnied again, this time producing a firestorm of heat that it released in a concentrated stream at the hooded duelist.

"Too naïve!" the owner of the mystery voice shot back. "You just don't learn do you, Mizuki?"

A rumbling like an earthquake shook the ground, causing Kotori to gasp. She vividly remembered this same sensation. But the gasp wasn't because of that.

"So it is you."

* * *

><p>Yuma, aching and out of breath, decided to stop on a sidewalk corner to recuperate. He leaned back, propped upright by a street light, and extracted his D-Gazer from his pocket. His fingers moved fast as he dialed a number and clicked the video chat feature.<p>

"Oi, Tetsuo," he huffed, as his friend's image appeared on the screen, "have you found any sign of Kotori yet?"

"Not one clue." Tetsuo's hair swayed back and forth as he moved his head from side to side. "It's like she just disappeared. I can't even use her D-Pad identification number to locate her."

"Any news from Cat-chan?"

"She's having the same problem we are."

Yuma bit his lip. Kotori couldn't have gone far, he imagined. She had walked away from where Chitaro and Yuma had their duel, like the others had, and they had been alright.

_It's got to be the same for Kotori. It's just got to be._

"We'll continue to search downtown," Tetsuo added to a half-conscious Yuma. "You can take uptown, and we'll call you if we find any trace of her."

_Please, Kotori, be safe._

"Yuma?"

"Right. Thanks, Tetsuo."

Tetsuo simply nodded, and the video connection morphed into bits of static.

"Where could she have gone?" Yuma sighed. "And who could have taken her? It's not like she has many enemies…Then again, I didn't even know Chitaro before this duel. _Anyone _could be dueling against her right now."

"Yuma-kun!"

Yuma's blood turned ice cold as shivers trailed down his spine. His hands trembled as the voice entered his ears. It wasn't that it was an unknown voice; rather, it was who the voice belonged to that made him so apprehensive.

He whirled around just in time to see Rei running toward him, waving his arms frantically.

"Yuma-kun!" he repeated. "I…"

Whatever he was about to say was cut short as his left foot took too wide of a stride. Rei's body wobbled a little before finally collapsing onto the ground, face-first into the cement sidewalk.

"S-Shingetsu!" Yuma rushed to the boy's aid. "Hey, Shingetsu!"

He put his arm underneath Rei's armpit and dragged the boy to his feet, giving him a once-over when he was standing again. Same clumsy demeanor, same cheery smile, same Shingetsu.

"Thank you for the assistance," Rei bowed.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Yuma said. "To run into you so suddenly like this."

Rei's expression immediately dampened. His eyes slanted and narrowed into slits of purple as he whipped his head from left to right, left to right again. It seemed suspicious, but Yuma took it at face value.

When it seemed safe enough to continue, Rei said, "I don't want to alarm you, Yuma-kun, but I recently ran into someone that was pretty scary. I thought it was for the best that you knew that."

"Scary?"

"Right," Rei nodded. "He didn't seem like you or me. There was something different about him."

Yuma was now fully attentive, ruminating as Shingetsu continued to talk.

"He used this weird card against me, something that I had never heard of before."

"Could it be…" Yuma whispered, more to himself than to Rei. "Barian?"

"You know about them?"

Yuma's head jerked up immediately. "It was a Barian?"

"I think so," Rei replied. "He – oh wait!"

Rei looked down at his pants pocket, fishing a hand in and retrieving a card. He looked at its picture for a moment, then pushed the card in front of Yuma's face.

"This is what he used against me. He dropped it after our duel, though."

Yuma's eyes scanned the artwork first, noticing the same Barian symbol that had been not only on Chitaro's forehead, but on the Barian's Force he had used, too. But this time, it seemed to be breaking into four segments, creating an invisible square around the mask.

"Rank-Up Magic Limited Barian's," he said, slowly taking the card from Rei. He held the card directly in front his eyes until the text blurred, leaving nothing more than the picture in sight. "This card…"

"Umm, Yuma-kun."

"Yeah?"

"What are the Barians?"

Yuma took a moment to reflect. He wasn't entirely sure himself what they were. Chitaro had mentioned to the Barian World, but he hadn't the faintest idea of what that was, let alone if it was real. _What are the Barians…_the question bounced off the corners of his mind.

"I'm not sure," he truthfully responded, "but I don't think they're friendly. Maybe it would be better for you if we stuck together."

"Really? You would do that for me?" Rei's dazzlingly bright smile reemerged.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Yuma chuckled, placing a hand on Rei's shoulder for a moment.

"Right! It's for the best, after all. But…"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing here when these…Barians are around, Yuma-kun? It's not safe for you, either."

Now it was Yuma's turn to frown as he remembered why he was running into the first place. "A friend of mine, I think she was taken by one of those Barians this morning. I've absolutely got to find her before something bad happens."

"Your friend?" Rei cocked his head to the side.

"That's right. Her name is Kotori Mizuki, and she's…"

Without warning, Rei grabbed Yuma's wrist and started to run, carrying Yuma with him like a dog on a leash.

"W-w-where are we going, Shingetsu?" Yuma shouted, his voice cracking as he dashed down sidewalk after sidewalk.

"To Kotori-san!" Rei affirmed.

"What?"

"It's for the best!" Rei said, looking over his shoulder and smiling at Yuma.

It seemed too late to fight it now. As he ran, Yuma absent-mindedly slipped the Rank-Up Spell in his pocket, then grabbed his D-Gazer. Once again, he called Tetsuo.

"Oi, Tetsuo! We found her!"

"We?"

"I'll explain when you get there."

* * *

><p>Accompanying the rumbling was a much-too-familiar monster for Kotori's liking. It was instantly followed by a chilling overhaul of snow that was dumped on the ground. The source of the icy substance was none other than an oversized flaming pink snowplow with a flashing gold siren atop it. The machine's engine produced another mountainous pile of snow, which the front shovel scooped up. (2500 ATK)<p>

"Since the opponent attacked me directly," claimed the opponent, "I was able to summon my Snow Plow Engine Hustle Rustle directly from my hand. That can only happen, however, if I first destroy all of the cards in my Spell and Trap Zone."

Hustle Rustle's final caboose unleashed a torrent of icy air on the two facedown cards, crystallizing them until they shattered like ice.

"Afterwards, my opponent takes 200 damage for each destroyed card. Receive it well, Mizuki!"

Hustle Rustle, with its still-full shovel of snow, launched the frozen blizzard at Kotori. The girl barely had time to lift her arms up and brace herself before she was hit in the chest and stomach with two firm snowballs.

"I know it's you," she called out through chattering teeth. "You don't have to hide behind that hood anymore, Anna."

With a shrug and a "hmph," the black hood lowered. And there she stood, glaring at Kotori with eyes of anger, or perhaps hatred. Anna Kozuki.

Kotori recognized those eyes from before, and yet…There was something different about them too, something that hadn't been there before.

"Anna, why did you lead me here? What's the reason for this duel? And who were those people that you were with earlier?"

"Jeez, you ask a lot of questions."

"Anna," she repeated, her voice serious. "Why are we dueling?"

"I knew you were dense, but this is taking it too far," laughed Anna. Then her expression turned solemn. "You still don't get it, do you?"

Anna didn't wait for Kotori's response as she continued, "This is for revenge. This is to get back at you for what you did last time!"

"Revenge? What do you mean by that, 'what I did last time?'"

Suddenly, it came to Kotori. The alleyway, it was the same one where she had dueled against Anna the first time. Anna was trying to recreate the situation, only this time with a different result.

"If you hadn't beaten me, I would have..." Anna's grumbles turned to whispers as she muttered the remaining part of her sentence under her breath. "I mean, if you didn't win, Yuma would have been…" Once more, she ended her thought quieter than she had begun it.

"Anna, you…" Kotori touched her bottom lip with the edges of her fingers. She understood Anna's feelings, the pangs of seemingly unrequited affection. "Disregarding that, even if I didn't win, you said you were going to make Yuma your property."

"And what's the big problem with that?" Anna huffed.

"Yuma doesn't need to be controlled by anyone. He's his own person. And…"

Anna's glare switched to a full-fledged scowl. "Whatever, enough talk! I'm going to reclaim what's rightfully mine by defeating you here and now. Even if you managed to win our last duel, I'll settle the score my surpassing who I was then!"

She retrieved the two facedown cards that Hustle Rustle destroyed from her Graveyard.

"Starting now. Both of the Set cards that I had planted have effects that trigger when they're destroyed on the field. The first one, Dummy Marker, allows me to draw one new from my deck."

Anna slid Dummy Marker back into her Graveyard, then drew the top card of her deck.

"The second one you should be more familiar with," she continued, turning the card – Dark Coffin – over for Kotori to see. "As you may recall, when Dark Coffin is destroyed, you must choose to either discard one card from your hand or destroy that Candlelight Unicorn of yours."

A thin veil of wrinkles marked Kotori's forehead as she frowned in contemplation. She glanced at Candlelight Unicorn, but shook her head. It was her only defense, and against the stronger Snow Plow, she would need all the defense she could muster up.

That only left her hand, which contained Moonlight Unicorn, Starlight Unicorn, Xyz Double Back, Monster Reborn, and Mirror Force. Giving her cards one more look, Kotori slipped Moonlight Unicorn into her Graveyard.

"I'll end my turn by setting one card facedown," she said, while a facedown card appeared.

**Kotori Mizuki – 7600 LP**

**Anna Kozuki – 8000 LP**

Anna rolled her eyes. "You sure kept me waiting long enough. But now it's my turn. Draw!"

Anna tilted her head to the side to see her new card. An ominous smirk spread across her lips as she turned it around.

"At this moment," she said, thrusting the drawn card forward, "I'll Normal Summon my Night Express Knight!"

Suddenly stretching from Anna's side of the field past Kotori's field was a set of train tracks that seemed endless. Behind Anna, the whistle of a train resounded, followed by a noise that resembled wheels gliding down the tracks. Sure enough, chugging forward was a new monster that was, oddly enough, as its name suggested, a white knight in gilded gold armor, armed with a lance and a shield, which was joined at the hip – literally – to an express train. (3000 ATK)

"An attacking power of 3000," Kotori muttered, looking from Night Express Knight to Snow Plow. "But it's a Level 10 monster. How did you summon it without Tributing?"

"Relax, you big baby," Anna said. "I can summon that guy without the need to release any monsters beforehand. Thing is, if I summon him that way, his ATK becomes 0."

(3000 – 0 ATK)

"But that won't matter now, because I have two Level 10 monsters! As such, I'll overlay my Night Express Knight and Snow Plow Engine Hustle Rustle to build the overlay network!"

The two monsters became flew into a portal, only to come back out as overlay units attached to a colossal monster. Kotori recognized the Xyz Monster as the same one that she had struggled with in her previous duel against Anna. Indeed, she faced the monster once again, taking in the lower red train supporting the monster's structure, then its silver-barreled railway gun that sat motionless, aimed at her. (3000 ATK)

"The earth itself quakes with its arrival across the railroad! Come out, Super Dreadnought Cannon Express Gustaph Max!"

Though she tried her best to remain neutral, Kotori flinched at the sight of the monster. It had done a full 6000 points of damage from its effect alone the last time. She had to make sure that would not happen again.

"Once per turn," Anna continued, "Gustaph Max can detach one overlay unit to inflict 2000 damage to my opponent! Have a test of my undying strength once more, Mizuki! Big Cannon!"

Abruptly, the cannon on the upper half of the monster started to glow, changing from dull silver to auburn in a matter of seconds. Purple light particles coalesced inside the barrel, building more and more until they were fired at Kotori.

Though she had effectively braced herself this time, it still was not enough. She felt her feet lift from the ground, heard a scream escape her own lips. She wondered if it was really her voice as her body sailed through the air. Her left shoulder collided with the ground as she came back to reality.

"That's no good." Anna shook her head defiantly. "Get back on your feet so I can knock you down again!"

Reluctantly, Kotori did return her footing, although it wasn't due to Anna's request. She wouldn't allow herself to give up. She had to keep pushing forward if she was going to save Anna. Just like Yuma would do, she kept reminding herself. Just like Yuma would do.

"There we go," coaxed Anna. "Now Gustaph Max can strike again!"

_That's what she thinks, _Kotori thought, looking down at her facedown card.

Anna held a card out. As she turned it around for Kotori to see, the latter gasped. She also remembered this one.

"Before any of that happens, I active the Spell Card, Xyz Burst. With its effect, since I control an Xyz Monster whose Rank is at least 6, I can destroy all Set cards that you control!"

In the otherwise cloudless blue abyss known as the Heartland mid-morning sky, bolts of lightning came crashing down. Shocks of audible static cracked as three separate jolts hit Kotori's facedown Mirror Force, causing it to rupture.

"You should already know that those weak tactics won't work against me," Anna said flatly. "But I'll make you realize that soon enough. For now, Gustaph Max will attack Candlelight Unicorn! Gustaph Hammer!"

The top compartment of Gustaph Max started to unfold, breaking apart until a large gape was visible. Emerging from the cavity was a ridiculously oversized hammer that dropped down just as quickly as it came out. Candlelight Unicorn was instantly crushed under its fearsome might.

Kotori fell to one knee as she felt the painful impact. It was almost unreal, this feeling. She had never experienced something like this. With a shake of her head, she erased the thought. Anna couldn't possibly be able to manipulate the duel like that, she couldn't inflict real pain. There was no way.

Kotori didn't completely believe her own thoughts.

"It's your turn now," the red-haired tomboy called out. "I recommend you make your choices wisely."

**Kotori – 4600 LP**

**Anna – 8000 LP**

Kotori would have to, naturally. With almost half of her life points gone on the third turn alone, she was left with the somber realization that she would lose a lot more if she allowed Gustaph Max to remain.

"But I won't give up," she said. "If the challenge is to defeat Gustaph Max, I'll overcome it now. I believe in my deck, and I know it won't let me down! I…draw!"

Kotori drew, staring intently at the card. Then she went to her strategy.

"I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn," she began, "allowing me to access one monster in the Graveyard. Return to me now, Moonlight Unicorn!"

Hooves trotted against the pavement as the pitch black steed dashed forward. It thrashed its head from side to side, swaying the spirally pink horn atop its head. (1800 ATK)

"When it's Special Summoned, Moonlight Unicorn's effect activates. If check the top card of my deck is a Trap Card, I can send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon another Unicorn monster in my Graveyard."

"If you keep pushing your luck, you're going to break it," warned Anna.

"I need to if I'm going to help you," Kotori replied. "Now watch me."

She picked up the top card and showed it to Anna first. Judging by the latter girl's scowl, Kotori knew that she must have gotten what she wanted.

"It's the Trap Card, Unicorn Parade," she smiled, sending it to the Graveyard. "Now I can Special Summon another Unicorn. It's your turn, Sunlight Unicorn!"

Galloping next to Moonlight Unicorn was its monster-based antithesis. The white steed with the horn of purest blue whinnied, stamping its fiery feet into the ground. (1800 ATK)

"Like the other Unicorns, Sunlight Unicorn's effect allows me to look at my top card. If it's an Equip Spell, I can add it to my hand. Anything else goes to the bottom of the deck."

Anna glared, but made no attempt to stop Kotori, who touched the top card of her deck and whipped it off.

She looked at the green-bordered card, but frowned. Close, but not enough. She showed Anna the card, Unicorn Beacon, which she promptly placed on the bottom of her deck.

It didn't bother her too much, though. The conditions were met.

"I overlay my Level 4 Sunlight Unicorn with Moonlight Unicorn to construct the overlay network!"

Light and darkness bonded the two stallions as they rocketed upward, mixing into a red portal in the sky. A golden path of light shot down from the middle of the sky, just barely reaching the earth. Racing down the path now was a unicorn with glistening gold fur and a matching mane. The majestic creature had teal star shaped markings on different areas of its body, as well as an aquamarine horn. Motes of light from the path stuck to its body as it made its way down to the ground with a final leap. (2000 ATK)

"Shine brighter than the eternal sun. Your everlasting glow will be remembered through the lands forever!" Kotori chanted as she placed her hand over her heart. "With the purity of your radiance, gallop onward, to the future! Xyz Summon! Daylight Unicorn!"

"How touching," Anna said with mock sympathy. "That will only get you so far, though, especially since your monster has 1000 less ATK points than mine does. In the end, your efforts were in vain."

"It isn't the end yet."

"What?"

"Once per turn," Kotori explained, "I can detach an overlay unit from Daylight Unicorn to check my top card. If it's a Unicorn card, I get to keep it, and if it happens to be a monster, Daylight Unicorn will gain ATK equal to half of that monster's ATK until my End Phase."

As the girl removed an Xyz Material, Daylight Unicorn's head writhed to the side as one of its orbiting overlays flew into the tip of its horn.

"And if it's not a Unicorn card?" Anna chimed in for the sake of pressure.

"It's sent to the Graveyard instead," she replied.

"Didn't you learn your lesson with Sunlight Unicorn? You're pushing it, Mizuki."

"I know that!" Kotori shot back, a little more aggressive than she had expected. She drew back her anger and continued, "I know I am, but I need to if I'm going to wake you up, Anna. You're not acting like yourself!"

"You don't know anything about that," Anna snapped. "You think that I'm a forgiving person, that I'll just forget what you did last duel? Well, that's not the case. You took something that I want, and I intend to take it back!"

"This isn't about Yuma. This is about…"

"Are you going to draw your card or not?"

"Yes, I will," Kotori answered. "And it's going to wake you up, Anna!"

Kotori stared at Anna, who stared back. Blazing determination was met with unchanging resolve as Kotori lowered her hand. Without breaking the gaze, she released the card from the deck holster.

_Please_, she prayed. _Please be something that will break through to Anna. The real Anna._

Her eyes slid to the right. She turned the card to see a certain monster staring back at her.

"Yes, here it is!" she cried. "The Monster Card, Firelight Unicorn! Even though it's only Level 4, it has 2000 ATK points. Thus, Daylight Unicorn's own ATK increases by 1000, making it…"

The stars on Daylight Unicorn's body all illuminated at once. (2000 – 3000 ATK)

"The same as Gustaph Max's ATK," Anna hissed.

"Daylight Unicorn, please go forth. Attack Gustaph Max with Radiant Shimmer!"

Daylight Unicorn's head sank to the ground, its horn now pointed at Gustaph Max. In the blink of an eye, it raced forward at Kotori's command. Twenty feet away from Gustaph Max, the unicorn soared through the air. Before the heavy machine could even react, its horn met with the steely metal of Gustaph Max's cannon. The machine shook and exploded, but not before taking Daylight Unicorn with it.

Both girls felt the windy backlash as their hair whipped from side to side. Through her flittering bangs, Kotori looked into Anna's eyes again, but nothing had improved.

She intended to change that.

"At this moment, I activate Xyz Double Back!" Kotori placed the Quick-Play in her middle Spell/Trap zone. "Since an Xyz Monster was just destroyed, I can revive it and a monster with less ATK. Ride on, Daylight Unicorn and Sunlight Unicorn!"

Both of the sparkling stallions returned, their fiery manes flickering behind them. They blinked their dark eyes at Anna. (2500 and 1800 ATK, respectively)

"Dash on, you two," Kotori ordered. "Attack Anna and make her remember who she really is!"

Sunlight Unicorn tilted its head to the left and Daylight Unicorn mirrored the motion. The ends of their horns tapped together, and each unicorn nickered. Each horn filled with glowing light energy that matched their colors – blue for Sunlight Unicorn, gold for Daylight. The blasts fused together, creating a unified beam that hit Anna in the gut, sending her tumbling on her back.

Kotori released her bated breath as she saw Anna struggling to return to her feet. Red hair messily covered the tomboy's face.

"Ouch," she groaned. She looked up at Kotori and shouted, "What the hell did you do that for?"

There was a flicker of the old Anna, the Anna that Kotori knew, in the girl's eyes. Even if it was just that flicker, Kotori would take it.

"Anna! Is that you?"

"Well who else would it be?" Curt and sour, just like the old Anna. "Wait a second." Anna looked at her wrist, then to Kotori. "Kotori? Why are we dueling?"

"That's what I was trying to figure out," Kotori said. "You took me here and challenged me to a duel so suddenly."

"Why would I do that?"

"You mean…you don't remember what you're dueling for?"

Anna's shoulders rose in a shrug.

"Then…"

Kotori's sentence was cut short as Anna fell to one knee and started to scream from the other side of the field. She held her head with both of her hands, shouting incomprehensible words.

"Anna?"

As soon as the word slipped through Kotori's lips, Anna's body went rigid. The arena became so silent that Kotori could vaguely hear the sound of Anna's breaths. Fast and scared at first, but now they became more lax and steady. Breathe in, wait a second, breathe out, repeat.

"Anna?" she asked again.

Anna's body lifted from the ground, and her hands wiped the dirt from her skirt. When she looked up, her frightened eyes were replaced with ones that were completely lifeless. Even her pupils seemed to disappear.

"Is your turn finished yet?" Anna said, her voice as monotonous and lifeless as her eyes.

Kotori blinked away her tears of failure. She had been so close to rescuing Anna, and now she was back to square one. It seemed unavoidable now.

She would have to win to return Anna to her former self.

"Transitioning into my second Main Phase," she quietly announced, "I'll use my Sunlight Unicorn's effect again to look for an Equip Spell."

Kotori turned over the top card of her deck, revealing Twilight Unicorn. Another monster, another failure. The crestfallen girl placed the card at the bottom of her deck.

"Since I never used my Normal Summon for this turn, I'll summon Firelight Unicorn."

Flames scorched the earth under Firelight Unicorn's feet as it stamped onto the field. It uttered a roar that was almost lion-like as its flaming body became even brighter. (2000 ATK)

"Lastly, I overlay my Sunlight and Firelight Unicorns to build the overlay network one more time. Xyz Summon! Envoy of love and beauty, ethereal goddess of purity and holiness, bloom before us now! Come forward, Rose Bride!"

Both unicorns came together to create Kotori's old ace monster. The tantalizingly beautiful woman in the cherry-colored wedding dressed clicked onto the battlefield in her high heels. She rubbed her wedding ring tensely, as though she was worried. (2500 ATK)

"During the End Phase in which I used Xyz Double Back," she added, "the remaining monsters that I summoned through its effect are destroyed."

Daylight Unicorn dissolved into motes of white light, starting from the bottom and traveling up.

**Kotori – 4600 LP**

**Anna – 4200 LP**

"My turn," Anna said. "Draw."

She made her turn's draw.

"I summon Thuggish Limited Express – Battrain in Attack Position."

A giant blue portal opened in midair as another set of railroad tracks stretched out. A freight train monster pushed forward, this one colored a deep red and emitting an environmentally damaging amount of smoke. Given the myriad of spikes attached to it, the train could easily have been mistaken for a monster car. The unseen conductor pulled a lever twice, causing two horn honks to shriek through the air. (1800 ATK)

"Battrain, in exchange for forfeiting my Battle Phase this turn, can inflict 800 points of direct damage to the opponent."

What looked like Battrain's eyes fired two shots of light at Kotori. They stung, causing the green-haired girl to grit her teeth, but she endured them.

"Furthermore," Anna dispassionately proceeded, "I activate Special Schedule, which Special Summons a monster with at least 3000 ATK from my Graveyard. I choose Night Express Knight."

Night Express Knight returned before Anna, its shield in front of its body rather than the lance this time. (3000 DEF)

"Two monsters," Kotori whispered. "But they're Levels aren't the same."

"That's going to change," Anna responded. "I activate the Spell Card, Southern Cross. By using it, the Level of a monster that I control becomes 10."

Battrain's Level box, which contained four Level stars, added a fifth star before doubling.

"I have two Level 10 monsters again. As such, I overlay Night Express Knight with Battrain to build a second overlay network, too. Xyz Summon!"

Much to Kotori's relief, Anna's monsters dived into a normal red portal. That relief soon ended. Thousands of thin, green strands rained down from the sky as the atmosphere darkened. Making a slow descent to the ground was the biggest monster that Kotori had ever seen. To say that it was the size of two skyscrapers combined was an understatement. The creature looked like two red submarine torpedoes welded together by a command dock apparatus. This structure rested atop a white yacht. On either side of the torpedoes were smaller ones. The shadow cast by the titanic monster was large enough to block out even the sun. (3400 ATK)

Frightened squeaks came from Kotori as she unblinkingly stared at this monster, mouth agape from shock. Gustaph Max couldn't have prepared her for anything like this.

"Zenith of machines, reach a new level of power that overcomes all fault. Perfection is your name. Emerge from the depths below and bestow your blessing. Xyz Summon, Supercolossal Skypalace Gangaridia!"

"No way…"

"I activate the effect of my Gangaridia," Anna declared, a fist raised above her head. "Once per turn, Gangaridia, by detaching one overlay unit and forfeiting its attack during this turn as well, can destroy one card the opponent controls! Additionally, you will take 1000 damage."

"What?"

"The card I choose to destroy is Rose Bride." Anna brought her fist down. "Go, Gangaridia. Destroy it now with Titanic Dive!"

The sounding of chains rattling echoed in the backdrop, but Kotori hardly noticed. She was too focused on the yacht holding up the torpedoes, which had turned red two seconds ago. The yacht plummeted downward, carried only by the rusted black chains that propped it up. The flaming boat hit its target, smashing into Rose Bride, effectively destroying her.

The ground shook unsteadily, causing Kotori to find her way back onto it. She fell on her face, cutting a tiny part of her cheek against a sharp rock.

"I end my turn," Anna said as Gangaridia's chains retracted, returning to yacht to its original position.

**Kotori – 2800 LP**

**Anna – 4200 LP**

Kotori's legs quivered as she slowly stood up, but they did not crumple under her weight. Luckily, she was able to return her footing on the first attempt.

_Anna, just what happened to you?_

She looked down at her hand as the thought rolled through her mind. Two monsters remained, and neither one was even remotely close to being able to defeat Gangaridia.

With an inhale, she drew another word. With an exhale, she set a monster facedown as well as the drawn card.

"I'll place both of those cards facedown. My turn is done like this."

"So that was the best you could muster up before I do away with you, huh?" Anna grinned. "I should have known not to expect much from you. As I thought, your victory last time was nothing more than a fluke."

Kotori was silent.

"Regardless, I think it's time that we finish this duel."

Anna drew a card. As she looked at it, her eyes become glossy and soulless again. A weird aura, unseen to Kotori's naked eye, started to creep over the girl.

"Like last turn, I activate the effect of my Supercolossal Skypalace again. Detaching the final overlay, it will take aim at the facedown card behind your monster!"

Gangaridia's final overlay unit flew into the leftmost torpedo. Then, the monster's chains loosened, allowing the yacht to drop for a second time. It crashed into the facedown card, which shattered before it could even flip face-up.

Anna cracked her knuckles, savoring the popping noises. "Now it's really over for you. Without any facedown cards to save you, I'll win during this turn!"

"You can't," Kotori corrected. "During the turn in which its effect is activate, Skypalace Gangaridia can't attack. You said it yourself."

"Who said I was going to attack with _it_?"

As Anna's hand soared skyward, an unusual emblem appeared on her forehead. Kotori squinted to see what looked like a dark blue cross with a red crystal in the center.

"Anna didn't have that before," she muttered aloud.

At the same time, Anna chanted, "Show yourself, power of the Barian World! I activate this Spell Card! Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force!"

"Barian's Force?"

"My victory is confirmed now, for the sake of the Barian World! With this Rank-Up Magic card, I can reconstruct the overlay network by using my Skypalace Gangaridia as the overlay unit in order to summon a monster that is one Rank higher!"

"Your Xyz Monster?" Kotori was dumbfounded.

"That's right. Behold the might of the Barians! I overlay my Rank 10 Supercolossal Skypalace Gangaridia to rebuild the overlay network! Chaos Xyz Change!"

Surprisingly, Gangaridia compressed into a sizeable orb of green energy that flew up into the blackened sky. A sphere of darkness wrapped around the orb, siphoning all light until nothing but chaos remained.

When the Xyz portal reopened, a new monster emerged. It was roughly the same size as Gangaridia, if not bigger, and was now completely white with purple outlines. The shape had changed too, transforming into more of a futuristic loading bay. Erected towers and buildings sprouted up from the miniature civilization of a monster. The monster off-putting feature, however, was the faint glow of a sickly purple-pink color surrounding it, the same color as its diamond-shaped overlay units. (3800 ATK)

"With the power of Barian born from chaos, a fortress of ultimate strength will be forged. Overwhelming might exists only to crush the weak. Pinnacle of power! Appear, Chaos Xyz: Supercolossal Skypalace Babylon!"

Kotori blinked as her mind attempted to process this. Chaos Xyz Change, Rank-Up Magic, Barians, Rank 11 – and that was all before taking into account its 3800 ATK.

"I won't waste time with introductions," Anna said. "You'll be meeting it right now…Skypalace Babylon, annihilate her facedown monster now! Destiny Buster!"

The open port of the loading bay started to load with lime green granules of plasma. They built up as the seconds continued, more and more and more until it was impossible to see anything but the green light. Then, the Chaos Xyz launched the blast. The action was quick; it went forward, incinerated the monster in its path, and vanished just as quickly.

"Two things happen now." Anna flashed a two-fingered peace sign at Kotori. "The first occurs when Skypalace Babylon destroys a monster, and it inflicts damage to you equal to half the ATK of your destroyed monster."

A portal opened behind Kotori and her former facedown, Starlight Unicorn, appeared. (1000 ATK) It jabbed Kotori in the back with its horn, causing the girl to cry out in agony.

"W-what's the second effect?" she coughed. She sincerely hoped that it wouldn't be as painful as the first.

"The second effect," said Anna, sliding Gangaridia's card out from underneath Babylon, "activates when Babylon destroys a monster whilst Gangaridia is attached. I'm then allowed to detach an Xyz Material monster, like this one here, in order to attack you once more this turn!"

"A second attack?" Kotori spluttered. She looked frantically at her Life Points.

**Kotori – 1300 LP**

**Anna – 4200 LP**

"To say that you can't afford to take this would be the understatement of the year," Anna commented. "Once this attack lands, you're finished! Go, Babylon! Multiple Rusher!"

The diamond-shaped overlay flew into the loading bay as Babylon recharged its energy. The hums of the charge grew louder as the Chaos Xyz neared completion.

"I have an effect of my own."

Anna's head shot up faster than one of her trains. "What are you talking about?"

"When the Starlight Unicorn that Skypalace Babylon destroyed flips face-up, I can check my top card." Kotori took a deep breath and continued. "If that monster is a Level 4 or lower Unicorn, I can Special Summon it to my field. Otherwise, it goes to the bottom of my deck."

"You're still not giving up?" Anna's voice was peppered with exhaustion.

"I can't afford to," Kotori shook her head. "There's too much riding on this duel."

"If you want to fail again, be my guest. It won't change Babylon's assault anyway."

"You'd be surprised."

Kotori looked at her deck. A realization set in. These monsters weren't her Flower Girls, the deck that she had been given at an early age, the deck that she had, up until a week ago, piloted her entire life. This wasn't the deck that she had used when she was falling in love with dueling.

It was the deck that represented the duels yet to come, not the ones that she had already had. It was a gift to her from someone who obviously cared very much. It was special, and even if it wasn't perfect, she had yet to lose with it. If it really was a deck that represented her future, then it wouldn't give up yet, just like her. It would keep fighting.

At least she hoped that it would.

"I draw!" she shouted over the buzz coming from Skypalace Babylon. Accepting of her predicament, Kotori wasted no time in turning her card over. She didn't regret it.

"The drawn card is the monster, Searchlight Unicorn!"

Anna placed a hand over her eyes as a blinding light shone in her face. The source of this luminance was a cream-colored unicorn that had a lighthouse searchlight attached to the middle of its horn. Imitating an actual lighthouse, the monster leisurely turned its head from the left to the right and back again, shining the light all over Anna's field. (1200 DEF)

The pressure became too much for even the Chaos Xyz to retain. It freed the particles from its containment cell, permitting the barrage to exterminate the unicorn as it broke through the glass of the searchlight and came out the back.

"When Searchlight Unicorn is destroyed in battle," Kotori added, "I can move one Spell or Trap with Unicorn in its name from my deck to my hand."

A card slid out of her deck, and she took it as the deck auto-shuffled.

"Damn it," Anna scowled. "Whatever. Whether it has overlay units or not, since Babylon still destroyed a monster of yours, you'll receive half of its ATK score as payment!"

Like its predecessor, Searchlight Unicorn's ghost returned behind Kotori. (1500 ATK) It neighed, illuminating its searchlight. A ray of light zapped Kotori in the chest. Compared to all of the other attacks, that one was a walk in the park.

Anna looked at the last card in her hand, and shrugged.

**Kotori – 550 LP**

**Anna – 4200 LP**

_Right now_, Kotori told herself. _If I'm going to win, it has to be right now, this turn._

She looked at the two cards in her hand, one Monster and one Spell. It was a start, but she would need more than that. But as long as she had faith, she would keep fighting.

"Here I come, Anna," she said. "It's my turn, and I…draw!"

She drew, looking down at her card, and then she smirked wildly. Fate had yet to abandon her, it seemed.

"Spell, activate! Twilight Destiny!"

Kotori removed the Sunlight Unicorn and Moonlight Unicorn from her Graveyard. She put them in her pocket as she continued.

"By banishing those two monsters in my Graveyard from the game, I can now draw two cards!"

Her fingernail slid under the second-most top card of her deck, and she drew it and her top card. She looked at the second card, just the one she needed.

"Even with four cards in your hand, do you really think you can stand up against Skypalace Babylon?" Anna questioned, a fist positioned on her hip.

"No," Kotori shook her head. "Babylon isn't my target."

"What?"

"The Spell Card Twilight Destiny has an additional effect," she said. "When it's in my Graveyard, I can banish it…"

The card popped out of her D-Pad, and she put it in her pocket with her two Unicorn monsters.

"In order to Special Summon Twilight Unicorn from my hand, ignoring its usual summoning conditions!"

Kotori threw the card on her D-Pad, chanting, "Day and night, collide to create the greatest force ever known. Illuminate the path to justice and extinguish the evils of this world from sight! Dash onward and aid me, Twilight Unicorn!"

A shooting star plunged from the cloudless sky, cratering the ground upon its shaky landing. A blinding light flashed before it gave way to the monster that produced it. The black-furred beauty with the star-like tattoos across its body clicked its hooves on the ground, ready for battle. (2500 ATK)

"Wait a second." Anna paused, hesitant at first. "Isn't that the same monster you sent to the bottom of your deck a couple turns ago through Sunlight Unicorn's effect?"

"That's right," Kotori affirmed. "However, through the effect of Searchlight Unicorn, my deck was reshuffled. That way I was lucky enough to draw Twilight Unicorn through my Spell."

"Whatever," Anna spat. "Your monster's still not strong enough to defeat mine, let alone me!"

"I was getting to that," Kotori proceeded, activating yet another Spell. "I'll equip my Twilight Unicorn with the card that I took with Searchlight Unicorn last turn. Go, Unicorn Enhancement!"

Twilight Unicorn's horn started to transform.

"This one is tricky, so I'll go slowly." Kotori took a deep breath and continued, "Firstly, only the monster that this card is equipped to is allowed to attack."

"Uh huh…"

"Secondly, I can pay half of my Life Points to give the equipped monster 1000 more ATK until the End Phase of this turn…"

A faint green energy swayed around Kotori's body as she closed her eyes. She winced slightly, and the energy disappeared.

At the same time, Twilight Unicorn's horn had changed. The stars on the monster's body vanished, leaving a seamless coat of black. Its horn then recollected the stars, giving it a lustrous glow that was nearly enough to wipe away the ominous cloud of red from Anna's monster. (2500 – 3500 ATK)

"And lastly, Unicorn Enhancement, once all of that happens, gives Twilight Unicorn the ability to attack directly during this turn."

"What?" Anna screamed. She shook her head, forcing herself to erase her panic and worry. As she spoke again, her voice instinctively lowered, becoming reticent once again. "Don't you think that's a little much?"

"Not really," Kotori replied. "Due to the last effect of Unicorn Enhancement, the equipped monster is destroyed at the end of the turn, then I'll take damage equal to its ATK."

"So it's an all-or-nothing gamble, huh?"

"I don't plan on losing this, Anna."

"Say what you will," Anna snapped. "Even if I take that direct attack, I'll still have 700 Life Points remaining!"

"I realized that was the case," Kotori said, allowing a smirk to creep onto her face. "Figuring that, I saved this card until the moment when it was best to use!"

Anna speechlessly looked on as Kotori rummaged through her Graveyard, coming upon the card that Moonlight Unicorn had given her.

"By banishing Unicorn Parade from my Graveyard, except during the turn it was sent there, I can give a Unicorn monster I control exactly 700 more ATK until my End Phase!"

She placed the Trap Card in her pocket, watching as it did its work on her monster. (3500 – 4200 ATK)

"This is it, Anna. The deciding blow that will return you to your old self!" Kotori threw her open palm forward, aiming the center of it at Anna's face. "Twilight Unicorn, attack her directly! Twilight Burst Stream!"

From the bottom of the horn to the top, Twilight Unicorn concentrated a ripple of blue plasma that started to give off a humming noise. The fire-breathing unicorn cried out, sending a sky blue ball of light forward, bypassing Skypalace Babylon and heading for Anna.

_Please, _Kotori gulped. _Please._

Unfortunately, her silent prayers seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"Like hell I'll let you win that easily!" she shouted, thrusting the card in her hand forward. "I Special Summon Construction Train Signal Red!"

A train whistle reverberated through the silence as a new monster sprouted up from the ground. Pouring an unhealthy amount of steam, the monster appeared to be a conglomeration of track buffers, but with two robotic arms attached to its sides. (1000 ATK)

"What?"

"Construction Train Signal Red, when the opponent attacks me directly, Special Summons itself from my hand. Afterwards, Signal Red becomes the attack target instead of me!"

Indeed, Twilight Unicorn's attack, which was only feet away from reaching Anna, abruptly turned to the right, crashing into the train monster's center.

Anna bit her lips to keep from screaming, but it was to no avail. A scream bounced through the air as she fell on her behind, and though she felt a little sore, she smirked in delight when the Life Point meter was displayed.

**Kotori – 275 LP**

**Anna – 1000 LP**

"Now it's time to pay up!" Anna snarled, recovering his balance. "During your End Phase, as you said, Unicorn Enhancement destroys your monster and inflicts damage equal to its ATK out of your Life Points. Once you end your turn, this duel is mine!"

Kotori looked at the two cards in her hand: one Monster, which she drew a couple turns back, and one Trap, which she had drawn through Twilight Destiny. Without another word, she set the latter card, and it appeared facedown behind Twilight Unicorn.

"I end my turn."

No sooner had the words escaped her mouth than Twilight Unicorn offered one final neigh. With its eyes closed, the monster accepted its fate as it burst into granules of smoke and light.

"What's the point? Whether you set a card or not, it's all useless now," Anna laughed. The smoke began to clear as she added, "The fact of the matter is that…eh?"

Standing there before her was Kotori, the same steely determination on her face. And that wasn't all that remained unchanged. Despite losing her monster, her Life Points seemed unscathed.

**Kotori – 275 LP**

"But how is that possible?" stuttered Anna. "Your monster was destroyed, and from the Equip Spell and banished Trap, it had 4200 ATK. You should have been finished along with it!"

"Twilight Destiny has an additional effect," Kotori told her. "Certainly, using its effect to Special Summon Twilight Unicorn from my hand is a powerful one. However, it comes at a price."

"A price?"

"Yes. During the End Phase that Twilight Destiny Special Summoned a Twilight Unicorn, that monster's ATK becomes 0. That means that right before I was assigned to take the damage from my Equip Spell…"

"Twilight Unicorn's ATK dropped to 0. Because Unicorn Enhancement inflicts damage equal to the current ATK score of your monster instead of its original ATK…"

"I avoided the damage completely when it was destroyed," finished the green-haired girl.

"I suppose you think you're clever, don't you?" Anna scowled. "But in your efforts to save yourself another turn, you left no monsters on your field. One attack from Babylon and you're finished all the same!"

She drew a card.

"You know, I was going to end this peaceably, on my own terms, but now that you pulled that little stunt right there, you can forget about that!"

Anna threw her new card into the Spell Zone behind her Xyz Monster.

"By banishing two high-Level monsters from my Graveyard, I can hook my Supercolossal Skypalace Babylon up with the Equip Spell, Train Connection!"

Anna removed the Night Express Knight and Snow Plow Engine Hustle Rustle in her Graveyard.

"Next, the equipped monster has its ATK score doubled!"

Just when Kotori thought Anna's monster couldn't get any bigger, it seemed to grow even more. Nearly doubling in size, the gigantic monster seemed to be roughly the size of the whole of Heartland Academy. (3800 – 7600 ATK)

"An attacking power of 7600," Kotori said, not entirely fearful and not entirely pacified.

"End this, Supercolossal Skypalace Babylon! Attack with…"

"Kotori!"

Kotori looked over her shoulder, noticing four blurs speeding toward her. Relief filled her chest as she recognized three of them as Yuma, Tetsuo, and Cathy, but was unsure about the fourth orange-haired one.

The voice that had called out Kotori's name – Yuma's – shouted again. "Kotori!"

"Yuma!"

Anna tensed at the mention of his name. She looked past Kotori and, despite there being four oncoming people, only noticed Yuma.

"Damn," Tetsuo grunted, sporting his D-Gazer and looking at the battlefield. "She still in her duel, and judging by the Life Points…"

"Kotori," Yuma panted as he finally reached her. "You…"

"Yuma Tsukumo!"

"What?" Yuma questioned as he looked up, noticing the person on the other side of the field. His eyes bulged as memories of the feisty, cannon-wielding girl filled his conscious. "A-A-Anna!"

"You know that girl?" said the fourth person, Rei, as he pointed at Anna.

"Cat's going on here?" Cathy asked.

"Anna was the fourth member of the group that attacked us this morning," Kotori said. "When I tried to leave, she bound me by this rope thing."

Kotori moved her left wrist around to affirm her statement.

"That's a dirty trick," Tetsuo scowled.

"Tch…Anna, why?" Yuma barked. "Why are you doing this? Let her go!"

"It's what I told her already. This is for the sake of revenge, for me losing against her last time! I won't forgive her for what she did."

"In that case, duel me instead! Let me take Kotori's place. There's no reason you have to…"

"No."

To Yuma's surprise, the response came not from Anna, but from Kotori. She turned to face him.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, Yuma," she said, trying her best to muster a smile, "but this duel…this is something that I need to do. If I was truly the one to drive Anna to do this, I need to be responsible for bringing her back. Even if I…"

She gave a side glance to Skypalace Babylon.

"Kotori, you…"

"Please don't worry, Yuma." A smile finally found its way onto her face as she looked into the boy's eyes. "I definitely won't lose as long as I've got your Kattobingu."

Yuma, speechless, only nodded. It seemed that he could do nothing more than put his complete faith in Kotori.

"Don't worry, indeed, Yuma," Anna called out. "After I've beaten her, you'll be my next victim. And after that, you and I can…" Her sentence broke apart in mumbled fragments as her cheeks flushed with rosy color.

"Eh?" Yuma queried.

"N-nothing…The point is that while Kotori's field only has a facedown card, I still have my Chaos Xyz Skypalace Babylon with an ATK of…"

"7600!" Yuma, Tetsuo, Cathy, and Rei shouted as their D-Gazers flashed.

"I think you've had quite enough time to get reacquainted with your friends before your end," Anna said, now looking at Kotori. "Now I'll send Skypalace Babylon to attack you directly! Destiny…Buster!"

A high-pitched beeping blared in the girls' ears as the Chaos Xyz charged its beam again. Kotori closed her eyes as the lime green blast was fired at her.

Rei, Cathy, and Tetsuo turned their heads, averting their gaze from the possibility of Kotori's demise. Yuma looked onward, his eyes never once straying from Kotori.

"This is it, Mizuki!"

In response, Kotori's facedown card lifted.

"Trap, activate!" she said as her fingers pressed a button on her D-Pad. "Will to Survive!"

As the card flipped face-up, a picture of a dinosaur hiding from the impending Big Bang appeared on the artwork.

Anna's sadistic smile melted into a frown. "Will to Survive?"

"This card," Kotori elucidated, "can only be activated when my Life Points are 1000 or less, and my opponent declares a direct attack. Since both conditions are met, I'm able to negate the attack, end the Battle Phase, and draw one card from my deck."

When Babylon's attack was only seconds away from hitting Kotori, it immediately vanished.

Yuma wiped his forehead and exhaled. "She's safe."

Kotori drew once and concluded, "The catch is that during my next End Phase, my Life Points become 0."

"For now," Tetsuo muttered sourly, returning his attention to the field.

"During your next turn, you'll have three cards in your hand," Anna rationalized. "You've been holding that left one for a while, so it's likely no threat to me. And if either of the other two are Trap Cards, you won't be able to use them in time…"

Kotori looked down at the two cards in her hand.

_Was I right? _Anna wondered. _Is that other one a Trap Card?_

"But that other girl has no cards in her own hand," Rei stated. "She has no facedown cards, either."

The other three spectators nodded, knowing that the final decision of the duel would be based on Kotori's next draw.

"Go ahead, then," Anna goaded. "Take your final turn."

**Kotori – 275 LP**

**Anna – 1000 LP**

The only audible sound was the blowing wind in the backdrop as both duelists and all four spectators held their breath. Yuma, Tetsuo, and Cathy looked at Kotori; Rei looked at Anna; Anna and Kotori looked at each other.

But no one said anything, until.

"It's my turn, Anna."

She broke her stare to look at Yuma. They nodded to one another, as if relaying a telepathic message.

"Here I come…Kattobingu, Kotori!"

All eyes fell upon the girl as she removed the top card from her deck.

Kotori facial features gave nothing away, no indication of whether or not her draw had been what she needed. She simply took one card from her hand.

"I summon Little Fairy."

A noise that sounded like twinkling cascaded through the air, bringing with it a teeny tiny pixie with mint green gossamer wings and scraggly pink hair. She spun around once, keeping one hand on her grassy skirt to keep it from pushing up. As she waved around her magic wand, motes of starlight oozed from the star-shaped tip. She giggled, repeating the process over and over. (800 ATK)

"Next, I'll activate this monster's effect. By sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard, Little Fairy can increase her own Level by 1."

Kotori took the leftmost card in her hand – the one that had been there longest – and discarded it. At the same time, Little Fairy twirled around again as her Level box indicated a fourth star.

"What good is a monster like that anyway?" Anna snidely posited. "It's almost 7000 ATK points weaker than my Skypalace Babylon, and you just _wasted _your Normal Summon on it! Just end your turn so the effect of your Trap Card takes the remaining life you have left."

"You're wrong."

"What was that?"

"It's true," Kotori agreed, "that Little Fairy is unevenly matched against Skypalace Babylon."

She turned the final Spell Card in her hand over.

"But thanks for Full-Force Strike, ATK points become irrelevant. With this card, when Little Fairy attacks a monster this turn, neither of us takes damage from that attack, Little Fairy becomes invincible to battle destruction, and the monster that she battles is destroyed at the end of the fight."

Anna gasped, her eyes turning into small saucers. "That means that…"

"Despite their massive gap in strength, Little Fairy can still take down your monster. Do it, Little Fairy!"

The sprite nodded, allowing her pink curls to gently slap her face. Then she lifted her right arm, throwing her hand around in circular motions to channel her energy into her wand. With a high-pitched cry, she unleashed the energy in a neat spiral that hit the center of Anna's Chaos Xyz. The reaction was small at first, only producing a cracking noise. Then, before everyone's eyes, the Xyz Monster shattered like a glass house. Chunks of flaming debris dropped to the ground as Anna stood, dumbfounded by this turn of events.

"No way," she whispered. Her eyes softened, revealing a sliver of her true self again before it disappeared. She callously said, "Even if you destroyed my Chaos Xyz, your Will to Survive Trap Card is still in effect. Once you end your turn, you lose this duel!"

"My turn isn't over just yet."

Kotori motioned to her Graveyard slot, where a sky blue aura was starting to assemble.

"To activate Little Fairy's effect a minute ago, I sent my Skylight Unicorn to the Graveyard. But that's where its effect activates, allowing me to, once per duel, Special Summon it to my side of the field when one opponent's monster is destroyed by a card effect."

The beam shot into the sky, breaking apart the dreary black and gray clouds left behind by Skypalace Babylon. Literally breaking through one of the clouds was a nice Unicorn monster, this one the same sky blue as the aura. Its horn was a perfect mixture of white and blue, resembling a midsummer sky, and its fur matched that design – blue and silky with starry white tattoos etched around. (1000 ATK)

"While it might not be my strongest monster," Kotori admitted, pausing to take a look at the Life Points meter.

**Anna – 1000 LP**

"It's certainly enough to get the job done and return you back to normal, Anna! Skylight Unicorn, let's go! Skydive Strike!"

Hooves clashed against the ground as the Unicorn took off. It jumped into the air in mid-stride, momentarily eclipsing the scorching sun. Anna – the real Anna, it seemed – looked up just in time to see the beast's horn cleanly slash her chest. She fell to the ground, defeated and panting.

**Kotori – 275 LP**

**Anna – 0 LP**

A hushed silence made of awe, amazement, and surprise surged through the spectators, but especially through Yuma. He had known from firsthand experience Kotori's capability in dueling. But this seemed to be another level entirely, almost another person.

_When did she get so good?_

Like Anna, Kotori found herself panting, too. She stood to catch her breath, watching as the AR vision vanished instantly with the removal of her D-Gazer. Stowing the device in her pocket, she then turned to Anna.

"Anna?" she said, hesitantly, cautiously. Whether it was the real Anna or not, the red-headed girl was still prone to unpredictability.

"Jeez," moaned the girl on the other side of the field. She clutched her head in her hands and winced as another bout to pain shot through her skull. "It feels like I was just hit by a train."

She looked at her deck.

"Probably a bad analogy."

_That's her, _Kotori smiled, thankful that her attempts weren't in vain.

"Last thing I remember," Anna continued, "was dueling Kotori. But I don't remember what happened after that…By the looks of it, we finished, and I don't even remember who won."

Kotori walked over to Anna with Yuma in tow. "It's a long story," she said, exhaling deeply. Ignoring the pain in her body, she crouched down and extended a hand to Anna, who took it.

"Thanks," she mumbled, regaining her balance. "I…"

Wherever her thoughts had been headed, they were quickly derailed when Anna looked at Yuma. Her cheeks burned with hot pink color as she quickly turned her head to the side, doing everything in her power to avoid the boy's stare.

"Yuma."

"Anna."

Anna shook her head, removing any signs of her crush, removing any signs of weakness and vulnerability. Her eyebrows lowered in anger. "Why haven't you called me yet?" she growled. "I distinctly remember giving you my phone number!"

Unconsciously, Kotori's smile vaporized itself, remolding into a scowl that took up most of her face.

"W-what?" Yuma stuttered. "_That's _what you're focusing on? What about…"

"It's just like grade school all over again! Do I have to draw on your D-Pad again for you to get a clue?"

"I keep telling you that wasn't me!"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have made that deal if you had just called me!"

"I can't believe…"

"Deal?" Kotori interrupted, all too eager to change the subject.

"Yeah." Anna winced again as another round of pain marched through her temples. "It's hard to remember, but there was this guy, and he said he'd give me what I wanted most if I dueled for him."

"What did he look like?" Tetsuo asked from behind Yuma.

Anna shook her head. "It's hard to remember. He was pretty tall, I think. And he had…" Another bout of pain. "And his hair was spiked, maybe black or green. That's all I remember."

The other teens exchanged confused glances and shrugs with one another. The information was vague, of course, and even if it wasn't, they could hardly think of one person that fit the description.

When they looked back to Anna, she was already seated upon her flying cannon, fiddling with some of the navigational buttons. Out of the corner of her eye, she shot Kotori a look.

"By the way, I like this deck better than those girly Flower Girls from before. Where'd you get it anyway?"

Kotori looked at Yuma, who looked back. Though he had never fully acknowledged it, Kotori was quite certain that the deck could have only come from him.

Anna rolled her eyes as she watched the two. "On second thought, I don't need to know."

Her cannon rose into the air and she shifted the bulk of her weight to the left, turning the semi-vehicle to the side. The upper corners of her lips tugged in a smile.

"See you later, Yuma, Kotori."

Before either could respond, Anna flew off into the distance. The sound of her hovercraft's engine grew fainter and fainter until the gentle breeze of wind replaced it.

"Cat do you think she meant about that deal?" Cathy pondered aloud.

"I'm not sure," Yuma frowned.

_And that's what concerns me._

"By the way, Yuma."

"Hmm?" Yuma turned to face Kotori.

"How did you manage to find me? Anna was sure this location would be private enough to ensure that no one figured out we were here."

"That's easy," Yuma chuckled. "Shingetsu led us here. He said he saw you earlier."

"Shingetsu?" she repeated, an eyebrow half-raised as Rei stepped forward. "Do we know a Shingetsu?"

"What do you mean, Shingetsu who? He was the one who knew who and where you were!"

"Come on, Kotori," Rei pouted. His voice sank to a hushed whisper that only Kotori could hear, "It's for that best that you remember me, don't you think?"

He looked forward, his purple eyes staring deeply into Kotori's amber eyes. He narrowed his eyes, perfectly matching her gaze.

Unbeknownst to Yuma, Kotori's eyes became momentarily lifeless as her pupils seemed to vanish. Then she shook her head, returning to her normal state of consciousness.

"Oh, Shingetsu-kun!" she nodded, excitedly clapping her hands as though she hadn't seen him in years. "How could I forget about him?"

"It's alright, Kotori," laughed Rei. "It's been so long since we've seen each other. I've certainly changed since then, right?"

Kotori laughed, too, as if Rei's statement was a joke that only they could enjoy.

Yuma silently watched the interaction between the two. Something wasn't right here.

_Kotori has been friends with Tetsuo and me ever since our first year together in grade school. I might not have the best memory around, but I certainly don't remember Rei there. So then…how do they know each other?_

What had she just said, he tried to recall. _Do we know a Shingetsu_?

He looked at Rei, then at Kotori. Just what was going on? How could Rei have known where Kotori was, and so quickly? Just the mention of her name had been enough for him to locate the dark alleyway. And in one moment, Kotori had no idea who Shingetsu was, and in the next…

_No, I can't give Shingetsu any less of my trust just because I don't know everything about Kotori's childhood. He's my friend, and he deserves every bit as much of my friendship as Tetsuo and Kotori._

_But why…why can't I shake this weird feeling?_

As Yuma looked off to the side, Rei stared at him. His violet eyes slanted again in contemplation, in wonderment, in anticipation.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Plow Engine Hustle Rustle (Monster)<strong>

Machine/Level 10/Effect/EARTH

2500 ATK/3000 DEF

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack, if you control a card in your Spell & Trap Zone: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you do: Destroy all cards in your Spell & Trap Zone, and if you do, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each. You cannot Special Summon any monsters, except Machine-Type monsters.

**Night Express Knight (Monster)**

Machine/Level 10/Effect/EARTH

3000 ATK/3000 DEF

Effect: Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck. You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing, but its original ATK becomes 0.

**Special Schedule (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Target 1 Machine-Type monster with 3000 or more ATK in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "Special Schedule" per turn. If this Set card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 10 Machine-Type monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.

Note: These cards can be found in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal Clash! Duel Carnival! game as Promotional cards. They are slated for release in Japan in December, 2013.

Note 2: While Snow Plow Engine Hustle Rustle has been seen before, its OCG effect has been revealed, and therefore, the card has been modified to reflect this.

**Thuggish Limited Express – Battrain (Monster)**

Machine/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1800 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: Once per turn: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. During the End Phase, if this card was sent to your Graveyard this turn: You can add 1 Level 10 EARTH Machine-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Thuggish Limited Express – Battrain" once per turn.

Note: This card can be found in the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal! Clash! Duel Carnival! Strategy Guide." It is slated for released in Japan in December, 2013.

**Dummy Marker (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: An avaricious archeologist leaving behind a decoy set of fossils after already pillaging an excavation site.

Effect: When this Set card is destroyed, draw 1 card. If this Set card was destroyed by the effect of an opponent's Spell Card, draw 1 more card.

Note: This card was first used by Jaden Yuki/Judai Yuki in Episode 130 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Train Connection (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: Two train engines attaching to one another via two hooked cables and a railway coupler.

Effect: Banish 2 Level 8 or higher Machine-Type monsters from your Graveyard; equip this card to a Machine-Type monster. Double the equipped monster's original ATK. When the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

Note: This card was first used by Anna Kozuki in Episode 29 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Construction Train Signal Red (Monster)**

Machine/Level 3/Effect/EARTH

1000 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Attack Position, then this card becomes the attack target.

Note: This card was first used by Anna Kozuki in Episode 52 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Southern Cross (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: An android carrying trails of rainbow colored vapor while searching the cosmos, as ten Level stars make a Southern Cross constellation symbol behind him.

Effect: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; its Level becomes 10.

Note: This card was first used by Anna Kozuki in Episode 92 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Candlelight Unicorn (Monster)**

Beast/Level 4/Effect/FIRE

1000 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: Once per turn: You can reveal the top card of your Deck, and if it is a "Unicorn" Monster Card, you can send it to the Graveyard, then this monster gains 1000 ATK until your opponent's End Phase. If it is not, place it on the bottom of your Deck.

**Daylight Unicorn (Xyz Monster)**

Beast/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/LIGHT

2000 ATK/2200 DEF

Effect: Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; draw 1 card from your Deck and reveal it your opponent. If it is a "Unicorn" card, add it your hand, and if it is a "Unicorn" monster, you can have this card gain ATK equal to half that monster's ATK until the End Phase. If it is not, send it to the Graveyard.

**Searchlight Unicorn (Monster)**

Beast/Level 4/Effect/LIGHT

1500 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Add from your Deck, 1 "Unicorn" Spell or Trap Card to your hand.

**Skylight Unicorn (Monster)**

Beast/Level 4/Effect/WIND

1000 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: Reveal the top card of your Deck. It if is a "Unicorn" monster with the same Level as this card, you can Special Summon that monster, then send this card to your Graveyard. When this card is in your Graveyard, if exactly one of your opponent's monsters is destroyed by a card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. This effect of "Skylight Unicorn" can only be used once per duel.

**Twilight Destiny (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Sunlight Unicorn and Moonlight Unicorn dashing through space and diagonally crossing each other's paths as they leave behind trails of pink energy.

Effect: Banish 1 "Sunlight Unicorn" and 1 "Moonlight Unicorn" from your Graveyard; draw 2 cards. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Twilight Unicorn" from your hand, ignoring the summoning conditions, and if you do, that monster's ATK becomes 0 during the End Phase.

**Unicorn Enhancement (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: Shining Angel handing his wings to Sunlight Unicorn so that it may become a Pegasus.

Effect: Equip only to a "Unicorn" monster. Only the equipped monster can attack. Once per turn: You can pay half your Life Points; the equipped monster gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase, and can attack your opponent directly this turn. During your End Phase, destroy the equipped monster, and you take damage equal to its ATK.

**Will to Survive (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Jurrac Stauriko hiding inside a dark cave as the Big Bang is about to hit the Earth.

Effect: Activate only when you have 1000 or less Life Points. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Draw 1 card, then negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. During your next End Phase, your Life Points become 0.

Note: The above seven cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Unimpressed by the results of the so-called "Barian Invasion," the leader of the Barians sends another enemy to earth to challenge Yuma for his Number cards. However, lost in his passion and hot-blooded spirit, this new Barian assassin challenges Yuma for a duel with something different at stake. Trying his best to endure attack after attack, Yuma finds his back against the wall, and without Astral there, it makes winning that much more difficult. Can he manage to pull it off, or will he lose something precious to him? Find out next time!<p> 


	53. Saved by the Bell

Pre-Chapter Author's Note: Happy (belated) Holidays to all again. Hard to believe it's my third time saying that. I hope everyone's enjoying themselves. And may I also wish everyone a happy Boxing Day, which just so happens to coincide with the theme of this chapter (name-wise, anyway). Speaking of which, without further ado, let's get right into this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53: Saved by the Bell<strong>

* * *

><p>The sky was painted a deep red, the color of blood, like it always was in the Barian World. The inhabitants, though few, had grown accustomed to such conditions. Blue sky was, to almost all who lived there, inconceivable.<p>

Located underneath the murky horizon was an empire that overlooked four separate cities. Sharp spikes like crystalline ice rose from the ground in odd locations, and in between two spikes patches sat a stairway. Spanning a good fifty steps, the ascent ended with a kingly throne. Its rightful recipient was nowhere to be found.

A figure – male, given his clothing – stood on the ground level of the empire, positioned in front of the stairs. A periwinkle cloak concealed his entire body and the hood shadowed his hair and face. His eyes, lifeless and calculating, were his only visible feature.

In front of the man floated four large crystals, each about four feet in length and three feet in width. Though they were originally blank, red slates of substance, they now projected four separate images. Each one depicted one of the four Barian-possessed youths in chronological order of their losses. Chitaro, Mamoru, Aika, and finally Anna.

The cloaked figure had replayed the memories of each crystal over repeatedly, watching time and again the failures of the four teenagers. Unconsciously, he clenched his fingers each time one of the Life Point meters reached zero.

"It seems that even with Gilag's power, our efforts to recover the Numbers are still not enough," he said. His whisper sang out in the quiet of the Barian World, a tenor warble in a hushed sea. "If that's the case…"

He tore his eyes from the crystals, dropping his head to the marble flooring. He opened his unclenched hand, rolling three objects in his hand. Each one was roughly the size of sugar cube, shaped in a similar fashion. A bizarre red energy surged through the center of each cube.

_Barian's Sphere Cube…Even though I'm reluctant to use them, it seems that we have the recover the Number cards ourselves. And if that means using these, then so be it. For the sake of the Barian World, we will…_

The spiked edges of the cubes jabbed into the figure's palms, stabbing him as he gave them a squeeze. It had to be done.

"Alit, come here," called the Barian. Nothing. "Alit!"

The crystals veered to the side, two the left and two to the right, as a circular portal of royal blue took form in between them. The inside of the gateway was completely dark, save for the edges. It wasn't until the person on the other side came out that they were fully visible.

"What's with all the screaming, Durbe?" yawned the one named Alit. His own cloak, painted the same color as the red sky and the red crystals, raised as he put a hand to his mouth, yawning again. "Some of us are trying to rest."

"It isn't the time for that now." The first Barian – Durbe, apparently – spoke clear and calm, despite the direness of his situation. "It seems that we will have to travel to Earth in an attempt to collect the Numbers ourselves."

"What?" Alit shot back. "I thought Gilag was supposed to be handling all that boring stuff."

"That 'boring stuff' is for the sake of the Barian World, need I remind you?" Durbe retorted, obviously frowning by the discomfort in his voice. "Nevertheless, it seems like we can no longer rely on Gilag to complete this mission alone. As such, I'm sending you to the human world to retrieve the Numbers from Yuma Tsukumo."

"Yuma Tsukumo?"

Durbe nodded. "Yes. Not only does it seem like he has the largest collection of Numbers for a single person, but he also seems to be in contact with a member of the Astral World."

"The Astral World," Alit repeated the words slowly, as if assessing the weight of each one. He smirked under his hooded cloak. "Heh, this just got interesting. But still, why do I have to be the one? Our full Barian power can't be accessed."

"No, that's not the case."

Durbe opened his hand, revealing the three objects he called Barian's Sphere Cubes. He took two and dropped them in Alit's open palms.

"These are…"

"Barian's Sphere Cubes," Durbe replied. "When activated, they produce a Sphere Field replica. Though temporary, they should be active long enough for you to fight with your full strength."

"I see," Alit said, putting the cubes to his face and twisting his head to the sides, inspecting them like a child would. "I need two?"

"If you see Gilag while you're there, and you haven't yet defeated Yuma Tsukumo by then, please give him one, too. We can no longer depend on brainwashed puppets to accomplish this task. The Numbers are absolutely invaluable; we can't let them evade us any longer."

"I understand, Durbe."

"But Alit, be careful there. Yuma Tsukumo is unlike any duelist on that planet."

"Whoever he is, I'll defeat him with my duel. That Yuma Tsukumo, I'll definitely be sure to crush him with my own hands!"

"That's good. Be sure to return safely, Alit. I'm counting on you."

"When have I ever let you down?" Alit grinned. "All for the sake of the Barian World."

Before Durbe could answer Alit's question, another portal resurfaced behind the latter Barian, and he jumped through it. It closed just as quickly.

"Good luck, Alit," Durbe wished. "I will put my trust in you from here."

Durbe turned his back on the crystals and trekked forward, toward the stairs. He stopped at the lowest step, finding himself unable to continue. He lifted his head to the throne at the top of the staircase. The throne without a leader.

He had done well in fulfilling the makeshift position of leader in the time of crisis, but the burden had taken its toll on his body. If only…

"Durbe."

The blue cloaked Barian twisted his neck, looking at the taller individual approaching him. This Barian wore a pure gold cloak, and despite his face being concealed, long strands of sandy blond hair fell from his head. Most strands cut off at his neck, though some continued to the upper regions of his chest.

"Misael," Durbe answered.

"You've sent Alit off, then?"

"That's correct. I've entrusted the task of gathering Yuma Tsukumo's Numbers to him. If it's him dueling, then I'm sure he will achieve it."

"Tch…"

"Misael?"

"To send Alit instead of me." Misael took a step further. "With my power, I could accomplish more than he could. If he fails, then the Barian World will…"

"Do you have a problem with my decision?" Durbe questioned.

Misael's shoulders tensed under the question. He took a moment before responding, "No, it's nothing."

"We're destined to fight for the Numbers as well, Misael," said Durbe. "But our battles are in due time. For now, he must put our faith in Alit and Gilag to do their part. That's all we can do."

Misael bit his tongue to keep from speaking. He was sure to say something he would inevitably regret.

"When the time comes, though."

With his back facing the king's throne, Durbe bridged the gap between him and Misael. He opened his hand to display the Barian's Sphere Cube, and Misael's long fingers ensnared the device, grabbing it from Durbe.

"If you should need to go to the human world, this will help you in your duel. But use it well."

Misael nodded. Briefly he looked at the empty throne.

"Durbe…"

Durbe looked to Misael.

Misael looked from the throne to Durbe. He opened his mouth, then closed it and shook his head. "It's nothing."

* * *

><p>"Jeez!" Alit sighed, looking at himself in the mirror for the tenth time. Curly brown hair, dark-tanned skin, it was all wrong. Fortunately, he had lived all his Barian life as the shortest member of his affiliation, so he was more accustomed to his small body.<p>

It was just his luck that the first place he was transported was a bathroom stall. Thankfully for him, however, it was at least in the Heartland City fairgrounds. It would make finding his prey that much easier, he figured. "This human look is hard to get used to."

He placed a finger under his eye and pushed down, extending the length of his eyeball. He grabbed on his clothing, which had taken the form of a Heartland Academy first year uniform, and pulled on them. Compared to his normal robe, these were a lot more constricting.

He sighed again. "It really is hopeless, this human thing." He removed the Barian's Sphere Cube from his jeans pocket. He smirked, flashing his glistening teeth. "But if I can use this and fight at my full strength, it'll be worth it."

He pocketed the cube again.

"Now where will I find that kid?" Alit contemplated, tapping his chin with a finger. He suddenly remembered something. "Wait a minute…I don't even know what he looks like. That Durbe…how does he expect me to find someone that I don't know!?"

Grumbling, Alit threw open the door to the bathroom and sulked out.

_Maybe it won't be that hard_, he tried reassuring himself.

He lifted his eyes to see the throngs of people sauntering the fairgrounds. Hundreds of humans, old and young, passed by, each laughing or smiling or eating or yelling or…

_Then again, maybe it will be, _Alit glowered, shoving his way through the masses.

* * *

><p>"Awesome dueling back there, Kotori," praised a beaming Tetsuo. He walked alongside Kotori and Cathy as they aimlessly made their way through the crowds. Yuma and Rei walked not too far behind them. "I knew that you could win. You've really improved as a duelist since elementary school."<p>

"Thank you, Tetsuo," Kotori said, returning his friendly smile.

As much as she hated to admit it, Cathy's head bobbed to Tetsuo's words. "Cat was impressive," she agreed. Giving a sly grin, she quickly added, "Of course, you took longer than the rest of us to do it."

"What was that?" Kotori shot.

"Hmm?" Cathy cocked her head to the side in mock confusion. "Did you say something?"

"That's my line," retorted Kotori.

"Uh…" Tetsuo began. He stopped immediately as Kotori shot him a glare that was likely meant for Cathy. "Never mind," he finished, hanging his head low as he was forced to listen to the bickering of the two girls.

Behind them, Yuma's mind was elsewhere. He hadn't heard a word that they had said. He'd been looking down the whole time at the Emperor's Key.

_Astral, where are you?_

Though Astral had only been gone since Yuma's duel against Chitaro a couple hours before, it had felt like an eternity to the thirteen year old. Perhaps he was too used to Astral's presence, or the constant nagging that came with it, or the feeling of not being alone anymore. Yuma wondered his reason in silence.

_What if something happened to him inside the Key?_

It wouldn't have been impossible, he knew. After all, Kaito had somehow managed to sneak in there before. But that couldn't have happened. He had the pendant wrapped around his neck every second since then.

_But then…_

"Yuma-kun?"

Yuma's eyes widened at the mention of his name. He had almost forgotten that Rei was walking next to him.

"Shingetsu?" he said, turning to the beginner duelist. "Did you want to talk?"

"Yes, please. It's about that card from earlier, the one that I received from the Barian."

Yuma fished in his pocket until he found it. Rank-Up Magic – Limited Barian's Force, he read again.

"Yeah. Oi, Shingetsu. I've been meaning to ask you about this card."

"Ask me?" Rei innocently pointed to himself.

Yuma nodded his head. "Right. Do you remember who gave you this card? When I was facing one of those guys under the Barian control earlier, he used a different version of this card."

"Umm…" Rei scratched the back of his neck, closing his eyes. "Oh, right!" he exclaimed, bringing his right fist to his left palm. "I remember now."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh. The guy that I dueled against, his name was Alit. After I defeated him, he vanished and his deck vanished, but that card was left behind."

"Alit, huh?" Yuma looked at the card again. "Barians…Just who are they?"

"I don't know," Rei shrugged, "but it's for the best that we keep an eye out for them. They don't seem very friendly to me."

"Me either," Yuma concurred. He slid the Rank-Up card back in his pocket. But there was still something that was on his mind. How could Rei have known Kotori so well? It made no sense to him. "Hey, Shingetsu…"

As if timed perfectly, the question was interrupted by Kotori's scream as she fell backwards.

"Kotori!" Yuma shouted, racing forward just in time to catch her in his arms before she collided with the ground. "Are you okay, Kotori?"

Kotori held her head with her right hand, only now noticing that her face was inches away from Yuma's. As much as she tried to avoid it, she couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you, Yuma," she muttered, her voice quieter than usual. With a louder, more playful tone, she said, "I didn't know you cared so much about me, not to let me fall like that."

"Y-yeah, right," Yuma stuttered. He turned his face away from Kotori's. "I just…" He racked his brain for a viable excuse, but found none. He decided to sway the conversation in another direction. "What happened anyway?"

"I don't know," said the girl, still in Yuma's arms. "I was walking, looking over to Cathy, and I must have bumped into something."

"Not something…_someone_," came an infuriated voice, the person that Kotori had bumped into. With each word, the voice became louder as the speaker approached Yuma and Kotori. "Why don't you watch…where…you're…"

The words died down as their orator, Alit, stared at Kotori. His jaw became slack as he moved his head up and down slowly, sizing the girl up.

"Angel," Alit sluggishly respired.

"What?" Yuma inquired, holding a hand to his ear to hear better.

"I'm truly sorry," Kotori apologized. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"No, no!" shouted Alit. "It was my fault. I hadn't been paying attention when I ran into you. Please forgive my sincerest apologies."

Kotori smiled. "Certainly," she said as she found her way back to her feet. "I'm sorry again."

"Don't be. I'm glad you're alright. My name is Alit, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Yuma, who had been paying relatively little attention to the exchanged pleasantries, seemed to find great value in the boy's name. _Alit? _he repeated in his mind. _Could he be…_

Yuma's eyes fell upon Rei, who had adopted a rather stern face.

_Could he be the one that Shingetsu was warning me about? The Barian?_

The green-haired girl held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Alit. My name is Kotori."

Alit stared at Kotori's hand. Among other things, inhabitants of the Barian World found no use in shaking hands. They had always let their words do the talking, or at least the ones that Alit interacted with.

"Eh?" Kotori looked at her hand. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no," Alit stammered, putting his hand in Kotori's. A warm feeling overcame his cheeks. His face felt like it had been to a sauna without the rest of his body. "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

Yuma stepped forward. "Alit, was it?" he said, looking at the boy before him. "My name is Yu…"

"Don't care," Alit standoffishly blurted. He turned back to Kotori, bending on one knee as he did so. "As I was saying…"

"Oi, I was still talking!" whined Yuma.

"So was he," Kotori interjected, giving Yuma a look.

"What did I do?"

"You interrupted him when he was–"

"No, I didn't!"

"You're doing it now."

"Am not."

"Are so."

Alit frowned as he looked at the squabbling lovebirds. He was beginning to understand it now.

"I see," he said, regretfully prying his hand from Kotori. He glowered in Yuma's direction. "So this is how you treat your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Yuma and Kotori shouted, with Cathy's voice echoing in the backdrop.

"S-she's not my girlfriend," Yuma debated. Now it was his turn to blush.

"You're not fit for someone as magnificent as she is."

"Now wait a minute," Yuma began, stepping forward Alit.

"Did I hit a nerve?" taunted the curly-haired boy. He kept a straight face, even with the amusement in his voice. "You heard me. She doesn't need someone like you!"

"What?"

"I've seen a lot of duelists roaming around these parts today. I take it there's an event taking place here?"

"You haven't heard yet?" Tetsuo called from behind Alit. "This is the location where the World Duel Carnival tournament is taking place."

"World Duel Carnival, huh?" Alit muttered. His body shifted to Yuma. "Then I take it you're a participant."

"Yeah," Yuma affirmed.

"In that case, you'll have no qualms in dueling me. The winner gets the honor of being with the angel over there!" Alit looked over to Kotori.

"What!?" Whether she was supposed to be honored or upset, Kotori wasn't sure. But she was positive she was shocked at the proposal.

"Angel?" Yuma repeated. He rubbed the nape of his neck. "Well, I don't really get what's going on here," he grinned, "but I'm not the me I was yesterday. I won't back down from a duel, whatever the stakes! Let's go, Alit!"

Kotori screamed, "Yuma!"

"Those were just the words that I was hoping to hear," laughed Alit. "Come on!"

As Yuma's friends stepped back to allow adequate space for a duel, Yuma tossed his a square object in the air, followed by a triangular object.

"D-Pad, set! D-Gazer, set!"

Both objects fell into place, the former on Yuma's left arm and the latter over his right eye.

Alit mirrored the movement, sliding on his standard silver D-Pad and placing the silver D-Gazer over his right eye.

"By the way, Alit," Yuma added, "in case you didn't catch it, my name is…"

"Save it," stopped Alit. "If you're strong enough to win this duel, I'll deem you worthy enough to learn your name."

"Good thing, because I wasn't planning on losing," Yuma smirked.

"That makes two of us."

"Duel!" both duelists shouted.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Alit – 8000 LP**

"We don't know what this enemy is capable of, Yuma. Perhaps it is best if we let him take the first move."

Yuma's eyes shot open instantly. Absent-mindedly, his fingers lunged toward the Emperor's Key. He recognized it. _That voice._

"Astral, you're back!" Yuma energetically turned his head quickly to the right, but he found no one there. No Astral, only the wind. "Astral?"

"Is something wrong?" Kotori asked, her face contorting in worriment.

"N-no," Yuma answered, his shaky voice breaking the one word into two syllables.

_I must be losing it. Did I really hear Astral's voice?_ Yuma shook his head, then scooped the Emperor's Key up in both hands. _Astral…Regardless, the advice was pretty sound. Maybe it is for the best._

The boy let the pendant fall as he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Oi, Alit! You can take the first move."

"Heh," smirked the shorter boy. "Giving your opponent the first jab in a fight? That's the mistake of a beginner!"

Before Yuma could say anything else, Alit drew his card. With a sly grin, the curly-haired boy made the opening play of the duel.

"If that's the case, then I'm going to summon this monster from my hand. Come, Burning Knuckler Headgear!"

Off in the distance the sound of a boxing bell rang out. As if on cue, a distinctive figure came into view. Standing tall at nearly six feet was a muscular, purple monster that was clearly male – though calling it human would be a stretch. He wore red boxing gloves and boots, along with, true to his name, red headgear and black boxing shorts that blended in with the rest of its body. Grunting, the creature shadowboxed the air before raising its arms victoriously. (1000 ATK)

"And because Burning Knuckler Headgear was just Normal Summoned, I can send one Burning Knuckler monster from my deck to my Graveyard!"

The boy unhinged his deck from its cartridge and fanned through the cards, finding just the one he wanted. Throwing it in his discard slot, he then shuffled and placed the deck back.

"Sending his comrades to the Graveyard?" Yuma questioned softly. "Could that be his strategy?"

"It won't do you any good to overthink things," Alit said. "So come at me. I end my turn like this!"

"Alright then, I will," Yuma asserted, drawing once. "It's my turn! Draw!"

The boy looked at the six cards in his hand intently before making his decision. He grabbed the leftmost card in his hand, mulled the idea over, and then grabbed the rightmost card.

"I summon Gagaga Magician!" he proclaimed, flicking the card onto his D-Pad.

Chains clicked against chains as the hoary-haired sage rose from a portal on the ground. Mirroring Alit's monster, Gagaga Magician put up its fists and crouched down, adopting a tough fighting stance. (1500 ATK)

"Continuing, when there is another Gagaga monster on the field, I can Special Summon Gagaga Clerk from my hand, too!"

Bursts of light flickered, bringing with them the beautiful Gagaga woman in the white lab coat and matching choker. She knelt down and smiled at Alit before gazing at the brown tome in her hands. (800 DEF)

Unlike most of Yuma's opponents, Alit watched Yuma in complete silence, analyzing his moves and tactics. In a way, it was a refreshing reprieve from what the wannabe Duel Champion was used to.

"I activate Gagaga Magician's effect," he resumed. "Until the End Phase, I change his Level from four to eight!"

Four stars appeared beneath the Spellcaster. Another flash of light swallowed the four stars, then doubled the value to eight.

"What was he thinking?" Tetsuo demanded. "He could have easily changed Gagaga Magician's Level to 2 and performed an Xyz Summon with Gagaga Clerk."

"My darling definitely has a plan," Cathy promised, completely confident in her beliefs.

"Right," Rei nodded. "It's for the best from him to change Gagaga Magician's Level to 8."

"I hope so," whispered Kotori, too low for the others to hear.

Yuma snagged a card from the middle of his collection and placed it in a Spell Zone.

"Now I activate a new Spell Card! Go, Gagaga Thunder!"

"Gagaga Thunder?" Alit finally commented.

"This card allows me to choose two Gagaga monsters I control, and inflict damage to my opponent equal to the difference in their Levels multiplied by 300. Gagaga Magician is currently Level 8 while Gagaga Clerk is Level 2, so the difference is 6 Levels. Thus, you'll receive 1800 points of damage, Alit!"

Gagaga Clerk opened to the middle page of her tome and began chanting. Before Alit's very eyes, a sigil in the shape of the Gagaga crest was produced. Gagaga Magician and Clerk then grabbed separate ends of the sigil, channeling their energy into it and converting it into a thundery beam that smacked Alit in the chest.

"How's that for taking the first jab?" grinned Yuma proudly, finger pointed at Alit's face.

"Not bad for a beginning punch," Alit complimented as he wiped the right side of his face with the back of his palm. "But it'll take a bigger blow than that to defeat me!"

"I was just getting to that…"

Yuma threw a fist forward, aiming at Burning Knuckler Headgear. Gagaga Magician responsively understood the request, lunging forward. Headgear threw a punch at the Spellcaster, who dodged the attack with ease. Then Gagaga Magician punched back, striking Headgear in the stomach.

Alit cringed as the backlash struck him again, but grinned afterwards. He chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint you, but it'll take more than one blow to do the job. Headgear can't be destroyed by battle once per turn."

"Tch," Yuma groaned.

He picked up a card from his hand and it appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

"In that case, I'm going to play that facedown. During the End Phase, Gagaga Magician's Level changes back to four."

The four new stars on the wizard's belt disappeared.

**Yuma – 8000 LP**

**Alit – 5700 LP**

"My turn!" Alit shouted. "Draw!"

He looked at his newest card before putting it in his D-Pad.

"Here's where the fun begins," he promised. "I summon Burning Knuckler Glassjaw!"

Another bell dinged off in the distance. At the same time, a green humanoid appeared, with muscles and veins covering every inch of its hunched body. Like Headgear, it was wearing a protective padded helmet and boxing gloves, though they were both colored black. Ecru boxing shorts wrapped around his thin waist. The monster shouted and brought its gloved fists together. (2000 ATK)

"Time for a counter-punch of my own," commanded Alit. Burning Knuckler Glassjaw, attack Gagaga Magician now!"

Moving left and right at paces too quick for Gagaga Magician to keep up with, Glassjaw bee-lined forward on his booted feet. Before the sage could process everything, he found a fist inching toward his face.

"Trap, activate!" Yuma intruded. "Gagaga Guard!"

Unexpectedly, Gagaga Magician's body became enveloped in a watery ball of clear liquid that seemed to absorb Glassjaw's punch. The Spellcaster exhaled, seemingly unharmed by the boxer's attack.

"What?" Alit snarled.

"Gagaga Guard can only be activated when I control at least two Gagaga monsters. Until the End Phase of this turn, neither of my monsters can be destroyed – neither by battle nor card effects!"

"Hmph, even so you'll still receive the damage from Glassjaw's attack!"

The impact of Glassjaw's punch split in two separate parts of the bubble, coming at Yuma from the left and right rather than down the middle. He grunted as they crashed into his stomach.

"Since I can't destroy Gagaga Clerk with Headgear, I'll transition into my second Main Phase. And then…"

Alit stacked Burning Knuckler Glassjaw atop Headgear.

"With these two Level 4 Burning Knucklers, I'll construct the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

Yuma slackened his guard when he noticed the ensuing portal was red, normal. His fears weren't completely alleviated, however, as he witnessed a new behemoth emerge. Standing before Alit was another muscular man who was twice the size of his predecessors. He wore a studded, red kilt and same-colored sandals. The monster's arms were chained to a yoke, much like what he imagined an ox might wear. The chains rattle fiercely, but the wooden restrainer kept the man at bay. (2200 ATK)

"Gather the flames of your soul on your fists! Come forth, Burning Knuckler – Leadblow the Bound Barbarian!"

A collective series of gasps and grunts from Yuma's friends resounded through the still air.

"An Xyz Summon already," Kotori gawked.

Alit grinned devilishly and gave a flip of his locks.

_So my angel is impressed by my quick hooks, huh? If that's the case, then I'll add this for the knockout later!_

"I'm going to set these two cards facedown now!" Alit continued.

Two cards appeared side by side behind Leadblow as the boy nodded to Yuma.

**Yuma – 7500 LP**

**Alit – 5700 LP**

"Heh, whether it's an Xyz or not, I'll take it down with my duel!" Yuma vowed confidently, eyes alight with excitement.

Alit gladly accepted the challenge. "Come at me, then. Show me what your duel is made of!"

"Alright, here I come!" Yuma said. "Draw!"

He drew a card, then turned Gagaga Clerk's card sideways. In response, Gagaga Clerk stood up, adopting her best battle stance, which was little more than an angry face. (400 ATK)

"Oi!" Tetsuo stammered. "Gagaga Clerk only has 400 ATK. And even then, Gagaga Magician can't defeat Leadblow like that."

"That's right," Yuma nodded. "But that's why I'm activating the Spell Card, Gagaga Tag! With it, all Gagaga monsters gain 1000 ATK points until my next Standby Phase, 500 for each individual Gagaga monster I control!"

Purple light surged around Gagagas Magician and Clerk as they bathed in the overflowing energy. They gave satisfied grunts as the light faded. (2500 and 1400 ATK, respectively)

"Like this, Gagaga Magician can easily defeat Leadblow, and Gagaga Clerk can inflict big damage onto you, Alit!"

"Oh, is that so?" teased Alit.

"Just watch me. Gagaga Magician, attack Burning Knuckler Leadblow! Gagaga Magic!"

Purple energy, much like the one that came with Gagaga Tag, wrapped around Gagaga Magician's fist as the monster glided frontward. With a cry, it unleashed the energy into a physical, violet stream that hit Leadblow like a freight train.

"No way!" Alit cried out. "I don't have a plan for that!"

Yuma smirked, rubbing the bridge of his nose with a finger. "Heh, I knew there was nothing to…"

"Just kidding!"

"Huh?" Yuma turned around to see something he hadn't expected in the least.

"Look!" Rei pointed to Alit's Xyz Monster, directing all eyes on it.

Indeed, Leadblow was now shaking around in a frightening frenzy, trying its hardest to break free of the yoke. A cracking noise was heard, the breaking of wood, as the chains clanked even louder. With an almighty tug of his right arm, Leadblow was able to break the hold of the right side of the yoke, allowing movement to be once more possible.

"Meow is that possible?" Cathy whined in a whispered tone.

"Your Leadblow should have been destroyed!" Yuma retaliated. "Gagaga Magician had more ATK than it!"

"That's a technique that's commonly used in fighting called the fake out," grinned Alit. "It's when you pretend to take a hit so that the other fighter gets cocky. When they slip up, you can come back fighting, stronger than ever.

"As you may have guessed by now, Leadblow embodies that principle. See, when a Burning Knuckler, including himself, would be destroyed, I can detach one overlay unit from this guy instead!"

A distinctive, red aura started to burn around the barbaric man.

"Additionally, whenever Leadblow loses an overlay unit, he gains 800 ATK!"

With a laugh, Alit watched as Leadblow's muscles and veins rippled, its brute strength somehow intensifying. (2200 – 3000 ATK)

"Damn," Yuma swore as he looked at Leadblow. "Gagaga Clerk can't beat that now."

"Lastly," concluded Alit, "the monster I detached from Leadblow was my Burning Knuckler Glassjaw, triggering its effect. When that monster is sent to the Grave through a card's effect, including his own, I can add another Burning Knuckler in the Grave to my hand."

Alit took the monster than he had sent through Headgear's effect and revealed it to Yuma. Naturally, the boy had never seen it, so he didn't know what to make of it.

Instead, he nodded to Alit, indicating the end of his turn.

**Yuma – 7500 LP**

**Alit – 5400 LP**

"Since it seemed like you enjoyed it last time, I'll give you a taste of my punch again!" a grinning Alit offered. "Leadblow, attack Gagaga Clerk with Fist of Awakening!"

Duplicating Gagaga Magician's actions, Leadblow brought its right arm back a hair before throwing it forward with all its strength. A straight beam of red shot from the tips of its knuckles, vaporizing the screaming Gagaga Clerk the moment it struck her.

Yuma gritted his teeth to keep himself from crying out.

"3000 ATK sure does sting," he laughed, trying his best to brush off the pain.

"Just wait until Leadblow loses another overlay unit," Alit said. "Then you can feel the full extent of my strength."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Alit's eyes widened in surprise. _This opponent…he isn't afraid of my full strength. Interesting, that's interesting!_

"Not just yet. I'll wait a little longer until you can bring it out yourself."

**Yuma – 5900 LP**

**Alit – 5400 LP**

"If that's a challenge, I won't shy away from it. My turn, draw!"

Yuma drew another card and looked at the now three cards in his hand. Then he glanced up at Leadblow.

_That monster is one that can prevent its own destruction by battle and, presumably, cards effects as well._

He looked at his leftmost card.

_Right now, I have Gagaga Kid in my hand. Using it with Gagaga Magician, I can make Volcasaurus, but Leadblow would activate again, preventing me from inflicting massive damage. Unless…Wait a minute…_

"I activate Gagaga Magician's effect again, changing its Level from four to seven."

Three of the lower stars on Gagaga Magician's belt shone dark purple.

"Then, because I control a Gagaga monster, in exchange for skipping the Battle Phase of this turn, I can also Special Summon Gagaga Kid from my hand!"

Gagaga Magician chanted something under his breath and held his hand out to his right side. A puff of white smoke exploded onto the field as a vague image came into view. When the residue cleared, it was clear that the monster was the same redheaded youngster that Yuma had used against III earlier that day. (1200 DEF)

"When Special Summoned this way," Yuma quickly added, "Gagaga Kid copies the Level of another Gagaga monster on the field. In short, he also becomes Level 7!"

Gagaga Kid bit down on its Popsicle, hastily chewing away. When it was finished, it held out the wooden stick for Alit to see. Seven star imprints were magically etched onto it.

"Two Level 7 monsters?" By the twinkle in his eyes, it looked as though Alit was impressed. "So this is you when you're serious…"

"If I can't destroy your monster, I'll take it as my own. Now, Level 7 Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Kid, overlay!" Yuma threw his hand up to the sky. "With these two monsters, I'm gonna make an overlay network!"

As Gagaga Kid and Gagaga Magician compressed into two balls of indigo energy, Yuma opened his Extra Deck box. And then…

"Gone."

Cathy, Kotori, Tetsuo, Rei, and Alit all raised their eyebrows at Yuma's whisper. It had been so quiet they almost missed the word.

"Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone!" he cried, becoming louder with each utterance of the word. He flailed his arms around in a panic. "It's gone!"

"What's the matter?" Kotori was the first to speak up.

"Big Eye is gone!" Yuma wheezed.

Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Kid fell back to earth, crashing into each other in a daze. Large sweat-drops formed on the backs of their heads as stars filled their visions.

"Not just that, so are the rest of my Numbers!"

At the mention of Numbers, Alit narrowed his eyes at Yuma. From behind Yuma, Rei frowned.

_Numbers? _Alit questioned. _What does this kid know about the Numbers?_

"What?" Tetsuo gasped. "How can that be?"

"I don't know," moaned Yuma. "I had them today when I used them against Yamikawa, III, and Chitaro. What's different now than…"

And then he remembered the reason that he had the Numbers to begin with. It wasn't himself, it had never been.

It was Astral, and now that he was missing in action, so were the Numbers.

He looked down to the Emperor's Key. Astral, whatever he was doing, was still inside. But the question remained.

_How do I get him out? And without the Numbers, can I win this duel?_

Yuma shook his head; it would do no good to think like that. He had won duels before without using the Numbers, hadn't he? Thinking back on all his duels during the tournament, Yuma cringed as he recalled almost every duel he had been in involving the Numbers, even the one against Rei where he vowed not to use them. In fact the only time he hadn't used one was in the tag duel against Coyote and Jackal – and even then, it had been Gauche who delivered the finalizing blow.

He had been borrowing Astral's strength for so long, he began to question his own. Did he have an individual strength, one that was independent of Astral, of the Numbers?

"It's still your turn," Alit stated, not impatiently but with a hint of boredom.

"R-right," stammered Yuma. He took a second to reassess his strategy. With a visible amount of decreased energy, he continued, "I switch Gagaga Magician to Defense Position."

Gagaga Magician, who had regained his composure, moved to one knee and crossed his arms. (1000 DEF)

"Next, I'll end my turn by setting one card facedown."

A Set card appeared underneath Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Kid.

"If you won't bring your full strength, I'll make you!" Alit claimed, drawing once. "It's my turn!

"And I'll start by Normal Summoning my Burning Knuckler Spar!"

A ring of fire whipped to Leadblow's right as another ally jumped out of the flames. The one was tinted a light beige color with a green undertone. It generally wore the same apparel as Glassjaw and Headgear had, save for its yellow training gloves and the two red sparring pads strapped to its wrists. It brought its fists together in an attempt to appear more menacing than it truly was, unintentionally smashing its pads into one another. (1200 ATK)

"Moving on, I'll send Spar to attack your Gagaga Magician!"

Spar, who had already run up to Gagaga Magician, sent a left hook at Gagaga Magician's face. In response, the Spellcaster lifted his arm, allowing a glow to take hold.

"By targeting my Gagaga Magician," Yuma stated, as the glow evolved into a vibrant shield, "I can activate my Set Trap, Gagaga Shield. Now Gagaga Magician can't be destroyed up to twice during each turn."

"Nice counter, but I've already planned for such a punch," scoffed Alit. "Counter Trap, activate! Accel Footwork!"

"What?"

One of Alit's facedown cards lifted. As soon as the image was revealed, a narrow beam of blue shot from the artwork, completely swallowing Gagaga Shield.

"Accel Footwork, when another Trap is activated during the Battle Phase, negates that card's activation and destroys it! And that means, of course, Spar's attack resumes as normal!"

Though Gagaga Shield cracked and shattered into fragments, the Spellcaster was able to block the attack. However in doing so, he failed to see the right hook aimed at his gut. With a wheezy groan, he fell to the ground.

"That only leaves Gagaga Kid," Alit declared. "I'll send Leadblow in for a one-on-one now!"

Leadblow launched another stream of red power, this one aimed at Gagaga Kid. The youngster tried to avoid the blast by pulling his hat over his eyes and hiding his head in his uniform, but to no avail as he was burned to a crisp.

"Where did that fiery spirit of yours go?" Alit pouted. "Bring it back out so we can have a serious duel!"

A card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone behind Leadblow.

"That ends my turn."

**Yuma – 5900 LP**

**Alit – 5400 LP**

Yuma stared at his empty field with blank eyes. His Numbers were gone, and now his monsters. He wondered if the duel was his next loss.

_No, _he shook his head. _I can't stop now. This guy, Alit, is unlike any opponent I've faced before. This duel is really firing me up! Rest easy, Astral. I'll win this one on my own. Just be safe…_

"If you want a real duel, I'll bring it to ya!" Yuma promised. "Here and now, I'm going to show you my true spirit. Kattobingu da, ore! Draw!"

As Yuma's eyes slid to the side, his lips curved upward in delight.

"From my hand I activate the Spell Card, Gagaga Draw," he said, while sliding the card into his D-Pad. "With it, I can banish the Gagaga Clerk, Magician, and Kid in my Graveyard to draw two new cards!"

"Even in your darkest hour, you were able to draw a card like that, huh?" Alit smirked, clenching his fists in primal excitement. "You're seriously cool!"

Yuma returned the smirk. "Back atcha, Alit!"

He slipped the three monsters in his Graveyard into his pants pocket, then drew twice.

_It's here!_

"Since you have monsters on your field and I don't, I can Special Summon Giragira Lancer from my hand!"

A warrior leapt from the card's artwork, falling to the ground as it twirled its namesake around like a Bo staff. Garbed in streamlined silver armor with one horizontal red stripe on the chest plate and one on its ankles, the stone-faced lancer pushed his weapon out in front of him, the tip of its pointed head directed at Alit's body. Like the lance itself, the swordsman's armor glistened in the midday sun, causing some of the onlookers to shield their eyes. (2200 ATK)

"Furthermore, by decreasing its ATK score by 500 points, I can summon Dododo Warrior from my hand without a release."

The earth rumbled, shaking duelists, spectators, and monsters alike. Then a hole opened in the ground, allowing for the oversized Viking to leap through. (2300 – 1800 ATK)

"Alright!" Kotori exclaimed. "Now he's got two Level 6 monsters on his side. He can construct the overlay network like that."

"Cattobingu!" Cathy cheered.

"Here it comes," braced Alit.

"Right," Yuma nodded, flashing a peace sign to point to each of his monsters. "I'll now overlay Level 6 Dododo Warrior with my Level 6 Giragira Lancer to construct the overlay network. Xyz Summon!"

Two brown orbs flew into the red portal at Yuma's feet, and the gateway expanded enough to allow a monster to come forth. Engines roared, pouring smoke into the air as the machine emitting the fumes stood tall. As though it was mirroring Alit's monsters, Gauntlet Shooter jabbed the air with its gauntleted fists, filling the battleground with the sound of clacking nuts and bolts. (2400 ATK)

"With the spirit of your passion, aim at your target. C'mon out, Gauntlet Shooter!"

"Give me your all and I'll throw it right back at you," grinned Alit. "Leadblow can easily take that thing on in a one-on-one."

"That's not what I was planning," Yuma corrected.

"What?"

"Gauntlet Shooter, by detaching an overlay unit, can destroy one monster on my opponent's field. Moreover, I can use this effect more than once per turn."

"I see," Tetsuo said with a snap of his fingers, earning the attention of Rei, Kotori, and Cathy. "Leadblow can save itself from destruction by detaching one of its overlay units, thus gaining 800 ATK in the process. Gauntlet Shooter, with its two overlay units, can activate its effect twice this turn. Leadblow only has one overlay unit left, so even if that Alit guy uses the effect to save Leadblow once, he can't prevent Leadblow's destruction the second time."

"So he factored all that in already," Rei said, unable to contain the surprise in his voice. "He's amazing!"

"Well," Yuma grinned madly, rubbing his knuckles on his shirt to appear nonchalant, "I _am _a strong duelist. I've been able to wrestle with the pros."

Kotori rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her hip. "Like who?"

"T-That's not important right now," Yuma stammered, instantly losing what little aura of nonchalance he had worked up.

"At this time," he said, "I'm going to detach an overlay unit from Gauntlet Shooter to destroy your Leadblow, Alit!"

Yuma sent Dododo Warrior to the Graveyard, watching as Gauntlet Shooter lifted its right arm. The monster closed its right eye, giving it a more precise and steady aim. The gauntlet expelled itself from its shooter, creeping toward Alit's Xyz.

Like Yuma and the others expected, one of Leadblow's overlay units vanished instead. However, it wasn't in the way that they had hoped.

"Like I'd allow myself to take a punch like that," Alit chuckled as the smoke from the attack faded away. One of his facedown cards, a Quick-Play Spell, was now facing up.

"What is…"

"The Quick-Play, Overlay Flash," Alit interrupted. "When activated, I detach an overlay unit from one of my Xyz Monsters, then negate the effect of a monster you control – Gauntlet Shooter in this case. Also, Gauntlet Shooter's effect remains unusable until Leadblow leaves the field."

"Damn," Yuma cursed. He looked down at the one card left in his hand.

"It gets worse – for you, that is," Alit said, gaining Yuma's gaze. "The cost of Overlay Flash was to detach an Xyz Material from Leadblow, which means he grows even stronger!"

The barbaric fighter gave loud grunts, flexing and straining to break the remaining segment of its yoke. With one final pump of its strength, it broke free of the constraint, enabling free movement of its limbs. (3000 – 3800 ATK)

"I set this card and end my turn," sighed a dejected Yuma.

His final card appeared behind Gauntlet Shooter.

"My turn," Alit said. "Draw!"

He did just that, looking down at the card. His eyebrows and lips arched upward in cadence.

He turned at an angle so that his body was directly facing Yuma. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Here I come!"

Alit twisted his fingers, revealing to Yuma his drawn card, a Spell that featured Burning Knucklers Headgear, Spar, and Glassjaw – the three that he had become intimately acquainted with.

"This card is called Burning Knuckle Spirits, and it works like this. First, I send the top card of my deck to the Graveyard."

Alit ripped the top card off his deck, looked at it briefly, and dumped it in his discard slot.

"Then one of my Burning Knuckler monsters returns to my field. It's time for a round two, Burning Knuckler Glassjaw!"

A bell rang in the distance as Glassjaw reemerged on Alit's field in a pillar of fire. The enraged pugilist punched his gloves together, resulting in what a noise that resembled the cracking of bones. (2000 ATK)

"You've been a worthy opponent, kid," Alit commended, "but now it's time I start ending this. We'll start with you, Burning Knuckler Leadblow!"

Understanding his demand, Leadblow raced forward on its bulky legs, triggering miniature tremors with every step. Halfway to Gauntlet Shooter, Leadblow pulled his arm back and prepared for a strike.

"Heh…" Yuma snickered under his breath.

"What's so funny?" Alit demanded.

"Gotcha!" Yuma said, with a wink of his eye. "Here I come. I activate my facedown Trap, Fiery Fervor, and equip Gauntlet Shooter with it!"

As Yuma continued to speak, a red aura started to surround Gauntlet Shooter. Its engines roared again as the plasma sank into its armor.

"With this card," Yuma said, "because the ATK score of your Leadblow is higher than its original ATK power, the strength of my equipped Gauntlet Shooter is instantly doubled!"

(2400 – 4800 ATK)

"Now Gauntlet Shooter has 1000 more ATK than Leadblow," Kotori analyzed. "Way to go!"

"How do you like that counter, Alit?" Yuma smirked.

"Hmph. Don't be too confident," quipped Alit. "After all, I haven't thrown my own punch yet!"

Two cards popped out of his Graveyard, one of which Yuma recognized as Accel Footwork, the other being the same Monster Card Alit's Burning Knuckle Spirits had sent away. He flashed both to Yuma, the latter displaying an illustration of a blue gloved boxer throwing a counter-hook with his right arm.

"I activate the effect of Accel Footwork," Alit said, adding it with the rest of his hand. "When you activate a Trap Card while this card is in the Graveyard, I can return Accel Footwork to my hand, so long as I control a Burning Knuckler at that time.

"Also from my Graveyard I activate the effect of Burning Knuckler Counterblow! By removing this monster during the Damage Step in which I control a battling Burning Knuckler, I can remove this card from the game…"

He then slipped Counterblow's card in his right pocket. At the same time, a red aura, not unlike the one that had enveloped Gauntlet Shooter, washed over Leadblow.

"Thus increasing the ATK of my battling monster by 1000, giving it a grand total of…"

(3800 – 4800 ATK)

"But if that happens, it'll end in…" Yuma said, his voice trailing off near the end.

"A draw!" all four onlookers shouted in unison.

Gauntlet Shooter pulled back his arm to match Leadblow, and in that instant their forces became one. Leadblow released his right hook, Gauntlet Shooter unloading his left, and the two strengths collided. It was hard to tell who was winning, and even harder to tell who fell first. The only visible thing was an explosion that was immediately followed by a jungle of dense smoke. Whoever had been in the lead hadn't mattered; they were now no more.

At least, that's what Yuma and his friends thought.

"Reverse card, open!" Alit yelled. "Quick-Play, Xyz Stand-Up!"

The barbaric boxer reappeared before Alit, noticeably without his restrictive yoke this time. He easily towered over Glassjaw, leaving it in his shadow as he ran a solitary, massive finger through his unkempt purple hair. (2200 ATK)

"This card activates when an Xyz Monster under my control was destroyed through battle. Then, with its effects negated, I can Special Summon that monster from my Graveyard, albeit without the ability to re-attack this turn."

Yuma was about to speak when he toppled over, hunched in pain from Glassjaw's follow-up punch to his gut. The green-skinned boxer, adding insult to injury, gave two more swift jabs, one to each of Yuma's arms, before retreating to Alit.

"I set this card facedown and end my turn," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

A sole facedown – more than likely Accel Footwork, Yuma conjectured – appeared behind the resurrected Leadblow.

**Yuma – 3900 LP**

**Alit – 5400 LP**

"I hope you're not giving up," Alit called out to a slowly recovering Yuma. "It'd be a shame to let all this hot-blooded emotion go to waste."

"I would never give up in a duel," Yuma answered, biting his tongue to keep from showing any signs of pain or weakness as he shakily returned to his feet. "I owe at least that much to my dad."

"I respect your feelings," Alit smiled before his eyebrows creased, "but without any cards left, can you really muster any more of that excitement?"

"Just…watch me."

"Very well. It's your turn."

"Right."

Yuma looked over his right shoulder, then his left, searching and searching for any signs of Astral, for any encouragement. For a friend.

_Astral._

He clutched his key tightly in his right hand, squeezing until the pendant's sharp grooves pinched and stung his fingers into submission.

_I'll keep fighting until you return. I don't know how much longer I can last, but until you come back…_

"It's my turn," Yuma said. He swallowed hard, trying to rid his throat the bundle of nerves caught in it. "Draw!"

He drew his card, giving it a look of indifference. _Maybe_.

"I set one monster facedown and end my turn."

A reversed monster appeared on the otherwise barren field.

"Here's the knockout round. I'll draw," Alit said without missing a beat, "and then I'll summon Burning Knuckler Switchitter!"

The monster appearing now was rather different in comparison to the other Burning Knuckler monsters. The left half of its body seemed to be infused with mechanical wiring and springs, making its air punches twice as fast as the others. To further his divergence, this Knuckler not only sported actual sweatpants, but a hooded brown sweatshirt as well. Its red eyes glinted in the sunlight as it hopped back and forth, from one mechanical leg to one gauzed leg and back. (1500 ATK)

"When Normal Summoned, Switchitter can Special Summon another Burning Knuckler from the Graveyard. Welcome back, Burning Knuckler Spar!"

The pad-sporting boxer returned to the field once again. He turned to Glassjaw, feeling the shock as he received two punches to his pads from the pugilist. (1200 ATK)

"He's outnumbered," Cathy remarked glumly.

"He'll pull through," Kotori waveringly promised. "He always does, right?"

"Right!" Rei positively encouraged. "It's for the best to keep our spirits up."

"I hope you're right about that," muttered Tetsuo.

Yuma closed his eyes.

"Let's do this," Alit asserted. "Glassjaw, you're first. Attack his facedown monster."

Glassjaw dashed forward, punching the facedown monster with all its might. Judging by how quickly the monster exploded upon direct contact, it didn't have enough strength to protect itself against the muscled fighter.

Yuma's eyes shot downward, toward his Graveyard.

"This is the knockout punch," continued Alit, pointing at Yuma. "Finish it, Leadblow!"

A magical red energy covered Leadblow's fist as he punched the air. The energy unhinged itself from the barbarian, transforming into a wave of red that hit the target, causing smoke to spray erratically.

"Yuma!" Kotori shouted.

Alit turned to her almost instantaneously, the name echoing in his mind. _What?_

"Did she just say–"

"From my Graveyard," Yuma called out, breaking Alit's concentration and his unfinished thought, "I activate the effect of the just-destroyed Tasuke Knight!"

Alit's jade eyes narrowed on a monster that now resided on Yuma's field, one that was fitted in bulky red samurai armor with a shield and sword strapped to its back by baby blue cloth. (1700 ATK)

"This guy, just once, can be Special Summoned when I have no cards in my hand, and he ends the Battle Phase on the spot."

Yuma grinned and rubbed his chin with the back of his hand. "So it looks like we might need an overtime round, Alit."

Alit only blinked, unsure of what to say and even more unsure of what to think. No one had ever escaped his knockout round before.

"Turn end," he murmured.

Yuma's grin slowly dissolved as his gaze shifted from Tasuke Knight to his Extra Deck box.

_If Astral were here, I could call out Number 39. All I need to do is draw another Level 4 monster._

He shook his head to the side, trying his hardest to shake away his dependence on Astral, trying to shake away his weaknesses. In the back of his mind, he wondered what would happen if Astral ever did disappear.

He wondered if that moment was now.

_No, that's no way to think. Astral wouldn't abandon me, I know it. And I have to keep fighting for both of us. _He clutched the Emperor's Pendant tightly. _He'll absolutely return. I just know it._

Yuma's eyes then slid to his deck. One Level 4 monster wouldn't be so hard. But would it be helpful?

"Like he said, there's no use in overthinking things," he figured under his breath. "It's not going to do me any good like that."

Guided by his faith and the silent prayers of his friends, Yuma found the strength in himself to draw his card. After cursing his unconscious for making his fingers tremble, he slowly turned the card around.

Not amazing, but it would surely help.

"I'm gonna summon Gogogo Golem."

Stepping forward was the megalith monster, which crossed its teal arms over its olive chest despite being in Attack Position. (1800 ATK)

_The ATK of my Gogogo Golem is 1800, _Yuma rationalized. _And his facedown card must be Accel Footwork. I can attack one of his monsters and inflict some damage, then go for an Xyz Summon._

"In that case, I will," Yuma decided. "Gogogo Golem, attack Burning Knuckler Spar with Gogogo Blow!"

Gogogo Golem arched its arm back as its fist began to illuminate. With a step forward, the monolithic monster threw the punch toward Alit's weakest Burning Knuckler.

"Seeing me return Accel Footwork to my hand," Alit smirked, "you instinctively assumed that it was the card that I set facedown. But that's just what I was hoping you would do! Trap activate, Burning Bomb!"

"What?"

"This Trap triggers when an opponent's monster attacks a Burning Knuckler. At that moment, the attack is negated."

A violet bubble of liquid energy coated Burning Knuckler Spar, sparing him from destruction as Gogogo Golem's fist connected with the liquid.

Alit held up two fingers. "Secondly," he said, "after the attack is negated, the attack target is destroyed. Then we both take damage equal to its ATK."

"That means…"

"We'll feel the sting together. Do it, Burning Bomb!"

The violet color of the bubble quickly shifted to a murky red as it began to shrink, killing the boxer inside. When the bubble was roughly two feet in size, it detonated, exerting enough force to knock Alit to his knees and Yuma on his back.

Alit was the first to rebound. Still smirking, he wiped the corner of his mouth.

"It'd be a shame if only one of us took the damage, huh? After all, duelists need to stick together."

"Yeah," Yuma concurred, wincing as he wobbled his way to his feet. He managed a smile of his own. "But don't think that means I won't defeat you still."

"Bring it on," Alit goaded.

"Alright." Yuma motioned to his two monsters. "Level 4 Gogogo Golem and Tasuke Knight, overlay! With these two monsters, I'll build the overlay network. Xyz Summon, Gagaga Gunman!"

Gagaga Gunman's tattered cape rose as the wind started to furiously collect around him. He held onto his cowboy hat, feeling some of the strands of his long hair hit his face and the nape of his neck. Nevertheless, he fought through the disturbance, kneeling to the ground and unsheathing his gun from its holster all in one lithe movement. (2400 DEF)

"2400 DEF," Kotori said, relieved to see that Alit's monsters couldn't destroy it.

"Yeah," Tetsuo said, "but all it would take to destroy it is for Alit to draw another card like Counterblow."

From behind Tetsuo, Rei was unable to contain his smirk as he overheard the conversation.

"So this is how you choose to combat my forces," Alit stated, not necessarily thrilled or disappointed, but somewhere in the depths of vocal neutrality.

"By detaching one overlay unit from the Defense Position Gagaga Gunman, I can inflict 800 damage to you. Gagaga Bullet!"

One of the gunslinger's two overlay units flew into the barrel of his gun. He squeezed the trigger hard thrice, sending three purple bullets at Alit. The curly-haired boy groaned as they hit his chest, stomach, and right leg.

"Nothing more I can do," Yuma whispered to himself before raising his voice, "so I end my turn."

**Yuma – 2700 LP**

**Alit – 3400 LP**

"Could this be what decides it?" Alit wondered, looking at the top card of his deck. His tone suggested smugness, but his features were cool and calm. It was a heady mixture that made Yuma curious. "Let's find out. My turn! Draw!"

Silence befell the spectators as they all turned to Alit. Silence befell Yuma as a weight in his heart started to drag his whole body down. And silence befell Alit as he gave his draw a blank stare, unrevealing of whether the card was useful or not.

His smile seemed to belie his draw.

"Saved by the bell again, it seems. I set this card facedown and end my turn," he said, wedging his drawn card into his D-Pad.

"He made it through another turn," Rei said, giving a toothy grin.

"Cat's a relief," Cathy added.

"Let's just hope he can draw something useful before things change," Tetsuo said. The others nodded.

Yuma nodded, too, then put a hand on his deck. "My turn. Draw!"

He looked down at the sole card he had left.

"Yosh!" he exclaimed, throwing it forward. "I activate the Xyz Treasure Spell to draw one card for each Xyz Monster on the field!"

Two strands of light energy, emanating from both Gagaga Gunman and Leadblow, linked to the top two cards of Yuma's deck, which he drew simultaneously.

He looked at his second draw, nodding slowly. What it meant, no one but him knew.

"Next, I'll detach Gagaga Gunman's other overlay unit to inflict another 800 damage."

The second orb followed the course of the first; loading into the gun's chamber, only to be released as the firearm-wielding cowboy clicked the trigger thrice, allowing another three shots to pelt Alit.

"You're out of overlay units now," Alit huffed. "You can't evade dealing me battle damage now."

"Yeah, you're right," Yuma retaliated. "I switch Gagaga Gunman to Attack Position…"

The cowboy forced shifted his weight to his bended knee, forcing himself to stand. (1500 ATK)

"And then I'll give him the Equip Spell, Champion's Sacred Cloak!"

Gagaga Gunman's tattered cape was suddenly replaced with a maroon cloak long enough to rival a red carpet. His pistols filled with a bright energy, changing to a light blue shade.

"The monster equipped with this card, when it battles a monster, has its ATK score become equal to the battling monster's ATK. Furthermore, if the equipped monster would be destroyed, I can destroy this Spell in its place!"

"Resourceful, but it won't get you anywhere."

Alit's Trap flipped up.

"Xyz Battle Chain, activate!"

"What?"

"When each player controls an Xyz Monster, this card negates the activation of a Spell or Trap that targets one of those Xyz Monsters and destroys that card."

Yuma's equip Spell shattered to shards of light in front of him.

"Then," Alit exclaimed, "if this effect was activated before the Battle Phase of a turn, one Xyz Monster you control is forced into battle with an Xyz Monster that I control!"

"This is bad," Tetsuo grimaced. "Not only did Alit destroy Yuma's Equip Spell, but now he's forcing the weaker Gagaga Gunman into a battle with Leadblow."

Cathy pouted. "But he won't have any monsters if cat happens."

"Exactly what Alit's hoping for," Tetsuo muttered.

"This is the head-on battle that I wanted with you," Alit smirked. "Now you can't flee from it."

Yuma lifted his head, looking at Alit. He offered a smirk of his own.

"I wouldn't plan on it…Gagaga Gunman, attack Burning Knuckler Leadblow now! Gagaga Gunfire!"

Gagaga Gunman steadied one of his guns, closing an eye to get a good aim. With a single squeeze of the trigger, a lone bullet soared toward Leadblow's chest.

"Fight back, Leadblow!" commanded Alit.

Leadblow simply put a hand in front of his chest, easily planning to grab the bullet before it hit. But before he could do that, the bullet drove through his chest and out his back. Leadblow dropped to its knees, then collapsed on its face, disappearing from the field.

"What the heck just happened?" Alit roared. "Leadblow was slated to win that fight."

"He was," Yuma agreed, "until I played this card."

A Quick-Play was waiting behind Gagaga Gunman.

Alit stared blankly. "That card is…"

"Giant Shadow of Egotism," Yuma finished. "It grants a monster 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase, so just in time Gagaga Gunman was able to become 300 ATK stronger than your monster. As such, you'll take the receiving damage, too."

"Like hell I will," Alit argued. "From my hand, I activate the effect of my Burning Knuckler Bailout!"

Taking the place of Leadblow was a scrawny humanoid creature. Contrary to its sport, it wore a hockey mask to protect its face, as well as a chest pad and knee-high boots. Gauntlets tenderly wrapped around its arms, and attached to them were crescent moon shaped shields. Yuma vaguely recognized it as the monster Alit acquired using Glassjaw's earlier effect. (0 ATK)

"This monster negates one instance of battle damage that I would take, then Special Summons itself to my field. Like that, your Gunman's attack wasn't enough to reach me."

Yuma looked down. He was instantly reminded that he had run out of cards in his hand. Then he glanced back at the three monsters staring him down. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.

"I end my turn."

As the words filled the air, Gagaga Gunman's pistols returned to their usual state. (2500 – 1500 ATK)

_Right now, _he thought, running through the math in his mind, _Alit has Glassjaw, Switchitter, and Bailout, whose ATK scores are 2000, 1500, and 0. I have no cards to protect myself from these attacks, so if I take them all, I'll still have 700 life remaining. He has two cards remaining in his hand, one of which is Accel Footwork. But if the other is a monster, or if he draws one…_

**Yuma – 2700 LP**

**Alit – 2600 LP**

Alit looked to Kotori. A blush crept onto his face as he imagined her with angelic wings and a halo, caring for nothing more than him. He chuckled to himself, grinning like an idiot. He would make his dream a reality, he vowed.

"Right!" he assured himself. "I'll do it now. It's my turn. Draw!"

Alit made his draw, sliding his pupils to the right to see.

_Lightning Clinch? _he frowned, scratching his curly hair in annoyance. _This card costs 3000 Life Points to activate, and that's no longer doable. Regardless…_

He turned to his three monsters.

_In this human form, I can't use my full Barian strength. But…_

"I overlay my three Level 4 Burning Knucklers. Glassjaw, Switchitter, Bailout, overlay!" Alit motioned to the sky with his fist. "With these three monsters, I'll construct the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

Looming over the far shorter Alit was a ten foot man that was best described as a combination between a wrestler and a boxer. The green-skinned hulk of a creature flexed his veiny muscles, all of which were pulsated in rhythm. Despite the wrestler's mask covered his face, the man glared with gleaming eyes of pure black. The boxer raised his right hand, which was, oddly, the only one that had a red boxing glove on it, and threw a punch upward. (2500 ATK)

"Gather your anger and transfer it to power. Releaser of rage, now is the time to unleash your true strength. I summon Burning Knuckler Uppercut!"

"I don't get it," Rei sheepishly admitted.

"Eh?" Kotori turned to face him.

"I'm somewhat of a beginner duelist," Rei laughed, pointing to himself. "But…he had more attacking power with Glassjaw and Switchitter. Even with the 0 ATK Bailout, he could inflict more damage by attacking with those two than with that Uppercut, right?"

"Right," Cathy nodded. "But then…"

"Then why did he do it?" Tetsuo said. "He's planning something. Let's just hope that Yuma can make it out alright."

"It's coming," Yuma mumbled under his breath.

"Burning Knuckler Uppercut's effect activates. By detaching an overlay unit, he can switch the ATK and DEF of one of my opponent's monster. Our target is Gagaga Gunman!"

An overlay unit flew into the single red glove as Uppercut raced over to the cowboy. Swinging a hook up, Uppercut's fist connected with the gunslinger's jaw, sending him on his back, but alive. (1500 – 2400 ATK)

"What?" Yuma questioned. "Knowing that Gagaga Gunman's defense was higher, you still decided to increase its score?"

"It's called Uppercut for a reason," Alit replied. "I activate Uppercut's second effect!"

Uppercut removed his glove with his free hand.

"When an opponent's monster that's affected by Uppercut's effect has its ATK score go _up_ instead of down, Uppercut can inflict damage to my opponent equal to that monster's new ATK. Gagaga Gunman's current ATK is 2400, therefore you'll receive that much as payment!"

Yuma was about to speak before Gagaga Gunman's footing returned. The monster turned on a dime, spinning around to acquaint Yuma's eyes with the barrel of his gun. Yuma's words vanished, devolving into a primal scream as he heard the click of the gun resound and felt the sting of pain in between his eyes. His body crumpled back, flipping over once before his face crashed against the earth.

"Oww," Yuma groaned, freeing his face from the chilling ground.

"While you're recovering," Alit said, "I'll set these two cards facedown."

Alit set Accel Footwork and Lightning Clinch, and they digitalized facedown behind his Xyz Monster.

"And I'll finish this turn by attacking Gagaga Gunman with Uppercut!"

Uppercut, with a lunge forward, threw its glove at Gagaga Gunman. As the unsuspecting gunman turned toward the monster, the glove hit him in the face, instantly destroying him.

Yuma, still on the ground, recoiled as another bout of damage, albeit more minute this time, struck him. Through heavy breaths, he fought to keep himself focused.

"Turn end."

**Yuma – 200 LP**

**Alit – 2600 LP**

"Not too shabby," he chuckled, trying his best to make light of the situation. But no matter how hard he tried to convince himself, he couldn't continue to joke. He was too far behind for such a luxury. He moved back to his feet. "B-but now it's my…"

A sharp pain jolted through Yuma's leg, causing his legs to collapse. Once more, he found himself face-to-face with the pavement. His eyelids started to droop as his consciousness began to delay.

_No, I can't stop now. I have to keep fighting._

He tried to move his limbs, but they were too heavy now. Had they always been that way? He pondered the question in silence.

"Yuma! Wake up, Yuma!" Kotori begged.

"Yuma-kun!"

"Yuma!"

"Oh?" came Alit's voice through the sea of many. "Have you given up already? And here I was expecting more from you."

Yuma's friends turned to the dark-skinned boy.

"Where did it go?" Alit continued. "That hot-blooded passion, the fiery soul? Did you lose it?"

"Alit…" Yuma whispered, too low for any to hear.

"We were supposed to have a passionate duel, but this isn't it. You can't quit now when we're having so much fun!"

Yuma's fingers twitched as he regained a modicum of his motor skills. He reached down with the whole of his energy, intertwining the string of the Emperor's Key in his fingers.

_That's right, isn't it, Dad? _Yuma wondered. _Kattobingu, always challenging myself and never giving up. It's made me who I am today, and it's all because of you, Dad. So now...now I'll return the favor._

Yuma dropped the pendant, letting it swing from side to side. His eyes closed fully as the voices started to grow further and further away.

"Yuma! Yu…"

_Is this it? Can I not fight anymore?_

"No, you can," echoed one voice, the only one that was impeccably audience. "But you'll need to rise up so we can win."

There it was again, but it was much nearer this time. _That voice. Could it be?_

Yuma's eyelids shook as he forced them half-open. He scanned the area for faces from left to right. Alit, Kotori, Tetsuo, Cathy, Rei, and…

"Rise up…Yuma!"

"Astral," Yuma whispered, watching the ethereal blue spirit float over him. "You came back for me…"

"I sensed you were in danger," Astral said. "I hope I came at the right time."

"You sure did take your time with it," Yuma grumbled lowly under his breath. He smiled playfully at the spirit. "But…I'm glad you did come. I could use your help."

"It's fine like this," Astral responded. "If you can draw the right card, we can win. But first that requires…"

"Me to stand up," Yuma completed, already knowing. "I got it."

With the newfound strength of hope, Yuma pushed himself off the ground. Ignoring the blistering sting calling out to his body, he rebounded to his feet, and rather energetically at that.

"Well, if the decision of this duel rests on one card, I'll absolutely go for it!"

"Yuma, let's win."

"Right!"

_No way. _Alit gaped from across the field, staring to Yuma's side. He could visibly see the spirit standing next to the boy. _That's…that's an Astral being. Then that must mean…_

He stood in silence, staring forward.

"Here goes nothing," Yuma said. He gripped his deck. "Kattobingu da, ore! Draw!"

He wasted no time in looking at the card.

"Yosh, it came!" he cried. "I summon Gogogo Giant, and by using its effect, I can also summon the Gogogo Golem in my Graveyard!"

Gogogo Giant rose in front of Yuma, then gestured to its right with an open palm. A portal opened on the ground, enabling Gogogo Golem to resurface. Gogogo Giant then squatted, crossing its arms over its chest. (0 and 1500 DEF, respectively)

Astral nodded. "This is good. Yuma…"

"Let's go. I overlay Level 4 Gogogo Golem and Giant to construct the overlay network! Xyz Summon, Number 39: Utopia!"

Alit took a step back as he gazed at the Number portal. Flying from inside it was Number 39 itself, landing before the battered Yuma. It nodded to its wielder, and Yuma nodded back. (2500 ATK)

_So it's appeared, _thought the Barian. _His Number…_

"That monster won't be enough to end it, I'm afraid," Alit called. "Our ATK scores are the same."

"Then I'll just over…"

"And even if you were to increase the ATK of that monster, you'd only activate Uppercut's secondary effect."

"Huh?"

"When Uppercut would be destroyed by battle, I can detach its overlay units instead to prevent it from being destroyed. Additionally, if this effect is activated, my opponent takes all the Battle Damage that I would have been dealt."

"Damn," Yuma swore under his breath. "If I use my Chaos Number now, he'll just reverse the damage. My remaining life is 200, so…"

"There isn't anything that we can do at the moment," Astral said. "We can't destroy his monster in battle unless we're exactly 100 ATK higher."

"Right, so I guess I end my turn."

"I'll settle this duel on this turn," Alit promised. "I draw!"

He drew without looking at his card.

"And then I'll activate the effect of my Burning Knuckler Uppercut. By detaching an overlay unit, your monster's ATK and DEF are swapped."

A wave of negative energy rippled from the Knuckler to Utopia. The Number monster clutched its chest, losing an excess of its power. Its wings locked as it dropped to its knees. (2500 – 2000 ATK)

"As I thought, your monster is stronger at attacking than it is at defending. With one attack from Uppercut, this duel is finished!"

Uppercut prepared itself for another attack.

"Yuma!" the boy's friends shouted.

"Don't be so sure, Alit," Yuma said. "I activate Number 39: Utopia's effect to negate the attack!"

One of the overlay units flew into the warrior's wings. Though still locked, Utopia was able to turn them around so that they absorbed Uppercut's oncoming punch.

"I activate the Quick-Play, Rewind Battle, from my hand! With it, if two battling monsters are still on the field at the end of the battle, mine can attack again with 500 more ATK!"

Uppercut's body was swathed in a red light, the color of his glove. (2500 – 3000 ATK)

"Attack it once more, Uppercut! Burning Fist!"

Uppercut repeated its motions, sending a punch Utopia's way.

"Once again, I detach an overlay unit from Number 39 to negate the attack! Moon Barrier!"

And again Uppercut's attack was deflected by Utopia's stagnant wings.

Alit wiped the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. To have such a persistent opponent was new to him.

"I end my turn," he huffed. "When the Battle Phase ends, the monster affected by Rewind Battle loses 500 ATK."

Uppercut's aura simply faded. (3000 – 2500 ATK)

"One overlay unit left on it," Yuma groaned. "Even if I detached it and brought out Utopia Ray this turn, I couldn't beat him in one strike."

"The only thing left to do is to put our trust in your cards," Astral realized.

"Yuma…" Kotori prayed.

"There's gotta be something left in my deck that can protect me," Yuma hoped. "If I can draw it here…"

He gulped.

"It's my turn…Draw!"

His draw surprised even him. Yuma's breath left his body, his words left his mouth.

_This card is…_

There it was. Rank-Up Magic – Limited Barian's Force.

_I must have accidentally slipped it into my deck box when I was talking to Shingetsu earlier. _He nearly smacked his forehead. _This card now, of all times…_

"Yuma…"

The voice was Astral's.

"That card, what is it? I've never seen that before."

"T-This card?" Yuma pointed to it.

"That's a Barian card," Astral said, reading the name. His expression quickly darkened. "What are you doing with a card like that, let alone putting it in your deck?"

"I got it from Sh…" Yuma bit his tongue. He couldn't implicate Rei in such a way. The last thing he wanted was for one of his comrades to be in danger. But…

"Yuma…" Astral pressed.

"C-Chitaro dropped it after I defeated him," Yuma spluttered. "I…I decided to keep it to show you for later."

"But why is it in your deck?" Astral pressured. "Moreover, the Rank-Up card that Chitaro used was different than that one, wasn't it?"

"Well…" Yuma found himself trapped in his web of lies with nowhere else to move. His excuse pile was dwindling by the second. "I'll explain everything later, Astral. I promise."

The words went over Astral's head. Faintly, he recalled what Black Mist had said.

"_**Hope is an illusion that the weak concern themselves with," Black Mist informed Astral. "And bonds are as fragile as those hopeless enough to wield them. Naturally, Yuma is vulnerable to the allure of power and the tastes of evil and malice, just like every other human. He would willingly throw away his 'bond' with you if it meant attaining his own goal."**_

"_**That's not…true," Astral murmured. And yet, somehow…Somehow as Astral thought back to Yuma using Black Mist's Number card, his own words weren't as convincing as he thought they would be, somehow they just didn't sound as honest. "Yuma is…"**_

"_**Just like the others in that pitiful world," Black Mist scoffed. "Accept reality. His heart, his seemingly undying loyalty, is starting to falter. Haven't you noticed it?"**_

"_**Noticed it?"**_

"_**He doesn't want to lose again. That's why he's doing everything to increase his own power, his own strength."**_

Blankly, Astral looked at Yuma. The words resonated in his mind.

Yuma read the effect of the card in his hands, then once more. In theory, it would help him. But could he really use a Barian card?

If this really was the Alit that Rei had been talking about, he would have to. Not just for his sake, but for Astral's as well.

His fingers slid from the card as he moved it toward his Spell/Trap Zone.

Astral gasped. "Yuma, you're not…"

"I'm doing what I have to."

"Yuma!"

"From my hand," Yuma shouted, "I activate Rank-Up Magic – Limited Barian's Force!"

"No way!" Alit screamed. _How did this kid get that card?_

From the sidelines, unbeknownst to all, Rei's smile doubled in size.

"This card," Yuma asserted, his voice shaking and cracking in places, "this card takes a Rank 4 monster I have and rebuilds the overlay network by using that monster as an Xyz Material to summon a creature one Rank higher. I overlay Number 39: Utopia!"

A strange energy suffocated Utopia, causing it to revert into its sealed form, which dropped into a murky portal on the ground.

"Crimson conqueror, who unifies the Chaos…"

A diamond-shaped cross appeared, exuding charcoal black energy on all parts except for the red center.

"Release the eternal seal…"

The jagged horizontal segments expanded, then curved downward. Extra branches grew from the main arches, creating arms, then hands, then fingers for each side. The bottom section broke apart in two sections, creating two legs for the monster.

"And with a flash, sweep away the darkness!"

The final upper point of the star grew to accommodate the monster's neck, then its head formed. Horns like pincers jutted from either side of the monster's head, gleaming as their silver light glinted in the sun.

Finally, the monster's red chest connected all the body parts together. Serrated red shoulder blades bound the arms, and metallic chains connected to legs to the body. As the monster raised a hand to the sky, an enormous double-bladed sword dropped into its hand. The weapon, as sharp as a guillotine, was lowered as the monster aimed it at Uppercut. Etched into the left shoulder of Yuma's new monster was a "39," though unlike the original Utopia's, this one trickled with an unhallowed ooze of energy. (2600 ATK)

"Descend, emperor of wishes! Xyz Summon! Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V!"

"A new form of Utopia," Kotori marveled. She was the only one who wasn't too stunned to speak.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuma stole a glance at Rei. The orange-haired boy nodded knowingly in his direction, and Yuma nodded back.

"So this is Utopia's evolution," he said to himself.

"Regardless," said an honestly surprised Alit, "it still stands that if you try to destroy Uppercut by battle, I can detach its units instead."

"Then I won't," Yuma stated. "I activate Utopia Ray V's effect!"

V's sole overlay unit, the original Utopia, flew into his lengthy wings. The monster began to spin its sword as Yuma elaborated.

"While Number 39: Utopia is detached to Utopia Ray V, it gains this additional effect: I can detach an overlay unit from Ray V to target and destroy one monster my opponent controls. Then, that target's ATK is dealt as damage to my opponent Life Points!"

"That can't be!" Alit cried.

"It can, and it is. Utopia Ray V, activate! V Blade Shoot!"

At "Shoot," Utopia Ray V released its grip on its weapon, sending the literal double-edged sword flying at Burning Knuckler Uppercut. Spinning fast enough to gain a pink momentum, the sword whisked through the air, gaining enough speed to slice clean through Uppercut's muscular gut. The monster, now in two pieces, exploded.

Alit cried as he felt the damage backlash, falling roughly on his back. He winced as his arm grinded into the ground.

**Yuma – 200 LP**

**Alit – 100 LP**

"Sorry, Alit, but there's one more thing left to do…Utopia Ray V, attack directly! Hope Sword V-Shaped Slash!"

As Ray V's sword boomeranged back to it, it jumped in the air. Gliding on its wings, the monster elegantly backflipped in the air, then made a straight shoot forward for Alit. Putting its second hand on its sword, it ripped the weapon into two pieces. With an X-shaped motion, Utopia Ray V sent two diagonal slashes, one at a time, to the undercover Barian. Alit groaned, but luckily endured relatively little pain before the AR Vision gave out.

**Yuma – 200 LP**

**Alit – 0 LP**

"I won…" Even with the Duel Buzzer blaring in the background to confirm his words, Yuma was still unbelieving. He had, against all odds, come out on top. He looked at his Graveyard, where the Barian card was located.

He had won, but at what cost?

"Ugh," Alit's muscled arms easily managed to lift his body from the earth. On his hands and knees, he was about to come to his feet when he found five fingers in view.

"Need a hand?" Yuma offered, already standing in front of the boy.

Alit, in spite of his pride, accepted Yuma's kind gesture, taking Yuma's hand in his. Another warm feeling washed over him – that of friendship.

"Not a bad duel," Alit grinned, "but I'll definitely win round two. Just you wait…uh…"

"Yuma," the boy motioned to his face. "Yuma Tsukumo."

_So it really is him, _Alit thought, keeping his expression neutral.

"It's a bet, Yuma Tsukumo." Alit looked over Yuma's shoulder. "But for now, you can keep your angel. Heh…for now."

Yuma careened his neck, following Alit's gaze. "What angel are you…" As he turned back in Alit's direction, he noticed the boy was gone, already escaping in the masses of people. Alit was easily swallowed up by the crowds within a matter of seconds.

Yuma's face softened at the thought of Alit. He really had been fun to duel against. Could that really have been the Barian that Rei had been talking about? Alit wasn't an exceptionally common name, he knew, but was just no way that could have been the right one. He was sure of it.

Yuma nearly fell over as Tetsuo slapped him on the back.

"Good dueling, Yuma," he complimented. "I didn't know Utopia had another form like that."

"Me either," Yuma murmured.

"I knew you would do it, darling," Cathy squealed, clapping her hands together in delight. "That was a purrfect comeback."

"Thank you, Cat-chan."

Another nod between Yuma and Rei was exchanged, less subtle this time. But Yuma's other three friends didn't seem to notice it.

"I hope you don't think that winning that duel meant anything between us," Kotori teased. "You winning doesn't mean I'm your angel or anything."

"What the heck was he talking about with all that angel stuff anyway?" Yuma questioned. "What did he mean there was an angel for me?"

Sweat drops poured down the faces of the boy's four friends.

"It's better to just forget it," Tetsuo assured, earning a nod from Kotori.

Yuma simply shrugged, walking forward again. With Astral back, he had nothing to worry about.

Unfortunately, it was the exact opposite condition for Astral. Question swirled through his mind. Where had Yuma really received the Rank-Up card? Why had he played it, even when he was warned not to?

And even though he wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, Astral had a more important question: Could he really, fully trust Yuma?

* * *

><p>Durbe shook his head in annoyed silence. It seemed that Yuma would be a harder target than he originally believed. To defeat Alit in the final hour with a Rank-Up card…He was not to be underestimated at any costs.<p>

"So in the end, even Alit's strength wasn't enough for him," Misael said. Like Durbe, he had been watching the full duel. Unlike Durbe, he hadn't had as much faith in Alit's performance.

"If this continues, Yuma Tsukumo will be a large hitch in our plans. We absolutely cannot have that occur."

"I understand."

"You know what needs to be done, don't you, Misael?"

"I will defeat him myself," Misael agreed.

"It has come down to that. But be careful. Even Alit…"

"Alit doesn't have the power that I do. Now that we know the full strength of Yuma Tsukumo, I should have no problem in defeating him myself. Especially with the power of my Number."

"Misael…"

"Leave the rest to me, Durbe. But there is also something that I must do while I'm in the…_human _world," he said, spitting the penultimate word like acid rain.

"Very well. As long as you remember that recovering the Numbers are our top priority. The Barian World is in desperate need of them."

"I won't forget that. As a proud emperor of Barian, I will fight to save this world, no matter what the cost. Yuma Tsukumo will fall before me."

"I believe in you, Misael. Good luck."

"Durbe…"

Durbe looked at Misael. The taller Barian looked toward the throne again.

"He's been gone for years. Perhaps it's time that someone else take control of the Barian World. We can't wait for a non-existent king to return."

"Just as I put my faith in you, Alit, and Gilag, I will await the return of our true king. As his shield, it's all that I can do."

"Durbe."

"I'm counting on your success, Misael. Please understand that."

Misael stared at Durbe, at his sympathetic but deliberate eyes – the eyes of a leader – and then at the throne for a final time.

"I understand, Durbe. I will recover the Numbers myself."

Wordlessly, Durbe turned his back on Misael, but the taller Barian was already gone.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Giragira Lancer (Monster)<strong>

Warrior/Level 6/Effect/EARTH

2200 ATK/800 DEF

Effect: If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). During each End Phase: You take 500 damage.

Note: This card can be found in the Legacy of the Valiant Booster pack. It is currently slated for release in the United States in January, 2014.

**Gagaga Thunder (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl manipulating a ray of thunder with their magic.

Effect: Target 2 "Gagaga" monsters you control that have a Level; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference in Levels between those targets x 300.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 21 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Lightning Clinch (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: A bolt of lightning dropping on a mechanized monster, warding off oncoming attackers.

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Pay 3000 Life Points; this turn, negate all attacks from monsters your opponent.

Note: This card was first used by Alit in Episode 85 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Xyz Battle Chain (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A golden chain binding Evilswarm Nightmare and Constellar Pleiades, preventing the former monster from evading an attack.

Effect: When a Spell/Trap Card that targets a face-up Xyz Monster(s) on the field is activated, if both players control a face-up Xyz Monster: Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card, then if this card was activated during an opponent's turn that had no Battle Phase, 1 Xyz Monster your opponent controls must attack the monster you targeted this turn.

Note: This card was first used by Alit in Episode 104 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Burning Knuckler Bailout (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/FIRE

0 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: If you would take battle damage: You can reduce that damage to 0, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your hand.

Note: This card was first used by Alit in Episode 129 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Note 2: The DEF of this card was never specified when it was shown, therefore I have assigned a value to it. If the correct DEF is shown, I will change it accordingly if this card is shown again.

**Champion's Sacred Cloak (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: Number 54: Lion Heart seated on an opulent throne with a sword hilt in both of his palms.

Effect: If the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster, its ATK becomes equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, you can send this card to the Graveyard instead. If this effect is used during your Battle Phase: You can switch the ATK of the equipped monster with the ATK of 1 of your opponent's face-up monsters, and if you do, the equipped monster can attack once again during this Battle Phase.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 130 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Burning Knuckler Uppercut (Xyz Monster)**

Warrior/Xyz/Rank 4/Effect/FIRE

2500 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: 3 Level 4 monsters

Once per turn: You can detach one Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; switch its ATK and DEF, then if that target's current ATK is higher than its DEF, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that target's current ATK. If this face-up card is attacked and would be destroyed by an opponent's attacking monster, you can detach all of its Xyz Materials instead, then your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from that battle.

**Burning Bomb (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Burning Knuckler Headgear holding onto the ropes of a boxing ring with one hand and clutching his chest in pain with his other hand as a referee rushes to his aid.

Effect: When an opponent's monster attacks a "Burning Knuckler" monster you control: Negate the attack, then destroy the attack target, and if you do, inflict damage to both players equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.

**Rewind Battle (Spell)**

Quick-Play

Image: A corrupt manager paying a referee on the sidelines to count slower.

Effect: When a monster you control attacks an opponent's monster, and that opponent's monster is still on the field at the end of this battle: Target your attacking monster; it can attack that opponent's monster again, and if it does, it gains 500 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

Note: The above 3 cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yuma and his friends aren't the only ones faced with the threat of the Barians. After receiving some information from Luna, Shark decides to part ways with her. But before him he finds a Barian-possessed duelist. Hoping to find out more about the Barians, who Luna believes are somehow tied to Shark, a duel ensues. But does Shark get more than he bargained for against a fearsome opponent? Find out next time!<p> 


	54. Catching Fire

Pre-Chapter Author's Note: First update of 2014 comin' up. Beforehand, I'd like to formally apologize to everyone for taking so long with all of this. Amazing how much can happen in the span of three months, that's all I have to say. But as a thank you for being so patient and waiting this long for an update, I promise to have Chapter 55 posted by Sunday as well, so be on the lookout for that and another monthly update or two for March. But as of right now, let's get back into the story with Chapter 54.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54: Catching Fire<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hmph, she doesn't know what she's talking about," Shark huffed as he stomped down the street. A half-hour had gone by, give or take, since he had parted ways with Luna for good. "What the hell did she mean by that anyway?"<p>

He replayed the situation in his mind, as he already had six times before. Where had it gone astray so quickly? He had just left the restaurant with her after his inconclusive duel with Kaito, and then they were talking and then…

"_**Just what the hell was that back there?" Shark snapped from his vantage point atop one of the lush green mountaintops on the outskirts of Heartland. It wasn't too far from the Duel Lodge that Yuma had been in early that day, and from here he could see the shambled remains of the Shamoji restaurant. "When I summoned Shark Drake…"**_

_**The wind brushed the blades of grass across the leg of the boy's jeans. He bent down, ripping a handful of the weeds out of the earth in cold blood. He watched as they flew in the wind when he opened his hand.**_

_**"It was a natural response," replied Luna, arms crossed coolly as she leaned on the evergreen tree propping her up.**_

_**"What?" Shark looked at her immediately.**_

_**"I didn't know what it was at first when I saw that boy – Kaito's – monster, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. When he summoned it, I felt a sharp pain in my head.**_

_**"But now I realize why…That monster was created using Barian energy."**_

_**"Barian?" Shark's eyebrow lifted. "What does that mean?"**_

_**"Remember last night when I told you that the Numbers were intimately connected not only to this world, but to the Astral World, and if Dr. Faker's ambitions succeeded, this world would be in grave danger?"**_

_**Shark just stared as Luna continued.**_

_**"There is another world that's threatened by the presence of the Number Cards called the Barian World. From what I've heard, it's the literal counterpart to the Astral World, and the two have been waged in something of a quarrel for quite some time.**_

_**"When I was working for Dr. Faker, originally, I had, like most of the people that work under him, believed his intentions to be pure, noble. He had his son in mind – or at least that's what he continued to tell us.**_

_**"Later, however, I found out that Dr. Faker only wants to use the power of the Barian World in an attempt to rule this planet. The story of saving his son was a guise, just an attempt to collect Numbers at a faster rate. Once the Astral World, which he perceives as a threat to his status, is destroyed along with the Numbers, he believes that he will come into a great power."**_

_**The wind pushed Luna's pink bangs to the side. She took them in her hands, straightening them once more.**_

_**"Then Neo Galaxy-Eyes…" Shark began.**_

_**"Is not of this earth," Luna finished. "It is made from materials from the Barian World, enveloped by their power."**_

_**"But…but why did Kaito's dragon act the way that it did?" he repeated, softer this time. "Even if it was infused with Barian energy, it shouldn't have made a difference in the duel. It seems as though he's used it before."**_

_**"The clashing souls of Neo Galaxy-Eyes and Shark Drake in that duel were no illusion, that's true," Luna contended. "But I don't know the precise answer as to why that happened."**_

_**Shark frowned, clearly expecting another answer. He plucked another handful of grass, this time crushing it in his fist.**_

_**"However…"**_

_**He turned in the woman's direction.**_

"_**I do have a theory," she said quietly. She closed her eyes as the wind moved her pink-dyed bangs to the side.**_

"_**A theory?" Shark parroted. His voice was formulaic – one part hesitance, two parts skepticism. He didn't much care for the way Luna's tone changed. It was more uncertain now, more dubious as though she didn't believe her own words. And perhaps she didn't, Shark pondered. It was only a theory, after all. "What kind of a theory?"**_

"_**The way I see it," Luna said, "given what I know and what I've seen from the research I've done with Dr. Faker–"**_

"_**Spit it out already," directed Shark, not entirely angry but not thrilled to be kept waiting either.**_

_**Luna was silent a moment as she ran through the best possible wording in her mind. Her eyes moved back and forth from the clouds to the trees to an airplane flying overhead. She lowered her gaze when she had the words in mind.**_

"_**The way I see it," she restarted, "you have some connection to the Barian World yourself. That is the only possible way that a card infused with Barian energy like that could have responded in such a way."**_

"_**Wh…what the hell does that mean?" Shark asked, rising from the ground. "Connection to the Barian World? I hadn't even heard of it until today. Just how could I have a connection to something like that? How is that possible?"**_

_**Luna frowned. She didn't much care for Shark's hostility or defensiveness. She had expected it, however. From a person like Ryoga, it was always expected.**_

"_**I'm not sure how it would be possible myself," she confessed. "But according to my calculations, that answer would make perfect sense. In fact, it's the only answer that makes perfect sense."**_

"_**Except it doesn't." Shark's voice rose as he fought for vocal dominance against the rustling leaves and the light breeze. "It doesn't make any sense whatsoever! How could I…"**_

"_**Perhaps it is your fate, but for now it is only a theory," Luna reminded him.**_

_**It seemed to pacify Shark for a moment. He started to crouch back down, but didn't return to his seated position. His mind raced with questions, and questions, and questions, but never any explanations. Never any solutions.**_

_**Never any answers.**_

"_**The theory makes no sense," Shark huffed again, lower this time. "It could be something else entirely – like the Number. Remember when I had used it against you and…"**_

_**Luna shook her head. "I would have felt something in that duel if it was the Number, especially if I was the one dueling against it. I had already gone through that possibility in my head. The only other explanation was that it was you, Ryoga."**_

_**Shark dug his foot into the ground and started to kick at the grass. His white sneakers stained with sporadic green patches. When he became bored, Shark stood back up and turned his back on Luna. Without another word, he began to walk away.**_

"_**Where are you going?" she called from behind him, making no attempt to follow or stop him from proceeding.**_

"_**Away from here," Shark replied. "And away from you."**_

"_**Is this still about the theory?" she inquired.**_

_**Shark was silent.**_

"_**I told you that it's not confirmed yet," she reasoned. "It makes perfect sense, but it could be something else entirely."**_

"_**How could you so easily put me in a category with them?" Shark snarled, turning around. A deadly fire was alive in his oft-frigid pupils. "How could you label me as the enemy without so much of a second thought?"**_

"_**I can't let subjectivity rule my way of thinking," Luna replied. "To be objective is to see the world as it is. You shouldn't take such a claim personally."**_

"_**Then I suppose you and I aren't on such similar paths after all," said Shark. "I'm leaving now."**_

"_**Ryoga."**_

_**He stopped in the grass one final time. Just one more time.**_

"_**Get someone else to help you with your problems," Shark demanded. "I have my own to deal with."**_

_**The grass crumpled under his feet as he walked away from the woman and from theories and from Barians.**_

"To even think that I would be in any way related to the Barian agenda, it's ridiculous. She obviously doesn't know what she's talking about. That Dr. Faker must have confused her."

Shark mumbled to himself to keep from thinking about Luna's words, to keep from wondering if they could have been, in some way – in any way – true. He wouldn't accept it. He couldn't…

_Rio and I were born on the same day, to the same parents, near the same time. I'm only two minutes older than her, but I'm sure nothing happened in that two minutes that related to the Barians._

He chuckled to himself, more nervously that he had anticipated.

_Yeah, if I were a Barian, she would have to be one, too. And there's no way that could be the case. Luna just doesn't know what she's talking about._

He turned a street corner and walked down the path. He hadn't been paying attention to the paths he was walking down, so it came as a surprise to him that he nearly fell down on a couple stairs as he missed the step. Swaying from side to side to recover, Shark clutched onto a statue to his right to rediscover his center of balance. He looked from the stair steps to where he had led himself, and immediately regretted the journey as he stared up at the familiar building.

"Heartland Nationals Dueling Arena," the sign read – the same place where he had been publicly embarrassed and shunned from the competitive dueling world via disqualification for allegedly cheating. It was hard for him to believe that all of it only happened a year earlier.

Unconsciously, he began to grind his teeth. It had been IV back then who had ruined his career, who had caused the disqualification. It had been IV who had taken the Nationals prize money from him when he needed it most for Rio's operation.

The floodgates of Shark's memory were opened with no chance of ceasing. Rio, IV, his dueling career…So much had happened in that year, so much that he couldn't control, no matter how hard he tried.

One by one, he started to move up the stairs. With each step, his breathing became heavier with the thoughts and memories of the past. And with each step, he urged himself not to continue, to return back to his walk. And perhaps the old Ryoga would have.

But the present Ryoga wouldn't allow himself to flee, not from such a situation.

He reached the entrance doors and pulled the handle. Much to his surprise, the door was unlocked. He glanced to his left and right before slipping into the building.

Dim gold light tinted an unappealing yellow filled the otherwise dark hallway. Shark didn't mind the lack of adequate lighting, however. He was accustomed to walking the hallways. It had become like muscle memory to him.

Tattered posters of once-famous duelists and bulletin board papers of "up and coming duel sensations" littered the walls of the building, so much so that Shark found it nearly impossible to find a wall that had a modicum of free space left on it. His lips curved downward as he noticed a torn paper with his picture on it. It was from the Heartland City newspaper, with a headline reading "Duelist Disgraced: Ryoga Kamishiro Ejected from the Duel Circuit."

He looked at the title, then at his picture. Feeling an anger bubbling inside him, he ripped the paper in two and tossed it onto the ground.

A row of papers on the right side of the hallway exalted IV as the "Dueling Prince of Heartland" – words that Shark would never want to hear uttered in reference to himself, let alone to IV. He scoffed at the thought of anyone referring to IV that way.

He continued walking until he reached the end of the hallway. To his left were two red double doors that functioned, as he already knew, as the entrance to the dueling stadium for duelists. Spectator seats were on the opposite side of the building.

He stared down the long, dim hallway that he had walked down. The only sound Shark could hear was that of his own breathing. With one more glance to the double doors, he walked through the duelists' entrance to the stadium.

He had to feel it once more time – the feeling of the National-level dueling scene.

He entered the room and nearly froze as he saw a figure in the middle of the dueling arena.

"I've been waiting for you, Ryoga Kamishiro."

"And just who are you?" Shark called out. Instinct told him not to go any further, but he rebelled against his rationality. His shoes squeaked against the walls, echoing through the room.

The ceiling skylight gave the room just enough natural light for Shark to see the person standing opposite him. The man, who was slightly older than him by a couple years, had light brown hair with a downward golden spike in the front. His outfit was plain enough – a red jacket over a gray undershirt with ordinary jeans. What really made Shark cautious was the sneaky smirk that the man had on his face, as though he had devised some devious trap.

"Moreover, how did you know I would be here?" Shark asked. "I didn't even know that."

"It was fate," replied the man in the red jacket. "As for who I am, you can call me Daisuke Katagiri."

"Katagiri," Shark repeated. The name sounded familiar somehow. He arched an eyebrow. "As in Pro Duelist Katagiri, the one who had championed the dueling tournament last year in Spartan City?"

"The very same one," Katagiri nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's as I've told you, I've been waiting for you," replied Katagiri. "More specifically, I've been waiting to duel against you."

"An amusing offer, but I decline. I have nothing to gain from dueling you."

"Is that correct, Ryoga?"

Shivers propelled their way up Shark's spine. The way Katagiri had said his name was more than a little off-putting for the boy.

"I have people in high places who tell me that you'd like some more information on a couple things. Take, for instance, the Barians."

This quickly captured Shark's attention.

"What do you know about them?" He narrowed his eyes. "Are you working for them?"

"So many questions you have," Katagiri said. He laughed to himself as though there was a hidden joke to his words.

Shark, unamused, continued, "Answer me. What do you know about the Barians?"

_I have to know if what she said is true or not…_

Katagiri reached behind his back and produced a rectangular contraption tinted a sleek chrome shade.

"There's only one way to find out. Now come, former National Duelist. Give me a taste of your duel. Or has your disqualification from the Duel Circuit changed you that much?"

"It's punks like you that tick me off the most," Shark scowled. "Those who talk about what they don't know, who don't know when to quit."

He stepped forward to the opposite side of the dueling field as Katagiri.

"Fine. You'll have plenty of time to tell me about the Barians after I've defeated you!"

"A match between a former National Duelist and a Professional Duelist; one couldn't ask for a better challenge."

Let's go!" Shark shouted, reaching behind his back and tossing his D-Pad in the air. "Duel Disk, set!"

Katagiri followed his lead, unfolding his D-Pad and tray onto his arm.

"D-Gazer, set!" they shouted together. Shark slid the piece of machinery over his eye, and it clicked in syncopation. Katagiri flicked his in the air with a thumb, catching it over his eye.

"AR Vision established," intoned the machine's voice. "Link completed."

"Duel!" Shark shouted, drawing five cards.

"Enjoy the dueling!" Katagiri cried after, drawing his five cards.

**Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro – 8000 LP**

**Daisuke Katagiri – 8000 LP**

"Since you challenged me, the first move is mine," Shark declared. "It's my turn. Draw!"

Shark made a sixth draw, then surveyed the contents of his hand: Mermaid Shark, Poseidon Wave, Surface, Silent Angler, Jawsman, and his most recently-drawn Xyz Gift. Unconsciously, the lower corners of his mouth molded into frown lines.

_Just my luck, _he thought as his frown evolved into a scowl. _I'm facing the opponent who may hold the answers that I'm looking for, and I get the worst hand possible since this tournament began._

Regardless, he pressed onward, calling out, "I summon Mermaid Shark from my hand."

A pond of water pooled before Shark as a hybrid monster emerged from it. From the head to halfway down its body, the monster possessed a beautiful mermaid torso and fins, spindly green tangles of hair, and ecru-colored scales. But from the bottom of the creature was a tiger shark's body, wide and long. Two red diamonds like eyes were on the left and right sides, two rows of teeth resting beneath them. (100 ATK)

"When I Normal Summon Mermaid Shark, I can take any Fish-Type monster from my deck and place it in my hand, as long as its Level is between three and five."

A virtual screen appeared in front of Shark with a list of monster candidates. He mulled over the decision for a brief moment, and touched one line of the screen before him. A card slid out of his D-Pad.

"I'll place this card facedown, thus ending my turn," he said, taking the monster from his deck while simultaneously setting his Trap Card.

"My turn," Katagiri said, drawing a card. "Draw!

"And I'll retaliate by summoning Fire King Avatar Yaksha!"

A ring of fire scorched the middle of the battleground, leaving charred burn marks as a monster leapt from the pillar of flames. Landing swiftly on its feet was a sentient tiger decorated in navy blue and gold plated mail with baggy periwinkle leggings. The flowing headdress connected to his temple seemed to be kindled as well, though it showed no signs of harming the creature. Around and around, the tiger rhythmically twirled a flaming Bo staff in its hands, building the flames on its apparel and body. (1800 ATK)

"Yaksha, attack Mermaid Shark! Flaming Fist of Fury!"

Yaksha twirled its weapon faster now, gaining enough momentum to transfer the flames from the staff to its own hands. Tossing aside the staff, the tiger then lunged forward, set to burn Shark's monster to a crisp.

"I guess no one told you what happens when you mix fire with water," the former national duelist barbed. "Trap activate, Poseidon Wave! This card negates your attack and strikes you back for each WATER monster I have."

Yaksha's attack was halted by a barrier-like wall of liquid that shot up ten feet high. The tiger tried to punch through it, but its fruitless effort only accomplished extinguishing its own flames. Defeated, it scampered back to Katagiri, who was struck by a stream of that water.

"Funny," Katagiri bitterly remarked. "I end my turn."

**Shark – 8000 LP**

**Katagiri – 7200 LP**

Shark drew his card without speaking. _Another high Level monster. But at least this time it will be different._

"From my hand I Special Summon this monster. Come, Silent Angler!"

A bulb of light flickered near Shark's stomach as his monster appeared. With gnarled teeth and a brown, balloon-shaped body, the new anglerfish cried. A thin stem jutted from the top of its head, connecting the radiant bulb to the monster. It flickered to the beat of the cry. (800 ATK)

"Silent Angler can be Special Summoned from my hand when I control a WATER monster," explained the teen. "However, in doing so, I relinquish the ability to Special Summon other monsters from my hand this turn."

Katagiri patiently watched, not bothering to utter a word.

"Nevertheless, it doesn't affect my Normal Summons," Shark continued. "I release my Mermaid Shark and Silent Angler to Tribute Summon this guy. Appear, Big Whale!"

The two monsters burst into droplets of rain as the submarine-shaped whale materialized. Curved in the shape of a "C," the whale arched its twenty foot body to the sky. (1000 ATK)

"Nor does it affect Special Summons from the deck. When Tributed Summoned, Big Whale tributes itself, allowing me to Special Summon three new monsters. Appear now, Spiked Sunfish, Killer Frilled Shark, Left-Hand Shark!"

Like its two predecessors, Big Whale exploded into water molecules, though there were enough of them to generate a small deluge. While the field was still sunken, Shark's first two monsters took the opportunity to lurk just underneath the surface of the water, whereas the third revealed itself to be a jagged-toothed shark with spikes hovering over its body, which happened to be in the shape of a C curve, which leaned to the left. (1500, 700, and 1300 ATK, respectively)

"Three Level 3 monsters so unexpectedly," Katagiri commented flatly. He flashed a small smile. "An impressive feat."

"Save your babble for someone who has the time," Shark snapped.

He effortlessly scooped Killer Frilled Shark and Spiked Sunfish in one hand, twisting his fingers to place the former atop the latter.

"With these two monsters, I'll construct the overlay network. Xyz Summon, Great White Titan – Jaws!"

The two monsters on either side of Left-Hand Shark crossed one another diagonally, made another diagonal zigzag, and met each other in the middle of a red hole. From the eye of the vortex came the great white shark, roaring from hunger. It bore its many rows of teeth to Katagiri, but the Pro Duelist remained unflinching. (2300 ATK)

"Once per turn, by detaching an overlay unit from my White Titan, I can discard a card to draw another."

He flashed Jawsman to Katagiri, then drew another card.

"Moreover, since the discarded card was a WATER monster, you receive damage to your Life Points equal to half its ATK!"

The illusory visage of Jawsman appeared behind Shark, chomping its numerous sets of teeth to a primal rhythm. From the mouth in the middle of its chest came a geyser of water that struck Katagiri in the gut. Shark took minor delight in seeing the elder duelist finally react in the form of a wince.

"Are you almost done?" groaned Katagiri, rising to his feet once more.

"I'm not even close," Shark retorted. He pointed to his Graveyard. "Because the monster that I just detached to fulfill that effect was Spiked Sunfish, your Fire King Yaksha loses 500 additional ATK points."

A hailstorm of spikes dropped from the sky, piercing the feline warrior's body and making chinks in its armor. (1800 – 1300 ATK)

"Then, I activate a Spell Card, Surface, to resurrect the Spiked Sunfish in my Graveyard."

The quill-mouthed sea creature sprouted from a trench in the ground. (100 DEF)

"And now that I have two Level 3 monsters again, I can construct the overlay network for a second time. Left-Hand Shark, Spiked Sunfish, overlay!"

Shark's remaining Leveled monsters turned into bubbles of blue, flying into an identical red portal.

"A crimson spear emerges from the pitch black darkness. Come forth, Black Ray Lancer!"

The result that came from the unification of monsters was the dark, armored manta ray. Its hands circled around in a set rhythm, spinning its spear to the unsung beat. Upon Shark's declaration of its name, Black Ray Lancer immediately held the weapon straight, aiming its barbed point at Katagiri. (2100 ATK)

"Lastly," Shark said, plucking the final card from his opening hand, "by detaching both overlay units from Black Ray Lancer, I can use Xyz Gift to draw two new cards, which will dually trigger the effect of Spiked Sunfish once again."

As Shark made two draws, another torrent of spikes impaled Katagiri's monster. The beast howled in agony, clutching onto its staff to support itself. (1300 – 800 ATK)

Katagiri's brow furrowed as he looked at his hand.

"Black Ray Lancer, attack his Fire King Avatar! Black Spear!"

Spinning around once in a full circle, Black Ray Lancer then reclaimed its weapon. Pushing itself forward, it launched its purple javelin forward, sending it through its foe's chest and out its back.

Katagiri coughed on the hot air thrown in his face. Through his wheezes, he shouted, "When Fire King Avatar Yaksha is destroyed, I can select and destroy a card on my field or in my hand."

He lifted a card from its hand, and it shattered to pieces in the AR Vision.

"Whatever," Shark scoffed. "Great White Titan – Jaws, attack him directly!"

The monster in question torpedoed over to Katagiri. Taking the Pro Duelist by surprise, Katagiri lost his breath as the shark's head linked with his gut.

Shark looked at the three cards in his hand, the fruits of his well-planned labors, but nothing appealed to him.

He lifted his hunched shoulders in exasperation.

"I end my turn like this."

**Shark – 8000 LP**

**Katagiri – 2300 LP**

_This guy's a Pro Duelist? _Shark wondered with incredulity. _It's only the third turn and I've reduced his life by almost three-fourths. With one more direct attack from my Great Titan next turn, it'll be finished._

Katagiri read Shark's facial expression, and said, "I'm afraid it won't be that easy for you."

"What the hell are you going on about now?"

"You didn't really think I'd lie down and take those attacks without a form of retaliation, did you?"

"Well, I'm waiting," provoked Shark, a smug tease in his voice.

"You'll wish you hadn't entered the lion's den," Katagiri snapped. "My turn. Draw!"

He did he just, and as he did his Graveyard filled with virtual flame. Clouds of smoke started to rise from the slit in his D-Pad.

"What's going on?" Shark asked.

"You'll recall that last turn I chose to destroy a card in my hand following the destruction of my Fire King Avatar."

"What of it?"

"That's just it. The very card that I chose to destroy was my Fire King High Avatar Garunix, and when it's destroyed by a card effect, I get the privilege of Special Summoning it on the following Standby Phase! Show yourself, Garunix!"

A sea of fire flared from the Graveyard as a fiery silhouette manifested. Flames of orange, green, and red hues roared before Katagiri, all while the shadow started to become clearer. Shark could now make out four large structures, each one parallel to each other – wings, he realized. It was followed by the monster's massive body, adorned in gold plating with green ringlets around the thighs. Two feet, each one as big as Shark himself, crushed the ground as the bird's talons clinched the ground. It lifted its head and howled, scattering blazing bits of fiery saliva on the ground. (2700 ATK)

"Furthermore, when it's summoned through its own effect, Garunix is able to lay waste to every other monster occupying the field. Disappear, Great White Titan, Black Ray Lancer!"

Garunix's wings illuminated, each one flaming with molten-hot feathers. Garunix transferred the energy in the tips of its feathers, housing a dormant power. With a screech, it unloaded the weight of its might, sending miniature balls of infernos heat at the sea creatures, one for each of its wings. Shark's monsters were burnt to ashes.

"Tch...what a shrewd tactic," snapped Shark.

"You can call it whatever you like, so long as it puts me closer to victory," Katagiri replied, and took another card from his hand. "I summon Fire King Avatar Barong!"

Another ring of fire brought forth a beast similar to Yaksha. This one was scarlet in color, and had blue flames trailing down its knees and on the tips of the sheathed weapons strapped to its back. A neat patch of brown beard hair was braided under its chin, while the hair on its head swayed wildly. The animalistic creature stomped its feet into the ground, making indents in the AR vision as it scorched the earth. (1800 ATK)

"You're wide open, Ryoga," Katagiri taunted, a smirk creeping onto his face. "I attack you directly with Garunix and Barong!"

A wall of flame started from the ground, rising up to the tip of Garunix's head as the two Fire Kings threw themselves into the inferno. Shark's eyes became slits as they strained to make out the inflamed forms of each monster. Before he could, he found two blazing balls of fire coming at him. He tried to duck in an evasion tactic, but he wasn't fast enough. He felt a singeing sensation as his left arm was struck, and bit his tongue to keep from crying out.

"I set one card. Turn end."

A Set card sprouted underneath Garunix's levitating body.

**Shark – 3500 LP**

**Katagiri – 2300 LP**

"Hmph." Shark gave the Pro Duelist a distorted smile. "I suppose underestimating you was a weakness. So now," he said, balling his fingers into a fist, "it's time I got serious."

"Come," Katagiri prodded.

Shark looked at the three cards in his hand, honing in on the middle one in particular: A Spell Card named Depth Eruption.

_Depth Eruption, _Shark thought. _Its effect, if I control a WATER Attribute Xyz Monster, will destroy all cards on the field. If I use it in conjunction with the Double-Fin Shark that I searched with Mermaid Shark, I could clear his entire side._

_But if I do that, he'll use Garunix's effect to resurrect it, and if he plays another monster with at least 800 ATK next turn, I'll lose._

"Then in that case…"

Katagiri gave Shark a look, prompting the boy to hurry.

"It's my turn," shouted the latter, drawing his card. _Not bad…_

"I summon Double Fin Shark in Attack Position!"

A shark with bright purple flesh emerged from the ground. It opened its mouth wide to reveal twenty-two visible teeth as it glared at Katagiri with soulless eyes of red. As its name suggested, its caudal fin was bisected into two separate tails. (1000 ATK)

"When I Normal Summon this creature, I can Special Summon, with its effects negated, another low-Level Fish-Type monster from my Graveyard. Revive, Silent Angler!"

The anglerfish reappeared next to the shark. (1400 DEF)

"I have two Level 4 monsters now," Shark declared. "Silent Angler, Double Fin Shark, overlay! With these two monsters, I'll construct the overlay network for an Xyz Summon. Come forth, Bahamut Shark!"

The purple curls of Shark's hair fluttered in the breeze as a gust of wind blew in the middle of the field. Both duelists angled their feet inward to keep from falling over as Shark's monster digitalized. Four wings flapped, causing more wind to rise, as the legged shark marched toward its owner. Once there, it turned on its heels, giving Katagiri a look that filled his arms with goose bumps. (2600 ATK)

Nevertheless, he laughed at the monster. "What did you plan to do with that thing when it's weaker than Garunix? Have you submitted already?"

"Don't make me laugh," Shark said, dispassionate as ever. "I would never give you the satisfaction of such a cheap victory."

"All the better," Katagiri retorted with open arms. "I would hate to crush someone who's lost their will. It would be too easy. But this, this is the victory that I want. Come at me with all your strength, and I'll destroy every morsel of it."

"That's not going to happen."

Shark turned over a card in his hand, the one he had just drawn.

"I activate Aqua Jet to permanently increase Bahamut Shark's ATK by 1000!"

Bahamut Shark's wings vanished, replaced instantaneously by the orange, hydraulic apparatus. (2600 – 3600 ATK)

"Bahamut Shark, attack Fire King High Avatar Garunix with Earthbound Rage Cyclone!"

Bahamut Shark lifted one of its hands, and a cyclone started to build from its palm. When the ratio of water to wind was equal, Shark's monster launched the hurricane attack at Katagiri's trump monster. Garunix roared indignantly, beating its own wings hurriedly to avoid the impact, but to no avail. Its fires were doused as the monster exploded under the enormous pressure.

Katagiri grunted as the impact slashed his torso, but he refused to back down.

"You think you're safe just because you destroyed Garunix?" he growled. "Not a chance. I activate Garunix's other effect!"

"Other effect?"

"When Garunix is destroyed by way of battle, I can Special Summon another Fire King from my deck. I choose to Special Summon another Fire King Avatar Barong!"

A second copy of Barong appeared alongside the first. This one was just barely a lighter shade of red, and the hilts on its weapons were colored black instead of gold. (1800 ATK)

Shark looked at the two cards he had left, then at his monster.

"I activate Bahamut Shark's effect. Once per turn, by detaching an overlay unit, I can Special Summon a Rank 3 or lower WATER monster to my field."

He thumbed through his deck box, selecting one near the end of the selection.

"I select Shark Kaiser and Special Summon it in Defense Position!"

Bahamut Shark gestured to the ground with its unused hand, and a sinkhole opened in the earth. Instead of an Xyz Portal, Shark Kaiser was simply spat out from the hole, landing in the spot near Bahamut Shark. It held its fins to its body in a protective stance, and the three orange orbs on its back lit in confirmation. (2000 DEF)

"In doing so," added Shark, "Bahamut Shark can no longer attack for the rest of the turn. Although, considering my Battle Phase is over, that stipulation doesn't really matter.

"My turn is over."

**Shark – 3500 LP**

**Katagiri – 1400 LP**

Katagiri didn't miss a beat as he yelled, "Draw!"

A sly grin replaced his blank face. It made Shark more than a little wary.

"Since you've started your counterattack, I'll retaliate with my own. I Normal Summon Coach Captain Bearman!"

A guttural howl resounded, facilitated through Bahamut Shark's wind. It was accompanied by a brown grizzly bear dressed in new-age silver plate-metal, shoulder guards, gauntlets, and kneepads. Long, jaundiced nails protruded from its paws as it scratched at the air. Whether it could see or not remained a mystery, for it had a red visor over its eyes that looked to Shark more like a blindfold than anything. (2600 – 1300 ATK)

"What?" Shark scowled. "That monster is Level 8, so you should have Tributed both of your Fire King Barong monsters to summon it."

"Incorrect," Katagiri amended. "By cutting its original ATK score in half, Bearman can be Normal Summoned without paying its Tribute requirements. And that's not all…"

Bearman slashed at the air again, then gave a few punches. Both Barongs took note of this, then mimicked the coach, dropping their scimitars to throw some forward punches. Shark could only stare in confusion.

"I take it you need an explanation," noticed Katagiri. He didn't pause for verification; Shark's face had answered for him. "Bearman can, once per turn, make the Levels of all Level 4 Beast-Warrior monsters equal to 8. In exchange, he can only be used as an Xyz Material for a specific type of Xyz Monster."

As Katagiri finished talking, each Barong doubled in Level and size.

"Allow me to show you what I mean, Ryoga Kamishiro! I overlay my Level 8 Coach Captain Bearman and my two Fire King Avatar Barongs to build the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

Three rings of fire came together, clashing for dominance as they entered a red portal in the sky. It exploded, and like a shooting star, a monster plummeted to the dueling field. It quickly erected its position, revealing itself to be an sports enthusiast's wildest fantasy. An umpire's chest protector constricted around the monster's torso, and blackish purple mitts covered its hands. A sky diving helmet shielded its face from view. Strapped to its back was a variety of sporting instruments – baseball bats, bamboo staffs, and, for whatever reason, a string of lead pipes. (2800 ATK)

"Show yourself, Coach King Giantrainer!"

"What is that monster?" Shark questioned, trying to keep a leveled voice. It didn't work.

"I see you're impressed." Katagiri donned a smug tone. "I think it's time I give you a hot-blooded lecture on my true power. Giantrainer's monster effect activates!"

Giantrainer reached behind its back, gripping the handle of a baseball bat. Shifting its weight to the right, it swung hard at one of the overlay units, knocking it out of plain view.

"If I forgo my Battle Phase for this turn, I can draw a card from Giantrainer's effect. Furthermore, if the drawn card is a Monster Card, the opposing player will receive 800 points of damage."

"Betting the duel on simple luck," muttered Shark.

"It's not luck, it's fate," Katagiri said matter-of-factly. "You will fall to me in this duel, Ryoga. For the sake of the Barian World, you will fall."

"What, exactly, is your relation to this Barian World? And how am I possibly involved? I'm beginning to think that this duel is a sham."

"I assure you that that isn't the case. There is a reason that I've been chosen to duel against you."

"Well, then?"

"That's if you win," Katagiri responded. "Now, with Giantrainer's effect, I draw one card!"

He drew, turning the card over to see. Smiling, he showed Shark what it was.

Mosaic Manticore, it read. In other words…

"A Monster Card," Katagiri said. "Take it, Ryoga!"

A zap of lightning shot from the card, impaling Shark in the chest. His eyes opened wide, and he found it difficult to breathe for a couple of seconds. _That damage almost felt real._

"I'm not done yet!" Katagiri yelled before the younger duelist had a chance to recover. "Giantrainer can use this effect up to three times per turn. I activate Giantrainer once again!"

Again, Giantrainer swung at an overlay unit; again, Katagiri drew his card. And again, he smirked.

"Bonfire Colossus," he read, turning it over. "Another Monster Card."

A ball of fire shot from the card this time, singeing Shark's right arm instead of his left. He winced, and the pain became too much. He cried out and clutched his arm. It felt unbearably hot against his palm.

"Giantrainer's effect activates again. I detach the final overlay unit to draw!"

Shark's eyebrows came together as he watched Katagiri draw a third card. A small sliver of hope welled in his heart as he saw Katagiri's mood alter. Indeed, as the Pro Duelist turned the card around, it wasn't a Monster Card – it was a Spell Card. But Shark's fears weren't exactly alleviated.

_What is…that card? _He hadn't recognized it. The artwork had a blue emblem on it, like a cross with jagged edges, and a diamond-shaped ruby in the center. Was it a mask or an insignia or…

Shark shook his head. He didn't have time to worry about such things.

Katagiri looked at the six cards in his hand, at the one he had just drawn in particular. Next turn, it would be over. If he could make it to his next turn, Ryoga's fate would be sealed.

"Giantrainer prevents me from attacking this turn. As such, my turn is over," he called out.

**Shark – 1900 LP**

**Katagiri – 1400 LP**

Whatever hope Shark was holding onto seemed to slip away. He looked at the cards in Katagiri's hand, then at Katagiri, then at his own field, and finally to his deck.

_Why? He's still holding six cards. Granted, two are those high-Level monsters and one is that Normal Spell, but why hasn't he played anything else yet? What is he waiting for?_

He looked to Katagiri's facedown card.

_Could that be the card that will enact his reversal?_

He looked from it to the Depth Eruption in his hand.

_No, it won't do any good to overthink this. I will win in this turn, no matter what that facedown is. If he didn't activate it when Bahamut Shark attacked last turn, it's likely a bluff. I will win, I will win!_

"It's my turn. Draw!"

Shark drew a card and looked at it. Seconds later, he slipped it in the Spell slot behind Bahamut.

"I activate Shark Surprise, banishing Silent Angler, Big Whale, and Mermaid Shark from my Graveyard to draw two cards!"

The three monsters slid from Shark's discard slot, and he pocketed them. Then he drew twice.

"Next, I switch Shark Kaiser to Attack Position."

He rotated the position of his card, and Shark Kaiser ceased its defensive pose. Instead, it careened its neck upward to make itself seem larger. (1800 ATK)

"Bahamut Shark, attack Giantrainer!"

Bahamut Shark leapt into the air, allowing the apparatus to carry it through the air as it moved toward Giantrainer. The coach swung at it with the baseball, and then with the bamboo staff, before finally throwing three of the lead pipes at the shark, who dodged every attempt. When it was within reach, Bahamut Shark lowered itself, crashing into Giantrainer and sending a flurry of pixels Katagiri's way.

"As I thought," Shark said with a nervous smile. "That facedown card wasn't anything to stop my attack. That means this duel is finished."

Katagiri stared at his opponent with a blank face again, much to Shark's annoyance.

"Take this," he shouted, now with evident frustration in his voice. "Shark Kaiser, direct attack. Kaiser Burst!"

Shark Kaiser charged a beam of energy in its mouth in the form of a sphere. It unleashed the attack straight for Katagiri.

"Trap card, open!" shouted the Pro Duelist before it could connect. "Xyz Reborn!"

A pillar of light momentarily blocked Katagiri from view as a hulking seven foot monster reemerged before him. When the light dispersed, Shark was disappointed to see Giantrainer back in Katagiri's possession. One new overlay unit, now purple, circled the monster. (2800 ATK)

"Shark Kaiser, stop the attack."

The so-called Kaiser Burst that Shark had declared early seemed to disappear at the boy's urge.

"You were so confident in achieving victory this turn," Katagiri grinned, offering a mock pout. "What happened to that ironclad resolve?"

"Shut up," demanded Shark. "Transitioning into my Main Phase 2, I activate Bahamut Shark's effect again."

The second overlay unit flew into the Aqua Jet device latched to Bahamut Shark.

"I Special Summon Cat Shark in Defense Position!"

The finned feline materialized at a moment's notice, occupying the wedge of space between the two larger sharks. (500 DEF)

"And I'll end my turn by setting a card facedown as well."

**Shark – 1900 LP**

**Katagiri – 600 LP**

Katagiri spoke so low, Shark almost missed the two words: "It's time."

The Pro Duelist drew his card, but didn't bother looking at it. With his head down low, he plucked a Spell Card from his hand and turned it over. Shark recognized it as the card from the turn before, the Spell which he hadn't been able to identify.

"I activate…"

Katagiri lifted his head. Much to Shark surprise, the emblem on the card seemed to manifest into a real object that was now situated on Katagiri's forehead.

_What's going on…?_

Katagiri held the card up high, and the ruby on his forehead marked began to glow. "Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force!"

"What?"

"With this card, I can Rank-up my Giantrainer, and Special Summon a Chaos Xyz that's one Rank higher! At this moment I rebuild the overlay network using my Coach King Giantrainer as the Xyz Material!"

Giantrainer and Xyz Reborn came together to form a ball of sickly pink hue. It traveled into a wormhole-like vortex in the sky, erupting in black ash and ominous ebony droplets.

"Chaos Xyz Change! Power of Barian, born inside the Chaos, cast your judgment on this filthy world."

Katagiri's monster came into focus. Shark noticed six spidery hands jutting from its body, a shock of upward green hair with yellow highlights trailing down it, and two large extensions behind it that most resembled wings – though it was hard for him to tell, given the twisted appearance of the creature. Like its predecessor, the monster's face was covered with a magenta mask, this one used for wrestling. The majority of its body was made of streamlined gray metal, save for its pants and shoes, which matched the mask. The monster struck a pose and gave a cry, its deep voice booming past the battlefield. Underneath it, two overlay units took shape, though neither looked like any that Shark had ever seen. (3800 ATK)

"Appear, Chaos Xyz: Coach Lord Ultimatrainer!"

"Chaos Xyz?" Shark stuttered. "And Barian's Force? I've never heard of these cards before."

"And you won't forget them after this duel," Katagiri promised. "If you can still summon some consciousness after I retrieve your Numbers."

"So that's your aim." Shark, even in his fear, managed to smirk. "You should know that I'm not very good at parting with things, cards especially."

"I have ways of forcing them out of you if I have to."

"You'll have to win before that happens," snapped Shark.

"Then I will, and it will happen this turn," said Katagiri. "I activate the effect of my Chaos Xyz monster. Once per turn, I can draw one card from my deck, and if it's a monster, the opposing player will take 800 points of damage!"

Shark rolled his eyes. "How original."

"Say what you want. All the talk in the world won't save you from your fate. It's time I gave you another hot-blooded lecture!

"I detach one overlay unit to activate the effect!"

Ultimatrainer punched one of its Chaos overlay units, bathing in the cloud of negative energy that it left behind.

At the same time, Katagiri drew another card from his deck.

"Panther Warrior," he stated. "Monster Card."

The electricity returned, electrocuting Shark as Katagiri added the card to his hand.

**Shark – 1100 LP**

"From my hand I activate the Spell Card, Xyz Push!"

He lifted the Mosaic Manticore and Bonfire Colossus in his hand, revealing them to Shark. Then he sent them both to the Graveyard.

"This card can only be activated when I control at least one Xyz Monster whose effect can only be activated once per turn. By discarding any number of monsters from my hand, all Xyz Monsters can activate their effects an additional time this turn for each monster I sent away."

"You sent two monsters," Shark said. "That means you can activate Ultimatrainer's effect two more times, but it only has one overlay unit left."

"Is that so?" Katagiri asked, pulling another card from his hand. "I activate Overlay Recharging!"

The Spell appeared face-up on the field, and a dim light shot from it, enveloping the Chaos Xyz. The monster flexed its muscles proudly.

"This card, by discarding another card from my hand, attaches a random monster from our Graveyards to each Attack Position Xyz Monster on our sides of the field," Katagiri elucidated, discarding another card.

A light came from Katagiri's Graveyard as a monster – Fire King Avatar Yaksha – appeared underneath Ultimatrainer. Likewise, two beams of light emerged from Shark's Graveyard as Killer Frilled Shark and Black Ray Lancer were attached to Shark Kaiser and Bahamut Shark, respectively.

"Once more time, I activate Ultimatrainer's effect!"

Yaksha's overlay unit burst into granules of light, and Katagiri drew another card.

"Rhinotaurus. Monster Card!"

Another shock of electricity coursed through Shark's veins. Sweat was pouring down his face in buckets. It was different now, now that all his big talk had vanished. With only so many Life Points remaining, and with Katagiri's one overlay unit usable still, he was beginning to worry.

_Bad moment not to have Rio's Guard Penguin with me_. He groaned internally.

**Shark – 300 LP**

"It's decided, Ryoga! I detach the last overlay unit from Ultimatrainer to draw one more card!"

Ultimatrainer struck its final Chaos overlay unit – the original Giantrainer – as Katagiri made one final draw.

"I'll let you see your fate before I do," he said, immediately showing the card to Shark.

The purple-haired boy looked at the card, then made a face. It soon contorted into a relieved grin.

"Have a look yourself," he said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"W-What?"

Katagiri turned the card over, and, sure enough, it was Bear's Boot Camp.

A Spell Card.

"But...but…" Katagiri stammered, attempting to form a coherent sentence.

"Not what you expected, is it?" Shark questioned. Despite his relief, his grin was now his usual glower. "Relying on such nonsense as fate to guide your actions. You were bound to miss eventually."

"Speaking to someone with more experience so haughtily," Katagiri barked. "I'll teach you your place, you brat!"

"How do you propose to do that?" Shark said.

"Unlike Giantrainer, my Chaos Xyz can attack on the turn its effect is used. I might not be able to defeat you by attacking Bahamut Shark, but you made the overconfident mistake of placing Shark Kaiser in Attack Position last turn."

Shark expressionlessly looked at the monster in question.

"That's more than enough damage to destroy you. Ultimatrainer, attack Shark Kaiser! Destruction Knuckle!"

Ultimatrainer pulled back all six of its arms, readying itself to punch Shark Kaiser. With a lunge forward, it started to bring its arms back out.

"Dream on!" interrupted Shark. "I activate a Trap Card. Dimensional Prison!"

The card behind Bahamut Shark turned over, and a black hole appeared in front of Ultimatrainer.

"This Trap Card banishes an attacking monster before the blow lands, which means that I'm safe from Ultimatrainer's assault!"

Suddenly, Shark's Trap shattered, leaving him speechless. The black hole closed, and Ultimatrainer came closer to Shark Kaiser.

"Dumbass," Katagiri laughed, his eyes alight with lunacy. "Ultimatrainer can't be targeted by any cards, whether they're Monster, Spell, or Trap! Dimensional Prison won't stop me!"

Ultimatrainer's six fists were thrust forward, three from the right and three from the left. They started to bridge the distance between one another, with Shark Kaiser situated in the middle.

_If this attack hits…_Shark thought to himself.

Thinking quickly, he tossed his Shark Kaiser into the Graveyard, just quickly enough to avoid Ultimatrainer's wrath.

"What?" Katagiri scowled. "What happened to Shark Kaiser?"

"It's true that I wasn't expecting Ultimatrainer to be immune to Dimensional Prison," Shark confessed. "But when I learned that, I had to amend my strategy. Luckily, I drew this card with Shark Surprise last turn."

He presented Katagiri with a Level 5 monster before placing it horizontally on his D-Pad.

"It's called Cut-In Shark, and I can Special Summon it from my hand when a monster I control is being attacked. Before Cut-In Shark reaches the field, I'm required to Tribute the attack target. In essence, your attack against Shark Kaiser was invalidated."

An olive green shark took Shark Kaiser's place. It had one orange jewel on top of its head and one more down its backside. Its pectoral fins and both its first and second dorsal fins were shaped like razor blades, sharp and serrated. They gleamed in the murky sunlight, reflecting the rays into Katagiri's eyes. (2000 DEF)

Katagiri swore under his breath. His eyes slid from Cut-In Shark to Bahamut Shark.

"Because the former attack target left the field before the attack landed, I can re-attack another one of your monsters," Katagiri proclaimed. "This time my target is Bahamut Shark."

Ultimatrainer recovered quickly, leaping from Cut-In Shark to Bahamut Shark and repeating its process. It pulled back and pushed forward, each of the six fists tearing through Bahamut Shark before reuniting with each other in the middle.

Shark glanced at Depth Eruption again, debating.

"You keep looking at that card there," Katagiri noted. "I take it that's a card that will turn the tables in your favor."

Shark looked from it to Katagiri.

"However, I won't let you get that far. I might not be able to defeat you just yet, but I can lock away your final hope with this! I activate the Spell Card, Hand Destruction!"

He slid the Spell into his Spell/Trap Zone.

"With this, we must both discard two cards from our hands, then draw two new cards from our decks. I choose Panther Warrior and Bear's Boot Camp."

Katagiri sent his two cards, drawing twice afterwards. Shark, on the other hand, was only holding two cards himself, so he was forced to send them both to the Graveyard. He drew twice, too.

The Pro Duelist looked at the three cards remaining in his hand, carefully thinking over his strategy. He nodded to himself, picking one cards from the bunch.

"I set this card facedown, and end my turn."

A sole concealed card formed.

**Shark – 100 LP**

**Katagiri – 600 LP**

Shark looked at the two cards in his hand, one Spell and one Trap. He started to devise a plan, but it would take just the right card to enact it. And against Katagiri's two facedown cards, his hopes of enacting the plan without a hitch were significantly hindered. Nonetheless, he would hope. That was all he could do.

"This might be my last turn," he murmured to himself, looking at his deck. "I have to make it count now."

"Stop delaying the inevitable," Katagiri snarled. "Draw your card and get on with it!"

Shark, without another word or thought, did as he was told, drawing once. His eyes slid to the right to see the card.

_It's here._

"I set one card facedown," he said, placing his reversed Trap downward, "and Normal Summon Trench Shark!"

A trench in the ground tore the earth in two segments, enabling a new shark to emerge from the depths. It was dark brown with patches of black, a perfect camouflage in an actual trench. Other than that, the only other noteworthy thing about the shark was its front row of teeth, which appeared to be made of solid gold. Metallic sounds came when it bit down in preparation. (1200 ATK)

"When Trench Shark is Normal Summoned, I can banish it and one other WATER Fish-Type monster to banish one other card on the field."

Katagiri laughed immediately, a malicious and grotesque sound. "Haven't you been listening? Ultimatrainer can't be targeted by card effects."

"Don't misunderstand," Shark replied. "Your card isn't the one that I'm banishing."

Trench Shark and Cut-In Shark disappeared into the trench where the former had spawned.

"The card I'm banishing is…my Set Trap card!" Shark pointed dramatically to his own card.

"Your card?" Katagiri's words were hesitant, almost frightened.

Before the trench closed, Shark's facedown card was sucked into the dark abyss below.

"Why would you choose to do something so pointless?"

"Let's see you say those same words after this," Shark requested. "From my Banish Zone, I activate the effect of the just-removed Set card, Xyz Dimension Splash!"

"I-impossible," Katagiri spluttered. "Activating a card from your Banish Zone?"

"Xyz Dimension Splash only works when it _is _banished," explained Shark. "Through its effect, I'm allowed to Special Summon two Level 8 WATER monsters from my deck. Come, both of my Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodons!"

Two copies of the machine-infused shark surfaced in the place of Shark's banished Trap Card. The russet sharks seemed immobilized, though no less lethal because of it. (2900 ATK x 2)

"The monsters summoned through Xyz Dimension Splash have their effects negated, they can't attack, and they can't be released for Tribute Summons."

Katagiri gave a nervous laugh. "So in the end, all you managed to do was summon two chump blockers. Despite their ATK scores, they still can't stand up to my Chaos Xyz Monster."

"That's certainly true of these two monsters, and of Cat Shark," Shark assented. "However, I'm not going to keep these things around much longer."

An Xyz Portal started to build at his feet.

"I overlay my two Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon monsters to create the overlay network. Xyz Summon!"

The monsters transformed into two orbs that danced in an ascending spiral motion until they reached the peak Xyz Portal. Storm clouds filled the sky to filter out the sun as a downpour started to soak both duelists' clothes.

"Terror spanning an eternity of time, predator lurking in the murky abyss below," Shark chanted. "Break the restraints one last time to fulfill the ancient oath!"

A monster descended from the blur of the rain. Navy blue as the Atlantic Ocean, the creature appeared to be a militaristic shark with two torpedo launchers hanging from its outward-jutting fins and one located on its underbelly. Various bolts and screws ran up and down the shark's body, and a biplane-like propeller was in place of its caudal fin. Instead of eyes, the creature seemed to have a visor-type long glass screen, close to that of a submarine. Its mouth was bolted shut in a permanent scowl. On the upper part of its head was a sonar scanner that doubled as a heat detector – likely how the torpedoes found their way to their intended target. (2800 ATK)

"Come forth, Submarine Shark X!"

Katagiri seemed befuddled, or at least Shark assumed so by the arched eyebrow. "You exchanged two monsters whose ATK scores exceeded 2800 for something that was weaker?"

Shark ignored the question. "I activate Submarine Shark X's second effect! Once per turn, I can banish an Xyz Monster in either player's Graveyard. After that, Submarine Shark's Rank becomes that monster's Rank and it gains that monster's effects until the your next End Phase!"

He grabbed the Black Ray Lancer in his Graveyard, pocketing it with his other banished monsters. Simultaneously, five stars in the Rank box underneath Submarine Shark in the AR Vision evaporated.

"Black Ray Lancer," Katagiri said flatly. "It can negate an opposing monster's effect. Of course, with Ultimatrainer, you can't target it with that kind of degenerate tactic."

"The effect wasn't the part that I needed," Shark said. "I activate the additional effect of Submarine Shark X!"

One of the orbs floating around the marine shark broke the monster's gravitational pull. It started to circle Cat Shark instead.

"Once per turn, Submarine Shark X can transfer one of its overlay units to another Xyz Monster under my control, as you just witnessed.

"And it also means that Cat Shark can activate its effect now, too! By detaching an overlay unit, it doubles the ATK of all Xyz Monsters that are Rank 4 and below."

Katagiri's eyes widened in understanding. _That was why he banished Black Ray Lancer…_

Cat Shark opened its mouth and chewed on its overlay unit. A blue light washed over its body, and it jumped on Submarine Shark to allocate the strength. (500 – 1000 ATK and 2800 – 5600 ATK, respectively)

Katagiri looked nervously at his facedown card – Mirror Force. He clicked a couple buttons on his D-Gazer, accessing Submarine Shark's full card effect. Much to his relief, there was nothing stating that the monster could evade card effect destruction. The moment that Shark attacked, it would be settled.

"Just like you did with me," Shark called out, "I read your intent."

"What did you say?"

"You were right, of course. I was planning to use Depth Eruption to destroy all the cards on the field, Ultimatrainer inclusive. Up until now, it was the only path I had to victory, just like you're relying on that facedown to save you from the oncoming onslaught."

Katagiri neither confirmed nor denied the statement.

"It won't work, however. You realized that there are only two ways to destroy your monster: through battle or through card effects. You sealed the second way with your Hand Destruction card, and that facedown down there is meant to do the same with the first way."

"Where are you going with all of this?"

"Simple." Shark slid the last card in his hand into his Spell Zone. "I activate the Continuous Spell, Neptune's Amulet."

A shield insignia, with Neptune's face in the center and a trident motif along the edges, appeared underneath Submarine Shark's sonar location device.

"This Spell only lasts three turns, but while it's face-up on the field, WATER monsters I control can't be destroyed by opposing card effects. Like this, it really is settled."

Katagiri looked at his two remaining cards, Rhinotaurus and Beast King Barbaros. He clenched his fists, bending and creasing the cards.

"Do it, Submarine Shark X! Attack and destroy Ultimatrainer! Annihilation Torpedo!"

Instinctively, all three of the torpedoes dropped down and fired in unison. The left-hand torpedo struck Ultimatrainer's left upper left torso, dismembering the three conjoined arms on the left side of its body. The creature howled in pain.

The right torpedo hit the mid-lower section of its gut, only blowing off the middle and lower limbs from the right side. Ultimatrainer, dizzy from the sudden loss of five of its six limbs, fell to its knees.

It closed its eyes right before the final torpedo pierced its chest, passing through its body and out the opposite side of its back. Both duelists watched the hole in the Chaos Xyz's body grow larger and larger until the monster's frame eventually collapsed on itself. Its cries were hushed by the sound of its body exploding under the mammoth weight of its frame.

Katagiri was flung ten feet back as the backlash from the attack reached him. He screamed as his body involuntarily departed from the ground, and the Barian symbol on his head shattered into fragments.

**Shark – 100 LP**

**Katagiri – 0 LP**

Shark looked at his Submarine Shark X, the final monster to fade from the AR Vision, then removed his D-Gazer. He casually drifted over to Katagiri, his hands coolly in his pockets and his head upward to the sky as though nothing had happened in the past half hour.

"Ouch, ouch," Katagiri groaned below Shark. He held his skull and sat up. "My head is killing me."

"Oi," Shark began.

"A-Amazing!" Katagiri stammered. "Aren't you Ryoga Kamishiro? You were in the Nationals a year or two ago, weren't you?"

"What?" Shark gave Katagiri a weird look, or perhaps it was an angry one. He often used them interchangeably with people. "Why are you acting like…"

"Ryoga Kamishiro," Katagiri said to himself, almost marveling in the name. "Amazing," he repeated. "Can I have an autograph?"

"What kind of game are you playing?" Shark spat. "I want answers. How am I connected to the Barian World? You said that there was a reason, just like…just like she had said."

He remembered Luna's words briefly, but shook his head, hoping to eradicate any future thoughts that were similar.

"B-Barian World?" Katagiri parroted as though he had never heard the two words before. "Is that a new card or a show or…"

By this point, Shark's frustration was starting to augment. His patience, already thin on normal occasions, was virtually becoming non-existent.

"Can I see your deck?" he asked, holding a hand in front of Katagiri's face.

"E-eh…Sure, I guess."

Katagiri removed his deck from his D-Pad, silently wondering how it had gotten there in the first place, and placed it in Shark's hands. After muttering a brief "thank you," the boy started to fan through the cards.

_But how can that be? _He shook his head in confusion. _Every card he played is here…every one of them except for that Rank-Up Magic card from earlier and that annoying Ultimatrainer. But I just faced them…How could they have disappeared within the last thirty seconds?_

Shark mentally retraced his steps. He had looked at Submarine Shark right after the duel had ended, but it had only been for a couple seconds. There was no way Katagiri could have gone through his Graveyard slot and done away with the Xyz Monster _and _Spell that quickly.

But then how else could they have been?

"Do you remember any of the duel at all?" Shark questioned, his voice becoming softer and more personable.

"Duel?" Katagiri repeated. "To tell you the truth, I don't even know how I ended up out here. It's all just one big blur."

"I see now," Shark said. "Winning erases their memories of when they were controlled."

"What was that?"

"No, it's nothing." Shark handed the deck back to Katagiri. "What _was _the last thing you remember?"

Katagiri tried to think back, but shrugged. "Like I had said, it's just a big blur right now. I don't remember anything about it. I'm sorry."

Shark made another face, and turned around on his heels. He began to walk away until he heard a voice from behind him. He froze instantly. It was too deep to be Katagiri's voice, but that was the only person who was around for blocks…

Shark looked over his shoulder to see Katagiri's eyes glazed and his mouth moving, but another person's words and voice replacing that of the body's owner.

"Ryoga Kamishiro, a lucky victory you managed to scrape together there," the voice half-complimented.

"Who the hell are you, and why did you get him to duel me? I won that duel, and now I want some answers."

The deep voice boomed, "All will be revealed in time. You are right on track to where you need to be for now. Continue as you are, and you will understand sooner than you know."

"Drop the cryptic act," Shark commanded. "What is it that you want from me? The Numbers that I've acquired?"

"I don't require the Numbers, just your allegiance and cooperation."

"You expect those things out of me when you don't even show yourself to me? How self-important of you."

"Such a sharp wit on such a younger duelist. You'll make a fine addition, indeed. That is, when the time is right."

"What do you…"

"Ugh," Katagiri held his head, his normal voice returning. "My head feels like it's been through the blender twice-over."

Shark stared intently at Katagiri, particularly expecting the ominous, disembodied voice to return for another message. But no such thing seemed to happen. Although, much to Shark's chagrin, Katagiri's memory was affected again by the incident.

"A-Amazing!" Katagiri stammered. "Aren't you Ryoga Kamishiro? You were in the Nationals a year or two ago, weren't you?"

To save himself the headache and stress, Shark continued to walk away from the Pro Duelist, no matter how many times he heard pleas and cries from behind him. The pleas and cries were the least of his problems.

"My allegiance and cooperation," Shark said over to himself, again and again until the words almost lost their meaning. But they didn't, and they wouldn't. Not until he found out what they meant.

"_**Such a sharp wit on such a younger duelist. You'll make a fine addition, indeed. That is, when the time is right."**_

_What did it mean by that? Could that possibly be how I'm connected to the Barian World?_

He glowered at the thought.

_Like hell, _he refuted. _There's no way that I would ever align myself with those bastards. It was bad enough dueling against that guy just now. If I have to work with those people, I would just about…_

His thoughts started to trail off as he imagined himself working with the Barians. He wondered, briefly, what their world was like. He wondered, fleetingly, what they even did, if they weren't in it for the Numbers. Or perhaps it was just that one who had talked to him.

_But why…how am I connected to them? Why did Luna say that I had some relation to the Barian World? That's absurd, completely absurd. I am Ryoga Kamishiro…I'm me, human. I could never be anything but._

And yet, in that moment, he wondered, momentarily, ever-so-momentarily, if he could ever bring himself to join people like those. Even if it was his fate, as Katagiri had said. Even if it was his destiny, as Luna had hinted.

He wondered, quickly, how much he would leave behind. He hadn't had many friends, and school hadn't necessarily been as challenging as he expected. He didn't have much in his life besides his sister.

His mind wandered to Yuma for a second, but he silenced the thought. He only had Rio and himself, that was all he ever had. That was all he ever needed. He didn't need the Barians, or Yuma for that matter. He would make it on his own.

And yet, in that moment, he wondered.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Mermaid Shark (Monster)<strong>

Fish/Level 1/Effect/WATER

100 ATK/300 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 Level 3 to 5 Fish-Type monster from your Deck to your hand.

Note: This card can be found in the Primal Origin booster pack. It is currently slated for release in the United States in May, 2014.

**Double Fin Shark (Monster)**

Fish/Level 4/Effect/WATER

1000 ATK/1200 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 3 or Level 4 WATER Fish-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Defense Position. Its effects are negated. You cannot Special Summon any other monsters, except WATER monsters, during the turn you activate this effect.

**Silent Angler (Monster)**

Fish/Level 4/Effect/WATER

800 ATK/1400 DEF

Effect: If you control a WATER monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If you do, you cannot Special Summon other monsters from your hand for the rest of the turn.

**Neptune's Amulet (Spell)**

Continuous Spell

Image: King Neptune's face on a stone shield that has a trident motif.

Effect: WATER monsters you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Send this card to the Graveyard during your opponent's 3rd End Phase after activation.

Note: The above three cards can be found in Duelist Pack: Kamishiro Siblings. It is currently only available in Japan and Korea.

**Bear's Boot Camp (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Coach Captain Bearman training several Coach Soldier Wolfbark monsters in attacking maneuvers.

Effect: If you control a "Coach Captain Bearman": Special Summon 1 Level 4 Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your Deck.

Note: This card was first used by Daisuke Katagiri in Episode 76 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Left-Hand Shark (Monster)**

Fish/Level 3/Effect/WATER

1300 ATK/500 DEF

Effect: If you control a face-up "Right-Hand Shark": You can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard: You can increase its Level by 1. If this card as an Xyz Material would be sent to the Graveyard, banish it instead.

Note: This card was first used by Shark in Rank 20 of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of that chapter.

Note 2: The Attribute, Type, and DEF of this monster were never shown when it was presented. Therefore, I have given assigned them to this card, and they will appear as such if this card shows up again until the actual details are given. Additionally, the last sentence was added to this card as a balancing factor.

**Cut-In Shark (Monster)**

Fish/Level 5/Effect/WATER

2000 ATK/2000 DEF

Effect: When a monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can Tribute that monster; Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Defense Position.

**Depth Eruption (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Numerous volcanic eruptions sending chunks of molten lava into the ocean, where Shark Kaiser and Depth Biter are swimming away to avoid it.

Effect: If you control a WATER Xyz Monster: Destroy all cards on the field.

Note: The above two cards were first used by Shark/"Nasch" in Episode 139 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Overlay Recharging (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Two Batteryman AA monsters trying to climb inside Batteryman Fuel Cell, who has run out of power while fighting a Grenosaurus.

Effect: Discard 1 card from your hand; each player selects 1 random Monster Card in their Graveyards for each face-up Attack Position Xyz Monster they control, and attaches 1 monster to each of those Xyz Monsters.

**Submarine Shark X (Xyz Monster)**

Fish/Xyz/Rank 8/Effect/WATER

2800 ATK/2400 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 8 WATER monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target another Xyz Monster you control; attach that detached Xyz Material to that target. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Xyz Monster in either player's Graveyard; this card's Rank becomes the Rank of the banished monster, and it gains that banished monster's effect(s) until the end of your opponent's next turn.

**Trench Shark (Monster)**

Fish/Level 3/Effect/WATER

1200 ATK/800 DEF

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 other WATER Fish-Type monster you control and 1 card on the field; banish this card and the first target, and if you do, banish that second target.

**Xyz Push (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Steelswarm Roach parrying Evilswarm Exciton Knight as the two engage in a swordfight.

Effect: Activate only if you control at least 1 Xyz Monster whose effect can only be used once per turn: Send any number of monsters from your hand to the Graveyard; during this turn, all Xyz Monsters you control can activate its effect(s) a number of times up to the number of sent monsters +1.

Note: The above four cards were first used in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: With Haruto fine and safe because of Yuma, Kaito finds himself contemplating a potential friendship with the young duelist. But before anything concrete happens, another Barian strikes. However, unlike Katagiri and Chitaro, Kaito encounters one of the Seven Barian Emperors as his opponent. Already weakened and trapped in a dangerous environment that taxes his body to the brink of its limits, can Kaito manage a swift reversal before the most dangerous of the Barian Emperors defeats him? Find out next time!<p> 


	55. Dragon's Bond

**Chapter 55: Dragon's Bond**

* * *

><p>Kaito stood on the highest region of Heartland Tower with Orbital 7 at his side. After what had happened to Haruto earlier, Dr. Faker had decided to let the blue-haired boy sleep for the remainder of the day, much to Kaito's surprise and relief. Kaito's only regret was not being able to spend that time with his brother.<p>

He looked out on the horizon, on the city below him. From his vantage point, it was small and brightly lit on every inch and in every corner. For Kaito, the city was almost reminiscent of a circus, lively and enjoyable.

But, as he knew, there was nothing either lively or enjoyable about Heartland City. Sometimes he tried to convince himself otherwise, if only for livening Haruto's mood, but it never worked. He knew better.

Other times he dreamed of running away from the prison of a city, just him and Haruto. It wouldn't be an impossible feat to accomplish, but he was sure he would eventually get caught. Dr. Faker or Mr. Heartland or someone else, one of them would come find them, no matter how far they ran. Kaito often pondered what would happen after they did find them.

He broke his reverie, glancing downward.

_I don't have time to daydream, _he reminded himself. Being self-assigned to hunt the Numbers, he didn't have time for a lot of things anymore.

He noted the gauze that was still haphazardly wrapped around his leg. The injury from his duel against Cologne had healed quicker than he had expected, but occasional twinges still plagued him.

He steadied his breathing, focusing on the inhales. They were sharper than usual.

He finally spoke, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Kaito-sama," Orbital 7 buzzed, bobbing his head to an unheard beat. "The preparations are ready." He gave a salute with his right arm.

Kaito's body sank in a crouch, and his feet advanced with a burst of speed. Within a matter of seconds, he found himself on the edge of Heartland Tower. With a rising thrust of his body, his feet departed from the security of the rooftop.

The wind whistled in Kaito's ears as his body plunged to the city below. His arms spread horizontally, like a bird spreading its wings apart, and felt a weight affix itself to his back. The scraping of metal eclipsed the howling winds as Orbital 7's own wings spread. Kaito watched the city shrink from view as he and Orbital roamed over the town.

His mind wandered as he maneuvered through the blue skies. _How many Numbers have I collected now? It was ten with Cologne's, so Hishakaku's makes eleven…_

He frowned, remember his whim of generosity. _And back down to ten…Why did I give that Number to Yuma?_

_**Kaito reached into his pocket, removing Number 72. He looked at it carefully, debating something in his mind. He frowned, but decided on his action. Saying nothing, he held the card in front of Yuma's face.**_

_**"Kaito, you…"**_

_**"Are you going to take it or not?" Kaito impatiently questioned. "Consider it my one kindness."**_

_**"Are you…" Yuma decided not to finish his question. He wasn't sure if Kaito would retract the offer if he did. Stretching a hand forward, he took the card from Kaito's grasp and looked at it. "Thank you, Kaito!" he beamed, showing all his teeth.**_

Kaito briefly scoffed at the memory, but the features on his face turned soft. A hidden sorrow entered his eyes.

_And yet, if it hadn't been for Yuma, there's no telling what Kyoji would have done with Haruto. The whole reason that Haruto is safe, the person that I'm indebted to, is Yuma Tsukumo…_

"Orbital."

"Yes, Kaito-sama?"

"Set a new course for the forest. The Numbers hunting can wait momentarily."

"Understood."

Kaito's body took a sharp leftward turn, and he felt the wind assail his face as he began to descend. Cold and merciless, the wind caused shivers to trail up and down Kaito's spine.

When he was low enough to smell the decaying musk of the fallen pine needles, Kaito leveled his altitude. He swayed from side to side to avoid crashing into trees – pines, evergreens, and elms – until he reached the heart of the forest. A flat stone ground waited below.

Ten feet above the ground, Kaito violently pulled his arms inward, to his chest. On cue, Orbital 7's harness detached itself from the boy's back, and he fell to the stone flooring with his good leg first.

Kaito looked to his left. He could barely make out the tip of Rokujuro's Duel Lodge, positioned behind the jungle of trees. To his right was a riverbed that pushed the water east. Kaito closed his eyes, listening to the tranquilizing sounds. Behind him, Orbital 7 whirred and fizzed, transforming back into his usual form.

Scuttling over to his master's feet, the robot nervously said, "Kaito-sama?"

Kaito's nose crinkled at the noise, and he whirled around to give Orbital 7 a look.

"P-please forgive me," the robot pleaded. "I only wish to know what we came here for. My sensors are not detecting any of the Numbers in the area."

"That's none of your concern," Kaito replied. Much to Orbital's relief, Kaito's tone was more even than hostile.

"U-understood."

Though Kaito wouldn't admit it to his robotic companion, he often came to the forest when he needed to think. It always seemed to remind him of his old home, of what he had with Haruto before every illusion he had about the world shattered. Listening to the streams kept his mind at peace, even in hard times.

_Yuma…It's always like that with you, isn't it? You're just like I was. Blind and naïve to the cruelties this world can bring, to the sorrows and fears of tomorrow. No matter what, you always move forward and advance, never looking back or worrying. After our second duel…_

_**"Kaito!" Yuma yelled, raising his voice as Kaito walked away. "You said that Dr. Faker was the closest thing to the devil than I can imagine, didn't you? I want to know who he is so I can help you!"**_

_**That statement was enough to make Kaito stop altogether, even though he didn't want to. He turned around, his head hanging downward. He didn't dare look Yuma in the eyes for fear that his emotions would get the better of him.**_

_**"You can't help me escape from the nightmare that he's built for me," Kaito said softly. "I'm trapped in it at least until I fulfill my task…or die trying."**_

_**"Kaito…" Yuma said, picking himself up off the ground leisurely.**_

_No matter what, you always try to help others. Even after the heinous things that I've done to you, you risked your life for me back there at the Shamoji restaurant after the building collapsed, too. You even brought me into your home…_

_**"Rise and shine, Kaito!" chuckled Yuma brightly. A goofy grin crossed his face.**_

_**"Where am I?" Kaito glared, a natural response to the cheeriness.**_

_**"This is my house," replied Yuma. "More specifically, it's my bedroom."**_

_**Kaito looked down, realizing for the first time that he was lying underneath white bed sheets.**_

"_**You seemed too injured to move earlier so we bandaged you up."**_

_And no matter what, you've risked your own wellbeing for me and my family, the same way that I've done for Haruto. You even threw yourself off that building for him. If you hadn't saved him today, he would have certainly…_

He thought back to what Haruto had asked him after that incident.

_**"Brother," Haruto said in between chews of his caramel.**_

_**"Yes, Haruto?"**_

_**"Who was that boy today? The one that saved me?"**_

_**Only for a split second, Kaito's guard rose back up. His face scrunched in anger before he replaced it with a smile.**__**For Haruto's sake, for Haruto's sake**__**, he reminded himself**__**.**_

_**"It was someone that I met through my duels. Yuma Tsukumo…"**_

_**"Oh…" Silence for a few seconds. Then Haruto's curiosity piqued again. "Is Yuma your friend?"**_

_Yes, Haruto, _he thought, replaying the situation over in his mind. He hadn't forgotten one word of it. _Yuma is my friend._

To tell the truth, Kaito had said the words to put Haruto at ease. They were just six words that had no more meaning to him than his own father.

And yet, he had, deep down, somewhat meant the words, hadn't he? When he said them, he distinctly remembered something about them that felt…right. Something that felt almost natural.

He shook his head in disgust. He didn't need friends; he didn't need anyone but his brother. He had proved it before, and it would remain a fact. In the end, he was the only person that he could rely on.

"Despite everything we've been through," Yuma had said to Kyoji, "even if those _are _Kaito's true feelings about me, I still consider him to be a precious friend."

_Yuma Tsukumo…_Kaito looked at the water in the river. He thought about swimming away with it. He wondered if it would take him further than running away.

He turned his back on the stream.

"Let's go, Orbital," he said, walking forward.

"Right away, Kaito-sama."

Before Orbital 7 had a chance to transform, a voice from above sounded: "Leaving so soon?"

Kaito stopped and whipped around. His eyes darted from the left to right as he scanned for the source of the voice. They eventually stopped on a figure, who was standing on a long evergreen tree branch twenty feet away.

"I was sent to look for Yuma Tsukumo," the figure said. He gave a wild smirk and smoothed through his blond hair. "But I suppose you'll have to do. You've allotted quite a few Numbers recently, haven't you, Kaito Tenjo?"

"How do you know my name?" asked the Numbers Hunter.

"In any case, since I've found you, won't you engage me?"

"Just who are you?" Kaito shouted to the person. "What are you doing here?"

"K-Kaito-sama!" Orbital 7 cried. The blond boy looked down at the robot, who continued, "I am receiving an extraordinarily high energy reading from that guy. I haven't had one like this since we discovered the Astral World gravity inside Yuma Tsukumo's pendant."

"So you're saying he's not human?" Kaito's scowl aimed itself at the stranger.

The man frowned, but seemed to shrug it off. He jumped from his perch, landing gracefully on the ground with one foot. He kicked the rocky surface with a gray boot, testing its durability, and leaned against the tree. He lifted his head to Kaito, revealing four red-lined markings that wriggled toward the middle of his face – two above his eyes and one on both cheeks.

"Very perceptive of your robot there," he chuckled. "He's correct, too."

"So what are you, precisely?" Kaito questioned. "Some kind of Astral being?"

The stranger's face contorted into an avalanche of rage. "An Astral being? What a damaging and revolting claim."

Squeezing his gloved fingers into a fist, the man started to let an aura of red cover his body. Kaito, who hadn't seen it at first, was surprised at the color.

"My name is Misael, a proud warrior of the Barian Emperors."

"Barian…" Kaito had heard that word before when he overheard a conversation between Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland. Needless to say, it wasn't in a glorifying context. "I see. From the Barian World, that which opposes the Astral World."

"That's right."

"What is your business with me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the man named Misael said. "We have come to collect the Numbers as our own."

Kaito arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'we'?"

"You think that I'm alone? It's as I've told you, I am but one of the various Barian Emperors."

"I don't see anyone else with you," Kaito retorted.

"I don't need anyone else. It was pure coincidence that I've met you here. I was looking for Yuma Tsukumo, one who has collected more Numbers than you have. However, I have no qualms about defeating you first."

"Acting so self-important," said Kaito. "Tell me, what is it that you Barians want with the Numbers anyway?"

"You believe I would tell such important things to a lowly human?" Misael laughed. "Don't be so naïve.

"However…" Misael stopped.

"What?"

"I suppose that this could be considered a personal crusade as well. I've been informed that you are the one who poses a Galaxy-Eyes monster."

"I possess _the _Galaxy-Eyes," Kaito corrected. "What of it?"

"When the two dragons align, the universe's greatest power will be uncovered," Misael mumbled under his breath. "It's something that I've wanted to test myself to validate its truth."

"What does that mean?"

"Kaito Tenjo, there is something that you and I share in common."

"That is?" Kaito was becoming angry with Misael's circular conversation. "Answer me!"

Misael brought his eyes down to the winged padding on his shoulders. He stared the lines that they made on his gray suit, like the wings of a dragon that shaped its body structure.

Misael lifted his arm, and motes of light surrounded it. Kaito blinked, and all at once Misael arm was covered in swirling bandages. They wrapped around his skin, melding and morphing to create a D-Pad.

"The answer to that lies in a duel where we put our very souls at stake, Kaito. Are you willing to look for it?"

"Barian…"

"What's wrong?" goaded Misael. "Are you scared of facing a great Barian Emperor?"

"Fear is something that I know nothing about," Kaito sharply replied. "Whether you're a Barian or not, I will defeat you here and now to take your Numbers! Prepare yourself!"

"Those are just the words I wanted to hear."

"Kaito-sama!" Orbital 7 called out. "This Barian is…"

"I can handle this," Kaito snapped. "If can't save Haruto if I don't defeat him, and I promise myself that I would rescue Haruto at all costs. In the end, this duel was unavoidable. It's destined to happen."

Orbital 7 became quiet. "Understood," he finally replied.

"So you've decided to step up, have you?" Misael smirked. "Then let me be your final opponent as a hunter of Numbers. I will defeat you here."

"Enough talk," Kaito demanded. "Duel Mode, Photon Change!"

He spun once in a circle, and his bland gray suit illuminated with white, blue, and red. A D-Pad, too, launched from Orbital 7's chest compartment, boomeranged its way to Kaito's arm, and its tray expanded.

Both duelists' eyes brightened as their D-Gazer tattoos projected AR Vision images to them.

"AR Vision: Link Completed."

_That's right, _Misael thought to himself. _In the end, this duel was something that had to occur. And by the end of it, I will be the one to control the two Galaxy-Eyes'._

"Get ready, Barian!" Kaito yelled. "I'm going to hunt for your soul!"

"I'll wipe that confidence off you in no time," Misael vowed.

Each duelist drew their five cards apiece, looking from their hands to one another. There was a strange electricity in the air, unlike any that Kaito had ever felt before. There was something about his opponent that was unsettling, not just because he was a Barian. It was something greater.

Nevertheless, he put his thoughts aside again, and opened his mouth in unison with Misael.

"Duel!" they yelled.

**Kaito Tenjo – 8000 LP**

**Misael – 8000 LP**

"The first move is mine," Kaito forcefully declared.

Misael simply shrugged, revealing nothing but a sliver of a smirk on his face that seemed to be permanent.

Kaito continued, "My turn. Draw!"

He did just that. He took a quick second to analyze his hand, nodding to himself once he noticed his most optimal play.

"I summon Photon Wizard in Attack Position."

A robotic sorcerer leapt from the Duel Monster's artwork as Kaito placed the card on his D-Pad. The blue-glowing, hat-wearing wizard waved its hands around, conjuring up crescent moon holographs that matched the ones imprinted on its robe. With a snap of its metal fingers, the holographs disappeared. (1000 ATK)

"Next, from my hand, I activate a Ritual Spell! Luminous Dragon Ritual!"

Photon Wizard took a bow before disappearing, too.

"By offering a monster from my hand or field of a certain Level, I can Ritual Summon a monster from my hand whose Level equals that of the sacrifice. I release my Level 4 Photon Wizard to Special Summon this guy!"

The ground under Kaito's feet started to shake before it eroded completely, allowing a monster to break free. The monster appeared to be a dragon tamer in shining silver armor, one who carried a long, two-pronged trident in one hand. Underneath him appeared to be his tamed dragon. Aside from the purple scales and flimsy tail, it bore an uncanny resemblance to a younger Galaxy-Eyes, complete with a large wingspan and a jewel in its chest. (1900 ATK)

"Descend, Paladin of Photon Dragon!"

"To be well-versed in a method as archaic as Ritual Summoning as well," Misael said. "I'm impressed."

"Save your praise," Kaito snapped. "I don't need it from someone like you."

"Of course," continued Misael, "it wouldn't be exciting if you didn't show me your full strength."

"It's coming. But first, since Photon Wizard was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I draw one card."

Kaito picked up another card, glancing for no more than a second.

"Now, by releasing the Ritual Summoned Paladin of Photon Dragon, I can Special Summon one monster from my deck."

The dragon and its rider burst into motes of light that started to spin around, creating a new creature.

A card slipped out of Kaito's D-Pad, and he grabbed it. Thrusting it in the air, he chanted, "Incarnation of light, descend now!"

Kaito, with his free hand, grabbed the star-shaped cross in front of him and threw it upward. Like the particles of light that now enveloped it, the cross spun faster and faster. The particles melded with it, creating the limbs of the dragon, then the tail, then the head, and finally the chest. In a flash, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon took to the field, roaring as it threw its arms back. (3000 ATK)

"Appear, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

"There it is," Misael half whispered, half chuckled. He smiled wildly as his eyes widened, alight with fear or excitement or both. "The other Galaxy-Eyes."

Kaito glowered. "Other?"

"You didn't honestly believe that you were the only wielder of a Galaxy-Eyes, did you?"

Kaito remained speechless.

"However, summoning your Galaxy-Eyes on the first turn. That's to be expected of someone who holds the key to such immense power."

"What did you mean when you said other Galaxy-Eyes?"

"How naïve." Misael shook his head. "Allow me to rip the mask of disillusion from your face. My turn. Draw!"

He reached down and plucked his top card.

"From my hand, I summon Schwarzschild, the Limit Dragon!"

As Misael played his card, a pillar of red-orange light shot up like a geyser from the card. A silhouette of a monster wormed around in the intense light, contorting itself into the shape of an infinity symbol. Indeed, when the light dispersed, a golden-brown dragon with four red eyes and clawed elbows was floating before him. (2000 ATK)

"But how?" Kaito asked. "That's a Level 8 monster."

"I can Special Summon it from my hand when my opponent has a monster with 2000 ATK or more on their field."

Misael pointed to the only possible culprit, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

"Furthermore, when I control a Level 8 monster on my field, I can Normal Summon my Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon without a release!"

Even before the creature appeared, a roar cut through the air. It was immediately ensued by a purple and green dragon with wings and legs that looked like sickles. Twisting its long neck, the dragon bore its sharp teeth before roaring again. (800 ATK)

_He has two Level 8 monsters, _Kaito squinted.

Misael reached into his pocket and produced a small object. When Kaito narrowed his eyes, he saw that it was nothing more than a black cube, albeit one with a glowing red substance emanating from within.

"What?"

"Make no mistake," Misael said. "I'm going to overlay my monsters, but first."

With a flick of Misael's fingers, the cube soared into the air.

"Barian's Sphere Field, expand!"

As if on order, the cube broke apart, unleashing the ominous red energy was inside. Kaito shielded his eyes from the blinding glow, but was able to see thousands of maroon rectangles fall from the sky. But there was something strange about the way they were falling. It was too systematic, too calculated to just be arbitrary.

_What's going on?_

He lowered his arm from his face to see the cards meshing together, creating a barrier. He turned to the left and the right, watching helplessly as the cards created a spherical structure that was just large enough to encase the two duelists and their battleground.

Orbital 7 whirred and beeped in the background. The emergency evacuation installed in his system caused his wheels to speed back fast enough to avoid being trapped in the Sphere Cube.

"Kaito-sama!" he cried, immobilized as he watched his master.

Kaito opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced as he felt his feet becoming lighter. He looked down, shocked to see that their red sphere was now levitating off the ground, elevating higher and higher with each passing moment. When the two had reached fifty feet into the air, the movement became stagnant.

"What is this place?" Kaito scowled. When he received no answer, he more forcefully added, "Answer me!"

"Barian's Sphere Cube," Misael replied. "That which you just saw, which is encasing us in this moment, acts as a temporary Sphere Field."

"Sphere Field?" said Kaito.

"Simply put, it's an arena that harbors a large amount of otherworldly energy. In this place, power is amplified to an exponential amount of what it would be.

"You see, the energy level that normally resides on your planet is too weak, meaning that I am confined to this frail _human _body."

Kaito sensed a weird heat from Misael at "human," like the word was on fire.

"To rectify this," Misael continued, "the Barian's Sphere Field here transforms the energy level of everything inside it into that of the Barian World's energy composition. Like this, I can freely use the full extent of my strength to teach you the true power of a Galaxy-Eyes user!"

"Big talk," Kaito responded. "Whether we're in a pseudo-Barian atmosphere or not, I will defeat you and claim my rightful place as the Galaxy-Eyes owner."

"Are you sure about that?"

Misael's arm shot up as he punched the sky with his left fist.

"I overlay the Level 8 Limit Dragon with my Level 8 Interstellar Dragon to create the overlay network. Xyz Summon!"

Blustering winds came with the two monsters as they compressed into orbs. Misael's hair whipped his face, and as his monsters ascended into the Numbers portal in the sky, he began to chant:

"The roaring that pierces the universe, reflect from the distant past and revive from the root of galaxy! Show yourself and guide me to victory!"

Parsec and Schwarzschild were swallowed by the portal, which now sparked with stars of light. Kaito could vaguely see a Number imprint descending from the sky. One with three numbers.

Resting before Misael was a black dragon tooth, spiked at three points on the top and glowing with sapphires and rubies in the center of each side. And in the next second, Kaito couldn't believe his eyes.

The gems lit up, and the ruby in the back suddenly produced a lengthy black tail. The two sapphires shattered like glass, enabling two wings that were larger than those of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's to jut from the tooth-like seal. The top three spikes moved retrograde, and a charcoal black head emerged from the vacant center. Its deep red eyes looked like oceans of blood as the final piece of the head, the monster's mouth, came into focus. In one spin, the monster's limbs fell from its body. The hulking dragon stood perfectly parallel to Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, and each dragon, like their masters, fell perfectly still. The only thing that seemed to move was the number scrawled on the monster's head: 107. (3000 ATK)

"Come to me, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

"Number 107?" Kaito shouted. "And a Galaxy-Eyes? Impossible! There are only supposed to be one hundred Numbers. But…but then how…"

"You should be more concerned about losing your Galaxy-Eyes once I've won," Misael stated. "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon will crush your monster."

Kaito's panicked stated seemed to curb a little. "The ATK scores of our monsters are the same," he said, glaring at the imposter Galaxy-Eyes. "It would be foolish of you to attack."

"I suppose I can't argue with that," Misael chuckled. Smirking, he lifted two cards. "I'll set these facedown and end my turn."

Two cards appeared behind the Over-Hundred Number.

_For him to have a Number that's over one hundred, and for it to be a Galaxy-Eyes on top of that_. _And the aura that I feel from it is unmistakable. His monster is clearly strong._ Kaito thought. _But my bond with Galaxy-Eyes won't be so easily defeated. If he wants a fight, I'll honor it._

"Here I come, Barian!" Kaito huffed. "My turn! Draw!"

He drew, then took a card from his hand.

"I equip Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon with the Spell Card, Photon Belt!"

A ring of photonic blue energy wrapped around Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's waist, squeezing the monster's body.

Kaito then pointed at Misael's monster. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon now. Photon Stream of Destruction!"

Kaito's Galaxy-Eyes opened its mouth, storing a reserve of blue energy. With a push forward, it released the barrage at the opposing Galaxy-Eyes.

"Even though our monster's ATK scores are the same, you unabashedly attacked," Misael said. His smirk vanished as fury swept over him. "How foolish. I activate the Continuous Trap, Tachyon Gravity!"

Misael's Trap Card lifted, revealing a picture of Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon with anchors chained to its wings.

"As long as this Trap is in play, gravity will weigh my monster down in place. In other words, monsters with Tachyon Dragon in their name can't be destroyed by battle. Like this, your Galaxy-Eyes will be the only one destroyed."

"You think so?"

"What?"

"I activate the effect of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! When this monster battles an opponent's monster, I can banish both battling monsters until the end of the Battle Phase."

Before either Galaxy-Eyes was able to attack the other, they both vanished from sight.

"Running away from the fight," Misael frowned. "That's pathetic and cowardly."

"Don't misunderstand," Kaito replied. He grabbed his Equip Spell and placed it in his Graveyard. "I didn't run."

Misael opened his mouth to speak, but was overshadowed as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon returned to Kaito's field, noticeably without Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon returning with it. (3000 ATK)

"What?" Misael gasped. "You said both of the monsters return to the field at the end of the Battle Phase."

"That's right," Kaito said, "but my Battle Phase isn't over."

"What do you mean?"

"The effect of the Equip Spell that just went to the Graveyard, Photon Belt, activates when the monster equipped to it is banished from the field. When that happens, I can instantly return the banished monster to my field!

"Furthermore, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, when it banishes an Xyz Monster using its effect, absorbs that monster's overlay units and gains an additional 500 ATK for each one!"

Misael's discard slot shone with gold light as Parsec and Schwarzschild flew into Galaxy-Eyes' jeweled chest. The Photon monster roared as its scales illuminated with rich light. (3000 – 4000 ATK)

"Because it's still my Battle Phase, and because Galaxy-Eyes was resummoned, I can attack again now. Do it, Galaxy-Eyes! Attack him directly with Photon Stream of Destruction!"

Once more, Galaxy-Eyes charged a ball of blue energy in its mouth. However, unlike last time, without a monster to protect him, Misael felt the powerful sting of the full-on attack as it struck him in the chest.

Though he gritted his teeth to prevent any signs of weakness from leaving his body, Misael was unable to contain his scream as he was propelled backward. His body hit the wall of the Sphere Field, sending electric chills through his body. He screamed again, louder this time.

"I end my Battle Phase," Kaito said from across the field as Misael forced himself back to his feet.

Just as Kaito had said, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon returned to the field. (3000 ATK)

"And then I activate Dragonic Divine. By paying 1000 Life Points, I can recover my most recently used Spell Card that was activated this turn."

Kaito grunted as his Dragonic Divine sapped some of his energy, then reached into his Graveyard. His fingers returned with Photon Belt secured between his index and middle fingers.

Kaito looked down at the card. _Next turn I can inflict 3000 more damage to him using Photon Belt, and if I draw a monster with at least 1000 ATK…_

He moved his fingers an inch to the left, grabbing a Trap Card.

_If that settles it, then so be it._

"I set this card facedown. Turn end."

**Kaito – 7000 LP**

**Misael – 4000 LP**

"That's right," Misael grinned. "Give me your full strength, owner of the second Galaxy-Eyes!"

"Take your turn."

"Very well. My draw!"

Misael looked at his hand of now three, eyes falling upon the leftmost card. He looked forward at Kaito's field, past the opposing Galaxy-Eyes and to the facedown behind it. He nodded to himself.

"I activate Tractor Reverse!"

As the Spell appeared on Misael's field, a strand of golden energy shot from it, impaling Kaito's facedown Trap.

"What's going on?" barked the blond.

"This card prevents me from summoning during the turn that I activate it. However, in exchange for that, Tractor Reverse attaches itself and a Set card my opponent controls to an Xyz Monster without overlay units!"

"My Set card!" Kaito called out, watching as Tractor Reverse and his facedown distorted into yellow balls of light.

"What a pity," Misael jeered, his voice oozing with mock remorse. "But now it's time to show the power of _my _Galaxy-Eyes!"

"It's coming," Kaito muttered.

"I transition into my Battle Phase and activate the effect of my Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Misael cried. "By detaching one overlay unit at the start of the Battle Phase, Tachyon Dragon returns all other monster's ATK scores to their original values, meaning that the boost your Galaxy-Eyes received last turn is invalid! Go, Tachyon Howling!"

Misael removed Tractor Reverse from underneath his monster, and Tachyon Dragon gave a piercing, guttural roar, much louder than any that had been produced by Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. The sound sent invisible energy waves over to Tachyon's light blue enemy, causing it to lose its illuminated glow. (4000 – 3000 ATK)

"Even if our dragons are evenly matched," Misael reminded Kaito, "Tachyon Gravity prevents the destruction of mine through any means of battle. Attack his Galaxy-Eyes now, Tachyon Dragon! Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!"

Kaito looked unfazed as the rival Galaxy-Eyes charged up a beam of its own. It opened its jowls to send the energy at Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, who remained as nonchalant as its master.

"Did you forget already?" Kaito questioned, donning his best snarky voice. "Regardless of losing its ATK boost, I activate the effect of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to banish itself and Tachyon Dragon!"

Smugly, Kaito waited for the Dragons to disappear like they had before. But it didn't happen. Tachyon's attack proceeded forward.

"But why? The effect of Galaxy-Eyes didn't activate!"

"Foolish human," Misael taunted. "Of course it didn't activate. Did you really think you could rely on those tactics? After all, such is the monster effect of my Galaxy-Eyes!"

"Your Galaxy-Eyes?"

"In addition to lowering the ATK of your Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Tachyon Dragon negated its effects, including the one that banishes both monsters!"

"That can't be…"

"And what's more," Misael added slyly, "is that each time my opponent activates a card effect during the turn that Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon used this effect, like you just tried to do, my monster gains 1000 more ATK!"

Tachyon Dragon howled again, unleashing a smaller finalizing blast from its mouth. (3000 – 4000 ATK)

The two shots combined together, creating a beam that was just large enough to overpower Kaito's Galaxy-Eyes in the eleventh hour.

The boy grunted as hot wind brushed his hair to and fro.

"That was sneaky, hiding the true power of your monster like that," Kaito said.

"No," Misael retorted. "I'm not done yet. My monster's true power is yet to come."

"What was that?"

"In addition to Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon gaining 1000 ATK per card effect used, once the battles are over, it has the ability to attack a second time during each Battle Phase of this turn!"

"Meaning that I'll take…"

"4000 points of damage. With this, my Tachyon Dragon has the power to reverse time and battle once more. This is its true power, Tachyon Transmigration!"

As Misael spoke, Kaito noticed something peculiar happening to Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. It seemed to be…reverting to its original state, the sealed, spiked tooth from before. But why?

When the dragon had been resealed, something different than before occurred. The sapphires and rubies now started to expand, bringing with them even more colors. Soon a rainbow menagerie of hues filled the air, giving the battlefield a psychedelic atmosphere.

"This is…" Kaito stammered.

"Reflect through time and space to be reborn!" Misael shouted, one hand reaching for the clouds. "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

Tachyon Dragon's crystals shattered again, instantly breaking the multicolored hallucination that came with it. When it was safe for Kaito to look again, he wished he hadn't. Tachyon Dragon's attack was coming at him – and fast.

"Receive it well, Kaito!"

Kaito barely had time to throw his hands up to guard himself before the attack met his chest. He screamed so loud that he didn't recognize his own voice as his body travelled like a rag doll to the other side of the Barian's Sphere Field. Like Misael, he screamed again as he hit the wall. It felt like smashing his body against a ton of bricks.

Kaito's eyes rolled back in his head as his body crumpled, roughly falling to the bottom of the field.

"Kaito-sama!" Orbital cried from on the ground. "Are you alright? Kaito-sama!"

"Damn," Kaito swore. He found it unbelievably difficult to open his eyes, to fight through the pain. This feeling, this agony, it was unbearable.

Misael scoffed. "So beaten that you can barely stand. How sad."

Through the hurt, Kaito coaxed his eyes to open. He made sure to breathe slowly, trying his best to regain his strength. "Bastard," he cursed as he feebly tried to move his legs.

"Stand up, human," Misael prodded. "Show me that you're worthy of possessing a Galaxy-Eyes."

"I'm worthy of possessing _the _Galaxy-Eyes," Kaito retorted. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming again as he propped his body up. _So far, so good. _He took another deep breath and tried to stand one leg at a time. He began with his right leg – the injured one, which he soon realized was a mistake as he fell back to the ground.

"You don't understand it, do you?"

"Understand what?" Kaito asked.

"There is no one Galaxy-Eyes, and you are not the sole possessor of them."

"What are you going on about?"

"When the two Galaxy-Eyes dragons align, a great power shall be unlocked, one that has the ability to change the fate of the world," Misael repeated.

"What more do you know about that?"

"Are you going to continue this duel or would you like to surrender to me now?"

Kaito scowled. _What did he mean by that? What great power?_

"Like I would surrender to someone like you. I'll defeat you and take your Galaxy-Eyes afterwards!"

"That's quite confident for someone who can't even stand."

Deciding there to give standing one more chance, Kaito held his breath. Resolving not to give into the pain, he pushed himself back to his knees, then lifted his left leg, resting both hands on his thigh to stabilize himself.

Then came the hard part.

Blistering pain pinched every fiber of Kaito's body as he moved to his right leg next, but he refused to answer to it. With a stressing push upward, he found himself back on wobbly, albeit standing feet.

"That's good," Misael smirked. "I would rather beat you senseless with the power of my Tachyon Dragon than accept your tepid surrender. Like this I can get my wish."

"Enough talk," Kaito spat. "Continue your turn."

Misael's smirk faded. He looked down at his hand of two, which consisted of two Spell Cards.

"I end my turn, and during the End Phase, the ATK of my Tachyon Dragon returns to normal."

Tachyon Dragon spread its wings and gave a cry as pink drops of energy fell from its scales. (4000 – 3000 ATK)

**Kaito – 2000 LP**

**Misael – 4000 LP**

Kaito examined his own hand. Nothing amazing, to say the least, especially with the now-useless Photon Belt from the previous turn. He would need some luck.

"It's my turn now. Draw!"

Kaito turned his new card around, raising an eyebrow at the monster. He would have to bet on it for now.

"I set this monster facedown and end my turn."

A reversed monster appeared in front of the Numbers Hunter, concluding his turn.

"Come now," Misael sneered as he drew his card. "Certainly you can muster up more than that."

"Don't mock me," Kaito demanded.

"Fine." Misael's expression soured. "If you're in that much of a hurry to be annihilated, I'll grant your wish. Tachyon Dragon, attack!"

Tachyon Dragon's whipped around, allowing its lengthy tail to weigh down on the hidden monster on Kaito's field. The creature lifted momentarily before perishing. From what Misael could see, it was another wizard-like monster, one with a matching blue cape, robes and helmet. In its hand was a mirror that appeared to reflect an influx of light rather than Tachyon's image. (800 DEF)

"I see now," Kaito said. "Your monster's weakness. To use its effect, there has to be a face-up monster that's already on the field at the beginning of the Battle Phase. Otherwise, you can't attack twice."

"Given your current position, I would hardly classify that as a weakness," Misael replied. "One more blow from my Galaxy-Eyes, and you're finished."

"Don't count on that. The monster you just destroyed is Galaxy Mirror Sage, and due to its Flip Effect, I receive 500 more Life Points for each Galaxy monster in my Graveyard."

Starlight sprinkles fell on Kaito's body, healing his more minor wounds as his life increased.

"Additionally, after being flipped face-up and destroyed, Galaxy Mirror Sage allows me to Special Summon a low-Level Galaxy monster from my deck in facedown Defense."

Kaito grabbed his deck from its holster, searching until he came upon the right monster. Setting it facedown on his Duel Disk, he then reshuffled his deck and put it back.

"Nevertheless, I'll set this card facedown."

A facedown materialized behind the Over-Hundred Number.

"I end my turn."

**Kaito – 2500 LP**

**Misael – 4000 LP**

"Here I go! My turn, draw!"

Kaito drew another card, then flipped his facedown monster horizontally.

"I Flip Summon my reversed Galaxy Wizard!"

Minty green swirls of light spun around in front of Kaito's feet to create a portal. Rising from the entryway was a clerical looking figure dressed in a tight, white suit and a billowing black and gold-trimmed cloak. The seemingly genderless creature had a sole eye which shone a bright orange and clutched golden rod with a circular end firmly. (0 ATK)

"Next, I'll equip Galaxy Wizard with Photon Belt."

The Photon Belt appeared again, noticeably smaller this time, and squeezed Galaxy Wizard's thin waist.

"Then, I activate the effect of Galaxy Wizard. By releasing this card, I can search my deck for another Galaxy card and add it to my hand.

"Moreover, because Galaxy Wizard was Special Summoned through the effect of Galaxy Mirror Sage, once it leaves the field, it's banished instead. Naturally, that means that the effect of Photon Belt activates again, allowing me to summon it again!"

Galaxy Wizard disintegrated into thin air long enough for Kaito to search his deck for his desired card. When he placed Photon Belt in his Graveyard, Galaxy Wizard returned to the field just as quickly as it had left. (0 ATK)

"That's right," Misael said under his breath. "Your all, show it to me."

"I activate the other effect of my Galaxy Wizard," Kaito announced. "Once per turn, I can increase its Level by 4!"

The AR Level box underneath Galaxy Wizard doubled in quantity.

"One Level 8 monster," noted Misael.

"When I control a Galaxy monster, I can Normal Summon this guy without a release, too! Come out, Galaxy Knight!"

Kaito placed his searched card on his D-Pad. Suddenly, a hover board swooped down next to Galaxy Wizard as a monster from the sky dropped down atop it. The fully metal-coated warrior oozing turquoise energy stood tall at six and a half feet, brandishing its commonplace longsword. The hovercraft rider slashed at the air thrice. (2800 ATK)

Misael's eyes grew wide with excitement again. "Two Level 8 monsters."

"Galaxy Knight has an additional effect," Kaito proclaimed. "By reducing its ATK by 1000 during the turn it is Normal Summoned this way, I can then Special Summon a Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my Graveyard in Defense Position!"

Kaito's Galaxy Knight grabbed the hilt of its sword in both hands. Then, with a mighty thrust downward, it threw its sword at the ground, causing the earth to break and collapse. (2800 – 1800 ATK)

From the now broken piece of land, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon rose up. The behemoth of a monster roared angrily at Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon as it crossed its scaly arms in a defensive crouch. A lust for revenge overtook its eyes. (2500 DEF)

"Three Level 8 monsters." Wild passion danced around in the heart of Misael's eyes. "Is it coming?"

Despite the fact that the two duelists were in an enclosed space that nothing could breech, a newfound gust seemed to pick up at the toes of Kaito's boots. It glided around him as his body started to radiate red energy. With a scream, the energy took over.

"I overlay my Level 8 Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Galaxy Wizard, and Galaxy Knight! With these three monsters, I'll construct the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

The three monsters fused into one large sphere of golden energy that the black hole in the sky swallowed.

"Great galaxy of reversal," Kaito chanted as Neo Galaxy-Eyes' two-pronged trident fell into his hands, "become the surging wave of light and show yourself!"

He threw the trident into the black hole portal, watching as it instantaneously closed and burst.

"Descend, my very soul! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

Emerging from the reopened black hole was Kaito's ace monster. Neo Galaxy-Eyes growled and howled at Misael's Number monster, who responded by mirroring the motion. At the same time, each of Neo Galaxy-Eyes' heads started to fill with pink energy. (4500 ATK)

"This monster is…" Misael stuttered, enamored by the sight before him, by the thrill of being the one to defeat it. A rush ran through his bloodstream, a high like no other.

"When Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon is Xyz Summoned by using Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon as a material, it negates all other face-up cards on the field, which includes Tachyon Gravity! Without it, your monster becomes no more than a dragon with its wings tore off! Go, Photon Howling!"

The three-headed dragon exhaled, discharging the detrimental cascade of negating energy at Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. However...

"I can see why this monster is kept in high regard," Misael appraised. "However, I won't let that happen! Trap activate, Tachyon Flare Wing!"

Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's wings retracted into its body. Seconds later, they reemerged, though they were now burning and steaming with a flaming heat that only the sun could rival.

"This card, when my opponent summons an Xyz Monster, equips onto a Galaxy-Eyes monster I control. Then, as long as this card remains face-up, the effects of all Xyz Monsters my opponent controls are negated!"

"Tch…I can still attack you. But before I do, I activate Photon Trident!"

Another trident, three-pronged this time, fell into Neo Galaxy-Eyes' claws. The monster grabbed it, exerting enough force on the weapon to nearly crush it in two. (4500 – 5200 ATK)

"Let's go, Neo Galaxy-Eyes! Attack Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon! Ultimate Photon Stream!"

The heads combined their energy into the middle mouth, which shot a fireball large enough to completely ensnare Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. The monster roared and writhed in rebuttal, but endured the attack.

Misael groaned as his life fell down further. A stray lock of blond hair hit his right eye.

"Even if Tachyon Dragon is invincible by battle, your Life Points are not," Kaito bluntly stated. "As such, I can activate the secondary effect of my Photon Trident."

"Secondary effect?"

"When the monster affected by this card inflicts damage during this turn, I can choose one Spell or Trap Card on the field to destroy. The target I choose for this effect is…Tachyon Gravity!"

"It can't be!" Misael refuted.

Kaito's Neo Galaxy-Eyes removed one of its claws from the trident, masterfully steadying the armament. With one fierce toss, the trident flew across the battleground, piercing Misael's Trap in the center of its artwork. It then splintered into fragments.

Kaito smirked as Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon started to fade in and out. So his guess was right.

"As I thought," he said. "Your Trap functions just like actual gravity. As long as it's face-up, your Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon has enough weight to prevent it from being destroyed. But if Tachyon Gravity leaves the field, there's nothing preventing your dragon from flying away. In other words, it's destroyed as well!"

"Clever, finding the weakness of my card like that," Misael growled. "But it's not enough!"

He pointed to his other Trap.

"If the equipped Galaxy-Eyes would be destroyed, I can instead send Tachyon Flare Wing to the Graveyard!"

Misael slipped the card into his Graveyard slot, and his Tachyon Dragon's fiery wings were replaced with its normal charcoal ones.

Kaito frowned, looking back at his hand. He turned another card in his hand over.

"I activate another Quick-Play Spell, Photon Wind, from my hand! With it, because your monster survived a battle, this card inflicts 1000 more damage to you and permits me to draw one card!"

The gust rolling around Kaito's body transferred to Misael, but not in a friendly manner. It struck the Barian in his body, causing him the drop down. Misael made sure to keep his footing. He had to avoid showing Kaito any signs of weakness. A Galaxy-Eyes user couldn't afford to be weak.

Kaito drew another card. Then he took it and the other card in his hand.

"I activate Galactic Charity. Because I control an Xyz Monster with Galaxy in its name, I can discard one card from my hand to draw two new cards."

_The same as me, _Misael mentally remarked as the Spell formed on the field.

Kaito sent the final card in his hand to the Graveyard, then drew two cards.

"Galactic Charity also halves the damage that I inflict to my opponent for the rest of the turn." He smirked. "Although, considering I've already battled, that factor is mitigated."

"Don't mock me," Misael glowered, parroting Kaito verbatim. "I know how it works."

"I set two cards and end my turn. During the End Phase, Photon Trident's effect disappears."

Some of the red color drained from Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. (5200 – 4500 ATK)

The cards appeared before the still-glowing Numbers Hunter.

**Kaito – 2500 LP**

**Misael – 800 LP**

Misael looked at his D-Pad. In the center where his Life Point meter was located, he read the three glowing numbers: 800.

_For someone to get my Life Points so low. It's been quite a challenge since I've faced this kind of challenge, and against the rival Galaxy-Eyes, no less. It must be bitter fate._

His gaze shifted to his deck.

_But if that's the case, I'll just prove that I am the destined wielder of the Galaxy-Eyes monsters here. It's time!_

"It's my turn now. Prepare yourself!" He snatched a card from his deck. "I draw!"

Misael held the card with three fingers, then twisted his wrist, turning it over. His eyes enlarged once again, just like before. The action made Kaito's body tense.

"Oh, it's finally here," the Barian being said, his breathing becoming heavy with anticipation. "The card that seals your fate."

Kaito, too tired to speak, just stared forward. He rubbed his eyes quickly, his vision beginning to blur.

"If you're going all out, then let me do the same thing. It's come to this, so I suppose it's all right if I show you my true form."

"What do you mean?"

"Behold it, the strength of a Barian Emperor!" Misael balled his fingers into a fist, and a pulsing gold energy started to trail up his arm. "Bariarphose!"

Kaito's jaw dropped as he looked onward. Even through his ever-clouding sight, he could hardly believe his eyes.

A pink bubble of plasma energy circled Misael, expanding as the Barian inside started to glow entirely gold. Kaito could barely make out what happened. Misael's human clothes vanished, replaced by a bland goldenrod shirt and pants, complete with a breechcloth around his waist. The visible parts of his face became flat, though most of it was covered by a silver mask with a winged design on its left side. His hair became free, flowing well past his shoulders in the back and down to his chest in the front.

Kaito scowled through his blurring vision. "So this is your Barian form."

"Take a close look, for it will be the last thing that you see as a duelist," Misael answered.

He grabbed a card from in hand.

"I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn. With it, I will revive Schwarzschild, the Limit Dragon!"

A road of light stretched from Misael's Graveyard to the field, and Schwarzschild flew above it. It reached Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, twisting its body into the infinity symbol again. (2000 ATK)

"Then, I activate Ergosphere from my hand. If I control Schwarzschild, the Limit Dragon, this Spell enables me to add a second copy from my deck to my hand."

A card shot from Misael's D-Pad.

"Additionally," he proceeded, taking the card in one hand and pointing to Kaito's Neo Galaxy-Eyes with his other, "because you're in control of a monster with at least 2000 ATK, I can Special Summon Schwarzschild, the Limit Dragon in my hand!"

A carbon copy of the infinity dragon appeared next to the original. (2000 ATK)

"Like this, the preparations are set."

"Preparations?" Kaito repeated.

"I will determine it this turn," Misael vowed. "Which one of us is the real Galaxy-Eyes tamer! I activate…"

Misael closed his eyes. It had been so long since he had to use it, but for Kaito it was only appropriate – no, it was necessary to prove himself. To be the best.

"Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force!"

"Rank-Up Magic, you said?" gasped Kaito.

"With this Rank-Up card, by using Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon as the Xyz Material, I can overlay it to summon a monster of Chaos. Thus, with the Rank 8 Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, I reconstruct the overlay network!"

Much to Kaito's surprise, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon folded its wings to its chest, balling into a spherical shape. It roared through its muffled jaws as its body turned hot pink, and then it flew into the spiraling portal that was now occupying most of the upper section of the Sphere Field. Seconds after the portal closed, it expelled a shower of negative black energy onto the field. But that appeared to be the least of Kaito's concerns.

"The power of Barian, born from Chaos," Misael chanted as his new monster descended. "Dwell in the Numbers to create a new Chaos! Chaos Xyz Change!"

Four flaming hoops dropped from the sky, each one with a width of around two hula-hoops combined. A shining object, like a shooting star, fell through each ring. At the bottom-most hoop, it began to ascend again, stopping when it reached the middle of the second and third hoop. Suddenly the flames grew stronger as the object started to enlarge, expanding the length of the flames. The rings broke under the enormous pressure of the monster, a flaming behemoth of pure strength. Three monstrous heads, almost dragonic in nature, shot from the top of the sight.

Kaito instinctively took a step retrograde. This thing, whatever it was, was roughly the size of three Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragons and counting. As the flames started to dispel, Kaito saw the monster for what it truly was.

"Pierce through the Milky Way and raging torrent of galaxies, and be reborn from the time before they ever existed! The dragonic star that transcends time and space itself! Xyz Summon!"

The side flames extinguished first, and two sets of wings – three on each side – glimmered. Rhombus-shaped scales ran down its body, fashioned into shields with black outer layers and inner red gems. Five tendrils shot from the back and rear on the monster, which Kaito presumed were its tails. Three layered necks attached to the boxy body of the monster, each one ending in a writhing dragon head. From right to left, each head roared, and the sound became an octave higher with each instance. And there it was, imprinted on the monster's right chest plate: 107. (4500 ATK)

"Manifest before us, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

"I-i-incomprehensible!" Orbital 7 shouted from below. "The energy reading on that monster is incomprehensible!"

"Another Neo Galaxy-Eyes?" Kaito stuttered, almost too stunned to form a full thought. "But…"

"Foolish," Misael chuckled under his breath. "You thought you were the only one to possess a Neo Galaxy-Eyes as well? Well, it's not the case.

"Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force has an additional effect," he added. "When a Chaos monster is summoned successfully using it, I get to take an overlay unit from one of your Xyz Monsters and transfer it to my Neo Tachyon!"

"What was that?"

"I take the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon acting as an overlay unit for Neo Photon and attach it to Neo Tachyon as an Xyz Material!"

Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roared in pain as one of its three overlay units left its orbital rotation and relocated to Misael's Chaos Number. Kaito's monster abruptly hunched over, seemingly wounded by its loss. The color in its scales dampened.

Behind Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, cracks began to form in the Sphere Field.

"How's that?" Misael sneered. "Now I really do control both Galaxy-Eyes monsters. And it's not long until this is permanent."

Kaito glared deeply in Misael's direction, then shifted his attention to his facedown cards.

_Battle Simulation, _he thought, noting the leftmost. _If he attempts to battle my Neo Galaxy-Eyes using his in a head-to-head attack, I can use this Trap to prevent both monsters from being destroyed by battle. Then, on the following turn, I can attack on of his Schwarzschild dragons to finish this in my favor._

_If it comes to it…_He looked to the other Set card. _If he manages to negate that one, then I'll be able to use Photon Current during the Damage Step instead to win the duel. Come at me, Misael!_

"Those won't save you."

"What?" Kaito's gaze pulled up and forward.

"I said those won't save you," repeated Misael.

Kaito's scowl resurfaced. He spoke sharply, almost hurt. "What makes you so sure?"

"Let me show it to you now, Kaito, so that it may forever be etched in your mind. The true strength of my Tachyon Dragon! I detach a Chaos Overlay Unit to activate the effect of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon! Time Tyrant!"

With a swift grip, Misael lithely transported Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from underneath his monster to Kaito's Graveyard.

"Using this effect, for the remainder of the turn, all other face-up card effects are negated…"

Kaito's attention was immediately drawn to Misael's Neo Galaxy-Eyes. He was unsure when it had happened, but the monster was now radiating a brilliant gold light. Coming from all angles around the dragon was another spectrum of rainbow light, this one powerful enough to make both duelists appear to be negative images of themselves.

Alert and wary, Kaito spoke uncertainly. "This is…"

His words were overshadowed as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photo n Dragon roared much louder, falling to the bottom of the Sphere Field and doubling over in twisted agony. Likewise, both Schwarzschild Dragons moved downward, though neither to the degree of Kaito's monster, and neither showing a hint of pain.

"Also," concluded the Barian, "my opponent cannot activate the effects of cards on the field during this turn, either. Like this, your facedown cards are sealed!"

A dark glaze shrouded Kaito's two Set cards as the rainbow spectrum began to diminish. From behind the Numbers Hunter, another segment of the Sphere Field began to break.

"My cards!" Kaito shouted.

"The ATK scores of both our Neo Galaxy-Eyes monsters are equal," Misael quipped. "I could attack your monster with mine, then use my two Schwarzschild Dragons to attack you directly, ending this duel."

The rainbow light around the duelists had dissipated completely, reverting them back to their usual selves.

"But instead…I activate Neo Tachyon Dragon's other effect. By Tributing two monsters on my field, Neo Tachyon can attack my opponent's monsters up to three times during this turn! Be gone, Schwarzschild Dragons."

Both of the spatial beasts bowed their heads as they became streams of energy, both of which flew into Neo Tachyon Dragon's chest. A shimmering light build within the monster as it howled again.

"But," Kaito remarked, "I only have one monster on my field, one that has the same ATK as your Neo Tachyon Dragon. Your Neo Tachyon's effect, as you claim, only allows it to attack up to three times on monsters. If you try anything…"

"Your Set cards might be sealed, but mine are not."

"What?"

"Continuous Trap, activate! Battle Reconstruction!"

The Trap that Misael had set in his first turn flipped face-up, depicting an image of Familiar Knight standing in a rotating room of mirrors.

"This Trap is sent to the Graveyard during my End Phase, and I'll take half my Life Points in damage when that happens," Misael explained, "but it will be well worth it to use this Trap."

"Battle Reconstruction," Kaito said.

"This gets tricky, so listen well. In case you're unfamiliar with this card, it works as follows: My Xyz Monsters cannot be destroyed in battle as long as this card is face-up. Furthermore, if an Xyz Monster I control destroys an Xyz Monster you control, your Xyz Monster is still treated as being on the field, even in the Graveyard."

Kaito's eyebrows furrowed. He understood the idea now. "I see. Even though they're same strength, if you attack, Battle Reconstruction will prevent the destruction of Neo Tachyon Dragon. Then, by treating my monster as still being on the field, it will allow your Chaos Number to attack directly twice by using its effect, despite me having no monsters. A crude one turn kill."

"Call it how you see fit. Without the help of your facedown cards, I've won this duel!"

Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon opened its three mouths, charging a fatal energy that was the color of its body. A low humming noise swished through Kaito's ears.

"I will attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon with Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon! Go, Ultimate Tachyon Spiral!"

The humming became louder as Neo Tachyon Dragon released its triple blasts. Aimed at Neo Photon Dragon's chest, the blasts combined into one lethal spiral that began to cyclone with great force. Kaito's monster felt the impact of the battle as the blast tore through its chest. Without a final roar or motion, Kaito's ace monster devolved into hot pink light particles.

"Battle Reconstruction not only protects my monster from being destroyed," Misael reiterated, "but now I can attack you directly, as though you have another monster on your field. With a mere 2500 Life Points to your name, this is your end, Kaito! Ultimate Tachyon Spiral!"

Again, the humming returned. Again, Misael's monster released its tri-blast attack, which, again, coalesced to take the form of one large blast. But it was different this time. Instead of a monster to strike, the blast hit Kaito directly. He covered his face with his arm to ward off the brunt of the attack, but still felt the sting as it scorched into his Life Points, coating him in a smoky haze.

Misael looked toward his Life Points meter again. "800 Life Points…I would expect nothing less from someone who owns…_owned_ a Galaxy-Eyes. But now, the true Galaxy-Eyes master is me."

"Talking in such a self-important manner."

A chill ran up Misael's spine at the sound of the voice. Through the now-disappearing haze, he could see a silhouette – no, two silhouettes. Kaito and…

Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon loomed over Kaito again, though it looked considerably drained of most of its energy.

"You're still alive; but how is that possible? Your Set cards should have been unusable!"

"By all means, they are unusable," Kaito said, pointing to the two cards on his field, which were still facedown. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon might have been able to lockdown my field, but it wasn't able to affect my Graveyard."

"Graveyard?"

"Last turn, through Galactic Charity, I discarded Photon Specter. By banishing it from my Graveyard, I was able to revive my Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon."

The monster in question roared. (4500 – 3500 ATK)

"While its effects are negated and its ATK is decreased, Photon Specter makes Neo Galaxy-Eyes indestructible through battle this turn. As such, the damage I received was only 1000."

**Kaito – 1500 LP**

**Misael – 800 LP**

"Your persistence is becoming annoying…Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon still has one attack remaining, however. With it, I will attack your Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon one final time! Ultimate Tachyon Spiral!"

A third and final barrage came Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's way, impaling it in the chest one last time. However, this time it had seen the attack coming soon enough to block it with its claws. It writhed as the blast grazed its chest, but remained stationary.

"During the End Phase, Battle Reconstruction goes to the Graveyard, and I lose half my Life Points," Misael reminded his opponent.

He sent his card away, grunting as a dark aura depleted him of his strength. His pride refused to let him show any trace of pain on his face, however.

"Like this, I end my turn."

**Kaito – 500 LP**

**Misael – 400 LP**

Kaito looked at the two set cards on his field, then at his weakened Dragon. His body lifted and dropped with each breath. It was getting harder to maintain his cool.

A sharp pain in his temples caused him to hold his head, wincing one eye shut. The other eye blurred again, distorting his sight even more this time.

_If I don't finish this soon…_He understood the consequences. _No, I won't lose this duel._

His hand moved from his forehead to his deck. _I can't afford to lose, so get a good look at this, you Barian!_

"It's my turn!" Kaito shouted, holding his card in between his thumb and index finger. "I draw!"

The word "draw," however, was eclipsed by a shattering noise from behind Kaito. Expecting another Barian to appear, Kaito quickly whipped around. He was met with something he hadn't anticipated.

"What?" Misael cried from the other side of the field, mirroring Kaito's exact thought. The two watched as a chunk of the Sphere Cube encasing them had broken apart, falling to the ground below. "The Barian's Sphere Cube," Misael continued in shock, "is breaking?"

Kaito turned to Misael, only to see more bits of the Cube shattering. It wasn't just behind the two duelists now; it was to the right and left, the center and the bottom. The whole arena seemed to give way.

"What is this?" Kaito declared.

Misael, truthfully, wasn't certain himself. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by two piercing shrieks, one after the other. He turned his head to the source of the noise: the two Galaxy-Eyes monsters.

They howled at one another, the otherwise invisible auras around them flaring up to reach near the upper heights of the Cube. Their roars seemed to shake the foundation of the field, tearing it asunder. And soon, as both duelists realized, there wouldn't be any field left.

Misael swore under his breath. As much as every fiber in his body told him to continue the duel at all costs, the Barian's Sphere Cube was a new tool for him, the consequences of which were unknown. If he pushed the duel any further, it would likely mean…

Misael's face scrunched, curling into lines of anger. "I cancel this duel!" he called out.

"What?" Kaito shouted back, nearly snarling from a similar anger.

"The two Galaxy-Eyes' energy is too much for this Sphere Field. We can no longer continue this duel safely."

"You…"

"We will meet again," vowed the Barian warrior. His body glowed, and he transformed back into his human form. Strips of thick blond hair smacked his face as he said, "My name is Misael. Remember me well, Kaito Tenjo. The next time we meet, I'll be the one to control both Galaxy-Eyes!"

"Misael…"

As the Barian's body dissolved into motes of starlit energy, the field in the sky completely shattered like a broken mirror. Shards of pink energy rained down to the forest ground. Like the hailstorm of debris, Kaito fell himself fall back to earth. He watched as two blue jays flitted past him as his feet neared the ground.

And he watched as the blue jays became mere specks in the distance, as the ground came further and further from his reach. He could feel Orbital 7's harnesses squeeze underneath his arms, carrying him through the air with his wings – and not a moment too soon.

_Misael_, Kaito thought, replaying the duel in his mind. What was that Number he had played? To his knowledge, there were only supposed to be one-hundred. And the fact that it had a Chaos form, too. _No, the Barians…Just what are they?_

"Kaito-sama?" Orbital 7's voice came from behind the Number Hunter. "Are you okay?"

He had to know for sure.

Kaito gave a glimpse in the direction of his left arm, where his D-Pad still hung. He stared at the top card. He had to know.

"Kaito-sama?"

Kaito took the top card off his deck, took one deep breath, and turned it over. His eyes closed as he took the card in.

_Photon Wyvern, a Level 7 monster. So I really would have…_

Kaito repositioned the card on top of his deck. His eyes reopened as he ran his fingers through his Graveyard. His hand surfaced from the machine, now holding Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, his self-professed trump card.

"Even my full strength wasn't enough against that guy. Before I knew it, he had overpowered me. Misael…"

A light flashed in Kaito's Graveyard slot. He recovered all of the cards from the zone and fanned through them. As he suspected, the light came from his Galaxy-Eyes.

_Misael…_

* * *

><p>Misael, who had only enough strength left after his duel to teleport a few miles west of the clearing, rested beside an oak tree. The tree bark pricked into his back, but he didn't seem to mind, or even feel it. His mind was elsewhere.<p>

_Kaito Tenjo, the owner of the second Galaxy-Eyes._

He looked at the Life Point meter on his D-Pad, which still hung from his arm. 400 left.

_Hmph…a worthy opponent for me to defeat next time. Now that I know how his deck operates, I can easily annihilate it with my Tachyon Dragon. He won't be quite so fortunate in our next duel._

Misael's eyes were drawn to his waist, which was now flashing. He retrieved his pile of cards from the pocket of his pants. Fanning through them, he stopped when he found the source of the light. As he expected, it came from his Galaxy-Eyes.

_Kaito…_

* * *

><p>Kaito inhaled the scent of pine needles as he soared overhead the trees. The smell was both ripe and musty, like the fleeting days of summer. Like Haruto's fleeting strength.<p>

And then he remembered it. He didn't have much time left. For the sake of Haruto's health, he had to hurry. But if it meant facing Misael once more time, he wondered if he could achieve it.

A scowl started to peek on his face. He had to be powerful, for Haruto. He had always burdened himself with being resilient, with relying on his own strength and ingenuity to overcome every trial the world faced him with. He had even prided himself on it. It had been the same with Haruto as it had in his duels, hadn't it?

_Yeah, _he reassured himself. _Cologne, Hishakaku, even when my back was against the wall, I was able to defeat them and take their Numbers. Even Yuma during our first duel, had it not been interrupted – and with significantly more ease then. I am strong; I can't afford to be anything else._

Where had that duelist gone? Since then, he had tied against Ryoga, Yuma and Astral, and his duel against Misael was…

He gave Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon one more look, then placed it back in his pocket, along with the rest of his deck.

_I am strong, _he had to remind himself, though the words became as hollow as the action of repeating them. He could no longer bring himself to fully believe their weight.

The wind whistled in his ear again, crooning sad lullabies of blue jays and warblers. He listened to their tunes, allowing his eyes to fall shut.

He thought for a moment about whether to enlist help. Maybe from Yuma, he initially considered. After all, Misael had been looking for him originally.

_No, that's no good, _Kaito reminded himself. _I can't ask Yuma for help. I will fight with my own strength. That's all I know how to do._

He could handle it on his own. There was no reason to get Yuma involved anyway. He would probably just make things worse anyway.

_I am strong; I can't afford to anything else, _he repeated again and again in his head as Orbital 7 flew back to Heartland City. Strong enough to face Misael, to defeat the Barians, to bear the burden alone.

And he made up this mind there and then.

The next time he faced Misael, he would absolutely win. He wouldn't accept any other outcome.

* * *

><p>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –

* * *

><p><strong>Galaxy Mirror Sage (Monster)<strong>

Spellcaster/Level 3/Effect/LIGHT

0 ATK/800 DEF

Effect: FLIP: Gain 500 Life Points for each "Galaxy" monster in your Graveyard. After this card is flipped face-up, when it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Galaxy" monster from your Deck or Graveyard in face-down Defense Position. If you do, banish it when it leaves the field.

**Galactic Charity (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Two lone duel monsters cards escaping from a white hole and shooting toward Earth.

Effect: If you control a "Galaxy" Xyz Monster: Discard 1 card; draw 2 cards. If you activate this card, halve all damage your opponent takes for the rest of the turn. You can only activate 1 "Galactic Charity" per turn.

Note: The above two cards can be found in the Primal Origin Booster Pack. It is currently slated for release in the United States in May, 2014.

**Battle Simulation (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: A fight simulation in which a Roman gladiator is facing a demented werewolf in head-to-head combat while enlarged projections of them wage battle behind the fighters.

Effect: When a monster battles another monster: During this Battle Phase only, halve the ATK of both of those monsters, also they cannot be destroyed by battle.

Note: This card was first used by Kaito Tenjo in Episode 43 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Tractor Reverse (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Snowdust Giant zapping cards with electric energy to retrieve their power.

Effect: Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control that has no Xyz Material; attach this card and 1 Set card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone to that target as Xyz Materials. You cannot Normal Summon any monsters during the turn you activate this card.

Note: This card was first used by Misael in Episode 83 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Dragonic Divine (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A blue and silver dragon hovering over a vortex where a Duel Monsters card is ascending.

Effect: If you control a Level 8 or higher Dragon-Type monster: Pay 1000 Life Points; add the top-most Spell Card in your Graveyard to your hand that was activated this turn.

Note: This card was first used by Kaito Tenjo in Episode 106 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Tachyon Flare Wing (Trap)**

Continuous Trap

Image: Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon growing two extra wings made of inferno-based energy as it flies away from the sun.

Effect: When your opponent Special Summons an Xyz Monster: Activate this card by targeting 1 "Galaxy-Eyes" monster you control; equip this card to that target. Negate the effects of all face-up Xyz Monsters your opponent controls. If this monster would be destroyed, you can send this card to the Graveyard instead.

Note: This card was first used by Misael in Episode 127 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Ergosphere (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: A duelist lifting a card in the air as Schwarzschild, the Limit Dragon wraps around his body.

Effect: If you control "Schwarzschild, the Limit Dragon": Add 1 "Schwarzschild, the Limit Dragon" from your Deck to your hand.

Note: This card was first used by Misael in Episode 127 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal". Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Battle Reconstruction (Trap)**

Continuous Trap

Image: Familiar Knight standing in a room full of mirrors while they all rotate around him.

Effect: When this face-up card is sent to the Graveyard, you take damage equal to half your Life Points. Xyz Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle. If an opponent's Xyz Monster is destroyed by an Xyz Monster you control, that monster is treated as still being on the field. (If your opponent controls no monsters when this effect is activated, monsters you control can attack them directly.) During your End Phase: Send this face-up card to the Graveyard.

**Photon Belt (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: A cosmic explosion in the starry galaxy that caused a ring of asteroids to form.

Effect: Equip only to a "Galaxy" or "Photon" monster. If the face-up equipped monster is banished and this card is sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon that equipped monster.

**Tachyon Gravity (Trap)**

Continuous Trap

Image: Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon floating just slightly over the ground with its wings anchored to the floor.

Effect: Activate only while you control a "Tachyon Dragon" monster. "Tachyon Dragon" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card is destroyed, destroy all face-up "Tachyon Dragon" monsters you control.

Note: The above three cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: To exact his revenge upon Yuma for ruining his plans, Kyoji enlists the help of his number one henchman, Shadow. The hunter, who effectively puts Yuma in a tight situation and forces a duel, unleashes a deadly combination with his Numbers. With their dueling locked, Yuma and Astral find their backs to the wall, struggling to break free of Shadow's deadly combination. Can they draw the key to victory, or will Shadow's unrelenting onslaught claim Astral as its victim?<p> 


	56. Shadow of a Doubt

**Chapter 56: Shadow of a Doubt**

* * *

><p>"You understand your mission, then?" From the desk he was sitting at, Kyoji Yagumo looked out of the corner of his eye to the figure in the corner of the room. The chair underneath him was beginning to stiffen his back.<p>

"I understand, Mister Yagumo," the figure acknowledged, his deep voice filling the unusually quiet monitor room. Though he wore a headdress-like mask on his face, his articulation was crisp and graceful.

Screens flashed everywhere, monitors displaying pictures of duelists, fairgoers, and tourists. Kyoji clicked a button on the mainframe monitor keyboard, then entered two passwords in rapid succession, causing one monitor on the west side of the room to explode in a fury of static.

"See to it that you complete this task, Shadow," Kyoji ordered firmly. "I want no mistakes to be made, no refusals to be taken for an answer. Do whatever you have to to achieve our goal."

"I understand," the man – Shadow – reiterated.

"I would hope so. You should know well by now what happens to those who fail me. Your two predecessors should have set a fine enough example."

The monitor room became silent again. To fill the quiet, Kyoji tapped another password into the computer archive, this time encountering a folder file full of names marked "World Duel Carnival Participants." He scrolled down, briefly skimming each name until he reached an entry near the bottom of file.

_As I had expected, he is participating in this ridiculous tournament…_

Kyoji clicked twice on the file and turned his attention to the static-filled monitor on the west side. Shadow's gaze followed Kyoji's, and both stared at the monitor until it displayed the two things: The first was a headshot picture, one of a boy with spiked black hair, a tan facial complexion, and a shock of reddish-pink above his eyes. The second thing it displayed was the name of the person:

Yuma Tsukumo.

"That is your target," Kyoji said. "Yuma Tsukumo…" He said the name hesitantly as though it was a piece of clothing he was trying on for size.

Shadow bowed to Kyoji, understanding his mission. "It will be done."

"See to it that it is."

With that, Shadow straightened his posture again and made his way toward the door. With one last glance over his shoulder to look at Yuma's picture, he nodded. The automatic doors opened as he took a step forward, and he left Kyoji alone.

In the wooden chair, Kyoji turned his body to the left to face the monitor. He stared at the picture of Yuma until his stare became a glare, his glare became a glower, and his glower became an irreplaceable scowl.

"Yuma Tsukumo, for what you did to me today, I won't forgive you…"

Without looking, Kyoji tapped another button on the computer keyboard. The monitor resumed its normal camera setting, streaming live footage of the happenings of Heartland National Park.

Kyoji closed the files, stood from the chair, and turned his back on the tens of monitors. He had what he had come for.

"Don't disappoint me, Shadow," he said to himself as he stepped through the automatic doors and out of the room. As he walked down one of the hallways that lead to the computer read, he was unaware of the green-haired figure watching his every move from behind the opposite hallway corner. The figure pushed his glasses up closer to his face, contemplating.

* * *

><p>"Go, Tinplate Archduke!" commanded Tetsuo. "Attack his Daigusto Emeral! Strike of the Archdukes!"<p>

The googly-eyed archduke marched forward to the other side of the fairground plaza, raising its sword even higher with each step toward its opponent. The enemy – Daigusto Emeral – was a streamlined green warrior with harpy-like wings. Instead of hands, it had circular saw blades that whirred and rotated noisily. A red crop of hair in a ponytail swung from behind its green helmet, and though it wasn't impossible to see, its eyes trembled behind its dark visor.

Needless to say, with less ATK than Tetsuo's monster, with the outcome of the battle, Daigusto Emeral was quickly finished, as was the duel.

**Tetsuo Takeda – WIN**

"Darn it," huffed Tetsuo's opponent, a small boy around the age of ten with brown hair spiked in a faux-hawk. "You're a tough opponent."

"You weren't bad yourself," Tetsuo replied with a smile. "It was a close duel."

"Yeah, but I still lost," the boy pouted.

"The result could be different next time," Tetsuo said. He extended his hand for a shake. "We'll just have to see, won't we?"

"Yeah!" the boy smirked, shaking Tetsuo's hand. "Next time I definitely won't lose!"

"I'll throw those words back to you!"

With that, the boy was off, and Yuma, Cathy, Kotori, and Rei removed their D-Gazer.

"Nice dueling, Tetsuo," complimented Yuma, to which Kotori nodded her head in agreement. "Although…"

"Although?" Tetsuo parroted, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I could have done it a bit quicker," Yuma beamed.

"He's as modest as ever," Kotori muttered under his breath.

"Cat's certainly true!" Cathy agreed, smiling at Yuma.

"What was that?" Tetsuo glared.

"I wonder," Yuma said sneakily.

"You're the one who's never won against me, remember?" Tetsuo reminded him, sending Yuma's mock ego crashing down around him.

"I'm going to do it one of these days!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Does this happen often?" Rei whispered to Cathy and Kotori as the shouting escalated behind them.

Kotori only sweat-dropped, knowing the honest answer to the question.

"In any case," she said, attempting to mend the situation, "it was a good duel, Tetsuo. And it's good that we all get to go the next round of the tournament, barring any unnecessary duels…"

"What are you looking at me for?" Yuma asked, catching Kotori's gaze.

"Mr. Heartland said it was only mandatory for each duelist to compete in one duel a day," she said. "Already you've dueled against Yamikawa, that III person, the Barian guy from earlier and against Alit, which were close enough matches, from what I saw."

"But I pulled through in the end, didn't I?" Yuma argued.

"But what if you don't next time?" Kotori asked.

"Don't you believe in me, Kotori?"

"Of course I do. It's just that I don't want…"

"Eh? Don't want what?"

Kotori only shrugged, giving Yuma a sly smile. She sat down on the plaza fountain next to Tetsuo.

"Oi! What were you going to say? Come on, Kotori!"

"I wonder," she giggled, repeating Yuma's line.

Rei, leaning in closer on the fountain to Tetsuo and Cathy, asked, "Now does _this _happen a lot?"

Cathy only groaned, giving Rei his answer.

"You were thinking about me, weren't you?" Yuma smirked, shooting up from the fountain.

"D-Don't say such things," Kotori muttered. "And besides…"

"I've found you, Yuma Tsukumo."

"What?" Yuma said, whipping around quickly.

"What was that voice?" Cathy asked.

"There!" Kotori pointed, shifting everyone's gaze to the right.

Sure enough, walking toward them was a relatively tall man in a black trench coat, pants, and belt. He held his left arm behind his back. He wriggled his right fingers through the slots in his gloves and stood tall, staring at Yuma and his friends – or at least, they assumed he was staring, though it was difficult to tell with the white headdress over the man's head. The man took another step, listening as his metal boots scuffed the plaza cement.

"Just who are you…How do you know who I am?" Yuma wondered.

"My name is Shadow. I've come on behalf of Kyoji Yagumo to relay a message."

"Kyoji Yagumo?" Yuma questioned. He had never heard that name before now.

_That sounds familiar, _Tetsuo thought to himself. _Kyoji Yagumo…_

"Pretending like you don't know who he is won't help you," Shadow said.

"I'm not pretending. I really don't know a Kyoji Yagumo."

"Then perhaps this will refresh your memories of him."

The man brought his left arm forward, revealing a standard silver D-Pad attached to his limb.

"A duel?" Yuma said. Perhaps it was his encounter with the Barians earlier, but there was something about this man that felt suspicious.

"It's what I've been ordered to do. However, if I get the ability to crush you along with it, I won't refuse such an order."

"Well I will," Yuma responded. "I won't duel you."

Sensing something, the Emperor's Key shook slightly, and Astral floated out of the accessory.

"I'm not going to ask you again," Shadow said.

"I told you that I refuse," Yuma repeated. "I won't duel you."

"I have no problem giving you added incentive."

"What…"

Shadow pointed to the fountain.

Yuma looked behind him to see his four friends unmoving. His heart jumped as he waved in front of their faces and shook their arms, to no avail.

"What did you to my friends?"

Shadow grinned behind his mask. "It's what I did to you. Like I said, I gave you an added incentive. That's my Shadow Takeover. By using your friends' shadows, I can temporarily control their bodies. If this is the only way you'll duel me, I'll resort to it."

"That's not funny," Yuma growled. "Whatever you did, change my friends back."

"If you accept my duel, I'll do it…at a price."

"What do you mean?"

"You will find out, unless you have another choice."

Yuma bit his bottom lip, thinking of an answer. Just what had happened to his friends? How could they all stop moving, frozen in time?

"I…"

"Yuma, please enter this duel."

"Astral?" Yuma looked to his partner.

"Aside from possessing some inhuman powers, I'm also sensing something more. I believe that there are Numbers are stake in this duel."

"Numbers? Are you sure?"

"The overwhelming presence of your opponent is unmistakable. It has to be the Numbers."

"I guess there's no avoiding it, then. For my friends and for Astral…I accept your duel!"

Yuma reached down and threw his D-Pad in the air, catching it on one arm.

"As promised, I will release your friends…" A hint of a smile lined Shadow's words.

"W-what happened?" Tetsuo asked, holding his head.

"Yuma?" Kotori called out.

"You guys," Yuma sighed in relief. He rushed over to his friends, only to run into something that hadn't been there before. He toppled retrograde, landing on his bottom.

"Yuma!" Kotori called out. As she went to reach for him, she felt the unseen presence, too. There was something blocking her from him, and vice versa.

Yuma rubbed his head, recovering from his mishap. He extended his arm out and felt a cool force, like an invisible field surrounding his friends.

"W-what is this?"

"I told you it would come at a price, didn't I?" Shadow said. "That's what I call a Shadow Barrier. It's an invisible force field of sorts that's bound to your friends' shadows. It's designed to keep your friends in until this duel is finished. After all, it would have been too easy for you to leave with them after I released them."

Although he would never admit it, Yuma did see the logic behind Shadow's decision.

"So the only way to rescue my friends is to defeat you?"

"It looks like it, doesn't it?" Shadow answered snidely.

"Then I'll absolutely beat you in this duel! D-Gazer, set!"

Yuma threw his D-Gazer into the air, catching it over his eye.

Shadow simply touched the spot on his headdress over his eye and a D-Gazer tattoo formed underneath the fabric.

Kotori, Tetsuo, and Cathy donned their own D-Gazers while Rei strapped his D-Gazer headband on over his hair.

"Duel!" Yuma and Shadow yelled.

**Yuma Tsukumo – 8000 LP**

**Shadow – 8000 LP**

"Just wait, you guys," Yuma growled, looking over his shoulder. His eyes met Kotori's. "I swear I'll definitely save you!"

"You should be more focused on not getting defeated," Shadow said, regaining Yuma's attention. "My turn. Draw!"

He drew his card, then placed it facedown horizontally on his D-Pad.

"I set one monster. Turn end."

A mysterious monster developed on the field before the villain, its identity hidden from Yuma's view.

The boy wasted no time in his actions. "Draw!" he shouted, drawing his card.

"His facedown monster is most likely a trap," Astral said from behind Yuma. "It seems that he's baiting you to attack by not playing any Trap Cards facedown."

"I understand," said Yuma, "but I won't defeat him by doing nothing."

"If that's your decision, then I won't stop you."

Yuma only nodded. He took a card from his hand and threw it on his own D-Pad.

"I summon Gagaga Magician in Attack Mode."

Gagaga Magician's card appeared on the field, and the Spellcaster in question rose from the artwork. He put his fists at face-level, ready to strike on Yuma's call. (1500 ATK)

"And I equip him with One-Shot Wand!"

The sorcerer opened his bare hands as the crescent moon-tipped wand fell into his grasp. (1500 – 2300 ATK)

"I'll come at you head-on," the boy promised. "Gagaga Magician, attack his facedown monster!"

Gagaga Magician aimed the tip of his wand at Shadow's monster. With a forward push, he released a burst of green lightning that incinerated the facedown monster. Before it perished, the card flipped over to reveal a tomato with pulsating, stem-like veins on its stem, and a malicious grin on its face. It stuck its purple tongue out to Yuma and blew a raspberry before it was incinerated by the lightning bolt.

"That was Mystic Tomato," Shadow calmly said. "And when it's destroyed, I can Special Summon a low-ATK DARK monster from my deck, like another copy of Mystic Tomato."

Like the masked man claimed, another Mystic Tomato appeared, no less malignant than the last. (1400 ATK)

"Regardless," continued Yuma, "I activate the effect of One-Shot Wand. I can destroy it after the equipped monster attacks to draw one card!"

The magic wand shattered in Gagaga Magician's hands as Yuma picked up another card. (2300 – 1500 ATK)

"And I'll end my turn by setting one card," he finished, placing a card behind his Spellcaster.

"My turn," Shadow declared. "Draw."

He picked up a card, too, but stored it with his others without looking at it.

"I end my turn."

"What?" Yuma gave the many a strange look. "But you didn't even see what you drew."

Shadow repeated, "I end my turn."

Yuma and Astral exchanged an uncertain glance.

"What's going on in this duel?" wondered the latter. "His tactics are unreadable."

"He has no cards facedown," Yuma noted. "And he left a monster that was weaker than Gagaga Magician in Attack Position. But why?"

"What's wrong, boy?" Shadow's tone implied that he was grinning behind his facial veil. "I'm giving you the opportunity to attack me. You would be wise to take it while you still have the option."

"Tch. Alright then, I will," Yuma consented. He drew a card. "It's my turn. Draw!"

_If he wants me to attack, then…_

"I summon Zubaba Knight!"

Sparkles of light emerged on the field. Half of them combined to build Zubaba Knight's armor while the other half created the warrior himself. He gave his signature "Zubaba!" cry as he struck a pose with his dual scimitars. (1600 ATK)

"Go, Zubaba Knight, and dice his Mystic Tomato! Zubaba Sword!"

Zubaba Knight dashed across the field, one hand hidden behind its back. When it reached Mystic Tomato, it lifted its hidden hand, which now contained both scimitars, and brought it down on the freaky fruit. The tomato groaned and exploded.

"Once more with the same effect, I Special Summon Mystic Tomato," Shadow responded.

A third copy appeared as Zubaba Knight retreated. (1400 ATK)

"Then I'll just have to keep attacking," Yuma replied. "Gagaga Magician, you're up."

Gagaga Magician punched the air, sending a wave of purple magic at the tomato. Like its two predecessors, the monster couldn't endure the impact. It exploded, too.

Astral and Yuma watched intently as Shadow fanned through his deck. He couldn't have had any more Mystic Tomato cards, they knew. So then what would be next?

"What to choose, what to choose?" Shadow elongated his words, clearly taking his time with his decision, much to Yuma's annoyance. "Ah, I know. I Special Summon Morphing Planarian."

As Shadow placed the card on his disk, a puddle of black ooze welled at his feet. Two glowing red eyes blinked through the sludge, and something started to rise. It appeared to take the form of a cobra, but only for a second before transforming into a cat, then a dog, and back to a cobra. All the while its red eyes never moved. (300 ATK)

"Level 1," Astral mentioned, his voice hesitant.

Yuma's eyes narrowed at the…thing before him. There was something that felt wrong about it. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Nevertheless…"I end my turn now."

**Yuma – 8000 LP**

**Shadow – 7700 LP**

"Back to me," Shadow stated. "I draw."

Shadow picked up another card, looking at it this time. Behind his mask, his grin stretched wider than the equator.

"I summon a second Morphing Planarian!"

The puddle of ebony gunk expanded on the ground, and a second Morphing Planarian appeared. This one assumed the form of a dripping python. (300 ATK)

"Morphing Planarian, effect activate!" Shadow ordered.

"Huh?" Yuma bridged the gap between his eyelids as he scrutinized the monster.

"Morphing Planarian," explained Shadow, "has the ability, if it would be used an Xyz Material, to treat itself as two Xyz Materials for that Xyz Summon."

Yuma's narrow open burst open with shock. "What?"

"Moreover, since I control two Morphing Planarians, I can activate this effect twice! I individually overlay each of my single Morphing Planarians to build the overlay network twice! Xyz Summons!"

Astral, Yuma, and his friends behind him all straightened their spines, paralyzed in astonishment, as two portals opened on the ground. Both of them were black and starry, indicating, as they knew, one thing.

Two similar structures appeared on the field, both in the shape of a cross not unlike one found in a church. The horizontal pillar of stone on each cross started to widen and push outward. The faint rattle of chains accompanied the action as each cross became twisted with rusted coiling. The coil on the first cross ended with an electronic rotary saw blade, which ran with a sharp whir. The end of the second cross was fashioned into a spiked ball, like one from a mace.

The five teenagers and the Astral World emissary could only stare as they watched the chains pick themselves up and attach to two…it was hard for the children to say what they were. Large beetle-like shells hunched over the crosses as the chains started to tighten. The leftmost creature's shell was black on the back with a light orange on the underbelly; the rightmost shell was the inverse. The leftmost creature had two upward pointing devil horn; the right most were more angled toward its chest and downward pointing. But there was no mistaking the things that they both shared: A heavy aura of dark cloaked around each creature, while purple light stained their crosses, and one overlay unit apiece. A deeper magenta emblazoned as the number markings on their shells lit up in unison to say "13" and "31." (500 ATK x 2)

"Doom bringers, plague the world with your unholy power," Shadow chanted. "Darkness, hatred, evil, those are your allies. Embody those very qualities now! Xyz Summon, Number 13: Cain's Devil and Number 31: Abel's Devil!"

"Two Numbers in one go?" Yuma gasped.

"Moreover," mused Astral, though the words never reached Yuma, "they seem to be related to one another by name...Could it be that…"

"Card, set!" Shadow said. "Turn end."

A single facedown bridged the space behind Shadow's dual Numbers.

"I can't believe he summoned two Numbers at once," Tetsuo grunted from behind Yuma.

"But they only have 500 ATK each," Rei replied. "Moreover, they're both only Rank 1. That's not that high, right? That means they shouldn't be that strong."

Cathy shook her head. "Cat's not necessarily true. ATK points or Rank doesn't matter."

She took out her own deck and flipped it over for Rei to see. Twin-Tail Cat Lady was on the top. Rei took a moment to read the effect before his eyes lit up.

"Amazing, Cathy-san!" he praised. "For a Rank 1 monster, that's amazing!"

Tetsuo looked from Cathy and Rei to Kotori, who had had her eyes locked on Yuma since the duel had commenced.

Clasping her hands together, she whispered to herself, "Yuma…"

"What's going on in this duel?" Yuma muttered to himself. "Before I knew it, my opponent summoned two Number monsters."

"Yuma."

The boy turned to Astral, who continued, "His two Number monsters are part of his plan. With ATK that weak, he's waiting for you to attack him."

"But why?"

"I'm not sure," Astral admitted. "But those Number monsters are not what they seem. We need to be careful in this duel."

"I understand that," Yuma said. "But we won't know what they do unless we try to stop them."

Astral closed his eyes. "If that's your way of thinking, then I will follow your lead."

"Right," Yuma nodded, turning back to Shadow. "It's my turn. Draw!"

He drew a card, and looked only for a brief second before aiming a finger at the monster with the black back-shell.

"Zubaba Knight attacks Cain's Devil. Zubaba Sword!"

Zubaba Knight once more brought its scimitars back with both hands before dashing toward the Number. With a diagonal slash, it struck the monster's stone cross. But much to the chevalier's shock, its blade bent under the weight of the stone, and even developed a couple cracks. Zubaba Knight was taken back as its scimitars shattered in its hands.

"What?" Yuma shouted. "The attack failed?"

"Idiot!" insulted Shadow. "Did you honestly think it was safe to simply attack?"

"What do you mean?"

"I activate the effect of Number 13: Cain's Devil! When I control Number 31: Abel's Devil while Cain's Devil has an overlay unit, Cain's Devil can't be destroyed!"

A wild, malignant look flashed across Shadow's eyes.

"Furthermore," he added, "my opponent is forced to take all battle damage from battles involving Cain's Devil!"

This time Yuma's voice wasn't alone, as his friends chimed in in unison: "What?"

"Do it, Cain's Devil!"

Cain's Devil moved back a few inches, freeing itself from its cross. Its chains began to shake and lengthen, more and more until they were a foot from their normal distance. Soundlessly, Cain's Devil commanded its chained saw blade to move forward, straight toward Yuma. The boy was immobilized from fear as the blade cut into his right arm. He screamed in pain as his vision started to blur at the sides. A sharp pain inside his body boiled, and he felt his legs draining as he slinked to his knees.

"Yuma!" Astral called out.

Yuma looked at the ghostly entity, his face much more pallid than normal. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words lodged themselves in his throat. He was forced to swallow them down.

Shadow, looking quite impatient as he waited for Yuma to regain his footing, tapped his heel against the ground. Just then, an idea formed in his mind.

"Why don't we make this a little more interesting?" he propositioned.

Yuma weakly lifted his head to Shadow.

"Sure," the Numbers Hunter continued, as if Yuma had asked a question. "How about every time you take damage, one of your friends gets to experience the same feeling?"

"Y-you…" Despite his welling feelings inside, Yuma struggled to sound angered with the proposal.

"Think of it as another added incentive," Shadow smirked. "This will make things more interesting."

His eyes shifted from Yuma to the four teenagers behind him.

"Now…which one will it be?"

Kotori and Cathy moved closer to one another, holding each other's arms. Rei's eyes moved left to right to left again, as if frantically searching for a way to escape.

"I'll do it."

Cathy, Kotori, and Rei whirled their heads around to Tetsuo. A solid look of determination was etched across his face. His heart pounded in his chest faster than it had ever pounded, but as he stepped forward, he was sure of his decision.

"I'll do it," he repeated, holding his right arm out in front of Cathy and Kotori to shield them.

"T-Tetsuo," Yuma cried. "Don't…"

"Just focus on beating this guy, Yuma!" Tetsuo shot back. "I'll – no, we'll be fine. We believe in you!"

"How touching," Shadow hissed. "And speaking of touching…"

Cain's Devil turned in Tetsuo direction and launched its saw blade again. The black-haired boy put his arms up to his chest to brace himself. Fortunately, it mitigated some of the pain as the attack passed through the force field, but Tetsuo still screamed like Yuma had, if not louder, as thousands of prickly pinches shot through his body.

"Tetsuo!" Yuma's hands shook.

"Tetsuo!" Kotori gasped. She and Cathy quickly grabbed the boy's underarms to keep him from falling face-first into the ground.

"Delicious," Shadow laughed, savoring the boy's screams.

"Bastard!" Yuma bellowed with his now-hoarse voice. "Leave my friends out of this! This duel is between you and me!"

"You'd better hurry before I do it again," the hunter threatened.

"You jerk…I'll never forgive you." Yuma practically spat the corrosive words.

"Calm down, Yuma," Astral pleaded. "We won't be able to think of anything with anger clouding our judgment."

"Be quiet!" ordered Yuma. "This guy is using my friends as tools in this duel. I won't allow that to happen."

"I understand how you feel, but we can't stop his Numbers right now. I suspect that his other one, Number 31, has a similar effect. We have to act with caution."

Yuma huffed a couple times, trying to regulate his breathing. He returned to his feet when accomplished the task.

"I understand," he repeated. He looked at Gagaga Magician, but he didn't dare risk attacking again. "I'm going to end my Battle…"

"Number 13's additional effect activates!" Shadow interrupted. "By detaching one overlay unit from this monster, it forces all the monsters that haven't attacked yet to attack Cain's Devil!"

Shadow sent his only Overlay unit, Morphing Planarian, from under his monster to the Graveyard.

"But…" Yuma thought back to what Shadow had said. "Number 13 needs an overlay unit to keep it from being destroyed. Like this, Gagaga Magician will defeat it."

"Too naïve…I activate the Continuous Trap, Overlay Recycle!"

A blue-painted, black-wheeled recycle bin emerged from the artwork of the Trap. Its lid opened, and an overlay unit came from inside, hovering in midair.

"Once a turn, during either player's turn," Shadow recited, "for as long as this Trap Card is face-up, I can attach one monster from my hand to an Xyz Monster I control as an overlay unit!"

He flipped a card in his hand around – Armageddon Knight – and placed it underneath his Cain's Devil. A new overlay unit orbited around the monster's shell.

"That means he's safe again…Now come, Gagaga Magician!"

Yuma helplessly watched as Gagaga Magician followed Shadow's command. The Spellcaster, who had magically appeared behind the Number, punched the creature's shell. Finding it more rigid than he had expected, Gagaga Magician winced and held his now-throbbing hand.

And again, the saw blade stalked forward and tore into Yuma's other arm. He gritted his teeth to keep from screaming, but stumbled back. His eyes seemed to move everywhere at once.

Shadow was already done with Yuma. He looked to the boy's friends again, wondering who to hit this time. He set his eyes on his target, and with a snap of his fingers, the blade took off again.

A feminine scream ripped through the air as Cathy felt the sting of AR Vision on her right thigh. She fell to her left knee, clutching her injury while fighting back tears.

"Cat-chan!" Yuma yelled. He glared at Shadow. "Stop this!"

His demand garnered no response.

"Shadow!"

"Are you done?"

"Shadow!" shouted Yuma, louder and more forceful this time.

_It's no use_, Astral thought to himself. _Yuma has already fallen too deep into Shadow's plan. His anger will decide the tide of this duel before it ends._

"I set another card and end…"

A second facedown appeared behind Yuma's monsters.

**Yuma – 5900 LP**

**Shadow – 7700 LP**

As Shadow drew his card, Yuma took a glance over his shoulder. Tetsuo and Cathy were sitting back to back on the ground, both breathing heavily as they nursed their wounds. Kotori was trying to console and tend to both of them. Rei was trembling.

"I activate the effect of Overlay Recycle again!"

Shadow looked at the five cards in his hand. He plucked the fifth card from the bunch – Skull Knight #2 – and slipped it under his Abel's Devil. Two dark orbs traveled around the flail-ended monster.

"I end my turn again," he shrugged.

_What can I do? _Yuma wondered. _If I attack him, it's like I'm attacking my friends. His monsters won't be destroyed, and one of my friends will take the damage I take…_

"The answer lies in our defense," Astral said, as though he read Yuma's mind.

"Eh?" Yuma shot him a look out of the corner of his eye.

"Number 13, and presumably Number 31 also, have effects that must activate whenever the opponent's monster attacks. That's why Shadow himself didn't run into one of your monsters last turn."

"So you mean…" Yuma's eyes widened as he looked to his hand. "I see!"

He shifted his body to the right to face Shadow. His usual smile was long gone, replaced by a deep frown.

"It's my turn," he said. "Draw!"

He did as he said, placing his drawn card to the left of his hand before grabbing another monster.

"I summon Achacha Archer."

The red-armored bowman jumped up from his card and landed gracefully on both feet. Reaching behind his back, he relieved his quicker of one of its arrows, loaded his bow, and with a chant of "Achacha!" shot the weapon at Shadow, piercing his heart. (1200 ATK)

"He inflicted damage!" Rei exclaimed, like it was the best news he had ever heard.

"Effect damage is all he can do at this point," Tetsuo grunted through sharp breaths. "He has to figure out how to disable those Numbers."

Yuma looked down at his feet in shame. _Forgive me, Tetsuo, but I can't disarm them just yet. Hold on until I can…_

"Summoning another monster?" Shadow asked. "I suppose you don't care about what happens to your friends now, do you?"

"Don't joke around like that!" Yuma shouted. He huffed through his nose, and his nostrils flared. "I activate Gagaga Magician's effect," he continued. "I make him Level 3, like my other two monsters."

One of the four bright stars on Gagaga Magician's belt vanished.

"Now I overlay my Level 3 Gagaga Magician with Zubaba Knight and Achacha Archer to build the overlay network! Xyz Summon!"

A starry portal opened on the ground as the three monsters dropped into it. Then a large structure appeared, colored an even amount of honey gold and royal blue, that looked like a computer chip. Its sealed structure began to unfold into limbs; first two wing-like protrusions horizontally, then two feet underneath and two hind wings behind its body. A jagged emerald gem shot out like a horn on its forehead, and its silver-coiled tail lurched up from the back. It hissed as Shadow, and its wings and legs thrust forward in rhythm, revealing a marking on its right shoulder plate. (2900 DEF)

"Appear, Number 34: Terror-Byte!"

"A defending power of 2900," Shadow remarked quietly.

Yuma exhaled a sigh of relief. "Like this, I end my…"

"Number 31: Abel's Devil, effect activate!"

"What?"

"By detaching an overlay unit, Abel's Devil forces each of my opponent's monsters to attack it this turn, if possible."

"But it isn't possible!" Yuma debated. "I summoned Terror-Byte in Defense Position."

"Doesn't matter. When Abel's Devil detaches an overlay unit, all opposing monsters are forced into Attack Position!"

Sure enough, as one of its two overlay units vanished, Abel's Devil threw its chains forward in the same way that its counterpart had. They wrapped around Terror-Byte, who hissed and struggled to break free, to no avail. Yuma's Number altered its pose, changing to an aggressive stance. (0 ATK)

"Terror-Byte…" Yuma shook his head in disgust and looked to the four cards left in his hand.

There was no use fighting it.

"Watch me, Yamikawa, master Rokujuro," he asked as he grabbed a card. "I activate Overlay Bullet!"

He placed the Spell into his D-Pad. Kotori and Tetsuo recognized it as one of the cards Yuma had received from Yamikawa that morning.

"This Spell," explained Yuma, "will send all overlay units from an Xyz Monster to the Graveyard, and you'll be hit for 500 damage per material, Shadow!"

A sinkhole developed underneath Terror-Byte, relieving the monster of its three overlay units before it closed. Then the hole reappeared in front of Shadow, sending three fiery shots at his gut. The Numbers Hunter groaned and clutched his stomach, but his foothold remained.

"Sorry, Terror-Byte," said Yuma. "I attack Number 31: Abel's Devil."

Terror-Byte lowered its head, charging its emerald gem with energy. With a final hiss, it released the blast, which connected with Number 31's cross. The cross absorbed the impact, then shot it back at Terror-Byte, overpowering it instantly. The Number crushed under its own weight.

Much to Yuma's reprieve, the pain wasn't as heavy as the other two times. However, the same wasn't to be said as Shadow pointed a finger past Yuma.

It seemed that Terror-Byte's attack hadn't only hit Yuma, but had also gone behind him to strike Rei in the chest. The orange-haired boy cried out, desperately grasping at his body.

"Yuma-kun!"

"S-Shingetsu!" Yuma reached out a hand to help his friend, but knew it would do no good. "Shingetsu…"

Kotori looked away as Rei slumped down with Cathy and Tetsuo. She covered her eyes with her hands, whispering, "How cruel…"

"Finished?" Shadow intoned, half-lazily.

"Shadow…I'll never forgive you!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Shadow responded. "Therefore, it's my turn!"

**Yuma – 5400 LP**

**Shadow – 5700 LP**

Shadow drew a card. His eyes narrowed as he saw it. _Part two is ready…_

"I set one card facedown."

A card appeared beside Overlay Recycle.

"And activate Overlay Recycle's effect again. I attach a third Morphing Planarian to Cain's Devil!"

He slid another copy of the shape-shifting card under his up-horned Number. Two orbs now moved around it.

"Now I send Number 13: Cain's Devil to attack you directly, Yuma Tsukumo!"

The monster readied its chains in anticipation.

"Trap, activate!" Yuma exclaimed, clicking a trigger on his D-Pad. "I use Attack Invulnerability, and select its second effect. With it, I won't take any battle damage this turn!"

As the chains came forward, a barrier shielded Yuma from being hit. He watched as the attack bounced off the pinkish-purple defense.

"Wasting a Trap to save yourself from such a meager amount of damage," scoffed Shadow.

"I won't let you harm my friends anymore," vowed Yuma. "I don't care how little damage it was."

"How long do you think you can keep up that act?"

Yuma fell silent.

"I end my turn."

_Troubull Diver, Gagaga Kaiser, and Dodododraw…_Yuma's expression darkened as he frantically tried to find a play in his cards. _With Kaiser and Troubull Diver, I could summon Utopia. But against those Numbers, even if I played it in Defense, I would be forced to attack…_

He scratched his hair hard enough to cause several strands to fall to the ground.

_My friends are on the line…What should I do? What can I do?_

He was beginning to understand the answer, and it wasn't one he liked.

"I can't win against them…I don't have anything that can stop his Numbers. I can't win…"

Astral wanted to say something, but he was unsure what would help. He thought back to what Black Mist had said, about why Yuma had to rely on his power, about Yuma's helplessness. Astral hadn't noticed it before, but maybe…

"Yuma!"

The boy stopped altogether, turning around to the source of the voice: Kotori.

"Don't you dare give up!" she scolded. "I know you can win against him. Don't worry about what happens to us. Just make sure you win and keep Astral safe, alright?"

"Kotori…"

"We believe in you, Yuma. Now use your Kattobingu and go get him!"

"Kotori…that's right." He smiled. "You're right! I won't give up until the very end. My Dad lived that way, and so will I. Thank you, Kotori!"

Kotori returned his smile. From below, on the ground, Tetsuo and Cathy gave Yuma a thumbs-up, too.

"You guys, I'll keep fighting. I won't lose, I promise!"

"You'd better not," Tetsuo chuckled feebly. "I still have to beat you in the tournament finals."

Yuma nodded, giving his best friend a warm look. Still smiling, he looked back to Shadow.

"I'm not out yet," he said. "I'm going to put my faith into this one draw. Kattobingu draw!"

Yuma spun around once, whisking his top card off the stack. He turned it over, his mouth dropping as he saw it.

"It came!" he shouted. "It came, it came!"

He grabbed the Spell Card in his hand.

"I activate the Spell Card, Dodododraw! By discarding a Dododo monster from my hand, I can draw two new cards!"

Yuma slid his new card – Dododo Driver – into his discard slot, and drew two new cards.

"Next, because my opponent controls monsters while I have none, I can Special Summon this guy from my hand. Come, Troubull Diver!"

A geyser of water shot from the ground. When the liquid evaporated, it left a monster in its place. To be exact, it was a floppy-eared bulldog. The animal wore a gold and brown scuba diving wetsuit with a red oxygen tank and mask strapped to its back and face, respectively. It stood on its hind legs, woofing and howling as it shook itself dry. (1000 ATK)

"And I'll release Troubull Diver for a Tribute Summon. Show yourself, Dododo Buster!"

Troubull Diver morphed into a rainbow ball of energy that turned into motes. The one-horned Viking soon supplanted the canine, wildly swinging its mace around over its head. (1900 ATK)

Yuma fist-pumped the air, and said, "Then I activate Dododo Buster's Tribute Summon effect. I can Special Summon one Dododo monster in the Graveyard. Come back to me, Dododo Driver!"

A portal opened beside Dododo Buster and a new monster sprinted through it. He wore the same Scandinavian-style apparel as Buster, though his was darker and included gauntlets and pointed boots. His green helmet had long, orange bull horns on either side. His chest mail was spiked, a perfect complement to the muzzle mask covering his jaw. (200 DEF)

"He has two monsters now!" Even when he was hurt, Rei managed to project a cheery tone.

"But they're different Levels," Kotori said.

"Oh, crap!" Yuma smacked his face. "I forgot that they're different Levels! What was I thinking?"

Astral heaved a sigh. "Use Dododo Driver's effect."

"Eh?" Yuma looked down and read his card. He had been so caught up with his draw that he'd forgotten his plan. "Oh, right!"

"That's right," Shadow taunted. "You can't Xyz Summon. The Levels of your monsters are different."

"Not for long," said Yuma. "Up to twice per turn on the turn Dododo Driver was Special Summoned by a Dododo monster's effect, I can increase or decrease the Level of a Dododo monster by 1. I'll use the decrease effect twice on Dododo Buster to lower him to Level 4!"

Dododo Buster's Level box removed two of its stars.

"Summon your ace, then," Shadow prompted. "I know about your Number 39."

"That's not what I had in mind," retorted Yuma.

"What?"

"Level 4 Dododo Buster and Dododo Driver, overlay! With these two monsters, I'll construct the overlay network!"

Following the standard overlay procedure, a large shadow darkened the skies by concealing the sun from view. A pirate ship had materialized before Yuma, bringing with it a ghostly fog that shrouded both players from the kneecaps down. Its tattered flag rose, giving way for a red "50" to be seen. (2100 ATK)

"Xyz Summon! Number 50: Black Corn!"

"I see!" Kotori gawked. Being the only other one who had been there with Yuma when he received Number 50 from Captain Corn, she had remembered the effect well. "Shadow's Numbers, 13 and 31, have effects which make them impossible to destroy by battle or by card effects. That's why Yuma summoned Black Corn."

"But meow will that help him?" Cathy asked.

"Black Corn's effect gets rid of monsters with lower ATK than it. But instead of _destroying _those monsters, it _sends _them to the Graveyard!"

"So he can bypass their anti-destruction effects like that!" Tetsuo understood. "He had a Number like that?"

"Go, Yuma-kun!" Rei cheered.

"Right," Yuma said.

"Wrong!" Shadow yelled. "I activate my facedown Trap, Xyz Stun, which, for this turn, negates the effect of an opposing Xyz Monster!"

Shadow's Trap flipped over to reveal a picture of throwing knives piercing Duel Monsters cards. Likewise, his Trap produced three throwing knives that were flung at Black Corn. They hit the ship's hull, causing the floating monster to drop to the ground with a "crash."

"I also activate the effect of Cain's Devil! By detaching one overlay unit, I force Black Corn to battle this turn!"

"I don't think so."

"What was that?"

Yuma turned over the card he had drawn with Dododo Buster through his Spell. "I activate Seven Store!"

Black Corn started to fade from view until it was nothing more than a memory. Afterwards, the top three cards of Yuma's deck radiated with golden energy.

"By releasing my Number, I can draw three cards – one for the monster, two for each of its overlay units!"

Shadow muttered expletives under his breath as Yuma's hand size increased to four.

"Regardless," Shadow growled, "you've already used your Normal Summon this turn on that Dododo Buster. Even if you can't attack, you're wide open!"

"That's what you think," Yuma said.

"Now, Yuma!" Astral shouted.

"Yeah! I activate my other Trap Card, Xyz Reborn!"

The card that Yuma had set on his very first turn flipped face-up.

"With it, I can revive the Black Corn in my Graveyard, and attach this Trap as an overlay unit!"

In a flash of light, Black Corn was resurrected. A flamingo pink overlay unit moved around its frame. (2100 ATK)

"Y-You can't…" Shadow stuttered, finally dropping his tough façade.

Yuma ignored the man. "I activate Black Corn's effect! By detaching an overlay unit, I can send Number 13: Cain's Devil to the Graveyard, and inflict 1000 damage to my opponent!"

A cannon mounted itself on the ship deck. The Xyz Reborn overlay entered the cannon's muzzle. The cannon fired without warning, sending a cannonball at Shadow's first Number. Unlike all previous attacks, the cross instantly shattered as the cannonball smashed through it, the Number, and finally Shadow.

Yuma wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his arm.

"When Black Corn uses this effect," he added, "I can't battle with it for the remainder of the turn."

He placed two cards facedown behind his Number.

"So I'll set those and end there."

**Yuma – 5400 LP**

**Shadow – 4700 LP**

"Yuma…Tsukumo!" Shadow bellowed, picking himself up. "To make a fool out of me…Unforgiveable…"

Shadow's eyes were filled with pure malice. A red tint began to develop behind them.

"I will destroy you!"

Shadow made his draw.

"I activate Magic Planter. By sending Overlay Recycle to the Graveyard, I draw twice."

The recycle bin broke apart as Shadow drew.

"At this moment, I activate Share the Pain! I Tribute one monster I control and one monster you control!"

Two portals opened underneath Numbers 31 and 50 simultaneously. Thousands of zombielike hands reached up from the abyss, grabbing for the Number monsters. It only took a few hands for Abel's Devil to be dragged into the dark unknown. For Black Corn, there were at least fifty that pulled at the ship together, eventually completing the task.

"He gave up his Number monster that easily? But why?" Astral questioned.

Yuma looked at his empty Monster Card Zone with worry.

"Then, I summon Splitting Planarian!"

Slinking onto the battleground was a two-headed entity that resembled a crossbreed between a flatworm and a snake. Its body was completely black, and its eyes followed the pattern. Yuma could barely make them out, even after the monster stopped moving. Bumps like warts trailed from the monster's left head all the way down to its slimy tail. They rose and fell with each of the creature's breaths. (1000 ATK)

"Splitting Planarian's effect activates!" Shadow shouted. "By banishing this monster, I can Special Summon two Shadow Planarians from my deck!"

The monster vanished, and two more took its spot. Like Morphing Planarian, they assumed the shape of dripped black cobras that spawned from pools of liquid. Unlike Morphing Planarian, that seemed to be their only shape. (500 ATK x 2)

"Two Level 3 monsters now," said Astral.

"Is another one coming?" Yuma new stance suggested nervousness.

"Level 3 Shadow Planarians, overlay! I construct the overlay network!"

A chilling wind preceded the emerging monster as the fifth Numbers portal digitalized. Dark robes that were stained blood red became visible as the creature rose. There were rips, tears, and holes through the fabric, as though someone had tried to rip the clothing into pieces. The bottom of the robe was equally frayed, and in the shape of candlelight and flames. Some pieces that were independent of the robe even floated by themselves. And then the monster itself appeared.

The robe opened to reveal a bleach-boned skeleton's ribcage and spine, neither of which led to a body or legs. Its skeletal head looked forward. It had no eyes, just two holes of black emptiness for sockets. Ten gold medallions wrapped around its neck in a makeshift necklace. Off to its left, a disembodied hand with two gold bracelets and two finger rings carried a long scythe as big as the monster itself. Three spikes darted from the back of the weapon's blade. On the blade's metal, two sole numbers were carved: "48." (1800 ATK)

"Appear, my true Number!" Shadow ordered. "Number 48: Shadow Lich!"

"No way," Yuma stammered. "A third Number?"

"Just who is this man?" Astral said.

"Spell, activate!" Shadow proceeded. "Phantom Division!"

A vortex above Shadow Lich's head split the sky in two. With a powerful suck, it swallowed both of the Number's overlay units.

"What's going on?" Yuma yelled over the hum of the vortex. He dug his heel into the ground to keep from falling over.

"This is the power of Phantom Division," Shadow answered as the noise died down. "With this powerful Spell, I'm able to detach all overlay units from a Number 48: Shadow Lich that I control."

"Impossible!" Astral cried. "A specific Numbers-only card?"

"Where'd you get that card?" Yuma said.

"That's for me to know," Shadow replied. "Phantom Division's second effect activates. For each overlay unit detached from Shadow Lich, I'm allowed to Special Summon two Phantom Tokens. I send two overlay units from my Shadow Lich, therefore I can now summon _four _Phantom Tokens!"

Four floating skulls appeared beside Shadow Lich, two on each side. A couple had cracks spanning from the top of their heads to the bottom. One was missing a couple teeth. Another had visible sockets still left in its otherwise empty eyes. They all cackled together. (500 ATK x 4)

"Guh…" Yuma grumbled as he looked at the five monsters he was suddenly up against.

"Finally," Shadow added, "I activate the passive effect of Shadow Lich! For each Phantom Token on the field, it gains 500 ATK!"

The skeletal Number cackled, too, and swung its scythe four times. With each cut of the air, it grew stronger. (1800 – 3800 ATK)

"Not good," Tetsuo said. "The combined total of the four Tokens and Shadow Lich is…"

"5800 ATK," Cathy finished.

"But Yuma-kun's life is only 5400!" Rei gasped. "He can't take all of that, or he'll…"

Kotori looked at Yuma's facedown cards, then at Yuma.

"Tch…5800 power in one turn," the boy muttered.

"It's finished, Yuma Tsukumo!" Shadow exclaimed. "Fall into the depths of Hell! I activate directly with my four Phantom Tokens!"

Eight menacing eyes locked onto Yuma, and eight red beams were generated. The Tokens launched their eye-beam assault, chipping away not only at more of the boy's Life Points, but also at his friends behind him. Kotori, Tetsuo, Cathy, and Rei howled with Yuma as they received the same damage he had.

**Yuma – 3400 LP**

**Shadow – 4700 LP**

Smoke sizzled from the ground underneath Yuma as he wobbled from side to side in a desperate clash to maintain his balance. His body and head slumped downward, aimed at the earth.

"I'll put you out of your misery," Shadow offered. "Number 48: Shadow Lich, attack! Fulfill his death wish! Eternal Slumber!"

Shadow Lich stalked over to Yuma's field, its scythe following its every motion. When it had gotten close enough, it willed its weapon over Yuma's head. Like a guillotine, the weapon's blade dropped down to finish the job.

The boy's friends called out for him, "Yuma!"

Yuma lifted his head and hollered, "Reverse card, open! Clean Barrier – Clear Force!"

A purifying sapphire gem appeared in front of Yuma. It shattered into pieces, sending a cleansing perfume of wind at Shadow Lich. The zombie coughed on the odor. (3800 – 1800 ATK)

"Clean Barrier – Clear Force, when the opposing player attacks, changes the ATK of all monsters to their original value until the Battle Phase's end!"

"Useless," Shadow scoffed. "Shadow Lich will simply gain the ATK back!"

"Not gonna happen," Yuma contested. "Until the end of the battle, Clear Force's additional effect also negates all card effects that would change that monster's ATK!"

Still coughing, Shadow Lich blindly swung at Yuma. His blade struck the boy in the back, causing him to fall forward onto the ground. Luckily for him, however, Shadow seemed too distracted to send an additional attack to one of Yuma's friends.

"Why won't you give up?" he barked. "I have you cornered. Just quit."

"I'm not going to quit," Yuma huffed, resolute in his words. "Not on myself, my friends, or my dreams."

"Brat…"

Shadow looked at the two cards left in his hand.

"To end, I set one card facedown."

As he did, Shadow Lich came back to him, seemingly unaffected by the scent now. (1800 – 3800 ATK)

**Yuma – 1600 LP**

**Shadow – 4700 LP**

"Phew…Made it through the last turn."

"That's true," Astral said, "however our resources are dwindling. You only have two cards in your hand and one on the field. Against Shadow's five monsters, one facedown card, and the other card in his hand, we are grossly outnumbered."

"Don't worry so much, Astral." Yuma smirked. "Everything will work out in the end. We just have to put our faith in the deck. I always put my whole heart into my deck, and I believe that that's why, up until this moment, it's worked."

"Yuma…" Astral nodded. "Let's win."

"Right."

He looked at his deck. No matter what, he would protect his friends. He just had to draw the right card to do it.

"Yosh, let's go. It's my turn! Draw!"

Yuma made his draw.

"Alright…I summon Gagaga Kaiser."

In a flash of light, the white-clad circus ringleader appeared, twirling his staff to a silent beat. When he was done, he aimed the weapon at the ground. (1800 ATK)

"Each turn, Gagaga Kaiser can banish a monster from my Graveyard to copy its Level. I banish the Level 4 Troubull Diver."

Gagaga Kaiser's staff filled with a blue energy that struck the ground. As the land opened and Troubull Diver's card flew from it, a fourth star was added to Gagaga Kaiser's Level box.

"And," Yuma said, plucking his penultimate card, "when my opponent controls an Xyz Monster, I can Special Summon Grandran from my hand!"

Before the earth had re-mended, the quadruped creature sprang up from below. It landed on the firm ground, revealing itself to be the rocky brown animal. It most resembled a ram, though the two horns were traded in for one silver block in the middle of its forehead. The stone beast blinked its emerald eyes and roared, displaying its jagged, crooked teeth. (0 ATK)

_So you've finally gotten serious? _Shadow eyed Yuma suspiciously.

"Right, here I go." Yuma threw his hand to the sky. "I overlay my Level 4 Gagaga Kaiser with Grandran to create the overlay network. Xyz Summon! Number 39: Utopia!"

The two orange-brown orbs that sank into the Number gateway on the ground reemerged as golden balls of light that circled around Yuma's ace monster. Utopia stood with its swords drawn, reading to fight the opposing Number. It legs bent instinctively, as though preparing to take off. (2500 ATK)

Yuma looked down at the final card in his hand, and with a nod of his head, placed it in the slot behind Utopia.

"I equip Number 39 with the Xyz Axe Equip Spell," he said.

Utopia's two swords were instantly exchanged for one large battle axe with two opposite blades on the end. The monster wrapped his hands around the weapon's red grip, giving it two good squeezes.

"It's a good formation," Astral reassured from behind Yuma.

"Right," Yuma agreed. He turned to Shadow, explaining, "The monster equipped with Xyz Axe must be an Xyz Monster itself. Then, when that monster attacks an opposing Xyz Monster, Xyz Axe gives the equipped monster ATK equal to half the power of the attacked monster."

"With four Phantom Tokens on his side, Shadow Lich's ATK power is 3800," Astral reiterated. "If Utopia attacks it, it will gain an additional 1900 ATK during the Damage Step."

"And what's more," finalized Yuma, "is that, when the monster holding Xyz Axe destroys an Xyz Monster in battle, by destroying this Equip Spell, half of the destroyed monster's ATK points are dealt as damage to its controller!"

"He can even the score with that one Equip Spell," Tetsuo noted. He smirked through his throbbing pain. "That guy…"

"Go, Yuma!" Kotori added.

Under his mask, Shadow extended his smile from his left ear to his right.

"Kattobingu, ore!" Yuma chanted. He pointed to the rival Number. "Go, Number 39: Utopia! Attack Shadow Lich now with your Hope Axe Slash!"

Yuma's Number remained motionless, not moving a muscle, let alone moving its entire body.

"U-Utopia?"

"Idiot!" Shadow laughed from his side. He made a sweeping gesture with his arm in the direction of his Phantom Tokens. "You didn't honestly think these were for show, did you?"

"What?"

"While I'm in control of at least one Phantom Token, Number 48: Shadow Lich is unable to be targeted for an attack. I currently have four Phantom Tokens, so you won't be reaching my Number any time soon."

"It had an additional effect that we didn't know about?" The distress in Yuma's voice took on a form of its own.

Behind him, Yuma's friends adopted looks of worry, exchanging glances with one another. Aside from Xyz Axe and Utopia, Yuma only had his facedown card left. With the revelation of Shadow Lich's true ability, the situation, they knew, began to look dire.

"Could it be that I won't be able to save my friends?" Yuma asked himself. His fingers scrunched together at his side. "How can I beat that Number?"

"Keep a calm head, Yuma," Astral urged. "We're not defeated just yet."

"But Astral…"

"We still have a chance at victory. Utopia is the key to that chance."

Yuma looked over his shoulder at his Number monster, at the two overlay units still circling it.

"Alright," he said, hesitantly. "Alright, I'm not done yet…If I can't destroy your Shadow Lich, I'll aim for one of your Phantom Tokens. Do it, Utopia!"

This time, Utopia did move forward, soaring on its wings to the rightmost Phantom Token. It raised its axe high above its head. With a grunt, the warrior brought its weapon down on the floating skull. However…

"I activate a Continuous Trap Card!" interrupted Shadow. "Token Stampede!"

All four of the skulls – and all eight of their eyes – flashed with a bright red intensity that momentarily blinded Utopia before the attack could connect. When the warrior regained its sight, he saw that the four skulls had grown in size, almost matching Shadow Lich. (500 – 1500 ATK x 4)

"Token Stampede, as long as it remains activate, awards each Attack Position Token monster I control 1000 more ATK. Moreover, the affected monsters cannot be destroyed in battle!"

Utopia gave its axe another swing, this time meeting the right side of the skull. However, the Token endured the attack, and even came out of the battle no more scathed than it had been beforehand.

"N-no way," Rei stuttered in the background.

"Cat's a nearly flawless defense," Cathy chimed in, repositioning her glasses.

Kotori and Tetsuo looked at one another before switching to their best friend.

"That may be, but battle damage is still applied," Yuma huffed.

Indeed, Shadow opened his arms wide as a hot, windy backlash shook his clothing.

"Turn end…"

**Yuma – 1600 LP**

**Shadow – 3700 LP**

Shadow drew his card. His eyes shot wide open as he saw what it was, and he couldn't resist erupting into a frenzy of laughter.

"Was it the card he drew?" Kotori wondered.

"Must've been," Tetsuo replied.

"Cat do you suppose it is?" Cathy asked.

"Be careful, Yuma," Astral warned. "He likely drew something that can bypass our defenses."

"I understand."

"It's over, Yuma Tsukumo!" Shadow cried. He threw a punch forward. "Number 48: Shadow Lich, attack Utopia! Bring him to his knees!"

Shadow Lich grabbed its scythe, and both the monster and the weapon disappeared. Utopia looked to the right and left for the monster, unable to see as the opposing Number crept up behind him. Shadow Lich raised the weapon over Utopia's head.

"I won't let you!" Yuma protested. He took the Gagaga Kaiser under his monster and dumped it into his Graveyard. "By detaching an overlay unit, Utopia can negate a monster attack! Moon–"

"From my hand, I activate a Quick-Play Spell!" Shadow interjected. "Effect Shut!"

"What?"

"I know all about the effect of your Number, hence why I added this card to my deck." Shadow laughed again. "This Spell, when an effect monster's effect activates, negates that effect and destroys the monster!"

Now it was Yuma's turn to widen his eyes. He watched as a steel cage, armed with barbed spikes on the outside, dropped down over Utopia, encasing the heroic Number monster inside. As if on an unspoken command, the cage began to compress tighter and tighter, aiming to squeeze the remaining life out of the monster.

Astral looked at his companion. "Now, Yuma!"

"Right!" Yuma tapped a button on his D-Pad. "I activate my own Trap, Overtraining! While it can't stop Effect Shut from negating Utopia's effect, Overtraining prevents a monster from being destroyed this turn, by battle _and _card effects. However, that monster will be destroyed during my next End Phase. Of course, the monster I choose for this effect is Number 39!"

"Y-You…" Shadow stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

At the same time, Utopia seemed to fight against the cage entrapping him. He gripped the steel bars, twisting and pushing on them until the cage broke apart under his massive strength. However, just as Utopia had freed himself, his back received a brutal slash from Shadow Lich. He fell to his knees, but, much to the relief of Yuma and his friends, remained on the field.

"Regardless, it's your turn for this line," Shadow hissed. "Battle damage is still applied normally. Accept it well, Yuma Tsukumo!"

Shadow Lich performed its disappearing act once again, this time reemerging behind Yuma. Despite a shriek from both Kotori and Cathy before the action, Yuma wasn't even able to turn around before the scythe cut through his back, sending him tumbling face-first toward the ground, just as it had with his monster.

Yuma heaved a groan into the ground.

Shadow looked at his monsters, then at his fallen prey. "Next turn, due to the effect of your own Overtraining Trap, your Number monster will fall. You have no more cards left in your hand, and the only monster on your field is that very Number. Just give up and relinquish your Numbers to me now, there's nothing more that you can possibly accomplish."

Yuma's body shook as he pushed himself off the ground. He faced Shadow, his countenance stained with scrapes and dirt, his brow furrowed in disapproval. He desperately wanted to prove Shadow wrong, to defeat him whatever the cost. But with Shadow's Number, the armada of indestructible Phantom Tokens at his disposal, and his own Overtraining aftereffect looming over him, Yuma was beginning to doubt his resolve himself.

_Even playing Hope Ray wouldn't help, _he realized. _I would only have two overlay units, and the most damage I could do is 3500 when attacking a Token…_

"Come now," Shadow taunted. "It's a turn end for me. Stand up with the remainder of your strength so I can knock you down for good."

**Yuma – 300 LP**

**Shadow – 3700 LP**

Astral held his hand out in front of his face, watching as it faded in and out of view. He had only come this close to certain death once – against Kaito. It seemed like months ago instead of just weeks. _Yuma…_

Tetsuo gritted his teeth and turned away from the sight. Kotori and Cathy bowed their heads in vicarious defeat.

Yuma turned his head to the sky, his eyes darting across the blue horizon, searching for a sign, for a sign of his father, for a sign of Kattobingu. They found nothing but patches of blue.

He turned to his ethereal partner, noticing Astral's body fading. It was nothing new to him either, but this time there was a deeper feeling of permanence, a realization of what losing truly meant.

"Astral, I'm…"

"Yuma-kun!"

The shout, emanating from Rei, was loud enough to garner the attention not only of Yuma, but of Cathy, Tetsuo, Kotori, Astral, and even Shadow. Indeed, the carrot-haired boy looked at Yuma with a look that he had never displayed before, one that oozed raw courage and determination.

"S-Shingetsu…"

"No matter what happens in this duel, you absolutely can't give up! You have to win against this guy no matter what if you want to protect what's precious to you!"

"Precious…to me?" Without thinking, Yuma scooped the Emperor's Key in his hands. He looked from Rei to Astral to the Key. _What's precious to me…Astral, Dad's Kattobingu, my friends…_

"Yuma-kun, believe in your deck!"

"My deck?" Yuma lowered his head to his cards. "Believe in my deck," he repeated as though the phrase was spoken in a foreign language. And then he knew.

_I see! The card that Shingetsu showed me earlier, the one that I used to defeat Alit. It's still in my deck, and if I can draw it…_

Yuma looked back to Rei, who began to smirk. Yuma returned the smirk, nodding with his friend.

"Thank you, Shingetsu. I understand it now…I won't quit, not on my friends, on Astral, or on Kattobingu. I'll believe in my deck and create my own future!"

"Then show me your miracle," Shadow taunted, his words dripping with sardonicism.

"You asked for it," Yuma said. "Let's go! Kattobingu draw!"

Yuma picked the card up, closing his eyes as he turned it around. When he had the strength to look, he cautiously opened one eye.

"I-It came!" he shouted energetically. "Look, Astral, it came!"

Though he maintained his poker face, Astral was much less enthusiastic about seeing the card than Yuma. Though it had saved them before, he still was skeptical about it. Nevertheless…

"Here I come, Shadow. I activate Rank-Up Magic – Limited Barian's Force by using the Number 39: Utopia I control as the Xyz Material! With this Spell, I can Xyz Summon a monster that's one Rank higher. I rebuild the overlay network with Utopia!"

Utopia's wings folded tightly to its chest as it reset itself into its sealed form, sinking into a pinkish-purple portal on the ground all the while. Within a couple seconds, a diamond-shaped cross appeared. It broke apart, expanding and taking the form of the silhouette of a new monster.

"Crimson conqueror who unifies the Chaos, release the eternal seal, and with a flash, sweep away the darkness!"

The upper parts of the cross arched downward, sprouting into ten tendrils that solidified into wings. The bottom half transformed into the lower body from the waist down, all of which was infected with a sickly reddish aura. Black limbs sprouted from the mid-section of the cross, connecting the upper and lower segments, as the tip became the monster's head. Jaundiced eyes glared at Shadow as the warrior reached behind its back for something. (2600 ATK)

"Descend, emperor of wishes! Xyz Summon! Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V!"

"It's that monster from before," Tetsuo gawked.

"Hope's evolution," Kotori amended.

"You think that a monster with 100 more ATK is going to save you?" Shadow showed Yuma his open palm before crushing it in a fist. "You may have avoided the drawback of Overtraining by summoning that, but Shadow Lich will still crush it like the vermin it is next turn."

Yuma shook his head. "No, because this duel is over now."

"Fool, it's as I've told you. Shadow Lich can't be attacked if Phantom Tokens are present, and Phantom Tokens can't be destroyed in battle so long as Token Stampede is active. It's a perfect combination!"

"Wrong…Utopia Ray V's monster effect activates! By detaching an Xyz Material from this monster, I can target a monster on your field to destroy. The card that I choose is Number 48: Shadow Lich! V Blade Shoot!"

Ray V's hand reemerged from behind its back, along with a sword with a blade at both ends. Careful to hold it in the middle, the Chaos Number quickly twirled it around and around in both hands before finally stopping perfectly in the center of the weapon and tossing it forward. In the blink of an eye, it cut clean through Shadow Lich, slicing the already-dead creature in twain.

"My Number has been…" Shadow's throat became dry, and his words couldn't find their way through. He was about to speak again until he saw Utopia Ray V's weapon was still heading toward him. His face pleaded for an explanation.

Yuma supplied one. "If a monster is destroyed through the effect of Utopia Ray V, that monster's current ATK comes out of the player's Life Points. Shadow Lich, at the time of destruction, had 3800 ATK. Your Life Points are 3700, meaning…"

Shadow recaptured his voice in the form of a scream as the weapon broke through the four Phantom Tokens that frantically tried to protect him and hit him head-on. The henchman fell to his knees, clutching his chest and twitching.

**Yuma – 300 LP**

**Shadow – 0 LP**

Shadow fell backwards, his body collapsing to the ground. The rise and fall of his chest alleviated Yuma's fears. Despite the despicable things that he had done for Kyoji's sake, it was a relief for the boy to see Shadow still relatively unharmed.

"Are you guys ok?" Yuma asked, racing to his friends.

As he did, Astral turned from the boy to Shadow, and opened his right hand. Shadow's body twitched again as three cards – his three Numbers – flew from his body into Astral's control. The blue spirit stared at all three cards, reading their texts. He wondered, briefly, what memories they would hold.

Yuma's friends stretched on the ground, testing their muscles as if afraid they were going to fail them. Everything seemed to be functional, however.

Yuma touched the air with his hands. The barrier had disappeared as soon as the duel had ended, it seemed. There was nothing preventing him from interacting with his friends.

"Here." Yuma held out his hand for Kotori to take. He smiled as she put her hand, delicate and smooth, into his, and he helped her back to her feet. "Are you alright?"

She smiled slyly. "I'm fine, though I didn't know you were that worried about me."

"D-Don't flatter yourself," Yuma stammered, turning away from Kotori. "I just…" He was too tired to think of a viable excuse.

"We're _all _fine," Tetsuo scoffed from behind Kotori, rolling his eyes at the lovebirds' antics. "Thanks for asking us, by the way, Yuma."

"I-I was gonna next!"

"Right…"

"I was!"

"Congratulations on your win, Yuma-kun," Shingetsu said, smiling weakly. He seemed to be taking the pain the hardest, though it was no surprise to Yuma given the boy's frail body.

"I have you to thank, Shingetsu. If it weren't for…"

One look from Rei instantly silenced Yuma. He bit his tongue. He had almost forgot that Rei had showed him the Rank-Up Magic card in confidence, and that he wasn't even supposed to have it in his deck.

"If it weren't for you and the others cheering me on…I needed it more than anything, and you were all there for me. Thank you, everyone. You're the best!"

Cathy blushed at the kind words, Tetsuo only offered a half-smile, Rei gave a full smile, and Kotori had her head down as she stared at her ballet flats.

"Uh, what are we gonna do about him?" Tetsuo pointed to Shadow.

"You leave him to me."

The five friends looked at each other to determine the source of the sentence, but none of them had been guilty. It was only when Cathy noticed something from above that she pointed, directing everyone's attention to the figure standing on the next building over. Only Yuma and Tetsuo had recognized the person:

Kyoji Yagumo.

"Y-You're the guy from before, the one who tried to kidnap Haruto!"

"So you remember me, Yuma Tsukumo…"

Kyoji jumped from the building's rooftop to the ground. Before he landed, eight long spidery legs shot from his back, finding their way to the earth before he did. Using them to lower himself steadily, Kyoji safely landed on the gravel below. He walked away from the building until he was standing over Shadow's unconscious body.

"Who are you?" Yuma shouted. "What do you want with Shadow?"

"He failed me, and I don't accept failure. It wasn't an option with Eviluder or Hishakaku, and it won't be one now."

"Eviluder," Tetsuo muttered, beginning to remember. "That's where I've seen you from. You're…you're Kyoji Yagumo!"

"Him?" Yuma whipped his head quickly from Tetsuo to Kyoji. "That's the one who sent Shadow after my friends?"

"More precisely, I sent him after you, Yuma," Kyoji replied. "Thwarting my ambitions earlier by rescuing Haruto wasn't exactly how I had planned that event going. Therefore, I needed to exact my revenge by making sure you would never be a hindrance to me again…"

Kyoji's face twisted in disgust as he looked at Shadow's body.

"Unfortunately, I saw the whole thing. Shadow's arrogance was his biggest downfall."

"What are you talking about?"

"He had one card remaining in his hand, the one that he had drawn on his last turn. Take a look."

Kyoji crouched down, carelessly snatching the card that was lodged in between Shadow's still fingers. He turned it around for Yuma and his friends to see.

"A second Xyz Stun…" Yuma murmured.

"Meaning he could have negated the effect of your Utopia Ray V. With his Token Stampede and Shadow Lich combination, you wouldn't have been able to destroy any of his monsters without that effect. Even if you had attacked, he would have had enough Life Points to remain in the duel.

"However, aside from what I told him, he carelessly ended his turn, believing that there was no card in your deck that could turn it around, believing that you would give up the shred of hope that you pathetically cling on to.

"In the end, the blind overconfidence he had in himself by not setting that card was the instrument of his own destruction…And now for that he has to pay the price."

Kyoji lifted his hand.

"O-Oi! What do you mean by that, pay the price?" Yuma stuttered as his friends took a step back.

"As I do with all of my underlings, I've implanted one of my pets inside of Shadow. The moment that the people serving me become expendable…"

Kyoji snapped his fingers to illustrate his point.

"And it's about time for Shadow's contract to end."

Yuma and his friends could only watch helplessly as Kyoji, true to his word, squeezed his fist. In response, Shadow's body convulsed and rocked, just as Eviluder's had. Tetsuo looked away to avoid a repeat instance, but his friends were all paralyzed in fear and shock at Kyoji's ruthlessness.

In a final act of desperation, perhaps a last plea for help, Shadow's mouth opened, but no words came out. In lieu of speech, a tiny spider, barely visible, escaped the man's mouth, crawling out from under the mask. Kyoji lowered his finger to Shadow's face, and the spider crawled onto it.

"Next time, I won't fail, Yuma Tsukumo. I can promise you that."

"Kyoji, you can't do this! Shadow is a fellow duelist! Doesn't that mean anything to you? Doesn't that connection to dueling affect you?"

"Cut the sentimental act, kid. You know that you were thinking about doing the same thing in that duel that I just did."

This silenced Yuma. Certainly, he hadn't been thinking of doing the _exact _same thing, but…

"You'll learn soon what it means to have ambitions that need to be met. Maybe I'll teach it to you sometime. But not before I teach _him_…"

The eight legs reappeared behind Kyoji, this time lifting him up into the sky.

"Wait!" Yuma shouted. "Kyoji!"

The spider-loving boy simply ignored Yuma's requests, scaling the building with his spider legs to reach the rooftop and disappearing into the blue horizon like the clouds.

Yuma watched Kyoji leave until he could see him no more. At that moment, he transferred his eyes to Shadow's unmoving body.

"How…how could he do that to another duelist? Dueling is supposed to be about friendship, not…"

Yuma shook his head violently in a desperate attempt to dispel his anger. It didn't seem to work.

"Yuma…" Kotori said under her breath, looking at the boy.

"Dueling is supposed to make people happy…"

Yuma reached into his pocket and produced his deck. He turned it over, looking at the top card. Rank-Up Magic – Limited Barian's Force, the very sign of his bond with Rei.

Astral looked hard at the card for a while, then at Yuma. Without another word, he retreated back into the Emperor's Key.

* * *

><p><strong>NewAnime Cards Shown In This Chapter –**

* * *

><p><strong>Number 48: Shadow Lich (Xyz Monster)<strong>

Zombie/Xyz/Rank 3/Effect/DARK

1800 ATK/0 DEF

Effect: 2 Level 3 monsters

Once per turn, during your opponent's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon 1 "Phantom Token" (DARK/Fiend-Type/Level 1/ATK 500/DEF 500). While you control a "Phantom Token", your opponent cannot target this card for an attack. This card gains 500 ATK for each "Phantom Token" you control.

Note: This card can be found in The Valuable Book 16. It is currently only available in Japan.

**Troubull Diver (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/DARK

1000 ATK/1000 DEF

Effect: If your opponent controls a monster, and all the face-up monsters you control (if any) are Level 4, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Troubull Diver" once per turn this way. This card cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of a Warrior-Type monster.

Note: This card can be found in Duelist Pack: Yuma 2: Gogogo & Dododo. It is currently only available in Japan.

**Dododo Driver (Monster)**

Warrior/Level 4/Effect/EARTH

1800 ATK/200 DEF

Effect: Up to twice per turn, if this card was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Dododo" monster this turn: You can target 1 "Dododo" monster you control, then activate 1 of these effects.

Increase that target's Level by 1.

Decrease that target's Level by 1.

Note: This card can be found in V-Jump Edition 10. It is currently only available in Japan.

**Dodododraw (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Dododo Buster, Dododo Driver, Dododo Warrior, and Dododo Witch being sucked into a spatial vortex, the latter two of which are holding Duel Monsters cards.

Effect: Send 1 "Dododo" monster from your hand or face-up from your Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Dodododraw" per turn.

**Effect Shut (Spell)**

Quick-Play Spell

Image: An unknown effect monster exploding inside of a barbed steel cage.

Effect: Activate only when your opponent controls an Effect Monster's effect. Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster.

Note: This card was first used by Judai Yuki/Jaden Yuki in Episode 177 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

Note 2: The OCG wording on this card here has been revamped in accordance with the OCG of contemporary cards.

**Overlay Bullet (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Gagaga Gunman posing and commanding twelve meteor-like bullets to launch at an unknown enemy.

Effect: Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control that has Xyz Material; send all of its Xyz Materials to the Graveyard, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Xyz Material sent to the Graveyard by this effect.

Note: This card was first seen in Episode 82 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Overtraining (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: The runner from Recklessness and Gamusharush sprinting on a treadmill as three monsters observe his form.

Effect: Target 1 monster you control; that target cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects this turn. During your next End Phase, destroy it and send it to the Graveyard.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Episode 86 of "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal." Creative credit goes to the writers of that episode.

**Splitting Planarian (Monster)**

Reptile/Level 4/Effect/DARK

1000 ATK/800 DEF

Effect: You can banish this face-up card you control; Special Summon 2 "Shadow Planarian" from your Deck.

**Shadow Planarian (Monster)**

Reptile/Level 3/Normal/DARK

500 ATK/400 DEF

Flavor: A monster that lurks in the shadows. Though many have encountered it, no one knows its true form.

**Xyz Stun (Trap)**

Normal Trap

Image: Throwing knives piercing through the center of three Duel Monsters cards.

Effect: Negate the effect of 1 face-up Xyz Monster until the End Phase.

Note: The above three cards were first used by Shadow in Chapter 31 of the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal" Manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of that chapter.

Note 2: The wording on Splitting Planarian and Xyz Stun is different, but I have translated it into proper OCG terminology. Additionally, Shadow Planarian was given flavor text.

Note 3: The Attribute and Type of both monsters were never shown, and thus, these are simply educated guesses as to what they are.

**Morphing Planarian (Monster)**

Aqua/Level 1/Effect/DARK

300 ATK/300 DEF

Effect: If this card is used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon, you can treat it as two monsters.

**Overlay Recycle (Trap)**

Continuous Trap

Image: A factory conveyer belt producing three overlay units that are heading toward a slouching Lavalval Chain.

Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 Monster Card in your hand and 1 Xyz Monster you control; attach that first target to the second target as an Xyz Material.

**Phantom Division (Spell)**

Normal Spell

Image: Number 48: Shadow Lich surrounded by zombies, headless knights, apparitions, and Phantom Tokens.

Effect: Target 1 "Number 48: Shadow Lich" you control; detach any number of Xyz Materials from that target, and if you do, Special Summon 2 "Phantom Tokens" for each Xyz Material sent to the Graveyard by this effect.

**Xyz Axe (Spell)**

Equip Spell

Image: A fallen Dododo Warrior passing his axe off to Heroic Champion – Excalibur, who is heading into the middle of a battleground.

Effect: Equip only to an Xyz Monster you control. If the equipped monster attacks an Xyz Monster your opponent controls, that monster gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the attacked monster until the end of the Damage Step. At the end of the Damage Step that this effect is activated: You can destroy this card; inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of their destroyed monster.

Note: The above four cards first debuted in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Mr. Heartland, now aware that Kyoji was behind Haruto's earlier disappearance, summons him to his office. However, things don't go as planned when Kyoji reveals that his ambitions no longer coincide with Dr. Faker's. Outraged by and livid from Kyoji's disclosure, Mr. Heartland bets Kyoji's loyalty on a duel. With the stakes so high for both duelists, whose ironclad resolve and strong ambitions will win in a fearsome and continuous clash of the Numbers? Find out next time!<p> 


End file.
